Shut Up And Love Me Manuel Neuer
by TheAutor
Summary: "Hasta el sol se oculta en el paraíso"


Shut Up and Love Me

Capitulo Uno

Dawson, Canadá

Lunes, 13 de marzo de 2001, 19: 07 p.m.

Iba en el asiento de atrás, como toda niña de 6 años debe hacerlo. Mis padres discutían sobre el trabajo, al parecer a mi madre la habían despedido. Injustamente, por cierto.

Papá conducía sin quitar la vista del frente en dirección al Teatro Nacional, donde sería mi presentación de modelaje en una hora, aproximadamente.

Nunca me gustó ser modelo, y nunca me gustaría, pero era lo que tenía que hacer para hacer felices a mis padres. Qué tonta.

Papá le gritaba cosas a mamá, le decía que merecía ser una desempleada para que así pudiera hacer todo lo que él le pidiera, y si no lo hacía, entonces no le daría nada de lo que él ganaba. Claro que mamá le decía que él también quedaría desempleado por su actitud. Y fue cuando todo empezó.

Papá frenó el auto en medio de la carretera, que estaba sola, por cierto. Se bajó del auto y mamá bajo la cabeza, dejando escapar unas lágrimas, lo cual no entendía por qué. Papá rodeó el auto y se paró al lado de la puerta del copiloto, en donde estaba mamá, la abrió.

No lo hagas – le rogó mi mamá en un susurro, mi padre la ignoró y le ordenó que saliera – No lo hagas frente a Janie, por favor – volvió a decir mi madre, pero mi padre la tomó del pelo y de un jalón la dejó en el suelo.

Papá cerró la puerta y, como tan curiosa que era, me asomé a la ventana para ver qué le hacía a mamá. No crean que no hice nada, bueno… no hice nada heroico, tan solo me puse a llorar al ver cómo mi padre golpeaba con rudeza a mi madre. Ella lloraba y gritaba que parara, mi padre tomaba su cinturón, con el que solía castigarme, y azotaba a mamá con él.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos cuando dejó de hacerlo y volvió a sentarse en el asiento del piloto. Mamá seguía afuera, llorando. Papá encendió el auto y bajó la ventana del copiloto

Púdrete y olvídate que tuvimos algo, incluso olvídate de Jane – fue lo último que le dijo antes de arrancar en el auto y abandonar el estado. Así es, nunca llegué a la presentación.

Pasaron horas hasta que por fin paramos, según el rótulo, estábamos en Inuvik. No conocía nada ni sabía lo que estaba pasando. Tan sólo tenía 6 años.

Pasaron los días y viajamos al aeropuerto más cercano. Papá ya no se había comportado como lo había hecho días anteriores, y no sabía en dónde estaba mamá.

Él se había hecho cargo de mí, y me había mantenido muy bien, me compraba todo lo que yo le pedía y siempre me leía o contaba cosas para que me durmiera. Me había encariñado con papá, pero no sabía nada de mamá.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, por lo que entendía, viviríamos con mi abuela un tiempo, en Alemania, mientras mi papá conseguía una casa allá. Lo habían ascendido en jefe administrativo, no sabía lo que era, pero parecía ser bueno, porque me prometió darme todo lo que no me había dado aún.

Y seguía sin saber de mamá.

Papá encargó vaciar mi antigua casa y transportar las cosas a Múnich. Unos hombres con traje que nos habían estado siguiendo estos días asintieron y se marcharon. Pasamos por el papeleo y el registro y finalmente me encontraba en mi primer viaje.

No sabía en dónde estaba Alemania, ni qué hablaban, ni siquiera conocía a mi abuela. Pero me seguía preguntando por mamá.

Papá estaba a mi lado, leyendo una revista sobre negocios, o al menos eso decía la portada. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Qué pasaría con mis amigos? ¿Qué pasaría con la escuela? ¿Qué pasaría con Canadá? ¿Qué pasaba entre mi padre y mi madre? ¿En dónde estaba mi madre?

Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y las lágrimas del dolor cayeron de pronto. Papá lo notó y le pidió a una señora la medicina adecuada. La mujer volvió deprisa con un vaso con agua y un sobre con medicina. Papá la vertió en el vaso y ésta de disolvió rápido. La tomé y a los cinco minutos ya estaba dormida.

Parecía extraño, mi vida no parecía tener ni un poco de sentido, pero sólo tenía 6 años. Al llegar a Alemania todo fue muy extraño, la ciudad era grande, el clima era más cálido que en Dawson, y las personas eran distintas. Hablaban diferente, me refiero.

Papá me condujo hasta la casa de mi abuela, y fue la primera vez que la vi. Era muy canosa, todo su cabello era blanco. Tenía un par de arrugas bajo los ojos y estos eran iguales a los míos, amatista.

Sabía ese color porque mamá me lo había repetido todos los días desde que nací, eran una combinación de violeta y azul. Eran lindos.

Días después de nuestra llegada a la casa de la abuela Kate, los mismos hombres con traje llegaron a buscar a papá. Y tres días después de su reunión, papá ya había conseguido una casa a dos kilómetros de la de mi abuela.

Todo pasaba tan rápido, y seguía preguntándome por mamá. Quería preguntarle a papá sobre ella, pero algo me decía, después de recordar aquellos golpes, que no era buena idea.

Nuestra casa era muy grande, de tres pisos y con un jardín enorme. Me había enterado que jefe administrativo era alguien responsable sobre las finanzas, administración y contabilidad de la empresa, y nada más y nada menos que de la empresa de Mercedes Benz, marca de autos que, según tenía entendido, era Alemana.

Era 8 de mayo, aproximadamente dos meses después desde que vi a mamá por última vez, y ahora estaba sentada con mi padre, cenando en la casa.

Faltaban cinco meses para mi cumpleaños, el 4 de octubre, y la gente celebraba algo sobre el fútbol estos días. No sabía mucho sobre deportes, pero sabía que el fútbol era el más importante en todo el mundo, especialmente sabiendo que Alemania era el favorito de todo el mundo.

Sí, lo sabía, mi padre era un apasionado por el fútbol.

Y todavía me faltaba aprender mucho de él. Según mi padre.

Y todavía me faltaba aprender mucho sobre la vida, el dolor, y el amor… que tardó mucho en llegar.

Había algo que siempre tuve por pasión: la lectura.

Me gustaba mucho leer, y es un pasatiempo que jamás se me quitaría. Papá en poco tiempo ya me había comprado alrededor de cuarenta libros, y de ellos me había leído cuatro.

Mi vida no era como la de los protagonistas, y no entendía muchas cosas, pero las aventuras que tenían me gustaban, o la historia que pasaban. Y aquí entra Jessica.

Jessica Watson, 35 años, rubia, ojos esmeralda y de un metro setenta y ocho de altura. Modelo. Futura esposa de mi padre.

Ya tenía siete años cuando se casaron, en diciembre del 2001, apenas 9 meses desde la última vez que vi a mi madre. Bueno, la antigua, ya que ahora, por obligación, debía llamar a Jessica _mamá_ , a pesar que no lo quería, y ni lo merecía.

Jessica era una bruja. Como toda madrastra. O como toda rubia.

Al menos seguía conservando el recuerdo de mi verdadera madre, que seguía sin saber de ella. Tuve un hermano ocho meses después de la boda, en Agosto 16, se llama Bradley.

Y así era mi familia: Jessica, una bruja que me hacía la vida imposible, ya que me parecía mucho a mi madre antigua, Lauren, y tenía los ojos de mi abuela, con quien no se llevaba; mi padre, Gerard, un exitoso gerente administrativo de Mercedes Benz; Brad, mi hermanastro menor de apariencia idéntica a la de mi padre, y con los ojos de Jessica. Amé a Brad desde el primer día, no porque fuera hijo de Jessica tenía que odiarlo, la verdad era que era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Y tuve que esperar ocho años más para cambiar mis palabras, o al menos a quién se dirigían.

Y nunca pensé que mi padre y su máxima pasión fueran lo que me llevaran a encontrar lo que toda la vida estuve buscando.

Capitulo Dos

Múnich, Alemania

Viernes, 20 de diciembre de 2013, 17: 30 p.m.

Cinco días.

Faltaban cinco días para Navidad, fiesta en la que desgraciadamente la pasábamos anualmente en familia, la casa estaba decorada con banderas de Alemania y del Bayern Múnich por el triunfo en la Champions League. Y mi padre estaba más orgulloso que nunca.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, Jane Harrison, en un estadio en una sesión de fotos para Stella y Machima. Sí, al final de cuentas hice lo que mi papá quería que hiciese, ser modelo, para seguir los pasos de Jessica.

Maldita.

Tenía buenas amigas y las marcas para las que trabajaba eran buenas y exitosas, pero ser modelo no era lo que quería, preferiría ser maestra.

Y ahora con esto de la Copa Mundial 2014, queríamos promocionar al equipo. Varias compañeras de trabajo estábamos en el Estadio Olímpico de Múnich. Y había algo que me había llamado mucho la atención, era la casualidad de que el equipo estaba entrenando en el mismo estadio. No se nos permitía ir a verlos, porque… bueno… obviamente no.

18 años, por fin tenía 18 años. Recién había salido de la escuela. Por fin había aprendido el alemán y entrar en una universidad alemana, ya que había estado estudiando en un colegio bilingüe, inglés-alemán.

Ahora podía dedicarme más al trabajo, maldición.

Las sesiones ya habían terminado, y esperaba a Luke, mi actual pareja, para que me recogiera e ir a su casa. Amaba al chico, cuando comenzamos a salir hace cinco meses era todo amor y paz, pero dos meses después esa magia se apagó. Luke ya no es el de antes, aunque tiene sus momentos, y son raros, de todas formas.

Tuvo que haber llegado hace una hora, y ya sólo quedábamos Nathalie Jubels, mi mejor amiga, y yo en el estadio, aparte de los jugadores.

Nath, la mejor persona que pude conocer siendo modelo al lado mío, de ojos color mar, cabello castaño, igual que el mío, y con una sonrisa que sin duda ha enamorado a más de quinientos chicos. Soltera, increíblemente.

Estaba hambrienta, así que decidí ir a la cafetería del estadio. Sí, el estadio tenía cafetería.

Y desde aquí, todo comenzó.

Entré en la cafetería y pude reconocerlos, había tres jugadores de Alemania en la cafetería, y otros dos sentados en una de las mesas.

Eran cinco en total, los que estaban sentados eran Mario Götze y Per Mertesacker, y los que compraban eran Thomas Müller, Mesut Özil y Manuel Neuer.

El último, por quien había soñado desde que mi padre me mostró quién era el nuevo arquero, con 19 años de edad, y a tres meses de cumplir sus 20.

Y ahí estaba yo, recibiendo cinco miradas por parte de jugadores alemanes mundialmente conocidos. Simplemente les sonreí a los de la mesa y llegué hasta el mostrador, donde los otros tres siguieron platicando, en susurros.

Un té de manzanilla, por favor – le dije a la chica que me observaba atentamente esperando mi orden. Ella fue en busca del té.

¡Creí que te habías ido ya! – gritó una voz femenina a mis espaldas, todos volteamos a ver, no era nada más y nada menos que Nath, ella y su simpatía de siempre.

Luke no ha venido por mí, aún – dije a mi defensa, ella enarcó una ceja

Te olvidó, al parecer – dijo poniendo una actitud seria, luego me susurró algo que no entendí

¿Qué? – le devolví el susurro. Ladeó la cabeza rápidamente en dirección a los tres jugadores, entendí a qué se refería. Sabía que me gustaba Neuer – ni lo sueñes – respondí a su sugerencia de hablarle. Ella rio y cambió de tema

Hablando en serio, Janie – la miré – creo que es conveniente que le hables a…. – la interrumpí

Ya lo hice quince veces, no responde – Nath me miró con los ojos bien abiertos

¿Quince? – asentí – de acuerdo… pero no es la primera vez que pasa, no hay de qué preocuparse

Es eso lo que me preocupa, Nath, no es la primera vez… la confianza que le tenía está desapareciendo

¿Te refieres a que crees que ya no te quiera? – de pronto me di cuenta que toda la cafetería estaba en silencio. Me dio vergüenza.

Ajá – dije con los nervios muy notables. Nath asintió lentamente, mirándome con cara angustiada. El silencio era muy incómodo

Entonces… - comenzó Nath para salvar el momento – el día estuvo lindo

¿Tenemos una conversación seria y me preguntas por el día? – le dije irónicamente – al menos sé que sigues siendo tú – Nath rio de forma sincera, cuando sonó su celular

¿No quieres que te lleve? – preguntó después de haber hablado con su hermano, que vendría a recogerla.

No, gracias, esperaré a ese idiota y le preguntaré por qué la tardanza – respondí con incredulidad en mi voz. Nath sonrió

Cuánto amor, de acuerdo, linda, te veo mañana – se despidió besando mi mejilla y saliendo de la cafetería. Acto el cual yo imité después de que la chica del mostrador me entregara por fin mi té. Los jugadores se quedaron en la cafetería.

Eso había sido raro, jamás los había conocido y no sé si no haberles hablado fue algo tranquilizante para ellos u ofensivo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, mi presencia había sido incómoda.

Y con la conversación con Nath, puntos extra.

Una hora después y Luke seguía sin aparecer, las quince llamadas se hicieron veinticinco y ya eran las ocho de la noche. Yo seguía aburrida y los jugadores, impresionantemente, seguían entrenando.

Entre al baño de chicas y me lavé el rostro. El sueño era notable en mis ojos, se cerraban cuando me quedaba pensando en dónde diablos estaba Luke Finnigan.

Tuve miedo de que todo esto del cambio en él tuviera que ver con que ya no me quería. Tenía miedo de que me estuviera engañando con otra chica. Tenía miedo… de salir herida.

Cinco minutos pasaron cuando decidí salir del baño. Había tomado mi decisión, caminaría a casa. Justo repasaba el mapa en mi cabeza cuando la puerta del baño de chicos, que estaba justo al lado del baño de chicas, se abrió de repente y me golpeó en la cabeza. Caí al suelo y el chico que iba saliendo de éste corrió hasta mí.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras yo trataba de reaccionar

Sí, sí, no te preocupes, todo bien – respondí tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía. Levanté la vista. Manuel Neuer.

No sé cuál fue mi expresión cuando lo vi, pero mis ojos estaban abiertos, era lo único que sabía. Por quien había hablado todo este tiempo que ya tenía harto a mi hermano, ahora estaba frente a mis ojos, preguntándome si estaba bien.

Lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa – dijo sonriendo y ayudándome a levantarme

No, yo… debo fijarme más por dónde camino – dije tratando de no echarle la culpa. Él sonrió.

Lo siento… - insistió – te vi antes, siento no saludar… soy – lo corté

Manuel Neuer, lo sé, te conozco tan bien como la mitad del mundo – dije riendo un poco nerviosa. Manuel rio – yo soy…

Jane Harrison, también he oído de ti – dijo imitando mi acción, reí, bastante apenada, y sonreí de forma emocionada

Un placer conocerte, Manuel – dije inclinando la cabeza, indicando que de verdad era un placer

El placer es mío, Jane, pero hubiera preferido conocerte de una forma menos dolorosa – me dijo llevando su brazo hasta su cuello, mostrando que lo sentía.

No hay problema, estoy bien, enserio – admití queriendo que el momento nunca terminara – um… si me disculpas, debo irme, ya es tarde…

¿No han venido por ti? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

No, um… mi… novio, pues, no me ha contestado en veinticinco intentos así que tendré que caminar a casa, no quiero preocupar a mis, digo, a mi padre – Manuel asintió entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Quieres que te lleve? – mis ojos se abrieron como platos

¿Qué? Dios, no, no, no quiero molestarte – dije bastante nerviosa, Manuel sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto, y no tenía ni idea de cuál era.

Las calles pueden ser peligrosas de noche, incluso si es Múnich – trató de convencerme, sonreí divertida

Lo sé, y puede ser que seas secretamente un asesino en serie, y no quiero que éste sea mi último minuto de vida – dije sonriendo. Manuel rio y enarcó las cejas

Vaya, arruinaste mi sueño de matar a Jane Harrison – me respondió, riendo también. Acto el cual imité

¿Enserio no es una molestia? – pregunté, ya que enserio necesitaba llegar a casa

¿Confías en un asesino en serie? – preguntó divertido. Sonreí

Un poco

Creo que es suficiente – dijo riendo – ven – me condujo hasta el estacionamiento.

Era un sueño, el chico por quién había estado soñando por casi un año… ahora me llevaba en su auto a casa.

Y luego recordé a Luke.

Capitulo Tres

El auto de Manuel me recordaba a mi padre y la empresa de Mercedes Benz. Porque, era un Mercedes Benz.

Iba en el asiento del copiloto, sin el cinturón puesto. Manuel sostenía el volante firmemente y no perdía la vista de la carretera. El silencio que nos invadía era sepulcral, no se suponía que fuera así, tenía que hablarle, hacer algo para que me notara, algo para agradarle…

Y… ¿En dónde vives? – me preguntó al cabo de un rato. Lo había olvidado, decirle a dónde debía dejarme

Oh, lo siento, qué tonta – dije dándome un suave golpe en la frente - ¿Conoces el Sendling Westpark verdad? – él asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior – frente al parque hay un pasaje, éste conduce hasta la única casa del fondo, la notarás por tener rejas y el apellido "Harrison" pintado en el suelo

Qué elegante – dijo con un acento gracioso, reí y saqué mi celular, al parecer tenía una llamada perdida…

De Luke.

Parpadeé un par de veces sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de mi celular, pensando en llamarlo, o no hacerlo. No tuve tiempo de pensar, porque fue él quien a los cinco segundos me estaba llamando, y tenía el celular en silencioso.

 _Va a matarme_ fue lo único que pensé

Contesté de inmediato y coloqué el celular en mi oído.

Creí que habías muerto – bromeé cuando pude escuchar su respiración del otro lado del teléfono

No me digas irresponsable, antes que nada, sabías perfectamente que hoy tenía que llevar a mi hermana al dentista – respondió a su defensa, con el tono de voz irritado

En la mañana, Luke, estuve esperándote alrededor de dos malditas horas y te dejé como veinticinco llamadas perdidas ¿En dónde estás ahora? – contesté enojada, por el rabillo del ojo pude notar la seriedad de Manuel, que seguía sin quitar la vista del frente. Significaba que estaba incómodo.

En este mismo momento estoy atascado en un tráfico horrible en dirección al estadio, voy por ti… llegaré en unos veinte minutos, deberías salir ya – mi sangre se heló, ya no estaba en el estadio, y si le decía que un atractivo futbolista me llevaba a mi casa en su lujoso auto en donde solamente estábamos él y yo… era el fin.

Um… - fue lo único que salió de mis labios, los nervios estaban molestándome

¿Qué pasa? – respondió furioso, pero curioso.

Pues que ya estoy de camino a casa, Luke, deberías ser más puntual la próxima vez, y el tráfico es karma – respondí a mi defensa, Luke no dijo nada por unos segundos

¿Con quién? ¿Con quién estás? – parecía molesto, y claramente no iba a decirle que mi debilidad mundial era quien me hacía el gran favor de llevarme a casa

Con Nath… y su hermano – mentí nerviosa, pude ver, de reojo, una sonrisa en el rostro de Neuer, también quería reírme.

Claro… escucha, Janie, lo lamento ¿Sí? Esto no volverá a pasar, pero… ya sabes cómo es Lilly, siempre pide cosas y si no hago lo que quiere es capaz de demandarme con mis padres… lo cual significaría dejar de verte… – lo último lo había dicho como si eso fuera la llave para salvarse de una pelea.

Y el idiota siempre lo conseguía

Y eso te destrozaría… lo sé – terminé de decir por él, era una frase que siempre me decía, a cada momento para volverse a ganar mi cariño

¿Salimos mañana… a las doce en punto en Broeding? – y después trataba de comprárselo

Claro, ahí estaré – dije un poco más tranquila, tal vez Luke parecía un chico genial, que se preocupa por mí y todo eso… pero lo conocía bien, era solamente para olvidar su error.

Porque ya era la séptima vez que me invitaba a comer a Broeding.

Y mañana sería la primera vez que conociera el restaurante.

Sí, siempre terminaba cancelando por "culpa de las reuniones familiares de última hora"

Te amo – añadió de último. Algo que nunca se le olvidaba decir para confirmar que todo estaba bien

También yo – dije cortante

¿También qué? – y la pregunta más irritante. Rodé mis ojos. No quería decirlo. No frente a Manuel.

También te amo – dije casi mostrando mi frustración. Escuché un suspiro de Luke y finalmente colgó. Di un largo suspiro de cansancio.

No luces contenta – señaló Manuel, y lo miré con cara cansada - ¿Estás bien?

Sí, excelente – mentí. No, no estaba bien. Ni Luke estaba bien. Mucho menos mi situación sentimental. Era lógico, Luke ya no era el de antes y no volvería a hacerlo. Lo único que pedía era no salir herida, no sabía qué tanto podría soportar si me enterara que un chico el cual me importó mucho se estuviera convirtiendo en un cerdo.

De acuerdo… ahora dime la verdad – pidió enarcando las cejas, me quedé con la mirada perdida en sus palabras, ahora sabía que en verdad parecía mal, que nada bueno se reflejaba en mi rostro, y que eso lo podía ver hasta un feto.

Es Luke Finnigan, mi actual novio, él… pues… ha cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos y ahora tengo miedo de que se esté olvidando de mí. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa

¿Y qué es? – preguntó, aún sin apartar la vista del frente

Salir herida – susurré, como imaginando el dolor que podría sentir si eso llegara a pasar – que me entere de algo triste por culpa de Luke y que me afecte mucho. Quiero a Luke. Pero lo quiero de vuelta, que sea como antes… un poco más… um… no sé, ya ni siquiera sé lo que quiero – dije haciendo un ademán de darme por vencida y recostando mi cabeza en la ventana.

Manuel seguía mirando al frente y con ambas manos sobre el volante. Yo prestaba atención a la carretera, pensando en Luke y en el futuro ¿Terminaría con él? O ¿Seguiríamos juntos?

Observé el parque y le indiqué a Manuel el pasaje correcto, ya que había como tres más. Él dobló en éste y siguió el camino recto. Pasaron casi tres minutos hasta que por fin llegamos a mi casa.

El estilo de noche era increíble, el portón era verde y en el suelo estaban pintadas las letras formando un "Harrison". Había dos oficiales que tuvieron que parar el auto y verificar si era conocido o desconocido. Josh, el oficial más joven, me reconoció, y también a Manuel, y nos dejó entrar. El jardín estaba a los lados del camino que tenía doble vía, el camino llegaba hasta una fuente que se encontraba frente a las puertas de la casa, tal vez 100 metros lejos de ella, después estaban las escaleras y la puerta principal. Las luces de la casa hacían que ésta se viera bastante atractiva de noche, me gustaba cómo lucía.

Manuel frenó el auto frente a las escaleras y se despidió de mí. Aunque no de la forma que yo esperaba.

Se bajó del auto y cuando estuve afuera… me tendió la mano

Fue un placer conocerte, Jane ¿Crees que podamos volver a encontrarnos? – fue una pregunta inesperada. Sonreí nerviosa y asentí respondiendo al saludo

Claro que sí, cuando quieras, será un placer – dije emocionada, Manuel sonrió y retiró su mano – de hecho, ten mi número y nos encontramos otro día – añadí con una sonrisa más grande y ofreciéndole mi número copiado en un papel. Él lo tomó y lo observó un momento

¿Confías en darle tu número a un asesino en serie? – bromeó, haciéndome reír.

Mmm… Solo si promete guardarlo y no mostrárselo a otro asesino, uno más serio – ambos reímos y… me di cuenta que no quería que se fuera.

De acuerdo… nos vemos, Jane Harrison – se despidió guiñándome un ojo y volviendo al asiento del piloto

Adiós – dije en susurro, no estando segura si lo escuchó o no.

Observé cómo su auto volvía a movilizarse y me quedé parada unos segundos más en las escaleras, observando el camino hasta el portón principal.

Había sido lindo, bastante, de hecho. Quería que se volviera a repetir, y al menos yo le había dado mi número. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que él me llamara.

Pero… tampoco tenía que mostrar una actitud de desesperación, es más… es sólo un futbolista. Sí, uno extremadamente atractivo que había sido mi mayor debilidad por casi un año y que me había traído a casa luego de que mi novio me había olvidado por décima tercera vez en el mes.

Y la palabra "novio" hizo que mi sueño se desvaneciera.

¿Janie? – bueno, esa palabra y esa voz - ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar mi padre desde la puerta

Nada, sólo quería ver las estrellas, son lindas ¿No? – dije buscando la excusa más absurda del mundo

¿Y desde cuándo te fijas en las estrellas? – preguntó mi padre, obviamente sin tragarse la historia.

No sé, no tenía nada mejor que hacer – _no, excepto quedarme hasta tarde y que el futbolista más guapo se ofreciera a traerme a casa_

¿Cómo fue que regresaste? – preguntó de nuevo, así era mi padre desde que cumplí los 13, con un ojo sobre mí

Me trajo Nath y su hermano – dije sin complicaciones y subiendo las escaleras

¿Enserio? – el tono de voz que mi padre había empleado para esa pregunta no era muy buena. Su rostro parecía que conocía la verdad.

No entendía por qué esa reacción, hasta que vi que alguien estaba en el sofá de la sala

¿Llegó Luke por ti al fin? – preguntó Nath encendiendo el televisor.

Capitulo Cuatro.

Mi corazón se aceleró y volteé a ver a mi padre, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada terroríficamente penetrante

Te daré la única oportunidad de que me expliques todo – fue lo único que me dijo antes de pedirle a Nath que nos dejara a solas. Ella, confundida, se levantó y fue con Brad al patio.

Hay una razón… no tan lógica para esto – comencé pensando en qué decirle… la verdad o una mentira.

Pues habla – dijo tranquilamente mientras hacía un ademán con sus manos indicándome que siguiera

Yo… - lo tenía – Estaba esperando a Luke, lo esperé como dos horas y nunca llegaba…

¿Por qué no le llamaste? – me interrumpió frunciendo el ceño

Lo hice, casi treinta veces pero nunca contestaba. Así que Nath se ofreció a llevarme pero le dije que no. El punto es que ya era tarde, tenía que regresar y no tenía otra opción más que caminar a casa, en eso me encontré con… Sam ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Sam Beagle?

No – dijo con el tono de voz serio

Um… bueno, el nuevo en la academia, se ofreció a traerme pero como ya sé que siempre me preguntas hasta cansarme de quién es el nuevo decidí no decirte nada, así me libraba de tus molestas preguntas aunque ya veo que es imposible – dije en un solo aliento, omitiendo todo lo que tuviera que ver con "Manuel" o con "Neuer"

Mmhmm… y dime… ¿Este tal _Sam_ cómo rayos se ofrece a traerte a casa? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando de mi evidente mentira

Hay por favor, papá, tengo 18 años, soy lo suficientemente madura como para reconocer a un buen amigo y un asesino… en serie – dije con el corazón volviendo a latir apresuradamente recordando a Manuel.

En mal estado: relacionar absolutamente todo con el chico que te gusta.

En problemas: que te guste un chico pero por desgracia estás en una relación.

Entre la vida y la muerte: no saber si seguir en esa relación porque no hay química o porque te gusta otro chico.

Solución: meditarlo con la almohada.

Eso no me importa, desde ahora en adelante tendrás un nuevo chofer que me informará en dónde estás y con quién estás

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora desconfías de mí? – en ese mismo momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar, pero no pude contestar… porque estábamos en medio de una situación en la que la injusticia me era un rival imposible. Simplemente saqué el celular del bolsillo apreté (ni idea qué tecla) y lo guardé de nuevo.

No es desconfianza, Janie, simplemente quiero protegerte, como todo buen padre

Pues tu sistema de protección está exagerando, no puedes invadir mi vida personal y contratarme un chofer para que, de remate, te diga en dónde estoy, con quién estoy, a qué hora estoy y qué estoy haciendo. Me estás espiando, prácticamente, sólo que sin el término espiar pero con la misma acción… de espiar pero… sin… ¡Al diablo con el nuevo sistema! No vas a obligarme a ceder a tu nueva orden

No es una obligación, es un hecho, a partir de mañana Louis te dejará, te traerá a casa, será tu nuevo mejor amigo y se acabó – dijo casi gritando y mirándome de manera militar.

No quiero tener un mejor amigo de cincuenta años

No tiene cincuenta

¡Dije cincuenta porque no sé qué edad tiene! – grité con las lágrimas del cólera a punto de salir.

Escucha, Jane, lo hago porque Luke me llamó diciéndome si estabas en casa, le dije que sólo estaba Nath, él me dijo que se suponía que ella te traía, y se dio cuenta que no era cierto… - levanté mi rostro y lo miré a los ojos, así que era Luke

¿Luke fue el que te obligó a que Louis fuera mi nuevo mejor amigo? – pregunté enarcando las cejas y de manera incrédula

Sí – fue lo que contestó mi padre

¿Por qué? – volví a preguntar pero con una risa sin nada de humor

Cree que le estás siendo infiel – mi boca se abrió llena de sorpresa y comencé a reír

¿Infiel? ¿Ahora soy yo la culpable de todo?

Mira, y concuerdo con él… tú y Luke han sido pareja por mucho tiempo, y la relación es buena…

La relación es horrible… - grité interrumpiendo. Mi padre me miró seriamente

¿Así que decidiste salir con otro?

¡¿Pero ahora de qué me estás hablando?! – chillé – NO estoy saliendo con otro chico… simplemente le pedí a un amigo que me trajera a casa y eso fue todo

¿Segura?

MALDITA SEA, PAPÁ, sí, eso fue todo

¡Sólo trato de asegurarme que un asesino en serie, como dices tú, no traté de matar a mi hija!

El único que me está matando, papá, eres tú, con tus molestas e irritantes preguntas por mi bien ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? ¡Ya tengo 18 años!

No me importa, Jane, de ahora en adelante… Louis será tu mejor amigo, será tu chofer

Deja de decir que es mi chofer, papá, es más fácil decir que será mi _guardaespaldas de gente que no sea Luke_

Mejor

Es un chiste

No para mí – dijo esbozando una sonrisa molesta y saliendo de la habitación. Mi ira encendió

¡Te odio! ¡A ti y a tu plástica esposa! – grité llena de lágrimas de furia y corriendo a mi habitación.

De mala gana tiré mis zapatos mientras sollozaba, rompí mi camisa… los botones volaron por toda la habitación, saqué mi celular de mi pantalón y mientras me iba desvistiendo noté algo increíblemente malo…

La llamada que me había caído hace rato jamás había sido cortada, sino respondida. El de la otra línea había escuchado toda la conversación…

El de la otra línea era Manuel Neuer.

Capitulo Cinco

Observé boquiabierta la pantalla de mi teléfono, sequé mis lágrimas rápido y puse al lado de mi oído el celular.

¿Hola? – fue lo único que pude decir.

Jane – susurró Manuel en la otra línea, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando

Yo… lamento todo eso, no era mi intención que escucharas…

No, yo lo siento… escuché gritos y temí porque algo estuviera sucediendo… pero no creí que fuese tan grave

Era mi padre… son malos entendidos que se están dando pero… da igual – y añadí una risa sin nada de humor al final.

De acuerdo… sólo quería saber si estabas bien – no contesté por tres segundos hasta que le mentí

Pues… aunque los problemas del hogar me ahoguen… sí, estoy bien – dije esperando que mi padre no escuchara la conversación

Bien… me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer mañana – la pregunta me sorprendió bastante, y no dudé en contestarle

¿A qué hora? – pregunté riendo, ya que él nunca había dicho 'salgamos' aún.

Mediodía – contestó al cabo de un momento. Recordé la cita con Luke, que si le fallaba las cosas empeorarían porque era mi novio y ahora que sabía que era un desconfiado de primera sin duda se enfadaría conmigo si faltaba a la cita. Pero sabía quién era Luke, volvería a faltar como lo hacía todas las veces en las que me había invitado. Mañana no habría cita, lo cual significaba que estaba libre

No, nada qué hacer ¿Por qué? – pregunté como si no supiera de qué me hablaba

Um, nada… sólo que te espero en el Estadio de Múnich listo para secuestrarte y entregarte a un muy buen amigo mío que, casualmente, también es un asesino en serie – reí ante su comentario, y luego dejó de bromear – hablo enserio, te esperaré en el estadio mañana a las doce en punto – dijo, aun riendo

Ahí estaré – contesté, riendo también

Perfecto, adiós y… cuídate

Tú tambien – volví a contestar riendo, ya que lo había dicho dudosamente.

No se escuchó más por la otra línea.

Me dejé caer en la cama observando el techo, el día había sido hermoso, a excepción por Luke y mi padre. En eso recordé a Nath.

De un salto me levanté de mi cama y corrí hasta el patio. Atravesé la piscina y llegué hasta la cancha de fútbol que mi padre le había hecho a Brad. Ahí estaban los dos viendo unos videos desde el celular de Brad, y ambos reían como locos.

Nath – dije dejando escapar el aliento – Lo siento… yo

No te expliques, Janie – me interrumpió con una sonrisa – no sé qué pasó contigo después de irme pero sé que no eres lo que Jessica dice

¿Qué es lo que dice? – pregunté enarcando las cejas

Que eres una desgraciada malagradecida – dijo Brad mirándome a los ojos como si fuera algo normal que te llamaran así

¿Perdón? – contesté de manera poco amable - ¿yo una malagradecida?

No eres nada de eso, Janie – siguió Nath – eres sólo una persona común y corriente que tiene lo problemas como cualquier otro humano

Sí, gracias por recordármelo… ahora intenta convencer a Jessica de eso – dije señalando con mi mano a la casa, donde supuestamente tendría que estar Jessica.

Escucha, sabes cómo es ella, solo una manipuladora de hombres para quedarse con su fortuna una vez hayan muerto, como toda una bruja pero tú y Brad son más listos…

Nath, ya cálmate, esto no es un drama de TV – dijo irónicamente. Brad rió y Nath me fulminó con la mirada, de forma graciosa.

Bien, cambiando de tema… no me digas que quien te vino a dejar fue ya sabes quién – me dijo Nath enarcando sus cejas de manera curiosa. Me sonrojé

¿Quién? – preguntó Brad dejando el celular - ¿Tu otro novio?

Ya cállate imbécil – lo reprendió Nath dándole un golpe en el brazo – Tu hermana no es ninguna infeliz, al menos no es como tú

¡Yo no soy infeliz! – se defendió Brad, riendo como tonto enamorado

Aja, entonces… Janie, dime – me alentó Nath muy interesada en saber

Sabes que no puedo mentirte

Sí, y por eso te pido que me cuentes – dijo moviendo sus manos de forma desesperada, claramente queriendo saber más.

Um… sí – fue lo que dije con las mejillas calientes

¿Sí qué? – preguntó frustrada

Sí fue esa persona quién vino a dejarme – dije lentamente y con un pequeño acento de emoción

¡Increíble! Y yo casi apuesto con mi hermano que no tenías las agallas de hablarle, mi chica… estás creciendo

¡No te pongas emotiva, por favor! Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, además… mañana voy a verlo de nuevo

¡Increíble a la novena! ¿Sabes qué? Yo también iré – mis ojos se abrieron

¿Y ahora qué rayos hablas? Desde luego que no irás conmigo…

No, no, no, no. Contigo no. Iré en camuflaje, como una espía – _espía._ Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez hasta que encontré la razón.

Louis. Mi _nuevo mejor amigo_. Lo había olvidado completamente

¡No puede ser! – susurré para mí – Maldíceme

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Nath después de ver mi expresión.

No voy a poder verlo

Woah… calma, calma, calma ¿Cómo que no vas a poder verlo? ¡Desde luego que tienes que verlo! ¿No lo entiendes? Tú vida depende de ello, tu futuro, tu destino… mañana temprano iremos a comprar ropa nueva, zapatos, maquillaje y te levaré a una tienda que es mi favo…

¡Nathalie! No puedo. ¿Entiendes? No-puedo-ir, órdenes de mi padre – dije rodando los ojos – me ha contratado un espía

¿Un espía? – preguntó riendo sin humor, volteé a verla, tenía una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro – vamos, Janie, por él… yo no dejaría que un maldito espía me detuviera…

Capitulo Seis

— Mejor sería cancelar antes de que mi padre me castigue por esto - le dije a Nath mientras me veía por última vez al espejo.

— ¡Ni hablar! Lo hago por Luke, sabes que odio a ese chico, así que irás con el atractivo futbolista antes que tome el avión a Brasil ¿De acuerdo? - volteé rápido ante sus palabras

— ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño - ¿Brasil?

— Sí… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no sabías que después de año nuevo se irían?

— No - contesté de inmediato - no sabía nada

— Se van porque… bueno, la fiesta de la Copa Mundial será allá ¿Es que no te habías enterado?

— Acabo de decirte que no - contesté parpadeando atónita. ¿Brasil? Increíble, la suerte sin duda no estaba de mi lado

— De acuerdo, tranquila… por eso debes aprovechar este día para dar una buena impresión antes que se vaya ¿De acuerdo? Yo me haré cargo de Louis y ahora repasemos el plan… - me dijo Nath tomando mis mejillas en sus manos y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Louis y tú se quedarán platicando afuera del estadio mientras Manuel y yo nos escapamos por la puerta trasera… irás con Louis al restaurante a ver si Luke no está ahí con la mentira que le pondrás a Louis que ahí estaré yo… si Luke está ahí tendré que excusarme para ir con él, si no está… tú pondrás una excusa con Louis - dije recordando todo lo que Nath me había enviado ayer por la noche por mensaje. El plan era desconfiable, pero no había otra alternativa, sin duda quería ir con Manuel.

— Bien, no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien - trató de animarme Nath, dejando libre mi rostro

— Lo sé - dije con la voz apagada… si algo no me gustaba era mentir. Al menos cuando podía perjudicarme

— Excelente, iré a avisarle a Louis que estás lista - dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de mi habitación. Me puse una ligera capa de maquillaje y tomé mi bolso con mi celular, billetera, llaves de respaldo del auto y de la casa y audífonos dentro.

Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras que tenían la forma de un caracol y medio. Louis, con traje y gafas colgadas del cuello de la camisa interna, estaba parado al lado de Nath, que llevaba un lindo vestido azul y su bolso negro. Louis parecía tener cuarenta años. Pero en verdad tenía treinta y seis.

Nos abrió la puerta a mí y a Nath y subimos al auto. Louis arrancó en dirección al estadio, donde supuestamente había dejado mi maleta con mi ropa del día anterior.

Louis no sospechaba nada, y Nath y yo teníamos los nervios de punta. Bueno, al menos yo sí los tenía… Nath era más extravagante, seguro que esto era divertido para ella.

El camino fue un silencio incómodo. Louis volteaba a verme por el espejo retrovisor cada cinco segundos, y yo fingía no notarlo mientras veía disimuladamente por la ventana, tratando de ignorar sus ojos clavados en mí. Obviamente se tomaba muy enserio esas órdenes de no quitar la atención de mí que mi padre le había dejado.

Si tuviera el poder de decirle a mi padre todo sobre mí, nada de esto estuviera pasando. Ya hace tiempo que dejé de lastimarme por preguntarme sobre mi madre. Y aún recuerdo el día que le pregunté por ella, hace un año…

 _Justo faltaba una semana para Navidad cuando descubrí una antigua foto de mamá en un recóndito lugar del armario de mi padre. Quería mostrársela a Jessica para poder ver su expresión, pero eso sólo me traería más problemas, y no arruinaría la felicidad de mi padre antes de Navidad._

 _Así que fui donde él, a su oficina para poder preguntarle lo que me había estado preguntando hace aproximadamente toda mi vida. ¿Dónde está mamá?_

 _Toqué tres veces antes de que mi padre me dijera que podía pasar. Le sonreí así como él lo hizo conmigo y me dijo que me sentara. Mis manos estaban escondidas en mi retaguardia, guardando la foto de mi madre, era antigua, y no recordaba que ella fuese así. Papá me preguntó qué quería… pero en eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Papá contestó y me pidió que esperara. No dudé en pensar mis palabras sobre lo que le iba a preguntar, así que lo dejé hablar. Cuando terminó de hacerlo comencé con todo. Le dije que había tenido un extraño sueño sobre una mujer que me decía que la conocía, pero no recordaba quién era. Describí a la mujer tal y como mamá aparecía en la foto. Por la expresión de mi padre, supe que sabía que era mamá. Me dijo que sólo era un sueño, que a veces podían engañarme, mi propio subconsciente creaba personajes que no tenían nada que ver o que quizá podría sufrir una imagen del futuro mientras dormía. Mi ira se encendió y tiré la foto de mi madre en su escritorio. Comencé a gritar el porqué de las mentiras sobre mi madre. En ese momento entró Jessica y vio la foto de mi madre. Papá me pidió que subiera a mi habitación mientras discutía del tema con Jessica. No sé con exactitud lo que se dijeron, pero supuse que fue malo… porque media hora después papá entró furioso a mi habitación con la escoba… y comenzó a golpearme bruscamente._

 _En su mano noté la foto de mi madre, estaba arrugada. Yo gritaba de dolor y miedo mientras que mi padre lloraba de ira. Tomó su cinturón comenzó a golpearme más violento que como lo hizo con mi madre. La imagen nunca se había borrado de mi cabeza. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó golpeándome, pero luego de sentir sus puños sobre mi rostro… rompió la foto de mi madre frente a mí y me dijo que no volviera a hablar de mi madre, o me iría peor._

 _Así como me lo ordenó… nunca volví a preguntar por mi madre, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad después de Navidad. Excepto por el miedo que mi padre me comunicaba. Y yo odiaba tener miedo._

 _Sin embargo, algunas de las cicatrices de esa noche no se habían borrado, tanto física como psicológicamente. Tenía todavía la marca del cinturón en la parte trasera de mi pierna derecha._

 _El miedo me conducía al odio… Mi padre me conducía a odiarlo a él mismo._

Bajé mi vista hasta mi pierna derecha, recordando la horrenda cicatriz que estaba ahí.

El auto se detuvo. Levanté mi cabeza y vi el estadio frente a mí. Louis me abrió la puerta y Nath y yo salimos. Nos miramos por unos segundos antes que las palabras pudieran salir de mis labios

— Supongo que tardaré un poco allá adentro ¿Crees, Louis, que puedes ir a Broeding y explicarle a Luke mi tardanza? - pregunté con la esperanza que si respuesta estuviera a mi favor

— Las órdenes de tu padre fueron claras, Jane, me temo que voy a entrar contigo al estadio para verificar si todo está bien - me dijo con una mirada intimidante

— Pero… lo que voy a ir a hacer allá adentro son cosas de chicas… me refiero, entrar en el baño de chicas… donde obviamente no puedes entrar - dije buscando las excusas más estúpidas que se me ocurrían

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el estadio en general? - preguntó Louis encogiéndose de hombros. Odiaba al hombre.

Volteé a ver a Nath en busca de ayuda. Pero ella solamente asintió, indicándome que lo dejara entrar. Volteé a ver a Louis, que tenía su vista fija en la puerta. Miré mi reloj, eran las once en punto

— De acuerdo… Nath, tú me ayudarás a buscarlo - Louis caminó hasta la entrada principal, seguido por Nath y por mí

— Dime que tienes un plan B - le susurré temblando. Nath volteó a verme con cara de "por supuesto que sí"

— Te lo diré cuando estemos a solas - me susurró de vuelta. Louis abrió la puerta por nosotras y entramos sin ningún problema.

Caminamos hasta el baño de chicas y Louis se quedó a esperarnos afuera. El baño era amplio, la ventilación estaba apta para el clima y la luz iluminaba cada rincón del baño. Pero no entendía cómo íbamos a salir de aquí

— Nath… debo salir de aquí e ir a la cancha a buscarlo, tengo una hora… necesito que me digas tu plan de inmediato - pero Nath me cortó

— Cálmate, el plan B es que salgas de aquí… por el ducto de ventilación - dijo señalando el techo. Era una locura, pero era inteligente. Sonreí aliviada y no tardé en ir hasta un inodoro y subirme en él. Por suerte alcancé de puntas el techo y Nath me pasó un destornillador para poder quitar la reja del ducto

— Eres la mejor, Nath - le dije con una sonrisa mientras giraba el destornillador - y una genio - añadí quitando el primer tornillo

— Lo sé, linda - respondió Nath - Escucha, habrá un cambio de planes, después de que tú salgas de aquí lo haré yo, necesito tus llaves de respaldo del auto para ir hasta el restaurante y ver si Luke no está ahí

— Vaya, sí que tienes muy bien elaborado el plan - dije quitando el tercer tornillo

— Cariño, ya lo dijiste tú, yo soy a mejor - dijo sonriendo graciosamente y ayudándome a quitar la reja del ducto. Saqué de mi bolso las llaves de respaldo del auto y se las entregué

— Louis va a enfurecerse cuando se entere

— Es un viejo ogro, que no te afecte - dijo guiñándome un ojo - De acuerdo, estás hermosa, Janie, mucha suerte con Neuer y consigue algo mejor que cumplidos ¿De acuerdo? - sonreí - te llamaré por cualquier cosa

— Eres la mejor amiga, Nath, te debo miles - dije besando su mejilla. Con el impulso de mis manos sobre el ducto, comencé a elevarme hasta por fin conseguir que todo mi cuerpo estuviera dentro del ducto. Comencé a arrastrarme en la dirección única que tenía al frente. Hacía frío, pero hasta ahora era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Volteé a ver, Nath se arrastraba por el ducto en la dirección contraria que yo. Reí ante nuestra capacidad de lograr un objetivo que era importante para ambas.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que no soporté más el frío. Encontré por fin otra reja que no sabía dónde era. No me importó así que de un codazo fuerte ésta se cayó. Hizo ruido y me apresuré a bajar, aunque fue difícil, ya que todo mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente congelado.

Era una oficina, supondría que la del Director Técnico Joachim Löw, ya que había muchas fotos de él junto a su esposa, al equipo y un par de personas que no lograba reconocer.

Me froté los brazos para darme calor y corrí hasta la puerta. Salí de la oficina y me encontré en un pasillo para nada familiar. Pude leer los rótulos de "salida" "baños" y "cancha" en las partes superiores de las paredes. Seguí el de "canchas" hasta por fin encontrarme en ella.

Era grande, como lo recordaba hace dos meses cuando mi padre me trajo a ver el partido de… Alemania contra un país desconocido para mí. Y por ser desconocido obviamente era malísimo jugando. El resultado fue nueve a cero. Favoreciendo a mi país.

Vi a los jugadores entrenando. Corrían por toda la cancha hasta que en el punto de inicio había unos barrotes en donde ellos tenían que esquivar, un asistente técnico les lanzaba pelotas y estos tenían que patearlas en dirección a la portería, donde reconocí a Neuer aun estando en la puerta.

Me senté en las bancas de las tribunas y me quedé observando. Le expliqué a un guardia que estaba esperando a Manuel. Su rostro me dio mucha risa, ya que enarcó las cejas y se retiró con una sonrisa de sorpresa. Había mal entendido mi expresión. Por eso me sonrojé.

El mismo guardia llegó hasta la portería y le dijo algo a Manuel. Obviamente fue de mí, ya que éste volteó a ver rápidamente hacia mí. Alcé la mano saludándolo y sonriendo, él me devolvió el saludo. No sé qué otra cosa le dijo el guardia a Manuel, pero sin duda fue gracioso, porque ambos rieron mientras el guardia se alejaba.

Veinte minutos después el entrenamiento terminó y Manuel corrió hasta las tribunas a encontrarme. Me levanté para acercarme

— Impresionante - dijo enarcando sus cejas - creí que no ibas a venir

— Bueno… lo prometí ¿No? - Manuel rio

— Escucha, sólo déjame ir a ducharme, porque te juro que apesto a sudor - admitió riendo, acto al cual yo imité - y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿A dónde? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa y con una sonrisa burlona

— Es una sorpresa - respondió con el dedo índice en alto. Sonreí y Manuel se retiró.

Saqué mi celular y tomé una foto del estadio. Quise subirlo a Instagram, pero mi padre o Louis podían ver la foto y prácticamente podría delatarme a mí misma.

Recordé en ese momento a Nath, seguro ya tendría que haber salido. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número. Me contestó a los tres tonos.

— ¿Janie? - preguntó del otro lado, podía escuchar los autos

— ¿Nath? ¿Ya estás en la carretera? - pregunté con una sonrisa

— Sí, fue sencillo, Louis no tiene idea de nada… escucha, estoy justo estacionando el auto en el restaurante… tengo malas noticias - la sangre se me heló.

— ¿Qué? - pregunté, mi sonrisa se había borrado y los nervios recorrieron todo mi cuerpo

— El auto de Luke está aquí

Capitulo Siete

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, la sorpresa había hecho que mi corazón volviese a palpitar rápidamente. Pero sólo podía sentir odio

Maldito Luke.

De todas las veces que me había invitado a comer y siempre faltaba… justo hoy tenía que convertirse en un hombre de palabra. Siempre arruinándome los mejores momentos. Y no sé por qué lo seguía queriendo.

Aunque claro que a mí tampoco se me aplicaría eso de buena niña teniendo novio y saliendo con otros chicos que… bueno… me había enamorado de ellos hace casi un año.

¿Estás segura? – pregunté sin aliento, rogándole a Dios que sólo fuera una broma de Nath

Lo juro, Jane, es su mismísimo BMW, y es su placa de identificación – terminó añadiendo. Cerré los ojos, como si eso pudiera resolver el problema

Supongo que tendré que ir con él… - pero fui interrumpida por Nath

¡Ni se te ocurra! – se apresuró a decir alarmada – Jane, que ni se te ocurra moverte de donde sea que estés… vas a ir a esa cita con el sexy portero mientras yo me hago cargo del desgra… perdón, Luke, mientras me hago cargo de Luke – dijo luego de un tosido falso.

Hmm... – reí entre dientes – bien… confío en ti, Nath – levanté mi vista hasta la puerta donde Manuel había desaparecido, ahora estaba caminando hacia mí – Em… Nath, ya me voy ¿De acuerdo?... arregla eso

Tranquila, cariño, improvisaré – dijo y se me dio la sensación de que tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Conocía a mi mejor amiga.

Bien… te veo luego – dije despidiéndome

Suerte – contestó en un susurro. No escuché nada desde la otra línea. Cuando quité el celular de mi oreja ya tenía a Manuel frente a mí

¿Todo bien? – preguntó al verme guardar mi celular

Sí – dije levantando la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado – sí, era… mi mejor amiga, sólo llamaba para preguntar sobre el proyecto – hasta yo misma me reí de mis estúpidas excusas y mentiras. Era pésima para eso.

Bien… - dijo sonriendo e ignorando el tema, por suerte - ¿Estás lista? – sonreí

Muy lista – tal vez en mis pensamientos eso se escuchó mejor, no quería parecer desesperada

Ven conmigo – dijo guiándome por el estadio hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba lleno de autos de lujo. No vi por ningún lado el MB con el que me había dejado en mi casa, pero no era necesario.

Había un Audi Q7 negro justo en el centro del estacionamiento. Manuel sacó unas llaves y al apretar el botón de "quitar seguridad" las luces del lujoso auto se encendieron.

¿Así que te turnas de tus carísimos autos por día? – pregunté asombrada de ver otro auto.

Sólo tengo dos autos – respondió riendo y abriéndome la puerta del copiloto. Entré sonriente

¿Nada más? – Manuel enarcó una ceja y yo estallé en risa.

Me cayó un mensaje de Nath al que me apresuré a leer. Decía que algo se había salido de control y que me necesitaba ver de inmediato en la gasolinera al lado del Broeding.

Genial.

" _Creí que te harías cargo"_ le contesté. Manuel subió al auto y arrancó. Nath me respondió a los cinco segundos

" _Escucha…, bueno… lee, ah, da igual, lo que pasó fue que le dije a Luke que habías tenido un problema en casa con tu padre y que no ibas a poder venir y que tu padre estaba en casa regañándote y cosas por el estilo… y quién te imaginas que entró en ese momento en el restaurante…"_ leí el mensaje sorprendida, necesitaba saber el restaurante al que iríamos

Así que… ¿No vas a decirme en dónde iremos a almorzar? – pregunté con la esperanza de que se retractara

No, ya te dije que es sorpresa – dijo volteándome a ver sonriente, cosa que me hizo sonreír a mí también, improvisé de inmediato

Bueno… solo espero que no sea el Broeding… detesto la comida de ahí – _Que un rayo me parta_. Manuel frenó en seco y tuvimos que detenernos de golpe.

¿Detestas la mejor comida de Múnich? – sabía que eso lo sorprendería, pero si quería alejarme de Luke y de quien sea que estuviera allí con Nath, haría lo que fuera

Sí – contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa y queriéndome matar por haber dicho eso. Era imposible rechazar la comida de Broeding. Maldito Luke.

Manuel comenzó a asentir de la manera en la que entendiera que era una psicópata. No lo culpaba, lo que había dicho no tenía perdón.

Bueno – dijo volviendo a poner el auto en marcha – qué bueno que no vamos ahí – de haberlo sabido antes… ni siquiera hubiera abierto la boca.

" _¿Quién? ¿Louis?"_ le contesté a Nath al cabo de unos segundos. Manuel y yo hablábamos sobre nuestros hermanos. Él me contaba sobre Marcel, el suyo, mientras yo le comentaba de Brad y su "enamoramiento" con mi mejor amiga.

Sí, Brad estaba enamorado de Nath. Asqueroso.

" _Peor… tu padre"_ me contestó por fin. La mano se me enfrió. No por el mensaje, sino por la llamada que me había caído justo después de leerlo.

En la pantalla estaba alumbrando el nombre de "Papá" esperando a ser respondido.

Disculpa un momento – le dije a Manuel mientras llevaba el celular a mi oído. Tomé aire antes de hablar - ¿Hola?

¿Eso es todo lo que planeas decir? ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde estás?! – preguntó gritando. Manuel volteó a verme preocupado, confirmado… se escuchaba mi conversación.

Yo… estoy… en el centro comercial – mentí titubeando. La voz de mi padre me aterraba

Claro que sí… bien, iré por ti en veinte minutos, te quiero en la salida puntual – _Maldición_

¡No puedes obligarme a dónde puedo o no puedo ir! Es mi vida, no deberías meterte en ella – respondí como siempre, y aquí venía otra discusión. Y lo peor del caso, frente a Manuel Neuer

¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó con voz amenazante, como si fuese el pecado más grave.

Dije: que es mi vida y no deberías meterte en ella – respondí competitiva, sabía que esto sólo me traería más problemas, pero no quería que por su culpa se arruinara un día que podría ser prácticamente perfecto

No vas a salirte con la tuya, Jane – respondió mi padre tratando de ser siempre el hombre que manda, como siempre se comportaba en la empresa

¿Por qué no? – pregunté, siempre tenía una buena razón para asustarme, así que ya era costumbre preguntar eso

Porque acabo de rastrear la llamada, hay dos patrullas en camino – respondió como si fuera lo más usual.

 _Mátame Dios._

Capitulo Ocho

Volteé a ver, no nos perseguía nada. Pero eso no significaba que estuvieran lejos. Corté la llamada y comencé a parpadear nerviosa

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Manuel volteándome a ver. Yo tenía mis dedos apretados que los nudillos se me hicieron blancos - ¿Jane?

Um… escucha… debemos desviarnos ¿Sí? Es por seguridad – en eso, las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse, reaccione rápido – Manuel… debes tomar una calle que nos separe de esas patrullas, por favor – Manuel frunció el ceño, claramente confundido, pero lo hizo.

Tomó otra avenida nada común y aceleró. Las patrullas se escuchaban aún.

¿Y soy yo el asesino en serie? – bromeó. Lo miré aliviada de no escuchar las patrullas, pero reí. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi pulso volviera a la normalidad

Gracias… y… lamento eso – dije irguiéndome y tomando una menta de mi bolso. El sabor me hizo calmarme

No hay problema pero… ¿Por qué te busca una patrulla? ¿Robaste una marca? ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Te negaste a salir con el hijo del Fürer*? – preguntó y en la última opción reí y me puse roja.

No, no y… no conozco al hijo del Fürer – me expliqué aun riendo – y la razón por la cual me persiguen dos patrullas es por mi padre – mordí mi labio, como si llamarlo "padre" fuera un pecado para mí. Manuel volteó a verme, pero rápidamente devolvió su vista a la carretera

¿Tu padre? – preguntó, era claro que tenía que ser más específica.

Sí… y es que… la verdad sí tenía algo que hacer… hoy, justo ahora, en este momento – no sabía si decirle la verdad fuera a traerme consecuencias o beneficios. Manuel no quitó la vista del frente – hoy… tenía una cita con mi novio en Broeding – Volteó a verme, su rostro estaba sorprendido. Era obvio, ahora se sentiría culpable por lo que fuera a sentirse pero… se sentiría así.

¿Broeding? – preguntó para confirmar

Ajá… pero… es la séptima vez que me invita y nunca llega, siempre me termina cancelando o cosas por el estilo así que supuse que hoy me haría lo mismo pero… no… llegó. Nath fue para decirle que… no iba a poder llegar pero mi padre se enteró y, como adora a Luke, quiere que vaya con él. Por eso dije que no me gustaba la comida de Broeding…

Para que no fuéramos allá… - dijo terminando la oración por mí

Exacto… y de verdad… lo siento por todo, no se suponía que esto debería pasar – me disculpé desviando la vista al frente

No hay nada qué disculpar… además, si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a Broeding antes que te llenes de problemas – genial, papá me había arruinado de nuevo mi vida.

¡No! – me apresuré a decir – No, voy a ir a almorzar contigo. Luke tuvo siete oportunidades en las que siempre me dejó plantada y mi padre debe considerar eso. No voy a ser yo quien cancele ahora. Además… hace años que ya tengo suficientes problemas – le dije, sin darle oportunidad al fracaso en ésta cita.

Como todo restaurante alemán, Donisl era del todo lujoso. Las mesas con candelabros, la decoración clásica y el menú lleno de comida que se veía deliciosa.

Pero solamente pedí una ensalada, Manuel una salchicha tradicional. Y vino de la casa. La canción de Chasing Cars estaba sonando por todo el restaurante. Estábamos en la zona alta de éste, pero nuestra mesa estaba escondida en la esquina. Nadie podía vernos. Eso era bueno, por si alguien quería tomar una foto.

Escuché que… después de año nuevo… iban a viajar a Brasil – comenté luego que el camarero tomara nuestra orden. Manuel asintió mordiendo su labio inferior

Sí, después entrenaremos y tendremos un par de partidos amistosos durante esos seis meses que esperaremos para que comience la competencia – me explicó mientras meditaba en ello.

Será muy pesado, seis meses, digo – Manuel asintió

Sí, pero… es lo que hacemos para llevar al equipo al frente. Aunque debemos terminar los partidos de la Liga de Campeones

De lo único que le agradezco a mi padre es por enseñarme cosas sobre el fútbol – comenté riendo – es un loco apasionado. Como todo el mundo, creo – Ambos reímos

¿Tú no? – me preguntó, aún sonriente. Lo miré a los ojos, no estando segura de qué responder. Manuel enarcó sus cejas

No – volví a contestar riendo – al menos no como… todo el mundo… sólo grito de emoción, especialmente cuando solo estamos mi mejor amiga y yo… y mi hermano, que siempre se pone del equipo contrario para molestar – Manuel rió

Eso hacía yo con mi hermano – comentó. Sin duda Brad y él se llevarían bien, no había duda.

Su pedido – interrumpió el camarero apareciendo con nuestra comida y el vino.

Gracias – dijimos al unísono Manuel y yo. Tomé un tenedor y comencé a apuñalar a mi ensalada.

Entonces… ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó Manuel, levanté la vista, y me di cuenta que la pregunta era para mí

¿Qué? – no entendía de qué estaba hablando

A Brasil, me refiero, ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa. Esa, en verdad, había sido una pregunta inesperada. Dejé de masticar y debo admitir que me costó trabajo hacer que la ensalada bajara de mi garganta. Me había tomado por sorpresa

¿Brasil? No creo que sea posible – dije declarando la realidad. Era una petición bastante asombrosa, pero conociendo a mi padre, no me dejaría ir ni porque así me convertiría en la persona más obediente del planeta. Y luego estaba Luke.

¿Por tu padre? – preguntó enarcando una ceja y volviendo con su salchicha. Asentí

Y por mi novio – añadí, Luke tampoco me dejaría ir con alguien a menos que fuera él a otro país. Mucho menos si me invitó un atractivo miembro de la selección.

Entonces, si cambias de parecer, puedes ir y buscarme allá… tendrás boletos gratis a los partidos

Estás tentándome ¿sabes? – le dije sonriendo.

Esa es la intención – admitió señalándome con su tenedor. Reí y justo en ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Miré la pantalla. Era Nath. Contesté.

¿Nath? – pregunté, pero me contestó otra persona

¿Jane Harrison? – preguntó una voz ronca de la otra línea, una voz que jamás había escuchado.

¿Sí? – contesté, mi expresión había cambiado - ¿Quién eres? – Manuel levantó su vista

Tienes treinta segundos para salir de ese restaurante – la voz del hombre no me era para nada conocida

¿Papá? – pregunté aterrada, y por una vez… deseé que fuera él. El hombre en la otra línea comenzó a reír.

Él está muerto… Janie

Capitulo Nueve

El cuerpo se me enfrió. Los labios me temblaron y el corazón había dejado de palpitar. Sólo podía escuchar las voces de los presentes en el restaurante y la mirada preocupante de Manuel Neuer. La voz del hombre del otro lado del teléfono no me era para nada familiar, y el hecho de que tuviera el teléfono de Nath era aún más preocupante.

¿Jane? – preguntó Manuel cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro – Jane… ¿Estás bien? – dijo acercando una silla a mi lado y sosteniéndome al ver mi expresión

¿Hay alguien más contigo? – preguntó el hombre. No podía abrir la boca. Todo este tiempo enfadada con mi padre, diciendo que lo odiaba pero… ¿Muerto? ¿Mi padre… muerto?

¿Jane? – volvió a preguntar Manuel mientras me secaba una lágrima

¿Janie, preciosa? – volvió a preguntar el hombre. Escuchar tantas veces mi nombre me iba a volver loca. Pero estaba traumada, esperaba una buena noticia por parte de Nath, no por parte de un desconocido

¿Quién eres? – pregunté por fin encontrando mi voz en medio de sollozos. Manuel desvió su vista hasta el teléfono, comprendió que algo andaba mal con el del otro lado

Tienes treinta segundos, Jane Harrison, para salir de ahí – me repitió el hombre

¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué te refieres con que mi padre está muerto? ¿Quién eres tú? – volví a preguntar llorando. Manuel comprendió a qué se debía mi tristeza, sin duda toda la cita se había venido abajo. Primero mi padre, después la noticia que él estaba muerto

¿Janie? – esa voz sí la conocía, tan bien como la mía. Era la de Nath. Y se escuchaba aterrada – Janie, sólo sal de ese restaurante de inmediato, por favor

¿Qué va a pasar? – volví a preguntar, sin siquiera moverme de mi lugar

Janie… vas a estar bien, sólo sal de ahí, te lo suplico – volvió a insistir Nath. Confiando en ella me tragué el amargo dolor que sentía en el pecho y le dije a Manuel que teníamos que salir de ahí. Manuel, sabiendo perfectamente que no estaba de humor para debates, accedió a salir conmigo. Una vez fuera, volví a colocar el celular en mi oído

¿Quién está contigo, Nath? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Luke? – pregunté en medio de sollozos. Manuel me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré en el auto, luego lo hizo él.

Janie, Janie, Janie – canturreó una voz, la misma voz del principio – si hubieras sido más lista… hubieras obedecido a tu padre

¡Ya dime quién eres tú! – grité desesperada e irritada. Fuera quien fuera, él tenía que ver con la muerte de mi padre, algo que, obviamente, me había tomado por sorpresa. Era la peor noticia que había recibido en mi vida, y a pesar que estaba comenzando a odiarlo, me di cuenta que en verdad lo quería, me tratara como me tratara, él me había criado desde pequeña, a falta de mamá - ¿Hola? – volví a preguntar cansada

Linda y pequeña Janie – se burló la misma voz – tu padre tenía varios seguidores de su dinero… y yo era uno de ellos, ahora mi jefe me pagará buena fortuna por su cuerpo. Gracias a tu novio pude localizar a tu padre en el restaurante, y ahora te necesito a ti, Janie, ya que la herencia es toda para ti. No insinúo asesinarte, Jane – coloqué el celular en altavoz, ya que Manuel seguía preguntándome si todo estaba bien - quiero que seamos amigos… bajo la condición de darme el cincuenta por ciento de tus ganancias. Sólo en ese caso… te cortaría la cabeza. No me gusta matar chicas, pero sólo si se portan mal les doy su merecido

La herencia no es mía, aún, es de Jessica – expliqué llena de miedo. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Me levanto esta mañana emocionada por una cita y a mitad del día estoy siendo amenazada y recibo la noticia que mi padre fue asesinado.

Mucho menos a esa mujer, no me atrevo a tocar a las damas, no soy un desgraciado – estallé

¡Me quitaste a mi padre! – grité en medio del llanto – Si piensas que voy a darte siquiera el tres por ciento de mis ganancias en cualquier cosa mejor vuelve por donde viniste, vete al diablo

Supuse que te pondrías rebelde, Janie, por eso tu amiga todavía sigue con vida… y tu acompañante también – abrí los ojos como plato.

Se refería a Nath y a Manuel.

Hay una pandilla rodeando el restaurante, Janie, y están apuntando justo a la frente del chico – volteé a ver a Manuel, quien veía por el espejo retrovisor. Ahora sí que me sentía culpable de todo

De acuerdo… cincuenta por. – pero Manuel arrancó de golpe y piso el acelerador. El vidrio se rompió tras el impacto con la bala que había sido disparada. Dejé escapar un grito. Manuel llevó el auto hasta un arbusto y pudimos escuchar el grito de dos hombres. Volvió a pisar el acelerador y salimos del restaurante. Varios autos venían persiguiéndonos. De nuevo nos seguían carros.

El llanto volvió a hacerse presente mientras me culpaba de haber puesto en riesgo incluso a Nath y a Manuel. Y todo esto… había sido obra de Luke.

Maldito desgraciado infeliz. Lo odiaba por la eternidad.

No sabía con exactitud lo que sentía; miedo, odio, trauma, tristeza, culpabilidad, nervios o presión. Lo único que sabía era que me sentía mal. Realmente mal.

Manuel condujo a toda velocidad hasta que, inexplicablemente, nos dejaron de perseguir. Manuel tomó la ruta de vuelta a casa, y creería que era la mejor opción hasta que recordé a Nath. Tenía que ir por ella, aunque no sabía en dónde estaba.

Damon, uno de los oficiales de la casa, me informó sobre lo acontecido y que Brad y Jessica se habían ido a la comisaría del condado. Le dije que sólo entraría por unas cosas y los alcanzaría.

Cuando Manuel aparcó frente a las gradas, salí del auto y entré en casa. Manuel me siguió hasta dentro y la sala.

Me senté en el sofá, dejé mis cosas en el suelo. Tomé una almohada blanca y dejé caer mi rostro en ella, dejando escapar mis lágrimas. Los sollozos eran audibles por toda la sala, el dolor que sentía era inexplicable.

Mi padre, la amenaza, Nath, Manuel. Todo. Mi culpa

Todo era culpa mía.

Si no me hubiera peleado con papá posiblemente esto no estaría pasando. Si hubiera terminado con Luke hace ya tiempo esto probablemente no estuviera pasando…. Más bien… no… todo lo que está pasando igual hubiera pasado de todas formas. Luke, el que hubiera terminado con él no impediría parar con la investigación de mi padre. Si no me hubiera peleado con él igual esto hubiera pasado porque fue obra de Luke. Y de igual forma hubieran involucrado a Nath y a Manuel suponiendo que eran dos personas muy importantes para mí.

Una ya lo era. El otro comenzaba a serlo.

Jane… - comenzó Manuel, que estaba sentado a mi lado – lamento mucho lo de tu padre… es algo… pues… inesperado – trató de confortarme. Levanté mi rostro hasta encontrar sus ojos. Se veía la pena que sentía por mí. Agradecía tenerlo… ahora como un amigo.

Lo odiaba pero… era mi padre – volví a caer en llanto, pero ésta vez me dejé caer sobre Manuel, quien me abrazó con fuerza tratando de decirme que todo estaría bien. Aunque no estaba segura de ello.

Lo siento – volvió a decir. Mis sollozos se hicieron eternos, y el aroma del perfume de Manuel era lo único que me hacía distraer del mundo y los problemas. Me sentía bien con él. A salvo y… con confianza - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó después, cuando mi llanto estaba tranquilizándose. Tomé aire y respondí

Fue mi novio… bueno… exnovio, ahora. Luke. Al parecer… - volví a tomar aire – trabajaba con unos seguidores de mi padre… por su dinero… - otra vez suspiré – salía conmigo para tener una mejor relación con él, desde hace tiempo vienen planeando este día… pero… ahora los metí a Nath y a ti en esto… - los sollozos volvieron – de verdad lo siento – dije ésta vez yo, disculpándome por haberlo metido en algo que nunca debió estar. Era una completa injusticia, pero ahora las cosas ya estaban hechas, gracias a Luke todos estaban pagando lo que nadie debería pagar. No era yo la culpable. Era Luke. Y también yo, por haberme quedado ciega y no haberlo cortado meses atrás.

No hay problema, Jane, no ha sido tu culpa – dijo levantando mi rostro y sonriéndome. Acto que me hizo hacer lo mismo, pero débilmente – Y con respecto a tu… exnovio, creo que es un idiota – dijo ésta vez sacándome una sonrisa verdadera, donde apoyaba su idea

Estás en lo correcto – le dije con una sonrisa.

Y fue cuando recordé que… el único que me había hecho reír cuando estaba realmente mal… era mi padre. Ya comenzaba a extrañarlo. Y ahora… era Manuel. El único que podía hacerme sonreír cuando mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

Quién lo diría, era Manuel Neuer.

Las lágrimas se me fueron secando mientras Manuel me tenía enrollada con sus brazos tranquilizándome. Luego recordé a Brad.

¿Crees que podrías llevarme a la comisaría de la ciudad? – le pregunté cuando mi rostro ya estaba seco

Claro que sí – me dijo con una sonrisa. Me puse de pie y tomé mis cosas. Todavía estaba mal, pero ya no estaba _Muy mal_. Salimos de nuevo y subimos al auto. Manuel condujo directo a la comisaría y no cruzamos ninguna palabra hasta que estuvimos frente a la puerta.

Mejórate ¿sí? – me animó mientras me bajaba

Gracias… y lamento haber arruinado la cita – dije disculpándome por todo lo que había sucedido. Manuel sonrió y entrecerró los ojos

¿Era una cita? – preguntó divertido. Comprendí el punto. Mi expresión cambió a una aterrada, había delatado lo que las chicas siempre llamamos _cita_ cuando un chico nos invita a salir.

Menuda inteligencia la mía.

Te veré mañana, Jane – dijo para desviar el tema, seguramente por ver mi rostro nervioso. Sonreí

Puedes decirme Janie – le sugerí. Sólo me llamaban _Janie_ personas a quienes consideraba importantes para mí. Y consideraba a Manuel importante.

Te veré mañana, Janie – se despidió guiñándome un ojo y alejándose. Volteé a ver a la puerta. No me sentía lista para enfrentar preguntas ni teorías sobre mi padre. Ni sobre el asesino. Y mucho menos de Luke.

Capitulo Diez

La puerta de la comisaría se abrió antes de que yo pudiera tomar el pomo. Un oficial pequeño y un poco pasado de peso con bigote me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque no entendía cómo podía sonreír luego de haber tenido una mañana prácticamente pesada, y fui hasta la secretaría que estaba en el centro de un salón rodeado de puertas.

Me acerqué al mostrador de la secretaria un pregunté por el caso de mi padre. La señora tras el escritorio me indicó una puerta a unos seis metros lejos de mí. Caminé hasta ella y toqué tres veces. Fue Brad, llorando, quien me abrió la puerta. Una vez me vio se lanzó contra mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Le devolví el abrazó y lloró sobre mí ahogadamente.

Cuando levanté mi vista Jessica me veía con rostro agobiado y el jefe comisario u oficial que estaba tras el escritorio de la oficina mantenía sus ojos bajos, claramente lamentando nuestra pena.

Jessica llamó a Brad para que volviesen a la plática. Jessica y yo nunca nos caímos bien, al menos no después de mis diez años. Pero ésta vez tuve paciencia y me senté a su lado con un nudo en la garganta tan sólo pensando en mi padre. Todavía no me lo podía creer. Todo parecía tan irreal.

Pero todo era real.

Me acaban de informar… - volvió a hablar el oficial luego de haber contestado el teléfono de su oficina – que capturaron a cinco hombres que estaban envueltos en todo este asunto y que la señorita Nathalie Jubels intacta dentro de un auto camino a su casa, señorita Harrison – le dijo a Jessica. Odiaba que la llamaran por el nombre de mi padre, de mi familia. Ella nunca sería parte de ésta familia.

¿Nath está bien? – pregunté antes de que Jessica pudiera hacerlo. Me miró confundida y volvió su vista con el oficial, como decía en su carnet, Bob. Un extraño nombre para un jefe de policía.

Sí, la traen a este lugar precisamente en diez minutos – dijo Bob observando su reloj – volviendo al tema… haremos todo lo posible para encontrar al cuerpo de su esposo, señorita Harrison, y así poder enterrarlo de la manera correcta – Jessica apretaba sus labios y asentía, tomó aire y preguntó sobre la herencia

¿A quién le queda? – era más que obvio que sólo le interesaba el dinero. Maldita desgraciada, no entiendo cómo mi padre se pudo enamorar de ella

A ti… ¿No es obvio? – le respondí cortante y sin mirarla a los ojos – después de todo eso es lo único que quieres, no te interesa el hecho que haya muerto… - añadí furiosa de que mi padre le diera igual. A mí no me daba igual, fuera lo que fuera era mi padre biológico, quien me había criado y me había dado todo lo que pedí y que yo simplemente no lo supe valorar.

Jovencita… - me regañó Jessica enarcando una de sus castañas cejas y cerrando sus ojos de manera irritante. Rodé mis ojos al ver su cara de ángel cuando en verdad era un demonio vivo convertido en humano. Seguramente nos pondría a mí y a Brad en adopción luego de que le entregaran lo que era de mi padre.

Como esposa del jefe de administración de una de las empresas más extensas del mundo la herencia debería ser para usted… sin embargo, la ley del Fürer implica que la herencia le será correspondida a la esposa siempre y cuando el difunto no se haya vuelto a casar. Ya que el señor Harrison era divorciado la herencia le quedaría a la madre biológica de Jane, pero ya que su localización es imposible…

Lo de él sería para mí – interrumpió Jessica

No – intervino de inmediato Bob – sería para su primogénito, o en este caso, primogénita – esa noticia me iluminó los ojos

¿Para mí? – Bob no había terminado de hablar y siguió explicando

Pero… ya que eres menor de edad y apenas estás comenzando la universidad, Jane, la herencia todavía no te puede ser entregada. Pero siempre es tuya. Usted, Jessica Harrison, lo que tiene de tarea es cuidar a los hijos del señor Harrison y ocuparse de su lugar en la empresa, en este caso la administración. Para el joven menor… tú, Bradley, lo único que quedaría sería tu madre… ya que todavía eres mucho menor de edad

¿Así que la herencia es para Janie? – preguntó Jessica incrédula levantando sus cejas

No me digas _Janie_ – le advertí fulminándola con la mirada. Jessica rodó los ojos y siguió hablando.

Sí, pero no tendrá posesión de ella hasta sus veintitrés años. Lo lamento, querida, es la ley – se disculpó Bob. Negué con la cabeza a modo que entendiera que no había problema, de todas formas el dinero no era lo que quería.

Lo que quería era a mamá. La verdadera.

Así que… ¿Te invitó a Brasil? – preguntó Nath mientras lamía su helado de yogurt y posaba los codos sobre la mesa de la heladería

Sí – dije con la mirada perdida en el suelo, recordando lo que había pasado ayer desde la mañana. Y lo que pasó en la noche

Janie… no puedo concentrarme si tienes esas gafas puestas – indicó Nath mirándome fijamente. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol para esconder lo que Jessica me había hecho ayer por la noche. Me quité las gafas y Nath hizo una mueca de dolor. Justo bajo el ojo y al lado de él tenía una marca de un golpe que sin duda había sido con algo como una estatua de la virgen que, casualmente, estaba en la mesa del teléfono al lado del sofá de la sala.

«Habíamos llegado de la comisaría. Nath estaba bien, su celular iba a ser cambiado ya que el otro quedó destrozado luego de la llamada que me había hecho en la mañana en el restaurante. Brad se fue a su habitación y se encerró ahí. Yo, por otro lado, decidí hacerme un sándwich y medité sobre mi padre, cuando de pronto sentí un dolor horrible en mi ojo. Cuando la estatua de la virgen cayó al suelo se rompió en mil pedazos. En la puerta estaba Jessica furiosa y con los ojos rojos. Su rostro daba miedo, y el dolor no ayudaba mucho. Supe que era grave cuando mi sándwich tenía gotas de sangre encima. Mi ojo estaba sangrando.

Jessica me tomó del pelo y golpeó contra la pared un par de veces hasta que me deslicé y le rogué que parara porque estaba más loca que mi padre. Cuando dije eso el dolor interno se hizo más fuerte. Papá nunca dejaba que Jessica me castigara. Él siempre decía que yo no era su hija para que me tratara así. Amaba a mi padre, y nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora. Jessica me dijo que era una maldita por quedarme con su dinero y que iba a ponerme en adopción y cosas por el estilo que una psicópata por el dinero decía»

Ya veo… - dijo Nath cuando acabé de contarle lo que había sucedido. Su helado ya había sido devorado hasta la mitad

¿Crees que me pueda quedar en tu casa? – le pregunté volviéndome a poner mis gafas

Claro que sí… ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó sonriendo

Toda la vida, o al menos hasta que Jessica muera – contesté aburrida y pensando en ese glorioso día. Ahí juro que haría una fiesta tipo Proyecto X

Claro… solo déjame buscar una solicitud de alquiler de ese tipo – me dijo guiñándome un ojo irónicamente

Tan tú como siempre – dije incrédula e irónicamente con una sonrisa. Nath rio y volvió a devorar su helado.

Mejor… acepta la oferta de Manuel y aléjate de Jessica, y no te lo tomes a mal… pero tu padre ya no está, ya no es necesario que pidas permiso, linda, y ya tienes 18 años… prácticamente eres un alma libre. Llámale y dile que irás con él…

¡Pero no quiero ir con él! – interrumpí nerviosa. Esa era la cuestión principal, no quería ir.

¿De qué estás hablando, Janie? ¡Claro que quieres ir con él! ¿Por qué no querrías? – preguntó con la confusión patente en su rostro

No lo sé – dije quejándome de mí misma por no saber exactamente lo que querría - ¿No lo ves? Mi padre acaba de ser asesinado por un grupo en el que mi novio estaba involucrado…

Exnovio – me corrigió Nath, la fulminé con la mirada

Lo que sea, Jessica me odia aún más porque la herencia es para mí y no para ella y el chico que me gusta ha sido la persona más linda conmigo que tengo miedo de salir lastimada así como con Luke… tengo miedo, Nath, no sé qué hacer… - terminé diciendo casi al borde del llanto. Los días estaban siendo difíciles – y sólo faltan tres días para navidad

Janie… dudo que Manuel sea un Luke, si dices que ha estado tratándote como nadie nunca lo había hecho ¿Por qué vas a pensar mal de él? Tienes que aceptar esa oferta y conocerlo más, y será ahí donde te darás cuenta que tú tambien le gustas…

Nath… ya basta… lo siento pero no puedo ir con él, apenas nos conocimos hace dos días, necesito tiempo – expliqué poniéndome delicada. Sólo me ponía así cuando las cosas eran pésimas en mi vida, como cuando me preguntaba cada noche por mamá y recordaba las imágenes de mi padre azotándola con su cinturón.

De acuerdo… tal vez tengas razón, pero seguiré insistiendo en que serían la pareja perfecta – rodeé los ojos y sonreí al imaginármelo. Nada me impedía ahora, Luke y yo ya no estábamos juntos. Mi intuición estaba correcta al pensar que Luke era un tipo con el que la compañía no se respetaría. Que no era un buen chico.

Quedamos en vernos hoy… - murmuré esperando que nadie escuchase eso. Porque lo estaba recordando. Estaba recordando que habíamos quedado en volvernos a ver hoy

¿Qué? – preguntó Nath masticando lo último de su helado - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – reclamó como toda _mejor amiga_.

No planeaba contárselo a nadie, preferí contarte todo después de verlo – me excusé, era cierto que Nath merecía saberlo todo, después de todo era mi mejor amiga. Pero había cosas que no me atrevía a contárselas, primeramente para que después no me estuviera molestando con eso

Qué sabia eres, pero debes decírmelo todo – Nath llevaba un gorrito rojo que estaba cubierto de nieve, ya que en la zona alta de la ciudad ya había comenzado a nevar.

No entiendo cómo puedes comer helado con este frío – le dije mientras me envolvía con mi chaqueta en el asiento

Porque soy rara – me contestó riendo. Le seguí la risa

Eso explica por qué somos las única aquí – dije mirando alrededor. No era broma. Nath y yo éramos las únicas en la heladería del norte de Múnich, en 22 de diciembre a las ocho de la mañana. Eran las cuatro cuando Nath me dijo que quería salir.

¿Dónde van a verse? – preguntó juntando sus manos y frotándolas mostrando su emoción

No lo sé, sólo dijo "nos vemos mañana" – dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos, ya que dudaba que nos fuéramos a encontrar ahora

¿Ya revisaste tus mensajes? – preguntó Nath tratando de buscar cualquier alternativa para que la promesa de Manuel se cumpliera. No, no había revisado mis mensajes y probablemente fue por eso que no creía que saliéramos hoy, porque sí tenía un mensaje de Manuel.

 _¿Sí recuerdas que saldríamos hoy no?_

Era lo que decía el mensaje. Reí ante eso y le contesté

 _No, lo olvidé por completo y tomé un avión a Taiwán hoy por la mañana ¿Vas a venir hasta aquí? XD_

Puse la carita para darle humor y que no le pasara lo que pasó con Nath cuando le dije que estaba metida en el prostíbulo de la esquina del centro comercial y me contestó que no veía ningún prostíbulo por ahí. Esa noche no paré de reír.

A propósito… ¿Te enviaron las fotos del otro día? Paolo dice que fuiste la favorita de los jueces, tienes ventaja, cariño, si llegas a ser la preferida el _proyecto del año_ , como lo describe Paolo, será tuyo

Mi celular vibró.

 _¿Taiwán? Mmm… será un largo viaje ;) tal vez es mejor que te quedes allá_

Reí ante la respuesta, luego volví con Nath

Lo siento, no… no me han enviado los fotos, eso o es que no he revisado mi correo. Y te equivocas, no soy la favorita, esa eres tú – le dije con una sonrisa sincera porque… era la verdad

 _Já, sólo por eso ignoraré que teníamos una salida hoy :p_

Gracias, linda, pero volvamos a la realidad: El premio es tuyo, y quiero que sea tuyo, Janie, eres la persona más adorable del mundo – dijo tomando mis mejillas y besándolas. Hice una mueca de desagrado gracioso.

Ahora tengo tu saliva por todo el rostro – sonrió sorprendida y enarcó las cejas

Claro… pero si fuera Manuel Neuer… - interrumpí

No empieces – Nath rio como loca

 _Suerte que yo no lo ignoro, iré por ti a las tres de la tarde :D_

Capitulo Once

A las doce y media regresé a casa y subí a mi habitación a curar mi ojo, no podía dejar que Manuel me viera así. Pero nada parecía funcionar, ni siquiera el maquillaje. Me rendí y opté por gafas, aunque tarde o temprano me las tendría que quitar.

Busqué en mi armario la ropa adecuada y accesorios que combinaran, era lo esencial que una modelo debía de tener: combinación.

Por fin me decidí por un suéter gris largo hasta por encima de las rodillas, una camisa de rayas rosadas debajo de éste; un gorro gris, unas botas de cuero negras hasta el tobillo y un pantalón negro; todo por el frío.

Me maquillé sencilla y me miré al espejo, ya eran las dos de la tarde. Era lo regular que me tardaba en escoger un vestuario. Bajé a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer, ya que no había almorzado. Había lechuga y pepino, así que me preparé una ensalada. Simplemente tomé el aderezo y antes de salir de la cocina me encontré con Jessica, recostada sobre la puerta y fulminándome con la mirada.

¿Qué? – pregunté sosteniendo mi plato a la altura del codo y enarcando las cejas esperando a que respondiera

No vas a comer eso… - dijo sin moverse. Solté una risa incrédula y rodé los ojos

Yo como lo que se me antoje, mi padre murió hace 24 horas y ahora te crees la dueña del mundo, se nota que sólo te importaba su dinero – me defendí enojada. Jessica era la peor persona que podía haber conocido, sólo pensaba en ella y en su futuro, ella era la importante, los demás le dábamos igual

Querida… si me importara su dinero… ya los habría dejado a ti y a Bradley hace años. Pero… - puso una mano sobre su corazón – los amo tanto a los dos…

¿Sí? Díselo a mi ojo – señalé mi ojo con mi dedo y ella rio

Estaba ebria, Janie, tomo mucho cuando estoy destrozada – se excusó. Enarqué mis cejas de la manera en la que entendiera que no le creía absolutamente nada

Sí, y yo voy al baño de hombres a comer – ironicé. Jessica volvió a rodar sus ojos y me dejó sola en la cocina.

Caminé hasta la sala donde encontré a Brad viendo una caricatura japonesa, le dije que cambiara de canal. Obedientemente lo hizo y puso una película sobre robots y extraterrestres. Devoré mi ensalada justo cuando dieron las dos y media. Tendría que soportar treinta minutos más y estaría fuera del infierno que una vez fue el cielo. Tal vez mi padre no era el problema. Era Jessica que lo tenía controlado.

Dejé el plato en el lavabo y volví a subir a mi habitación. Preparé todo en mi bolso: billetera, celular, llaves de repuesto, labial y unos dulces de menta por si acaso. Y, como toda mujer, toallas sanitarias. Podría pasar el ridículo en cualquier lado… pero si estaba con el chico que me gustaba… que me tragara la Tierra.

Conecté el IPod en el reproductor y puse _Talk Dirty_ de Jason Derulo y me dejé caer sobre mi cama. Miré el techo mientras la letra de la canción se reproducía en mi cabeza. Había un dibujo pintado en el techo, lo había pintado mi padre la segunda noche que no pudo dormir porque no me adaptaba a la nueva casa. Eran un par de angelitos que me sonreían y en medio estaba una pelota de fútbol, el toque de mi padre.

 _Human_ de Christina Perri comenzó a reproducirse y la quité de inmediato. No podía soportar eso. Los recuerdos de mi padre se em venían a la mente, pero no quería llorar. No quería deprimirme justo antes de tener una cita.

Miré el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las tres. Manuel llegaría en cualquier momento. Me preguntaba si iríamos de nuevo a otro restaurante, aunque lo dudaba. Así que opté por el cine, también se me ocurrió un café hasta que se me vino a la mente la práctica de fútbol.

Creo que la más correcta era ir a un café.

Escuché el claxon de un auto. Era sin duda él. Tomé rápidamente mis cosas y bajé corriendo las escaleras que formaban un medio caracol. Pero al llegar al pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal, estaba Jessica de brazos cruzados y con una posición de _no saldrás sin mi permiso_.

¿Y ahora qué? – dije moviendo mis brazos en señal de _me rindo_.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó enfadada, enarcando una de sus cejas queriéndome decir que no iría a ninguna parte.

Con un amigo… él ha planeado la salida, no conozco el destino – expliqué guardando la calma y aruñando mi mano llena de nervios – lo estoy haciendo esperar – dije para que supiera que seguía siendo yo y no un experimento

¿Cómo se llama? – insistió. Suspiré enfadada y rodé los ojos

Manuel, se llama Manuel – dije acariciando mi sien con el dedo índice, aunque mi uña me lastimaba.

Mamá… - chilló Brad desde la cocina, se escuchaba adolorido y el grito que había dejado escapar hizo que Jessica corriera llena de miedo a la cocina. Sin dudarlo ni un momento corrí a la puerta y bajé las escaleras hasta el auto, que era con el que me había venido a dejar la primera vez: Mercedes Benz.

¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Manuel cuando estuve dentro del auto - ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? – y recordé que había dejado mis gafas en mi habitación. Vaya descuido.

Un golpe de mi madrastra, te sugiero que nos vayamos de aquí lo más pronto posible, esa mujer es, literalmente, una bruja – dije en un solo aliento. Manuel asintió confundido pero pisó el acelerador. Luego de cinco minutos ya estábamos fuera del alcance de mi casa. Me sentía mal por Brad, no sabía lo que le había pasado pero se escuchaba adolorido. Pero si iba por él perdería mi oportunidad y, como toda chica, las citas primero.

¿Golpe? – preguntó luego que nos encontrábamos en la carretera principal - ¿con qué?

Bueno, prácticamente fue la Virgen, me golpeó con una estatua de la Virgen – dejó escapar una risa llena de asombro

¿Por qué?

Porque la herencia de mi padre es, lógicamente, mía y ella la quería para ella, como siempre. El punto es que "estaba ebria porque así se pone cuando está destrozada" – dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos.

Manuel enarcó su ceja, asombrado, y cambió de tema

¿No necesitas que te revisen eso? Al ojo, me refiero – preguntó. Mi corazón latió de pronto rápido y negué

No, no es nada, ni siquiera me duele, no te preocupes – dije sonriendo y bajando la mirada. Manuel volteó a verme y también sonrió – Entonces… ¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos o es otra vez una sorpresa?

A Starbucks – dijo aun sonriendo. Mi celular vibró y en lo único que pude pensar fue en Nath

 _Dime que ya tienes novio :D_

Reí por lo bajo ante su mensaje

Escucha… estuve meditando sobre tu propuesta de ir a Brasil… - dije de repente. No tenía intención de decirlo, pero sí quería ir con él, pero a la vez no. Mi padre acababa de morir, si llegaban a encontrar el cuerpo el funeral sería el 2 de enero, la fecha en la que ellos se irían al otro continente. Y faltaba todavía el entierro.

 _Nath, te recuerdo que nadie tiene una relación cuando apenas tienen dos días de conocerse._

Y… - continué – creo que no va a ser posible. Mi padre acaba de morir y su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado. Si lo llegaran a encontrar, el funeral sería el dos de enero… justo el día de su partida y el entierro sería cerca del cinco y el seis. Y de todas formas, si no lo encuentran, tendré que esperar hasta que lo hagan… igualmente fue una oferta muy linda de tu parte al invitarme – dije sonriendo sinceramente.

No hay problema, y… enserio lamento lo de tu padre, siempre estuvo presente cuando nos reuníamos sobre el patrocinio y representación del equipo. Era un gran hombre – dijo mientras veía la carretera y parpadeaba como si lo estuviera recordando – pero… creo que no quieres hablar de eso – añadió volteándome a ver sonriente.

De hecho, pensar en él me hace bien – contesté con la mirada en mis manos

 _Pero, Janie, sigo insistiendo en que serían la mejor pareja del mundo. No sé, si no mañana no me cuentas que hubo un beso hoy… entonces no eres digna de llamarte Jane Harrison_

Sonreí

Llegamos… - anunció Manuel aparcando el auto. Apenas había sentido el viaje. Levanté mi vista y, en efecto, habíamos llegado.

 _Entonces desde hoy me cambio el nombre_

Salimos del auto y caminamos hasta el café. Sabía que sería un café. Manuel abrió la puerta por mí y entré sonriente agradeciéndole por el gesto. Nos acercamos al mostrador y pedí un Café Mocha Blanco. Manuel ordenó un Cappuccino.

Cuando nuestra orden estuvo lista nos sentamos al lado de la ventana.

¿Qué se siente ser portero? – pregunté luego de tomar un sorbo del Mocha – es que… hace un año jugamos con unas amigas fútbol en un rally y me tocó ser portera… fueron doce goles que marcaron mi vida – Manuel casi se atraganta cuando escuchó el número del resultado y comenzó a reír - ¡Hey! No te rías – dije, también riendo – fue una vergüenza que jamás superaré, soy una broma para el fútbol

¿Doce? – preguntó aun riendo. Cerré los ojos y asentí

Soy pésima, lo sé, y tres fueron autogoles de mi parte – Manuel enarcó sus cejas y volvió a reír

No sé… - dijo contestando mi pregunta, todavía riendo – reconozco que no es fácil, y soy el que tiene menos participación en el campo…

Hay por favor, eso no es cierto, no creas que no te he visto jugando de mediocampista – dije riendo. Manuel tenía una cara de _¿Me has visto?_ Y supe que lo había sorprendido – sí, veo fútbol, pero eso no implica que sepa jugarlo

 _Jane Harrison y Manuel Neuer, la pareja 2014, ¡Hey! ¡Se oye divino!_

Sí, el doce lo confirma – puse una cara de asombro y Manuel volvió a reír – era broma, era broma – dijo retractándose pero sin parar de reír.

El karma va a castigarte con cuatro goles de Ghana en la fase de grupos – defendí y volví a tomar un sorbo del Mocha. Le contesté a Nath

 _Se escucha mejor Nathalie Jubels y Oompa Loompa._

No creo en el karma, así que tu amenaza no me asusta – dijo frotando su mano como si tuviera un truco escondido. Sonreí y cambié de tema

¿Tu familia es cariñosa contigo o… es como la mía? – pregunté, riendo en la última frase

No creo que tu familia te odie – quiso animarme

No, tienes razón, mi padre sólo quería cuidarme… aunque lo hacía irritándome, y mi hermano es lo mejor conmigo pero… Jessica es el diablo en carne. Mi casa parece un infierno con ella

Pues si te golpea por "estar ebria" – dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos – No dudo en tus palabras… ¿Segura que no necesitas que un doctor te revise? Se ve muy mal. El golpe, no tú – advirtió antes. Reí ante su corrección

No, estoy segura, no me duele – _no me duele tanto_

 _Mientras tú y Manuel se den un beso hoy… soy capaz de festejarlo besando a uno._

Claro – asintió accediendo a mi respuesta – y bueno… mi familia es… no sé, la describiría normal, tengo casi 20 y mi madre dice que soy libre de hacer mis elecciones. No los veo la mayor parte del año… siempre hay entrenos, partidos, y ni siquiera vivo con ellos

Yo desearía ya no vivir con Jessica. Juro que si vuelve a comportarse como bruja me pongo yo misma en adopción. Aunque… ya tengo 18

No te aceptan – dijo riendo

Gracias – contesté irónica y con una sonrisa.

 _Bien, entonces ni tú vas a besarte con uno de esos enanitos._

Creo que entonces me convertiré en vagabunda – bromeé mientras tomaba un sorbo. En eso, un sonido como de llamado se escuchó dentro del café. La voz de un hombre dijo que era un mensaje para un cliente

Este es un mensaje para Jane Harrison, repito, este es un mensaje para Jane Harrison por parte de Nathalie Jubels – maldición – Debes besar al chico – se escuchó la voz de Nath por todo el restaurante. Abrí mis ojos como platos.

Prefería el período menstrual ahora.

Capitulo Doce

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sentía que casi se me salía del pecho. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar una expresión igual en el rostro de Manuel, sabía que estaba hablando de él. Que Nath estaba hablando de él.

Janie… - canturreó Nath – besa al chico de la imagen que te envié a tu celular – añadió haciendo que mi pulso volviera un poco a la normalidad – besa al atractivo chico que te envié – volvió a decir. Revisé de inmediato mi celular y en efecto, habían dos fotos de dos chicos. El primero era Manuel Neuer, el segundo era un Oompa Loompa. Dejé escapar un suspiro que me hizo aliviarme del susto que Nath me había dado. Pero sin duda era una indirecta

Lo siento – me disculpé con Manuel que sólo sonrió – Nath está loca, hace unos días discutimos sobre salir con los chicos más horribles del mundo y ella me dijo que el ideal para mí sería un Oompa Loompa – le dije tratando de buscar algo que desviara el tema de él. De que la idea era besarlo a él.

¿Un Oompa Loompa? – preguntó riendo – creo que tiene razón – añadió guiñándome un ojo

No es cierto… - contesté frunciendo el ceño graciosa – si tuviera que elegir a alguien feo ideal para mí… elegiría a Tyron Hill – dije pensando en el basquetbolista de la NBA

¿Enserio? – preguntó Manuel enarcando una ceja – el parecido al de "El guardián de la cripta"

Pues sí… prefiero que sea alto a tener que, prácticamente, hincarme para alcanzarlo – dije riendo, no tenía ni idea de por qué hablábamos de esto. Por fin me terminé el Mocha y le envié un mensaje a Nath, Manuel aprovechó y también respondió un mensaje

 _¡Estás loca! Ni de chiste pienses que te llevaré una buena noticia hoy, ¡Te pasas! Tuve que inventar un tema y decir que mi feo ideal sería Tyron Hill… ¡Tyron Hill! El que parece calavera de pirata. Nath, estás loca_

¿Recibes clases universitarias o… no sé, domiciliarias? – pregunté recordando que Manuel seguía estando joven y en la edad de universitario

No, sólo entrenos que definen mi carrera… claro que los entrenadores también me enseñan sobre física y los cálculos para poder medir bien sobre los lanzamientos de la pelota o cosas por el estilo pero… solamente cálculo y ya, un paraíso – dijo haciendo un ademán con sus manos expandiéndolas y moviendo sus dedos rápido.

Te envidio, mi padre me pagaba clases en una academia donde me enseñan… de todo, incluso a tejer, y tejido es una materia, incluso _descanso_ es materia. Créeme, los institutos están locos pero… ya qué

¿Tienes un buen rendimiento académico? – preguntó. Claro que esa pregunta era lo que decidía si eras una chica perfecta o que no valías la pena

Sí, aunque no soy la mejor – dije sonriendo. Mi nivel académico no era malo, pero no era perfecto. No alcanzaba con frecuencia los cien por ciento pero nunca bajaba del ochenta. Así que no me consideraba inútil pero tampoco una filósofa – excepto en cálculo, te decepciono – dije riendo, cálculo era en donde peor me iba, era la única materia que apenas lograba pasar con el setenta por ciento, aunque al final de cada semestre lograba aprobarla con el ochenta.

Así que… eres mala portera y mala haciendo cálculos

Sí, lo veo, no tenemos nada en común – volví a decir riendo. Manuel también rio y contestó otro mensaje. Había olvidado por completo a Nath y revisé mi celular

 _JA, sabía que captarías la indirecta. Hay por favor, Janie, tienes que besarlo. Ah, y… ¿Tyron Hill? Qué asco, entonces… qué prefieres… Manuel Neuer o Tyron Hill. Si no besas al portero te vas con el "calavera de piratas" ¿Entendido?_

Te repito… Nathalie Jubels está loca – dije parpadeando rápidamente viendo la pantalla de mi celular. Levanté mi vista y por encima de Manuel había una pantalla que pasaba un partido – Oye… ¿Quiénes están jugando? – pregunté señalando la pantalla. Manuel levantó la vista y volteó a ver.

Real Madrid vs Barcelona – dijo y se volteó, enarcó una ceja lo cual me hizo reír

¡GOL! – gritó saltando un hombre obeso que estaba detrás de mí asustándome. Manuel volvió a reír y miró al hombre como si estuviera loco. En realidad, el hombre sí estaba loco.

Algunas personas comenzaron a gritar, a celebrar y a invitar a un café a los que festejaban en gol del Real Madrid. Había chicas que sólo volteaban a ver y seguían con sus cosas, al igual que un grupo de chicos que ni siquiera sabían lo que pasaba

Y eso que no es un estadio – dijo Manuel al ver la reacción de todos en el café

Y eso que no has visto a mi hermano – dije sonriendo. En eso lo recordé.

Brad, me había ido corriendo luego de escuchar su grito de dolor en la cocina que hizo que Jessica me dejara el camino libre.

No puede ser – dije y tomé mi celular desesperada

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Manuel con el ceño fruncido. Marqué con nerviosismo el número de la casa esperando que alguien contestara. El teléfono sonó y sonó pero nadie contestó. Marqué el número del celular de Brad, ya que ni de chiste tendría el de Jessica, y rogué a Dios que contestara

¿Hola? – escuché la voz de Jessica en la otra línea.

Ah, para variar – dije rodando los ojos al escuchar su voz – Quiero hablar con Brad, quiero saber cómo está

¿Así que ahora te preocupas por él? ¿Luego de haber huido y haberlo dejado con un cuchillo atravesando su mano? ¡Eres una vergüenza para la dignidad! – lo que dijo me aterró e hizo que, aunque fuera Jessica, disminuyera mi ira

¿Cómo dices? – pregunté asustada - ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Atravesándole la mano?

Pues… el tonto de tu hermano quería abrir una lata de atún y cuando elevó el cuchillo calculó mal y se atravesó

¡No le digas tonto! Que sin duda el mal cálculo lo ha heredado de mi padre, al igual que yo – le recriminé, la única tonta ahí era ella.

O tal vez tu intelecto se le ha pegado, es tu hermano menor, sigue tus pasos. Tú eres la culpable de todo. Como siempre me dije, sólo eras una carga para tu padre

No me importa, Jessica, lo que me digas. No puedes decirme cosas por las que me he culpado millones de veces, si vas a culparme de lo que le pasó a Brad mejor cierra la boca y guárdate para ti, rubia oxigenada, esos comentarios – y corté la llamada.

Dejé el celular, furiosa, sobre la mesa, la mirada de Manuel mostraba incomodidad y sorpresa

Supongo… que era tu madrastra – dijo señalando el teléfono mientras yo desviaba la vista a la ventana

Sí, mi hermano se acuchilló por el mal cálculo que sin duda aprendió de mí. En otras palabras es mi culpa que haya sentido terrible dolor. ¿Por qué es mi culpa? Simplemente porque esa engreída me odia

¿Por qué te odia tanto? He conocido casos en los que no se llevan bien pero… créeme, éste supera a todos – sonreí al escuchar eso

Me odia porque me parezco a mi madre, Lauren – expliqué recordando ese último día que la vi

¿Dónde está tu madre? Deberías irte a vivir con ella, en tal caso que no soportes a Jessica – dijo tratando de ayudarme a salir del infierno que antes era mi hogar

No sé dónde está mi madre – dije apretando mis labios, bajando la mirada – la última vez que la vi tenía seis años. Mis padres discutían sobre el desempleo de mi madre y cosas por el estilo y mi madre le dijo algo a mi padre que… pues no le gustó. Lo último que recuerdo fue que comenzó a azotarla con su cinturón y después la dejó abandonada en la calle… no volví a saber de ella nunca – dije encogiéndome de hombros – daría lo que fuera por volverla a ver

¿No has preguntado por ella? ¿Policía, o a tu padre? – asentí

Sí, pero cuando le pregunté a mi padre sobre mamá me terminó azotando como a ella, sólo porque hice que Jessica se pusiera celosa y casi se divorciara con mi padre, hubiera hecho un Photoshop de mi madre con él para que así que terminara el reinado del terror con Jessica – dije sonriendo, acto que Manuel también hizo. No sé por qué, cada vez que él sonreía, me gustaba mirarlo. Había algo en su sonrisa que me hacía restarle importancia a todo lo demás y concentrarme en el momento en el que estaba… con él.

¿Te golpeó por preguntar por tu madre? – preguntó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa

La gente alrededor volvió a celebrar de otro gol del Real Madrid, pero estaba perdida con Manuel, lo miraba a los ojos y él seguía sonriendo. Me olvidé por completo del mundo y sólo estábamos él y yo.

Sí – dije parpadeando – pero fue hace un año, las cosas cambiaron aunque ya nunca volví a preguntar por ella. Por miedo

 _Nath… creo que quiero hacerte caso :(_

Manuel volteó a ver al lugar y volvió a mí

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó luego de evaluar todo. Hace ratos que habíamos terminado nuestros cafés, pero, sinceramente, ya no quería separarme de su lado.

Claro – dije sonriendo nerviosa. Manuel se acercó a la caja y pagó por ambos. La chica del cajero sonrió simpática. Era la señal más obvia de que también había notado el atractivo de Manuel.

Y de pronto sentí celos.

Gracias – dijo la chica sonriendo y con un ligero coqueteo en su voz. Manuel asintió y me tomó por la espalda dirigiéndome hasta la puerta. Volteé a ver al cajero. La chica nos veía.

Sólo nos veía.

¡No puede ser! – chilló Nath comenzó a gritar colocando una almohada sobre su rostro. A último minuto recibí su mensaje de _Noche de chicas_ cuando ya la tenía en la puerta de mi casa en pijama y con su sleeping bag, almohada y maleta de ropa, jabón, cremas y perfume extra. Aparte que traía su computadora y su IPod.

Ya cálmate, Nath, no hubo ningún beso para que te alarmes – dije tranquilizándola. Nath se levantó y se arregló el cabello que se le había desordenado

Pero es que… no me importa, con tal que por fin te dieras cuenta que quería besarlo… ¡No puede ser! Estuviste tan cerca

No, no es cierto – me apresuré a contestar entrecerrando los ojos sonriente

Bueno, el primero paso ya está hecho: el deseo. Ve por el segundo: El primero intento.

No habrá primer intento… ¿Y si yo no le gusto? – pregunté haciendo que Nath me mirara con cara incrédula para después estallar en risa

¿Qué tú no le gustas? ¡Y qué crees que signifique cuando un atractivo chico se ofrezca a traerte a casa, llame idiota a tu novio que te traicionó y te invite a salir dos veces seguidas, y, sin olvidar, que te pregunte dos veces si puede llevarte a un médico para que te revise un golpe que te hizo tu madrastra que ahora él tambien odia! – me cuestionó extraño.

Que es un buen amigo – respondí enarcando mis cejas.

¡Que le gustas! – exclamó Nath alegre - ¡Hey! Tienes que contarme cuál fue su reacción cuando llamé al Starbucks – reclamó haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran calientes

Fue igual que la mía… A-TE-RRA-DA, él no sabía lo que pasaba, no entendía y yo estaba muerta del pánico, te pasaste de la raya, si no fueras mi mejor amiga juro que te habría demandado – le dije señalándola con el dedo índice

Qué linda – ironizó - ¿Qué excusa le pusiste?

Que hace unos días discutíamos sobre nuestro feo ideal y que tú dijiste que el mío era un Oompa Loompa, aunque capté la otra indirecta de la foto de él y la del enano ese – le dije fulminándole divertida con la mirada

Já, eres malísima – dijo negando con la cabeza riendo

Pero… después comenzamos a comunicarnos más y te juro que no me importaban los gritos y festejos que nos rodeaban

¿Qué sentías? – preguntó interesada

Dudé unos instantes en pensar en un sentimiento

No lo sé, jamás me había pasado… - respondí sonriendo como tonta.

Capitulo Trece

El 23 de diciembre Nath y yo estuvimos toda la mañana solas arreglando la casa para navidad. Nath, de bromista, había puesto un muérdago sobre la puerta. Lo quité al instante, sonrojada.

Como de costumbre uno de los guardias cortaba un pino y lo adornábamos como nos gustaba. Fui al sótano por los caramelos navideños artificiales y los coloqué alrededor del pino. Nath encontró las luces e hizo lo mismo. Por fin fue el momento de colocar la estrella hasta la punta.

No salió bien.

Nath trajo una escalera de madera y subí en ella para colocar la estrella. La escalera se tambaleaba y tuve que pedirle a Nath que la sostuviera más fuerte. No importaba lo que Nath hiciera, la escalera se tambaleaba. Pero pude poner la estrella, el problema fue al bajar.

Uno de los peldaños se hizo trizas y tuve que sostenerme del que estaba arriba. Nath gritó que me apresurara a bajar pero el peldaño roto tenía unas astillas sueltas. Me dejé caer y fueron tres astillas grandes que atravesaron mi piel.

Gruñí de dolor en el suelo y, con bastante esfuerzo, logré sacar las astillas de mi pierna. La sangre que corrió de ésta fue mucha y Nath tuvo que correr a la cocina por agua y el botiquín.

Pero de repente la sangre comenzó a oscurecerse y parecía que mi piel se estaba infectando.

Nath… ¿De dónde sacaste la escalera? – dije gimiendo de dolor y apretando los ojos

Estaba en el cuarto del jardinero – respondió con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro pálido - ¿Por qué?

Pues por eso – le señalé la pierna y había empeorado

Janie… debemos ir con un médico – me dijo guardando todo en el botiquín y tan sólo vendándome la pierna. Con su ayuda pude ponerme de pie y cojear hasta el auto que sobraba en el garaje. Jessica había ido a ver a Brad al hospital, ya que todavía seguían revisando si no había daños en su mano, que al parecer se había hecho daño un nervio. El único auto que estaba ahí era el Mini Cooper que mi padre me había regalado hace dos años. Verde

Las llaves están al lado de la bicicleta de Brad – le dije con la respiración cansada. El dolor era fulminante. Nath las tomó y, prácticamente, voló hacia un hospital. El más cercano. Y no era en donde estaba Brad.

Fueron como diez minutos hasta que por fin aparcó en el estacionamiento. Pidió una silla de ruedas y me senté en ella, ya no sentía mi pierna, a excepción del dolor. Nath preguntó desesperada si alguien podía ayudarme. Un médico, con no más de 25 años, se acercó a nosotras y nos hizo entrar a una habitación al lado del baño de hombres. La sala era amplia e higiénica, más que todo por ser blanca. Estaba iluminada hasta en el último rincón.

El doctor Kenton, como decía en su bata, me cargó y me puso sobre una cama quirúrgica y me quitó el vendaje y la herida estaba peor.

Estaba subida en una escalera y uno de los peldaños se rompió. La escalera estaba húmeda. Un par de astillas se incrustaron en su piel y la herida comenzó a ponerse así – explicó Nath mientras el doctor Kenton utilizaba su lámpara para examinarme la pierna

Sí, la escalera seguramente tenía algún tipo de hongo o bacteria, como sea, te está afectando mucho la pierna… qué bueno que viniste a tiempo. La mala noticia es que es una bacteria peligrosa ya que su acción ha sido rápida y te ha infectado la pierna también rápido. Vamos a tener que hacerte unos exámenes para asegurarnos si podemos tratarla a tiempo. Debemos llamar a tus padres ¿Cuál es su número? – preguntó tomando un bloc de notas y un lapicero de la bolsa de pecho de su bata

Mi padre murió hace dos días, mi madrastra no vendría ni aunque me estuviera muriendo – le confesé. El doctor Kenton enarcó sus cejas

Lamento lo de tu padre. ¿No hay otra persona que se haga responsable de ti?

Claro que sí – intervino Nath de inmediato – Su novio

Nath, esto es serio – le reprendí. Nath volteó a verme

Janie, no hay ninguna otra persona que venga aquí y se haga cargo de ti

Claro que sí, mi representante… - dije volteando a ver al doctor – Su nombre es Lindsay Joy – le dije apretando los puños para tratar de olvidar el dolor. Le di el número de Lindsay que siempre estaba de vacaciones los meses de octubre, noviembre, diciembre y enero. El doctor Kenton la comunicó y estaba en camino.

No entiendo por qué no quisiste llamar a Manuel, él habría venido corriendo – dijo Nath mirándome reprobatoriamente. No podía llamarlo, no sabía cuál sería su expresión si se entera que ahora lo necesitaba en todo. Y no era que no lo necesitara, pero no era mi novio para llamarlo hasta cuando me lastimo. Lastimosamente no lo era.

Porque no, Nath ¿Qué habría pensado? Después de lo que me hiciste ayer en Starbucks es suficiente – dije recostándome y tratando de olvidar el dolor de mi pierna que había sido vendada por el doctor Kenton.

Lamento lo de Starbucks pero… hay vamos, Janie, son la pareja ideal, ambos se gustan y no creo que sea prudente esperar quién-sabe-cuánto – me dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla – ya es suficiente con que no hayas aceptado viajar con él

Porque debo quedarme para esperar respuestas de mi padre, quiero enterrarlo, Nath, y será un entierro en donde sólo esté yo… y Brad. Sin Jessica – dije parpadeando pensativa

Suerte con eso – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato reconocí la pelirroja cabellera de Lindsay. Quise levantarme pero el dolor me lo impidió.

No te apures, estás herida – dijo Lindsay al ver mi intención. Dejó su bolso en una silla al lado de la puerta y se acercó a mí. Se agachó y me dio un abrazo. No la veía desde hace dos meses – te he extrañado ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó irguiéndose de nuevo y saludando a Nath

Pues… estoy en el hospital ¿Cómo crees que estoy? – respondí irónica, Lindsay rio

Pues, dímelo tú… ¿No ha venido a verte tu novio? – preguntó Lindsay sonriente

Terminé con Luke después de lo de mi padre – respondí bajando la vista

Sí, escuché la noticia – respondió Lindsay frunciendo el ceño – de verdad lo siento, cuando me enteré juro que en lo único que pensé fue en ti. Enserio qué pena, cariño – dijo colocando una mano en su pecho, mostrando que de verdad sentía pena

Gracias – le dije sonriendo, acto que ella imitó

Y… no me refería a Luke, Janie, me refiero al nuevo – mi sonrisa se borró al instante. Nath saltó de la silla

¡Lo ves! – me dijo señalándome, no era un buen día

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Lindsay confundida. Y cómo no.

No es mi novio, Lindsay – expliqué con los ojos cerrados – es sólo un amigo

¡Te dije que tienen que ser pareja! Todo el mundo lo cree – dijo Nath exaltada, sin duda la noticia le alegraba

Bueno, hay una enorme cantidad de fotos sobre ti y éste chico, que sin duda es muy atractivo, en internet. Cada vez que escribo tu nombre en Google me salen noticias sobre ti o sobre un tal… Never, no sé…

Neuer – corrigió Nath sonriente - ¿Verdad que parecen pareja? Deberían serlo ¿No? – preguntó Nath señalando a Lindsay

Eso, Neuer, y bueno se ven adorables juntos – dijo Lindsay sonriendo y juntando sus manos

Eres la única que no cree en un futuro así, Janie, sigue los pasos de tu representante – me dijo Nath más feliz que nunca- sólo quiero que seas feliz, amiga – añadió suavizando su tono e hincándose a mi lado. Le sonreí

Gracias, Nath, pero puedo ser feliz de muchas formas – le dije pensando en algunas – como por ejemplo pasar todo un día contigo – volví a decir guiñándole un ojo. Nath sonrió

Harás que yo también me enamore de ti, pero, sigo insistiendo, eres del chico número uno – bromeó y me devolvió el guiño. Rodé los ojos, sonriente.

Justo después que Nath se pusiera de pie entró el doctor en la habitación y le pidió a Nath y a Lindsay que nos dejaran a los enfermeros y doctores y a mí a solas, ambas obedecieron y me desearon suerte. Les sonreí y el doctor Kenton cerró la puerta.

Bien, Jane Harrison, necesitamos revisarte esa pierna por si existe alguna bacteria, ya sea mortal o peligrosa te está haciendo mucho daño

¿Y qué van a hacerme? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño y apoyándome con mis codos sobre el colchón

Vamos a ponerte la anestesia y a abrirte la herida – dijo una enfermera que llevaba una mascarilla azul. Sostenía una jeringa que mi dio temor

¿Va a inyectarme eso? – pregunté señalando la jeringa y observándola con temor

Sí, debo hacerlo – me respondió acercándose a mí. Tragué saliva

¿Y después qué pasará? – pregunté haciendo que la enfermera se detuviera y volteara a ver al doctor

Mira, solamente vamos a hacer una observación ante lo que está produciendo la infección en tu pierna, cuando terminemos de hacerlo y tengamos al responsable de eso decidiremos cuál será la medicina o remedio para que te cures. Puede ser una crema, medicina, antibiótico, suero y, en caso extremo, una operación ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó el doctor mirándome protectoramente. Asentí confiada y me recosté, mirando la luz que estaba sobre mí.

Sentí la aguja incrustarse en mi piel, arrugué la nariz expresando mi dolor y apreté los labios. Jamás me gustaron las inyecciones. De pronto me sentí cansada. Mis ojos querían cerrarse y comencé a ver colores distintos. Todos eran del arcoíris. Un par de puntos nublaron mi vista después perdí la noción de la realidad…

«Al otro lado de la calle había un hombre con capucha mirándome fijamente. Fingí no conocerlo y retorné el camino que había tomado. De pronto todo se volvió negro a excepción de una luz que me iluminaba sólo a mí, como si fuera un reflector en un teatro. Y yo era la estrella. Había otro reflector a lo lejos, aproximadamente a doscientos metros lejos de mí. Era el mismo hombre, mirándome como si fuera alguna conocida para él.

El hombre llevaba un traje elegante y una corbata negra. Más la capucha que lo cubría. El hombre comenzó a chasquear sus dedos y de pronto apareció un cinturón en sus manos.

En eso, otro reflector no muy lejos de él se encendió. Era una mujer, también con capucha, pero llevaba un vestido negro y tacos altos, del mismo color. La mujer estaba en el suelo, intentando levantarse pero algo se lo impedía.

El hombre caminó hasta ella y la azotó furioso dejándole marcas y haciendo que sangrara por todos lados. El hombre la azotó hasta que la dejó muerta en el suelo.

La mujer yació tendida con los ojos abiertos mirando, pero sin ver, al hombre que sostenía el cinturón de cuero. El hombre volteó a verme, como si yo fuera su siguiente presa.

¿Mamá? – fue lo único que pregunté antes de sentir como si un látigo me estuviera asesinando en vida.

El hombre era mi padre…»

Después todo se volvió negro. Escuchaba voces mencionando nombres que jamás había escuchado, y algunos se me hacían conocidos. Estaba confundida, no sabía si estaba dentro de una pesadilla o si era la realidad.

Sentí el frío en mis pies, y después sentí algo extraño, como si tuviera la piel abierta de la pierna.

Abrí los ojos. Sentí un dolor infernal cuando lo hice y miré a mi pierna. La herida estaba abierta. Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Los enfermeros y doctores presentes voltearon a verme y se preguntaron sobre la anestesia. Que no había funcionado. Que no entendían lo que pasaba.

Mis gritos se hicieron desesperantes y de nuevo sentí una punzada en mi hombro. El efecto tardó en actuar, pero cuando lo hizo… dormí por horas tranquila.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de que pudiera ver una luz que me estorbaba la vista. Quise mover mis manos pero me encontraba demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

Moví mi cabeza a mi derecha, sólo para encontrar a un par de ojos azules observándome desde la silla al lado de mi cama

¿Manuel? – pregunté impresionada y aterrada. ¿Cuánto me había dormido?

¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó sonriendo y quitando un mechón que se había escapado. Sonreí

Bien, creo… no sé, estoy cansada – dije buscando una palabra correcta para describir cómo me sentía. La verdad no lo sabía, simplemente estaba perdida y no entendía lo que pasaba - ¿Qué hora es?

Las dos de la tarde, has dormido tres horas y eso han tardado los doctores en encontrar y reconocer lo que te ha infectado – dijo señalando con su barbilla mi pierna, que estaba cubierta por una bota negra especializada para incapacitación cuando te lastimabas grave la pierna – dos semanas… usarás eso ya que la bacteria hizo que el hueso se debilitara.

¿Qué es lo que tengo? – pregunté asustada de lo que decía

Osteomielitis, aunque no es nada grave para operarte, por suerte – dijo guiñándome un ojo, sonreí – el doctor dice que debes inyectarte a diario una medicina para combatir la bacteria y evitar que se siga reproduciendo

¿Voy a quedarme sin pierna? – pregunté en broma riendo, Manuel también rio

Es posible, si no te pones la medicina van a quitarte la pierna – mi sonrisa se borró

¿Prótesis? – pregunté enarcando una ceja. Manuel asintió. Miré hacia el techo y reflexioné sobre eso. Ahora sí o sí tenía que inyectarme diariamente una medicina. No me volvería a subir nunca a una escalera de madera. Nunca. – Por cierto… continué recordando - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Es decir… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – aunque creo que ya sabía la respuesta.

Tu amiga, Nath, me llamó diciéndome que habías sufrido una caída y ahora estabas hospitalizada

No puede ser… - susurré para mí. Hablaría seriamente con Nath después de salir de aquí.

Estaba en la casa de Müller cuando recibí la llamada y… - se quedó pensativo unos segundos

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Él vino conmigo, fue a una máquina expendedora por una barrita de cereal, volverá en cualquier momento – me explicó mientras volteaba a ver a la puerta

¿Thomas Müller? – pregunté como si estuviera diciendo el nombre de un dios – increíble – dije parpadeando. Esto era un sueño.

Estuvimos platicando un rato con Nath, que por cierto es una adorable chica… graciosa – cuando mencionó eso tomé una actitud nerviosa. No, no, no, no. Nath seguramente le habrá dicho más de una indirecta que, más de alguna, captó.

¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté sonriendo y escondiendo mis nervios

Me contó cómo se conocieron, algunas peleas que tuvieron y los mejores momentos que han vivido juntas – contestó mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo. Ese sentimiento, de nuevo estaba haciendo que me alejara de la realidad.

Bueno, discutir con ella es inevitable, siempre dice cosas locas y exagera con mucho pero… es divertida, es una gran persona – dije sin quitar mi vista de sus ojos.

No sé qué tenía en mi brazo pero se cayó. Me incliné para recogerlo pero Manuel se me adelantó. Cuando ambos levantamos nuestra vista nuestros rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para besarse. Prácticamente lo tenía frente a mí, a sólo unos centímetros.

Manuel me entregó el reloj que se había caído sin quitar la vista de mí. Al igual que yo tampoco lo hice… estábamos tan cerca…

Amigo… - interrumpió una voz que nos hizo reaccionar y separarnos de golpe. Mi rostro seguramente o estaba pálido del nerviosismo o rojo como tomate por el pulso acelerado. Un chico castaño y delgado entró a la habitación y al darse la vuelta luego de cerrar la puerta me miró sorprendido – Oh… tú debes ser Jane Harrison – dijo el chico que cargaba unos snacks y unas bebidas que casi se le caían – Soy, Thomas, Thomas Müller, o puedes decirme Tommy, Tom, Müller, como quieras – dijo haciendo un rostro que no le importaba cómo le dijeran. Reí

Sí, te conozco, Tommy-Tom-Müller, mi padre era un gran fanático del fútbol – dije recordando todas las veces que mi padre halagaba a Thomas cuando hacía grandes jugadas y hacía que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso

Gerard Harrison, sí, gran hombre. Manu y yo – dijo señalando a Manuel – lo recordamos muy bien. Lamento enserio tu pérdida, y también lamento lo de tu pierna – añadió señalando mi pierna – tu padre era lo máximo. Fue algo… traumatizante cuando nos dieron la noticias que había sido asesinado, lo lamento mucho – dijo apretando los labios y asintiendo. Todos sentían pena por mí. Debía acostumbrarme – Pero… ¡Manu ya nos ha hablado de ti! – dijo sonriendo y mirando a Manuel. Él lo fulminaba con la mirada – dice que eres una gran chica – añadió haciendo que me sonrojara

Lo mismo que he dicho yo de ti – dije sin prestar atención a mis palabras

 _¿Dije eso en voz alta?_ Me pregunté al cabo de unos segundos

Sabes, eres la primera chica que escucho decir que le gusta el fútbol – me dijo Thomas al cabo de un rato mientras comía de sus snacks

No me gusta jugarlo, Manuel ya sabe que soy pésima – sonrió al recordar lo que le dije – sólo verlo, sentir la emoción y la intriga – dije mientras veía la luz que estaba por encima de mí

¿Pésima? – preguntó Thomas enarcando una ceja y sonriendo - ¿Qué tan mala? – preguntó a Manuel. Yo reí

Sólo me ha contado lo mala que es siendo portera – dijo después de tomar un sorbo de su Coca-Cola – dejó entrar doce goles en un solo partido – los ojos de Thomas se abrieron llenos de sorpresa

¿Doce? – preguntó después de quedarse pensando en eso

Y tres fueron autogoles de mi parte – añadí como si fuera toda una heroína. Thomas rio me ofreció una papita – no, gracias – dije aun riendo.

¿Y jugando qué tan buena eres? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. Volví a reír más

Peor – contesté enarcando las dos cejas mostrando que hasta me avergonzaba de mí misma

Tal vez te animes a practicar con nosotros algún día – me dijo Müller animándome a mejorar

¿Para hacer el ridículo? No, gracias – la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró el doctor Kenton. Cuando Thomas lo vio guardó de inmediato los snacks y actuó de forma natural. Eso me hizo reír

Ah, señorita Harrison, qué bueno que ya despertaste. – dijo sonriente el doctor. Manuel y Thomas sonrieron naturales y de brazos cruzados. El doctor les devolvió al sonrisa confundido y volvió conmigo

¿Va a dejarme alguna medicina? – pregunté enarcando las cejas desviando la atención de dos famosos deportistas que me hacían compañía mientras mi pierna estaba, literalmente, muriendo

Bueno… Janie, la bacteria con el tiempo es grave, por suerte has venido a tiempo y pudimos controlarla por el momento. Nos hemos deshecho de un gran porcentaje de infección pero hubieron unas partículas que se fueron hasta el interior del hueso. Lo único que puedes hacer es colocarte la medicina que te darán en recepción e inyectarlas en tu pierna

Como tanto que adoro las inyecciones será muy fácil – ironicé, el doctor rio y me acarició el cabello

Vas a ponerte mejor si lo haces. Y quién sabe, tal vez te ganes algo por hacer caso – dijo guiñándome un ojo

Creo que ya estoy muy grande para las paletas, doctor – dije riendo, recordando cuando mi pediatra me daba paletitas de fresa cuando era una "buena paciente"

Pero sólo me las daba por que era parte de ser doctor, animar y alegrar a los niños.

Sí, en efecto. Bueno, Janie, mañana temprano podrás salir de aquí – mi sonrisa se borró

¿Mañana? ¿En víspera de navidad? – pregunté enarcando una ceja y con un rostro de no poder creer lo que escuchaba

Lo lamento, debes descansar esa pierna y debemos terminar el formulario de la medicina, la enfermedad y todo lo sucedido y añadirlo a tu expediente de paciente – explicó mientras me miraba con lástima

Bueno… con tal de no pasar navidad con Jessica… si quiere tráigame un árbol de navidad aquí – bromeé haciendo que todos rieran. Aunque muy dentro de mí hablaba enserio.

Tu representante se ha ido, dijo que tenía un compromiso con su hija, la señorita Jubels también se ha ido y dijo que quería que la llamaras cuando despertaras y… - dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y miró a los chicos – su entrenador los quiere en el estadio en veinte minutos – ambos se miraron confundidos

¿Había práctica ahora? – preguntó Thomas con cara confundida

Creo que sí – susurró Manuel. Ambos saltaron de sus sillas y tomaron sus cosas – gracias – dijo Manuel al doctor Kenton. El doctor asintió y se retiró

En un momento vendrá una enfermera a inyectarte la medicina, Janie – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Thomas volvió a sacar sus snacks y se dirigió a la puerta

Un placer conocerte, Jane – se despidió Thomas esperando a Manuel

Dime Janie – le dije sonriendo. No es que considerara ya una persona importantísima a Thomas, pero me había agradado. Él sonrió y asintió, salió de la habitación seguido de Manuel.

Nos vemos, Janie – dijo antes de salir, me despedí agitando la mano – Mejórate – añadió guiñándome el ojo

Gracias – dije, Manuel salió y cerró la puerta.

Quería correr y revivir ese momento que Thomas había interrumpido hace ratos. Paso número 2: completado.

Nath se volvería loca cuando le contara.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Nath entró por la puerta. El dolor de la aguja me molestaba aún. La enfermera ni siquiera me había dejado tomar aire cuando sentí la punzada en mi pierna. Comenzó a arderme cuando por "accidente" se le cayó un poco de alcohol sobre la pequeña abertura. No era mi día, sin duda.

Me enteré que hablaste con Thomas Müller, ambos son grandes chicos. Y Manuel es perfecto para ti. Lo he confirmado – dijo Nath sonriente y emocionada sentada en la silla donde había estado Thomas.

Nath… - la llamé con la mirada perdida, pero sabiendo perfectamente qué iba a preguntar

¿Sí? – contestó alegre

¿Podrías repetirme los pasos de estar enamorada? – pregunté levantando mis cejas como si estuviera triste pero confundida. Los ojos de Nath se iluminaron

Paso 1: reconocer que te gusta – dijo señalando el 1 con su dedo índice – Paso 2: intentar besarlo – dijo levantando su dedo medio para indicar el 2 – Paso 3: deprimirse por no verlo a cada segundo del día – dijo levantando el dedo anular – Paso 4: besarlo – levantó el dedo meñique – y Paso 5: No poder vivir sin él – concluyó con el pulgar - ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa y sonriente

Porque creo que ya voy por el paso 3 – contesté con el tono de voz quebrado y queriendo llorar.

Jamás me había pasado esto. Jamás había sentido algo así por otra persona. Ni siquiera por Luke. Era algo nuevo para mí. Se sentía bien, pero me sentía horrible a la vez, como si él estuviera a millones de kilómetros lejos de mí y jamás pudiera alcanzarlo, pero en realidad estaba frente a mí

Espera… ¿Ya intentaste besarlo? – preguntó Nath esperando ansiosa una respuesta conformante

Sí – admití recordando sus labios a pocos centímetros lejos de los míos

¿Y cómo te sientes? – me preguntó Nath tomando mis manos ansiosa.

Como una tonta por no haberlo besado… - dije comenzando a llorar.

Capitulo Catorce

Pasó algo inesperado luego de que Nath se fuera. Jessica llegó a verme. Brad venía con ella y con la mano enyesada, al parecer ahora los dos estábamos condicionados.

Jessica traías unas flores que dejó al lado de mi cama y besó mi frente. La miré con cara de espanto. Ella me sonrió y me dijo que todo saldría bien. Brad se acercó y la abrazó como si fuera lo único que tuviera en el mundo.

Fruncí el ceño. No sabía si Jessica estaba bromeando, burlándose de mí o cumpliendo un reto pero definitivamente esto no era real.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jessica sonriendo - ¿Por qué me miras así? – su rostro se veía tan inocente que no parecía la bruja que siempre había sido

¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Estás endemoniada o algo así? – pregunté, en parte en broma y en parte enserio. Jessica podía ser amable. Siempre y cuando no te llamaras Jane Harrison y tuvieras mi rostro o algún parecido con mi madre biológica.

¿Qué? – preguntó graciosa – no, desde luego que no, Janie – la interrumpí

No me digas _Janie_ – le advertí mirándola seria. Jessica frunció el ceño, pero sin dejar de sonreír

Como sea, Jane, sólo he venido aquí porque me he dado cuenta que has sufrido mucho y… que no es justo que trate como una extraña sólo por parecerte a tu madre. No me has hecho nada y creo que yo he sido muy mala contigo durante todos estos años. Especialmente ahora que tu padre ha muerto… creo que necesitas alguien en quien confiar así que… si no quieres llamarme _mamá…_ podemos ser… amigas – dijo contenta y aliviada de poder haberlo dicho. ¿Lo habrá estado practicando? ¿En verdad quería que fuésemos amigas?

¿Por qué me estás diciendo hasta ahora todo eso? – pregunté casi al borde del llanto, no quería llamar a Jessica _mamá_ , pero ser su amiga al menos me dejaría vivir más tranquila.

Porque sé qué es vivir sin un padre y sólo criarte con tu madrastra, creo que soy así contigo porque así me trataba la mía. Perdóname, por favor perdóname por todo, Jane – dijo suplicándome mientras me tomaba mis manos. Esto parecía un sueño

 _Janie_ – le corregí – Puedes decirme _Janie_ – contesté confirmando que sí la perdonaba.

Jessica se lanzó sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo que casi hace que me asfixie. Yo también estaba feliz de que los problemas por fin se arreglaran. Brad, que se había separado de Jessica, se unió al abrazo. Era un abrazo familiar en el que estaba de acuerdo…

Y luego sentí el agua helada en mi cara.

Me levanté de golpe y me quejé de lo helada que estaba. Incluso pude sentir cubos de hielo. Me sequé la cara y vi a Jessica con un recipiente en su mano, mirándome con una ceja arqueada como si fuera un engendro

¿Ya terminaste de dramatizar? – me preguntó mientras dejaba el recipiente sobre una mesa. Brad me miraba impresionado, o asustado, desde una silla. Leía un cómic de Marvel. Su mano estaba vendada, no enyesada.

¿Dramatizar? – pregunté irónica – déjame algún día despertarte con agua helada con cubos de hielo y comprueba si la reacción es un drama – le contesté furiosa, podía aceptar una alarma, tambores e incluso una cachetada. Pero agua helada era otro nivel. El que no se perdonaba.

Já – se rio pesada – llegas a hacerme eso y juro que te saco de inmediato a la calle – dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas optando por una posición más autoritaria y altiva

Primeramente la casa no es tuya, mi padre la compró para que viviéramos él y yo, no la compró para ti

Pues yo estoy a tu cargo ahora y decido lo que quiera contigo – me contestó mientras examinaba su manicura

Tengo 18 años, soy prácticamente alguien capaz de hacerse cargo por sí misma – me callé de inmediato puesto que había olvidado tres grandes razones: la primera, que estaba enyesada de la pierna y me dolía; la segunda, seguía en el hospital; la tercera, había una enfermera en la puerta.

¿Todo bien aquí? – preguntó ésta con los ojos abiertos y mirando a Jessica. Ella negó

No lo sé, pregúntele a esa malparida de ahí – dijo señalándome como si diera igual. La miré con cara de pocos amigos y rodé los ojos

¿Señorita Harrison? – preguntó la enfermera dirigiéndose a mí

Sí, todo en orden, a excepción de esa rubia oxigenada de ahí – dije haciendo la misma expresión que ella. Y ella imitó la mía

Jessica Harrison – la llamó la enfermera - ¿Podría acompañarme y firmar unos papeles? – preguntó la chica castaña.

Papeleo – suspiró Jessica – ¿Crees que no soy amable contigo? Podría dejarte aquí e irme con Brad, pero no… me quedo a llenar un papeleo mientras tú te recuestas y sueñas con sólo Dios-sabe-qué – me dijo caminando hacia la chica

Sí, mientras estoy enyesada y con dolor – añadí irónica y despidiéndome de ella con la mano. Negué con la cabeza y volteé a ver a Brad

¡Hey! – dije más contenta, Bradley era el único que me hacía sentirme mejor en mi familia. Él y la abuela. Pero la abuela ya había muerto.

¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó sonriendo

No me preguntes a mí ¿Cómo estás tú? – dije riendo y señalando con la barbilla su brazo vendado

Mejor, dolió mucho pero fue genial – dijo examinando el vendaje y sonriendo. _Hombres_. Pensé

Lamento no haber ido contigo… es que…

Tenías una cita – me dijo interrumpiendo y mirándome pícaramente – sabía que tenías otro novio

No tengo otro novio – me apresuré a decir – y jamás tuve _otro_ novio, ayer fui con un amigo. Él me invitó a salir pero fue sólo eso… una cita.

¿Quién es el chico? – preguntó enarcando una ceja – Déjame adivinar. ¿Es atractivo?

Sí – contesté sonrojada

Mmm… ¿Es alto? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

Mucho, sí – contesté riendo. Igual Brad jamás lo adivinaría

¿Es perfecto? – preguntó, esa pregunta me hizo dudar un poco sobre si estaba hablando enserio

Pues… sí – contesté parpadeando

¡Entonces no es nadie! Alguien _perfecto_ no te querría ni como amiga – se burló y estalló en risa. Lo miré con cara hipócrita pero divertida y le arrojé la almohada. Brad se cubrió con su cómic

Idiota – dije entre risas…

Ya… enserio, dime quién es tu amigo – dijo parando de reír. Guardó su cómic y me lanzó de nuevo la almohada. La puse tras mi cabeza

¿Juras por tu vida que no le dirás a Jessica? – le dije extendiendo mi dedo meñique y hablando seriamente. Brad se acercó a mí y me tomó el dedo con el suyo

Jamás le cuento nada – me respondió sonriendo. Acto que imité

Bien… - dije y separé nuestros dedos - ¿Recuerdas a Manuel Neuer?...

No podría irme de aquí hasta la mañana siguiente. Le dije a Brad sobre cómo había conocido a Manuel, lo que había pasado y decirle que ahora estaba más enamorada de él.

Brad, como siempre, hacía un par de bromas o a veces sonreía de lo feliz que estaba por mí. Me pidió que se lo presentara algún día y le dije que hablaría con él para que mañana viniera aquí y fuéramos al cine. Sería ahí cuando se lo presentara.

Sí, tenía que hablarle y pedirle que fuéramos a ver una película mañana cuando saliera de aquí y Brad tendría que venir al hospital para conocerlo. Mi hermano estaba en un equipo de fútbol de la escuela primaria en donde era el portero. Siempre había tenido admiración por Manuel, y ahora si lo conocía sería un sueño para él.

Jessica y Brad se fueron a casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche, faltaban cuatro horas para víspera de Navidad, y yo amanecería en el hospital. Tomé mi celular y busqué el número de Manuel. Cuando lo encontré no dudé ni un minuto en llamar

Jane Harrison – mencionó mi nombre animado - ¿Qué te hizo llamarme? ¿Te cortaron la pierna? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? – preguntó sin dejarme hablar. Me sonrojé al escuchar la última sugerencia

De hecho… - dije meditando un poco sobre el plan y retractándome de haberlo ideado - … me preguntaba si tenías algo qué hacer mañana – _claro que tiene algo qué hacer, es víspera de navidad_ me dije en mi mente.

Pues… - me rechazaría, lo presentía – veré a mi familia hasta el propio día y mañana hay una fiesta a las siete de la noche ¿A qué hora? – preguntó, seguramente pensando en su agenda

Cuando salga de aquí, estimo que a las nueve de la mañana – contesté y cruzando los dedos por que estuviera libre

No, nada qué hacer… ¿Por qué? – preguntó riendo. Mi pulso se aceleró

Mi hermano quiere conocerte. Juega de portero en su escuela y eres como un ídolo para él – le dije sonriendo e imaginándome la cara de Brad cuando pudiera ver por quien siempre decía _"él merece una estatua junto a George Washington"_

¿Enserio? – preguntó riendo – bueno… dile que le regalaré mi camisa por ser un gran fan, estaré ahí puntual – añadió y mordí mi labio… aún no le había dicho sobre ir al cine

Te lo agradezco – dije suspirando alegre – y… estaba pensando que… podríamos ir a ver una película, luego de que saliera de este lugar, hace ratos que he querido ver la nueva de Shailene Woodley donde sale con el pelo corto – dije tratando de recordar el nombre pero nunca lo hice

¿Bajo La Misma Estrella? – preguntó Manuel haciéndome recordar el nombre

Esa misma – dije de inmediato al escuchar el nombre

¿Estás segura? Dicen que es horriblemente triste – dijo, quitándome las ganas de verla, ya que nunca me ha gustado llorar, pero… tal vez pudiera pasar al paso 4: besarlo

No creo que sea tan triste – dije como si ver la muerte de un perro en una película no me afectara tanto. Por el contrario, me dejaba destrozada y con ganas de suicidarme.

De acuerdo – contestó y pude presentir una sonrisa – Mañana a las diez y media hay una función… hasta mañana – se despidió y no pude evitar sonreír

Hasta mañana – despedirme de él era peor que ver a un perro morir. Al menos para mí.

Dejé el celular bajo la almohada y miré el techo unos minutos. Luego recordé a Nath y volví a tomar mi celular y escribirle un mensaje

 _¿Ya viste Bajo La Misma Estrella?_

Cinco minutos después me respondió

 _Sí ¿Por qué?_

Sonreí ante la respuesta

 _¿Qué tan triste es?_

Recibí la llamada de Nath.

¡Es Horrible! No paras de llorar desde que se conocen, es romántica, triste y llena de sentimientos ¡Dime que vas a ir a verla con Manuel!

Sí, la iré a ver con él – dije nerviosa y sonriendo

¡Jesús de Nazaret! ¡Janie! Janie, por favor, debes besarlo. Hay un millón de oportunidades dentro de esa película y si no consigues un beso juro, y hablo enserio, que iré yo misma a la casa de Neuer y le diré que estás locamente enamorada de él

¡No puedes hacer eso! – reclamé divertida de inmediato – no sé lo que va a pasar mañana, Nath, pero te juro que trataré de dar el paso 4. Lo intentaré

Ah, de acuerdo – dijo conformándose – me lo tienes que contar todo ¿De acuerdo? Cada detalle desde que compran las entradas – Nath se escuchaba muy emocionada, pero nada se comparaba al ritmo que tenía mi corazón

De acuerdo – concluí y corté la llamada.

Capitulo Quince

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me estiré. Había sido una larga noche pero pude descansar sin problemas. La medicina me había dejado exhausta y ahora sólo necesitaba esperar a Brad y a Manuel. Me sentía nerviosa.

La enfermera entró en mi habitación y saludó con "Buenos Días", le respondí de la misma forma. Le había dicho a Nath que me enviara ropa para hoy, era lo que la enfermera dejó en la silla a mi lado. Enviado por Nath.

Era una chaqueta de cuero café con una camisa negra. Había un pantalón azul y unas zapatillas negras. También había añadido una bufanda y un collar de llave, junto con un reloj dorado y un bolso para el celular. El dinero que me había enviado estaba dentro, pero había una nota pegada en él

 _En caso de emergencia_ decía la nota.

Comprendí que se refería que posiblemente Manuel no me dejara pagar mi entrada, que él me invitaría. Sonreí ante la idea.

La enfermera me puso una bolsa de plástico en el yeso y me dijo que procurara no mojarlo o no meterlo a la ducha. Le dije que todo estaría bien y por fin me entregó la toalla. Tomé la ropa y me metí al baño. Me deshice de mis vestiduras y entré en la ducha. Cuando abrí el grifo y cayó el agua, ésta estaba helada, casi tan helada como con la que Jessica me había despertado ayer. Era eso o nada, y no quería apestar en una cita con un atractivo deportista. Y, de todas formas, me daba asco no bañarme. Cerré mis ojos y tomé aire. Me metí bajo la ducha y mordí mis labios para no quejarme de lo helada que estaba el agua. Me abracé con fuerza hasta que poco a poco me fui adaptando al agua y no hubo necesidad de morderme o arañarme.

Pasé en la ducha por veinte minutos hasta que me vestí y sequé mi cabello con la toalla. Al salir a la habitación el aire acondicionado me hacía temblar. No fue fácil vestirme, mucho menos con el pantalón. Tuve que quitarme el yeso y deslizarlo por mi pierna, que por suerte también estaba vendada.

Salí a la recepción y encontré a mi hermano sentado en una de las sillas jugando en su videojuego portátil. Me acerqué a él y le desordené el cabello. Pausó el juego y levantó la mirada. Cuando me vio me sonrió y preguntó por Manuel.

Sí, también me alegra verte – dije irónica y le dije que todavía no llegaba. Eran las ocho y cincuenta y siete, la enfermera me dio unos papeles y me dijo que ya podía retirarme, que no caminara mucho y que si me transportaba que usara las muletas que me habían entregado. Le dije que las había dejado en la habitación así que me dio otras. Eran comunes y corrientes: de madera.

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Brad, revisé mi reloj y apenas habían pasado cinco minutos. De cualquier modo me senté en recepción y lo esperé. Comencé a leer el periódico que había en el mostrador y encontré un artículo que me llamó la atención

Se trataba de "la nueva novia de Manuel Neuer", yo, por obvias razones. Aparecían fotos de cuando fuimos a Donisl, el día que mataron a papá. Aparecía una foto de él dejándome en la comisaría. También las fotos del Starbucks y un apartado de que se me vio entrar al hospital central y que horas más tarde Manuel también entró por la misma puerta. Había muchos comentarios de los periodistas que me aterraban, diciendo que confirmaban nuestra relación. Pero había otros que decían que no podía ser cierto, ya que yo ya estaba con alguien – Luke – y le contestaban que él y yo habíamos terminado porque él tenía algo que ver con el asesinato de mi padre. Cuyo cuerpo no había sido encontrado.

Leí el artículo, estupefacta, hasta que escuché esa voz tan conocida. Cerré el periódico de golpe

¿Lista? – dijo Manuel cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron

Sí – contesté tratando de concretizar todo, volteé a ver a mi derecha donde se suponía que estaba Brad – Um… iba a presentarte a mi hermano… pero… - en eso escuché la voz de Brad y volteé a ver rápido – oh, es él. Brad, ven aquí – dije indicándole con mi mano que se acercara. Me puse de pie, llegándole al hombro a Manuel.

Increíble – dijo Brad como si estuviera viendo el cielo

Brad, él es Manuel Neuer – dije señalando a Manuel – Manuel, éste es mi hermanastro menor… Bradley, o Brad – dije señalando a Brad – eres, como ya te había dicho, una inspiración para él

Janie me dijo que eres portero en tu escuela – Brad asintió – debes tener buenos reflejos. Pensarás que no haces nada de portero pero, créeme, todo depende de ti cuando se trata de penalties – le dijo mientras le entregaba la camisa que había dicho – ten, esto es para ti

Sí la trajiste – dije impresionada, creí que bromeaba cuando lo mencionó - ¿Hablabas en serio?

Yo siempre hablo en serio – dijo sonriendo. Enarqué una ceja – de acuerdo, no siempre, pero sí lo hice cuando dije que le traería una camisa

Juro que la usaré en todos mis entrenos – dijo admirando la camisa. Era grande, demasiado, pero, conociendo a Brad, no le importaría

Pero si los tienes a diario, y no te gusta lavar nada – le dije haciendo una mueca de asco al imaginarme el sudor y césped y lodo.

¿Siempre arruinando mis sueños? – se quejó, eso hizo que Manuel riera. Yo, por pena, también lo hice

Por cierto, Brad ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunté al recordar que Jessica no estaba aquí

En mi bicicleta, está en el estacionamiento cuidado por Hodgins

¿Quién? – pregunté

Un tipo al que acabo de conocer – dijo, sin dejar de admirar la camisa. Coloqué mis manos en mi cintura

Luego recordarás por qué te decía: Nunca hables con extraños – le dije haciendo que levantara la vista y me mirara a los ojos

Claro, bueno… debo irme, mamá dijo que si no llegaba a tiempo te dejaría afuera – dijo comenzando a guardar la camisa en su mochila. Que no había notado.

¿Y yo por qué? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño

Ya sabes cómo es ella, adiós Manuel, un placer conocerte – dijo chocando puños con Manuel

El placer fue mío, pequeño yo – dijo haciendo referencia a lo de ser portero. Sonreí y me crucé de brazos, aún tenía frío. Brad sonrió y después se alejó

Adiós, extraña – dijo despidiéndose de mí. Reí y no le contesté. No confiaba en dejar ir solo a mi hermano hasta casa, pero recordé que tenía una cita que podría llevarme al paso 4 con Manuel

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó luego de unos segundos

Sí, vamos – dije algo distraída pensando en Brad. No era la primera vez que hablaba con extraños, pero su costumbre ya me comenzaba a preocupar. Tomé las muletas y comencé a "movilizarme" con ellas. Manuel se reía y me ayudaba al ver que se me hacía difícil el andar con muletas. Era la primera vez que las usaba. Se lo expliqué pero sólo le causaba más risa. Y, debía admitir, a mí también.

Esta vez Manuel llevaba su Audi, para su cumpleaños juro que le regalaría un Toyota, para que dejara de "lucirse". Sonreí ante mi pensamiento.

Me abrió la puerta y le agradecí. Cuando ambos estuvimos dentro, noté que tenía su celular conectado a su reproductor de automóvil. Cuando encendió el auto la canción de _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons comenzó a reproducirse.

¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? – dijo cuando estuvimos fuera del hospital. Las muletas estaban en el asiento trasero

Mejor, por lo que debo preocuparme es porque Jessica no haya tirado a la basura mis medicinas para deshacerse de mí.

¿Crees que sea capaz? – preguntó asombrado, volteándome a ver pero devolviendo de inmediato su vista al frente

Sí, lo es – admití pensando en ella – pero puedo demandarla si hace eso, así que no creo que lo haga – Manuel sonrió

¿Qué piensas hacer para mañana? – pregunté de repente, ya que recordé que me había dicho que pasaría con sus padres pero… sabía que ellos vivían cerca de Dortmund, lejos de aquí

Ir a ver a mi familia en Gelsenkirchen, sólo eso, celebraré navidad con mis amigos ahora por la noche – asentí, volteó a verme

¿Y tú? – preguntó con una sonrisa

Nada – dije bajando mi vista – tal vez saque a Brad de la casa y nos vayamos a un restaurante con Nath y celebremos ahí, ni loca pienso celebrar navidad con Jessica, para eso está el 31 de octubre – dije riendo, Manuel también lo hizo

¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de navidad hoy? – preguntó sin quitar la vista del frente. Ésta vez yo volteé a verlo – inicia a las siete ¿Te animas? – parpadeé y sonreí. Quería besarlo en ese mismo momento.

Claro que sí – contesté como si me estuvieran preguntando si quería ir al paraíso.

Y… si no estás disfrutando de tu navidad… puedes llamarme – dijo y una vez más me sonrió. Quería llorar de alegría. Nadie nunca se había ofrecido para alegrarme la navidad. Para levantarme los ánimos aun cuando Jessica era la controladora de todo.

Lo haré, gracias – dije mostrando que de verdad estaba agradecida por su oferta.

Aparcó el auto

Llegamos – anunció y me ayudó a salir del auto. Las muletas se me comenzaron a ser fáciles de dominar. Aunque todavía no era una experta. Llegamos hasta la caja de boletos y Manuel pidió dos para Bajo La Misma Estrella. La chica, para variar, tras la vitrina nos observó con los ojos abiertos, aunque trató de disimularlo. Me imaginé a ella hablando con los periodistas y confirmando que Manuel y yo teníamos una relación, aunque no era así pero… ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, cree que hay sólo amistad en dos chicos que han salido por dos días seguidos y ahora compran boletos para una película triste-romántica perfecta, según Nath, para parejas?

Gracias por su compra, sala 8, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha – indicó la chica y me sonrió tiernamente, le devolví la sonrisa y me impulsé para movilizarme. Tal y como lo había predicho Nath, Manuel pagó las entradas.

Tomé del bolso el dinero para pagarle a Manuel la entrada, que costaba cuatro dólares.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó sonriendo

El dinero de la entrada – dije como si fuera obvio. Manuel lo tomó y lo guardó de nuevo en mi bolso

No quiero tu dinero, Janie, y tampoco aceptaré que pagues las palomitas, o las bebidas o siquiera un chocolate ¿sí? Pagaré yo – dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo. Torcí mi sonrisa, nerviosa, y sonreí

Nadie jamás había sido así conmigo – dije sin creer que lo había dicho en voz alta

No te creo, eres una gran persona, pienso que te mereces más – mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sentí que me iba a desmayar por la aceleración del pulso. Pero ni en broma me desmayaría o dejaría que algo arruinara este día. Quería que fuera la mejor víspera de navidad de mi vida. Me sonrojé y Manuel se acercó al puesto de palomitas. Me sugirió que lo esperara en la banca por mi pierna. Obedecí y mi celular vibró, el mensaje de Nath preguntaba cómo iba todo

 _Excelente, me invitó a la fiesta del Mannschaft de hoy y prácticamente me dijo que podía pasar navidad con él si era necesario… quiero besarlo, Nath, ayúdame_

Justo envié el mensaje cuando un tipo moreno y de tez canela se sentó junto a mí y me sonrió

Hola – dije sonriendo y guardando mi celular.

¿Puedo decirte que eres la chica más linda que he visto en toda mi vida? – dijo como si estuviera respirando aire puro dentro de un jardín con plantas vivas y el viento soplando cálidamente. El color se subió a mis mejillas.

Oh – dije sorprendida y sonriendo – pues… gracias, qué lindo – dije nerviosa y, como usualmente hacía, tocando mi arete.

¿Vienes sola? – preguntó el chico que comenzaba a agradarme pero a asustarme

N. – pero no me dejó terminar

Es que… me preguntaba si querrías entrar a ver una película conmigo, puedo comprarte lo que quieras, podemos ver la película que quieras es que… eres hermosa – me dijo halagándome y sacándome de nuevo una sonrisa insegura

Escucha, gracias… pero – volvió a interrumpir

¿Qué? ¿Ya vienes acompañada? – preguntó de nuevo, y antes de que pudiera responderle…

Sí, de hecho – interrumpió Manuel.

Capitulo Dieciséis

Sostenía las palomitas y dos vasos de gaseosa, también una barra de chocolate y miraba al chico de manera intimidante. Manuel parecía ser quince centímetros más alto que él, así que el chico tuvo que levantar la cabeza

¿Vienes con él? – me preguntó volteándome a ver, esperando una respuesta

Sí, eso era lo que intentaba decirte – dije sonriendo, tomé mis muletas y caminé hasta el lado de Manuel. El chico lo observó detenidamente entrecerrando los ojos

Te conozco – afirmó con los ojos iluminados al recordar su rostro

Todos lo conocemos – le dije enarcando las cejas y apretando los labios – escucha, gracias por la invitación pero… se nos hace tarde la función… - dije con la cabeza gacha, jamás me gustó tratar mal a las personas, mucho menos rechazarlas, pero ésta ocasión era distinta, es decir, quería desesperadamente entrar a ver la película.

Claro… disculpa – dijo el chico sonrojado y alejándose con un grupo de chicos que estaban en la entrada. Seguro sus amigos. Manuel me sonrió y caminamos hacia la sala.

Ésta era grande, nuestros asientos estaban ubicados en el centro de la sala y la vista hacia la pantalla era increíble. Estaba lleno. Había chicas emocionadas con camisas sobre "¿Okay? Okay" o con los libros en sus manos. Estaban con sus parejas y algunos padres también estaban con sus hijas que estaban siendo acompañadas o por amigas o por sus novios. Y yo, aquí, con un amigo al que quería desesperadamente. Ojalá la película valiera la pena…

Nadie notó que nos sentamos en el centro, Manuel me ayudó a hacerlo ya que las muletas sin duda no eran lo mío. Me entregó la barrita de chocolate y las palomitas, también mi bebida, que puse en el portavasos del asiento, y comencé a comerme las palomitas, una muy mala costumbre que tenía, para la mitad de la película ya no quedaría ninguna.

Manuel tenía su paquete todavía lleno mientras que el mío había bajado. Hablábamos sobre su viaje, que pronto se acercaba el día de su partida

¿Qué harán durante seis meses? – pregunté imaginándome cómo sería la vida de un futbolista y cómo funcionaba

Entrenos, partidos, a veces visitas a ciertos lugares o comerciales – dijo, claramente sabiendo lo que irían a hacer, era su vida, yo para lo único que servía era para caminar sobre pasarelas, posar ante las cámaras y retirarme. Una vida interesante. Odiaba ser modelo - ¿Y tú qué harás?

Hay un desfile en Berlín en abril y mayo, la tendencia ganadora es premiada y también tengo proyectos en la Academia, tal vez cuando salga de vacaciones lleve trabajo a casa así que prácticamente sólo haré mi trabajo y estudiaré. Una vida envidiable – dije ironizando lo último. Manuel rio y en eso su celular sonó. Contestó de inmediato. El _Ringtone_ era el común del IPhone.

No… Pregúntale a… - decía por teléfono - … sí, pero después fue Götze… a mí ni me preguntes eso, la idea fue tuya… sí, estoy ocupado… - me sentía incómoda, así que comencé a devorar, de nuevo, las palomitas – ajá… sí, sí… lo haré cuando esté allá ¿De acuerdo?... bien – y cortó

¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunté riendo

Se perdieron las botellas de cerveza para ésta noche y las llaves de la casa que han alquilado estaban bajo la alfombra de la entrada y han desaparecido, y quieren que vaya a revisar al estadio en el casillero de Podolski por si las encuentro – rodó los ojos – la próxima vez contrataremos expertos – reí ante su comentario y ni siquiera me di cuenta que la película estaba a punto de comenzar. Me acomodé en mi asiento y miré a la pantalla… la estrellas aparecieron en ella y después una chica con un tubo rodeándole la cara y conectando con la nariz, estaba recostada y de brazos cruzados en X, cerró los ojos…

La historia comenzaba.

No había pasado mucho de lo "emotivo" que me dijo Nath, Manuel y yo nos lanzábamos palomitos para divertirnos. Reíamos en silencio para que no nos callaran, porque todos estaban impresionantemente concentrados en la película.

Estaba tomando un poco de gaseosa cuando entraron en la casa de Ana Frank. Supuse que entraría el clímax de la historia, que por fin vería lágrimas en mí, y que por fin podría conseguir el paso 4. Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué de inmediato, no respondí el mensaje de Nath sin antes regular el brillo de la pantalla. El mensaje: _¿Cómo va todo?_

 _La película está muy linda, pero todavía no veo partes horriblemente tristes, ahora están en la casa de Ana Frank, Hazel está_ _mareada_

Le respondí y lo dejé en mi regazo. Ya habían llegado al último piso, estaban observando unas imágenes de la familia Frank.

 _Presta atención_

Fue la respuesta de Nath. Justo al levantar mi vista de nuevo a la pantalla, Hazel volteaba a ver a Augustus… y se besaban.

La intriga y la incomodidad fueron tan dominantes que de repente no veía el rostro ni de Hazel ni de Augustus, sino mí rostro y el de Manuel. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para volver a la realidad. Mi idea era clara: quería besarlo. El frío de la sala hizo que me encogiera en mi asiento y me limitara a ver la película.

Después de la escena de la noche de placer, los sollozos comenzaron a hacerse más constantes dentro de la sala. Escuchaba uno "es esa parte" "abrázame, viene lo peor" y "no, Carol, no puedo seguir viendo". Eso me hizo emocionarme, tal vez salía una parte destrozadora y haría que estallara en llanto y Manuel tuviera que consolarme. Lo haría, tenía qué.

La próxima vez me aseguraría de revisar la cartelera y buscaría una película de terror, esa técnica nunca falla. Ahora Hazel y Augustus estaban en una banca frente a un río. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Mi corazón, mi sensibilidad al escuchar las palabras de Augustus, hicieron en imaginarme el dolor de Hazel, y las lágrimas que de ella salían me rompían el alma. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero, por una maldita razón, no podía.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Manuel con su mano en su barbilla y mirando a la pantalla. Sus dedos rozaban sus labios. Devolví mi vista al frente, Hazel seguía llorando…

No comenzó lo peor hasta cuando el pre-funeral salió en escena. Todas las chicas dentro comenzaron a llorar como locas. Prestaba atención a las palabras de Hazel y a la expresión de Augustus. Comencé a recordar desde la escena en que se conocieron, cuando Augustus dio su deseo por ir a Ámsterdam, cuando lo encontró en la gasolinera y cuando colocaba sus cigarrillos en sus labios, y sobre todo cuando le dijo a Hazel que la amaba…

Y dejé escapar un sollozo.

Manuel reaccionó y se acercó a mí.

Hey, ¿Estás bien? – me dijo al oído y acercándome a él.

Sí, sí – mi corazón latía con fuerza – es sólo… que… comencé a recordar a Luke, todo lo que pasamos, que al final me hirió y después a mi padre, que ni siquiera le hemos hecho un funeral, que ni siquiera tenemos su cuerpo – dije volviendo a llorar. Ésta vez sí era en serio. El dolor que sentía era horrible, las palabras de Hazel, alguna vez le dije algo así a Luke, y todo había sido en vano. Jamás había sentido en realidad lo que era amor, y mi padre… que no sabía si lo quería, no lo supe hasta el día de su asesinato. Era injusto. No sabía del dolor que sentía hasta hoy, y por eso no me ponía a pensar sobre mi vida: porque me autodestruía.

Manuel me acercó a él y me abrazó, haciendo que recostara mi cabeza sobre su pecho y llorara sobre él. Por el momento sólo podía sentir dolor, temor, confianza y nerviosismo. Pero sobre todo, felicidad. Era el momento. Sólo tenía que levantarme, mirarlo a los ojos y esperar a que él diera el primer paso.

Pasé unos minutos ahí, sollozando levemente y decidiendo internamente qué hacer con exactitud. Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca. Parpadeé un par de veces y me dije que lo haría ahora, que lo haría en cinco segundos, que se hicieron más minutos, y que lo tenía que hacer sí o sí.

Pero no pude. Mi valentía y coraje no iban a apoyarme ahora. Manuel me acariciaba el cabello y casi me quedaba dormida en su pecho, me distraía con facilidad, sus manos eran suaves y de verdad me daba sueño. La película llegó hasta el entierro de Augustus y yo seguía perdida con Manuel. Él seguía viendo la pantalla y de vez en cuando bajaba su mirada para verme. Había cerrado mis ojos. Quería dormirme sobre él, abrazarlo sin necesidad de que lo tomara extraño y sobre todo besarlo las veces que a mí se me dieran la gana. Lo quería, lo necesitaba. Me había saltado al paso cinco en el que ya no podía vivir sin él…

Simplemente ya no podía.

Mi teléfono vibró, y lo ignoré por completo. Estaba cómoda en ese momento, la película todavía no terminaba y mis lágrimas ya estaban secas. La mayoría de las chicas seguían sollozando y quejándose de que la película era hermosa pero triste, y que necesitaban a Augustus fuera del libro.

Pero yo seguía feliz en los brazos de Manuel.

Las luces se encendieron. La película había terminado y la sala era un mar de lágrimas. Manuel y yo seguimos abrazados mientras las personas salían de la sala. Había vuelto a llorar cuando Hazel leyó la carta de Augustus. Mencionaba a cada momento "Luke es un idiota" en medio de sollozos y lágrimas. Manuel me abrazaba con fuerza y me decía que eso ya había quedado en el pasado, que lo olvidara. Pero no podía. Ni mi padre, e incluso recordaba a mamá.

Detesto mi vida – dije volviendo a llorar. Siempre había algo que me hería, incluso si recordaba momentos felices. Pero cuando se trataba de recordar a Jessica, me desahogaba – Necesito a mi mamá, siempre me pregunté por ella y jamás la conocí, ya no recuerdo nada de ella, ni siquiera su rostro – y una vez más volví a estallar.

Janie… - me susurró Manuel, levantándome el rostro y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos – no creo que no tengas momentos en tu vida que no disfrutes. Tienes personas que te apoyan y te quieren… no veas sólo a las personas que quieren arruinarte tu vida, tienes virtudes así como también defectos y problemas, como todo ser humano, pero sólo una personas que te quiera demasiado jamás va a hacerte daño por ninguna de estas cosas – era lo que necesitaba oír, tanto para calmarme como para volver a hacerme llorar. Necesitaba ese beso, justo ahora.

Me lancé sobre él y le di un fuerte abrazo rodeándolo por el cuello

Gracias – le dije por fin de buscar mi voz, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta que hacía que me doliera. No quería separarme del lado de Manuel. Quería estar así para siempre.

Pero los de mantenimiento llegaron hasta nosotros.

Las lágrimas ya estaban secas pero el sentimiento de dolor y felicidad todavía estaba presente. El techo de mi habitación ahora lucía hermoso. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. No había conseguido el paso 4, pero sentía que había conseguido mucho ahora. Bendito sea el autor del libro.

Tocaron mi puerta tres veces fuertemente. Nath. Sin duda alguna.

Entró emocionada y se sentó a la orilla de mi cama, cerca de mis pies. Seguí mirando el techo

¡Ya cuenta! – dijo golpeando mi pie sano con emoción y una sonrisa aterradoramente enorme

No logré el paso 4, si era lo que querías saber – dije sentándome y recostándome sobre la pared

Sí, bueno… explícame las lágrimas secas en tu rostro, debes decirme qué fue lo que pasó… no hubo beso… de acuerdo, pero… ¡Qué pasó!

Lloré, eso pasó – Nath interrumpió

¡Ya sé que lloraste! Lo dicen las lágrimas que te acabo de mencionar. Vamos, Janie, sin rodeos – dijo casi gritando y desesperada, eso me hizo gracia.

Cuando… lloré le dije que me sentí así por Luke, por mi padre y por Jessica y cosas así, terminó recostándome sobre su pecho mientras me abrazaba – Nath gritó

¡Janie! Debes aceptarlo… lo amas con tu vida y si no consigues ese paso 4 te vas a sentir como la persona más miserable del mundo ¿Acaso no crees que hay chicas queriendo tener una oportunidad con él? ¡No dejes que te ganen el puesto! Tienes que ser astuta, no se trata de un juego – me decía como si fuera mi madre o maestra de instrucción hacia la nueva vida. Sonreí ante sus palabras. Estaba en lo cierto, pero era demasiado pronto – Ahora… debes arreglarte para la fiesta…

No. Nath. _Debemos_ arreglarnos para la fiesta – Nath enarcó una ceja – pregunté si podía llevarte y Manuel estuvo de acuerdo. Vendrás conmigo – sus ojos se iluminaron

Eso es música para mis oídos, te estaré vigilando ahora, si no consigues el beso, seguiré insistiendo hasta que lo des, y tiene que ser antes de año nuevo – dijo mientras salía de mi habitación

¡Hey! – la llamé confundida, Nath regresó y se asomó en la puerta - ¿A dónde vas? – pregunté riendo

A vestirme ¿no es obvio? No pienso ir así, no quiero hacer el ridículo – dijo y volvió a salir de la habitación. Negué con la cabeza y me levanté. Tomé mis muletas y caminé hasta el armario. Quería ir decente pero atractiva. Era buena en eso, sólo que mis ideas ahora estaban en blanco.

En lo único que podía pensar era en Manuel.

Capitulo Diecisiete

Nath y yo ya estábamos listas, le dije a Manuel que llegaríamos a la fiesta y que no sería necesario que nos fuera a recoger. El auto de Nath era un Chevrolet Cruze 2014. Nath y yo estábamos viendo Titanic cuando miré el reloj. Eran las siete y quince.

Nath y yo saltamos del sofá y fuimos al auto, fue un poco difícil para mí, seguía con el yeso. Me senté en el asiento de copiloto y esperé a que Nath se subiera. Cuando lo hizo y encendió el auto me puse en cinturón de seguridad. Nath me observó como si estuviera loca y negó con la cabeza. Reí y le dije que avanzara.

La fiesta sería al otro lado de la ciudad, en una casa que habían alquilado, como me había dicho Manuel. Recordé que habían perdido las llaves y, por obvias razones, supuse que las habían encontrado. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que podía pasar de cualquier cosa en una fiesta, especialmente cuando la organizaban los alemanes. Nath puso una estación donde se escuchaba la canción _Counting Stars_ de One Republic. Ambas comenzamos a cantar como locas en el auto, le subí a todo volumen la música y prácticamente nos sentíamos en el universo.

En un pequeño salto moví mi pierna e hice que chocara contra el asiento, hice una mueca de dolor y esperé a que el dolor pasara. Sin duda la bacteria que me había infectado era asesina. Y recordé mi medicina

Maldición – dije, coloqué mis manos en mi cabeza y me tomé el cabello tratando de matarme al haber olvidado la medicina

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nath sin quitar la vista del frente y regulando el volumen

Olvidé mi medicina – me quejé y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento, era increíble que el mismo día de haber salido del hospital hubiera olvidado ponerme la medicina. Era una olvidadiza de primera.

Uh… - suspiró Nath afligida. Comenzó a mirar a todas partes, no sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando – escucha, estamos cerca del hospital… si quieres podemos pasar y comprar una de emergencia – me sugirió disminuyendo la velocidad, estábamos a cien metros de un desvío, el letrero decía "Hospital Central" y una flecha blanca señalando la derecha

De acuerdo, vamos al hospital – le dije, Nath desvió el auto y en menos de cinco minutos estábamos afuera de las puertas del hospital.

Con ayuda de mis muletas y mi equilibrio llegué y atravesé las puertas. Nath llegó a recepción antes que yo y preguntó por mi medicamento. Nos llevaron a la enfermería y ahí una enfermera tuvo que buscar al doctor Kenton para indicarle cuál era el medicamento apropiado.

El doctor Kenton me dijo que tuviera más cuidado con mis medicinas y me dijo que él me la pondría. Me senté en una silla y el doctor me quitó el yeso. Sentí un poco de dolor pero lo ignoré. La aguja penetró mi piel y la punta llegó hasta el hueso. Sentí un escalofrío y arañé mis palmas. Cuando la aguja salió di un leve suspiro. El doctor Kenton volvió a ponerme el yeso y me dijo que descansara la pierna por cinco minutos.

No tenía cinco minutos, tenía que llegar a la fiesta ya.

Nath se sentó a mi lado y me acomodó el cabello

Así está mejor – me dijo sonriendo. Apreté los labios y formé una sonrisa. Apenas habían pasado veinte segundos.

Te sugiero que lo mantengas en descanso, Jane – me dijo el doctor Kenton guardando la medicina

¿En navidad? – pregunté enarcando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa divertida

Sí, en navidad – me dijo sonriendo, guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos de bata y se recostó sobre el mostrador de medicinas de vidrio

¿Cómo eso puede ser posible? – pregunté entrecerrando los ojos y riendo

¿Qué piensas hacer? – me preguntó. Me mordí la lengua y medité un rato sobre lo que iría a hacer en navidad

Pues… - dije frunciendo el ceño – nada. Sólo salir con mi hermano y… entregarle su obsequio – dije bajando la mirada y examinando mis uñas. Mostrando mi incomodidad

Y… - intervino Nath para darme ánimos, me volteó a ver – posiblemente celebrar con el chico que le gusta – me dijo sonriendo y enarcando una ceja divertida. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza

Ya veo… - dijo el doctor sonriendo – bueno, quédate sólo un minuto más y podrás irte ¿De acuerdo? – dijo y salió de la habitación. Volteé a ver a Nath.

¿Qué te hizo no decir que la pasaría con "mi novio"? – pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa

Me lo estoy guardando para cuando pase – dijo recostándose en su silla y hablando con naturalidad superficial, cosa que siempre hacía cuando sabía que pasaría algo. Que no tenía duda.

Claro – dije rodando los ojos y poniéndome de pie

Falta un minuto, Janie – dijo Nath sin moverse de su lugar

¿Quieres quedarte aquí o ir a una fiesta? – pregunté alzando los brazos señalando todo el lugar. Nath me miró divertida

Así se habla – dijo y salimos de inmediato. Revisé mi reloj, ya eran las siete y cuarenta y siete. Nath aceleró ya que la casa todavía quedaba lejos

¿Qué vas a regalarle a tu hermano? – preguntó Nath girando el volante en una esquina.

Un nuevo celular, ha estado insistiendo en uno desde hace un mes y decidí comprarle uno nuevo – dije mientras sacaba mi celular de mi bolso ya que había vibrado, significaba un mensaje.

Mmm… nada mal… ¿Qué quieres para navidad? – preguntó Nath de repente. No pude ni leer el mensaje ya que volteé a verla rápido llena de sorpresa

No quiero nada… - me cortó

¿Quieres un perro? ¿Una casa nueva? ¿Que Jessica que vaya al infierno? ¡Ya sé! ¿A Manuel Neuer? – preguntó sin quitar la vista del frente. Sonreí apenada y vi el mensaje

Hablando de él – dije y leí el mensaje

 _¿Segura que vas a venir? Llevo casi una hora esperándote_

Mis mejillas se calentaron y mi sonrisa se amplió. Contesté de inmediato

 _Surgió un problema con mi medicina, tuvimos que arreglarlo_

Ya, enserio, dime qué quieres. No voy a dejarte sin regalo, Janie, si no me dice qué quieres le digo a Jessica que te dé algo bonito – dijo y meditó un poco en sus palabras - ¿Para ella bonito sería algo horrible, no?

Si se trata de mí… tiene que ser usado – dije y ambas reímos – no es necesario que me regales nada, Nath, tu compañía me basta – dije sonriendo. Nunca me había gustado decir qué quería de regalo, lo consideraba imprudente.

Janie, si no me dice algo… te compraré un reloj Nazi ¿Entendiste? – me dijo y me puse más seria

Un libro estaría bien – dije de repente – o un nuevo perfume – añadí y sentí mi celular vibrando. Lo vi de inmediato

 _¿Estás bien?_

Volví a sonreír y mientras contestaba, Nath frenó de repente.

Había un hombre con capucha frente al auto. Y no hacía nada. Nath pitó dos veces y al tercer claxon. El hombre nos apuntó con un arma.

 _No_

Capitulo Dieciocho

Nath y yo nos lo quedamos viendo un buen rato espantadas. Mi piel estaba helada, mis manos estaban pálidas y no dudaba en que mi rostro también lo estaba. El hombre seguía apuntándonos, pero si llegara a disparar… la bala caería en el lado de Nath.

Ella tragó saliva. Yo mantenía el aire mientras me temblaba la mandíbula. Mis ojos se habían abierto como platos y no quitaba la vista del hombre con el arma. Nath y yo volteamos a vernos ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

 _¿En dónde estás?_

Leí el mensaje de Manuel cuando la pantalla de mi celular, que estaba sobre mi regazo, se encendió. La vibración hacía que mis piernas me transmitieran más nervios y temor que hacía que mi pulso se acelerara.

¡Nath! – gritó el hombre que la apuntaba. Fruncí el ceño - ¡Sé que eres tú… bájate ya! – dijo sin bajar el arma. Nath y yo nos volteamos a ver

¿Lo conoces? – pregunté aún más aterrada. La situación se ponía cada vez más incómoda. Nath entrecerró los ojos tratando de identificar al tipo

Creo que es George – dijo como si no estuviéramos en una situación en la que una de las dos podía morir. ¿Por qué a mí?

¿Quién? – chillé, mostrando mi miedo y confusión

Es… un pretendiente. Me negué a salir con él un día antes de decirle a otro chico lo que a él le habría gustado oír. Fue hace un mes – dijo y abrió la puerta del carro

¿A dónde crees que vas? – volví a preguntar gritando llena de miedo. Estar en una situación así me hacía perder los estribos.

A hablar con él… no te preocupes – dijo y me dejó encerrada en el auto. Desde mi asiento la vi caminar hasta el tipo con las manos en alto. Hizo un ademán con las manos indicando que se calmara. Después señaló el auto, luego a ella… y se acercó más a George.

 _Hay un percance con el tráfico, es todo, pero vamos en camino_

Envíe el mensaje y levanté mi vista. Nath era sostenida del cabello por George y el arma apuntaba a su cabeza. Nath estaba llorando.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad de inmediato y abrí la puerta. Sin importarme del dolor de mi pierna salí a toda prisa

¡Hey! – grité espantada. El chico volteó a verme y apuntó su arma a mí. Y disparó

El susto fue enorme, la bala había impactado en la ventana del auto y había roto el vidrio. Los cristales rozaron mi piel e hicieron algunos cortes en ella. George se quedó impactado al ver su falla y se distrajo un momento. Oportuno para que Nath se librara de su agarre y corriera de vuelta al auto. Los disparos siguieron y Nath aceleró, tratando de atropellar a George.

Lo cual logró.

Ambas dimos un grito de espanto cuando el chico rodó por el auto y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Nath frenó en seco y puso sus manos en su corazón. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Mi expresión era peor. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, como nunca. Tenía mis manos tapando mi boca que estaba abierta llena de sorpresa y sobre todo las lágrimas al borde de salir. Cerré mis ojos y traté de soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Respiré agitadamente tratando de borrar la imagen de mi cabeza. Pero jamás se iría.

Y entonces escuchamos las sirenas.

Mi corazón volvió a palpitar como loco que casi se me para de repente. Nath aceleró y, a 120 kilómetros por hora, logramos salir a tiempo del perímetro del accidente. Ninguna dijo nada en el camino, manteníamos nuestro pensamiento fijo en lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que pasaría con todo lo que vendría. Nath redujo la velocidad y aparcó junto a la carretera, frente a un bosque donde había un par de luciérnagas iluminándolo. La calle estaba sola.

Nath se recostó en su asiento y dejó escapar un gran suspiro mientras que yo parpadeaba mirando el techo y buscaba alguna forma de verle el lado positivo a eso. Como mi padre solía decirme.

Lo siento – dijo Nath luego de un rato de silencio. El reloj del auto marcaba las ocho de la noche. Era tarde. Pero eso era lo de menos por el momento – Jamás quise atropellarlo

Lo sé, Nath – dije encontrando un poco de mi voz. El susto era identificable a leguas. El nudo en mi garganta me daba ganas de vomitar. Tenía revuelto el estómago.

La policía nos persigue – dijo, como si estuviera repasando una lista de problemas en menos de media hora que un par de chicas en camino a una fiesta habían provocado en víspera de navidad. Sí, era un día de locos.

Ya lo sé – repetí. Los parpadeos eran más repentinos y mi realidad estaba ida

¿Cómo es que todo esto ha pasado tan rápido? – preguntó alzando sus brazos y colocando sus manos de nuevo en el volante, sin avanzar el auto.

Bienvenida a mi mundo – dije en un susurro apenas audible. O tal vez lo pensé muy fuerte que creí haberlo susurrado. Nath volteó a verme y me dijo directamente que no dijera nada de lo sucedido. Que sin alguien llegaba a preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido que me negara. A menos, claro, que tuvieran pruebas que confirmaran que fuimos nosotras dos.

Accedí a su idea y acordamos olvidar, o tratar de hacerlo, lo que había sucedido esta noche. Meditamos un rato y nos calmamos. Luego de diez minutos de haber calmado nuestro pulso, Nath arrancó y fuimos en dirección a la fiesta.

Quizá el alcohol me haga olvidar todo esto – dijo en un tono divertido. Esa era Nath. Podía atropellar a un chico hace no más de una hora y seguía siendo la extravagante Nath. Bien por ella

Me alegro por ti. Desgraciadamente odio el alcohol – dije recordando la resaca que tuve la primera vez que me puse ebria hace un año y terminé con mi traje de baño en la cochera de la casa de un amigo de mi hermano. La foto que tomaron de mí recostada al lado de la piscina fue subida a internet y tuvo más de quinientos mil comentarios.

Já, recuerdo ese día – dijo Nath sabiendo a qué me refería con odiar el alcohol. Y desde ese día juré por mi vida que jamás volvería a tomar cerveza. Y aunque era alemana de nacimiento.

Eran las ocho y veinte cuando por fin logramos ver varios carros aparcados y gente caminando animada y acompañada. Nath dejó el auto unos veinte metros lejos de la entrada de la casa y me ayudó a bajar las muletas. Me sostuve sobre mi pierna sana y esperé las muletas. Cuando las tuve pude colocarme erguida y segura y me movilicé hasta la entrada.

Nath iba detrás de mí asegurándose que nada me pasara por mi pierna. La puerta, obviamente, estaba abierta y la porche estaba invadido de invitados. Pude reconocer a un par de jugadores platicando que nos saludaron a mí y a Nath. Les devolvimos el saludo y seguimos caminando.

Volteé a ver para asegurarme si Nath todavía me seguía. Ahí estaba. Me sonrió y me dijo que siguiera avanzando. Con la mirada intenté buscar a Manuel, pero la gente o era muy alta o era demasiada que no lograba identificar ningún rostro.

Quise pararme de puntas pero recordé mi pierna. Odiaba tener un yeso. Y ni siquiera era yeso, sino una bota protectora. Pero era similar.

Volví a llevar mi vista hacia atrás pero no encontré a nadie conocido. Genial. Ahora había perdido a mi mejor amiga. Nada iba bien, después de todo.

Avancé como pude hasta la sala principal y volví a encontrarme con mucha gente. Olía a cerveza y cigarrillo. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Una cosa era sentir el aroma de eso. Otra cosa era respirar, prácticamente, ese aire. Pesado y lleno de químicos. El alcohol no era lo mío. Aparte que mi representante, Lindsay, y mi entrenador, Bruno, me lo prohibían por el cuidado de mi cuerpo.

Salí de la sala y me encontré en el pasillo al lado de las escaleras. La casa era inmensa. Tenía tres pisos y una terraza en cada lado de la casa.

Cuando estuve avanzando fui empujada por un grupo de chicos que casi hacen que pierda el equilibrio, pero tuve que apoyar mi pierna mala para sostenerme. Hice una mueca de dolor

Ten cuidado – dijo una voz apareciendo desde atrás de mí, dirigiéndose al chico que me había empujado. Me tomó del brazo y me sacó con cuidado del grupo de personas juntas que había en el primer piso. Volteé a ver a la persona que me había sacado. Aunque al escuchar la voz supe que era Manuel.

Gracias – le dije sonriendo nerviosa. Al menos ya lo había encontrado.

¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó sonriendo y refiriéndose a la tardanza. Bajó su vista hasta mis brazos – Enserio… ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño y optando una actitud más seria. Me tomó los brazos y miró los rasguños que los pedazos de vidrio de la ventana de Nath habían causado

Una larga historia – dije como si eso explicara todo. Manuel me miró con cara preocupante y me llevó escaleras arriba. Un poco complicado pero era más difícil subir con muletas las escaleras de mi casa.

Abrió la puerta de una habitación y me hizo pasar. Era una sala de estar, o al menos eso parecía. Había dos sofás blancos y un escritorio con una pantalla colgada sobre un mueble con un reproductor de DVD. Había otro mueble colgado atrás del escritorio donde Manuel abrió las portezuelas y sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tomó un algodón y agua y limpió la sangre que había en mis brazos. Me había sentado en el escritorio así que no había necesidad de mantener el equilibrio sin muletas.

¿Qué pasó ahora? – preguntó, sabiendo que ya había pasado por mucho desastre - ¿Un gato? ¿Un alambre de púas? ¿Encuentro con Wolverine? – ambos reímos ante su pregunta

Vidrios, de hecho – dije aun sonriendo. Incluso el agua ardía un poco, pero lo ignoraba. Las manos de Manuel trataban con delicadeza mis brazos que quería herirme todas las veces posibles para que un doctor así me curara.

Oh, eso lo explica todo – dijo con ironía y enarcando una ceja. Reí

Es que… un hombre disparó. – fui interrumpida

Alto, alto, alto… ¿Qué? – dijo dejando de limpiar y mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa confusa en su rostro - ¿Disparó? ¿Fue un arma?

No, en realidad. Lo que pasó fue que disparó a la ventana que estaba frente a mí y los vidrios que se rompieron rozaron mis brazos. Eso fue todo – dije encogiéndome de brazos. Manejaba muy bien el trato de olvidar lo que había sucedido

Claro… como es de lo más normal que un loco te dispare– ambos volvimos a reír cuando dijo eso – Janie, no han pasado más de diez horas desde que nos vimos y en ese transcurso… ¿Casi recibes un disparo? – preguntó negando con la cabeza

Casi – dije recalcando la palabra.

He estado pensando en contratar un guardaespaldas para ti – dijo volviendo a limpiar la sangre de mi brazo. Sonreí y sentí mis mejillas calientes al escuchar eso.

Guardaespaldas… ¡Maldición! ¡Louis!

No lo había visto desde que mataron a mi padre. ¿Habrá él tenido algo que ver con la muerte de mi padre? ¿Por qué no lo he vuelto a ver? ¿Cómo habrá llegado a su casa después de haberle quitado el auto? Pero... ¿Estaba con mi padre en el restaurante con Luke y Nath?

Eran muchas las dudas que me hicieron abandonar la realidad.

Ya está – pero su voz me hizo volver. Observé mis brazos, no quedaba ningún rastro de sangre, y las cicatrices apenas eran notables. Sonreí.

Gracias – dije levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Manuel me ayudó a pararme de nuevo y salimos de la habitación. El pasillo estaba casi solo. Donde estaba el grupo más apretujado era en el primero piso y en el porche. Sin mencionar el patio trasero en donde estaba la piscina.

Manuel me llevó hasta una habitación en donde estaban varios jugadores del equipo con otros chicos, y chicas, que no conocía.

Todos voltearon a verme y sonrieron de manera amable.

Chicos… - dijo Manuel atrayendo la atención de todos – ella es Jane Harrison, es… la hija de Gerard ¿sí? Es una gran chica. Janie… ellos son – y comenzó a señalarlos desde la derecha – Lukas Podolski, Sebastian, o Bastian, Schweinsteiger, Miroslav Klose, Mario Götze, Philipp Lahm, Mats Hummels, Per Mertesacker y a ese idiota de ahí ya lo conoces – se refería a Müller.

Gracias – dijo asintiendo a Manuel. Todos me habían saludado con un signo de "amor y paz", saludo militar o simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Me sostenía sobre mis muletas y solamente sonreía

Es un verdadero placer conocerlos – dije sorprendida que tuviera a la esperanza de Alemania de la Copa Mundial frente a mí.

El placer es todo nuestro, Jane – dijo Mario sonriendo de manera amable y colocando una mano sobre su pecho

¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? – preguntó de repente Lahm señalando mi pierna. Bajé mi vista y volví con él

Accidente de árbol de navidad, fue el pésimo material – dije asintiendo con los labios apretados. Todos reímos después de eso.

Oye… nuestros pésames por tu padre… Jane – dijo Klose volteando y señalando a todos indicando que lo lamentaban – Era un gran hombre, jamás conocimos tanta autoridad y orden, así como diversión y amabilidad, en un hombre como él. Lo sentimos mucho – sonreí ante su pena

Gracias – ni corazón se debilitó al escuchar de nuevo mencionar el nombre de mi padre, y aún más recordar que su cuerpo no había sido encontrado.

Jugamos, o bueno… jugaron, Verdad o Reto después de presentarme. Yo era la encargada de poner los retos y preguntar debido a mi pierna. Yo quería jugar. Pero Manuel me dijo que lo mejor sería reposarla. Obviamente no discutí más ya que era lo mejor. Y lo decía Manuel.

No sé de dónde sacaba los retos pero al parecer les hacía gracia todo lo que retaba o preguntaba. Y daban más risa las respuestas.

Lukas giró la botella y era el turno de Müller. Eligió reto.

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en mi rostro y todos comenzaron a reír al imaginar cuál sería su reto.

¿Y bien? – preguntó después de ver que le tocaba a él

Tu reto será afeitarte una pierna – su expresión fue lo más gracioso. Abrió los ojos y nadie pudo contener la risa - ¡Vamos! Es sólo una – Bastian moría de risa

Amo a esta chica – dijo señalándome y sin parar de reír. No entendía por qué causaba tanta risa. Hasta que me explicaron que Müller se había rasurado sus piernas de pequeño cuando vio que su madre lo hacía. Abrí la boca de sorpresa y también estallé en risa.

Müller por fin fue al baño y regresó con una navaja de afeitar y una crema. Se colocó en su silla y Lukas se ofreció a cortarle el vello

¡Ni de chiste! – dijo Müller riendo – Eres capaz de hacerlo mal y dejarme la pierna horrible, prefiero tenerla limpia y suave

Como la de una chica – se burló Klose y fue fulminado por Müller.

Algún día vas a pagármelas, Harrison – me amenazó Müller comenzando a rasurarse la pierna. Schweinsteiger sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar a Müller

No dejen jamás que olvide esto, le enviaré el video a su madre – y volvimos a reír.

Müller terminó con el proceso y se secó la pierna. Todos le aplaudieron y volvieron a girar la botella.

Otra vez Müller.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y no había visto a Nath. La verdad era que no me había separado del lado de Manuel. Ambos fuimos por ponche y no regresamos con los demás ya que quería ver el último piso de la casa. Era un gran salón y en el fondo había un sótano. Bromeé con la película de miedo donde salía que en un sótano parecido a ese habían matado a los protagonistas una anciana que "había muerto". Manuel rio ante mi comentario y entró mostrándome que no había nada. Y, debo admitir, que por un segundo tuve miedo.

Bajamos de nuevo y fuimos a la terraza que estaba desocupada. Todavía tenía mi copa con ponche en mi mano. Manuel llevaba una botella de Coca-Cola. Cuando llegamos a la terraza se veía todo el patio trasero. Las personas en la piscina, en las mesas e incluso en algunos columpios y la casa del árbol. Manuel y yo apoyamos los codos en la terraza y observamos un rato a las personas

¿Te estás divirtiendo? – preguntó volteándome a ver al cabo de unos segundos

Sí, enserio no sé qué estaría haciendo ahora si no hubiera venido – dije negando con la cabeza sin poder imaginarme una víspera de navidad con Jessica. Sería la peor celebración.

¿Y crees pasarlo así mañana? – preguntó sin quitar su vista de mí. Volteé a verlo sonriente.

No lo sé, ver el árbol me traerá malos recuerdos – dije sonriendo y señalando mi pierna, Manuel rio – Brad prácticamente sería lo único bueno, Jessica lo arruinaría todo y sólo recuerdo que lo único que me hacía sentir mejor eran los obsequios de mi padre – dije bajando la vista y recordando sus obsequios

¿Cuáles han sido los mejores regalos que te han dado? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, observando su botella

Creo que han sido un enorme oso de peluche cuando tenía trece, una nueva computadora, mi celular, ropa y zapatos, accesorios, perfume y cremas, una colección de libros y… sobre todo… el regalo que iba a darme mañana, un auto. Hace ratos que le había pedido un auto nuevo… pero… las cosas cambiaron. Y creo que a diario los chocolates – dije sonriendo al recordar todos los obsequios

¿Y todo eso le pedías a Santa? – preguntó riendo

Sí. Siempre le hacía la maldita carta y mi papá me decía que iría a la oficina postal para que la enviaran al Polo Norte, cuando llegaba navidad y abría mi obsequio la carta aparecía ahí, y siempre me regalaban lo que pedía. Claro que eso era cuando tenía cinco años y pedía muñecas o juguetes – dije recordando las muñecas que terminé decapitando al hacer una representación de la Revolución Francesa en Tercero de Secundaria.

Y luego dicen que no existe – respondió irónico lo cual me hizo reír

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente escuché el sonido de las sirenas. _Nath_.

Capitulo Diecinueve

Volteé a ver rápidamente hacia atrás, espantada al haber escuchado a la policía. Manuel frunció el ceño y trató de buscar lo que yo estaba observando

¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin cambiar su expresión confusa.

Debo encontrar a Nath – dije, tomé mis muletas y comencé a avanzar a la casa. Manuel me seguía. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras tuve que tener bastante precaución, pero llegué sana y salva hasta la planta baja. Me metí en el océano de cuerpos y con la vista comencé a buscar a Nath. No se veía por ningún lado.

Las sirenas seguían molestando mis nervios y decidí salir al porche de la casa. Para fortuna mía, Nath estaba observando la calle cuando la vi. Dejé escapar un suspiro y avancé hasta ella.

Nath – dije su nombre y mirándole el rostro de preocupación, sin duda buscaba las patrullas

Nos van a encontrar ¿Verdad? – preguntó sin quitar la vista de la calle. El auto se veía desde nuestra posición, la ventana rota.

Seguramente – dije bajando la vista. Nos habíamos metido en un lío que podía costarnos la dignidad y seguridad, pero habíamos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer para no salir heridas de ahí.

Nath estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando las patrullas llegaron desde el lado oeste de la casa. La gente se alarmó y entró de nuevo a refugiarse. Creerían que era por la fiesta pero las únicas responsables de que hubiera oficiales aquí éramos Nath y yo.

Ambas retrocedimos hasta las escaleras del porche y observamos cómo las patrullas se aparcaban a mitad de la calle y de ellas salían los oficiales, quienes avanzaron hasta un par de metros lejos de nosotras armados con sus esposas y, en caso extremo, sus pistolas. Lucían serios y miraban a cada uno de los que estaban afuera. La música había parado y nadie hablaba. Un oficial de tez oscura anotaba algo en una libreta. Después levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos.

Hubo un accidente cerca de la calle Sonnen, una de las cámaras de seguridad captó la placa de dicho auto responsable – Nath y yo intercambiamos miradas, mi corazón palpitaba velozmente y hasta se podían escuchar los latidos a cinco metros de distancia – se rastreó el auto hasta esta dirección – volteó a ver y señaló el auto de Nath – y el auto es ese. Hasta tiene el vidrio roto del impacto, seguramente – Nath tragó saliva. Ambas estábamos en problemas – Ahora… - indicó el oficial – el responsable de esto tiene diez segundos para revelarse o… uno de mis oficiales revisará los papeles del auto y eso será peor – casi me desmayo del miedo cuando Nath avanzó de inmediato

Es mío – dijo con la voz llena de miedo y pálida como papel blanco. Nath podía ser extravagante, pero cuando se trataba de estar entre la espada y la pared actuaba justo de inmediato. Pero, claro, era mi mejor amiga.

Pero… yo venía con ella – dije avanzando hasta Nath. Ella me miró con reproche, sabía que no le gustaría que me metiera en esto con ella, pero si una lo pagaba la otra también lo haría. Siempre había sido así.

El oficial se nos quedó viendo un rato y volteó a ver a uno de los oficiales que cargaba con las esposas. El oficial a cargo asintió y el asistente se acercó a nosotras

Señoritas… van a tener que acompañarme a la estación policial – dijo y fue a Nath a quién esposaron primero, claramente no podrían hacerlo conmigo.

¡Alto! – se escuchó una voz desde el interior de la casa. Pude reconocerla. Era la de Manuel. Todos voltearon a ver esperando que el dueño de la voz apareciera, y unos segundos más tarde Manuel salió de la casa, acompañado de Müller y Mats.

Nath y yo nos volteamos a ver y ambas teníamos el mismo espanto en nuestro rostro

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Müller con las manos alzadas tratando de que todos se calmaran cuando comenzaron a murmurar en la casa. El oficial a cargo se le acercó, eran casi del mismo porte. El oficial era unos centímetros más alto que Müller. Pero más bajo que Manuel.

Éstas jovencitas son responsables de atropellar a un joven cerca de la calle Sonnen, alrededor de las veinte horas – dijo haciendo que los tres intercambiaran miradas. Manuel volteó a verme y mi rostro sólo pudo expresar más temor

¿Pero qué hay del tipo? – grité de repente. Todos voltearon a verme. Estaba siendo vigilada por tres oficiales mientras me sostenía sobre las muletas, sin esposas lastimando mis muñecas.

¿Qué tipo? – preguntó el oficial que estaba detrás de mí

El chico al que atropellamos… - fui interrumpida

Entonces… ¿Lo admites? – preguntó el oficial a cargo. Rodé los ojos

Pues claro que lo admito ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? – volví con el chico – y me refiero… el tipo nos estaba apuntando con un arma, tuvimos que hacerlo para que no, posiblemente, muriéramos en un disparo. Y, según recuerdo, es ilegal que un menor de 22 años porte un arma, tenga licencia o no – dije buscando una salida de este lío. No podía ir a prisión, mucho menos en navidad, ya que hace un par de minutos habían dado las doce. Nadie lo había notado.

En ese caso él tambien tendrá su merecido, pero su falta le ha roto una costilla y está siendo atendido en emergencias ya que la costilla le ha perforado el pulmón – Nath dejó escapar un leve sollozo, estaba asustada, lo sabía. Estaba desesperada y seguramente comenzaría a culpar a su madre, como siempre lo hacía en situaciones de trauma y angustia.

Pero ya le expliqué que… - pero fui interrumpida de nuevo

Ya se está haciendo tarde – indicó el oficial detrás de mí. El oficial a cargo asintió y nos metió rudamente a la patrulla. Nath recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y comenzó a maldecir a George. Los oficiales volvieron a entrar en las patrullas y antes de que éstas avanzaran lo último que pude ver por la ventana era Manuel indicándome con un ademán de manos que guardara la calma.

Al cabo de un rato en mi bolsillo de pantalón vibró mi celular. Miré el mensaje.

 _Tranquila, saldrás de esto_

Sonreí

 _Eso espero_

Contesté.

Cuando llegamos a la estación policial apenas eran las doce y media de la noche, las patrullas habían acelerado para volver a sus casas temprano, ya que era navidad. Salimos y nos encerraron en una habitación de interrogatorio. Después nos indicaron que sólo una sería interrogada, y sería la dueña del auto. Me sacaron, no sin antes decirle a Nath que todo iba a estar bien. Esperé en las banquillas de recepción por casi veinte minutos cuando Nath por fin salió.

Habían decidido que iban a interrogarme a mí tambien. Entré de nuevo en la sala y dejé mis muletas al lado de la silla. El oficial a cargo se sentó frente a mí y me miró, juntando sus manos y cruzando sus dedos, de manera intimidante.

Tu amiga indica que ambas iban de camino a la fiesta cuando el tipo apareció de repente

Estaba diciendo la verdad – indiqué. El oficial asintió y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, se cruzó de brazos

Cuéntame tu historia – no sabía lo que Nath había dicho, pero yo le diría lo que en verdad sucedió. Sin rodeos.

Íbamos cantando, no recuerdo qué fue lo que pasó después pero… al doblas en una esquina vimos a un tipo que no nos dejaba pasar, Nath comenzó a pitar y el chico sacó un arma, le dijo a Nath que saliera y Nath afirmó que lo conocía, que era un pretendiente con quien se había negado a salir un día antes de haber accedido con otro, lo cual está claro que le afectó. Cuando bajé la vista para contestar un mensaje…

¿De quién era el mensaje? – preguntó de inmediato.

No era ningún sospechoso, era un mensaje de un amigo – pero eso no bastó para convencerlo

¿De quién… era el mensaje? – repitió de forma autoritaria. Quería el nombre.

De Manuel Neuer – respondí cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar el aire que contenía de la intriga - Me preguntaba si todo estaba bien porque le dije que llegaríamos a las siete y ya íbamos casi una hora tarde. Después de haberle contestado que era un problema del tráfico, para no alarmarlo, levanté mi vista y pude ver que el arma apuntaba a la cabeza de Nath. Entonces salí de inmediato y traté de razonar, pero cuando mi voz fue escuchada el tipo me trató de disparar, aunque falló y la bala impactó en la ventana, por eso estaba rota. Los vidrios me rozaron la piel y me hirieron, aquí están las cicatrices – dije levantando mis brazos y buscando las heridas. Ya casi desaparecían pero aún eran visibles. El oficial, por suerte, la alcanzó a ver y asintió indicando que prosiguiera – entonces Nath se zafó de su agarre y ambas entramos al auto asustadas. El tipo seguía disparando, pero sólo atinaba al parabrisas, que quedó sensible y a punto de romperse, lo único que ella pudo hacer, en un momento así, fue acelerar. Nosotras esperábamos que se quitara al ver que el auto iba a matarlo, pero se quedó disparando y sólo rodó por éste mientras que ambas quedábamos aterrada de lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando escuchamos las sirenas tuvimos miedo y fuimos directo a la fiesta – expliqué y el oficial se rascó la barbilla mientras asentía y repasaba mi versión.

Bien – me dijo poniéndose de pie – tu amiga y tú van a tener que esperar mientras llamamos a sus padres y… - interrumpí

Mis padres no van a venir – dije sin levantar la vista sino viendo al escritorio frente a mí

¿Por qué no? – preguntó alzando los brazos en señal de "¿Y ahora qué?"

Mi madrastra me detesta y, aunque no hubiese hecho nada, desearía verme en prisión y mi padre… murió en un asesinato, lo saben en la comisaría del condado. Mi padre era Gerard Harrison, cuyo cuerpo no ha sido encontrado – el oficial enarcó sus cejas

¿Eres Jane Harrison? – preguntó colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Asentí de manera segura – Um… el… - tartamudeó un par de veces, fruncí el ceño sin entender lo que quería decir – es que… el cuerpo de tu padre ya fue encontrado – mis ojos se iluminaron – se supone que sería enviado mañana al hospital para que tu familia lo viera y velaran por él. Mis pésames por tu pérdida, jovencita – dijo mirándome con lástima, pero las noticias habían sido gratificantes. Casi corro hacia el oficial para darle un gran abrazo, pero, primeramente, mi pierna me lo impediría, y segundo, no cambiaría el hecho de que seguía en problemas – Bueno… en ese caso, ya que la falta fue principalmente de muchacho al haberlas intentado asesinar y romper una ley de portar un arma… me temo que su sentencia se definirá en cuanto le comunique a mis compañeros de su versión ¿De acuerdo? Puedes esperar afuera – me dijo señalando la puerta. Sonreí, ya que había recibido la mejor noticia del día, y salí y me senté con Nath, que veía su celular. El oficial a cargo se retiró a otra habitación y me senté, sonriente, al lado de Nath

¿Por qué tan feliz? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa débil, obviamente ya que ambas estábamos en un lío.

El cuerpo de mi padre ya fue encontrado – dije sonriendo y con las lágrimas cerca de derramarse. Volteé a ver a Nath y tenía la misma expresión que tuve yo al haber escuchado eso – está siendo trasladado al hospital – justo después de decir eso Nath me abrazó con fuerza y ambas esbozamos una sonrisa de alegría.

Cinco minutos después una señora salió de una oficina y se paró frente a nosotras. Nos pusimos de pie y esperamos alguna buena noticia. La señora le entregó a Nath un archivo y le dijo que podíamos irnos. Después dijo que nuestro castigo sería una multa de quinientos dólares. Ambas abrimos los ojos al escuchar la cantidad. El archivo tenía la carta de sentencia y que teníamos hasta el 2 de enero para poder pagar la multa.

Le dije a Nath que yo pondría 250 y ella el resto. Se negó al principio pero al fin pude convencerla. Pudimos salir de ahí y una patrulla nos escoltó hasta nuestras casas. Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando llegué a la mía y entré cautelosamente. Las luces estaban apagadas, sólo iluminaban las del árbol de navidad. Subí son cuidado las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y di el primer bostezo desde que salí de aquí.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Dejé mis muletas al lado de mi cama y me recosté sobre ella. No me quité la ropa ni el bolso, el sueño me estaba venciendo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo moví mi mano hasta el bolsillo donde estaba mi celular y lo saqué de ahí. Deslicé la pantalla para desbloquearlo y el brillo de ésta hizo que entrecerrara los ojos. Me fui a Ajustes y regulé el brillo. Después fui a Mensajes y le envié uno a Manuel.

 _Tenías razón, todo salió bien_

Después volví a bloquearlo y la pantalla se oscureció, lo dejé sobre mi abdomen y cerré los ojos mientras pensaba en mi padre, que por fin había recibido esa noticia grata. Que por fin podríamos enterrarlo de una manera digna y que al menos podría ir a su tumba a diario a pedirle perdón por todas las veces que desobedecí y que le dije que no lo quería. Mi abdomen sintió la vibración del teléfono y desperté para poder ver el mensaje

 _Feliz Navidad_

Decía. Sonreí

 _Feliz Navidad_

Contesté y después el sueño me venció y de manera inesperada... me quedé dormida

Capitulo Veinte

Era el día.

Por fin había llegado la fiesta más celebrada por todo el mundo, a excepción de La Copa Mundial, y la viviría de lo peor soportando a la estúpida de Jessica. Odiaba mi vida. Solo esos pequeños detalles que lograban hacerme sonreír no hacían que mi suicidio se diera a cabo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, el celular seguía en mi mano derecha, con la pantalla en negro. Todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior y ésta olía a cerveza y cigarrillo. Típico después de una fiesta, aunque no después de haber sido dejada por un oficial luego de haber esperado un castigo por haber atropellado a un ciudadano maníaco. Las cosas no iban del todo mal, pero tampoco iban del todo bien. Pero el regalo de navidad ya me había sido entregado. Mi padre.

Era una alegría saber que su cuerpo había sido encontrado por fin y que podíamos velarlo y enterrarlo de una manera digna. Supongo que eso es lo que define la navidad en sí. Y ésta vez… no fue papá quien me entregó el regalo.

Él fue mi regalo.

Me levanté con un poco de dificultad por mi pierna y preparé la ropa que me pondría el día de hoy, era ropa casual: Unos pantalones negros ajustados, un suéter de tela gris con un gran corazón negro en el centro, mis Vans grises y un gorro blanco. Dejé todo en mi cama, tomé mi toalla, me puse una de mis sandalias y caminé, cojeando, hasta el baño.

Una vez dentro me aseguré de envolver el yeso con el plástico apropiado que Jessica había dejado tirado en el suelo del baño. Rodé los ojos y me deshice de mi ropa. Entré en la ducha y giré el grifo. El agua tibia limpiaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y yo solamente me limitaba a abrazarme y pensar lo que había ocurrido desde hace cinco días.

Desde el día que conocí a Manuel.

Tal vez debería darle un poco de crédito a Luke, después de todo. De no haber sido por su tardanza, o su olvido, jamás lo habría conocido. Y también por haberme negado a ir con Nath para esperar a mi "novio" a quien "amaba". Tal vez sí valía la pena haber salido con Luke.

Pero también me trajo consecuencias duras.

Era complicado. De no haber sido por Luke jamás hubiera conocido a Manuel, pero… de no haber sido por Luke mi padre jamás hubiera muerto, y, probablemente, seguiríamos teniendo las tontas discusiones de padre e hija. No sabía lo que querría. El destino me habría puesto a elegir entre resucitar a papá con la condición de jamás haber conocido a Luke pero que… igual me llevaría a jamás haber conocido a Manuel, o, dejar las cosas como están. Duras y alegres.

Pero lo que ya pasó, está hecho. No puedo volver en el tiempo y, aunque pudiera, juro que no querría revertir las cosas.

La muerte de mi padre dolía, pero no quería seguir viviendo si las cosas se ponían feas. Enfocándome cuando pregunté por mi madre y terminé como presa del león. Si papá iba a seguir perdiendo el control y castigarme de esas maneras entonces creo que, y aunque suene hipócrita, las cosas estaban bien así.

Pero, sin embargo, mi padre era jefe de administración en Mercedes Benz, marca que patrocinaba la selección de Alemania… ¿Habría tenido la posibilidad de conocer a Manuel de todas formas sin la necesidad de haber salido con Luke? Y si era posible… ¿Por qué habría tomado este camino? ¿Por qué tendría que sufrir para poder buscar la felicidad? ¿Porque hay un plan detrás de esto? ¿Porque así, entonces, conocería el verdadero significado de la vida? ¿Porque entonces solo así podría conocer en verdad que sí quería a mi padre?

De repente salí de trance y seguí con la ducha. Las dudas eran confusas y demasiadas. Lo único que quería saber era por qué el destino me guio por un camino en el que tendría que soportar un irremediable dolor… si habían otras maneras de vivir siendo feliz.

Tal vez por eso. Porque la realidad no es un cuento de hadas.

Una vez aseada y vestida conecte el cargador a mi celular y lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y bajé hasta la cocina, donde estaba Brad desayunando unos panqueques. Sólo Brad.

Pude notar bajo el árbol tres obsequios bien adornados y del color rojo y verde. Los colores navideños.

Brad se levantó del desayunador y corrió hasta mí. Me dio un fuerte abrazo al cual yo correspondí con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro

Feliz Navidad – dijo Brad abrazándome con más fuerza

Feliz Navidad – dije desordenándole el cabello como siempre lo hacía. Me dejó libre y lo miré a los ojos - ¿Ya abriste tu regalo? – pregunté con ánimos navideños y feliz por no encontrarme con la madre de Satanás a primer instante de la mañana del 25 de diciembre.

No, mamá dice que lo haremos juntos cuando ella regrese – dijo señalando con su barbilla el árbol

¿Y dónde está? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Llamaron de la comisaría, querían hablar con ella – sabía para lo que era. Mi corazón brincó de alegría.

¿Sabes por qué la llamaron? – pregunté enarcando una ceja emocionada. Brad negó con la cabeza – El cuerpo de papá ya fue encontrado – dije abrazándolo como si le hubiera entregado el mejor obsequio de navidad de toda la historia. Brad me abrazó aún más fuerte que casi me quiebra las costillas. Tuve que decirle que me estaba lastimando para que se separara de mí.

Tomé un plato y me senté con él. Todavía tenía la venda en su brazo así que le pregunté cómo seguía. Según él… estaba mejorando. Al menos no tenía que pasar dos semanas con una bota protectora como yo.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces media hora después. Era Jessica. Y traía "grandes noticias". Sí, el cuerpo de mi padre había sido encontrado. El funeral sería el 2 de enero y el entierro el 5.

Tal vez para la próxima podría aceptar la oferta de Manuel. Tal vez.

Actuamos como si no supiéramos nada sobre mi padre y al único que abracé por la noticia fue a Brad, lo mismo hizo Jessica. Luego ambas nos observamos con odio y caminamos hasta el árbol.

Evidentemente había un regalo para cada uno. El regalo de Brad era una pelota de fútbol y unos guantes de Adidas originales. Brad se puso alegre y abrazó a Jessica como si fuera la cosa más adorable del planeta. Lo cual no era.

El regalo de Jessica venía de parte de su línea de perfumes. Era un enrome frasco con el perfume que todavía no salía hasta en mayo del próximo año. Al parecer le fascino y, debo admitir, que el perfume era delicioso.

Finalmente fue mi turno. El regalo era por parte de Jessica. No me sorprendería que fuera algo horrible, aunque el obsequio era largo y pesado. No sabía con exactitud qué era. Hasta que lo abrí.

Sabes que odio el golf – le dije cuando descubrí un bolso con palos de golf y otro más pequeño con las pelotas llena de pequeños cráteres.

Ya lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y se levantó para retirarse. Era increíble que aun siendo navidad siguiera estropeándome la vida. Algún día iba a irse de la casa. Si no… lo haría yo.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y me preparé una ensalada mientras de Jessica pidió una pizza para Brad y para ella. Incluso me persiguió por toda la casa con el teléfono ordenando la comida. Para variar, pidió mi plato favorito que era una ensalada de pasta con una crema que era deliciosa combinada con varios ingredientes. Negué con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados cuando dejó de hablar. Así que tuve que hacerme un almuerzo navideño por mi cuenta.

Subí a mi habitación y tenía más de doscientos mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada por parte de amigos, conocidos y familiares deseándome Feliz Navidad.

Tuve que irme hasta el mensaje número uno para comenzar a leerlos. El primero era de Nath.

 _¡Feliz Navidad! Wow, es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo… espera, estoy escribiendo una felicitación de tu cumpleaños… ash, creo que soy pésima con las festividades ¿Recuerdas el del día de año nuevo? Creí que era la independencia de Estados Unidos, estaba ebria, lo sabes. En fin, estoy cambiando de tema, feliz navidad, chica Neuer, sé que muy pronto algo pasará entre ustedes dos y yo seré la primera en enterarme. ¡Lo ves! Volví a cambiar de tema. Ah, feliz navidad, te espero en el Broeding ¿Sí? A las 13 hrs. Sé puntual. Te quiero ;)_

Reí ante su mensaje. Tenía una hora más para leer los mensajes. El segundo era de Lindsay.

 _Feliz Navidad, socia. Espero estés mejor de tu pierna, lamento mucho que tengas que pasar la primera navidad sin tu padre, y lamento aún más que debas celebrarlo con tu madrastra, pero mírale el lado bueno, linda, hay seres que te queremos y te apoyaremos por siempre_

Sonreí al leer su mensaje, el tercero era de Manuel. Me sonrojé y lo leí de inmediato.

 _Bien, creo que ya te lo había dicho pero… da igual, Feliz Navidad. Nath me dijo que el cuerpo de tu padre fue encontrado. Me alegro por ti, creo que es una buena manera de comenzar navidad… sí, te habrás dado cuenta que no soy bueno con los discursos o felicitaciones, la verdad sólo sé escribir "Feliz Navidad" "Feliz Año Nuevo" o "Feliz Cumpleaños", créeme… me estoy esforzando :D en fin, deseo que pases un gran día, Janie, que no te importe si tu madrastra de hace la vida imposible o trate de quemarte, es navidad. Y si eso no funciona… entonces recuerda esos regalos que me dijiste anoche e intenta superarlos, que tengas un buen día. PD: No me hagas volverte a escribir una felicitación, soy un pésimo poeta._

Reí y me quedé cinco minutos volviendo a leer su mensaje. Nath tenía razón, en algún momento no soportaría no poder verlo. Necesitaba saber algo de él. Y lo sabía. Estaba en Gelsenkirchen con su familia. En Dortmund. En otro Estado.

Seguí leyendo algunos mensajes que eran parte de mis primas en América, mi tía que ahora vivía en la casa de la abuela. Más primos, más tíos, padrinos… todos por parte de la familiar de mi padre, obviamente. De la familia de Jessica el único que me saludó fue su padre. Ese hombre se había ganado mi respeto cuando me di cuenta que no era como los demás de la familia. Él era un hombre amable, respetuoso y pacífico. Había perdido a su esposa en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y tuvo que volverse a casar con una señora intolerante, malagradecida y arrogante. La madre de Jessica, para variar; también obtuve mensajes de mis agentes y algunos compañeros del trabajo y de la Academia. Incluso de profesores y diseñadores para los que había modelado. La familia de Nath también de saludó. Y lo más sorprendente fue ver mensajes de algunos jugadores del equipo nacional. Estaban Müller, Bastian, Mario, Per, Mats, Luca y Klose. Y en algunos mensajes decía siempre "Özil, Boateng, Marco yo te deseamos Feliz Navidad, chica del reto" me saludaba Müller. Y así también lo hacían los otros.

Pude revisar algunos mensajes ya que cuando mire el reloj, faltaban treinta minutos para que dieran las 13 hrs. Tomé mi billetera, mi celular, mis documentos y un pañuelo y los puse dentro de mi bolso. Tomé mis muletas y salí de mi habitación.

Casi pierdo el equilibrio de la prisa que tenía. Pero por suerte no me pasó nada. Ya suficiente me había ocurrido en tan sólo cinco días. Jessica se interpuso en mi camino, justo como lo hizo cuando Brad se atravesó el cuchillo. Rodé los ojos y descargué mi peso sobre las muletas. Alcé mis brazos indicando que me rendía

¿Y ahora qué? – pregunté como si no bastara con vivir con ella que ahora hasta me prohibía el paso en mi propia casa.

¿A dónde vas? Es navidad, se supone que debemos pasar en familia – solté una risa con falta de humor

¿En familia? Eso se hace hasta la cena cuando la mesa está lista y el pavo luce delicioso. Y, que te quede bien claro, nosotros no somos una familia. Mi padre biológico está muerto, sólo soy una chica de otra madre viviendo bajo tú mismo techo – exclamé con ira. Jessica sólo quería encargarse de hacerme la visa imposible

 _Que no te importe si tu madrastra de hace la vida imposible o trate de quemarte, es navidad. Y si eso no funciona… entonces recuerda esos regalos que me dijiste anoche e intenta superarlos._

El mensaje de Manuel se repitió en mi cerebro un par de veces. No. No recordaría sólo los regalos de mi padre. Sino los momentos más felices que tuve con él. Y los mejores momentos que tuve estos últimos cinco días. Cuando lo hice, extrañamente, sentí que la ira desaparecía poco a poco. Y eso me hacía sentir mejor.

¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Jessica apretando los dientes y cruzándose de brazos. Tomé aire. Bastante.

Nada, lo lamento. Es navidad. Voy con mi mejor amiga a celebrarlo ya que también la considero de la familia. Si quieres podemos invitarla a ella y a su familia a cenar con nosotros. Es una buena idea. Se lo diré personalmente – dije sonriendo y guardando la calma. Jessica me miró como si estuviera poseída y se volvió haciendo una mueca de confusión. Indicando que yo era rara

Al menos me había dejado en paz.

Avancé hasta la puerta y justo antes de tocar el pomo, tocaron la puerta tres veces. Di un paso atrás por el susto. Fruncí el ceño. La sombra que se proyectaba desde el vidrio de la puerta decía que podía ser un hombre gigantesco y gordo de al menos unos dos metros y medio con… ¿Un millón de globos?

Abrí la puerta. Lo primero que vi fue un enorme oso con una camisa verde y el número uno de color blanco en el centro de ésta. Ya conocía esa camisa. Mi boca se abrió de sorpresa. El oso tenía amarrado varios globos de color rojo y verde. Un hombre apareció detrás del oso y me entregó unas fichas en un portapapeles que estaban sin llenar

¿Jane Harrison? – preguntó forzando la voz, seguramente cargaba más cosas

Sí – pregunté con la confusión notable en mi voz. El hombre señaló el portapapeles con su barbilla

Firme ahí – dijo. Asentí confusa. Levanté mi vista de nuevo. Había varias cajas de regalo en el suelo y el oso que tenía la camisa de Manuel Neuer.

Capitulo Veintiuno

Observé con admiración el oso gigante y los obsequios alrededor del hombre. Eran cinco cajas, y había una muy pequeña encima de la más grande. Entregué el fichero al repartidor y éste me entregó el gran oso, a quien tuve que extender todos mis brazos para poder cargarlo.

El hombre tomó todas las cajas y entró en la casa, yo seguía observando con sorpresa y confusión cada cosa, y sobre todo al oso que cargaba ahora. El hombre dejo los obsequios bajo el árbol de navidad y se fue.

No me dijo quién enviaba los obsequios ni nada, solamente se fue dejándome con un gigantesco oso en mis brazos y cinco obsequios bajo el árbol de navidad. Dejé el oso que llevaba la camisa verde de Manuel en el sofá y me hinqué frente a los obsequios. Había dos medianos, tres grandes y uno pequeño en donde sólo cabría un collar o un brazalete. Abrí el más grande, ya que descubrí un número uno a un lado. Era ropa. Una caja llena de ropa hermosa.

Desde camisas hasta pantalones. Incluso había unos calcetines de rojo, verde y blanco. Los que usan los 'elfos' de Santa. Reí ante el detalle y abrí el que decía número dos. Eran zapatos. Sandalias, tacos y zapatillas. Incluso un par de botas. Guardé de nuevo los zapatos en la caja y me fui con el del número tres.

Gafas, pendientes, brazaletes y collares. Bufandas, cinturones, maquillaje. Sonreí al ver un brazalete que había visto en una tienda pero que, ya que no me habían pagado, no pude comprarlo. Fui con el número cuatro. Eran perfumes, cremas, labiales y jabones. Lo volví a dejar todo y justo en la misma caja vi otro regalo.

No era muy grande. Pero tampoco era diminuto. Tenía el número cinco encima. Descubrí una cámara fotográfica profesional negra y nueva. Observé la cámara estupefacta durante unos segundos. Nadie nunca me había regalado algo así. Excepto del celular que me había regalado mi padre el año pasado pero... Era mi padre.

Sonreí, aun con la sorpresa notable en mi rostro. Tomé el último obsequio, el más pequeño.

Tenía el número seis en un listón que colgaba del centro de la cajita. Lo abrí. Era una llave. Era como del estilo de una llave de un automóvil. En la parte superior de ella había un botón. Tomé la llave, confusa, y presioné el botón.

Un pitido agudo sonó desde afuera de la casa. Levanté mi vista hasta la puerta.

Sería increíble...

Caminé con el ceño fruncido hasta la puerta. La abrí. No vi nada. Presioné de nuevo el botón para verificar si no me estaba volviendo loca. El mismo pitido se volvió a escuchar desde mi derecha. Volteé a ver. Caminé hasta el lado derecho de la casa. Justo al dar la vuelta...

Mis ojos casi saltan de sorpresa.

Había un Audi Q7 blanco e impecable aparcado con un listón de adorno encima de color rojo. Mi boca se abrió de sorpresa y emoción. Tapé con mis manos mi boca porque, en realidad, no podía cerrarla. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llorar de emoción me acerqué a la puerta del piloto para poder observarlo mejor.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y el auto se abrió. Deje escapar un leve suspiro de alegría y no dudé ni un segundo en sentarme sobre el asiento. Puse mis manos sobre el volante y volteé a ver a mi derecha para poder observar el espejo de ese lado. Pero pude ver un sobre blanco sobre el asiento del copiloto. Lo tomé. La parte frontal decía: _Para Janie, Feliz Navidad_. El sobre no tenía Remitente. Pero lo descubrí al leer la carta que estaba dentro del sobre:

 _Jane Harrison:_

 _Espero estés pasando un feliz 25 de diciembre... Y si no es así, entonces deseo que esto mejore el día. Como te habrás dado cuenta, compré algunos de los regalos que me mencionaste anoche que más te gustaban. No tuve mucho tiempo para comprarlos, ni para arreglarlos, la verdad es que estuve desde las dos de la mañana buscando perfumes, cremas y accesorios de chicas y no tenía la menor idea qué diablos comprar. Así que contacté a Nath para que me diera una mano, en parte las cajas son regalos por parte de ambos, a excepción del oso y del auto en donde seguramente estás sentada ahora mismo. Esos son detalles que quise agregar. No fue fácil ponerle mi camisa al oso, en serio. En fin, espero te haya gustado la sorpresa. No sé qué más escribir, Jane, ya sabes que soy pésimo en esto._

Y aunque no dijera de quién era la carta y los obsequios, sabía perfectamente que era de Manuel. Guardé la carta con el sobre en el gabinete del lado del copiloto.

Me recosté sobre el asiento y di un gran suspiro. Todavía tenía mi celular en mi bolsillo. Lo tomé y lo observé durante unos segundos. Meditaba sobre hablarle a Manuel y agradecerle por los regalos que sin duda habían mejorado el día.

Finalmente busqué su número y espere a que contestara. Lo hizo al cuarto tono

¡Janie! – dijo animado del otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaban voces alegres y gritos de alegría en el fondo

Eres increíble – dije dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo apenas audible. Nadie, nunca, jamás me había obsequiado tantas cosas en navidad. Pero el auto superaba todo. No entendía cómo lo había hecho, si apenas habían pasado doce horas desde que lo vi.

¿Te gustó? – tapé mi boca y me miré por el espejo retrovisor. Mi rostro ya comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas y estaba rojo como un tomate. Reí.

¡Me encantó! – dije llorando de alegría. No sabía si era por el hecho de que eran los mejores regalos que había recibido o… porque Manuel me había alegrado la navidad. La primera que celebraba sin papá y soportando las estupideces de Jessica. O tal vez porque él era el único que me animaba mientras trataba de soportarla.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó después de un rato que me la pasé sollozando y repitiendo _Es increíble. Eres increíble._

Como nunca – dije sin dejar de llorar

Janie… mi… mi intención era alegrarte… no hacerte llorar – dijo, y pude notar una sonrisa detrás de las palabras. Sabía que lloraba por alegría, pero se escuchaba inseguro.

No lloro de tristeza, Manuel… es que… no tienes idea de lo mucho que me has alegrado el día – y volví a estallar en llanto. Pero pude tomar aire y explicar – Es decir, el cuerpo de mi padre fue encontrado. Jessica me arruina el día, como siempre. Ella trata de hacerme ver de menos y es así como me siento ahora sin papá. Soy sólo una hija de otra madre que vive bajo el mismo techo que la sangre Watson, Brad tiene la ventaja de ser hijo biológico de Jessica, en cambio… yo soy sólo un huésped. Mi regalo de navidad es horrible y justo pensando en que las cosas no podían empeorar hasta que tocaron la puerta y tenía un enorme oso frente a mí. Sólo eso pudo convertir la primera navidad con extraños en alegría suficiente para no rendirme y mudarme a la calle. No sabes cuánto te agradezco – dije con las lágrimas ahogándome y no dejando de caer.

Me alegra que te haya gustado – dijo de la manera más sincera.

Por fin podía decirlo sin dudar: Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Manuel Neuer.

Luego de parpadear un par de veces para poder secar mis lágrimas, pregunté

A propósito… ¿De dónde sacaste el auto? – pregunté con menos llanto en mi voz y comenzando a secar mi rostro. Manuel rio

Bueno… fui a la empresa de Audi y les dije que quería ver las ofertas de autos para regalar en navidad. Me mostraron el blanco y decidí comprarte ese recordando que me dijiste que tu padre iba a regalarte un auto este año… pero que las circunstancias ya no pudieron llevar a cabo con eso

Eres increíble – volví a decir alegre. Tenía tantas ganas de decir _Te amo_.

Ya lo sé – dijo en un tono divertido que me hizo reír - ¿Cuándo es el funeral de tu padre? – preguntó luego de un rato

El dos de enero – dije mirando el volante. Tenía los cinco aros en donde se encontraba el claxon - ¿Cuándo partes a América? – pregunté, hiriéndome a mí misma por si quiera haberlo preguntado.

El dos de enero – dijo con voz más ronca. Mordí mi labio inferior

Quería ir con él. Hace unos días le había dicho a Nath que no, pero ahora sí quería ir. Pero no podría. Y comenzaba clases en la Academia en un mes, y era mi segundo curso. De la única manera que podría faltar a clases sería por cosas del trabajo. Pero el desfile de modelaje nacional se daría a cabo hasta el mes de mayo. Y tardarían un mes para entregar los resultados.

Normalmente las ganadoras siempre promocionan líneas internacionalmente. Este año se había decidido que sería una línea Americana.

 _Brasil_. Pensé cuando lo recordé. Quería que fuese Brasil. Así podría ir con Manuel.

Nath tenía razón en todo. Ya ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en él. Lo relacionaba con cualquier cosa. Veía un lápiz, pensaba en él. Veía un zapato. Me recodaba a él. Y ahora con un gran oso llevando puesta su camisa cómo no iba a pensar en él.

Lo necesitaba. Lo quería. Lo amaba…

Lo extrañaría.

¿Manuel…? – pregunté ya que ambos nos habíamos quedado en silencio por un momento que pareció ser eternidad

¿Sí? – preguntó luego de unos segundos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir

Sé que apenas llevamos cinco días de conocernos… - comencé tragándome las lágrimas. Lo amaba. Lo amaba. Lo amaba. Tenía que decirlo. Decírselo a alguien - … pero te has convertido en alguien muy importante, y especial, para mí… - mi corazón molestó con quererse salir del pecho. Los nervios recorrían helando todo mi cuerpo y mi respiración era entrecortada - … gracias – finalicé con una sonrisa llena de gratitud y sinceridad

Pienso lo mismo de ti, Janie – dijo con un tono suave. Bajé mi vista y esbocé una sonrisa enorme. Las lágrimas casi salían.

Tomé aire.

Creo que estás ocupado con tu familia ¿No? – dije irónica. Pues claro que estaba con su familia. Era navidad.

Sí – contestó riendo – no te preocupes, mamá está discutiendo con mi hermano sobre quién cocinará. Y, para serte sincero, espero con el alma que mejor ordenen algo a domicilio – dejé escapar una leve carcajada y volví a llorar. No quería decir que era débil.

Simplemente lo amaba. Y estaba a tan sólo ocho días de irse.

Bien… te veré otro día – dije dando a entender que la conversación finalizaba. Pero yo no quería que terminara.

Adiós, Janie. Feliz Navidad – dijo y pude escuchar una sonrisa en sus palabras

Feliz Navidad… - contesté sonriente también – y gracias, de nuevo – y lo último no sólo lo había dicho para volver a decir sobre los obsequios. Sino sobre todo lo que había hecho y logrado hacer en estos últimos cinco días

No hay de qué – fue lo último que dijo. No se escuchó nada más de la otra línea.

Observé mi celular atónita. La pantalla en negro decía más de lo que significaba. Al menos para mí significaba un adiós. Y no podía soportar un minuto más sin escuchar su voz, o sin verlo a los ojos.

Justo estuve a punto de volverlo a llamar cuando miré mi reloj. Ya eran las 13 hrs.

Salí del auto y entré en la casa. Las cosas seguían en donde las había dejado. Tomé todas las cajas y con bastante esfuerzo, por mi pierna, subí las escaleras. Cuando llegué a mi habitación solamente las escondí bajo la cama, por si Jessica llegaba a "inspeccionar". Bajé de nuevo y vi al oso. Claramente no podía dejarlo ahí.

Lo tomé y, con más esfuerzo que subir las escaleras en caracol con seis cajas en manos, fui cojeando graciosamente hasta el auto.

Mi nuevo auto.

Metí al oso en el asiento trasero y le sonreí. La camisa incluso olía a jabón y a limpio. Ojalá hubiera sido el perfume de Manuel. Como cuando lo olí el día que mi padre murió, cuando me lancé sobre él llena de dolor.

Sacudí mi cabeza, ya que me había quedado en trance. Tomé mi llave – tendría que comprar un llavero más lindo – y encendí el auto. Sonreí y limpié mis lágrimas que todavía se notaban en mi rostro. Tomé aire y lo dejé escapar por la boca. Mordí mi labio inferior y pisé el acelerador. El auto comenzó a moverse y yo sólo pude sonreír llena de entusiasmo.

El auto olía a nuevo, el oso era adorable y mi corazón todavía no había recuperado su ritmo normal. Ya eran las 13: 10 cuando por fin aparqué en Broeding. Aseguré el auto y caminé hasta la entrada. Sería todo un drama con Nath ahí adentro. Le daría infinitas gracias por los obsequios y le contaría los detalles de Manuel.

Pregunté a la mesera por Nath Jubels. Y su respuesta no me agradó para nada

Um, la señorita Jubels se retiró junto con su padre hace cinco minutos – fruncí el ceño

Pero… eso no puede ser posible… su padre está en Australia, en un viaje de negocios – un miedo hizo que las cosas alegres volvieran a mostrarme la realidad - ¿Cómo era el hombre? – pregunté abriendo los ojos

Yo… pude ver su identificación – dijo una chica tras la caja de pago. Me acerqué a ella – Su nombre era Louis Naughlen.

Era Louis. _Mi mejor amigo_.

Capitulo Veintidós

Las muletas no eran de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de llegar lo más pronto al auto. Ya no tuve tiempo de admirarlo, ni al oso. Mi mejor amiga había sido secuestrada, en navidad, por mi guardaespaldas, a quien habíamos engañado el mismo día del asesinato de mi padre.

Louis jamás había actuado de forma engreída o grosera cuando mi padre aún vivía, es más, siempre se portaba como su socio. Pero la noticia de ahora me había dejado con bastantes dudas.

¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Por qué Louis se llevaría a Nath? ¿Por qué dijo que era su padre? ¿Por qué Nath no hizo nada o no me envió un mensaje?

 _Mensaje_. Pensé.

Ya iba en la carretera principal cuando decidí hacerme a la orilla y tomar mi celular. Te preguntarás… ¿Cómo una chica con una bota protectora puede manejar, ya que debe pisar el acelerador?

La respuesta: Pisaba el acelerador con la pierna buena. Y el freno… estaba en la parte del volante. Manuel había pensado en todo.

Tomé mi celular y, con mis manos temblorosas, busqué el número de Nath. El corazón volvía a palpitar lleno de miedo. No sabía lo que le podría estar pasando a Nath en este mismo momento… pero era mi mejor amiga. Tenía miedo que le pasara algo. Cuando encontré su número le llamé. Nunca contestó.

La volví a llamar como cinco veces y nunca contestaba. Nath jamás me dejaba esperando, a menos que estuviese en una reunión importantísima o en la Iglesia. Pero sabía que estaba con Louis. Y eso significaba que algo andaba mal.

Volví a arrancar y conduje desesperada a casa. Pero antes llamé a la policía

Usted está llamando a la oficina central de policía del Estado Alemán, Múnich. ¿Desea reportar un caso? – dijo la voz de una señora. Por su tono supe que era joven.

Quiero… - dije dejando escapar el aliento – quiero reportar un… ¿Secuestro? – no sabía lo que era cuando alguien a quien considerabas _buena persona_ se llevaba a tu mejor amiga… sin ninguna explicación o razón lógica para hacerlo

¿Por parte de quién? – preguntó la chica, escuche las teclas de una computadora siendo presionadas, seguro la investigación ya había comenzado.

Soy Jane Harrison, mi amiga Nathalie Jubels ha sido secuestrada por el guardaespaldas que mi padre me había asignado – casi atropello a un señor por la distracción que el miedo me había causado. Frené de golpe. Mi cabeza dio contra el volante. Hice una mueca de dolor y acaricié mi frente con las yemas de los dedos – El señor es Louis Naughlen

La investigación acaba de ser enviada a las distintas comisarías, señorita Harrison, le llamaremos si obtenemos alguna respuesta. Gracias por su informe – y no se escuchó nada más.

Miré la pantalla del celular mientras seguía acariciando mi frente. El dolor había disminuido y volví a concentrarme en el camino a casa.

Damon me dijo que Jessica y Brad habían salido a una cena navideña. ¡Increíble! Aunque no la culpaba. La cena navideña se hacía en familia. Yo no era de su familia. Pero apenas eran las dos de la tarde, lógicamente se había ido para hacerme sentir mal. De eso no había duda.

Aparqué el auto frente a la fuente. Tomé mis muletas y llegué hasta la puerta. Estaba cerrada con seguro. Y no tenía mi llave. Por suerte papá me enseñó una técnica con la tarjeta de crédito. Miré al cielo y di gracias. Saqué mi documento de identificación y lo pasé por el centro de ambas puertas. Toqué la cerradura y comencé a empujar y halar la tarjeta. Por fin hice que la puerta se abriera y entré en casa. Subí a mi habitación y saqué las cajas que seguían debajo de mi cama. Guardé la ropa en el ropero, los zapatos en el zapatero. Las cremas y perfumes los puse en las repisas que colgaban encima de la mesa de noche y los accesorios en unos gabinetes que formaban parte del ropero. La cámara la dejé sobre la mesa de noche. La llave del auto la puse en un cofre marrón en donde guardaba anillos y tenía unos broches. Ahí estaba un broche de _Sinsajo_ que me regaló Nath el día del estreno de la película de _En Llamas_.

No tuve tiempo de recordar ese día, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en dónde diablos podría estar ella. Tenía miedo que algo le pudiera pasar. Si su celular tuviera rastreador... o si al menos hubiera contestado podría haber rastreado la llamada.

Era un hecho que todos los días sucedía algo por qué lamentarme. Quería entender por qué esto estaba pasando. Por qué todo parecía estar en mi contra. Pero no había nada para justificarlo. Simplemente pasaba porque era lo que tenía que pasar. Papá siempre me lo decía.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y lo tomé en mis manos para ver si era Nath. Pero era Manuel.

Hola – dije fingiendo una sonrisa y disimulando el miedo y preocupación que tenía dentro.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó serio. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy mal?

Preocupada – dije sin fingir lo que sentía - ¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunté mirando mi manicura, lo que hacía típicamente cuando no sabía qué hacer.

Está en las noticias. Han alertado a todo el país – dijo y a lo lejos pude escuchar la voz de una reportera informando algo sobre "las autoridades han sido alertadas, la búsqueda será imparable" que obviamente conectaba con Nath

Es increíble, iba a almorzar con ella y de repente me dicen que Louis Naughlen se la llevó – dije repasando lo que había sucedido cuando llegué al restaurante, sin imaginarme lo que había pasado.

¿Conoces al tipo? – preguntó y noté que lo decía con el ceño fruncido.

Sí – contesté con la voz ahogada – era amigo de mi padre

La mayor parte del día me la había pasado viendo películas de navidad. Desde "Mi pobre angelito" hasta "El Grinch". Pero ninguna pudo hacerme reír. Tenía mi mente perdida en Nath y en lo mal que me sentía por ella.

¿Para qué Louis se la llevó?

Esa pregunta venía a mi mente cada cinco minutos y no me dejaba en paz. Nath era una desconocida para Louis, jamás habían hablado mucho o darle razones a Louis para secuestrarla. Algo andaba mal o sólo era un truco. Pero fuera lo que fuera no me gustaba y Nath posiblemente podía estar en peligro.

Mi teléfono descansaba a mi lado. Tenía puestos los calcetines navideños que Manuel me había regalado; un pantalón cómodo deportivo y una sudadera de los Miami Heat. Sostenía la taza de café de papá del Bayern Múnich y seguía observando sin ver la tele.

Mi mirada seguía perdida en lo mismo, pero ahora el cansancio me dejaba pensando en nada. Simplemente me iba y venía y cuando la película por fin terminó busqué otra película navideña. Ninguna me llamó la atención y me puse a ver El Hobbit.

Eran las siete de la noche. A esta hora se supone que tendría que estar sentada en la mesa, vestida formalmente, con tenedor y cuchillo en la mano para comer el delicioso pavo que había sido preparado especialmente para esta noche. Pero ahora lo único que tomaba era café. Y ni siquiera estaba delicioso.

Era la peor navidad que había tenido. Y lo único bueno que había pasado hoy eran los regalos que Manuel me había enviado. Con sólo pensar en eso… me retractaba de decir que era la peor.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Pausé la película y miré quién llamaba. Esperaba que fuese Manuel. Pero era Nath.

Mi corazón volvió a palpitar y contesté más rápido de lo que ladra un perro.

¡Nath! – dije contenta y preocupada al mismo tiempo - ¿En dónde estás? – escuché un sollozo por su parte

Janie… - dijo entrecortadamente – necesito que vengas por mí

¿Nath? – pregunté dejando la taza y poniéndome de pie. El miedo me recorría las venas - ¿Nath? ¿Estás bien?

Jane… quiero que me saques de aquí. Te explicaré todo cuando estemos juntas ¿De acuerdo?

¿En dónde estás? – pregunté aterrada de escuchar su voz. Débil y asustada.

Hay una casa antigua y abandonada en el lado sureste del Broeding. Está justo al lado de un salón de belleza bastante malo. Entra por la parte trasera, te esperaré ahí

¿Y Louis? – pregunté aterrada

¿Qué Louis? – preguntó Nath desesperada – Janie, sólo ven por mí, te explicaré todo en cuanto estemos juntas ¿Sí? – preguntó calmándose

Sí – y corté. No me vestí. Simplemente subí a mi habitación, tomé la llave y salí en muletas al auto. Lo encendí y conduje de nuevo hasta el Broeding. No entendía cómo Nath me llamó y por qué preguntó por Louis o por qué me pedía que entrara por la puerta trasera.

¿Y si era una trampa?

Lo dudo. Confiaba en Nath tanto como en mí misma.

Cuando por fin llegué al Broeding busqué el lado sureste. Encontré el salón de belleza horrible que Nath me había dicho y vi la casa abandonada. Estaba en una esquina.

Aparqué el auto treinta metros más lejos de la casa y me quedé ahí por cinco minutos. Sin quitar las manos del volante. Tenía miedo. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y eso era algo que me molestaba más que Jessica. O tal vez lo mismo.

Tomé aire y cerré mis ojos. Volteé a ver a la casa. Ahí estaba la puerta trasera. Sólo esperaba que Nath estuviera ahí.

Abrí la puerta. Tomé mis muletas y con un esfuerzo e impulso estuve fuera y avanzando hasta la casa. No sin antes asegurar el auto. Poco a poco fui avanzando hasta la casa y parecía que no había nadie ahí. No paraba de verificar toda el área con miedo e inseguridad. Parecía un pasaje abandonado y terrorífico, pero no estábamos dentro de un film de miedo. Se trataba de salvar a Nath.

Cuando por fin estuve frente a la puerta trasera susurré varias veces el nombre de Nath. Pero nadie abría. Así que decidí tocar la puerta levemente.

Ésta se abrió poco a poco y justo cuando creí que aparecería el rostro de un asesino… Nath se abalanzó sollozando sobre mí. No pude responderle el abrazo porque seguía sosteniendo mis muletas. Pero recosté me cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de darle a entender que todo había pasado.

Nath me explicó todo lo que ocurrió:

Un tipo, que no era Louis, tenía el documento de Louis y por eso la señora del Broeding me había dicho que era él quien se la había llevado. Al parecer capturaron a Louis y lo interrogaron para darles a los oficiales la dirección en dónde estaba Nath, pero Louis no sabía nada. Alguien reportó sobre gritos femeninos a la policía y fueron a investigar a la casa. Escondieron a Nath en el sótano encerrada y con un trapo tapándole la boca para que no emitiera ningún ruido. Pero cuando estaban a punto de escapar y dejar a Nath sola, los oficiales los capturaron. Sin embargo, no supieron nada de Nath, y los tipos se negaron a decir sobre su ubicación.

Nath había sido atada con unas sogas pero, gracias a su hermano quien le enseñó cómo desatar cualquier tipo de nudos, logró liberarse. Pero estaba débil. Había sido golpeada, había sido maltratada e incluso habían hablado sobre querer violarla. Por eso estaba así.

Sin embargo, no sabía por qué el hombre que se la llevó tenía el documento de Louis. Y, sobre todo, no sabía por qué la querían a ella. Era una duda que tenía y cuando se la pregunté… su respuesta fue desagradable

No la querían a ella. Me querían a mí. Se supone que yo era la que poseía algo que mi padre debía a un grupo de chicos con quien había apostado. Y con su muerte ahora lo merecían más que nunca. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser… pero no se los daría. Nada que tuviera que ver con hacerle daño a alguien que me importase se merecía mi respeto o atención.

Nath tenía lágrimas secas en su rostro y se veía agotada, sucia y débil.

Lindo auto – me dijo con voz áspera luego de unos segundos. Volteé a verla, pero devolví mi vista rápido al frente

Regalo de Manuel – dije esperando que me contestara con sus típicas bromas o sugerencias para poder estar con él, quería asegurarme que estaba bien.

Así que te terminó comprando más de lo que acordamos – dijo asintiendo con los labios mordidos. Sonreí y le agradecí por todos los obsequios que venían por parte de ambos – no hay de qué, linda, y… créeme, la pasé muy bien con él cuando fuimos a comprarte todo eso. Si no fuera reservado por ti, lo habría reservado para mí.

Nath no parecía estar psicológicamente dañada. La verdad parecía que no hubiese estado secuestrada por medio día, pero lo físico la delataba, los moratones, golpes, suciedad y lágrimas secas decían que había estado sufriendo.

Al menos estás de vuelta – dije sonriente – y gracias por ensuciar mi auto nuevo – añadí la ironía para hacerla reír. Lo cual logré

Es todo un honor – dijo colocando su mano en su pecho. Ambas reímos – Feliz Navidad, mejor amiga – dijo con su mirada puesta en mí. Sonreí aún más.

Feliz Navidad, mejor amiga – contesté

Capitulo Veintitrés

La cabeza me dolía horriblemente, peor que una migraña. Sentía que me mareaba y me pesaba como una bola de boliche. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, los latidos eran sensibles pero podía escucharlos desde mi cabeza. Era un infierno, mi vista estaba nublada… pero sabía que navidad había terminado.

El oso gigante me veía desde la silla frente a mi cama, pero tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder notarlo. ¿Es que me estaba quedando ciega? ¿Por qué?

El cuello, las sienes, la cabeza e incluso la frente estaban siendo atacadas por un dolor infernal que no me dejaba levantarme de mi cama. Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas del dolor se resbalaron por mi rostro y comencé a apretar con fuerza los puños, tratando de reducir o desaparecer el dolor.

Si algo podía odiar en el mundo… era a Jessica y los dolores de cabeza. Eran unos desgraciados infelices.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada y desesperada, enrollaba mi pierna buena a mi cuerpo y me colocaba una almohada encima del rostro y dejaba escapar los sollozos. No sabía si recibir una bala era peor, pero el dolor era asesino.

No redujo, ni aumentó. Simplemente se quedaba en un solo estado y me hacía comerme los labios del dolor. Sin moverme de mi lugar, alargué mi mano hasta la mesita de noche, por suerte tenía precauciones cuando me doliera algo. Había un paquete de pastillas contra los dolores de cabeza y estómago. Pero necesitaba agua.

 _Maldita sea_. Pensé

Pero al mover mi mano de lugar encontré mi celular, y se me ocurrió llamar a Nath para que viniera a hacerme compañía. Siempre que la otra se enfermaba nos pasábamos el día juntas comiendo helado y viendo documentales sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Abrí los ojos, que estaban empapados por las lágrimas, y marqué su número. Contestó de inmediato pero se escuchaba somnolienta

Hola – dijo con voz ronca y sin duda distraída

Nath – dije dejando escapar un sollozo que no quise mostrar

¿Jane? – preguntó despertando y cambiando el tono - ¿Estás bien?

Sí… bueno… no… es que… tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, Nath, te necesito aquí, necesito un poco de compañía – hice una mueca de dolor.

De acuerdo, cariño, estaré ahí en menos de lo que canta un gallo – dijo u colgó. Quise advertirle de Jessica… pero ya era tarde

Esperé casi veinte minutos recostada y dejando escapar mis lágrimas hasta que Nath por fin atravesó la puerta de mi habitación con su botiquín en mano

Me saludó con una sonrisa, mi vista ya estaba mejorando. Intenté esbozar una pero sólo logre más dolor.

¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – me preguntó vertiendo agua en un vaso y con la pastilla lista en mano

No lo sé, cuando desperté… tenía un dolor horrible – dije con los ojos cerrados y sujetando fuertemente mi cabeza – Nath, quiero decapitarme – me quejé acariciando con fuerza mis sienes

No exageres – me dijo entregándome el vaso. Abrí los ojos, con esfuerzo me senté y metí la pastilla y el agua a mis labios. La pastilla era horrible.

Gracias – dije luego de acabarme el agua

Tal vez sea por la pesadez de ayer, es decir, el susto, odio, alegría y emoción que sentiste… dicen que eso puede incluso causar un coma – me confesó sentándose al lado de mis pies en mi cama.

Gracias de nuevo por tus sabios consejos – le dije de manera irónica. El efecto de la pastilla era increíble, en menos de cinco minutos me había reducido un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para poder gritar _Victoria_.

¿Escuchaste cuál fue el regalo de Melanie Joker? – preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y sujetando sus rodillas

No – dije con el ceño fruncido.

 _Vogue_ la contrató como su modelo representativa. Increíble ¿no? creo que debemos esforzarnos más para tener un poco más de líneas tras nosotras – dijo examinando mi cuarto

Pues… lo único que quiero ahora es ganar el desfile de modelaje nacional… así tal vez trabaje un tiempo con alguna línea Americana – dije, aunque esa no era mi intención. Yo quería que fuese brasileña… y así ir con Manuel

Ganarás… principalmente porque yo no entraré al concurso – dijo y rio, también lo hice levemente pero eso me llamó la atención

¿No vas a entrar? – ella negó con la cabeza

No quiero ganarte – dijo sonriente, acto que yo imité – bueno, la verdad es que le dije a Lindsay que quería ayudarte con el maquillaje, vestuario y todo para que seas la ganadora. ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa enorme.

¿Por qué? – pregunté asustada pero emocionada

Porque la línea americana… es de Brasil – la emoción hizo que la cabeza comenzara a dolerme más de nuevo, y no pude optar una expresión alegre. Más bien hice una mueca de dolor y le pedí a Nath otra pastilla.

¿Lo juras? – pregunté con los ojos cerrados, pero muy dentro de mí había una emoción que si no tuviera un dolor de cabeza o una bota protectora… saltaría de alegría.

Y en eso recordé la medicina de mi pierna

Maldición, Nath… pásame las inyecciones que están junto al lavabo del baño, por favor – le dije señalando el baño, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Escuché los zapatos de Nath caminar hasta éste y regresar. Abrí los ojos, tenía el paquete frente a mí.

Lo tomé y vertí la medicina en la inyección, estuve dudando un momento antes de introducirla en mi pierna. Apreté los labios al sentir la aguja llegando hasta el hueso. Cuando la retiré, comenzó a salir sangre desde el pequeño punto donde había introducido la jeringa. Nath sacó un algodón de su botiquín y lo puso sobre la herida. Le sonreí.

Le presión que había sentido había aumentado de nuevo el dolor. Pero ya no pedí más pastillas, acabaría drogándome a mí misma.

Recosté de nuevo mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos. Sólo cinco segundos después algo liviano, pero pesado también, cayó encima de mí. Supuse que sería el oso. Además… era el único peluche que tenía en mi habitación, los demás habían acabado en un orfanato.

Abrí los ojos. Evidentemente tenía un enorme oso marrón sobre mí, y Nath hacía sonidos de besos y colocaba la boca del oso en todo mi rostro

Tal vez si imaginas que es Manuel te haga sentir mejor – eso me sacó una sonrisa completa, e incluso me olvidé un momento del dolor

Funciona, de hecho – dije apartando el oso de mí. Ordené mi cabello y volví a sentarme.

Es un adorable oso – dijo Nath mirándolo mientras lo sostenía

Lo sé – dije sonriendo y mirando la bota de mi pierna - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté al cabo de un rato. Nath dejó al oso en la silla y observó su reloj

Las diez de la mañana – dijo y señaló el baño – sería mejor que te dieras un baño, Janie – sonreí divertida

¿Apesto tanto? – pregunté con un tono ofendido fingido. Nath tapó su nariz

Hasta por la boca – ambas reímos – te esperaré en la sala. Por cierto… Jessica no estaba, fue Brad quien me abrió la puerta del "Reino de los Cielos" – dijo con un tono de voz en coro como lo hacían en las películas animadas al sacar ángeles y luces celestiales.

Claro – dije. El dolor había reducido, más aún. Tomé mi toalla, me puse una sandalia y coloqué el plástico alrededor de mi bota. Entré en el baño y me deshice de mi ropa. Cuando estuve dentro de la ducha abrí el grifo, el agua tibia volvía a hacerme relajar.

Estuve dentro casi por veinte minutos, cerré en grifo y me envolví en mi toalla, cuando salí… tuve un accidente.

El suelo estaba mojado, y por tanto resbaloso. Puse mi pie bueno en falso y resbalé, sin tener tiempo para sostenerme de algo sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza y lo último que recuerdo fue que el dolor había desaparecido por completo…

Desperté en un lugar cómodo, era mi cama. Mi cabello seguía húmedo y todavía me veía envuelta en la toalla. Recordé que había amanecido con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero ahora era leve. Seguro por el golpe.

Tenía una bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza, que me relajaba y me hacía sentir mejor. Mi pierna dolía. La enyesada. Pero prefería el dolor de la pierna que el de cabeza.

Nath estaba sentada a mi lado con una sonrisa, la cual le devolví.

Es increíble que no pueda dejarte ni una hora sola para que tengas un accidente que casi te mata – dijo negando con la cabeza, pero sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro – qué caso eres

¿Qué rayos pasó? – pregunté riendo

Te resbalaste, te golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente. A propósito… fue un fuerte golpe que te dejó una fea cicatriz en el cuello, si hubiera sido más fuerte… tu cerebelo hubiera quedado dañado y… hubieras muerto al instante – abrí mis ojos del susto

Gracias por ser tan sincera – dije con el miedo palpado en mi rostro

Tu pierna… está bien, pero fue un descuido y ahora es sólo dolor. Sólo eso. Entré porque ya había pasado una hora y tú no salías del baño. Cuando te vi inconsciente tuve que cargarte, y que sepas que no eres tan liviana, hasta aquí y supuse que te iba a doler la cabeza cuando despertaras, así que te puse la bolsa de hielo – explicó guiñándome un ojo.

¿Soy tan gorda? – pregunté al escuchar que pesaba. Nath rio

Claro que no… es que yo soy inútil – dijo sin parar de reír. La imité.

Gracias, no sabes cuánto agradezco tenerte – le dije cerrando los ojos – por cierto… ¿Podrías escogerme la ropa de hoy? – pregunté sonriente. Nath se puso de pie y buscó en mi armario

Bien, hoy llevarás esto – y me puso la ropa en mi abdomen. Abrí los ojos y examiné la elección de Nath.

Era una chaqueta hasta las costillas de cuero, una camisa blanca grisácea con un pantalón negro grisáceo y unos botines con tacos marrón. La elección era excelente. Y le dije que saliera para darme tiempo de vestirme.

Cuando estuve lista me puse una ligera capa de maquillaje y miré mi celular por si tenía algún mensaje. Nada.

Abrí la puerta y escuché el televisor encendido. Tomé las muletas y bajé hasta donde Nath estaba sentada en el sofá cambiando de canales con el control remoto. Me sent lado. El reloj encima del televisor indicaban las doce con cuarenta y tres.

¿No tienes hambre? – pregunté mirándola

Ya ordené comida china, linda, gracias – dijo y decidiéndose por un canal donde daban un anuncio de una película próxima.

Era asombroso lo bien calculado que Nath mantenía las cosas. Era una chica de buen cerebro que estudiaba medicina en la Academia y tenía suficiente tiempo para modelar. Admiraba a Nath, desde el primer día que la conocí.

Diez minutos después tocaron el timbre de la casa. Seguro era la comida. Nath tomó el dinero y fue a la puerta. Escuché un "Gracias" de su parte y la puerta cerrarse. Nath entró en la sala y dejó los paquetes chinos en la mesa frente al sofá

¡Provecho! – dijo Nath ofreciéndome el paquete. Lo tomé y respondí los mismo alzando el paquete. La película que ahora estaba en reproducción era Los Juegos Del Hambre.

Brad se había pasado, toda la mañana, encerrado en su habitación haciendo quién-sabe-qué. Pero mientras no nos molestara todo estaba en orden. Jessica, mientras no pasara en casa sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

El dolor de cabeza había, por suerte, cesado. El dolor de mi pierna había empeorado pero todo era mejor que soportar un dolor en la cabeza. Claro que… si el dolor de pierna no cesaba tendría que hablar con el doctor Kenton de ello.

Sentí que mi celular me hacía falta. Así que subí a mi habitación y lo tomé. Sin percatarme que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Lo leí cuando estuve de nuevo en el sofá. El mensaje era de la comisaría diciendo que nadie sabía nada de Nath. Tuve que explicarle que ya la había encontrado, que lo de Louis fue un mal entendido y que Nath estaba a salvo. En eso… un nuevo mensaje cayó a mi buzón.

 _¿Estás libre ésta noche?_

Era de Manuel.

Capitulo Veinticuatro

¿Me das permiso de salir con Manuel ésta noche? – le pregunté a Nath sonriente y con las manos sobre el teclado del celular. Nath volteó a verme con los ojos abiertos y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Janie… eso ni se pregunta – dijo saltando y señalando el celular – ve con él – sonreí y le contesté

 _Sí ¿Por qué?_

Reí ante mi respuesta, evidentemente quería invitarme a salir, pero quise ponerle un poco de humor.

Nath no dejó de sonreír mientras ambas veíamos la tele. Peeta y Katniss eran adorables en la película. Y me pasó lo mismo que Bajo La Misma Estrella, el rostro de Manuel y el mío reemplazaban a los protagonistas. Sacudí mi cabeza para volver de nuevo a la realidad y sentir la vibración de mi celular

 _Hay una feria de fuegos artificiales a las siete en punto ¿Te animas?_

Recordé el dolor de pierna, todavía seguía ahí, pero era menos amenazante. Sonreí ante su mensaje y contesté de inmediato

 _¡Claro!_

Volví a la pantalla, y miré por encima de ella el reloj. Era la una de la tarde, estaba bien vestida y de lo único que tendría que preocuparme era por dejar a Brad solo.

¿Quieres que vaya a una cita con Manuel? – le pregunté a Nath, quien volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido

Pues claro que quiero… ¿Por qué? – respondió sonriente pausando la película

Voy a necesitar que alguien cuide de Brad… aún si Jessica está aquí – dije enarcando las cejas, indirectamente pidiéndole que lo hiciera por mí. Ella entrecerró los ojos

¿Estás pidiéndome que lo cuide? – preguntó irónica. Yo reí

Creo que es obvio – contesté mirando el celular

Bien… soportaré los acosos de tu hermano… a cambio – dijo levantando su dedo índice, indicando que me pondría una condición… y algo me decía que sabía cuál sería… - que intentes conseguir… - lo sabía – un pequeño beso – concluyó sonriente. Rodé mis ojos

De acuerdo, lo intentaré – dije haciendo el ademán de _ya qué_.

Promételo… por mí – dijo esbozando una sonrisa malvada y cruzándose de brazos. La miré con los ojos bien abiertos un momento hasta que parpadeé y asentí

De acuerdo, lo prometo, por ti, que intentaré conseguir un beso – Nath aplaudió y me dio un fuerte abrazo llena de alegría… ¿Qué había hecho?

Bien… cuidaré como un rey a tu hermano – dijo apretando mis mejillas y haciéndome mostrar una mueca de incomodidad

Gracias – concluí cuando me dejo libre. Masajeé mis mejillas.

Seis y media.

Tan sólo media hora más y vería de nuevo a Manuel. Jessica seguía fuera, le había dicho a Brad que estaba en una reunión con su jefe y que no volvería hasta ya entrada la noche. Algo bueno para mí y para Nath, así nos librábamos de su molesta presencia. Al menos Nath lo haría.

Nath y yo cenábamos unas costillas que había preparado ella. Estaban deliciosas

Tengo… algo que decirte – dijo cuando acabó su plato y veía perdidamente la mesa. Enarqué una ceja

¿Qué? – pregunté con la costilla frente a mí. Nath levantó su vista

Sabes que soy voluntaria en un club deportivo como asistente médica… - dijo moviendo su mano, explicando. Asentí -… pues, me dijeron que, gracias a mi especialidad con golpes o dolores físicos, me darían la oportunidad de ir a Brasil como asistente médica de la Selección Alemana – dijo bajando poco a poco su tono de voz, pero pue entender todo lo que dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Nath me miraba como si estuviera a punto de recibir un golpe por mi parte.

¿Hablas enserio? – pregunté parpadeando, atónita

Por eso salí del desfile nacional, no viajaré a Brasil hasta el 3 de junio, así que quiero que ganes para que ambas podamos estar allá – explicó y movió sus manos hacia adelante tratando de lograr no enfadarme - ¿Estás de acuerdo, verdad? – preguntó asustada

Estoy feliz por ti, Nath – dije sonriendo y tomando sus manos – enserio, es increíble. Tengo que ganar el concurso, debo hacerlo – Nath sonrió

Así se habla, y así tú y Manuel podrán vivir felices por siempre – dijo haciendo un arco con sus manos, como si fuera un cuento

No empieces… - dije rodando mis ojos, sonriente.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces. Nath y yo volteamos a vernos y sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Salté de la silla y fui hasta la puerta, al girar el pomo me encontré con él, vistiendo uno pantalones azules y una sudadera gris con una camisa blanca por debajo. Sonreí

Iba a decirte "Qué elegante" pero… - bromeé, haciendo que él riera

Y yo iba a decirte que tu ropa no combinaba… pero creo que eres mejor escogiendo ropa que yo – reí. Nath salió desde la cocina

La quiero temprano en casa – dijo señalando a Manuel con el dedo índice

Así que estás a salvo – dijo mirando a Nath con sorpresa - ¿En dónde estabas? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pues… no sé si describirte una casa abandonada o un calabozo moderno – contestó negando con la cabeza. Nath volteó a verme y pude notar cierta malicia en su mirada. Eso significa sólo una cosa. Iría a decir algo de mí – y… la verdad es que fue Janie quien me encontró – mi sonrisa se esfumó, la miré con susto – fue muy inteligente… mientras yo estaba sufriendo – e hizo una voz de sufrida – y siendo maltratada por unos hombres… ella rastreó una llamada que contestó uno de los tipos y fue a rescatarme – concluyó colocando ambas manos en su corazón – eres toda una viuda negra – negué con la cabeza

No soy viuda – contesté sonrojada – ni negra… y, Manuel, todo eso es… - pero Nath me interrumpió

¡Increíble! – dijo alzando los brazos. Iba a protestar pero justo al abrir mi boca Nath comenzó a sacarnos de la casa, tuvo cuidado conmigo por mi pierna – Bien, bien, la función de fuegos artificiales va a terminar, nos vemos luego, tengan cuidado y por favor cumplan con mis promesas – dijo sonriéndome, sabía a qué se refería.

En menos de lo esperado ella nos había corrido y había cerrado la puerta. Manuel y yo reímos

Todo lo que dijo… nada era cierto – dije aun riendo – excepto que fui yo quien la encontró… pero ella me dijo en dónde estaba, yo sólo seguí lo que me indicó – dije frotando mi mano. Siempre hacía eso cuando me sentía nerviosa

Al menos está a salvo – sonreí y bajamos las escaleras hasta su auto. Era el Mercedes Benz. Eso me hizo recordar a mi padre - ¿No estaba tu madrastra en casa? – preguntó encendiendo el auto

Gracias al cielo, no – dije en un suspiro. El auto comenzó a avanzar – gracias, de nuevo, por todos los regalos de ayer – dije mirando el Audi aparcado a un lado de la entrada. Me despedí de Damon y cruzamos el portón.

¿Quieres más para Año Nuevo? – preguntó riendo y sin quitar la vista del frente. Reí con él.

No, si lo haces me sentiré culpable por no regalarte nada, aún te debo siete regalos de navidad – dije parpadeando. Me sentía bastante apenada por no haberle regalado nada cuando él me había regalado hasta siete obsequio y todos probablemente sumando en total un millón de dólares

No es necesario, Janie – contestó sonriendo – si eso te hace feliz… creo que es suficiente – sentí mis mejillas calentarse y bajé la mirada con una sonrisa imborrable.

Gracias – volví a decir. Por el rabillo del ojo noté una sonrisa por parte de Manuel. Permanecí en silencio un rato. Vimos a la policía junto a un gran accidente en un puente, al parecer el conductor habría perdido el control del auto, o estaba ebrio, y se desvió del puente, cayendo hasta la carretera que pasa por debajo. Hice una mueca de susto y volví a ver al frente - ¿Dónde es la feria? – pregunté de repente. No se veía ningún fuego artificial por el cielo, miré el reloj. Eran las seis con cincuenta y nueve.

Allá – señaló Manuel con el dedo índice hacia el frente. Uno de ellos salió desprendido hacia el cielo y explotó, dejando caer pequeñas luces por doquier, y muchas más le siguieron. Rojo, verde, azul y varios colores iluminaron de repente el cielo.

Poco a poco esas luces se fueron haciendo más cercanas hasta que por fin las tenía prácticamente sobre mí. Eran disparadas desde un campo abierto donde había atracciones, puestos de comida y juegos de feria. La gente se paraba un par de metros atrás de los encargados de lanzar los fuegos de artificio. Manuel y yo bajamos del auto y fuimos con los demás, no veníamos solos. Thomas Müller y Mario Götze estaban observando, mientras charlaban, los fuegos.

Nos acercamos a ellos, quienes voltearon a verme y me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Dos futbolistas profesionales me besaban la mejilla. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía?

Janie Harrison – mencionó Thomas – un verdadero placer volver a verte ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? – preguntó señalándola

Mejorando, estará perfecta hasta el siete de enero – dije mirando mi pierna. Thomas rio

Eso te quedará de experiencia, luego no querrás volverte a subir a una escalera

Suenas como si ya te hubiera pasado – dije enarcando mis cejas. Manuel y Mario rieron. Thomas los fulminó con la mirada

Sí… desde mis seis años no me subí nunca, de nuevo, a un poni – estallé en risa y Thomas solamente asintió con la mirada baja. Noté que sostenía un café

¿Está delicioso? – pregunté aun riendo, señalando el vaso

No… pero no me quejo… es lo más aceptable que pude encontrar. Al menos de bebida, con la comida todo se ve delicioso

Lo dices porque no te comiste los nachos rancios – dijo Mario en su defensa. Fue el turno de Müller de reír

¿Le hiciste comerse los nachos rancios? – preguntó Manuel volteándolo a ver

No sabía que estaban rancios – dijo Thomas elevando las manos tratando de mostrase inocente. Sonreí

Así que si arruino tus zapatos nuevos, Thomas, no vayas a quejarte o a disgustarte – le dijo Mario entrecerrando los ojos. Thomas frunció el ceño

¿Quieres algo de comer? – preguntó Manuel riendo, obviamente lo decía en broma

Creo que estoy bien – dije asintiendo y mirando el estado de Mario, parecía pálido.

Pero… - me dijo Mario – si llegaras a tener hambre, te recomiendo las papas con carne. Creo que son saludables… es lo que no me ha hecho vomitar todavía – dijo, recalcando lo último con la mirada sobre Thomas. Éste rio.

Iré por una de esas – dije dándome media vuelta y dispuesta a ir a buscar el puesto. Pero fui detenida por Manuel

Iré yo – dijo y se retiró. Sonreí y lo vi alejarse

No eres la primera que cae enamorada de Manuel – me dijo Thomas desde atrás. Mi sonrisa se borró y opté un rostro aterrado. Volteé a verlo. Él tenía una sonrisa y enarcaba sus cejas.

¿Perdón? – Mario también sonrió. Thomas me hizo una cara que no ocultara lo que sentía. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada - ¿Se nota tanto? – pregunté, jugando con mis manos

Un poco, pero si tienes increíble ojo, como el mío – Mario rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza sonriente – sí… se nota – esbocé una media sonrisa – no te preocupes… por suerte Manuel no tiene ni idea

Y espero que yo me olvide de eso porque están a punto de irse por varios meses – dije rascando mi brazo, de nuevo.

¿No quieres venir con nosotros? – preguntó Mario de repente, Müller asintió. Segunda vez.

Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntan, y diría que es una señal pero… no puedo – dije sonriendo de manera triste. Era increíble cuánta razón tenía Nath en cuanto a que todos acertaban que estaba enamorada de Manuel o que había algo entre nosotros dos.

Me sentí mal. No por el hecho de que todos creyeran eso. Sino porque todos lo creían, y hasta yo había reconocido que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él. El problema era yo. No tenía el coraje suficiente para demostrarlo.

Capitulo Veinticinco

Las luces que se dispersaban por el cielo se veían realmente hermosas, estaba abrazándome a mí misma mientras mantenía mi vista fija en los fuegos artificiales. Manuel todavía no había vuelto, seguro se habría encontrado a un par de fans. Volteaba a ver a cada minuto por la dirección en la que había desaparecido pero no veía nada.

Mario por fin terminó vomitando los nachos rancios, había tenido que salir corriendo a un basurero mientras las risas de Thomas y la mía se escuchaba detrás de él. Tardó cinco minutos en componerse y comprar un par de dulce de menta para el aliento. Volví con las luces.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegamos, y Manuel todavía no volvía. A lo mejor no encontró el puesto de papas con carne, me lo repetía a cada minuto.

¿Piensas estar aquí toda la noche, Janie? – preguntó Thomas sin quitar su vista de los fuegos

¿Por qué? – pregunté mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño

Sólo pregunto, digo, por tu pierna, el sueño puede vencerte o ¿Vas a quedarte por Manuel? – sonreí y rodé los ojos

Pues… si ese chico no aparece en cinco minutos creo que voy a tener que volver caminando a casa… tengo un hermano menor siendo cuidado por la chica que le gusta, mi mejor amiga, y… no quiero que nada pase sin supervisión de alguien en esa casa ¿Me entiendes? – pregunté riendo, acto el cual ambos imitaron

¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano? – preguntó Mario

Diez – dije bajando la mirada con una sonrisa. Volví a levantarla ya que ambos se habían quedado callados. Tenían una expresión de espanto - ¿Qué?

¿Diez años? No me preocuparía por tu amiga, en ese caso – indicó Thomas negando con la cabeza

Créeme, con una madrastra como la mía… un niño de diez años puede ser más perverso de lo que crees – dije enarcando una ceja y asintiendo. Thomas y Mario voltearon a verse – por suerte yo fui criada por mi padre

Gracias a Dios – dijo Mario suspirando. Reí

Tus papas… - escuché desde atrás. Me di media vuelta de inmediato, asustada, y me encontré con Manuel. Sonreí

Gracias, creí que el dueño del puesto había huido y tuviste que haberlo perseguido por todo Múnich – dije irónica tomando las papas. Él sonrió, y pude notar que Thomas y Mario también lo hicieron. Ahora se me hacía incómodo estar con ellos. Sabiendo que se notaba lo mucho que me gustaba Manuel.

Lo siento, había una larga fila para poder comprar una – contestó elevando la vista al cielo, donde más fuegos aparecían

¿Hiciste la larga fila por ella? – preguntó Thomas burlón desde atrás. Mi rostro se tornó asustado y Manuel sonrió. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando interrumpí

¡Mira eso! – dije señalando el cielo en el último minuto. Un fuego artificial de dragón apareció justo a tiempo para evitar la respuesta de Manuel. Fulminaría y asesinaría a Thomas más tarde.

Apoyé mi pierna sobre la bota y comencé a cojear hasta más delante de nuestra posición. Manuel me siguió. No utilizaba las muletas ya que tenía la papa en mano, así que las cargaba con la otra.

Por fin me alejé de Thomas y de Mario antes de que comenzaran a sacar mis verdades, y me ubiqué en la sección de juegos de feria. La gente concursaba, se veía feliz y a veces se largaban furiosos al no conseguir el premio.

Había un puesto solo y recosté mis codos, con la vista a los fuegos, y descansé, todavía con la papa en mano, y mis muletas recostadas a mi lado.

Manuel llegó poco después sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa y señalé con mi barbilla al cielo

¿Es la primera vez que se hace algo así? – pregunté tomando el tenedor y comenzando a comer la papa. Estaba deliciosa.

No ¿Jamás habías venido, cierto? – preguntó riendo

Jamás había oído hablar de una "feria de fuegos artificiales" – dije, probando otro bocado

Es una de las mejores fiestas de Múnich, sólo después de navidad las personas vienen aquí cada año y festejan el _día después de navidad_. Como la víspera – asentí riendo

Bueno… ahora ya sé cómo librarme de las garras de Jessica – contesté sin dejar de reír. Manuel también lo hizo – Nath va a estar presente en las bancas en los partido de Brasil ¿Sabías? – dije volviendo con la papa. Manuel volteó a verme

No – contestó con el ceño fruncido

Será asistente médica, es una alegría para ella, así que si quieres decirme algo… puedes decírselo a ella y ella podrá comunicarme – sugerí con la mirada confusa. Eso no había tenido sentido.

Dudo que pueda decirle cosas que solo necesito que sepas tú – contestó riendo y desviando la mirada hacia el cielo. Había dejado de masticar. Sus palabras habían hecho que me sonrojara

Era el momento. Tenía que hacer algo para que la promesa que le había hecho a Nath se llevara a cabo. Lamí mis labios mientras parpadeaba mirando a mi zapato y a mi bota.

Los sonidos de los fuegos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, y las voces de las personas también. Me concentré en comer mi papa, así me distraería y podría pensar en un mejor plan para poder besarlo. Porque era lo que más quería en este momento.

¿Qué hora es? – pregunté con la voz ronca, los sonidos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad. Manuel volteó a verme y después bajó la vista hasta su reloj de mano.

Las ocho y media ¿Quieres irte? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

No, no… solo… Nath me pidió que le llamara a las ocho, disculpa – dije sonriendo y sacando mi celular. Manuel esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. Caminé hasta detrás del puesto y coloqué el celular, que estaba llamando al número de Nath, en mi oído

¿Hola? – preguntó Nath desde la otra línea, dejé escapar un suspiro

Nath… - dije respirando agitada

¿Janie? ¿Estás bien? – se quedó unos segundos pensativa - ¿Lo besaste? – preguntó emocionada

No, todavía no – dije parpadeando y sin ninguna señal de emoción por hacerlo. Más bien estaba aterrada

¿Por qué? Vamos Janie, llámame cuando ya lo hayas hecho ¿Sí? – dijo pero antes de colgar grité

¡Espera! – dije en un solo aliento, Nath se frenó antes de colgar – Nath… creo que tengo más miedo que alegría – dije volviendo a respirar agitadamente

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó incrédula

Thomas y Mario, están aquí, saben que me… - me asomé un poco para notar si Manuel estaba cerca, seguía recostado sobre el puesto, platicando con una chica - … ellos saben que me gusta – dije volviendo a ocultarme. Nath rio

Pues claro que lo saben, todo el mundo lo sabe Nath, tú eres la única que no quiere creer que también le gustas. Ahora, vuelve con él y dale un pequeño beso

Bien, pues ayúdame a planear algo para que pase – contesté desesperada. Mi frente estaba caliente, ya había comenzado a sudar. Lo que tanto odiaba.

Ay… no sé, dile que tienes algo en el ojo y que revise qué es – sugirió apurada

Ese truco es muy antiguo, adivinará mis intenciones – dije caminando de lado a lado, desesperada

Bien, um… no lo sé, Janie, tu hermano quiere pizza, debo preparársela. Me amenazó con llamar a Jessica si no lo hacía – susurró lo último, ni siquiera pude esbozar una sonrisa en ese momento, sólo miré al cielo asustada – lo siento, cariño, mucha suerte – y colgó

¡Nath! – pero ya era tarde. Ahora dependería de mí ese beso. Tendría que buscar una forma para poder besarlo. O que él me besara primero. Lo único que quería era sentir sus labios. Era lo único.

 _Si Santa existe, por favor que me ayude_. Pensé, guardando mi celular de nuevo y caminando hasta Manuel, la chica con la que hablaba se había ido.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó al verme aparecer

Sí, ha sobrevivido con mi hermano – dije sonriente, Manuel rió.

¿La dejaste como niñera de tu hermano? – preguntó sin dejar de reír

Sí, ya que Jessica llegará tarde… no podía dejar a un niño en una gran casa con millones de objetos valiosos sin supervisar. Aunque creo que Nath no era una buena opción como niñera… ya fue amenazada por Brad, está cocinándole pizza – ésta vez sí reí. Tan solo imaginarme a Nath dando vueltas preocupada por toda la cocina tratando de darle a tiempo la pizza a Brad. Bastante cómico. Manuel también rio. Necesitaba un plan. Ya.

Pensé en fingir un dolor, hacer caer algo, comenzar a hablar sobre Luke e incluso ponerme a llorar e inventar una excusa. Pero nada parecía convencerme lo suficiente como para llevarlo a cabo.

Pensé en la primera vez que Luke me besó. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Se me había caído el té encima de mi computadora, lo recordaba, y me puse bastante histérica que conseguí que él me dijera que me calmara, que se iba a arreglar, ya que estaba haciendo un trabajo de Biología, y que iba a hacer el mejor trabajo. Fue cuando le agradecí y me besó. Pero… en esta ocasión… no tenía una computadora, y aunque la tuviera no derramaría un té encima, tampoco estaba haciendo alguna tarea y… estamos hablando de Luke.

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de buscar algún plan hasta que su voz me sacó de los pensamientos

¿Por qué tan callada? – preguntó Manuel con una sonrisa. Volteé a verlo también sonriente.

Lo siento… estaba pensando – dije sacudiendo la cabeza, mostrando que estaba ida

¿En qué? – preguntó curioso. Sonreí más

No sé, varias cosas… como que en un mes vuelvo a clases y no quiero volver a soportar las tontas materias de las que te había hablado – dije rodando los ojos. Tejer, pintar, colorear. Materias estúpidas que sin ellas no podría graduarme. Manuel rio

¿Por qué sigues estudiando, entonces, si tu carrera es el modelaje? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Recordaba que él no asistía a la universidad por eso, porque su carrera como futbolista ya estaba definida y lo único que necesitaba era aprender a despejar los lanzamientos para evitar que la pelota entrara en la portería.

No lo sé… tal vez por mi padre. Él quería que tuviera una mente inteligente y tener un título de universidad. Así, si decidía renunciar a mi carrera, ya que él sabía que jamás quise ser modelo, podría buscar otro empleo y mostrar el título de universitaria para ser admitida – dije suspirando. Sonreí – y ahora lo hago para compensarle las veces que fui malagradecida con él

Dudo que alguien como tú pueda ser malagradecida, Janie – contestó riendo y volviendo a ver los fuegos. Yo mantenía mi vista en el perfil de su rostro. En la noche, mientras los fuegos iluminaban el cielo, también iluminaban el rostro de Manuel. Los ojos le brillaban cuando mantenía la vista en las luces, y eso lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Parpadeé un par de veces, porque sentía que él estaba a millones de kilómetros lejos de mí… pero en realidad estaba en frente. Sólo necesitaba lanzarme sobre él y besarlo. Pero me faltaba coraje. Odiaba ser una cobarde.

Nath seguramente ya lo habría hecho, ella siempre que ve una oportunidad la toma, sin dudar. Ojalá pudiera ser como ella.

Tenía el plan.

Volví a mi papa. Miré el tenedor y confirmando que nadie estaba viéndome, lo dejé caer. Gruñí falsamente y me agaché para poder recogerlo. Al pararme, Manuel me miraba fijamente. Elevé el tenedor

Iré por otro – dije sonriendo y comenzando a avanzar pero fui detenida de las manos por Manuel

Iré yo – dijo sonriéndome y tomando el tenedor. Lo miré a los ojos. La gran técnica femenina para controlarlo

Gracias – dije con un tono de voz sencillo. Pero Manuel no se movió. Seguíamos frente al puesto de juegos. Bajé mi vista a sus labios, y pude notar que él también lo hizo. Acerqué mi rostro, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, estaba por desmayarme de la emoción…

¿Se les ofrece algo? – saltó un hombre desde el puesto. Manuel y yo brincamos del susto y nos separamos de golpe

La oportunidad… se había ido

Capitulo Veintiséis

Parpadeé aterrada un par de veces sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón a escasos minutos de salirse del pecho. Escuchaba los latidos en mi cabeza y se me puso la piel helada. Manuel miraba al señor del puesto apenado y negando con la cabeza. Después me dijo que iría por el tenedor, y se fue.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Había estado a casi nada de besar a Manuel Neuer. Volteé a ver al hombre, quien me veía con una sonrisa. El hombre era bajito, con barba café, y calvo, era un poco gordito y tenía arrugas en los ojos cuando sonreía. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía un diente de plata. Traté de recobrar el pulso recostándome de nuevo sobre el puesto

Hacen una linda pareja – me dijo el hombre, también recostando sus codos e inclinándose hacia mí

No es mi novio – dije suspirando y mirando a mi bota, el hombre enarcó una ceja y desvió su vista hacia los fuegos, que no habían cesado.

¿Por qué? – preguntó al cabo de un rato y devolviendo su vista a mí

No sé… creo que es porque soy cobarde – admití encogiéndome de hombros y levantando mi vista al cielo. Ya no era igual. Ahora la decepción se había apoderado de mí

¡Pero si estabas a punto de besarlo! – gritó como si no pudiera creérselo. Le envié una mirada de pocos amigos y me observó confundido. Después pareció comprender – Y después… interrumpí ¿No es así? – asentí sin quitar mi vista – de verdad lo siento – dijo bajando la vista hasta sus manos, quienes jugaban entre sí

No hay problema – le dije sonriendo sincera. Eso no era del todo cierto. Sí, había un problema, no había podido besar al chico que me gustaba cuando prácticamente no necesitaba nada más que valor para hacerlo. Pero tal vez no era el momento. Podría ser que nunca lo fuera, pero no intentarlo sería peor que darme por vencida sin hacerlo.

El hombre, que me dijo que se llama Jason, tomó uno de sus premios de juego y me lo obsequió, a modo de disculpas. Lo acepté sonriéndole al elefante de peluche sonriente y le agradecí. Jason cerró el puesto y se retiró. Seguía recostada sobre éste cuando Manuel volvió a aparecer, con un nuevo tenedor en mano

Gracias – dije sin verlo a los ojos cuando me entregó el tenedor. Comencé a comer mi papa de nuevo y miré las luces. Manuel y yo permanecíamos callados. Como si se tratara de un lamento en medio de una fiesta alegre. Era incómodo, todavía más que la voz de Nath en Starbucks. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser incómodo? ¡Estuvimos a punto de besarnos!

Los nervios volvieron a recorrer mi cuerpo, la papa casi se terminaba y pronto tendría que volver a hablarle. Comencé a comer más lento, queriendo retrasar el tiempo. Manuel contestaba un mensaje y yo miraba los fuegos. La cita se había estropeado, tal vez ya ni me invite a salir después de lo que pasó. Era mi culpa, jamás debí intentar besarlo. Le diría a Nath cuando llegara a casa que mejor esperaría que él diera ese paso. Aunque dudaba que volviera a repetirse algo así luego de esta noche. Me sentía realmente mal.

Y entonces la papa se terminó.

Era hora de iniciar una conversación. Dejé el plato vacío a mi lado y pensé en algo. ¿Cómo es que todos estos días pudimos conversar sin problemas y hablamos de temas que no tenían nada qué ver, y ahora tenía la mente en blanco?

Abrí mi boca, lista para dejar escapar unas palabras…

Y el sonido de mi celular interrumpió, de nuevo una interrupción. Saqué el aparato endemoniado de mi bolsillo y me disculpé un momento con Manuel, quien sólo asintió. Era Nath.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunté sin humor. Me sentía bastante mal. Había algo que me molestaba, y consideraba injusto desquitarme con mi mejor amiga.

Woah, cálmate, bestia. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó alarmada, se escuchaba muy silencioso en casa

Lo siento, Nath, es sólo… no sé… intenté besarlo – Nath ahogó un grito y chilló

¿Lo conseguiste? O ¿Te mordió el labio? – preguntó, primero emocionada y después sospechosa

Ninguna de las dos. Fuimos interrumpidos justo antes de poder rozar sus labios, pero ahora es tan incómodo. No cruzamos ni una palabra desde eso. Es muy incómodo, Nath, ayúdame – supliqué fingiendo un sollozo. Era verdad que me sentía incómoda. Quería irme a casa, pero me sentiría más incómoda decirle que quería volver. Y me sentiría aún más incómoda decirle que quería volver y que él sepa que quiero eso porque me siento incómoda por lo que había pasado.

Bien, bien, Janie, no te angusties. Voy a vendarme una pierna y a fingir que tu hermano me… quemó con el café. Dile que hubo problemas en casa y que ahora te necesito, eso será suficiente, tal vez logren cruzar palabras en el auto ¿sí? – dijo un poco más seria

Sí, gracias – dije nerviosa. Estaba asustada, incómoda, molesta y decepcionada. No hay nada peor que estar a punto de besar al chico que te gusta y ser interrumpidos justo antes del momento clave. Ya no era lo mismo. Y tal vez ya no lo sería.

De acuerdo, suerte – y colgó.

Seguí parada detrás del puesto con el celular en mi oído por unos segundos, hasta que tomé un poco, nada, de valor y volví con Manuel. Él estaba observando los fuegos, cuando aparecí volteó a verme

Ocurrió un accidente en casa, debo volver – dije con mi vista fija en el elefante que descansaba al lado del plato vacío donde estaba la papa con carne. No podía verlo a los ojos.

Claro – dijo tomando sus llaves y esperando a que tomara mis muletas y el elefante. Manuel me ayudó con el peluche, ya que con él no podría cargar con las muletas. Le agradecí sonriendo, aunque aún sin mirarlo a los ojos, y comencé a avanzar hasta el estacionamiento. - ¿Quién te lo regalo? – preguntó alzando al elefante. Levanté mi vista. Mirando al peluche.

El dueño del puesto – dije queriéndome morder la lengua. Pude notar que enarcó la ceja y asintió. Lo recordaba. Cómo no hacerlo.

Llegamos por fin al auto. Manuel me abrió la puerta y me ayudó con las muletas. Me entregó el elefante y después subió él. Encendió el auto y salimos de la feria. Revisé el reloj de mi celular, eran las nueve con quince.

¿Qué pasó en tu casa? – preguntó, claramente para matar al silencio y tratar de olvidar lo que había sucedido. Lamí mis labios.

Brad dejó caer su café caliente en la pierna de Nath y ahora ella no puede moverla, lo que significa que Brad está sin supervisión y Jessica aún no ha llegado – expliqué tratando de que todo tuviera concordancia. Me alegré de que fuera así

Veo que ambas tienen mala suerte con respecto a accidentes – dijo sonriendo. Imité su acto y asentí

Creo que somos tan unidas que compartimos la vida – dije para no hacer que el silencio sepulcral volviera a invadirnos. Pero, por más temas de los que habláramos, la imagen del _casi_ beso no abandonaba mi mente. Mucho menos la incomodidad

Es un hecho – bromeó sin quitar la vista del frente. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó y tenía la mano derecha sosteniendo el teléfono y la izquierda dirigiendo al auto – No, fue con Julian… estoy seguro, llámale a él… no lo he visto en casi dos años, no tengo por qué decirle eso… bien… de acuerdo, te veo luego – y colgó.

Justo a tiempo, estábamos en la entrada de mi casa. Los portones se abrieron, seguro que ya conocían el auto. Rodeó la fuente y me despedí de él cuando el auto dejó de moverse

Gracias, Manuel… nos vemos – dije tomando el elefante y mis muletas y abriendo la puerta.

Janie… - mencionó Manuel en voz baja. Fue cuando por fin volteé a verlo a los ojos – lamento lo de hoy – dijo haciéndome recordarlo de nuevo. Los nervios volvieron a dominarme. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí

No hay problemas – dije en casi un susurro – adiós – concluí y salí del auto. Cerré la puerta. El auto seguía sin moverse, no lo hizo hasta que Nath abrió la puerta. En un short blanco y su pierna vendada desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo. Fingiendo un rostro de dolor. Nath le sonrió a Manuel y entré en casa. El auto por fin se fue.

Luego de que Nath cerrara la puerta fui directo a la sala. Ella venía quitándose la venda de la pierna. Comencé a llorar sobre el sofá.

Nath comenzó a masajearme los hombros y a decirme que todo estaría bien, que le dijera qué era lo que había pasado

Vamos, Janie, hace no más de tres horas estabas emocionada por salir con él, ahora estas llorando… ¿Por qué? – decía y preguntaba. Finalmente dejé de llorar y le expliqué lo que había pasado

Tenía mi plan, dejé caer mi tenedor y gruñí, le dije que iría por uno nuevo y él me detuvo, diciéndome que él iría por uno nuevo. Le agradecí mirándolo a los ojos y conseguí que no se moviera, ya que me tenía sujetada de las manos. Bajé mi vista a sus labios y pude notar que él también bajó su vista a los míos. Fui yo quien comenzó a acercarse, créeme, estábamos a casi nada de hacerlo… y entonces el dueño del puesto nos interrumpió. Ambos saltamos del susto y nos separamos. Él se fue por el tenedor y yo me quedé esperando. Cuando volvió, lo único que le dije fue "Gracias" y desde ahí no cruzamos palabras. Iba a comenzar una conversación pero tú llamada interrumpió. No te culpa, de hecho te agradezco, no quería seguir asi de incómoda

¿Y no se hablaron en el auto? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido

Sí… pero igual era incómodo. Nath. Se disculpó conmigo por lo que había pasado, claramente hablaba del _casi_ beso y probablemente ya no me vuelva a invitar a salir. Sólo para evitar otro encuentro así. Ahora cree que estoy desesperada por él. ¡Y lo estoy! Pero… no quiero que lo sepa. No aún – dije tapando mi rostro con mis manos, llena de angustia. Encogí mis piernas a mi cuerpo cerré los ojos. No podía creer lo mal que había manejado las cosas. Ahora todo era peor.

No exageres, él también te quiere… dudo que no vuelvan a encontrarse ¿Te dijo que se verían mañana? – preguntó colocando una mano sobre mi hombro

No – contesté con la mirada en el suelo

Um… bueno… entonces espera a su mensaje, tal vez mañana hablen sobre eso… - interrumpí

¡Pero yo no quiero hablar de eso! – exclamé volviendo a mostrar mi rostro – No quiero, será incómodo, y posiblemente termine revelando mis sentimientos hacia él. Tengo miedo – dije con la voz quebrada. Nath me sonrió triste

No eres la única a la que le pasa, Janie. Hay muchas chicas que han sufrido por no querer demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero yo no quiero que sufras por eso. Debes enfrentarlo, decirle que fue un error, aunque no lo fue, y dejarlo en el pasado. No puedes ocultarte de su mirada durante toda tu vida, será como darte por vencida de una vez, tienes que salir, si te encuentras con él hablarle como si fuera otro día común y corriente y si se llega a tocar el tema… decirle que no tenías intención de hacerlo. Él te dirá lo mismo y quedará en el olvido. En serio – dijo tratando de darme ánimos. Se oía confiable, y era Nath. Podía confiar en sus palabras y llevarlo en mente. Sonreí

Gracias – le dije finalmente. Nath sonrió y me abrazó

No puedo creer que hayas cumplido con tu promesa – dijo feliz, reí asombrada

¿Creías que no iba a hacerlo? Lo prometí por ti – dije devolviéndole el abrazo

Y… no puedo creer, tampoco, que eso ahora sea un problema – dijo mirándome a los ojos – lo siento – negué

No hay nada qué perdonar, Nath, al menos estuve cerca de hacerlo – dije esbozando una sonrisa sincera y con un poco de emoción

Así se habla – me guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

Nath se quedó a dormir esa noche en casa. Brad le dio su sleeping bag y durmió como un ángel. Yo todavía no había podido conciliar el sueño, primeramente por lo que había pasado con Manuel. Era incómodo, sí. Pero… había logrado volver a hacerlo. Estuve bastante cerca, pero tal vez todavía no era el momento. Necesitaba esperar. Sería duro, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya no me sentía tan mal como antes. Al contrario…

Me sentía emocionada de saber que casi lo obtuve. Tenía que planear mejor un beso. Con todas las precauciones y advertencias. En un lugar solo, o tal vez en el cine… o tal vez bajo la lluvia… el beso soñado de Nath y el mío desde que teníamos catorce.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y por fin el sueño estaba tomando dominio de mí. Quería soñar con él. Con Manuel. Quería soñar con sus labios y que, al menos, en mi sueño ese beso se diera a cabo.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y me sacó del trance. Era un mensaje.

 _Mañana, BallaBeni, diez en punto. Lleva abrigo ;)_

Nath, de nuevo, tenía razón.

Me volvería a invitar a salir

 _Hecho ;)_

Capitulo Veintisiete

Nath me golpeó como siete veces en el rostro con la almohada. Me quejé por cinco minutos hasta que me dijo que eran las nueve de la mañana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Salté de la cama y le pedí que sacara ropa decente de mi armario y formara un conjunto rápido. Tomé mi toalla y el plástico del yeso. Nath me miró confundida

¿Por qué? – preguntó comenzando a buscar en el armario algo de ropa. Olvidé decirle sobre la salida

Tenías razón, Manuel volvió a invitarme a salir – dije con prisa y sin voltearla a ver, pero pude notar la emoción que sintió en ese momento

¡Lo sabía! Bien, Janie, ésta vez no te obligaré a que lo beses… ya que ayer se dio el caso incómodo, mejor deja que él lo haga. Tal vez así tengas mejor suerte – y me guiñó un ojo

Bien, esperemos que sí – dije entrando al baño y sin prestar atención a mis palabras. Cerré la puerta y dejé la toalla tendida y me deshice de la ropa. Coloqué el plástico en la bota y entré en la ducha, abrí el grifo. El agua era tibia, como siempre.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos ya me encontraba fuera del baño, mirando la ropa que Nath había escogido: Era una camisa sencilla blanca suelta, con un pantalón negro y unas botas para la nieve, a su lado había un abrigo azul-gris de rombos con un borde fino negro, largo hasta los muslos. Era una buena combinación. Había amanecido un poco frío, y la nieve no había parado en algunas zonas de Múnich. Tomé mi gorro blanco y lo guardé en mi bolso, junto con mi billetera, celular y llaves de repuesto.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina con Nath, que preparaba panqueques con miel. Sonreí y me senté en la mesa a leer de su IPad, un par de noticias del día, interacciones en Twitter y noté que había estado hablando bastante con Müller. Reí ante eso.

Nath dejó un plato con un panqueque frente a mí. Le agradecí y tomé un tenedor para comenzar a comerlo. Estaba delicioso. A parte de ser una hermosa chica, una buena médica y amante de los animales, Nath era una excelente cocinera.

¿A qué hora llegó Jessica? – pregunté, llevando un bocado a mi boca, saboreando el desayuno. Miré el reloj, eran las nueve y media.

No ha llegado – dijo mientras dejaba un vaso de agua con hielo al lado del plato. Dejé de masticar y fruncí el ceño, volteé a verla

¿Cómo que no ha llegado? – dije como si se tratara de mi hija. A excepción de que Jessica era una adulta y tenía dos menores a los cuáles cuidar. Era su responsabilidad

Su habitación sigue abierta y no hay nadie, todo sigue como ayer, el auto no está aparcado y ni está ni su bolso ni nada, es como si no viviera aquí – explicó limpiando la cocina con un mantel. Guardó los ingredientes utilizados en su respectivo lugar y se sentó a mi lado, con los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas

Es increíble que no haya aparecido en toda la noche – dije volviendo al panqueque, ya casi lo acababa, y todavía me quedaban veinticinco minutos para llegar a tiempo.

Bueno… agradece que estaré aquí dispuesta a cuidar a tu hermano de nuevo, mientras tú vas con tu futuro novio – dijo con una sonrisa optimista y ladeando su cabeza. Sonreí

Ajá – y tomé un poco de agua.

¿A qué hora quedaron de verse? – preguntó viendo el reloj.

A las diez, en BallaBeni, probablemente quiera ir al bosque cerca del restaurante… especialmente ahora que está cubierto de nieve – dije tomando mi plato y mi vaso y depositándolos en el lavabo.

Bien, no esperes más… vete – dijo moviendo sus manos en dirección a la puerta, como queriendo correrme de ahí. Sonreí y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, el gorro me comenzaba a dar picazón en la cabeza.

¿Voy a esperarlo o debo ir allá? – pregunté recordando el mensaje. No sabía si tenía que quedarme a esperar, pero de ser ese caso ya hubiera aparecido.

Tal vez no tiene suficiente gasolina – dijo Nath a modo de opción y encogiéndose de hombros. Reí.

Iré caminando – dije tomando mis muletas

Eso ni hablar, estás enyesada, Janie – dijo señalando la bota, bajé mi vista hasta ella

Sí pero eso no significa que no pueda transportarme, en unos pocos días volverá a estar como nueva – dije comenzando a llegar a la puerta, dispuesta a salir así

¿Sabes qué? Te iré a dejar en mi auto – dijo tomando sus llaves que estaban colgadas al lado de la puerta

¿Enserio? ¿Así en pijama y sin arreglar? – pregunté enarcando una ceja y mirando su vestimenta, el pijama era ridículo.

Sí, incluso con esto me veo hermosa – dijo bromista y abrió la puerta. Avancé hasta el auto y me dejé recostar sobre el asiento del copiloto. Nath encendió el auto y nos dirigimos a BallaBeni.

Ya eran las nueve y cincuenta cuando por fin me dejó en la entrada. Le sonreí y le agradecí por haberme traído. Tuvo que irse rápido ya que habíamos dejado solo por unos minutos a Brad. Sentí pena por ella. Soportarlo de nuevo…

Por eso era mi mejor amiga.

Entré en el restaurante y pregunté por Manuel Neuer, me dijeron que no había ninguna orden o cliente todavía con ese nombre. Asentí y esperé en las mesas de afuera. El día era frío. Eran las nueve y cincuenta y siete cuando alguien colocó su mano en mi espalda y me hizo voltear rápido. Evidentemente ya todos sabemos de quién se trataba

Lamento la tardanza… el tráfico era asesino – dijo sonriendo y sentándose frente a mí

No hay problema – dije sonriendo y mirando a mis manos, que estaban sobre la mesa

¿Ya ordenaste? – preguntó mirando el menú, ni siquiera me había percatado que ahí estaba el menú

No… recién llegué hace unos minutos – dije tomando uno y mirando todo lo que tenía. Todo se veía delicioso. Helados de chocolate, fresa, limón, vainilla… millones de sabores. Incluso se podían combinar. No tenía ni idea de qué pedir – Demonios… todo se ve delicioso – dije sin poder dejar de inspeccionar el menú

Amén a eso – dijo sonriendo, acto al cual yo imité. Finalmente ambos decidimos por uno de chocolate con menta. El mesero me sugirió el helado del día… pero se oía bastante sospechoso: Mango con frambuesa y melón. No me apeteció demasiado.

¿Estás bien? Me refiero, el funeral de tu padre es en cinco días y eso – dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos. Sonreí

Sí… aunque no he podido reunirme con los oficiales o alguien que lleve a cabo el funeral, o el entierro. Se supone que eso lo debe hacer Jessica pero… - me callé un momento.

Pero… - dijo Manuel moviendo su cabeza tratando de encontrar mi mirada. Proseguí

Pero… no ha llegado a casa – y no dije más porque tendría que explicarle que no llega desde _anoche_ , el mismo _anoche_ del _casi_ beso. Y no quería hablar de eso. No aún.

¿Qué? – preguntó riendo sin humor - ¿No ha llegado a casa?

Mmhmm – dije con los labios apretados. Más por el frío – tenía una reunión con su jefe pero… no creo que una reunión dure tanto… - dije enarcando una ceja. Manuel mordió su labio y entrecerró a los ojos

¿A qué te refieres? – había captado mi acento sospechoso. Tenía algo contra Jessica, pero mi teoría estaba creciendo

Que tal vez haya estado engañando a mi padre estos últimos… ¿qué? Años, meses, semanas… no sé – dije negando con la cabeza y mirando a la calle – siempre actuaba como una infeliz, se enojó conmigo por la herencia y sobre todo ahora no llega a casa. No me preocupo por mí, me importa nada si me deja abandonada a mitad del desierto… me preocupo por Brad, apenas es un niño y merece ser criado por una madre, alguien responsable – explicaba mientras Manuel asentía – no quiero que tenga una vida como la mía… al menos yo fui criada por mi padre, pero él… no cuenta con el apoyo de nadie, soy lo único que tiene y a veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta… de ello – dije frunciendo el ceño. No me había percatado de eso hasta ahora que lo mencionaba. Brad no tenía a nadie. Sí, tenía amigos y personas que lo querían pero nadie de ellos podía darle el verdadero amor de su familia, y mi padre ya no estaba, Jessica… bueno, ella jamás cuidaría bien de Brad. Era yo quien tenía que hacerse responsable por él. Era mi hermano menor. Y también era lo único de mi familia que me quedaba – en todo caso – dije volviendo a recobrar el sentido – Jessica no debería olvidar eso

¿Qué es ella? En su trabajo, digo – preguntó

Modelo, gracias a ella yo también lo soy. Es irónico, sigo los pasos de mi "madre" en una carrera que jamás quise y de una mujer a la que jamás querré – dije con ironía en mi voz – Aunque debo darle crédito, de no ser por "seguir sus pasos" jamás hubiera conocido a Nath – _Y tampoco te hubiera conocido a ti_. Pensé, recordando que la vez que nos encontramos fue porque estaba en una sesión de fotos en el Estadio de Múnich. Luke también tenía crédito por eso.

¿cómo sigue tu ojo, por cierto? – preguntó, como si se hubiera recordado en ese momento del incidente. Ni siquiera yo recordaba que había sido golpeada. No había marca ni dolor, había sanado

Pues… hasta ahora que lo mencionas recordé que la virgen me golpeó, así que está perfecto – dije riendo. El mesero llegó con nuestros helados y nos entregó una cuchara. Sólo una. Y se marchó.

Um… - dijo mirando la única cuchara en la mesa. Mi piel se puso más helada. Había notado que la mayoría de personas aquí… eran parejas. Todos pedían un solo helado y comían de la misma cuchara, especialmente para parejas. Sin duda el mesero había creído que Manuel y yo estábamos juntos.

 _Maldita Sea_

Manuel llamó al mesero para que le trajeran otra cuchara, pero sabía que si se lo decía el mesero diría algo como "oh, lo siento, creí que eran pareja" y eso nos haría recordar a lo que pasó ayer. El pánico me invadió, el mesero se fue acercando. Mi corazón palpitó rápidamente

¿Sí, señor? – preguntó mesero alegre. Respiré nerviosamente

Necesitamos otra cuchara – explicó Manuel señalando los helados. El mesero frunció el ceño. Iba a decirlo…

Oh, lo sien…

Debo atender – dije parándome de inmediato y con el celular en mano – disculpen – dije sonriéndole a ambos nerviosa. Ambos asintieron, tomé mis muletas y comencé a alejarme de ahí, pero pude escuchar cómo el mesero le dijo que creía que éramos pareja. Por suerte había salido de ahí para evitar la mirada de Manuel.

Decidí fingir una llamada.

Me veía como tonta hablándole a nadie por el celular, y cuando el mesero que estaba con Manuel hace unos segundos pasó por mi lado, fingí colgar. Regresé a la mesa. Evitando todo tema de besos, cucharas, noche anterior y fuegos artificiales.

Una gota de sudor se formó en mi frente, el pánico me estaba alterando.

El mesero llegó y colocó la cuchara en el lado de Manuel, ambos le agradecimos y se retiró. Cuando probé el helado, me sentía como si los ángeles me estuvieran dando de comer un helado hecho por sus manos

Dios, es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida – dije con el bocado aún en la boca, pero no pude resistirme a no contarlo, el helado era simplemente delicioso

Lo sé, no sé cuáles son las riquezas del cielo… pero dudo que sean más gloriosas que esto – dijo señalando con su cuchara el helado.

Manuel pagó todo. Tuve que discutir sobre que yo pagaría mi helado, pero él se negaba y la cajera sólo se limitaba a ver hacia todos lados. Finalmente me di por vencida y accedí a su oferta. Terminó con una sonrisa triunfante y salimos del restaurante.

De acuerdo… no por nada te dije que trajeras abrigo – dijo guardando su billetera y llevándome hasta donde su auto estaba aparcado. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré en él. Después de rodear el auto entró él.

Encendió el auto y condujo hasta donde supuse que iríamos. El cercano bosque de Schneeauflage _Capa de Nieve_. No sabía por qué querría venir aquí, es un lugar muy tranquilo… para hablar.

 _Para hablar_.

Ambos bajamos del auto, yo con nervios al máximo, y el frío no ayudaba. Las muletas se enterraban en la nieve y se me era difícil caminar.

Escucha, Janie… - comenzó, dejé de moverme y volteé a verlo. Tenía nieve en el pelo, y sus mejillas se habían puesto rosadas por el frío, no dudaba que las mías también – Lamento lo que pasó anoche… - comenzó

Capitulo Veintiocho

Escucha, Janie… - comenzó, dejé de moverme y volteé a verlo. Tenía nieve en el pelo, y sus mejillas se habían puesto rosadas por el frío, no dudaba que las mías también – Lamento lo que pasó anoche… - comenzó - … no… no tenía intención de hacerlo… - interrumpí

No, no… yo lo siento – dije bajando mi vista y costándome respirar, no podía verlo a los ojos – es que… un recuerdo fugaz pasó por mi mente de Luke y… - suspiré, mi voz comenzó a quebrarse y los ojos se me humedecieron – no sé… me desvié un poco y viví aquel día… en serio lo siento – dije tragándome las lágrimas para disimular que no quería nada con él, cuando por dentro era lo que más anhelaba

Janie… eres una gran chica, no dudo en eso, y considero que tu exnovio fue un completo idiota al hacerte eso. Pero eso no significa que no existan personas que te que… quieran – corrigió – como tu hermano, como Nath… incluso estaré yo para apoyarte en lo que necesites – dijo haciéndome verlo al rostro, ahora estaba frente a mí, sosteniéndome de los hombros y sacándome una sonrisa

Enserio lo siento – susurré por última vez. Manuel sonrió y negó

Eso ya pasó – dijo y señaló con su barbilla en bosque – te traje aquí porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte – dijo soltando mis hombros y comenzando a caminar. Parpadeé un par de veces ya que había perdido mi noción cuando él estaba tan cerca de mí, incluso su tacto me había hecho sentirme segura. Comencé a caminar a su lado, me llevaba por el camino del bosque, que estaba totalmente blanco y los árboles no tenías ni hojas y estaban cubiertos de nieve, era hermoso.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Manuel dejó de caminar, yo también dejé de hacerlo al verlo parar. Se quedó quieto mirando hacia adelante, fruncí el ceño y traté de buscar lo que sus ojos veían

Sólo espera – indicó y señaló al frente. Dejé mi vista ahí. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que un hermoso venado salió de entre los troncos y se decidió a pasear por ahí. El venado era hermoso. Un reno apareció detrás de éste, sin duda eran macho y hembra. Me quedé asombrada al verlos

Son hermosos – dije mirando a la pareja pasear por el lugar.

Nath me dijo hace unos días que eran tus animales favoritos… después del delfín. No pude conseguir delfines… así que… conseguí venados – explicó mientras lo miraba asombrada por el detalle

Es increíble – susurré. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?

Espero que te guste – dijo con cierta súplica en su voz. Reí sin quitar la vista de los hermosos animales, que seguían paseando y se veían realmente delicados sobre la nieve completamente blanca

Me fascina – respondí con ganas de llorar. Papá jamás me había llevado a ver delfines, mucho menos venados. Luke no lo haría por nada del mundo, y Nath tampoco lo había hecho. Fue Manuel por quien al fin pude conocer a mis animales favoritos. Era cierto que los delfines eran una debilidad, pero con este día… el venado era superior.

Eso… es bueno – dijo alegre, como si le hubiera aliviado saber que no fracasó en nada.

No quise irme, los venados eran hermosos, los observé durante un largo rato mientras ellos sólo paseaban y sin duda lo disfrutaban. El bosque era bastante pacífico, todo era muy hermoso. El silencio era el ingrediente clave. Sin ruidos, solo la paz entre los animales y todo blanco y limpio.

El frío era lo único que traicionaba mi pensamiento. Me sentía congelada. Manuel siguió de pie a mi lado observando los venados, a veces hacían cosas graciosas y reíamos. Estaba perdida con esos animales, no entendía por qué. Había algo en ellos que me gustaba, a comparación de todos los demás.

Y lo noté. Era su relación. La hembra estaba embarazada, por eso no corría o saltaba. El macho la cuidaba y buscaba comida por ella. La hembra se limitaba a pasear y descansar, a veces volteaban a vernos como si se tratara de vigilancia, pero al ver que no éramos inofensivos seguían con lo suyo

¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? – pregunté luego de un rato. Pero sin quitar la vista del venado.

El tigre – dijo, igualmente sin quitar sus ojos de los animales. Asentí con una sonrisa. _El tigre_. Tal vez lo más ingenioso que se me podría ocurrir sería llevarlo al zoológico, no me considero tan valiente de ir a buscar tigres y convencerlos de no comer carne durante un día con Manuel. Al menos él había pensado en venados

Creí que serían los osos – dije con el ceño fruncido, sonriente. No sabía por qué creía que su animal favorito era el oso, tal vez era un instinto

Ese es el de Özil – respondió volteándome a ver con una sonrisa. Se la devolví. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué de inmediato. Era un mensaje

 _Janie… te necesito ¡YA!_

El mensaje era de Nath.

Fruncí el ceño aterrada y confundida. Le acerqué a Manuel el celular y le mostré el mensaje

Es de Nath – dije enarcando una ceja angustiada. Manuel asintió y tomó sus llaves

Vámonos – dijo caminando de regreso al auto.

Soporté un par de golpes en ramas y nieve en el pie por ir demasiado rápido, pero Nath jamás me enviaba mensajes de auxilio a menos que en verdad fuera algo grave. Sólo pensaba en Brad, en ella y en la casa. No imaginaba lo que pudo haber pasado pero sin duda era malo, bastante.

Por fin estuvimos dentro del auto. Mi pie dolía como nunca y tenía unas heridas en las manos hechas por la nieve. Apreté los labios para olvidar el dolor. Manuel arrancó y salimos del bosque. Cuando llegamos a la carretera la sangre me estaba hiriendo, especialmente porque mis manos estaban heladas. Hice una mueca de dolor y dejé escapar un gruñido. Manuel volteó a verme y miró la sangre en mis manos.

Dios, Janie – dijo buscando un pañuelo en la cabina del copiloto. Encontró uno blanco y me lo tendió. Lo tomé con las manos llenas del líquido rojo y las limpié, por suerte sólo se trataba de una limpieza, no volvió a salir más sangre después.

Gracias – dije con tono de alivio al no tener más sangre, pero las manos estaban dormidas y hormigueaban, era como si en un momento dejara de sentir mis miembros. El miedo se apoderó de pronto de mí.

Ya estábamos cerca de casa, podía reconocer los árboles y casas. Seguía pensando en Brad y en Nath, no tenía ni idea de lo que pudo haber pasado pero se escuchaba grave. Al menos viniendo de Nath.

Nada me puso peor hasta ver las ambulancias, las patrullas y bomberos en dirección a la casa. Cuando estuvimos fuera del portón, la última patrulla estaba entrando. Damon reconoció el auto y no necesitó acercarse para revisar si yo venía dentro del auto.

Manuel condujo a través del camino con jardín a los lados. La patrulla nos retrasaba. Fue entonces cuando vi el humo salir por la cocina.

Los bomberos se encontraban apagando el fuego, las patrullas entrevistando a Nath quien lloraba como si hubiera matado a alguien. Y luego estaban las ambulancias, y no se veía a Brad por ningún lado…

Manuel paró el auto justo detrás de los bomberos y yo salí sin percatarme de ello. Tomé mis muletas y me acerqué a las ambulancias. Las lágrimas comenzando a caer. Me acercaba a toda velocidad con el único propósito de no encontrar a Brad ahí. ¿Cómo es que había este día comenzado bien y estaba de nuevo mal? ¡Era como el día que mataron a mi padre!

Lo vi, en una camilla, había un cuerpo pequeño con una manta blanca hasta el cuello, estaba mirando en la dirección contraria a la mía. Pero su cabello… pude reconocerlo.

Tiré las muletas y dejé que las lágrimas finalmente se deslizaran, apoyando mi pie adolorido sobre la bota y sobre el otro corrí a gran velocidad hasta la camilla. Había seis doctores atendiendo a Brad, que sangraba del rostro, cuello, y la manta que hace unos segundos se veía blanca en realidad estaba cubierta de sangre.

Señorita, necesitamos espacio… será internado en máxima atención – dijo una enfermera tratando de hacerme a un lado, pero me resistía. No quería irme del lado de Brad

¡Pero es mi hermano! – comencé a gritar desesperada, Brad, mi hermano menor, estaba siendo ingresado en máxima atención. En otras palabras… estaba muriendo

Señorita – intervino un doctor ya entrado en edad – tiene quemaduras graves, necesitamos llevarlo de inmediato. Por favor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo

¡No puedo irme de su lado! ¡Soy lo único que tiene! – grité entre llanto. Unos brazos se posaron sobre mis hombros tratando de alejarme

Janie, ven – dijo Manuel sobre los gritos y advertencias de los doctores. Comencé a negar con la cabeza, sin quererme separar de Brad. Manuel comenzó a sacarme de ahí, y yo seguía resistiéndome a querer dejar ir a Brad. No podía. Realmente no podía dejarlo. Jessica no estaba aquí. No estaba cuando su hijo la necesitaba. Sólo me tenía a mí – Vamos, Janie

¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Déjame ir con él! – grité llorando. Manuel trató de calmarme pero era imposible. Finalmente me envolvió en sus brazos y lloré sobre su pecho, como lo había hecho la vez en que mataron a mi padre. Pero… ahora me sentía más segura.

Las lágrimas y los sollozos caían sobre él mientras me decía que me calmara, que todo iba a estar bien y me acariciaba la espalda y el cabello. No paraba de llorar, no podía hacerlo. Las únicas veces que había llorado como lo había hecho ahora eran al enfrentar la muerte de mi padre y de mi abuela, al recibir los golpes luego de preguntar por mi madre hace un año y luego de terminar de ver "La Vida Es Bella".

Siempre había llorado por más de dos horas en esos casos.

Una ligera mano más tocó mi espalda. Dejé el llanto un rato y volteé a ver. Era Nath. Con el rostro lleno de cenizas y los ojos llorosos como si hubiera llorado por los últimos cincuenta siglos. Estaba siendo sostenida por dos oficiales y tres médicos detrás de ella. También tenía quemaduras y heridas. Pero se veía más estable de Brad.

Me sonrió como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y vi en su mirada gran consuelo y alegría. Supe inmediatamente por qué era. Manuel me estaba abrazando. Era increíble cómo Nath, aun estando en una situación grave, seguía insistiendo en algo. Y conocía a Nath. Sólo insistía tanto en algo si eso era un bien para otra persona, o para ella. Sonreí por tenerla. Porque había estado conmigo en todo momento y me había aceptado tal y como soy. Tímida y cobarde. Pero ahí estaba ella, para darme ánimos y ser valiente.

Era mi mejor amiga.

Que ahora era llevada por dos oficiales a una ambulancia. Uno de ellos se me acercó quitándose las gafas y optando una mirada suave y un rostro angustiado. Me separé de los brazos de Manuel, quien no me había soltado. Ambos nos acercamos al oficial

¿Jane Harrison? – preguntó, tenía una voz áspera y arrastraba las palabras como si le costara decir lo que nadie quiere oír. Asentí confirmando mi nombre – Soy el oficial Neil Parker, encargado de la búsqueda del cuerpo de su padre, acción que se completó con éxito

Lo sé, le debo una deuda muy grande por eso – dije encontrando un poco de mi voz. Seguía destrozada. ¿Y cómo no? ¿Cómo actúas luego de ver a tu hermano pequeño inconsciente siendo llevado a máxima atención y a tu mejor amiga sonreírte tratando de decirte que sea fuerte aun en este momento?

No es ningún problema, Jane. Y… debo decirte que esto no fue culpa ni de tu hermano ni de tu amiga. En realidad, no fue culpa de nadie – explicó tratando de suavizar las palabras para que no golpearan donde más dolía

¿Qué quiere decir? – intervino Manuel, diciendo lo que yo estaba a punto de decir. Odiaba las malas noticias, pero odiaba más que trataran de evitar contarlas dando rodeos.

Lanzaron una bomba de grado menor a la cocina de su casa. La señorita Jubels y su hermano estaban ahí en ese momento. Su hermano menor recibió las más fuertes heridas. El detective Morrison indica que fue porque logró identificar la bomba y protegió a su amiga ante todo peligro, es un niño muy valiente

O muy enamorado – dije con una sonrisa. Lo cual hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a caer.

La… bomba… fue lanzada por la misma pandilla que asesinó a su padre hace unos días. Se sabe porque iba adherida una nota en ella, diciendo "Dulces sueños, heredera". Lo que claramente se quería era asesinarla, señorita Harrison, usted fue afortunada al no estar aquí cuando la bomba impactó. Su amiga todavía tenía un poco de conciencia cuando llamó a emergencias y suplicó ambulancias, bomberos y patrullas

Sí, también me envió un mensaje – dije recordando las palabras en la conversación

La señorita Jubels tiene heridas leves y graves, será tratada en urgencias. Sin embargo… no puede decirse lo mismo de su hermano – tragué saliva y arrugué la frente frunciendo el ceño, espantada al escuchar sus palabras – Las ventanas explotaron y cortaron sus manos y piernas, las venas saltaron e hirieron su sistema. Estaba débil y vulnerable. Quedó inconsciente al instante – sollocé y enterré el rostro de nuevo en Manuel. No me importaba lo que pensara en este momento. No podía soportar las palabras

¿Va a recuperarse? – preguntó Manuel por mí, mirando que no podría ser capaz de abrir la boca y expresar algo que no fuera llanto. El oficial lo miró serio y bajó la mirada.

Es posible… pero… - se detuvo

¿Pero qué? – preguntó, también preocupado

No será el mismo…

Capitulo Veintinueve

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, apenas hace unas horas habia salido de casa y dejado en manos de mi mejor amiga a mi hermano. Era imposible que esto estuviera ocurriendo.

¿Va a morir? – pregunté sollozando y soportando aún el dolor de mi pierna. El oficial me miró con lástima

No, Jane, por ahora no – _por ahora_. Eso no me decía nada. Manuel se había ido a hablar con algunos médicos. Thomas, Mario y Philipp habían venido.

¿Jessica sabe de esto? – pregunté con la mirada fija en mi bota, había dejado las muletas perdidas en algún lugar del suelo

Se supone que debe saber… ¿En dónde está? – preguntó el oficial mirándome con el ceño fruncido, por encima de su hombro pude ver que Manuel volteaba a vernos

Ella… - comencé a tartamudear, ¿Debía decirle que Jessica no se había presentado desde anoche?

¿Ella…? – dijo buscando mi mirada, volteé a verlo de nuevo

No sé dónde está – dije. Era cierto, no sabía en dónde podía estar esa mujer, pero no me sentía del todo fiable decirle que no se había presentado en casi un día.

Bien, trataré de comunicarla, de lo contrario tú tendrás que llenar los papeles del atendimiento de tu hermano en el hospital ¿De acuerdo? – asentí – bien. No te pongas mal, Jane, esperemos que tu hermano se mejore – dijo guiñándome un ojo y retirándose. No sonreí. Simplemente me quedé ahí mirando el suelo en busca de mis muletas. No las veía en ningún lado.

Manuel se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Volví a llorar sobre él. Mi hermano estaba siendo ingresado de inmediato al hospital y mi mejor amiga tenía heridas _leves y graves_. No sabía el significado de esas palabras. Simplemente sabía que eran heridas. Y eso me bastaba para preocuparme

Tranquila – me susurraba mientras seguía llorando – todo va a estar bien – cerré mis ojos. No quería irme de su lado. Si Brad se iba… Nath y él serían todo lo que tendría en el mundo. Sí, amigos y familiares estarían apoyándome pero… no eran demasiados cercanos, o importantes.

Necesito mis muletas – le dije luego de un rato en sus brazos. Seguía con mis ojos cerrados. Las ambulancias, bomberos y patrullas seguían en casa, era todo un desastre. La casa estaba destruida, se habían caído algunos muros y la cocina y sala estaban destrozados. Algunas zonas habían ardido en llamas y otras habían quedado enterradas en el derrumbe de otras zonas. El oficial me dijo que las cosas u objetivos valiosos y perdidos serían reemplazados en dinero. Pero eso no era lo mismo. El dinero no podía salvar a mi hermano.

Y lo peor del caso era que no tenía habitación. Mi mejor amiga estaba en el hospital… no podría pedirle quedarme con ella. No tenía otra opción más que dormir en el hospital, y eso no era malo, al menos pasaría más cerca de Brad y de Nath.

Manuel tuvo que pedir otro par de muletas a las ambulancias, que por suerte llevaban unas, ya que las otras era un hecho que se habían perdido. ¿Cómo pierdes un par de muletas?

¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar al hospital? – preguntó mirándome, aunque yo no le devolvía la mirada. Medité sus palabras un rato y noté algo…

No sé a qué hospital los llevaron – admití, levantando mi vista y mirando sus azules ojos. Él desvió la mirada hacia un doctor, y caminó hasta él. Yo lo seguí con la vista y los vi platicar. Manuel le agradeció y volvió conmigo – Los llevan al _Alpha Klinik_ , casi al otro lado de la ciudad – cuando escuché esas palabras volteé a ver a la casa. Estaba hecha un desastre, necesitaba ir a un hotel para poder descansar, no soportaba ni un minuto más de pie

¿Podrías llevarme a un hotel… o a un motel? – pregunté sin esbozar ninguna expresión seria, triste o realmente triste. Sólo quería que todo pasara rápido y olvidarme del mundo por una eternidad. Quería morir.

Simplemente morir.

¿Para qué? – preguntó Manuel caminando hacia el carro. Yo lo seguí

Estoy agotada, y quiero meditar sobre todo lo que pasa y lo que pasará – dije con la vista fija en la puerta. Estaba herida, destrozada y aplastada por un golpe duro de la vida. La verdad era que quería ir a un hotel para encargar comida, tomar el cuchillo suicidarme con él. No soportaba vivir sin mi padre, y ahora sin Brad y sin Nath, y Manuel estaría por irse en menos de una semana. Nada iba bien. Absolutamente nada.

Conozco un mejor lugar en donde podrías hacer eso – dijo, con cierta ironía en su voz – y es gratis – dijo al final. Lo miré con sospecha y entré al auto. Fruncí el ceño. No imaginaba a qué lugar se refería.

El lugar era hermoso. La casa era gigante, hecha de cemento, madera y con el estilo rústico que mucho empresarios utilizaban en el arreglo de su casa. Estaba pintada toda de marrón, y había como tres pisos en toda la casa. El estacionamiento era amplio, el jardín rodeaba toda la casa y la piscina estaba hasta el otro lado. Había agentes vigilando en casetas, perímetros y entrada que estaba asegurada con un portón.

La casa de Manuel era inmensa.

El agente de la caseta de vigilancia de entrada nos dejó entrar. Manuel estacionó su auto junto al Audi aparcado. El porche era todo de madera, era la casa de los sueños de cualquier humano. Era grande, con un jardín bastante limpio y cuidado y en un lugar cálido.

Salimos del auto y no pude evitar admirar la casa. Tomé mis muletas y me mantuve con la mirada en toda la casa

Tú no vives aquí – dije como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Manuel no vivía aquí. No podía.

Lamento decepcionarte con la verdad: sí vivo aquí – dijo burlón y sonrió. Jamás había conocido la casa de un futbolista, ahora podía decir que ganan más de lo que yo pude imaginarme. Ahora veo con qué dinero me compró los regalos de Navidad.

Y en eso los recordé. Estaban en mi habitación.

Mi corazón volvió a palpitar con fuerza y sentí un gran dolor en el pecho. Quería tirarme a llorar, todo había iniciado tan bien y ahora lo perdía. Mi vida no era para nada feliz y dudaba que alguna vez volviera a serlo. ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto a mí?

Avancé con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hasta el porche. Manuel me abrió la puerta y dejó que entrara primero. Fingí una sonrisa y admiré todo por dentro. Era una casa con todo lujo

Bienvenida – susurró Manuel en mi oído. Las paredes eran de color crema y un enorme candelabro colgaba por encima de la sala principal. La cocina estaba a un lado y era inmensa. No había mesa. Sólo un desayunador. Las escaleras eran rectas y llevaban al segundo piso. Donde me explicó que estaban las habitaciones. Eran dos de huéspedes y la de él, más los cuartos de baño. En el tercer piso estaban las habitaciones de entretenimiento, un gimnasio y una sala de cine. En el patio trasero había una cancha de fútbol con porterías profesionales y una gran piscina con un tobogán. Dijo que tuvo que hacerlo por sus sobrinos, ya que se quedaron con él durante dos semanas el año pasado.

Es inmensa – dije con una media sonrisa en mi rostro. Me movilizaba con cuidado sosteniéndome de las muletas. Estaba sorprendida por lo grande y espaciosa que era la casa de Manuel, además de hermosa.

Ven conmigo – dijo guiándome hasta las escaleras. Dejó que subiera primero, por si sucedía un accidente con las muletas. Llegué a salvo hasta la segunda planta y miré el pasillo, era un cuadrado completo, se veía la sala desde mi posición. Manuel me guio hasta una puerta de madera blanca. Era una habitación de huéspedes – puedes quedarte aquí un momento descansando, tengo que ir a una reunión del equipo en… - miró su reloj – treinta segundos – dijo enarcando las cejas sorprendido, sonreí – así que cuando estés lista para ir a ver a tu hermano… sólo llámame – dijo sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño y esbocé una sonrisa

¿Confiarías tu casa en una asesina en serie? – pregunté entrecerrando los ojos bromeando, como lo había hecho el primer día que nos conocimos. Seguro Manuel recordaba el día porque rio.

Sí – respondió se despidió – no te preocupes, la casa está muy bien vigilada. Así que… si intentas robar algo de aquí… van a atraparte, y tu pierna no va a ayudarte mucho – dijo riendo y bajando las escaleras. Reí de felicidad. No podía creer que mi casa había sido destruida y ahora estaba tomando descanso en la casa de Manuel Neuer. Pero ojalá pudiera festejarlo como se debía.

Quería llamar a Nath y decirle lo que me estaba pasando. Y luego recordé lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Mi pierna dolía. Había olvidado ponerme la medicina y seguramente ahora esa medicina ya no existías en la casa. Todo estaba arruinado. El doctor me había dicho claramente que no dejara de ponérmela, y ahora era lo primero que había hecho. No sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias, pero al llegar al hospital pediría más para advertir de una enfermedad, o una prótesis.

Dejé las muletas a un lado de la cama, que tenía un edredón blanco y una cobija café. Las almohadas eran suaves y el clima estaba frío. Era agradable dormir en este momento. Especialmente con el dolor físico e interno que ahora tenía.

Nada podía ser peor que lo que estaba viviendo ahora mismo yo. Y lo más triste era que todo lo que alguna vez me alegro, se había destruido junto con la casa. Los regalos de Manuel probablemente estaban hecho cenizas. Y las lágrimas del dolor bajaron de nuevo.

Lo más importante de la navidad de este año se había incinerado. Regalos por parte de quien ahora era lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir. Y tal vez alejarme de su lado sería lo más apropiado. Si las personas que eran importantes para mí estaban sufriendo gravemente, no quería que eso le pasara a Manuel. Si lo perdía a él también…

Ya no me quedaría absolutamente nada.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y la vista se me nubló. Manuel dijo que si necesitaba ir al hospital lo llamara, pero él estaría en una reunión. Pronto se iría. Si algo grave le pasaba a Nath y a Brad, no me quedaría nadie.

Sólo el infierno de Jessica, la soledad… la espera… la angustia…

Y finalmente me dormí…

… _Las principales causas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se dieron a causa de las derrotas de Alemania en la Gran Guerra años atrás, el Fürer, y hombre responsable de este hecho, Adolf Hitler, desde su punto de vista creía que los responsables de la derrota de Alemania en la Gran Guerra se debía a los judíos… de ahí proviene la infeliz matanza de humanos y el Holocausto finalizado en 1945… - mis ojos se cerraban del aburrimiento, en cada palabra. La enseñanza de la historia era simplemente asesina. Se suponía que tenía que tomar apuntes, pero el sueño me estaba matando. Recién había vuelto de las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo. Luke Finnigan, un viejo amigo, me había pedido salir con él y terminamos como pareja un día después de año nuevo. Estaba enamorada de Luke, eso lo sabía con claridad._

 _Señorita Harrison – indicó el profesor a cargo de la exposición - ¿Podría explicarnos con más detalles las causas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? – preguntó y todos voltearon a verme, opté una expresión de espanto. Miré hacia todos lados_

 _Yo… um… - tartamudeé unos instantes, pero el profesor volvió a hablar_

 _¿Está distraída pensando en su difunta familia, Señorita Harrison? – preguntó y me hizo fruncir el ceño, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza_

 _¿Qué? – pero volvió a interrumpir_

 _¿Es por su difunta amiga? – volvió a preguntar, parpadeé tratando de hablar, estaba asustándome_

 _Yo no… - pero de nuevo se interpuso ante mis palabras_

 _¿O está preocupada por Manuel Neuer? - ¿Cómo sabía el profesor de Historia de Manuel? No conocía la razón pero esto me estaba asustando – mejor dese prisa, Señorita Harrison – me miró como si tratara de inculcarme terror y no aprendizaje, miró su reloj – El reloj está descontando – una imagen de Manuel apareció en las diapositivas que antes eran ocupadas por las historia de Alemania, el rostro de Manuel tenía manchado una enorme X roja, como si estuviera pintada con sangre – tiene cincuenta y seis minutos para evitar una muerte…_

 _Mi corazón paró…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y la respiración se presentó agitada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Fuera lo que fuera no era bueno, no podía soñar con amenazas. ¿Familia difunta? ¿Amiga difunta? ¿Evitar una muerte? ¡Es que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco!

Puse mi mano en mi pecho, eran justamente las tres de la tarde con cuatro minutos. Cincuenta y seis minutos para las cuatro. ¿Era esto acaso una señal? ¿Una advertencia? ¿Precaución?

No tuve tiempo de pensarlo. Estaba sudando, y el frío era mortal a esta hora. Tomé el teléfono de mi bolso. Manuel contestó en el tercer tono

¿Sí? – preguntó como si no hubiera revisado quién llamaba

Necesito ir al hospital… de inmediato – dije entre lágrimas.

Capitulo Treinta

Cincuenta y seis minutos.

No entendía lo que significaba. ¿Le pasaría algo a Manuel? ¿Por qué tenía una X en su rostro en mi sueño? ¿A qué se referían con "salvar una vida"? ¿A qué _vida_ se referían?

Las lágrimas se secaron, mi pierna volvía a doler y tenía la mirada perdida. Apenas había pasado un minuto.

Los minutos se iban contando en mi cabeza, no quería que nada le pasara a Manuel, ya era suficiente con mi hermano y mi mejor amiga. Una persona más haría que vivir no valiera la pena. Todo por el estúpido de Luke. Me odiaba de por vida por haber blasfemado diciendo que lo amaba. Siquiera recordarme besándolo ahora me causaba neumonía. Lo detestaba.

Llevé mi vista a las muletas, ahí me quedé mirándolas. Sólo siete días y los problemas me habían llegado como gotas de lluvia en un temporal. Y estaba segura que no pararían. Navidad había pasado, ahora estaba año nuevo. Nath y yo iríamos a una fundación a decorar un parque y comprar fuegos artificiales para esa fecha. Ahora los planes habían cambiado.

Miré el reloj, apenas habían pasado cinco malditos minutos en los que los sentía una eternidad, Manuel seguro estaba en camino, pero los cincuenta y seis minutos se volvían más cercanos. Tenía un solo sentimiento palpitando en cada parte de mi cuerpo que me hacía sentir con náuseas y nervios.

Miedo. Mucho miedo.

Mis manos temblaban, al igual que mi mandíbula. Parpadeaba constantemente para evitar el ardor que las lágrimas comenzaban a producir. El miedo me comía las venas, la piel y disminuía mi pulso cardíaco. Podría darme un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento. Traté de pensar en un momento feliz. Pero en ese momento no podía recordar ni uno solo.

Me puse a pensar qué tan lejos estaría el Estadio de la casa de Manuel. Calculé unos quince minutos. Llegaría en cualquier momento. No tenía nada por qué preocuparme. Él iba a estar bien. Me repetía una y otra vez que los cincuenta y seis minutos fueron solo pura coincidencia de la hora del reloj. No significaba que hubiera visto un poco del futuro. Una casualidad no podía mostrar profecía.

Respiré hondo y exhalé casi treinta veces, mis manos entrelazadas y descansando los codos sobre mis rodillas, aunque con menos fuerza en la pierna mala, que seguía doliendo.

Todavía no podía calmarme. El hecho de haber soñado con Manuel y la coincidencia de minutos me nublaba la mente de dudas. No quería que nada le pasara a Manuel. No me lo perdonaría. Mucho menos si Luke está implicado en todo este lío.

Volteé a ver al reloj. Diez minutos. Quedaban 46.

Cerré mis ojos y no sé con quién estaba hablando. Sólo rogaba que todo saliera bien. Que cincuenta y seis minutos no significaran nada. Que Manuel estuviera a salvo.

Comencé a sudar del terror. El palpitar de mi corazón me daba dolores en el pecho y me quedaba sin aire de vez en cuando. Mi estómago se sintió vacío y comenzó a dolerme. Los nervios hacían temblar a mis dedos y mi piel se tornó helada.

Quedaban 45.

Las agujas del reloj se movían lentamente, y a la vez rápido. El "Tic-Toc" me decía que el tiempo corría, y que lo único que hacía era quedarme sentada a temer por la vida de alguien en vez de hacer algo por salvarla. No me fiaba mucho de las ilusiones o señales, pero si esto implicaba a personas que me importasen entonces podría incluso mover el sol.

44.

Escuché los frenos de un auto y me levanté de inmediato a la ventana para verificar si era Manuel. Él salía a toda prisa de su Audi y entraba a la casa. Sonreí de alegría que estuviera bien y me di la vuelta, él estaba entrando por la puerta.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó tomando mis muletas y entregándomelas. Las tomé con delicadeza y debilidad. No. No estaba bien.

Tuve una pesadilla – dije cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, restándole importancia – pero… estoy asustada. Necesito ir al hospital.

¿Estás segura que no quieres algo primero? No sé… ¿Un vaso con agua? ¿Un poco de aire? – dijo caminando detrás de mí hacia la puerta. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza

No, gracias, tengo que llegar pronto al hospital – dije en un hilo de voz. El miedo seguía creciendo dentro de mí y mirar el reloj sólo me decía que faltaban cuarenta minutos.

Manuel y yo entramos en el auto y él se apresuró a encenderlo. Si no me daba un resfriado con este clima y los nervios podían sumarme al equipo de los Indestructibles. Salimos del perímetro de la casa de Manuel y entramos en la carretera. El reloj del radio decía las tres y veinticinco. Quedaban treinta y cinco.

Estás pálida – me dijo Manuel volteándome a ver con rostro angustiado – Dijiste que tuviste una pesadilla que te había asustado… - mordí mi labio y asentí lentamente - ¿Con qué soñaste? – preguntó de repente. Abrí mi boca y tomé aire. Después lo dejé salir y cerré mis ojos.

Estaba en clase de historia, luego el profesor me dijo que me veía un poco, mucho, distraída. Preguntó si se debía a mi familia muerta o a mi amiga. No entendía lo que me estaba hablando. Sabía que Brad y Nath seguían vivos, pero su pregunta me hizo dudar… luego… - dudé unos segundos en decirle que había soñado con él. Claramente le estaba diciendo que habían personas importantes en mi sueño. No quería que malinterpretara que era una persona _muy_ importante para mí. No después de habernos _casi_ besado anoche - … luego la pantalla de presentación tenía el rostro de personas importantes para mí y estaban todos tachados con una X roja. El profesor me dijo que tenía 56 minutos para evitar una muerte… y entonces desperté – dije, abriendo los ojos y soportando el leve ardor que provocaban las lágrimas – miré el reloj, y faltaban justo 56 minutos para las cuatro en punto – me callé de inmediato. La duda y el miedo querían hacer salir las lágrimas. No me perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Brad.

Pensé en Brad porque era el más dañado. Pero el rostro de Manuel tachado con una X roja me asustaba aún más. ¿Por qué involucraban a Manuel en esto? Sin duda yo era toda una amenaza. Si Luke quería hacerme daño, pues que lo haga. Siempre y cuando se aleje de los únicos seres que me importan.

Janie… - susurró Manuel, atento a la carretera – que hayas soñado con eso no quiere decir que deba cumplirse. No te asustes – volteé a verlo. Sus ojos azules miraban todo al frente. Inspeccionando lo seguro y los movimientos de los autos – Tu hermano va a estar bien, no te angusties

Sonreí de lado, débil, y asentí. Le agradecí por calmarme y volteé a ver por la ventana. Los árboles pasaban rápido y me pregunté cuánta velocidad recorríamos. Imaginé un accidente, y que tal vez eso era a lo que se refería con _evitar una muerte._

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de ella. No quería pensar en nada. Sólo quería llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

Faltaban veinticinco minutos cuando Manuel aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento. No esperé ni un segundo para tomar mis muletas y salir del auto. Manuel me gritaba desde atrás que fuera cuidadosa pero en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en Brad. Quería llegar a verlo lo más pronto posible y asegurarme que seguía con vida.

Entré en el pasillo de máxima atención y me acerqué a la recepcionista. Con el aliento retenido pregunté por Brad Harrison.

Está siendo atendido en la sala número 16, no puede estar aquí a menos que sea familiar – me dijo la señora de uniforme rosa, con su cabello sostenido en un moño y las mejillas cayendo de su rostro. Llevaba un maquillaje bastante exagerado y se notaba que sus cejas eran dibujadas. Me sostuve sobre mi pierna buena

Soy su hermana – dije en un tono suplicante. Manuel entró en ese mismo momento en el pasillo y llegó a mi lado

¿Y él? – preguntó señalando a Manuel con su barbilla. Manuel me lanzó una mirada confusa. Apenas acababa de llegar.

Es… mi primo – dije, mi voz temblorosa y los ojos bien abiertos. Rogué por que la señora no supiera nada sobre fútbol. Ella enarcó una ceja y tecleó algo en su computadora. Luego nos dirigió una mirada sospechosa y finalmente nos dejó ir hasta el pasillo de la sala 16.

No pueden entrar en la sala a menos que sean autorizados por el doctor – nos dijo antes que desapareciéramos de su vista. Le agradecí y llegamos lo más rápido posible al pasillo de la sala 16. Estaba llena de doctores y enfermeras. Parecía la fila para el camerino de un famoso. Sólo que eran doctores. Miré el reloj de la pared. Faltaban diez minutos. Avancé hasta una enfermera que anotaba un par de cosas en un fichero

Necesito ver a mi hermano, es urgente, por favor – dije con las lágrimas al borde de caer por mi rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Manuel charlando con un doctor. La enfermera, de ojos castaños y enormes y cabello rubio, de baja estatura, levantó su vista hacia mí

¿Es su madre? – preguntó, tenía tres lunares bajo su ojo derecho y no me podía concentrar en lo que decía por lo raros que eran

No, soy su hermana – dije volviendo a verla a los ojos y sin distraerme de nuevo. La enfermera Michelle, como decía su carnet, enarcó una ceja y anotó de nuevo mi nombre en su fichero. Noté que dirigió una mirada a Manuel.

¿Viene si madre con usted? – preguntó sin levantar la vista. Rodé los ojos. Jessica _no_ era mi madre.

No, no sé nada de ella, pero… por favor déjeme entrar a ver a mi hermano – dije evadiendo otro tema de interrupción. La chica volvió a verme a los ojos

Está siendo atendido por los tres mejores médicos de este hospital, señorita Harrison, me temo que, como todos nosotros – dijo señalando a todos los del pasillo – va a tener que esperar hasta que ellos salgan

¿Pero no puede decirme cómo está o algo a que me ayude a calmarme? – supliqué, casi hincándome y besándole los pies para que me dijera tan solo que Brad iba a estar bien.

Mire, señorita Harrison – dijo son un tono más firme – lo único que sabemos es que tiene heridas graves. Y cuando digo _graves_ , me refiero a que son bastante difíciles de curar y con pocas posibilidades de vida, especialmente por ser un niño – dijo con los grandes ojos mirándome de manera temerosa y lamentable. Tragué saliva. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar – Puede llegar a sobrevivir pero sufrirá bastante si lo hace

¿A qué se refiere? – pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que éstos temblaran también. Quedaban tres minutos.

Puede llegar a tener problemas tanto psicológicos como físicos. El trauma de lo que esté viviendo allá adentro – dijo señalando la puerta de la sala – puede quedar marcado en su mente de por vida, y físico: después del baño y cuidado de quemaduras puede perder las piernas, los brazos o incluso el tacto o gusto. En un caso extremo… la vista – la chica sólo hacía que mi miedo creciera más. Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer por mi rostro.

¿Qué hay de Nathalie Jubels? – pregunté con voz débil y en casi un susurro. La chica ojeó su fichero hasta encontrar su nombre.

Sus quemaduras y heridas son más leves. Está en observaciones, los doctores por el momento sólo buscan la manera de cerrar su hemorragia y buscar si no hay un daño interno. En lo demás, ella está bien – dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Era obvio que también le afectaba mi reacción al escuchar lo de Brad.

¿Enserio no hay nada que puedan hacer para que mi hermano salga de aquí sano y salvo? – pregunté limpiando mis lágrimas con mis nudillos. La chica me miró con ternura

Lo lamento, señorita Harrison, pero si quiere que le diga las posibilidades de vida de su hermano – dijo volviendo a ver su fichero, buscando la sección. Con su dedo índice se señaló a ella misma la sección – el porcentaje es de 20% - parpadeó un par de veces y se retiró sin decir más.

Mis ojos estaban helados, al igual que mi cuerpo. Las náuseas me invadían y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Las palabras de la enfermera no me habían agradado para nada. Ahora me sentía peor.

Mis brazos y mis piernas se debilitaron. De pronto me pregunté por qué las paredes y las personas comenzaban a crecer enormemente. Pero no estaban creciendo, era yo quien estaba cayendo. Sentí el golpe en mi cabeza contra el suelo. Manuel corrió hasta mí y veía cómo sus labios y sus ojos trataban de buscar mi mirada. Pero sus labios no emitían ningún sonido. Lo miraba como si estuviera viendo la muerte. Los doctores llegaban hasta mí y me inspeccionaban. Un doctor sacó una pequeña lámpara e iluminó mi ojo derecho con ella, abriéndolo con sus dedos. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba en un estado de espanto, trauma, depresión.

Podía leer los labios de Manuel. Decía mi nombre una y otra vez, con un rostro lleno de terror. No podía ni siquiera sentir cuando los doctores me tomaban los brazos o el rostro. Pero no entendía cómo podía ver e identificar todo, y todo lo que hacían. Unas enfermeras me tomaron y me pusieron en lo que supuse sería una camilla.

Pero no quería irme del pasillo de la sala 16, necesitaba estar con Brad. No podía sentir más el pulso de mi corazón, la respiración se había agotado. Las luces del techo eran lo único que podía ver. Primero una, en menos de un segundo otra, y así sucesivamente. Tenía el cuerpo helado. No podía respirar, ni sentir mi pulso.

Moví mis ojos hacia un lado. Era Manuel el que iba al lado de mi camilla, corriendo y platicando por teléfono, con expresión angustiada. Volteó a verme. Dijo un par de cosas pero no podía escuchar nada, y no pude entender lo que dijo ni leyendo sus labios.

La velocidad de la camilla fue reduciendo, giraron en un pasillo y luego por otro, mi vista se iba nublando. Había un reloj en la pared frente a mí

Las cuatro en punto.

Todo se volvió negro.

Capitulo Treinta y Uno

La última vez que vi a mi madre tan sólo tenía seis años, apenas podía comprender lo que estaba pasando. No lo supe hasta los doce años, cuando comprendí que ellos dos, mi madre y mi padre, se estaban a punto de divorciar. Mi padre no quería más a mamá. Pero me amaba a mí.

Sin embargo, fue mi madre quien me trajo al mundo.

Mi padre había dicho millones de veces que era mi madre la que siempre me regañaba y me golpeaba, que por eso era así de duro conmigo, para que yo tratara de olvidar lo que ella me hizo de pequeña. Al principio le creí.

Después crecí.

Era más lista de lo que creía. Yo no olvidaba las cosas tan fácilmente. Pero pasé buenos momentos junto a mi padre. Incluso momentos en los que, y me atrevo a decirlo, no necesité de una madre. Al menos Jessica no cuenta como "madre".

Nath y yo nos conocimos de una manera bastante extraña. Entré a la Academia Alemana de Modelaje para poder aprender "todos los orígenes y requisitos del mundo de las pasarelas" y de todas yo era la única americana.

La verdad, que nadie, excepto mi familia, sabe; es que no soy americana de nacimiento.

Nací en Alemania.

La abuela estaba enferma cuando mi madre ya cumplía sus nueve meses, e hicieron un viaje rápido de tres días a Alemania para poder pagar su cirugía. Sin embargo, un día después de haber tocado el territorio Europeo mi madre dio a luz. Dos semanas estuve sin consciencia en el hospital de Alemania, luego volvimos a casa, en Canadá.

Nunca lo supe hasta mis dieciséis años, luego que la abuela muriera.

Cuando tomé mis primeras clases en la Academia de Modelaje, a los doce, las chicas me excluían. Me decían que jamás podría pertenecer al grupo de las más lindas, pero eso no me importaba. De todos modos ni siquiera quería ser modelo.

Nath, la "líder" en la clase siempre me evaluaba de pies a cabeza y hacía falsos rumores sobre mí. Ya que también había chicos en la Academia, comenzó a decir que me había interesado en uno de los de último curso, de casi veinte años.

Un día le dije que parara de decir todas esas cosas, de la manera más sensible posible, y me soltó una cachetada. Ese día me enfurecí y comencé a golpearla también. Cuando los profesores llegaron y nos llevaron a psicología nos dijeron que no eran los modales de una modelo. Nath dijo que ella había tenido la culpa, después intervine yo y dije que la culpa había sido mía por responder. Finalmente terminamos hablando de nuestras vidas frente a la psicóloga. Reímos y al día siguiente actuamos como si recién nos hubiéramos conocido.

No entiendo qué fue lo que nos hizo unirnos, será una duda que tendré eternamente, pero al menos agradecía tener a Nath. Jamás había tenido una mejor amiga, y ella era la mejor de todas.

Cuando me gradué de la escuela fue un logro para mí y para mi padre, a Jessica le dio igual. Buscamos por todos lados universidades a las cuales recurrir. Pero mi padre quería que yo fuese modelo, que pudiera trabajar al lado de Jessica y ser como ella. Accedí con la condición de no ser como una discípula de ella. Así que me inscribí en tiempo completo en la Academia Universitaria de Múnich. Salí de la Academia de Modelaje porque ya había conseguido una línea con la cual trabajar, y ahora con la universidad sería más complicado.

Mi primer trabajo lo obtuve en un café, su nombre ya no existe, luego de quedar en banca rota tuvieron que cerrarlo. Fue donde conocí a Luke.

Sabía que Luke era un chico de un año más adelante que mí en la universidad, pero no sabía de qué estudiaba. Estudiaba Tecnología Moderna. Un día llegó al café y se sentó en las bancas del mostrador, cerca de mí. Lo atendí y me preguntó, con una sonrisa provocativa, si de casualidad iba a su misma universidad.

"Te he visto entrando en distintos salones" me dijo ese día. Mientras limpiaba un vaso, le dije que sí. Comenzó a platicar sobre sus estudios y luego preguntó por los míos. Ese mismo día me invitó a salir y desde ahí comenzó nuestra amistad.

"Amistad"

Luego de un tiempo me fui enamorando de él y su manera de ser. Luke siempre vestía con cosas de cuero y cadenas, como el típico chico malo. Pero tenía un encanto, incluso llegó a agradarle a mi padre.

Hasta que cerca de año nuevo decidió darme mi primer beso y desde entonces anduvimos casi un año. Luego vino lo de mi padre.

Me dolió mucho haber recibido una traición de Luke, pero no me dolió tanto, no como me hubiera dolido de haberlo amado como antes. Desde los cuatro meses, aproximadamente, Luke había comenzado a cambiar y a comportarse de manera extraña. Así que perdimos la conexión que una vez existió y me dio igual lo que hiciera por su camino. Pero, profundamente, lo seguía amando.

Siempre me preguntaba "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" millones de veces. Si mi madre me hubiera criado, si no hubiera conocido a Luke, si Jessica jamás hubiera entrado en la vida de mi padre, si nunca hubiese conocido a Nath, si mi padre jamás hubiera odiado a mi madre, si lo que sucedió en Canadá hace casi diez años nunca hubiera pasado. No fuera lo que soy ahora.

No tuviera a Brad.

Mi padre seguiría vivo.

Tuviera una madre.

Pero no jamás hubiera conocido a Manuel…

Alguien acariciaba mi mano con delicadeza, sentía un ligero cosquilleo, pero lo sentía relajante. Algo molestaba mi rostro, algo que se conectaba y dejaba escapar un líquido jugoso por mis fosas nasales, rodeando mis mejillas y mis orejas, hasta por detrás de la cabeza.

Sentía muchas cosas en cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si estuvieran conectadas. También escuchaba el ruido del electrocardiograma y tenía una luz que molestaba mi vista aun sabiendo que mis ojos estaban cerrados.

Las personas seguían acariciando mi mano y traté de recordar por qué estaba dormida, escuchando un electrocardiograma, con tubos conectados mi cuerpo, y alguien acariciando mi mano. Y entonces uní todo lo que tenía: Explosión, heridas, quemaduras, Brad, Nath, ambulancias, casa, casa de madera, gigante, pesadilla, rostro con X rojas, posibilidades de vida de Brad, 56 minutos, rostro… rostro… rostro…

Manuel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Esperé encontrarme con él al abrir los ojos. Los ojos de Nath me miraban con sorpresa. También torné los míos impactados y quise levantarme y darle un fuerte abrazo llena de alegría, pero un dolor horrible en el abdomen me lo impidió.

Ni se te ocurra – me dijo Nath al ver mis intenciones – el doctor dijo que descansaras…

¡Nath! – dije bajito y dejando escapar el aliento, el dolor era fuerte – No sabes cómo me alegra verte – dije cerrando de nuevo los ojos, dando gracias porque estuviera bien

Lo sé, cariño, todos están felices de que haya vuelto – dijo con una sonrisa, al menos así pude escucharla en sus palabras, e irónicamente. Reí, el dolor volvió, pero no me importó.

Nath, lo lamento, lamento haberte dejado cuidando a Brad, debí haber cancelado la cita, yo ense… - me cortó colocando sus dos manos sobre mi boca

Shh, ni siquiera lo digas. La cita claramente iba a llevarse a cabo y tu hermano prácticamente dio su vida por ponerme a salvo, no sabes lo… agradecida que estoy con él – dijo bajando su tono de voz cada vez hasta romper en llanto. Abrí de nuevo los ojos, tratando de verificar lo que escuchaba. Las palabras de Nath me espantaron, y su expresión aún más.

¿Nath? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido y mi mandíbula temblando. Brad era en lo único que pensaba – Nath… ¿Qué pasó con Brad? – pregunté de nuevo, Nath levantó su vista, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tomó aire. Exhaló.

Estuviste inconsciente dos días, Janie – dijo clavando su vista en el suelo, tratando de evitar mi mirada. Hacía eso para no tener que contagiarse del mismo sentimiento, la conocía perfectamente. ¿Dos días? – Muchas cosas pueden pasar en dos días ¿Sabes? – dijo sin levantar su vista

Nath… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Brad está bien? – pregunté con más miedo. Estaba tratando de evitar responderme. Eso me hacía desesperar más. Nath comenzó a negar tristemente y a apretar sus labios.

No… - susurró de manera espeluznante, las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a bajar por mi rostro – No, Janie, Brad está en un proceso de perder dos extremidades – dijo entrecortadamente, con el corazón en sus labios. Un nudo horrible se formó en mi garganta y el electrocardiograma comenzó a pitar forzadamente. El sonido me desesperó tanto que terminé por levantarme y soportar el horrible dolor y desconectarlo. Todavía tenía mi bota, y también me dolía, pero nada se comparaba al dolor por la noticia. Estaba de pie, al lado de mi cama de hospital, con millones de cosas conectadas a mi cuerpo y no me importaba. Mi hermano perdería sus extremidades.

Es un chiste… - dije en susurro como si se tratara de una horrible broma. Pero Nath, y más que todo yo, sabíamos que era lo más cierto del mundo. Nath negó de nuevo

No, Janie. Sus heridas eran terribles, el doctor tuvo que mostrármelas para que le creyera y… no entiendo cómo es que no ha muerto, Janie, enserio. Las quemaduras de Brad son horribles, ni yo podría soportar algo así. Los doctores dijeron que perdió la fuerza de sus piernas, y también un ojo. Ayer tuvo la operación ocular… ha perdido el ojo izquierdo, para siempre… - los labios de Nath temblaban de tan sólo imaginarse la vida de Brad de ahora en adelante – ambas piernas serán quitadas hoy por la tarde – cerró los ojos, como para poder seguir – y permanecerá en una silla de ruedas hasta que muera – y estalló en llanto, cubriendo su rostro con sus dos manos y dejando salir todas sus lágrimas – Debería ser yo la que perdiera todo ¡Él es sólo un niño! – gritaba mientras se tomaba del pelo y se lo halaba. Nath gritaba como loca, pero la comprendía. También quería a Brad tanto como yo.

Mis labios comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido, parpadeé varias veces tratando de no dejar salir al llanto. En menos de un minuto ya me encontraba al lado de la cama, llorando con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. No me importaba el dolor del abdomen, o de la pierna, o de todo mi cuerpo. El dolor que tenía ahora era más fuerte.

Jamás quise que esto pasara.

Mi padre estaba muerto, mi hermano jamás volvería a ser el mismo desde ahora en adelante. Mi mejor amiga tendría ese trauma de por vida. Y yo seguía sufriendo por todos, incluso por Manuel. No podía declararle mis sentimientos y eso me hacía sentir mucho peor.

Las personas más importantes para mí estaban sufriendo. La pesadilla me había asustado y jamás creí que "Salvar una vida" aplicaba a mi propia vida. Pero desde las cuatro en punto de hace dos días no había visto a Manuel. Mi corazón se aceleró aún más.

Temí por él y de pronto sentí la necesidad de correr fuera del hospital e ir hasta su casa, sólo para verificar que estuviera bien, que nada o nadie pudiese haberlo dañado por mi culpa. No podía perder a otra persona. No en el mismo mes.

Las horas pasaron.

Los doctores me dijeron la situación de Brad y fue otro océano de lágrimas. Nath se sentía culpable, le dije que no había sido culpa suya. Pero ella siguió insistiendo. Saldría del hospital el 30 de diciembre. Mañana.

Nath ya tenía su Alta pero había decidido quedarse conmigo. Brad…

Brad se quedaría en el hospital por una semana, luego de su recuperación de piernas, le pondrían la prótesis y después le asignarían su silla de ruedas, que tendría que usar primeramente los cinco meses y luego podría caminar con sus piernas plásticas.

La sola idea de imaginármelo así, me rompía el corazón en un billón de pedazos.

Y luego tuve una visita inesperada.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, en punto, cuando Manuel atravesó la puerta de mi habitación. Quise mostrar mi emoción cuando vi que él estaba a salvo, pero cuando observé mejor su rostro, noté que tenía el ojo morado.

¿Qué demonios te pasó ahí? – pregunté seria. El miedo entró en mí. Quise alejar todo pensamiento de que también quisieron matarlo. No quería imaginarme nada de eso, tan solo pedía porque ni uno más de las personas más importante para mí volviera a ser víctima de un ataque mortal.

Fue un problema con un tipo en un restaurante, nada grave, enserio – dijo haciendo un ademán como si no importara y se sentó en la silla en donde había estado Nath. Sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó mirando todos los aparatos que me tenían inmovilizada. Bajé mi vista, conteniendo las lágrimas

Horrible – dije en un susurro, Manuel volvió su vista a mí de inmediato – Brad estará incapacitado de por vida y sin visión del ojo izquierdo – mi rostro volvió a empaparse – Si tan sólo pudiera tomar su lugar…

Janie… - interrumpió Manuel, volteé a verlo, me miraba con seriedad, pero a la vez con dulzura – Esto no es tu culpa – dijo negando con la cabeza, haciéndome entender que nada de lo que había pasado era mi culpa.

Pero es que… tan sólo tiene diez años – dije entre sollozos, como si el alma se me estuviera saliendo – No tendría que pasar por esto, debería haber tenido una mejor infancia – mis lágrimas no iban a revertir el pasado, pero necesitaba desahogarme – no quiero que Brad pase por esto, no quiero que pase por lo que pasó mi padre, no quiero tener que volver a asistir a otro funeral, a otro entierro, no quiero que Nath se sienta culpable, no quiero perder a nadie más, que nadie tenga una X en su rostro en forma de eliminación, y por sobre todo… - el llanto se volvió más vil – no quiero… perderte…

Capitulo Treinta y Dos

Manuel volteó a verme

Lo siento ¿Qué? – dijo con una sonrisa penosa y como acabando de volver a la realidad. Noté que no había oído lo que mis labios dejaron salir. Negué con la cabeza, asustada

Nada, nada – dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de alivio – que no quiero perder a nadie más, importante – Manuel me sonrió y asintió con los labios apretados, el ojo se le veía espantoso - ¿Ya fuiste con un médico para que te revisen eso? – mi pregunta me hizo recordar cuando tenía el golpe de Jessica y él me insistió en que fuera a ver a un médico

No es nada grave, enserio – dijo con tono suave. Trataba de desviar el tema de Brad. Pero nada podría evitar que todo concordara con él. Me dolía mucho lo que le estaba pasando – por cierto, los médicos dicen que tu pierna está peor que como la tenías el día del incidente.

Debe ser por la falta de la medicina desde hace dos días ¿Es malo? – pregunté. Manuel me lanzó una mirada que decía _¿Enserio?_ Y me hizo reír – de acuerdo – dije, aun riendo.

Te dieron otros tres días más de compañía de esa bota – dijo señalando mi pierna, abrí la boca de sorpresa

Ya me estaba alegrando que pronto iban a quitármela – me quejé recostándome de nuevo sobre la camilla.

Hm – gruñó Manuel y volteé a verlo, estaba mirando su reloj

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Volteó a verme

Es tarde para otra, aburrida, reunión del equipo y los patrocinadores. – hizo una mueca con sus labios – debo irme ¿Prometes no morir en las próximas horas que no nos veremos? – preguntó sarcástico y yo sólo pude echarme a reír. Manuel esbozó una sonrisa

Ya me conoces – dije dejando salir las lágrimas de risa, de felicidad y tristeza – no puedo prometer nada – Manuel sonrió y asintió, saliendo y dejándome con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Que se desvaneció al recordar a Brad.

Te equivocas – espetó Nath mientras comía de su helado de chocolate. Se lamió los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza

Es lo que él me dijo – dije a mi favor, mientras comía de mi helado de pistacho en vaso.

Pues te mintió, yo estuve presente cuando un médico lo golpeó – dijo sin apartar su vista del chocolate. Esta era la cuestión con Nath y el helado: Si le quitas el helado de chocolate a Nathalie Jubels, eres hombre muerto. Lo digo por experiencia.

¿Un médico le hizo eso en el ojo? – pregunté, sorprendida de que el golpe de Manuel fuese hecho por un doctor.

No fue intencional. La cosa está en que Manuel, luego de unos minutos que quedaste en, prácticamente, estado de coma… quiso entrar a verte, pero los doctores le dijeron que no. No sé bien qué pasó con un médico pero él se enfureció ya que le dijeron que estabas grave y tu pulso cardíaco era distinto, que palpitabas muy lento y tardado. El punto es que en el estacionamiento a Manuel se le cayeron las llaves y se agachó para recogerlas, justo en ese momento la puerta del auto que estaba a su lado se abrió y el espejo de ésta golpeó su ojo. Era el del mismo doctor con el que se había peleado. Por suerte Manuel le dijo que no importaba, y que el doctor le dijo qué hacer para ese tipo de golpes. Fue hace dos días, ahora no lo tenía tan horrible como lo tenía ayer – mostré una cara de espanto ante lo que le había pasado - no sé por qué no te dijo lo que en verdad pasó

Lo mismo me pregunto. Pero, no importa. ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – pregunté volviendo con mi helado. Nath ya casi lo terminaba.

Mañana, treinta de diciembre, a primera hora. Luego tendremos que llenar un poco de papeleo sobre la fundación en la que nos comprometimos a ayudar y alejarte todo lo posible de Brad, excepto de su condición diaria. No quiero verte sufrir – dijo, todavía sin apartar la vista de su helado.

Me parece bien – dije con acento débil. Tan sólo escuchar el nombre de Brad me hacía querer dejar de respirar y poder hacer algo para salvarlo.

Además, Lindsay dijo que no te preocuparas por las primeras sesiones de año nuevo, que Marina Higlaësch iba a suplantarte con los fotógrafos y que tú ocuparía su puesto hasta marzo ¿Sí? – preguntó, metiendo su último bocado de helado a la boca. Reí

Sí – contesté y dejé el vaso al lado de la cama.

Ahora, hablemos de cosas más importantes… - no era necesario tratar de adivinar a dónde apuntaba la frase de Nath - ¿Cómo va todo con tu "relación indecisa" con Manuel? – me sonrojé y rodé mis ojos. Nath era la más interesada con todo esto

Hoy casi le expreso mis sentimientos – abrió sus ojos de golpe y sonrió, se acomodó

¿Qué pasó? – dobló sus rodillas y las puso a la altura de sus pechos, abrazando sus piernas

Le dije que no me perdonaría nunca si llegaba a perderlo – conté con la mirada baja y el tono de voz tímido. Nath abrió su boca, de asombro

¿Qué dijo? – preguntó emocionada

Por suerte no escuchó, un alivio para mí – dije, y sentí una ligera gota de sudor bajando por mi frente

No puede ser, tuviste que haberle dicho que lo amabas locamente como nunca antes amaste a otra persona – dijo colocando sus manos en su corazón y mirando hacia el cielo, como si estuviera diciendo un poema

Sí… no quiero parecer una _Romea_ y seguro que él odia la poesía, como la mayoría de los alemanes

Ya sé, pero… quería hacerlo una vez – y luego rio - ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Jane? ¿Lo vas a dejar ir?

En realidad no lo sé. Lógicamente cuando él se marche voy a caer en una depresión mortal, jamás había conocido a un chico con tanto encanto, me enamoré más de lo que ya estaba y ahora se irá a otro continente a hacer otras cosas y en lo último que va a acordarse es en mí

Hay, por favor, serás su pensamiento número uno, hasta su camiseta lo dice – fulminé de manera divertida a Nath con la mirada. Ella rio.

Como sea, de todas formas si quiero volver a verlo tendré que esperar otros cinco o seis meses para hacerlo, y eso si es que gano el concurso

Claro que vas a ganar, tienes que ser más positiva – dijo con tono de voz gracioso y con el ceño fruncido – y si tanto miedo tienes de perderlo, acepta su maldita oferta, Jane, tienes-que-aceptarla – dijo moviendo sus brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás como tratando de hacerme entender que era lo correcto

No, no puedo aceptar. Tengo clases importantes, él debe concentrarse en su carrera, en los partidos, no puedo ser un distractor

Porque sabes que lo eres – dijo con un tono burlón y juguetón. Me sonrojé y puse los ojos en blanco

Ya deja ese tema, lo que trato de decir es que es como un deseo imposible, Nath, no puedo estar con él por más que quiera. Yo no le gusto, lo cual es triste, pero al mismo tiempo comprensible. Además que desde que tuve el sueño de su rostro marcado con X he temido por él. Enserio no quiero que resulte herido por mi culpa

Mañana él va a venir y voy a hablarle millones de cosas positivas sobre ti y hacer que se enamore de ti. Es broma, lo sabes, pero valdría la pena intentarlo – dijo bajando os pies de la silla

Si lo haces te destierro – la amenacé con el dedo índice.

Además, Janie, te quiere mucho. Tal vez no le gustes o no te vea como algo más que una amiga, aunque no lo creo, pero enserio te quiere, así como yo te quiero, así como muchos te queremos y no vamos a dejarte sola – bajó su vista – especialmente con lo de Brad, él dijo que iba a apoyarte, es un lindo gesto de su parte, y tú no tienes que quedarte de brazos cruzados, debes enamorarlo de ti. Sino tendré que intervenir – sonrió

Cambiando de tema, voy a tener que ocupar esto tres días más, mi medicina se destruyó con la casa… al igual que los regalos de Manuel – dije recordando que todos estaban en mi casa. Era desesperante que los regalos que alegraron mi navidad enviados por la persona que amaba hubiesen sido destruidos por la banda de Luke. Lo odiaba de por vida y no podía creerme que los hubiese destruido

¿Eh? – preguntó Nath, como si no hubiese entendido

Los regalos de Man… - me interrumpió

Sí, sí, escuché lo que dijiste pero… ¿Los regalos estaban en tu habitación? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia mí un poco, de brazos cruzados

Sí ¿Por qué? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido y sin entender la mirada confusa de Nath

Janie, tu habitación está intacta, nada de lo que estaba ahí se perdió… por suerte

Una alegría indescriptible me llenó el alma y dejé escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Dije mil veces gracias en mi cabeza y sostuve mi cabeza con mis manos, tratando de calmarme. Las lágrimas volvían a asomarse, pero eran de alivio y felicidad

Al menos algo positivo.

El cansancio volvió a invadirme, pero sólo quería estar a solas. Le pedí con una sonrisa sincera a Nath que me dejara sola. Ella, como toda buena amiga, me deseó lindo día y se marchó. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Manuel.

Necesitaba pensar en él. Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos y yo sola era mi mejor compañía para decir la verdad de lo que sentía por él.

Sí, estaba enamorada de él. Quería besarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo y necesitaba verlo a cada minuto del día. No podía vivir sin verlo o saber algo de él o platicar acerca de él.

Pero no podía estar con él.

No porque yo no le gustara, lo que es claro. Sino porque es un futbolista y yo sólo serviría como un distractor, si él falla puede poner en riesgo tanto su carrera como la de todo el equipo, y la de los técnicos y asistentes también.

No quería que todo se colapsara por mi culpa.

Tampoco quería distraerme en mis eventos por pensar en él o deprimirme al no poder tenerlo. Pronto tendría la suplencia de Marina y en marzo probablemente me encuentre en Terapia por los bajos ánimos y la falta de nutrientes por la depresión.

Sabía lo que se sentía no estar con el chico que amas por largo rato. Lo había experimentado con Luke, cuando estaba loca por él. Me pasaba todo el día encerrada en mi cuarto pensando en él y llorando por no tenerlo a mi lado. Me preguntaba sobre él e incluso buscaba fotos para poder verlo. También me la pasaba viendo películas románticas, dramáticas y trágicas para desahogarme. No podía vivir así, era un distractor y por eso fueron las bajas de las líneas para las que trabajaba, ya que mi condición física y mi rostro se veían afectados por eso.

No podía poner en riesgo tanto nuestras carreras como mi salud. Necesitaba saber controlar todo esto, necesitaba ayuda profesional y en lo único que pensaba era en un psicólogo. Pero los rumores corren rápido, si le digo a un psicólogo que me gusta una persona pero no puedo estar con él, y luego de que varios rumores mencionen mi relación con Manuel, el psicólogo sería el primero en ir a la prensa y decirles que estoy enamorada de Manuel Neuer, lo cual sería peor.

Pero sería peor para mi salud el sufrir por alguien, enamorarse no era para nada sencillo, al menos para mí no. Primeramente porque Manuel no está interesado en mí, segundo porque nuestras carreras se verían afectadas, tercero porque yo sufría tanto si estábamos juntos como si no, y por último… no quería que por mi culpa alguien le hiciera daño.

Seguía teniendo miedo.

Volteé a ver a mi izquierda, mi celular estaba en la mesita al lado de la camilla. Alargué mi brazo, esquivando unos cables que conectaban a mi cuerpo, y lo tomé. El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche.

No tenía mensajes, y no es que estuviera esperando alguno.

Excepto por Manuel.

Jugué _CandyCrush_ unos minutos hasta que me desesperé, como predije. Fui al buzón de entrada y en los últimos mensajes estaba el último de Manuel. Lo miré por unos segundos y después me metí a leer toda la conversación. Reí ante algunos mensajes y recordé qué había pasado mientras le enviaba todo eso. Sonreía hasta que llegué al mensaje número uno. Recordaba cada momento que había vivido con él y sobre lo que acontecía. Incluso me hizo recordar lo que pasó hace dos días por la mañana. Cuando todo había iniciado con hermosos venados y había terminado con las cuatro en punto.

Por suerte estaba viva.

No soporté ni un minuto más y tecleé.

 _Necesito hablar contigo_

Envié, las lágrimas de sufrimiento se resbalaron por mi rostro

 _Te escucho_

Capitulo Treinta y Tres

Esas dos simples palabras me confirmaron que todavía tenía personas que me importaban, que estaban ahí precisamente para escuchar y comprender cómo me sentía. Durante cinco minutos, largos, no respondí, y esa fue la causa de recibir una llamada de urgencia de Manuel. Contesté y fingí una voz normal.

Hola – dije con un poco de normalidad en todo el aspecto posible, la mano me temblaba

Antes de que me mientas… sé que estás mal, conozco cuando estás bien y cuando finges estar bien – dijo en un tono serio y angustiado. Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio – _te escucho_ – repitió y tuve que tomar un largo suspiro para poder encontrar por dónde iniciar

Es… - comencé tartamudeando, tragué saliva – es sólo que necesito hablar con alguien sobre… lo que estoy pasando – expliqué en un tono sereno y deprimido, los ojos me dolían y sentía ojeras creciendo tras cada lágrima que bajaba

Habla – dijo y escuché los golpes de un cuchillo contra madera, supuse que estaría preparando su cena.

No sé qué voy a hacer, Manu… - y fue en ese momento que noté que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Creí que había sido un error, pero lo ignoré, necesitaba desahogarme – ya perdí a mi padre, mi hermano está sufriendo y, prácticamente, ya no tengo a nadie en mi familia que me importe – otra lágrima bajaba – Nath tuvo suerte de salir viva y ahora tal vez pueda pasar más tiempo con ella – tenía ganas de decirle que la otra cosa que me ponía triste era su partida a Brasil, seis meses sin poder verlo y ahora sólo faltaban cuatro días para que se fuera. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, para siempre – no sé qué voy a hacer viviendo con un hermano-robot y una bruja-engreída dentro de un hogar-infierno. No es que con mi padre hubiesen sido días gloriosos pero al menos la muerte era lo último en lo que pensaba – admití mirando mis rodillas

¿Y qué es lo que piensas? – preguntó con un tono dulce, los cortes de comida habían cesado. Parpadeé un par de veces, pensándolo

En suicidio – dije apretando los labios para no dejar salir a las malditas lágrimas, y lo conseguí – no quiero… - me aclaré la garganta porque noté que el nudo en ella me dificultaba el trabajo de soltar las palabras – no quiero vivir en donde estoy sufriendo. Nath es alguien que me alegra el día, y por suerte está retirada estos meses del trabajo, Brad era el único que me alegraba la vida en el hogar luego de la muerte de mi padre, y ahora está medio-muerto… - asentí, como tratando de darme fuerzas para lo último – y… luego estás tú… - lo dije con la voz temblorosa, sabiendo que no como un vínculo de amistad lo quería yo, sino como algo más - … desde que te conocí… no sé – dije riendo pero con lágrimas en los ojos – creo que eres una gran persona, y muy importante para mí… y ahora estás partiendo a Brasil. Digo, las personas que pueden alegrarme al menos un minuto… se están marchando. Excepto Nath, pero tendré más estrés en tareas, trabajo y recordatorios que apenas tendré un espacio libre con ella. Es como si todo se esté tornando de mi lado contrario y decida atacarme como Troya. Especialmente conociéndome. Soy alguien débil

Eso no es cierto – apresuró a decir Manuel y me obligué a escucharlo – Janie, es cierto que tu vida no ha sido fácil y no se pudiera decir _envidiable_ – sonreí – pero creo que soportar todas las cosas que has pasado y llegar sana y madura a los 18 sorprendería a cualquiera – dijo y algo me susurró que estaba apoyando sus codos sobre el mostrador – no creo que seas débil. Todo lo contrario – sonreí aún más con sus palabras.

Gracias – dije en un susurro y noté una sonrisa detrás de la otra línea – por cierto… - comencé – sabía que tu testimonio del ojo era falso. Nath ya me dijo lo que pasó – dije riendo

Sólo por eso la próxima vez haré que se vaya caminando a su casa – volví a reír. No podía creer que no me hubiera dicho la verdad

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunté, aun riendo pero con un toque de seriedad a mis palabras

Porque acababas de despertar, no quería alarmarte con que hubo una revuelta en el hospital y pensaras que el servicio era malo – entrecerré los ojos, como diciendo que no tenía sentido pero volví a reír

Claro – contesté irónica y fue el turno de Manuel de reír

No es nada grave, en eso no te mentí – dijo como tratando de salvar su pellejo

No, claro que no. Sólo te golpeó el espejo de un auto – contesté irónica

Fue un accidente – seguía insistiendo en no exagerar, yo sólo podía reír.

Ya – dije asintiendo con una sonrisa. No quería terminar la llamada - ¿Cuándo es el primer partido? – pregunté ansiosa – no el del Mundial, sino… desde que lleguen allá – especifiqué

Es complicado… - dijo, arrastrando las palabras y escuché el sonido de la voz de _Sheldon Cooper_ proveniente de su televisor – tenemos que terminar la fase de la Champions y de la Pokal de Alemania, también tenemos los amistosos ante los países que nos enfrentaremos. Primero iremos a Brasil, luego a Suecia, después regresaremos por cuatro días a Alemania, Dortmund, y volveremos a Brasil… luego inicia la Copa – explicó. Lo de Alemania era música para mis oídos

¿Así que van a volver? – pregunté y sonreí, había sonado desesperada

Sí, pero será en Dortmund – hice una mueca. Depende qué día podría viajar. Si estaba en pruebas mensuales era un "no" establecido, mucho menos si era día de competencia del Concurso Nacional de Modelaje

Reza para que pueda ir – bromeé jugando con uno de mis mechones sueltos, lo enrollé en mi dedo y después lo dejé libre

Mmm… - meditó y supuse que se rascaba el mentón – no lo sé, posiblemente traigas mala suerte contigo y me vaya mal en el partido – dijo riendo y abrí la boca de sorpresa, pero divertida

Grosero – dije haciendo un puchero y eso lo hizo reír más. Revisé el electrocardiograma, apagado, pero me imaginaba si algún día correría una línea recta por ahí, de alguien cercano a mí. Sacudí la cabeza. No tenía que pensar en eso.

Nunca se sabe – se excusó y escuché sus dientes triturar la comida

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que todo el mundo hace un domingo por la noche antes de levantarse lunes y empacar todo para los próximos seis malditos meses – dijo como si se irritara de recordarlo – comer golosinas, sentado mirando comedias y esperando a que el horno me indique que la cena está lista – dijo y volvió a masticar lo que supuse sería una palomita de maíz. Reí

Pues… no se compara a estar acostada… viendo el techo… hablando por teléfono en un hospital… - dije con tono divertido y sonreí – es muy interesante, de hecho – ironicé y Manuel rio

Me lo imagino, lo probaré algún día – reí sin mostrar mis dientes - ¿Vas a estar ocupado mañana? – pregunté esperando un "no" por respuesta

Sólo empacar… ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme? – preguntó, aunque supe que bromeaba por su tono y acento. Sin embargo, si empacar cosas implicaba verlo… entonces accedería.

Claro – dije emocionada y riendo

Janie, era broma – dijo explicando y sonreí

Ya sé – dije cerrando los ojos – aunque mi respuesta no lo es. Llegaré en cuanto salga de este lugar – dije y Manuel rio, algo me dijo que negaba con la cabeza sonriente, como si pensara que estuviera loca

Bien, pero si te cansas no será mi problema, te dije que era una broma – advirtió y comencé a reír

Bien… - dije y me pareció que debí decir algo más. Luego de unos segundo de silencio él volvió a hablar

Bien… - dijo como si tratara de cerrar el círculo frío de tumba que se había originado en la conversación

Bien… - repetí riendo, Manuel volvió a reír conmigo

Escucha, si vuelves a decir "Bien" voy a colgar – bromeó, quiso parecer serio pero no lo logró

Bien – tapé mi boca rápido, sonriente

¡Janie! – se quejó y estallé en risa. La pierna comenzó a dolerme

Lo siento – y volví a reír.

¿Nath te dijo que ibas a quedarte con ella luego de salir mañana? – preguntó y la sonrisa aún se escuchaba en su voz. Fruncí el ceño

¿Eh? – pregunté perdiéndome completamente en lo que había dicho

Ya que tu casa sigue en remodelación… dijo que haría un espacio para ti en su casa, su madre está de acuerdo y llevó casi tu cuarto completo a la habitación de huéspedes de su casa. Y casi estrella el auto que _te_ regalé – dijo recalcando que había sido de su parte – es cierto que fue un regalo pero… por favor, está nuevo – dijo de manera graciosa y sonreí

Yo no fui quien iba a estrellarlo, así que la próxima vez que vea a Nath recuérdame quitarle su permiso de conducir – defendí en broma

Con gusto – dijo y sonreí de nuevo

¿Qué hora es? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido, no podía ver la hora en ninguna parte y no quería quitar el celular de mi oído, estaba cómoda.

Las ocho y media – abrí mis ojos de golpe

No puede ser – dije exaltada. Habíamos hablado alrededor de una hora

Mi cena está lista – dijo después que una alarma se escuchara desde el fondo de la otra línea, era el horno

Debo irme – dije, con una sonrisa satisfecha en mi rostro – te veo mañana – me despedí y esperé que respondiera

Hasta mañana – y no se escuchó más.

Separé el teléfono de mi oído y sonreí. Me sentía bien luego de hablar con él. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que deseaba que la mañana llegara lo más pronto posible. Quería verlo de nuevo, antes que se fuera.

Pasaron casi 15 minutos cuando una enfermera entró en la sala y dejó una caja con inyecciones en la mesa de al lado. La enfermera tenía aspecto asiático y era de baja estatura. La mitad de su rostro era cubierto por una enorme mascarilla, como si yo fuera un germen, y tenía el cabello sostenido por una gorra médica celeste y llevaba el típico traje de enfermera. La miré, sabiendo perfectamente que preparaba la medicina para mi pierna

Se ha cambiado la receta – me dijo, con un acento asiático. No podía ver sus labios, estaba cubiertos – la medicina que estoy por ponerte ya no es la que usabas antes. Ahora que la Osteomielitis se ha expandido hasta cubrirte el tobillo debemos ser más precavidos. La medicina arde y tu hueso tendrá un horrible dolor durante un par de horas… pero, pienses lo que pienses del dolor, no es nada mortal, ni dañino. No te angusties

 _¿No te angusties?_ ¿Acaso era esa la palabra correcta para decirme que dolería diabólicamente pero no me mataría? ¡¿Y qué tal muero del dolor?!

La enfermera vertió el líquido en la jeringa y se acercó hacia mí con ella. La punta me daba miedo. Se iba acercando a mi pierna y ésta temblaba, quería retirarla para no sentir la aguja penetrando mi cuerpo y trayéndome un dolor que me querría hacer desear la muerte.

Por fin estuvo dentro y no tuvo efecto al principio. Casi dos minutos después el dolor comenzó leve, luego subió y al estar en los veinte minutos se convirtió en un mortal dolor que se expandió por toda la pierna y no me dejaba sentirla. La enfermera me dejó sola y apreté, arañé y golpeé mi pierna para calmar el dolor, pero eso me dolía aún más.

Mordí mi labio inferior para tratar de olvidar pero me retorcía en mi cama, soportaba los dolores de mi abdomen y me halaba el pelo, respirando agitadamente y diciéndome mentalmente que no perdiera los estribos, que lograra conciliar el sueño y olvidarme que el dolor de pierna me estaba matando.

No funcionó, lógicamente, pero mis ojos poco a poco se quisieron cerrar del cansancio de soportar el dolor.

Mañana sería 30 de diciembre, tan sólo faltaban dos días para olvidar el 2013. Cuatro para el funeral de mi padre. Y cuatro para perder a Manuel. Recordé que dijo que vendría por cuatro días en uno de estos meses para enfrentar la Copa Pokal en Dortmund, y esperaba no tener nada importante para poder irlo a ver de nuevo. Justo para volver a perderlo por quién-sabe-cuánto y luego sería mi responsabilidad ganar sí o sí el concurso para viajar a Brasil, y entonces volver a encontrarlo ahí.

Brad.

De nuevo él en mi cabeza, necesitaba alejar mis pensamientos de él, era como tratar de pensar por qué la vida no valía la pena. Sí, valía la pena vivir por algunas cosas, pero por otras no. Sabía que Brad estaría feliz de saber que Nath está intacta, pero él no sería el mismo.

Mi vida se estaba comenzando a complicar.

Pero Manuel dijo que yo no era débil…

Capitulo Treinta y Cuatro

El doctor encargado de Brad me prometió llamarme lo más pronto posible en cuanto ocurriera algo con Brad, ya que no se me permitía quedarme en el hospital aunque fuera familiar. Brad, según el doctor, estaba bastante grave y tardaría mucho en recomponerse para poder iniciar con lo de la operación ocular y el proceso de prótesis. Yo apenas podía prestar atención a lo que el doctor hablaba ya que estábamos frente a la habitación de Brad y no podía ver nada, ni a nadie. Quería ver a mi hermano, y al mismo tiempo no. Quizá estuviera demasiado grave como para traumarme de por vida, en especial si es mi hermano.

El doctor me despidió y salí al estacionamiento, en donde vi el auto de Nath en un estacionamiento exclusivamente para mujeres embarazadas. El estacionamiento estaba lleno, así que tuvo que aparcarse ahí.

Caminé, haciendo ruido con mis tacos, ya que era la misma ropa de hace tres días que las enfermeras se tomaron la molestia de lavar, y llegué hasta la puerta del copiloto. Encontré a Nath leyendo _Las Ventajas de ser Invisible_ mientras me esperaba. Cuando abrí la puerta cerró el libro y besó mi mejilla.

Me alegra que ya estés fuera, Jane – dijo abrazándome con fuerza, respondí el gesto, sonriente.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Brad – dije con la voz apagada y abrazando con más fuerza a Nath.

Ya verás que todo saldrá bien ¿Sí? – me animó. Pero sabía que sólo eran palabras de ánimo. Brad no iría a estar bien, iba a quedar incapacitado de por vida. Pero de todos modos asentí – Bien… como sabes, te quedarás en mi casa mientras la tuya sigue en reconstrucción, hace rato fui a ver cómo iba… - sus palabras quedaron en el aire mientras salíamos del estacionamiento, volteé a verla, se mordía el labio

¿Qué? – pregunté, ya que sabía que estaba tratando de decirme y no hacerlo algo importante.

Ahí estaba Jessica – dijo, como si fuera lo más raro del mundo. Aunque luego de desaparecer y no haber visitado a su hijo moribundo en estos tres días ya era algo raro que apareciera revisando su casa, y no a sus hijos. Entrecerré los ojos

¿Qué hacía ahí? – pregunté como si se tratara de algo confidencial, pero Jessica me traía mala vibra desde el principio y esto sobrepasaba desaparecer por asuntos del trabajo con su jefe por los últimos días.

Dijo que había tenido que salir con urgencia de Múnich a Berlín y que recién ayer le dijeron de lo acontecido, tuvo que reunirse con el comisario en tu casa y después iba a ir a ver a Brad – explicó mirando por el espejo retrovisor y cambiando de carril.

Es toda una falsa – dije con repugnancia y dejándome caer sobre el asiento, negando con la cabeza

Como sea, saqué todas tus cosas de tu habitación y las dejé en el cuarto de huéspedes. Y sí, ya vi el enorme oso con la camisa de Manuel y también lo dejé… sobre la cama. Hay una sorpresa y una nota de voz al lado, vas a leer, escuchar y ver todo ¿De acuerdo? – la miré con confusión y espasmo. ¿Qué habrá hecho?

¿Qué le hiciste al oso? – pregunté con miedo. No quería que lo hubiera pintado o arreglado y mucho menos tocado. El oso era hermoso por lo que era, un regalo de navidad… por parte de Manuel… para alegrar mi navidad.

Nada, no te preocupes. Sólo lo dejé sobre la cama, le agregué un par de cosas y dependerá de ti verlo – me guiñó un ojo. Volteé, parpadeante, hacia el frente y cambié de tema

¿Recuerdas lo de año nuevo, verdad? – pregunté, enarcando mis dos cejas y tronando mis nudillos.

Sí, y la celebración es mañana en la noche – explicó – me llegó el correo de Madame Louise, los niños son huérfanos y mañana tendrán su banquete de año nuevo. Normalmente, dice ella, se les dan regalos a cada uno, a veces hasta dos e incluso concursos para ganarse uno. El horario es: D la elección de los grupos de fútbol, ya que siempre juegan antes de cada comida. D los juegos. D el banquete. De 9 a 10 el tiempo de contar historias. De 10 a 11 acostumbran a lanzar fuegos artificiales o a jugar a las escondidas. De 11 a 12 es la hora de los adultos, mientras los niños se sientan alrededor de los grandes fuegos artificiales del 1ro de enero – asiento en cada hora que dice. Suena bastante duro, pero sin duda divertido – Madame Louise me pidió conseguir los juguetes de premiación. Así que en este momento iremos a comprar esos juguetes a _ToyStore_ y quiero juguetes lindos. No arruinados.

Cuenta con ello – respondí riendo y buscando en mi bolsillo de pantalón mi celular. Lo encontré en el trasero derecho y entré en la página de _ToyStore._ Centenares de juguetes, pero recordé que no traía mi billetera – Nath, no porto mi cartera – le dije con timidez. Eso significaba dos cosas: O iba al Banco por dinero de mi cuenta. O Nath pagaría todo.

Oh, no te preocupes, tengo un cheque de mi jefe – dijo y me quedé sorprendida al escuchar eso. El jefe de Nath era bastante egocéntrico y egoísta, me sorprendía que hubiese querido compartir su dinero con un orfanato – es de medio millón de dólares. Si queda dinero, es añadido a mi cuenta de ahorros – enarqué mis cejas. Era sorprendente. Pero no dije nada

Genial. ¿Cuántos niños son? – pregunté volviendo a la página de la tienda en internet

Aproximadamente unos 500 – expresé en silencio un "Wow" y guardé mi teléfono. Nath ya estaba en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Fue hasta la tienda de juguetes y aparcó fuera de ella. El auto se apagó y ambas salimos de éste. La puerta tenía el rótulo "Hale" al frente. Nath haló de ella y el sonido de unas campanas se escucharon. La tienda estaba un poco vacía.

Tú por ese lado – me indicó Nath. Asentí y revisé las repisas de juguetes del lado derecho. Estaba en la sección de muñecas. Tomé una carreta de compras, grande, y puse en ella cuatro pares de muñecas _Barbie_. También puse cinco casitas de muñecas y dos juegos de cocina con plastilina. Puse un piano rosado y me di cuenta que faltaban los niños, y la carreta ocupaba bastante espacio ya que los juguetes eran grandes. Hice la suma de todo, llevaba 359 Euros en todos los juguetes que había puesto dentro. Me volteé para poder buscar más y me topé con un asistente de la tienda, sonriente

¿Necesitas ayuda con todo eso? – preguntó el chico llamado Dennis. Tenía los ojos café claro y el cabello rubio. Era alto, tal vez seis pies, y delgado. Sonreí, nerviosa

Um… sí, creo que voy a necesitar otra carreta. Mi amiga, Nath, pagará por lo mío y lo de ella. ¿Podrías dejar esto en caja en su nombre? Nathalie Jubels – pregunté. El chico sonrió y tomó mi carreta. Sacó de su bolsillo de pecho una libreta y escribió el nombre de Nath, luego lo puso sobre la carreta.

Te estará esperando en caja – dijo sonriente y se retiró. Fui detrás de él ya que necesitaba otra carreta, tome una más grande y regresé al pasillo de las muñecas. Me quedé frente a un equipo de pintura, dudando entre comprarlo o no

Creí haber escuchado tu dulce voz – dijo una voz sobresaltándome y haciendo que volteara rápido para verlo. La sorpresa invadió mi cuerpo

¿Pero qué…? – sus ojos azules me miraban divertido, uno de ellos morado. Manuel estaba recostado sobre la gran repisa y de brazos cruzados. Fue cuando vi una gran muñeca adorable por encima de su cabeza. Me dirigí hasta él y traté de alcanzarla. Pero estaba demasiado alto. Manuel rio y simplemente posó su mano sobre mi espalda y alargó la otra para alcanzar, con facilidad, a la muñeca. Me la entregó y sonreí, agradecida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté riendo y dejando la muñeca sobre la carreta, me volteé para dejar las compras un rato y prestar atención ante la suerte que me había encontrado

Compraba un regalo para ti. Me preguntaba si querrías una muñeca de vestir o una casita ¿Qué me dices? – reí y rodé los ojos. Él me imitó en la risa – estoy buscando algo para una broma que le haremos a Lukas, Bastian quiere vengarse de lo que le hizo en la fiesta del 24 – dijo riendo. Opté una mirada confusa, no me había quedado hasta tarde para poder entender de lo que hablaba – llenó su ponche con jugo de brócoli y sal. – explicó y me sorprendí por lo que había hecho, pero no pude evitar soltar una risa - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Compro juguetes para los niños huérfanos que esperan tener un año nuevo, Nath y yo somos voluntarias para ayudar mañana en la celebración y somos las encargadas de los regalos y premios

¿Así que eres como Santa Claus? – preguntó y ambos reímos. Asentí

Sí, creo – Manuel quitó un mechón de mi rostro

No pareces haber estado en el hospital por dos días – dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Sonreí nerviosa

Tu ojo está horrible – dije haciendo una mueca de dolor, como si el golpe me hubiese afectado a mí tambien. Y, en verdad, lo hace.

Gracias – contestó riendo, lo imité - ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? – preguntó señalándola. Bajé la vista.

Mejor, el doctor me dijo que ya podía dejar las muletas. Pero cambiaron mi medicamento. Ahora es más fuerte ya que la bacteria llegó hasta el tobillo… - Manuel interrumpió

¿Por qué llegó al tobillo? – preguntó, como si fuera una pregunta de examen. Sonreí, tímida

Porque olvidé tomar, bueno, inyectarme la medicina – admití y Manuel sonrió.

Desde ahora en adelante vas a… inyectarte esa medicina. No quiero que tengan que operarte para después quitarte la pierna – dijo y se me vino a la mente Brad. Así como yo no quería que a Brad le quitaran sus pequeñas piernitas. Mi barrera de sensibilidad se rompió

Igual que a Brad – susurré con voz temblorosa y los ojos húmedos. Manuel cambió su expresión y se acercó a mí. Tragué saliva, una pequeña lágrima bajó por mi rostro. Manuel la limpió

¿Necesitas un abrazo? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Lo miré necesitada y me lancé en sus brazos. No lo había hecho desde hace tres días y ahora se sentía bien. Estar rodeada por sus brazos. Como si él fuera a protegerme de todo y no dejara que nada pudiera dañarme. Creando una barrera en la que nada pudiera volverme a herir. Diciéndome que él estaría siempre conmigo. Pero eso era sólo una fantasía mía. Porque estaba a tan sólo tres días de irse. Por seis largos meses, y quién sabe si volvería aún soltero.

No lloré, sólo dejé correr mis pensamientos mientras era abrazada por él. Eran sólo un par de lágrimas las que se deslizaban poco a poco, pero no era llanto, ni dejaba escapar sollozos. Permanecí callada. Pensando. Y soñando.

Tal vez fueron tres minutos los que pasamos abrazados cuando un tosido falso nos hizo separarnos. Dennis sostenía dos papeles amarillos y su mirada se posaba sobre Manuel. Avancé hasta él. Mis lágrimas ya estaban secas.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunté con una sonrisa. El chico, hasta oír mi voz, quitó su mirada de Manuel.

Nathalie Jubels – mencionó. Fruncí el ceño porque no entendía a qué se refería

¿De qué…? – pero me interrumpió

Nathalie Jubels es la encargada de pagar todo ¿No? – preguntó, no deshice mi expresión, porque estaba muy confundida ante lo que decía. Asentí, como si estuviera hipnotizada. – Pues la señorita Nathalie Jubels dejó el encargo en sus manos – indicó con las cejas enarcadas y una mirada llena de confusión, pero de ira. Sin embargo, noté que no me estaba viendo a mí. Estaba mirando de reojo a Manuel.

Qué raro – dije mirando los dos papeles – pero ella porta el dinero. Habla con ella para este caso ¿Sí? – dije lo más rápido posible para deshacerme del chico y volver a quedar a solas con Manuel. El tipo pareció fulminarme y se dio media vuelta, retirándose. Fruncí de nuevo el ceño

¿Quién era? – preguntó Manuel, un poco serio.

El chico de la tienda – dije, como si fuera lo más obvio, con una risa con falta de humor. Volteé a mi carreta – recién lo conozco. Fui hasta el siguiente pasillo y me encontré en la sección de autos, robots y balones. – Ay – dije. No sabía qué cosas podrían gustarle a un niño. Así que metí lo que recordaba de los juguetes de Brad cuando era más chico: Autos de carreras, un juego enorme de porterías pequeñas y un balón de fútbol. Una canasta con un balón de Básquetbol. Un bate, guantes y una bola de béisbol. Y seis pares de robots graciosos que hablaban y hacían los que quisieras con escuchar tu voz.

Manuel venía detrás, observando lo que hacía. Y eso me ponía incómoda Y nerviosa

La carreta volvía a estar llena y ya no podía entrar ningún juguete más. Y todavía faltaban muchos para 500 niños. Calculé, en los regalos de niños, alrededor de 500 Euros. Hice un extraño sonido con mis labios, en forma de suspiro. Manuel sonrió

¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó colocándose a mi lado, sonreí.

Necesito una nueva carreta – dije riendo – una tercera – negué con la cabeza mientras ataba mi cabello con una banda. Manuel rio y desapareció del pasillo. Me di media vuelta, Dennis estaba de nuevo a mi lado. Salté del susto

No era mi intención asustarte, preciosa, lo siento – dijo y le lancé una rápida mirada ante el cumplido. Pero traté de disimularlo, como si todos los días me llamaran así. Sonreí, nerviosa

No… no hay problema – dije con mi mano en mi pecho, tratando de calmar mi pulso. Miré la carreta

¿Necesitas que me la lleve… de nuevo? – preguntó riendo. Imité su acto y asentí, rascando mi cuello

Sí – dije entre las pequeñas risas que dejaba escapar – será más difícil de lo que creí – admití, más para mí que para él

Te regalaría la tienda, si fuera el dueño. Así no tendrías que estresar esa hermosa carita – dijo rozando con su dedo mi mejilla. No me sonrojé, ni me sorprendí. Simplemente lo miré con seriedad, pero con ninguna expresión a la vez. – Bueno – dijo sin despegar los ojos de mí – me voy y suerte con tus compras – me guiñó un ojo – puede venir tu novio y mandarme a…

¿Novio? – preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Manuel dejó dos carretas enormes a su lado y esto hizo que Dennis se retirara, fulminando a Manuel con la mirada. Enarqué mis cejas. ¿Enserio creía que él era mi novio? Cuánto daría por poder decir "sí" cuando me lo preguntaran. Manuel se me acercó confuso – No me dijiste que ya tenías novio – tomó las dos carretas y me dio una. La otra se la quedó él - ¿Es otro idiota?

No tengo novio – dije sonriendo, roja por la vergüenza. Caminé por todo el pasillo, Manuel a mi lado

¿Y de qué estaba hablando…? – interrumpí, tratando de inventar una mentira

Él creía que Luke y yo seguíamos juntos, a eso se refería – dije, esperando que me creyera. Él enarcó las cejas. Entrecerré los ojos, sospechosa, pero divertida - ¿Por qué el descontrol? – pregunté por el interés de Manuel. Quería reír

Temí que fuera otro idiota como Luke – me sonrojé. Bajé la vista para ocultarlo, pero el cabello recogido me jugaba en contra - ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – preguntó, con la misma intención mía: sospechosa, pero divertida. Quise morir de risa en ese momento. Tenía que inventar algo. Lo odiaba por eso.

Porque no volvería a escoger a otro _idiota_ como pareja – dije, riéndome por dentro ante mi defensa. No había sido excelente, pero no estaba mal. Y eso fue suficiente para que Manuel desviara el tema

¿Y a quién elegirías? – lo desvió a uno peor. Lógicamente no le diría: Alguien alto con ojos azules, rubio, alemán, portero de la selección y del Bayern Múnich, que está a un metro de distancia de mí.

No lo sé – mentí. Claro que sabía a quién elegiría. Era él. Pero no podía decírselo. No era el momento – No planeo volver a salir con nadie por un tiempo. Al menos no después de lo que pasó con Luke. No es que crea que todos los chicos sean unos traidores o desgraciados – expliqué, colocando a la carreta un juego de autos – sólo que… no me siento lista – _Sí, como no_ – en cualquier caso – seguí, cambiando de tema – si algún día llego a estar con alguien serás de los primeros en saber, te lo prometo – dije con una sonrisa forzada. No quería estar con _alguien_. ¡Quería estar con _él_!

Gracias – dijo riendo. No había notado lo llena que tenía su carreta, y ni siquiera llevaba la mitad de una carreta. Abrí los ojos como platos

¿De dónde sacaste todo? – pregunté, cuando volteábamos para ingresar en el siguiente pasillo. Manuel rio al ver mi progreso de un juguete.

Debes conocer a los niños, al menos pensar como ellos y saber qué les puede gustar – dijo, dejando en su carreta un _Señor Cara de Papa_ con luces en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Seré una pésima madre – me quejé mientras tomaba un juego de bisutería y lo dejaba en mi carreta. Manuel rio y negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba una caja de un juguete que no entendí en su portada. Elegir juguetes era difícil para mí. Sin duda para Manuel no - ¿Estás acostumbrado a tratar con niños? – pregunté, ya que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre saber tanto de niños.

Sí – dijo, leyendo una caja que llevaba unas figuras _Lego_ – gracias a mi fundación – explicó, dejando la caja en su carreta. Enarqué mis cejas. Recordé que mi padre me dijo que tenía una fundación para niños. Sonreí ante su mención

Papá te admiraba por eso – dije con la mirada puesta en mis juguetes – Porque te enfocabas más en los niños que en el dinero – él sonrió

Principios alemanes – dijo y se encogió de hombros. Sonreí. Poco a poco fui llenando mi carreta y juguetes que supuse serían útiles y divertidos. Manuel ya había llenado su carreta y me ayudaba con la mía. Dennis volvió a llegar para llevarse la carreta de Manuel. Tuve que decirle que los juguetes eran míos para que aceptara llevársela. Me susurró un "Sí, princesa" y se retiró. A Manuel no pareció agradarle lo que hizo y me preguntó qué era lo que me había dicho. Le dije que sólo me había susurrado que Luke era un afortunado. Manuel entrecerró los ojos y me encogí de hombros. Al final los dos terminamos riendo.

Cuando salí del hospital eran las siete de la mañana. Mis compras no habían terminado y ya eran las diez de la mañana. Manuel no se había separado de mí desde que lo encontré. Y yo no quería que se fuera. De cualquier modo, la estaba pasando bien con él. Y cada minuto que pasaba me daba cuenta de cuánto lo quería, cuánto lo necesitaba y cuánto lo amaba. Tenías esos impulsos de lanzarme sobre él y besarlo. Pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad. No quería ser su amiga, quería ir más allá. Pero necesitaba ir lento. Quería soportar un poco más de amistad, y tal vez, si seguía siendo demasiado cobarde, no llegaría a tener más.

Volví a llenar las dos carretas y pedí la suma total de mis juguetes. Dennis volvió con el total y dijo que eran 2,582 Euros. Nath había acumulado 5,043 Euros. Todavía faltaban obsequios, y premios. Así que la libertad todavía no podía ser entonada.

El cuello comenzó a dolerme, eso sólo pasaba cuando me sentía realmente cansada o estresada. Cuando eran ambas me desmayaba.

Estábamos en el pasillo nueve cuando gruñí de dolor. Manuel paró su carreta y volteó a verme rápido. Masajeé mi cuello con mis dedos, con fuerza, para intentar reducir el dolor, pero no hacía efecto. El dolor era fuerte y horrible. Cerré mis ojos. Sentí una mano en mi espalda y la voz de Manuel se escuchó de inmediato

Janie ¿Estás bien? – negué con la cabeza. Me erguí y tomé aire, abrí los ojos.

Estoy cansada – dije esbozando una sonrisa. Manuel no quitó su mano – y me duele el cuello. Y lo peor es que todavía faltan 200 juguetes más – dije sin ánimos. Manuel sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí. Intenté seguirlo con la mirada pero el dolor del cuello no me permitió voltear a ver. Aunque, de pronto, sentí dos manos sobre mis hombros. Las manos de Manuel comenzaron a masajear delicadamente mis hombros y mi cuello.

Sus dedos eran mágicos. No sabía lo que tenían, pero me hacían relajar el cuerpo. Cerré los ojos. Se sentía delicioso y reconfortante. Podía quedarme dormida, ahí mismo, y el dolor, increíblemente, redujo. No desapareció, pero al menos ya no dolía como el principio. Luego de cinco minutos de masaje Manuel me preguntó si estaba mejor. Le levanté el pulgar y quedó satisfecho.

Tienes dedos de ángel – no podía creerme que hubiera dicho eso en voz alta, pero era verdad. Me sentía bien, y con ánimos de seguir. Aún con dolor, leve. Manuel sonrió

Es un don – reí ante su comentario. Pues claro, un gran portero, con grandes reflejos y parar una pelota con sus manos, tenía la habilidad de dar excelentes masajes.

Voy a acabarme la tienda con tantos obsequios que llevo – dije riendo. Miré la carreta, seguro llevaba apenas 50, y tenía que meter al menos cien, ya que Nath debería llevar los otros cien, más los premios.

¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ahí? – preguntó, sin quitar la vista de los juguetes en las repisas

Desde las 5 de la tarde hasta las 12, para festejar el 2014. Especialmente sabiendo que Alemania tendrá una cuarta copa en este año nuevo – dije con optimismo. Manuel sonrió

¿Cómo estás tan segura? Podríamos perder contra Portugal. Cristiano Ronaldo… - interrumpí

Él no me importa, y no debes dejar que te asuste sólo por ser _Cristiano Ronaldo_ – dije haciendo mariposas con mis manos – sólo sé que éste año ustedes serán los _WeltMeister_ por cuarta vez – Manuel volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

No – indicó – no le tengo miedo a Ronaldo – dijo sonriendo. Enarqué una ceja – sólo digo que habrán equipos difíciles de ganar

Como Alemania, por ejemplo – dije señalando el punto que defendía – Los demás equipos deben estar temblando cuando lleguen, querrán romperles el cuerpo para evitar que jueguen, querrán comprar los árbitros ya que no habrá otra manera de ganarles e incluso podrían modificar un terreno sólo por precaución. Ustedes son los más temibles – dije con una sonrisa sincera – y confío en su increíble manera de jugar. Lo merecen. Enserio – dije encogiéndome de hombros, con toda la confianza del mundo

Más te vale ser profeta – dijo y ambos reímos. Volteé a verlo – Gracias – dijo, mirándome a los ojos – creo que es lo que necesitaba oír antes de partir – las palabras hicieron que volviera a la realidad y entendiera que en tan sólo tres días él estaría abordando un avión rumbo a Brasil, y tendría que esperar un par de meses para que volviera a Alemania, pero a Dortmund. Rezaba para que pudiera ir a verlo ese día. Sino, esperaría los resultados del concurso de modelaje y podría viajar a Brasil. Eso sería mejor - ¿Cómo van las cosas con… lo de tu padre y el funeral? – preguntó de pronto. Mordí mi labio

No lo sé. Es Jessica quien sabe lo de la hora, lugar e invitados. Supongo que será abierta para todos, es decir, trabajadores, amigos, familiares. Todos ellos podrán ser bienvenidos. Aún debo comprar un nuevo vestido negro – le dije riendo – el último lo usó Brad para una presentación y su compañera nunca me lo devolvió – Manuel rio – Una lección de vida

Ya lo imagino – contestó, todavía riendo.

En cualquier caso, no creo que sea una ceremonia para nada emocionante: Primeramente porque será el funeral de mi padre, luego está Jessica, ni siquiera en un funeral puedo soportar su presencia. Brad no estará para alegrarme el día, y tan sólo el hecho de saber que estará siendo tratado para cirugía me hace querer romper en llanto. Ningún familiar presente podrá darme los ánimos necesarios ya que sé que sólo se acercarán a lamentar mi pérdida. Nath estará en Berlín atendiendo unos asuntos de la línea con la que trabaja y prácticamente estaré sola, mirando cómo todos charlan y se cuentan cosas luego del funeral. – Manuel no mostró expresión alguna, simplemente se limitó a asentir y a seguir caminando a mi lado

Eres lista, Janie, de algún modo encontrarás algo qué hacer – dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos. Volteé a verlo

Deberías ir a un doctor – le dije, refiriéndome a su ojo. Manuel sonrió

Qué lindo que te preocupes por mí, Janie – dijo con un tono de voz elegante, claramente bromeando – pero ya he hablado con los asistentes médicos y me han dicho que lo tenga en reposo – reí y volteé a ver al frente.

No me preocupo por ti – dije de manera divertida – simplemente quiero verte con un parche en tu ojo – Manuel colocó un puño en su pecho, como si lo hubiera ofendido. Ambos reímos. Manuel me ayudó con los obsequios. Cincuenta él y cincuenta yo ya había cien. Lo que significaba la hora de ir a caja, pagar… y despedirme de él. Retrasé el paso para evitar eso. Aunque de todas formas tendría que llegar a caja tarde o temprano. - ¿Sí recuerdas que ahora llegaré a empacar cosas contigo, no? – pregunté, recordando lo que le había dicho ayer mientras hablábamos. Manuel no parecía recordarlo porque se sorprendió cuando lo mencioné.

Demonios, lo olvidé – dijo pasando su mano por su cabello. No pude evitar admirarlo cuando lo hizo. ¿Es que acaso lo hacía para provocarme? ¿Para hacerme desesperar por no poder besarlo en ese preciso momento?

Me has olvidado – dije, imitando su acto de ofensa y llevando mi mano a mi pecho y fingiendo una voz quebrada. Manuel rio

Jamás podría olvidarte, Janie – sus palabras hicieron que me volviera a sonrojar, y antes de que volviera a bromear conmigo, controlé mi pulso – esta es una excepción, pensar en michas cosas me alejó la mente de lo más importante – sonreí. Pero enarqué una ceja para ocultar mi expresión enamorada.

Mmhmm – dije, no convencida de sus palabras. Manuel rio y aclaró su garganta.

¿A qué hora vas a llegar? – preguntó, con sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Volteé a verlo

¿A qué hora quieres que llegue? – pregunté con una mirada retadora. Manuel volvió a reír y meditó un momento. Su rostro pensativo lo hacía ver aún más atractivo.

Creo que a las seis estará bien, así y te quedas a cenar – sonreí ante la idea de cenar en su casa, con él. Asentí, sonriente y satisfecha.

Bien, espero no quemes la cena a propósito – dije con una ceja levantada. Manuel sonrió

Ya veremos – volvi a reír. La caja estaba cerca. Volteé a ver su carreta

¿Y lo que ibas a comprar tú? – pregunté ya que recordaba que él estaba aquí por piezas para formar su buena broma. Manuel volteó a verme y explicó

Estaba por irme, ya que no lo encontré, cuando escuché tu voz. Asi que decidí quedarme – sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

No voy a preguntar qué tipo de broma le harán a Lukas, pero ojalá sea buena – dije señalándolo con advertencia. Él rio y asintió

Será la mejor – me aseguró, ésta vez señalándome a mí. La caja se acercaba más y tenía miedo de despedirme de él. De lejos pude notar a Nath, también caminando lista hacia la caja. Ella me vio, luego a Manuel y se tapó la boca de la sorpresa. Sin duda ella no ocultaba su emoción. Sonreí – Implicará que salga en ropa interior – reí, tanto por lo de Nath que por lo de Lukas. Manuel me miró riendo. Volteé a verlo

¿Qué? – pregunté sonriendo, nerviosa, con una mano rascando mi brazo, nerviosa. Manuel me sonrió

Me gusta tu sonrisa

Capitulo Treinta y Cinco

Nath colocó todas las cosas en el suelo de su casa. Su madre bajó y sonrió muy feliz a recibirme. Mencionó mi nombre casi treinta veces y me abrazó muy fuerte cuando me tuvo frente a ella. Nath observó los juguetes, cruzó sus brazos, luego nos miró a su madre y a mí, y enarcó sus cejas

Típico, que tu madre ame más a tu mejor amiga que a ti misma – negó con la cabeza, sabía que estaba bromeando – a eso le llamo "amor" – se hincó para verificar la factura y que no faltara ningún juguete

No le hagas caso, Janie, querida – me dijo la Sra. Jubels, haciendo que me sentara en el sofá mientras me ofrecía un vaso de agua con hielo. Asentí educada y sonreí con superioridad a Nath, en forma de broma

Ni una palabra – dijo levantando el dedo índice a modo de advertencia, y yo reí ante el gesto – Janie – dijo Nath luego de un rato. Mirándome como si fuera un fantasma, con susto – No has dejado de sonreír desde que salimos de la tienda – explicó parpadeando varias veces mientras leía la factura – y eso me asusta ¿Qué pasó? – mi sonrisa se amplió más. ¿Cómo no dejar de sonreír luego de lo que pasó hoy?

A Manuel le gusta mi sonrisa – dije como si estuviera encantada o me hubieran dado la noticia de le juventud eterna. Nath dejó de leer la factura y, como la niña del exorcista, volteó su cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro

¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó, como si hubiera escuchado mal. Sonreí más, no sabía cómo podía hacerlo tanto, me imaginaba con la sonrisa de _Guasón_ , de Batman, en mí. Estaba más que feliz

Lo que escuchaste – respondí, sin borrar mi sonrisa. Nath corrió hasta mí y se hincó en frente, con la boca abierta y diciéndome que le explicara lo que pasó después – Me sonrojé demasiado, lo que seguramente fue lo que hizo reír a Manuel. No dije nada, simplemente cambié de tema y luego me despedí de él – Nath llevó sus manos a su cabeza, queriendo halarse el cabello

¡¿Y por qué hiciste eso?! – preguntó exaltada – Tuviste que haberlo besado en ese momento

Nath, ya te dije que no pienso, por más que quiera, besarlo por ahora. No estoy lista y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad – expliqué optando una expresión más seria

De acuerdo. ¿Enserio te dijo eso? – asentí - ¿Por qué te preocupas, entonces, de arruinar su "amistad"? Janie, es obvio que también le gustas – reí, a mi defensa

Nath – dije bajando la vista – no es el primero que me dice que le gusta mi sonrisa – expliqué, volviendo a tomar una expresión seria, ya que en verdad no era la primera vez – muchos de mis _amigos_ – dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amigos" – me han dicho que les gusta mi sonrisa, y son eso: amigos. Ninguno de ellos ha querido ni tenido la intención de cortejarme. Que Manuel me dijera que tengo una linda sonrisa no significa que sea algo fuera de lo común

¿Y entonces por qué te emocionas si dices que no es el primero? – preguntó. Sin duda la estaba confundiendo

Porque ha venido por parte de él, lo que es diferente – eso incluso me hizo confundir a mí, pero no quise seguir tocando el tema. Y Nath tampoco.

Bien. – dijo enarcando sus cejas y levantándose. La Sra. Jubels volvió con mi vaso de agua y me dijo que ahora podía tomar su casa como mía, que había ordenado y limpiado mi habitación y me trataría como la buena hija que nunca tuvo

Gracias – dijo Nath desde lejos y ambas reímos. Me susurró un "Está celosa" y reí. La Sra. Jubels se retiró y Nath sustituyó su compañía para mí.

¿Son 500? – pregunté para estar segura sobre el resultado. El reloj de la pared indicaba las dos de la tarde. En cuatro horas tendría que estar en casa de Manuel.

Sí – dijo Nath en un suspiro, recogió su cabello en una trenza de lado y tomó aire, colocó ambas manos en sus caderas y negó con la cabeza – jamás creí comprar tantos juguetes en toda mi vida – dijo riendo. Sonreí ante su comentario

Ni yo – dejé escapar un bostezo, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos noté que Nath me observaba con una sonrisa - ¿Qué? – pregunté aterrada ante su mirada y estiré mis brazos

Si bostezas como lo acabas de hacer frente a Manuel seguro te roba un beso. Te ves muy tierna haciéndolo – rodé los ojos y sonreí, con las mejillas rojas.

Lo intentaré ahora, gracias – le dije alzando mi pulgar y haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño

¿Ahora? – preguntó. Enarqué las cejas, recordando que no le había contado aún lo de ir a empacar con Manuel.

Oh, lo siento, ayer quedamos en que iría a su casa a empacar lo de su viaje. Menos tres días – dije haciendo una mueca triste y Nath me imitó, se sentó a mi lado

Una relación a distancia – y fingió y dolor en su corazón, como si en una novela el chico deja a la chica porque debe irse a otro lugar. Volví a rodar mis ojos reí.

En fin, llegaré a su casa a las seis de la tarde. Quiere que me quede a cenar con él – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, me sentía emocionada. Nath también sonrió

Y claro que lo harás. ¿Te parece si llego en camuflaje y arruino tu auto y el de Manuel haciendo que te quedes a dormir con él? – preguntó enarcando sus cejas y haciéndome reír.

No, será muy evidente – le dije bajando mi vista, apenada.

Janie… sólo tienes tres días más. – me dijo con un tono de voz más apagado. Sus palabras deshicieron mi sonrisa y tomé un largo suspiro. Asentí

Sí, trataré de lidiar un par de meses sin él, ya veremos si sigo viva para el cuatro de enero – Nath sonrió - ¿Cuándo partes a Berlín? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Nath se mordió el labio

En dos días, el primero de enero a las once, volveré el cuatro a las siete de la noche – dijo y enarqué mi ceja derecha.

¿Te conté que Manuel volverá para el partido de la Pokal dentro de unos meses? – pregunté, como queriendo animarme a mí misma

No, pero ya lo sabía – dijo riendo, pero igual dejó que le contara – ojalá estés libre y puedas ir a Dortmund

Pienso lo mismo – enrollé un mechón de mi cabello en mi dedo y comencé a soplarlo, normalmente lo hacía cuando no había mucho de qué hablar. Era raro permanecer callada con Nath, siempre hablábamos de cualquier cosa, pero ahora ambas estábamos demasiado calladas. Tal vez por la partida de Manuel y por la suya, y porque pasaría deprimida y sin comunicación con él durante un largo, verdaderamente largo, tiempo.

¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó de pronto, como si hubiera salido de un trance. Sonreí confusa y le dije que sí. Me ofreció pollo, carne asada y tacos. Opté por comer tacos, al igual que ella, y en menos de diez minutos ya tenía dos tacos frente a mí. Nath encendió el televisor y dejó _Misión Imposible_ que estaba siendo reproducida. De bebida me ofreció limonada y no pude negarme. La limonada de los Jubels era la mejor. Sin duda.

No creo poder soportar seis meses, Nath – dije de pronto, dejando el taco en el plato y dejando expresar mis sentimientos. Nath tomó el control remoto y puso el televisor en mudo. Volteó a verme preocupada

¿Hablas de él, no? – suspiré y asentí lentamente. Había estado meditando en mi posible comportamiento al perder a mi padre, Brad y Manuel tan rápido. Incluso había perdido mi casa, y al chico de quién creí haber estado enamorada. Y lo peor de todo, sin madre. Si Jessica no fuera "políticamente" mi madre, sería una huérfana. Aunque como yo no considero a Jessica una _madre_ , supongo que sí estoy huérfana.

No sé qué tanto pueda afectarme su partida – admití apretando mis labios, como no queriendo seguirme torturando. Nath dejó su plato en la mesa de centro y me sonrió

Janie, sé que estás loca por él – volteé a verla, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y sincera en su rostro, lo cual me hizo imitarla – sé que respiras cada minuto del día por él – fruncí el ceño, sonriendo – sé que lo amas más que a tu vida…

Nath, ve al punto – dije riendo. Ella sonrió y rodó los ojos

Lo que quiero decir, es que sé que estás enamorada de él, Janie, y que su partida va a dolerte mucho. He leído sobre situaciones en las que las chicas dejan de comer porque no pueden vivir sin el chico que aman, que dejan de sonreír, dejan de salir de su casa, dejan de hacer cosas sociales, dejan de dormir, dejan de levantarse de su cama e incluso… dejan de vivir por ellos – mi sonrisa se convirtió en una línea recta de angustia y mi rostro se tornó espantado – y créeme, tú seguramente pasarás por cualquiera de estas cosas, no te digo que no. Es decir, vas a extrañar verlo seguidamente, vas a extrañar hablar por teléfono y recibir sus mensajes y sin duda vas a extrañar su sonrisa por un largo tiempo. Pero, ante todo, ahí estaré yo, Janie, para apoyarte y no dejar que tu alma se angustie o se vuelva triste. Haré lo que quieras y será suficiente para saber que pronto… él estará de vuelta, o que tú irás con él. El destino así lo ha establecido – bromeó con lo último. Sonreí y le di un fuerte abrazo

Gracias – le dije en un susurro

Para eso estoy, linda – dijo devolviéndome el abrazo. Miré al reloj. Eran las tres de la tarde, aún faltaban otras tres horas.

Tomé de nuevo mi taco y seguí viendo la película

¿Crees que si voy a un Estadio, Tom Cruise va y me golpea con la puerta del baño de chicos mientras yo paso? – reí mientras tragaba mi limonada. Me atraganté un rato pero logré volver a la normalidad en pocos segundos tosiendo demasiado. Nath rio desvió todo tipo de recuerdos de Manuel que pudieran hacerme reír - ¿A qué hora se va Manuel el jueves? – preguntó mientras le daba un mordisco a su taco

No lo sé, tal vez logre ir a despedirlo

Claro que lo harás – me dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro

Tal vez se quede – dije en un mundo lejano de éste. Nath me miró con el ceño fruncido – sí, eso sólo pasará en mis sueños, lo sé – dije riendo. Ella sonrió de forma tierna

Si bostezas como lo hiciste hace rato…

Cierra la boca – dije volteando a ver al televisor, haciendo que riera. Nath tomó de su vaso e hizo un sonido extraño, como si hubiera recordado algo

Olvidé decirte que tus preparaciones para el concurso comenzarán la próxima semana. Lindsay ya contrató a varias modelos de distintos lugares. Hay dos del VS que se han ofrecido a ayudarte con todo. Sugerencia mía. Quiero que ganes y vayas a Brasil con tu… futuro novio – dijo guiñándome un ojo

Gracias, no recordaba que tú de todas formas irás por ser asistente médica – dije, fulminándola divertida con la mirada

Las ventajas de usar batas – dijo chequeando su manicura – pero eso no significa que el próximo año te deje ganar. Tendré mi segundo título y tú te quedarás con el primero – me mostró la lengua y reí

¿Me estás retando? – pregunté con una ceja arqueada. Nath sonrió y meditó un momento mirando por encima de mí

Sí. Que gane la mejor – dijo extendiendo su mano, queriendo hacer un trato. Reí y la tomé

Apuesto a que a mitad de año ésta apuesta ya habrá quedado en lo más recóndito de nuestro cerebro – dije mientras nuestras manos ascendían y descendían rutinariamente.

Concuerdo con tu teoría – ambas volvimos a reír. El reloj marcaba las tres y media. El tiempo corría lento, quería ir ya con Manuel. Pero si llegaba antes sólo mostraría mi desesperación por verlo a cada minuto del día. – no desesperes, enamorada – dijo Nath, notando que revisaba cada cinco segundo el reloj. Me sonrojé – el momento anhelada llegará más pronto de lo que crees, ya verás

Claro – dije acariciando mi frente con mis dedos. Terminé mis tacos y dejé el plato y el vaso en el lavabo. Abrí el grifo y los lavé a ambos. Luego los coloqué con los demás tratos limpios y regresé con Nath, que recién terminaba los suyos. Se puso en pie y fue hasta el lavabo. La película siguió reproduciéndose, me quedé recostada sobre el sofá hasta que Nath volvió a aparecer.

Estaba pensando… - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá contrario al mío, volteé a verla – que Manuel y tú serían una hermosa pareja, serían el _Januel_ o el _Manie_ … - se quedó pensativa un momento – creó que se escucha mejor _Januel_

¿Sabes que sólo estás logrando que desespere más y no quiera dejarlo ir a Brasil? – indiqué con mis cejas levantadas y mostrando mi situación de depresión

Lo hago a propósito – indicó Nath sonriendo y volviendo su vista al televisor

¿Por qué? – pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido. Dieron las cuatro

Para que te arrepientas de no haber aceptado la oferta de Manuel de ir con él a Brasil.

Capitulo Treinta y Seis

Subí a la habitación de huéspedes. Tal y como Nath había dicho, mi oso gigante estaba sobre la cama, había una grabadora y reproductora, fruncí el ceño y las tomé. Sonreí al presionar el botón para reproducir la voz de Nath intentando imitar la de Manuel…

Janie… - dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Manuel – bésame. Estoy por irme a Brasil, ven conmigo. ¿No crees que seríamos la mejor pareja del mundo? – reí mientras escuchaba la voz de Nath – bésame, se agota el tiempo – Nath tosió dentro de la grabación, lo cual me hizo reír más – ya escuchaste, Jane Harrison, debes besarlo – y se terminó. Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza. Eran las cuatro y media.

¿Por qué el tiempo no avanza? – susurré mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama. El oso me miraba tiernamente. Era un adorable oso vistiendo la camisa de Manuel. Cuando lo vi recordé cuando los regalos llegaron a mi casa. Lo más sorprendente fue el auto. Lo amaba, la voz grave de Nath tenía razón… tenía que besarlo…

Pero no ahora.

Miré hacia el techo y pensé en lo que haría hoy. Tenía que planear algo. De qué hablar, qué comer, qué hacer, si saldríamos… si lo besaría…

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Me senté rápidamente en la cama y dejé escapar un gran suspiro. Mi ropa no era la adecuada, la había usado hace tres días. No significaba que no estaba limpia, pero no me gustaba repetir atuendo.

La Sra. Jubels se había tomado la molestia de ordenar mi ropa en el ropero. Busqué una combinación normal, ya que iría a su casa a empacar, y opté por un pantalón azul, una camisa de rayas grises de tirantes gruesos y una sudadera de Brooklyn, también gris. Llevaba mis Toms negros y até mi cabello en una coleta. Me sentía cómoda, al menos para ir a empacar cosas.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando terminé de arreglarme la cara, luego de aplicarme una mascarilla de pepino, poner brillo en mis labios y un poco de rímel delicado. La puerta se abrió y Nath entró justo cuando terminaba de maquillarme. Mi cara ya estaba limpia, y se veía linda.

Nath se sentó junto al oso y lo miró por un buen rato

¿Qué haces? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido y observándola como si estuviera viendo una escena de dos raros hablando sobre calcetas. Nath rio

Nada, meditando junto a oso cómo hacer para que tú beses los labios de Manuel – sonreí y volví a negar con la cabeza

Necesitas ayuda – dije avanzando hacia ella y sentándome a su lado. Por accidente golpeé mi pierna enyesada en el borde y dejé escapar un gruñido de dolor asesino. Nath se puso en pie de inmediato y me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Respondí con el pulgar alzado, ella me sentó sobre la cama y buscó mi medicina por todos lados

¿En dónde demonios dejaste tu medicina? – preguntó con frustración. Volteé a verla, como si ya nada me doliera

Nath, debe aplicarse cada 24 horas – indiqué con el acento serio y la ceja levantada. Nath me fulminó con la mirada

Lo siento, pudiste haberlo mencionado, creí que se te iba a caer si no la aplicabas – sonreí, así lo hizo Nath, y cambiamos de tema – bien, ahora, lo que harás con Manuel…

Ni se te ocurra mencionar beso, que si lo haces jamás lo haré

Sabes que, tarde o temprano, vas a desesperarte y vas a besarlo por tu propia voluntad – indicó de brazos cruzados y ladeando la cabeza, como si estuviera observando algo tierno

No digas más – dije alzando mis cinco dedos a modo de parar sus palabras – que cada vez que dices algo terminas teniendo razón – Nath sonrió más

Y la seguiré teniendo, incluso si lo pienso – Nath volvió al tema – pero, bueno, lo que harás ahora es sacarle conversación, no necesariamente hartarlo de tu voz, pero hablar de lo que hablarías con un novio…

Nath… - interrumpí, pero luego ella lo hizo

Shh, no hables, y no hablo enserio, dije "hablar de lo que _hablarías_ con tu novio". No significa que vas a besarlo. Simplemente habla como lo has hecho todos estos días. Y nunca olvides esto… córtate con alguna tijera, navaja, cuchillo o incluso con un plástico para que te cure, hazte la dolida, opta un rostro dolido, haz una dramatización de alguien dolido y será él quien termine besándote…

Nath – volví a decir fulminándola con la mirada

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nada de besos. Cero. Ni uno – repitió varias veces hasta que le quedó bien claro – como sea, ¿Ya viste qué hora es? – preguntó y negué con la cabeza. Volteé a ver hacia el reloj que estaba casi cerca del ropero, frente a mi cama. Indicaba las cinco y media - ¿Qué tan lejos está la casa de Manuel? – preguntó de pronto Nath, volteé a verla

No recuerdo – dije con los ojos bien abiertos

¿Cómo que no recuerdas la casa del chico que te gusta? ¡Eso es indignante! – comentó Nath como si estuviera sufriendo de claustrofobia y yo no pudiera salvarla. Nath desesperó y buscó en Google la ubicación de la casa de Manuel. No apareció. Le dije que no aparecería pero decidió seguir intentando.

Nath, creo que si manejo yo podré recordarlo – dije aclarando un poco mi mente para poder recordar sobre el camino que tomamos cuando pasó el incidente y tuve la horrible pesadilla.

Bien, pero yo iré contigo, así te dejo sin auto y Manuel no tendrá otra opción más que venirte a dejar. Dile que no quieres que te lleve, que tú puedes caminar sola a casa – y eso me hizo recordar la primera vez que nos conocimos. Cuando se ofreció a llevarme por miedo a que un _asesino en serie_ me secuestrara

Claro – accedí porque me gustaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con él. Tomé mi celular y caminé, seguida de Nath, hasta la puerta. No había notado que mi auto estaba en el garaje de su casa. La casa de Nath también era inmensa. De color blanco, dos pisos, pero espaciosa. Realmente espaciosa. Tenía un perro llamado al principio "Perro" pero después decidieron cambiarle el nombre a "Lucio". Era un Husky Siberiano. Hermoso. La cocina era comprendida por un juego de madera con una mesa central donde sobre ella colgaban las cacerolas, platos y copas. También eran colocadas las especias, el comedor estaba al lado, de seis sillas. La sala era conformada por un Smart TV gigante con tres sofás café. Dos mirándose a sí mismo y uno, el más grande, mirando al televisor, y atrás de la mesa de centro. El jardín tenía un pequeño campo de golf y una casa del árbol, al lado de un enorme quiosco donde Nath y yo la hemos invadido y apropiado. Las escaleras son de forma recta, como las de la casa de Manuel, y en toda la casa hay seis baños muy bien equipados. Tres de hombres y tres de damas.

Tus llaves – me indicó Nath, pasando por la sala, recto, por debajo de las escaleras se escondía una puerta que llevaba al garaje. Me entregó mis llaves y ahí estaba mi Audi blanco regalado por Manuel. Por suerte ya no tenía muletas. Fui hasta el asiento del piloto y encendí el auto una vez Nath estaba dentro. Cuando arranqué…

El auto no encendió

¿Y ahora qué…? – pregunté volviendo a intentar encenderlo, pero siguió sin hacerlo. Nath me dijo que seguramente era la batería. Ella se bajó y revisó todo el motor del frente. Confirmó que era la batería y tuve que esperar a que sacara los cables de energía para que su auto me compartiera carga al mío. El reloj de mi celular indicaba las cinco y cuarenta y ocho. No llegaría exactamente a las seis, pero llegaría a su casa. Era seguro.

Listo – indicó Nath y se apresuró a desconectar y guardar los cables. No dudé ni un minutos en volver a encender el auto y arrancar. Cuando lo hizo, y una vez la puerta del garaje estuviera abierta, pisé el acelerador y traté de recordar la calle que él había tomado el otro día. Estaba tan triste que no presté atención ante lo que pudo ser lo más importante del día. A excepción de Brad y Nath.

Me distraje un momento, tratando de recordar la ubicación de la casa de Manuel. Busqué en mi mente edificios, casas, tiendas e incluso árboles que me hicieran recordar la dirección de la casa de él.

Y por mi distracción por accidente doblé al otro carril sin verificar los espejos retrovisores. Nath gritó "¡Cuidado!" y volví a colocarme en mi carril y frené de golpe, haciendo que Nath y yo, por no llevar cinturón de seguridad, nos golpeáramos con la ventana y volante. Nath apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio peor al menos no rompió la ventana. Yo, por otro lado, me golpeé la frente con el volante.

Sentí un golpe terrible y fuerte me quedé con la cabeza recostada sobre éste un buen rato, esperando volver a tener un poco de conciencia. Todo había pasado como un rayo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar a Nath masajeando su sien derecha, mientras que yo sentía húmeda la frente.

Llevé mis dedos a ésta, pero no había sangre. Simplemente quería salir, pero seguro que sólo tenía un moratón molestando mi tranquilidad craneal. Hice una mueca de dolor, me dolía incluso moverla. Y entonces alguien tocó la ventana de mi lado.

Me sobresalté y eso hizo que mi frente doliera más. Un chico, bueno… no tan chico, sangraba de sus labios y se miraba molesto. Nath me dijo en un susurro apenas audible que no bajara la ventana. Comencé haciéndome la fuerte, pero después el tipo comenzó a golpear la ventana, y eso nos asustó a ambas.

Bajé la ventana

¿Quién te crees tú miserable idiota? – me dijo escupiendo sangre que llegaba hasta mi camisa, mi sudadera era cargada por Nath. Tuve miedo de que el tipo fuera un loco armado. Parpadeé - ¡Mírame a los ojos, semejante estúpida! – gritó señalándose a sí mismo al notar que apenas me limitaba a ver hacia el frente. Nath lucía horrorizada. Volteé a ver, mientras tragaba saliva, al chico que tenía ahora el rostro rojo de la ira - ¿No te enseñaron a manejar? – no respondí - ¡¿Acaso eres muda?! – gritó más fuerte. Nath respiró hondo.

No – dije en un tono serio, pero sin poder ocultar mi temor – no lo soy – dije parpadeando mientras miraba sus ojos, verdes.

Te felicito – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – tienes el premio nobel – hablaba con una voz tierna fingida, luego volvió a hablar con la voz ruda - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Acaso no ves que pudiste haberme matado?

Pero no lo hice – contesté molesta, seria y asustada

¡Pero pudiste hacerlo! ¡Si yo no fuera listo y no hubiera frenado a tiempo, ambos estaríamos teniendo ésta discusión en el infierno! – gritó, todavía escupiendo sangre, lo que me hizo hacer una mueca de asco – Deja de hacer esa cara – dijo golpeándome con su puño. Abrí la boca de la sorpresa. Nath me miró espantada – que su te escupo sangre es por tu culpa. Simplemente puedo terminar ahora mismo con tu maldita vida, pero tengo la confianza de hacerlo con el próximo idiota al que me encuentre…

Puedes ir a un espejo y hacerlo, entonces – contesté molesta. Él me había golpeado. Ya habíamos entrado a otro nivel. El tipo me miró intimidantemente y, con una rapidez inexplicable, abrió la puerta del piloto y me tomó de los hombros. Me sacó del auto y me presionó contra la puerta trasera. Bajó la vista, notando que mi pierna estaba enyesada. No había autos. Y los que pasaban eran pocos. El chico sonrió.

¿Dolerá tu pierna si la piso? – preguntó con ironía y abrí los ojos del miedo. El chico pisó mi pie y tapó mi boca. Nath había llegado y trató de apartar al tipo de mí. Pero éste era casi tan alto como Manuel. Tal vez de un metro ochenta y ocho, y de figura no tan obesa. Lanzó a Nath al suelo y le dije que se quedara ahí o iba a pisarme más. El tipo seguía tapando mi boca y sólo se escuchaban gemidos de dolor por mi parte. Nath me miraba con angustia

Suéltala – suplicó Nath mientras estaba en la carretera, habiendo sido lanzada. El tipo rio

¿No vas a llamar a tu mami? – preguntó con pesadez y eso me hizo desesperar - ¿A tu papi? ¿Dónde están? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, fulminándome

¡Ya basta! – gritó Nath, sabiendo que sus palabras me estaban afectando.

¿Alguien que te quiera? – volvió a preguntar - ¿O no me digas que esa inútil en el suelo es la única que lo hace? No la culpo. Nadie quiere a los… que no sirven para nada. Ni siquiera para manejar – con su frente, de repente, me golpeó en el mismo lugar en donde me había golpeado con el volante. El tipo me soltó y volvió a patear mi pierna. Grité de dolor y se fue. En su Jeep negra. Las lágrimas del dolor eran varias y mi pierna estaba doliendo como el infierno. El tipo, en verdad, era un idiota.

¡Janie! – gritó Nath hasta llegar donde mí. Me tomó de los brazos e inspeccionó mi rostro. Hizo una mueca de disgusto

Estoy bien – dije con voz débil y asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

Janie, son las seis de la tarde. Debemos volver, tú no estás bien…

¡No! – dije de inmediato sosteniendo con fuerza su mano. Nath me miró confusa

¡Janie! – pero volví a interrumpir

No, Nath. Voy a ir con Manuel

¿Así destrozada? – preguntó y le envié una mirada de pocos amigos

Sí, le prometí que iría. Ve a dejarme con Manuel ahora mismo. Es con la única persona que quiero estar en este momento.

Capitulo Treinta y Siete

Toqué tres veces la puerta. Mi labio y mi frente ardían, pero nada se comparaba al dolor infernal que tenía en la pierna. Mi respiración era agitada y sentía que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Manuel abrió la puerta.

Janie… - susurró espantado y me hizo entrar a su casa. Me dejó sobre el sofá mientras él se dirigía a una puertecilla por debajo de las escaleras. De ésta sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios que era descrita por una maleta de madera pequeña con una cruz roja pintada. Volvió hacia mí y se hincó en frente preparando los materiales que necesitaría.

Observé con fantasía cada facción de su rostro al concentrarse en verter el agua oxigenada sobre el algodón…

Un momento…

Eso… - comencé a hablar, tartamudeando – eso no va a dolerme… ¿Verdad? – pregunté señalando con temor el algodón que había tornado un color oxidado por el agua. Manuel me dirigió una mirada rápida y volvió con una gasa y el algodón. Sin responder - ¿Manu?

Manuel dejó escapar un leve suspiro y llevó el algodón hasta mi frente. Sentí el tacto del algodón con la herida de mi frente y el ardor no tardó en aparecer, como si estuviera quemando cada centímetro de piel dañada. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y dejé escapar un leve gemido de dolor. Hasta que se convirtieron en gritos ahogados

Shh… tranquila, Janie, terminaré en un momento. Aguanta un poco más – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su pulgar. El ardor era tanto que no pude concentrarme en el gesto. Manuel movía lentamente el algodón para limpiar la herida.

El que tenía un color oxidado hace unos minutos, ahora estaba completamente rojo por mi sangre. Manuel tomó la gasa y la cinta para colocarla sobre mi frente y me dedicó una sonrisa que decía "ya está". Le devolví el gesto.

Cuando quiso levantarse, tuvo que tomar mi pierna con cuidado para poder hacerlo. Pero justo al sentir el cambio de lugar y una fuerza siendo aplicada sobre mi pierna sentí la descarga de dolor que hizo que gimiera de dolor.

Manuel llevó rápidamente su vista hacia mí y su sonrisa se borró. Sin duda había deducido que no me encontraba bien. Lo miré angustiada

Bien, Janie… vas a contarme, ahora mismo, qué demonios te pasó y por qué estás tan lastimada – dijo en un tono serio mientras se sentaba a mi lado, con el cuidado de no rozar mi pierna. Respiré bastante para poder decirle lo que me había pasado. No es que no quisiera contarle, simplemente… no me sentía tan cómoda como si se lo estuviera contando a Nath.

Es que… - comencé, moviendo mis manos para enfatizar mi explicación, Manuel tenía toda su atención puesta en mí – venía manejando y me distraje, no vi que venía un auto y de no ser por Nath hubiéramos tenido un feo accidente – Manuel desvió su vista – entonces frené para calmar el susto, pero frené tan pronto que salí disparada al volante, lo cual creo que explica la herida. Luego, el tipo con el que iba a tener el accidente se acercó y comenzó a insultarme y a decirme que aprendiera a manejar y… a golpearme – su vista volvió a mí – entonces notó el yeso de mi pierna y la pateó. Nath estaba en el suelo, también recibió agresión del tipo y finalmente… te prometí venir así que aquí estoy

¿Por qué rayos no te fuiste a tu casa? Janie, estás lastimada. Bastante. ¿Quién es el idiota que te hizo esto? – preguntó furioso. Lo miré aterrada, con lágrimas invisibles en mis ojos

No lo sé, jamás lo había visto – respondí nerviosa. Manuel de seguro notó que su expresión me estaba asustando así que se dejó caer sobre el sofá, mirando al techo, y suspiró por unos segundos

Vamos a ir al hospital – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a un pájaro que servía para colgar las llaves, seguro a buscar las de su auto

¿Qué? No, estoy bien…

Janie – dijo interrumpiendo – tienes sangre en tu frente y tu pierna, que se supone que debes cuidar, fue pisada por un imbécil sin cerebro que merece morir en Auschwitz. Debemos ir al hospital – sonreí ante su insulto y lo miré suplicante

Manu… por favor – dije en un tono agotado, distante y adolorido. Manuel se quedó unos segundos sosteniendo las llaves, hasta que por fin las dejó de nuevo en su lugar y volvió con un rostro derrotado a mi lado

Me debes una – sonreí cerré mis ojos mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre la almohada, que era bastante cómoda

Gracias – y luego de unos minutos me quedé profundamente dormida.

… _Las principales causas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se dieron a causa de las derrotas de Alemania en la Gran Guerra años atrás, el Fürer, y hombre responsable de este hecho, Adolf Hitler, desde su punto de vista creía que los responsables de la derrota de Alemania en la Gran Guerra se debía a los judíos… de ahí proviene la infeliz matanza de humanos y el Holocausto finalizado en 1945… - mis ojos se cerraban del aburrimiento, en cada palabra. La enseñanza de la historia era simplemente asesina. Se suponía que tenía que tomar apuntes, pero el sueño me estaba matando. Recién había vuelto de las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo. Luke Finnigan, un viejo amigo, me había pedido salir con él y terminamos como pareja un día después de año nuevo. Estaba enamorada de Luke, eso lo sabía con claridad._

 _Señorita Harrison - indicó el profesor a cargo de la exposición - ¿Podría explicarnos con más detalles las causas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? - preguntó y todos voltearon a verme, opté una expresión de espanto. Miré hacia todos lados_

 _Yo… um… - tartamudeé unos instantes, pero el profesor volvió a hablar_

 _¿Está distraída pensando en su difunta familia, Señorita Harrison? - preguntó y me hizo fruncir el ceño, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza_

 _¿Qué? - pero volvió a interrumpir_

 _¿Es por su difunta amiga? - volvió a preguntar, parpadeé tratando de hablar, estaba asustándome_

 _Yo no… - pero de nuevo se interpuso ante mis palabras_

 _¿O está preocupada por Manuel Neuer? - ¿Cómo sabía el profesor de Historia de Manuel? No conocía la razón pero esto me estaba asustando - mejor dese prisa, Señorita Harrison - me miró como si tratara de inculcarme terror y no aprendizaje, miró su reloj - El reloj está descontando - una imagen de Manuel apareció en las diapositivas que antes eran ocupadas por la historia de Alemania, el rostro de Manuel tenía manchado una enorme X roja, como si estuviera pintada con sangre - tiene cincuenta y seis minutos para evitar una muerte…_

 _Mi corazón paró…_

Me desperté de golpe, sostenida por mis manos y la respiración agitada. Estaba sudando. Tenía una manta sobre mí y alguien había subido mis pies y me había colocado cómoda sobre el sofá.

Manuel me veía aterrado desde el sofá contrario mientras las imágenes de _Transformers_ se reproducían por la televisión. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, el reloj indicaba las cinco de la tarde…

Con cuatro minutos.

¿Janie? – preguntó Manuel mientras silenciaba la película. Volteé a verlo - ¿Janie, estás bien? – asentí, parpadeando repentinamente y optando una compostura segura. Manuel se acercó a mí y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, como tratando de relajarme.

Estoy bien – dije, respirando agitadamente y tragando saliva. Manuel me sonrió

Tranquila, era sólo una pesadilla – dijo quitando un mechón de mi cara. Asentí nerviosa – vuelve a dormir – me sugirió mientras se levantaba. Negué con la cabeza

No, ya es tarde – dije, sin quitar la vista del reloj, que indicaba que faltaban 56 minutos exactos para las seis.

¿Volviste a tener esa pesadilla? – preguntó llevando su vista al reloj. Asentí de nuevo, pero ésta vez lentamente.

Debo irme de aquí, no quiero implicarte en nada que pueda perjudicarte – justo estaba por levantarme cuando Manuel detuvo mi mano, y por ende deteniéndome a mí.

Si sales de aquí y te encaminas a tu casa alguien puede hacerte daño. La última vez tú fuiste quien casi muere. Esta vez no voy a permitirte correr esos riesgos, Janie, en una hora exacta te iré a dejar a tu casa ¿Entendiste? – volví a asentir. Manuel sonrió.

Sabía que con él podía sentirme protegida. Era una sensación que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de él. Que nadie podría hacerme daño.

Manuel me dejó recostarme de nuevo sobre el sofá mientras él encargaba comida china y yo veía la película. Cuando Manuel colgó el teléfono, hablé…

¿No se supone que iba a ayudarte a empacar las cosas? – pregunté entrecerrando los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de tonta. Manuel rio

Sí, pero suerte que después de encontrarte en la tienda de juguetes vine aquí para arreglar todo y ahorrarte el esfuerzo… - volteó a verme – de nada – sonreí y rodé los ojos. Era increíble que hubiese hecho todo el trabajo para ahorrarme el cansancio. Quería besarlo.

Justo ahora.

¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó mientras arreglaba la mesa de centro

Ya encargaste comida china – dije lanzándole una mirada de agradecimiento por el gesto. Él sonrió

Pero tardará en llegar. Para mientras… hay _Snacks_ , o galletas o lo que quieras. Sólo dime qué quieres – sugirió mientras me sonreía.

Muy bien… "Padrino Mágico", ¿Tienes aros de cebolla? – Manuel sonrió al escuchar mi pedido. La verdad era que sólo lo había dicho en broma. En realidad no quería aros de cebolla, ni siquiera me gustaban. Pero quería ver si su casa era como una máquina de conceder deseos.

¿Enserio lo quieres? Porque están en la tercera gaveta del mueble de la esquina – dijo señalando el mueble de madera en la cocina. Fruncí el ceño mientras reía y negué con la cabeza

Estoy bien – dije asegurando que me sentía bien con todo.

Treinta minutos y ya teníamos la comida china en nuestras manos. Manuel pagó todo y me enseñó a usar los palillos chinos, ya que nunca había aprendido cómo usarlos y los paquetes no traían nada de tenedores. Simplemente palos.

Tuvo que tomar mi mano y guiarme para enseñarme a usarlos. Y yo, que ya había aprendido en la tercera explicación, dejé que siguiera porque me gustaba tenerlo cerca. Lo quería, necesitaba decirle cuánto lo amaba y que no podía irme de su casa porque me sentía la persona más feliz y segura del mundo con él.

Cuando terminamos de comer y luego de platicar por un buen rato…

Recibí una llamada.

Era un número desconocido.

¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Manuel con el ceño fruncido al ver mi rostro de espanto luego de ver el número. ¿Y si era alguien que quería asesinarme?

 _No exageres, Janie._

Sí, sí – dije alejando el susto de mi rostro. Manuel observó mi celular, yo todavía no me atrevía a contestar

¿Quieres que conteste yo? – preguntó, acercándose a mí y sentándose finalmente a mi lado. Lo miré aterrada

N-No creo que… - comencé asustada. Manuel sonrió y tomó mi celular

Nadie va a matarme por vía telefónica, Janie, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo mientras esperaba que el número volviera a llamar.

Miré el teléfono esperando que volviese a vibrar. No sabía si dejar que Manuel contestara fuera buena idea, pero a lo mejor sería lo más confiable por mi seguridad. Y si mi voz no llegara a escucharse por la bocina, despertaría dudas.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. Justo en ese momento dieron las seis de la tarde. Mi corazón palpitó hasta no poder más. Manuel volteó a verme

Es el doctor de Brad – me informó y una descarga de adrenalina nerviosa bajó por mi cuerpo. Tomé el teléfono y la mano comenzó a temblarme. El doctor suspiró

Janie Harrison… su hermano está despierto. Desea hablar con usted…

Capitulo Treinta y Ocho

Manuel me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Pero mi estado de trance no me permitía mover ni un solo músculo del cuerpo. Manuel se apoyó en el techo del auto.

¿Vienes? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Volteé a verlo, lentamente. Lo miré a los ojos.

No puedo ir a verlo – dije entre sollozos sin lágrimas. Manuel bajó su vista y se acercó a mí, encorvándose para quedar a mi altura. Su rostro casi rozaba el mío. El corazón comenzó a palpitarme.

Entiendo que te sientas mal por ver a hermano que pronto será sometido en cirugía alta, Janie, pero es tu hermano. Él en este momento quiere hablar contigo, saber si estás bien y platicar como si nada estuviera pasando. Cuando estés con él, te aseguro que te vas a olvidar de lo que está pasando. Vas a olvidarte de todo y sólo vas a poder concentrarte en él – evalué las palabras de Manuel y parpadeé, reconociendo que tenía razón.

¿Y tú vas a esperarme? – pregunté sin querer decirlo. Cuando me percaté que lo había dicho en voz alta, noté que ya era demasiado tarde para corregirlo. Manuel sonrió y asintió

Sí, te voy a esperar – sonreí, disimulando mi nerviosismo y bajando del auto.

Entré a la recepción, seguida de Manuel, y me acerqué a una enfermera que escribía los datos de un paciente que tenía al frente en la computadora. Cuando terminó de hacerlo y el paciente se retiró, fue mi turno de pararme frente al mostrador. La secretaria volteó a verme y sonreí insegura. Ella enarcó sus cejas

¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó al notar que estaba parada frente a ella como idiota. Mordí mi labio.

Um… quisiera ver a mi hermano, Brad Harrison. El doctor me informó que quería hablar conmigo – la secretaria me miró a través de sus lentes y buscó en el archivero el nombre de mi hermano. Asintió y señaló un pasillo detrás de su escritorio, sin decir ni una palabra – Gracias – dije y fui por el camino que ella me señaló.

Cuando llegué al pasillo de Observaciones, me encontré con tres doctores hablando seriamente y todos voltearon a verme cuando atravesé las puertas del pasillo. Me quedé helada unos minutos hasta que Manuel tocó mi espalda, indicándome que avanzara. El doctor más alto me miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí, mientras sostenía su taza de café

Jane Harrison ¿No? – preguntó mientras bajaba su vita para poder observarme mejor. Asentí y miré a los otros doctores, que siguieron hablando seriamente

¿Está Brad despierto? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido y volviendo mi mirada a sus ojos. El doctor amplió su sonrisa

Míralo por ti misma – me dijo y me señaló la puerta de la habitación. Miré la puerta con desconfianza. Volteé a ver a Manuel, quien había tomado asiento en las banquillas del pasillo y me asentía con la cabeza cruzado de brazos. Le sonreí y me dispuse a avanzar hacia la puerta, lista para encontrarme con lo que el destino me tenía preparado…

Giré el pomo.

Los ojos de Brad se conectaron con los míos y las lágrimas de felicidad y dolor comenzaron a salir sin excusa alguna. Cerré la puerta de inmediato y me quedé parada en mi lugar, observando cómo los pequeños brazos de mi hermano y su pecho sin desarrollar estaban cubiertos de cables conectados a máquinas que evaluaban el pulso cardíaco, pulmonar, cerebral y sanguíneo.

Janie… - susurró y pude alcanzar a escuchar su voz forzada y adolorida. Dejé escapar un pequeño sollozo y caminé hasta su camilla. Le sonreí, limpiando un poco mis lágrimas

Mírate, campeón, eres alguien muy fuerte. Ya has sobrevivido a la primera fase – mordí mi labio, ya que eso apenas era lo más leve. Faltaba lo peor y él apenas podía mantenerse con vida por el momento. Brad sonrió adolorido.

Al menos dime que Neuer y tú ya declararon sus sentimientos al mundo – dijo cerrando los ojos y una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. Reí ante sus palabras. Incluso en sus momentos graves no dejaba de llevar el nombre de Brad Harrison.

Voy a decepcionarte en ese aspecto, enano – dije con las lágrimas aún en los ojos. Brad sonrió y abrió sus ojos, frunció el ceño

¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó de pronto y quiso levantarse, pero lo detuve con cuidado y lo volví a recostar. Acerqué una silla y me senté a su lado.

Porque no mereces esto… - dije en un susurro apenas audible. Brad escuchó porque me hizo una señal que prosiguiera – debería ser yo quien estuviera a punto de perder la pierna y la vista – dije sollozando y dejando caer las lágrimas – no tú – cerré los ojos, como queriendo dejar caer todas las lágrimas.

Pues yo prefiero ser yo quien esté aquí… y no Nath – dijo mirando hacia la nada. Volteé a verlo y tenía su mirada tan perdida, como si le estuviera contando a la muerte cuál fue la razón por la cual se entregó a ella tan pronto

Ella está muy agradecida contigo, Brad, ya hiciste tu parte…

Por poco no lo logro… - dijo interrumpiéndome, hablando como si estuviera en un trance en el que sólo que concentrara en Nath, lo dejé hablar – Ambos estábamos en la cocina y a lo lejos noté algo que se acercaba. No tuve mucho tiempo. La tomé y la saqué, no quería que nada la dañara – mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido, jamás había escuchado a mi hermano hablar así

Brad… - pero de nuevo fui interrumpida.

Estoy enamorado de ella – dijo, en un susurro y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Y ése sólo gesto hizo que también yo dejara escapar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Brad comenzó a llorar – Creí… - se aclaró la garganta – creí que luego de cumplir mis quince… podría tomar el valor de preguntarle si quería salir conmigo – Brad sollozaba y decía las palabras con gran dolor. Tragué saliva – y justo ahora – dijo, casi gritando – justo ahora perderé mi pierna y mis ojos. Con los que cada vez que te iba a visitar la veía. Con los que pude admirar su belleza y lo perfecta que era. Ya nunca podré volver a verla – dejé escapar un sollozo – Ya no podrá quererme nunca. Y entonces, dentro de un par de años, me sentiré agradecido con la vida por haberme quitado la vista. Porque así no veré al afortunado con el que se casó, no veré a sus hijos, no veré la familia que formó con alguien que no era yo. A veces me irá a visitar a la fundación de jóvenes incapacitados, acompañada de ti… y Manuel Neuer tomando tu mano y besándote. Aunque eso tampoco lograré verlo – más lágrimas por parte de ambos – Y tal vez me compre una mascota, pero será pérdida de dinero porque no podré ir a correr con ella, ni jugar a la pelota, ni saber cómo es la mascota. Seré un miserable. Mi carrera de corredor… ahora se desvanece y cualquier oportunidad de cumplir mis sueños… ahora se están yendo. Y entonces, cuando Manuel sea tu esposo, se decepcionará de mí. Cuando quise ser un gran arquero como él, pondré su nombre como insulto. Perderé a mi chica. Perderé una amistad. Perderé la oportunidad de mi vida. Perderé la oportunidad de ver cualquier catástrofe o maravilla. Perderé la imagen de mi hermana feliz junto con el chico de sus sueños. Perderé la oportunidad de conocer a mis sobrinos. Perderé la oportunidad de ser un crack. Lo Perderé todo… - y entonces se dedicó a llorar, sin decir ni una palabras más.

Eso no es cierto – dije de pronto, con las lágrimas ahogándome, sin tener la sabiduría de discernir mis palabras concretamente. Brad levantó su vista hacia mí – Nos vas a tener a todos, aunque no nos veas, en tu corazón y en tu mente. Los mejores momentos van a reproducirse por tu cabeza y eso será lo más valioso que tendrás. Y yo siempre estaré para ti, Bradley, estés sano o no – quería abrazarlo, pero todos los cables que lo conectaban me lo impedían. Brad sonrió de lado con esfuerzo y me susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar – Lo siento ¿Qué? – dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Los ánimos sin duda me faltaban y sólo quería llorar sobre el tema de Brad. Jamás lo había visto tan triste. Y jamás me había dado cuenta de cuánto amaba a Nath.

¿Está Neuer allá afuera esperándote? – repitió, ésta vez un poco más alto. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada mientras sonreía. Brad siguió llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, con sus ojos cerrados

Sí – dije, en medio de un sollozo. Nuestra conversación era extraña. Ambos llorábamos por la situación, pero reíamos por mi "relación" con Manuel

Brad abrió sus ojos y me miró de manera tierna y piadosa. Como si estuviera sintiendo lástima por mí o como si quisiera que tuviera lo mejor de este maldito mundo. Lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero en su mirada había algo curioso que permitía que éstas se contuvieran y me dejaran tranquila por unos momentos. Brad siguió llorando y sonriendo.

Quiero que seas feliz, Janie – me dijo desviando su vista hacia el suelo, mordí mi labio, intentando no dejar salir las lágrimas – quiero que tengas lo que yo no podré tener. Que seas feliz con la persona que amas. Y quiero que ames a alguien. Lo de Luke no fue más que sólo un engaño por parte de él. Así que quiero que seas feliz con alguien que te quiera de verdad. Que triunfes en tu carrera. Que seas exitosa y puedas ver todas las cosas que todos quisieran ver. Siempre fuiste como un ídolo para mí, Janie. Y creo que lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… es haber sido tu hermano menor – dijo y no pude contener más las lágrimas. Quería lanzarme sobre él y darle un fuerte abrazo, enserio quería hacerlo.

Y tú eres por quien me siento orgullosa, Brad – dije en sollozos – eres _mi_ orgullo – dije mirándolo a los ojos, que ahora veían los míos. Brad sonrió

¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿De un enfermo que está a punto de ser cambiado a modo _robot_ a una sana y salva hermana mayor? – reí ante su pregunta pero asentí, con una sonrisa de felicidad, tristeza y derrota dentro de mí

Dime – le dije sonriendo. Brad abrió sus labios, listo para decirme algo…

Dale un beso a Manuel – dijo en susurros. Mi sonrisa se borró. No sabía si Brad estaba hablando en serio o bromeando. Fuera como fuera, el favor iba más allá de los límites

¿Qué? – pregunté, con el ceño fruncido sin comprender lo que Brad me estaba diciendo

Quiero que lo hagas, Janie, por favor. Por mí – dijo con su semblante serio e incluso el tono de voz adecuado para confirmarme que hablaba enserio. Mi respiración se volvió más agitada, pero casi sin notarse - ¿Lo harás? – preguntó, enarcando sus cejas como un niño de siete años con cara de perrito. Algo a lo que jamás se podría negar

Lo intentaré, Brad, lo prometo – le dije suspirando y cerrando mis ojos, con el miedo de volver a pasar lo que había sucedido el 26 de diciembre.

¿Por mí? – preguntó sin bajar sus cejas, e incluso… enarcándolas más. Brad aún tenía las lágrimas en su rostro. Pero no en su voz. Sonreí, feliz y segura de mi promesa.

Por ti… - le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Los carros pasaban rápido a través de la ventana y el aire acondicionado del auto de Manuel me congelaba la piel, en especial luego de haber perdido las fuerzas llorando por las sinceras palabras de un niño de diez años que perdería la vista y su pierna en un par de días.

Observé que mi celular se había caído en la caja de al lado de los asientos frontales del auto. Alargué mi mano hasta ella, pero por accidente la mano de Manuel y la mía chocaron. La de él estaba cálida y agradable. La mía seguramente lo congeló. Cuando nuestras manos se rozaron, él volteó a verme de inmediato.

Estás helada – me dijo tomando mi mano en la suya y acariciándola, queriéndome dar calor. Mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho al sentir sus dedos acariciar mi diminuta mano, el solo hecho de que Manuel tuviera en su mano la mía me hacía subir hasta el tercer cielo.

Manuel apagó la calefacción y dejó mi mano. Había sido bueno mientras duró.

¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermano? – preguntó, faltaban casi cinco minutos para llegar a la casa de Nath. Manuel ya conocía la dirección, le pregunté cómo y me recordó que mientras estuve en el hospital, el día que recibió el golpe del doctor, llevaba a Nath a su casa

Que iba a estar para él… incluso si podía verme o no… y le prometí un par de cosas – dije y bajé la mirada, por si el rubor de mis mejillas se notaba en cualquier momento

¿Promesas como que ibas a cuidarlo aunque tuvieses el desfile más importante de tu vida? – preguntó irónico, pero sonreí… agradecida que pensara eso

Sí – dije muy natural, sonriendo. Manuel volteó a verme, y de inmediato volteó a ver a la carretera de nuevo

Creo que eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, Janie – dijo serio, indicando que hablaba enserio. Volteé a verlo, como si lo que acababa de escuchar era producto de un sueño o ilusión mía, pero no parecía que hubieses sido falso.

Gracias – dije con una sonrisa sincera y un rostro de verdad agradecido. Manuel sonrió y frunció el ceño, como asustándose de algo. Volteé a ver al frente. Había patrullas parando a todos los autos y pidiendo calma. Uno de ellos hizo parar a Manuel y éste obedeció a regañadientes. Al parecer acababan de atrapar a un criminal serio, esto sólo pasaba cuando se hacía eso. Logré ver a los oficiales discutiendo y queriendo controlar a un chico, un oficial logró quitarle la capucha de la cabeza y dejar al descubierto su rostro, también fruncí el ceño, asustada – Imposible… - susurré luego de ver, con espanto, a criminal

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Manuel, con preocupación al escuchar mi tono de voz. ¿Y cómo no quedarse espantada?

Si el criminal era mi exnovio.

Capitulo Treinta y Nueve

Ya que el auto de Manuel había sido detenido junto con todos los demás que iban pasando por esa carretera, me quedé observando a Luke con frialdad, temor y confusión. Él peleaba con uno de los oficiales y trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero el oficial logró colocarle las esposas a tiempo y a la fuerza lo hizo ponerse de rodillas. Pareció que Luke estaba maldiciendo me voz baja.

Janie… - me llamó Manuel mientras dirigía su vista hacia donde yo miraba - ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó extrañado y con el ceño fruncido. Abrí mis ojos como platos.

No – contesté rápidamente – creí que era otra persona, pero jamás he visto a ese chico – dije, tratando de encubrir la falsedad de mi declaración y dirigiendo mi vista al frente, ignorando, o al menos tratando de hacerlo, todo lo que Luke hacía con los oficiales.

Los oficiales arrastraron a Luke y comenzaron a interrogarlo justo al lado del auto de Manuel, por suerte el polarizado de éste permitía esconder mi rostro o señales sospechosas de mí para Luke.

Sin embargo, los oficiales comenzaron a explicarle o interrogar a las personas dentro de sus autos… y para ello se necesitaba bajar la ventana.

Un oficial de cabello oscuro se acercó de mi lado y tocó tres veces el vidrio. Mordí mi labio inferior y Manuel, como no lo sabía, bajó tranquilamente la ventana. El oficial sonrió. Luke levantó su mirada. Clavándose en mi rostro.

Buena noches – saludó el oficial sonriendo. Manuel le devolvió la sonrisa y antes de que él contestara, una voz lo interrumpió

¿Jane? – preguntó Luke. Los oficiales que estaban a su lado, interrogándolo, dejaron de hacerlo y me voltearon a ver. Mis ojos estarían más abiertos que un plato y mi corazón deseando ser rescatada del lío que mi simple nombre podía causar. Manuel también me veía confuso – Jane, amor… ¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Volteé a verlo. Mi mirada asesinándolo.

¿Qué acaso _no_ lo conocías? – preguntó Manuel, con cierto desdén y frialdad en su voz. Cuando volteé a verlo, parecía que su rostro iba a matar a cualquiera que se le atravesase. Tragué saliva

El oficial en la ventana le asintió al otro oficial al lado de Luke, como confirmando algo, y después asomó su cabeza para mirarme mejor

Necesito que salga del auto – me dijo enarcando sus cejas y apartándose de la puerta para darme lugar. Miré a Manuel de nuevo, quien ya tenía un rostro angustiado, aunque a la vez molesto, pero se había calmado un poco

Abrí la puerta del auto de Manuel y me acerqué al oficial. El auto se apagó y Manuel salió desde la otra puerta con sus llaves en mano hasta colocarse a mi lado. Noté que le dirigió una mirada a Luke y después volvió conmigo. Me sentía confundida

¿Conoce a este chico? – preguntó el oficial señalando a Luke. Mi corazón palpitaba velozmente y luchaba por querer atravesar mi pecho y salirse de mi sistema, pero traté de mantener la calma. Respiré profundo - ¿Señorita? – preguntó de nuevo, enarcando sus cejas.

Sí – contesté cruzándome de brazos por los escalofríos que mi corazón me mandaba al cuerpo. El oficial sacó una libreta y un lapicero de su bolsillo de pecho y anotó algo.

¿Desde cuándo, cómo y dónde lo conoció? – preguntó con una mirada intimidante, la clave de un oficial para sacar las respuestas a un individuo. Bastante ingenioso por su parte. Tardé unos segundos en responder.

Desde hace un año, pasamos un tiempo como amigos y… es… mi exnovio – el oficial enarcó su ceja y el semblante de Manuel se tensó. Mi cuerpo se quedó quieto y helado por unos instantes hasta que la voz de Manuel me hizo alertar

¿Así que él es el _idiota_? – preguntó señalando con repugnancia a Luke, que estaba a un par de metros lejos de nosotros, siendo interrogado por los oficiales pero que tenía su mirada puesta en mí… y en Manuel.

Asentí parpadeando.

¿Por qué ya no está saliendo con él? – preguntó el oficial y volví a verlo. Respondí con la mirada de Luke sobre el cuello

Estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de mi padre… Gerard Harrison – el oficial enarcó sus cejas, como si acabara de recordar algo y se balanceó hacia atrás guardando su libreta y su lapicero

¡Claro! Sabía que te había visto en otro lugar. Jane Harrison ¿No? – asentí ante su pregunta – Bien, esa cuestión es suficiente para llevarlo bajo las rejas. Lamento lo de tu padre.

Está bien – dije haciendo un ademán con las manos indicando que eso ya había pasado – Entonces… ¿Puedo irme? – pregunté sin siquiera esbozar una media sonrisa. Manuel seguía manteniendo su vista en Luke, y yo no dudaba en que Luke no dejaba de verlo a él.

No – respondió el oficial, borrando su sonrisa – Me temo que tú también vas a quedar detenida por cierta actividad sospechosa ya que tu vínculo con un traficante de drogas puede ir más allá de ser su _exnovia_ , Jane – dijo sacando las esposas de uno de sus bolsillos del uniforme – Jane Harrison, queda dete…

Espere, espere, espere – habló Manuel volteando a ver y moviendo sus manos indicando que parara de hablar, como si estuviera perdido – No va a llevársela – lo dijo más como una orden que como una duda. El oficial frunció su ceño, y terminó por ponerme las esposas

Ya está esposada – replicó, con autoridad y superioridad. Manuel entrecerró sus ojos, teniendo que mirar hacia abajo por su altura.

Conozco a Jane y lo único que ha hecho al hablar de ese tipo – dijo señalando a Luke, sin voltear a verlo – es insultarlo y desear jamás haberlo conocido. Ella no tiene ningún trato con malditos traficantes

Eso no responde ninguna de las dudas, ella vendrá con nosotros – concluyó el oficial, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse conmigo y tomándome del antebrazo, dirigiéndome hacia la patrulla. Era la segunda vez que me encontraba así. La fuerza que la mano del oficial aplicaba sobre mi brazo era demasiada y eso hacía que gruñera y gimiera de dolor e incomodidad.

Cuando me arrojó hacia la puerta abierta del auto e hiciera que casi me golpeara, alguien tomó al oficial con fuerza del cuello del uniforme y lo lanzara hacia la puerta. Era Manuel.

El que seas oficial no te da derecho de tratarla como trapo – y luego lo soltó. Miré la escena asustada, pero a la vez sorprendida. El oficial se arregló el uniforme y levantó la vista hacia Manuel, quien lo miraba asesinamente.

El oficial me dijo que entrara en el auto. Así lo hicimos él y yo, y otro oficial se encargó de cerrar mi puerta. Por la ventana vi el cuerpo de Manuel y sus ojos clavados en mí. Le envié una mirada de auxilio y él sólo sonrió y asintió, confirmándome que me ayudaría a salir de ahí.

La patrulla se alejó. Tres más venían detrás de la mía.

La sala contenía cuatro paredes grises y una mesa con dos sillas. Sobre la mesa iba un vaso con agua y la puerta estaba justo detrás de mí. Me detenían unas esposas para evitar que huyera de ahí. No sabía en cuál de las paredes estaría escondida la sala de vigilancia. Pero estaba segura que me estaban observando.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió y un oficial rubio y de tez pálida entró por ésta. Se sentó en la silla sobrante y sus ojos verdes me examinaron con perversión. No podía pasar de los 22 años. Era joven.

Jane Harrison – dijo con una sonrisa irónica – soy el agente Logan Schiefkhel, estoy aquí para interrogarte sobre su vínculo con el recién capturado traficante de drogas, delincuente y, como lo describió su pareja, _idiota_ de Luke Finnigan… - interrumpí

Manuel Neuer no es mi novio – dije, ya que sin duda todo el mundo creía que Manuel y yo éramos pareja.

Lo sé, pero quería escucharlo – respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora. Fruncí el ceño.

Bien – dijo, mientras ordenaba los papeles que tenía en sus manos – Jane, sabemos que Luke estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de su padre, el jefe administrativo de Mercedes Benz, Gerard Harrison. Se nos envió un reporte que el cuerpo de su padre ya fue encontrado y que el funeral será en tres días. Eso es bueno. Pero con lo que voy aquí… ¿Por qué usted estaba saliendo con un joven delincuente que perjudicó a su padre y que terminó dejándole la herencia a usted? – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y ladeando su cabeza. Parpadeé un par de veces. Entendía su punto. Y no tenía que ver con algo bueno o me declarara inocente. Todo lo contrario. Me estaba tratando de traidora.

¿Insinúa usted que salía con Luke Finnigan para que matara a mi padre y me dejara la herencia a mí? – el oficial enarcó sus cejas. Eso decía que _sí_. Rodé mis ojos y me levanté de la silla. Pero no fueron sólo las esposas lo que me detuvieron. Sino también la mano firme que el oficial colocó en mi espalda e hizo que mi pecho chocara con fuerza contra la mesa. Me quejé del golpe

Jane, quiero que vuelva a su silla y responda todas las preguntas que le haré. De lo contrario me confirmará su alianza con Luke Finnigan. ¿Va a portarse bien, señorita? – preguntó con seriedad. Asentí con debilidad. La mano que me apoyaba a la mesa se retiró y pude volver a mi silla cómodamente. El oficial también se sentó de nuevo sobre ella y me miró de la misma forma como me vio cuando entró. - ¿Salía con Luke Finnigan para que matara a su padre y así poseer la herencia a una temprana edad y luego terminar con él para encubrir su crimen? – preguntó con sus ojos aún más intimidantes. Fruncí el ceño.

No me interesa el dinero, lo único que quería cuando me dijeron que la herencia era mía era a mi padre devuelta ¿Por qué querría que alguien matara a mi padre? – pregunté con lágrimas al borde de mis ojos

Por el dinero – contestó el oficial, tratando de sacarme toda la verdad. Pero sólo encontraría error en su teoría.

Ya le dije que no me interesa el dinero. Cuando me dijeron que el cuerpo de mi padre había sido encontrado no pude estar más feliz de saberlo. Mi empleo me genera el dinero suficiente con el que puedo vivir ¿Por qué querría más? Y en especial ¿Por qué matar a mi padre, específicamente a mí padre, por más dinero? Alguien con un poco de cerebro entiende que no he tenido nada qué ver con lo que pasó. Cuando salía con Luke ni siquiera sabía que era traficante de drogas. Es más, eso lo supe hasta ahora. Mucho menos sabía que era un delincuente. De haberlo sabido jamás me hubiera acercado a él – expliqué con la mirada suplicante. El oficial comenzó a asentir

Bien, es todo – dijo y se levantó de la silla. Fruncí de nuevo el ceño. ¿Cómo que era todo?

¿Qué? – pregunté incrédula. El oficial volteó a verme.

Espera en las banquillas el resultado de este interrogativo. En un par de horas sabrás si puedes irte o deberás quedarte bajo las celdas por actividades sospechosas – sacó de su uniforme una llave y me libró de las esposas. Luego me señaló la puerta – aún no eres libre – terminó advirtiéndome.

Salí de la sala y encontré a Manuel saliendo de una sala que estaba al lado. El temor de que también lo estuvieran interrogando fue tan extenso que me quedé parada al verlo con un rostro serio. El oficial que me había interrogado pasó por mi lado y se retiró. Manuel volteó a verme y se sentó en un sofá que estaba frente a mi sala. Recobré el sentido y caminé hasta el sofá en el que se había sentado y me coloqué a su lado. Mirando el suelo

¿Acaso tienes algún día normal? – preguntó Manuel con una sonrisa y sus ojos en mí. Sonreí y volteé a verlo.

Define "normal" – contesté y lo hizo reír.

Sabes, te pasan tantas cosas que ahora ya no se puede dejar de pensar en ti – admitió en voz baja pero audible. Mi sangre se heló y mi corazón volvió a palpitar con fuerza. Me comenzó a doler el pecho. Manuel sonrió – enserio, no hay minuto en el que no pueda pensar o temer en que te pase algo. Incluso si estás viendo televisión. – sonreí nerviosa y volví mi cabeza a él

Gracias por preocuparte por mí – dije con la misma sonrisa en mi rostro. Bajé la vista a sus manos. Se entrelazaban entre sí y reposaban sobre sus rodillas. Tenía un reloj en su mano derecha que indicaban las diez de la noche – posiblemente me arresten esta noche, así que deberías irte – le sugerí, volviendo mis ojos a los suyos. Él sonrió

¿Quieres que te deje sola con quién-sabe-cuántos delincuentes siendo interrogados en cada una de éstas salas? – preguntó enarcando sus cejas – No sé tú, pero no voy a arriesgarte a que algo más te pase.

¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre dejarme sola y no hacerlo? De todas formas va a pasarme algo, ya lo dijiste tú. Incluso viendo televisión puedo llegar a matarme – contesté sonriendo y mirando la sala en la que estuve siendo interrogada. Manuel mordió sus labios como queriendo decir y no decir algo.

Sí hay una diferencia – contestó volteándome a ver. Asentí

¿Ah, sí? – pregunté riendo. Manuel se señaló a sí mismo

Que si algún tipo intenta hacerte daño… se las verá conmigo… - reí.

Capitulo Cuarenta

Me dejaron libre. Al parecer no había ninguna prueba o evidencia que me vinculara a ser algo más que la exnovia de Luke. Suspiré de alivio.

Manuel no me dejó en ningún momento, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo e incluso hablo por mí ya que mis nervios mantenían mi boca cerrada. Luego de dejarme en libertad Manuel me llevó hasta la casa de Nath. Grande, sin duda.

Una vez aparcó fuera de la casa de Nath, por fin, luego de todo un viaje de silencio, habló

¿Estás bien? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y temor en su voz. Tragué saliva y sonreí

Sí, no te preocupes – admití desviando mi vista a la ventana, un trueno me hizo levantar la vista y adivinar a que una tormenta fuerte se aproximaba.

Siento que casi hayas terminado en prisión… - interrumpí

Manu, no es tu culpa. No planeaba ver precisamente este día a Luke. Soy yo la que lamenta haberte metido en este lío. No sé qué tanto te maltrataron o forzaron a ti en la sala de interrogación pero… - esta vez fue él quien me interrumpió, con un tono espantado. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer

¿Te maltrataron y forzaron? – preguntó con aire de asombro y enojo. Parpadeé un par de veces y asentí, dudosa. Manuel enarcó sus cejas y negó con la cabeza – las personas se han vuelto locas – y desvió su mirada al frente. Sonreí y comencé a tomar mis cosas ya que no quería resfriarme por la lluvia. Manuel volvió a verme – No te apures, Janie, hay un paraguas en el asiento trasero – dijo alargando su mano e inclinándose un poco para alcanzarlo. Su cabello casi rozaba mi rostro y tuve la intención de inclinarme y poder sentirlo. Pero me contuve. Él volvió a colocarse sobre su asiento y tomó el paraguas. Abrió su puerta, lo extendió y salió del auto. Lo vi a través del parabrisas. Borroso ya que la lluvia había aumentado y empañaba los vidrios. Manuel abrió la puerta de mi lado y me hizo salir con él, bajo el mismo paraguas. Me sentí bastante nerviosa ya que me tomó por la cintura y me empujaba levemente para que avanzara a su mismo ritmo.

La casa de Nath no era muy distinta a la de toda modelo hija de padres políticos. Su casa era enorme. Dos pisos y con lujos que cualquiera quisiera tener. Dos salas, tres salones de entrenamiento y salud, un salón SPA, cuatro habitaciones, el comedor, tres cocinas, dos jardines, un Jacuzzi y una sala de cine.

La entrada principal era similar a la mía. Escaleras, casi 20, que dirigían hacia la puerta principal cubierta por un porche. Manuel dejó el paraguas cuando el techo comenzaba a cubrirnos y seguimos escalando.

Tropecé en una de las escaleras y fui sostenida por él. Ambos reímos y él me levantó, y cuando lo hice, noté que estaba, de nuevo, bastante cerca de él. Mi corazón se detuvo. Él me sostenía de los brazos, y yo estaba pegada a él, como si fuera mi refugio. Ambos sonreíamos y apenas nos percatábamos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me acerqué más a él

¿Te veo mañana? – pregunté con los nervios de sentir su respiración en mi rostro y de estar a milímetros de sus labios

¿No estás ocupada mañana? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Enarqué las cejas

En la noche. Estoy libre todo el día – informé, ya que no quería que este momento terminara. Lo tenía tan cerca que no podía retractarme. Era ahora o nunca

De acuerdo. Entonces hasta maña… - justo cuando comenzaba a acercarme para besarlo se escuchó un ruido a mi derecha de la puerta principal abriéndose. Era Nath. El susto que Manuel y yo nos dimos fue tan grande que nos separamos de golpe al mismo tiempo.

Nath… - dije con susto. Mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho. Manuel sonreía.

Sana y salva – dijo Manuel a Nath, que nos veía con un rostro pálido. Nath asintió

Te has salvado – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Ambos rieron y Nath me ayudó a recobrar el sentido y pasar a su casa

Hasta mañana, Janie – dijo desde atrás y yo sólo pude contestar un 'Sí' que apenas fue audible. Nath cerró la puerta. Me condujo hasta su sala con fuerza y rapidez que sentía que se había vuelto loca. Me sentó con rudeza en el sofá y puso todo su peso sosteniéndose con sus manos en mis hombros. Fruncí el ceño

Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? – Nath tenía una cara de espanto y asombro. Me preguntaba qué podría estarle pasando y ella habló con interrupciones de su propia boca. Le dije que se calmara y hablara con fluidez. Tomó aire y sonrió

¿De todas las veces que pudiste atreverte a besarlo quisiste escoger este momento? – exclamó exaltada. Cerré los ojos, ya que ni yo podía creerme lo que acababa de pasar, tapé mi rostro – Janie, cuánto lo siento. Perdón por haberte arruinado el momento, enserio, lo siento – reí y le dije que no importaba

Tal vez aún no es el momento – comenté razonando y que no entrara en colapso

¿Y entonces cuándo? ¿Te das cuenta que sólo te quedan… prácticamente dos días para verlo y luego esperar 6 malditos meses? Y quién sabe si sigas viva para esa fecha – dijo con temor y angustia. Comenzó a negar con su cabeza – lo siento, lo siento

Nath, no es tu culpa, ni siquiera sabías que éramos nosotros. Será para la próxima ¿Sí? – Nath asintió y se sentó junto a mí. Comencé a mover mi brazo de forma circular para reducir el dolor que el peso de Nath había dejado. Nath volteó a verme con una sonrisa graciosa y yo sólo pude mirarla de forma extraña

No puedo creer que ibas a besarlo – y comenzó a gritar como loca y me abrazó con fuerza, tirándose sobre mí y desahogándose con su entusiasmo

Me tenía tan cerca, no podía desperdiciar el momento – expliqué con las mejillas rojas y recordando sus ojos, sus manos, su cabello… y sus labios…

¡Janie! – gritó mi nombre y chasqueó los dedos frente a mí, sacándome de ensueño

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté exaltada. Nath me miró con cara de pocos amigos

Te pregunté ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? Es obvio, más que obvio, que estás locamente enamorada de él. Y no dudo en que él sienta lo mismo por ti

No lo siente – dije con los ánimos caídos y de forma irritante. Nath rodó los ojos

Como sea, tienes que decidir si quieres estar con él… o esperar un poco más – me sugirió jugando con mi cabello y dejándome pensar con tranquilidad. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de pensar.

No lo sé, Nath – confesé con tristeza, y esa era toda la verdad – estoy enamorada de él. Y sé que él no es como Luke. Luke jamás me trató de ésta forma cundo éramos amigos. Me trataba bien, pero Manuel es distinto. Sé que él no es como Luke, pero no puedo expresarle mis sentimientos ahora mismo

¿Por qué no? – preguntó mirándome con seriedad

Porque no. Mira, él es un futbolista profesional, es conocido mundialmente y tiene millones de cosas más importantes en las qué pensar. ¿Y si tiene novia? ¿Y si todo ese rumor que él y Kathrin Gilch terminaron es sólo un rumor? ¿Y si nadie me acepta? ¿Y si él luego se retracta? Son millones de cosas que, por más tontas que sean, me perjudican a mí y mi seguridad y dignidad

Vamos, Janie. Si Manuel tuviera alguna novia, cosa que, te recuerdo, no es así, ya te lo hubiera dicho. Si tuviera una novia pues ya la hubiera cortado por querer salir contigo – dijo guiñándome un ojo y hacerme pensar en eso otro

Ese es otro punto. ¿Y si alguien más, y creo que tengo razón, está enamorada de él? ¿Incluso más que yo?

Imposible – comentó pero lo ignoré

¿Qué pasa si le quito a la persona que ha estado esperando ese puesto durante toda su vida y luego yo se lo quito simplemente porque me gusta? Alguien puede ser más cercana que yo e incluso mejor que yo para él, o mejor que yo en la manera del término de la amistad

Janie, eres tú. Tú eres la que está completamente loca por él, la que no quiere dejarlo ir, a la que le ofrecieron un viaje con la selección a Brasil para la Copa Mundial. Janie, es obvio que le gustas

Nath, no es así. Conozco perfectamente cuándo un chico está enamorado. No se molesta en ocultarlo… como Brad… - cuando dije eso, mi corazón sintió una horrible punzada y el solo recordar su nombre me ponía sentimental, especialmente con su declaración de Nath.

¿Hubo una chica en la vida de tu hermano? – preguntó Nath con interés, sin idea de quién era

 _Hay_ una chica en la vida de mi hermano, Nath – dije con suspenso en mis ojos, que me ardían gracias a las lágrimas que me herían al tratar de salir. Nath enarcó sus cejas, la miré a los ojos – eres tú – dije en un susurro y con frialdad congelada al ver su expresión asombrada. Siempre creí que Nath lo sabía, pero para ella Brad tan sólo bromeaba.

Nath desvió su vista y su rostro se tornó serio. Bastante.

Lentamente se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar con un paso lento, como si estuviera impactada o poseída, hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo nivel. Nath tomó el sostén de las escaleras y comenzó a subir con un rostro lleno de sorpresa hasta llegar, luego de tres minutos, a su habitación. Encerrándose y quién sabe si a llorar.

Algo en mi trasero comenzó a vibrar y saqué mi celular de mi bolso, en el cual me había sentado. Era un mensaje del doctor que atendía a Brad. Al parecer había tenido un repentino paro y las unidades lo habían trasladado de _urgencias_ a _máxima atención_. No sabía que existía esa sección, y de seguro porque casi nunca hay casos tan extremos que necesiten esa atención. Tenía que salir de inmediato.

 _¿Qué tan grave es?_

Envié el mensaje. Subí a toda prisa a la habitación que la madre de Nath me había otorgado y busqué a una velocidad impresionante una chaqueta o un abrigo. Encontré un gorro blanco y un abrigo de mi padre que había tenido escondido en un cajón de mi mueble. Era increíble que lo hubieran encontrado.

Bajé a toda velocidad, tomé mi celular y vi el mensaje que me había caído del doctor. Mi mundo se derrumbó.

 _Está al borde de la muerte, Señorita Harrison. La necesitamos aquí de inmediato_

Guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo trasero y me coloqué el gorro. Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Corrí hasta llegar a la calle principal. Justo en ese momento la tormenta entró en la ciudad, con las gotas de lluvia como granizo pesado y los truenos y relámpagos haciendo ésta una noche más tétrica que una película de miedo antigua.

Sabía que correr no era recomendable cuando las calles estaban lisas. Pero estaban solas y tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital, y para eso eran tres kilómetros y medio. El cansancio no me importaba en ese momento. Atravesaría cualquier cosa para poder llegar con mi hermano. Él no podía morir ésta noche. No lo permitiría. ¡Tan sólo tiene diez años, maldición!

Resbalé en una calle y un tipo en bicicleta tropezó conmigo en mi intento de ponerme en pie. Ambos caímos al suelo y nos quejamos de dolor. Me disculpé mientras él reclamaba que discutiéramos el porqué de mi ebriedad a mitad de la noche.

No tenía tiempo para eso, pero no había sido mi intención estrellarme con él.

Ya sólo faltaban dos kilómetros cuando me di cuenta que la calle que dirigía directamente al hospital estaba inundada y la inundación crecía. Las gotas golpeaban mi cuerpo con fuerza y me incomodaban al momento de correr, precisamente porque el clima era más helado de lo común.

Tuve que tomar otra calle y no había más opción que rodear el perímetro e ingresar por la puerta trasera. Sin duda me enfermaría luego de quedar bajo el techo del hospital.

Me quedé un rato frente al semáforo tratando de visualizar un mapa en mi cabeza para poder encontrar una ruta más accesible, especialmente para alguien que está empapada, congelada, sin medio de transporte y que podría resfriarse en un par de horas. No había otra ruta a excepción de alargar la caminata a 5 kilómetros para rodear toda el área. Un auto negro se detuvo en la carretera a respetar el color rojo del semáforo que estaba a mi lado. La ventana del auto bajó

¡¿Janie?! – escuché mi nombre. Volteé a ver con esfuerzo al sentir dolor del frío en mi cuerpo al hacer un movimiento. Era una locura - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – sin duda era una locura. Manuel salió del auto con su paraguas y me llevó hasta el asiento del copiloto. Me sentía apenada por empapar el asiento de su auto y hacerlo parar por mí. Pero agradecía que fuera él quien estuviera aquí. Manuel entró de nuevo en el auto y avanzó cuando el semáforo cambió a verde – Janie, hace menos de media hora te dejé en la casa de Nath y ahora te encuentro casi muerta del frío a casi quinientos metros lejos de una inundación que parece crecer y sola ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Es tu hermano? – dijo sin quitar la vista del frente. A una velocidad de 10 kilómetros por hora.

Recibí… - apenas podía hablar, el frío estaba haciendo temblar incluso a mi lengua y mis dientes no podían mantenerse quietos. Jamás podría vivir en Alaska.

Woah – dijo al escucharme hablar – tranquila ¿Sí? Tómate tu tiempo – volteó a verme – Por Dios, Janie, estás empapada. Seguro y te resfrías – asentí, sabiendo las consecuencias que esto causaría en mí y lo que estaba causando

Recibí… una llamada del doctor de Brad – las nubes de humo que expulsaba desde mi boca incluso me sorprendieron. Manuel puso la calefacción alta – Brad fue… transferido… a la sección de… máxima atención – Por el rabillo del ojo noté que Manuel tragó saliva. Ahora mis labios temblaban del frío y el dolor por Brad.

Janie… - comenzó a decir. Manuel dobló en una esquina, dirigiéndose a la entrada trasera del hospital en donde Brad había sido internado

¿Qué significa? – pregunté en un sollozo y volteándolo a ver con una mirada que rogaba que me explicara por qué me estaba pasando todo esto a mí. Manuel hizo una mueca de dolor, como si no quisiera decirme por no querer asustarme - ¿Manu? – lo llamé

Significa que está en la fase final – dijo con voz ronca y haciendo que pronto me diera un paro a mí. Mi respiración se volvió inquieta y las lágrimas que cayeron luego comenzaron a herir mi piel fría.

¿Fase final? – pregunté con temor, con el más grande temor en mi vida.

Manuel ingresó en el estacionamiento trasero del hospital y aparcó junto a la entrada. Apagó el auto y se recostó sobre su asiento, dando un gran suspiro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para el verdadero significado de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a mi hermano. Más lágrimas salieron.

Que ya no tiene esperanza. De verdad lo siento…

Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno

A menos… - continuó y sus palabras llamaron mi atención mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por mi rostro al escuchar la noticia que ya no había nada más qué hacer por mi hermano, volteé a verlo rápido – que los doctores tomen medidas arriesgadas pero con el beneficio de salvarle la vida a tiempo – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y mirándome con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos. Las lágrimas pararon

¿Crees que sobreviva a una noche más? – pregunté con el dolor en el alma y seguro Manuel lo notó porque su expresión se tornó a una más dolida

Míralo por ti misma – dijo tomando las llaves y abriendo la puerta del auto. Hice lo mismo pero justo cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo caí débil y sin sentir mi pierna que había olvidado que aún no se sanaba. Manuel corrió hasta mí y me puso en pie, mientras yo me sostenía de sus brazos.

¿Corriste con el yeso aún puesto? – preguntó sorprendido y aterrado. Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, me sentía como una tonta

Sí – dije insegura y tratando de calmarlo para que no me llevara con un doctor a que me chequeara, por el momento sólo me importaba mi hermano.

Janie – dijo y pasó mi brazo por detrás de su cuello y tomándome de la cintura, como arrastrándome hasta el ascensor del hospital. Mi pierna no dolía, pero no podía sentirla. Era como si no hubiera nada debajo de mi rodilla

Manuel llegó conmigo hasta el elevador y presionó el piso 5. Las puertas se cerraron y sólo estábamos los dos dentro del ascensor. Manuel sosteniéndome para que no cayera y yo aferrada a él, no precisamente para no caer.

Tenerlo tan cerca me inspiraba lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba junto a él: Amor.

El elevador se detuvo luego de un minuto en el piso 5. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y varias miradas se dirigieron a nosotros. Lo que hace un momento era amor ahora se había convertido en incomodidad. Pero eso era lo de menos. Mi hermano estaba agonizando y Manuel se me encargaba de no dejarme caer y cuidar de mí por mi pierna. Era de los momentos en que no sabía si sentirme feliz o triste.

Llegamos donde la recepcionista y ella nos observó por encima de sus gafas. La recepcionista ahora era distinta, era de mayor edad, tal vez unos cincuenta y siete, y su cabello comenzaba a tornarse gris y oscuro. Era delgada y tenía aspecto de ser alguien de alto rango como una presidenta mala, no como recepcionista

¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – preguntó enarcando sus cejas y mirándonos a ambos, Manuel habló

Sí, necesitábamos ver a su hermano – dijo señalándome – que ha sido transferido a Máxima Atención ésta noche, su nombre es Brad Harrison – la mujer tecleó el nombre de Brad y luego volvió con nosotros

¿Apellido? – preguntó como si la irritáramos

Neuer – dijo Manuel mirando la computadora y lo que la recepcionista escribía. Ella envió un archivo y nos indicó un pasillo

Muy bien, señores Neuer – Manuel y yo nos volteamos a ver confundidos, y en nuestros rostros estaba la sensación de querer reírnos – Brad Harrison se encuentra en la tercera puerta del fondo de la derecha, hay seis personas esperando, tres de ellas son doctores, dos son enfermeras. Adelante – Manuel agradeció a la señora y, conmigo a rastras, llegó hasta las dobles puertas y vimos a una mujer en las sillas de espera de la habitación de Brad. Un gorro rojo cubría su rostro. Manuel vio unas muletas de emergencia al lado de una sala y me las dio. Justo cuando mi voz se escuchó decir "gracias", la mujer volteó de inmediato y la sorpresa para ambas fue enorme que en lo único que pensaba era en salir corriendo

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté con temor y asombro. Jessica sonrió incrédula

Pues es mi hijo quien está por morir en unos minutos ¿Crees que porque a ti te trate como perro también trataré a aquel que en verdad es _mi_ hijo? – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi", entrecerré los ojos. Jessica estaba a punto de decir algo pero luego volteó su mirada hasta por detrás de mí. Con Manuel. Luego volvió conmigo - ¿Quién es él? – preguntó señalando a Manuel con su barbilla. Jessica se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Eres algún tipo de prostituta? Lo sabía

Es un amigo – dije con desprecio al escuchar que me había llamado prostituta. Jessica rió y negó con la cabeza

¿Con el que engañabas a Luke? – preguntó de nuevo, le lancé una mirada de odio y traté de calmarme

Jamás engañé a Luke. No soy como tú – Jessica soltó una pesada carcajada

Escúchame, Janie – dijo mi nombre con un extraño acento que parecía una burla o un insulto. No supe descifrarlo, pero no era amable – el hecho que Brad esté aquí es toda tu culpa. Culpa de tu amiga. ¡Culpa de tu padre!

¡Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto! – grité al borde del llanto. Escuché que Manuel susurró mi nombre, tratando de calmarme pero todo se iba al fracaso. Jessica estaba haciendo mi vida imposible de nuevo

¿Ah, no? – dijo irguiéndose, sonriendo en forma de burla – Tu padre mismo fue quien permitió su muerte, si no fuera por él la banda de tu exnovio jamás hubiera atacado a mi hijo. Eres una zorra. Seguramente fuiste tú quien le dijo a Luke el ataque contra Brad.

¡Amo a Brad mucho más de lo que tú puedes amar tu horrendo rostro! ¡Sólo te importas tú! – dije gritando y con las lágrimas haciendo doler mis ojos - ¡No te interesa nadie más, de lo único que gozas es de tu miserable vida!

¡Si me interesara yo misma no hubiera permitido que tu padre se casara conmigo al tenerte a ti! ¡Pero lo hice para hacerlo feliz! ¡Tú estúpida madre lo único que hacía era arruinarle la vida! ¡Fui yo quien lo hizo feliz! ¡Yo nada más!

¡No me importa lo que digas de mi padre, jamás vuelvas a meterte con mi _verdadera_ madre!

¡Suficiente! – gritó Manuel desde atrás con un aire de desesperación y furia. Jessica y yo volteamos a verlo con un rostro lleno de susto. Mi respiración era agitada, los gritos y las lágrimas me habían dejado exhausta y quería desplomarme en el suelo para olvidarme del mundo por al menos mil años. De no ser por Manuel, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Comencé a llorar luego de recordar a mi padre, a mi madre, y a Brad. Todos estaba yéndose, las únicas personas que me importaban estaban desapareciendo. Brad se iba, papá se había ido, no sabía en dónde estaba mi madre…

Y Manuel estaba a dos días de irse.

Nath era la única persona que se quedaba conmigo, a enfrentar la situación que se aproximaba de depresión son nadie con quién hablar. Sin nadie a quién amar.

El rostro de Manuel se había tornado furioso y serio. Sin duda la pelea entre Jessica y yo lo había incomodado. Todo por culpa de Jessica.

Ya basta – Manuel dirigió su mirada a Jessica, ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada - ¿No crees que es suficiente diez años de tortura para ella? – preguntó señalándome – En casi toda su vida ha soportado vivir sin el amor de una madre y encima de eso tú se la haces imposible, y ahora con la pérdida de su padre y a punto de perder a su hermano lo sigues haciendo. Se supone que después de largos años para ambas tuvo que haber cambiado algo. Superar sus diferencias o qué se yo. Cuando Janie me decía que se odiaban entre sí no creí que se refiriera a que se trataran como enemigas mortales, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado – volvió su vista conmigo, me tomó por la espalda y me dirigió hasta las puertas dobles. Cuando salimos fuimos inmediatamente a la sala de espera en una habitación con una luz débil y muebles confortables, al lado estaba una capilla.

Manuel me dirigió hasta el sofá y me senté en él. Dejé las muletas sobre una mesita y seguí llorando con la cabeza recostada en el sofá y mis ojos cerrados. Manuel se sentó en el sofá de al lado y se dedicó a pensar.

¿Estás bien? – me preguntó luego de unos segundos. Su pregunta me hizo llorar aún más. No lo estaba. Jessica era la persona correcta para definir "bruja" o cualquier sinónimo de eso. Día tras día haciendo mi vida tan miserable hasta el punto de querer suicidarme. Pasaron unos segundos

Una vez, traté de hacerlo – dije con voz suave y ronca. Me temblaban las palabras y el llanto casi no me dejaba hablar. Tenía mi vista fija en un punto desconocido del pasado. Miraba el techo mientras lo recordaba – suicidarme, una vez trate de hacerlo – y, como si tuviera una reproducción de ese día, las imágenes pasaron por mi mente en ese día nublado, oscuro… y temible – Era la víspera del cumpleaños de Jessica. Papá planeaba regalarle uno de los autos de la empresa. El último modelo Audi del año que entraba. Jessica… me dijo a solas que el regalo más grande que yo podía darle era mi muerte. Me dijo que no servía para nada, que era un mal ejemplo para Brad, que mi padre estaba furioso conmigo por mis rebeldías y que ambos estaban planeando ponerme en adopción.

Janie… - interrumpió Manuel mencionando mi nombre en un susurro, como no queriendo escuchar eso, o no queriendo que yo recordara eso. De igual modo, seguí hablando.

Ella me dijo que mi padre ingería analgésicos por su salud, pero que el exceso de éstos podía matar a alguien con los químicos que poseían. Indirectamente me dio el consejo para que lo tomara en cuenta. Y eso fue lo que hice.

Janie, basta – dijo de nuevo con un aire dolido, pero seguí con el relato mientras lloraba

Luego de que dieran las doce caminé hasta la cocina y tomé el bote de analgésicos de papá. Eran unas veinte pastillas que estaban dentro y tres en tres fui ingiriéndolas. Mi cabeza comenzó doliendo – dije, recordando cada minuto y segundo que pasó ese día – logré con esfuerzo ingerirlos todos y tres minutos después de acabarlos quedé inconsciente… - las lágrimas siguieron derramándose – creí que era lo mejor – sollocé mordiendo mis labios – creí que eso me alejaría del mundo y que eso era bueno… - mis labios temblaban – pero luego recordé a Nath, a Brad… a mi padre, recordé que sí tenía algo por qué quedarme, que valía la pena seguir viviendo y como pude… - suspiré – volví – limpié mis lágrimas con mis dedos – volví por ellos. Desde ese día supe que no debía seguir u obedecer las palabras de quienes querrían hacerme un mal. Especialmente Jessica. Desde ese día me volví una enemiga para ella, porque no dejé que sus palabras confundieran mi mente y por eso tanto odio – expliqué, sin quitar mi vista del punto del techo. Luego cerré mis ojos

Janie, de verdad lo siento – dijo Manuel con voz sincera. Sonreí aún con mis ojos cerrados y suspiré de nuevo. Era el momento indicado para decírselo

Creí que ellos tres eran las personas más importantes en mi vida – dije, con el corazón palpitándome con fuerza y haciéndome doler el pecho. Ya era la hora de decirle a Manuel lo que sentía por él – pero… la lista se fue aumentando – _puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo_

¿Qué quieres decir, Janie? – preguntó, como tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir. Tomé otro largo suspiro y abrí mis labios. Era ahora o nunca

Manu… yo te

¿Jane Harrison? – preguntó un doctor bajo el umbral de la puerta de la sala de espera. Me senté de inmediato mientras un gran vacío crecía dentro de mí. La oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba como nunca antes amé a nadie, la oportunidad de decirle que gracias a él mi vida ahora podía verla de un punto de vista distinto y la oportunidad de olvidar lo que pasó atrás e iniciar una nueva vida con él… se había ido.

¿Sí? – respondí con tristeza y depresión en mi voz. Mis lágrimas dormían mis ojos

Le tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuál prefiere escuchar primero? – preguntó y por mi mente lo único que pasó era querer escuchar una buena noticia en todo el día.

Las buenas – dije con un aire pesado y apagado. La Jane que había solido ser tiempo atrás no tuviera este aspecto zombie que ahora me recorría. Pero por lo menos había algo por qué quedarme.

Corregimos el nombre de registro con la secretaria. Se había registrado como "Señores Neuer" pero ahora fue corregido como Jane Harrison y Manuel Neuer, perdonen el error. Eso es todo – enarqué mis cejas para tratar de buscarle el lado bueno. Me gustaba "Señores Neuer". Se escuchaba como una señal de esperanza.

Gracias – dije con una sonrisa fingida y débil. No estaba para sonreír en ese momento, solo quería que el dolor y angustia terminaran. Ambas juntas iban a matarme - ¿Cuáles son las malas? – pregunté mirando al doctor. Él cambió de página en su portapapeles. Su expresión se tornó seria

Son muy malas, Jane – dijo el doctor en un suspiro de cansancio y expresión seria. Mi corazón volvió a estremecerse

Quiero escucharlas – dije con un tono suave y amable, queriendo evadir todo drama y temor. El doctor me miró con tristeza, temí lo peor.

Primero: vamos a tener que chequearte esa pierna que tiene un aspecto enfermizo – bajé mi pierna y así era. Mi pierna estaba morada y las venas eran visibles. Seguro que así me echaban de las portadas de las revistas

¿Y lo segundo? – apresuré la noticia, no quería escuchar nada de muerte. Ni una palabra

Lo segundo es que… su hermano entró en un estado de coma postraumática – me quedo un rato evaluando sus palabras, no sé qué quiere decir – eso es todo – y se retiró. Mi mirada se quedó perdida por varios minutos y no sé qué hacer. Volteé a ver a Manuel quien se encontraba de pie y con una expresión seria y aterrada

¿Qué significa? – pregunté temiendo a las palabras que Manuel estuviera a punto de decir

Es un estado de coma que dura semanas, meses… o años. Es más difícil trabajar así para los doctores ya que deben asegurarse que despierte para poder operarlo

¿Y pueden hacer que despierte? – pregunté con lágrimas invadiendo de nuevo mis ojos. Manuel se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, diciéndome que no estaba seguro. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó a mi lado. Le sonreí – Gracias – le dije de forma sincera – por estar conmigo – él me respondió con una sonrisa y me acercó a él. Besó mi sien y sonreí como una tonta luego de sentir sus labios sobre mí

Quería llorar de nuevo porque a pesar que estaba a mi lado, se encontraba a millones de kilómetros lejos de mí. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, él recostó la suya sobre la mía

Por cierto ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes que el doctor entrara?

Capitulo Cuarenta y Dos

Me rendí

Manu, yo te… - suspiré – agradezco mucho por traerme y estar conmigo en… todo esto que estoy pasando. En serio, es muy duro tener que soportar la muerte de mi padre para navidad y la delicada vida de mi hermano para año nuevo. Nadie… jamás había dedicado tanto tiempo y atención en mí – dije de forma sincera. Me sentía realmente bien sabiendo que Manuel estaba conmigo en cualquier situación, pero que eso sólo duraría hasta el dos de enero. Antes que él se fuera.

Eres una gran persona, Janie. Te mereces mucho más de lo que yo te puedo dar… - dijo mientras sentía el movimiento de su boca sobre mi cabeza, cuando su mandíbula se abría y se cerraba. Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre él. Manuel me rodeó con sus brazos, como si éstos fueran una cobija de protección. Me sentía realmente cómoda y bien al lado suyo. Tan bien me sentía que en menos de diez minutos caí en un profundo sueño.

 _Tres toques provenientes del frente llamaron mi atención. Levanté la cabeza._

 _Me vi sentada atrás de un chico con afro y gafas._

 _Antes de continuar con el tema, me gustaría hacer pasar al frente a la señorita Harrison para una demostración de lo que estoy explicando ¿Me podría hacer el favor, señorita Harrison? – dijo el profesor de ciencias mirándome. Todas las miradas del salón se centraron en mí y me intimidaron de la peor forma nunca antes hecha._

 _Vamos, preciosa – escuché la voz de un tipo al fondo. No volteé a ver, simplemente seguí caminando hasta estar al lado del profesor_

 _Bien, Jane, como decía que un impacto negativo de la ciencia oculta llamada actualmente como "magia" ha causado la pérdida de muchas vidas a lo largo de los años, especialmente… – dijo mientras se acercaba a un objeto tapado con una manta encima y lo descubría – éste truco – finalizó con la demostración. Fruncí el ceño – Jane… - dijo mirándome de nuevo - ¿Entrarías por mí? – abrí los ojos como plato mientras mi pulso trataba de rehabilitarse. Miré la caja con el serrucho al lado y sólo imaginé ver mi cuerpo partido en dos al ser atravesado por la sierra._

 _Lo siento, profesor, no lo haré – dije, segura de mi decisión y sin temor a correr mayor peligro que tener menor puntaje en comportamiento._

 _Oh – dijo arrugando sus labios – es una pena – indicó lentamente mientras acercaba su manos a su bolsillo en su bata blanca. Dejó la mano un momento mientras tocaba algo dentro de la bolsa de bata. Poco a poco fue retirando su mano y pude notar que sostenía algo. Al principio comenzó a identificarse como un objeto brillante y metálico… pero después observé que era un arma, y con ella apuntó a un punto del fondo._

 _El miedo que comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo en todos lados fue tan inmenso que estuve a punto de caer y desmayarme. La comida se me había revuelto y la presión estaba baja. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a surgir y más miedo comenzó a crecer en mí._

 _Una pena para tu padre – y disparó. Los gritos de los estudiantes que se iban retirando con rapidez y temor llenaron el espacio vacío y silencioso dentro de mi mente y me hicieron reaccionar conforme todo lo que pasaba. El hombre que había recibido el tiro, al fondo del salón de clases… era mi padre._

 _Las lágrimas del impacto cayeron y vi que el profesor dirigía su arma a otro punto. Lo seguí con la mirada. Había alguien parado dándonos la espalda, no supe identificar quién era_

 _Una pena para tu hermano – dijo el profesor y de nuevo disparó. El estruendo de la bala dañó mi oído derecho y caí al suelo débil y con un sonido aguda retumbando en mi cabeza al no tener audición completa y el recién daño del tímpano. Cubrí mi oreja con mi mano y observé la sangre derramada al explotar el tímpano y hacer contacto con las venas cerebrales. El dolor me carcomía. De reojo pude ver que el profesor apuntaba hacia mí con algo, volteé a ver – Y una pena para ti… - dijo mientras quitaba el seguro del arma y colocaba su dedo sobre el gatillo, tragué saliva y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era la viva imagen de Manuel, sonriendo, con sus ojos iluminados con el sol y dándole ese azul que desde el momento en que lo conocí me habían enamorado. Con la sonrisa dedicada sólo para mí e imaginando una vida en la que él y yo hubiésemos sido la mejor pareja, un mundo en donde sólo él y yo viviéramos y sólo un espacio, un lugar, un tiempo y un siglo de puro amor a su lado. De no haberme enamorado nunca más de otra persona, de vivir como si fuera el último día cada vez que estaba con él, y llorar como huérfana al separarme tres metros lejos de él. Quería amarlo como Romeo y Julieta, como Jack y Rose, como Elena y Paris, como él músico a la música, como el pintor sus obras y un humano su vida. Él era lo que por fin había entendido como amor, vida, perfección. Lo amaba, lo deseaba, era con el tipo de persona que nunca quisiera separarme… y que ahora un gatillo lo estaba haciendo_

 _Por favor – sollocé en modo de súplica. El profesor haló el gatillo._

 _Esperé con los ojos cerrados el impacto, pero luego de unas dudas… abrí los ojos y vi el cuerpo de Manuel tendido en el suelo, con sus ojos como el mar enamorándome para siempre en vista a la nada y una bala atravesándole el corazón._

 _El profesor había desaparecido…_

 _Así como también mi vida…_

Desperté con aire agitado y escuchando palabras de consuelo de alguien detrás de mí

Janie, Janie – decía Manuel – tranquila, Jane, estoy aquí. No voy a dejar que nada te dañe, no te angusties. Vuelve a dormir, fue sólo una pesadilla… vuelve a dormir – de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

No puedo – sollocé en un susurro. Manuel me envolvió con sus brazos y me atrajo a él. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho

Shh – decía al escucharme sollozar, acariciaba mi cabeza – Fue sólo una pesadilla. Estoy aquí. Te despertaré si algo más sucede, Janie, pero necesitas dormir – dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi cabeza y revolviendo mi cabello

¿Qué hora es? – pregunté por lo bajo. Manuel tomó su celular

Las dos de la mañana del 31 de diciembre – dijo y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar – feliz fin de año – dijo, ésta vez acariciando mi mejilla. Sonreí

¿Se felicita a alguien por el fin del año? – pregunté tratando de reducir el miedo que hace unos segundos la pesadilla me había causado. Él rió.

No, pero consideré que era una mejor forma de animarte – dijo y volvió con mi cabello – Janie, duérmete, necesitas descansar – dijo acariciando mi brazo con su otra mano. Asentí y volví a cerrar los ojos y acomodando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Traté de volver a soñar lo mismo, pero no siempre se sueña igual, en mi caso hay una razón por cada sueño. Y al menos en éste no había nada de horas.

Alguien mencionaba mi nombre en lo lejano, abrí mis ojos y la luz del sol me hizo cerrarlos de inmediato. Cubrí mi rostro con mi mano mientras trataba de incorporarme. Manuel cerró las cortinas y eso me permitió tener una mejor visión. Abrí y cerré los ojos un par de veces para estar de nuevo adaptada alrededor. Manuel rió

Lo siento, no quise dañarte la vista – dijo acercándose a mí

No te preocupes, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté, como lo había hecho la última vez. Manuel sacó su celular de nuevo

Las once de la mañana, has dormido nueve horas. No hay noticias sobre tu hermano, y me prohíben entrar a verlo. No pueden entrar ni siquiera familiares. Tu m… - se corrigió – Jessica se fue hace unas horas, dijo a la recepcionista que tenía una junta con su jefe y otras autoridades de lencería que querían contratarla

En otras palabras, presumiendo lo que no merece – dije rodeando los ojos y bufando. Manuel sonrió de lado y caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado. Nos miramos por unos segundos

Te trata horrible – dijo negando con la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos. Sonreí

Lo que viste es una de las peleas más leves que hemos tenido. Cuando hablo de hacerme la vida imposible… hablo enserio. Ya te conté lo del suicido… - fui cortada

Sí, y recuérdame hacerle pagar por casi hacerte quitar la vida. No puedo imaginar cómo una persona puede ser tan cruel… _contigo_ – dijo haciendo énfasis en mí. Enarqué una ceja

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté con una sonrisa

Janie, cuando digo que eres una gran persona me refiero a que eres la mejor. No entiendo cómo alguien puede querer deshacerte de mí cuando hay personas que luchan por querer estar a tu lado… - sus palabras llamaron mi atención y el pulso comenzó a acelerarme. Sonreí nerviosa

¿A mi lado? – pregunté parpadeando confusa. Seguramente ya roja de las mejillas.

Querer pasar el tiempo contigo, como ser tus amigos – el pulso se bajó tanto que la decepción entró de nuevo en mí. Asentí y fingí una sonrisa

Gracias, Manuel. También considero que eres una gran persona… - lo medité un rato – al menos conmigo sí – dije colocando una mano sobre mi pecho, señalándome

Sí, bueno, dile eso a mis compañeros de selección y te toman por mentirosa – reí y sentí la necesidad de acercarme y besarlo. Lo quería, lo había admitido en mi sueño-pesadilla. No entendía qué significaba ver dos veces la muerte de Manuel. Echaba de mi mente toda idea de concordancia de sueños con la realidad. Manuel no iba a morir, no quería ponerlo en peligro. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo sin siquiera hacerle saber que aquí, yo, a su lado había alguien que lo hubiera dado todo por tener su atención, cuidado y amor.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿En verdad estaba sufriendo por amor?

Jamás creí que un futbolista me dañara tanto mis sentimientos hasta el punto de llorar por un beso. Pero conocer a Manuel era muy distinto a verlo jugar, ver sus entrevistas y leer su biografía. Todo eso era muy diferente a ser su amiga. Y creo que mucho más diferente ser su novia.

Creo que la mejor opción para gustarle… es ir y hablar con su exnovia. La mejor o la peor, pero algo debía sacar de ella, aunque fuera su plato preferido.

¿Qué soñaste? – preguntó Manuel luego de unos minutos de silencio. Volteé a verlo – cuando despertaste agitada… ¿En qué habías soñado? – volvió a preguntar. Tragué saliva

La muerte de Brad, sólo que… - formulé la idea en mi mente – un tipo me apuntaba con su arma, y justo antes que halara el gatillo cerré mis ojos, al escuchar el disparo esperé el impacto, pero volví a abrir los ojos y vi a mi hermano con una herida en el pecho y con los ojos abiertos, indicando su estado de muerte – Manuel asintió – fue un susto que me traumó demasiado

No tienes de qué preocuparte, Janie, tu hermano va a estar bien – sus ojos azules se ablandaron, de una manera dulce – te lo prometo – finalizó con una sonrisa

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba desde afuera de la sala. Vi a Nath en el pasillo y al verme corrió hasta la puerta de vidrio

¡Espera Nath está…! - pero justo al advertirle de que era una puerta de vidrio Nath se golpeó contra ella y cayó al suelo del impacto. Manuel y yo volteamos a vernos un rato y en eso comenzamos a reír. Corrí hasta Nath para abrirle la puerta y levantarla, Manuel me ayudó con ella – Nath, Dios. ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, tanto con angustia como riendo.

Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes – dijo cerrando sus ojos

¿Estás segura? Fue un duro golpe – dije, insistiendo en que ella tenía que estar perfecta

Sí, lo estoy, no hay ningún problema – dijo y se dejó caer en el sofá Manuel cerró la puerta y se sentó en otro sofá, mientras que yo tomé el mío - ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de mi casa para correr hasta acá con un yeso en tu pierna con la estricta y específica orden de mantenerla en reposo?

El doctor dijo que ya podía movilizarme – me defendí

Siempre y cuando te cuidaras. Correr no es una opción para nada viable en el aspecto de tu salud. Vas a ir a ver tu pierna con un doctor de inmediato y no vas a regresar hasta tener tu nuevo sistema de medicamento – dijo Nath señalando la puerta. Negué y desvié la vista. Nath bufó

¡Leila! – gritó Nath y me sorprendió por un momento. Una chica que iba pasando frente a la sala se detuvo y volteó a ver a Nath. Nath se levantó y le abrió la puerta – hola, linda

Tanto tiempo, Nathie, ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó la recién llamada Leila

Sí, necesito que lleves a mi amiga – y me señaló – con un doctor para que revisen su pierna – y señaló al yeso – ayer vino corriendo con eso puesto bajo la orden de mantenerla en cuidado y no ha visto a ningún doctor para revisión ¿Podrías hacerme el favor? – la fulminé con la mirada

Yo concuerdo con Nath – dijo Manuel levantando la mano en apoyo a Nath. Nath lo señaló y le asintió, ambos se cruzaron de brazos y me miraron retadoramente

Si te niegas, Janie, Manuel y yo te arrastraremos a una habitación con un médico ¿Verdad? – preguntó dándole y leve golpe en el hombro a Manuel. Él sólo asintió

Ya qué – suspiré y me levanté. Desgraciadamente justo al momento de hacerlo mi pierna me lo impidió y caí al suelo. Manuel corrió hasta mí y me ayudó a ponerme de nuevo en pie

Tranquila, toma tus muletas – me indicó y obedecí. Tomé las muletas y me apoyé en ellas. Leila fue en busca del doctor mientras me dirigía a la habitación en la que debía esperarlo. Nath se quedó al ver que Manuel iba detrás de mí asegurándose que no me pasara nada. Me guiñó un ojo y sólo le saqué la lengua.

Me asignaron la habitación 274 y Manuel entró conmigo

Déjame ver – dijo cuándo me senté sobre la cama y estiré mi pierna haciendo una mueca de dolor. Manuel retiró con cuidado la bota protectora y su expresión de curiosidad se tornó en una más seria. Fruncí el ceño y me incliné un poco más para ver cuál era el daño.

Mi pierna necesitaba una cirugía.

Capitulo Cuarenta y Tres

Hice una mueca de asco

Dime que no es lo que creo – supliqué enarcando mis cejas. Manuel se mordió los labios

Prefiero no decir nada – se levantó y cubrió mi pierna con una manta que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de la camilla. Me miró a los ojos – Ya veremos qué dice el doctor… y después podrás elegir

¿Elegir qué? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

Si quieres operarte. Posiblemente te dejen medicamentos pero seguro una operación podrá resolverlo – se quedó un segundo meditándolo – o al menos tratar de hacerlo

Es el peor fin de año de mi vida – dije en un gruñido. Manuel sonrió

Sí… también el mío – volteé a verlo

Lamento que desperdicies éste día conmigo… no entiendo cómo no te aburres de vivir en el hospital cuando… puedes estar comiéndote un helado o asando carne en tu casa… o incluso pasear perros sería mejor que estar cada minuto del día encerrado aquí por mí – confesé, negando con la cabeza sin entender cómo Manuel podía seguir estando a mi lado

No desperdicio mi día… o cualquier otro. Es divertido estar contigo, Janie, el hospital o… las emergencias o accidentes son lo de menos – sonreí – supongo que siempre fue así.

Pero… insisto. Es fin de año, deberías ir con tus amigos a alguna parte

¿Y dejarte aquí sola? – preguntó, sonriendo irónicamente. Estaba claro que no se iría

Tengo a Nath – excusé. Manuel me miró con ternura

¿Por qué insistes en que me vaya? – volvió a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño. Seguro lo estaba confundiendo

Porque no quiero que te conviertas en alguien aburrido o… aguafiestas que va dondequiera que me ocurre algo y olvides todo tipo de diversión por cuidar de alguien que tiene como amante al karma – volví a verlo a los ojos, azules

¿Quieres que me largue de tu vida para… mi bien? – preguntó, aún más confundido y aterrándome ante su entendimiento

No, Manu… me mal interpretaste. No quiero que te largues de mi vida. Eres un gran amigo para mí y por eso no quiero que dejes de ser el divertido tipo y bromista portero que todos conocen para seguirme a visitar hospitales en donde siempre saldré con un nuevo medicamento o noticia de ellos.

Janie, no me molesta acompañarte en cada situación en la que te ves dañada. No he dejado de ser el mismo que soy desde que nací y no voy a dejar de serlo. Simplemente éste soy yo, el divertido tipo y bromista portero que todos conocen y que además está dispuesto a ayudar o apoyar a quien necesita a alguien. Tu padre no está aquí para hacer eso, tu hermano tampoco, tu novio terminó siendo un idiota sin cerebro y tu madrastra ni siquiera te daría un poco de migajas aunque te estuvieras muriendo de hambre y aquí estoy yo para apoyarte… ¿Y me pides que me vaya? – preguntó de nuevo. El tono de voz de Manuel era desesperado y sin duda yo había metido la pata. Debía encontrar una forma para sacarla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse

Lo siento – susurré, cerrando mis ojos – no… no quise decir eso. Es sólo… - volví a abrirlos - … es sólo que ya he perdido a suficientes personas como para soportar una pérdida más

¿Una pérdida más? – preguntó, de nuevo confundido.

Cuando te dije que soñé con el sacrificio de Brad hace un rato… te mentí – admití, mostrando mi dolor con cada lágrima que salía – no fue Brad quien se sacrificó… fuiste tú – Manuel frunció el ceño – y… cuando me desmayé en el hospital, el día que conocí tu casa, soñé que eras tú quien tenía una X roja en tu rostro, como queriendo decir que habías o iban a eliminarte. Ese sueño lo tuve dos veces, ambos en el mismo lugar: tu casa. No se trata que mi hermano esté bien, Manu. Estos sueños me preocupan y no quiero que termines como mi padre o como Brad por mi culpa

No va a ser así, Janie. Te lo prometo – dijo, hincándose frente a mí y tomando mis manos. Cuando las suyas hicieron contacto con las mías él las miró de inmediato – estás helada

Debe ser el aire acondicionado – sugerí

También estaría helado yo – Manuel se puso en pie y tomó una bata que estaba colgada tras la puerta. Volvió y me la entregó. Me la puse sin decir nada, excepto agradecerle.

Pienso en que estarás a salvo en Brasil – dije, asintiendo positivamente – aunque dicen que no es tan seguro

Janie, no te preocupes por mí – dijo sonriendo y riendo. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa. No pude evitar no admirarla y pensar en que esa sonrisa podría desaparecer por mi culpa… cualquier día - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Ya te la había hecho pero… tal vez cambies de opinión

¿Cuál es la pregunta? – pregunté sonriendo, olvidando todo tema de peligro. Manuel sonrió de lado

¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo? A Brasil, me refiero – mi cuerpo se quedó helado por unos segundos. Desde luego que quería hacerlo. Era lo que más anhelaba, estar a su lado todo el tiempo ¡Mi respuesta era _sí_!

Nath estalló

¡¿Le dijiste que no?! – gritó, sosteniendo su cabello con sus manos, como queriendo arrancárselo de la cabeza y mirándome con ira. Opté un rostro intimidado

Más o menos – me excusé

¿Más o menos qué? ¿Una semana? ¿Tres días? ¡Por Dios, Janie! ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste que no?

¡No me correspondía! – dije exaltada. Hice una mueca de dolor y antes de querer elevarme mi pierna me lo impidió.

Había hecho lo que Manuel me dijo. Me operé la pierna. No duró más de dos horas, fue sólo una hora y 39 minutos. Mi pierna no estaba del todo bien. Había quedado como la primera vez que salí con la bota. Siempre con las mismas medicinas, la misma bota, las muletas de nuevo… pero se habían agregado tres semanas más a mi medicamento. Luego, si seguía las instrucciones correctas, estaría de vuelto con ambos pies.

Respecto al viaje a Brasil y la oferta de Manuel… le dije que no.

No porque me gustara sufrir, sino porque ¿Qué haría yo en un país tan grande sin conocerlo y pensando en que mi hermano estaría a miles de kilómetros lejos de mí y posiblemente muerto mientras yo estoy disfrutando de la vida que mi hermano no tuvo?

No sería prudente.

¿No te correspondía? Janie, es tú vida. Lamento mucho que tengas que soportar todo lo que te está pasando pero tienes que seguir adelante. Tienes al hombre perfecto en tus manos, alguien que puede consolarte, alguien que puede besarte y decirte todo lo que necesitas oír pero no lo hace porque ¡Le dijiste que no!

Puedo encontrar a alguien más en estos siguientes seis meses, Nath – expliqué

¡No, claro que no puedes! Dime ¿Crees que hay otra persona en el mundo como él?

Tal vez encuentre a alguien mejor – Nath estaba desesperada

¿Alguien mejor? ¿Crees que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que él? Janie, no te entiendo. Salías con un idiota y no querías dejarlo ir, te hirió y ahora que hay alguien dispuesto a tratarte como el vaso más frágil del universo ¿No quieres que entre en tu vida? – preguntó con voz fuerte. Tragué saliva

Es complicado

Janie, no es nada complicado. Simplemente debes abrir tu boca…

Escucha, Nath – interrumpí – ya lo hice ¿sí? Estuve a punto de decirle que lo amaba pero fui interrumpida. La excusa perfecta para decir que no me corresponde a mí decidir mi destino

¿Y así nada más? ¿No vas a seguir luchando? ¿No vas a seguir intentando ganarte su atención, que seguro ya la tienes? ¿Enserio vas a rendirte así como así? – negó con la cabeza – las noticias y angustias están afectándote el cerebro

Nath, sólo soy realista. ¿Qué pasará si mi hermano despierta y yo me encuentro en Brasil? ¿Qué pasará si muere y yo me encuentro en Brasil? ¿Qué pasará si te ocurre algo a ti y yo estoy en Brasil?

Al menos estarás feliz – dijo, mirándome con razón

¿Feliz? ¿Preocupada por Brad y por ti? Créeme, ir a Brasil sólo me traería depresión y seguro no pasaría ni un minuto del día con Manuel por tratar de comunicarme contigo y los médicos

Pero estarías con él – me dijo, en un tono más calmado y amable. Tierno, era la palabra.

Nath – dije, imitando su actitud y tranquilizándome – No sólo me importa Manuel. Escucha, sé que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, sé que no habrá nadie que se compare con él y no habrá nadie por quien sienta lo mismo que siento por Manuel. Reconozco que lo amo pero él no significa toda mi vida – Nath tragó saliva – estás tú, está Brad. Está mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi carrera. En seis meses… él volverá

¿Y si ya hay alguien en su vida para entonces? – preguntó, enarcando sus cejas y mirándome en respuesta a su pregunta. Seguro era un reto

Entonces podrás llamarme estúpida cuantas veces quieras. Yo lo reconoceré – dije, calmada y tratando de razonar. Nath negó con su cabeza y se acercó a mi camilla

No podría llamarte estúpida aunque cometieses la más grande estupidez nunca vista – dijo, acariciando mi rostro mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado – eres linda, Janie. Hermosa. Siempre que te veo… me repito una y otra vez que serías perfecta para Manuel. Y sé que él es perfecto para ti. Siendo tu amigo está preguntando, hablando y seguro pensando y soñando en ti. El día que golpearon su ojo… parecía que iba a estallar de la ira. No lo dejaban verte – Nath veía un punto de la sala, recordando ese día – ni dejaban que pasara a tu sala. Casi lo esposan a la silla para mantenerlo quieto. Llenó todos tus papeles y se hizo cargo de ti. Pagó tu cuidado y convenció a los doctores que no dijera nada de eso, hasta me convenció a mí, pero si lo dejas ir, Janie, no será necesario en que conozcas que ésa fue la mayor estupidez del mundo. Y yo nunca te lo diré – fruncí el ceño

¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber de Manuel? – pregunté, esperando una respuesta que me fuera útil y me hiciera cambiar de opinión

Juré por mi vida no decírtelo. Manuel me hizo jurar por _mi_ vida no decirte algo en específico – mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como si quisiera correr una maratón por su cuenta. Una respuesta en la mente de Nath podía cambiar mi decisión de ser una estúpida o vivir con dignidad.

Nath, dímelo. Por favor, dímelo. Si quieres que cambie de opinión entonces dímelo, te lo ruego – supliqué, tomándola de las manos con ruego.

Lo siento, Janie, no te lo diría. Ni siquiera si podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. Se lo prometí – explicó, lamentando el no poder decírmelo

¿Ni siquiera una pista? – pregunté, mirándola a los ojos – por favor, Nath

Me dijo que te lo diría él algún día. Ya sea tarde o temprano.

¿Tiene que ver con que le gusto? – pregunté, más desesperada que interesada. Nath me miró con lástima

No – dijo fría. Mi vista bajó hasta el suelo, decepcionada.

Nath estaba a punto de decir algo cuando a puerta se abrió. Era el doctor y seguido por él entró Manuel con una botella con agua y una sonrisa la verme despierta. Le devolví la sonrisa y miré al doctor. Las luces le daban lugar a su identificación como Jim Lewis. Dr. Jim Lewis. El doctor chequeó sus papeles y me sonrió

Jane Harrison ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó. Lucía de unos 28 años. Lo miré con confianza

Mejor – dije parpadeando. El doctor tomó una lámpara y amplió mis ojos, primero colocó la lámpara en mi ojo derecho, luego iluminó el izquierdo

Todos tus signos vitales están en orden. No es más que un solo susto, Jane. Vas a estar bien siempre y cuando tomes tus medicamentos y sigas al pie de la línea las instrucciones que te voy a dar, y en ellas incluye no correr por las calles cuando la Osteomielitis está invadiendo casi toda tu pierna, se logró deshacer de algunas partes pero la zona más infectada es difícil de alcanzar y ese tipo de operación es prohibido en menores de 22 años. Por lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a medicamento tras medicamento. Tomarás dos veces al día el mismo frasco con medicina especializada y vas a hacerte un masaje antes de dormirte. A veces una muestra de atención es útil hasta si estás a punto de morir

¿Está diciendo que va a morir? – preguntó Nath, espantada

No, sólo digo que masajee su pierna. ¿Quieres curarte, Jane? Pues demuéstralo. Que hayas corrido por las calles no sólo es un acto de idiotez sino de descuido

Cuidado con tus palabras – amenazó Manuel mirándolo de forma reprobatoria. El doctor Lewis volteó a verlo

Lo siento, no sabía que era… - Interrumpí antes que dijera "novia"

¿Qué más me recomienda? – pregunté, alejando su atención de Manuel. El doctor Lewis volteó a verme y enarcó una de sus cejas

Descanso – dijo, inclinándose un poco – camina poco, no apoyes el pie herido y no hagas fuerza por ningún medio – luego miró a Nath y a Manuel – los dejo a cargo de ella. Si algo le pasa los tres serán culpables

Capitulo Cuarenta y Cuatro

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando me dejaron salir del hospital. Muletas nuevas, bota nueva, medicinas nuevas y la misma rutina de miedo por Brad. Teníamos que irnos de inmediato al instituto de auxilio para niños sin padres. Orfanato, mejor conocido.

Llegamos a la casa de Nath y me hizo sentarme en el sofá y elevar la pierna, Nath buscó el botiquín y guardó mis medicinas y las jeringas, excepto una.

Te la pondré antes que la olvides y termines con prótesis – tomó del frasco la medicina con la jeringa y se acercó a mí. Se colocó en cuclillas e introdujo la jeringa en mi pierna. El dolor que sentí de inmediato fue sólo un pequeño ardor dentro de toda la pierna y fue creciendo hasta sentir que había llegado al hueso. Me daba la confianza que la medicina podía curarme.

Gracias – dije, forzando mi voz para hablar, el dolor creció hasta dejarme sin sentido de mi pierna.

Lamento inyectártela con rudeza – dijo enarcando su ceja – Jane, quiero preguntarte algo – dijo, juntando sus manos y entrelazándolas entre sí, me miró a los ojos, esperando que fuese sincera. Mi expresión se puso seria, asentí

Claro – dije, acomodándome en el sofá, tratando de mantener mi postura. Nath abrió sus labios

¿Por qué no le dices a Manuel lo que sientes por él? – preguntó. Sabía que en su pregunta iría involucrado Manuel, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada porque quería saber cuál era su duda en específico, si ya le había explicado casi todo sobre él y sobre mis decisiones. Tragué saliva y parpadeé. Sabía la verdadera razón de mi reservación, pero era hora de admitirlo

Tengo miedo – contesté sin verla, simplemente enfoqué mi mirada en mis manos, que jugaban con mis dedos y me hacían cosquillas. Nath frunció el ceño

¿Miedo? Janie, no creo que Manuel también termine siendo un miembro del tráfico de drogas o asesino… - interrumpí moviendo mis manos

No, no, no, eso lo sé. No creo que se cometa el mismo error de Luke de nuevo. No es miedo a que termine siendo quien no parece. Mi temor es… ser rechazada – dije luego de un suspiro. Nath me miró como si estuviera en estado de shock y parpadeó perpleja

¿De verdad crees que Manuel te rechazará? Janie, él te… - volví a interrumpir

Ya lo hizo, Nath – contesté seria. Mis ojos querían volver a derramar lágrimas y mi cuerpo estaba temblando del nerviosismo, estaba helado.

¿De qué hablas? – Nath estaba confundida

El día en que Brad tuvo el accidente… cuando me hablaste estaba con Manuel en el bosque observando… hermosos venados. Pero antes de verlos… me pidió perdón por lo del casi-beso de la noche anterior. Dijo que no tenía intención de hacerlo… ¿Sabes que significa no tener intención? Que no lo estaba haciendo porque él quisiera, ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba. Fui yo quien casi lo besa, para él no fue nada

Eso es lo que dices tú. Eso es lo que dice Manuel. ¿Cómo rayos va a decirte que el casi-beso fue lo mejor que le ha pasado? Él sabe que no puede decirte eso porque caería en tu trampa y admitiría que está enamorado de ti

¿Y qué hay de él? ¿Por qué, si es el caso que está enamorado de mí, no me lo dice? – pregunté, esperando una respuesta que me ayudara a descifrar el código de la vida

Por lo mismo, Jane. Cuando los chicos se enamoran creen que son demasiado poco para una chica. Siempre comportándose como caballeros para que nosotras caigamos en sus brazos y ellos se sientan felices por estar con alguien que creían imposible. Manuel te mira como si fueras si máxima prioridad y se cree demasiado poco para ti. Teme ser rechazado porque no es lo suficiente para ti. ¡Pero vamos! Ambos se gustan ¿Y no lo notan? – preguntó exaltada. Bajé la mirada

Sólo somos amigos, Nath. Conozco a Manuel y no es una persona que le gusta esconder sus sentimientos. Si le gustara ya lo sabría. Se comportaría de manera diferente

¿Y cómo se comporta? – preguntó, esperando que contestara la duda de qué significaba un comportamiento de un tonto enamorado

Como un gran amigo. Si estuviera enamorado de mí se comportara de manera diferente a como lo hace – expliqué, queriendo dejar el tema

¿Cómo alguien puede comportarse mejor que él? ¿Crees que su comportamiento es de un gran amigo? – hizo ademanes con los dedos en forma de comillas en las palabras "gran amigo"

Si no fuera así, no me trataría bien. Mejor se apartaría y simplemente hablaríamos como amigos, no grandes amigos. Admítelo, sabes que tengo razón

Eso es en un caso, en tú caso es distinto. Él es lindo contigo para que caigas en sus brazos como un ángel. Es la técnica más fácil.

¡Bien, Nath! Di lo que creas, pero créeme, sé que él y yo sólo somos amigos y lo seremos hasta el día de nuestra muerte. No creo que Manuel quiera otra novia luego de lo que se dio entre la pasada y él, y yo, aunque esté enamorada de él, no pienso entrar en otra relación en por lo menos hasta que supere la muerte de mi padre y el accidente de Brad, en donde mi exnovio estuvo involucrado en ambos acontecimientos. No quiero otra relación, y con eso se termina la discusión – dije levantándome con mis muletas y dirigiéndome a la habitación. Tenía que buscar lo que llevaría a la celebración de fin de año y año nuevo.

Entré en mi habitación y busqué ropa cómoda y abrigada. Tomé un pantalón jean y una sudadera Aeropostale blanca con letras azules y mis zapatos _Vans_ del mismo color de la sudadera. No iba como la mejor vestida, pero era una actividad de recreación, no iba a ser necesaria la combinación.

Tomé mi celular y vi que tenía tres mensajes, uno de Lindsay, otro de un compañero de trabajo y otro de Manuel. Vi primero el de Manuel.

 _¿Cómo te sientes?_

Sonreí al ver su mensaje y contesté de inmediato

¿Hablas con él? – escuché la voz de Nath por atrás. Ya estaba vestida. Ella tampoco iba muy arreglada, era un principio de las pasarelas el prepararse para cualquier tiempo, si es una actividad como la de esta noche… improvisar. Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera

El no querer una relación no implica el dejar de quererlo – ella rió

Lo sé, no he dicho nada. Simplemente insisto en que serían una linda pareja – reí y enarqué mi ceja

Me gustaría que fuera así, pero créeme… no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Puede que tengas razón respecto en que está enamorado de mí, puede que no… y no quiero que declarar mis sentimientos sean lo que arruine nuestra amistad – Nath asintió y se mordió el labios inferior, luego volteó a verme

Jane, la verdadera respuesta no es que temas el rechazo o arruinar la amistad – fruncí el ceño - ¿Sabes por qué crees que no quieres una relación, estás enamorada, y no le puedes decir a Manuel que lo amas? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Su acción me intimidó y negué con la cabeza, insegura

Creo que no – contesté con voz suave

Porque no funciona así – explicó – estás enamorada de él, pero hay algo que impide decirle que lo quieres, que te impide estar en una relación, lo reconoces, pero de todas formas le sigues hablando e intentando de conquistar. Te pasa eso porque no quieres ser tú quien tenga que declarar los sentimientos. Quieres gustarle para que él se sienta igual de desesperado que tú y sea él quien dé el primer paso ¿No es así? – preguntó de nuevo y por un momento me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Era cierto. Maldición, Nath tenía razón.

Decía que no quería una relación porque no quiero ser yo quien lo decida, quiero que sea Manuel quien me diga a mí lo que yo quiero decirle a él. ¡Nath era un genio!

Es increíble que sigas soltera – le dije sonriendo. Ella me imitó y señaló mi celular con su barbilla

Contéstale. Gánate al chico – dijo riendo y se retiró de mi habitación. Reí y volví con el mensaje

 _Nath acaba de ponerme la inyección… así que me siento como si estuviera desequilibrada. Voy a caerme en cualquier momento_

Envié. Tomé mi bolso y guardé lo esencial para llevar hasta las doce de la noche. Tomé mi gafete de _personal_ y lo coloqué sobre mi camisa. Me chequeé en el espejo y sentí la vibración de mi celular. Casi me da un infarto al sentirlo y sacarlo tan de prisa como pudiera. Desesperada por ver el mensaje

 _¿Hoy tienes esa actividad que dijiste, no?_

Torcí mis labios, decepcionada por las únicas 7 palabras dentro del texto. Escribí de inmediato, me equivoqué con una palabra y tuve que volver a escribirla. Envié

 _Sí, sería más divertido sin la bota_

Dejé el celular en la cama y tomé el cepillo. Comencé a ordenar mi cabello hasta atarlo con una coleta. El calor no era extremo, la verdad ni siquiera estaba haciendo calor. Era casi enero, el invierno estaba yéndose, pero todavía quedaba un poco de nieve en la zona de Múnich. Recordé fugazmente las mejillas rosadas de Manuel y su cabello cubierto de nieve el día después del casi beso cuando me mostró los venados. Un día que comenzó romántico y terminó con mi hermano casi muerto. Odiaba recordarlo así. Odiaba a Luke y a su pandilla.

 _¿Enserio piensas ir con el yeso en tu pie?_

Contesté al rato esperando formular una respuesta que no hiciera terminar la conversación. Cuando lo tuve, envié

 _¿Tengo otra opción?_

Volví a cepillar mi cabello mientras recordaba cada minuto que había pasado con Manuel. Recordé el día que descubrí su segundo nombre y él supo el mío.

Madison. Jane Madison Harrison. Con Rima

Eso fue el mismo día que nos conocimos, antes de subirme por primera vez a su auto. Sonreí al recordar esos días. Y pensar que en dos más se iría, al otro lado del mundo, lejos para poder comunicarme con él.

Lo daría todo en el concurso de modelaje. Tenía que ganar e irme a Brasil. Tenía que hacerlo por él.

 _¿Quieres compañía? ¿O seguridad?_

Reí ante su respuesta y no dudé en contestarle.

 _¿Enserio irías?_

Esperé cinco minutos para su respuesta, Imaginaba ser cuidada por Manuel cada vez que algo me pasara, volver a pasar una noche sin angustias mientras él se encontrara a mi lado. Ya no podía pensar en otra cosa excepto él. Pero por más que quisiera, no tenía que dejarme llevar por mis instintos, necesitaba formular una estrategia para que él me dijera lo que yo quería decirle a él.

 _¿Quieres que vaya?_

Sonreí de manera tímida. No podía decirle que no, pero temía decirle que sí. Traté de pensar en algo que no me alejara de él, que lo llevara hasta el orfanato y me ayudara allá.

 _Esa es tu decisión_

Añadí un guiño y dejé el teléfono sobre mi cama mientras observaba el techo con mis manos sobre mi vientre. Parpadeaba cada vez que me daba cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos. _Peter_. Su segundo nombre era Peter. Sonreí. Justo volví a sentir el vibrar del teléfono

 _Bien, se oye divertido. Así que iré_

Sonreí y le agradecí el ofrecerse a asegurarse que no me pasara nada más. Nath llegó a la habitación y me dijo que ya era hora. Me levanté y apliqué una ligera capa de maquillaje sobre mí y salimos. Le sonreí

Manuel irá – ella se quedó con cara de sorpresa y me sonrió

Conquista al chico, Jane – me guiñó un ojo, pero mi sonrisa se borró

Lo intentaré – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Le mandé la dirección del lugar a Manuel y salimos de la casa. Nath me ayudó a subir a su auto y guardó las muletas en el asiento trasero. Ella luego tomó el control del auto y salimos en dirección al orfanato, que quedaba lejos

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó luego de un rato

Las cuatro y media – contesté observando la hora de mi celular, había olvidado mi reloj en la casa de Nath. Comencé a odiarme

Maldición, es tarde – se quejó y aceleró – colócate el cinturón – me dijo con cara de angustia – debemos llegar a tiempo

Pues es mejor tarde que nunca – dije al ver el aumento de velocidad, Nath iba a 100 kilómetros por hora, y el orfanato quedaba a 50 Km.

Estamos seguras, la calle en dirección al lugar es solitaria – explicó, sin temor o preocupación

Pero son oscuras, y hay un bosque al lado – dije, señalando el bosque y esperando que me entendiera.

Nath hizo una cara de rendimiento y el auto fue bajando de velocidad, me sentí más segura y me recosté sobre el asiento. Volteé a ver a Nath para darle las gracias, pero el auto fue reduciendo demasiada velocidad hasta el punto de parar y apagarse. Nath tenía una cara de espanto, volteó a verme.

Ya no hay gasolina

Capitulo Cuarenta y Cinco

La miré con terror

¿Cómo que no hay gasolina? ¿Que acaso no te aseguraste de llenar el tanque antes de recorrer 50 km? – pregunté con exasperación. Nath me miró a modo que la perdonara. Negué con la cabeza, indicando que no pasaba nada, y desabroché mi cinturón. Abrí la puerta

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó desde el auto. Caminé hasta la parte trasera del coche y me recosté sobre el capó trasero. Me crucé de brazos, mi sudadera me daba calor ante en frío que atormentaba a Múnich.

Escuché unos pasos a mi derecha y volteé a ver a Nath, ella volteó a ver a la carretera, y luego volvió conmigo. Se recostó a mi lado y señaló mi pierna

Se supone que no debes caminar sin muletas – indicó con sus ojos mirándome reprobatoriamente. Le devolví la mirada

Lo dice la chica que me dejó a mitad del camino sin gasolina en una carretera solitaria – dije enarcando mi ceja. Nath rió y desvió su vista

Mírale el lado bueno, sabremos si alguien viene… y pediremos ayuda. Alguien humilde aparecerá en una carretera solitaria – reí

O un violador – añadí negativa, pero en modo de broma. Nath sacó su celular y la pantalla iluminó su rostro - ¿No puedes llamar a nadie? – pregunté, tratando de encontrar la forma de pedir auxilio

Sí pero el servicio es demasiado tardo, vendrán a auxiliarnos en una media hora y ya no tenemos tiempo – luego de hablar dejó escapar un bufido y se cruzó de brazos - ¿No puedes llamarle a Manuel? Él vendrá por aquí, de todos modos – sugirió. Se me iluminaron los ojos y saqué de inmediato mi celular de mi bolsillo trasero. Casi se me cae de la emoción pero traté de disimularlo. Busqué su número en mi agenda y cuando lo encontré no dudé ni un segundo en marcarle. Tres tonos sonaron hasta que antes de escuchar el cuarto reconocí su voz

Sabes… sería bueno que me tuvieras como un contacto de emergencia inmediata, por si acaso – bromeó y reí. Siempre sacándome una sonrisa aunque tuviera que pedirle que nos ayudara en medio de la nada. Bueno, no estábamos perdidas y conocíamos la ruta, pero estábamos solas… en lo oscuro…

Solas.

Necesitaba un favor – expliqué un poco tímida. Rasqué mi brazo, lo hacía cuando estaba incómoda o me sentía nerviosa, esperando que pudiera ayudarnos – Nos quedamos sin gasolina – escuché una risa desde la otra línea. Sonreí porque sabía que era gracioso, aunque no podía verlo así ya que me asustaba que todo estuviera tan silencioso en la carretera, Nath se aseguraba de vigilar, éramos dos simples chicas con la fuerza de un caracol, si algo nos pasaba, y conmigo sabía que la suerte no estaba de mi lado, no podríamos defendernos – Conoces mi fortuna y la carretera está oscura, silenciosa y somos las únicas en medio de ella ¿Podrías traer contigo un poco de gasolina? Lo suficiente para recorrer 50 km – supliqué. Manuel permaneció callado unos momentos, tanto que creí que se había ido - ¿Manuel?

Estoy ubicando una gasolinera cerca en mi mapa mental, estoy cerca de una… y, Janie, cuídate. Ya lo dijiste, conozco tu suerte y temo que te pase algo como es posible – reí, negué con la cabeza y respondí con otra pregunta para no terminar la conversación

¿Qué me sugieres? – pregunté como si se lo estuviera preguntando a un doctor o un psiquiatra. Manuel rió

No sé, entra en el auto y no salgas. Y si el tipo intenta matarte prendiendo en llamas al auto… pues corre como maníaca y salva tu vida – ambos reímos. Escuché la voz de Nath susurrándome

Oye, Janie, sé que amas a Manuel pero me siento un poco excluida – dijo por lo bajo, aunque no tanto

¿Esa es Nath? – preguntó Manuel, mi cuerpo se tensó - ¿Qué dice? Dile "hola" de mi parte

Um… sí, es Nath, me decía que se sentía excluida, Nath – dije dirigiéndome a Nath – Manuel te dice "hola" – Nath sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de mi mandíbula indicándole que no siguiera hablando de mi prioridad de estar enamorada de él mientras lo tuviera al teléfono. Nath levantó las manos en forma de inocencia y rió

Bien, Janie, llegaré con gasolina suficiente para el auto… - dejé escapar un suspiro y coloqué mi mano en mi frente

Gracias, Manuel, eres el mejor – dijo Nath colocándose encima de mí y respondiéndole a Manuel. Escuché la risa de él

Lo sé – respondió y se despidió con un "nos vemos al rato". Nath se quitó de encima, y justo antes que Manuel o yo colgáramos, Nath volvió a lanzarse sobre mí, haciendo que me apoyara sobre mi pierna y dejara escapar un leve grito de dolor. Ni Manuel ni yo colgamos en ese momento - ¿Janie? – preguntó, en un tono angustiado

¿Escuchas eso, Manuel? – preguntó Nath, refiriéndose a mi grito – Está afuera, en la carretera, sin sus muletas. Esto merece un castigo. Janie ha desobedecido las órdenes del médico una vez más… y te recuerdo que si algo le pasa a esta chica será culpa de los tres – dijo Nath, el dolor disminuyó y fulminé a Nath con la mirada. Ella simplemente me miró con cara de "no me mates" y se alejó un poco de mí con temor.

Sí, ustedes dos me han metido en esto y ahora debo hacerme responsable – ambas reímos – Janie, ve al auto y no saldrás de él sin tus muletas ¿Entendiste? – me exigió, y pude notar una sonrisa detrás de sus palabras

Ya se lo dije, no va a hacerte caso – dijo Nath. Como si hubiera sido ofendida

¿Janie? – volvió a hablar Manuel, tratando de convencerme y superando la orden de Nath. Sentía que con mencionar mi nombre Manuel me miraba con sus cejas arqueadas y sus ojos clavados en los míos sin despegarlos como de modo intimidante y exigente. Me sentí empequeñecida y sumisa ante sus palabras cojeé hasta el auto y saqué mis muletas

¡Es increíble que te haya escuchado! ¡Fue por las muletas! – exclamó Nath, indignada. Volví con mis muletas sosteniendo mi cuerpo mientras sentía la mirada de Nath asesinándome divertidamente - ¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga y no te dignaste en hacer lo mismo que te dije yo hace un rato!

Pero es diferente que me lo haya dicho mi mejor amigo – luego de evaluar mis palabras tapé mi boca y abrí los ojos como platos, Nath los abrió como la luna y se quedó inmóvil. No podía creer lo que había dicho estando Manuel escuchándome. Quería darme un tiro en la cabeza. Me sentía nerviosa ante su respuesta. Un silencio invadió el lugar por unos segundos hasta que Manuel lo rompió

¿Soy tu mejor amigo? – preguntó, distinguí una sonrisa en sus palabras y eso me hizo sonrojarme. Nath me golpeó y me señaló el teléfono, indicándome que le contestara. Le hice un ademán con las manos diciéndole que no sabía qué decir. Nath señaló una vez más el celular y me apresuró. Mi corazón palpitaba como tambor

P-Pues – tartamudeé, nerviosa. Nath se pegó una palmada en la frente, indicando mi torpeza y que tenía que disimular mis nervios. No era yo la que tenía que estar en esta situación ¡Era él! ¡Tenía que ser él! – sí – dije, ocultando mis nervios, tomé aire y traté de calmarme y retomar mi pulso – sí, eres mi mejor amigo. Creo que lo descubrí desde que nadie jamás se había tomado las molestias que tú te has tomado. Te agradezco enserio por todo, Manu – volteé a ver a Nath y ésta levantó sus dos pulgares y me indicó que prosiguiera. Me encogí de hombros, mostrando que había concluido. Nath me dijo que añadiera más – Así que… sí… eres mi mejor amigo. Creí que ya lo sabrías luego de diez días de conocernos y llevarnos muy bien – dije. Nath volvió a pegarse una palmada. Movió sus dedos índices de extremo a extremo tratando de decirme que no dijera más, porque lo estaba estropeando. Volví a encogerme de hombros, ésta vez diciéndole que no entendía qué había salido mal.

Bueno, tienes razón. No me había detenido a pensar en eso y… sí… creo que también eres mi mejor amiga – Nath improvisó

Hey, ten cuidado… porterito. Ella es _mí_ chica – dijo en un tono celoso y divertido. Le di un codazo y enarqué mi ceja derecha

Sí, ten cuidado, Manuel – dije con una sonrisa – es una celosa de campeonato – bromeé. Nath asintió honrada y volvió a recostarse sobre el capó - ¿Ya estás cerca? – pregunté luego de recordar por qué lo había llamado

Estoy apenas casi llegando a la gasolinera. Debo irme… nos vemos al rato… de nuevo – reí y esperé que colgara. Pero no lo hacía, así que tuve que apartar mi teléfono de mi oreja y cortar la llamada yo. Volteé a ver a Nath, que me miraba con picardía

¿Pasa algo? – pregunté, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse ante la mirada de Nath

No, nada. Ni una pizca de nada, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé de qué hablas – dijo fingiendo no saber nada. Rodé mis ojos mientras reía y enfoqué mi atención en Nath, ella sonrió de lado y no soportó contenerlo más – Cada vez que veo tu rostro cuando estás… hablando o mirando o… pensando en Manuel se te iluminan los ojos, tus fosas nasales se expanden – llevé mis dedos a mis fosas nasales como si me ofendiera el tenerlas grandes – y no puedes dejar de sonreír. Tanto que quiero llorar por todo lo que estás pasando y encima no puedes estar con el chico que quieres porque… ¡Simplemente no quieres! Te pedí que lo besaras, Janie, hiciste el intento y fue… lindo… pero incómodo y no te pediré que lo hagas más. Te juro que desde ahora respetaré tus decisiones respecto a Manuel. Nada de besos o… - interrumpí

No puedes hacer eso – dije sin una pizca de emoción en mi rostro. Nath dejó de hablar y me miró confundida. Frunció su ceño y habló

¿Por qué no? – preguntó confundida. La miré a los ojos como Brad lo había hecho el día de la promesa.

Porque se lo prometí a Brad – dije en casi un susurro, aunque suficientemente audible incluso para alguien con problemas auriculares. Nath bajó su vista – Le prometí que iba a intentar ser feliz. Que iba a intentar besarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba y… todo – dije en un suspiro. Nath volvió su vista a mí

Debería ser yo la que estuviera a punto de morir y no tu hermano – dijo Nath con voz ronca y torpe. Traté de buscar su mirada y fue ella quien me ayudó a encontrarla. Sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos y como si tuvieran un vidrio como capa. Negué con la cabeza

No digas eso – supliqué susurrando. Nath imitó mi gesto negando con la cabeza

Él se sacrificó para salvarme y quedara intacta. No es justo que un niño de diez años diese su vida por mí ¿Quién daría su vida por mí?

Él lo hizo, al igual, Nath, que yo podría hacerlo. Daría la vida por ti y por Brad… ustedes no tuvieron que haber estado involucrados en ese accidente. Se supone que yo tendría que haber estado en casa, pero me encontraba admirando venados mientras mi corazón luchaba por no besar a Manuel en ese preciso momento que era perfecto. El plan era que yo estuviera en el lugar de Brad en este momento, no él, ni tú. Si ustedes quedaron implicados ese día fue por mí culpa. De verdad lo lamento – dije, tratando de animar a Nath y no dejando que se echara toda la culpa ella misma

Pero… de todas formas estuvimos implicados, y tu hermano fue el único que reaccionó a tiempo para sacarme de la cocina… cuando tuve que ser yo quien tuvo que haberlo hecho… es decir… ¡Era yo quien lo estaba cuidando! – dijo, al borde de las lágrimas

Estuve a punto de decir algo… pero el sonido de las hojas y ramas siendo molestadas que provenía del bosque nos hizo reaccionar y llevar nuestra vista a los árboles. Mi corazón pareció congelarse al igual que mi piel, pero mi cerebro mantenía su postura y el interés y curiosidad estaban tan igualados a mi adrenalina que estuve a punto de correr al bosque y buscar el origen del sonido.

¿Escuchaste? – preguntó Nath con el terror invadiendo su rostro. La miré con preocupación al escuchar un sonido extraño en medio de la carretera más oscura y silenciosa que hubiese visto yo en toda mi vida

Debió ser un animal – sugerí, tratando de calmarnos a ambas y pensando en las millones de posibilidades que hubiese sido cualquier cosa que no nos asustara.

Claro – contestó Nath, más en sarcasmo que haberlo aceptado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi una pequeña luz destellante en lo lejos de la carretera. Lentamente dirigí mi vista hacia la luz que crecía y crecía. Conocía las luces de ese auto. Nath tambien lo miró y en su rostro se veía una clara duda del auto. Golpeé su hombro un par de veces, a modo de ánimo

Es Manuel – le dije mientras me apoyaba sobre las muletas y recobraba el pulso. Volteé a ver una última vez al bosque, esperando ver algo… pero sólo vi oscuridad, ni siquiera pude distinguir los árboles o troncos. Cuando volteé a ver de nuevo Manuel estaba aparcando detrás de nosotras. Salió de su auto y junto con él una extraña cubeta

¿Es eso gasolina? – pregunté señalando la cubeta. Manuel rió

Sí, suficiente para al menos 5 horas de viaje – indicó y sonreí. Me acerqué a él y quise tomar la cubeta. Manuel la hizo aún más lejos de mí – tienes muletas, puedes desequilibrarte – dijo riendo. Sonreí y rodé los ojos - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Manuel frunciendo el ceño y haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa

Sí ¿Por qué? – pregunté imitándolo al fruncir el ceño. El rostro de Manuel parecía observador y atento. Enarqué mis cejas

Estás pálida… - dejó la cubeta sobre su auto y tomó con sus manos las mías. Su tacto llevó una corriente de nervios por todo mi torso – y helada – indicó, me miró como queriendo tener su respuesta de inmediato, vagué en mi mente buscando la verdad

Escuchamos algo con Nath hace un rato en el bosque… nos asustó – expliqué como si no fuera algo para exagerar. Manuel sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos

Son los mapaches, Janie – sonrió de lado – me pasó lo mismo cuando acampamos hace diez meses. Thomas y yo escuchamos algo y creímos que sería una especie de lobo o zombie – fruncí el ceño, divertida – pero resultó ser un mapache. Quedamos decepcionados – Reí. Volteé a ver al auto de Nath y encontré a Nath preparando la abertura de la gasolina

Bueno… me alegra que sólo sea un mapache. Temía que fuera algo más – dije, apenada por mostrarme como cobarde. Pero Manuel sólo sonrió

No te preocupes, ésta noche soy tu guardaespaldas – dijo, tocando mi nariz congelada.

¿Y eso es bueno? – pregunté burlona, él mantuvo su sonrisa.

Pues… no dejaré que nada te pase

Capitulo Cuarenta y Seis

La gasolina era suficiente para llegar al orfanato, pero sin duda de regreso no llegaríamos ni a medio kilómetro, acordamos en organizar eso luego del evento. Manuel iba en primero por seguridad, según había dicho él. Nath no se quedó a discutirlo y decidió que sería mejor que él estuviera atento con la carretera, y si algo fallaba en el auto de Nath sería más fácil para todos.

Mis muletas cansaron mis brazos y ahora estaba recostada sobre el asiento con los ojos cerrados queriendo descansar. Nath encendió la radio, una canción desconocida para mí, de ritmo lento y pacífico, comenzó a reproducirse. Luego me quedé dormida.

 _Son quince – le dije a mi padre con el orgullo aplastado mientras sostenía en mi mano un vestido que Stella, la tienda con la que modelaba, me había obsequiado._

 _Si fueran quince ya lo sabría, eres mi hija. Te digo que cumples catorce, simplemente quieres una fiesta… pero la haré hasta el verdadero día – me dijo, sin levantar su vista para verme y concentrado en el papeleo_

 _¡Cumpliré quince años, papá! ¡Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie! Incluso Jessica me llamó torpe quinceañera – exclamé con lágrimas en mis ojos_

 _¿Lo ves? Jessica jamás te llamaría de ese modo, lo sabe muy bien – dijo, todavía sin levantar la vista_

 _Pero sabe que cumpliré quince años – insistí con las lágrimas molestándome. Mi padre dio un suspiro y se quedó inmóvil por un rato, parpadeando. Iba a reprenderme, lo presentía_

 _Jane, no seas estúpida. ¿Qué acaso no ves que estoy ocupado? Son cosas realmente importantes_

 _¿Más importantes que tu propia hija? Sólo quiero una fiesta para celebrar una cuarta parte de mi vida, cumplo quince años, lo dice en mi acta de nacimiento, papá, debes recordarlo – sollocé mientras él me miraba con ira. Su mandíbula se tensó_

 _Por ahora, con tus caprichos, todo es más importante que tú. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Jessica, quiero obsequiarle algo que recuerde para siempre… necesito tu ayuda para eso, necesito la opinión de una mujer – dijo tratando de calmarme, pero mis lágrimas se fueron haciendo más crueles_

 _Sólo regálale una cama nueva con vibrador y hagan el amor hasta el amanecer – susurré rodando los ojos sin dejar que mi padre escuchara. Pero sospechó de mis palabras_

 _¿Qué dijiste? – se apresuró a preguntar con repugnancia. Lo miré retadoramente_

 _Nada que importe – respondí arrugando mi nariz. Mi padre me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y su respiración parecía que sus impulsos querían hacer algo pero su corazón no se lo permitía_

 _Janie… - escuché que susurraba, pero no era su voz. Fruncí el ceño – Janie… - la voz se fue haciendo más grave y ronca – Jane…_

Janie… - y desperté agitada. Los ojos de Manuel se encontraban justo frente a los míos, a escasos centímetros, mis labios casi rozaban los de él por al menos cinco milímetros. Él me sonrió acarició mi mejilla – Hemos llegado – me dijo mientras podía sentir su respiración, sentía el sudor bajar por mi frente, y los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca hacían mi cuerpo temblar. Manuel frunció el ceño - ¿Tenías pesadillas? – preguntó al ver mi expresión. Parpadeé insegura, no encontraba mi voz. La mano de Manuel me sostenía el mentón, tratando que no desviara mi vista.

No es nada – dije, tomando su mano y apartándola para que pudiera salir. Manuel no se movió, simplemente bajó la vista mientras yo trataba de salir

Manuel por fin se levantó y me entregó mis muletas. Le sonreí agradecida y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, donde vi a Nath charlando con una anciana, que le sostenía la mano… seguro agradeciéndole. Manuel se puso a mi lado

¿Hace cuánto llegamos? – pregunté, impulsándome para no reducir el paso y mirando su perfil.

Hace poco, Nath recién se bajó del auto y me dijo que estabas dormida. Quise despertarte pero te veías realmente cansada. Así que te dejé dormir – dijo volteándome a ver y sonriéndome. Llevé mi vista a inspeccionar la zona. Era un llano, con el pasto raspando el suelo y cercas por doquier estableciendo un perímetro, realmente aterrador

Este ambiente me resulta espeluznante, como si de pronto nos fuera a atacar un animal o una manada de muertos vivientes – dije riendo. Era tarde y el sol estaba oculto, lo que ponía en el terreno con desventaja de claridad

¿Sí? – preguntó Manuel riendo – bueno, si de casualidad te encuentras con alguno le pides una foto y lo saludas por mí – dijo dando leves golpes en mi hombro, haciendo que yo también riera

Créeme, si alguna vez veo alguno lo más probable es que me saque los sesos y se los devore, no soy una heroína… y tengo la fuerza de una iguana – dije riendo, Manuel esbozó una sonrisa miró al frente

Lo dudo, el miedo te haría actuar con rapidez – Se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar - ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? – preguntó riendo, lo imité y negué con la cabeza. Las muletas eran más pesadas que las otras, no sabía si eso podía ser posible, es decir, eran muletas… de madera.

¿Qué hora es? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño ante mi atención de la charla de la anciana con Nath, que no se veía muy preocupada por la hora

Las seis, las actividades comenzaron pero todavía no es su turno, comenzarán a las siete, en al menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos – dijo evaluando su reloj invisible, acto que mi hizo reír. Llegamos a el porche de la casa y subimos los escalones, Nath volteó a vernos y me sonrió, la anciana también lo hizo

Bien, Felicity, ella es mi mejor amiga, Jane Harrison – dijo Nath a la señora, presentándome. La anciana, Felicity, que lucía de unos 88 años, se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, diciendo que era un gusto que hubiera llegado a su orfanato

Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir – me dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus arrugas bajo sus ojos. Luego desvió la vista con Manuel y lo miró igualmente con una sonrisa - ¿Y quién es este apuesto muchacho que te acompaña? – preguntó la anciana levantando su cabeza para poder ver a Manuel, que era el doble de alto que ella. Felicity le extendió la mano y Manuel la tomó sonriente, ella volteó a verme - ¿Es tu novio? – sentí que el pulso me paraba y que el oxígeno se había terminado. Pero sobre todo mantuve mi postura. Nath me volteó a ver preocupada. Estuve a punto de hablar cuando ella lo hizo

¿Qué? – exclamó Nath – No, Felicity, desde luego que no – dijo riendo nerviosa – Es sólo un amigo de ambas, su nombre es Manuel Neuer. Bueno, ya que todos nos conocimos, deberíamos ir adentro ¿No? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Felicity. Ella la observó con duda, pero luego pareció entender

Claro, pasen adelante. Su turno iniciará en media hora, deberían comer algo – insistió y todos pasamos. Bajo el umbral de la puerta esperé a Manuel, quien se había quedado de último. Cuando lo vi, mis nervios todavía me traicionaban

Lamento eso – dije mirándolo con súplica. Él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza

No importa – dijo Manuel desordenando mi cabello

¡Oye! - me quejé riendo. Manuel me imitó y quise vengarme ante el desorden de mi cabello. Justo pasó frente al sofá y me lancé sobre él, quise hacerle cosquillas pero tuvimos la misma idea. Manuel, en ventaja que tenía más fuerza, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas mientras yo me retorcía de la risa. Me encontraba encima de él hasta que resbalé de sus piernas y caí al suelo con mi espalda

¡Janie! – exclamó riendo. Me levanté con la ayuda de Manuel y ambos caminamos hacia la cocina, donde estaban Nath y Felicity

Nuestro turno inicia en la mitad del horario de juegos. Dinos, Fizzy, ¿Qué juegos nos recomiendas para los niños? – preguntó Nath al vernos entrar - ¿En dónde estaban? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido

¿No escuchaste las risas? – pregunté sonriente. Nath negó con la cabeza y me devolvió la sonrisa. Volteamos a ver a Felicity y ésta comenzó a hablar

Bien, creo que cualquier juego puede gustarle a los niños. Lo único que ellos quieren es sentir el amor paternal que todos estos años hemos intentado dárselos. Pero no es lo mismo. Verán, una pelota, un disco o incluso una figura de acción puede cambiar la felicidad de estos niños. Ustedes tienen mucho dinero, lo he visto en los obsequios que los voluntarios han envuelto para ellos. Seguro sabrán qué hacer. En media hora los niños quedarán a sus órdenes. Son niños buenos. Pero hay algunos que son un poco más agresivos, divertidos o extravagantes que otros. Pero son niños – dijo la anciana explicándonos sobre el trabajo que haríamos ésta noche. Luego volteó a verme – yo ya estoy vieja. Moriré en algún momento y éste orfanato no tendrá más que a mis hijos para cuidar. Pero ellos lo convertirán en otra cosa, lo sé. Llevarán a los niños a otro lugar y convertirán mi casa en una máquina de producir dinero. No digo que no sea bueno, pero no lo es si hablamos de las criaturas que quedaron sin padres antes y les arrebatarán lo poco cuando yo tampoco esté… - su mirada esmeralda se clavó en la mía - ¿Tienes un sobrino, Jane, o un hermano menor? – preguntó la anciana. Mi corazón comenzó a romperse al recordar a Brad

Fizzy – advirtió Nath, que mordía sus uñas

No creo… - comenzó también Manuel, pero interrumpí

Sí – dije, tragándome el dolor, y respondiendo a la pregunta de Felicity – un hermano menor. Se llama Brad

Bueno, Jane, como hermana mayor supongo que quisieras que lo mejor de todo fuera para tu hermano. Así soy yo con mis niños. Si algo les pasa no sé qué haría. El dolor nunca se va. Hace dos meses uno de ellos recibió un ataque al corazón. Era muy pequeño e indefenso. Tenía tan sólo diez años de vida – tragué saliva

Señora… - volvió a advertir Manuel, tratando de no hacer que la anciana contara su historia, porque sin duda me recordaba a Brad. Pero Felicity siguió hablando

Luchamos para que no se fuera. Los médicos decían que no tenía esperanza. Luego de una semana de espera… - sus labios se cerraron, como si no quisiera decirlo, o recordarlo. Suspiró y lo dijo – luego de una semana el niño murió – mi mandíbula se tensó y mi pulso cambió de ritmo. Quería vomitar de lo mal que me sentía – creí que no sería duro pero el dolor nunca desapareció, ni lo hace. Jane, si algo le pasara a tu hermano, alguien a quien amas y cuidas ¿Crees algún día olvidarás el dolor o lo que pasó? – fruncí el ceño – no. Puedes vivir con dolor. Pero el sufrimiento no es una forma de vida. Es una condena – salí de inmediato de la cocina.

Fui hasta las escaleras del porche y me senté en ellas, tratando de no dejar escapar las lágrimas. Lo que sea que hubiera dicho Felicity no tenía que afectarme. Era distinto. Ella había perdido a un niño por un ataque al corazón. Mi hermano había recibido golpes en una explosión. Sabía que mi hermano seguía vivo y los médicos harían todo lo posible para que así se mantuviera.

Hundí mi rostro en mis manos y luego las lleve hasta mi cabello. De pronto escuché gritos en la casa. Seguro Nath estaba discutiendo con Felicity por el tema de Brad. Escuché pisadas detrás de mí, pero no quise voltear a ver quién era. Fuera quien fuera, se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él. Era Manuel, no tuve que pararme a pensarlo ni un segundo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó bajando su vista hacia mí. Sus piernas se extendían delante de él y yo me encontraba recargada sobre su pecho.

¿Brad morirá? – pregunté como si él tuviera la respuesta final y supiera lo que pasaría con mi hermano

No, mira, Janie, lo que sea que haya dicho esa señora no tiene nada qué ver con Brad. Ella contó su versión, tú tienes otra. Tu vida y la de ella son muy distintas al igual que la del niño y tu hermano. No porque él haya muerto a la misma edad que tu hermano signifique que todos los niños de diez años internados en un hospital morirán. Debes confiar en que tu hermano volverá contigo. ¿Qué crees que diría Brad si se entera que confiaste en la historia de una anciana en lugar de pensar en el esfuerzo que él hizo por mantenerse con vida por ti? Porque estoy seguro que él está luchando contra todo diagnóstico médico por volver contigo. Y verás que así será ¿Sí? – sonreí y asentí – no tengas miedo.

Pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Sólo hay dos opciones con Brad: o se queda o se va. Y la verdad no sé qué es lo que quiero para él. Si vive tendrá que abandonar su sueño de ser portero, verá la obvia realidad en la que Nath jamás saldrá con él, enfrentará las manipulaciones de Jessica y una vida sin un padre que le enseñe lo básico de la vida y yo… que simplemente le daré poco, que no será suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Él me lo dijo. Me dijo todo lo que vería si vivía y lo que enfrentaría. A veces pienso que sería mejor que… - pero mi voz se fue. No podía decirlo. No podía creer lo que estuviera diciendo

¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Que muriera? – preguntó incrédulo. Tragué saliva y bajé mi mirada. Manuel suspiró – Janie, hay otras maneras. El que tenga una pierna amputada no significa que no pueda ser portero. Recuerda que generalmente el término "portero" hace referencia a las _manos_. Esa pierna no le impedirá correr rápido para alcanzar una pelota, y saltar será mucho más fácil ante el peso. Sin duda será el mejor arquero del mundo cuando debute y yo esté ahí para coronarlo. Y no sólo del mundo, sino de la historia – dijo animándome con una de sus sonrisas que me hacían querer besarlo como si fuera mío. Pero esa era otra ilusión.

Manu, quiero decirte algo – dije, pensando las únicas dos palabras que podrían cambiar mi vida por completo: _te amo_. Manuel amplió su sonrisa

También quiero decirte algo – dijo optando por una actitud más seria. Mi piel se enfrió. Fruncí el ceño – pero habla tú primero – dijo sonriente

No sé por dónde empezar – dije cubriendo mi rostro una vez más con mis manos. Me sentía nerviosa

Por el principio. Vamos – dijo. Reí y lo miré a los ojos

De acuerdo… - dije, tomando valor. Un sonido estrépito se escuchó desde el cielo – Manu – dije, con la voz quebrada - _te amo_.

Capitulo Cuarenta y Siete

El sonido proveniente del cielo cesó, Manuel me miraba confuso, con el entrecejo fruncido. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sentía que iba a desmayarme del temor a lo que él me dijera. Me rechazaría, lo presentía.

¿Qué? – preguntó confuso, como si lo que le hubiera dicho no se lo pudiera creer. Tragué saliva

Sí, siempre lo hice, Manu, yo siempre te… - pero me interrumpió

No, no. Lo siento, es que no te escuché por el ruido. ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo y sentí que todo mi sistema, mi corazón, mi voz, mi dignidad… se me caían de las manos y eran arrojadas al mar para que el agua las borrase. Mi orgullo había sido aplastado y quería correr y perderme hasta que encontraran mi cadáver quinientos años después. No podía creer que Manuel no lo hubiera escuchado.

¡Maldición! Se lo había dicho. Le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba y no me había escuchado. Quería morir en ése momento. Fue suficiente para comprender que la suerte ni el destino estaban de mi parte. Perdí mi oportunidad, y ahora lo entendía. Mi destino no es estar con Manuel. Por mucho que me doliera… era la realidad.

¿Janie? – preguntó Manuel al ver que no respondía. Volteé a verlo

Que… sí. Eres mi mejor amigo. Lo pensé un día y descubrí que era así. Especialmente porque me has apoyado y estoy muy agradecida por eso – dije, mirando sus ojos. Él me sonrió - ¿Y qué ibas a decirme tú? – pregunté, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. Aunque era obvio que jamás lo olvidaría. Jamás olvidaría que el día que le dije al chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, como nunca lo estuve y seguro nunca más lo estaré, que lo amaba y ni siquiera me había escuchado.

Lo mismo. Cuando dijiste que era tu mejor amigo también pensé sobre eso. Es decir, también has confiado en mí para decirme tus problemas, tu pasado y muchas cosas en las que te has involucrado y la muerte casi te alcanza – ambos reímos – que supe que tenías razón, también eres mi mejor amiga – sonreí. Pero era una sonrisa falsa. No quería ser su mejor amiga. Quería ser mucho más. Quería ser su novia, lo daría todo por besarlo las veces que yo quisiera, por salir con él tomando su mano o yendo con él a todas partes sin que la prensa me afectara… o decirle _te amo_ sin miedo a que me rechazara. Lo necesitaba, lo quería. Y estaba a sólo dos días de irse

Unos pasos detrás de nosotros hicieron que Manuel volteara a ver. Yo no lo hice, mi mirada estaba perdida en la decepción, al igual que mi alma.

¿Nos darías un minuto a solas, Manuel? – preguntó Felicity con su tranquila voz de anciana. Manuel volteó a verme, esperando mi respuesta. Asentí, indicándole que estaba bien. Manuel se levantó y caminó hasta la casa. Felicity se sentó a mi lado, con esfuerzo por su edad. Se quedó mirando al frente por unos segundos, observando la noche – Lamento haber hablado sobre tu hermano… no tenía idea por lo que estabas pasando – dijo disculpándose, sin voltear a ver a ningún lado. Tenía su vista al frente. Fija. Negué con la cabeza

No se preocupe, no es su culpa. Y tiene razón, no sabía por lo que estaba pasando… si Nath le dijo algo… no se angustie, no es su culpa – dije, mirando su perfil. Ella tenía el rostro lleno de arrugas, la luz de la luna permitía oscurecer los ojos esmeraldas que ella tenía. Llevaba un vestido blanco, suelto, y unos botines cafés, con calcetines amarillos. Su cabello era corto, no le llegaba ni a los hombros, y completamente blanco.

Nathalie me dijo sobre tu… problema con el chico – dijo, ésta vez volteándome a ver y señalando con su cabeza la casa, indicando que se refería a Manuel. Bajé la mirada – Jane, cuando te enamoras… sufres mucho. Cuando se trata de amor de verdad debes sufrir mucho. Pero lo más importante es _no_ darte por vencida. Manuel es muy apuesto, y tú eres hermosa. No los conozco a ninguno de los dos pero Nathalie me ha dicho que es evidente que ustedes dos se aman

Ella sólo lo dice por mí. Ni siquiera estoy segura que Manuel tenga un interés por mí. Lo dudo, pero es que es inevitable para mí dejar de quererlo. Siempre ha estado conmigo para apoyarme, ayudarme, cuidarme y… en todo. Es el tipo de chico que siempre soñé, si no lo conociera todo el mundo juraría que él sólo sería parte de mi imaginación. Pero es real. Nunca creí conocer a nadie como él… y ahora que está… lo veo más imposible aún. No sé qué hacer

Simplemente expresarle tus sentimientos, cariño – dijo Felicity, tratando de ayudarme

Ya lo hice. Recién hace unos minutos le dije que lo amaba pero un ruido no le permitió escucharme, y es la segunda vez que pasa. – dije al borde de las lágrimas. No quería que ella me viera llorar, o entrar con los ojos hinchados y que después Nath y Manuel destrozaran a Felicity por creer que había dicho algo de Brad. Pero fue inútil y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin intención por mi rostro. Felicity me miró

No sé lo que estés sufriendo, Jane, pero yo también pasé por un período aterrador al enamorarme de mi esposo… que ya falleció – dijo, con voz apagada

Lo lamento – dije entre sollozos. Limpié mi nariz, que comenzaba a ponerse húmeda, y seguí llorando. Tanto por Brad como por Manuel.

Yo también lo lamento. Lo sigo haciendo. Pero… sé que él partió feliz. Durante nuestra vida, juntos, le di todo el amor que tenía. Y él me lo dio todo a mí. Fuimos felices luego de pasar la etapa dura antes del noviazgo. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue nuestra etapa más dura, porque él me protegía de todo y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. Perdió el oído izquierdo gracias a las bombas, pero yo lo amaba. No podía decírselo. Un día me di cuenta que ya estaba saliendo con otra, y quise desaparecer el día que me la presentó. Creí que sería mi fin, hasta que ella lo engañó con otro y en su miseria yo fui a consolarlo. El tercer día que fui a su casa a verlo… me besó. Desde entonces fuimos felices. Ahora, sin él, me sentiría la anciana más triste del mundo, y mi vida sin él al principio fue dura, pero tenía que quedarme por mis hijos. Y ellos son mi razón de ser, fu cuando descubrí mi amor por los niños, y por eso creé éste orfanato… - explicó, contándome la vida, dura, que había tenido

Es distinto para usted, tuvo lo que quería. Yo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, puedo decirle a Manuel lo que siento por él. Viajará en dos días a Brasil y regresará hasta julio, tendré que pasar alrededor de seis meses sin él. No sé qué voy a hacer, me volveré loca, y no puedo irme así como así. Me ofreció ir con él, pero tengo a mi hermano, el funeral de mi padre, mis clases, mi trabajo y desfiles importante con los que gano dinero y sobrevivo. Mi madrastra podrá echarme de la casa si a ella se le place, mi hermano está ingresado en el hospital con muy pocas probabilidades de vida, mi padre murió, mi exnovio estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de mi padre, mi mejor amiga parte mañana a Berlín y no podrá estar conmigo para enterrar a mi padre y sobre todo: Manuel se irá, y posiblemente cuando vuelva ya habrá alguien en su vida, y no seré yo – dije llorando aún más, mirando lo miserable que era mi vida y queriendo correr hasta cansarme y morir lentamente, aunque de todas formas ya lo estaba haciendo por dentro.

¿Y vas a rendirte? ¿Vas a dejar de pelear porque todo lo que está pasando está en tu contra? Jane, es simplemente un problema en el que tendrás que poner a prueba tu fuerza y luchar contra todo para salir adelante, y finalmente ser feliz sin más problemas. Eres joven, los problemas juveniles no son lo peor, los problemas de adultos… son problemas. Si no puedes superar esto… no podrás superar nada en la vida, si te das por vencida… te acostumbrarás a darte por vencida ante todo. No dejes que el sufrimiento influya en tu vida. Debes seguir luchando por obtener lo que quieres. Imagina que Manuel se entere que te rendiste por él porque cada vez que intentabas decirle lo que sentías algo lo estropeaba. Pero ésa no es mi decisión.

Pero no puedo hacer nada. Él se va. Perderé la comunicación con él por varios meses y ya no podré decirle nada

Jane, no deberías dejar que el miedo te domine. Debes tener confianza en que vas a estar con él… sobre todo – dijo, mirándome con ternura mientras mis lágrimas seguían traicionándome. Suspiré – ya es su turno – indicó mientras miraba un pequeño reloj en su mano izquierda. De oro. Felicity volteó a verme, notando que observaba el reloj – me lo regaló mi esposo en nuestro aniversario de cincuenta años – me dijo. Con una sonrisa sincera

¿Cómo se llamaba? – pregunté, con la voz quebrada. Ella me miró con ternura

Peter – dijo, casi en un susurro – Peter Rauch – sonreí

Peter es el segundo nombre de Manuel – dije, sin dejar de pensar en él. Felicity me sonrió

En ti puedo ver el gran amor que tienes hacia el chico. Relacionarlo todo con él es un síntoma de estar total, perdida y completamente enamorada de alguien. Pero ten cuidado, no sea que resultes herida por eso – me dijo, tratando de ponerse en pie

Es eso lo que temo – expliqué, todavía con mis lágrimas en mi rostro. Me levanté y ayudé a Felicity, aún con muletas, a levantarse. Felicity logró hacerlo pero yo resbalé y golpeé mi pierna. Hice una mueca de dolor pero me tragué de nuevo el sufrimiento. Como tenía por costumbre hacerlo.

Felicity entró primero en la casa y yo la seguí. Manuel se levantó del sofá rápido al ver mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Tomó en sus manos mi rostro, angustiado. Felicity entró en la cocina

¿Te dijo algo? ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó en un tono alarmado. Tomé su mano que sostenía mi rostro y negué con la cabeza

No pasó nada, me dijo que Brad estaría bien, que no había nada por qué preocuparme y me contó una historia de su pasado – expliqué, Manuel se calmó y soltó mi rostro. ME dedicó una sonrisa

Y ella tiene razón – dijo, enarcando sus cejas y animándome a no dudar sobre las fuerzas de mi hermano. No lo hacía, pero los pronósticos de los doctores me aterraban. No quería perder a Brad, y decir que la muerte sería mejor para él había sido una estupidez por mi parte.

Es nuestro turno – dije mientras miraba la puerta de la cocina, por donde había pasado Felicity - ¿Dónde está Nath? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Manuel sonrió y limpió con su pulgar mis lágrimas

Salió por la puerta trasera. Dijo que volvería en un rato – dijo, concentrado en buscar más lágrimas. Cuando terminó, me miró a los ojos y me dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa - ¿Qué harás con el funeral de tu padre? – preguntó, optando por un rostro serio. También lo hice, parpadeé.

Será en la mañana. Debo arreglar las cosas de la casa para ver en cuánto tiempo estaría de vuelta, volver a vivir con Jessica y estar informada sobre Brad. Y especialmente ocuparme de mis estudios y mi trabajo. Como te había dicho, una vida envidiable – dije entre risas, como si las lágrimas jamás hubieran estado en mi rostro.

Voy a extrañarte ¿Sabes? – admitió, bajando su vista para poder verme a los ojos. Sonreí, nerviosa y alegre. Pero con la intención de llorar

También voy a hacerlo, aunque espero que te conectes a diario en _Twitter_ para hablar por mensajes directos, confío en que me responderás – dije, entrecerrando mis ojos, como si le estuviera advirtiendo de hacerlo.

De acuerdo, siempre y cuando tú también me respondas. – ambos reímos. Nath apareció por la puerta frontal, asustándome.

¿En dónde estabas? – pregunté, tomando su brazo y deteniéndola. Ella volteó a verme

Buscándote, quería asegurarme que Felicity no te dijera nada respecto a Brad. Lamento eso, no tenía idea que diría algo así – negué con la cabeza

No te preocupes, me dijo que Brad estaría bien, fue todo. Pero es nuestro turno, deberíamos ir – dije, dejando libre su brazo y caminando hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí… Nath la cerró.

Volteé a verla, confusa. En su rostro tenía una expresión temerosa y firme. Me asusté al verla así, pero no insistí en abrir la puerta

¿Pasa algo? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño y alejándome de la puerta. Manuel tenía la misma expresión. Nath volteó a verme

Los niños… - comenzó. Su voz era distante. Manuel la tomó de los hombros

¿Nath? – preguntó. Ella lo veía con una mirada ebria, como si estuviera perdida. Manuel la miró a los ojos, encorvándose para estar a su estatura - ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó de nuevo.

Los niños son huérfanos… con incapacidades físicas – dijo, tragando saliva y mirando con tristeza a Manuel.

¿No lo sabías? – pregunté, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba diciendo. Una cosa era tratar con niños capaces de trepar árboles, pero estar con niños incapacitados sería una responsabilidad mayor.

No, de haberlo sabido te lo hubiera dicho y habríamos planeado mejor las cosas – dijo mirando hacia el suelo y parpadeando culpable.

No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo… - Felicity entró a la sala y nos sonrió a todos. Manuel dejó libre a Nath

Es su turno – dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Nath volteó a verme

Espero que ya tengas un plan – me dijo, mirándome con interés y pena. La fulminé con la mirada.

Dame tiempo – dije y salí detrás de ella, seguida por Manuel.

Felicity nos llevó hasta casi un kilómetro lejos de su casa, donde estaría el orfanato de niños incapacitados. Seguía pensando en una forma de divertir a los niños sin que hicieran un mayor esfuerzo, pero era inútil, mi mente estaba en blanco. Podríamos jugar a las adivinanzas, o contar historias… aunque supuse que ellos no podrían contar historias que ya todos supieran.

La mejor forma era improvisar. Hacer lo primero que se nos ocurriera y mantener el horario. Sólo sería una hora, luego sería el banquete y podremos mantener las cosas en orden. Confiaba en que Nath y yo seríamos lo suficientemente responsables para hacer un feliz año nuevo para los niños a la hora de lanzar los fuegos artificiales.

Llegamos por fin a las puertas del orfanato y esperamos, como nos dijo Felicity, a que los otros chicos del turno salieran. Pasaron dos minutos hasta que una chica pelirroja y un chico moreno salieron, embarrados de tierra y con una actitud agotada, y nos dejaron el cargo a nosotras. El tipo volteó a ver a Manuel y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa

Dios mío – susurró – Clare, mira, es Manuel Neuer – dijo señalándolo. Manuel sonrió y le tendió la mano. Nath se apartó para hablar con Felicity. El chico, emocionado, volteó a verme, luego volvió con Manuel, y luego de nuevo conmigo - ¿Ella es tu novia?

Capitulo Cuarenta y Ocho

Desperté con dolor en todo el cuerpo. Los brazos me mataban, mis piernas me daban la segunda muerte, mi espalda era un infierno y todas mis fuerzas estaban agotadas. No podía levantarme de la cama, sentía que iba a desplomarme y quedar inconsciente ante tanto esfuerzo. Las lágrimas se habían secado mientras me había dormido, pero el dolor interno era el mismo…

Tocaron la puerta tres veces y la madre de Nath entró por ella. Traía una bandeja con comida y me sonreía alegremente. Le devolví el gesto y cambié mi posición para mirarla. El desayuno era un pan con mermelada, yogurt de fresa y un vaso de leche. Siempre me habían gustado los desayunos de la Sra. Jubels, eran saludables y balanceados.

Le agradecí y ella se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Reuní valor y, con el dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo, me senté, haciendo muecas de sufrimiento y luchando por no desmayarme. La Sra. Jubels me sonrió de nuevo

Feliz Año Nuevo, Janie – me saludó. Sonreí débilmente – Nath dice que la pasaron muy bien anoche – prosiguió sin dejarme hablar para saludarla a ella también – Pero que lo último fue lo peor… - dijo y mi sonrisa, que había intentado formar, desapareció y opté por un rostro angustiado. El dolor volvía a surgir. La noche había sido estupenda…

Hasta que Manuel la arruinó.

Es duro… - dije entre los sollozos que las lágrimas me provocaban. De nuevo estaba llorando. Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de lo que me dijo?

 _La noche había transcurrido bien. Nath y yo nos encargábamos de los niños y jugábamos a las escondidas, adivinanzas, cuenta cuentos y muchas cosas hasta llegarse la hora del banquete. Todos gozamos por dos horas hasta que llegó el tiempo de los fuegos artificiales. Manuel y yo estábamos al lado, esperando nuestro turno de encenderlos._

 _Madame Louise llegó con su antorcha y los encendió, éstos volaron hasta el cielo y explotaron haciendo un enorme destello de colores que lo hacía ver hermoso. Manuel y yo nos volteamos a ver, sonrientes. Por un segundo… quedé perdida en su sonrisa y creí que sería el perfecto momento para lanzarme sobre él y besarlo. Pero sus palabras me contuvieron…_

 _Y posiblemente para siempre_

 _Te dije antes que quería decirte algo… pero no era sobre que eras mi mejor amiga – fruncí el ceño – es decir, sí eres mi mejor amiga – se apresuró a decir, alarmado ante mi confusión – pero no era eso lo que quería decirte – sonreí, nerviosa_

 _¿Y qué era? – pregunté, volteándome a verlo de frente mientras él evaluaba sus palabras en su mente. Un ligero temor entró en mí._

 _¿Recuerdas a Kathrin, no? ¿Kathrin Gilch? – preguntó. Bajé mi mirada y fruncí el ceño aún más. Mi estómago comenzó a revolverse._

 _Sí – dije, perdida ante lo que quería decirme – es tu exnovia – quise hacer énfasis en la palabra "exnovia", pero quería escuchar primero lo que tenía que decirme._

 _Hablé con ella… ayer – dijo, rascando su cuello, incómodo – Quiere regresar conmigo – el golpe que sentí en mi pecho fue más fuerte que cualquier otro. Era increíble decirlo, pero era más fuerte que la noticia de mi padre muerto. El dolor se extendió por todo mi torso y mi cuerpo se heló. Quería gritarle que la olvidara._

 _¿Y… - comencé, aclaré mi garganta porque me había escuchado ronca – y… qué quieres tú? – supuse que Manuel quería mi opinión, así que la di sin ponerme a pensar qué sería lo que diría – Eso es lo que ella quiere, pero no podrá dar ningún paso si tú no se lo permites. Depende de ti…_

 _Es que… eso es lo que quiero decirte. Estoy considerando en regresar con ella – y ése fue un golpe todavía más duro. Quería correr y esconderme y llorar para siempre. Manuel no podía estar haciéndome esto. La vida no podía estar haciéndome esto. Estallé_

 _¿Por qué? – pregunté, casi en un grito. Mi expresión me sorprendió a mí misma, pero por suerte Manuel lo ignoró. Mantuve mis fuerzas para no dejar escapar las lágrimas – Si Luke me dijera que querría regresar conmigo… yo… - pero Manuel me interrumpió_

 _Tu caso es distinto, tu exnovio mató a tu padre. No creo que nadie pueda perdonar algo así, si Kathrin le hubiese hecho algo a cualquiera de mi familia la respuesta sería definitivamente no._

 _¿Y entonces por qué quieres regresar con ella? Según lo que he escuchado ella te engañó con otro tipo. Te hizo daño a ti ¿No es eso suficiente? ¿Por qué volver con la misma ramera que podría volverte a hacer lo mismo? – exclamé, ocultando mi furia con palabras agresivas. El cólera me invadía. Quería golpearme por ser tan estúpida y no declararle mis sentimientos antes._

 _Escucha, ella quiere otra oportunidad. Dice que puede ser mejor, que puede remediar su error… - fue mi turno de interrumpir_

 _¿Remediar su error? Manu… no puede hacerlo. Ya lo hizo una vez ¿Qué impedirá que lo vuelva a hacer? ¿Y si está saliendo con otro y ésta vez eres tú quien le haga daño a otro tipo? ¿Enserio quieres volver a sufrir las consecuencias de ser engañado… por segunda vez? No funciona así. No es diferente tu caso y el mío. Luke es mi exnovio, Kathrin es tu exnovia. No se vuelve con una expareja a menos que valga la pena. ¡Es una regla de vida! – exclamé, no dando lugar a posibles oportunidades entre Manuel y Kathrin. ¡Vaya que odiaba a esa chica!_

 _¿Y si Kathrin vale la pena? ¿Y si en verdad cambió y merece una segunda oportunidad? – preguntó, mirándome con entendimiento. Tal vez tuviera razón, pero no quería verlo con otra chica que no fuera yo. Con simples palabras me estaba destrozando mi corazón_

 _Manu, es mi opinión. La opinión de una chica. Puedes preguntarle a Nath si quieres y te dirá lo mismo. No puedes, sería masoquismo. No creo que tú sigas amándola como lo hiciste cuando estaban juntos y no tenías idea que era sólo un engaño. Sé que eso te trajo consecuencias a tus sentimientos y… ¿Vas a arriesgarte a volver a cometerlo? – pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos y rogándole a Dios que entendiera. Que él no podía volver con su exnovia._

 _¿Por qué tanto drama para que no vuelva con ella? – preguntó, con un rostro curioso y confuso. Mi sangre volvió a helar mi cuerpo. "porque no quiero que haya otra chica en tu vida que no sea yo"… pero mentí._

 _Porque no quiero… que resultes herido – dije, desviando mi vista por encima de su hombro – que alguien que ames te falle… es duro. El dolor puede desaparecer con el tiempo pero no puedes volver a salir con la misma chica que te rompió el corazón. Los recuerdos serían aterradores y el miedo de que vuelva a hacerte lo mismo y volver a sufrirlo sería aún peor. No creo que quieras seguir golpeándote con la misma roca hasta que comprendas que puedes tomar vías alternas para esquivarla… - después vi su expresión. Bajó la vista, como queriendo comprender lo que decía. Él sólo quería mi opinión, no podía obligarlo a decidir eso. Por más que me doliera – Pero… ésta es sólo mi opinión. Es tu decisión si quieres volver con ella, Manu. – aquí fue donde me di por vencida y me decidí a darme la vuelta y correr hacia la casa de Felicity a llorar en un rincón. Quería matarme._

 _Pero Manuel me detuvo_

 _Quiere la respuesta hoy… - dijo, refiriéndose al primero de enero. Que había dado hace unos segundos. – No he dejado de pensar en eso. Me pidió que lo pensara bien… y creo que deberíamos volver a intentarlo… - dijo, mirándome a los ojos, suplicándome que comprendiera, mordí mi labio inferior, forcé una sonrisa_

 _Entiendo… - mentí, con voz suave y dolida, aunque lo disimulé – solo prométeme que… lo pensarás un poco más. Enserio. No existen vendas para el corazón, y mucho menos repuestos – dije en modo de despedida._

 _Me di media vuelta, salí del orfanato y caminé hasta la casa de Felicity. Pasé de largo y me dirigí a la salida. Pasé los carros, y me encaminé hacia la carretera. Caminaría a casa. Sola. Con la Luna iluminando mi rostro por el que las lágrimas habían comenzado a bajar._

 _Ya lo había dicho, no existen vendas para el corazón. Por eso quería salir de ésta realidad y morir lentamente, mientras los cuervos se alimentaban de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas que descontroladamente bajaban por mi rostro eran reales. Mostraban el verdadero dolor de perderlo todo. Creí que Manuel todavía estaba conmigo, que habría una oportunidad para ambos…_

 _Ahora veo lo muy equivocada que estuve…_

Janie… Jane, cálmate, por favor – suplicaba Nath, tratando de voltearme para que ella pudiera limpiarme el rostro. Sostenía mi almohada como si fuera la mano de la esperanza. No la soltaba y casi le hacía cortes con mis uñas. Mi llanto desconsolado había alarmado a la madre de Nath y ésta había llamado a su hija para tratar de consolarme, pero era inútil. El dolor que tenía dentro era asesino y suicida. La almohada estaba empapada de lágrimas, la humedad me incomodaba y me asqueaba, pero no estaba de humor para ponerme a pensar en eso. Quería llorar por toda mi vida, hasta que tuviera el coraje suficiente para decirle a Manuel lo que sentía por él

¡Déjame sola! – exclamé en medio del llanto. Nath suspiró y noté que tenía un rostro realmente angustiado. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y sostuvo su cabello con ellas, pensando en qué hacer.

Janie, por favor. Solo… cálmate. No importa lo que Manuel haya dicho, no volverá con ella. Fue solo un susto, ya verás que al final del día los tres estaremos riendo en una heladería… ¡Hey! ¿Quieres un helado? ¿De chocolate? ¿Fresa? – dejé escapar un audible sollozo - ¡Janie! – gritó angustiada, con la voz quebrantada – amiga, no puedo verte así. ¿Es necesario que vaya a la casa de Manuel y le dé una golpiza por hacerte esto? Si lo es… pues sólo dilo. No puedo verte así, enserio. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me preguntó, colocándose de cuclillas frente a mí. La miré, a través de mis ojos cristalizados y llorosos. Los ojos de Nath comenzaban a ponerse rojos. Seguro mi aspecto no le gustaba.

No quiero que se vaya con ella, Nath – dije, con voz quebrantada y temblorosa. Nath me miró con ternura.

No lo hará. Él te ama a ti. No puede hacerlo…

¿Puedes prometérmelo? – interrumpí de pronto. Nath me miró con la boca abierta de las palabras que habían quedado en su boca. Tardó unos segundos hasta que desvió su vista. La respuesta era no - ¿Lo ves? – dije, con la voz todavía más temblorosa. Escondí mi rostro en la almohada – déjame sola – ordené con mi cara enterrada en el algodón. Segundos después escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Jamás me había sentido tan aplastada.

La Sra. Jubels había dejado mi desayuno y mi almuerzo en la mesita de noche. No tenía apetito, ni siquiera si era mi comida favorita: Tacos. No había dejado de llorar desde que me levanté. Más bien… desde ayer. No recorrí todo el camino yo sola en la noche. Nath llegó con su auto luego de un rato, seguida por Manuel. Ambos me amenazaron con preguntas. Les dije que estaba bien, que sólo había recibido un mensaje del hospital diciendo que Brad estaba en serias condiciones. Ambos me creyeron, pero en el auto le dije toda la verdad a Nath. Seguí llorando después de hacerlo.

El olor a carne y chile me llegó a hacer doler el estómago. Simplemente por la falta de comida, pero no tenía apetito. Las lágrimas eran suficientes. Todavía no podía creerme que después de tanto llorar no se hubieran acabado. Necesitaba desahogarme.

Escuché que alguien murmuraba detrás de mi habitación, se escuchaban leves. Eran dos personas. Mi espalda estaba contra la puerta, si alguien entraba… no sabría quién sería. Y eso pasó minutos después, cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Cerré mis ojos y fingí estar dormida. Mi mandíbula temblaba y la humedad de mis ojos me estorbaba.

¿Janie? – preguntó. Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Así que Nath había llamado a Manuel? ¿Para qué? ¿Para terminar de destrozar mi corazón y así dejarme morir como lo había querido desde que dijo que quería regresar con su exnovia? _Gracias, Nath._

Me di la vuelta y encontré un rostro alarmado. Me veía con angustia, casi como lo había hecho Nath en la mañana. Traté de forzar una sonrisa. Pero ¿Cómo le iba a sonreír al chico que estaba a punto de perder? Y sobre todo ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Qué lloraba como loca por su culpa? ¿Porque regresaría con su exnovia?

Nath me contó lo que pasó… - dijo, llevando su vista hacia el suelo. Mi miedo comenzó a hacerse más grande. Parpadeé y me senté con esfuerzo, ya que el dolor muscular todavía no desaparecía.

¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté en un susurro audible, Manuel me miró, como si lamentara lo que me estuviera pasando

Que Jessica te culpa de la muerte de Brad – dijo, y mi atención se concentró completamente en Brad. Nath era muy lista, inventar una buena excusa para demostrar el verdadero dolor que sentía. Lastimosamente la verdad era que lloraba por Manuel. No quería perderlo.

Asentí.

¿Puedes creer que lo perdí? – sollocé, fingiendo estar así por Brad. Manuel observó que estaba a punto de volver a entrar en colapso de llanto.

No, no, no, no. Janie – dijo levantándose rápidamente y llegando hasta mí – Jane, debes parar en algún momento. Puedes quedarte sin aire si sigues así. Tienes que parar – dijo, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y mirándome directo a los ojos – Nath me llamó alarmada que estabas realmente mal y vine tan rápido como pude. Entiendo que perder a tu hermano sea… posiblemente la peor noticia que hayas recibido en tu vida pero… tienes que calmarte. Él ya no está sufriendo. Debes pensar en lo positivo y tranquilizarte – sonreí

¿Cómo? – pregunté, todavía llorando. Pero la pregunta era indirecta. En realidad estaba preguntándome a mí misma cómo superar que él, el chico que tenía frente a mí, de quien me había enamorado como nunca en doce días, lo perdería… luego de perder a todas las personas que me importaban ahora lo perdía a él.

No lo sé, Janie – dijo, como si no supiera qué hacer y simplemente tratara de darme ánimos. Volteó de nuevo a verme y nos quedamos así por unos segundos. Hasta que me rodeó con sus brazos y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Lo abracé con más fuerza, porque era eso lo que quería. Un abrazo de él. Aunque no fuera de la intención en la que yo quería, era un abrazo de él.

Volví a llorar sobre su hombro como si no hubiera mañana y no me solté de su agarre por ningún momento. Casi hundía mis uñas en el suéter blanco de lana que llevaba puesto. Manuel acariciaba mi cabello y me decía que tratara de calmarme. Pero cada palabra era un cuchillo para mí. Necesitaba estar con él. No sé qué sería una vida completa viéndolo besar otros labios que no fueran los míos.

Y entonces… las palabras dejaron de ser heridas…

Pensé en lo que me dijiste anoche… - susurró, pero logré escucharlo. Mi llanto paró por un momento, y Manuel me separó de él para verme a los ojos – Tienes razón, sería estúpido volver con ella…

Capitulo Cuarenta y Nueve

Lo observé con los ojos bien abiertos, casi se me abría la boca de la sorpresa y grata noticia que acababa de escuchar. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo acelerado y mis manos, que todavía estaban aferradas a él, comenzaron a temblar.

¿Qué? – pregunté, como si no hubiera escuchado, justo como lo había hecho él cuando le dije que lo amaba. Él sonrió de lado.

Pero eso ya no importa. Tú lo dijiste. El pasado es pasado, aunque saber que tomé la decisión correcta al dejarla ir me hace sentir mejor. Gracias – dijo, todavía sonriendo y mirándome con gratitud. No podía creer que hubiese hecho que Manuel considerara rechazar a su exnovia. No era que ahora me retractara, pero tal vez Kathrin, y aunque me odiaba por decirlo, hubiese sido la chica apropiada… y yo intervine en el camino. De todos modos, ni siquiera conocía a la chica para determinar su estado mental, pero si ella lo había herido en el pasado no querría que eso le volviera a pasar a Manuel. No soportaría verlo con el corazón roto.

Sólo intentaba cuidarte de una situación que pudiera llevarte al suicidio – ironicé, aunque hablaba enserio al mismo tiempo. Manuel se alejó de mí, hasta sentarse en la cama. Dio un leve suspiro y supe que era hora de cambiar de tema. Noté que las lágrimas no habían parado… eso era bueno… puesto que mi razón de llorar se había esfumado, y Manuel seguía creyendo que eran por Brad. Sollocé

Escucha, Jane. No sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos – comenzó, con la mirada puesta en el suelo de madera de la casa de Nath, una pequeña hormiga iba pasando por los pies de Manuel y éste centró su atención en ella – pero si es el suicidio te ruego que dejes de hacerlo – y levantó de nuevo su vista hacia mí, arrugando la frente. Parpadeé, no sabiendo a qué se refería

¿A que te…? – pero no me dejó terminar

Me refiero a que… no sé qué tan doloroso puede ser la pérdida de tus seres queridos, pero vivir sin ellos no es lo mismo que dejar de vivir… o ya no tener una razón para vivir. Entiendo que el dolor que tengas ahora por tu hermano sea como el infierno, y lo comprendo, pero a veces el dolor te nubla la vista y puedes llegar a cometer estupideces. El suicidio, por ejemplo – bajé la vista hasta las patas de la cama. Entendía a qué se refería ahora. Temía que el dolor de ya no tener a mi hermano me llevara hasta el punto de ya no querer sufrir más y acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas.

Manu, no pienso suicidarme. Creo que vivir con el dolor es como una insignia de superioridad ante cualquier otra persona. No presumo – dije, esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo – pero no creo que Jessica esté diciendo la verdad, de todos modos – Manuel frunció el ceño de inmediato y me miró confundido

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó, manteniendo una postura recta y atenta hacia mí. Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los míos y los destellos de la luz del sol los hacían más claros. Su rostro casi me dejó atrapada y las palabras apenas podían salir de mis labios. Volví a la realidad cuando una lágrima rozó mi labio, ésta pareció salada ante el gusto.

Cuando ella entró con furia y comenzó a maldecirme y decirme que todo era mi culpa… noté que había gracia en su mirada, como si disfrutara de lo que hacía y que lo hacía a propósito. A pesar que Jessica tenga un corazón de piedra conmigo, quiere a Brad como si fuera el cachorrito más adorable del mundo. Tal vez Jessica sí tenga sentimientos, con personas que no se llamen "Jane Harrison" y tengan mi exacta apariencia – noté que las lágrimas habían reducido, y me di cuenta que era una pésima actriz. Si Manuel notaba eso… sabría que algo andaba mal, y no quería que se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que lloraba.

Intenté recordar momentos tristes y devastadores en mi mente, no era difícil encontrarlos. Comencé cuando papá comenzaba a azotar a mamá. Cuando conocí a Jessica por primera vez. Cuando me dijeron que iban a casarse. Cuando mi padre olvidó mi cumpleaños número quince. Cuando Jessica me dijo que ingiriera las pastillas de mi padre. Cuando Luke me dejaba plantada en cada cita en el Broeding. Cuando recibí la noticia de un extraño diciendo que mi padre había muerto. Cuando Brad se acuchilló y yo salí corriendo hacia el auto de Manuel. El día que casi nos besamos y el día siguiente cuando lamentó haberlo hecho… y el mismo día que Brad tuvo el accidente…

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, Manuel me miraba con una expresión triste y con lástima, y las lágrimas, saladas, bajaban por mi rostro como cascada luego de haber recibido una tormenta de cinco semanas, junto con granizo. No podía verlo a los ojos. Él no sabía que todo era una mentira, un plan de Nath para encubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y esos eran ahora mi felicidad de que él jamás volvería a estar con su exnovia.

Sé que miente – susurré, lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara. Manuel enarcó sus cejas – sé que Brad aún sigue con vida. Que está haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse aquí y tratar de regresar conmigo – sollocé luego de decir lo último. Manuel desvió por fin su vista y se puso de pie, impulsándose en sus rodillas con sus manos. Se acercó a mí. Era increíblemente alto, si tuviera tacos del veinte podría alcanzarlo… supuse.

¿Te parece ir a ver? – preguntó, buscando en su bolsillo las llaves de su auto. Lo miré perpleja

No es… - pero fui interrumpida

Janie, si tu hermano sigue con vida deberías saberlo. Yo también dudo que él esté muerto – habló y caminó hacia la puerta. Puso su mano sobre la perilla y esperó a que le siguiera.

¿Pero y si está muerto? - ¿Qué me sucedía? Lo más lógico era ir y decirle que no estaba muerto, haciendo pasarlo porque Jessica me había engañado y luego volverme feliz de nuevo ante la estupenda noticia. Manuel siguió esperando, pero se cruzó de brazos

¿Piensas hacertegótica y pensar en negativo? Janie… Brad sigue vivo – me hizo convencer – porque si estuviera muerto yo podría sentir tu dolor. Sé que sabes que no está muerto. Por eso no actúas tan dramática.

Tiene sentido – dije en una sonrisa sincera. Manuel abrió la puerta y salió. Yo lo seguí.

¿Qué ocurre? – saltó Nath, que veía _Vampire Diaries_ en la sala.

Iremos a ver si Jessica mentía o no ante lo que dijo de Brad – aclaré, detrás de Manuel le hice ademanes a Nath para que siguiera mi juego y no hablara nada más. Ella asintió lentamente

Claro, ya verás que es una mentirosa arpía, Janie – dijo con voz fuerte

¡Ese vocabulario! – se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina. Nath se agachó, como temerosa y graciosa

¡Perdón, madre! – dijo y Manuel y yo reímos, como una risa acompañada de tos y burla. Nath nos fulminó con la mirada y nos apresuramos a salir.

¿Lo ves? – señaló Manuel – tu hermano estará bien – y su Mercedes Benz nos aguardaba al final de las escaleras.

Manuel me ayudó a subir las muletas y cuando él ya estuvo dentro del auto, arrancó. Había notado que tenía su celular conectado con el equipo del auto, seguro cargando.

Puedes buscar algo de música ahí, si quieres – dijo señalando el celular, seguramente notando que lo miraba. Me sonrojé y tomé el celular en mis manos. Abrí la ventana de música y observé el número de canciones descargadas en el IPod de Manuel. Abrí ms ojos como platos

¡¿Dos mil canciones?! – pregunté exaltada y asustando a Manuel por mi entonación - ¿Quién tiene tanta música en su celular? – Manuel pareció divertido

Yo – respondió con obviedad. Lo miré divertida – al igual que casi todo el mundo. Conozco tipos que llegan a descargar hasta diez mil – dijo, como si fuera de lo más normal

Pues lo mucho que tengo yo son quinientas canciones, incluyendo repetidas – puntualicé. Manuel rió y negó con la cabeza

Te falta experiencia – bromeó. Sonreí y me di cuenta que las calles estaban vacías. Desiertas. Despobladas. Desoladas. Como quieran llamarle. No había ni una sola alma en algún lugar cercano

¿Estamos cerca? – pregunté, reconociendo los letreros que últimamente veía a menudo, al igual que ésta calle. Y el hospital.

Estamos cerca – confirmó Manuel. Giró hacia la izquierda y nos encontramos con un enorme edificio ante nosotros, con los cristales reflejando la luz del sol y trayendo consecuencias para los conductores. Por suerte no había nadie para sufrirlo.

Manuel entró en el estacionamiento de sótanos y aparcó cerca de la entrada. Abrí la puerta cuando el auto dejó de hacer ruidos y Manuel me siguió. Volteé a verlo

¿Qué hora es? – pregunté, mirando su reloj de mano. Era de oro, y grueso.

Las dos de la tarde ¿Ya has comido algo en el día? – preguntó. No sabía qué responder.

Um, Manu… la verdad es que… - y fui interrumpida de nuevo

De acuerdo, almorzaremos a la salida de aquí. Iremos a Broeding – esbocé una sonrisa – aunque ése lugar, supongo, te traerá malos recuerdos… - indicó. Sonreí débilmente. Presioné el botón del ascensor. Éste no tardo ni cinco segundos en bajar.

La verdad, no – admití en cuanto las puertas se cerraban. La música de ambientación de elevadores era estúpida e irritante. Pero al mismo tiempo útil y apropiado para calmar la incomodidad en algún caso. - ¿Te vas mañana, cierto? – pregunté con un tono realmente triste que no pude disimular. Manuel me miró con una sonrisa, también débil.

Mmhmm – dijo, apretando sus labios mientras miraba el suelo - ¿Llorarás por mí? – preguntó divertido, devolviendo su vista a mí. Rodé mis ojos y reí

Cada noche – bromeé igual. Manuel dejó escapar una leve carcajada y recostó la cabeza en las paredes – en éste momento estoy tan cansado que un viaje me da lo mismo

Desearía poder escucharte decir eso mañana cuando las valijas estén subiendo en el avión – dije mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado. Manuel volteó a verme, todavía con su cabeza recostada en la pared.

No, en todos los viajes es lo mismo. Pereza en cada rostro de zombie que dicen llamarse "jugadores" – ironizó – Éste será el último año de Lahm en la selección – abrí mis ojos de par en par

¿Ah, sí? – dije, con sorpresa y descubrimiento. Manuel sonrió

Sí, me lo dijo hace unas semanas. No lo hará oficial hasta después del mundial – una pregunta voló por mi cabeza rápidamente y me sentí animada al descubrirla

No es que tenga una opinión negativa o con falta de esperanza… - expliqué antes de preguntarle. Él frunció el ceño – pero… ¿Qué pasaría si no logran clasificar a los Octavos de Final? ¿Seguirán esperando hasta julio?

No – dijo de inmediato – si llegásemos a perder en cualquier Fase regresaremos de inmediato. – sonreí comprendiendo.

¿Qué país crees que será el más duro de vencer? – pregunté de nuevo, mirándolo mientras evaluaba la idea

Son tres – dijo, el elevador ya casi llegaba a su punto de destino – Argentina – señaló con su dedo índice – Holanda – señaló con el medio – e Italia – finalizó con el anular. Enarqué mis cejas

¿Qué hay de Brasil? – pregunté riendo. La mueca de Manuel me causó gracia. Negó con la cabeza

Presiento que Brasil no será competencia. – reí ante su comentario y alcé mis manos, como dando apoyo

 _¡Deutschland, Deutschland!_ – animé contenta. Manuel rió y se enderezó. Le seguí la risa y escuché el sonido del ascensor llegando por fin al piso correcto.

Eres la mejor fan – me susurró cuando entramos a recepción, que estaba totalmente silenciosa. Sonreí y noté que mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Manuel se dirigió a la recepcionista. La misma de la última vez

¿Otra vez ustedes? – preguntó, con un tono irritado pero que sin duda en una comedia habría causado más gracia. Enarqué una ceja

Sí. Mi hermano… Brad – dije, más como si estuviese dando palabras clave para identificar qué hacíamos de nuevo en el hospital. La recepcionista tecleó algo y nos dijo que tomáramos el mismo pasillo de la última vez. A diferencia que Jessica no estaba aquí

Justo cuando estábamos por llegar a la habitación de Brad, un doctor, como decía en su bata: Martins, salió de la habitación y caminaba con estilo fuera de ella. Nos observó y se detuvo en seco.

¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – preguntó con una radiante sonrisa que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos color marina. Aunque tenía rostro de gustar por prostitutas.

Necesito saber si mi hermano, Brad Harrison, está bien… - dije, con voz suave y temerosa. Estaba fingiendo, pero en realidad sí quería saber si Brad estaba bien. Cualquier cosa podría haberle pasado y estar pasando en este momento. El miedo recorrió mis venas. El Dr. Martins miró la habitación, luego a Manuel y volvió conmigo.

Su nivel cardíaco se ha vuelto muy lento. No encontramos manera de despertarlo. Podría jurarse que está muerto… si no fuera por las máquinas – explicó y sonrió tanto decepcionado como aturdido.

¿Significa… que no está muerto? – pregunté, aunque ya sabía que Brad no estaba muerto… me alegró saberlo. Lágrimas volvían a bajar por mi rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar?

El Dr. Martins se rascó el cuello y se irguió. Era centímetros más bajo de Manuel, por seis centímetros, al menos. Mi corazón se encogió ante la mirada penetrante de Manuel por detrás, como si quisiera decirme que Brad estaba bien y que nada le pasaría mientras siguiera manteniendo mi esperanza.

No – dijo el Dr. Martins – No lo está – y con eso se retiró. Me di media vuelta, justo para encontrar a Manuel mirándome con una sonrisa tierna que me llenó el corazón de alegría. En dos zancadas me lancé sobre él y lo abracé, él me respondió sin dudarlo. Sollocé de nuevo.

Gracias – dije entre lágrimas. Manuel besó mi sien.

Capitulo Cincuenta

Mis labios temblaban. El frío de la mañana me ponía los pelos de punta y la aterradora fecha del 2 de enero por fin había llegado.

El espejo frente a mí dejaba ver a una chica, alta, castaña de ojos color amatista y tez rosada. Una chica que poseía un elegante vestido color negro con zapatos altos del mismo color y el maquillaje haciéndole juego. Llevaba muletas y una bota protectora luego de haberse infectado durante la preparación de un árbol de navidad. Las piernas de ella eran delgadas, al igual que los brazos y el rostro, y no hablemos del vientre. Era una modelo. Los ojos de ella reflejaban el duro pasado que había vivido y podía leerse sus pensamientos, agobiados por lo que le esperaría el futuro. La expresión del rostro, la quietud de los ojos y la línea recta de los labios indicaba que estaba triste. La chica había atravesado cosas que cualquier otro ser humano podría haberse dado por vencido. Sin embargo, ella había seguido luchando. Ella había perdido a su padre días antes, había sufrido los insultos y reproches de la bruja con la que su padre había decidido casarse. Había perdido a su verdadera madre cuando sólo tenía seis años, y lo único que recordaba de ella era a su padre golpeándola y el rostro lleno de heridas de ella. Había tenido un hermano menor al que amó con toda su vida y ahora estaba entubado en el hospital con máquinas chillando dando alertas a cada segundo y haciendo que su delicado y abatido corazón más de una vez le diera un susto. Su mejor amiga había partido el día anterior y no podría apoyarla en el funeral de su padre, que su exnovio había asesinado. Y, lo peor de todo, el amor de su vida, el chico que le cambió todo prejuicio de los enamorados y los chicos, estaba en ése momento en camino al aeropuerto para no verlo por largos y duros meses. Y posiblemente, cuando regresase, ya habría encontrado a una chica… y no sería ella.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro mientras hago memoria de lo cruel que ha sido la vida conmigo. Sólo pensaba en Manuel. Él estaba lejos de mí, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de manera correcta de Manuel.

«Que la suerte esté contigo, Manuel» le había dicho «Voy a echarte de menos» Concluí antes de darme la vuelta y caminar directo a casa de Nath.

Ella ahora estaba en Berlín. Fui con ella a las siete de la noche hasta el aeropuerto y su madre me había traído de vuelta. Ya la extrañaba, especialmente porque necesitaba con quién hablar respecto a mis sentimientos. La madre de Nath iría al funeral de mi padre, así como algunos familiares de Jessica, amigos míos, socios y empleados. También amigos y conocidos de papá.

Me miré una última vez en el espejo hasta quedar satisfecha con el resultado de mi vestimenta. Pasé una vez más el cepillo por mi cabeza, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y al obtener un agradable sabor a menta en la boca salí de la habitación, todavía en muletas, y bajé las escaleras. Cuando llegué al primer piso escuché pláticas en la cocina. No me importaba de qué hablaran la madre y hermano de Nath, yo simplemente me recosté sobre el sofá y encendí el televisor. La película de _Monsters University_. La película comenzaba, y entonces reconocí la voz de un monstruo en forma de pulpo, azul, con una gorra con las letras M.U

Era la voz de Manuel.

Perdí la noción de la realidad y enfoqué mis ojos y oídos en la pantalla y el sonido de las voces. Se escuchaba como siempre, sólo que con más práctica y concentración en el personaje. Sonreí al escucharla de corrido e imaginármelo en un estudio grabando la voz para una película de animación. Las ganas de llorar se asomaron y apenas pude notar que el hermano de Nath, Simon, estaba sentado en el sofá de al lado. El pulpo azul desapareció y supuse que ya no volvería a aparecer. La voz de Manuel se había esfumado, al igual que él en pocas horas.

Nath me ha contado – comenzó Simon, apuesto en un traje con corbata negra y con su metro ochenta y cinco haciéndole parecer alguien rudo. Los ojos avellana con las largas pestañan lo hacían ver idéntico a su abuelo y el castaño de su cabello le hacían juego, demasiado apuesto para ir a un funeral

¿Qué te ha contado? – pregunté, desviando mi vista y esperando a que él prosiguiera, pero se relamió los labios y negó con la cabeza

Es increíble que conozcas a Manuel Neuer. Tengo una larga lista de amigas que morirían por hacerlo y sin lugar a dudas se lanzarían en el primer momento sobre él y lo besarían como si no hubiera mañana. – explicó, haciendo una mueca de dolor que me dio gracia, pero no lo expresé. Simplemente parpadeé.

Eso decía yo antes de conocerlo, pero, como ves, al momento de actuar tu cerebro comienza a funcionar. Si Manuel no quiere estar conmigo, no puedo obligarlo a hacerle cambiar de opinión, por más que me duela – dije, como si todas las pruebas de la vida por fin me hubiesen dado una lección y hubiera aprendido de ella cada segundo de mi vida.

¿Por qué no vas con él? – preguntó, mirándome a los ojos, que estaban centrados en el piano de la esquina. Era pequeño, por eso no recordaba que estaba allí

Porque no – respondí cortante y fría. Bajé la vista, arrepentida de haber contestado así – no, no podría. Es mi padre. Debo estar aquí para él. Antes de que no encontraran su cuerpo me sentía muy mal al no saber nada de él. Ahora que está en un ataúd… me alegra que pueda verlo, si no supiera que está muerto, juraría que duerme – dije, triste y jugando con mis dedos. Simon asintió lentamente y se puso de pie

Tienes una vida de ensueño, Janie. Hablo enserio. Creo que todos querrían tener… - interrumpí, incrédula

¿Tener? – pregunté arrugando la frente y mirándolo confundida - ¿Tener mi vida? ¿Te refieres a perder a tu padre, que tu hermana sufra un accidente en el que no debería estar implicada, que tu madre te trate como si fueras la cosa más estúpida jamás creada y que el amor de tu vida se largue del continente por seis meses y tú no podrás acompañarlo? ¿Quisieras que tu padre maltratase a tu madre, la abandonara en una carretera oscura, mudarte a otro mundo y que tu padre se case con una especie de bruja sin alma? ¿Enserio dice que las personas quisieran tener mi vida? Porque, si ni yo misma la quiero, dudo que alguien con más juicio quiera una así

Cálmate, Jane – dijo Simon, tomándome por los hombros. Mis lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por mi rostro y Simon tomó mi rostro en sus manos, mientras las limpiaba. Las manos de él y las de Manuel eran muy distintas. Las de Manuel eran suaves. Las de Simon eran como si un algodón de azúcar estuviera acariciando mi piel y me tranquilizara con sólo hacer el roce. Las de Simon eran mucho más suaves. – No llores – dijo, mirándome con ternura – Janie, hay muchos chicos afuera que te desean como locos – fruncí el ceño – conozco a varios. Darían lo que fuera por estar en la posición de Manuel, en el que tú estás locamente enamorada de él.

¿Simon? – el nombre había salido sin pensarlo de mis labios. Pero lo que Simon me estaba diciendo no tenía mucho sentido. No conocía a chicos que se les notara lo que él describía. Y si lo hacían, tenía que prestar más atención.

Yo… - volvió a hablar, y de repente el frío tomó control en mi cuerpo – yo siempre he tenido agallas en cualquier tipo de cosas, Janie. Pero contigo es un nivel distinto – mi ceño se frunció más – Se lo dije a Nath hace tiempo, y me dijo que estaba loco, que ella jamás estaría de acuerdo con eso. Que tú… - pero su boca se cerró de inmediato y desvió la vista a los lados, como si no tuviera las palabras adecuadas para decirlo

Tu… ¿Qué? – pregunté, con la mirada todavía puesta en su expresión, las largas pestañas le daban un rostro de ángel y sus facciones se adecuaban a su perfecta mandíbula y al volver su rostro… me observó con deseo

Se acercó, en una rapidez impresionante, hacia mí y sus labios y los míos formaron un beso sorpresivo y delicado. Sus labios se abrieron y mi estado de _shock_ me impedía mover alguna articulación si no era guiada por otra fuerza.

Simon me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y traté de alejarlo, pero la sorpresa me había dejado, repentinamente, agotada y mis fuerzas parecían escasas a comparación de la presión que estaba haciendo él para que permaneciera en el beso.

El temor invadió mi cuerpo y lo único que pude hacer fue morderle el labio con rabia. Simon gritó de dolor y se alejó de mí. Halé su labio de improvisto y la sangre quedó tanto en sus labios como en los míos. Simon llevó una mano a los suyos y comenzó a limpiarse con una manta que descansaba sobre el sofá. Yo limpié los míos con la palma de mi mano y un pañuelo que llevaba en mi bolso

¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! – las lágrimas parecían comenzar a descender por mi rostro de nuevo. Simon siempre había sido una persona amable y cariñosa conmigo, pero había creído que era porque ambos éramos muy buenos amigos. Y la verdadera razón había salido. Y había terminado con sangre en mis labios

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sabes perfectamente por qué! ¿Creíste que eras la única que moría por un beso? ¡Pues bienvenida al club! – Simon terminó de limpiarse la boca y dio y gran suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos. Las cejas gruesas se encogieron, en una expresión como si le estuviese doliendo la cabeza. Cuando los volvió a abrir, su rostro parecía mirarme con lástima y súplica. Eso me llenó de dolor - ¿No lo entiendes? He estado enamorado de ti desde el día que saliste con Nath de la Academia el primer día que se conocieron. Me pareciste hermosa desde el momento en que te vi…

Basta… - dije, negando con la cabeza esperando que parara

¿Crees que no daría todo lo que tengo por ocupar el lugar de Neuer? – preguntó, ignorando mis palabras. Mis lágrimas seguían bajando - ¿Crees que me siento contento cuando cada cinco minutos aparece una foto de ustedes dos riendo, abrazados, casi tan cerca por besarse? ¡Me siento horrible! ¡Odio al tipo! Si no fuera porque está a punto de ir y hacer que Alemania tenga una nueva copa… lo odiaría tanto que yo mismo me encargaría de ponerle punto final a sus días

¡Basta! – grité, horrorizada por haber escuchado las palabras de Simon - ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir o siquiera pensar eso de nuevo! ¡Manuel es mi amigo! Lamento mucho que no te vea de la misma manera que lo veo a él pero si llegas a tocarle un solo cabello juro que seré yo quien se convierta en tu peor pesadilla. Si algo le pasara a Manuel… te costaría la vida. Creí que todas las veces que me hablabas, me escuchabas y me tratabas como una reina lo hacías porque consideraba que éramos grandes amigos, inseparables.

Nuestra comunicación desapareció cuando conociste a Manuel. Sabía cómo te trataba Luke y fui yo quien estuvo ayudándote y apoyándote para que consideraras seguir saliendo con él. Te dije que era una mala idea no dejarlo ir, y no me escuchaste. Desde que conociste a Manuel te olvidaste por completo de mí. Quería que fueses mi novia para cuando el 2013 acabase y en lugar de eso… te enamoraste de una estrella

Manuel no es como las demás celebridades o famosos que tienen como punto fijo conseguir más chicas que el vecino o contrincante. Él, por si te recuerdo, también sufrió de una rotura de relación en donde resultó herido.

¡No quiero saber nada más sobre Neuer! ¡Estoy harto que hables de él! Deberías hablar de mí, de cuando impedí que te torcieras el tobillo, de cuando me caí de la tabla de surf y dejé que ganaras la competencia, de cuando te enseñé a tocar el piano, el día que me dijiste que además de Brad y de Nath era de lo mejor que te había pasado… ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí? – más lágrimas volvían a bajar por mi rostro

Estuve a punto de protestar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Volteé a ver, espantada del susto de la campana. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a la puerta… limpiando las lágrimas que me empapaban… y entonces mi mundo pareció recobrar la vida.

Un par de ojos azules me observaban con atención bajo el umbral de la puerta. Manuel frunció el ceño al momento de verme y se apresuró a hablar

¿Estás bien? – preguntó con calma y suavidad. Mi mente estaba centrada en lo que estaba viendo. Manuel iba vestido con un saco negro y una camisa blanca, junto con una elegante corbata negra y el reloj de oro que le hacía juego con el cinturón. No sabía que se arreglaba tanto para un viaje.

¿Quién es? – preguntó Simon desde la sala. Rodé mis ojos, irritada. Manuel lo notó

¿Quién es? – preguntó él también. Más lágrimas me traicionaron

Nadie, el hermano de Nath. Simon – expliqué, restándole importancia - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté, esperando que el llanto me abandonara en algún momento, aunque ese momento tardaría en llegar

Pospuse el vuelo. Quería hacerte compañía en el funeral de tu padre… - explicó con una leve sonrisa apenas notable y limpiando mi rostro de las lágrimas con su pulgar – ayer vi un documental de un personaje célebre que le decía a las damas hermosas que las princesas no lloraban… creo que se olvidó de ti – reí y me sonrojé. Manuel extendió su sonrisa y me miró con cariño. ¿Cómo podía Simon decir que lo odiaba? Aunque, claro, esa respuesta era evidente.

Así que decidiste hacerme compañía… en el funeral de mi padre – Manuel rió – gracias… con Simon comenzando a hacerme el día imposible…

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que has sufrido en menos de dos semanas? ¿No considera que estás cansada de problemas? ¿Quieres que le haga entrar en razón? – preguntó con seriedad y mi pulsó se aceleró. Si bien Simon me había gritado y dicho cosas que no deseaba escuchar hace ratos… él seguía siendo mi amigo, el primero que tuve al llegar a Múnich.

No es necesario – contestó Simon por detrás de mí y poniéndome los pelos de punta. Su voz se escuchaba áspera y carecía de humor. El miedo invadió mi cuerpo – Simon Jubels – dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia Manuel – un placer – fingió una sonrisa.

Manuel Neuer – respondió Manuel, con inseguridad y tomando su mano, agitándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo, seguro esperando algún truco, pero éste nunca llegó

Mi novia… - dijo Simon, pasando una mano por encima de mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia él - … ha hablado mucho sobre ti

No soy tu novia – exclamé, apartando el brazo de Simon de un tiro. Él me miró con furia

Como sea… - intervino Manuel, salvándome de un momento que podría ponerse feo - ¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó, mirándome a mí. Sonreí torpemente y me apresuré a responder, antes que Simon lo hiciera

Te lo agradecería – dije, sin deformar la sonrisa – sólo… ¿Me darías un segundo a solas con Simon? – pregunté, esperando que él respondiera. Manuel asintió y bajó del porche hasta el auto, donde se recostó sobre el capó. Me volví hacia Simon. – Escucha, Simon. Lamento mucho haberme olvidado de ti estos días, pero he tenido tantos problemas, salidas, visitas al hospital que simplemente te me has ido de la mente. Perdóname, en serio lo siento y te prometo que compensaré todos estos días que no me he recordado de ti. Pero, te pido una sola cosa y quiero que respetes mi decisión. Amo a Manuel – él suspiró desesperado y desvió la vista – y él me hace feliz. Ya he perdido a mi padre, mi hermano está hospitalizado, mi madre en cualquier parte del mundo, mi madrastra me odia y mi mejor amiga está en otro estado. Siento que he pasado por demasiadas cosas para que tú estés ahora empeorando mi año nuevo. Quiero vivir, quiero sentir el dolor de estar enamorada de alguien y ahora que lo siento… no dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate. Puedes pasar una vida completa haciéndote la ilusión que algún momento sentiré algo por ti o comenzar a buscar otras maneras de vivir. Lo lamento pero es lo que pienso. Eres un gran amigo, Simon, y no puedo verte como algo más que eso. Eres sólo un amigo muy importante para mí… - concluí, dejando a Simon con la boca cerrada y sin nada qué decir. Pero él asintió

Lo siento… - susurró, dejando que la culpa lo invadiera. Sonreí, agradecida – lamento haber hecho lo que hice – volvió a decir – Pero puedo asegurarte una cosa, Jane – lo dijo más como una advertencia que como una amenaza – haré todo lo que puedo, daré todo de mí para que veas que Manuel no es el único hombre que puede hacerte feliz. Creo que en estos próximos seis meses tendré una oportunidad para demostrártelo pero… - me miró a los ojos, suplicante - ¿Me dejarás intentarlo? – preguntó por último

Voces en mi interior me gritaban a todo pulmón que no lo hiciera, que Manuel era mi blanco y no podía desviarme del camino de ganarme su amor. Pero… Simon siempre había estado ahí para mí, lo conocía mucho más de lo que conocía a Manuel y…

Tal vez sí mereciera una segunda oportunidad.

De acuerdo – dije, en un suspiro de alivio y tensión, pero con firmeza. Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en el rostro de Simon y me abrazó con todas las fuerzas del mundo mientras…

Me plantaba un beso corto en los labios.

Ya deja de hacer eso – dije, plantándole una palmada en la mejilla. Él pareció ofendido

Entró de nuevo en la casa y cerró la puerta, me quedé ahí observando la rectangular forma blanca y volví mi vista hacia abajo, donde Manuel me observaba con las cejas arqueadas y de brazos cruzados. Me sonrió cuando volteé a verlo.

Con ayuda de mis muletas bajé las escaleras hasta llegar con él y devolverle la sonrisa

Creí que no era tu novio – dijo, evidentemente luego de ver el beso que Simon me había plantado

Y crees bien, es sólo que… - Manuel terminó por mí

Está enamorado de ti – dijo y asentí, sonrojada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo – y supongo que no es el único… - añadió y una corriente fría bajó por mi médula hasta llegar a mis costillas rodeando todo mi cuerpo – me refiero… a que hay muchos chicos que seguro también están enamorados de ti – solté una risa ahogada, llena de nervios, y volteé a verlo. Mantenía su vista en mí

No lo sé, le preguntaré a mis amigos la próxima vez que los vea – dije bromeando. Manuel sonrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me ayudó con las muletas y luego subió él. Encendió el auto y salimos del perímetro de la casa de Nath y dirigirnos a los funerales de Múnich. Donde estaría mi padre.

El camino fue corto, el lugar era casi como un hotel, a excepción que en lugar de habitaciones para vivos… ahí dejaban descansar a los muertos mientras los cercanos rezaban por él. No recordaba pertenecer a alguna religión, y prefería no hacerlo. Así sólo me culparía a mí en lugar de meter a personas, dioses o imágenes que los demás clamaban.

Manuel estacionó cerca de la entrada y antes de bajar, pregunté

¿A qué hora tienes el vuelo, ahora? – Manuel me miró con ojos sonrientes y de un azul un poco más oscuro.

En cinco horas… - chequeó su reloj – a las tres de la tarde – indicó y me di cuenta que eran las diez de la mañana. Asentí… entonces podría ir a despedirlo - ¿Por qué?

Iré contigo – dije – al aeropuerto. A despedirme – Manuel esbozó una sonrisa

Gran idea – señaló y me ayudó, así como lo hizo al subir, a bajarme con las muletas y la bota. Ésta me gustaba cómo hacía juego con el vestido y los tacones, aunque era más difícil manejar las muletas así.

La recepción de mi padre estaba repleta. Había cuerpos con lágrimas y rostro angustiados en todos lados. Pedí espacio, y todos me reconocieron como la hija de Gerard Harrison. Tomé la mano de Manuel para guiarlo por donde iba yo. Necesitaba estar al frente, por respeto a mi padre de estar presente en su funeral.

El sacerdote que daba inicio a la ceremonia leyó un artículo donde implicaba la muerte y el Reino de los Cielos y una vida sin dolores ni angustias. Luego de pasar una ojeada y reposar en mí, leyó un pasaje que hablaba sobre si el padre o la madre morían… Jehová acogería a los hijos. Evidentemente él lo decía por mí.

Sonreí.

Manuel se acercó a mi oído y susurró algo que no había notado. Y entonces busqué por toda la habitación a ésa persona. No había ningún rastro, no estaba presente. Seguro Jessica tenía, de nuevo, cosas más importantes que el funeral de su esposo. Quería gritar e irla a buscar para golpearla hasta hacerle sangrar su rostro de engaños y falsedades, ella era una plástica mugrienta bruja.

El sacerdote comenzó a narrar la vida de mi padre, al menos desde el punto que conocían. Nadie sabía la manera en la que me trataba en algunas ocasiones, nadie sabía cómo había golpeado y abandonado a mi verdadera madre los últimos días que vivimos en Canadá. Por lo que el sacerdote narraba, se notaba que sabía poco sobre mi padre… pero las personas ni siquiera lo notaron.

… Tenía dos hijos. Su primogénita, que está aquí presente, es Jane Harrison. Y su segundo hijo fue Bradley Harrison. – bajé la vista – Gerard amaba con todo su corazón a sus hijos. Es difícil descifrarlo si ven a un padre castigando y golpeando a su hijo, pero sobre todo… él lo hacía por amor. Gerard, en toda su vida, sufrió grandes pruebas y etapas que lo llevaron a hacerse un hombre fuerte. Sus hijos… ahora pasan por lo mismo al perder, a tan temprana edad, a un ejemplar padre como Gerard Harrison – Manuel tomó mi mano en la suya. Volteé a verlo y me miraba con una sonrisa única, en su rostro. Le sonreí de vuelta y dejé que su mano y la mía se entrelazaran.

Ahora sí me sentía menos nerviosa ante las palabras del sacerdote.

Éste siguió hablando sobre los logros, fracasos y la nueva vida que le esperaba a mi padre. No fue tan conmovedor como lo había pensado. Y entonces una melena rubia se distinguió entre todas las cabezas.

Jessica recién entraba con un vestido negro hasta los talones y con el maquillaje un poco corrido. ¿Habría estado llorando?

Jamás había visto a Jessica llorar y verla ahora no me causaba una simpatía de venganza o alegría. Simplemente podía ver un verdadero dolor en su maquillaje corrido, en su miseria. En sus sentimientos.

Pero no podría decir si eran reales o sólo eran un acto. Me fiaba por la segunda opción.

Todos en la sala se acercaban a mí y me dejaban pésames en mis oídos. Manuel aguardaba detrás de mí con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y pacientemente esperando a que todo el mundo desalojara para poder irnos nosotros.

Ya poca gente quedaba. Eran casi las doce y Manuel todavía tenía tres horas para seguir en Múnich. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y esperaba que los seis meses pasaran así.

Simon apenas me vio, se despidió y se largó junto con su madre, que había derramado un par de lágrimas sobre mi hombro y lamentando la muerte de mi padre, por séptima vez.

Dieron las doce y media cuando pagué todo sobre la ceremonia y al sacerdote por asistir y llevarla a cabo. Agradecí a todos y Manuel y yo nos retiramos de inmediato. No sin antes ir y darle las gracias a mi papá por todo lo que había hecho. Porque me había dado cuenta que no lo odiaba, sino que lo amaba.

Manuel me había dicho que mis palabras él seguro que las había escuchado. Y yo decidí hacerle caso.

Fuimos a la plaza de Múnich que quedaba cerca y dimos un paseo en toda ella. La fuente en el centro del lugar era lo más hermoso de la plaza. La fuente era enorme y cambiaba de colores conforme al arcoíris. Me quedé a observarla un buen momento

Cuando tenía diez años mi padre solía contarme las historias nórdicas sobre Thor. Cuando salió la película con Chris Hemsworth la vi el día de la premier. Me encantan los arcoíris – dije, observando la fuente cambiar de color cada treinta segundos – Me gusta la fuente

Si veo algo con los colores del arcoíris en Brasil, me acordaré de ti y te lo traeré ¿Algo más que te fascine? – preguntó con un acento divertido, aunque parecía hablar enserio.

Sirenas – dije, de inmediato – amo las sirenas – repetí y Manuel rió

De acuerdo, arcoíris y sirenas – dijo, como si anotara en una libreta invisible

Sonreí y volví a ver la fuente.

Te daré algo para que no me olvides – bromeé, pero en realidad estaba dispuesta en darle algo. Algo que nunca sacaba de mi bolso y que hasta ahora recordaba las palabras de mi abuela al entregármelo – me lo dio mi abuela días antes de morir – dije, sacando un collar en forma de ángel querubín con trompeta y hermosas alas de diamantes. Tomé la mano de Manuel y éste lo examinó con el ceño fruncido. Cerró los ojos

Janie, no puedes darme esto – dijo, alargando la mano hasta mí, queriendo entregarme de vuelta el collar. Sonreí

Claro que puedo. Mi abuela me dijo que si confiaba en alguien merecía el aprecio suficiente para cuidar las llaves de tu banco, tu casa, tu auto e incluso el corazón y la amistad. Nath tiene el anillo de bodas de mi madre cuando se lo encontré a mi padre días después de haber llegado a Alemania. Confié en ella y hasta el día de hoy lo guarda en una cadena como la de _Frodo Baggins_ de _El Señor de los Anillos_. Ahora te doy esto a ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, Manu, y confío en que vas a cuidarlo – dije. Aunque ésas no eran las palabras que mi abuela me había dicho en realidad.

"Cupido es un ángel, Janie" me había dicho "Se caracteriza por llevar pañales y un arco con flechas de corazón pero… ¿Enserio crees que Dios crearía a un ángel así? Los ángeles todos son iguales… y no existe sólo un cupido para todos. Tú debes escoger uno… y te entrego el mío… para que, cuando encuentres al indicado, se lo entregues. Pero debes de estar segura de lo que haces… no vaya a ser que sea el equivocado" Eso era lo que me había dicho.

Y por eso Luke no lo tenía, porque quería asegurarme por un tiempo si Luke era el indicado, por suerte algo me había dicho que no. Porque en realidad le pertenecía a Manuel. Aunque se lo había dicho con otras palabras.

Insisto, quédatelo. Es un ángel que te protegerá de fallar en los partidos de la Copa – dije bromeando, Manuel esbozó una sonrisa y me miró a los ojos.

También quería pedirte algo… es muy importante para mí – sonreí y asentí, indicando que lo dijera – Mi Fundación de niños quedará sin mi supervisión por estos meses. Existen personas dentro de la fundación que son capaces de adueñarse del dinero, huir y dejar que todo se venga abajo. Creí que encontraría a alguien que pudiese cuidarla pero se me hizo tarde y no pude organizarme bien. Estaba a punto de contar con la suerte y me acordé de ti. Iba a decírtelo ayer pero te despediste antes y no pude hacerlo. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar para esto… créeme, cuando estoy con los niños me siento rodeado de pequeñas criaturas que merecen una buena infancia y una oportunidad de vivir en paz mientras todavía estén pequeños. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de ellos en estos meses? – preguntó, sus ojos esperaban una respuesta con ansiedad y antes de sonreír mi respuesta estaba más que tomada

¿Quieres que me haga cargo de tu fundación mientras tú no estés? – pregunté, repasando lo que él quería decir, él asintió – Claro ¿Por qué no? – dije con una sonrisa. Él me imitó.

Te lo agradezco mucho, te pagaré en cuanto… interrumpí

Espera ¿Cuándo hablamos de dinero? No, Manuel, considéralo como un favor, como si fuera voluntaria. No quiero tu dinero – dije. Su mirada me tenía perdida. No podía creer que tuviera una suficiente confianza para dejarme a cargo de su fundación de niños. Había visto videos de él y los niños. Él parecía muy feliz estando con ellos.

Eres la mejor – dijo, guardando el collar de ángel, que había mantenido en su mano, en el bolsillo de pecho. Manuel miró su reloj y su sonrisa se borró – será mejor que nos vayamos. Son las dos de la tarde – enarqué mis cejas. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. La hora de despedida comenzaba desde ahora…

Las personas llamaban, corrían y se angustiaban ante el proceso de viaje internacional. Era distinto para los famosos, especialmente el seleccionado de Alemania. Ver la marca de Mercedes Benz me recordaba a mi padre y el patrocinio de la selección.

Manuel traía tres valijas enormes. Él cargaba dos, yo traía la más pequeña sobre el hombro. Había tratado de arrastrar la más pesada pero me fue imposible, me sentía agotada cinco metros lejos desde el punto de origen, en especial porque con las muletas era imposible. Manuel rió y se trajo las dos.

Según él, una era para las cosas de fútbol, la más pequeña, otra era de ropa y otra de aparatos necesarios en los que él se había comprometido para llevar. Supuestamente iban a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida entre ellos mismos, aparte de la que ofrecía Brasil.

Manuel dejó las valijas sobre la banda y dejó que ésta las enviara al equipo de organización aérea. Esperó que el papeleo llegara para por fin avanzar a Internacional y poder por fin subir al Jet exclusivo para ellos.

Aunque para mí era un dolor tener que fijarme en todo el tiempo que quedaba para verlo. Enserio no podía creerme que el día aterrador se hubiese llegado. No podía creer que él estaba a casi nada de irse por largo tiempo.

Las náuseas amenazaron con humillarme

Manuel había pasado el papeleo, el registro y ahora sólo esperaba el llamado de que el vuelo estaba listo y podían abordar. Las lágrimas querían salir desconsoladamente y el frío del aeropuerto no ayudaba. Mis dientes castañeaban, pero logré disimularlo. Los demás jugadores de la selección también hablaban con esposas, novias e hijos. Nadie hablaba entre sí.

Voy a echarte de menos – dije de pronto. Mirando la ventana que estaba a mi lado y notando un largo terreno con una pista donde los aviones aterrizaban o se alzaban. Por ahí vería cruzar el avión de Manuel.

Yo también lo haré, mucho – respondió con una sonrisa y fijando la vista con la mía – prométeme que vas a cuidarte y asegurarte que Brad sigue vivo. Y no dejarás que los comentarios de Jessica puedan herirte, son sólo palabras sucias – reí

Gracias. Y sí, lo prometo – dije con la sonrisa aún estampada en mi rostro. Una voz desde los altavoces comenzó a anunciar a los jugadores que el vuelo estaba listo podrían abordar. Todo mi cuerpo quiso caer agotado y decepcionado al suelo, pero forcé no hacerlo.

Manuel se puso en pie y me ayudó a levantarme a mí también. Tomé suficiente aire para no dejar escapar las lágrimas. Manuel y yo volteamos a vernos y lo primero que pasó por mi mente y me llevó a hacer la reacción… fue darle un abrazo con todo el amor que tenía, que era demasiado grande. Manuel me envolvió en sus brazos y cuando las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de nuevo… él habló

Te veré pronto – susurró casi inaudible, pero alcancé a escucharlo. Asentí con dolor y rodeé su cuello con mis manos. Él me tomó por la cintura y plantó un beso en mi mejilla. Despidiéndose.

Se separó de mí y me sonrió, noté sus ojos cristalizados y se dio media vuelta, siguiendo el túnel que llevaba al avión. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar una por una. _Te amo_. Quería gritarle mientras todavía siguiera en mi campo de visión. Pero luego… las puertas se cerraron. Se había ido.

Capitulo Cincuenta y Uno

Múnich, Alemania

Viernes, 23 de junio de 2014, 17:30 p.m.

— Te amo - musitó con los ojos iluminados llenos de alegría mientras tomaba mi rostro y acercaba sus labios a los míos…

Seis meses han pasado desde el día en que el funeral de mi padre se llevó a cabo. Podría decir que durante esos seis meses pasaron cosas mucho peores de las que pasaron antes de Año Nuevo. Sin mencionar la ridícula despedida en el aeropuerto con Manuel. Su beso en mi mejilla todavía seguía calentándolas y recordar las horas que pasé llorando en mi habitación de la casa de Nath todavía no curaba el dolor.

Sin embargo, Simon había estado allí para mí, apoyándome a superarlo y, como lo había prometido, le había dado una oportunidad para demostrarme que podía hacerme feliz. Había cumplido con mi parte al aceptar ser su novia. Pero él no había cumplido con la suya al hacerme feliz. Al menos no del modo en que yo lo sentía.

Nath se enfureció el día que le dije que su hermano y yo salíamos. Me recriminó por aceptarlo a él y no haber podido hacer lo mismo con Manuel. Le daba la razón.

Manuel, portero profesional de la selección de Alemania y del club de fútbol del Bayern Múnich. Recién hace unos meses perdieron la final de la Champions League y ganaron la Bundesliga. Sin olvidar mencionar que perdieron la copa Pokal contra el Borussia Dortmund. Él había regresado para ese entonces a Alemania, a diferencia que él estaba en Dortmund, y yo seguía en Múnich. Vi el partido y después de éste Manuel había sido reportado con una lesión de hombro e iría a estar sin actividad futbolística por algún tiempo.

No sólo eso había pasado desde enero hasta esta fecha. Mi pierna había sanado y ya había dejado las muletas desde febrero. Sin embargo… un accidente automovilístico me dejó inconsciente por tres semanas mientras los médicos se preguntaban cómo rayos seguía viva. El auto, que para fortuna mía fue el Mini Cooper y no el Audi que Manuel me había obsequiado para Navidad, había quedado destrozado. Dijeron que no había reparación, que era imposible. Y sólo salí del hospital con mi pierna nuevamente enyesada, silla de ruedas y mi hombro izquierdo vendado por completo. Estuve al cuidado de Nath por el lapso de descanso que me había otorgado el médico, y podía volver a caminar cuando Abril finalizaba. Lo más gracioso fue que cuando desperté a las tres semanas del incidente… Nath me había contado que ese día era 28 de marzo. El cumpleaños de Manuel.

Nath grabó un video de mí diciéndole a Manuel "Feliz cumpleaños". Pero no me enteré si se lo envió. O si lo recibió. Desde hace seis meses no he hablado ni un solo día con él. Nath me preguntaba si eso no me partía el corazón. Le respondía que no. De hecho ¿Cómo puede partírmelo si el mismo día que subió al avión hace seis meses hizo que éste se destrozara por completo? No se puede partir algo que ya fue destruido.

Y luego estaba Brad.

Luego que Nath grabara el video me dijo que tenía una noticia que darme. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y por ella entraba Brad, sin prótesis, sin daños, y mirando perfectamente como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Creía que todo eso era un sueño, algo inalcanzable y torturador. Pero no. Aquello era real. Brad estaba vivo, completo, sin nada falso o plástico y siendo el mismo niño de diez años enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Como no entendía lo que pasaba, Nath me explicó que los médicos habían encontrado varias maneras de recomponer sus huesos, reparar los daños y hemorragias dentro de él. Quisieron darme la noticia, pero para entonces yo recién había tenido el accidente. Sufrí de seis operaciones y, según Nath, el electrocardiograma había indicado por menos de un minuto una fina línea recta mostrando la muerte. En medio de lágrimas me explicó que fueron los peores veinte segundos de su vida. Así como los de Simon, y los de Brad.

Todavía no menciono a Jessica.

Cuando la casa terminó de repararse y todos volvimos a nuestra antigua vida, Jessica volvió con una actitud mucho peor que la bruja que era. Ya no solo le bastaba con hacerme daño o insultarme. Ahora ni siquiera podía voltear a verme. Le había prohibido a Nath la entrada, al igual que a Simon, a Lindsay, a mis jefes y a todos mis amigos, conocidos y familiares. Brad, por otro lado, era libre de salir a dondequiera que sus pies lo llevaran y sus amigos podían visitarlo cuantas veces quisieran.

El padre de Jessica había muerto. El único miembro de la familia de ella que me había tratado como la persona humana que era, se había ido.

Mi habitación seguía siendo la misma. Los ataques de la banda de idiotas de Luke ya no me habían causado problemas, lo que creí que sería bueno. Y alguien, muy conocido y repugnante, se había convertido en el nuevo novio de Jessica: Louis.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. La vez en que tenía mi primera cita con Manuel y mi padre, cuando seguía vivo, me lo había encargado como guardaespaldas. Aunque yo lo veía más como un espía sin ser discreto. La última vez que lo había visto fue el mismo día de la cita, cuando Nath robó su auto. Los dos me odiaban, así que no tenía ningún motivo para ser feliz.

Nath me había estado ayudando todos los días en la preparación para el concurso de modelaje de Múnich. Me había decidido, antes, hacerlo para lograr alcanzar el premio de ir a Brasil, por Manuel. Pero ahora tenía novio, Simon. No lo hacía por Manuel, lo hacía por Simon. Porque él siempre me decía que era una ganadora. Que era la chica más hermosa que él había conocido y merecía eso y mucho más. Que lo hiciera por él. Por mí. Por lo nuestro. Y así lo estaba haciendo.

Nath seguía enfadada conmigo en ese aspecto. Y, a pesar que Simon no me daba la felicidad que lograra invadirme, me consideraba feliz un cincuenta y cinco por ciento estando a su lado. Sentía que él tenía razón. Podría amarme más de lo que otro chico podría haberlo hecho.

El festival se daría a cabo mañana. En menos de 24 horas conoceríamos a la afortunada representante de productos de higiene juveniles. Y debía ser yo…

— Yo también te amo - le respondí entre el beso. El cabello de Simon acariciaba mi rostro y me daba un cosquilleo agradable. Me separe de él - Pero si Jessica te llega a descubrir…

— No lo hará, confía en mí… - y se acercó de nuevo, inclinándose un poco, para besarme. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y acaricié sus mejillas. Podía sentir su hueso bajo éstas. Sonreí en medio del beso.

— ¿No vas a pasar? - pregunté sonriendo. Simon esbozó también una sonrisa y entró por la ventana a mi habitación - Sigo sin entender cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí. Jessica tiene informados a los guardias que no dejen entrar ningún conocido mío, y tú eres más fácil de identificar como un conocido…

— ¿Ahora soy un conocido? - preguntó, fingiendo un tono ofendido y con su mano en el pecho - Es increíble…

— Para ya - dije entre risas. Él, de nuevo, besó mis labios y me dejé caer sobre mi cama, él encima de mí.

Simon se volteó y fui yo ahora quien estaba encima de él. Sus manos exploraron mi espalda y luego él comenzó a besar mi cuello. Mi conjunto de vestiduras era una sudadera del Bayern Múnich y un pantalón ajustado. Simon pasó sus manos por debajo de mi sudadera mientras me seguía besando. Una corriente helada pasó por mi espalda cuando él encontró el broche de mi sostén. Reaccioné al instante y me separé de él de golpe. Simon me miró confundido.

— Creí que… - pero lo interrumpí

— Creíste mal - dije, con voz fría - Simon, no es que no te quiera. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo… pero…

— No te sientes lista - dijo, terminando por mí. Lo miré con una sonrisa en mi rostro, asintiendo y disculpándome por hacerlo sentir mal, pero su rostro se ensombreció - Bueno, supongamos que no fuera yo. Imagina que habría sido Manuel Neuer el que estuviera a punto de hacerte el amor. Pero, a diferencia de mí, él sólo te habría violado y se habría ido. Tú lo sabes. Así como se fue hace seis meses y no le importó que lloraras toda la tarde. Sólo se fue. Habría sido lo mismo. Sexo toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente sin importarle lo que pasó

— Te equivocas - respondí. Aún más fría. A Simon jamás le caería bien Manuel. Sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Pero él no parecía comprender que cuando accedí a ser su novia. Me olvidé por completo de Manuel. Ahora éramos sólo Simon y yo - Cariño, te amo a _ti_. Manuel es cosa del pasado, no entiendo cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo - pero, muy dentro de mí, sabía que eso no era para nada cierto - el hecho que Nath esté enojada con ambos sólo porque, para ella, deberíamos ser Manuel y yo, no significa lo que yo desee. No amo a Manuel. Te amo a ti. Eres el único chico que me importa. Y, de todos modos, Manuel es mi amigo, y él jamás querría acostarse conmigo sabiendo que estoy contigo. Y, mucho menos, él no me abandonó. No se fue con la intención de destrozarme el corazón. No fue ni es mi novio como para llevarme con él a Brasil. Mira el lado bueno. De no ser por él y si ida… quizá tú y yo jamás hubiéramos estado juntos… - evalué mis palabras y luego quise darme un tiro. Era una estúpida

— ¿Significa que yo era tu segunda opción? - preguntó, enarcando sus cejas. Rodé los ojos

— Simon, amor, lo que quiero decir es que habría estado tan ciega enamorándome de un chico que jamás podría hacerme caso, en lugar de mirar en la dirección correcta, que eres tú. Manuel simplemente me ayudó a quitarme la venda de los ojos y mirar a la persona correcta… y eres tú. No hay nadie más en este mundo que me haya tratado así como tú lo haces. Me amas como nadie me ha amado y yo… te amo como nunca antes he amado a nadie, Simon Jubels… - Simon esbozó una gran sonrisa y me besó con cariño, sencillez y pasión.

Pero no era cierto lo que había dicho. Por más que, durante nuestros dos meses de relación, intentara dejar de pensar en Manuel, no lo lograba, no podía, y simplemente no quería. No amaba a Simon como amaba a Manuel, porque lo seguía amando hasta mis entrañas. Simon era distinto, ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía por él era directamente hacia él… o simplemente lo amaba pensando que él podría ser como Manuel.

Pero nadie podía ser como él.

Sin embargo, dejé que me besara cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos observando a Manuel. En menos de un mes comenzaba a Copa Mundial. Quería estar allá con él. Nath se iba en una semana, porque era parte del equipo médico, y yo… ni siquiera sabía si me quedaría. Si mañana lograba ganar en el concurso… los trabajos no disminuirían, pero al menos estaría con Manuel, pero el otro problema era… Que tenía novio.

Y estaba arrebatándome mi virginidad.

— ¿Qué harías para poder ser un ejemplo de vida para las personas? - era la última pregunta. Los jueces me miraban atentos, intimidantes. Nath estaba del otro lado del telón. Sabía que si estuviera aquí me diría que respondiera con sabiduría, que era la pregunta más importante del concurso. No habría marcha atrás cuando abriera mi boca. Simon estaba dos filas detrás de los jueces. Sonrió y le dediqué una sonrisa a él, aunque todo el mundo creyó que sería parte de mi educación como modelo, la sonrisa era esencial en este momento. Recordé las sábanas acariciando mi piel desnuda cuando desperté hoy entre los brazos de Simon. Había sido una noche agotadora. Si no fuera porque me la pasé toda ella pensando en Manuel y en lo mal que me sentía. Volteé a ver al anfitrión

— En mi opinión, sabría decir que para ser un ejemplo podría ir por el mundo repartiendo comida a los necesitados o ayudando con obras de caridad. Pero lo que en realidad haría… sería amar a mi familia, a mis amigos y seres queridos. Sobre todo a mi novio. Si quiero ser alguien ejemplar, quiero demostrar el amor que una persona puede dar a alguien, incluso a nuestros enemigos. Quisiera que la gente me reconociera por tener suficiente amor para todos, y compartirlo para que todos hiciéramos lo mismo - El anfitrión agradeció y todos dentro del salón aplaudieron y silbaron. Me sentí confiada y segura de mi respuesta y retorné a los camerinos. Ni turno había pasado. Ahora necesitaba esperar los resultados.

Nath me esperaba en mi camerino y cuando atravesé la puerta se lanzó contra mí en un fortísimo abrazo que casi me deja sin aliento. La abracé de vuelta y seguimos así hasta que habló.

— No puedo creerlo. Tendremos que esperar dos turnos más y sabremos los resultados. Amiga, podrá ir con Manuel ¿No es lo que has querido incluso antes de irse? - mi sonrisa se borró

— Sí. Pero ahora tengo novio, Nath, y es tu hermano. Lamento si estás enojada porque no era lo que quería pero lo amo. Manuel se fue, volverá, pero ahora yo estoy con alguien - el rostro de Nath se tensó, justo como siempre que hablaba de mi relación con Simon, y habló

— Es ilógico. Janie, no puedo creer que antes de irse tenía tanto miedo de que él se enamorara de otra persona que no fueras tú… ¡y eres tú la que ha traicionado tus sentimientos! Manuel está loco por ti y no puedes estar con alguien más. Te mereces a Manuel, no al idiota de mi hermano

— Se solicita a todas las concursantes en la pasarela para la coronación - se escuchó decir por todas las bocinas de los camerinos. Nath me volteó a ver, ignorándolo

— Escucha, Janie, tal vez estés saliendo con mi hermano pero esto no significa que no sigas amando a Manuel. Sé que lo sigues haciendo, Jane, soy tu mejor amiga, debería decírmelo - suspiré, exhausta, y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por mis ojos

— Escucha, de acuerdo. Tienes razón, sigo enamorada de Manuel pero él ya no está aquí, y Simon ha hecho todo lo posible por moldear de nuevo mi corazón. ¿Te conté que anoche me acosté con él? - Nath, que había abierto su boca para interrumpirme, la cerró de pronto y sus ojos parecieron querer saltar de sus ojos

— ¡¿Que tú qué…?! - exclamó a todo pulmón y seguro convirtiéndose en un tornado en cualquier momento.

— Ya te lo dije, Nath, iré a Brasil porque Simon cree en mí. No por Manuel - y, con la palabras _mentirosa_ bien marcada en mi frente, salí del camerino y me encaminé a la pasarela.

Todas reunidas en fila esperando escuchar su nombre. Me daba gracia, ya que yo también esperaba escuchar el mío. Pero mis ansias de llorar por Manuel y Simon estaban todavía latiendo en mi corazón. Cierto, no amaba a Simon. Amaba a Manuel. Lo había descubierto mientras Simon disfrutaba de hacerme el amor y yo recordaba cada vez la sonrisa, los ojos, las manos y absolutamente todo de Manuel. No podía olvidarlo. Y cuando miraba a Simon… no sentía nada. Anoche ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuánto había tardado en acostarse conmigo, no quería que fuese él. Quería que fuera Manuel. Todo este tiempo deseaba que Manuel hubiese sido quien llegara al hospital y me dijera que me amaba y al día siguiente poder ser feliz, tomando su mano las veces que quisiera y sentir sus labios sobre los míos en lugar de los de Simon. No comprendía por qué demonios había accedido a ser su novia. Y, aunque en la mañana de este día había decidido que terminaría con él, no imaginaba cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera que era por Manuel. Por a quien amaba era a él.

Me dolía herir los sentimientos de una persona. Pero también se trataban de los míos. Quería a Manuel. Lo de anoche fue un total error y lo de estos meses también lo había sido, y me culpaba por ello. Pero quería ir con Manuel. Verlo me recordaría a la Janie que no podía pasar ni un solo minuto sin estar con él. Y seis meses había afectado mi cerebro y mi corazón. Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, conseguir el beso que nunca pude darle y de una vez por todas declararle lo muy enamorada que siempre estuve de él.

El anfitrión hablaba y hablaba y comenzaron a coronar al tercer y segundo lugar. Noté que Nath estaba sentada con su hermano en la segunda fila detrás de los jueces. Mis nervios comenzaron a invadir mi cuerpo y entonces una hermosa imagen de Manuel apareció en mi cabeza. Fue el día del casi beso. Y el día después, cuando me llevó a ver los venados. Minutos antes de que recibiera la llamada de Nath diciéndome que me necesitaba. Y el día que Brad sufrió su accidente.

Era increíble que él y yo siguiéramos vivos luego de lo que nos pasó. Pero Brad había hecho que todo mi temor y angustia se desvanecieran. Brad era un ángel ahora, miraba sus alas cada vez que saltaba y lograba rechazar la pelota cuando quería entrar en su portería. Era un pequeño Manuel Neuer.

Brad estaba con Jessica en una esquina. Jessica hablando y besuqueándose con Louis, mientras que Brad me miraba con sus ojitos de ángel y me sonreía, diciéndome que podría hacerlo

 _Sólo quiero que seas feliz_ me dijo cuando estaba en el hospital. Se refería a Manuel. Y sabía que él tenía razón y decía todo lo que él veía. Reconocía que el único a quien amaba de verdad era a Manuel. Aceptó a Simon pocos días de después, pero, tanto como Nath, él me insistía en que no era Simon el correcto. Era Manuel.

— Muchas felicidades al primer lugar… - se escuchó al anfitrión. Una de las asistente le entregó un sobre y él, muy animado, sacó la tarjeta con el nombre de la ganadora

Mi sangre, como la de todas, se heló. Todas sabíamos que era el momento de la verdad. Pero la diferencia fue que la adrenalina que yo sentí en el momento que el anfitrión mencionó mi nombre, ninguna otra pudo sentirla.

Capitulo Cincuenta y Dos

Bahía, Brasil

Martes, 24 de junio de 2014, 3:30 a.m.

La vista era envidiable. La carretera era enorme y las luces llamativas de los autos pasaban a gran velocidad como si fuera estrellas moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar. La playa, aunque era de madrugada, podía verse perfectamente y las olas me hacían querer ponerme mi traje de baño e ir un rato a conocer la ciudad.

La brisa de Salvador era cálida, pero todavía no salía el sol y el frío comenzaba a ponerme los pelos de punta. Me abracé a mí misma y decidí volver a entrar en la habitación. El Hotel Pestana Bahía fue el único hotel de la lista que los patrocinadores de los productos de belleza LR que llamó mi atención. La vista a la playa era mi favorita sobre todos los paisajes. No dudé en aceptar.

Nath no estaba conmigo, por desgracia. Era miembro del equipo médico para los partidos del equipo alemán. Recién hace unas horas había llegado a Brasil, y si no fuera por Nath en este momento yo estaría colocando volantes con el rostro de Manuel en el centro y el mensaje "¿Lo has visto?" en letras grandes.

En todo el viaje no dejé de pensar en Manuel, en sus ojos, su expresión al verme en Brasil. Tenía miedo que fuese a enojarse o que hasta este punto ya se hubiera olvidado de mí. Pero mantenía mis dedos cruzados. Iba a encontrarme con él. Sabía que estaba en Bahía, sabía que el equipo había construido su propia estancia para ellos mismos y sólo tenía pocos kilómetros lejos de él. Podía ir caminando si quisiera. Pero algo me lo impedía. Mi subconsciente, probablemente. Seguro sólo sería un estorbo para Manuel en estos días de presión y adrenalina. Su trabajo es ser un excelente portero. Y es el mejor, pero hasta él necesita espacio y yo sólo lo distraería.

Pero por otro lado, tenía la necesidad de ir a verlo. Nath estaba en el mismo campamento que él. Un par de cabañas alejada pero seguía compartiendo el mismo "Camp Bahía" con él. Tenía planeado ir ésta tarde. Pero las mariposas en mi estómago habían causado un fuerte dolor de estómago. Por eso había salido a tomar aire. Y seguía sin sentirme bien.

Los viajes en avión no eran lo mío. Y mucho menos cuando termino con mis novios cinco minutos antes de abordar en él. O despedirme de mi hermano que estuvo muerto por largos días y ahora me pedía que no me fuese. No era el mejor viaje de todos, obviamente era el peor. Pero lo hacía por Manuel. Al igual que cortar con Simon. No era que no fuese un gran novio, pero lo que creí que sentía por él era sólo un engaño. Seguía enamorada de Manuel. Y no me atreví a decirle eso.

Me senté en la cama y observé mis maletas abiertas, llenas de ropa, accesorios, dispositivos y una caja llena de dinero de emergencia. También tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y mis zapatos. Los observé durante un largo rato y me dejé caer en mi cama. Era de estilo matrimonial, pero sólo estaba yo. Era el paraíso.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar cuando cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un gruñido. Me levanté con pereza y vi la foto de Nath con Müller en la pantalla, indicando que ella me hablaba. Contesté.

Supongo que me hablas porque viste a Manuel – dije, enarcando mis cejas, aunque ella no pudiese verme. Escuché una risa por su parte

No. Te hablo porque lo _estoy_ viendo. Estamos en la cafetería. Él habla con André Schürrle. Se ve entretenido. Yo estoy tomando un café, sola. – reí ante eso y fruncí el ceño

Espera. ¿él habla con André? Pero si son las tres de la mañana – Nath se atragantó

Maldita sea, voltearon a verme. La próxima vez que me ahogue voy a morir para evitar que alguien voltee a verme. Es imposible que sean las tres de la mañana – exclamó sorprendida. Reí – Oye, Jane, Manuel se despide de André y viene hacia mí, te hablo luego – dijo, colgando y dejándome a mí sola en la línea.

Claro – susurré antes de apagar mi celular y dejarlo sobre el tocador de al lado. El sueño estaba venciéndome. Apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. El _tic-tac_ del reloj me aburría y cuando me di por vencida, el sueño me invadió por completo.

Una llamada entrante hizo despertarme y saltar de la sorpresa. El sol ya había salido y mi celular seguía vibrando. Miré el reloj de la pared. Eran las once de la mañana. Nath era la que hablaba, de nuevo.

Dejé que sonara y me levanté de la cama, tomé una toalla, mi shampoo y entré en el baño. Era aseado y de un color claro. Tenía dibujos de delfines y una tina color blanco le hacía juego, para indicar que el lugar era refinado. Llené la tina, vacié el jabón y me desvestí. Mi ropa era la misma que me había puesto desde que abordamos el avión en Alemania. Una chaqueta de cuero negra, un pantalón ajustado negro, una camisa blanca de tirantes y mis sandalias negras. Me quité todo y entré en la tina. Me recosté y me relajé por más tiempo del que creí haber calculado.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando ya estaba vestida y hambrienta. Decidí que comería algo con Nath en Camp Bahía, seguro la comida sobraba ahí. Aunque de un hotel no pudiera quejarme, quería estar con Nath. Y ver a Manuel.

Tomé un bolso, que hacía juego con mi vestido negro con pequeñas flores rosadas y amarillas por todos lados, de color café y salí, usando las mismas sandalias con las que había llegado. Puse la llave de mi habitación en el bolsillo más pequeño de mi bolso, mi celular, un libro y mi IPod juntos en el más grande. Me coloqué mis gafas de sol y el viento, justo después de salir del hotel, desordenó mi cabello.

Adoraba que el viento golpeara mi rostro. Pero el desorden de mi cabello era algo imperdonable. Me acerqué a un centro de turismo y tomé un mapa del estado de Bahía. Nath una vez me había dicho que el Camp Bahía quedaba en el centro de Santo André. Identifiqué la localidad y traté de ubicare desde el centro turístico en donde me encontraba hasta la ciudad. No estaba tan lejos. Eran sólo cinco kilómetros. Tardaría aproximadamente una hora y media si seguía caminando. Pero no hablaba portugués, y no sabía si el inglés podría hacerme justicia.

Simplemente tomé el mapa y evalué las calles rutas y no perdí el rumbo de la costa. Muchas personas me sonreían o saludaban. Siempre les devolvía el saludo, pero esto me retrasaba mucho.

Luego de caminar por una hora y media llegué a Santo André y tuve que preguntar por todos lados en dónde demonios estaba el Camp Bahía. Muchos me decían que frente al mar, otros cerca del pueblo, otros no sabían qué era, y otros me respondían en portugués.

Finalmente me crucé con alguien inesperado. Thomas Müller me saludó con un abrazo sorpresivo y me indicó el camino directo al campamento. Me dijo que había hablado recientemente con Nath y que si la buscaba, estaba en las cabañas "Médicas". Bromeó en que si se rompía una pierna, seguro Nath le rompería la otra. Le agradecí por ayudarme y después entró en una tienda turística.

Camp Bahía era hermoso. Las cabañas eran adecuadas al espacio, había una cancha de tenis, podía distinguir una cancha de fútbol a lo lejos, el humo de la cocina salía desde las chimeneas y cada cabaña tenía su propia piscina. Ellos la pasaban muy bien, pensé.

Caminé hasta la entrada y los oficiales me registraron. Dije que necesitaba ver a mi amiga, Nathalie Jubels. Ellos vieron su portapapeles y mi nombre aparecía en un afiche del día de hoy. Seguro Nath lo había apuntado. Los oficiales me dejaron entrar, no me retiré sin preguntarles en dónde estaban las cabañas "Médicas". El oficial más joven me señaló la derecha. Era un conjunto de cabañas de ladrillos rojos y ventanas blancas. Las demás eran azules y las mismas ventanas blancas. Caminé bajo las palmeras que se alzaban en lo alto y llegué hasta las nueve cabañas médicas en donde se suponía que estaba Nath. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y le envié un mensaje. Segundos después. Una de las puertas se abrió y Nath salió de ella. Le sonreí y entré en su cabaña, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo.

Bienvenida a mi cabaña – dijo alegremente. Nath se había esmerado en ordenar sus cosas y limpiar su dominio. En cambio, yo apenas había sacado la ropa de mi maleta. Necesitaba tiempo. Y emoción.

Tu esfuerzo me impresiona – dije, admirando toda la habitación y lo grande que era, a pesar que aparentaba ser diminuta. Nath sonrió

Manuel me ayudó con algunas cosas. Dijo que vendría más tarde para seguir, aún faltan unas cosas – mi sangre heló mi cuerpo y casi dejo de respirar. Había olvidado que caminaba por el mismo lugar que Manuel lo hacía. Ahora él estaba a menos de un kilómetro de mí, seguramente

¿En dónde está él? – pregunté, sin percatarme que Nath me miraba con una sonrisa pícara y se mantenía de brazos cruzados. La fulminé con la mirada, divertida.

Supongo que en la cafetería, o en su cabaña. Por si te interesa saber, es la primera cabaña que ves al entrar – elevó sus cejas y sonreí.

No iré a visitarlo, pero gracias por el informe – dije, aún con la sonrisa calentándome las mejillas. Nath tomó asiento en un sofá blanco al lado de una ventana

Luces hambrienta – dijo Nath, observándome con los ojos entrecerrados

Estoy hambrienta – confirmé. Nath asintió y se dirigió a la puerta – ven, iremos por algo a la cafetería. La comida es excelente, no sabrás qué escoger. Te lo aseguro – sonreí de nuevo y caminé tras ella

Eso espero – contesté, saliendo de la cabaña y escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí

Y… ¿Cómo es tu habitación? – preguntó Nath de pronto

Es… cómoda. Moderna, limpia, elegante… linda – dije, pensando en todos los muebles todavía vacíos – aún no he ordenado nada – Nath rió. Una cabaña grande se alzaba ante nosotras. Tenía el nombre "Cafetería" grabada en un pedazo de madera que colgaba desde el umbral.

Nath me llevó hasta la barra y el menú estaba sobre ésta. Miré todo lo que se encontraba en éste y, como dijo Nath, no podía decidirme qué pedir. Finalmente accedí por carne asada. Nath y yo nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la cocina. Podía ver cómo preparaban la carne y lo deliciosa que se veía. Alejé mi vista cuando mi estómago reclamó ir y arrebatársela al cocinero

Sabes, linda, luces exhausta. ¿No has dormido? – preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos

Claro que sí – respondí, frotándome los ojos y obligándome a despertar del todo – dormí alrededor de ocho horas. Y luego volví a hacerlo estando en la tina – dije, recordando lo relajante que me sentía estando en ella.

No te funcionó, puedes quedarte en mi habitación luego de almorzar si quieres, yo estaré con Manuel ordenando lo que falta – negué con la cabeza

No es necesario. Pensaba que cuando terminaras podríamos ir a visitar la ciudad. Es un lindo pueblo el que hay ahí afuera. Distinto, mucho, a Alemania – Nath sonrió. Asintió y se inclinó, apoyándose sobre sus brazos, en la mesa

Me parece bien. Quizá a Manuel le interese volver a visitar la ciudad – sonreí – no dejó de hablar de ti luego de que me ahogara en la madrugada – la miré con sorpresa – Sabe todo de ti. Sabe que tuviste un accidente, sabe que Brad está bien, sabe que tu casa ya fue reconstruida, sabe también que fuiste novia de mi hermano y que terminaron recién ayer e incluso sabe que el video que grabé para su cumpleaños fue el mismo día que despertaste del coma. También sabe y entiende que no pudiste ir a Dortmund el día decisivo de la Pokal

Y yo no hablé con él ni un solo día – dije, como terminando lo que en realidad quería decirme Nath. Dejé escapar un suspiro – De acuerdo, iré a vomitar, ¿En dónde están los baños? – Nath me miró con una ceja arqueada

Detrás de mí cabaña hay un cartel que dice "Baños" y una flecha celeste pintada, indicando dentro de ella que es el de chicas. Síguelo – asentí y me levanté de la mesa. Salí por el arco de la cabaña y me encaminé hasta el lado de las cabañas médicas, de nuevo. Reconocí la de Nath y, como había dicho ella, fui hasta la parte trasera donde encontré dicho cartel.

Avancé y al lado de éste había otro cartel con una flecha roja. Indicando el baño de hombres. Volteé a ver y en mi dirección estaba el camino que había tomado desde la entrada para llegar a la cabaña de Nath, podía verse una cabaña azul, con el número uno tallado en la puerta. Esa, sin duda, era la cabaña de Manuel.

Tragué saliva y me quedé pensando en lo que Nath había dicho. Él lo sabía todo de mí. Seguramente Nath le había dicho todas esas cosas, pero ni siquiera me había dignado a contárselas por mi cuenta. Creía estar enamorada de Simon, pero no era Simon. Era Manuel. No entendía qué me pasaba mientras estaba con Simon, creí que era lo correcto, lo que yo quería. Pero me estaba engañando.

Y fue entonces cuando deseé que la puerta se abriera y por ella saliera Manuel, que elevara la vista y me viera, que corriera hacia mí y me besara como si fuera la última vez que me viera. Pero, no lo hizo en el aeropuerto hace seis meses. ¿Por qué lo haría hoy?

No estaba enojada con él, y esperaba que él tampoco lo estuviera conmigo. Simplemente no quería verlo de pronto. Tenía miedo. ¿Y si él ya estaba con alguien? ¿Y qué pasa si ya no es el mismo? No podría imaginarme a un Manuel amargado, pesado y sin humor. No lo soportaría.

Escuché el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, proveniente del área de los baños. Ignoré la flecha de rojo y seguí mi camino. Avancé hasta casi acercarme al poste donde se encontraban las flechas rojas y celestes.

Había otra cabaña que cubría la entrada del baño de chicas, y otra que hacía lo mismo con el de chicos, seguí avanzando hasta llegar a la de chicas. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para frenarme al ver que alguien doblaba la esquina del lado de chicos y chocaba conmigo. Antes de resbalarme él me tomó de los brazos y me empujó hacia él. El susto me dejó con el corazón en la garganta, y estuve a punto de expulsarlo al escucharlo hablar

¿Janie? – preguntó Manuel.

Capitulo Cincuenta y Tres

Cuando mi padre murió me di cuenta que la lista de personas importantes para mí se estaba reduciendo. Mi padre no era un… amor, en cierto sentido. Pero era mi padre. Era cierto que nunca lo perdonaría por alejarme de mi madre y dejarme en manos de una bruja como Jessica. Pero también sabía que si no fuera por eso… muchas cosas no hubiesen ocurrido.

Como Brad. O Nath. O Manuel.

En Navidad habían secuestrado a mi mejor amiga y fue un día duro hasta poder encontrarla. Mi hermano sufrió de un accidente grave mientras yo me encontraba observando mis animales favoritos con el chico que me gustaba. Y el chico que me gustaba dos días después de Año Nuevo partió a otro continente. Las personas que más amaba en mi vida se estaban yendo y yo cada vez más quería morir.

No obstante, el día de navidad encontré a mi mejor amiga sana y salva. Mi hermano despertó luego de sufrir un coma postraumático que lo separó de mí por largos días. Yo misma tuve un accidente y también sufrí de coma. Y desperté justo el día del cumpleaños del chico que me gustaba.

Y ahora…

A quien había perdido durante cinco meses, ahora me sostenía con fuerza mis brazos no dejándome caer. Con sus ojos azules mirándome con sorpresa y admiración, brillando en el centro su alegría. Y mi corazón en cada parte del cuerpo queriendo, una vez más, lanzarme sobre él y besarlo como si la vida se me fuera en ese momento.

¿Sorpresa? – fue lo único que pude decir, arrugando mi frente y exhalando con fuerza. Mi pecho subía y bajaba como si el oxígeno se hubiese extinguido. Esbocé una sonrisa nerviosa. El rostro de Manuel parecía impactado.

¿Eres… - comenzó, y aclaró su garganta - … eres real? – preguntó, tocando mi rostro con sus manos, verificando si en verdad la que estaba frente a él era yo. Fruncí el ceño

¿De qué hablas, Manuel? Claro que soy real – dije, tomando sus manos y ampliando mi sonrisa. Manuel me miró de nuevo con un rostro lleno de alegría y me envolvió de repente con sus brazos en un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración.

Le devolví al instante el gesto y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro. Tuve que pararme en mis puntas ya que Manuel era muy alto a pesar de mi metro setenta y cinco.

Casi comienzo a llorar de la alegría al tenerlo de vuelta en mis brazos, recordando los últimos meses en los que no sabía nada de lo que hacía. Apenas me concentraba en mi relación familiar, en mis amistades y mucho menos le prestaba atención a mi relación con Simon. Pero con Manuel era diferente. Sabía por qué lo estaba abrazando. Sabía la felicidad que tenía en mi corazón de volverlo a ver. Que seguía como lo recordaba. El miedo de conocer a otro Manuel se había esfumado y ahora sólo estábamos él y yo.

Sólo los dos

Dios… - me susurró en mi oído – no sabes cuánto te extrañé – sonreí como tonta y lo atraje más a mí.

Yo también te eché de menos, Manu – mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse y tomé aire antes que las lágrimas me traicionaran. Manuel se separó de mí y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos

Has cambiado mucho, Madison – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza y negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. El rubor subió a mis mejillas y bajé el rostro antes de mostrarlo

¿Tú crees? – dije mirándome y examinando lo que realmente había cambiado en mí. Cuando volví a levantar mi vista, Manuel seguía observándome - ¿Qué? – pregunté sonriente

Enserio te eché de menos – repitió y entonces avanzó hasta pasar por mi lado y detenerse justo detrás de mí – Te esperé en Dortmund pero no llegaste. De todas formas tuve el accidente del hombro y me dejaron en reposo. Y eso pasó hace casi un mes. No puedo creer que ahora estés aquí… _aquí_ – Sonreí y me di media vuelta. La luz del sol iluminaba su cabello castaño-rubio y sus ojos se le tornaron celestes

Bueno… tuve que hacer mucho para venir aquí. Ganar un concurso no es tan sencillo como parece – dije, acariciando mi brazo. Recordaba la primera vez que conocí a Manuel. Éste encuentro seguro era más tonto que la despedida. Pero eso lo ignoraba. Manuel estaba frente a mí, ahora. Ya no necesitaba soñar con él. Lo tenía en frente.

Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Janie – dijo, arrugando la frente y cerrando sus ojos - ¿Te animas a conocer la ciudad? – preguntó y entonces mis ojos se iluminaron, así como mi corazón volvió a palpitar como un tambor. Esbocé una sonrisa sincera

Claro – Manuel también sonrió y señaló su cabaña

Ésa de ahí es mi cabaña. Ven a buscarme cuando estés lista – dijo, guiñándome un ojo y dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a ella. Yo asentí e imité su acto, dirigiéndome al baño de chicas.

¿Qué clase de encuentro había sido ese? No estaba en Brasil por algo tan simple. Le hice una promesa a Nath días atrás, y era que no volvería a Alemania soltera. O al menos sin haberle dicho a Manuel lo que sentía. Había ido a Brasil por el único objetivo: Manuel. No me habría esforzado en ganar si no fuera por Manuel. No me importaba la marca Americana que ahora deseaba trabajar conmigo. Lo estaba haciendo por Manuel. ¡Todo lo había hecho por Manuel!

Pero ahora que lo tenía cerca, ya no estaba segura si era buena idea decirle lo que sentía. Nuestra amistad era muy valiosa para mí, Manuel era el mejor amigo que siempre deseé. No quería arruinar lo que teníamos. Si lo perdía a él, no sólo perdería una oportunidad, sino una gran amistad.

Pero yo jamás rompo una promesa. Nos prometí a Nath y a mí que no regresaría a Alemania sin antes haberle dicho a Manuel lo que sentía por él. Tenía exactamente un mes para hacerlo. Y lo haría.

Lavé mis manos y salí del baño de chicas. Regresé a la cafetería donde encontré a Nath jugando Póker en su celular. Cuando me vio, lo cerró

¿Por qué ésa sonrisa? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y un rostro lleno de curiosidad y confusión. Alcé más mis comisuras.

Ya encontré a Manuel – dije, como si los ángeles me hubiesen revelado el elixir de la juventud eterna.

Me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa, asustada y completamente feliz al lado de Manuel. Él me señalaba con un marcador negro los mejores lugares de Bahía. Ni él ni yo quisimos visitar el lugar en taxi o móvil turístico. Primeramente porque ninguno de los dos sabía portugués. Y lo segundo era que quería estar con él todo el tiempo. Que él mismo fuese mi guía.

Hay una tienda Stella en ésa zona – dijo, señalando un punto en el mapa – en cada esquina hay fotos de ti con su ropa – me sonrojé

Bueno, soy una de las cinco modelos de la marca. Y la mejor pagada – añadí y Manuel rió. Nath me había prestado su cámara profesional para tomar mejores fotos que las de ella. Hubo un día en que tomar fotos era mi pasión más grande. Pero cuando mi padre me exigió que era mejor que me fotografiaran a mí, eso se convirtió en un pasatiempo. Otra razón para odiar mi trabajo - ¿Cuál de todos estos restaurantes es el mejor para ti? – pregunté, alzando mi vista para poder observarlo mientras él mordía su labio para pensarlo. Sonreí al verlo hacer eso.

Quizá ése – señaló un lugar hecho de madera y arquitectura colonial. Parecía un lugar rústico lleno de imágenes de famosos brasileños como Ronaldinho, o Adriana Lima, o Paulo Coelho. Cuando Manuel y yo entramos éramos los únicos dentro del restaurante. Se sentía muy vacío

¿Estás seguro…? – pero no me dejó terminar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Era uno de los meseros que nos invitaba a sentarnos en la mesa de la ventana más amplia. Sólo había dos asientos. Cuando el mesero nos entregó el menú, toda la comida se veía deliciosa. Pero no captaba por qué tanto vacío.

Es exclusivo. Privado – me explicó Manuel cuando el mesero se fue con nuestras órdenes. Yo enarqué mis cejas y junté mis manos. Ya había almorzado, así que sólo había pedido un té helado.

¿Así que aquí es donde vienen a comer cuando… quieren? – pregunté y Manuel asintió. Yo sonreí y volteé a ver a la ventana. La calle que estaba en frente tenía locales y tiendas abiertas que exponían sus productos muy alegremente. Me preguntaba cómo podían confiar en que nadie les robaría o asaltaría.

¿Te gusta algo? – preguntó Manuel al ver mi mirada atrapada en los locales. Yo sonreí sin apartar la vista de éstos. Encontré entonces un lugar en donde se vendía joyería. Con una sorprendente visión alcancé a notar un collar con mi nombre en letra de carta, adornado con pequeños diamantes que le hacían parecer de la realeza. Sonreí al verlo

Ése collar – dije, señalando la tienda y el lugar donde se encontraba éste. Manuel dirigió su vista y también sonrió

"Jane"- dijo, leyendo lo que decía el collar – qué suerte tienes. Iremos después ¿Sí? – yo sonreí y asentí. En ése momento llegó el mesero con nuestra orden. La pasta de Manuel y mi té.

El collar era hermoso. Manuel me lo había comprado mientras yo me distraje mirando el "perrito azul" que Manuel había inventado para que desviara mi atención y él pudiera aprovecharse a gastar su dinero por mí

Es mi regalo de bienvenida – dijo mientras caminábamos por la calle y yo me tomaba un jugo de sandía

No puedo creer que éste collar costara trescientos dólares y tú me lo hayas comprado. Estás loco – dije, negando con la cabeza mientras el ambiente se oscurecía al ponerme mis gafas de sol – pero… gracias

No hay de qué. Tómalo como agradecimiento por venir aquí, obsequio de bienvenida, muestra de perdón por abandonarte éstos cinco meses o un regalo después de haber sufrido el accidente de hace unos meses – Ahora estábamos caminando por la playa. La arena se había pegado a mis pies y me había tenido que quitar mis sandalias para no ensuciarlas. Manuel llevaba las suyas puestas y estaban llenas de arena. Pero parecía no importarle. Aunque, a mí tampoco me importara si fueran sandalias de baño, no decentes.

¿Cómo sabes todo lo que hice en estos últimos cinco meses? No hablé contigo ni un solo día. Y, por cierto, lamento no haberlo hecho – Manuel negó

Descuida. Y bueno… - se encogió de hombros – tienes muchos admiradores. Me enviaron la dirección de un blog y ahí actualizaban tu estatus desde Alemania. Te tenían muy vigilada que creí que quien actualizaba el blog estaba acosándote… - frunció el ceño – hasta que descubrí que era una chica – luego enarcó las cejas – y que tenías novio – concluyó, volteándome a ver. Tragué saliva – veo que superaste a Luke – parpadeé, nerviosa, y desvié la mirada al frente. Quité mis gafas y recogí mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Nath tenía razón al decir que Manuel lo sabía todo de mí, lo había estado viendo en el blog de ésta chica y por eso sabía que Simon y yo fuimos novios

Entonces sabes también que terminamos – repuse yo. Manuel enarcó su ceja – y lo de Luke… la verdad es que ya no me importa. Todavía me duele que haya sido él quien mató a mi padre, pero lo que resta ya no importa. Puede irse al infierno, si quiere – y ésta vez yo fui la que se encogió de hombros. Manuel entrecerró los ojos

¿Terminaste con tu novio? – preguntó y yo asentí - ¿Por qué? – la sangre comenzó a congelarse. _¿Por qué? Porque no era el chico que en verdad deseaba. Te quiero a ti, te amo a ti. Lo hice desde el día que te conocí y ahora estoy aquí sólo por ti. No me importa nada más. Pero no te lo puedo decir porque no tengo suficientes agallas para hacerlo. Soy una estúpida cobarde, maldición_. - ¿Era otro idiota? – sonreí

Era Simon – Manuel pareció confundido hasta recordarlo. Lo había conocido cuando él me había besado antes del funeral de mi padre. Lo había hecho dos veces. La primera a solas. Y la segunda mientras Manuel nos observaba – Terminamos porque… no era lo que quería. Creí que sí pero me equivoqué, y no quería que él se diera falsas ilusiones – Manuel asintió, comprendiendo – ninguno de mis novios es el correcto – él sonrió y acarició mi espalda

Ya llegará el indicado – dijo, queriéndome dar ánimos. Sonreí y levanté mi vista hasta encontrar un pueblo lleno de personas comprando en locales a la orilla de la calle y ningún auto transcurriendo por ellas – Es el lugar más alegre del pueblo. Cada noche hay una fiesta diferente. Pero todas se enfocan en la Copa Mundial. Nosotros a veces venimos acá, o vamos a la playa, el límite de extensión de la fiesta – sonreí cuando la música brasileña comenzó a escucharse desde un local en donde se vendían instrumentos para tocar la música del país. Me acerqué hasta éste local, con Manuel siguiéndome, y seguí con mi vista los instrumentos. El dueño de la tienda supo al instante que era una turista, y me explicó algunos instrumentos y cómo funcionaban. Señalé uno a un lado de mí

¿Qué es esto? – pregunté, tomándolo y entregándoselo al señor para que me mostrara cómo se usaba

Es una Flauta de Pan, preciosa – me explicó el hombre que llevaba el cabello largo y un par de tatuajes en sus brazos – estos tubos están huecos y al soplar en ellos… emiten un hermoso sonido – el hombre acercó la flauta a mí, con los huecos mirándome los labios – inténtalo. Sopla – dijo sonriente. Levanté mis comisuras y me acerqué, insegura, un poco a la flauta. Volteé a ver al hombre, que enarcó sus cejas, indicándome que lo hiciera. Formé una "U" con mis labios y dejé escapar un pequeño soplido de mis labios. Un delicado sonido como aliento y eco entonado salió de la flauta y yo reí al escucharlo. Manuel también lo hizo y me compró una. Sostuve la flauta en mis manos y seguí soplando en ella por un buen rato

Es divertido – dije, mirando la flauta verde que tenía en mis manos – inténtalo tú – dije, dándome media vuelta para ver a Manuel y acercarle la flauta a los labios. Él sopló sin resignarse y no se escuchó nada. Reí ante eso

Ya lo sé, no nací para ser músico – se quejó divertido y guardé la flauta en mi bolso. Frente a nosotros ahora estaba un grupo de personas observando un baile o presentación que había en una plaza cercana. Manuel y yo nos acercamos hasta quedar frente a los hombres que bailaban Samba con los trajes tradicionales de Brasil. Era un llamativo y alegre festival por todos lados. Los chicos del centro bailaban coordinadamente. Saqué la cámara de Nath y tomé muchas fotos del baile. Manuel grababa con su teléfono el baile. La canción cambió y entonces los chicos del centro tomaron del público a alguien y lo sacaban al centro. Mientras guardaba la cámara un chico se posó frente a mí y temí lo peor. Él extendió su mano y la tomé, nerviosa. Dijo algo en portugués que no entendí y en menos de cinco segundos ya me encontraba bailando con él en el centro y las otras parejas. Observé a Manuel riendo desde el público y grabándome con su teléfono. Yo sonreía de la vergüenza y trataba de igualar el ritmo que el chico llevaba.

El baile de parejas concluyó y todos los chicos con trajes tradicionales le obsequiaron una rosa a su pareja. El chico volvió a decir algo en portugués y arrugué mi frente, dando a entender que no le entendía.

Lo siento. Te preguntaba tu nombre – me dijo cuándo le pude entender.

Jane – respondí con una sonrisa.´

¡Jane! – dijo el chico, feliz. Tomó mi mano y la besó, con una sonrisa –Bienvenida a Brasil

Capitulo Cincuenta y Cuatro

Mi sonrisa no podía borrarse. Cualquier intento de hacerlo sólo me hacía ampliarla. La había pasado excelente. Tan bien que el humor y los ánimos me habían permitido ordenar mis cosas en el apartamento. La ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta y el cálido clima entraba por ésta y me hacía suspirar de tranquilidad. Brasil era un hermoso país. Me quedaría ahí por siempre si tuviera la oportunidad. Manuel me prometió llevarme al conocer al Cristo Redentor mañana. Tenía entendido que los miércoles, sábados y domingos él estaba libre y podía ir dondequiera que fuese. Eso me alegraba, ya que en dos semanas él ya estaría en el estrés e intriga de los partidos competitivos por la Copa.

La Flauta de Pan reposaba sobre el tocador de al lado y sonreí al recordar éste día. La comida, el collar, la playa, la flauta, el baile, la rosa y el carnaval. Apenas eran las siete de la noche, y Manuel quería que fuese con él al festival de la playa a las ocho. Entendí que tendría que ir conforme al ambiente, la playa.

Tenía mi traje de dos piezas azul marino, mis sandalias de baño, una falda tropical que había comprado en una tienda cerca del Camp Bahía, y una camisa de encaje blanca. Primero tomé un baño, ya que el olor a "Caminata" todavía podía olerse.

Cuando me vestí me conformé con sólo llevar mi celular y un poco de dinero, además de las llaves de la habitación. Me incomodaba salir así ya que estaba en el hotel de Salvador, y la fiesta se daba a kilómetros de mi paradero. Tuve que tomar un taxi y explicarle al conductor el lugar específico al que quería ir. El señor sólo hablaba portugués, y mencioné lo más claro que pude "Camp Bahía" "Alemanha" "Santo André"

Por fin comprendió el lugar al que me refería y me dejó un par de calles lejos del campamento, justo en la plaza donde habíamos estado Manuel y yo hoy. Le pagué con los _reales,_ ya que había intercambiado los euros en Alemania, y se fue satisfecho. Escuchaba los tambores, guitarras y todo tipo de instrumento cerca y veía fuegos artificiales un par de calles cerca. Recordé que Manuel me dijo que la fiesta se celebraba desde el pueblo hasta la playa. Y Manuel estaba en la playa.

Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje, diciéndole que ya estaba en el campamento. Los de seguridad de reconocieron y me dejaron pasar. Les sonreí y fui a buscar a Manuel a su cabaña, pero parecía desolada. Algunas de las cabañas tenían las luces encendidas. Éstas tenían los números de asignación a cada jugador. Como la 8, que era la de Özil. O la 13, la de Thomas.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolso y lo saqué al saber que era un mensaje de Manuel.

 _Estoy en la playa, búscame en una enorme fogata indígena_

Reí y salí del campamento, no sin antes preguntarles a los guardias cómo diablos llegar a la playa. Me señalaron un camino angosto, donde al final encontraría unas escaleras de madera que llevaban directo a la playa.

Caminé por éste, esperando llegar pronto con Manuel. La falda me quedaba un poco grande del lado derecho y a veces tropezaba, y eso hizo que al querer mantener el equilibrio… una piedra puntiaguda que sobresalía de la pared de roca de al lado me hiriera la mano cuando me sostuve y me fui de largo. Hice una mueca de dolor y al llegar al mar sería lo primero que metería. No quería otra infección como la de mi pierna con las astillas de la escalera.

Observé a la gente a lo lejos cuando por fin encontré las escaleras que descendían hasta la arena. El mar era poco visible, pero las olas indicaban que ahí estaba el mar. La sangre se había corrido por toda mi mano y cuando llegué al mar, la sal hizo arder la herida, pero sentí como si fueran hormigas cerrándola o haciendo lo que fuese que las hormigas hiciesen en una herida así. Rasgué el lado derecho de la falda, con el que me tropezaba, y envolví con ella mi mano para parar la sangre.

Me encaminé hacia la fiesta que estaba a unos metros y entonces distinguí el humo que salía desde un centro y las llamas que se alzaban debajo de éste. Ahí estaba Manuel.

Apresuré mi paso y me acerqué a las personas bailando y saltando con el ritmo de la música. Una chica me saludó y me puso un collar de flores de colores y una corona hecha con flores naturales entrelazadas con ramas. Sonreí al verle la suya y ella siguió bailando en círculos con un chico que la esperaba detrás.

Me acerqué hasta poder contemplar con claridad la fogata con una imagen indígena en el centro, ardiendo pero sin que el fuego le afectase. Pensé en magia, ante aquel experimento.

¡Janie! – mencionó alguien mi nombre a mis espaldas. Me di media vuelta y encontré a Manuel con un coco en su mano, sin camiseta, con un pantalón corto azul y un collar como el mío, parecido al hawaiano. Llevaba las sandalias que había llevado hace unas horas mientras me mostraba el pueblo – Te ves bien – dijo y sonreí

Y tus pantalones cortos son… azules – dije, ya que era lo único que Manuel llevaba puesto – y el collar – agregué. Manuel rió.

Ven – dijo, dejando su coco en un tronco que estaba a un lado y llevándome donde estaba reunido con unos chicos que conocí al instante – Janie, quiero presentarte a Neymar da Silva… Júnior – señaló a Neymar – y a Lionel Messi – dijo señalando a Lionel a su izquierda – Ella es Jane Harrison, era la hija de Gerard Harrison – indicó Manuel, como si ya hubiese hablado de eso antes.

Es un verdadero placer, Jane. Siento mucho lo de tu padre – habló Neymar y golpeó mi hombro levemente. Yo sonreí

Él tiene razón, Jane, es un verdadero placer conocerte – dijo Lionel de pronto y extendió su mano, yo la tomé

Qué formal, amigo – se burló Neymar y Lionel lo fulminó divertido con la mirada

El placer es mío, Neymar y Lionel – dije, sorprendiéndome al notar la admiración en mi voz. El tacto de Lionel llevó una corriente fría a mi espalda. No podía creerme que tenía a dos famosos futbolistas frente a mí, y uno de ellos tomándome la mano

Bueno ¿Estás lista para la Fiesta del Mundial? – preguntó Neymar bailando animadamente mientras me sonreía. Yo reí

Sí, aunque no estoy aquí por eso. Tengo trabajo qué hacer aquí – y luego de decirlo hice una mueca de pereza. Lionel sonrió

¿Trabajo? – preguntó Neymar, frunciendo el ceño. Manuel sonrió

Es modelo – indicó. Neymar y Lionel enarcaron sus cejas

Eso responde mi pregunta de por qué eres hermosa – volvió a indicar Neymar y sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Yo le sonreí

Qué amable, gracias – dije nerviosa. Cuando noté que mis manos se tornaban heladas, me di media vuelta para encontrarme con Manuel – Tengo sed… ¿Hay aquí refrescos naturales? – pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Él buscó con su mirada algún puesto de bebidas. Luego señaló por encima de mí

Allá es el puesto de agua de coco, por allá hay batidos de frutas y por allá está un bar – indicó tres lugares, luego bajó la mirada a mí - ¿Qué quieres? Yo iré por eso – enarqué una ceja

¿Qué? No, iré yo, no quiero molestarte – dije sonriente. Manuel se cruzó de brazos

Iré yo – dijo, afirmando que lo haría y yo rodé los ojos, todavía sonriendo.

Un batido de fresa – dije y Manuel pareció complacido – pero… yo pagaré mi batido – hablé, sacando el dinero de mi cartera. Le entregué el dinero y él me miró como si le hubiese arrebatado el honor – bien – dijo resignado y se fue. Yo reí y volví con los otros dos, que ya estaban bailando sobre su puesto. La canción de "La, La, La" de Shakira terminó y comenzó a escucharse Danza Kuduro, ambientada principalmente en Brasil.

Toda la gente comenzó a juntarse y entonces el espíritu alegre de la playa comenzó a hacerme efecto. Caminé hasta las demás personas amontonadas alrededor de la fogata y comencé a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Subí mis manos y las moví rítmicamente ante el movimiento de todo mi cuerpo. La música siguió reproduciéndose y el remix brasileño y tropical volvió locos a todos. Dos chicos comenzaron a marchar en fila y después todos los siguieron. Me coloqué detrás de una chica pelirroja y Neymar estaba detrás de mí. Puse mis manos en la cintura de la chica mientras Neymar hacía lo mismo con la mía.

Los mismos chicos, que entonces supe que eran los coordinadores del evento, tomaron un gran palo de bambú decorado con hojas e indicaron que era la hora del limbo. En orden de la fila iban turnándose para poder jugar. Noté que a quienes resbalaban o no lograban hacerlo los tomaban y los lanzaban al mar. Mientras la fila avanzaba yo iba bailando y tarareando la canción que se reproducía.

Por fin fue mi turno y doblé mi espalda hasta casi quedar en un ángulo de noventa grados. Mientras me inclinaba movía mis hombros para disfrutar del juego y cuando el palo de bambú quedó atrás, me enderecé y salté, con los brazos extendidos al cielo, de victoria. Me di media vuelta y observé que Neymar también lo estaba logrando, pero resbaló con mi corona, que no había notado que se me había caído, y lo tomaron de brazos y pies. Recogí mi corona y corrí hasta alcanzarlo, riendo a carcajadas.

Los tipos que lo sostenían lo balancearon y después lo lanzaron al agua, Neymar gritó tanto de diversión como queja y se sumergió en el agua. Las luces de las estrellas y del fuego se reflejaban en ésta y cuando Neymar se sumergió las hizo ondear y parecía que éstas podían moverse. La Luna se alzaba sobre nosotros y casi pensé que si extendía mi mano podría tocarla.

El mar bañó mis pies y sentí el agua helada recorrer por ellos como si desearan besarlos. Levanté mi falda y vi el feo corte que tenía por haberla rasgado para cubrir mi herida. Neymar se acercó a mí y me llevó hasta donde toda la gente bailaba alrededor de la fogata.

Anímate – me dijo mientras me extendía sus dos manos y yo las miraba dudosa – baila conmigo – sonreí y tomé sus manos al mismo tiempo que nuestros pies congeniaban en una coordinación de pareja y bailábamos animados.

Neymar me hizo dar una vuelta y volvimos a nuestra posición inicial. No sabía exactamente cómo bailar el tipo de música de Brasil, pero yo sólo me enfocaba en el ritmo y dejaba que mis pies guiaran mi cuerpo. Neymar soltó mis manos y seguimos bailando de frente como locos. Él hacía caras graciosas conforme el diálogo de la canción y me hacía reír. Bajó su vista a mi mano

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando mi mano

Me hice un corte, no es nada – expliqué por encima de la música y seguí bailando. La corona se me resbalaba, pero jamás caía. El top de mi bikini apenas era notable tras el encaje blanco y la iluminación del lugar. Neymar sabía muy bien los pasos para bailar el tipo de música que estaba sonando. ¿Y cómo no? Si estábamos hablando de la música de su país.

Alguien se acercó bailando a nosotros por detrás y me puso en frente un vaso con un líquido espumoso rojo. Sonreí al ver el batido de fresa y a Manuel apareciendo, aplaudiendo animadamente mientras bailaba. Sorbí de mi batido y seguí bailando con cuidado de no derramar la bebida, ya que estaba deliciosa

Gracias – le dije a Manuel cuando lo volví a encontrar a mi lado. Él sonrió y alzó unos billetes hasta posarlos en mis manos. Eran los _reales_ que yo le había dado para comprar mi batido. Era _mí_ dinero - ¡Manuel! – grité ante la injusticia que acababa de cometer. Él me miró sonriente

Feliz Festival – dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas. Comenzó a bailar y me invitó a que yo lo hiciera con él cuando movió sus manos junto con las mías. Yo sonreí y accedí a hacerlo. Él pareció agradecido y, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo bailar el estilo brasileño, combinamos pasos que en Alemania eran esenciales de bailar. Manuel me hizo girar dos veces seguidas hasta que quedara de espaldas y él me abrazara por detrás. Reí como tonta y volvió a darme dos vueltas para quedar de frente como el principio.

¡Arriba Brasil! – exclamó un tipo tomando el micrófono mientras todo el mundo bailaba. Yo simplemente le sonreía a Manuel mientras ambos bailábamos con pasos alemanes en canciones brasileñas. Un desorden completo, pero a menos nos divertíamos – Que la fiesta no pare hasta el amanecer, son las once de la noche… si eres de los que obedecen a mami… es hora de ir a dormir. ¡Pero NO los brasileños! – volvió a gritar y la gente lo hizo de alegría. El tipo cayó y el volumen de la música volvió a alzarse.

Casi terminaba mi batido cuando un tipo pasó corriendo y me empujó, haciéndome dejarlo caer y éste se derramó por la arena. Manuel me tomó de los hombros

Está bien. Te compraré otro – dijo, mirando al batido derramado y apartando con su pie el vaso. sonreí

¿Estás loco? No, gracias. De todas formas ya estaba por terminarlo – dije. No podía permitir que Manuel gastara su dinero en mí, es decir ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Por qué no se compraba algo él? No tenía que comprarme cosas, no entendía por qué lo hacía.

De acuerdo – dijo. Miró su reloj y se acercó a mí oído – Deberíamos descansar, mañana iremos a Río y será un largo viaje… y cansado – dijo y asentí. Salimos del alboroto de personas bailando y caminamos por la playa. Manuel frotó su ojo derecho con la palma de su mano – Maldición, creo que voy a caer dormido en cualquier momento – reí y volteé a verlo

Tu cabaña está cerca, yo tengo que viajar hasta Salvador – repuse. Llegamos a las escaleras y comenzamos a subirlas hasta llegar al camino angosto

¿Por qué no te quedas con Nath? – preguntó. Observé que Manuel se acercaba a la misma piedra sobresaliente con la que me había herido y lo aparté de ella acercándolo más a mí. Le señalé la piedra para que comprendiera. Yo asentí a modo de respuesta y bostecé.

Salimos del camino angosto y nos acercamos al Camp Bahía. El ruido del festival todavía se escuchaba. Los guardias reconocieron el rostro de Manuel y el mío y nos dejaron entrar. Me di media vuelta para agradecerles y entonces escuché el golpe de algo. Volteé a ver rápido a Manuel y vi que se había golpeado con un poste de su cabaña. Ahogué una risa y vi que en verdad tenía sueño. No imaginaba qué día tan duro había tenido. Es decir, recordé que Nath me dijo que a las tres de la mañana él estaba platicando con André en la cafetería y que después le había ayudado a arreglar las cosas de su cabaña. Luego me mostró la ciudad y estuvo disfrutando de una fiesta en la playa. Pensé que sería buena idea entrar con él y dejarlo en su cama, para no dejar que se golpeara con cualquier otra cosa.

Me acerqué a él y tomé su largo brazo con cuidado. Me sorprendí cuando descubrí que su cabaña no tenía seguro y la puerta se abrió cuando giré el pomo. El interior de su cabaña era casi idéntico al de Nath. Vi una sala con un televisor, un salón con máquinas de ejercicio, una pequeña despensa y su cuarto. Lo dirigí lentamente hasta éste y me encontré con una cama bien hecha, un clóset ordenado y su laptop sobre un mueble al lado de la cama. Lo dirigí hasta la cama y quité la cobija de encima. Dejé que Manuel se recostara. Su torso desnudo dejaba al descubierto su definido abdomen. Cuando Manuel se recostó cómodo, alargué de nuevo la cobija y lo arropé.

Dormido parecía un ángel lleno de paz y libre de cualquier problema. Manuel realmente se veía relajado y podría decirse que hasta parecía muerto. Recordé las horribles pesadillas de su rostro marcado con una "X" roja y las veces que me asustaba pensar en lo peor.

Sacudí mi cabeza, ignorando cualquier idea similar que se me pudiera venir a la mente. Un miedo recorrió en forma de corriente fría mi espina dorsal y entonces decidí que era hora de irme. Le envié un mensaje a Nath, preguntando si podría quedarme con ella ésta noche.

¿Te vas sin despedirte? – preguntó Manuel cuando estaba por irme

Creí que dormías – dije – Buenas noches – me despedí, desordenando su cabello

¿Janie? – me llamó, volteé de nuevo a verlo, todavía seguía con sus ojos cerrados

¿Sí? – repuse, pero luego él negó con la cabeza

Nada… - dijo, abrazando una almohada y dando un gran suspiro, – nada… _te amo._

Capitulo Cincuenta y Cinco

Mis pies no reaccionaron, mi mente apenas podía contener las palabras y mis pulmones no respondían. El frío hizo erizar mi piel y, llena de temor, me di cuenta que Manuel tenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

¿Manuel? – pregunté, esperando que contestara lo más pronto posible. Pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y se veía tranquilo durmiendo como un tronco. Fruncí el ceño y entendí que sólo había sido yo. Mi imaginación estaba traicionándome. El sueño me vencía y escuchaba cosas que en realidad no pasaban

Y pensar que creí que él me había dicho _te amo_.

Bajé mi vista y me di media vuelta, dirigiéndome a la puerta. Volví a verlo una última vez. Se veía adorable con sus ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente, sin preocupación por cualquier cosa o molesto, o triste. No parecía expresar ninguna reacción. Estaba dormido.

Cerré la puerta de su habitación y salí a la sala. Atravesé ésta y salí de su cabaña. Le puse seguro a su puerta y la cerré. En ése momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Nath. Me quedaría con ella ésta noche. Mi primera noche en Brasil.

Caminé hasta las cabañas médicas y encontré a Nath con una larga camisa verde, calcetines y despeinada en la puerta, bostezando y esperándome. Reí por lo bajo al verla y me acerqué caminando como un zombie hacia ella. El sueño también comenzaba a atacarme, pero estaba consciente aún.

Hubiera preferido que te quedaras con Manuel – dijo Nath en un tono de voz somnoliento. Frotó sus ojos para obtener una mejor visión y me miró sonriente, y con los ojos cerrándosele.

Él ya se durmió. La verdad es que lo hizo desde que comenzamos a caminar por la playa – dije entre suaves risas y entré a la cabaña de Nath. Ella cerró la puerta y me dijo dónde podía dejar mis cosas. Ella se ofreció a dormir en el sofá mientras yo dormía en su cama. Pero, claramente, no la dejé.

Me entregó una cobija gruesa y una almohada realmente suave. Le agradecí y simplemente me quité las sandalias y le deseé dulces sueños cuando la oscuridad y la inconsciencia me invadieron hasta caer en el quinto sueño.

Las palabras _te amo_ no me dejaron mantener un sueño ordenado y el miedo de despertar incrementaba conforme los ojos de Manuel se mantenían cerrados y sus labios esbozaban ésas palabras. ¿Y si en verdad las había dicho? ¿En verdad fue imaginación mía? ¿Por qué Manuel me diría a mí _te amo_?

Jane… - escuché a alguien mencionar mi nombre. Abrí los ojos lentamente. El sol me golpeaba en la cara, ni siquiera había notado que estaba al lado de una ventana. Cubrí mi rostro con mi mano y comencé a frotar mis ojos para despertarme.

Moví mi vista hacia el dueño de la voz. Tenía un par de ojos verdes mirándome con diversión y una sonrisa alegre. Entrecerré mis ojos, sin comprender qué demonios hacía Thomas Müller frente a mí

Hey, ganadora, felicidades por lo del concurso de Múnich. Bienvenida a Brasil – dijo sonriendo y cubriendo la ventana con una cortina para que el sol no siguiera molestándome. Fruncí el ceño

¿Thomas? – pregunté, como si recién hubiese despertado de un coma. Aunque había sentido que había dormido por seis meses, sólo habían sido nueve horas… según vi el reloj que marcaba las ocho de la mañana

El mismo. ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en Brasil, bella durmiente? – preguntó, tomando asiento a mi lado y esperando que yo me incorporara de nuevo a la consciencia.

Um… no lo sé… ¿Relajante? – dije entre risas. Thomas me imitó - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté al recordar que ésta era la cabaña de Nath. Y no la veía en ningún lado.

Nath me dijo que viniera a despertarte porque Manuel te está buscando. Ella está en la fila para ordenar su desayuno y el tuyo. Y Manuel te busca para decirte que a las doce del mediodía partirán a Río a visitar al Cristo Redentor – dijo mirando hacia un punto alto de la cabaña, como si tratara de repetir lo que había entendido. Asentí y sonreí

De acuerdo. Dile a Nath que ya estoy despierta y me fui y que no es necesario el desayuno. Y a Manuel… que fui al hotel en Salvador para buscar ropa y volveré antes del almuerzo. Y también dile que le agradezco por lo de anoche – le dije mientras me ponía en pie, doblaba la cobija y ordenaba mi lugar de descanso. Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta, con Thomas siguiéndome

¿Fuiste a la fiesta anoche? No te vi – indicó desde atrás. Me detuve en el porche de la cabaña y volteé a verlo

Yo tampoco te vi ¿Estabas en la fiesta del pueblo? – él asintió – yo estaba en la playa – dije con una sonrisa de lado y él asintió, comprendiendo.

Bueno. Eso explica tu vestimenta – dijo señalándome. Bajé mi vista y me di cuenta que llevaba todavía el encaje blanco, el top de mi bikini notable, la falda de playa y mis sandalias. Abrí los ojos como plato

Dios, no cruzaré Bahía vestida así – me dije y entré de nuevo a la cabaña de Nath. Busqué en su ropero un short y una camisa de tirantes. Me dejé el bikini, me puse la camisa, encima el encaje y guardé la falda en mi bolso – dile a Nath que tomé dos prendas suyas de emergencia, pero que se las regresaré en cuanto vuelva a verla – Thomas asintió cuando lo encontré de nuevo en la puerta y ambos salimos de la cabaña.

Él tomó el camino a la cafetería y se despidió de mí. Llegué hasta la salida y comencé a caminar a paso rápido por el pueblo en dirección a Salvador. Todavía me era difícil ubicarme en una ciudad tan grande, y el mapa a veces me confundía.

Tomé un taxi y le indiqué el hotel en el que me hospedaba, el señor, que para mi suerte comprendía mi idioma, condujo con prisa hasta Salador y me dejó justo frente al hotel. Luego de pagarle salí del taxi y entré trotando al vestíbulo. Busqué con mi mirada el ascensor y marqué el piso tres. El elevador tardó un poco hasta que las puertas volvieron a abrirse en el pasillo donde se ubicaba mi habitación. Caminé por éste y al encontrarla, saqué mi llave y abrí.

Estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Tomé un baño y al salir me vestí con un vestido boho corto de color marrón y un gran sombrero blanco con una cinta en la parte alzada del color del vestido. Me puse mis botas color miel y añadí una cartera café-rojiza donde puse el dinero, mi celular, las llaves y mi brillo labial.

En una maleta de lana puse la ropa de Nath. La había enviado a la lavandería del hotel y había estado lista a tiempo para poder llevársela. Cuando terminé de arreglarme fui a la cafetería del hotel y comí un coctel de frutas. Por la pantalla pasaban una película muy interesante en donde participaba Al Pacino. Estaba por terminar cuando un chico se acercó a mí con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

Hola. Un placer, soy Jordan Maxwell, trabajo aquí – dijo sonriendo y señalando con sus manos el lugar alrededor de nosotros. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y le tendí mi mano.

Hola, el placer es mío, Jordan. Soy Jane Harrison… me hospedo aquí – dije riendo e insegura de mis palabras. Él aceptó mi mano y señaló una silla frente a mí, preguntando si podía sentarse – sí, claro, adelante – le dije acomodándome en mi silla para poder verlo de frente. Él tomó asiento y se recostó con sus codos sobre la mesa.

Jane, es un lindo nombre. Te vi desde ayer y supe al instante que eras nueva en el hotel. ¿Estás pasándola bien? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos, como suplicando que fuese así

Sí, todo es genial aquí. Especialmente éste coctel - dije señalando el plato donde las frutas ahora ya casi desaparecían. Él sonrió más

Me alegro que te guste el hotel. Soy el supervisor de actividades y ventas aquí y me aseguro que todo esté en orden con los huéspedes. Si tienes algún problema, queja, sugerencia no olvides en buscarme, siempre queremos lo mejor a los clientes. Venía para invitarte a nuestra celebración de veinte años como uno de los mejores hoteles del mundo. Será el viernes, habrá música, comida, juegos… te fascinará, te lo prometo – dijo muy alegre y yo sonreí al escuchar eso

¿Éste viernes? Mmm…. – dije, rascando mi mentón, divertida, meditándolo – claro que estaré ahí. ¿Te importa si invito amigos? No me gustaría estar en una fiesta sin conocer a nadie, sería algo incómodo – dije riendo nerviosa. Él rió

Bueno… me conoces a mí. Pero claro que no hay problema, mientras seamos más mucho mejor. Bueno, entonces te veré ahí. ¿Sí? – dijo y yo asentí con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una fruta a mi boca – de acuerdo. Un placer conocerte, Jane – dijo levantándose y dando un leve golpe en mi hombro.

Cuando terminé mi coctel dejé el plato en la basura y me dirigí a mi habitación a lavarme los dientes. Presioné el botón del piso tres y antes de que las puertas se cerraran entraron dos chicas y un hombre conmigo. Les sonreí como un gesto educado y éstos presionaron el botón del piso cuatro.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolso y lo saqué de inmediato, era Manuel. Deslicé la pantalla y contesté.

¿Pasó algo? – pregunté en cuanto mi teléfono tocó mi oreja

¿Ya estás lista? – preguntó él. Miré la pequeña pantalla del ascensor donde indicaba que llegaba al piso tres. Las puertas se abrieron y yo salí, buscando con mi vista mi habitación

Sí, sólo me lavaré los dientes y llegaré al campamento – contesté, abriendo la puerta con la llave y dirigiéndome al baño.

No, no vayas al campamento. Llega al aeropuerto de Bahía, hay un helicóptero reservado para los que iremos a Río. Eso incluye a Mario, Lukas y Bastian. Sí, iremos con payasos pero no nos juntaremos con ellos, te lo aseguro – dijo Manuel riendo

Eres un pesado – escuché decir a alguien a lo lejos. Manuel siguió riendo.

De acuerdo – dije mientras tomaba mi cepillo y la pasta dental – te veré en el aeropuerto – dije y colgué. Había olvidado preguntarle sobre lo de anoche, si lo que había dicho era cierto. Pero ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? ¿Si había dicho que me amaba? ¿Si era real? ¿Qué pasaría si decía que no? ¿Y si decía que sí? No podía preguntarle nada. Y además, sabía perfectamente que había sido parte de mi imaginación, ya que el sueño estaba matándome seguro habría incluso visto una cebra en dos patas hablándome de sus súper poderes.

Cepillé mis dientes y tomé el mapa de nuevo. Salí de mi habitación y bajé al vestíbulo. Ahí, encontré a Jordan hablando con los recepcionistas y al verme me dedicó una sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto y seguí hasta llegar a la salida. Había dos taxis esperando fuera del hotel a cualquier persona que no poseyera transporte. Tomé uno de ellos y le indiqué el aeropuerto de Bahía. El señor asintió y me llevó hasta éste.

Fue un corto viaje y luego de pagarle me puse mi sombrero, que me lo había quitado al estar dentro del taxi, y mis gafas de sol que colgaban del cuello de mi vestido. Era un día caluroso, pero Bahía tenía ése calor cálido y tropical que era relajante y fresco. Caminé hasta la entrada del aeropuerto y pregunté por el helicóptero en dirección a Brasil

Lo siento, señorita Harrison, el helicóptero está estrictamente reservado para los autorizados seleccionados de Alemania – indicó la chica tras el escritorio de información de vuelo

Ella viene con nosotros – dijo una familiar voz a mis espaldas antes de que pudiera reclamar. La chica y yo volteamos a ver, Manuel se acercaba a nosotras con sus gafas de sol y masticando una goma de mascar – olvidé informarte de eso, nos acompañará. Es mi invitada – dijo mirándola a través de sus gafas. La chica sintió y tecleó en su computadora

De acuerdo, entonces es un pasajero más. Son 775 _real_ – indicó y Manuel comenzó a buscar su cartera en su bolso. Reaccioné al instante y tomé su mano con fuerza, deteniéndolo

No – dije seria. Manuel me miró con el ceño fruncido. Negué con la cabeza – ésta vez pago yo – indiqué y él hizo una mueca de rendimiento. Le sonreí y busqué mi cartera. Saqué el dinero y se lo entregué a la chica. Ella me entregó el boleto de vuelo y Manuel me dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el helicóptero.

Cuando éste apareció en un campo abierto sobre un enorme círculo con una H en medio de éste, vi a Mario Götze, Lukas Podolski y Bastian Schweinsteiger sentados en sus respectivos asientos con unos auriculares puestos. Cuando me vieron, éstos saludaron alegres y se los quitaron. Me acerqué hasta ellos y los saludé con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

Tanto tiempo de no verte. ¡Mira qué linda estás! Me gusta tu sombrero, por cierto – indicó Mario señalando el sombrero. Yo sonreí

Gracias, también me alegro de verlos – dije mirando a los tres

Felicidades por tu pierna, veo que superaste dos accidentes y todavía la conservas. Eres como una chica de hierro – dijo Bastian negando con la cabeza – me pregunto cómo haces para sobrevivir a todo lo que te pasa – reí y me encogí de hombros

Nos preguntamos lo mismo – dije suspirando. Manuel me indicó el asiento en el que podría sentarme y subí al helicóptero. Manuel se sentó a mi lado y todos nos pusimos los auriculares. Eran grandes y cómodos, pero pesado. Los míos estaban hechos un nudo y comencé a deshacerlo. Manuel me ayudó con eso hasta que logré que éstos tuvieran un visible cable. Jamás había estado en un helicóptero. Mi hermano había tenido uno de juguete cuando era más pequeño y a veces jugaba yo misma con él, pero no era lo mismo a estar dentro de uno enorme, real y con turbulencias más fuertes que las de un avión.

El piloto encendió el helicóptero y las hélices comenzaron a dar vueltas para tomar velocidad. Manuel me sonrió al verme con un rostro asustado. Le dije que estaba bien, sólo era la comida.

Pero cuando el helicóptero se elevó de golpe y todos dentro saltamos del impacto, mi cinturón de seguridad se liberó y el salto me hizo tambalearme y aterrizar sobre Manuel, quien me sostuvo en sus brazos y me tomó con fuerza

Espera a que ya estemos en el aire, no es buena idea que estés desprotegida en éste momento – dijo mientras el helicóptero se sacudía intentando elevarse. Tragué saliva y asentí. Manuel me tomó con fuerza, como si sus brazos fuesen mi cinturón ahora.

El helicóptero por fin mantuvo un vuelo tranquilo y Manuel me soltó. Volví a mi asiento deprisa, aterrada, y me puse de nuevo el cinturón. Tuve que halarlo y asegurarme que estuviese bien puesto. Manuel rió por que seguro mi rostro estaba pálido del miedo

¿Nunca te habías subido a un helicóptero? – preguntó mirándome. Yo volteé a verlo y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

No – dije, mordiendo mi labio hasta sentir un sabor salado, lo cual me dijo que lo había hecho sangrar.

Tranquila, no te asustes… será un viaje rápido – dijo, tomando mi mano para animarme. Ésta estaba helada, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, pero el calor del tacto de Manuel de alguna forma me hizo calmarme y disfrutar de un viaje en helicóptero. Poco a poco mi temor se fue esfumando. Y esbocé una sonrisa - ¿Mejor? – preguntó Manuel y yo volteé a verlo, con un rostro lleno de felicidad. Asentí

Mejor – confirmé.

Capitulo Cincuenta y Seis

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en un enorme edificio de Río, lo primero que pude ver al bajar de éste fue la enorme imagen del Cristo Redentor sobre una montaña, extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados, indicando que era el Rey del Mundo.

Sonreí sorprendida al contemplarlo desde lejos. Jamás había viajado a Brasil, y ver la arquitectura de éste era mi principal deseo. La imagen se veía pequeña desde nuestro punto, pero sabía que cuando lo tuviera frente a mí, quedaría como algo más pequeño que una hormiga, tal vez como un pequeño punto dibujado con lápiz con una finísima punta.

Atractivo ¿No? – dijo Mario, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y observando al Cristo igual que yo. Asentí

Es increíble – dije riendo mientras el viento golpeaba mi rostro suavemente

Manuel me dijo que iba a ir allí contigo – dijo, volteándome a ver como esperando mi confirmación, yo asentí – bueno… toma algunas fotos por mí – añadió, guiñándome un ojo y dándose media vuelta. Fruncí el ceño

¿No van a ir ustedes? – pregunté confusa. Mario se detuvo y negó con la cabeza

No, iremos al Teleférico. Siempre quise subirme ahí. Bastian desea comprar no sé qué cosa en un museo cerca del lugar y Lukas me acompañará a mí cuando estemos dentro – yo reí y asentí – diviértete con Manuel – me dijo y se fue. Volví mi vista y me di cuenta que los tres se dirigían hacia una puerta que conducía al interior del edificio. Manuel caminaba hacia mí

Bien. Tomaremos un tren turístico con ruta al cerro Corcovado. El guía irá explicando sus cosas en el tren con los otros turistas y tú yo lo ignoraremos porque no hablamos portugués – yo reí y asentí

De acuerdo… Por cierto ¿El helicóptero va a quedarse aquí todo el día? – pregunté mientras miraba mis uñas, notando que el esmalte todavía seguía intacto.

Sí ¿Por qué? – preguntó, dejando sus gafas de sol colgar del cuello de su camisa. Tomé la maleta de lana en donde tenía guardada la ropa, que había tomado ahora en la mañana, de Nath.

Porque no quiero cargar con esto todo el día. Es sólo ropa – dije y enseñando el conjunto dentro. Manuel asintió y señaló el helicóptero

Déjalo en tu asiento, los chicos sabrán, obviamente, que es tuyo – sonreí y caminé hasta el helicóptero, donde dejé la maleta en mi asiento. Salí de nuevo y Manuel me ayudó a bajar de éste.

Entramos al edificio y noté que en realidad era un hotel. Era elegante y lleno de decoraciones caras. Había cuadros de paisajes, candelabros, velas aromáticas y las paredes tenían papel tapiz sobre los muros. El aire acondicionado era adaptado al clima de afuera. Manuel me llevó hasta la salida del hotel y después nos encaminamos a la estación del tren turístico.

Primero fuimos a comprar el boleto para subir en éste, que costo apenas 20 _reales_. La estación estaba ubicada en la zona sur del puesto de venta de boletos. Manuel no soltó mi mano en ningún momento para evitar que me perdiera en medio del mar de cuerpos que encontramos en el lugar. Hicimos la fila para esperar el tren. Manuel estaba detrás de mí. Yo tenía mis manos sosteniendo la cuerda de mi bolso y miraba curiosa a mí alrededor. Parpadeando cada tres segundos. Escuché el sonido del tren acercarse y la gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar.

El color del tren era verde y el interior estaba decorado con pinturas del Cristo Redentor, la playa de Río, el Teleférico y los colores de la fiesta del Mundial en Brasil. Manuel iba siguiéndome. Miré nuestros boletos y teníamos los asientos de una esquina. Señalé los asientos a Manuel y él asintió. Él tomó el primero y después le seguí yo. El guía fue el último en subir y comenzó a dar la bienvenida a los clientes dentro. Luego comenzó a decir un discurso que no entendí y finalmente iba señalando a cada una de las personas dentro, y éstos decían nombres. Fruncí el ceño

Preguntó los nombres de cada uno – me dijo Manuel al ver mi expresión de confusión. Volteé a verlo. Me sorprendí al notar que estaba cerca de mi rostro. Volví mi vista al guía. Nerviosa. Éste me señaló a mí y no entendía por qué lo hacía, luego recordé lo que dijo Manuel

Jane – dije, dudosa. El guía sonrió y movió su dedo a Manuel. Pero la expresión de su rostro se tornó sorprendida y comenzó a hablar en portugués de nuevo. Sólo hubieron dos palabras que pude comprender

¡… Manuel Neuer! – exclamó con felicidad y todas las miradas volvieron a nosotros. Luego el tipo volteó a verme de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Supuse que me preguntó algo pero no comprendí. Fruncí el ceño, indicando que no hablaba portugués.

Después de la presentación de los pasajeros y la exclamación del guía al reconocer a Manuel, éste les fue explicando a los pasajeros lo que fuese que les iba explicando. Manuel miraba el techo del tren mientras se mordía los labios, como irritado

¿Estás bien? – pregunté al verlo perdido en el punto alto. Manuel volteó a verme y sonrió

Sí, es solo que escuchar a alguien hablar y no tener idea de lo que dice me fastidia – yo esbocé una comprensiva sonrisa y enarqué mis cejas

¿Por qué no contratan a alguien que sepa inglés y sea el guía? Es decir, que el país sea Brasil no significa que todos sepamos portugués. El inglés, en cambio, es como un segundo idioma humano, por no decir principal – dije sin dejar de mirarlo. Él sonrió nervioso

Sí hay guías que hablan inglés, incluso hay algunos que hablan alemán aquí. Pero ésos viajes los perdimos. Eran a las nueve de la mañana, los único disponibles al mediodía de hoy eran el portugués y el mandarín – dijo rascándose el cuello y sonriendo. Yo opté un rostro confuso y reí

De acuerdo. Entonces estás fastidiado por tu culpa – dije bromeando y él se quedó meditándolo

En ese caso, me detesto – dijo negando con la cabeza y yo reí. Mi risa sonó demasiado alto y el guía volteó a verme, como queriéndome decirme que me callara. Paré mi risa y después fue Manuel quien rió silenciosamente.

El viaje era lento. Podría jurar que habían pasado veinte horas y no llegábamos nunca al cerro. Miré mi reloj y noté que eran las doce del mediodía. Lo único que había en mi estómago era el coctel de frutas que había desayunado. Luego recordé…

Oye – dije, volteándome a ver de nuevo a Manuel y éste se apresuró a verme en cuanto lo llamé – el viernes habrá una fiesta en el hotel donde me hospedo. ¿Me acompañarías? No conozco a nadie – dije sonriendo. Manuel entrecerró los ojos, pensando

Claro que sí – dijo sonriéndome de vuelta. Amplié mi sonrisa – pero recuérdame tomar una pastilla para no dormir, no quiero volver a desmayarme despierto – dijo riendo y yo lo imité. Negué con la cabeza

No es necesario que te drogues, compra muchos dulces o tómate un cappuccino de un litro y no dormirás en seis días, posiblemente – dije. En parte bromeando y en parte cierto. Manuel se encogió de hombros sonriente

Si tú lo dices – el guía comenzó a reír y entonces encontré todas las miradas clavadas en nosotros. Él volvió a decir algo en portugués que hizo a la gente reír. Entonces la canción de _Who You Love_ de Katy Perry y John Mayer comenzó a sonar por el tren. Rodé mis ojos nerviosa y miré al guía con súplica, como queriendo decirle que quitara la canción. Éste pareció comprender porque la canción no se volvió a escuchar. Todos tenían una sonrisa en la cara. Yo sólo hundí mi rostro en mis manos.

El guía siguió hablándoles a los pasajeros y yo seguí hablando con Manuel. Ahora era a mí quien fastidiaba el hecho de escuchar a alguien y no poder entenderle. ¿Qué estaría diciendo?

Luces realmente descansada ¿Cómo es que yo bostezo a cada minuto del día? Nos dormimos a la misma hora – preguntó negando con la cabeza y lamiendo sus labios. Encogí mi hombro derecho

Debe ser el hecho que tú hiciste cosas más agotadoras que yo. Ayer en la madrugada me dormí hasta que fue tarde, lo hice también mientras tomaba un baño, y luego sólo fui al campamento, me llevaste a caminar y en la noche a la fiesta. Se necesita algo más para cansarme – dije sonriendo y con mi vista en la ventana de atrás. Ya estábamos ascendiendo la montaña. Del otro lado podía verse la carretera para los autos – Sabes, tuve suerte que el auto que me diste para Navidad no fue el participante en el horrible accidente de hace unos meses. El Mini Cooper que me dio mi padre quedó hecho añicos. Me dijeron que no tenía reparación – Manuel volteó a verme, sorprendido

Eso es increíble. Cuando supe que tuviste un accidente quise llamar a Nath pero no contestaba. Intenté llamar a todo el mundo en Alemania y saber cómo estabas. Sólo me enteré que entraste en un coma y despertaste tres semanas después. Me diste un buen regalo de cumpleaños, por cierto – dijo sonriendo y sentí de nuevo el rubor subiendo a mis mejillas – pero no puedo creer que sigas viva después de eso ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, evidentemente queriendo saber cómo había sido el accidente.

Bueno, poco recuerdo de ese día pero tengo en claro que fue un error mío. Iba en camino a un museo donde se expondría un tipo de ropa antiguo adaptado a la modernidad. Yo iba a desfilar en las pasarelas cuando comenzó a llover. Al principio comenzó con una llovizna, pero luego se fue haciendo más densa y el limpia parabrisas se averió de lo muy rápido que lo obligué a trabajar. En mi intento por hacer que funcionara, que implicaba con golpes al parabrisas, un camión de carga iba acercándose desde el carril de la izquierda, pero no le presté atención. Me di cuenta que el carril de la izquierda estaba cubierto con árboles y podría bajarme a arreglar los limpia parabrisas. No podía ver por el espejo retrovisor porque no vería nada de todos modos. Así que puse la vía y me cambié de carril – tragué saliva – escuché primero los vidrios romperse del impacto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se puso negro. Volví a la consciencia mientras la policía y la ambulancia aparcaban… pero no duró por más de cinco segundos y perdí la consciencia. Semanas después desperté en el hospital rodeada de amigos y familiares de Nath. Mi pierna volvería a estar enyesada – dije y Manuel enarcó las cejas

Sigo sin entender cómo sigues viva – dijo entre risas y yo lo imité. El sombrero me tapó la visión y me lo quité. En eso sentí el viento de nuevo en mi cabeza. Era cálido.

Experiencia – dije encogiendo un hombro y sonriendo. El guía miraba atento la ventana y señalaba algunos pájaros. Seguro explicando la fauna de Río. Las personas se asomaban y fotografiaban algunas cosas – parece un viaje en safari – dije observando a las personas en la ventana. Manuel sonrió

¿Te gustaría ir a un safari? – preguntó riendo – hay uno cerca de tu hotel en Salvador. Si te animas a ir… - lo corté

Claro que me animo a ir. Siempre y cuando yo misma pague mi entrada – dije mirándolo condicionalmente y advertida. Manuel esbozó una sonrisa y asintió

De acuerdo. Iremos el sábado en la mañana – dijo, desviando su vista

¿Por qué en la mañana? – pregunté juntando las cejas. Manuel volvió a verme

Porque se paga menos… - el guía comenzó a gritar y Manuel y yo volteamos a ver alarmados. Éste tenía un ave de colores en su brazo y el ave lo picoteaba la mano. Tenía un par de cortes, pero parecía gritar de diversión, no de dolor – ése hombre está loco – dijo Manuel en mi oído y yo sonreí, asintiendo

No lo dudo. Pero parece ser feliz siéndolo – dije, observando la felicidad en sus ojos cuando éstos brillaban al mirar a la hermosa ave. El hombre la dejó ir y todos dentro aplaudieron, incluyendo a Manuel y a mí.

Mira… - dijo Manuel señalando la ventana. Volteé a ver y a través de ésta pude notar que estábamos acercándonos a la cima, con el Cristo. El clima se había puesto un poco más frío, pero no se comparaba al estado congelado que había en Alemania.

Un par de gotas comenzaron a resbalar en la ventana. Manuel maldijo en voz baja. El guía, por suerte, fue hasta la cabina trasera del tren y entregó paraguas con un logo de la empresa turística en el centro. Le agradecí en mi idioma y éste supo que le dije "gracias"

Las gotas eran pocas, pero igual no quería enfermarme mientras estuviera en Brasil. Quería visitar todo el país: Manaos, Amazonas, los estadios en los que jugarían, el Teleférico, las playas, los teatros, las iglesias, los parques, etc…

Había escuchado de los viajes en el caudaloso río del Amazonas y lo peligrosos que eran. Desde entonces había llamado mi atención y sería una de las cosas que haría antes de volver a Alemania. No sabía si podría hacer todo eso en un mes. Tenía que intentarlo. Al igual que declararle mis sentimientos a Manuel.

Tenía que intentarlo.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Manuel al observarme todavía con la mirada atrapada en la ventana. Volteé a verlo y sonreí

Todo bien – confirmé y volví mi vista al tren. El guía comenzó a repartir bolsas con caramelos a cada pasajero. Los caramelos eran de distinto sabor: miel, fresa, caramelo, chocolate, café. Yo tomé una bolsa con caramelos sabor a miel. Eran demasiado dulces – odio lo demasiado dulce – dije, apartando la bolsa y tragando con esfuerzo el dulce caramelo

Bueno… yo odio la canela – dijo Manuel, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo. Sonreí. A mí me gustaba la canela - ¿Quieres cambiar? – preguntó riendo y yo asentí, riendo también. Él me entregó su bolsa con caramelos de canela y yo le di lamía con los de miel. Al menos no había tenido que desperdiciarlos.

Mejor… - dije llevando un dulce a mi boca y dejando que el sabor se derritiera en mi boca. Estaban deliciosos - ¿Cómo no puedo gustarte la canela? – le dije, llevando otro caramelo a mis labios

¿Cómo _no_ puede gustarte la miel? – preguntó él con una sonrisa

Sí me gusta, pero los caramelos están muy dulces – dije, haciendo una mueca como si hubiesen metido tres botes de azúcar en mi boca. Manuel rió – oye, siento que llevamos años viajando aquí ¿Cuándo llegaremos? – pregunté con la voz hecha un puchero y Manuel negó con la cabeza

No tengo idea, pero el tipo ya me hartó. Parece que el tiempo es ganancia de dinero para él y pérdida para mí – se quejó suspirando de frustración. Entrecerré los ojos

Bueno, tendrías más si no hubieras gastado _tú_ dinero en mi collar, mi té, mi flauta, mi refresco de fresa… ¿Sigo mencionando cosas? – dije haciendo que Manuel bajara la mirada con una sonrisa

Eso es distinto, son regalos para ti – dijo mirándome a los ojos, como queriendo que entendiera que no era una molestia para él. Sin embargo, me apenaban a mí.

Se supone que un regalo se da en una celebración, no cada cinco minutos – repuse yo, agudizando mi voz. Manuel entrecerró sus ojos y me miró divertido

Bueno… yo celebro entonces cada cinco minutos – dijo y yo le lancé una mirada irónica, luego sonreí aún más. Me alegraba que Manuel no hubiera cambiado, parecía ser que los cinco meses que pasé lejos de él no le hubieran afectado en nada, era el mismo Manuel al que había despedido en el aeropuerto luego del funeral de mi padre.

¿Ah, sí? – pregunté con mis cejas enarcadas, Manuel asintió - ¿Y qué celebras, entonces? – pregunté curiosa. El tren comenzó a reducir la velocidad

Tengo mis cosas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando en ese momento el tren se detuvo. Miré por la ventana y vi una plaza llena de personas sacando fotografías y caminando felizmente. Habíamos llegado.

Capitulo Cincuenta y Siete

Manuel bajó antes que mí y me ayudó a bajar del tren. Antes de hacerlo, el guía se acercó a mí y me obsequió una flor Ipê, la flor nacional del país. Ésta era de un color amarillo y el tallo era bastante largo. Le sonreí y él se despidió agitando su mano. De un salto, aterricé con Manuel

Extendí mi sombrilla al sentir las diminutas gotas mojar mi piel. Me había vestido para pasar un día cálido, no lluvioso. Aunque el sol todavía seguía alumbrando en el cielo como si estuviéramos en un desierto. Manuel me condujo por un sendero hecho de piedras planas, pude leer en los letreros, que estaban traducidos en inglés, que era un parque turístico

Creí que iríamos a ver al Cristo – dije volteándolo a ver y alzando mi vista para encontrar sus ojos. Manuel bajó su vista hacia mí

Iremos, pero primero iré a comprarnos unos chalecos para la lluvia. Éstas sombrillas no servirán de mucho – dijo y me señaló al frente – además, es un lindo lugar – volteé a ver a la dirección que me señalaba y evidentemente estaba en lo cierto.

Había un área de niños con atracciones hechas de tronco de árboles y madera. Había columpios, trampolines, toboganes y cosas diseñadas para niños. También había una casa del árbol, mesas de picnic y a lo lejos una cabaña de ventas

Espérame aquí – dijo Manuel poniendo una mano en mi hombro y retirándose con su sombrilla. Lo vi alejarse hasta llegar a la cabaña y yo me quedé parada, pensando qué hacer.

Me acerqué a la casa del árbol y comencé a subir por la escalera colgante. Siempre había querido tener una casa del árbol, pero ese deseo no se pudo hacer realidad. No teníamos árboles aptos para poder construir una en ellos.

Cuando subí a la casa, la vista era sorprendente, desde ese punto podía ver al Cristo con sus manos extendidas a los lados y dándome la espalda. Era enorme. Me sentía bastante pequeña al mirar hacia arriba para verlo completo. Me di media vuelta y noté que tenía en frente la puerta para entrar en la casa. Abrí ésta y me encontré con un cálido ambiente con mesas y sillas con juguetes para niños. Había algunas telarañas en las esquinas y madera podrida. La casa era antigua. Tal vez ya nadie subía desde hace mucho tiempo. Pude notar que en las paredes estaban escritos con crayón nombres, con letras de niños de al menos siete o nueve años. Sonreí al ver el nombre "Manuel" con color verde. Claramente era de cualquier otro Manuel en Brasil, pero en el único que pude pensar era en Neuer.

En una mesa cerca del nudo de telarañas había un marco, tenía una foto de una mujer muy linda abrazando con ternura a un niño de seis meses. Tomé el marco en mis manos y sonreí al ver que el niño sonreía con la mujer. No sabía qué podía estar haciendo ésa imagen ahí, pero decidí devolverla a su lugar y mirar por la ventana que tenía a mi lado. Las gotas eran menos densas poco a poco. La humedad del lugar era agradable, y el calor de la cabaña era confortante. Miré a mis zapatos y después a mi vestido. Arreglé mi sombrero en mi cabeza y tomé de nuevo mi sombrilla. Manuel ya tenía que haber salido de la cabaña.

Fui hasta la puerta y la cerré, descendí por la escalera de cuerda hasta que mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, Estaba un poco fangoso, pero apenas se sentía. De igual forma, no quería ensuciar mis botas.

Caminé hasta el lugar donde Manuel me había dejado y busqué con mi mirada alguna señal de él, pero no vi ninguna. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que seguía en la cabaña de ventas, así que caminé hasta ella para poder encontrarlo ahí. Limpié mis botas en la alfombra de bienvenida y entré, una sonora campanilla se escuchó informando mi ingreso. Nadie volteó dentro de la cabaña. Ésta tenía columnas de zapatos, revistas, libros, recuerdos, ropa, bolsos y objetos de exploración. No vi a Manuel en las primeras zonas, así que decidí buscarlo por todo el lugar.

Di casi treinta vueltas por la cabaña, salí de ésta para buscarlo en la zona sur, incluso me atreví a ver en los baños de hombres pero no había rastro de él. El miedo comenzó a invadirme

Fui hasta la caja de la cabaña y me acerqué a la cajera

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – habló ésta. Tenía el pelo rubio natural y llevaba una ligera capa de maquillaje. Sus grandes ojos verdes me miraban con alegría, como su trabajo se lo exigía

Mi amigo entró hace rato aquí, pero no lo encuentro ¿Sabes a dónde fue? Es Manuel Neuer – dije con el aliento exhausto y respirando agitadamente. Mi piel se había convertido en una capa de hielo y el corazón no me había dejado de latir como un tambor. El temor de haber perdido a Manuel, o que algo le hubiera pasado, era más grande que quedarme sola a media noche en un bosque con la oscuridad más densa que se podría describir con aullidos de lobo a mí alrededor y con la noticia de saber que habían ocurrido varios asesinatos en el lugar donde estaba parada

Sí, estaba aterrada.

¿Manuel Neuer? Claro, compró dos abrigos hace menos de veinte minutos – dijo mirando su pantalla y mostrándomela – gastó… 75 _reales_ – continuó – pero luego de eso salió de la tienda y no regresó. No puedo ayudarte más, cariño, puedes informarle al guardia del lugar si te preocupa – dijo sonriéndome y mirándome con lástima

Gracias – dije amablemente y sonriendo. Ella me devolvió el gesto y salí de la cabaña. ¿Cómo había sido posible que hubiese perdido a Manuel? Sabía que había salido de la tienda sano y salvo, pero ¿Qué pasó después?

¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? Luce un poco angustiada – dijo un oficial de seguridad apareciendo a mi lado. El hombre ya tenía una edad avanzada, tal vez cincuenta años, lo decían las arrugas en su rostro y el bigote canoso. Era calvo y su pesa estaba un poco pasado. Su placa de Sheriff turístico me hizo aliviarme

Sí, mi amigo, Manuel Neuer, entró a ésa tienda – dije, señalando la cabaña – y me dijeron que salió pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado – dije agitada y el oficial tuvo que calmarme

De acuerdo, tranquilícese, necesito que me dé algunos datos para informarle a mis demás compañeros sobre el caso. Conocemos quién es su amigo pero ahora necesito sus datos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Jane Harrison – respondí con la voz queda.

Bien, Jane, ¿Cómo va vestido tu amigo? – preguntó tomando una pequeña libreta

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos café claro, una camisa azul, sus gafas de sol colgaban de su cuello y unos zapatos azules. Eran _Vans_. Tiene una pulsera hecha a mano en s muñeca derecha y… y es Manuel Neuer – dije como si estuviera diciendo lo más estúpido. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto?

Bien, lo encontraremos. No te preocupes – dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro – si aparece, te llamaremos a tu número móvil ¿Cuál es ése? – preguntó y se lo dije, él lo siguió anotando y me miró con una sonrisa - . Quédate aquí mientras lo buscamos ¿Sí? – asentí y el hombre se alejó, seguro a su oficina. Le había dicho al señor que iba a quedarme sentada esperando obtener respuestas sobre Manuel, pero no me quedaría a esperar.

Guardé mi sombrilla y la dejé en una mesa de picnic. El sombrero me sería útil para protegerme de las gotas. Miré a mí alrededor buscando algún sendero por el que pudo haber ido Manuel. Vi uno en donde los árboles lo adornaban con arcos y lo seguí. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que calmarme pero para eso tenía que encontrarlo… sano y salvo.

No entendía por qué Manuel tomaría otro camino y me dejaría asustada como lo estaba ahora. Por más vueltas que le daba a mi cabeza no encontraba ninguna razón lógica. ¿Y si lo habían secuestrado? Tal vez algún otro futbolista quería hacerlo para que Alemania no avanzara fácilmente en el Mundial, tal vez lo secuestró para reducir la competencia.

Estaba delirando, pero tenía tan pocas opciones que las más absurdas podían tener sentido. Ya eran las doce y media y se suponía que veníamos a ver al Cristo Redentor, no a matarme del miedo mientras a Manuel le hacían quién-sabe-qué.

Seguí el infinito camino que parecía nunca acabar y las ramas de las plantas, que tenían espinas, rayaban mi piel y hacían pequeños cortes. Por suerte no eran profundos como para dejar salir sangre, aunque algunos comenzaron a sangrar lentamente, pero no me importaba si se me caía el brazo por eso, estaba tan preocupada por Manuel que no me importaba si me encontraba una serpiente hambrienta en el camino, sólo quería encontrarlo, y que estuviera bien.

Recordé la vez que Brad se perdió en un centro comercial enorme en Berlín. A Jessica casi le da un paro cardíaco que me hizo darle los cinco a Brad cuando apareció. Mi padre había informado a todos los oficiales del centro comercial, hizo que llamaran su nombre en cada tienda y baño, en las pantallas digitales aparecía una foto que él había enviado, diciendo que informaran al número en pantalla si habían visto a mi hermano. Él me había hecho buscar con Jessica cada rincón del centro comercial hasta que una anciana lo llevó al centro de seguridad del centro comercial, diciendo que estaba durmiendo en la cuna de peluches de la zona infantil. Brad tenía sólo cuatro años. Jessica lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó hasta dejarlo como un caramelo rojo por su labial. Él llevaba un peluche en mano y mi padre se lo compró, como recuerdo de ése día. Pero hasta que Brad cumplió sus nueve lo donó a un centro de caridad para el que trabajaba mi padre y el recuerdo se perdió, así como él lo había hecho cinco años atrás.

Y así como Manuel lo había hecho hoy. La diferencia era que no había pantallas ni bocinas en el lugar. Tenía que encontrar a Manuel por mi propia cuenta y con la ayuda de los oficiales. Le había dado mi número y sólo tenía que confiar en que recibiría la llamada.

Saqué mi celular del bolso para darme un poco más de confianza. Pero cuando traté de encenderlo, el alma se me fue hacia el abismo cuando me di cuenta que estaba sin carga, y que no encendería en ninguno de esos momentos.

Di un grito de desesperación e ira y pateé un tronco que estaba a mi lado con toda la fuerza del mundo. Sentí el dolor subir y bajar por mi pierna, que juré que me había quebrado ésta. Cojeé por el sendero, con las lágrimas al borde de salir, hasta que sanó.

El sendero por fin terminó y me encontré en un pequeño claro donde los árboles me rodeaban. Éstos eran grandes y ya eran viejos, podía escuchar a los pájaros en sus ramas, la humedad era muy presente y me vi rodeada de varios caminos qué tomar para buscar a Manuel. Claramente el que tomara no significaba que sería el correcto pero algo tenía que hacer.

Medité un buen rato sobre qué dirección tomar. ¿Por qué camino iría Manuel? Eso fue difícil descifrar ya que ni siquiera había respondido a la pregunta de ¿Por qué había desaparecido?

Pero, de todos modos, tomé un camino alternativo. Esperé que fuese correcto y no me llevara hasta encontrar piratas. O en algún pantano con cocodrilos. No había sido sensato haberme movido de la mesa donde el oficial me había ordenado quedarme, pero tenía tanto miedo que no podía quedarme haciendo nada mientras Manuel estaba perdido. Y el miedo crecía más y más conforme lo buscaba y no aparecía

¿Y si lo encontraba el oficial y yo estaba aquí? Eso había sido algo de lo que no me había puesto a pensar, y cuando quise volver por el camino… no supe qué camino tomar.

Ahora era yo la perdida. Los árboles confundían mis recuerdos y los caminos eran exactamente iguales. No había ningún patrón que me dijera por dónde volver. Y eso me asustó más. Volteé a ver a todos lados, esperando encontrar algo que me ayudase a volver por el camino correcto, pero no había nada.

El terror invadió mi cuerpo y me dejé caer al suelo, con los nervios al límite de casi hacerme desmayar. Mi cuerpo temblaba y estómago se sentía vacío. Los deseos de vomitar llegaron y entonces me arrastré, con ayuda de mis pies, hasta un árbol de atrás. Recosté mi espalda en su tronco y me dediqué a tomar aire. Era bueno estar en medio de tantos árboles y plantas, porque podía notar la diferencia del oxígeno urbano que el de la naturaleza. De algún modo, esto me hizo calmar las náuseas, pero aumentar el terror.

Tomé mi cabello con mis manos y me puse a pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que debía buscar el norte, pero no recordaba si el parque estaba en el norte, sur, este u oeste. Si iba al sur podía quedarme perdida y complicar mi subid al norte. Además, los caminos solían ser engañosos cuando no tenía una brújula y dependía de mis instintos y del sol.

Podía esperar a que alguien me encontrara, pero había caminado demasiado como para esperar rescate en cinco minutos. Tendría que esperar alrededor de dos horas, ya que el parque, por lo visto, era interminable.

No podía quedarme sentada y esperar a nadie en particular. Tendría que tomar los riesgos de perderme más o llegar al parque. Así que me puse de nuevo en pie, sacudí mi vestido y miré al cielo, ubicando al sol y descubrí que el norte estaba a mi derecha.

Dudé sobre eso pero lo ignoré, caminé con temor por mi lado derecho tratando de no perder de vista el norte. Si tenía suerte, me encontraría con alguien en mi camino y me ayudaría a regresar. Por el momento tenía que confiar en que Manuel estaba bien. No podría seguirlo buscando, si yo me perdí aquí y lo reconocí, Manuel tuvo que haber hecho lo mismo al notar que estaba perdido. Me repetía una y otra vez que él estaba bien, que llegaría al campamento y él estaría sano y salvo ahí.

Pero, por alguna razón, eso no me tranquilizaba.

Algo pasó corriendo por mis pies y di un grito de espanto al notar a una ardilla que subía a un tronco caído a un par de metros lejos de mí. Fruncí el ceño al verla con la misma expresión que tenía yo en mis ojos, de espanto.

Entonces escuché una rama romperse detrás de mí. Una adrenalina subió por mi cuerpo y por un momento la felicidad de que alguien me encontrara fue suficiente para voltear a ver entusiasmada…

Pero cuando vi sus ojos mirándome con peligro, sus orejas puntiagudas moviéndose con unos tics y su cuerpo total quieto en forma de ataque, supe que tenía que correr de inmediato.

No lo dudé ni un instante y entonces me vi perseguida por un lobo hambriento que pronto se lanzaría sobre mí y me comería viva. El temor creció hasta el límite de hacerme llorar y moví mis pies a una rapidez como nunca antes había corrido. Los maratones habían servido para algo, después de todo.

Escuchaba los pasos del lobo y sus gruñidos cerca, y me asusté tanto de ser devorada que desvié mi corrida a los lados y dejé desorientado al lobo. Me escondí detrás de un tronco de un árbol para tomar aire. Apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas y comencé a exhalar agitadamente. Controlé el llanto antes de que el lobo pudiera escucharme y ahora me encontraba más perdida que nunca. Recosté mi espalda de nuevo en el tronco, pero me mantuve de pie, no quería tener un ataque sorpresa de un perro enorme que podía matarme.

Me asomé para verificar si estaría cerca, pero no vi nada alrededor. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y volví a mi posición. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el lobo estaba frente a mí, enseñando sus colmillos y arrugando su hocico, si se le podría llamar "arrugar".

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y justo cuando el lobo se lanzó sobre mí, yo lo hice hacia un lado haciendo que éste se estrellara en el tronco. Sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar el enorme corte que sus garras hicieron en mi brazo derecho. La sangre salió de inmediato y manchó todo mi brazo. Me quité mi sombrero y lo puse encima de la sangre para pararla, sabía que no iba a hacerlo, pero al menos no dejaría rastro. Había dejado al lobo recuperándose mientras yo corría con esperanzas de toparme con el sendero de vuelta al parque.

¿Pero y si el lobo me seguía? ¿Y si llevaba al lobo al parque y atacaba a todos?

Sabía que estaba exagerando al pensar en una masacre total de un solo lobo contra quién sabe cuántos experimentados en situaciones como esa, pero el miedo me hacía perder el control y entrar el mayor pánico que nunca jamás habría experimentado. El ardor de la herida era tan fuerte que perdí el sentido del tacto de mi brazo derecho. Era como si no lo tuviera. No podía sentirlo.

Había calculado una hora desde que entré en aquel sendero que me había llevado a donde estaba ahora, ya era la una de la tarde, seguramente. Y todavía no había encontrado a Manuel, que había sido la razón por la cual había entrado a buscarlo. El hecho de estar alerta por alguna señal de un lobo que me había atacado, de quedarme perdida en el bosque para siempre, de pensar en que a Manuel le pudo haber pasado algo y no sabía dónde estaba mezclaban todo tipo de sensaciones que me mareaban conforme el dolor aumentaba y la caminata seguía.

Las lágrimas del miedo no había parado, la humedad y los altos árboles me daban pocas esperanzas de volver a ver a Manuel pronto. Estaba asustada, quería que él estuviera conmigo a mi lado y me abrazara diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que saldríamos de esto.

Pero ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba él.

Capitulo Cincuenta y Ocho

Me rendí.

Mis pies ya no soportaban dar otro paso más y me había perdido totalmente. Tal vez si hiciera señales con fuego alguien podría verme. Pero el ataque del lobo me había dejado tan traumada que temía llamar su atención y la de sus amigos y de pronto verme rodeada por un ejército de canes gigantes y hambrientos. No quería morir así.

Sabía que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, pero esto era otro nivel de supervivencia. Me habría servido de algo ver los programas de Animal Planet con mi padre y mi hermano años atrás, pero no lo había hecho, y ahora me encontraba perdida, hambrienta, sola y asustada sin saber qué hacer.

¿Janie? – escuché entonces una voz. Pero ya había escuchado esa misma voz cien veces y no había encontrado a nadie a mí alrededor. Sólo eran ilusiones de mi mente, incluso estaba delirando. - ¡Jane! – volvió a exclamar la voz y me di cuenta que ésta vez estaba segura de haberla escuchado cerca.

Me puse de nuevo en pie y salí de mi escondite, las lágrimas de felicidad invadieron mi rostro al ver a Manuel sano y salvo parado frente a mí y envolviéndome en un abrazo

Dios, Jane, gracias al cielo estás bien – dijo mientras yo seguía llorando sobre él al sentir que todo mi temor y angustia se iban esfumando. Por fin lo había encontrado. - ¿Dónde diablos de metiste? Salí de la tienda y no te encontré, te juro que me diste un susto de muerte – dijo alterado y yo negué con la cabeza

No fui a ningún lado, yo te busqué en la tienda, en el parque y no te encontré. Le dije a un oficial que estabas perdido y comenzaron a buscarte… - me cortó

Sí, y el oficial te dijo que te quedaras en el parque. Yo también le dije a los oficiales que te habías perdido y cuando dije tu nombre me dijeron que me habías reportado a mí como perdido. El oficial me llevó hasta el lugar donde se suponía que estabas y no encontramos a nadie. Luego que comenzaron a buscarte me di cuenta que había un sendero lejos y supuse que habrías entrado en ése – lo corté yo ésta vez

¿Cómo supiste que tomé ése? – pregunté, todavía dejando que las lágrimas limpiaran mi rostro, el sol todavía se alzaba en lo alto. Noté en el reloj de Manuel que marcaba las dos de la tarde

Porque el oficial me dijo que me estabas buscando, y un sendero lejos, con aspecto misterioso y conectando al bosque sería un buen lugar para buscar a alguien y perderse ¿No lo crees? – preguntó y sonreí. Volví a aferrarme a él. No podía creer que me hubiese encontrado. Precisamente él – créeme, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar, pero noté huellas y no dudé en que eran tuyas y las seguí. Aunque algunas se borraron. Pero, bueno, te encontré. – suspiré llena de alivio al escuchar esas palabras - ¿Ensuciaste tu sombrero? Era muy lin… - comenzó a quitarlo de mi brazo, y su rostro cambió al notar por qué estaba sucio – Demonios, Janie ¿Qué te pasó? – dijo, quitando el sombrero y tomando mi brazo

Dime que recuerdas el camino para volver – dije suplicante. Manuel volteó a verme serio

Sí lo recuerdo. ¿Qué te pasó? – volvió a preguntar y bajé mi vista

No vas a creerme pero me topé con un lobo. Lo dejé atrás, por eso no he gritado o hecho señales de humo o llamado la atención por miedo a volvérmelo a encontrar. Arde ¿Sabes? Creí que él me comería y ya no podría visitar el safari – dije sonriendo mientras él me miraba con el ceño fruncido

¿Y sólo pensabas en el safari? ¿Enserio? – preguntó irónico y yo reí. Sólo él sabía hacerme reír cuando el miedo de carcomía los sesos hasta dejarme vacía. Pero ahora estaba con él. De un modo me sentía… protegida. – bien, te prometí ir al Cristo Redentor, ahora iremos. Y no quiero que te alejes de mí. Ven, iremos a que te curen eso – dijo, dejándome pasar delante de él mientras él me seguía. – Bueno, al menos viste a un lobo y sobreviviste para contarlo, mira qué historias llevaras de vuelta a casa – bromeó y yo reí de nuevo

Esto es tu culpa – dije en broma tambien – y bueno, creo que cuando saliste yo me encontraba en la casa del árbol del parque. Subí un rato y no te vi, fue cuando entré en la tienda y me di cuenta que te habías perdido – Manuel rió

¿Así que yo soy el que se perdió? – preguntó en tono ofendido y yo asentí, divertida – sabes, no estabas tan lejos del sendero – dijo señalando al frente. Levanté mi vista y vi el arco de ramas adornando el camino por el que había entrado. Una ira y una alegría entraron a dominarme y sonreí. Ira porque de tanta caminata que hice de todas formas estaba cerca del sendero, y alegría por salir del maldito bosque embrujado – Qué harías sin mí – dijo Manuel en broma y yo lo golpeé en el hombro siguiéndole el juego. Ambos reímos y entramos al sendero.

Luego que el oficial vendara mi brazo, Manuel y yo nos encaminamos al Cristo Redentor. Era una imagen terriblemente enorme que realmente sorprendía al ojo humano. Todas las personas tomaban fotografía mientras algunas compraban camisetas, gorras o comida que se vendía alrededor. Manuel y yo subimos hasta la pequeña plaza donde se encontraba en Cristo y tomé una infinidad de fotos con su celular. Le dije que el mío había muerto y que me pasara las fotos por correo al llegar a casa.

Compré una camisa con la imagen del Cristo en el medio y los colores amarillo y verde. Manuel también compró una gorra y quiso saber a qué sabía un extraño pan con un ingrediente "especial"

No te va a gustar – le advertí yo cuando estaba acercando el pan a su boca

Ya lo veremos – dijo. Ni siquiera llegó a dar una segunda mordida cuando buscó un basurero y botó el pan en él. Reí a carcajadas mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo trasero una goma de mascar de menta y se la metía a la boca

Te lo dije – dije enarcando mis cejas mientras reía

Cállate – dijo con la mirada baja mientras hacía muecas de asco. Eso me hizo reír más - ¿Cuántas fotos tomaste? – preguntó acercándose a mí y mirando su celular en mis manos. Le mostré todas las que había tomado

No sé, pero son muchas y espero tenerlas en mi correo mañana en la mañana – dije en advertencia y él sonrió

Lo haré al llegar a casa, mañana entrenaré todo el día hasta las seis – hice una mueca de dolor

Lo siento – dije dándole mis pésames. Él enarcó sus cejas

Todos dicen lo mismo – ambos reímos y entonces el celular de Manuel comenzó a vibrar en mi manos hasta ver el cambio de pantalla de una llamada entrante

Es Mario – le dije mientras le entregaba el teléfono. Manuel lo tomó y contestó

¿Qué quieres?... – reí y desvié mi vista de nuevo a la estatua – no, y de hecho lo estoy. Y mucho… Mario, no sé, um… ¿Azul? ¿Verde?... no recuerdo, pero tenía el dibujo de un dragón en el centro… bien, pero no quiero que te tires del helicóptero por eso, todavía no es mi cumpleaños – sonreí. No me imaginaba de qué diablos estarían hablando – de acuerdo, te veo luego… - y colgó. Volví a darme media vuelta para mirarlo

¿Todo en orden? Te escuchabas como un ebrio – dije irónica y Manuel rió

Mario me preguntaba en dónde estaba el bar del tío de un amigo mío. Pero me lo dijo hace dos años, apenas recuerdo el nombre del tipo – reí y suspiré

Bueno… ¿Quieres irte ya? – pregunté, entrelazando mis manos y sintiendo el frío de éstas como cubos de hielo. Manuel negó con la cabeza

No lo sé ¿Quieres tú? – preguntó sonriendo y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos

No, me gusta aquí. Podría vivir en la casa del árbol si estuviera más… aseada – dije, haciendo una mueca ante mis palabras. Manuel asintió

De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó mirando a los lados, como queriendo buscar algún lugar para ir. Yo lo medité un rato

A ningún lugar en específico ¿Qué tal si caminamos por allá? – pregunté, señalando a nuestra derecha donde la calle transcurría tranquila y varios turistas ingresaban. Manuel asintió

De acuerdo, vamos – dijo, comenzando a caminar. Salté de la grada y lo alcancé. Las personas a veces volteaban a vernos, seguro reconocían a Manuel a simple vista. Me preguntaba si todos pensaban lo mismo que en Alemania se creía.

Que era su novia

Me halagaba ser reconocida así. Pero era mentira. No lo era. Era lindo ser reconocida así pero sólo éramos amigos. Lo que me entristecía.

Varios chicos pasaban a nuestro lado en bicicletas, patinetas o corriendo. Nos encontramos con un show de danza en un lado y más adelante había un hombre pintando retratos de las personas que pagaban por uno. Hice fila y esperé mi turno.

Siempre me veo en fotografías, revistas o imágenes de google, pero jamás en un retrato de pintura – le expliqué a Manuel mientras sacaba mi dinero. El retrato costaba 10 _reales_. Eran sólo dos personas las que esperaban delante de mí.

Cuando fue mi turno, el hombre que me haría el retrato me obligó a permanecer seria mientras trabajaba en él. Manuel hacía muecas y caras graciosas que apenas podía mantener la boca cerrada y seria. El tipo me entregó el retrato y le habría dado una bofetada de no ser porque me hizo un descuento.

Parezco la Reina Isabel – dije haciendo una mueca de horror al pasar por un balcón turístico como observatorio de la ciudad. Manuel se había comprado un helado y ya lo estaba acabando

Ya te dije que saliste bien, no entiendo por qué no te gusta – dijo mientras veía su helado. Era de chocolate

No sé, creo que no estoy acostumbrada a verme en retratos – dije, como si eso lo explicara todo. Manuel le dio un último mordisco a su helado y desapareció de sus manos. Noté que eran las cuatro de la tarde - ¿A qué hora tenemos que volver? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño y mirando mis pies

El piloto volverá al hotel a las seis, así que todavía tenemos una hora, porque el viaje en tren todavía no acabó – dijo en modo de quejido y yo bufé. Luego sentí que algo caía en mi brazo y lo mojaba. Me detuve para mirar hacia el cielo. Manuel volteó a verme - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó riendo al verme como tonta mirando al cielo.

Creo que va a llover, las gotas están volviendo a caer – dije bajando mi vista a él y sonriendo. Avancé hasta su lado – al menos compraste los abrigos – dije extendiendo los brazos para mostrar el abrigo

Sí… lamento la talla, no sabía cuál era la tuya – dijo mirando las grandes mangas que colgaban de mis brazos. Reí cuando él comenzó a hacerlo

No te preocupes, mientras más grande es mejor. Así la lluvia no me empapa completa – añadí divertida y Manuel negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

¿Cómo está Brad, por cierto? – preguntó luego de un rato de caminar y mirar las plantas. Me encogí de hombros – enorme. Ha crecido mucho estos últimos meses, ahora es de la estatura de mis costillas, pronto llegará al hombro y me pasará. ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en el hospital creí que ya nunca lo volvería a ver crecer. Le compré unos guantes similares a los tuyos y los utiliza en cada entreno. Él mismo se encarga de lavarlos y secarlos. Eres su ídolo y quiere ser como tú. Me habría encantado traerlo pero no me lo permitieron. Lo dejé en el infierno de casa con la esposa de Satanás. Soy la peor hermana – dije negando con la cabeza

¿Hablas de esa hermana que se preocupó por él cuando estuvo a punto de morir y siempre rogaba por que siguiera con vida, lo cuidaba y le daba ánimos para ser fuerte? – volteé a verlo, sonrojada – Janie, no creo que haya alguna mejor hermana que tú en el mundo. Y Brad lo sabe – sonreí

Gracias – dije mientras miraba el suelo y sentía entonces las gotas cada vez más fluidas – oye, enserio creo que debemos regresar – dije riendo y mirando de nuevo al cielo. Las nubes grises ahora estaban sobre nosotros y el sol había desaparecido. Manuel asintió. Dimos media vuelta y caminamos en la dirección que habíamos venido. Las gotas comenzaron a caer más fuertes y entonces la lluvia nos atrapó. Grité y reí mientras el agua empapaba mi cabello y caía en el abrigo que Manuel había comprado. Me protegía en cierto modo, pero el agua se colaba en mi ropa interna y me hacía temblar del frío. Manuel comenzó a correr y yo lo seguí. Sus pasos eran grandes que tenía que moverme más rápido para alcanzarlo.

Esto es tu culpa, Jane – dijo riendo. Observé que él también estaba totalmente empapado también del cabello y su ropa. Seguro yo me vería así también. Pasamos por el lugar donde Manuel había comprado su helado y lo animé a que ya estábamos cerca - ¿Bromeas? Estamos como a dos kilómetros del tren – se quejó y yo volví a reír. Había metido mi retrato en mi bolso, esperando que ni mi celular ni eso se hubieran mojado.

Vamos, no falta mucho – dije bromeando de nuevo. Manuel me imitó y seguimos corriendo sobre el fango que comenzaba a formarse – Ugh, lo que faltaba – me quejé y miré mis botas llenándose del lodo que el agua y la tierra formaban bajo mis pies.

Eso es karma – se burló Manuel y le espeté un "Shh" que lo hizo reír. Me metí en un charco que hizo mojar mis botas, mis calcetas y mis piernas. Me quedé parada, congelándome, mientras Manuel reía y me tomaba la mano para seguir corriendo. Lloré falsamente ante ver mis botas y mis piernas mojadas mientras Manuel halaba de mi brazo. Pasamos por el lugar donde el señor había pintado mi retrato y volví a animar a Manuel, que me lanzó una mirada divertida como asesina.

La lluvia se convirtió en tormenta y apenas eran visibles algunas cosas. Tropezaba de vez en cuando con mis pies y Manuel evitaba, con increíble reflejos, que cayera en el lodo. Seguimos corriendo como locos para regresar al parque y al Cristo.

Manuel me dijo que ya faltaba poco cuando pasamos por el letrero que indicaba los senderos de turismo. Los seguros. Esbocé una sonrisa cuando pude ver con claridad al Cristo a pocos metros de nosotros. Aceleré mi paso y me solté del agarre de Manuel. Él me llamó desde atrás pero seguí corriendo. Y encontré la plaza. Manuel llegó a mi lado segundos después y vimos que no había ningún tren esperando

Genial – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados. Subí hasta la plaza y me coloqué al lado de los pies del Cristo. Manuel me siguió. Se puso a mi lado y comenzó a reír como loco, yo lo imité y nos miré a los dos, empapados, olvidados y… juntos.

Manuel se dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a mí y sonrió. Le devolví el gesto y me di cuenta de una cosa, que ya sabía. Lo amaba.

Manuel fue borrando su sonrisa poco a poco mientras me miraba, y yo también iba haciéndolo. Pareció como si ya hubiese visto la manera en la que me miraba, cómo sus ojos parecían quererme decir algo, pero que tenía que averiguarlo por mí misma. Y lo recordé. Eran los mismos ojos con los que me había visto el día después de navidad, en la fiesta, en el casi-beso.

Fue entonces cuando observé cómo su rostro baja lentamente hacia el mío, y cómo yo misma me acercaba al suyo, mientras la lluvia nos envolvía a ambos en un momento sólo para los dos. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora al saber qué estaba por pasar en ese momento…

Y entonces sus labios y los míos encajaron perfectamente en la formación del beso que había soñado desde el momento en que lo había visto…

Capitulo Cincuenta y Nueve

Me encontré perdida. Como si de pronto me nacieran alas y con ellas volara hacia el recibimiento de los ángeles en el cielo. Sólo había besado a dos personas en toda mi vida, a Luke y a Simon. Los labios de Luke me recordaban a metal. Eran fuertes y él siempre volvía nuestros besos intensos hasta dejarme sin aliento. Los de Luke eran suaves, pero con un toque de picardía y machismo.

Pero los de Manuel eran… como besar algodón de azúcar, como besar plumas con delicadeza mientras nuestros corazones se adaptaran al ritmo del beso. Tranquilo.

De no ser por la lluvia, las lágrimas en mi rostro podrían ser visibles. ¿Cuánto había esperado para que esto sucediera? Casi seis meses desde que lo conocí. Él me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo más a él, no sabía cómo reaccionar, había esperado tanto el beso que ahora me era difícil creer que fuera real. Pero lo amaba, estaba enormemente feliz de poder por fin demostrárselo.

El aire comenzó a agotarse… y nos separamos. Manuel apoyó su frente contra la mía y yo cerré mis ojos. Tenía que pararme sobre mis puntas para poder alcanzarlo. Respiré profundo y volví a exhalar, la lluvia nos caía como piedras mientras a nuestro lado se encontraba el Cristo con sus manos extendidas a los lados, en dirección a la ciudad de Río.

Te lo dije – me dijo Manuel en un susurro, pero que pude escuchar aún sobre la lluvia. Abrí mis ojos para verlo, él me miraba con sus ojos azules, que con el clima se había oscurecido – te dije que te amaba, pero te fuiste – estaba hablando sobre la noche anterior, cuando creí que mi mente me estaba traicionando - ¿Por qué?

Creí que sólo había sido yo – contesté con la voz quebrada, las lágrimas quemaban mi rostro y al bajar a mis labios formaban un sabor salado y ácido – creí que mi mente estaba jugando conmigo, no pensé que lo hubieses dicho en serio, lo siento… - pero no me dejó terminar de decirlo cuando de nuevo tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Ésta vez rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras él lo hacía por mi cintura. Aún sobre mis puntas él tenía que agacharse para estar a mi estatura, y no me consideraba pequeña. Sólo que él era demasiado alto. Cuando volvimos a separarnos, sonreí – siempre soñé en que mi primer beso sería bajo la lluvia – dije, mirándolo mientras él también esbozaba una sonrisa

Pero no es tu primer beso – dijo con el ceño fruncido, me encogí de hombros

Es el primero que me importa – respondí y lo abracé con fuerza. No podía describir cuánto lo amaba. Había estado para mí en los momentos más duros de mi vida. Siempre me había apoyado, me había hecho reír, me había cuidado y se había preocupado por mí ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de él en todo este tiempo? Si no fuera por él, seguro ya me habría suicidado.

Janie… - comenzó a decir mientras me tenía abrazada. Enarqué mis cejas, esperando que prosiguiera – te amo. Nunca en mi vida creí que amar a alguien de la manera que te amo a ti fuera posible. Pienso cada minuto del día en ti, sueño contigo, veo tu cara en cada parte del mundo… Me estás volviendo loco y ya no soporto ocultártelo… - cerré mis ojos. Era exactamente así como me sentía yo – te necesito, Janie, te necesito a mi lado todos los días, y necesito que sepas lo que siento por ti – las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaron a bajar por mis ojos. Era como nunca lo imaginé. Creí que sería yo quien le diría a Manuel lo que sentía por él y él me ignoraría. Nunca creí que él sintiera algo por mí. Nath, como de costumbre, volvía a tener razón

Yo también te amo – le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Mi voz sonaba quebrada y feliz. Lo abracé con más fuerza – desde el momento que te vi supe que eras tú. No me importaba en ése momento Luke, y cuando estaba con Simon… la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti. No quería a ninguno de los dos, Manuel, te quería a ti. Dios, pasé por tanto que tenía tanto miedo de perderte si te decía lo que sentía. Perdí a mi novio, perdí a mi padre, perdí a mi madre, casi pierdo a mi hermano y lo único que me quedaba no quería perderlo. No quería perderte – sollocé en su pecho mojado. La camisa se le había pegado al cuerpo que podía sentir su abdomen fuerte. Su pecho ascendía y descendía tranquilamente y me besó por tercera vez, pero fue un beso corto

No vas a perderme – dijo sonriendo y tomando mi rostro en sus manos, mis mejillas se aplastaron y esbocé una sonrisa alegre. Manuel enarcó las cejas – Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Aceptas salir conmigo? – preguntó divertido y yo reí. Tomé sus muñecas con mis manos y me acerqué a él, mientras él seguía sosteniendo mi rostro

¿Esperas que después de seis meses perdidamente enamorada de ti ahora se me ocurra decirte que no? – pregunté riendo y con una ceja arqueada – claro que sí – dije acercándome más a él y plantándole otro corto beso en los labios. Manuel sonrió

Estuvo a punto de volver a decir algo cuando escuchamos un grito. Ambos volteamos a ver confundidos y vimos al guía del tren en el que habíamos llegado corriendo a nosotros. Comenzó a decir algo en portugués y nos señalaba furioso, aunque daba gracia, con una revista enrollada. Ambos enarcamos nuestras cejas y el guía golpeó con la revista a Manuel en el hombro. Éste se quejó y yo sólo reí. Seguro que el guía estaba molesto por hacerlo esperar por culpa de nuestra demora. El guía señaló el tren y se fue corriendo hacia éste. Manuel y yo volteamos a vernos y reímos otra vez. Él tomó mi mano y caminamos al tren, donde el guía nos miraba asesinamente y de brazos cruzados. Le dije que lo sentíamos pero de todos modos no me entendió.

Volvimos a nuestros asientos en la esquina. Estábamos empapados, así que el guía nos tendió unas toallas blancas para secarnos un poco. Mi cabello estaba empapado de todos lados, podía incluso sentir el agua en mi cerebro. El chaleco que Manuel me había comprado había servido de algo, mi ropa no estaba tan mojada como mi cabello, pero sí se había mojado. Miré dentro de mi bolso para verificar que mi celular no se hubiera estropeado. Pero algo lo había protegido… y ensuciado

¡Ay, no! – exclamé, sacando el retrato y mirando que toda la pintura se había corrido y había caído en mi celular. Ahora éste parecía tener los colores de la selva. La pantalla estaba completamente manchada de pintura y ésta todavía estaba fresca. Me ensucié mis dedos e hice una cara de asco. Manuel rió – Mi suerte es envidiable – limpié mis manos y mi celular en la toalla que el guía me había dado y ésta se tornó verde y café. Miré dentro de mi bolso y noté que todo éste estaba sucio de la pintura que se había corrido. Gruñí.

El viaje de regreso fue más rápido que el de llegada. En veinte minutos estuvimos de vuelta en la estación. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando llegamos al hotel en donde se suponía que estaba el helicóptero. Nos quedamos afuera del hotel, cuando la tormenta ya había pasado. Las noves todavía seguían en el cielo, tornándole un aspecto grisáceo y triste. Pero para mí, éste había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

Ahora era oficialmente la novia de Manuel Neuer.

Vi a lo lejos tres siluetas que me parecieron conocidas. Curiosamente, ellos también venían empapados.

Mira – le dije a Manuel mientras señalaba la dirección en la que venían Mario, Lukas y Bastian. Llegaron hasta nosotros con la respiración agitada - ¿Qué les pasó? – pregunté riendo cuando los tres parecían horriblemente cansados y con ganas de morir. Mario me miró desde el suelo y tardó un rato en explicarme

Todo… fue culpa de Bastian – dijo, tomando aire y hablando con la voz ronca. El cansancio parecía estarlos matando. Reí más – él quería visitar un callejón… con grafiti… - volvió a tomar aire - … el muy idiota llamó la atención de unos perros vagabundos y nos persiguieron por toda la ciudad. Jamás pensé que los perros fueran tan agresivos. Pero ahora lo sé por ti, Bastian – dijo, desviando la vista hacia Bastian y mirándolo asesinamente. Bastian rió fuertemente y se dejó caer en el suelo. Volteé a ver a Manuel

¿Lo ves? Hoy es el día en que los canes salen a perseguir personas – dije bromeando y Manuel sonrió. Lukas frunció el ceño

¿También los persiguió un perro? – preguntó, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tomaba aire. Parecía que habían corrido mil kilómetros. Manuel negó con la cabeza

No, fue un lobo – Bastian comenzó a toser de la sorpresa y Mario puso una cara de espanto. Lukas me miró como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre.

¿Un lobo? – chilló Mario. Me quité el chaleco y mostré mi brazo vendado donde las garras del lobo me habían herido

Me perdí en el bosque del cerro de Corcovado y tuve la suerte de toparme con un lobo. Pero ya veo que no fui la única con suerte canina – dije enarcando mis cejas y mirándolos morir mientras tomaban aire

Dios, espero que esto sea una buena excusa para no entrenar mañana. Creo que ya cumplí mi parte – esbozó Bastian en el suelo, con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos y el pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente. Volteé a ver al hotel y miré a lo lejos el cartel de "Baños". Me di vuelta para ver a Manuel

Espérame aquí, iré al baño ¿Sí? – le dije y él asintió. Sonreí y le planté un beso en los labios, luego entré en el hotel y fui hasta los baños de chicas. Estaban solos, lo que me sorprendió. Saqué todo de mi bolso y miré lo que estaba sucio, y eso significa todo.

Mis llaves, mi labial, mi teléfono. Por suerte no habia llevado la maleta con la ropa de Nath, o ella me hubiera matado. Lavé mi labial y mis llaves y con una toalla mojada limpié con cuidado mi celular. Traté de encenderlo pero recordé que estaba sin carga. Rogué porque encendiera cuando estuviera cargado. Lavé mis manos y mi rostro. El agua era tibia y eso me tranquilizaba luego de estar bajo una lluvia con gotas congeladas. La venda de mi brazo tenía sangre mojada y cuando quité ésta, la herida estaba cicatrizando. Se sentía tiesa y había optado un color marrón rojizo. La herida era grande. Me puse a pensar en la próxima semana que comenzaría a modelar para la marca Americana, Bella Femme. No podría hacerlo si tenía esa herida en mi brazo. Y si no modelaba… tendría que regresar a Alemania.

Pero Nath estaba ahí para ayudarme. Si necesitaba deshacerme de la herida podría contar con ella para ayudarme a hacerlo. Además de que era asistente médica.

Mi cabello estaba mojado y comenzaba a pesarme. Si me hacía una cola de caballo lo único que obtendría sería un dolor de cabeza, y si lo dejaba así, posiblemente me resfriaría. Así que tomé una coleta de mi bolso y la amarré a mi cabello. Prefería tener un dolor por un día que arriesgar mi trabajo por mi culpa. Cuando vi que mi rostro y mis manos volvían a estar limpios, guardé todo de nuevo en mi bolso y salí del baño.

Caminé de nuevo a la salida y pude notar en el reloj de la entrada que eran las cinco y media. Cuando volví con los chicos, los encontré todavía en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y casi llorando del cansancio. Reí y busqué a Manuel con la mirada, pero no lo encontré

¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que tú y Manuel están juntos? – preguntó Mario desde el suelo y con un rostro lleno de dolor. Sus manos estaban en su abdomen, y su pecho parecía subir y bajar como si algo dentro de él lo estuviera empujando para salir desesperadamente. Fruncí el ceño

Lo siento – dije sonriendo y colocándome en cuclillas a su lado. Él me volteó a ver - ¿Dónde está Manuel, por cierto? – pregunté mientras dejaba descansar mis manos sobre mis rodillas, Mario señaló por encima de mí y yo volteé a ver

Está hablando con Thomas – dijo y después dejó caer su cabeza en el suelo. Escuché cómo está se golpeaba en el duro cemento y lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. A Mario no le pareció importar el dolor, seguro era más fuerte el del pecho.

Dios, en verdad lucen exhaustos. ¿Cómo es que los perros los persiguieron por toda la ciudad? Yo dejé tonto al lobo cuando se golpeó en un árbol y después no lo volví a ver, y no corrí tanto para cansarme como ustedes – dije mirándolo con preocupación y una sonrisa divertida. Lukas volteó a verme

Eran seis malditos perros, y no entiendo cómo parecían no cansarse – dijo con la voz cansada y luego le dedicó una mirada asesina a Bastian, que seguía con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos

¿Cómo lograron perderlos? – pregunté desviando mi vista a Lukas. Él volvió a verme

Nos subimos a un autobús abandonado y cerramos las puertas. Se fueron en cinco minutos pero nosotros ya estábamos agotados. Volvimos rápido porque creímos que el piloto ya había llegado. Eso también es culpa de Bastian, que nos dijo que el piloto llegaría a las cinco de la tarde – gritó lo último, como queriendo matar con las palabras a Bastian. Yo reí y negué con la cabeza. Una silueta se posó a mi lado y me volví a poner en pie, era Manuel

Thomas le dirá a los médicos que los revisen y los hagan descansar en cuanto lleguemos. También le hablé al piloto y dice que está en camino – dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mi cintura y me atraía a él. Yo hice lo mismo recosté mi cabeza sobre él. Todavía se sentía raro para mí hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz.

Dios te bendiga – exclamó Lukas en una voz llorosa fingida y yo reí. Mario se puso en pie lentamente y con cuidado. Noté que hacía muecas de dolor cuando lo estaba haciendo.

Bueno… - comenzó, se cruzó de brazos cuando por fin estuvo de pie, aunque noté que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo así – Ahora que ya son novios, les doy mis felicitaciones. Ya era hora que los dos entendieran que eran el uno para el otro – dijo negando con la cabeza. Sonreí. Mario hizo otra mueca de dolor – Esperen… - dijo parpadeando y alejándose. Fruncí el ceño – creo que voy a vomitar

De acuerdo, bien – dije, soltándome del agarre de Manuel y alejándome de Mario, con mis manos extendidas hacia el frente, como queriéndole decir que parara. Manuel miró a Mario con las cejas arqueadas

Eres un asco – le dijo y Mario lo fulminó con la mirada. Volteé a ver a mi izquierda y reconocí el rostro del piloto acercándose hacia nosotros. Cuando todos lo vimos, Lukas y Bastian se pusieron en pie con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y gimiendo de dolor como si estuvieran dando a luz.

El piloto ayudó a Bastian a caminar hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba el helicóptero. Manuel ayudó a Lukas y yo apenas podía con Mario. Los tres parecía que estaban muriendo. Tomamos el ascensor y cuando estuvimos dentro comenzó a subir. Tardó un par de segundos llegar al último.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, nos encontramos en el piso nueve y todavía tendríamos que subir las escaleras para llegar al techo. Cuando Mario miró las escaleras fingió un llanto y se dejó caer, y me arrastró con él

¡Mario, estás loco! – le dije mientras ambos caíamos al suelo y éste se quedaba "llorando" contra la pared. Me puse de pie y comencé a halar su brazo – Vamos, falta poco – lo animé, intentando levantarlo. El piloto y Manuel pararon en las escaleras y voltearon a verme. Manuel me sonrió - ¿Qué hago? – le pregunté suplicante y él me hizo un gesto con la mano, que significaba que le diera una bofetada - ¡No voy a hacer eso!

¡Ya sé qué le estás diciendo, Manuel! – gritó Mario y volteó a ver a Manuel. Yo volví a tomar su brazo y con todas mis fuerzas traté de levantarlo, pero sólo conseguí arrastrarlo por el suelo

¡Mario, no seas maricón y sube! – exclamó Lukas en un tono furioso y desesperado. Yo reí y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie. Mario miró a Lukas con una cara asesina y comenzamos a subir las escaleras.

Mientras subíamos una, se escuchaba un gruñido o quejido de Mario. Y cuando por fin llegamos al techo, cantó de alegría. Nos acercamos al helicóptero y los primeros en subir fueron Bastian y Lukas. Manuel y yo subimos después y ayudamos a Mario a hacerlo. Éste se tendió en su asiento agotado y cerró los ojos, decidido a dormir. Le puse el cinturón de seguridad y volví a mi asiento.

Las hélices del helicóptero comenzaron a moverse mientras yo seguía poniéndome mi cinturón. Cuando terminé de hacerlo, di un pequeño bostezo y bajé mi mirada

¿Estás cansada? – preguntó Manuel con una sonrisa. Volteé a verlo con mirada somnolienta y asentí. Manuel pasó su brazo por detrás de mí cuello y me atrajo a él. Yo recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y antes de que el helicóptero ascendiera, ya me encontraba dormida.

Jamás olvidaría éste día

Capitulo Sesenta

Escuché que alguien mencionaba mi nombre, aunque se oía lejos. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y cuando volví a incorporarme de vuelta me encontré todavía recostada en el pecho de Manuel, pero con la diferencia que el helicóptero ya había aterrizado.

Bastian y Lukas bajaban y Mario también comenzaba a despertarse del sueño. Froté mis ojos y volví a enderezarme en mi asiento. Quité mi cinturón y tomé la maleta en donde tenía la ropa de Nath. Manuel salió del helicóptero y me esperó afuera de éste. Cuando tomé todo y me aseguré de no olvidar nada, caminé hasta la puerta. Tomé las manos de Manuel para bajar y al aterrizar choqué contra él. Ambos reímos y caminamos hasta dentro del aeropuerto con los demás mientras el piloto intentaba bajar a Mario del helicóptero. Lukas y Bastian nos miraron cuando entramos por la puerta

¿Saben? Hacen una linda pareja – dijo Bastian colocándose un gorro negro y mirándonos de manera curiosa - ¿No lo crees? – preguntó volteando a ver a Lukas. Le sonreí nerviosa y asesinamente. Lukas rió

Sí. Y yo que tú, Janie, aprovecharía a pedirle a Manuel las cosas más caras del universo, sólo es una idea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando vengativamente a Manuel.

La diferencia, Lukas, es que a ella le compraré todo lo que me pida. Tú puedes irte al diablo – dijo Manuel sonriendo y Lukas lo fulminó. Me aferré al brazo de Manuel y dejé escapar otro bostezo. Miré el reloj que estaba en una pared, eran las seis de la tarde.

Oye… - dije llamando a Manuel, él volteó a verme. En ese momento entró Mario por la puerta - ¿Puedes darle esto a Nath? Debo volver al hotel – le dije entregándole la maleta de lana. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido

¿No quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó, tomando la maleta. Ésta llevaba una flor en blanco y negro al frente y me dio gracia la idea de ver a Manuel cruzar el pueblo hasta el campamento con una maleta femenina.

Prefiero que vayas a descansar. Estaré bien – le dije mirándolo afirmativa y él asintió con la cabeza – Gracias – contesté y él se acercó y me besó en los labios

Cuídate – lo dijo más como una advertencia que como una sugerencia cuando comencé a caminar lejos. Volteé a verlo y esbocé una sonrisa divertida. Manuel rió y se acercó a hablar con Mario

Cuando salí del aeropuerto el cielo ya estaba oscuro. El frío de la noche llegó a ponerme los pelos de gallina y tuve que abrazarme a mí misma en busca de algún taxi cercano, pero, raramente, no había ninguno.

Hice una mueca de mala suerte y caminé en dirección a Salvador. Podía recordar el camino que el señor del taxi había tomado en la mañana. Pero era lejos, llegaría a casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

La gente pasaba y seguía su camino. Los autos hacían el ruido matutino incluso en la noche. Algunas calles se cerraban por las fiestas que celebraban las personas y algunos bares incluso permitían acceso a todo público y las bebidas eran gratis por la noche. Se escuchaban gritos por todos lados y esa era la razón por qué de pronto las calles se volvieron solitarias de peatones. Ya sólo se veían autos circulando por la carretera y yo como la única chica caminando bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Ni siquiera había luna ésta noche. La cola de caballo dejaba gotear las puntas sueltas sobre mi espalda y enviaban una corriente fría que me estremecía toda la espalda. El viento me hacía temblar y las manos se me pusieron heladas.

Me di cuenta que apenas había caminado un kilómetro lejos del aeropuerto, todavía me quedaba alrededor de cinco más hasta poder llegar al hotel. Era triste saber que ningún taxi se me cruzaba en el camino, y me puse a pensar que habría sido mejor quedarme con Manuel. Podría llamarlo y decirle en dónde estaba, pero mi celular estaba muerto y no servía absolutamente para nada.

Me tragué las esperanzas y seguí caminando abrazada esperando llegar al hotel lo más pronto posible. Pensé que lo primero que haría al llegar a éste sería darme una ducha caliente, tomarme una sopa de pollo para evitar un resfriado y dormir con un pantalón de lana, una camisa de algodón, calcetas gruesas, un gorro, orejeras, guantes y bufanda. No creí que dormir así fuera una idea sabia en Brasil, pero el agua helada que había recibido y el viento que ahora golpeaba mi cuerpo apenas me permitía moverme sin temblar. Mis dientes castañeaban y nervios me causaban tics conforme el frío iba aumentando. La herida de mi brazo comenzó de nuevo a arder y sentí que mis labios comenzaban a ponerse morados mientras yo iba palideciendo.

Todavía llevaba mi cartera con mi dinero y podría comprar un abrigo y una bufanda, o alquilarlas. Cuando vi una tienda de ropa cerca avancé lo más rápido que pude hasta ella. Entré y la campanilla que informaba mi entrada hizo voltear a la única chica tras la caja que todavía quedaba en la tienda. Ella me dijo algo en portugués y no le entendí, como era de esperar. Ignoré sus palabras y fui en busca de un abrigo, guantes y una bufanda. Me di cuenta que era una tienda de artículos deportivos. Había camisas, sudaderas y todo tipo de prendas de los distintos países participantes en el Mundial. Tomé un suéter de Alemania, los únicos guantes que quedaban que eran de Brasil, y tomé una bufanda de Francia. Sumé un total de 30 _reales_ y fui hasta la caja. La chica me recibió con la misma sonrisa y mis dientes todavía no dejaban de castañear. El aire acondicionado de la tienda no me ayudaba en nada. No había notado que la chica no quitaba sus ojos de mí, como observándome curiosa. Cuando la atrapé mirándome, ella habló

¿No eres de por aquí, cierto? – preguntó cuándo pude entenderla y yo sonreí

No, estoy de visita – dije tratando de calmar el frío de mi cuerpo y concentrarme en esperar la paga. La chica asintió

¿De dónde eres? – preguntó tecleando algo en su computadora. Volteé a verla

Alemania – dije sonriendo y desviando mi vista al mostrador. Ella sonrió

Oh ¿Estás aquí para apoyar a tu país? – preguntó curiosa y con un acento amable. Le sonreí de vuelta y asentí.

Sí. Mi novio está en el equipo así que… - dije, con cierto orgullo en mi voz por poder decirlo sin sentirme apenada o insegura, o temer mentir. Ella enarcó las cejas y apoyó sus codos sobre el mostrador

¿Enserio? ¿Quién es? – preguntó contenta y mirándome a los ojos. Yo le devolví la mirada sin dejar de sonreír

Manuel Neuer – respondí entre suaves risas y notando que el frío ahora había congelado hasta mi lengua. La chica enarcó sus cejas y puso una cara sorprendida

Bromeas… - susurró, la miré con una expresión confusa y su rostro pareció iluminarse - ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó con un tono grave y yo sólo me limité a asentir

Sí ¿Por qué bromearía con eso? – pregunté mirándola como si estuviese loca. La chica dejó escapar una risita. Luego volvió a verme

¿Estás diciendo que tu novio es el guapísimo arquero que todas las chicas desean? – preguntó mirándome con asombro y yo esbocé una sonrisa nerviosa.

Um… ¿Sí? – dije con un rostro sonrojado mientras la chica reía felizmente.

Eres una envidia ¿Sabes? – dijo negando felizmente con la cabeza y guardando mis cosas en una bolsa de la tienda.

Gracias – dije alegremente y ella me guiñó un ojo mientras me entregaba mi compra. La tomé y me encaminé a la salida. Le había dejado diez _reales_ extra de propina.

Cuando salí de la tienda, me puse de inmediato el suéter, los guantes y la bufanda. Parecía una loca fanática del Mundial vestida con tres países distintos. Todavía me faltaba mucho qué caminar para llegar al hotel, y las calles se habían puesto cada vez más solitarias. Lo cual me aterraba.

El calor poco a poco fue llegando a mi cuerpo y cuando tosí por primera vez, la aflicción me hizo saltar de sorpresa. Maldije en voz baja y apresuré mi paso. Si llegaba a tiempo al hotel podría prevenir a tiempo un resfriado. No quería que uno me dejara sin actividad completa con mi trabajo y me enviaran de vuelta a Alemania.

Mi temor incrementó cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí. Parecían ser acelerados. Comencé a caminar más rápido, con mi mirada alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño. Los pasos no reducían su ritmo y seguían asustándome. Traté de calmarme diciéndome que podría ser cualquier persona caminando a su casa al igual que yo. Pero no podía calmarme repitiéndome cosas que no parecían convencerme.

Y entonces un taxi apareció doblando la esquina y aparcando en señal de espera. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría y corrí hasta éste. El señor me dejó entrar y le indiqué el hotel en donde me hospedaba. El hombre asintió y el auto arrancó. Volteé a ver al lugar en dónde hace unos minutos había escuchado los pasos de alguien detrás de mí. Pero no había nadie.

Fruncí el ceño y supuse que había sido yo misma la que había imaginado cosas. El calor dentro del taxi volvió a confortarme y me recosté en el asiento. Me alegraba saber que ya no tendría que agotar mis piernas en camino al hotel, y cerré mis ojos esperando a que el conductor me dijera que por fin habíamos llegado.

El taxi se detuvo y abrí los ojos, el hombre volteó a verme, claramente esperando su paga. Le di su parte y le agradecí. Bajé del taxi y me alegré de ver de nuevo la entrada del hotel. Sequé mis zapatos en la alfombra y caminé hasta el ascensor

¡Jane! – escuché que me llamaba alguien. Volteé a ver y me encontré con la radiante sonrisa de Jordan y sus ojos clavados en mí – Vaya… luces… mojada – dijo mirando mi cabello – y parece que te emociona mucho el Mundial – comentó cuando vio lo que traía puesto

Es una larga historia – dije sonriendo y bajando mi vista, apenada. Jordan rió y presionó el botón del ascensor por mí

Ya lo imagino. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? – preguntó señalando el ascensor, ofreciéndose a subir conmigo

No, gracias, Jordan. Estoy bien, sólo me aseguraré de no obtener un resfriado – comenté mirando las puertas del ascensor abrirse. Entré en él, seguida de Jordan

De acuerdo. ¿Ya pensaste qué llevarás a la fiesta? – preguntó mirándome y esperando a las puertas cerrarse. Éstas lo hicieron segundos después.

Todavía no. Estaba pensando en ir a alguna tienda y comprar ropa. La que traje no es… no me convence para llevar a una fiesta – admití cruzándome de brazos. La música del ascensor era absurda y graciosa. Sonreí al escucharla

Muy bien, y ¿A quién invitarás? – preguntó imitando mi gesto y observando la pantalla que indicaba el piso. Me encogí de hombros

Estaba pensando en no hacer una larga lista de invitados. Sólo serán mi mejor amiga, mi novio y un par de sus amigos – dije y de pronto las puertas volvieron a abrirse en el pasillo donde estaba mi habitación. Salí del elevador, seguida de Jordan.

No sabía que tenías novio – me dijo en un tono pícaro y burlón. Le lancé una mirada divertida y encogí mi hombro izquierdo mientras buscaba las llaves de mi habitación

No lo era hasta esta tarde – dije felizmente al recordarlo. Jordan arqueó sus cejas y me sonrió

Bueno, en ese caso… ¡Felicidades! – dijo alegremente y golpeando levemente mi hombro – los esperaré el viernes ¿De acuerdo? – dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo y yo entraba a mi habitación

¡Ahí estaremos! – le dije y cerré la puerta con llave. Fui a mi cuarto y saqué el celular de mi bolso. Lo conecté con el cargador y lo dejé sobre la mesa de noche. Saqué mi labial y mi cartera y las guardé en un cajón. Puse mi bolso en la ropa que llevaría a lavar y me quité el suéter, la bufanda y los guantes. Los guardé en el closet y después de tomar una toalla me encaminé al baño. Llené la tina con agua caliente y me metí en ella cuando me deshice de mi ropa. Encontré un patito de hule a mi lado y sonreí. Lo tomé en mis manos y lo dejé nadar por la tina. Recosté mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. Había sido un día largo y divertido. Desde lobos hasta besos. Al recordar al lobo, abrí los ojos y miré mi herida. Estaba cicatrizando, pero todavía seguía teniendo cierto ardor que picaba. Acaricié con cuidado la herida y después la mojé con el agua caliente.

Sentí como si peces pequeños comenzaran a besarla y ésta trataba de permanecer en mi piel. Ahogué un grito y dejé de dejar caer el agua en ella. Me molestaba tener la herida ahí, dolía con tan sólo tocarla y así no sería fácil curarla.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, me puse una larga camisa caliente y un pantalón de lana, junto con unas calcetas cortas. Me puse mis pantuflas y dejé la ropa mojada junto con la ropa sucia. Llamé a la cafetería del hotel y encargué una sopa de pollo. La tendría en media hora.

Volví a mi cuarto y noté que mi celular ya estaba encendido de nuevo. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y revisé las llamadas y mensajes que tenía. Había dos llamadas de Nath, una de Thomas y cuatro de Manuel. Hice una mueca de aflicción y me fui a los mensajes. Nath me había mandado casi cien mensajes diciéndole que la llamara en cuanto viera sus mensajes. Nath era la única que me había mandado mensajes.

Marqué su número esperando que contestara. Lo hizo al tercer tono

¡Estás loca! – escuché que decía desde el otro lado - ¡Soy tu mejor amiga, Jane Madison Harrison! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Manuel y tú ya están juntos?! – exclamó tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído. Nath tenía un tono desesperado – Me siento traicionada

¡Nath! Oye, de verdad lo siento. Te lo habría dicho pero mi teléfono se descargó y ¡No podía hacer nada! Pero… ¡Ahora lo sabes! – dije asustada de que fuera a reprenderme de nuevo. No se escuchó nada - ¿Nath?

Comenzaría a maldecirte pero estoy tan feliz por ti que no puedo hacerlo… - dijo, como si estuviera negando mientras tenía una mano en su frente, masajeando sus sienes. Yo reí de alegría y me dejé caer sobre mi cama. - ¿Qué pasó?

Bueno, hoy fue un día de locos ¿Sabes? Tomamos un tren, Manuel y yo nos separamos y luego me perdí en un bosque, me atacó un lobo… - Nath me cortó

Wow, espera, espera, retrocede… ¿Qué te atacó qué cosa? – preguntó alarmada e incrédula. Yo reí y volteé a ver a mi brazo.

Me atacó un lobo en el bosque. Tengo una horrible herida en mi brazo y voy a necesitar que me ayudes a curarla antes de la sesión de la próxima semana con Bella Femme. ¿Cuento contigo? – pregunté esperando que dijera que sí

Desde luego, Janie. Pero ¿Estás bien, no? – preguntó en un tono preocupado

Sí, sólo es un rasguño – _un enorme rasguño_. Le conté todo lo que había pasado hasta éste momento. Nath rió al final y comprendió que en verdad había sido un día de locos.

Por cierto, gracias por devolver la ropa – dijo. Recordé la maleta y sonreí

Siento haberla tomado, pero fue una emergencia – dije riendo y ella comprendió – Oye, hay una fiesta éste viernes aquí en el hotel ¿Te animas a venir? – pregunté y ella no lo dudó. Nath no era de esas que cuando le ofrecían a ir a una fiesta se lo pensaba dos veces. Yo, desde que vi el Coleccionista, lo meditaba hasta con profetas.

¿Hay un tema en específico? – preguntó luego de decirle la hora

No. ¿Puedes correr la voz ahí en el campamento? El organizador me dijo que mientras más sean mejor – pregunté. Nath accedió

Bien. Entonces… ¿Señorita Neuer? ¿Cómo te sientes al tener por fin lo que querías? – preguntó Nath en medio de una sonrisa. Yo reí

Me siento perfectamente feliz, Nath. Lo esperé tanto… - dije sonriendo.

Capitulo Sesenta y Uno

Terminé de hablar con Nath y los pies comenzaron a dolerme. Ya tenía la sopa de pollo en una mesa al lado de mi cama y el televisor estaba encendido. No había canales disponibles, pero había una selección de películas a un lado de clóset y me decidí a ver _The Book Thief_.Tomé de nuevo mi celular y devolví a Manuel las cuatro llamadas perdidas de él. Contestó al cuarto tono

Por un momento creí que habías muerto – bromeó del otro lado y yo esbocé una sonrisa

Mi celular estaba muerto, te lo dije – contesté en mi defensa y él rió

Lo sé, pero supuse que ya habías llegado a tu hotel y lo habías… ¿Revivido? – reí ante su comentario y negué con la cabeza

Sí… se dio un inconveniente. No encontré taxis fuera del aeropuerto entonces me tardé un poco más… - Manuel permaneció callado unos segundo - ¿Manu?

¿Así que caminaste tú, sola, hasta Salvador? – preguntó en un tono sorprendido y aterrado. Mordí mi labio inferior

Algo así. Escucha, no fue un largo lapso. Luego tuve la suerte de toparme con uno – expliqué en un suspiro y mirando la película. – ¿Sabes?… la película que estoy viendo me hace recordar a Alemania – dije con la mirada enfocada en el televisor y mirando la blanca nieve en todos lados y cómo las mejillas de los protagonistas se tornan rosadas. Sonreí

¿Qué película es? – preguntó y desvié mi atención

La Ladrona de Libros – respondí enarcando mis cejas y mirando los subtítulos en inglés, ya que la película sólo estaba disponible en portugués – creo que es necesario que tome unas clases de portugués, me siento una inútil mientras todo el mundo me habla y yo no entiendo ni una sola palabra – dije riendo y Manuel me imitó

Qué bueno que no soy el único. Conseguí un diccionario de portugués en la biblioteca del campamento – fruncí el ceño – conocí un tipo que aprendió ruso con un diccionario ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora ya nada es imposible en el mundo, luego habrán casas flotantes y será normal tenerlas – volví a la biblioteca

¿El campamento tiene biblioteca? – pregunté sorprendida y confusa de no haber escuchado mal.

Sí ¿No lo sabías? Te la mostraré mañana cuando termine el entreno – dijo y yo bufé

Había olvidado que tenías entreno. Arruinaste mi día jueves, qué cruel eres – dije entre risas al igual que Manuel.

Lo sé, soy un monstruo – dije y presentí que cubría su rostro con su mano. Reí al lado de la bocina y me di cuenta de la sopa de pollo, que comenzaba a enfriarse. Pero todavía no quería terminar la llamada

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté de pronto y ahogando un bostezo. Eran las siete y media de la noche. Pero me sentía realmente agotada

Estoy mirando _El Padrino_ mientras tengo un enorme plato de palomitas a mi lado. No entiendo por qué todo el mundo decidió dormirse temprano hoy – la pantalla de mi televisor se apagó de pronto, como si alguien la hubiera desconectado. Fruncí el ceño y dejé escapar un gruñido confuso - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Manuel con el mismo tono.

Mi televisor se apagó – dije, todavía con la confusión invadiendo mi cerebro

Sí, cariño, eso pasa cuando presionas el botón "Apagar" del control remoto – dijo como si me lo estuviera explicando por enésima vez. Rodé los ojos divertida y esbocé una sonrisa irónica.

Me refiero a que… se apagó sin que yo presionara nada. Es… extraño – tomé el control remoto y presioné el botón para encenderlo. Pero no lo hizo – Y ahora tampoco enciende – exclamé irritada y Manuel rió

¿Se cortó la luz? – preguntó a modo de sugerencia y volteé a ver a las lámparas que seguían encendidas. Le dije que no – Tal vez los del servicio desconectaron todos los televisores, no tienes que alarmarte – dijo tratando de tranquilizarme. Me dejé caer sobre mi cama.

O… tal vez es el fantasma de una chica que murió en este mismo lugar y ahora necesita mi alma para vengarse de su asesino – dije bromeando y riendo. Manuel también lo hizo

Voy a prohibirte volver a ver _El Conjuro_. Y si llegas a ver a dicho "fantasma" dile que si te pone una mano… ¿Fantasma?... si te llega a poner una mano fantasma encima se las verá conmigo – seguí riendo mientras miraba la pantalla apagada. Luego volteé a ver a mi sopa

Jamás he visto _El Conjuro_ – respondí luego de un rato – quiero verla – dije animada y a modo de sugerencia.

Acabo de decirte que te la prohíbo verla – contestó y supuse que estaría negando con la cabeza. Gruñí

¿Da miedo? – pregunté burlona y Manuel rió

No, pero luego quedarás traumada creyendo que sí hay un fantasma en tu habitación – dijo mientras yo me mordía el labio para no reír. Hice un sonido parecido a un puchero. Manuel suspiró – De acuerdo, la veremos mañana en la noche en la sala de cine del campamento ¿Feliz? – preguntó rendido y yo volví a fruncir el ceño

¿También hay una sala de cine? – volví a preguntar confusa y sorprendida. Manuel rió de nuevo

Y luego te daré un _tour_ por el lugar y así lo conocerás mejor – respondió burlón y yo reí como tonta.

Así no me veré idiota preguntando por cualquier cosa que todo el mundo sabe – respondí entre las risas y di un grito de espanto cuando las ventanas de mi habitación se abrieron de golpe y una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró en la habitación

¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Manuel en un tono alarmado del otro lado. Comencé a reír de nuevo y me levanté de mi cama para cerrar las ventanas. Había olvidado asegurarlas en la mañana y la fuerza del viento las había abierto

Sí, estoy bien. No hay problema – contesté todavía riendo. Luego pensé… - sólo fue el fantasma asustándome de nuevo – dije en modo juguetón y Manuel rió del otro lado

Ya te dije, si vuelve a hacerlo me llamas ¿De acuerdo? – dijo, en parte en un tono serio y en un tono divertido. Asentí

De acuerdo – respondí y volví a ver a mi sopa, como si ésta me estuviera llamando y gritándome que la tomara de una vez por todas – Oye, debo irme. Mi sopa me está ordenando que la tome antes que se enfríe y pierda la magia – mi nariz de pronto comenzó a picarme y de pronto di un pequeño estornudo agudo me dijo que era mejor comenzarme a tomar la sopa

Concuerdo con la sopa. Espero no te resfríes… y tu televisor vuelva a encender – bromeó y yo reí. Tomé el control remoto y volví a intentar encenderlo. Raramente, ésta vez sí lo hizo.

Bueno, un deseo cumplido – dije al ver el azul iluminando toda la pantalla – Es injusto, tendré que verla desde el principio. Bueno. Te veo mañana – dije a modo despedida

Hasta mañana. Dulces sueños, princesa – esbocé una sonrisa

Dulces sueños, príncipe – bromeé y Manuel rió. Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja y colgué. Tomé la sopa en mis manos y la coloqué sobre mi regazo. Tomé la cuchara y comencé a beberme la sopa. Miré la pantalla. La película volvía a comenzar…

 _Había un valle lleno de ramas y hojas secas. El cielo era un gris intenso, como si un tornado estuviera azotando toda la ciudad. Había una banca a mi lado, estaba llena de sangre._

 _Me estremecí y volteé a ver. Detrás de mí había un acantilado empinado, me acerqué a éste y lo que vi… fue aterrador. Había una montaña de cuerpos con piel pálida y a todos les faltaban los ojos, y su boca estaba cocida. Las náuseas invadieron mi estómago y mi garganta. Las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro por el temor y miedo de haber visto ésa aterradora imagen. Lo más curioso era que todos los cuerpos tenían una X roja en su espalda o en su pecho. Fruncí el ceño y me alejé del acantilado. Pero luego mi espalda chocó contra otro cuerpo que estaba de pie y me tomó de los brazos. Me alejé sorprendida y me di media vuelta. No era nadie a quien esperara ver de nuevo._

 _Era mi padre._

 _Justo en ése momento la parte consciente de mi cuerpo pudo escuchar el sonido de algo chocar contra el suelo. Mis nervios se alteraron…_

Me desperté de un brinco y con la mirada alerta en toda la habitación. Había jurado escuchar algo caerse al suelo. Mi corazón palpitaba como un tambor y los pelos comenzaron a erizarse. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y los dedos comenzaron a temblarme sin intención alguna. Mi pantalla estaba apagada, el sonido del reloj seguía siendo lo único audible en la habitación. El reloj y el latido de mi corazón.

Mi respiración se tornó entrecortada y busqué temblorosa mi celular. Podía jurar por mi vida que había escuchado algo. El temor de estar en la misma habitación de un asesino, secuestrador, o incluso fantasma, me había dejado con la sangre helada y espantada del susto. Encendí la linterna de mi celular y quité la cobija de mí. Me puse mis pantuflas y decidí ir a ver qué era lo que se había caído. Y la pesadilla no me ayudaba en nada a querer aclarar mi mente.

Encendí la luz de la sala principal y no encontré nada fuera de lo común. Dejé encendida la luz y fui hasta el baño. Nada. Decidí revisar la zona del comedor y la despensa pero tampoco encontré nada tampoco. Finalmente revisé la pequeña habitación que parecía ser una zona de trabajo. Tampoco había nada.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa. Tal vez de nuevo mi imaginación, o la pesadez de la pesadilla, me habían hecho imaginar cosas como normalmente lo hacía. Pero aun así no estaba segura de volver a dormir tranquila. Hice una rápida llamada a Nath. No contestó la primera vez, así que volví a llamarla y ésta contestó al primero tono

¿Janie? – preguntó ésta somnolienta y con voz ronca - ¿Qué demonios haces despierta a ésta hora? – preguntó con el mismo tono. Tragué saliva

Nath, creo que voy a volverme loca – dije susurrando asustada y ella aclaró su garganta

Siempre he creído que estás loca ¿Por qué me lo conformas ahora… justo a esta hora? Son las dos de la madrugada – dijo en modo de quejido. Yo tomé aire, todavía con la respiración agitada

Tuve una pesadilla horrible y luego juré haber escuchado algo caerse en mi habitación. Ya revisé toda ésta pero no encontré nada – expliqué con la voz aterrada mientras me servía un vaso de agua helada y caminaba al sofá de la sala. Nath permaneció callada durante ese rato

¿Has estado invocando espíritus, Jane? – preguntó seria. Reí sin humor y negué con la cabeza

Claro que no, y no veo qué tengan que ver espíritus en esto. Es más, creo que hay alguien en mi habitación. No sé. Cuando venía de regreso del aeropuerto sentí por un momento que alguien me seguía, pero cuando quise verificar no había nadie. Nath… estoy aterrada – dije con la voz en un susurro, no podía encontrar el sonido de ésta entre tanto miedo que invadía mi cuerpo.

Bien, haz algo. Llama a recepción y dile que envíen un grupo de oficiales a registrar tu habitación. Seguro que quien sea que está dentro de ésta no saldrá hasta asegurarse que te vuelvas a dormir – asentí ante sus palabras y alargué mi brazo hacia el teléfono del hotel

De acuerdo. Eres la mejor, Nath, te adoro – dije sonriendo nerviosa.

No hables como si será la última vez que oiga tu voz, Janie. No me dejarás dormir de nuevo – dijo nerviosa y yo reí. Alejé el teléfono y colgué. Dejé éste a mi lado y comencé a marcar el número de recepción. Contestaron de inmediato

Oficinas recepcionistas del Hotel Pestana Bahía ¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó una señora en el otro extremo de la línea

Sí, me preguntaba si… - pero el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me hizo voltear de golpe y con el corazón casi en la garganta. El miedo volvió a invadirme que casi me deja desmayada del susto.

Reaccioné de inmediato y corrí hasta la puerta. La abrí y miré a ambos lados deprisa para poder encontrar la figura de dicha persona que había invadido mi habitación. Pero el pasillo estaba vacío. Lo único que alumbraba éste eran las puertas de las habitaciones y la alfombra roja que cubría todo el suelo de la planta. Mi respiración agitada siguió molestando mi garganta y entonces la comida comenzó a subir por mi garganta. Cerré la puerta con llave y corrí al baño. Me hinqué sobre el inodoro y las arcadas me dejaron vomitar incómodamente por el desorden de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando terminé de hacerlo, mis manos temblaban de la falta de fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo y dejé ir el agua para eliminar mis desechos. Me dejé caer al suelo y apoyé mi espalda en la pared del baño. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a llorar del pánico. Los sollozos se hicieron sonoros por todo el cuarto de baño y el miedo de volver a la cama, sabiendo que alguien había estado en mi habitación, me dejó más asustada que cuando lo estuve mientras huía del lobo en el bosque. No entendía por qué alguien había estado… ¿Espiándome? ¿Siguiéndome? No lo sabía. Pero esto no se detendría, lo sabía. Y ahora me asustaba quedarme sola. Recordé entonces que esta era la primera noche que dormía en el hotel, ya que la noche anterior me había quedado en la cabaña de Nath.

¿Y si me quedaba con ella de ahora en adelante? ¿Me seguiría ésta persona hasta allá y también asustaría a Nath? ¿A Manuel?

Me puse de pie y tomé mi pasta dental y mi cepillo. Enjuagué mi boca con agua y luego me hice un moño alto para lavar mi cara con agua helada. Me mantendría despierta el resto de lo que faltaba para el amanecer. No podía dormir así. No con el miedo de volver a asustarme de ésa forma.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la sala. Tomé mi celular y me aseguré de revisar si la puerta del cuarto estaba asegurada. Recordé que en mi maleta había un candado de seguridad. Supuse que si permanecía con doble seguro sería menos probable que alguien volviese a entrar en la habitación. Caminé hasta mi maleta y saqué el candado. Encontré también la pequeña llave y regresé a la puerta. Le coloqué el candado y verifiqué si funcionaba. Para mi suerte, así era.

Sonreí positiva y volví a mi cuarto, apagando todas las luces de nuevo. Busqué en mi celular el número de Manuel y le envié un mensaje. No quería despertarlo a esta hora.

 _Necesito hablar contigo_

Dejé mi celular bajo mi almohada por si algo volvía a sorprenderme y necesitaba llamar inmediatamente. Éste vibró minutos después de haber enviado el mensaje

 _¿Estás bien?_

Era un mensaje de Manuel. Las lágrimas del miedo volvieron a presentarse y tuve que cubrir mi boca mientras éstas hacían su recorrido por mi rostro. Contesté el mensaje.

 _No_

Capitulo Sesenta y Dos

Mi celular volvió a vibrar, pero ésta vez era una llamada entrante de Manuel. Contesté de inmediato

Estoy enloqueciendo – dije en un suspiro aterrado sin dejarlo hablar al contestar.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con voz ronca. Era lo que quería evitar: Despertarlo a mitad de la noche. Tomé aire y mire hacia el techo

Cuando te dije que había un fantasma en la habitación sólo lo decía en broma. Pero… - Manuel me cortó

¿Te están asustando? – preguntó. Yo hice una mueca pensativa.

Algo así. A diferencia que no es un fantasma – fruncí el ceño, tal vez tenía que explicarme mejor – es decir, creo que alguien entró en mi habitación mientras dormía. Me despertó el sonido de un objeto cayendo al suelo, y cuando quise llamar a recepción escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, claramente el tipo escapó en ese momento, pero no puedo volver a dormir. Ayer mientras regresaba del aeropuerto también pasó algo extraño… antes de encontrar el taxi escuché que alguien me venía siguiendo, pero cuando vi qué, o quién, era… no vi nada. Dios, estoy tan asustada. Te juro que no puedo volverme a dormir sin pensar que alguien volverá a entrar de nuevo. Tengo miedo – dije en un sollozo, pero sin el llanto presente. Tragué saliva

Muy bien, escucha, voy para allá ¿Sí? Quiero que te mantengas segura, te juro que no quiero volver a los sustos que me dabas en diciembre. Preferiría que me esperaras en la recepción ¿De acuerdo? – dijo y yo asentí, nerviosa.

Ahí estaré – susurré parpadeando.

Bien. Te amo, te veré pronto – dijo. Esbocé una sonrisa triste y cerré los ojos

También te amo – contesté. No escuché nada más del otro lado. Abrí de nuevo mis ojos y busqué en el suelo mis pantuflas. Escondí mis pies en ellas y tomé mi celular y el suéter de Alemania que había comprado ayer en la noche. Caminé hasta la puerta y quité el candado. Salí por la puerta y la cerré cuando estuve en el pasillo. Éste estaba completamente solo y le daba un aspecto terrorífico. Caminé hacia el ascensor y presioné el botón de descenso. Las puertas se abrieron y entré. Presioné el botón para llegar al _lobby._ Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y éste comenzó a bajar. Tardó un rato hasta que se detuvo y las puertas volvieron a abrirse en la sala principal del hotel. Salí a toda velocidad y me encontré con un lugar vacío. ¿Y cómo no? Eran las dos de la mañana, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo cómodamente en sus habitaciones mientras yo seguía aquí espantada por lo recientemente sucedido

¿Jane? – escuché que me llamaban. Me di media vuelta y encontré los ojos de Jordan mirándome confusos - ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí con un portapapeles en mano y un vaso con cerveza en la otra. Sonreí de lado

Escucha… creo que alguien entró ésta noche en mi habitación, no sé por qué, pero me causó mucho temor. Llamé a recepción para informarlo pero en ese momento el tipo escapó – Jordan frunció el ceño – Ahora me siento insegura. Me dijiste que si tenía alguna queja, problema o sugerencia hablara contigo – Jordan asintió – bueno… ahora te lo cuento para que controles ésta situación ¿Qué tal si el tipo entra en otra habitación y le hace daño a alguien? El hotel perderá su calidad – dije, en parte molesta y en parte esperando que comprendiera. Era como si quisiera descargar toda mi ira en los encargados del hotel, pero ellos no tenían ninguna culpa respecto a eso. Y nadie había salido herido

Lamento mucho esto, Jane. Gracias por informármelo. Y te ruego que perdones esto. Haremos lo que sea para poder evitar esto de nuevo. Por favor no corras la voz de lo sucedido, la gente podría alarmarse y abandonar el hotel, quedaríamos en ruina. Te prometo que incrementaré el sistema de seguridad para proteger a todos nuestros huéspedes. No dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder ¿Sí? – dijo con un rostro alarmado. Tal vez lo que había dicho lo había aterrado. Era comprensible. Él era el encargado de supervisar todo y ahora que venía yo a decir que algo estaba molestándome y podía hacerle daño a alguien seguro lo había asustado.

No diré nada, pero no quiero tener que vivir muerta del miedo esperando al atacante cada noche o durmiendo con un cuchillo bajo la almohada ¿Entiendes? – dije encogiéndome de hombros y explicando mi temor. Jordan se cruzó de brazos y dejó su bebida a un lado

Sí. ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? – preguntó, todavía con el rostro pálido.

Sólo mi mejor amiga… - luego pensé en Manuel, viniendo hacia acá – y mi novio está en camino – Jordan asintió y suspiró nervioso.

¿Crees que no me mate por esto? – preguntó, refiriéndose a Manuel. Sonreí al ver su cara de aflicción. Negué con la cabeza

No lo dejaré matarte, lo prometo – dije riendo y él enarcó las cejas.

Aunque me lo merezca – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo fruncí el ceño y volví a negar

Esto no es tu culpa, Jordan. Sólo fue un idiota que quiso asustarme y lo logró. No tenías idea de esto… no dejes que un tipo bromista haga caer tu hotel – le dije colocando mi mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo. Jordan esbozó una sonrisa sincera y asintió. Quité mi brazo y tomé asiento en los sofás que estaban en el centro del _lobby_. Tomé una revista que estaba en la mesa del frente y me puse a leerla. Era de salud y medicina. Aburrida.

Iba pasando las páginas, y cuando volteé una… una fotografía cayó al suelo hasta mis pies. Me incliné para tomarla. El lado reverso de ésta tenía escritas las iniciales "G" y "T". Fruncí el ceño y le di vuelta a la fotografía. Era una foto de un parque, distinto al del cerro de Corcovado, y estaba lleno de neblina. Había una cabaña, un columpio que colgaba de una rama de un árbol viejo… y una figura con capucha negra entrando en la cabaña. Fruncí más el ceño y abrí mi boca, decidida a llamar a Jordan, pero éste estaba hablando con un oficial en la entrada.

Justo en ese momento una cara familiar pasó al lado de Jordan y me puse de pie de inmediato, caminando hacia él. Guardé la fotografía en mi pantalón de lana y apresuré mi paso hasta abrazar con fuerza a Manuel, que me devolvió el abrazo al instante. Las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a salir. De algún modo Manuel me inspiraba una seguridad y protección que podría estar en medio de un tornado, pero si estaba él no me asustaría.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello y apoyaba si cabeza sobre la mía. Asentí

Mejor que estás aquí – dije en un suspiro nervioso al recordar el sonido de algo caerse y la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí. Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos – lamento haberte despertado – me disculpé con la pena en mis ojos

¿Y dejar que siguieras aterrada en compañía de un extraño? Gracias a Dios que me llamaste – dijo volviéndome a abrazar - ¿En dónde es tu habitación? – preguntó y yo lo llevé hasta el ascensor. Cuando entramos en éste, noté que Jordan me miraba con un rostro de pena desde la entrada, claramente mal por haber dejado que alguien entrara en mi habitación y pudiese hacerme algo. Lo miré con un rostro diciéndole que no se preocupara. Él sonrió y entonces las puertas se cerraron.

Cuando éstas volvieron a abrirse en el piso tres, llevé a Manuel hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Tomé la llave y abrí. Me esperaba encontrar la habitación hecha un desastre, con los muebles volteados, la ropa por todos lados y los utensilios esparcidos por toda la habitación. Pero todo parecía estar como lo había dejado cuando salí. Era extraño

Estaba sentada ahí – señalé el sofá, y al lado el teléfono del hotel – cuando el tipo escapó. Había alguien dentro, te lo juro – dije volteándome a verlo y él miraba toda la habitación.

Entonces… ¿Escuchaste que algo caía al suelo, te levantaste a ver qué era y cuando quisiste llamar a recepción… la puerta se cerró? – preguntó, como queriendo entender lo que había pasado. Cuando asentí, él también lo hizo

No vi a nadie… pero… - y entonces pensé en la fotografía. ¿Podría ser el mismo hombre que entraba en la cabaña el tipo que había entrado en mi habitación? ¿Eran las iniciales "G" y "T" las suyas? – encontré ésta extraña foto en una revista que leí hace rato – dije, sacando la fotografía y entregándosela a Manuel. Él la tomó y la miró por un buen rato

Todo esto es muy confuso, Janie – dijo, rascándose la cabeza mientras no apartaba la vista de la fotografía – Especialmente porque apenas llevas tres días en Brasil – sonreí.

La mala suerte me sigue a todos lados. Incluso en el otro lado del mundo – bromeé y Manuel sonrió. Volteó a verme y fijó su vista en el suéter

¿Desde cuándo tienes ése suéter? – preguntó con una sonrisa y yo bajé mi vista a verlo

Lo compré anoche. También tengo unos guantes de Brasil y una bufanda de Francia – dije y levanté mi vista. Manuel me miraba con las cejas arqueadas, reí – habría comprado de Alemania si hubiesen estado. Pero parece que se agotaron – dije en mi defensa y Manuel rió. Lo miré mientras mi sonrisa se iba esfumando - ¿Te quedas conmigo? – pedí en un tono suplicante – Tengo miedo de volverme a dormir y escuchar otra cosa – dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi cabeza

Siempre – me dijo y me llevó hasta mi cuarto – linda habitación, por cierto – dijo mirando alrededor. Yo sonreí mientras lo seguía.

El resto de la noche había sido tranquila. Me había dormido sin temer que algo más pudiera asustarme. Eso había sido gracias a la compañía de Manuel, claramente. Él me había tenido abrazada mientras yo descansaba con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, escuchando el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón. Luego de eso, había caído dormida.

Cuando me despertó el sonido molesto de mi celular vibrando sobre la mesa de madera, me di cuenta que no había nadie a mi lado. Por un momento me aterré, pero al ver una nota con la letra de Manuel sobre mi celular, me calmé.

 _Lamento irme temprano, pero tenía entreno a las siete. Te veré al mediodía en el campamento. Por cierto, descubrí algo cuando me iba. Hablaremos luego. Te amo_

Fruncí el ceño al leerlo de nuevo. ¿Qué sería lo que descubrió?

Mi celular volvió a vibrar. Lo tomé y vi que era Nath. Contesté

Hola – dije en un suspiro, como el típico que hacías cuando te acababas de levantar y contestabas una llamada.

Hola, linda. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? Seguro que sí con tu sexy novio a tu lado ¿No? – dijo con una sonrisa y fruncí el ceño mientras sonreía

¿Cómo sabes que Manuel vino a mi hotel? – pregunté mientras dejaba la nota en la mesita de noche

Me lo dijo cuando lo vi entrando al campamento a las seis de la mañana. Me dijo que todavía se sentía incómodo dejándote sola a manos de cualquiera, pero que confiaba en que estarías bien y te cuidarías. – sonreí

Bueno, tienes razón, dormí muy bien. ¿Te dijo si había descubierto algo, por casualidad? – pregunté de pronto.

No ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella. Negué con la cabeza

Por nada, curiosidad. Oye ¿Harás algo hoy? Quiero hacer algo y alejarme de éste hotel por un rato – dije en un tono cansado y Nath rió.

Es tu día de suerte, no haré nada y estaba pensando en ir a visitar tiendas y cosas por el estilo. Quería comprar un vestuario para mañana en la fiesta ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó y yo reí, claramente no había necesidad de que me lo preguntara

Desde luego que sí. ¿En dónde te veo? – pregunté mientras tomaba mi toalla y me encaminaba al baño

Hay un centro comercial llamado Bahiamar. Está cerca de la playa y después podríamos ir a ésta ¿Qué dices? – preguntó en un tono divertido.

Me encanta. ¿Podemos ir a la playa en la tarde? Almorzaré con Manuel en el campamento – dije, comenzando a quitar mi pijama

Bien, ahora que tienes novio tendré que acostumbrarme a respetar sus horarios – dijo como quejido y yo reí mientras le decía que sí – Entonces… en una hora te veré en el centro comercial, irás a almorzar con Manuel y luego vamos a la playa. ¿Sí? – preguntó

Sí – confirmé. Nath colgó y dejé mi celular sobre el lavabo. Me metí al baño y giré el grifo para que las gotas de agua viajaran por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí del baño me puse un vestido azul con pequeñas flores blancas, con un cinturón café delgado rodeando la cintura, y una chaqueta de mezclilla sin manga. También me puse unas sandalias con taco café y otro bolso del mismo color donde guardé lo esencial: Dinero, llaves, celular, un mapa y maquillaje.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui a la despensa a prepararme un cereal con leche. Lo llevé hasta la sala donde me puse a ver una serie guardada en un CD muy interesante sobre abogados. Me prometí terminarla de ver luego cuando mi cereal se acabó y salí de mi habitación. Bajé hasta el vestíbulo y me despedí de Jordan con una sonrisa, él me la devolvió.

Caminé hasta un taxi cercano y le indiqué el destino hasta el que tenía que llegar. El hombre asintió y se dirigió hasta el centro comercial. Saqué el mapa de mi bolso y localicé el centro comercial a un par de calles desde el hotel.

El auto se detuvo y le pagué el conductor. Éste supuse que me agradeció en portugués y yo le sonreí. Bajé del auto y me acerqué a la entrada del centro comercial. No veía a Nath por ningún lado. Me senté en una de las bancas a esperarla mientras veía a la gente y a los carros pasar. El ambiente se tornó aburrido.

De pronto, fijé mi vista en el otro lado de la calle. Era un parque, muy parecido a uno que de pronto recordé que había visitado en Canadá. La orilla decorada con árboles y en el centro de todo lleno de atracciones para jóvenes y niños. Miré a varios de ellos correr, subir y descender por los toboganes, columpiarse mientras gritaban "¡Más alto!". Y en eso vi una figura, semejante a una sombra, a excepción de que pude notar un par de ojos tras el pasamontañas que llevaba puesto. El tipo se ocultó detrás del arbusto por el que me observaba y el corazón volvió a palpitarme como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Me puse en pie, decidida a cruzar la calle e ir hasta él. Volteaba a ver a todos lados: al frente para asegurarme que no hubiera huido y a los lados por si se acercaba un carro.

Llegué al otro lado de la calle y me acerqué lentamente al arbusto, con el ceño fruncido y mis manos heladas. Sabía que estaba detrás del arbusto, y justo cuando iba a hablar para decirle que me dejara en paz, éste saltó del arbusto y me golpeó con su puño en el rostro, dejándome atónita. El tipo salió corriendo mientras yo me quedaba quejándome del dolor y la sangre comenzaba a bajar de mi nariz. Pero la ira volvió a tomar posesión de mí y comencé a perseguirlo.

Atravesaba las calles, haciendo que los autos frenaran para evitar atropellarlo. Aumenté mi velocidad, como si estuviera todavía escapando del lobo, y llegué a acortar nuestra distancia a pocos metros. Escuchaba los jadeos de cansancio del tipo, y cuando sentí que mis piernas se cansarían de correr, me lancé sobre él, arrojándolo al suelo junto conmigo.

El tipo forcejeó, intentando quitarme de encima. Le devolví el golpe que me había dado y, sorprendentemente, lo dejé noqueado. Lo arrastré hasta un callejón solitario entre las calles y llamé a Manuel. Mientras esperaba que contestara, decidí quitarle el pasamontañas y descubrir quién era. La sangre había ensuciado toda mi boca ahora.

Poco a poco, fui quitándole la máscara…

Capitulo Sesenta y Tres

¿Quién demonios eres tú? – pregunté en un susurro mientras lo sentaba detrás de un contenedor de basura para ocultarlo de los peatones que pasaban frente al callejón. Saqué un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y comencé a limpiarme la sangre que emanaba de mi nariz.

El tipo era rubio y con pómulos rosados. Tenía la piel bronceada y era delgado. Pero no lo había visto nunca en mi vida. Saqué de nuevo mi celular, esperando ver algún mensaje o llamada perdida de Manuel, pero no había nada.

El tipo comenzó a toser y me hinqué frente a él, esperando que no luchara conmigo cuando me viera. Pero en vez de eso, me miró espantado, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Aléjate de mí – intentó arrastrarse con sus piernas hacia atrás, pero el muro se lo impidió. Le solté una bofetada y él me miró confuso

Eso es por darme un susto de muerte y golpearme – le solté otra – y eso es por huir como un cobarde – me miró pensativo

Creí que me desmembrarías o algo por el estilo. Tienes mucha fuerza – dijo mientras masajeaba su cuello. Enarqué una ceja y ladeé un labio

No me considero tan ruda – dije en un tono ofendido. Lo miré curiosa - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué estás siguiéndome y tratando de matarme? – pregunté en un solo aliento. El chico me miró con el ceño fruncido, confuso. Sus ojos eran de un gris que me sonaba familiar

No estoy tratando de matarte. Sólo te vigilaba – ésta vez fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño

¿Vigilándome? – pregunté con una mueca. Él asintió

¿Eres Jane Harrison? – mi corazón se estremeció. Asentí - ¿Tu hermano es Brad Harrison? – preguntó luego y una nube de confusión nubló mi cerebro. Volví a asentir - ¿Y tu madre es Jessica Harrison? – enarqué mis cejas

No es mi madre. Es una ramera que vive bajo mi mismo techo – dije con repugnancia. El chico pareció quedar más confundido

¿No es tu madre? – preguntó, como si alguna dentro de su mente hubiese llamado su atención. No entendí por qué, pero igual negué con la cabeza

No la verdadera. Se casó con mi padre cuando tenía siete, meses después nació mi hermano desde su vientre. Jessica se aseguró de hacerme la vida imposible cuando descubrió que tenía un parecido con mi verdadera madre. Nos odiamos mutuamente toda la vida – dije encogiéndome de hombros – Pero… ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunté de nuevo, el chico enarcó sus cejas

Pues… tu madrastra está saliendo con mi padre ¿Sabes? – mi corazón se detuvo. Mi piel pareció congelarse – Soy Charlie Naughlen. Sí, aquel señor que dejaste abandonado en el Estadio Olímpico de Múnich, que estuvo cuando mataron a tu padre, es mi padre – me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida – Louis Naughlen es mi padre – recordé. Recordé a Louis. Recordé cuando mi padre me dijo que él sería mi guardaespaldas. Mi mejor amigo. Al que yo había llamado _espía_. Al que Nath y yo abandonamos cuando quería ir a mi primera cita con Manuel. Al que inculparon cuando Nath fue secuestrada en navidad. Al Louis que ahora se acostaba con Jessica todas las noches.

¿Tenía un hijo?

Estás mintiendo… - dije con un rostro inexpresivo, mientras lo miraba con frialdad – Louis Naughlen _no_ tiene hijos – añadí.

¿Entonces mi padre es Robert Downey Jr? – preguntó con falta de humor mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Me encogí de hombros – te estoy diciendo la verdad.

¿Y por qué me seguías? ¿Por qué me vigilas, entonces? – pregunté con furia. El tipo se dejó caer sobre el muro y suspiró - ¿Quieres violarme? – pregunté asustada luego de un rato de silencio. Él volteó a verme espantado, con el ceño fruncido

No quiero hacer eso. Es que… - se inclinó hacia mí, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío, podía sentir su respiración y su aliento. Las gotas de sudor eran más visibles ahora en su frente. Me habló en susurro – Mi madre está herida. Ella sabe que mi padre está viéndose con otra y cuando me enteré que era la exesposa de tu padre, quise buscarte a ti… para obtener información sobre su relación. Tu madre… - lo corté

Madrastra – corregí. Él parpadeó

Madrastra… es una maldita zorra – dijo con desprecio y yo enarqué mis cejas – vine a Brasil en cuanto me enteré que tú estabas aquí. Llegué ayer. Te vi en el aeropuerto y fui detrás de ti, silenciosamente. Te seguí un rato pero parecías ir muy rápido. Tuve que esconderme en una tienda de artículos antiguos. Me registré en el mismo hotel que tú para poder vigilarte de cerca…

¿Y por qué rayos me estabas vigilando? – pregunté negando con la cabeza, todavía más confundida.

Porque mi madre escuchó de una amiga cercana de tu madre… - lo miré seria – madrastra, que ella y mi padre están ocultando algo. Y pensé ¿Quién podría ser la única persona a l que Jessica contaría sus secretos? Su hija, claramente – solté una carcajada con carencia de humor

¿Jessica? ¿Contarme secretos a mí? – fingí llorar de la risa - ¿Qué sigue? ¿Pingüinos en el desierto? ¿Camellos en la Antártida? – lo miré con ojos comprensivos – Jessica jamás me contaría ni si quiera su color favorito – dije.

No lo sabía. Quería seguirte y vigilarte por si tú estabas ocultando lo que fuera que mi padre y tu madrastra oculten. Creí que por eso habías venido a Brasil – dijo, bajando la mirada

Estoy aquí por mi trabajo – expliqué, buscando su mirada

Lo lamento mucho. Creí que serías igual de zorra que Jessica, por eso tomé medidas extremas como entrar en tu habitación y… agredirte – tomó mi rostro en sus manos – lamento haberte hecho daño – dijo con una expresión apenada mientras miraba mi nariz sangrar

Querías proteger a tu madre. Está bien – dije, tomando su muñeca y sonriéndole – y no soy igual que Jessica. Estamos del mismo lado cuando decimos que es una zorra – ambos sonreímos – Lamento que tu padre esté engañando a tu madre. – él amplió su sonrisa – yo perdí a la mía cuando tenía seis años – dije, alejándome de él y recostándome en el otro muro, frente a él

Lo lamento – dijo mientras clavaba su vista en mis manos - ¿Cómo murió? – fruncí el ceño

Oh, no. No murió. Mi padre la dejó abandonada en una carretera en Dawson, Canadá. Iba de camino a mi primer concurso de modelaje y nunca llegué. Papá quería alejarme de mamá. Así fue como llegamos a Alemania. A veces me pregunto si… si hubiésemos llegado ahí sin tener que dejar a mamá. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. Ni siquiera sé si sigue viva – expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros mientras él me miraba con atención

Yo perdí a mi hermano cuando tenía nueve años – dijo de pronto y yo llevé mi vista hasta él. Sentí cómo el dolor invadía mi corazón – él estaba jugando con una pelota. Se le desvió a la calle y quiso ir tras ella… - tragó saliva – un auto lo arrolló y lo mató al instante – abrí mis labios, como tratando de buscar las palabras

Lo siento mucho – susurré con espanto – en diciembre yo casi pierdo a mi hermano por una bomba que explotó en mi casa – Charlie enarcó las cejas – fueron los mismos sujetos que mataron a mi padre. Mi exnovio estaba implicado en eso – frunció el ceño

¿Qué suerte ha vivido contigo toda tu vida? – preguntó sorprendido y aterrado. Esbocé una sonrisa honesta

Una a la que llaman "maldición", supongo – Charlie rió - ¿Sabes? Muchas personas te conocen como un maníaco asesino que anoche me dio un susto de muerte. Vomité una sopa gracias a ti y ahora mi mejor amiga, mi novio y un supervisor de actividades y ventas del hotel en el que ambos nos hospedamos están siendo cautelosos por ti – dije en un tono burlón y él se echó a reír con fuerza

Y eso que no pretendía llamar la atención – dijo mirando hacia el cielo con humor. Miré su vestimenta. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero estilo motociclista escondiendo una camisa de cuello V negra, sus pantalones también eran negros y sus zapatos eran unos sneakers, también negros. Su intención era usarlos como camuflaje.

Estoy pensando en cómo explicarles todo esto – dije negando con la cabeza y riendo. Charlie volteó a verme

¿No crees que me maten, o sí? – preguntó alarmado y con sus ojos aterrados. Esbocé una sonrisa

Lo harán, créeme – él tragó saliva – pero… ¿Sabes qué? Déjame hablas con ellos sin ti. Luego de que todo quede claro… hablaremos juntos. Pero… déjame ver si entendí bien – Charlie asintió – estabas vigilándome porque querías descubrir qué era lo que tu padre y Jessica estaban ocultando de tu madre. Creíste que si te acercabas a mí como alguien normal podría sospechar sobre tus verdaderas intenciones y todo habría sido en vano, así que me espiabas con cuidado y creías que era una zorra como Jessica. Lo único que querías era proteger a tu madre que está sufriendo por lo que tu padre le ha hecho engañándola con Jessica ¿Sí? – Charlie me miró sorprendido

Comprendiste mejor de lo que creí. Espero tus amigos comprendan esto. Jamás te habría hecho daño de haber sabido que tú y Jessica se odiaban mutuamente, que no estabas aquí por el secreto, que no eres una zorra como Jessica y que eres una adorable chica – dijo con un rostro apenado y rascándose el cuello. Yo sonreí

Y yo no habría tenido que denunciarte como un asesino si hubiese sabido que sólo intentabas hacer algo por el bien de tu familia. Me alegra que coincidamos con Jessica, por cierto – dije señalando el punto. Ambos reímos. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en ése momento. Era Manuel – Disculpa – dije mientras atendía la llamada. Charlie negó - ¿Hola? – me escuché de lo más normal

¿Estás bien? Noté que me llamaste dos veces ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó. Se escuchaba cansado y recordé que estaba en pleno entreno. Lo había olvidado

Sí, estoy bien. Necesito que hablemos de algo en el almuerzo – dije, mirando a Charlie mientras éste sonreía

¿Es algo malo? – preguntó en un tono serio - ¿Te hicieron algo?

No, y ya te dije que estoy bien. Pero es importante. Te veré en el campamento ¿De acuerdo? – dije, esperando que entendiera

De acuerdo, cuídate – suspiré – hablo enserio, cuídate – dijo burlón luego. Sonreí

Te amo – dije, ignorando lo que había dicho. Manuel rió

También te amo – dijo para después despedirse. Colgué la llamada. Charlie me miraba divertido

¿Sabes? No sabía que estabas saliendo con Manuel Neuer – me dijo en un tono juguetón mientras me sonreía burlonamente

¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunté enarcando una ceja. Él se encogió de hombros

Te vi besándolo en el aeropuerto. Me sorprendí mucho al verlo, pero no le tomé importancia – dijo enarcando repetitivamente sus cejas. Yo rodé los ojos

Pues… no lo era hasta ayer en la tarde. Casi seis meses esperando esto y ahora… soy más feliz que un gato en un país de lana – dije y después reí. Mi celular volvió a vibrar. Era un mensaje de Nath

 _¿En dónde estás?_

Escucha, debo irme. Mi amiga me espera – le tendí una mano una vez me puse en pie – me alegra que las cosas se hayan arreglado, Charlie – dije ayudándolo a ponerse en pie cuando él aceptó mi mano

También me alegra. Y, oye ¿Puedes hacerme un favor y no contar la versión en la que tú me arroyas y me noqueas? Es vergonzoso cuando la gente se entera que una chica te venció, especialmente para un chico – dijo con un rostro afligido y yo reí. Asentí

De acuerdo, inventaré algo – dije mientras me alejaba – Por cierto ¿En qué habitación de hospedas? Así nos vemos luego – pregunté cuando ya estaba fuera del callejón

A tres habitaciones a la derecha de la tuya – dijo mientras se limpiaba la ropa. _Así que por eso desapareció deprisa cuando quise buscarlo_. Levanté mi dedo pulgar y me despedí de él. Caminé de vuelta al centro comercial.

Era increíble cómo de pronto todo daba una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados en donde recién anoche había sufrido de un trauma que me había dejado con el corazón en la garganta y ahora incluso había reído con el tipo que me había golpeado. Pero ahora estaba aliviada de no tener que cerrar mi puerta con un candado por seguridad.

Pero entonces, vino a mi mente la imagen de la fotografía que había caído de las páginas de la revista. No era Charlie, pero… ¿Entonces qué significaba esa fotografía? ¿Por qué estaba en una revista de salud? ¿Sería para alguien más?

Manuel se la había quedado. No para investigarla, sino porque se me había olvidado pedírsela. Podría dejar pasar ese tema y seguir con mi vida, pero encontrar una fotografía siniestra con un hombre queriendo invadir una cabaña solitaria. Si es que estaba solitaria.

Le preguntaría a Charlie si tenía algo que ver con la fotografía, o preguntarle a Jordan sobre el parque e ir hasta éste. Como sea, algo todavía me tenía inquieta.

Vi a Nath parada en la entrada del centro comercial, la saludé con la mano y ella frunció el ceño

Por Dios, Janie ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó arrugando la nariz e inclinándose para ver la mía.

¿Qué puedo decir? Descubrí quién es el "asesino", y créeme, tiene menos experiencia en asesinato que ambas juntas – dije con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Nath pareció confundirse más

¿Por qué lo dices? Parece que te quebró la nariz – dijo mientras acercaba cuidadosamente su mano a mi nariz, con un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que seguía bajando – en el centro comercial hay una enfermería, vamos ahí

Pero espera que te cuente – dije, tomando su mano. Nath enarcó las cejas – Su nombre es Charlie Naughlen… - Nath volvió a fruncir el ceño

Ese no es… - parecía comenzar a entender

Sí. Es el hijo de Louis.

Capitulo Sesenta y Cuatro

La enfermera colocó el algodón sobre mi nariz

Quédate quieta, Janie – me dijo cuándo arrugué mi nariz y me eché hacia atrás al sentir el alcohol arder en el lugar donde la sangre seguía bajando. La enfermera volvió a colocar el algodón y ésta vez tuve que cerrar los puños y hundir mis uñas en mis palmas para soportar el infernal dolor.

Esto no hubiera pasado si el tal Charlie no te hubiera agredido ¿Sabes? – dijo Nath, recostada en el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados, examinando su manicura – Y de todas formas no creo que esté diciendo la verdad. Louis no tiene hijos – dijo Nath, segura de lo que decía. Pero los ojos idénticos de Charlie y de Louis me decían lo contrario

Nath, él solo trataba de defenderse ante mi ataque. Ya sabes lo que dicen: O esperas el golpe o atacas primero. Él fue listo y atacó primero. – dije y la enfermera quitó el algodón con alcohol de mi nariz. Luego llenó otro con agua oxigenada y volvió a colocarlo sobre mi herida

Janie, es un idiota. Te golpeó. No es de caballeros golpear a las chicas… - dijo mirándome con ojos incrédulos

Bueno, tampoco digamos que tuvo una educación muy sana siendo hijo de Louis que es un idiota infiel así que… - me callé al notar que Nath me estaba mirando confusa

No cambies el tema – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y yo me limité a sostener el algodón mientras la enfermera seguía preparando la medicina - ¿Y qué le dirás a Manuel cuando te vea con un horrible golpe en la nariz? ¿Qué chocaste con un árbol? ¿Te cortaste intentando oler un cuchillo? Porque, amiga, el chico tiene una fuerte mano – dijo con una ceja arqueada y asintiendo. Fruncí el ceño

El golpe hizo un corte dentro de tu nariz y bajo la fosa nasal izquierda – explicó la enfermera mientras me acercaba un espejo – se trata de una hemorragia leve. Parará en un par de horas – dijo y tomó el botiquín de una repisa

¿Horas? – pregunté sin querer creerlo – No tengo _horas_.

¿Acaso intentas decir que _no_ le dirás nada a Manuel? – preguntó Nath con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo me encogí de hombros

Claro que sí, pero voy a omitir la parte del golpe. Le prometí a Charlie que no dejaría que ninguno de ustedes le hiciera daño – señalé. Nath enarcó sus cejas

Pues la promesa se romperá. Iré yo misma a darle lo que se merece – esbozó en un tono furioso

Nath, no le hagas nada, no tiene la culpa. Él solo trataba de defender la dignidad de su familia – expliqué con ojos suplicantes. Nath suspiró

Bien, bien. Pero, a cambio, le dirás a Manuel lo del golpe. Él merece saberlo, y estoy segura que será él quien le dará el merecido a ese idiota – cerré mi boca

Se llama Charlie – defendí. No entendía por qué Nath no estaba de acuerdo con Charlie, él simplemente odiaba a Jessica por dividir su familia y quería saber qué era lo importante que ocultaban ella y Louis. Y, no lo podía negar, la duda me estaba comiendo viva a mí también.

Como sea – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si no le importara el nombre del chico. Rodé los ojos. La enfermera terminó conmigo, le pagué su parte y salimos de la enfermería del centro comercial – Quiero comprar de todo, ropa, zapatos, accesorios, cremas, perfumes, no sé. Todo – esbocé una sonrisa

Bueno, tú traes medio banco alemán en tu cuenta y yo traigo la otra mitad – me encogí de hombros – creo que tenemos con qué gastar – Nath rió

Así me gusta. Entremos ahí – dijo señalando una tienda a nuestra derecha y caminando dentro de ella. Sonreí y la seguí.

Entrelazó su mano con la mía, que descansaba sobre la mesa

Es un idiota – dijo por cuarta vez. Lo miré con ojos suplicantes

Mi amor, fue un accidente – expliqué con las cejas levantadas, esperando que comprendiera

Es-un-idiota – dijo. Por quinta vez. Mordí mi labio

Sólo lo hizo para cuidar de su familia. Su madre está herida y supongo que él la ama. Sabes que yo jamás supe cómo puede amarte una madre… pero veo que él quiere hacerle pagar a Louis por dañarla ¿No es eso lo que todos haríamos por alguien que queremos? ¿Tú harías eso por mí? – pregunté con un tono suplicante. Esperaba que Manuel comprendiera mejor que Nath. Y así tal vez ambos la hacíamos entrar en razón

Claro que lo haría por ti. Pero tampoco me gusta que te haya golpeado ¿Ya te viste el golpe? – preguntó, señalando mi nariz

Sí, está horrible, lo sé. – suspiré – escucha, le dije a Charlie que no le diría a nadie esto pero veo que no tengo opción – Manuel enarcó sus cejas – luego que me golpeara fui tras él, lo arroyé, lo golpeé y lo noqueé. Cuando despertó lo abofeteé dos veces más ¿No crees que ya tiene lo que se merece? – pregunté. Manuel comenzó a jugar con un anillo en mi dedo índice, que había comprado esta mañana con Nath

¿Lo golpeaste cuatro veces? – preguntó riendo, seguro por imaginar a una chica como yo, delicada, golpeando a un chico que me mató del miedo ayer por la noche. Yo sonreí y asentí – esa es mi chica – Manuel sonrió triunfante – pero creo que no es suficiente

¡Manuel! – exclamé y él rió. En ese momento llegó la mesera con nuestra orden. La ensalada césar de Manuel y mi emparedado común

Todavía no comprendo cómo eso es tu almuerzo – dijo comenzando a preparar la ensalada. Yo reí

Nath me hizo comer de todas las ventas en el centro comercial, mi apetito no pide mucho. Y considero que es saludable – dije mientras tomaba el emparedad y lo acercaba a mi boca – como sea, Manuel, no le hagas daño al chico, sólo está asustado. Nath me prometió no agredirlo físicamente mientras te dijera lo del golpe… - me cortó

¿Planeabas no decírmelo? Aunque igual te delata la sangre seca – dijo, levantando su vista de la ensalada

No quería preocuparte, y cuando vi que era notorio el golpe… no tuve elección – admití encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Enserio hace falta hacerle daño? – pregunté, intentando una vez más.

¿Quieres que lo golpee? – preguntó Manuel luego de dar un suspiro. Tragué saliva

Por supuesto que no. No lo merece – respondí dándole otro bocado a mi emparedado.

Bien, no lo haré. Pero concuerdo con Nath en agredirlo con comentarios – comenzó a apuñalar su ensalada. Sonreí

Gracias – dije con una sonrisa honesta. Eso me había aliviado – Por cierto… ¿Qué tal los entrenos? ¿Son seguros como para ganar el Mundial? – pregunté al darle un tercer mordisco a mi almuerzo. Manuel comenzó a reír

No lo creo. Últimamente solo estamos haciendo lo mismo, como una rutina. Pero… creo que sí estamos listos – sonreí

Ganarán – animé encogiéndome de hombros. Como si fuera lo más obvio – No lo dudo

Si llevas un megáfono a las canchas y dices eso tal vez las caras de todos cambien – dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Reí

Dime dónde lo consigo y ahí estaré – bromeé. El celular de Manuel comenzó a sonar – Si la próxima vez nos interrumpe, lo lanzaré al océano – dije señalándolo desafiante.

¿Acabas de amenazar a mi celular? – preguntó irónico. Yo reí y él contestó. Comencé a morder mi emparedado de nuevo. Cuando Manuel colgó la llamada, no lucía muy contento

¿Pasó algo? – pregunté mientras él volvía a comer su ensalada.

Se practicará una nueva técnica y debo estar allá media hora antes – dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y se recostó en su asiento

Pero… eso significa que saldrás más temprano ¿No? – pregunté tratando de encontrarle el lado bueno. Él tenía que irse ya. Manuel negó con la cabeza

Mi horario de salido sigue intacto – dijo, todavía recostado. Mordí mi labio – por cierto, no se me olvida que querías ver El Conjuro y debo darte un tour por el campamento – dijo sonriendo. Yo imité su sonrisa y su celular volvió a vibrar

Te lo advertí – señalé de pronto. Manuel sonrió

No voy a contestar, ya sé de qué se trata – Manuel tomó su maleta, que tenía una imagen del escudo de la Federación Alemana de Fútbol, con las tres estrellas arriba en forma de victorias. Se puso de pie

Te acompaño – dije, poniéndome en pie y dándole un último mordico al emparedado. Tomé la mano de Manuel mientras ambos salíamos de la cafetería del campamento - ¿Te imaginas que dentro de un mes ése escudo tendrá otra estrella? – pregunté optimista. Manuel sonrió y besó mi cabeza, acercándome a él

¿Te refieres a que me quieres ver cociendo una estrella para disimular el fracaso? – pregunto en broma y yo reí

Tú míralo de ese modo y yo le veré del realista. – me coloqué mis gafas de sol, éste estaba en el cielo iluminando fuertemente. Unos niños pasaron a nuestro lado corriendo, dirigiéndose al campamento. Fruncí el ceño y volteé a ver a Manuel - ¿Van al campamento? – pregunté

No, a las canchas. Se suponía que ahí entrenaríamos pero… decidimos dársela a ellos. Bastian casi llora de sentimiento al ver a los niños jugando. Es un gay – solté una carcajada y lo reprendí

Grosero – me acerqué más a él mientras caminábamos – En ese caso ¿En dónde entrenan ustedes? – pregunté mientras trataba de darle lógica a la pregunta

En un estadio abandonado. Aunque yo pienso que seguiría siendo útil, sólo es diferente en respecto a no tener los lujos de los otros estadios de Brasil. – dijo.

¿Y el estadio queda lejos? – pregunté en un tono afligido. Llevaba sandalias, así que no me incomodaba caminar tanto, pero sudar no de las cosas que me gustaba hacer. Manuel rió

¿Ves ese edificio de ahí? – señaló al frente, seguí la dirección a la que apuntaba y vi un edificio, nos acercábamos a él – ahí es – Manuel estaba en lo correcto. Tenía un aspecto abandonado y antiguo, pero no parecía disfuncional.

Cuando llegamos al estadio, noté que las paredes todavía mantenían su limpieza, y no había señal de alguna telaraña o agujeros indicando que estaba abandonado. No parecía un estadio inútil.

Manuel me llevó hasta las canchas, donde se escuchaban los silbatos. Cuando entramos en éstas, vi a todos los jugadores seleccionados corriendo por la cancha con balones, algunos escuchando al entrenador Joachim Löw y otros hablando. Vi a los otros dos porteros de la selección hablando con uno de los entrenadores. Cuando me vio, volteó a ver a Manuel y le gritó desde ese punto que se diera prisa. Manuel dejó sus cosas en las bancas y sacó su botella con agua, era del color de la bandera de Alemania

Te veré en la noche – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me plantaba un beso en los labios. Luego se fue trotando hacia los demás porteros y el entrenador. Müller volteó a verme y me saludó. Luego formó un corazón con sus manos y lo agitó hacia los lados. Rodé los ojos y me di media vuelta, lista para irme. Pero en eso mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Contesté, era Nath

¿Estás lista? Te espero en la playa frente a tu hotel – dijo y yo reí.

Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme... puedes esperarme en el lobby – dije y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Colgué y me encaminé hacia la salida, mirando el mapa en mi mente.

Conseguí un taxi y en menos de veinte minutos me encontré en la entrada principal del hotel. Cuando entré, Nath se levantó de los sofás en donde me había sentado yo la noche pasada para esperar a Manuel. Casualmente, también leía la revista de salud en donde había encontrado la foto extraña. Luego recordé que se la tuve que haber pedido a Manuel. Maldición.

Ambas tomamos el elevador y entramos en mi habitación una vez éste nos dejó en el pasillo que llevaba a ella. Nath me esperó en la sala mientras yo buscaba algún traje para usar. Había llevado cinco trajes. Era apenas un cuarto de todos los que tenía en casa, Stella me regalaba muchos atuendos, principalmente trajes de baño y vestidos. Machima, por otro lado, me obsequiaba ropa interior, lociones y conjuntos de ropa. Dos meses atrás Lindsay me había dicho que tres nuevas marcas me querían como su modelo principal: Wella, Nivea y Boss. Tardé tres semanas en aceptar las tres ofertas.

Siempre me habían dicho que los trajes de baño negros lucían bien con mi cuerpo y mi tono de piel. Así que me puse un bikini negro, cruzado en la parte del top, rodeando mi cuello y apegándose a mi pecho. Luego me coloqué una falda larga de tela fina, negra tambien. Busqué mis sandalias de baño y me las coloqué. Tomé una toalla, bronceador, mi cámara, celular y mis gafas de sol. Cuando lo puse todo en un bolso, fui con Nath. Ella se levantó del sofá y apagó el televisor

¿Por qué no hay ningún canal disponible? – preguntó acercándose a la puerta

Todo lo que quieras ver está adjunto en CDs – señalé el mueble con los estuches de las películas y series disponibles – es extraño, pero no me quejo – dije y abrí la puerta. Ambas salimos al pasillo. Volteé a ver a mi lado, buscando tres habitaciones lejos de la mía, buscando la de Charlie. La vi y sonreí. Seguí a Nath al ascensor.

Cuando llegamos al lobby, todas las miradas se centraron en nosotras. Nath como de costumbre, lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Pero yo devolvía cada una de las miradas posadas en mí. Eso me incomodaba. Una cosa era modelar en una pasarela y que todas las miradas se centraran en ti y tu cuerpo, pero era muy distinto salir de un elevador y que de pronto todos te estén observando como si fueras una cosa extraña.

Salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a la playa, que estaba frente a éste. No tardamos casi nada en colocar nuestras toallas en la arena y bañarnos en bronceador. Nath había llevado su libro _Los Juegos del Hambre_ y comenzó a leer pacíficamente. Le faltaba poco para terminarlo. Yo coloqué mis audífonos en mis oídos y reproduje la canción _Chandelier_ de Sia.

Me recosté sobre mi toalla y cerré mis ojos, dejando que la suave brisa del mar me dejara tener un momento de paz por un minuto. La canción se reproducía con un volumen adecuado en mis oídos y el sol calentaba mi piel de un modo tranquilizante. Por lo lejos escuchaba gritos de alegría de niños corriendo, música de las tiendas de playa y los pelícanos en el cielo. Todo parecía estar en paz.

Pero de pronto, sentí algo vibrar bajo mi espalda. Me había acostado sobre mi teléfono también. Molesta, lo saqué y vi que era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Y seguía mandándome mensajes. Más bien, fotos. Eran fotos de Manuel en el entrenamiento. Pero la última… la última hizo que mi corazón quisiese salirse de mi pecho. La última tenía una X roja en el entrecejo de Manuel. Lo estaban vigilando.

Capitulo Sesenta y Cinco

El corazón casi atravesaba mi pecho y me dejaba muerta mientras corría a toda velocidad en dirección al estadio en donde estaba entrenando. Nath me había seguido hasta la entrada del hotel, luego no escuché mencionar más mi voz. El miedo que me invadía estaba haciendo que mis pies corrieran con más precisión y no me importaba que estuviese a un mundo lejos de mí, tenía que llegar.

Atravesé la calle principal y un auto frenó de golpe frente a mí, haciéndome saltar con impulso de mis manos sobre el capó de éste. El tipo comenzó a reprenderme desde su auto pero lo ignoré. Todavía tenía mi falda y el top de mi bikini estaba al aire.

Vi una tienda libre en un lado de la calle y los maniquíes estaban posando con unos encajes azules, blancos y amarillos. Cuando pasé corriendo por la tienda no dudé que tomar uno, sin detenerme a pagar o a molestarme en sacarlo del maniquí con cuidado, y la chica me gritó algo en portugués. Le dije que se lo pagaría luego mientras me alejaba corriendo. Me puse, sin detenerme, el encaje blanco y vi un taxi a pocos metros de mí. Aceleré mi paso y lo alcancé. Agitada, le dije que me llevara rápido hacia el estadio abandonado en Santo André.

El taxista, obedientemente, aceleró y me llevó de inmediato al estadio. Mi respiración estaba agitada, el miedo me hacía temblar y las lágrimas de presión estaban haciéndose presentes. No podía esperar nada, tenía que llegar con Manuel.

Miré mi celular una vez más. Las imágenes seguían ahí. La última, con la X roja en la frente de Manuel, era la que me estaba matando del susto. Si algo llegaba a pasarle a Manuel…

Eso ya no tendría perdón.

Observé desde qué ángulo se había tomado la foto. Fuera quien fuera, tal vez ya se había ido. Tal vez ya habría hecho su trabajo.

Tenía el desespero de decirle al taxista que condujera más rápido, pero era mucho pedir. Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que recibí las fotos. El corazón de nuevo me volvía a palpitar con fuerza sobrenatural. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho y cerré los ojos, como si eso fuera a calmarme

 _Tranquila, él está bien. Está bien_ me repetía cada vez que una lágrima amenazaba con salir.

De pronto, el taxi paró. Estábamos frente al estadio. La adrenalina de temor y angustia me hizo salir del taxi de inmediato sin siquiera pararme a pagarle al taxista. El hombre también comenzó a gritarme y escuché cómo su puerta se abría y se cerraba. Ahora venía detrás de mí. Genial.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta dirigirme a las canchas, con el miedo y mi respiración agitada. Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Llegué hasta la zona de los entrenamientos y al salir el sol me cegó. Mis lágrimas retenidas quemaron mis ojos y unas pocas salieron de ellos. Busqué desesperada a Manuel con la vista, pero no lo veía en ningún lado

¿Janie? - preguntó alguien desde mi izquierda. Volteé a ver, esperando que fuera Manuel. Pero era Thomas, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y un balón en sus manos - ¿Qué haces aquí? - lo tomé del cuello de la camisa

¡¿En dónde está Manuel?! - pregunté, en un tono de ira, angustia, miedo y pánico. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando Thomas me respondió en que no sabía. Que alguien lo había llamado desde las bancas hace quince minutos y no había regresado. Pareció que mi corazón se detuvo.

Solté a Thomas y regresé al interior del estadio. Busqué la zona en donde le habían tomado la foto a Manuel. Para ese entonces ya estaba llorando a mares. No encontré a nadie. El llanto se hizo presente y el miedo de que le estuvieran haciendo daño no me dejaba tranquila.

Y entonces pisé algo. Algo como una página o un cartón. Bajé mi vista. El revés de una fotografía. Me hinqué para recogerla. La parte trasera tenía un mensaje, como se suele escribir en las fotografías.

 _El precio más alto, se paga caro_

Eso decía. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme, como si supiera de lo que se trataba. Con mis dientes castañeando, le di media vuelta…

Parecía ser irreal. Parecía como si nada hubiese pasado y ahora ninguna expresión estuviera pasando por mi rostro. Mi mirada estaba perdida. Sostenía mis piernas. Mis labios, así como todo mi cuerpo, temblaban. La fotografía con el rostro de Manuel completamente tachado con una X roja seguía en mi mano. El problema no era que tuviese una X enorme en todo el rostro. El problema era que no era con plumón o pintura con que lo habían hecho.

Era con sangre.

Me costaba parpadear sin dejar salir una lágrima. El temblor de todo mi cuerpo me hacía tener frío mientras que el corazón parecía habérseme detenido. El aire me pesaba, no podía mover mi cuerpo. Parecía que nada tenía sentido ahora. No sabía en dónde estaba Manuel. No sabía si seguía vivo, o si le habían hecho algo, o si la sangre en verdad era de él.

Tenía quince llamadas perdidas de Nath. Y setenta y cinco mensajes. Pero no quería responder. Simplemente no lo quería. No quería hacer nada. No a menos que fuera buscar a Manuel.

El baño de chicas se abrió de golpe, pero no me molesté en ver quién había entrado. Ésta persona se hincó frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos, como si tratara de encontrar mi mirada que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos a gritos. Mi respiración apenas se escuchaba

Si te quedas aquí para siempre no vas a encontrarlo - dijo Thomas con una expresión de ánimos - No ha vuelto al entreno desde hace media hora. Los oficiales no encontraron nada en el estadio. Fuera quien fuera que lo llamó, lo sacó de aquí - ni siquiera me limité a mirarlo - Janie - dijo luego de dar un gran suspiro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de nuevo poco a poco - esto no es lo que Manuel querría. No le gustaría verte así de destrozada mientras él está ahí afuera tratando de volver contigo - Y por fin lo miré a los ojos. Los de Thomas tenían un verde claro que parecía reflejar un poco de angustia. Entrecerré los ojos - ¿Crees que no me aterra también saber que mi mejor amigo está ahí afuera y no puedo hacer nada porque no tengo idea en dónde podrá estar? - preguntó, con el dolor en su garganta casi saliendo notable. Bajé mi vista, parpadeando - Janie… sólo… no te permitiré quedarte aquí como si el mundo se hubiera acabado. Él sigue ahí, lo sé - dijo para volver a captar mi mirada. Suspiré

¿Y qué me sugieres que haga? ¿Sentarme en mi habitación a pensar…? - me callé cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Thomas me miró confuso - mi habitación… - volví a susurrar. Thomas pareció comprender.

Sin lugar a dudas, obligué a mis piernas reaccionar y correr hasta salir del estadio, directo al hotel. Ésta vez encontré un taxi más rápido que a vez anterior. Antes que nada le pagué al taxista, aunque éste se lo tomó extraño. Me llevó de inmediato al hotel, en donde salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mi habitación. Vi de reojo a Nath hablando con los recepcionistas y con Jordan entre ellos. Voltearon a verme, pero no se molestaron en seguirme.

No tomé el ascensor, éste estaba subiendo y tardaría en bajar un buen rato. Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar el tercer piso. Recordé que había dejado mi bolso en la playa y no tenía mis llaves. Le di una patada a la puerta de furia, y entonces ésta se abrió de golpe.

Me quedé mirando la puerta. Estaba sin seguro. Fruncí el ceño y entré de inmediato. Grité el nombre de Manuel dos veces. Hasta que él apareció desde el cuarto de estudio en la habitación.

Sentí cómo todo mi mundo volvía a tener sentido y corrí hasta él a abrazarlo mientras sollozaba sobre su hombro. Él me envolvió con fuerza mientras me elevaba, de ese modo pude recostar mi mentón en su hombro. El llanto no parecía terminar nunca, y ni siquiera sabía si lloraba de felicidad, alivio, miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado o ira. Si esto era alguna clase de broma, pues no le encontraba en chiste.

Creí que algo te había pasado - sollocé, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir de nuevo nunca más - casi me matas del susto, creí que te habían hecho algo

Estoy bien - dijo en un susurro - _yo_ creí que alguien te había hecho daño - dijo después. Fruncí el ceño. Sus palabras me confundían a mí ahora

¿Cómo…? - pero e interrumpió

Alguien quería hablar conmigo mientras entrenaba. Me dijeron que alguien esperaba en tu habitación para asesinarte cuando tú llegaras. Vine corriendo tan rápido como pude para asegurarme que estuvieras bien, pero no encontré a nadie. Sólo esto - me separó de él para mostrarme lo que había encontrado. Era una foto mía, mientras estaba con Nath en la playa. Y todo mi rostro tenía marcado una X roja, con sangre. Me alejé de a foto, espantada

Yo… - Manuel me quitó la foto de mis manos. Frunció el ceño, parecía tan desconcertado como yo - ¿Es una broma?

Pues si lo es, voy a matar al organizador. El susto casi me deja sin alma - dijo, rompiendo las dos fotos y desechándolas en el bote de basura. Cuando volvió, me abrazó con cuidado y acarició mi cabello - creí que algo te había pasado. Janie, por un momento sentí que lo había perdido todo. Si no hubiera escuchado tu voz ahora estaría sacándome el corazón con un cuchillo - dijo en un tono dolido. Cerré mis ojos, dejando que todas las lágrimas terminaran de salir. Mis labios comenzaron de nuevo a temblar

Estoy harta - dije en un sollozo audible. Abracé con más fuerza a Manuel - no quiero seguir viviendo con miedo. Me cansé - mis manos también comenzaron a temblar - y no quiero que nada te pase a ti. No me lo perdonaría nunca si eso pasara. No si se da por mi culpa - Manuel besó mi cabeza

No va a pasarme nada, te lo prometo - dijo y tomó mi rostro en sus manos - ¿Sí? - preguntó. Yo asentí, temblorosa. Manuel sonrió y besó mis labios con delicada ternura. Subí mi mano hasta sostener su mejilla y lo acerqué más a mí. No quería tener que volver a pasar por ese temor de nuevo. Quien fuera que nos hubiese hecho esto parecía disfrutar de verme sufrir.

¿Se trataba de la herencia de mi padre? ¿Del mismo grupo con el que estaba implicado Luke? ¿Sería Luke el que trataba de hacerme sentir con miedo? ¿O el tipo en la foto de la revista?

Manuel - susurré mientras seguía besándome. Él se separó un poco y me miró - necesito la foto que te di - le dije, todavía con mi voz apenas audible.

Está en mi cabaña del campamento. Traté de averiguar quién era o de qué se trataba pero no tuve nada. Eso e implicando que solo la miré por tres minutos - sonreí.

¿Y… el tipo que te dijo que alguien quería matarme aquí… cómo era? - pregunté al recordarlo. Si Manuel me decía la descripción exacta, tal vez podría identificarlo. Él se mordió el labio

Pelo castaño, más alto que yo - enarqué mis cejas - tenía ojos café y un diente de oro. Iba vestido con una camisa negra de cuello V y un pantalón informal. También llevaba una cadena negra que se le apegaba al cuello y tenía una calavera blanca. Y su rostro era un poco grasoso. Si quieres detalles, sus cejas eran gruesas y tenía un tatuaje en el pecho, aunque lo cubría un poco la camisa…

Caleb… - dije de pronto, espantada. Manuel me miró confuso

¿Quién? - mis sospechas habían sido ciertas. Arrugué la frente

Acabas de describirme a Caleb. Llevaba lentes de contacto, en ese caso - susurré lo último. Manuel miró hacia otro lado, como perdido

Cariño… ¿Podrías…? - se lo expliqué

Caleb es un primo de Luke. Pero sus ojos en realidad son de un avellana pardos. El tatuaje del pecho es un dibujo de un arma disparándole a una paloma con una hoja de laurel. Siempre fue un tipo rudo y su cadena se la regaló un miembro de una pandilla comunista… - torné un rostro angustiado

¿Estás bien? - preguntó Manuel tomando mis manos y mirándome a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido

El grupo que mató a mi padre y casi mata a Brad están en Brasil. Quieren la herencia - dije angustiada y en un solo aliento. Manuel sujetó mis manos para tranquilizarme

Hey, calma. No van a hacerte daño, no voy a permitirlo. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte, Janie. No van a tocarte ni dañarte, si intentan hacer algo así, me encargaré de que no pase ¿Entendiste? - ahora ya no salían lágrimas, pero mi respiración se había tornado agitada. Me faltaba oxígeno en los pulmones. Me sentía mal. Tenía miedo. Podía presentir un resfriado atacándome. Miré el reloj de la pared. Eran las tres de la tarde

¿No vas a dejar que nadie me haga daño? - pregunté en un susurro aterrado sin dejar de mirar el reloj. Parecía un pavo al que le daban la noticia que mañana sería navidad. Totalmente aterrada.

Nunca - dijo él mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía. Mis labios temblaban como un perrito recién bañado. Tenía todo mi cuerpo hecho un hielo por el miedo que me invadía. No era el hecho de que el grupo que asesinó a mi padre ahora estuviera buscando el precio de mi cabeza, sino el hecho de que pudieran hacerle algo a Manuel para herirme a mí. O a Nath. O a Brad. Nadie de los que en verdad me importaban tenía que estar incluidos en este escándalo. Sería mucho más tranquilo así. Pero conocía a Luke, y no dudaba en que el resto del grupo sería así. Todos eran unos corazones de piedra sin alma y sin piedad. No les importaría si tuviese una niña recién nacida en mis brazos y la matarán sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar.

Pero en este caso era distinto. Ellos podrían matarme a mí sin tener que involucrarlos. Simplemente acabar conmigo, tomar la herencia y así terminar con todo. Pero tampoco quería que me asesinaran. No porque tuviese miedo a morir. Sino porque quería seguir viviendo, como todo el mundo. Quería ver a Brad crecer, apoyarlo en sus partidos y verlo triunfar al recordar que estuvo a punto de morir. Quería reír y bromear con Nath, contarle mis secretos y decirle por toda la vida que era mi mejor amiga. Y, sobre todo, pasar con Manuel el resto de mi vida luego de haber esperado tanto para tenerlo a mi lado. Quería estar con él por siempre. No quería morir por razones comunes, eran importantes para mí. Pero el miedo de perderlo era el que ahora mismo me estaba matando.

El teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar. Manuel me ayudó a levantarme y con un paso recuperado fui a contestar. Seguro era Nath, queriendo preguntar si todo estaba bien.

¿Hola? - dije. Escuché la voz desde la otra línea

Janie - dijo en un tono burlón. Esa no era la voz de Nath. Pero la conocía tan bien como la mía propia. Sin embargo, me llenó de miedo. El miedo que Manuel había hecho esfumarse, ahora, tan rápido como increíble, volvía a crecer dentro de mí. Pero el hecho de escuchar esta voz era distinto. El hecho de escuchar a esta voz me hacía querer lanzar el teléfono y esperar que el acto también matara al de la otra línea.

Mi sangre se heló y mi cuerpo se quedó tieso con mis lágrimas quemando mi rostro quieto. Manuel pareció notarlo porque mencionó mi nombre dos veces, hasta que volteé a verlo, ocultando las lágrimas que estaban saliendo. Fingí que no había nada anormal, que sólo era una llamada y nada más. Pero era la persona de la otra línea la que me tenía traumada. Mis dedos helaron tanto que se pusieron blancos. Mover mis articulaciones era como ser apuñalada en los huesos cada vez que lo hacía. Tragué saliva

Escuché de la tierna reunión con tu novio en tu habitación ¿Necesitas compañía? - preguntó, como un bufón molestando mi vida. Negué, aunque no pudiera verme

Estamos bien - dije cuando las lágrimas dejaron de bajar por mi rostro y una expresión de repugnancia e ira llenó mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta… que no permitiría que ellos me hicieran daño o le hicieran daño a alguno de mis seres queridos. Y que cuidaría lo único que tenía de mi padre ahora. Su herencia

Yo digo que no. Manuel necesita volver a su entrenamiento y yo estoy a su servicio para dejarlo ¿Estás de acuerdo? No tienes por qué tener miedo, Janie, lo que es del pasado es del pasado. Podemos volver a iniciar de nuevo - esto parecía un drama de televisión. Nunca creí que mi vida se reflejara como en una premier de cine, donde los sentimientos están al tanto de la situación. Arrugué mi nariz

Te sacaré los ojos si llegas a tocarle un cabello - susurré como si estuviera arrastrando las cadenas de su celda en el infierno. No toleraba su voz. Y no permitiría de ningún modo que le hiciera daño a Manuel. No después del susto que tuve hoy. Y no solo susto, sino trauma también.

¿Me arrebatarás lo único con lo que puedo admirarte? - preguntó riendo. Odiaba que se riera.

Sólo… déjame en paz. Déjame vivir sin la presión del miedo en mi cuello cada vez que volteo a ver a algún lugar. No tienes derecho a la herencia de mi padre, no es algo que alguien con cerebro haga - escupí enfadada y en voz alta. Manuel dejó de ver los estuches con las películas y series y volteó a verme, con un estuche abierto en sus manos.

¿La herencia de tu padre? - preguntó Luke - esto no se trata de su herencia, Janie. Se trata de que seas y siempre serás mía. Se trata de tu maldita traición.

Capitulo Sesenta y Seis

Colgué el teléfono. Furiosa.

¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era? – preguntó Manuel dejando el estuche de la película _Sin Límites_ en su lugar. Rodé los ojos

Un idiota – respondí con desprecio. Manuel enarcó sus cejas, claramente esperando más. Sonreí – Era Luke – frunció el ceño

¿Está aquí? ¿En Brasil? – preguntó de nuevo. Noté una pizca de ira en su tono. Suspiré

Sí – dije con cansancio. Tomé asiento en el sofá y masajeé mis sienes para tratar de olvidar la molesta voz de Luke, que no había escuchado desde hace largos meses.

¿Quiere la herencia de tu padre aún? – preguntó, tomando asiento a mi lado y mirándome con una ceja arqueada. Centré mi mirada en mis pies. ¿Enserio le diría que Luke estaba decidido a hacerme suya de nuevo?

No – contesté, todavía con la mirada en mis pies. Tragué saliva y me decidí que él merecía saber la verdad. Ya no era más sólo un amigo al que podía o no decirle lo que me pasaba. Él ahora era parte de mi vida, lo que me pasaba él debía saberlo. Tenía que confiar en él – me dijo que soy y siempre seré suya. Que está dispuesto a recuperarme

¿Después de colaborar con la muerte de tu padre? – Manuel tenía un tono de ira y desprecio en su voz - ¿Sabes? Desde la noche que te dejó abandonada en el estadio hasta tarde supe que Luke era un completo imbécil sin cerebro.

Comenzó a serlo mucho antes de que nos conociéramos – volteé mi vista hacia él – Es un idiota en todos los sentidos. Pude haberlo perdonado en alguna ocasión, pero la muerte de mi padre me mostró que no lo merece. Que si se comportaba como un idiota igual sería falso, lo único que quería era a mi padre. No le creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me diga. Sigue queriendo la herencia. Lo sé. Pero… - mi voz se fue apagando

Pero… ¿Qué? – repitió Manuel, arrugué mi frente - ¿Janie?

No iban a darme el dinero de mi padre hasta que fuera mayor de edad – dije al recordar la escena con el oficial, cuando Jessica casi me ataca por quitarle lo que debía ser suyo – Sin embargo… las operaciones de Brad, mi estadía en el hospital y mi cuidado, la remodelación de la casa y los gastos en mi trabajo tanto en mis estudios… el dinero de mi salario no era suficiente para reunir sesenta millones de dólares en todas las cosas – Manuel enarcó sus cejas – así que hablé con los oficiales sobre eso y me dejaron usar el dinero de mi padre. Claro está que sobro mucho… pero lo que sobró lo traje a Brasil, para gastarlo o de emergencia… - dije con una sonrisa tímida en mis labios.

¿Cuánto dinero trajiste contigo? – preguntó, todavía con sus cejas arqueadas. Apreté mis labios

¿Trescientos millones? – esbocé arrugando mi frente y entrecerrando los ojos. Manuel comenzó a asentir lentamente, mientras parpadeaba incrédulo

¿Qué? – dijo después. Sonreí nerviosa - ¿Cargas trescientos millones de dólares en tu bolso? – lo miré a los ojos

Cincuenta millones en cada tarjeta – dije, como si eso aliviara la situación. Manuel me miró, frustrado

¿Entiendes que si alguien se llega a enterar del dinero que traes contigo lo primero que harán es tratar de quitártelo? Puede que Brasil sea un hermoso lugar, Jane, pero el crimen no es como en Alemania. Es peor – bajé mi vista

Lo sé. Pero tampoco podía dejar el dinero en manos de cualquiera mientras no estuviera por un mes. También le dejé un poco a Brad, él me prometió guardarlo y no levantar sospechas sobre todo el dinero que me dejó mi padre – Manuel hundió su rostro en sus manos. Luego se levantó y me miró

¿Cuánto te dejó en total? – preguntó con las cejas arqueadas. Tragué saliva

Quinientos millones – respondí en voz baja, pero suficiente para que Manuel escuchara y riera sin humor

¿Y qué planeas hacer con tanto dinero? – preguntó. Eso ya me lo había preguntado yo antes de aceptar el dinero. Por suerte también lo había decidido.

Estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras – dije con una sonrisa. Manuel frunció el ceño – Me decidí que cien millones los dejaría en mi poder. Luego de que cada domingo fuera a tu fundación y me encargara de ella, como me lo pediste, creí que sería buena idea donar doscientos millones. Todavía no he podido llenar los papeles de donación, pero cuando volvamos a Alemania ese dinero irá a tu cuenta – Manuel me miró con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Feliz cumpleaños tardío? – dije, esperando que hubiese sido una buena idea. Manuel parpadeó

Dime que estás loca – dijo estupefacto. Yo reí y lo miré a los ojos

Sí. Estoy loca, demente, perdí la cabeza – dije irónicamente mientras seguía riendo. Luego tomé su mano – pero te amo. Quería hacerlo por ti, como agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y eso es algo que Luke jamás hizo – añadí sin borrar mi sonrisa. Manuel esbozó una también – Eres un arruina sorpresas ¿Sabes? Se suponía que un día fueras al banco y en tu cuenta de pronto aparecieran doscientos millones más y quien fuese que te atendiese te dijera que fueron de mi parte. Ahora lo sabes y es tu culpa – dije injusta. Manuel rió y yo solo podía mantener una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro

¿Enserio ibas a hacer eso con doscientos millones de dólares? – preguntó, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir. Yo asentí – Eres la mejor ¿Lo sabes, no? – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ya me había planteado la pregunta de qué hacer con el dinero. El año pasado estuve en el concurso de Señorita Múnich, y cuando el anfitrión me preguntó qué haría para ayudar a las personas, respondí que escogería ayudar a los niños, a cualquier fundación necesitara mi ayuda o no. No gané el concurso, y no pude obtener el dinero como para ayudar a nadie en específico. Y cuando tuve el dinero de mi padre en mis manos recordé lo que había dicho en ese concurso, y que ahora sabía con quién cooperar. Así que te escogí a ti. – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Manuel sonrió y besó mi mejilla. Iba a decirle algo más cuando el teléfono de la habitación volvió a sonar. Por un momento creí que sería Luke, pero lo conocía. Luke no era de los de rogar, si le colgué una vez, lo volvería a hacer. Él ni siquiera se molestaría en volver a llamar. Alargué mi mano, con la que no sostenía la de Manuel, y tomé el teléfono.

Malas, muy malas noticias – dijo Nath con un tono nervioso y angustiado. Fruncí el ceño. Mi pecho parecía volver a sufrir de pesadez. Manuel apretó mi mano, como queriéndome animar al ver mi reacción. De pronto me sentí enferma

¿Qué pasa? – dije en un tono completamente normal. Todo lo contrario a mis verdaderos sentimientos. Nath respiraba agitadamente desde la otra línea

Estoy en el lobby, escondida antes de que Luke me viera… la corté

Alto, alto, alto. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Luke? – pregunté y esperé que la errónea al escuchar fuera yo. Nath gruñó

Sí. Está hablando con las recepcionistas, preguntando si Manuel había dejado el hotel – arrugué mi nariz

Maldito infeliz. Nath, detenlo, por favor – le rogué. Apreté la mano de Manuel, simplemente por el miedo que tenía. No podía permitir que Luke supiera que Manuel estaba aquí

Lo siento, Janie. Luke acaba de comenzar a subir las escaleras. Tienes que hacer que Manuel salga de tu habitación, él está en camino – esbozó y colgó. Antes de que pudiera decir nada ya no se escuchó alguna otra cosa del otro lado. Colgué de inmediato y me levanté de prisa, con Manuel sosteniendo mi mano aún

Tienes que irte – le dije, volteándome a verlo con la preocupación otra vez en mi rostro – Luke está aquí, tienes que esconderte antes que te haga algo…

¿Y qué va a hacerme? – preguntó, cortándome - ¿Asesinarme en frente de ti? ¿Es así como piensa ganarte de nuevo? – fruncí el ceño

¿Estás de acuerdo con su intención? – pregunté confusa. Manuel junto sus cejas

Claro que no, voy a matarlo si intenta hacerlo. Pero no creo que sea tan estúpido como para hacerlo. – abrí bien los ojos

Manuel… - susurré angustiada. Él tomó mi rostro en sus manos

No te preocupes, voy a estar bien – me dijo con una sonrisa. Intenté calmarme al escuchar que lo decía muy seguro. Pero antes de esbozar una sonrisa tranquila alguien pateó la puerta con fuerza hasta abrirla. Manuel y yo nos dimos media vuelta, sorprendidos, mientras Luke entraba a la habitación con su celular en mano

Es de mala educación colgarle a las personas, Janie – dijo con una sonrisa furiosa. Sus ojos azules parecían penetrarme como si lo estuvieran haciendo diez mil balas. El miedo de pronto invadió el lugar. Pero la ira también sobresalía de mis ojos. Luke volteó a ver a Manuel - ¡Manuel Neuer! ¡Qué sorpresa! Tenía mucho tiempo de no verte. Sí, en ese entonces ustedes dos seguían solteros – Luke arrugó su nariz, volteó su vista hacia mí – debo admitir que es difícil encontrarte, Janie

No me llames así – dije encarándolo. Luke enarcó su ceja, como si hablarle a él fuese concedido como un honor. Más para mí era un desperdicio de palabras - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Luke rió

¿Qué pasó con la sumisa Jane Harrison? La que me miraba con temor, como si esperara de pronto un golpe por mi parte o que sacara mi arma amenazándola. ¿A dónde se fue?

Maduró, eso pasó – respondí sin tomarme el tiempo necesario para pensarlo. Luke volvió a sonreír

Así parece – esbozó en voz baja, aunque es escuchó muy audible. Luke se acercó a mí

Si das un paso más, acabaré contigo – dijo Manuel desde atrás, con desprecio e ira en su voz. Luke paró y lo volteó a ver. Yo volteé a ver a Luke, esperando a cualquier signo de ataque y así para impedirlo. Pero en vez de eso, sonrió

Veo que estás en el lugar en el que yo debería estar – miré su expresión. Había una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, pero detrás de su disfraz había una expresión de enfado infernal y seriedad con deseos de acabar con Manuel de una vez por todas - ¿Lo gozas? – le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos

Al menos yo _sí_ la amo – dijo Manuel. Luke pareció permanecer con su sonrisa poco más de cinco segundos, cuando en un movimiento impulsivo se lanzó contra Manuel, haciendo que él se estrellera contra la pared. Por suerte no fue un golpe duro y logró ponerse en pie de inmediato, esquivando el siguiente ataque de Luke. Traté de llegar con éste para golpearlo y evitar que Manuel y él se terminaran matando el uno al otro.

¡Luke, vete de aquí! – grité furiosa. Él estaba de pie frente a mí, Manuel estaba detrás. Me di cuenta que estaba en medio de los dos, lo cual era algo bueno.

¿No?

Demasiado tarde – dijo Luke sonriendo. Corrió hacia uno de mis lados, tratando de llegar con Manuel, pero lo tomé de la pierna. Logré que resbalara y Manuel lo golpeó en el rostro con su mano derecha. Pero Luke comenzó a agitar su pierna, intentado alejarme de él. Al ver que eso no funcionaba, utilizó la otra para patearme en la cara con fuerza.

Grité del dolor, escuché a Manuel mencionar mi nombre un par de veces. Luke se había zafado de mi agarre, mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, mi vista se nublaba y Manuel y Luke ahora eran dos sombras sin claridad ante mí.

Escuchaba jadeos y cosas romperse. La puerta estaba abierta. Mis sentidos no parecían reaccionar y todo a mí alrededor estaba borroso. Volví mi vista a los dos cuerpos. Se movían lentos para mí. Pero sabía lo que estaba pasando. Luke estaba tratando de matar a Manuel. Quería correr e impedirlo, pero mi cabeza pesaba ahora. Las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, con el temor de lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Manuel presente.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

Capitulo Sesenta y Siete

La cabeza me dolía como el infierno, parecía que estaba en llamas desde el cerebro hasta las puntas de mi pie. Todo mi cuerpo parecía tener una pesadez increíble que no soportaba mover ninguna articulación. Pero estaba respirando. Eso lo tenía presente.

También podía sentir que alguien estaba a mi lado. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, pero sabía que me había desmayado. Por un golpe, quizá. O falta de alimento. No lo sabía, pero nunca me había sentido tan noqueada en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando tuve el accidente con mi auto. O cuando mi padre me golpeó por la foto de mamá dos años atrás. Me sentía cansada, sin fuerzas y no podía abrir mis ojos. También me dolía

¿Janie? – Pero su voz me llamó de nuevo. Ignoré todo el dolor que sentía. Todas las llamas que me quemaban las obligué a extinguirse solamente para abrir mis ojos y poder verlo. Quería ver sus ojos azules que me habían hipnotizado desde el momento en que lo conocí. Quería ver sus labios, todo su rostro, como si un ángel me estuviera contemplando…

Pero en vez de eso… me encontré con un par de ojos azul oscuro, como si una tormenta estuviera amenazándolos dentro. Su ojo derecho tenía un feo golpe de color morado por todo su pómulo. Su labio estaba partido, y su ceja izquierda tenía una bandita cubriendo, seguramente, el corte de un golpe que lo había herido. Mi corazón pareció haberse mudado a un abismo mortal y paralizar todo mi cuerpo completo.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Y entonces recordé a Luke entrando por la puerta, lanzándose sobre Manuel, yo misma sujetándolo y el momento en que recibí el golpe por su parte y luego quedar completamente dormida mientras el dolor en mi rostro aumentaba poco a poco. Tragué saliva. Manuel estaba aquí conmigo ahora, pero… ¿En dónde estaba Luke?

Manuel… - esbocé en un susurro y tratando de sentarme para estar a su altura, pero el dolor abdominal, muscular y mortal me lo impidió. Manuel me hizo recostarme de nuevo mientras yo tomaba su brazo, claramente esperando que me diera una explicación - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté

Luego que Luke te noqueara me aseguré de devolverle lo que te hizo. Duró al menos cinco minutos antes de que me hiciera todo esto. Estaba débil, pero aun así logré golpearlo a él también hasta que tuvo que irse corriendo por la puerta. Sus golpes eran más serios que los míos – mi corazón palpitaba deprisa y eso parecía agotarme con facilidad – tú tienes un corte en el pómulo donde te golpeó – señaló mi ojo – está sanando, es leve – añadió con una sonrisa. Las lágrimas se detuvieron en mi garganta, pero eso no evitó que mi voz sonara cortada cuando hablé

Lo siento tanto – dije cuando las lágrimas estaban comenzando a llegar a mis ojos. Manuel acarició mi mejilla, como queriendo decir que estaba bien.

Esto no es culpa tuya – inhalé profundo – Luke está loco y se cree el dueño de todo. Pero no de ti. Tú _eres mía_. Y voy a asegurarme que lo tenga bien claro – sonreí

¿Incluso después de lo que te hizo? ¿Ya te viste el rostro? – pregunté angustiada. Manuel igual sonrió y alargó su brazo para tenderme una bolsa con hielo. Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido

Mantén esto sobre tu ojo, tengo que regresar al estadio… - mantuve mi ceño fruncido. No sólo por la bolsa, que ya había tomado, sino por su entreno

¿Sigues entrenando así? – señalé su ojo, refiriéndome a eso. Manuel frunció el ceño también y sonrió

Es viernes. Ayer tuve que volver un momento para explicar lo sucedido y por el momento estoy fuera de acción, mi lugar lo ocupa Roman por el momento hasta que me recupere de las lesiones – enarqué mis cejas al escucharlo. Sólo podía verlo con un ojo ya que tenía la bolsa encima del otro. No me causaba frío, me quemaba el pómulo y la herida mientras lo sostenía, pero podía soportarlo. Si había sufrido del golpe de Luke y seguía cuerda entonces mi recuperación no sería atroz.

¿Es viernes? – pregunté y Manuel asintió - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté al verlo ponerse en pie y tomar la maleta con sus cosas del entrenamiento. Miró su reloj

Las diez de la mañana – dijo. Luego de tomar todas sus cosas se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en la frente, apartando antes el cabello que la cubría. Sonreí y antes que se separara de mí lo tomé del cuello, con el dolor partiéndome los huesos, y atraje sus labios a los míos. Lo necesitaba. Me alegraba saber que Luke no le hubiera hecho tanto daño como para dejarlo medio muerto. Pero igual me aterraba saber lo que le hizo en todo el rostro. Lo besé con delicadeza ya que me dolía mover mis brazos y seguro a él le dolía todo su rostro. Sonreí en medio del beso hasta que nos separamos – Te veré más tarde. Nath está viniendo – me dijo y asentí. Caminó hacia la puerta y luego de unos segundos que había desaparecido de la sala de dormir, escuché la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse. Se había ido.

El vacío volvió a llenar mi pecho y mi mente. La bolsa seguía en mi ojo y era como tener el fuego haciendo efecto sobre el golpe de Luke. No sabía qué tan feo tenía el pómulo para que me doliera tanto. Y en tres días tenía mi primera sesión con Bella Femme, se suponía que la primera parte sería fotografiar mi rostro con los productos de belleza de ellos, y ahora tenía un golpe en el ojo que podría hacerlos enfadar.

Maldito Luke.

No sólo lo odiaba más por, prácticamente, arruinar mi trabajo incluso antes de comenzar a hacerlo. Sino por lo que le había hecho a Manuel Le había destrozado su rostro. Lo había dejado sin actividad por quién-sabe-cuántos días mientras otro portero ocupaba su lugar. Por su culpa seguro perderían el primer partido si Manuel no se recuperaba. Odiaba a Luke. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba…

¿Cómo estás, cariño? – preguntó Nath entrando a la habitación. Me había tomado por sorpresa y la miré de golpe haciendo que la bolsa se me cayera. Nath la recogió y la puso de nuevo sobre mi ojo – Me acabo de encontrar con Manuel, me mandó a cuidarte bien. ¿Entiendes que tienes al novio más dulce del mundo? Muchas de las chicas con las que he hablado dicen eso. Me preguntan cómo es su relación, si se llevan bien, si se parecen, cómo se conocieron… ya sabes, lo que las celosas preguntan – reí y Nath se sentó a mi lado en la cama

¿Crees que están celosas? – pregunté burlona. El dolor del abdomen ardía cuando reía, pero era inevitable. Simon me había dicho que incluso en los momentos más difíciles tenía que sonreír…

Simon.

¿De qué? ¿De que el chico que todas quisieran tener esté en una relación con la chica más linda del mundo? Por favor – reí. Nath me miró sonriente y me meditó un rato. Cuando sentí su mirada por mucho tiempo, me puse incómoda

¿Qué? – pregunté riendo nerviosa y Nath sonrió igual. Ella negó con la cabeza

Estoy muy feliz por ti, porque al fin tuviste lo que querías – dijo, sin quitar la vista de mí – incluso por lo que pasaste y lo que estás pasando puedes ser feliz con Manuel…

O contigo – dije sincera. Nath sonrió

Me refiero a que es a Manuel a quien siempre quisiste. Te digo de verdad que hay chicas que quisieran estar en tu lugar, pero te lo has ganado. Para ti él es lo mejor del mundo, y tú eres lo mejor para él. Espero que sigan así. Luke no puede romper eso, Janie. No tienes por qué preocuparte – mi mirada se centró en el televisor frente a mí

¿Nada? ¿Enserio? ¿Le viste la cara a Manuel? – pregunté con temor. Luke había sido capaz de herir a Manuel, lo que yo más temía. Pero ahora él estaba en peligro. Luke podía matarlo si era lo que hacía falta. Y conocía a Luke. Obtenía lo que quería. Y lo lograba, por las buenas o por las malas.

Sí. Dese ayer, Janie. Pero Manuel sabe que si algo le llega a pasar a él te destrozaría a ti. Va a matar a Luke si es necesario, con tal de que tú te sientas segura y feliz – la miré, aterrada

¿Y él sabe que eso también me asusta? ¿De que pueda pasarle algo intentando hacer algo por mí?

Claro que sí – dijo entre suaves risas. Mi ojo herido comenzó a dar leves pulsos y quité la bolsa con hielo del pómulo. Nath buscó entre su cartera hasta encontrar lo que quería. Me tendió el espejo con la mano aferrada a éste – Tenemos que curar eso en tres días – dijo, soltando el espejo y dejándolo en mis manos. Lo acerqué a mi rostro poco a poco, hasta obtener una visión exacta del golpe que me había hecho Luke.

Atravesaba mi pómulo en forma de una media luna, como si se tratara de una sombra por la falta de descanso. Estaba roja en la parte superior y comenzaba a tomar un color morado en la parte baja. Se había hinchado por el hielo y ardía. Pero no se comparaba al golpe de Manuel, que tenía todo el ojo completamente morado.

Le devolví el espejo a Nath después de tragar saliva. Eso no podría cubrirse ni con cien capas de maquillaje.

Además, Manuel dejó muy malherido a Luke. Cuando salió corriendo del hotel estaba sangrando por todos lados. Sus ojos estaban horriblemente rojos, su nariz parecía rota y sin duda le hizo algo en el pie para que cojeara y gimiera de dolor infernal cuando apoyaba su pie izquierdo en algo. Por otro lado, Manuel estaba muy sano a comparación de Luke. Debes sentirte orgullosa

Me siento como una tonta por desmayarme y dejar que le hiciera daño a Manuel – repliqué y Nath me miró con ojos tristes. Me decía lo mismo que me había dicho Manuel, que no era mi culpa. Pero yo no lo sentía así. Desde luego que era mi culpa. Haber salido con Luke y que matara a mi padre, que hiriera a Brad, que me hiciera al vida imposible y que le destrozara la cara a Manuel… ¡Claro que era mi culpa! – Dios, cómo me odio – dije, cerrando mis ojos y sollozando sin dejar salir llanto o lágrimas. No podía perdonarme por todo lo que Luke había hecho gracias a mí.

Lo que hace Luke no es culpa tuya. Tú simplemente fuiste víctima de sus verdaderos planes y te rompió el corazón. Está loco, eso es evidente, pero no puedes culparte simplemente porque saliste con él. Es estúpido – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras trataba de hacerme entrar en razón. Le sonreí, agradecida de haber escuchado eso

Nath puso la película _Her_ y se encargó de preparar las palomitas. Cuando regresó la película había avanzado diez minutos y tuve que explicarle lo muy poco que había pasado en esos diez minutos para que no la retrocediera. Había un plato de palomitas para ella y para mí. Se parecía mucho a lo que acostumbrábamos a hacer en los cinco meses antes de venir a Brasil. Jessica me había prohibido recibir visitas de nadie. Simon lograba escabullirse y trepar hasta mi ventana y así vernos, como la noche antes del concurso…

El día que perdí mi virginidad.

Nath, por otro lado, era conocida por Damon y la dejaba entrar con cautela. Nath era buena para pasar desapercibida y no importaba si Jessica estaba en casa, ambas nos encerrábamos en mi habitación a ver películas, tomar sesiones de belleza juntas y hablar y hablar de casi todo.

Era gracioso que los Jubels fueran los únicos en poder entrar así en mi casa. Y pensé entonces en la vuelta a Alemania…

Sería distinto, no podría ver a Manuel tanto como lo hacía ahora. Jessica se lo impediría. Era cierto que podría hacer lo mismo que Nath y Simon hacían, pero Jessica tomaría medidas extremas en cualquier momento. Poner rejas en mi ventana, cubrir mi puerta con madera. Sería como una princesa encerrada en la torra más alta. A excepción de que yo no era una princesa. Y mi casa no era una torre.

Siempre tenía que dar un registro a los vigilantes sobre dónde iría, cuánto tardaría y a qué iría. Por orden de Jessica. Mi casa se había ido al infierno desde la muerte de mi padre. Para Brad eso era distinto, él era libre de hacer lo que quisiese. Me alegraba por él. Porque no tenía que sufrir lo que yo estaba sufriendo. Por eso había decidido en ahorrar el dinero necesario para comprarme un apartamento y largarme de la casa embrujada de Jessica.

Me dolía que eso implicara dejar a Brad. Pero era mi hermano, no iba a dejar de verlo sólo porque me iba. Todavía no era una decisión tomada con absoluto tiempo. Todavía tenía que meditarlo, pero estaba cerca de convencerme. No quería dejar la casa por Brad, y por los recuerdos de mi padre. Y también porque eso significaba que Jessica jamás me dejaría ir. No soportaría la idea de que me libré de sus malditas garras y ahora podría hacer todo lo que quisiera.

No tenía a nadie. Ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a la abuela… y ningún pariente podría hacerme sentir mejor. Pero tenía a Brad, a Nath y a Manuel.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para comprender las cosas buenas de la vida.

No sé qué hacer – dije, clavando mi vista en mis manos, que sostenían el plato con palomitas

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Nath. Volteé a verla y su plato con palomitas estaba vacío. El mío todavía estaba lleno. Me había desviado del mundo por pensar y recordar lo que estaba pasando. Nath enarcó sus cejas, esperando que contestara

De mi vida. Parece que los problemas me siguen por todos lados y que nunca se terminarán a menos que acabe con mi vida… pero no lo hago porque tengo personas que me importan. Y Brad, Manuel y tú son las más importantes entre todas… que siento que si me rindo voy a decepcionarlos…

Y a rompernos el corazón – añadió Nath, con terror en su voz - ¿Has pensado en suicidarte? – preguntó, ésta vez con dolor en su tono. Tragué saliva y bajé la mirada

Sólo cuando miro que mi vida es una completa miseria. Pero… eso era antes. Es cierto que te tenía a ti y tenía a Brad pero pensaba que eso no era suficiente. Todavía necesitaba algo o alguien que me hiciera sentir viva. Que me demostrara que valía la pena sufrir por los problemas con tal de vivir para ser feliz con esa persona aunque una Tercera Guerra Mundial estuviera estallando en cada rincón del universo. Necesitaba ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido por lo que siento por Manuel. Necesitaba esa pieza para completar que había familia, amigos y seres queridos que de verdad me querían y yo apreciaba.

Y dejaste de pensar en suicidio cuando él apareció. Porque se completó lo que necesitabas – dijo en un tono comprensivo. Yo asentí con un rostro agotado. No salían lágrimas, increíblemente.

Sólo quiero que todos los problemas a mí alrededor guarden silencio y dejen que las personas que me aman… me amen. Tener una vida sin el miedo respirándome en el cuello cada vez que volteo a ver a todos lados. Pero no me importa. Tengo a Brad, tengo a Manuel y te tengo a ti. Si algo les llegar a pasar… jamás me lo perdonaría ¿Entiendes?

Perfectamente – dijo Nath, riendo – pero no solo somos nosotros tres. Hay millones de personas que también te quieren y saben que estarán ahí para ti. Deja de pensar en lo malo y asustarte. El problema es que estás acostumbrad a enfrentar los problemas sola. Necesitas gente que te apoye. Yo estoy contigo en cualquier caso pero siempre me entero de las situaciones tarde. No importa si no quieres decirlo, pero tienes que entender que incluso así estaremos contigo – dijo, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro - ¿Dime cuándo te he dejado sola? Creo que nunca, y nunca lo voy a hacer. Si sientes que no me importa lo que te pase, pues me daña. Me duele mucho que las personas quieran hacerte daño y estén decididas a hacerte la vida imposible. Pero eres fuerte. Con todo lo que has pasado y sigues aquí… eres fuerte. Y debes seguirlo siendo. Por Brad, por Manuel… por mí

Claro que lo seguiré siendo. Lo que quiero decir es que…

¿Qué? – preguntó. Sonreí

Que desde que ustedes tres completaron mi vida ya ni siquiera he pensado en acabar conmigo. Ya no

Capitulo Sesenta y Ocho

 _Janie, es mi cumpleaños. Ven a ver el partido conmigo, cariño. Como obsequio – dijo mi padre sonriente mientras Brad se ponía cómodo bajo su brazo. Dejé de picar la cebolla, me limpié los ojos y fui hasta la sala con papá. Jessica estaba de viaje en París por su marca de lencería con la que trabajaba. La casa era el paraíso en estos días._

 _¿Por qué tanta obsesión por los partidos? Son solo partidos. Ni siquiera los malditos jugadores parecen disfrutarlo. Más bien, se ven nerviosos – dije, arrugando mi frente y señalando la pantalla_

 _Porque… es Alemania quien está jugando. ¿Enserio no te emociona pensar que la selección de tu país puede llegar a ser el mejor equipo del mundo? La gente reconocerá de lo que está hecho Alemania… - lo miré, con el ceño fruncido_

 _Jugamos contra España – razoné – Y la mayoría de los jugadores son jóvenes, apenas teniendo su primer Mundial – me crucé de brazos y me puse cómoda. Igual lo vería por mi padre. Sólo porque era su cumpleaños – Ganará España – me burlé_

 _Jane, cierra la boca – dijo Brad y yo reí. El himno de la FIFA se escuchó desde el televisor y los jugadores comenzaron a salir. Yo me levanté para ir tener un vaso de agua y palomitas. Para mí los partidos eran sólo una película aburrida más. No era fan del deporte. Y nunca me consideraría una._

 _Las palomitas estuvieron listas y las puse en un recipiente grande. Tomé mi vaso de agua y me dirigí a la sala con mi padre y mi hermano. El partido ya había comenzado._

 _Me senté y lo miré con la misma emoción de siempre: ninguna. Comía las palomitas y a veces jugaba con ellas antes de morderlas. Mi padre y Brad gritaban de ira, emoción, desespero y angustia. Yo reía por su comportamiento. No fue hasta cuando España anotó el gol y yo reí a carcajadas cuando ellos se abrazaron y lloraron fingidamente. Volví mi vista a la pantalla y… estaban enfocando al arquero de Alemania…_

 _Sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello… sus labios… Parecía que había visto a un ángel._

 _Mi mirada se quedó ahí, admirándolo. Lo enfocaban porque se acababa de marcar el gol en contra de su equipo. Mi risa ya no era una risa. Ahora era decepción. Culpa. Tristeza. Su rostro lo demostraba, se veía mal. Y eso me puso mal al instante a mí también_

 _Terminó el partido y Alemania no clasificó a las finales. Mi alma parecía sentirse con millones de espinas incrustándose en ella. Ahora estaba concentrada en la pantalla. Buscando al ángel que recién había visto._

 _Y lo encontré. Se apellidaba Neuer. Quería saber su nombre, pero si le preguntaba a mi padre eso seguro se burlaría de mí ante ello._

 _¿Quiénes son los nuevos jugadores? – pregunté en un tono de poca importancia. Mi padre me miró, con sus manos sosteniendo su rostro._

 _Pues… está Thomas Müller, Manuel Neuer… - lo corté y me levanté_

 _Tengo sueño. Tu tonto partido me aburrió mucho. Feliz cumpleaños papá. Seguro tu selección te dio un excelente regalo – me burlé y él me fulminó con la mirada. Reí, dejé el vaso y el recipiente en el lavabo y subí a mi habitación. Desde luego que no tenía sueño. Sólo quería investigar más del chico caído del cielo con hermosos ojos y talento excepcional. Encendí mi computadora y me metí al buscador. Sonreí al escribir su nombre en la barra de búsqueda…_

 _Manuel Neuer._

De pronto me sentí descansada. Mi respiración era tranquila y el cuerpo ya no me dolía. Apenas recordaba que mi ojo estaba herido, pero tampoco sentía el dolor. Era como si de pronto hubieran hecho un hechizo conmigo para aliviarme. Como Harry Potter.

Pero había algo distinto. Alguien estaba a mi lado. También respiraba tranquilamente. Y escuché el televisor encendido. Estaba en portugués, así que no entendía o reconocía la película. Abrí mis ojos.

Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos que cuatro años atrás había conocido tras la pantalla de mi casa y me habían flechado, pero todavía tenía un par de golpes en su rostro. Manuel me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Él estaba recostado a mi lado, su espalda con el respaldo de la cama y yo a su lado, con una cobija fina y la almohada común.

¿Qué se siente despertarse a las cinco de la tarde, bella durmiente? – dijo y yo reí mientras me desperezaba. Me acerqué a él y me recosté en su pecho. él me rodeó con su brazo y volví a cerrar mis ojos, me sentía más cómoda así.

¿Enserio son las cinco de la tarde? – pregunté, todavía con los ojos cerrados y un tono somnoliento. Manuel bajó el volumen del televisor

Sí, dormiste casi medio día. ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Cuando regresé encontré a Nath hablando sola. En realidad hablaba contigo pero ella no había notado que estabas en el quinto sueño – reí y lo abracé, acercándome más a él.

Espero no me mate luego – esbocé mientras bostezaba y sonreía. - ¿Qué película estás viendo? – pregunté después.

 _Iron Man 3_ – contestó. Abrí mis ojos

¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – desperté y volteé mi vista al televisor, pero sin separarme de él – Amo esas películas – dije y concentré mi vista en el televisor

No lo sabía. Acaba de comenzar – señaló y yo sonreí. Él comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y eso parecía relajarme de cierto modo. El sueño volvió a presentarse.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté de pronto, refiriéndome a los golpes en su rostro.

Están mejorando. Volveré a los entrenos el lunes – enarqué mis cejas. Lo que Luke había hecho se lo cobraría yo - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu ojo? – preguntó y yo dirigí una de mis manos a mi pómulo. Lo presioné un poco, dolía poco

Casi no siento dolor – dije. Mi pómulo estaba frío. Seguro era por el hielo. Me separé de Manuel y me levanté de la cama. Él me miró con sus cejas arqueadas. Me puse mis sandalias y me envolví en una manta corta que había en el closet de la habitación. Me di media vuelta y miré a Manuel – tengo sed – dije, explicando.

Me lo hubieras pedido a mí, estás temblando – dijo con una sonrisa al ver mis manos tiritando incluso bajo la manta. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el aire entraba por ellas. Pero era un aire cálido, seguro era el hecho de estar con el hielo y el viento mientras estaba bajo la cobija fina. Sonreí.

Es a propósito – excusé y Manuel rió y asintió, pero me dejó ir. Yo reí igual y me encaminé a la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua. Antes de salir de la habitación le había preguntado a Manuel si quería algo. No quería.

Tomé un vaso de las estanterías y me serví, para variar, agua helada. Los cubos de hielo se agregaron desde el refrigerador y me tomé el vaso lentamente, con mi mano apoyada en la mesa. Jugué con los cubos de hielo cuando me tomé el agua, esperando que se deshicieran. Fue cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Fruncí el ceño y me encaminé a la puerta. Quité el seguro y abrí la puerta. No era Nath, ni Luke y tampoco Jordan.

Era Charlie.

Abrí mis ojos como la luna

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté en un susurro desesperado. Él me miró de pies a cabeza

¿Te duermes temprano? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo bajé mi vista, entendiendo a qué se refería

No ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté de nuevo. Si Manuel lo veía aquí lo primero que haría sería romperle la cara, a pesar de que yo le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Charlie miró el interior de la habitación, como examinando o buscando algo

Me dijeron que había pasado algo en tu habitación, se escuchaban platos rompiéndose o golpes contra la pared. Las personas del piso pensaron que había sido atacada pero que tu amiga había dicho que sólo estabas en un problema de relación y querías desquitarte con todo – fruncí el ceño - ¿Terminaste con tu novio? – preguntó en un tono interesado y preocupado. Fruncí más el ceño y reí

Eso fue una excusa – él asintió, como si ya lo hubiese sospechado – mi exnovio y mi novio pelearon, eso pasó – dije encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de ocultar la pesadez en mi voz. Charlie enarcó sus cejas y sonrió, cruzándose de brazos

Eso tiene más sentido. Y… ¿Por qué tu ojo está herido? – preguntó señalándolo. Bajé mi vista

Mi exnovio me golpeó. Por eso peleaban – dije. No era exactamente la verdad, pero no podía contarle todo a Charlie. Quería que se fuera antes de que Manuel notara su presencia. Charlie volvió a asentir

Bueno… sólo quería ver cómo estabas – dijo y me despeinó. Arrugué mi nariz y sonreí.

Gracias. Estoy bien – dije mientras lo veía alejarse. Sonreí. Al cerrar la puerta divisé de inmediato una figura detrás de ésta y salté del susto, con una mano sobre mi pecho y sintiendo el pulso de mi corazón aumentar y hacerse más fuerte. La puerta se cerró – Maldición, Manuel, me asustaste – dije, tratando de calmarme antes de sufrir de paro cardíaco. Manuel sonrió

Perdón, no quería asustarte – dijo sonriente y se acercó a mí - ¿Ése era "Charlie"? – preguntó y se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. Quité la mano de mi pecho y lo miré. Asentí – Hubiera salido de mi "escondite" – hizo comillas con sus dedos – a partirle la cara por asustarte de esa forma dos días atrás. Pero… - corté

Me prometiste no hacerlo – terminé y el juntó sus labios, asintiendo. Sonreí y tomé su rostro en mis manos – gracias por no dejarlo como Luke – dije y sonreí, él se acercó a besare y yo rodeé su cuello con mis manos. En eso, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta nos interrumpió – Maldición – me quejé y volví a la puerta. Esperaba volver a encontrar a Charlie, pero era Jordan - ¿Pasa algo? – observé que todas las personas salían de sus habitaciones y se dirigían a las escaleras de emergencia. Mi ceño se frunció de nuevo. Jordan miraba a Manuel - ¿Jordan? – lo llamé y él volvió su vista a mí

Es la limpieza mensual de habitaciones y huéspedes. Decidimos que sería bueno antes de la fiesta – dijo y yo abrí mis ojos como platos. Lo había olvidado. Seguro Nath ya estaba viniendo hacia acá con todos los chicos del campamento. Jordan me miró con su entrecejo fruncido - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con una sonrisa

Lo había olvidado. Tendré que hacer todo de prisa. ¿Es necesaria ésta limpieza? – pregunté con ojos suplicantes. Jordan me sonrió

Sí, pero si quieres puedo hacer una excepción a tu habitación. ¿Te gusta? – preguntó y yo dejé escapar el aliento que contenía. Sonreí

Claro que sí, gracias Jordan – dije y le di un corto abrazo y me metí de nuevo en la habitación. Le dije a Manuel que tenía que arreglarme para la fiesta y él la recordó también en ese momento. Se despidió de mí con un corto beso en los labios y se retiró. Apagué el televisor y busqué en todos lados ropa adecuada para la fiesta. Busqué en las bolsas de las compras de ayer con Nath alguna camisa, falda, short, vestido… lo que fuera para llevar. Tomé un short azul-negro corto, una camisa de tirantes gruesos de estampado de leopardo y un encaje blanco encima que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros y se sostenía con el otro. Añadí un collar largo y unos brazaletes hechos a mano y unos tacos negros altos. Me maquillé ligera y me puse el perfume que Bella Femme me había regalado. No lo había usado desde que me lo dieron, pero quería probarlo ahora. Cuando me chequeé unas veinte veces, me dije que ya estaba lista.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta. Me di cuenta que eran las siete de la noche. La fiesta seguro estaba por comenzar. Caminé colocando unos pendientes en mis orejas y cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Nath, vistiendo un vestido negro con un cinturón en la cintura. El vestido marcaba su figura y llevaba tacos parecidos a los míos. De su cuello colgaba el anillo de su familia y su maquillaje no era ni exagerado ni ligero. Se veía muy linda

Por Dios, Nath, estás hermosa – dije mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella sonrió y me abrazó

¿Ya te viste a ti? Pero, bueno, es entendible. Será envidiado por todos – dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo reí. Fui hasta mi habitación y tomé mi bolso, donde estaba mi celular, maquillaje de emergencia, las llaves, mi billetera y un pequeño perfume que había comprado con Nath, de emergencia. Cuando estuve completamente lista, le dije a Nath que saliéramos y cerré mi habitación con doble seguro. Nos encaminamos hasta el lobby, donde sería la fiesta.

Había entendido que los presentes de la selección eran Mario, Thomas, Bastian, Lukas, Manuel, Mats, André, Mesut, Tony, Sami, Cristoph, Klose, Jerome, Per, Roman, Ron-Robert, Julian y Philipp. También había entendido que ellos habían invitado otros jugadores de las otras selecciones. Cuando tomamos el elevador, éste no respondió. Tuvimos que tomar las escaleras. La música se comenzó a escuchar y Nath comenzó a bajar las escaleras bailando. Yo reí mientras la veía tambalearse por veces. Por fin llegamos al lobby…

Las luces de la pista de baile, que era en donde los sofás de recepción deberían estar, iluminaban todo el lugar que estaba a oscuras. Las luces de color se veían llamativas en todo el lugar. Las personas bailaban en el centro. La barra era poco iluminada por las luces de su puesto. Había sofás alrededor para la gente. Quería buscar con la mirada a Manuel, pero me di cuenta que eso sería imposible.

Nath de pronto fue arrastrada lejos de mí y me quedé completamente sola.

Como era de esperar, la gente se me acercaba e intentaba bailar conmigo. Yo me limitaba a sonreír y a seguir avanzando hasta los sofás, tratando de buscar a Manuel mientras lo hacía.

Un chico me tomó del brazo y choqué contra su pecho. Pude sentir su colonia de inmediato y comencé a toser, pero igual traté de disimularlo. El chico me tomó de las manos y comenzó a hacerme bailar con él. No podía verle el rostro, y supuse que sería Manuel, pero el chico era muy bajo, y Manuel no se bañaba en colonia.

Logré visualizar su cabello moreno y un rostro con barba. Traté de alejarme pero él me sujetaba con fuerza y me hacía bailar junto con él. Seguí buscando a Manuel con la mirada, pero había demasiada gente, y la mayoría era más alta que yo. El chico me habló en portugués y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, dándole a entender que no le entendía. El chico rió y se acercó más a mí, sus labios rozando mi nariz

¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó cuándo pude entenderle. Parpadeé desconfiada

Jane – dije sin interés. Busqué por encima de su hombro a Manuel. ¿Por qué no aparecía? _Tal vez no ha llegado_. Me dije para calmarme. Pero ahora quería separarme del chico, solo que parecía imposible

Un hermoso nombre, Jane. Soy Daniel – dijo y me hizo dar una vuelta y quedar pegada a él. Esto me incomodaba. Daniel comenzó a bajar sus labios por mi cuello y mi hombro descubierto. Tenía que parar. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas.

Daniel, estoy buscando a mi novio – dije seria. Pero a él no pareció importarle, porque siguió bajando sus manos hasta mis piernas y comenzó a acariciarlas. Quería zafarme de él, pero me sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas, tanto que podría jurar que iba a cortármelas.

Sacudí mis manos con fuerza, queriendo con furia irme de ahí. Noté que su pie estaba frente a mí, y yo llevaba tacos. Así que lo pateé con fuerza y él ahogó un grito. Pero no me soltó. Simplemente me dio media vuelta para mirarlo y levantó su mano, listo para abofetearme con fuerza. Miré su mano, espantada. Pero alguien se la sujetó y lo golpeó en el rostro, alejándolo de mí.

Capitulo Sesenta y Nueve

Creí que eras Manuel – le dije, suspirando y dejando escapar el aliento. Nath me sonrió y Daniel nos miró incrédulo. Pero se alejó, sosteniendo su mandíbula con sus manos.

Nadie debe meterse con la novia de Manuel Neuer – esbozó encogiéndose de hombros. Yo reí y volteé mi vista a los lados - ¿Lo estás buscando? – preguntó, era obvio lo que estaba haciendo, pero seguro podría encontrarlo con ayuda de Nath.

No lo veo en ningún lado. Y no quiero tener que encontrarme con idiotas como esos – dije en un tono amargado y arreglándome el short, que Daniel había bajado un poco.

Para ti son idiotas porque tienes novio. Para mí es… diversión – volvió a encogerse de hombros y la miré con una ceja arqueada. Nath rió sonoramente y comenzó a bailar con tranquilidad – Diviértete un poco, los chicos no han llegado. Cuando lo hagan, seguro Manuel te encontrará – me dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Yo sonreí comprensiva y asentí. Justo en ese momento cambió la canción y comencé a bailar con Nath. El estilo de música era electrónica, y el DJ era excelente. Miré a Jordan parado sobre la barra de bebidas y reí. Estaba bailando con un chico, como un desafío de baile. Ambos bailaban bien.

También vi a Charlie bailando con una chica de baja estatura y bonita sonrisa. Ella se acercaba y lo besaba con desesperación y él simplemente la rodeaba con la cintura, sin parar de bailar. Me pregunté si sería su novia o lo hacía como Nath…

Por diversión.

Ya había pasado alrededor de media hora y no veía a ninguno de los chicos de la selección. Tal vez decidieron no venir u ocurrió algo de último momento. Tenía que calmarme.

Nath fue arrastrada por un chico y la separó de mi lado. Era el momento incómodo de la fiesta cuando bailas sola. El nerviosismo entró en mí. Pero luego dos chicos me tomaron de los brazos y me atrajeron con ellos. Me di cuenta que se trataba de un grupo bailando. Todos desconocidos. Habían formado una clase de círculo relleno y me uní con ellos a bailar. El olor a sudor, alcohol y perfume, tanto de chico como de chica, me mareó y la luces moviéndose con rapidez no ayudaba mucho. Uno de los chicos se acercó a mi oído

¿Estás bien, muñeca? – preguntó y su voz fue pesada para mi cabeza. Asentí insegura

Estoy mareada – expliqué y reí. Él me imitó y me llevó a la barra, tratando que nadie pudiese empujarme o hacer más pesado el dolor. Me senté en los bancos y el chico ordenó por mí, pero no logré escuchar qué había pedido por el ruido de la fiesta. Volteé a verlo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté con una sonrisa

Edward – hizo una pausa, como meditando – Edward Johns. Estoy de visita para apoyar a mi país. Estados Unidos – dijo y sonrió, guiñándome un ojo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y asentí - ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes a apoyar a tu país? ¿De dónde eres? – muchas preguntas volvieron a marearme. Pero lo disimulé

Algo así. Estoy acá por mi trabajo, aunque también para apoyar a mi país. Soy de Alemania – dije y el _barman_ me entregó en ese instante el pedido que Edward me había encargado. No era agua. El color era oscuro, y su olor fuerte como… whisky.

¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó interesado. Volteé a verlo. Tenía mi mente en la bebida a mi lado y la pregunta de Edward. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza

Jane. Jane Harrison – dije, un poco dubitativa – Edward. Yo no bebo – dije con una sonrisa tranquila y honesta. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no enojado… o disgustado. Más bien, confuso

Es un Rob Roy, de los mejores cocteles que puedas probar. Ayuda a los mareos ¿Sabes? Es lo que yo usualmente tomo para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta – y señaló alrededor. Yo bajé mi vista, parpadeante. ¿Enserio cometería la estupidez de beber, pedir cada vez más y más, solo por no decepcionar a un chico que recién conozco? ¿O para seguir bailando?

Yo _no_ bebo – dejé en claro. Recordé la vez en que lo hice y desperté con mi traje de baño en el patio trasero de la casa de un amigo de Brad por la fiesta de sus padres. La resaca de ese día fue horrible, y me prometí por mi vida nunca volver a ingerir alcohol.

Edward me miró con una cara de pocos amigos y asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior. Luego volteó de nuevo a verme, como meditándome o evaluando mi rostro. Fruncí el ceño ante su expresión. Él le susurró algo al _barman_ y éste se retiró asintiendo. Yo fruncí el ceño, pero no quise preguntar.

En ese caso, deberías probar las malteadas de coco… sin alcohol, tranquila. También son útiles, aunque no tanto con el Rob Roy – Tomó el vaso que estaba a mi lado y se lo bebió. Hizo una mueca dura, pero sonrió cuando el vaso estuvo vacío. No confiaba en que dicha "malteada" estuviese sin alcohol. Era una barra de licores. ¿Desde cuándo hay barras así que ofrezcan algo sin alcohol?

Sólo necesito un poco de agua, es todo – dije y él rió. Lo miré de nuevo, extraña, y medité sobre salir corriendo. El chico me daba mala vibra. No podía seguir estando con él si seguía así y quería ponerme ebria para quién-sabe-qué pasará después.

Pero ya era tarde.

El _barman_ dejó la malteada de coco frente a mí y se retiró. El vaso con líquido blanco espumoso y dos cerezas dentro me miraba de forma retadora, y yo le devolvía la mirada, pero con un toque de miedo. Se veía deliciosa, y me gustaba el coco, pero no me llamaba la atención. La malteada no tenía olor a alcohol, o nada parecido con lo demás. ¿Y si Edward estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿En verdad era libre de alcohol y me ayudaría a reducir el dolor de cabeza?

No tuve tiempo de pensarlo. Las náuseas comenzaron a invadirme y me tomé de un sorbo la malteada. No supe hasta acabarla que era bastante fuerte. El alcohol llegó a mi cabeza de manera asesina y yo abrí mis ojos y mi boca, no pudiéndomelo creer.

Me había tomado la malteada tan rápido y el dolor ahora había aumentado hasta pasar la raya. Edward reía y yo sostenía mi cabeza en mis manos. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en mi cabeza, como si cada uno tratara de hacerla explotar dentro. Gemí del dolor y no podía creer lo que pasaba. El mundo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Las luces eran llamativas, como un circo, en todo mi entorno. Todo parecía dar vueltas como un carrusel sin parar. Me sentía confundida, mareada y con sueño de pronto. Edward me levantó de mi silla y me llevó a la pista, pero no me dejó ahí, me hizo caminar más.

Hasta las escaleras.

Tropezaba a cada rato y eso hizo que él me alzara en sus brazos, como si fuera una princesa. Sonreí como tonta y me recosté sobre su pecho, descansando. Me sentía mal. Realmente mal. Parecía que iba a vomitar en ese momento. Y me gustaría hacerlo encima de él. Pero no pude hacerlo. Me sentía cansada, demasiado como para disfrutar de una venganza. Tal vez la fiesta estaba terminando y no me di cuenta cuando Manuel llegó y me alzó en brazos para llevarme a mi habitación y arroparme. Eso sería lindo.

Pero nos quedamos en el piso dos. El rostro de Edward era iluminado, o al menos así lo veía yo. Con rayos resplandecientes saliendo de su cabeza, como si fuera un ángel. Recordaba haber visto uno… y de pronto olvidé dónde. O quién.

Edward abrió una de las habitaciones del piso y me dejó caer en el sofá de la sala. Yo cerré mis ojos y me acomodé, abrazando una almohada suave con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me sentía cómoda en el sofá, tratando de dormir tranquilamente. Y luego escuché la puerta cerrarse.

¿Me trasladaron aquí? ¿Ahora somos compañeros de cuarto? – pregunté confusa. Sabía que iban a limpiar las habitaciones, tal vez encontraron algo en la mía y decidieron dejarme con Edward un par de días mientras hacían lo que tenían que hacer. Edward me sonrió

Sí, hermosa, somos compañeros de cuarto ¿T gusta? – preguntó con una sonrisa y colocando sus manos a mis lados. Se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi nariz. Sus labios eran suaves y no pude resistir mi sonrisa tímida. Edward volvió a sonreírme y se acercó a mis labios

Pero lo detuve con mi mano. Tapé sus labios y lo alejé de mí. Él me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Y yo reía alegremente

Tienes que lavarte los dientes. Ya es tarde – repetí a mi padre. Recordaba cómo ese desgraciado me mandaba a hacer cosas cuando yo sabía que tenía que hacerlas. Él no me mandaba. Cuando lo viera de nuevo le diría que soy un alma libre. Y me iría para siempre. Tal vez con Edward.

Me gustaría que me cargara como lo hizo hace rato. Juntos yéndonos a algún lugar distante.

Ya lo hice – me susurró, comenzando a besar mi cuello y a levantarme el encaje. Sonreí al sentir sus manos dándome un ligero cosquilleo en mi vientre. Cerré mis ojos y lo atraje más a mí… sin saber por qué.

Edward se acercó de nuevo a mis labios, pero ésta vez lo permití. Y me besó con ternura, al principio. Me gustaba cómo sus labios dirigían a los míos. Él era como un capitán mientras yo sólo me dejaba llevar por el placer. Me dolía la cabeza, y tal vez esto me distraería y haría que se esfumara.

Había una manera tan familiar en la forma que Edward me besaba. ¿Es que ya lo había besado antes? ¿O de verdad besaba igual que alguien más pero… quién?

La duda comenzó a comerme. Los labios de Edward eran suaves, realmente suaves. Me pregunté si lo conocía de algún lado, si ya lo habría besado antes pero me sentía muy confusa como para recordarlo. Sabía que había besado de esta forma a alguien recientemente. Y podía jurarme a mí misma que no era Edward.

Las lágrimas de duda y culpa se hicieron presentes. ¡Maldición, no podía recordarlo! ¡Y eso me desesperaba! ¡¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?! ¡Tengo que encontrar la respuesta!

¿Estás bien, Janie? – me preguntó. _Janie_. El tono que había empleado para decirlo. Era también familiar. Miré mi ropa. El short seguía ahí. Pero no tenía ni mi encaje ni mi camisa. Estaba solamente con mi top y mi abdomen y vientre descubierto. Y me sentí enferma.

¿Te conozco? – pregunté un poco juguetona. Él sonrió y asintió. Puso sus manos en mis caderas, y poco a poco fue bajando mi short. Listo para dejarme en ropa interior solamente. Él estaba sin camisa, también. Solamente tenía su pantalón puesto. Entrecerré mis ojos. Algo, muy dentro de mí, parecía comenzar a reaccionar. Pero ¿Reaccionar de qué? ¿Acaso estaba cometiendo algún error? ¿Por qué?

Edward dejó de bajarme el short y volvió a besarme con pasión, y desesperado. El beso que ahora me daba no me era familiar. No lo conocía. Esa era la respuesta. ¿Pero por qué me decía yo mismo que había algo mal con todo esto? ¿Tenía que parar?

¡¿Por qué?!

Desvié mi vista hasta por encima de su hombro mientras él comenzaba a besar mi vientre. Había muchas cosas de Estados Unidos. Edward tenía fotos de los jugadores de la selección. Descubrí el álbum a mi lado, el álbum del Mundial. Parecía que casi lo completaba. Tenía la página abierta en la selección de Estados Unidos. Sonreí al imaginármelo pegando los stickers en él. Quise alcanzarlo pero lo dejé caer por accidente y las páginas retrocedieron al caer contra el suelo. Caras familiares se hicieron presentes. Miré la parte superior de la página…

 _Deutschland – Alemania_

Sonreí. ¡Vaya! Era mi país. Edward siguió bajando sus labios hasta llegar a mis piernas, y comenzó, de nuevo, a bajar lentamente mi short. Yo, por otro lado, decidí conocer a los seleccionados de Alemania y sonreír por ellos. Se me hacían familiares. Todo lo que pensaba se me hacía familiar ahora. No entendía por qué.

Los miré a todos, y fui con el que faltaba ver… Manuel Neuer. El arquero.

Y la respuesta por fin llegó.

Mi cuerpo se llenó de temor y rompí en llanto como desconsolada. Miré a Edward, quien comenzaba a descubrir parte de mis panties del Victoria's Secrets. Lo pateé a con fuerza para alejarlo de mí y volví a subirme mi short. Me abracé sobre mi abdomen y busqué con desesperación mi camisa y el encaje. Edward se levantó del suelo y me miró, con el dolor en su rostro y su frente sangrando. Lo había golpeado con el taco de mi zapato.

Encontré mi camisa y mi encaje y me los coloqué de inmediato, sin dejar de llorar.

Tranquila, linda, no debes tener miedo – me dijo Edward, acercándose a mí y tocando mi mejilla con su palma, acariciándola suavemente

¡Aléjate de mí! – le espeté, con el llanto presente. Me sentía mal. Muy pero muy mal y la culpa estaba enfermándome mientras el dolor de cabeza aumentaba conforme los latidos de mi corazón se escuchaban en mi cabeza, diciéndome que era una traidora, una infiel, una idiota y una mal novia. Pero sobre todo, que no merecía a Manuel.

Volteé mi vista rápido al álbum. Manuel me miraba con una sonrisa apenas notable. Sus ojos me decían que no valía la pena, que esto no era digno de perdonar. Que era la chica más estúpida que pudo haber conocido y que no quería estar con alguien que le gusta meterse con todos. Que él no sería engañado de nuevo.

Pero no lo culpaba. Él tenía razón. Yo no me perdonaría por esto. ¿Se lo iba a decir? ¿Le diría que casi me acuesto con un tipo que me drogó? ¿Y si de verdad terminaba conmigo? Apenas llevábamos dos días juntos. Y esperé tanto tiempo para esto.

Era una estúpida. Mis lágrimas lo decían. Y me odiaba. Me odiaba más de lo que odiaba a Jessica. O a Luke.

Choqué contra la puerta en mi acto de alejarme de Edward. El pomo estaba detrás de mí. Podría huir. Saldría de aquí.

No lo intentes, Janie – dijo Edward, con una sonrisa y su vista fija en mi mano sobre la perilla – no si no quieres salir herida – me amenazó y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. La cabeza me dolía como el infierno. Pero lo que sentía en mi pecho era más grande. Dolía más, me mataba por dentro. No lo toleraba. No podría vivir así. Tenía que decírselo a Manuel, y tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias, por más doloroso que fuera. No quería vivir temerosa.

Giré la perilla y salí de la habitación de inmediato. Corrí a través del pasillo a toda velocidad. Las pisadas de Edward detrás de mí me aterraban y bajé corriendo las escaleras dirigiéndome al lobby. Todavía estaba mareada, y no podía mirar con claridad los lugares para pisar. Mi taco se dobló y con él mi pie, pero sólo fue un susto.

Llegué al piso uno y encontré una cubeta con agua al lado de las escaleras, seguro de mantenimiento. La dejé caer para Edward, esperando que se resbalara. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente pasó con cautela y siguió persiguiéndome. Pero yo ya había llegado al lobby. No podría hacerme daño con toda la gente presente. Y seguro Manuel ya había llegado.

Justo sonreí y di un paso de nuevo a la fiesta cuando alguien me acorraló contra la puerta de los baños de chicos y abrió la puerta, arrastrándome. Edward tapó mi boca, evitándome gritar. Cerró la puerta con llave y me empujó, haciéndome caer contra el suelo. Sollocé fuerte y me aprisioné contra la pared. Tratando de escapar de él. Los baños estaban abiertos. Excepto el primero, y rogué porque alguien me escuchara y me ayudara.

No te portes mal, amor – me dijo Edward con resignación en su voz y cansancio. Se sacó el cinturón y lo dobló, dejándolo como una correa. Lo alzó y me sonrió, yo seguí llorando en silencio. Esto no estaba bien, si no fuera por mi estupidez esto no estaría pasando. Se suponía que me tenía que divertir en la fiesta, pero ahora había un tipo loco que intentaba violarme, todo por mi culpa.

Déjame ir, por favor – rogué con voz ahogada. Edward rió y entonces alguien golpeó la puerta del baño. Se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba asegurada – los de mantenimiento abrirán la puerta – advertí, señalando la puerta con mi brazo tembloroso. Edward se encogió de hombros y volvió a reír.

Se acercó a mí, seguía sin camisa, y comenzaba a quitarse su pantalón también. Miré a todos lados, en busca de una salida, y volví hasta la puerta del sanitario donde estaba cerrada y esperaba que hubiera alguien dentro. Ahora estaba abierta.

Fruncí el ceño. Edward alzó su cinturón, sus manos y el orificio del cinturón se acercaban a mí, obviamente no me dejaría escapar ésta vez. Y quería divertirse. Sus pantalones habían quedado en el suelo, y sus bóxer de Calvin Klein eran lo único que llevaba puesto.

Pero lo empujaron desde atrás y cayó. Edward quiso golpear al sujeto que lo había hecho caer con el cinturón pero éste lo esquivó y lo pateó, noqueándolo por completo. El miedo llenó mi pecho y todavía no había dejado de llorar. Mi mirada estaba en Edward, yaciendo inconsciente a los pies del tipo que me había ayudado

¿Janie? – preguntó éste. Todavía no podía verle el rostro. ¿Y si era Manuel? ¿Qué le diría?

Levanté mi rostro, mientras las lágrimas de culpa limpiaban mi rostro, pero no el dolor que tenía. Suspiré de alivio al ver que no era Manuel, sino Thomas, pero igual tendría que explicarle lo que había sucedido. Estallé de nuevo en llanto y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Quería desaparecer. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Soy una tonta – sollocé al pensar en lo que había pasado. Se supone que no debería recordar esto, o algo de lo que pasó. O que no recordaría, pero lo hacía. Era la peor parte.

Capitulo Setenta

Me miré en el espejo y lavé mi rostro con el agua helada dentro del baño de chicos. Thomas había dejado a Edward dentro de uno de los sanitarios. Él seguía inconsciente.

¿Qué harías si tu esposa te dijera que un idiota la drogó e intentó acostarse con ella? – pregunté, mirando mi rostro en el espejo y notando los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que había dejado escapar del miedo y la culpa. Mi maquillaje se había corrido un poco, pero lo arreglé

Pues… - comenzó, rascándose el cuello y mirando su rostro también en el espejo – mataría al idiota que le hizo eso. La perdonaría a ella… pero me enfadaría – volteé a verlo, tragando saliva – Confío en ella, y que hubiese dejado que eso pasara me dolería mucho, tendría que meditar unos días sobre lo que haría. Es cierto que la perdonaría, y mis sentimientos por ella jamás cesarían. Pero me enfadaría – explicó y yo bajé mi vista. Genial. Ahora yo misma había metido la pata. Como siempre – Pero Manuel es más comprensivo que yo. Te lo digo porque siempre que me enfadaba con Lisa él me decía que no era culpa de ella. Que a veces los platos yo mismo los coloco mal. Que no era su culpa ser hermosa y gustarle a otros chicos. Que los perros muerden las bolsas de la basura y no puedo culparlos por eso, o a ella por no recogerla y que no huela mal por la casa. Siempre defendiéndola, incluso si eso significaba poner excusas idiotas – yo reí, mordí mi labio para poder tranquilizarme – Te diré lo que puede llegar a hacer Manu. Vendrá por este tipo y lo matará a golpes, eso es seguro. Sin embargo, eso podría llevarlo bajo las rejas de Brasil y no es lo que queremos – yo negué – así que se lo vamos a impedir. Luego, te dirá que no pasó nada. Que fue un error, el tipo es el culpable de todo, te ama, te perdona y bla, bla, bla. Va a entender. No te preocupes – me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo se la devolví y me acerqué a él, abrazándolo llena de gratitud por el ánimo que me había dado. No podía imaginar el rostro de Manuel al decirle lo que acababa de pasar. Entendía si se enojaba. Pero no quería que eso pasara.

Edward seguía inconsciente en el baño y Thomas y yo salimos antes de que despertara. No me gustaría estar presente cuando lo hiciera. La fiesta seguía con la misma emoción que estaba. El dolor de cabeza había bajado. Divisé a Manuel en la barra, platicando y riendo con Toni. Tenía una copa, con lo que supuse era Vodka, al lado. Tomé aire y estuve por decirle algo a Thomas cuando me di cuenta que estaba platicando con unos chicos por donde se encontraban los sofás. Miré a la pista y vi a Nath, bailando con Charlie. Fruncí el ceño y me pregunté si ya se habían conocido. Ambos se besaban desesperados y yo simplemente me limité a enarcar mis cejas y dirigirme a la barra con Manuel.

Pasé por el mar de cuerpos, incluso rodear la pista era algo imposible. Pero logré salir y tener un camino libre. El _barman_ me miró y sonrió. Yo le dirigí una mirada asesina por haberme dado la malteada de coco y volteé a ver a Manuel, quien me veía sonriente. No parecía alterado por el alcohol. Aunque recordé que tal vez ninguno de ellos se viera afectado por eso luego de vivir toda su vida en el país de la cerveza.

Ahí estás, creí que te habías arrepentido de venir – dijo, acercándome a él y plantándome un beso en los labios. Sonreí débil, reconociendo que él tenía que saber ahora mismo lo que había sucedido - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido al mirar mi expresión. Toni bebió de su vaso e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ni siquiera sonreí ante eso, la culpa me estaba matando

Tenemos que hablar – dije seria, sin siquiera verlo a los ojos. Manuel no cambió su expresión confusa y sólo asintió

Amigo, esas palabras nunca son buenas – le dijo Toni dándole palmaditas en el hombro – suerte – ésta vez sí sonreí. Pero sólo fue un alzamiento de mi comisura derecha. Nada magnífico. Toni se levantó, dejó su vaso en el mostrador, y se dirigió a la pista. Me senté en el lugar de Toni y aparté el vaso para recostar mi brazo. Manuel siguió mirándome confuso

¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar y un nudo molesto se formó en mi garganta. No podía decirlo tan calmada como estaba ahora. Tenía miedo de que se fuera a enojar, que fuera a perder el control, exclamar cosas que pudiesen herirme y posiblemente agredirme por ser tan estúpida. Sabía que ese no era el Manuel que yo conocía, pero tenía miedo de que fuera a pensar diferente con respecto a mí. Que ahora me mirara como su exnovia. Que me comparara con Kathrin Gilch.

Un chico me drogó… y me intentó violar – dejé escapar en un suspiro con el aliento que había contenido por todo este rato. Manuel cambió su expresión confusa a una distinta. No podía descifrar si era furia, terror, sorpresa o todas juntas. Pero su mirada me intimidaba – me negué a probar una de las primeras bebidas que me dio porque odio el alcohol, después me dio una malteada de coco que se suponía que era natural. De pronto me sentí mareada y contenta, me sentí como una tonta. Todavía recuerdo lo que pasó, no sé cómo, pero me llevó a su habitación y… - una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos – y… - tartamudeaba – él sólo me besaba y yo me dejaba llevar. Estaba confundida, sabía que estaba mal pero no sabía por qué. Había olvidado lo que pasaba realmente y me asusté. Me aterré al recordarlo todo y quise escapar. Si no hubiera sido por Thomas… yo estaría deseando morir en éste momento – le dije en un llanto calmado. Manuel mantenía su mirada sobre la mía. No decía nada. Mordía su labio inferior y me desesperaba que se mantuviera callado. Creí que de verdad estaba enojado que no podía decir nada. ¡Había arruinado su noche! Supuse que eso significaba su mirada. Y no sólo su noche. Sino también los dos días que llevábamos juntos apenas. Quise halarme el cabello hasta dejarme calva de la ira que tenía conmigo misma.

¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y tomando aire. Su tono de voz se escuchaba normal. No molesto, ni decepcionado, ni aterrado. Era completamente normal. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué? – pregunté confusa. Manuel enarcó sus cejas, esperando que contestara. Comencé a negar con la cabeza – No quiero que estés enojado, lo entiendo si lo estás. Entiendo si quieres gritarme por ser una estúpida, entiendo si piensas que soy una falsa. Lo entiendo porque lo reconozco. Sólo… perdóname por esto. Jamás quise que esto sucediera. Lo siento – sollocé mirando mis pies. Mis labios temblaban y mi rostro estaba húmedo. No sabía qué más diría. No sabía si se había acabado. No sabía si Manuel podría perdonarme. Lo único que sabía se trataba de mí. De que era una idiota.

Pero Manuel se acercó a mí y me besó tranquilamente. Con sus manos sosteniendo mi rostro mientras me dirigía en el beso, ya que yo estaba confundida ante el gesto. Pero coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, sosteniéndome y acercándolo a mí. Cuando Edward me había besado había querido recordar cuándo y quién me había besado de una manera similar. Había sido Manuel. Pero los besos no eran iguales. Edward me había besado con ternura, como si no tratara de hacerme daño. Pero Manuel me besaba con amor, como si fuera lo más delicado en este mundo y tratara de no deformarme. Eso era lo que me gustaba de sus labios. Porque nadie en el mundo podría demostrarme tanto amor en un beso más que él. Por eso mismo no quería perderlo. Porque yo también lo amaba desesperadamente. Había pasado por tanto para poder al fin estar con él. No permitiría que nadie me arrebatara eso. No podía perderlo. Los meses que pasé sin él parecieron un infierno al principio. Quería salir de mi desánimo y me fui con Simon. Pero Manuel siempre había habitado en mi cabeza. Estaba feliz con él.

No eres estúpida, tampoco una falsa. No es tu culpa y no estoy enojado contigo – me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa. Todavía tenía sus manos en mi rostro y estaba muy cerca de mí. Le sonreí débilmente – Sé que no querías hacerlo, principalmente porque odias el alcohol y te desagradan los chicos que intentan forzarte a hacer algo – reí – pero eso no significa que no vaya a matar a ese imbécil. Dime dónde está y regresaré en un minuto – mi sonrisa desapareció. Claro que quería que le diera una lección a Edward. Se lo merecía. Pero podría darse un disturbio en toda la fiesta y Thomas me había advertido sobre esto. Volví a sonreírle y le di un corto beso en los labios

No vale la pena – dije – Además, Thomas lo dejó inconsciente y tendrá un feo golpe en el rostro para mañana. No te preocupes – arrugué mi nariz juguetona y Manuel rió. Fruncí el ceño al recordar… - Oye, por cierto ¿Qué hiciste para que el golpe en tu ojo no se notara? – pregunté, asombrada al ver su ojo como nuevo. Manuel regresó a su banco y bebió de su vaso.

Uno de los asistentes médicos me dio una pomada extraña, remedios caseros de su abuela o algo así. Parece magia ¿Verdad? – sequé mi rostro y reí. Observé a Toni acercándose a nosotros. Me levanté y acerqué otro banco al lado de Manuel. La bebida de Toni tenía un color naranja y se veía desagradable. Al igual que todo el alcohol de la barra. Toni tomó asiento de nuevo y comenzó a masajear sus sienes - ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó Manuel en un tono cansado y aburrido. Toni negó con la cabeza

Lukas está reuniendo un grupo para competir contra otro chico que está formando otro grupo y quiere que le ayude a coordinar los pasos. Pero, vamos, todos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros baila hip-hop – exclamó alterado. Toni volvió su cabeza a mí - ¿Tú sabes bailar hip-hop? – pero reí

No – admití y volví mí vista a la pista – Pero Nath sí. Bueno… no exactamente hip-hop pero algo parecido – dije, encontrando a Nath bailando con otro chico, mientras éste no paraba de ver sus pechos. Toni y Manuel siguieron mi vista

Bueno… parece feliz allá – dijo Toni mirándola con asombro. Yo reí y asentí - ¿No te preocupa que pueda pasarle algo? – preguntó, volteando su vista a mí

Cada vez más. Iré a sacarla de ahí, ya vuelvo – dije y me alejé de la barra para sacar a Nath del lío que pronto tendría con ese chico.

Nath no era virgen. Había pasado cuando un chico miraba, casi babeando, sus pechos y su trasero. Para ese entonces Nath llevaba un vestido muy corto y ajustado a su figura. Teníamos 16 años. Me quedé hasta la mañana siguiente esperándola y me dijo lo que había pasado. Cada vez que un chico miraba a Nath con cierto deseo… pasaba lo que pasó esa vez. Por veces Nath se resistía. Pero cuando comenzaba a rotar y a rotar de pareja, Nath se arrepentía la mañana siguiente. No quería tener que consolarla de nuevo, diciéndole que la próxima vez no pasaría. Sería difícil, ya que parecía disfrutarlo, pero tenía que cuidarla. No me lo perdonaría si llegase a estar embarazada por un descuido.

Llegué con Nath y ésta me abrazó con fuerza. El chico quitó su vista de Nath y la puso sobre mí. Me dirigió una sonrisa alegre. Volteé a ver a la barra. Toni y Manuel nos miraban mientras platicaban. Es me hizo sentir más segura y volví mi vista con Nath.

Cariño, ven conmigo – le dije sobre la música mientras las dos bailábamos al ritmo de ésta. Nath amplió su sonrisa y miró el techo. Iba a decir algo, pero el chico nos interrumpió

¿Estás loca? ¡Ella se está divirtiendo! – dijo y Nath lo ignoró, todavía bailando. Le dirigí una mirada incrédula, él frunció el ceño, sin dejar de sonreír

Es mi mejor amiga y lo que ambas debamos hablar o hacer no te incumbe – le espeté. El chico enarcó su ceja y se encogió de hombros. Estaba por hablar cuando Nath me haló y comenzó a salir de la pista de baile. Estaba sudando, y podía sentir una mezcla de bastantes colonias de hombre sobre ella. Tosí y tapé mi nariz, Nath comenzó a reír – Diablos, Nath, parece que has bailado con todos los chicos aquí – y volví a toser

Tranquila, no he tocado a tu chico – me guiñó un ojo y yo reí.

Un tipo me drogó e intentó acostarse conmigo. Se lo conté a Manuel y por suerte no se enfadó. Estaba asustada de que pudiera retractarse de mí. Tenías razón, Nath, tuve que haberlo besado hace meses. Esto me hizo darme cuenta que de verdad no puedo vivir sin él – dije, resumiendo todo lo que tenía en mente. Nath sonrió honesta y asintió – ahora, Nath, hablemos sobre ti. Ya basta. Tal vez no te diste cuenta cómo te miraba ese chico pero conozco lo que significa. No quiero que te pase nada esta noche. Tienes un compromiso enorme con la selección y no puedes dejarte llevar. Detente ya, antes que sea muy tarde y mañana te pases un día entero lamentando esto – le pedí con tranquilidad. Nath me sonrió y apretó sus labios, mientras me examinaba el rostro

Qué haría sin mi mejor guardaespaldas – dijo y me abrazó. Hice una mueca de disgusto al oler su cabello. Cigarrillo y sudor. La separé con ternura

¿Sabes qué? Mañana vas a darte un baño de tres horas y vas a usar el jabón tres veces por veinte minutos. Y no hablemos del shampoo – dije y ella rió aplaudiendo. Imité su risa

Sí, lo sé, apesto como vaca. Lukas me dijo si podía unirme a su grupo, el desafío será en diez minutos y debo ir y darle algunas ideas. Me da la impresión que nadie tomó clases de baile a los siete años y ganó dos concursos en Hamburgo. Por suerte yo sí – rodé los ojos y sonreí. Le dije que fuera y ella se acercó a Lukas mientras bailaba. Negué con la cabeza y decidí volver con Manuel.

Toni ya no estaba. Se había ido con el grupo contrario para molestar a Lukas. Me senté de nuevo en su banca y pedí un vaso con agua. Sólo esperaba que ni el agua fuese combinada con alcohol

Quiero que llegues mañana al campamento – me dijo Manuel luego de verificar la hora en su celular. Eran las doce de la noche – tengo un regalo para ti – volteé a verlo.

¿Es lindo? – pregunté, ladeando mi cabeza.

Espero que sí – esbozó y yo reí. El _barman_ dejó el vaso con agua frente a mí y se retiró. Tomé el vaso y lo acerqué a mi nariz, comenzando a olfatear. Manuel me miraba con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó riendo. Yo dejé de nuevo el vaso en el mostrador

Buscando señal de alcohol. Parece limpia – admití con una sonrisa. La música paró y todos volteamos a ver al DJ. Lukas y el otro líder del grupo para el desafío comenzaron a gritar qué demonios pasaba.

Se quemó la consola – dijo uno de los del mantenimiento del equipo, llamado George. Volteé a ver a Manuel

No se parece a las fiestas de la playa – dije encogiéndome de hombros y bebiendo un poco de agua. Estaba helada gracias a los cubos de hielo, lo cual era delicioso. Manuel estaba diciéndome que tendría un día libre de la semana que venía y podríamos salir juntos cuando el sonido de un objeto pesado rompiéndose se escuchó desde el lado donde el equipo del DJ estaba. Comenzó a salir humo y un par de personas se acercaron a cubrir el origen del ruido. Manuel se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño

Quédate aquí – me dijo sin quitar la vista del lugar. Asentí obediente y él fue hasta la zona donde una nube de humo nublaba la visión. Observé que Nath y Charlie también se acercaban. Divisé a Daniel también, detrás de Manuel.

Bebí toda el agua y miré el menú de bebidas encima del mostrador. No había malteadas de coco en ningún lado, ni siquiera la palabra "malteada". Bufé y maldije a Edward en voz baja. Volví mi vista a donde estaba Manuel. Lo vi a él alejándose del lugar con una expresión seria en su rostro.

¿Pasó algo? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Pero no me respondió.

Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo, tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome a la salida del hotel. Todos hacían lo mismo. Salían del hotel, pero no entendía por qué. Así que volteé a ver al interior. Todo el equipo de DJ estaba en llamas. Había alcohol en el suelo y el fuego se propagó de inmediato. La gente que todavía seguía dentro gritaba y corrían a la salida.

Manuel me sacó y llegamos a la carretera principal. No había autos transitando a esa hora, pero igual me alejó del hotel. El fuego ya había invadido todo el lobby y los bomberos estaban en camino. No veía a Nath en ningún lado, comencé a preocuparme por ella al no verla por ningún lado. Manuel sostenía mi mano y miraba alrededor, seguramente buscando a los demás chicos. Si alguien estaba todavía dentro, estaba muerto. Las llamas eran gigantes, mis ojos parecían quedar hipnotizados por lo brillante que se veía. Me imaginé a alguien dentro, por alguna razón un sentimiento de incomodidad. No importaba lo que hiciera, algo me molestaba la conciencia.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Manuel haciéndome voltear y examinando mi rostro. Asentí y sonreí. Manuel hizo lo mismo y siguió observando alrededor. Lo abracé con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. Él me devolvió el abrazo, sus brazos eran fuertes y eso me hacía sentir mejor. Me tranquilizaban de cierto modo ese sentimiento de que algo estaba mal. ¿Seguiría todavía alterada por lo de Edward?

Maldita sea – esbocé aterrada y abriendo los ojos como platos. Mi respiración se cortó por un minuto y me dejé caer de rodillas. Manuel bajó su vista, aterrado, y se inclinó conmigo

Janie. Janie, cariño ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? – su voz se escuchaba distante y parecía tener eco. Vi a Thomas, entonces, con sus manos en su cabeza y una actitud espantada. Volteó a verme, como si pudiera sentir mi mirada sobre él y ambos teníamos la misma expresión. Las lágrimas de terror bajaron una a una lentamente. No comprendía lo que pasaba. Quería que algo saliera bien. Quería alejarme de Edward porque eso era lo correcto. Thomas y yo habíamos hecho lo correcto.

Pero Edward ahora estaba muerto por nuestra culpa. Encerrado en el baño mientras las llamas consumían su cuerpo. Me sentí enferma. Me sentí mal. Era la responsable de la muerte de Edward.

¿Janie? – escuché de nuevo la voz de Manuel, y volteé a verlo. Tenía un rostro angustiado y temeroso - ¿Qué pasa, linda? – preguntó en un tono asustado. Me lancé sobre él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Sollocé sobre su hombro y él me rodeó la espalda. Me puso de pie de nuevo, sin soltarme, y me cargó. Me pedía que me calmara, que estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien.

El problema era que lloraba de felicidad. Y eso me hacía sentir culpable.

Capitulo Setenta y Uno

Bien, ahora mira a ésa cámara – me indicó Ray, el encargado de la sesión de fotos para Bella Femme. Yo volteé a ver a la cámara de la esquina y seguí mirando hacia arriba, como la indicación me lo ordenaba.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incendio en el hotel. Seguían reparando los daños en el lobby, así que durante las semanas estuve durmiendo con Nath en el campamento. Eso me gustaba. Me despertaba con el olor del desayuno desde la cafetería, veía a Manuel a primera hora de la mañana y podía comunicarme mejor con los chicos. Nath había comenzado a repasar lo que eran golpes, heridas, lesiones o signos de atención médica para lo que la próxima semana esperaba. La Copa Mundial. Aunque Alemania no jugaría hasta el lunes 16.

Manuel había tenido el miércoles libre y habíamos ido a la playa junto con Bastian y Nath. Un cangrejo había pinzado a Bastian y tuvimos que irnos. Las fiestas de la noche seguían celebrándose y había ido a otras dos en la semana. Pero eso me costaba mucho, porque tenía que estar en el estudio de sesión a las siete de la mañana. Hora eran las diez. Por suerte el fin de semana estaba libre a mi disposición. Lo malo era que ni Manuel ni Nath estaban libres hasta el domingo en la tarde. Hacían partidos amistosos y Nath tenía que estar atenta para practicar su trabajo. Era buena en eso.

Hermosa – dijo Ray mirando las fotos. Estaba vestida con un largo vestido con forma de corazón en la parte del pecho. Era de color blanco y se ajustaba a mi cuerpo. El maquillaje quería dar a demostrar el de una diva glamurosa. Me acompañaba un bolso de mano y un brazalete grueso con perlas y diamantes. Mi cabello había sido recogido en un moño, dejando escapar unos cuantos mechones al lado de mi rostro. Llevaba tacos color piel. No era el mejor atuendo que hubiera utilizado para modelar, pero era lindo. – Bien, pasemos a la sección de trajes de baño – dijo luego de aplaudir animado y todos acomodaron sus cosas. Mis estilistas se acercaron a mí y me llevaron hasta mi camerino.

Había un traje de baño verde de dos piezas en la silla frente a mi tocador. También estaban los tacos negros con los que acompañaría al traje. Cerré la puerta y me quité el vestido que llevaba puesto. Me puse el traje de baño. Me sentía con los pelos de punta gracias al aire acondicionado. Me miré en el espejo. Tendrían que quitarme le maquillaje en un rato. Reemplazarlo por otro estilo.

Bajé mi mirada, por instinto, a mi celular y miré que el botón de notificación estaba encendido. Tomé mi celular y descubrí un mensaje de Manuel.

 _Envíame las fotos de la sesión cuando termines ;) te amo_

Sonreí y contesté el mensaje cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

 _Claro, yo te amo más_

Abrí la puerta y descubrí a Frida, una de mis estilistas. Dylan estaba detrás de ella y me sonrió. Al principio Dylan me había dado mala espina porque tenía aspecto de ser un pedófilo. Pero cuando me dijeron que era gay, me calmé.

De acuerdo, hermosa, deja que te convierta en la dueña del mar – dijo mientras yo tomaba asiento y ella sacaba su equipo de estilista. Dylan se encargaba de los accesorios mientras que Frida me maquillaba y me hacía lucir bella durante las sesiones. Ray siempre me enviaba las fotos a mi correo cuando se acababa cierta sesión, y yo se la enviaba a Manuel. Desde mi primer día él había querido ser de los primeros en ver las fotos, así que era al primero que se las enviaba. Luego estaba Nath, y luego Lindsay.

Luego de veinte minutos de preparación, al verme en el espejo no vi nada mágico en mi rostro como para justificar tanto tiempo. Pero igual sonreí. Dylan me había dejado un sombrero enorme, una cadena sin ningún objeto determinado, sólo una cadena de oro para el cuello, un brazalete grueso de color dorado y pendientes largos. También había una bandera enorme de Brasil que sostendría sobre mí promocionando el partido inaugural de la Copa Mundial. Bella Femme me había obsequiado cuatro entradas. Una para mí, otra para Nath, otra para Manuel y estaba pensando quién más podría venir. Quería que fueran todos los chicos, pero solo me quedaba una entrada más.

Tomé la bandera y salí del camerino. Me dirigí de nuevo a la sala central y me coloqué frente a la enorme pantalla verde. Detrás habría un paisaje de una playa de Río de Janeiro.

Me envolví con la bandera y esbocé una sonrisa hacia el suelo. Los fotógrafos del centro comenzaron a tomar las fotografías y cuando Ray me dijo que optara la siguiente pose, levanté la bandera en alto y sonreí al techo. La luz se filtraba por el cristal y apenas podía concentrar mi mirada por la cegadora luz. El sol estaba encima de nosotros.

Ray me volvió a indicar que cambiara de pose y les di la espalda a las cámaras, con el escudo de Brasil cubriendo mi médula y sólo dejando mi cabello y mis piernas al descubierto. No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando me indicó que cambiara de pose…

Y así siguió hasta las once. Tenía que volver a cambiar de traje a uno negro y tacos rojos con joyería de oro también. Ahora posaría con la bandera de Alemania. Tuve más ánimo y las poses ante las cámaras eran las mismas que con las de Brasil. Sólo que con Alemania me sentía más feliz.

Era la una de la tarde cuando por fin me dijeron que era todo por hoy. Era la modelo seleccionada para patrocinar a todos los países. Cuando escuché la noticia casi me doy un tiro. Me llevaba muy bien con mis compañeros de sesión. Todos eran muy amables y trataban de hacerme ver como la más linda. Pero con Ray era distinto. Él era mi jefe. Me decía qué cosa estaba mal, y pocas veces me halagaba con comentarios de ánimo. Ahora mismo tenía que ir a su oficina porque quería hablar conmigo sobre el nuevo proyecto de la próxima semana.

Me vestí con la ropa con la que había llegado: Una camisa color sandía corta que dejaba al descubierto parte de mi vientre, un short negro y unas sandalias con taco, negras también. Me puse el reloj dorado que Bella Femme me había obsequiado en mi primer día de sesión y tomé mi bolso con mi billetera y mi celular dentro. Peiné mi cabello y salí en dirección a la oficina de Ray. Quedaba cerca de la salida.

Toqué tres veces antes de que me abriera y me saludara con una sonrisa. Me indicó que pasara y tomara asiento y observé, como lo había hecho en la semana, su oficina. Tenía cuadros pintados por sus hijas y retratos de ellas y su esposa junto con su perro. Había muebles con papeles, diseños y estilos organizados en un portafolio cada uno por temporada. Volví mi vista a él.

Bien, Jane. Has hecho un gran trabajo con nosotros en ésta semana. Te felicito, lanzamos tus primeras fotos para nuestra marca hace dos días y las ventas aumentaron el tres por ciento. Tal vez te parezca poco, pero es el tres por ciento más de lo que ganamos anualmente. La ropa que tú posaste en esa sesión fue comprada por mucha gente. Es una alegría saber que nos estás ayudando mucho… pero, como ya te dije, el tres por ciento es algo… pero es poco – enarqué mi ceja, confusa. No entendía qué tenía que ver esto conmigo

¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunté, esperando que me contestara de inmediato. Ray se acomodó los lentes y su cabello rojizo parecía que iba a encender en llamas.

Voy a tener que exigirte más horas de trabajo, más estilos que Frida y Dylan me entregaron ayer en la tarde para que nuestras ventas aumenten al menos hasta el diez por ciento. Poco a poco te tendré que exigir más porque, no sólo nos beneficia a nosotros, sino que tu salario irá creciendo también. No tenemos mucho tiempo contigo. Sólo son tres semanas que tendremos que crecer, y ya se nos fue una. El lunes te quiero aquí desde las seis y media hasta las cuatro de la tarde, usarás los nuevos diseños de nuestra marca ¿Entendido? – preguntó mirándome por encima de sus gafas. Yo asentí sin decir ni una palabra y me levanté. Directa a la salida – Gracias, Jane – y salí.

Era injusto. Apenas soportaba seis horas de trabajo y ahora tenía que soportar diez. Saqué mi celular y verifiqué mi correo. Ahí estaban las fotos del día. Se las envié a Manuel y subí al taxi que tenía frente a mí. Le dije al taxista que me llevara al hotel Pestana Bahía. Iba a verificar cómo iban los arreglos, y había quedado con Charlie de vernos ahí. Manuel y Nath seguían en las prácticas, y no quería aburrirme en la tarde, así que Charlie y yo iríamos a un circo en Sao Paulo.

Le pagué su parte al taxista y bajé del auto. El hotel estaba frente a mí. Había trabajadores moviendo, empujando y reparando los daños que el incendio de la fiesta había causado. Charlie por el momento se estaba quedando a dormir en un motel cerca de aquí. Yo venía a veces para tomar algunas de mis cosas y llevarlas a la cabaña de Nath. Extrañaba la enorme pantalla de mi habitación. Era lo único.

El cuerpo de Edward no estaba en el baño, seguro las llamas lo habían convertido en cenizas y había desaparecido. Como una cremación. Pero yo me sentía aliviada.

Me paré en la entrada del hotel y miré la oscuridad dentro. La remodelación había avanzado. Habían decidido en hacer un nuevo estilo de lobby, que esto era bueno porque antes no se podría hacer. Ahora era necesario. Jordan me decía que nada mejor pudo haber ocurrido en la fiesta, me lo decía mientras sonreía animado y yo lo miraba como si estuviera desubicado.

Alguien tosió detrás de mí y volteé a ver, era Charlie. Le di un abrazo a modo de saludo y él me tendió su brazo, indicándome que era hora de irnos. La función comenzaba en una hora y el circo quedaba lejos aún. Tomé su brazo y comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Brasil, despreocupados por si llegaba a ser tarde o no.

¿Tu novio y tu mejor amiga me perdonaron ya? – preguntó luego de un rato. Yo volteé a verlo y sonreí

Pues… bailaste con Nath en la fiesta. La besabas como si no hubiera un mañana. Era la castaña del vestido negro con un anillo colgando de su cuello – Charlie enarcó las cejas, recordándola.

Bueno, espero no vomite en mis zapatos cuando le digas quién soy. Es genial tener una identidad secreta – dijo bromeando. Yo reí y desvié mi vista al frente, observando el camino - ¿No te da curiosidad saber qué secreto esconden Jessica y mi padre? – preguntó luego. También tenía su vista fija al frente. Yo bajé la mía y lo medité

Sí, pero no puedo comunicarme con alguien cercano a ellos por ahora. Tendré que esperar hasta regresar y sacarle toda la información a Jessica. Me asusta saber que esconden algo. Me asusta pensar que puede ser por mi padre. Que puede hacerle algo a Brad o a mí para sacarnos la herencia. Aunque, en todo caso, sería a mí. Soy yo la dueña del dinero. Pero no me lo voy a quedar yo, de todos modos. Así que cualquiera de los planes de Jessica no servirán. O tal vez pueda ser que me vaya a poner en adopción. Ambos me odian, así que no sería raro que lo hicieran… - supuse tanto que no estaba segura de nada. La duda sobre la supuesta venganza de Jessica no me dejaba tranquila. Pero iba a averiguar cuál era el maldito secreto que Louis y ella escondían. La curiosidad había encendido dentro de mí.

Ahí – me señaló Charlie y nos dirigimos al taxi que acababa de aparcar frente una tienda de accesorios mundialistas. Ambos subimos y Charlie le indicó al conductor que nos llevara hasta el estado de Sao Paulo. En su cabecera.

El taxista condujo hasta la dirección asignada y yo me recosté en el asiento, masajeando mi cuello.

¿Tuviste un día duro? – preguntó, mirándome lamentar mi vida con mi expresión de cansancio. Yo lo miré de vuelta

Mi jefe me aumentó cuatro horas más de trabajo porque, con mi llegada, as ventas aumentaron un tres por ciento. Sin embargo, eso es muy poco y quiere que lleguemos al menos al diez por ciento, porque sólo estaré modelando para ellos por tres semanas. Es agotador, pero al menos mi ganancia será más – hice una mueca de ignorancia y Charlie rió.

Mírale el lado bueno, tú no tienes que repartir pizzas y encarar a tipos molestos cuando he llegado justo a la hora y me reclaman la entrega gratis. Eso sí es molesto – dijo con una ceja arqueada y haciéndome reír. Me recosté sobre la ventana y cerré mis ojos, de todos modos Sao Paulo estaba lejos de Bahía.

 _Iré a una función de un circo en Sao Paulo, regresaré en la noche._

Le envié el texto a Manuel para que no se preocupara por mi repentina desaparición. Esperé su mensaje de vuelta mientras trataba de dormirme en el auto en movimiento. Charlie también estaba recostado, pero atento ante nuestra llegada. Sentí mi celular vibrar en mis piernas descubiertas y leí rápido

 _Diviértete, que el tigre no intente comerte_

Sonreí y le envié un emoticón con la lengua de fuera. Luego le envié otro lanzando un beso y volví a recostarme para dormir. Cerré mis ojos y en menos de cinco minutos caí dormida.

Charlie me sacudió levemente y me hizo despertar con pereza. El taxi había parado, pero aún no habíamos llegado. Volteé a ver a Charlie, la puerta de su lado estaba abierta y él fuera del auto. Levanté mi vista y vi el enorme tráfico que amenazaba la carretera. Algunos apagaban sus motores y otros hacían sonar el claxon con desesperación. Salí del auto con Charlie y nos dirigimos hacia un camino a al lado de un campo con bastantes árboles tropicales. Cerca podría haber una selva, supuse.

¿Estamos cerca? Estoy muy floja como para caminar mucho – dije en un bufido mientras veía mis pies avanzar por el pasto. Me hacía cosquillar en los dedos descubiertos y había una enorme cantidad de carros a nuestro lado, con las miradas de todos posados en nosotros

Un poco, y tal vez deberías cubrir tu abdomen. Pareces provocativa para algunos hombres – y señaló al tráfico. Bajé mi vista hacia mi vientre y me sentí incómoda. Me abracé con mis manos y me cubrí, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse.

Como sea, ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunté y miré mi reloj, eran las dos de la tarde y la función comenzaba a las dos y quince. Crucé mis dedos, esperando que fuera poco lo que tendríamos que caminar. Todavía no estaba del todo despierta.

Dos kilómetros – dijo con temor en su voz. Volteé a verlo espantada e hice una mueca de cansancio. No lo soportaría. Si no fuera Charlie, lo habría matado.

Bien, vas a cargarme si me desmayo a mitad del camino ¿eh? – le dije y él sólo rió. Llevaba mi celular en mano y vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Lo desbloqueé y me di cuenta que era de Manuel. Me había contestado con otro emoticón devolviéndome el beso. Sonreí y eso pareció ser suficiente para darme ánimos y caminar satisfecha.

Nos alejamos de la carretera y luego de caminar media hora, llegamos quince minutos tarde a la función. Compramos algodón de azúcar y palomitas. Tenía sed así que me compré una botella de agua y me la bebí completa. Estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, pero el clima de Brasil era distinto al de Alemania y eso me había asfixiado de calor. La función recién comenzaba por retrasos en el horario, pero igual habíamos llegado tarde. Ahora el mago principal hacía sus actos de aparecer y desaparecer. Charlie y yo nos sentamos en las butacas del medio mientras el mago seleccionaba a un candidato del público.

Escogió a una chica morena y de tez oscura del otro lado. La chica sonrió y pasó al frente, con los nervios muy identificables en su rostro. La colocó en una de las cajas y la cubrió con una manta. Comenzó a mover de forma ondulada sus manos, como queriendo encantar la caja. Y cuando dijo las palabras mágicas, la asistente quitó la manta y abrió la caja. No había nadie. Pero eso no pareció asombrarme mucho. Lo que lo hizo fue que el reflector iluminó el techo. Ahora ella colgaba del techo, con cadenas en su cuello y tenía un aspecto dormido… o muerto.

Todas las expresiones del público fueron llenas de terror. El mago volvió a hacer sus movimientos frente a la caja. La asistente volvió a quitar la manta y abrió de nuevo la caja. La chica estaba ahí de nuevo, con marcas de cadena en su cuello. El reflector volvió a iluminar el techo. Las cadenas colgaban, pero sin lastimar a nada. La chica confirmó que no sentía dolor, y no sabía lo que había pasado. Entonces fue cuando todos aplaudimos.

El acto había sido bueno, pero el mago seguía escogiendo personas del público para el acto de la sierra. Y escogería a uno del lado en el que Charlie y yo estábamos.

Mi corazón pareció detenerse cuando señaló en nuestra dirección. No me escogió a mí, sino a Charlie. Él sólo rió y pasó al frente. Por un segundo temí de que le pasara algo, pero me confié en que el mago sabría lo que hacía y que Charlie iba a estar bien.

Charlie se recostó sobre la caja que el mago le señaló y la asistente le entregó la sierra. Charlie no se veía asustado, ni una señal de nerviosismo. Entonces me calmé y tomé aire, mientras mordía mi algodón de azúcar. El mago encantó la sierra y la caja y la colocó encima de Charlie un momento. La música de suspenso se escuchó en todo el lugar y cuando cesó de golpe, atravesó la caja.

La música de tragedia comenzó cuando cortó la primera caja y luego pasó con las piernas. Charlie seguía movilizando su cabeza como si nada estuviera pasando y sus piernas también estaban normales. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza.

El mago terminó su acto y todos le aplaudieron. Juntó de nuevo a Charlie y cuando volvió a mi lado lo abracé con fuerza, como reconfortándolo, o a mí, de que estuviera bien. El mago agradeció a Charlie y comenzó a buscar de nuevo entre el público.

Escogió a un chico que llevaba una gorra y no se le podía ver el rostro. Mi cartero se cayó de mis piernas y me agaché para recogerla. Justo en ese momento el sonido estrepitoso y escalofriante de un disparo se escuchó desde el frente y levanté con rapidez mi mirada. El tipo apuntaba hacia mí con su arma, y de ésta salía humo. Volteé a ver aterrada y me di cuenta que la señora que estaba detrás de mí era quien había recibido el disparo en el entrecejo. La gente corría de temor. Estaba claro que el chico quería matarme a mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Charlie me ayudó a salir de ahí. Volteé a ver al centro del circo. Luke me fulminaba con la mirada, mientras me apuntaba.

Capitulo Setenta y Dos

El taxi me dejó justo a las afueras del Camp Bahía, mis manos temblaban. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Manuel y Nath estarían llegando en una hora, aproximadamente.

Saludé a los oficiales y me fui hasta la cabaña de Nath. Entré y me tiré en el sofá de la sala principal, con mi mirada puesta en el techo y las lágrimas secas en mi rostro. Me sentía aterrada. El solo hecho de pensar que Luke estuvo a casi nada de matarme era escalofriante. Cuando se lo dijera a Nath o a Manuel seguro habría un disturbio en toda la ciudad. Pero estaría de acuerdo. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Luke? Me dijo que iba a recuperarme, pero… ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo después de casi asesinarme?

Un segundo. Sólo un segundo era el necesario para decidir mi muerte. Si no hubiera recogido mi cartera… no estaría aquí. Sentía pena por la señora que había recibido el disparo. Eso no tuvo que haber pasado. Nada tuvo que haber pasado. ¿Podría dormir tranquila ahora? ¿Estaría Luke vigilándome ahora mismo? Ya no podía vivir confiada. Ni siquiera en Brasil podía estar a salvo, la muerte me seguía a todos lados. Mis manos estaban heladas.

Me levanté y fui por una manta al cuarto de Nath. Tomé una gruesa y volví al sofá. Me puse la manta encima y traté de calmarme. Miré el cielo por la ventana. Era hermoso. El atardecer se acercaba y el paisaje apenas comenzaba a tornarse naranja. La brisa cálida de Brasil ni siquiera me confortaba. Me daba escalofríos.

Volteé a ver al reloj. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que había llegado. Charlie se fue al motel luego de dejarme a salvo en un taxi distinto. Él no entendía lo que pasaba. Y yo no pude explicárselo. Luego de vernos rodeados en el mar de cuerpos huyendo, los disparos habían seguido. Luke había matado a tres personas inocentes… entre ellos una chica de quince años.

Los disturbios en el lugar fueron graves, la policía quería atrapar a Luke, y no supe si lo lograron. Me había caído un correo de Lindsay días atrás que Luke había escapado de la prisión. Le conté que estaba aquí. Ella supuso que después de escapar tomó un vuelo a Brasil para alejarse de Alemania y no volver a estar bajo las rejas. Seguro se había enterado que yo viajaría y así encontrarme. Siempre había sido un idiota, pero esto había ido muy lejos.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté calmarme, ahora estaba a salvo. Estaba dentro de la cabaña de Nath, con varios oficiales guardando el campamento. Tenía que sentirme segura… pero algo me tenía inquieta. ¿Sería Manuel? El hecho de que él estuviera entrenando y Luke pudiera ir y matarlo era suficiente para hacerme incomodar y no poder sentir otra cosa que temor. No podría perdonarme si algo llegaba a suceder en el estadio de entreno.

Los latidos apresurados de mi corazón me hicieron sentirme agotada de pronto y cerré mis ojos.

La puerta de la cabaña abriéndose llamó mi atención, pero no me moleste en abrir los ojos. Estaba cómoda y caliente. No había luz, podía sentir el ambiente nocturno y a los animales salir a la hora de costumbre. Escuché las pisadas en la cocina y suspiros femeninos. Bien. Nath estaba bien.

No me moví ni un milímetro. Estaba agotada y con pocas fuerzas. Me relajaba dormir, pero tenía que verla, asegurarme que no hubiera pasado nada. Y que Manuel estuviera bien. Tenía que contarle sobre lo que había pasado en el circo y lo que había causado Luke. Tenía que pararlo. Si la policía no lo hacía tendría que ser yo.

Abrí los ojos por fin y miré por la ventana. Evidentemente, la luna ya se alzaba en lo alto y las estrellas adornaban el cielo. La luz de la sala de la cabaña estaba apagada. La única encendida era la de la cocina, en donde estaba Nath preparando su cena. Tenía el uniforme de médico de los entrenamientos con la selección. Tenía sangre en un costado de la camiseta. No era su sangre, eso lo sabía. Una corriente de duda pasó por mi médula y me hizo estremecer. Me levanté de golpe y caminé a la cocina. Nath me volteó a ver y me sonrió

¿Cómo estás, Janie? Manuel me dijo que fuiste a un circo en Sao Paulo ¿Estuvo bien? – volteé a verla mientras reí sarcástica. Nath me miró con confusión

Estuvo horrible – esbocé con mi mirada baja y mis manos sobre el mostrador. Examiné mis uñas y me di cuenta que era hora de hacerme una manicura. Estaban deformes y pálidas. Tal vez sólo eran los nervios – Luke estaba ahí – Nath paró de hacer su salchicha y volteó a verme con temor. Apagó el fuego y se sentó frente a mí, con el entrecejo fruncido

¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó con un acento temeroso. Negué con la cabeza pero mantuve mi mirada en mis manos

Casi – admití – El mago principal estaba haciendo pasar personas al frente y Luke fue escogido. No pude verle el rostro porque llevaba una gorra. La cuestión es que se me cayó mi bolso y justo en ese momento él disparó desde el centro en mi dirección. La señora detrás de mí recibió el disparo y murió. Salí de ahí tan rápido como pude. Luke mató a más personas, quería matarme pero no lo consiguió – Nath tragó saliva y asintió perpleja. Comenzó a examinar mi rostro, angustiada – Tienes sangre en un camisa – señalé y ella me volteó a ver rápido - ¿Por qué? – pregunté seria. Nath se encogió de hombros

Mats se golpeó con el codo de Jerome y se partió el labio. Estaba sangrando mucho así que me encargué de él. Se puso mejor y treinta minutos después volvió al juego. Jane… - centró su mirada en la mía. La suya tenía una sombra de preocupación. Arrugó su frente – Luke está cruzando la raya. Si no te cuidas él va a hacerte daño y será muy tarde para hacer algo.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que hable con él y hagamos un pacto de paz? Sabes que eso no pasará a menos que acceda a volver con él… y no lo haré. No lo haré aunque eso me cueste la vida – establecí con seguridad. Luke no podía seguir así, lo entendía, pero tampoco iba a arriesgarme a dejar todo lo que me hacía feliz por él. No me iría con él, no estaría con él y no lo apoyaría. Tenía que haber otra manera de solucionar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él estaba aquí porque yo estaba aquí… pero también porque si regresaba a Alemania el primero en verlo llamaría a la policía y lo reportarían. Si aguantaba un mes más, al regresar a Alemania todo sería distinto. Tenía que confiar en eso.

No sé. No sé qué es lo mejor pero al menos cuídate. Ni Manuel ni yo soportaríamos la noticia de que algo te sucedió. Juro que si él llega a ponerte las manos encima voy a fusilarlo, dejando que sienta dolor y dando su cuerpo a los perros. Lo que se merece es ir bajo las rejas… - interrumpí

Lo que se merece es morir. Ya escapó de la cárcel una vez ¿Qué impedirá que lo vuelva a hacer? Si va a seguir así es mejor que deje de respirar – dije, parpadeando. Escuché el sonido de una puerta cerrándose a lo lejos y volteé a ver a la ventana – Voy a ver a Manuel – anuncié y me levanté de la silla. Seguía con mi vestimenta del día. Verifiqué mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran las seis de la tarde. Dejé la manta sobre el sofá y salí. La fría brisa nocturna se presentó y me abracé a mí misma mientras recorría el corto lapso hasta la cabaña de Manuel.

Toqué la puerta tres veces y Manuel abrió. Ya no llevaba la ropa de entreno. Estaba vestido y listo para dormir. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Seguro _ya_ estaba durmiendo. Me sentí incómoda

¿Te desperté? – pregunté, con una mueca apenada y él sonrió

No, sólo estaba siendo haragán mientras leía un libro. No te preocupes – dijo, con una sonrisa cansada. Se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar. La cabaña de él y la de Nath eran distintas. La de Manuel era un poco más grande y con una habitación más. Había un televisor en la sala y un DVD haciéndole compañía. También estaba el mueble con las películas a seleccionar. Me di media vuelta para verlo

¿Fue un día duro? – pregunté mientras lo veía caminar como muerto hacia la sala.

Horriblemente duro. Pero me lo has alegrado con tu visita – se inclinó y me besó. Volteé a ver a su cuarto

¿Qué libro leías? – pregunté al recordarlo. Había notado hace día que Manuel tenía un librero en su habitación. Todos los libros eran de ciencia ficción o de acción.

 _El Traje del Muerto_. No lo entiendo, en realidad. Cambia de escena a cada momento y dice cosas sin sentido. Eso y que está en portugués – lo miré con una cara de _¿Hablas enserio?_ Y él rió – Te ves… no sé… pero algo no anda bien en ti – dijo mientras examinaba mi rostro y fruncía el ceño ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Mordí mi labio inferior

La visita al circo se salió de control. Hubo disparos… y muertos – Manuel no cambió su expresión, pero me miró más sombrío – El responsable fue Luke – ahora sí cambió su expresión y la tornó a una más confusa… pero había cierta ira en su mirada – El mago principal escogía personas del público y lo llamó. Llevaba una gorra que le cubría el rostro así que no supe al instante que era él. En ese momento se me cayó mi bolso y al agacharme a recogerlo se escuchó un disparo. Luke me apuntaba a mí pero la bala la recibió una señora detrás de mí. Si no hubiera sido por mi bolso, estaría muerta – tragué saliva – Luego que salí de la carpa Luke siguió disparando, esperando haberme herido pero logré huir – lo miré con temor – Esto tiene que parar, ya ha llegado muy lejos y ha matado a gente inocente

Estoy de acuerdo. Lo mataré cuando lo vea. Esto se ha salido de control – se quejó con ira – Si estuvo a punto de matarte no lo toleraré.

Yo tampoco soportaré la idea de que te haga daño. Esto es entre él y yo. Si quiere algo pues llegaré a un acuerdo – Manuel me miró incrédulo

¿Estás diciendo que vas a hablar a solas con ese demente? – preguntó con terror en su voz – Janie, no voy a dejarte hacer eso. Si te hace algo, va a afectarme mucho. No puedo soportar el hecho de que hoy estuvo a _punto_ de matarte. Si lo hubiera hecho te juro que no sabría cómo seguir adelante – me miró con miedo. Estaba asustado, podía verlo en sus ojos. Una pequeña lágrima bajó por mi rostro hasta desaparecer. Suspiré

Bien, no hablaré con él – Manuel pareció relajar sus hombros – Pero esto tiene que parar. Le diré a la policía mañana a primera hora. ¿Mejor? – pregunté, con una sonrisa sincera en mis labios y obteniendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Manuel

Mucho mejor – dijo asintiendo. Sonreí y me acerqué a él. Lo abracé con fuerza y él me abrazó de vuelta. Cerré mis ojos y quise dormirme en ese preciso momento. Me seguía sintiendo cansada. No podía quitar de mi mente la mirada de Luke. La manera en la que me decía que iba a matarme sin importar que lloviera fuego o un tornado de tiburones llegara a la ciudad. Tenía miedo de su siguiente movimiento – Oye… - me llamó luego. Abrí de nuevo mis ojos y levanté mi vista para verlo – Te dije que tenía un regalo para ti – besó mi nariz y sonreí. Caminó hasta su habitación y yo tomé asiento en el sofá para relajarme. Mi pulso seguía latiendo rápido. Tenía hambre. Lo supe al sentir mis entrañas revolviéndose. Parpadeé al escucharlo tan fuerte y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Manuel volvió y me entregó una caja azul. La tomé en mis manos y volteé a verlo

Espero no sea un pastel sobre un resorte y al abrirlo me empape la cara – Manuel rió y tomó asiento a mi lado.

Descúbrelo por ti misma – me respondió divertido. Ahora la duda había vuelto a mí. Temerosa, abrí la caja.

Me quedé perpleja al ver el contenido dentro. Había una cadena, una caja más pequeña y una camisa. Era _su_ camisa de la selección. De color verde, justo como la que usualmente llevaba. La cadena era de plata y de ella colgaban las letras con su apellido. También había una camisa de la selección, pero con mi apellido y el número 1 en la espalda.

Así todos sabrán que eres mía – dijo con una sonrisa divertida y yo reí, sin poder dejar de examinar el contenido dentro – Por cierto, esa caja es para tu hermano – me señaló la caja pequeña. No era tan pequeña, en realidad. Volteé a verlo, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada curiosa. Tomé la caja y la abrí. Eran sus guantes.

Sus auténticos guantes

Me los regalaron otro par para los partidos de la Copa y supuse que a tu hermano le gustarían unos nuevos guantes… - interrumpí

Te amo – le dije mientras sonreía y lo abrazaba con fuerza – Es un lindo obsequio. Enserio, te amo – Manuel sonrió y me besó. Yo tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo acerqué a mí. No pude evitar sonreí en medio del beso. Tenía la cadena en mi mano derecha y ésta estaba helada. Me gustaría usar su camisa en sus partidos. Apoyarlo en cada uno de ellos y darle los ánimos necesarios para poder obtener su título. Lo merecía. Pensé en todas las veces que me ayudó, me apoyó, me cuidó y me animó cuando lo necesité y concluí en que él merecía ganarlo. Simplemente porque era el mejor.

¿Interrumpo? – preguntó una voz desde afuera y Manuel y yo nos separamos de golpe, sorprendidos. Bastian tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro detrás de la ventana del frente de la cabaña de Manuel – Lo siento – sentí mis mejillas calentarse y Manuel se paró para abrirle la puerta

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó y Bastian volvió al porche, con una sonrisa simpática, como la de siempre, en su rostro

Thomas dice que tienes _El Amanecer de los Muertos_. ¿Me la prestas? El hecho de ser el número uno te dio la ventaja de que todas las cosas geniales se quedaron aquí. Mi colección de películas es una basura. ¿ _Harakiri_? ¿ _El Manantial de la Doncella_? ¿ _Diario de una camarera_? ¡Son películas de los 60, hermano! Así que siéntete con suerte – le señaló Bastian, con desesperación

Así me siento – respondió Manuel, recostado bajo el umbral. Bastian lo fulminó.

¿Me la prestas? Tengo deseos de ver cómo sobrevivir en un mundo apocalíptico – dijo y con la mirada le suplicaba a Manuel. Él sólo rió

¿Por qué? Sin cerebro eres inmune a los zombies – respondió caminando hacia la sala y buscando la película. Bastian volvió a fulminarlo y yo reí con fuerza

¿Sabes? No te doy una bofetada sólo porque tu novia podría sacarme los ojos. Pero me vengaré – Manuel le entregó el estuche, con el CD dentro, y miró tranquilamente a Bastian.

Correré por mi vida – le respondió sarcástico y Bastian sonrió. Se despidió de mí y bajó del porche. Manuel cerró la puerta y rodó sus ojos – Es increíble que no esté cansado después de lo de hoy. Todos moriremos de cansancio en algún momento – dijo y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado. Recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo recosté la mía sobre la suya.

Deberías dormir, mañana igual tienes que entrenar – dije con una sonrisa y volteé a verlo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía que dormía.

Buena idea, tienes un hombro cómodo. A excepción por el hueso sobresaliente, pero es cómodo – sonreí y volví a recostarme sobre su cabeza. Miré alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y sólo la luz de la luna y de las luces de afuera iluminaban la habitación. Manuel estaba quieto, podría quedarse dormido incluso en una cama de clavos. Se veía bastante cansado.

Ven – le dije, tomando su mano y poniéndolo en pie. Lo conduje hasta su cuarto y dejé que se recostara sobre su cama. Lo cubrí con la manta y pareció dormir tranquilamente. Sonreí al verlo descansar. Me agaché y besé su sien. Luego de asegurarme que todo estuviera bien comencé a caminar a la puerta

Espera… - me detuvo. Me di media vuelta y lo vi, todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados. Enarqué mis cejas – quédate – me pidió en una voz somnolienta. Esbocé una sonrisa alegre y no pude evitar aceptar que también tenía sueño. Y que quería estar con él. Sentirme segura y protegida a su lado, sin preocuparme que Luke pudiera hacerme, o hacerle, daño.

Me quité mis tacos y los dejé al lado de la cama. El suelo estaba frío. Me acomodé a su lado y tuve su rostro frente al mío, él con los ojos cerrados y yo mirándolo. Simplemente mirándolo y diciéndome que lo amaba. Me lo repetía una y otra vez y parecía irreal que ahora podía decírselo sin preocuparme que se lo tomara a mal.

Me coloqué en sus brazos y él me abrazó. Me sentía cómoda y relajada. Sin ninguna preocupación de nada y feliz de estar al lado de Manuel. El lugar estaba en silencio, las luces eran escasas. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de la fiesta. La respiración de Manuel era tranquila y me di cuenta que ya se había dormido.

Mis ojos me vencían y por fin pude cerrarlos y descansar tranquilamente. Había dormido bien en los últimos días, pero ahora era distinto. Sabía que era porque estaba con Manuel, pero me sentía mucho mejor. Olvidé el hecho de que Luke estuvo a punto de asesinarme. Me concentré en lo que tenía ahora. Y me gustaba lo que tenía, porque había pasado por mucho para alcanzarlo.

Recordé a la Janie que se sonrojaba cuando Manuel le hacía un cumplido. Cuando no podía parar de pensar en él. Recordé que se aterraba de decirle lo que sentía, que cada vez que lo quería besar siempre había algo que lo interrumpía o recordé cuando le dijo que quería volver con su exnovia y se pasó el Año Nuevo llorando como una viuda porque su razón de vivir se esfumaba. Y la vi en mi mente, en el espejo, lista para el funeral de su padre. Cuando Manuel la acompañó porque no habría nadie para hacerla sentir mejor. Él había alegrado su día. Y también lo había arruinado con su partida.

Y vi a la Janie de ahora. Me consideraba feliz. Tenía esa felicidad que Simon no pudo darme cuando estaba con él. Tenía a Manuel. No necesitaba otra cosa.

Pero… era feliz porque Nath, él y los demás estaban conmigo para hacerme sentir mejor. ¿Sería así en Alemania?

¿Podría seguir siendo feliz con los problemas de allá?

Capitulo Setenta y Tres

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. No había luz, eso era raro. Me di cuenta que era de mañana, pero que las cortinas cubrían los rayos del sol en la habitación de Manuel.

Mi cabello estaba despeinado, sentía mis músculos cerrarse y permitirme algún movimiento. Me estiré con dolor y me di media vuelta, esperando encontrar a Manuel. Durmiendo todavía a mi lado. Pero no había nadie. Las sábanas estaban desordenadas. La cabaña estaba silenciosa y hacía calor. Me miré a mí misma, con la camisa corta y mi vientre descubierto, mi short y el reloj en mi mano.

Me quité el reloj y observé las marcas de su forma impregnadas en mi piel. Me impulsé con mis codos y me levanté, con pereza, frotando mis ojos. Vi mis tacos al lado de la cama, donde los había dejado la noche anterior, y me los puse. Con mis propios dedos comencé a alisar mi cabello y salí del cuarto de Manuel. Él ya se había ido, eran las diez de la mañana y su entrenamiento comenzaba a las siete. Era sábado, así que regresaría a las tres de la tarde.

Caminé a la cocina y descubrí un plato cubierto con una manta en el mostrador. Quité la manta y sobre el plato había unos panqueques. La mantequilla estaba a un lado. Sonreí y lo tomé, mientras buscaba un tenedor en las repisas de cubiertos. Caminé hasta la sala y puse _Búsqueda Implacable_ al ser la primera película que vi en el mueble de selección. La película comenzó y yo me senté en el sofá, comiendo los panqueques que Manuel me había dejado.

Cuando terminé de desayunar el calor incrementó, así que guardé todo, ordené el cuarto de Manuel, tomé la caja con los regalos que me había dado y salí, dirigiéndome a la cabaña de Nath. Ella tampoco estaba ya que tenía que estar presente en los entrenos ante cualquier lesión, o sino tenía que pasar leyendo cómo solucionar un accidente en el campo. Su cabaña estaba limpia y ordenada. Caminé hasta su cuarto y saqué una de las toallas que había tomado del hotel. Me metí en el baño y me deshice de mi ropa. Noté que tenía una herida en mi clavícula, hecha por una uña seguramente. Tal vez me la había hecho cuando salí del circo corriendo y alguien me arañó. No le tomé importancia y me metí en la ducha, con el agua tibia. Me gustaba bañarme por el simple hecho de que era relajante. Seguro era lo más relajante del mundo, al menos para mí.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en mi toalla, caminé hasta la habitación de Nath y busque entre mis cosas algo para usar hoy. Encontré una falda floreada azul con flores de color pastel, que me llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, y una camisa color piel y dejando al descubierto mi espalda. Lo combiné con unos tacos marrones y me coloqué la cadena que Manuel me había dado ayer. Con su apellido colgando de mi cuello.

Era sábado y no había planeado nada qué hacer para hoy. Así que tomé mi bolso y metí lo que usualmente llevaba. Mi celular, billetera y maquillaje extra. Salí de la cabaña de Nath y me dirigí al estadio donde los chicos estaban entrenando. Iría a ver el entrenamiento.

Faltaba poco para que el Mundial comenzara, no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasaría con la selección de Alemania. Me asustaba creer que pudiesen perder contra alguno de los países con los que competirían. Estaban muchos que tenían íconos del deporte a su favor, también los tenía Alemania, pero todavía no me convencía creerlo. Si ellos perdían sería la persona más miserable del mundo. Si a Manuel le dolía, a mí me hacía pedazos. No soportaría verlo derrotado.

Caminé en dirección al estadio. Recordaba el camino de hace una semana cuando Manuel me mostró el estadio, antiguo y abandonado. Pero todavía seguía impecable.

Luego de veinte minutos de caminata atravesé las puertas y saludé a los guardias, quienes me reconocieron y me dejaron entrar, sonrientes y yo devolviéndoles la sonrisa. Las paredes a los lados estaban blancas y sólo se identificaban los carteles señalando las canchas, los baños, los vestidores, las butacas y las oficinas. Llegué a las butacas y me senté en las primeras y más cercanas a la cancha. Observé a todos entrenar. Manuel estaba en el lado derecho, observando cómo el otro portero tomaba su turno y trataba de evitar que los balones entraran en la portería. Roman cometía un par de errores y algunas pelotas chocaban contra la red detrás de él. El entrenador le decía que se concentrara más, que si algún equipo lo veía fallar iban a golearlo.

Terminó el turno de Roman y cambió con Manuel. Presté atención y agudicé mi vista. Noté que se mordía el labio y comenzaba a calentar un poco. Cuando estuvo listo, flexionó sus rodillas y esperó a los balones. El entrenador se las lanzaba alto, a los lados, por abajo y Manuel parecía rechazarlas todas. El entrenador lo animaba con que siguiera y siguiera y comenzó a lanzarlas más rápido.

Fueron cuatro las pelotas que Manuel no pudo atajar y recibió una felicitación por parte del entrenador. El otro arquero, Ron-Robert, calentó y esperó a los balones.

Desvié mi vista a los demás lugares de la cancha y encontré a Bastian y a Thomas hablando mientras hacían pases de pelota con diez metros lejos uno del otro. Detrás de ellos pude ver a Nath, vendando la pierna de Toni y éste hablando como si no sintiera nada. La mirada de concentración de Nath era graciosa. Jamás la había visto tan concentrada y con el cuidado de hacerle daño a la pierna. Era raro que Nath sufriera de golpes, aunque igual sufría. Siempre los sanaba ella misma o tomaba sus precauciones y evitaba que algo se hinchara o infectara. Sería una buena asistente médica.

Volví mi vista con Manuel y ahí estaba de nuevo él, pero con un ejercicio distinto. Estaba recostado y el entrenador le lanzaba balones en el lado contrario de sus brazos. Ahora tenía que usar sus piernas para rechazar las pelotas. Lo hacía bien, pero más balones entraron en su portería que el ejercicio anterior. Mi celular vibró dentro de mi bolso y me sobresalté al sentirlo. Lo saqué y me di cuenta que era un mensaje de Manuel.

¿Eh?

 _¿Espiando a tu novio?_

Volteé a ver a la cancha. Manuel seguía entrenando y busqué con la mirada alguien que no estuviese haciendo nada y tuviera el celular de Manuel en sus manos. Y lo encontré.

Mario me sonreía divertido desde las bancas y me saludó agitando su mano. Reí al verlo y le devolví el saludo.

 _Eres un idiota_

Le envié y Mario volteó a verme con rostro ofendido. Reí al verlo y dejó el celular en las cosas de Manuel para dirigirse a las butacas en donde me encontraba yo. Estaba frente a los barrotes de seguridad, así que Mario sólo tenía que levantar la cabeza y verme. Me incliné hacia adelante.

Sí que eres una acosadora – me dijo al llegar frente a mí y sonreír burlón. Yo reí y negué con la cabeza

¿No deberías estar entrenando? – pregunté con las cejas arqueadas y una mirada vengativa sobre la suya. Mario desvió su vista hacia la cancha

Nos dieron un descanso de cinco minutos. Pero me gustó el descanso así que me tomé uno de siete – se encogió de hombros y enarcó una ceja.

Eres todo un chico malo – ironicé divertida y Mario me fulminó burlón. Hizo un puchero con los labios y arrugó la nariz

No, la verdad es que me doblé el pie y uno de los médicos fue por hielo, pero al parecer tuvo que ir a comprarlo porque se fue hace tres minutos y nadie se tarda tanto en buscar hielo ¿Entiendes? – desesperé y yo comencé a reír

Pues… tal vez se topó con algo en el camino. O sí, simplemente fue a comprarlo – dije mientras desviaba mi vista de nuevo con Manuel. Había cambiado de ejercicio de nuevo y ahora el entrenador les lanzaba balones con los pies, con velocidad, y ellos tenían que atajarlos. Como si fueran penales.

¿Cómo crees que nos irá? Es mi primer Mundial así que… me gustaría saber la opinión de un fan – enarqué mi ceja y opté un rostro malévolo, como si fuera a decirle todos los temores que debería tener para cuando comenzara. Mario mordió su labio inferior.

No te preocupes – alivié mi expresión y Mario sonrió – les irá bien. Tienen un increíble plantel de jugadores y la mayoría juega en grandes clubes. Además de que los entrenamientos son duros, pero valdrán la pena – le guiñé el ojo – Ya verás que te sentirás bien jugando y harás lo mejor por el equipo. Por ejemplo, cuando yo llegué a Machima por primera vez me sentía una cría cuando vi las modelos que la tienda tenía. Todas eran hermosas. Pero me escogieron a mí como la principal. Simplemente porque hice mi trabajo bien desde el primer momento. Porque supe hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, aunque no me gusta hacerlo, pero lo logré. Así es contigo, debes hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer y verás que más de un gol será la diferencia en la competencia – le sonreí y Mario me devolvió al sonrisa. Asintió, todavía con su labio mordido, y parpadeó.

Serías una buena dictadora – reí y negué con la cabeza – gracias. Necesitaba escuchar algo así – me guiñó el ojo y entonces uno de los médicos lo llamó. Tenía el hielo en sus manos. Mario me sonrió a modo de despedida y siguió al médico – Oye… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Fuiste a Alaska para conseguirme el hielo? – escuché que le decía y no pude evitar reír.

Volví mi vista a la portería del lado derecho y vi al entrenador reacomodando unos conos y barrotes. Pero no vi a los porteros. Desvié mi vista al otro lado de la cancha y tampoco estaban ahí. Fruncí el ceño y lo busqué por toda la cancha. No estaba en ningún lado, ni siquiera en donde se ubicaban sus cosas

¡Bu! – escuché que dijeron mientras me daba la vuelta y encontraba sus hermosos ojos azules divertidos y se sentaba a mi lado, con una botella de agua en su mano y besando mis labios - ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó acomodándose en la butaca de al lado y bebía agua. Yo sonreí y tomé su mano

Descansada y feliz ¿Y tú? Ayer estabas realmente cansado y no puedo creer que todavía soportes otro entrenamiento – dije perpleja y negando con la cabeza. Manuel cerró su botella y la dejó en el suelo

No los soporto, pero quiero ganar la Copa así que debo esforzarme. Y no sólo quiero ganar la Copa, la voy a ganar… por ti – dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa segura y sincera. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro

¿Enserio? Porque estoy segura que van a ganar. ¿No se la vas a dedicar a tu familia? ¿Al país? – pregunté con una sonrisa divertida mientras levantaba de nuevo mi cabeza y lo veía retadoramente. Manuel mordió su labio y parecía meditar

No – dijo luego de un rato – Será para ti – y besó mi frente. Yo esbocé una sonrisa tímida y me aferré a su brazo. Él tenía los pómulos rojos, seguro era el cansancio. Volteó a verme - ¿Lo ves? Esa cadena queda perfecta en ti – señaló y yo bajé mi vista a mi cuello, donde estaba su apellido colgando de éste. Sonreí y lo tomé en mi mano.

Creerán que soy tu hermana perdida – Manuel volteó a verme – pero… si preguntan lo corregiré – añadí de inmediato y él sólo rió. Volteé a ver a la cancha y vi a los otros dos porteros acercarse al entrenador - ¿No deberías ir ya? – pero Manuel negó

Me gané diez minutos de descanso por hacer los ejercicios bien – presumió y me sonrió victorioso – y te vi aquí así que son los mejores diez minutos de la mañana – y besó mis labios. Mi celular volvió a vibrar en mi bolso y lo miré asesina. Volteé a ver a Mario, quien sonreía burlón con el teléfono de Manuel en sus manos

Maldito… - esbocé riendo y saqué el celular – la próxima vez cambia tu contraseña del teléfono. O al menos no se la digas a Mario – le dije y me fui a la bandeja de mensajes.

 _¿Tendré que protegerte de las garras de Bastian? Manu es sólo de él_

Reí ante el mensaje y se lo mostré a Manuel

¿Así que estás con alguien más? – pregunté divertida y Manuel leyó el mensaje y rió. Volteamos a ver a Bastian y nos miraba divertido y asesino desde el centro del campo. Bastian arrugó su nariz, como si quisiera imitar a un león, y me señaló a modo de advertencia.

Soy demasiado irresistible para todos – se halagó y se acomodó en su asiento mientras yo lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y reía. Me acomodé junto a él recosté mi mentón sobre su hombro, mirándolo con los ojos cerrados

Sí, creo que sí – admití luego y él volteó a verme, confundido – Pero eres mío y no quiero que seas guapo para otra persona excepto para mí ¿Entendido? – le dije y él rió de nuevo.

Entendido – confirmó mientras asentía y juntaba su frente con la mía. Sonreí alegre y mi celular volvió a vibrar – Amenazaste a mi celular una semana atrás. Así que si el tuyo nos vuelve a interrumpir lo lanzaré a un volcán activo – señaló y yo reí, recordando cuando lo hice en la cafetería del campamento y él tenía que irse antes. Fue el día que conocí el estadio.

Bien, no veré el mensaje… - le dije y besé su mejilla. Detrás de nosotros pude ver a alguien, caminando por las butacas y sin quitar la vista de Manuel y de mí – Creo que ya pasaron los diez minutos, el entrenador está aquí – le dije y Manuel volteó a ver. El entrenador llegó hasta nosotros y me saludó con una sonrisa

Janie, es un gusto volver a verte – le devolví la sonrisa y lo saludé agitando mi mano – Manuel, debo mostrarte algo. Ven conmigo – le dijo y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo. Manuel volteó a verme

¿Vas a quedarte aquí todo el día? – preguntó, mientras recogía su botella con agua y se ponía en pie. Chequeé mi reloj y noté que eran las once y media.

No, ya veré qué hago después de almorzar – dije mientras se inclinaba y besaba mi cabeza.

Me escaparé media hora antes y haremos lo que quieras ¿De acuerdo? – dijo con una sonrisa y que yo imité. Asentí

Claro – Manuel comenzó a subir de nuevo por las butacas hasta alcanzar al entrenador y desaparecer. Me ponía triste que él estuviera entrenando y no pudiera pasar el día completo con él. Pero no lo culpaba. La competencia estaba cerca y había tenido seis meses para disfrutar de lo bello de Brasil y sus días libres habían terminado. Sería distinto con lo que pasamos en diciembre. Para ese entonces él estaba libre y podía pasar con él las veces que quisiera, pero ahora no. Era su trabajo y no quería que él lo dejara por mí. Que comenzara a faltar a los entrenos y dejar a un lado su profesión sólo por mí.

Tomé mis cosas y revisé el mensaje que Mario me había enviado cuando Manuel amenazó a mi celular.

 _¿Cuándo es la boda?_

Reí ante su mensaje y rodé los ojos, divertida. Todavía estaba siendo atendido por el médico así que le respondí.

 _Cuando madures_

Me levanté y caminé hacia la salida del estadio. Tenía que almorzar y no quería regresar al campamento. Tomé un taxi y le dije al conductor que me llevara a Casa Vidal. Había escuchado que era un buen restaurante y de los mejores en Bahía. Verifiqué que tuviera mi dinero dentro de mi billetera. De todas formas, si no llevaba efectivo tenía mi tarjeta con el dinero de herencia de mi padre. Y era mi día de paga así que podría retirar el dinero de Bella Femme.

Guardaba las otras tarjetas de crédito porque eran las que contenían el dinero para la fundación de Manuel. Las había cuidado con mi vida y ni había gastado ni un centavo de ellas. Me preguntaba si papá se sentiría orgulloso de mí al saber que su dinero fue para una buena obra y no para mis caprichos.

Lo extrañaba. Al principio no había sido así pero conforme los meses fueron pasando y Louis y Jessica pasaban todo el día en casa… la compañía de papá me hacía falta. Brad se llevaba bien con Louis, y Jessica lo trataba como el ángel que él era. Era distinta conmigo. Como lo fue siempre. No podía recibir visitas, y si salía a algún lado tendría que entregar un reporte sobre qué haría, dónde lo haría, con quién y por qué. No era libre y me daban un tiempo específico para salir y entrar en la casa. Había sido así y era duro vivir de esa forma.

¿Cómo podría ver las veces que yo quisiera a Manuel cuando Jessica me manipulaba a cada momento? Incluso cuando estaba con Simon era complicado. Me asustaba que Jessica entrara y lo viera… para después encerrarme en una torre alta y que nada ni nadie pudiese volver a verme.

Tendría que encontrar una forma de vivir así. O de escapar de ella. No podía irme por Brad, o simplemente porque Jessica me buscaría y se aseguraría de hacerme la vida imposible hasta el día que ella muriera. Así pasaría. Tendría que vivir como una plebeya en la casa que una vez fue de mi padre y mía.

Hasta que Jessica llegó y se adueñó de ella.

El taxi aparcó afuera del restaurante y le pagué al conductor. Salí del auto y entré en el restaurante. No estaba tan lleno para ser el mejor de Bahía, pero igual me quedé. El camarero me asignó una mesa al lado de la ventana y me entregó el menú. Lo abrí y comencé a buscar alguna comida que no llevase tanta grasa, como usualmente escogía.

Me decidí por pollo a la plancha y limonada. El camarero se retiró con mi orden y me quedé sentada, ahí al lado de la ventana, esperando yo sola mi pedido.

Mientras miraba por la ventana me di cuenta que había un auto estacionado en la otra calle, con el conductor dentro. No era un taxi. Tal vez esperaba a alguien dentro de la tienda que estaba frente al auto. Mordí mi labio al sentir la adrenalina subiendo y bajando de repente, y presentí que algo andaba mal.

Mi celular vibró de nuevo en mi bolso y bajé la mirada, lista para sacarlo de éste.

Y entonces alguien me golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, mandándome hacia adelante mientras poco a poco mis ojos y la realidad se iban cerrando. Hasta quedar inconsciente.

Capitulo Setenta y Cuatro

No podemos esperar todo el día

Lo haremos, no me importa si me toma una vida hacerlo… despertará en algún momento.

Amigo, ellos ya habrán notado su desaparición. La policía seguro nos está buscando en éste momento

¡Me importa un bledo, Michael! ¡Pon tu trasero en la silla y espera, maldita sea!

Ella es lista. No era necesario secuestrarla… Luke…

Mi cuerpo no dolía. Pero temblaba. El suelo era frío. Sentía mis muñecas y mis tobillos presionados. Algo me tapaba la boca. No era cinta adhesiva. Era más un trapo o una prenda. De igual forma, no sentía dolor. Sólo miedo. Temor al escuchar voces desconocidas y sólo una conocida. Estaba oscuro. Me aseguré de sentir el calor de ropa y me alivié al notar que todavía la conservaba. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero esto era malo. Apenas podía escuchar la conversación que el grupo de Luke tenía. Sólo había cuatro voces. Luke se escuchaba a poca distancia de mí, y me veía. Lo sabía. Lo sabía porque cando hablaba su voz sonaba como si me lo estuviera diciendo a mí. Las otras eran distantes. Tal vez quince metros más lejos. No quería abrir los ojos. No aún. No sabía qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera o qué diría Luke. Tenía que salir de aquí e ir con Manuel. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no dejaría que nada me pasara. Estaba preocupada por él. ¿Y si Luke le había hecho algo? ¿Y si ya nunca lo volvería a ver? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que me han secuestrado? ¿Seguiré viva después de abrir los ojos?

Porque fue lo que hice. No por impulso. No por curiosidad de saber en dónde me encontraba. Si no porque quería encarar a Luke. Porque quería hablarle de nuevo y pedirle que me dejara en paz. Esto ya no se trataba del dinero de mi padre, eso me había dicho él. Pero tampoco se trataba de recuperarme. Si hubiese sido eso no habría intentado matarme en el circo. Era sólo un segundo el que necesitaba para asesinarme, y no lo consiguió. Pero si hubiera sido diferente… seguro mi funeral ya habría pasado.

Los ojos de Luke se clavaron en los míos por segundos. Vaya que fueron segundos. Y los segundos se hicieron minutos. De reojo pude ver que los amigos de Luke caminaban por la cocina. Tal vez preparando su cena. Ninguno, a excepción de Luke, se daba cuenta que había despertado. O al menos abierto los ojos, porque hace rato que había despertado. Luke no decía ni una palabra. Ni siquiera movía un músculo. Tenía un arma en sus manos. Estaba sentado en un tronco. Traía un corte distinto. Su barba había crecido, pero se apegaba a su piel. Traía un flequillo cayendo por su frente y sus ojos parecían verdes fulminantes. Sentí un ligero ardor en mi frente. Supuse que habría sido del golpe que me dio en el restaurante. Era de noche. Las ventanas dejaban ver un cielo oscuro y escasas estrellas afuera. Sin la luz de la Luna. Había Luna Nueva, supuse.

Y Luke por fin parpadeó. Lo hizo tan rápido que me pregunté si lo había hecho o simplemente fue parte de mi imaginación. Ambos nos mirábamos directo a los ojos. Yo respiraba tranquilamente. Luke también lo hacía así. No hablábamos, pero sus ojos me lo decían todo, y era extraño, porque no me decían que iban a matarme, ni que iban a violarme o a hacerle algo a Manuel o a Nath o cualquier persona que me importase. No decían nada que me pudiera estremecer.

Solamente me decían "Te amo".

Apreté mis dientes. Eso no era lo que me decía la mujer muerta detrás de mí, o el arma apuntando hacia mí… mientras de ella salía humo. O su mirada de asesino en donde quería matarme. ¿Cómo podía éste chico ser tan bipolar? En un día quiere matarme, en el otro me ama. En el otro apuñala a mi novio y luego me secuestra y me dice con la mirada que me ama.

Sería difícil lidiar con algo así.

Pero entonces Luke volteó su mirada a sus amigos, quienes seguían platicando sobre chicas y cenaban con quién-sabe-qué. Me sentí presionada cuando Luke les dijo que estaba despierta y todos voltearon a verme. Ellos sonrieron y se acercaron. Unos se colocaron sobre cuclillas y el otro se mantuvo de pie al lado de Luke.

Él les ordenó que me desataran y los dos que estaban mirándome inclinados se acercaron a mí y me quitaron las sogas que me inmovilizaban las manos y los tobillos. También me quitaron el trapo de la boca y, como se suponía que debería haber pasado, me habría lanzado sobre ellos y golpeado a cada uno hasta huir y volver al Camp Bahía llorando hasta encontrar a Manuel y contarle lo que había pasado, permitiéndole matar a Luke. Pero no lo hice, no porque Luke tuviera su arma a mano y los chicos se vieran fornidos o recién escapados de prisión. Sino porque no le veía el lado heroico en eso. Y no serviría de nada, porque ni siquiera sabía en dónde me encontraba.

Jane… - me llamó Luke, y volteé a verlo. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y comencé a sentarme, pegada a la pared e intentando alejarme de ellos. Como había dicho antes… no me dolía nada. Pero tenía miedo. De esos que hacen que tu cuerpo se cógele y te hagan temblar porque no sabes qué está pasando ni qué va a pasar. Todo era preocupante. Incluso la manera en la que respiraban todos me intimidaba. O sus sonrisas. No eran sinceras ni alegres. Eran divertidas y seductoras. Menos la de Luke. Luke ni siquiera sonreía, pero si lo hiciera… sólo dirían los mismo que sus ojos – Ellos son Jared – señaló al que estaba a su lado – Jo Hai – señaló al asiático que le seguía – y Michael – por último señaló al más alto, de tez afroamericana y con bigote – Me ayudaron con mucho durante esta semana conforme les conté lo que había hecho en Alemania luego de que mi antiguo grupo me lavara el cerebro. El mismo que mató a tu padre…

Tú fuiste parte de ellos. Así que querrás decir "El mismo que matamos a tu padre" – interrumpí con voz ronca y seca. Tosí luego de hablar con ira y Jared me tendió un vaso con agua que estaba al lado. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero la acepté. ¿Así que ahora querría hacer las paces? ¿Luego de intentar matarme?

Jane… yo no quería hacerlo. Fue por mí que no lo mataron meses antes. Yo te amaba como no tienes idea. Y me mostré distante porque quería protegerte. Los tipos iban a matar a tu padre, a tu madrastra, a tu hermano y a ti también. Querían deshacerse de la familia completa pero lo evité… los convencí de no hacerte daño. Los convencí de que esto no tenía que pasar. Pero luego todo se vino abajo y cambiaron de opinión. La familia del jefe era pobre y morían de hambre. Le había prometido a su esposa conseguir más dinero y no seguir asesinando personas y de todas formas no lo consiguió.

¿Me estás contando lo que pasó en realidad? – pregunté, todavía con mi ceño fruncido, mientras lo miraba a los ojos completamente confundida. Él asintió - ¿Por qué?

Porque te odio. Pero te amo. Te odio por no haber confiado en mí. Por haberme traicionado amando a otros chicos. Y te amo por ser quién eres. Porque te verdad te amé y nunca había amado así a alguien. No sé qué es lo que siento por ti ahora mismo. Pero no quiero que estés con alguien más. Jane, no tienes idea de lo que pasó en Broeding ese día. Pero te lo voy a resumir… quieras oírlo o no – tragué saliva. Esto no tenía nada de lógica. Seguro era un maldito sueño. O al menos una maldita pesadilla – mientras te esperaba llegaron Nath y tu padre. Yo jamás supe que mi jefe estaba ahí. Iba a matarnos a los dos. A ti y a mí. Mientras hablábamos alguien le disparó a tu padre y todos dentro del restaurante salieron corriendo. Nath había dejado caer su celular y se había quedado buscándolo, por eso la capturaron. Yo salí de ahí, porque iban a matarme por tratar de arruinar los planes de mi jefe. Quería encontrarte para advertirte sobre esto, de que no estabas a salvo. Pero no sabía cómo. Cuando escuché en la radio que los responsables de la muerte de tu padre eran mi grupo, y yo incluido, supe al instante que habíamos terminado. De que seguro pensabas que salía contigo para esto y que nunca me lo perdonarías. Jane, sólo estaba con el grupo porque me daban dinero. Lo único que hacía era importar las drogas y venderlas, o hacer tratos con otros traficantes. Pero nunca maté a nadie en mi vida

Yo habría sido la primera ¿No es así? – le espeté, con repugnancia en mi voz – No me importa si fuiste tú o no el que mató a mi padre. Entiendo que, hubieses estado en ese grupo o no, las cosas hubieran pasado. Pero no me importa, Luke. No eras a quien yo quería. Estoy con alguien que amo de verdad ahora, y no puedes quitarme eso. Si me amas y me odias ¿Qué fue todo eso de golpear a Manuel, decirle que algo me había pasado, colocar fotografías con X sobre nuestros rostros, tratar de matarme y todo lo que hiciste para matarme del susto?

Seguía órdenes. Necesito el dinero, Jane. Yo ya no te importo y eso me hace enojar. Es un infierno para mí cuando me doy cuenta que es Neuer el que tiene mi puesto y yo lo he perdido. Antes quería matarte porque cumplía órdenes. De otro grupo. Querían matarte porque quieren el dinero de tu padre, como todos. Saben que eres una chiquilla que porta millones en su cartera… y yo también los quería. Hace una semana quise matarte por eso, y quise matar a tu novio, por mi cuenta, porque te amo. Es confuso, lo sé, pero hay cosas que debes hacer para mantenerte vivo. Si no perteneciera a un grupo o hubiera sido criado por padre normales, mataría a tu novio con la mirada. Pero tengo metido en mi mente que obtienes lo que quieres cuando lo quieres. Y yo te quiero. Por eso no tolero verte con él. Por eso no lo soporto a él. Y quería matarte para que no me mataran a mí. Lo que pasó la semana pasada fue otro final para mi grupo. Los capturaron a todos pero yo hui. Cambié mi apariencia porque sabía que si uno de los presentes en esa función me veía iba a reportarme. Luego me encontré con ellos y me di cuenta de las estupideces que había hecho. Y quiero decirte… que se acabó. – lo miré, seria. Era como si todo fuera irreal – No te haré más daño. No me meteré en tu vida de nuevo. Porque te amo y te odio. Pero te amo tanto, que no quiero que mi odio me domine y vuelva a hacerte daño, y me alejaré de ti. No me volverás a ver. Lo juro. Ésta es mi última noche en Brasil, Jane. No puedo quedarme aquí, o volver a Alemania. He estado huyendo de todos lados. Viviré en las Filipinas. Nunca más te volveré a ver y necesitaba que supieras la verdad. Lamento que Jo Hai te haya golpeado, pero sabía que con todo lo que te ha pasado no acompañarías a un extraño hasta este lugar sospechoso. Quería que supieras la verdad. No tuve nada qué ver con tu padre. Lo que dijeron los oficiales, los noticieros. Fueron sólo obra de mi exjefe. Me echó toda la culpa a mí y por eso me odias. Pero lo siento. No quise jamás herirte y si lo hice fue por salvar mi propio pellejo. Lo sé, fui un cobarde. Pero… ya no pertenezco a ningún grupo, ni volveré a pertenecer. Simplemente quiero dejar de huir – finalizó. Y entonces Michael me lanzó un bolso muy familiar para mí. Mi bolso. Las tarjetas, el dinero. Todo estaba intacto. Volví mi vista a Luke, quien no parecía cambiar de expresión

No sé si estás mintiendo. Pero igual espero que no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida. Puedo perdonarte mucho… pero el hecho que me hayas intentado matar y hubieres agredido a Manuel aquel día no tiene perdón. Si fingiste ser otra persona todo este tiempo pues… fue cobarde. Pero está bien, Luke. Gracias por decírmelo – dije, más tranquila y esperando que las cosas se hubieran arreglado

Pero, Jane. Todavía no estás a salvo. Yo sólo era parte de esas personas que te persiguen. Hay otras que están convencidas en que deben matarte o será ellos quienes morirán. No creo que tengas ésta misma suerte dos veces – Jo Hai se dirigió a una puerta, en donde esperó al lado de ella que Luke hablara – vete, antes que tu novio aparezca y mis impulsos me obliguen a matarlo por tenerte – dijo, desviando la vista a su izquierda y alejándola de mí. Me puse de pie de inmediato y me dirigí a la puerta. Sin embargo, me frené al estar debajo del umbral. Me faltaba hacer algo.

Me di media vuelta y miré a Luke, mirando el suelo, perdido.

Gracias – le dije. Luke volteó a verme y no esbozó ni una señal de sentimiento. Le sonreí de lado y me di media vuelta, lista para irme. Jo Hai cerró la puerta y avancé hasta encontrarme en una carretera. No había taxis cerca. Tendría que caminar en círculos hasta llegar al Camp Bahía. Pero encontré una banca al lado de la calle. Tomé asiento. Luego de unos segundos, comencé a llorar…

Ese día en Broeding iban a matarme. Pero decidí escaparme con Manuel e ignorar a Luke. Mi padre fue con Louis, con Nath también ahí, y el jefe de Luke aprovechó a matar a mi padre. Fue un Gran Premio para él, se deshizo del más importante. Luke quería ir conmigo para protegerme, pero su jefe lo había inculpado cuando lo atraparon y él supo que el juego se había terminado. Luke estaba en ése grupo porque le iba bien en las drogas y el dinero lo volvía rico. Pero al irse tuvo que buscar otro grupo, que querían lo mismo. El dinero de mi padre. Sólo que ellos ahora sabían que sería más fácil cuando notaron que ése dinero lo portaba una niña de 18 años que apenas podía defenderse. Luke parecía no gozar de la idea de matarme, pero era eso o lo matarían a él. Cuando estuve con Simon él ni siquiera se molestó en discutirlo porque había huido de Alemania a Brasil. Pero cuando comencé a salir con Manuel, estando en Brasil, Luke pareció perder los estribos y se concentró en matarme a mí y a Manuel. Todo éste tiempo Luke estuvo fingiendo ser otra persona para asustarme y hacer que lo odiara. Así sería más fácil matarme, cuando el odio fluyera entre los dos. Pero se topó con los chicos con los que estaba y olvidó todo trato de muerte. Ahora huiría a las Filipinas para comenzar desde cero. Volvería a ser el mismo que conocí en el Año Nuevo de 2013. Eso me alegraba. Y volvería a comenzar porque no quería seguir huyendo. Él se había cansado de eso, supongo. Pero no lo perdonaría por hacer lo que hizo. Tal vez no mató a mi padre. Pero mató a tres personas inocentes la semana pasada, y había golpeado a Manuel hasta dejarle marcas y sangrarlo. Lo odiaba por ser un cobarde y preferir el dinero que una vida humana. Pero eso había quedado en el pasado. No estaba a salvo, eso ya lo había dicho él. Pero al menos la verdad sobre mi padre había salido a la luz. Quizá nadie más lo supiera. De igual forma, no necesitaba que nadie más lo hiciera, refiriéndome a la empresa de Mercedes Benz, la policía o el país.

El tema de Luke había terminado…

Saqué mi celular y vi la hora. Las doce de la noche. Me levanté, limpié mis lágrimas y seguí caminando, en busca de algún taxi. Coloqué el GPS en mi celular y me di cuenta que estaba cerca del Camp Bahía. A sólo tres kilómetros de distancia. Cierto, no muy cerca pero al menos no estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Las calles estaban solitarias. Tenías cuarenta y tres llamadas perdidas de Manuel, veintinueve de Nath, dieciocho de Thomas, veinte de Mario, tres de Bastian, doce de Lukas, dieciséis de Toni y nueve de André. Parpadeé, atónita, al ver la cantidad de llamadas que tenía. Y todas habían pasado en tres horas. Le llamé de inmediato a Manuel antes de que comenzara a preocuparse… más.

¡¿Janie?! – preguntó, con emoción, duda, alegría, angustia, miedo y desesperación del otro lado del teléfono

Sí, soy yo, mi amor. Estoy bien, no pasó nada. Estoy en camino al campamento. Perdón por desaparecer, es una larga historia. Te contaré cuando llegue ¿Sí? – hablé, lo más normal que pude para asegurarle que me encontraba bien

Maldición, Jane, casi me matas del susto. La policía está aquí, en el estadio, están intentando encontrarte ¿En dónde estás? – preguntó, dejando escapar el aliento ante mis palabras de alivio para él. Sonreí y busqué algún letrero que pudiera decir mi ubicación

Estoy en la calle donde se encuentra un McDonald's, una librería, un campo de Básquetbol y un restaurante chino… ¿Llamaste a la policía? – pregunté, riendo al recordar las miles de llamadas perdidas y ahora la policía buscándome.

Eran las diez y tú no estabas con Nath. Ella creyó que estabas conmigo y cuando yo llegué a preguntarle por ti ambos nos preocupamos. Intenté llamarte varias veces pero no contestabas. Nath hizo lo mismo. Todos hablábamos a tu celular pero no contestabas. Fuimos al hotel y tampoco estabas ahí. Sentí que mi alma desaparecía, Jane, por poco me matas de ansiedad. Estoy en camino, espérame por ahí ¿Sí? – dijo. Yo sonreí y culpé a Luke, pero recordé por lo que había pasado y lo que me había dicho. Me tendría que acostumbrar a dejar de odiarlo tanto. Lo que había hecho lo había hecho por cobarde. Pero no porque fuera un maníaco asesino.

Bien, esperaré aquí. Te amo – le dije antes de colgar. El viento sopló en ése momento

También te amo. Aunque yo más – y antes de pudiera protestar, colgó. Reí y me senté en la acera. Con mis pies extendidos en la calle y mi bolso sobre mis muslos. Miré mis piernas. Mi carne se pegaba a mi hueso y las hacía lucir delgadas. Nunca me quejé de mi cuerpo, no era gorda, ni era extremadamente delgada. Simplemente seguía el plan de salud que Lindsay y mi entrenador, Bruno, me obligaban a seguir para mantenerme en mi puesto de modelo. No es que no me importara cómo me viera. No me gustaría ser gorda, ni muy delgada. Por eso no me quejaba de mi cuerpo. Porque me gustaba.

Levanté mi vista y a lo lejos, como a doscientos metros lejos, divisé una figura. Se veía muy pequeña para mi distancia. Pero me convencí de que era un hombre. Iba vestido de negro, como la noche. Supuse que sería un guardia. Pero me veía. Quería pasar desapercibido pero yo lo estaba viendo. Entrecerré mis ojos, forzándome a mirarlo con más detalle. Pero no vi con claridad su rostro. Luke ya me lo había dicho. Aunque me dejara de hacer la vida imposible yo no estaba a salvo. Si Luke, un chico de apenas 19 años, estuvo a sólo un segundo de matarme ¿Qué impediría que experimentados asesinos lograran hacerlo? ¿Preferiría que Luke siguiera alentándome miedo?

No tuve tiempo de responder a mi pregunta cuando un auto blanco, con luces azules y rojas en la parte de arriba, y el símbolo de policía en las puertas apareció frente a mí y me puse de pie. Manuel bajó del auto y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Tal vez para calmarlo o agradecido que estuviera bien.

Busqué con la mirada al tipo lejos, pero ya no estaba. En su lugar había quedado el recuerdo de que incluso sin Luke las cosas parecían no cambiar del todo. El peligro todavía me rodeaba. La noticia de Luke no me importaría si no fuera porque me dijo lo que en verdad pasó ese día en el Broeding. La verdadera muerte de mi padre. Y entonces el abrazo de Manuel se tornó para mí lo que había deseado estando en ese lugar con Luke, cuando dije que lo necesitaba.

Lo abracé de vuelta. No porque intentara reconfortarlo de que me encontraba bien. De que seguía viva. Sino porque tenía miedo. Y él era el único que me hacía sentir protegida cuando me asustaba.

Capitulo Setenta y Cinco

Estaba haciendo frío, increíblemente, en el campamento. Le conté a Manuel todo lo que Luke me había dicho y dijo que no lo mataría simplemente porque no me tocó. Ya no me molestaba o aterraba si Manuel fuese a darle un merecido. Ya solo me importaba él. Si Luke iba a dejar de molestarnos eso significaba que Manuel iba a estar a salvo. Los demás querían el dinero de mi padre. No a Manuel. Me querían a mí. No a él.

No volví a dormir con Nath esa noche. Simplemente fui, me puse un pijama cómodo y caliente, y fui con Manuel. Le dije que necesitaba estar con él. Ya lo había dicho, me sentía protegida y necesitaba sentirme así esa noche. No sabía si las cosas se calmarían de ahora en adelante, pero quería pasar cada minuto del día con él. Apenas me quedaba tiempo de verlo en la semana. Si él no estaba entrenando, yo estaba trabajando. Si yo no estaba trabajando, él estaba entrando. Hace una semana ellos tenían los fines de semana libres, pero la Copa Mundial se había acercado demasiado, y Joachim Löw estaba decidido a llevar una cuarta copa a Alemania. Sabía que esto era importante para Manuel, y por eso lo respetaba. Respetaba su horario porque, si yo fuera futbolista, ganar un título es la idea principal de dicha carrera. Así como una modelo. Mientras más conocida sea una marca, te vuelves más atractiva. Y tu salario es mejor. Y tu vida es mejor.

Manuel y yo estábamos en la sala, viendo _Los Vengadores_. Yo estaba sentada, con mis pies sobre la mesa de café, mientras Manuel estaba recostado, con su cabeza en mi regazo. Mis ojos se cerraban por el sueño. Había estado inconsciente por casi medio día, y aún tenía sueño. Manuel comía de sus palomitas mientras veía la película. Pero también podía verle el sueño en su rostro.

Te ves cansado – dije, mientras los ruidos dentro de la película se hacían escuchar fuertemente. Manuel volteó a verme y cerró los ojos, gracioso – Mañana tienes que entrenar, deberías dormir – volteé a ver al reloj - ¡Por Dios, Manuel, si son las dos de la madrugada! – Manuel rió y volvió a abrir los ojos. Tomó el control remoto y apagó la TV, guardó las palomitas en el microondas de la cocina y volvió de nuevo conmigo.

Bien, pero no hasta que tú te duermas primero – me cargó en sus brazos, desprevenida, y lo me sostuve colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello de inmediato. Reí al calmarme y Manuel me dejó sobre su cama. Luego él se acostó a mi lado y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Se durmió casi tan rápido como un segundo. Su rostro descansaba al lado del mío. Su respiración, calmada y lenta, se escuchaba a mi lado mientras yo veía el techo. El ventilador se encontraba justo arriba de nosotros. Apagado. La cabaña estaba fría, pero la cobija y los brazos de Manuel me daban ese calor delicioso que invade el cuerpo cuando todo afuera parece estar congelado, pero adentro era cálido. Y cómodo.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando, mientras sonreía al pensar en iniciar de cero, como había dicho Luke. Quería iniciar desde cero. Olvidando las amenazas de Luke. Sin preocuparme de ver hombres que tal vez sólo pasean a una hora extraña, pero que sólo pasean. Disfrutar de mi relación con Manuel, por lo que tanto esperé y ahora lo tengo. Reír con Nath ante sus bromas y divertirme con todos los chicos. Apoyarlos y festejar ésta fiesta del Mundial alentando a mi país.

Volver a diciembre. Pero sin los accidentes, advertencias, amenazar y muertes de lo que pasó en Navidad y Año Nuevo. Tenía muchas razones para estar feliz. Modelaba y me consideraban bella entre mis compañeros, amaba a mi mejor amiga, amaba a mi novio, amaba a mis amigos, amaba a mi familia y, sobre todo, el tema de Luke había concluido.

¿Por qué todavía había algo que me tenía insegura? ¿Tanto que ni siquiera Manuel podía hacérmelo olvidar?

Escuché que algo se caía dentro de la habitación y abrí los ojos de golpe. Manuel estaba agachado, recogiendo lo que fuera que se había caído. Estaba vestido en su ropa de entrenamiento. Su maleta de la _Mannschaft_ estaba sobre un taburete al lado de la ventana y tenía en su mano una botella con agua.

Cuando se levantó, con un libro en la otra mano, que al parecer había sido eso lo que se le había caído; Manuel me volteó a ver, sorprendido

No quería despertarte, lo siento – dijo, mientras ponía _El Club de los Corazones Solitarios_ en la repisa con los demás libros. El título estaba en alemán, así que supuse que lo tenía desde Alemania, a diferencia de _El Traje del Muerto_ , que me dijo que estaba en portugués.

No hay problema – dije, frotando mis ojos y dándome cuenta que el frío había abandonado la ciudad y el calor se hacía notar con fuerza - ¿Acaso el planeta también es bipolar? – pregunté, saliendo de las sábanas y acercándome a Manuel para darle un beso de Buenos Días.

Comparando el clima de hace menos de cinco horas con el de éste momento… ganaría un concurso de bipolaridad. Saldré temprano ahora. ¿Qué dices si vamos a ese safari del que hablamos en ese tren hacia el cerro Corcovado? Quiero ver leones son cadenas – sonrió malicioso

Te comerán por ser malo – bromeé, con una sonrisa y cruzándome de brazos – bien. Iré por a comprar esos boletos e iremos… ¿Está bien a la una? – pregunté mientras Manuel guardaba su botella en la maleta

Está bien – confirmó. Tomó la maleta, la colocó sobre su hombro y besó mi frente, antes de dirigirse a la sala. Lo seguí hasta la puerta y me quedé ahí, viéndolo partir, de nuevo, al estadio para prepararse ante selecciones competitivas que también querrían lo mismo que todos: La Copa Mundial. Pero no me importaban los demás países. Amaba a Manuel, y eso me llevaba a amar más a la selección. Quería que el premio fuera de ellos. Podría ir, posar en lencería ante el presidente de la FIFA y obligarlo a entregar la Copa a Alemania. Pero, como he dicho, amaba a Manuel. Quería que demostrara ser quién es ante los millones de aficionados y se dieran cuenta que no habría oportunidad ante ellos. Que Alemania había venido acá con la sola intención de llevarse la Copa, y que se la llevaran por su talento futbolístico, no por soborno o trampa.

Cerré la puerta al salir de la cabaña y caminé hasta la de Nath. Ella estaba todavía preparando sus cosas como el botiquín, gasas, antibióticos, terapias y tablillas ante fracturas o dislocaciones. Rezaba porque Manuel no se dañara en los entrenamientos y se perdiera de los partidos. Lo había visto ayer entrenando. Se había esforzado por no dejar que ni una pelota entrara en su portería. Entraban, de todas formas, pero era el que menos las dejaba entrar.

Nath me saludó con beso en la mejilla y salió de la cabaña, apresurada, diciendo que se le había hecho tarde. Miré, entonces, el reloj en la pared y vi que eran las siete en punto de la mañana. ¿Eso era tarde?

Me bañé y me vestí con una camisa blanca de tirantes gruesos, holgada, y un short castaño con un cinturón café. Lo acompañé con unas sandalias blancas y un sombrero blanco-café. Busqué mis gafas de sol y me las colgué del cuello de la camisa. Tomé mi computadora y busqué los viajes en safari, guías, reservación y duración del viaje.

Encontré la página de Jaguar Safari y reservé dos boletos para la una de la tarde. El viaje duraba cuatro horas, así que regresaríamos a las cinco. Se encontraba cerca del Hotel Pestana Bahía, así que los compré. Los guías serían una chica, Karen García, y un hombre africano, Paul Keyhal. Vi la dirección en la que tendríamos que reunirnos y envié la foto a mi celular, por si nos desubicábamos.

La compré estuvo lista y chequeé mi correo. Tenía mensajes de Lindsay, de mis compañeras de Stella, de mi jefe en Machima y un correo que agradecimiento por la empresa Hugo Boss al aceptar la oferta de modelar para ellos.

Apagué mi computadora y decidí gastar mi dinero en cosas mundialistas para el primer partido de Alemania, que sería la próxima semana. También para el partido del jueves, el inaugural, al que Bella Femme me había obsequiado cuatro entradas. Todavía debía decidir a quién llevar como cuarto invitado.

Tomé un bolso café-rojizo y metí dentro de éste mi celular, billetera, maquillaje y audífonos. Salí de la cabaña de Nath y me encaminé hacia el pueblo, buscando alguna tienda con cosas de Alemania. Pasé por el restaurante en el que Manuel y yo "comimos" en mi primer día aquí. También en donde me compró el collar con mi nombre. Y recordé la tienda donde me compró la flauta de pan. Vi todas las tiendas con cosas llamativas, pero no estaba aquí para comprar cualquier cosa. Quería algo de Alemania. Ya tenía la camisa de Manuel como portero, e incluso tenía la de la selección. También tenía una cadena con su apellido e incluso tenía mi suéter que había comprado el mismo día en que nos besamos por primera vez.

Pero quería más. Una bufanda, un gorro, una pancarta, silbatos, adornos, etc. Quería imaginarme a mí como un pino y adornarme de Alemania hasta no dejar ver mi rostro. Y luego vi una tienda con accesorios del Mundial.

Casi me hinco a alabar a la señora tras el mostrador, pero no iba a hacerlo. Tal vez en mi mente, pero jamás lo haría enserio.

Busqué con la mirada en todo su puesto accesorios de Alemania. Tomé justo lo que me imaginaba. Bufanda, gorro, gorra, sombrero de bufón con los colores de la bandera, banderas, bandanas, brazaletes, una toalla con los rostros de la selección en ella, pancartas con mensajes en alemán e inglés. Vi incluso una pancarta con el nombre de Manuel y la tomé. Y, por último, un megáfono con los colores de la bandera. La señora lo puso todo en bolsas distintas y me las entregó. Pagué ciento veinte _reales_ y seguí caminando. Las bolsas pesaban un poco, pero podía soportarlo. Ya no compraría cosas del mundial, supuse que eran suficientes para siete partidos, porque estaba convencida de que jugarían siete.

No había desayunado, así que fui hasta un restaurante y encargué un coctel de frutas con agua helada. Algo nutritivo y saludable. No me gustaba desayunar sólo con poca grasa. Quería un panqueque, o cereal. Me gustaba la fruta, pero era domingo. No día de trabajo.

De igual forma, las frutas estaban bañadas en miel y eso las hacía tener un mejor sabor. Más dulce. El agua estaba bien acompañada por cubos de hielo y me di cuenta que era el mejor coctel de frutas que había probado. Pagué y dejé la propina de veinte _reales_. El efectivo se me estaba agotando y tendría que ir al banco para retirar más dinero de la cuenta de mi tarjeta. En donde no estaba el dinero para la fundación de Manuel.

Tomé las bolsas con las compras y me dirigí al campamento de nuevo. Dejé las bolsas en la mesa de la sala y volví a salir. El problema era que no quería cargar seis bolsas con cosas que las hacían pesadas. Todavía quería seguir comprando. Tal vez cosas estúpidas, o simplemente recuerdos de Brasil. Ésta vez llevaba la cámara profesional que Manuel me había dado en Navidad. Todavía no la había usado, consideré que un regalo de Manuel, como una cámara, debería captar los momentos más preciados para mí. Como por ejemplo, el primer beso entre los dos. Me habría gustado haber tenido una foto de ese día, pero la había olvidado en el hotel. Simplemente porque no me acordaba que la había traído conmigo. Y, de todas formas, el beso fue bajo la lluvia.

Tomé fotos de la plaza en donde bailé apenada en mi primer día. Tenía una fuente en el centro con ángeles, o eso parecía, rodeaban cierta imagen y no supe si era alguna virgen o alguna figura del estado de Bahía.

Seguí caminando tranquilamente. Estaba justo por dar la vuelta cuando logré ver con rapidez que alguien también lo hacía, pero iba en una bicicleta. El tipo y yo caímos al suelo y mi cámara se golpeó. Me asusté, pero por suerte seguía intacta. De igual forma, me molestó bastante que por poco se arruinara y me volví, furiosa, hacia el tipo

¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez? – le espeté, mientras el golpe de mi rodilla contra el suelo comenzaba a sangrar. El dolor era leve, pero igual me seguía molestando. El tipo, de tez ni tan oscura ni blanca, más bien morena, se dio media vuelta y se levantó junto con su bicicleta. Sus ojos eran café claros, y su cabello era negro. Comenzó a reír, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un chiste - ¿Te parece gracioso?

No es normal ver a una linda chica enfurecerse tanto – dijo, en un inglés poco entendible. Yo enarqué mi ceja, incrédula – No eres de por aquí. De América, me refiero – dijo mientras me evaluaba de pies a cabeza. Se detenía un largo tiempo en mis caderas y eso me enfurecía más.

¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¿Te parece que todo es gracioso? ¿Me ves como algún objeto para divertirte? – volví a captar su mirada. Seguía mirándome con diversión y volvió a reír. Eso me frustraba ¿Qué era tan divertido en mí? ¿Acaso me había maquillado mal y parecía un payaso dando un show? Porque yo recordaba ser una chica normal, no una atracción graciosa.

Ya te lo dije, no es normal ver a alguien tan linda con un rostro de pocos amigos. ¿De dónde eres? – fruncí el ceño ¿Entonces pensaba evadir el tema y conversar conmigo cuando casi hace que uno de los regalos más importantes para mí se estropeara?

Sigue pedaleando – dije, con un tono de cansancio y dándome media vuelta. Decidida a alejarme de él. Parecía que el chico se había ido y me había dejado en paz. Volví a tomar mi cámara en mis manos y entonces la misma bicicleta frenó de golpe frente a mí y me hizo parar del susto y soltar la cámara. Por suerte iba colgada de mi cuello y rebotó al sentir el jalón de éste. Hice puños mis manos

Soy Adrián, nací aquí, vivo aquí… ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó, todavía con una sonrisa divertida. Tal vez estaba exagerando con odiarlo sólo por chocar conmigo. Pero estaba insistiendo en hablarme. Y no lo conocía. Parecía un buen chico. Pero me hostigaban sus preguntas.

Cuando una chica no responde a tu pregunta y te dice que "sigas con tus cosas" significa que no está interesada en hablarte – le dije con mi cabeza inclinada para verlo. Supuse que si se bajaba de su bicicleta y se enderezaba, me llegaría al menos al mentón. Adrián bajó su vista, apenado y humillado, y suspiré. Rendida – Jane – respondí y él volteó a verme rápidamente, como si no se lo hubiera esperado. Rodé mis ojos, como si me hubiera dado cuenta de mi pesadez y ahora me arrepintiera – Jane Harrison. Vengo de Alemania. Nací allá, viví en Canadá por seis años… y volví a Alemania ¿Feliz? – pregunté y él sonrió de nuevo. Movió su bicicleta para darme la libertad de seguir caminando, y así lo hice. Pero él me seguía, a mi lado, como dándome a entender que tendría que pasar todo el rato con él…

 _Tal vez si vuelvo al campamento… me deje en paz_

¿Así que estás aquí para apoyar a tu país? ¿Tú sola? ¿Por qué? – preguntó, todo tan rápido que tuve que responderlas todas con la misma respuesta

Sí, y no. Estoy aquí por mi trabajo, pero mi novio es parte de la selección y lo apoyaré en los partidos. Vine con mi mejor amiga, pero es asistente médica para la selección y todos están preparándose para la próxima semana. Yo estoy libre éste día así que los esperaré para hacer algo. Si quiero que ganen debo respetar sus horarios – contesté, sin voltear a verlo y encogiéndome de hombros. Adrián rió - ¿Qué es gracioso, ahora? – pregunté, rodando mis ojos, frustrada

Es lindo que sientas que Alemania puede ganar. Y no te culpo, son un gran equipo y es tu país. Pero… la competencia se da aquí, en Brasil. Nuestra selección está más emocionada de lo que está Bosnia y Herzegovina con su primer Mundial. Además, no existe ningún país Europeo que se lleve una Copa de América. No hay competencia para Brasil, tendremos una sexta copa – fue mi turno de reír. Y me reí con diversión. Tal vez así se sentía Adrián, y quería que mi risa le molestara

¿Sexta copa? ¿Brasil sin competencia? Los únicos posibles ganadores de ésta copa son Alemania, Argentina, Holanda e Italia – dije, recordando aquel día en el ascensor. Cuando Manuel me dijo los más competitivos y mencionó que Brasil no sería un problema – ninguno de los jugadores ve a Brasil como competencia. Y ellos son profesionales. Comentarios como los tuyos solo cuentan como los de un aficionado

¿Así que eso es lo que te ha dicho tu novio? – preguntó, con cierta repugnancia en su voz – Pues dile que ni siquiera la selección de Brasil los ve como competencia. No es así

Y… eso te lo dijo… ¿Quién? – pregunté, volteándolo a ver mientras él frenaba y me miraba retadoramente - ¿Tu madre? ¿Te molesta tanto que te diga la verdad sobre la Copa que, hace menos de cinco minutos me estabas hostigando con preguntas de cómo me llamo, de dónde vengo, qué hago sola y riendo como si fuera un payaso? ¡Pues entonces Alemania es el nuevo campeón del mundo! ¡Todos los países pondrán en ridículo a Brasil! ¿Te recomiendo algo? Cuando Brasil pierda, puedes recordar mi sonrisa triunfante y profética por cada derrota – dije, con una sonrisa vengativa y alejándome de Adrián. ¿Que Alemania no podría llevarse la copa sólo porque estábamos en América?

Tonterías.

Volvió a colocarse a mi lado. Bufé

Pues… con una falsa y plástica muñeca como tú… no me sorprendería que te desnudaras frente a los árbitros y compraras la victoria. Como los alemanes suelen hacer – dijo y pedaleó lejos de mí. Entrecerré mis ojos y abrí mi boca, incrédula. Tuve la intención de correr y sacarle los ojos con mis uñas.

Pero guardé la calma. Sólo era un chiquillo que apoyaba, de manera distinta, a su país. Todavía era un niño, yo tenía dieciocho años y no me importaban las palabras de un niño que me acababa de llamar prostituta.

Entonces eso me enfureció. ¿Eso creía? ¿Me veía como una ramera para comprar los partidos y hacer un juego sucio? ¿Creía que Alemania, o Manuel, no eran capaces de ser los primeros europeos en ganar un título en América?

Tomé mi celular y tecleé en _Twitter_

 _Esto es guerra_

Capitulo Setenta y Seis

¿Falsa? ¿Plástica? ¿Quién demonios se cree? – exclamó furioso después que le conté lo que había pasado con Adrián. Caminábamos en dirección al safari. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas mientras yo miraba a la carretera y simplemente negaba con la cabeza. A Manuel no le había gustado ni la idea de que me hubiera llamado prostituta ni que hubiera dicho que Brasil ganaría la Copa simplemente por ser locales. Yo, claramente, lo apoyaba.

De igual forma, cuando Alemania levante la Copa, él se acordará de mí. Ya lo verás – dije volteando a verlo y sonriendo. Manuel bajó su vista hacia mí y también esbozó una sonrisa

Me gustaría creerlo como lo crees tú – contestó, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando hacia el frente. Yo fruncí el ceño

¿Por qué es tan difícil creerlo? Los he visto entrenando y sé cómo juega cada uno de ustedes. No tengo ninguna duda en ustedes. Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías entenderlo también.

Lo sé, pero no siempre ganamos. No siempre perdemos. A veces alguien llega más preparado que nosotros y nos hace daño. Y eso es lo que me hace dudar sobre ésta Copa. ¿Recuerdas la de hace cuatro años? Fuimos lejos y un solo gol nos dejó fuera. Eso pasa siempre, y tal vez lleguemos a la final, tal vez no. Y si llegamos a la final, tal vez ganemos, tal vez no. Son muchos "tal vez" pero que, sin embargo, son sólo eso – dijo mientras enarcaba su ceja y me explicaba del modo en que él lo veía. Yo bajé mi vista

En ese caso, me tendrás a mí, ahí, antes de los partidos deseándote suerte y segura de que lo harás bien. Ya verás que así será – él volteó a verme de nuevo, sonriente y agradeció las palabras de ánimo. Doblamos la esquina y nos encontramos con un cartel, anunciando el "Jaguar Safari". Había muchas personas platicando con otras que iban uniformadas. Seguro del equipo de guías.

Una chica alta y de tez pálida, con su cabello atado en una coleta, se acercó a nosotros sonriente. Volteamos a verla, traía un portapapeles en manos.

¿Manuel Neuer y Jane Harrison? Siganme por aquí – dijo la chica y ambos le obedecimos. Ella nos llevó hasta el interior del edificio de oficinas del safari. Ahí se encontraba la recepción, administración y coordinación de las actividades que los trabajadores empeñaban en el safari. Había un gran mapa donde se marcaban los lugares de ubicación tanto de animales como tiendas o áreas recreativas. La chica nos hizo entrar en una habitación, en donde estaba Paul Keyhal, el africano que nos acompañaría en el viaje

Paul y Karen nos dieron unas instrucciones sobre el viaje. Iríamos en una Jeep, específica para safari, unos chalecos de color hueso y bastante ligeros, un sombrero adecuado para la ocasión, botellas con agua y binoculares. Yo llevaba mi cámara colgando de mi cuello, preparada para tomar cientos de fotos.

Karen nos condujo hasta el lado desierto del edificio y tomó uno de los carros. Karen bajó del auto y nos dio un mapa, mostrando los lugares a los que iríamos. Asentí y caminé hasta el asiento de atrás, mientras Manuel me seguía. Paul estaba por colocarse en el asiento de copiloto, cuando Karen tomó del brazo a Manuel y lo haló hasta éste, dejando a un Paul completamente sorprendido. Manuel también lo estaba y solamente se limitó a sentarse al lado de Karen, quien subía en el lado del piloto. Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Qué gracia tenía esto, entonces? Había pagado para disfrutar de un viaje con Manuel, no para que ella lo hiciera.

Paul se sentó a mi lado y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Lo hice también y me recosté en el asiento. La Jeep arrancó y Karen comenzó a conducir por todo el terreno desolado, con la tierra a nuestros lados mientras el viento nos golpeaba en el rostro. El cabello de Manuel se despeinaba mientras avanzábamos. Yo me lo había recogido en una coleta para evitar, precisamente, que s eme despeinara.

Karen iba hablando con Manuel y ambos reían. Paul, de vez en cuando, también sonreía. Pero yo no le encontraba el sentido a las palabras de Karen. "Los leones suelen olfatear de cerca los autos. Si tienes miedo, rugen, si estás contento, rugen. Así que te sugiero comportarte como si te diera igual" ¿Enserio? ¿Ese era el ánimo de un safari? Tal vez Manuel tampoco le encontraba el sentido a lo que ella decía y se reía más por compromiso que porque dieran gracia.

De cualquier forma, no me gustaba que Karen le hablara cada cinco segundos. Incluso cuando yo iba a preguntarle a Manuel por mi botella de agua, ella señaló a la derecha, colocando su brazo frente a mi rostro y evitando que Manuel me escuchara. Me dejé caer, de nuevo, sobre mi asiento. Resignada. Me crucé de brazos y miré a mi izquierda, en busca de algo con qué distraerme. ¿Cuál era el problema con esa chica? Si le gustaba Manuel no había necesidad de separarme de él, de todas formas… sólo lo vería ésta tarde.

Entonces paramos. Volteé a ver a mi derecha y me di cuenta que había algo moviéndose a un par de metros lejos de nosotros. No podía ver con claridad qué era, y me acerqué los binoculares a los ojos. Era una leona. Apenas se reconocía. Era de estatura baja, pero Paul indicó que era una leona joven. Su melena estaba mugrienta, seguro se había revolcado en la tierra, como indicó Karen.

Volteé a verla, estaba apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Manuel, mientras se acercaba a él y señalaba a la leona, susurrándole algo, o explicándole algo en voz muy baja. Rodé mis ojos tomé mi cámara, para sacarle una linda foto a la leona. Pero Karen arrancó el auto y la foto resultó movida. Arrugué mi nariz y gruñí, furiosa.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Manuel, volteándome a ver. Casi me sorprendió que Karen no hubiera hecho nada. Al abrir mi boca, para contestar, ella habló antes

Estamos cerca de las jirafas. ¡Mantén tu cabeza dentro! Son muy altas y les asusta que las vean, además que se pasean muy cerca de la carretera – y comenzó a reír. Manuel esbozó una sonrisa confusa, pero también rió luego. Me volvió a ver, esperando que contestara a la pregunta que me había hecho

Como nunca – dije, con una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro, pero que Manuel ignoró y sólo asintió. Se suponía que deberíamos estarla pasando bien. Pero yo estaba acá, furiosa, de que la guía estuviera hablando y hablando con mi novio son dejarme siquiera decirle una maldita palabra. Y, por otro lado, Manuel estaba sufriendo de comentarios estúpidos de una estúpida chica que sólo intentaba coquetear con él. Quería gritarle que se alejara de Manuel y cumpliera con su trabajo de dar un buen viaje. Pero pensé en Manuel, y sentí que si gritaba cosas como esas tan sólo haría que nos corrieran y hubiese estropeado nuestra visita a un lindo lugar, en la tarde que él tenía libre. La única tarde en la semana que tenía libre… la estropearía sólo por mis celos

Karen volvió a aparcar y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la zona de jirafas. Había tres. Eran horriblemente altas y estaban a unos treinta metros lejos de nosotros. Tomé de inmediato la cámara mientras Karen explicaba, de nuevo muy cerca de Manuel, que las jirafas eran herbívoras y por eso se mantenían en esta zona, porque había más vegetación que en los lugares más adelante. Paul siguió con otra explicación y yo logré tomar cuatro excelentes fotos de ellas masticando y mirándonos. Sonreí al tener las capturas en mi pantalla y Karen esperó a que Manuel tuviera las fotos en su celular. La miré fijo. Miré cómo contemplaba el rostro de Manuel y la concentración que tenía en sacar una buena foto. En otras palabras, me vi a mí hace seis meses. Pero, ahora todo era distinto. Manuel era mío y no podía dejar que otra chica viniera a querer tener mi lugar después de todo lo que pasé para obtener lo que quería. Entrecerré mis ojos y sentí la ira llegar a cada parte de mi cuerpo. No la dejaría verlo de esa forma

¿Karen? – la llamé, en un tono dulce muy, pero muy, fingido. Ella salió de su trance y volteó a verme. Como si primero estuviese mirando la novena maravilla del mundo y después se encontrara con un pedazo de basura parlante. Quería soltarle una bofetada – Leí en un artículo sobre animales adaptados a la vida en la Sabana y descubrí uno en el que decía que las jirafas habitaban solamente en África, debido a su modo de vida y hábitat. A comparación de las del norte, como Estados Unidos y Canadá, que las domestican desde pequeñas para soportar los fríos inviernos allá… ¿Qué hicieron ustedes para obtener jirafas adaptadas al clima… tropical, y no caluroso, de Brasil? – pregunté, simplemente para que ella desviara la atención de Manuel y se enfocara en responderme con lo que se supone que debería saber por trabajar ahí y no enamorarse de todos los chicos guapos que intentan gozar del viaje.

Lo mismo. Se domestican desde pequeñas y las adaptamos a vivir en un ambiente parecido al de África. Ésta es una zona muy calurosa en Brasil, por eso decidimos montar el safari aquí ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – preguntó y Manuel volteó a verla, una vez terminó de tomar las fotografías

Sí, gracias – respondí, mientras sentía su mirada más penetrante e intimidante. Ella se volteó, le sonrió a Manuel y volvió a arrancar. La fulminé con la mirada, cuando ella estaba de espaldas, y desvié mi vista a mi izquierda, preguntándome por los animales de ése lado. Pero no hablé.

Luego de dos minutos de viaje, volvimos a parar y vimos unos jaguares corriendo por todo el lugar, iban persiguiendo algo. Pero no lograba identificar qué era.

Maldición – susurró Karen desde el asiento del piloto y tomó un látigo. Se bajó de la camioneta, seguida por Paul, quien llevaba otro látigo. Karen y Paul caminaron en dirección a los jaguares, con el látigo en mano y sin temor de poder ser devorados o atacados. Desabroché mi cinturón y me incliné hacia el frente, con seriedad e ira en todos mis sentidos

¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – le pregunté a Manuel, quien volteó a verme de prisa al escuchar mi tono tan enfadado. Él me miró a los ojos, sabía de lo que estaba hablando

Si te molesta a ti ¿Qué tanto crees que me molesta a mí? Estoy soportando sus comentarios idiotas porque no quiero ser descortés. No me ha hecho nada, Janie. Si pasa la raya será distinto… - interrumpí

¿Si pasa la raya? ¿Así que estás esperando… qué? ¿Que te bese? ¿Esperarás a que pase la raya para detenerla? ¿Entiendes que no puedo disfrutar de un viaje tranquilo pensando en que puede poner sus labios de desesperada sobre los tuyos? – no lo dije con ira, o con desesperación. Sino con miedo, temor de que eso pudiera pasar y ni Manuel ni yo pudiésemos hacer algo – Manuel no quiero que se acerque más a ti. No voy a poder soportar viendo cómo coquetea contigo cuando tú deberías estar sentado a mi lado y no Paul – reproché luego. Manuel sonrió y desabrochó su cinturón. Fruncí el ceño. Pero después, Manuel se colocó a mi lado y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento

¿Así está mejor? – preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro y entonces, como por arte de magia, la ira se desvaneció sólo con dejar escapar un suspiro de paz. Sí, así estaba mucho mejor – Y… no iba a esperar que me besara para decidir que en ese momento habría pasado la raya. Sólo quería saber si sería capaz de seguirlo haciendo, incluso dándose cuenta que tú la mirabas desde atrás – dijo y enarcó una ceja, divertido. Yo sonreí nerviosa y desvié mi vista hacia Paul y Karen, que se acercaban de nuevo. Y pensar que estos cortos minutos habían parecido tranquilos sin Karen – Hey… no te preocupes ¿Sí? – me animó, quitando un mechón de mi rostro, uno que se había escapado al atar mi cabello. Volteé a verlo. Sus labios estaban rosados, y no pude evitarme acercarme a ellos y besarlos. Manuel me devolvió el beso enseguida y no me importó que Karen tosiera falsamente al llegar a la camioneta. No deshice el beso.

Pero nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y entonces Karen ya se encontraba subiendo al asiento de piloto, y Paul ocupando el de al lado. Así estaba mejor. Me recosté en el pecho de Manuel mientras miraba a los jaguares sentados en el suelo, tranquilos. Mientras lo que fuera que estaban persiguiendo se había ido.

Paramos de nuevo en frente de otros leones. Pero ésta vez eran machos. Su melena era mugrienta, también, pero seguían siendo unos hermosos animales a mis ojos. Observé que se alimentaban de otro animal tendido en el suelo. Fotografié al más grande, que miraba en nuestra dirección, y después fotografié al que se alimentaba del animal.

Manuel también tomó un par de fotografías con su celular y Paul nos explicó sobre los años que tenía el más grande. Cómo lo habían sanado en África y lo había enviado acá. Karen no dijo nada. Ni siquiera cuando le pregunté cuántos años tenían ellos de trabajar en el safari. Paul me respondió que él llevaba cinco. Y que Karen tenía nueve meses. Asentí y volví a recostarme sobre Manuel.

El viaje había sido larguísimo. Me había quedado fotografiando a los venados por seis minutos. Manuel le había tenido que decir a Karen que se esperara, porque eran mis animales favoritos. Claro está que Karen no pudo renegar a una petición por Manuel, aunque fuese, en realidad, para mí. Recordé la vez en que Manuel me llevó al bosque de Schneeauflage, un día después del casi-beso y el mismo día del accidente de Brad.

Luego de eso, el viaje había terminado y solamente me despedí de Paul. Cuando Manuel estaba por decirle algo a Karen, lo miré directo a los ojos y entonces retrocedió. Le sonreí maliciosa y tomé su mano mientras ambos reíamos. Caminamos hasta encontrar el primer taxi cercano que nos llevara a Camp Bahía de nuevo. Cuando llegamos, Nath estaba jugando póker con Bastian. Habían apostado bastante dinero entre ambos, pero que al final ese dinero sería devuelto a sus respectivos dueños.

Me sentía cansada así que tomé un baño en la cabaña de Nath, me puse el pijama, que involucraba un short negro de lana y una camisa de franela azul con las palabras "This Girl Loves Her Boyfriend" con blanco en el centro. La camisa me quedaba bastante grande, y había sido un regalo de Simon por nuestro aniversario de un mes. El mismo que yo olvidé y tuve que decirle que mi regalo era un día sólo con él.

Pero ahora sí me gustaba vestir ésta camisa. Me gustaba por el simple hecho que lo que decía era cierto. Amaba a Manuel, mucho más de lo que amé a Simon.

Salí de la cabaña de Nath y me dirigí a la cafetería, en donde Bastian y Nath seguían jugando y se veían realmente concentrados en lo que hacían. Nath estaba seria, evaluando sus cartas mientras Bastian la miraba de manera penetrante. Me acerqué a él y vi sus cartas. Un As de diamantes y una Joker. Enarqué mis cejas, impresionada.

Bastian volteó a verme y sonrió

¿Así que vienes a presumirme a tu novio incluso en una camisa? ¿No te das cuenta que eso me pone celoso? – preguntó Bastian en voz alta y yo reí, golpeando levemente su cabeza.

Ésa es la intención – halé mi camisa e hice más grandes las letras, queriendo que Bastian las viera y me mirara asesinamente. Pero sólo las miró y se puso a reír. En ese momento Manuel entró en la cafetería, con los mismos jeans y una camisa negra con cuello V. Miró mi camisa y sonrió

Yo también te amo - me besó, rodeándome la espalda con sus brazos y acercándome a él

 _All in –_ dijo Nath mientras seguía besando a Manuel hasta separarnos. Me di media vuelta. Bastian había ganado el juego.

Mañana te enseñaré a ser una profesional en esto, si quieres – esbozó mientras contada el dinero. Como las reglas del "póker amistoso de la selección de Alemania" establece, Bastian devolvió lo que era de Nath. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros

Tuviste suerte – dijo mientras sonreía divertida y contaba su dinero. Bastian guardó su dinero en su billetera y todos se sentaron en cada una de las mesas, el juego había terminado. Manuel y yo nos sentamos con Nath y con Bastian, y luego pensé…

Oye, Bastian, me sobra una entrada para el juego del jueves entre Brasil y Croacia ¿Te animas y nos acompañas? – pregunté, a lo que Bastian no lo meditó ni un segundo antes de acceder a ir. Manuel llamó a la camarera y tomó nuestra orden para la cena. Todos pedimos una hamburguesa de queso, ya que Nath lo había pedido primero y nadie tenía ganas de leer el menú y decidir por largo rato.

¿Y tú qué piensas sobre ganar la Copa, Bastian? – pregunté, mirando a Manuel en específico. Él sólo sonrió y volteó a ver a Bastian.

No será fácil – admitió después de meditarlo tanto y yo opté un rostro de "no puedo creerlo"

Son unos optimistas de campeonato – ironicé y ambos rieron. El viento de la noche comenzaba a helar mis piernas descubiertas y me recosté sobre el hombro de Nath, mirando cómo ella jugaba en su celular un juego sobre correr de cierta cosa que la perseguía. Miré atenta hasta descubrir que se trataba de una sombra enorme y se la tragaba completa cuando fallaba

Tu cercanía me pone nerviosa – bromeó y yo reí. La camarera llegó con nuestras hamburguesas y la gaseosa. Todos estuvimos a punto de morder cada hamburguesa cuando Bastian puso cinco _reales_ en la mesa.

Quien termine su hamburguesa primero… se lleva estos cinco reales – yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Y antes de que pudiera protestar, Nath, Manuel y Bastian se encontraban en una carrera de mordiscos. No vi otra opción que seguir el juego. El problema era que yo me tardaba mucho para comer, me gustaba saborear la comida mientras la masticaba.

Pero, cuando di un sexto bocado, me di cuenta que Bastian estaba a punto de terminar. Nath apenas pasaba la mitad y Manuel había dicho que la hamburguesa estaba horrible y la había desechado en el bote de la basura, junto con su envoltorio. Supe que no alcanzaría ni a Bastian ni a Nath con la velocidad en la que masticaba.

Y entonces Bastian tomó los cinco _reales._

Capitulo Setenta y Siete

Una noche más en la que no dormí con Nath, no era simplemente porque la cabaña de Manuel era más cómoda y espaciosa, sino porque me gustaba estar con él. Apenas tenía toda la semana para verlo, que era en la noche el único momento en el que pasábamos juntos, aunque fuese dormida. Incluso hablé con él sobre quedarme en su cabaña por lo que restaba de nuestra estadía en Brasil.

Eso ni siquiera me lo tienes que preguntar – había dicho mientras sonreía – lo mío es tuyo – y después me había besado.

Tuve que tomar bastantes de mis cosas y trasladarlas a su cabaña, dejé algunas en la cabaña de Nath porque me sentía bastante cansada y las trasladaría el día siguiente. Manuel estaba hablando con Mario sobre algo que tenía que tenía que ver con Ann, la novia de Mario, y que iba a venir en un par de días. No quise ni ver televisión, ni leer ni revisar mis notificaciones en mi celular. Me recosté en la cama. Cinco minutos después de cerrar mis ojos el sueño me noqueó.

Desperté alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana porque tenía sed. No una sed de "quiero agua". Sino esa sed de "debo tomarme el océano completo o enloqueceré y prohibiré que el mundo tome agua para hacerlos sentir como me siento yo en este preciso momento". Manuel dormía a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Sabía que si me movía, lo despertaría, a menos que él también estuviera demasiado cansado como para sentir que me escapaba de sus brazos. Crucé los dedos mientras tomaba su brazo y lo separaba de mí. Lo hice lento y en silencio. Los párpados cerrados de Manuel todavía me daban la esperanza de ir por medio galón de agua a la cocina y vivir una noche más. Tenía la boca seca y el calor se hacía presente conforme pasaban los minutos y ni una gota de agua caía en mi lengua. Pero por fin logré zafarme del agarre de Manuel y salí del cuarto en dirección a la cocina. Había olvidado que estaba descalza y el suelo estaba frío, como suele estarlo a las cuatro de la mañana.

No encendí la luz de la cocina, había suficiente por parte de las luces del campamento que atravesaban el cristal de la ventana e iluminaban lo suficiente para mi visión.

Tomé un vaso y me serví agua en él. Lo repetí cuatro veces hasta quedar satisfecha y suspiré. Me quedé mirando la ventana un buen rato, todo estaba silencioso y las cabañas tenían las luces apagadas, excepto la de Joachim Löw, a un par de metros lejos de la de Manuel. Seguro estaría estudiando a sus oponentes o ideando nuevas técnicas de entrenamiento. De igual forma, no lo juzgaba. Mientras más técnicas inventasen, más probabilidades tendría Alemania de ganar.

Dejé el vaso en el lavabo y regresé a la habitación, pero me topé con la sorpresa de que Manuel tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba en mi dirección, con una expresión de horror y los ojos húmedos. Estaba sentado en la cama, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de secarse los ojos con la palma de su mano. Caminé a toda prisa de vuelta a la cama y sentarme a su lado

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté alarmada. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y con mi pulgar sequé sus ojos, que parecían seguir húmedos, así como cuando él me limpiaba las lágrimas cada vez que lloraba. Manuel bajó su vista, pero asintió.

Tuve un mal sueño, es todo – explicó y yo lo miré con una ceja arqueada. Tenía el rostro pálido y estaba helado. Fuese cual fuese el "mal sueño", lo había asustado.

¿Sobre qué? – pregunté, todavía con su rostro en mis manos. Éstas eran pequeñas, pude notarlo, y estaban heladas debido al vaso con el agua helada que me había tomado hace no más de cinco minutos. Manuel volteó a verme, sus ojos seguían llorosos

Sobre ti – susurró con espanto, como si estuviera recordando lo que había soñado a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Fruncí el ceño – alguien te separaba de mi lado y te torturaba. Yo no podía hacer nada, era como si me separara un campo de fuerza de ti y no podía protegerte. Te herían, te dañaban, hasta que dejaste de moverte en el suelo y me repetía una y otra vez que sólo estabas inconsciente. Pero me mirabas, y sabía que aunque tuvieras tu vista clavada en mí, no veías nada más que la muerte – una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpié de inmediato. Era cierto que no me importaba lo que me pasara a mí con tal de que Manuel estuviera a salvo, pero ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Acaso no sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Acaso no viviría miserable si algo me pasaba, así como yo me sentiría si algo le ocurría a él?

Tranquilo – dije, parpadeando para alejar la idea de mirarlo, sin ver, para la eternidad. Negué con la cabeza – Fue sólo un sueño, Manu, voy a estar bien. Te lo prometo – dije, tratando de confortarnos a los dos. ¿Cuántas veces había yo soñado con un Manuel Neuer muerto a mis pies y, sin embargo, él seguía aquí? Esperaba que no fuera distinto conmigo.

De verdad lo esperaba.

Manuel se calmó luego de unos minutos y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, quejándose de mi hueso sobresaliente. Cuando se volvió a quedar dormido, lo recosté con cuidado de nuevo a mi lado. Yo me dormí minutos después.

Todavía no había salido el sol cuando mi alarma me despertó. Manuel no estaba a mi lado, y tampoco en la cabaña, pero sí su maleta de entrenamiento. Seguro estaba en la cafetería desayunando. Me metí en el baño para ducharme, junto con la ropa que usaría, que ahora estaba junto con la de Manuel en su armario. Ahora comenzaba esa dura sesión de diez horas sólo porque querían tener más porcentaje de ventas mientras yo estuviera trabajando para Bella Femme. Tenía que soportarlo. Si no fuera por ellos, no estaría aquí. Y si no fuera por ellos, tampoco estaría con Manuel.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y tenía que estar en el trabajo a las seis y media. Ya que había trasladado la mayoría de mis cosas a la cabaña de Manuel, eso incluía mi shampoo de manzanilla y mi acondicionador. Me bañé tan rápido como pude y al terminar, me envolví en una toalla y enrollé otra en mi cabello mojado. Comencé a vestirme dentro del baño y cuando estuve lista, sequé mi cabello.

Supuse que habría pasado media hora desde que me metí en el baño, todavía tenía otros treinta minutos para desayunar y llegar al estudio. Se suponía que ahora era lunes de cosméticos. En realidad eran "lunes y martes de cosméticos" pero Ray prefería llamarlos por "lunes".

Los miércoles modelaba con la ropa de ellos, los jueves patrocinaba la vestimenta deportiva y los viernes los trajes de baño. El jueves tendría el día libre, debido a que todo el equipo estaría presente en la inauguración de la Copa Mundial del 2014. Manuel y Nath habían pedido ese día para acompañarme, lo tenían, ahora sólo faltaba Bastian.

Salí del baño, con mi cabello seco, y me encontré con Manuel entrando por la puerta principal. Sonreí y caminé hacia él. La semana pasada había sido igual, nos encontrábamos en la cafetería desayunando, pero después tomábamos rumbos distintos. Ahora era distinto. Prácticamente vivía con él así que podría verlo al despertar y pasar un rato más aquí.

Siempre y cuando no se me hiciera tarde. La vez en que llegué dos minutos tarde Ray casi me manda al infierno de no ser porque le dije que había un tráfico espantoso al llegar acá, no lo hizo.

¿Ya te vas? – pregunté después de darle los buenos días con un beso en los labios. Me deprimía la idea de que se fuera. Yo podía omitir el desayuno y quedarme media hora con él. Sería la mejor media hora en el día, después de todo. No regresaría al campamento hasta las cuatro de la tarde, cuando mi cara se sintiera toda pesada por los productos de belleza que tendría que usar, además que Ray quería grabar un comercial sobre la crema para arrugas y yo sería la "protagonista".

No, vine porque quería ver si ya estabas despierta y decirte que te amo – dijo, sonriendo y plantándome otro corto beso en los labios. Sonreí cuando lo dijo.

Yo también te amo, y me escaparía de mi trabajo el día de hoy solo para ir a verte al entreno. Supongo que eso es más divertido que ver a las cámaras y… ver – Manuel rió y caminó hacia la habitación, seguro por su maleta, y lo seguí.

¿Por qué odias tu trabajo? Me lo dijiste una vez, pero que seguías trabajando como modelo para hacer feliz a tu padre. Pero… ¿Por qué odias modelar? La mayoría de chicas que conozco desearían presumir ser hermosas ante las cámaras – sonreí ante eso y me senté en el borde de la cama, observándolo.

Porque es lo que hace Jessica. Ya había comenzado a ser modelo desde mis seis años, porque mi padre quería que comenzara a ser "bella" desde pequeña. Pero me sentía incómoda con las demás niñas. Me refiero… no encajaba ahí. Pero sólo lo hacía porque era lo único en lo que mis padres podían coincidir. Se la pasaban peleando casi veintisiete de veinticuatro horas. Pero cuando se trataba de los sábados en la tarde… ambos sonreían al verme modelar. Odiaba que las niñas me viesen como un engendro mal formado, pero si eso hacía felices a mis padres… lo soportaría. Sin embargo, cuando mi padre y mi madre se separaron y nos mudamos a Alemania, lo dejé de hacer hasta que mi padre me dijo que Jessica era modelo y ella podría darme lecciones. Me negué, pero mi padre quería eso. Me pidió que lo hiciera por él, para que siguiera los pasos de mi "futura madre". Accedí a ser modelo de nuevo, pero con la condición de que Jessica y yo no compartiéramos ni cámara, ni pasarela, ni marca, ni nada juntas. Así que gracias a Jessica volví a sentirme rara entre todas. Simplemente, ésta vez, porque me miraban como la hija de Jessica Watson, la "modelo por la que todas tenían por ídolo", y no por Jane Harrison. Ya no odio ser modelo como como lo hacía antes, pero sigo tratando de ignorar esas veces en que las chicas de la Academia me preguntan por Jessica. "¿Qué usa para el cabello? ¿Cómo es que tiene casi cincuenta y no tiene ni una arruga? ¿Qué labial usa?". Algunas ni siquiera saben mi nombre y sólo me hablan para preguntar por Jessica. ¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien… odio a Jessica más de lo que me imaginé. Gracias a ella las chicas ignoran mi humanidad para preguntarme cosas estúpidas. Tal vez no sea mi trabajo. Tal vez sólo odio a las chicas que buscan información para ser más plásticas – medité, entrecerrando los ojos y fulminando a todas las chicas que me habían preguntado estupideces durante los últimos años.

¿Sabes qué pienso de esas chicas que no se toman un tiempo para conocerte? – pregunto, sentándose a mi lado. Lo miré – que se están perdiendo de la compañía de la mejor persona del mundo – sonreí.

Hice memoria de todas las chicas. A la mayoría no las conocía. Pero había una en especial. Una que no veía desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Que siempre se encargaba de decirme que jamás llegaría a modelar para marcas profesionales, porque esas sólo contrataban chicas hermosas y yo no era nada más que una princesa pintada jugando a ser grande.

Pamela Blake.

O, como la llama Nath, Mosquetera. Por ser una para todos, y todos para una.

Yo no era la única que la detestaba. Media Academia la llamaba por apodos diferentes. Se tenía un rumor de que había tenido alrededor de diez novios en tres semanas. No sabía si eso era posible, pero con el tiempo en que conocía a Pamela, no me sorprendía. Se había acostado con el chico por quien Nath deliraba y cuando se enteró, casi la meten a la cárcel por intentar matarla.

Pamela era una zorra. No había otra forma de describirla. Modelaba con poca ropa, se metía con cualquier chico, incluso con chicas, y se vestía como si fuera a un internado de prostitutas. ¿Por qué me odiaba a mí en especial? Porque salía con Luke.

Luke y Pamela iban juntos a cierto bar del vecindario. Se caían muy bien y Pamela estaba enamorada de él. Pero cuando se enteró que ya había alguien en la vida de él, estalló. Me decía todo tipo de insultos, pero yo los ignoraba. Simplemente porque sabía que sólo eran comentarios de una niña celosa que no obtuvo, por primera vez, lo que quería.

Pamela no siguió llegando a la Academia después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Todos decían que tal vez la habían embarazado por fin. Pero lo que el decano decía era que tenía un contrato con Chanel por siete meses.

En julio sabríamos si estaba diciendo la verdad, o si estaba embarazada.

De cualquier forma, odiaba a las chicas como ella. ¿Y quién no? De esas que se creen las reinas del mundo solo por tener diez novios en tres semanas que, para variar, lo único que adoran es tu cuerpo. A veces ni siquiera te ven a la cara.

¿Janie? – escuché que Manuel preguntaba. Salí de mi trance y lo vi. Seguía sentado a mi lado y me miraba con las cejas arqueadas. Sonreí porque tenía un rostro hermoso. Y era mío. –

Lo siento, estaba pensando qué podría regalarte para cuando tengan la Copa en sus manos – dije, sonriendo y observando cómo él me imitaba. El reloj marcaba las seis con quince. Todavía había tiempo.

Un "Te lo dije" serviría – ambos reímos. Me imaginé, de pronto, qué pasaría si Pamela llegara a ver a Manuel…

Menuda zorra.

¿Quién es su primer rival? – pregunté, recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Era fuerte, pero cómodo. Yo no podía quejarme sobre huesos sobresalientes. Y sonreí ante eso.

Portugal – respondió en un suspiro. Él recostó su cabeza sobre la mía y me abrazó. Después puso sus labios sobre mi cabello

Espero le den a Cristiano Ronaldo una humillada. Se lo merece por lo de la Champions – Manuel rió, yo cerré mis ojos. Todavía tenía sueño y el hombro de Manuel era de esos cómodos hombros en los que, aparte de que podías dormirte sobre alguien a quien amabas, eso impediría que los dos fuéramos a trabajar. Y eso sería bueno.

Veré qué puedo hacer – contestó, todavía riendo. Lo rodeé con mis brazos hasta abrazarlo de una manera que pudiera entender que no quería dejarlo ir. Que se quedara conmigo y pasáramos, el día completo, juntos. Pero esa idea no pasó a ser más que una idea. Sólo un pensamiento.

Te amo – le susurré, todavía con mis ojos cerrados y abrazándolo con fuerza. Manuel besó mi frente.

También te amo – pero se puso en pie y se separó de mí. Volví a abrir mis ojos y lo vi tomando su maleta. ¿Seis y media? ¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido? – Te veré en la noche – me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y salía por la puerta. Todos los chicos también se dirigían a la salida. Joachim Löw iba al fondo, vigilándolos y con ropa de entrenamiento.

Vi a Nath con otro de los médicos. Éste también era joven. De 19 años, tal vez. Al menos Nath tenía alguien de casi su edad para hablar. Yo tenía que irme con adultos. Al menos no eran como Pamela.

No odiaba mi trabajo, ni a las chicas. Odiaba a las chicas como Pamela.

Tomé mi bolso, con lo usual dentro, y salí del Camp Bahía. Tomé un taxi en dirección al estudio y comencé a contar las horas. Menos diez horas para volver a ver a Manuel. Para volver a decirle cuánto lo amo y volver a sentirme segura junto a él.

Lejos de su lado me sentía expuesta, como si alguien pudiera hacerme daño tan rápido como un segundo. Quería salir del auto y correr de nuevo junto a él. Pero las cosas no eran así. Si la vida fuera tan fácil no habría tenido necesidad de esperar seis meses para poder besarlo por fin. O pasar por el fin del mundo para estar con él. Tenía que esperar. Sólo serían diez horas, ésta vez. No seis meses.

Al menos llevaba su apellido colgando de mi cuello.

Cuando las diez horas por fin pasaron, no pude estar más contenta. Incluso le dije a Ray que me había divertido y que pasara el resto del día de lo mejor. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y Manuel salía en una hora. Podía ir al estadio y observarlos. Lo único que quería hacer era volver a verlo.

Ya le había enviado las fotos de las sesiones de ahora, pero no había respondido. Seguro había tenido un duro entrenamiento. No imaginaba su rostro agotado y con solo la idea de dormir al llegar al campamento. No lo culpaba. Si yo fuera futbolista, entendería que mi carrera significaba arriesgar para ganar.

Tomé un taxi en dirección al estadio y media hora después, por culpa del tráfico, llegué. Le pagué al taxista y troté hacia las tribunas. Buscando la primera fila para ver más de cerca a Manuel. Estaban haciendo un partido. En una portería estaba Roman. Sonreí, no tuve que pensar dos veces para saber quién estaba en la otra.

Pero no era Manuel. Eran Ron-Robert. ¿Es que acaso Joachim no se acordaba que era Manuel el arquero titular? ¿No debería estar ahí, preparándose para el partido del próximo lunes? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Janie? – escuché esa familiar voz. Me di media vuelta con pánico. Nath estaba en la mitad de las escaleras, con sangre en su uniforme. No era de ella. Pero una corriente helada pasó por mi médula.

¿Dónde está Manuel? – pregunté. Casi lo grité, pero no podía controlarme. Nath tenía bastante sangre en las manos y en su camisa. Tenía una expresión tan aterrada que parecía que si me respondía tendría que salir corriendo. La miré directo a los ojos, forzándola a decirme en dónde estaba.

Escucha… no te angusties… - interrumpí

¿En dónde está? – pregunté de nuevo, con más seriedad en mi rostro y en un tono autoritario. Nath tomó aire, nerviosa.

Se golpeó la cabeza con los barrotes de la portería intentando salvar una pelota. Ron-Robert lo acaba de sustituir. Está inconsciente…

Capitulo Setenta y Ocho

Fue distinto que escuchar "Tu padre está muerto" "Las quemaduras de su hermano son graves" "Jessica y yo nos casaremos" "Púdrete y olvida que tuvimos algo. Incluso olvídate de Janie". Todas esas frases habían causado dentro de mí algo horriblemente destructor y deprimente. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, simplemente para caer, golpearme la cabeza, despertar de la pesadilla y darme que cuenta que el mundo seguía siendo normal y nada había pasado.

El problema era que mi vida no era normal.

Las frases que me destruían… no tenían comparación con las que Nath había dicho. El solo hecho de ver la cantidad de sangre en su ropa, la idea de que se había golpeado la cabeza, y que estaba inconsciente…

Era demasiado para mí.

Salí corriendo y casi hago caer a Nath por mi impulso. Seguro estaban en los vestidores, y tenía que llegar con él, ver si ya había despertado, si seguía sangrando, si estaba bien. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido con el temor de que algo más serio le pudiera ocurrir. ¿Podía alguien morir por esto? En caso de que fuera posible, rogaba porque Manuel no fuera una víctima. Mis pies no dolían, lo único que dolía era mi pecho. Sentía un gran vacío dentro de mis costillas que no sabía si me daba frío o me hacía cosquillas de temor.

Respiraba por la boca, mientras buscaba desesperada los vestidores escuché que Nath me llamaba a gritos. No me volteé, ni me paré a escucharla. Necesitaba verlo, estar a su lado y confiar en que despertaría. Si estaba inconsciente, despertaría en cualquier momento. Tenía que hacerlo, por mí.

¡Jane! – volvió a gritar Nath pero no le presté atención. Vi el cartel que señalaba los vestidores y volví a correr por donde la flecha indicaba. Llegué hasta un lugar desconocido dentro del estadio y afuera de una puerta estaba señalado el nombre "Vestidores" en blanco, con un fondo verde. Se escuchaban gritos, no de dolor, para mi alivio; sino de trauma, susto, frustración. Eran los doctores. Se gritaban cosas como "Date prisa" "Necesito un vendaje" "Está volviendo a sangrar". Nath llegó a mi lado, pero yo abrí la puerta de golpe. Y casi caigo de rodillas, de no ser porque ni siquiera podía pensar en eso al ver a todos los doctores alrededor de Manuel, quien estaba recostado sobre una banca en el medio del cuarto. Su cabello estaba manchado de sangre y su rostro pálido, con sus párpados cerrados que se podría jurar que estaría dormido de no ser por tener un aspecto de recién accidentado. Tenía su uniforme puesto, le habían quitado sus guantes y estaban en otro banquillo de los vestidores. Pude ver cómo uno de los doctores comenzaba a cerrar el corte que tenía en el lado derecho de su cabeza. ¿Podia un barrote de portería hacer eso?

Ninguno de los doctores me pidió que me retirara. Cuando me vieron entrar, simplemente tornaron un rostro espantado, como si su intento de alejarme, precisamente, de ver esto, hubiese fallado. Sabían que aunque llamaran a seguridad o al ejército, yo no me movería de aquí. Sin embargo, había una lucha dentro de mí sobre huir y esperar a que ellos terminaran de curarlo, o quedarme con él. Quería irme porque no soportaba ver cómo el doctor cerraba la herida y más sangre salía de ésta por la presión, también porque no soportaba verlo con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que no estaba dormido y que si despertaba… sería en un par de horas. Pero quería quedarme con él. Quería estar ahí para cuando abriera los ojos. Quería quedarme porque o amaba y no podía dejarlo. Él había estado conmigo cuando yo me metía en problema cada diez minutos. Era mi turno de compensarlo.

Lance, está sangrando de nuevo. Pásame el vendaje – susurró el doctor que ahora tenía la cabeza de Manuel en sus manos. Yo estaba sentada en un banco aparte, ya que los doctores no querían sentirse distraídos y no podía ayudar en nada, observando cómo todos hacían lo posible para cerrar la hemorragia en lo que la ambulancia llegaba. Según entendí, la habían llamado hace quince minutos. _En quince minutos alguien podría morir_ , me quejé. Estaba furiosa porque nadie hacía nada más que tomar vendajes, lavar con agua la herida, revisar el pulso de Manuel y esperar a la ambulancia mirando el reloj. No me habían dejado ayudarles y eso era injusto. Nadie se estaba preocupando por Manuel de la manera en la que yo lo estaba haciendo. Apenas podía controlar mi propio pulso, y tal vez si intentara ayudar lo único que haría sería empeorar las cosas, pero al menos trataría de hacer lo imposible para evitar que algo más grave le pasara a Manuel. No podía perderlo. Las lágrimas habían bajado por mi rostro hace ratos y ahora estaban secas. No pude seguir llorando después. Simplemente porque no tenía razón para llorar. Manuel iba a estar bien. ¿Por qué lloraba si sabía que iba a estar bien?

Alguien entró por la puerta y anunció que la ambulancia había llegado. Luego de unos segundos aparecieron los paramédicos con una camilla y los maletines con equipo necesario y se llevaron a Manuel. Todos dentro del vestidor salimos, pero yo corrí detrás de la camilla, decidida a no separarme de él. Había cuatro personas llevando la camilla, dos mujeres y dos hombres. Iban vestidos en trajes rojos y comenzaron a ponerle el Baumanómetro y la mascarilla, con las puntas nasales rodeándole la cabeza.

Salimos del estadio, ya había oscurecido y el entreno había acabado. Los demás jugadores estaban en la salida, esperando a Manuel. Los paramédicos les dijeron que necesitaba ser llevado al hospital y lo subieron a la ambulancia. Nadie me dijo nada en el momento en el que subí detrás de la camilla y me senté a su lado, en uno de los asientos de la ambulancia. Las puertas de ésta se cerraron, y la mujer que parecía a cargo comenzó a buscar dentro del botiquín lo necesario para curar la hemorragia de la cabeza.

La mujer, a la que uno de los asistentes llamó Susie, se colocó sus guantes desechables y se acercó a Manuel. Le dijo al asistente que preparara un recipiente con agua para lavar la herida mientras ella presionaba sobre ésta y la sangre seguía saliendo. Salía demasiada

¡¿Qué está haciendo?! – chillé, espantada. La otra asistente me detuvo, y no hice el mayor esfuerzo por soltarme porque no tenía ni fuerzas para eso. Estaba asustada de lo que podía pasarle a Manuel. Jamás lo había visto así, inconsciente. Lo había visto con golpes en el rostro, e incluso lo vi con el yeso la vez en que se dislocó el hombro hace tiempo. Pero nunca lo había visto inconsciente, con sangre en su cabeza y en una camilla directo al hospital. Y había pasado tan inesperadamente que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para prepararme y no tener que asustarme cuando eso llegara a pasar. De cualquier modo, no podría haber detenido ese destino. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo, y salió herido por intentar salvar una pelota. ¿Y si llegaba a pasarle eso en la competencia? ¿Y se le volvía a suceder esto en el futuro?

Tranquila, si no lo hago… empeorará – me respondió la mujer, mientras seguía presionando y la sangre salía. El asistente le tendió el recipiente con agua y ella dejó de hacer presión. Comenzó a lavar el lugar donde se encontraba la herida y la sangre se fue disolviendo. – Dame un pañuelo limpio – le dijo Susie al asistente. Éste alargó la mano a un costado y tomó un pañuelo blanco. Susie lo tomó y cubrió el lugar de la herida con él. El cabello de Manuel estaba mojado, pero ya no salía sangre de su herida. De igual forma, el susto no disminuía

¿Ya está bien? – pregunté en una voz ronca. Susie levantó su vista hacia mí, sin apartar el pañuelo de la herida.

Casi. Necesitamos que recupere la sangre perdida y que todos sus signos vitales funcionen de nuevo. Un golpe en la cabeza puede llegar a ser tan grave como para perder la memoria o dejarte en un estado postraumático por el resto de tu vida. No creo que sea eso lo que quieras para tu novio ¿No es así, Jane? – preguntó Susie, la miré sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre… y que él es mi novio? – pregunté, con una sonrisa apenas notable, hasta para mí, al imaginarme cómo pudo saberlo. No el hecho de saber mi nombre. Sino de saber que Manuel y yo estábamos juntos.

Son noticia desde hace una semana – respondió Susie, sin apartar el pañuelo, que ahora estaba húmedo, de la herida – Aparecieron tres veces en la portada del periódico más famoso de Bahía, en uno de Río de Janeiro y en otro de Brasilia. El viernes publicaron el último en donde el titular era "Los Favoritos", porque todos los críticos de la sección de entretenimiento comentaron que hacían una linda pareja – me explicó, con una sonrisa honesta en su rostro y las manos con el pañuelo sobre el golpe de Manuel.

Apenas pude sonreír al escucharla decir eso. Manuel ya no sangraba, y eso me había aliviado de cierto modo. Pero seguía estando inconsciente. Necesitaba que despertara antes de que yo muriera de ansiedad. Decirle lo que me acababa de decir Susie. Que hacíamos linda pareja. Seguro él me diría: "¿Linda pareja?" y añadiría: "¡Somos la mejor pareja del mundo! Pero yo no soy _lindo_ ". Y entonces sonreí. Imaginarme sus bromas de siempre con tal de hacerme reír. Lo lograba, para su suerte. Incluso en mis pensamientos lo seguía haciendo.

 _Despierta, cariño_

La ambulancia se detuvo. Segundos después abrieron las puertas traseras y sacaron la camilla, con Manuel sobre ella. Susie había rodeado la cabeza de Manuel con un pañuelo más grande, y con éste se sujetaba el que ella había estado sosteniendo este rato. Salí de prisa, siguiendo a los médicos que trasladaban a Manuel por todos los corredores hasta que abrieron una puerta y entraron con él en la habitación.

Justo iba a entrar con él cuando una enfermera me hizo parar justo debajo del umbral y retroceder hasta que la puerta se cerró, separándome de Manuel.

Necesito entrar, tengo que estar con él – rogué. La enfermera me miró con cara de pocos amigos y labios torcidos. Entendí que no me veía como si tuviera algún animal gigante y verde sobre mi rostro… sino que no me había entendido. ¡Genial! Una enfermera que sólo habla portugués.

Me dijo algo que no entendí y se retiró. Cuando me encontré sola, no desperdicié ni un segundo en dar un paso hacia la puerta y girar el pomo. Cuando esperé que la puerta se abriera lo único que conseguí fue un pomo con seguro y la imposibilidad de entrar con Manuel. La furia me invadió tan rápido que pateé la puerta con fuerza y no sentí ni una pizca de dolor. Tan sólo una corriente fuerte que me hizo enfurecer más y hacerme sentar en los banquillos del corredor. A esperar.

Me crucé de brazos y cerré mis ojos, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. No estaba agotada, y ya no me sentía tan asustada. Sabía que Manuel era fuerte. Despertaría en cualquier momento y regresaríamos al campamento. De diez horas largas que había esperado para verlo… se habían convertido en once. Casi doce, según me indicaba el reloj arriba de la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba él.

Cruzaba los dedos para que pudiera volver a los entrenos pronto. No me confiaba de que esto no volvería a pasar, me aterraba de que en cualquier otro momento salvar una pelota volviese a hacerle arriesgar su salud, o su vida, y volverme a dejar en ésta posición. Pero era su trabajo. Su dinero se debía a esto. Aquella enorme casa que conocí el día del accidente de mi hermano, se debía a su dinero. Sabía que los autos se los regalaba la empresa de mi padre. Y de igual forma se los seguirían regalando. Pero había otras cosas, que tal vez yo todavía no conocía, que se debían al dinero que Manuel ganaba por ser un buen arquero. Si quedaba fuera del Mundial, afectaría su paga. Afectaría también al equipo. Reconocía que ni Ron-Robert ni Roman podrían igualarse a Manuel. ¿Sería distinto un partido con Manuel que un partido sin Manuel?

Por el estado de Manuel en este momento, yo esperaba que no.

Sólo habían transcurrido pocos minutos y yo los sentía como horas. Larguísimas que después se convertían en días y semanas. Estaba desesperada. Lo decía la forma en la que mis pies se mecían, en cómo mis dientes trataban de devorar mis uñas, o cuando enrollaba mis dedos con mi cabello y suspiraba de frustración. Necesitaba una respuesta o un informe de lo que estaba pasando.

Todavía tenía mi bolso colgando de mi hombro. Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Ni siquiera recordaba nada. Lo único que me importaba era Manuel. No podía sentarme y esperar. Tenía que saber algo de él antes de perder la paciencia y hacer una revuelta por todo el hospital hasta que me hicieran saber, al menos, que todavía seguía inconsciente.

Incluso eso serviría para calmar mi desesperación. Aunque aumentaría mi preocupación.

Alguien dobló por la esquina del corredor y se fue acercando a mí. No era Nath. La persona que se acercaba era más alta y tenía el cuerpo masculino. No levanté mi vista. Voltear a ver quién era no cambiaría la situación.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó Thomas, una vez que ya se encontraba sentado a mi lado. Llevaba unos jeans poco ajustados y una camisa negra de tela suave. Tenía un reloj similar al de Manuel, sólo que el de él era de color plateado. Negué con la cabeza

No lo sé, llevan unos minutos ahí dentro y no sé nada de su estado. Su herida dejó de sangrar en la ambulancia pero todavía tiene que mostrar señales de que el golpe no lo ha afectado – respondí en una voz apenas audible. Pero Thomas logró escucharme, porque suspiró y hundió su rostro en sus palmas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

No sé si esto pueda hacerte sentir mejor… pero no es la primera vez que Manuel se golpea salvando los balones – lo miré, seria – Sí, no te hizo sentir mejor pero… al menos tenlo en cuenta. Hace tiempo se dislocó el hombro, el año pasado también se golpeó la cabeza en uno de los entrenamientos, incluso éste año se quebró tres dedos en los entrenamientos de febrero. Pasó en reposo diez días hasta que el médico le dijo que podía volver a jugar.

No sabía eso – señalé, parpadeando con los ojos entrecerrados – lo de los dedos.

Ya te dije, no salió del campamento mientras tuvo el yeso y no llamó la atención. Los únicos que sabemos eso somos los que vivimos con él. No es que sea un dato importante de guardar, pero igual deberías saberlo. Y saber, también, que de todos esos golpes se ha recuperado. No veo por qué ésta vez tiene que ser distinto – colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y yo sonreí. Tenía razón, no tenía que ser distinto.

¿Cómo se quebró los dedos? – pregunté, tratando de alejar mi mente de lo que pasaba dentro de la sala y tranquilizarme un poco. Thomas se mordió el labio, como queriendo recordarlo bien.

Fue mi culpa, estábamos en equipos contrarios y pateé el balón desde el mediocampo. Manuel la atajó, pero iba muy cerca del poste alto y al despejar el balón, sus dedos chocaron contra el poste y, como dice Manu, tronaron tan fuerte que su padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso. Después de despejar el balón él solamente hizo una mueca de dolor y se acercó a los médicos. Se quitó el guante como si no sintiera nada, aunque él dice que le dolió como el infierno, y los médicos le dijeron que tenía los dedos rotos. Me dijo que lo había hecho a propósito, que simplemente quería tener vacaciones, al menos por diez días. Sabía que era broma, pero así es Manuel… siempre le ve un lado positivo a las cosas. Y ahora que está contigo… no dudo en que haga el mayor esfuerzo por despertar – sonreí y reí. Thomas, de nuevo, tenía razón. Así era Manuel y tal vez por eso me gustaba pasar con él. No sólo porque fuera guapo, besara bien, que sus brazos fueran tan fuertes que me hacían sentir protegida cuando me abrazaba o que fuera simpático. También incluía el hecho que sabía cómo pasarla bien con cualquier cosa, o en cualquier lado. Y verlo feliz a él hacía felices a cualquiera que estuviese con él.

¿Y hoy? ¿Cómo se golpeó la cabeza? – pregunté. No quería saberlo, porque sería como recibir una bala en el lugar donde ya se ha clavado un cuchillo de doble filo. Pero igual lo pregunté

Ya sabes cómo es él. Se sale del área y juega como líbero, pero lo sorprendió el pase de Mats a André y, cuando éste pateó, él estaba muy cerca del poste derecho. Logró detener la pelota en sus manos, y luego la soltó al sentir el impacto contra el poste y quedó inconsciente – asentí, comprendiendo. No pregunté nada más porque cuando la puerta se abrió, Thomas y yo nos pusimos en pie tan rápido que el doctor frenó en seco, creyendo que nos lanzaríamos contra él al atravesar la puerta. El doctor llevaba un diagnóstico en su portapapeles, tenía gafas, barba, y en su bata estaban inscritas las palabras _Dr. Verneti_. Thomas se acercó a él, ya que yo no podía formular ni una palabra al tener por fin a alguien con noticias de Manuel. El reloj ya marcaba las seis de la tarde. Doce horas sin hablar con él.

¿Dr. Verneti? Soy Thomas Müller… y ella es Jane Harrison – me señaló. Thomas estaba tratando de averiguar si el doctor lo entendía. Teniendo en cuenta que la enfermera con la que hablé sólo hablaba portugués… le di la razón.

¿Están aquí por Manuel Neuer? – preguntó de una manera comprensible y Thomas asintió, casi tan desesperado como yo lo hubiera hecho. ¿Cómo es que el doctor no conocía ni a Manuel… ni a Thomas? Creí que no conocerlos era imposible.

¿Está bien? – pregunté, con mis manos entrelazadas. La puerta se había cerrado detrás de él y no podía asomarme a ver. No esperé buenas noticias, porque él era el único que había salido, cuando yo recordaba haber visto hasta cinco médicos entrar con Manuel.

Está mejorando. La hemorragia se detuvo, su cerebro parece estar funcionando muy bien y no muestra señales de trauma o poca actividad funcional. Por el momento sólo está dormido, y esperamos que, cuando despierte, no parezca confundido o sienta dolor o mareos o algún síntoma que nos diga que el golpe ha sido grave. Ya pueden pasar a verlo, si es lo que desean – indicó el doctor. Justo después de decir eso, la puerta volvió a abrirse y los demás médicos salieron de la habitación. El doctor Verneti se retiró y yo volteé a ver a Thomas

Entra tú – me dijo – yo debo regresar al campamento y decirles a los demás que Manuel está bien – asentí y sonreí. Thomas me dio un abrazo y yo se lo devolví. Mis manos temblaban y estaban heladas. _Manuel está bien_. Me repetía una y otra vez eso. _Sólo está dormido_. Thomas se despidió de mí y se fue. Cuando me quedé sola, no dudé en girar el pomo de nuevo. Ésta vez, la puerta se abrió. Vi la cama y a Manuel recostado en ella, con los cables conectados a su cuerpo y a las máquinas. Caminé hasta una silla que estaba cerca de la cama y me senté en ella, tomando su mano y sonriendo. Se veía hermoso dormido. Acerqué su mano a mis labios y los mantuve sobre ésta dejando caer las lágrimas

Capitulo Setenta y Nueve

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Todavía sostenía la mano de Manuel, mientras las máquinas seguían haciendo sus ruidos molestos y él permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Ya eran las once con cuarenta y tres de la noche. No había comido nada, ni me había movido de mi silla. No me movería hasta que Manuel despertara, me lo había prometido yo misma. Sin embargo, el sueño me estaba dominando. Sabía que no dormir me costaría sombras bajo los ojos, y eso perjudicaría mi rostro para las sesiones. Pero me daba igual. Lo único que me importaba era que Manuel abriera los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que, en diecisiete horas, no hubiera podido ver sus ojos?

Mi cabeza se iba cayendo hacia el frente de vez en cuando, pero lograba recomponerme y estar atenta ante cualquier señal de Manuel. A veces las máquinas chillaban y las barras de gráficas se alteraban, asustándome demasiado hasta que los doctores entraban en la habitación, angustiados, y me decían que no era nada. Que posiblemente estuviera teniendo una pesadilla y sus sentidos de alerta comenzaran a reaccionar. Pero eso había pasado hace dos horas y Manuel seguía sin despertar. ¿Y si tardaba tres días… o más? ¿Podría quedarme tanto tiempo aquí… sin hacer nada más que esperar, tanto tiempo?

Tenía que hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba que abriera sus preciosos ojos, y entonces el mundo volvería a mi alma para aliviar la tensión de perderlo. No me gustaba verlo así. Con tubos rodeando su rostro, cables conectados a su cabeza, brazos, abdomen… y con máquinas indicando su pulso cardíaco, función del cerebro o respiración. Si hubiera una máquina que, al menos, dijera en cuánto tiempo despertaría. Lo agradecería muchísimo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Esperaba encontrar al doctor Verneti o algún enfermero. Pero no era ninguno de ellos. Era Bastian. Sólo él.

Traía dos vasos de café con él. Me dedicó una sonrisa al entrar y cerró la puerta con su pie. No solté la mano de Manuel. Ni me levanté de mi silla. Sólo le devolví la sonrisa y me volteé a ver a Manuel. Otra vez.

Bastian empujó una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Me tendió un vaso con café, el cual acepté agradecida. Él no me estaba diciendo "Ve a descansar, cuidaré de él" "Te ves agotada, lo cuidaré por ti… te avisaré si despierta" "¡Por Dios, Jane! Luces como muerta. Ve a tomar un descanso" Al contrario. Me estaba dando un café para que pudiera permanecer despierta toda la noche, esperando que abriera los ojos. Y, de todos modos, Bastian debía de saber que… aunque moviese el cielo, la tierra o el mar, yo jamás me apartaría de Manuel. Ni siquiera si el fin del mundo estaba llegando.

¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – me preguntó Bastian, mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso y hacía una mueca amarga. Como lo estaba el café. Sonreí.

Seis horas. Casi siete – dije. Bastian asintió y se mordió los labios - ¿Por qué me trajiste un café amargo? – pregunté, tratando de iniciar una conversación divertida para despejar mi mente. Y sabía que, con Bastian, sería fácil obtenerla.

Según las redes sociales… te mantiene más despierto – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, luego miró su vaso – Aunque esto estuvo a punto de matarme – e hizo una mueca. Yo reí y rodé los ojos. Bastian dejó el vaso a un lado de su silla y comenzó a buscar algo en sus pantalones – Los demás están ahí afuera. Esperando a que Manuel despierte. Toda Alemania está informada de lo que le pasó y todos… bueno… incluso hay un _hashtag_ que nombrado "Sin Neuer estamos muertos" – entrecerré los ojos – y… es cierto. Pero hace énfasis en… - interrumpí

En los partidos – respondí, incrédula - ¿Acaso la gente no se da cuenta que está _inconsciente_? – hice énfasis en la última palabra - ¿Les importa más una copa que su vida? – pregunté. No podía creer que la gente estuviera preocupándose porque Manuel probablemente no pudiera competir y la copa fuese un poco lejos de alcanzar. Sí, yo también me desilusionaba por eso, pero no era mi principal razón para pasarme casi siete horas a su lado y no haber soltado su mano. Me preocupaba que no volviera a ser el mismo, o que tuviera más daños o cualquier otra cosa. Quería que despertara porque estar sin él era como tener una estadía en la soledad del infierno. Si él no estaba, yo tampoco estaba.

Lo sé. Es indignante ¿No? Ellos se preocupan por la copa mientras el pobre arquero está… así – señaló. También tenía cierta incredulidad en los ojos. Verlo en Bastian era raro, o verlo siquiera enojado. Durante el tiempo que lo conocía, siempre lo veía riendo y bromeando. Y, usualmente, esa risa y esas bromas siempre nos hacían reír a todos. Bastian seguía rebuscando entre el bolsillo.

Por fin pareció encontrarlo y retiró su mano hacia el exterior, de nuevo. En su mano había un marcado negro. Sonrió burlón al verlo y abrirlo

Bastian… ¿No harás…? – pero su mirada burlona me confirmaba que sí lo haría. Enarqué mis cejas

Relájate, y no le digas nada si despierta – me indicó, mientras él se inclinaba hacia el rostro de Manuel con el marcador en dirección hasta por debajo de su nariz.

¿Estás loco? – Bastian volteó a verme, yo reía suave y arrugué mi frente – No lo hagas – le advertí, sin deshacer mi sonrisa o mi risa. Bastian me sonrió y volvió su mirada a Manuel - ¡Bastian! – y salté de mi silla para quitarle el marcador. Pero Bastian se apresuró a dibujar un mostacho en el rostro de Manuel. Le quedó deforme, ya que lo había hecho con rapidez y yo misma lo había movido un poco. Manuel tenía una horrible mancha encima de sus labios. Era gracioso, en verdad. Y Bastian y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos. Le quité el marcador y, mientras él se estaba riendo, le manché los dientes con el marcador. Bastian paró de reír y tornó un rostro sorprendido y asustado. Se tocó los colmillos. Sus dedos se tornaron negros y la tinta se corrió más en su boca. Solté una carcajada y él me miró de forma retadora

Así que quieres jugar ¿eh? – me soltó. Arqueé mis cejas y lo miré, asustada. Bastian volvió a buscar algo en su bolsillo y yo retrocedí un poco, con cuidado de no tropezar con algunos de los cables y caer encima de Manuel. Me alejé de la cama, por si algo salía mal.

Bastian tomó algo y lo envolvió en un puño. No supe descifrar qué era, pero se estaba acercando a mí con una sonrisa y ojos vengativos. En mi intento por evadirlo, él me tomó del brazo y acercó su mano a mi rostro. Su mano estaba llena de pintura. Era pintura mezclada. Tenía un color morado oscuro y se debía a un globo lleno de pintura que había explotado al cerrar su puño sobre éste. Abrí mi boca de la sorpresa y Bastian se rió como loco. No dudé en tomar un poco de pintura de mi rostro y chocar mis manos contra su frente, su nariz y sus mejillas. Bastian gritó, sorprendido, y se echó a reír más. Me quitó el plumón y me dibujó algo en mis mejillas y labios. Yo no podía dejar de reír al ver sus dientes completamente negros y su rostro como payaso. No esperaba que yo estuviese más hermosa, pero al menos no tenía ni la lengua ni los dientes negros.

Bastian pasó el marcador por mis ojos mientras yo no controlaba mis pensamientos o la risa. Me dolía el abdomen de tanto reír, y Bastian aprovechaba mi agotamiento para dibujar quién-sabe-qué sobre mi rostro. Supuse que sólo estaba trazando manchones, porque lo único que descifraba eran líneas y más líneas. Excepto en mi nariz. Seguro había dibujado un círculo o algo parecido a un círculo.

Se detuvo porque la tinta no pudo más al hacer contacto con la pintura. Él terminó en el suelo, a mi lado, con el abdomen doliendo y el rostro lleno de pintura con la boca negra. Todavía reía un poco, pero era porque me dolía demasiado el estómago como para poder seguir riendo. Ahora reía de dolor. Ambos lo hacíamos.

Pero tener lejos la mano de Manuel, la que había sostenido por varias horas, me había abierto cierto vacío y se estaba comenzando a abrir de nuevo. Miré al techo y pensé en quedarme dormida ahí. Con mi cara poniéndose tiesa al sentir la pintura secarse y con quién-sabe-qué dibujo de Bastian.

Supuse que necesitarías un poco de diversión para no pensar sólo en lo que pasó con Manuel – confesó, también mirando el techo y un rostro adolorido por la risa – claro que… no me esperaba terminar como si acabara de comerme una pantera – reí y volteé a verlo, con las ganas de abrazarlo, agradecida, contenidas en mis impulsos.

Gracias – fue lo único que dije, sonriendo y esperando que mi estómago se relajase hasta hacer desaparecer el dolor abdominal. Bastian volteó a verme. Estaba despeinado y parecía que mis dedos le habían formado la apariencia de un felino con la pintura. En verdad parecía un payaso.

Ahora… - comenzó, sentándose de nuevo con impulso y dejando escapar un suspiro. Me levanté y opté una posición sentada, a su lado, para escuchar lo que iba a decir – creo que mi trabajo está hecho. Pero, gracias a ti, tendré que ir a lavarme los dientes, desechar mi cepillo y comprar uno nuevo mañana. Si es que ya tengo los dientes como perlas de nuevo – reí y Bastian se puso en pie. Me tendió una mano y yo la acepté, también poniéndome de pie. Me toqué la cara. Era como tener cien mil capas de maquillaje seco y pegado al rostro. Bastian estaba a punto de salir cuando lo llamé.

¿Esto se quita con agua? – pregunté, aterrada. Bastian me miró, serio.

Ahora que lo dices… - esbozó, entrecerrando los ojos y tocándose la cara él también. Pareció tornar un rostro angustiado - ¡Lukas! ¡¿Con qué se quita ésta cosa?! – gritó, aterrado. Se escucharon risas por el pasillo. Me hubiera reído también, de no ser porque yo también tenía pintura en toda la cara.

Pero esbocé una sonrisa, igual. Yo sabía que esto se quitaba con agua, o con un trapo húmedo o cualquier cosa mojada. Simplemente quería ver la reacción de Bastian, si es que no lo sabía, ante aquello. Como una venganza final.

Negué con la cabeza en cuanto la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Tenía un espejo en mi bolso así que los tomé y me observé la cara. Parecía un retrato abstracto de la época de la Edad Media y me reí al mirar lo que había hecho Bastian con el marcador. Había unido mis cejas, me había maquillado como integrante de Kiss y había hecho un círculo en la punta de mi nariz. Mi rostro estaba del color de la berenjena, con un poco de rojo, amarillo y verde por ciertos lados.

De mi bolso con maquillaje saqué un par de toallas húmedas y limpié el rostro de Manuel, principalmente. El mostacho que le había tratado de hacer Bastian era una completa decepción. Tuve cuidado con no hacer mucha presión sobre él. El marcador era permanente, y sacar su tinta fue un poco difícil, pero el rostro de Manuel volvió a estar hermoso cuando acabé.

Tiré la toalla usada en el basurero y saqué las últimas tres que tenía para limpiarme a mí. Sabía que eso sería en vano, puesto que tres toallas no eran suficientes para desaparecer toda la pintura y tinta que estaba sobre mí.

 _Maldito Bastian_

Tiré las tres toallas cuando las acabé de usar. Estaba en lo correcto, no había salido toda la pintura. Mi piel ya era un poco visible sobre toda la pintura, pero todavía tenía el maquillaje de roquera y los colores morado, rojo, amarillo y ver por algunos lados. Me había hecho de la unión de mis cejas y del punto en mi nariz. Y en mi barbilla ya no había nada. Así que tendría que esperar hasta llegar a casa para deshacerme de la pintura y ponerme alguna crema para evitar que se me irritara la piel y me costara un día completo de trabajo. Si Ray me viera en este estado… seguro le da un infarto.

Mi café estaba en una de las mesas de la habitación y lo dejé permanecer ahí. Estaba amargo, y ya estaba demasiado despierta como para querer estarlo más. Era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos cuando la persona que más amo en el mundo los tenía cerrados. Cuando me senté y volví a tomar su mano, ya no tenía sueño o cabeceaba de vez en cuando. Ya eran las doce de la noche y en seis horas debería volver al trabajo. Manuel podía llegar tarde, si despertaba en las próximas horas. Pero yo quería que despertara ya. No podía esperar otro rato más sin él. Era como morir lentamente, para mí, no poder ni hablar, ni abrazarlo, ni besarlo o ni siquiera ver sus ojos azules.

Bastian había despejado mi mente, lo que yo quería. Pero volver a lo que era antes… era devastador. Mirar sólo sus párpados y escuchar a las máquinas trabajar y evaluar el comportamiento interno del cuerpo de Manuel… no me aseguraban que despertaría pronto… o que le pasaba algo… o saber lo que soñaba.

¿Estaría soñando conmigo? ¿Sería eso por qué no despertaba? ¿Para permanecer conmigo ahí? No lo entendía. ¿Por qué quedarse atrapado conmigo en un sueño… cuando yo estaba aquí, rogándole para que despertara?

Me eché el cabello hacia atrás y me incliné, tanto como para colocar mi frente sobre la orilla de la cama. La mano de Manuel estaba tibia, y la mía era una miniatura comparada con sus largos dedos. Pero eso me gustaba, que todo en él fuera superior que yo. Tal vez por eso me sentía protegida cuando estaba con él, porque podía cubrirme de cualquier mal, hacerme invisible y no dejar que nada me dañara. Yo quería mantenerlo a salvo a él también, pero la misma pregunta se planteaba en mi mente cada vez que lo pensaba.

 _Si no puedes ni protegerte a ti misma ¿Cómo lo harás con alguien más?_

Estaba claro que no soy la persona más optimista del mundo, ya que después de que las mismas palabras rebotaran me cabeza millones de veces, venían acompañadas con los recuerdos de Brad y su accidente, Nath y su secuestro, mi padre en el Broeding, mi madre ante mi padre… y ahora Manuel frente al poste. Sabía que no habría podido evitar nada de eso aunque tuviera súper poderes, a excepción de leer el futuro, pero todavía me seguía culpando por hacerles esto a las personas que más me importasen. Pude haberme quedado con mi madre en Canadá. Haberle hecho frente a mi padre y gritarle que se detuviera. Pero ¿Desde cuándo una niña de seis años no se asusta al ver a su padre golpeando a su madre?

También pude evitar que mi padre muriese ese día. Su hubiera ido a la cita con Luke, él seguiría vivo. Pero, como me lo había explicado Luke, la muerta habría sido yo. Aunque eso no era una excusa, porque sí pude haber impedido la muerte de mi padre.

También pude evitar que Brad terminase herido. Si me hubiera quedado en casa ese día, él no se habría aprovechado de los servicios de Nath, tal vez se hubiera ido a jugar a la cancha que mi padre le había hecho, o encerrado en su cuarto jugando videojuegos. Pude haberlo evitado, pero decidí irme con Manuel. ¿Lo culpaba por eso? Para nada. Me culpaba a mí, porque sabía que nadie estaba a salvo después de lo de mi padre y lo de Nath.

Ahora, no pude impedir lo que le pasó a Nath el día de Navidad. Eso jamás lo predije o sospeché de algo así. Así como tampoco pude evitar que mi padre se casara con Jessica, o el hecho que Manuel y yo nos separáramos por seis meses. No podía evitarlo, porque eran cosas que sólo las decidía el destino y ningún humano podría retenerlas. E incluso, lo que pasó con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano, estaban decididas para que yo no pudiera intervenir. Y ahora, esto. Tampoco podía intervenir con Manuel. En lo único que pensaba yo era en volver a verlo de nuevo y sentirme feliz por eso. Jamás en mi vida se me habría pasado por la mente que pudiera golpearse con los postes. Ni siquiera por casualidad.

Y, una vez más, eso estaba decidido por el destino.

¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? ¿Hice algo para hacerlo enojar y desquitarse conmigo cada día? ¿O simplemente era parte de ser humano? ¿Soportarlo todo hasta saber cómo solucionarlo? ¿Era un juguete para el destino?

Mi padre me había dicho una vez que jamás me diera por vencida. Que si comenzaba una cosa, no me detuviera hasta terminarla. No había pensado en eso hasta los meses que pasé sin Manuel y quería morirme. Morirme por haberlo dejado ir sin decirle que lo amaba. Recordé esas palabras de mi padre y frené mis pensamientos. Si comencé a hacer esto difícil, entonces tenía que acabarlo por el mejor modo. ¿Acaso no habían sido todas esas malas cosas las que me habían acercado a Manuel? ¿Las que nos tenían ahora juntos? ¿Las que me habían permitido darme cuenta que vale la pena seguir adelante por algunas personas?

No podía quejarme. Era la única respuesta lógica. Si estaba aquí gracias a los problemas, entonces el destino no me odiaba.

Tal vez incluso era su persona favorita.

Los minutos transcurrieron y se llegaron las dos de la mañana. Los chicos se habían retirado. Todos habían entrado a despedirse de mí. No sin antes reírse de mi "Nueva sesión para Vogue", según se había burlado Mario. Thomas me pidió que le enviara un mensaje si Manuel despertaba. Le prometí que sería el primero al que informaría. Nath entró de último, me dijo que no me preocupara por nada, me abrazó por casi tres minutos y después se fue. Me sorprendió que no bromeara acerca de la pintura en mi cara. Y eso me alivió

Todavía tenía, en mi pequeña mano, la de Manuel. Los médicos habían limpiado la sangre de su cabello, y ya no tenía el uniforme. Ahora tenía una camisa blanca y un short gris pálido. Creí que lo vestirían con una bata hospitalaria. Me sorprendió el que no fuese así.

Las barras dentro del electrocardiograma indicaban un pulso normal. Calmado, más bien. Sus labios estaban rosados, de nuevo, como los había visto la primera vez que lo vi. Tenía un poco crecida la barba, cuando acariciaba su rostro, ésta me raspaba los dedos. Su pecho ascendía y descendía al mismo ritmo que lo hacía el mío. La diferencia era que yo no estaba calmada. Estaba desesperada y me forzaba a calmarme.

Me había terminado tomando el amargo café de Bastian. Estaba frío, así que fue peor. Pero me mantenía despierta. Los médicos y enfermeras entraban de vez en cuando para verificar el estado de Manuel. Había sido una noche dura para todos. En especial para mí. Veinte horas sin ver el color de sus ojos, o escuchar su voz. ¿Acaso no era una miseria para mí? ¿No bastaban seis meses?

El doctor Verneti entró para chequear el pulso de las dos de la mañana, me sonrió… y salió. Ya nadie me decía que me fuera a descansar. Me alegraba que todos entendieran que no me movería de aquí hasta que Manuel abriera los ojos. No lo había hecho en los vestidores, ni en la ambulancia, y ni siquiera lo hacían aquí. Y era bueno que comprendieran que lo amaba demasiado como para alejarme de su lado.

Y entonces sentí un apretón en mi mano.

Capitulo Ochenta

Volteé a verlo. Sus ojos azules me contemplaban mientras una sonrisa somnolienta comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro. Mi corazón palpitó como si hubiera tenido que esperar una eternidad para hacerlo. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Manuel por fin despertó.

Hola – dije, sonriendo y llorando de alivio y felicidad al verlo parpadear para incorporarse de nuevo. La luz encima de él molestaba su vista, así que la hice a un lado - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté, apretando su mano aún más. Manuel se frotó el ojo izquierdo con su mano libre.

Agotado – dijo, riendo mientras hablaba. Las lágrimas seguían bajando poco a poco. Una tras otra lentamente pero las dejaba salir. Él estaba despierto de nuevo.

¿No te duele nada? ¿La cabeza? ¿El cuello? ¿La espalda? – pregunté, con la esperanza de que de verdad no le doliera nada y no me estuviera mintiendo sólo para tranquilizarme. Pero él se veía bien. Sí, se veía cansado, pero no podía ver dolor ni en su expresión o en sus ojos.

Estoy bien, mejor aún de que estés tú aquí y no alguien más – me dedicó una sonrisa honesta y yo reí. Atraje su mano a mis labios y la besé. Estaba cálida, y enseguida la mojé de lágrimas. Manuel miró hacia abajo, a su cuerpo conectado con cables a las máquinas y frunció el ceño - ¿Fue tan grave? – sonreí y asentí. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que no lo recordaba, pero luego me calmé al saber que estaba hablando del golpe.

Sangraste mucho y llamaron a la ambulancia, que tardó todo un mundo en llegar al estadio – lo último lo susurré por si había alguien detrás de la puerta – Cuando llegué… estaban en partido de entrenamiento y no te vi en ninguna de las porterías. Luego llegó Nath cubierta de sangre, y adiviné que no era de ella. Fue cuando me dijeron que te habías golpeado la cabeza. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Manuel – dije, tanto molesta, triste, feliz y bromista como pude. Manuel arqueó sus cejas – Es cierto que se parece a lo que me pasa a mí cada día pero… no tú. No quiero que tengas mi suerte y no quiero que me vuelvas a dar un susto así de grande de nuevo. Casi haces que me dé un infarto – Manuel no hablaba, simplemente reía y miraba nuestras manos. Terminé de hablar y también las miré. No había podido describir la felicidad cuando sentí el apretón por su parte. Sabía que había despertado. Tanto tiempo hasta por fin ver sus ojos.

Volteé a verlo, de nuevo. Él seguía mirando nuestras manos, con sus párpados caídos y concentrados sólo en eso. De verdad estaba agotado. Pero podía ver una pequeña parte de sus pupilas y el color de sus ojos. Su cabello estaba oscuro gracias al ambiente de la habitación, su barba seguía ahí, su pecho ascendía y descendía de manera tranquila… y sus ojos estaban más azules que nunca. No importaba que la habitación estuviera casi oscura, se veían muy azules. Tal vez era el hecho de que no los había visto iluminados desde hacía veinte horas y ahora esa misma luz irradiaba como estrellas dentro de sus globos oculares. Pero eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida.

En ese momento no pensé en nada más que saltar de mi silla y besarlo con desesperación. Pareció que lo sorprendí, pero igual me siguió el beso. Lo deseaba tanto como yo en ese preciso instante y las lágrimas se calmaron. Había soltado su mano para tomarlo del rostro, mientras que él me tomaba por la cintura y me atraía a él. Necesitaba besarlo. Necesitaba decirle que lo amaba, que no podía imaginar una vida sin él. Que las veinte horas transcurridas habían sido las peores de toda mi vida. Incluso peores que esos seis meses lejos de él.

Sonreí en medio del beso, todavía con su rostro en mis manos y apoyando mi frente con la de él. Los sollozos estaban presentes, pero las lágrimas habían desaparecido. Manuel respiraba con calma, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran mis leves sollozos. Eso y las máquinas

No me había dado cuenta que me encontraba casi encima de Manuel. Me había sentado en la orilla de la cama e inclinado para poder estar más cerca de él. El electrocardiograma había comenzado a chillar en cuanto junté mis labios con los suyos, marcando un ritmo acelerado del corazón. El mío también estaba así. Necesitado.

El doctor Verneti entró de pronto en la habitación y yo separé mi frente de la de Manuel para voltearlo a ver. Él ignoró el hecho de que estuviera a nada de distancia de Manuel y simplemente entró, sonriéndole a Manuel mientras yo me alejaba de su lado, volviendo a colocarme en mi silla.

El doctor Verneti saludó a Manuel y me dio un informe sobre su estado de hace unas horas y en este momento. La ficha de Manuel dejaba ver los latidos del corazón, acción de su cerebro y la intensidad de él trabajando.

Está bien – me dijo el doctor. Yo levanté mi vista para verlo. Se encontraba desconectando las máquinas atrás de Manuel. Éste estaba quitándose los cables del cuerpo – Manuel no muestra ninguna señal de trauma, nerviosismo o falta de memoria. Sigue siendo el mismo – esas palabras hicieron que dejara escapar el aliento que ni me había percatado que contenía. Manuel se sentó y volteó a verme

¿Dónde están mis cosas? – preguntó después. Le devolví la mirada, que tenía evaluando la ficha, y enarqué una ceja. Recordando

Se las llevaron al campamento, seguro ya están en tu cabaña ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunté. Manuel negó con la cabeza y miró al doctor

¿Cuándo podré irme? – preguntó. Yo no quité mi vista de él. El doctor Verneti entrecerró los ojos, como meditándolo.

Posiblemente en un par de horas. Necesito que se llene su expediente. Señorita Harrison ¿Se hará cargo usted? – preguntó y yo asentí. Guardé la ficha en el portapapeles y me puse de pie, siguiendo al doctor que había terminado de desconectar todo y se dirigía a la puerta. Le di un beso en los labios a Manuel antes de salir por la puerta.

No quería hacerlo. Salir. Separarme de él. Pero si llenaba los papeles antes él saldría más rápido de aquí.

El doctor me dirigió hasta la recepción, en donde le dijo algo a la secretaria que yo no pude escuchar por permanecer perdida en mis pensamientos. De cualquier forma, la secretaria tecleó e imprimió unos papeles. El doctor se recostó sobre el mostrador y me miró de pies a cabeza. Sentí su mirada sobre mí y volteé a verlo.

Podrá volver jugar hoy mismo. Sólo necesita cuidarse más y no ingerir golosinas. Al menos no tantas. Tampoco nada con cafeína o azúcar. Sólo comida sana por al menos tres días – me señaló. Asentí y la secretaria puso unos papeles en el mostrador, justo a mi lado.

Me volteé a tomé uno de las plumas en el mostrador. El doctor seguía evaluándome. Firmé todas las páginas, no sin antes haberme leído el contenido, y llené el expediente con los datos faltantes de Manuel. El cuidado había sido pagado por la selección. Después de haber llenado todo y que Manuel durmiera un poco más… salimos del hospital a las cuatro de la mañana.

Pasé por un Starbucks de veinticuatro horas y me compré un cappuccino. Manuel quería uno, pero seguí la indicación del doctor y le dije que no le compraría nada con azúcar, cafeína o algo que no fuera nutritivo hasta el jueves. Si hubiera un concurso para las caras de espanto, seguro a Manuel no lo dejan entrar por parecer "profesional".

Me costó mantener la actitud de novia seria, pero no quería que se enfermara o volviese a estar en el hospital. Me repetí eso todo el camino a casa hasta que atravesamos la puerta de la cabaña de Manuel y suspiré de alivio. Manuel se dirigió a la habitación mientras yo fui a la cocina por comida, agua y un poco de aire fresco al abrir la ventana.

Había jamón, lechuga, tomate, mostaza y pan. Así que me hice un sándwich, junto con una botella de agua de un litro y medio. Tomé el plato y la botella y me dirigí a la sala. En ella, encontré a Manuel sentado en el sofá central, con el control remoto en mano, manipulando las opciones de video para la película. Ya se había puesto su pijama. En el hospital se había tenido que vestir de nuevo con su uniforme de entreno, que lavaron allá, ya que la ropa que llevaba era del hospital. Llevaba un pantalón azul de lana y una camisa blanca de cuello V. Su rostro estaba siendo iluminado por la única luz procedente de la pantalla del televisor. Me pregunté qué película era y qué tanto hacía Manuel con las opciones de reproducción.

Me senté a su lado y me apoyé contra su pecho. Dejé la botella entre mis piernas, a las que tenía extendidas en lo que sobraba de espacio en el sofá, y el plato lo coloqué en mi regazo. Manuel pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro. Seguía cambiando las opciones.

Manu, ¿Qué haces? – pregunté, comenzando a darle bocados a mi emparedado y disfrutando del sabor en mi boca. No me consideraba una experta en la cocina, pero tampoco me juzgaba las capacidades.

No hay opciones en inglés o en alemán, así que estoy tratando de conectar los subtítulos con internet y verla con audio portugués y los subtítulos en inglés – no despegó la mirada de la pantalla. Yo también volteé a verla y notaba a un reloj de arena dejando caer los granitos diminutos, mientras una computadora animada y un globo terráqueo eran separado por una línea blanca que, conforme atraía datos, se convertía en verde.

¿Qué película es? – pregunté luego. Recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Manuel. Mis párpados pesaban, bastante. Pero quería seguir despierta con él. No lo había visto en veinte horas, y en dos más me tenía que ir de nuevo a trabajar y esperar once horas más para verlo. Aprovecharía las dos próximas horas más con él, incluso si eso me costaba el sueño.

 _El Conjuro_ – respondió, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro y obteniendo una mirada divertida por mi parte – Quiero que te asustes – enarqué mis cejas

¿O quieres verme asustada y ser mi héroe en medio de la "peor" parte? – esbocé. Manuel amplió su sonrisa y rió, rodeándome con ambos brazos y besándome en la cabeza, mientras mis risas de alegría se escuchaban por la cabaña. Trataba de hacerlas escuchar leves para no despertar a los demás. Pero era imposible no querer dar a conocer mi felicidad de volver a tener a Manuel.

Tal vez – dijo y me besó en la mejilla, con mi cabeza todavía apoyada en su pecho. Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón a un compás rítmico con su respiración. Se escuchaba muy fuerte. De todas formas, Manuel estaba saludable. No tenía que sorprenderme el hecho de que sus latidos se escucharan demasiado normales.

Te amo – susurré, dándome la vuelta y enterrando el puente de mi nariz en la curva de su cuello y el hombro. Me senté en sus piernas y lo abracé con fuerza. Sin apartar mi rostro de su cuello. Manuel acercó más su rostro a mío, pero todavía tenía la mirada en la pantalla, ya que ahora los subtítulos estaban en inglés y en alemán. Mi botella se había caído al suelo y mi emparedado ya era parte de mi estómago. Manuel me rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

Yo a ti más – fue cuando despegó la mirada de la pantalla y me volteó a ver a mí. Le sonreí y besé sus labios.

Jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

Escuché a lo lejos un sonido molesto, parecía que estaba oculto tras un montón de ropa. Por eso el sonido se escuchaba extraño. Pero reconocí lo que era. Y abrí los ojos de golpe…

Todavía seguía en las piernas de Manuel y rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. También tenía apoyada mi mejilla en su hombro. Lo había usado como almohada para ver a película pero me había quedado dormida. Tal vez veinte minutos después de que comenzara.

Manuel también estaba dormido, y la TV apagada. Seguro se durmió al verme a mí haciéndolo ya. Tenía su cabeza apoyada con la mía, y se veía tranquilo, como lo había estado en el hospital.

El sonido de la alarma siguió escuchándose y miré por la ventana. No había señales del sol aún. Apenas había pasado una hora y media desde que me dormí. Y tenía que prepararme para el trabajo. Así que, con cautela, me puse en pie y tomé el rostro de Manuel con cuidado de no despertarlo. Lo recosté en el sofá y atraje la almohada hacia su cabeza. Él se acomodó de inmediato.

Caminé hasta la habitación y tomé mi toalla y el conjunto que usaría. Unos jeans ajustados, con una camisa blanca que marcaba mi figura y una chaqueta haciéndole compañía, blanca también. Los acompañé con un cinturón marrón y unos tacos del mismo color. Entré en el cuarto de baño y dejé mi ropa sobre el lavabo. Me deshice de la que andaba puesta y me metí en la ducha. El agua caía tibia y refrescante. Sentir las gotas sobre mí me había despertado de nuevo y olvidado que tenía sueño, que sólo había dormido una hora y media y que tenía que llegar a tiempo antes de que Ray me comiera viva.

Cuando terminé de ducharme y vestirme, me sequé el cabello hasta dejarlo menos húmedo. Salí del baño y tomé mi bolso con maquillaje, aplicando una suave capa de éste, ya que de todas formas se desharía cuando llegara al estudio. Todavía era martes para los productos e el rostro. ¿Y si tenía sombras? ¿Lucía somnolienta? ¿Qué pasará si me crecieron bolsas?

Me miré en el espejo y no vi nada. Supuse que no tenía que preocuparme por eso, y si se llegaban a notar, lo fingiría con maquillaje.

Terminé de arreglarme y miré el reloj. Eran las seis con diez minutos. Faltaban veinte. Me faltaba desayunar y decidí comer lo mismo que había comido hace unas horas. Un sándwich. Sabía que eso no era nada nutritivo para lo que faltaba del día, pero no tenía tiempo y quería pasar un rato más aquí. La idea de trabajar era horrible. Antes lo hacía sin quejarme, porque no había mejor lugar que estar en los estudios o en la Academia, cualquier lugar era bueno con tal de que Jessica no estuviera ahí. Y era mejor si no estaban ni Jessica ni Louis. Pero ahora, que no tenía a nadie para hacerme la vida imposible, que sólo me encontraba en medio de gente que me quería… y ahora por fin con Manuel. No quería perderme las ocasiones para estar con él, no quería perdérmelas por nada del mundo. Pero era mi trabajo el que me obligaba a hacerlo. A separarme de él. Por eso quería que las semanas próximas pasaran rápido, así sólo concentrarme en él y en que no perdiera los partidos. Ya lo había dicho, quería lo mejor para él. Y eso significaba que quería que éste Mundial lo ganara Alemania.

Terminé de hacer mi sándwich cuando divisé una figura entrando por la cocina. Me sorprendió tanto que dejé caer el emparedado sobre el plato. Reí y volteé a verlo. Se veía bien, como si no hubiera pasado nada ayer en el entreno y como si hace unas horas no acabara de despertar de un golpe en la cabeza. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso de buenos días.

¿Piensas sólo comer eso? – me preguntó, con una ceja arqueada y mirando el mismo emparedado de hace un par de horas. Mordí mi labio inferior

Se me hace tarde y no tengo tiempo de esperar en la cafetería. Además, me distraigo mucho allá, y si no llego a tiempo mi jefe me quema y esparce mis cenizas en estiércol – Manuel rió y yo lo imité. Con mis tacos podía llegarle hasta la barbilla, cuando usualmente le llegaba al hombro. Pero, aun así, seguía siendo muy alto. Manuel se acercó al refrigerador y sacó de ahí un chocolate que, extrañamente, yo no había visto.

Ten, al menos come algo con azúcar – me tendió el chocolate. La envoltura era de color marrón y morado, y era una barra de al menos treinta centímetros, con diez de anchura. Tomé el chocolate y le sonreí, agradecida. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y cerró de nuevo el refrigerador.

Por cierto, a ti ni se te ocurra comer algo que no sea sano ¿Entendiste? Si no… - lo medité, con el chocolate en mis manos y el emparedado detrás de mí, descansando en el plato. Pensé en algo amenazante

Si no… ¿Qué? – preguntó, divertido. Mordí mi labio, de nuevo, buscando algo ingenioso.

Si no… volveré a dormir en la cabaña de Nath – me hice la ruda, con mis manos en mis caderas – y, cuando el hotel termine de remodelarse… volveré ahí – arrugué mi frente, pero mi risa luchaba con salir. Manuel me miraba con su ceja alzada. Arrugó la nariz y desvió su vista.

De acuerdo – dijo, casi inaudible pero logré escucharlo. Volvió a verme – no comeré nada que no sea sano – sonreí y dejé escapar la risa. Manuel me siguió al rato, pero nos interrumpió el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada. Manuel me dijo que iría él mientras yo terminaba de desayunar. El reloj indicaba las seis y veinte. _Maldición_.

Fuese quien fuese, sólo llegó a darle o decirle algo a Manuel, porque volvió en menos de quince segundos. Entró de nuevo en la cocina, yo estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la isla en el centro. Con mi emparedado sobre ésta y el chocolate a un lado. Él atrajo otro de los taburetes y se sentó junto a mí.

Saldré una hora antes hoy – volteé a verlo, sorprendida – Joachim tiene que revisar unas cosas para el primer partido y quiere hacerlo hoy. Así que… estaré libre a las cuatro en punto. ¿Quieres hacer algo? – preguntó, mirando mi sándwich y después mirándome a mí. Definitivamente sus ojos tenían luz propia.

No lo sé, le preguntaré a Frida sobre algún lugar lindo y te mandaré un mensaje ¿Sí? Todavía no soy experta en lo que a turismo respecta – Manuel sonrió – y no vayas a golpearte de nuevo – lo miré – por favor – reí diciendo lo último, porque no pude evitar dejar escuchar mi súplica.

No, no creo que ese accidente se pueda cometer dos veces en dos días seguidos. Además, creo que me quedó de lección… de nuevo – esbozó mientras bajaba la mirada y yo reía – Oye, mira lo que me acaba de dar Hans – dijo, riendo y sacando su mano del bolsillo, con un chocolate como el que me acababa de dar hace unos segundos

¡Manuel! – y se lo quité.

Capitulo Ochenta y Uno

Apenas eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y tenía que salir a las cuatro. Era cierto que lo único que hacía era posar ante las cámaras, fingiendo ser bella mientras ellos editaban las fotos para los comerciales o anuncios. Pero yo no quería hacer esto. Era aburrido. Ni siquiera podía sonreír a las cámaras. Me había colocado el delineador nuevo de Bella Femme, y se me veía fatal. El maquillaje apenas dejaba saber quién era yo. Me habían colocado una sombra de ojos, color café tierra. Un labial rosa pálido y parecía que mi rostro se había tornado como el de un muerto. A excepción que lo que tenía encima eran casi seis capas de polvo en el rostro.

 _Si tan sólo Lindsay se diera cuenta de lo que están haciendo con mi rostro…_

Ray les indicó a los fotógrafos que guardaran las cámaras para los mejores productos que se presentaban a continuación. Todos volvieron a sus charlas cuando me retiré para cambiar de maquillaje. Al menos ya no tendría que usar el disfraz para _Halloween_.

Frida y Dylan entraron por la puerta, con el kit del maquillaje que me pondrían ésta vez. Me deshice el peinado de mala forma, lancé los pendientes y la diadema al tocador, como si eso fuera a terminar con mi absurdo día.

Woah – exclamó Dylan, dejando el cepillo y el rizador sobre el tocador – Dios mío, cariño, supongo que si mantienes ésa actitud durante el resto del día, las cámaras captarán las arrugas creciendo. No te amargues por lo que está haciendo el idiota de Ray, tú eres bella… y las cámaras captan eso ¿Lo entiendes? Pero lucirás mucho más bella si traes los ánimos al máximo – dijo, dando saltitos a un lado de mí y con las manos alzadas, queriendo transmitirme su emoción. Dylan era un gran chico, muy lindo y tierno. Llevando amor y paz a todos los lugares. Tal vez era parte de ser gay, pero era muy agradable y sin duda me había sacado una sonrisita. Pero no estaba enojada con Ray. Simplemente quería que el día terminara ya, y me frustraba que las horas pasaran muy lentas.

Era tan irónico. Seis meses atrás yo me encontraba locamente enamorada de Manuel Neuer, y quería que las horas pasaran lentas en su compañía, para quedarme con él para siempre y que el horrible 2 de enero jamás llegara. En ese tiempo él y yo no éramos más que sólo amigos, amigos que estuvieron cerca de besarse en varias ocasiones, y las horas transcurrían rápido. Ahora, que estaba con él y quería pasar cada minuto del día con él… las horas parecían tardar todo un mundo en avanzar. Especialmente cuando ambos estábamos trabajando.

Ahora le encontraba sentido a las palabras de mi padre cuando decía "No todos los días es Navidad, Janie". Él tenía razón. No siempre es Navidad para disfrutar de la felicidad.

Cuando Frida terminó de maquillarme, y Dylan de peinarme, me dieron el espejo para que pudiera verme, y me encontré con algo mucho peor. Ahora me parecía al Jóker de las cartas de póquer. O incluso al de _Batman_. ¿Quién coloca tanto delineador, labial, y polvo en su rostro? ¿Era el día de brujas anticipado?

¿Qué… qué demonios es esto? – pregunté, con espanto. Mi rostro era completamente blanco, con bastante delineador negro y mis pestañas parecían haber sido repasadas con éste casi cien veces. Mis labios estaban hinchados. Demasiado. Y tenían un color tan rojo como la sangre.

El tema de la siguiente sección es "Japón en América". Te hemos peinado y maquillado como una japonesa, eso se debe al nuevo producto para el rostro que Ray ha encargado. Sé que no te gusta. A la mayoría no nos gusta. Pero si Ray dice que lo hagamos, debemos hacerlo. Si es que queremos conservar nuestro empleo – dijo Frida. Entendía su posición, pero lo que fuera que había en mi rostro era una completa humillación. Dylan me había recogido mi cabello castaño y había puesto una peluca encima. La peluca era de un tono de cabello negro. Y lo había arreglado en un moño japonés, con unos palillos atravesando al moño. La vestimenta que usaría era un kimono color púrpura y un abanico hecho de madera. ¿Acaso, Ray, creía que alguien usaría esto para ir a una fiesta? Aceptada una de disfraces pero… ¡Esto era exagerado! – te daremos unos minutos para que respires ¿Bien? – preguntó, yo asentí, sin quitar mi vista del espejo y clavando mi mirada en mi rostro. No podía creer que alguna vez me viera en los zapatos de una japonesa. Es cierto, mis ojos no eran chinos, o pequeños. Cada vez que me veía en el espejo siempre veía dos grandes globos oculares de color amatista, demasiado abiertos como para siquiera pensar en fingir ser del continente Asiático.

Y ese era el problema. No se veía bien en mí porque no tenía la apariencia de ellos. Mis ojos eran demasiado claros y redondos para un estilo así. Incluso sin el maquillaje podría verse bien, pero la palidez y labios hinchados no eran lo mío. No me hacía sentir cómoda, o bella. Mucho menos como Jane Harrison.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar sobre el tocador y me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Quité la mirada del espejo, con la extraña chica que parecía payaso, y la puse sobre la pantalla de mi celular, en donde identificaba el nombre de la persona que me estaba llamando. Sonreí.

Sálvame – susurré, en un tono suplicante y dolido. Y sí, necesitaba que alguien me salvara de pasar por una humillación frente a las cámaras en un par de minutos. Y ese alguien, tenía que ser Manuel.

¿De qué, ésta vez? – recalcó lo último y yo reí. Cerré mis ojos y negué con la cabeza. No quería volver a verme al espejo. De todas formas, estaba horrible. Si los espejo se quebraran con la fealdad, como lo hacían en las películas, seguro el mío ya lo habría hecho.

De lo que llevo encima – respondí, en un tono afligido – Dios, estoy horrible. Me parezco al payaso de McDonald's, sólo que en vez de un cabello rojo… tengo el cabello negro y en un moño japonés, pero… - Manuel me interrumpió

Alto, alto, alto… ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cabello negro? ¿Tienes el cabello negro? ¡¿Te pintaste el pelo?! – preguntó, alterado. Había olvidado mencionar a la peluca.

Oh, no, no. Es una peluca, Manuel. Se supone que voy a interpretar a una japonesa en la sesión en un par de minutos, pero… ¡Estoy horrible! No soy japonesa, no soy china, ni coreana, ni esquimal… ¡Ni nada! Mis ojos son normales, no rasgados. Manu, por favor, no quiero salir así, ni siquiera si se trata de un disfraz. Es humillante – supliqué. Quería deshacerme de todo, pero era mi trabajo. Y si no lo hacía, me devolverían a Alemania. Y no quería eso. Por nada del mundo. No quería tener que estar a mil kilómetros de distancia de Manuel otra vez.

Bien… mándame una foto y yo te diré si estás fea o no ¿Sí? – preguntó, riendo. Rodé los ojos e imité su risa. Desde luego que jamás iría a decirme que estaba horrible. Nadie le dice a una persona que ama que está horrible, a excepción de las bromas. Pero son eso. Bromas. Yo hablaba de una descripción seria. Pero, de todas formas, le mandé una foto de mi estado actual. Manuel calló en el otro lado de la línea, observando la foto - ¿Esa eres tú? – preguntó – Janie, apenas te reconocí – dijo, riendo mientras yo le seguía – Pues… no se te ve el rostro, y tus ojos parecen haberse oscurecido por el delineador… y parece que te has comido a un humano… y como si te estrellaran harina en el rostro – cubrí mi rostro con mi mano, mientras me reprimía las ganas de reír y negaba con la cabeza – Lo que quiero decir… es que no veo en ningún lado a la Jane que amo. Por eso no me gusta, voy a demandar a tu jefe y acusarlo de "Robo de identidad" – exclamó, tanto en un tono enojado como divertido. Por fin dejé salir la risa y casi se me cayó la peluca.

Entonces yo seré el testigo – dije, cuando mi risa se calmó – en cinco minutos debo mostrarme así a las cámaras ¿Puedes creerlo? Lindsay jamás hubiera aprobado ésta sesión, de no ser porque ella se quedó en Alemania y dejó a Ray encargado de mí. Es una pesadilla… - suspiré y me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla.

Mírale el lado bueno… sólo lo usarás por un par de minutos, aguanta un poco más de trabajo y a las cuatro y media, tú y yo estaremos abordando un barco de turismo por las playas de Salvador. Nosotros dos y… un par de parejas más. Pero ellos no importan. ¿Crees poder sobrevivir para las cuatro y media? – preguntó y yo sonreí. Meditándolo.

Lo intentaré – dije, casi en un murmuro. Algo en el silencio que se armó después me dijo que Manuel estaba sonriendo. Así que amplié más mi sonrisa – Sí, lo intentaré. Y cuando me quite a _Jeff the Killer_ del rostro entonces trataré de sonreír más – Manuel rió leve.

Bien. Te veo en… cinco horas ¿De acuerdo? Te amo – dijo. Yo mordí mi labio, sin deshacer mi sonrisa.

De acuerdo, también te amo – dije y colgué. Dejé mi celular de nuevo sobre el tocador y miré el reloj. Seguro Ray estaba alterado de que no hubiera aparecido. En tres minutos tenía que regresar. Así que me deshice de la toalla que llevaba puesta y mi cuerpo ahora sólo quedó cubierto por mi ropa interior. Me puse el kimono sobre ésta y volví a sentirme abrigada. El kimono era lindo. Era lo único lindo que había en mí ahora. Cuando me puse las sandalias con tacos, la peluca casi se me volvió a caer. Era muy grande para mí, y pesaba gracias al moño y a los palillos. Pero si Ray lo quería así, era mi obligación cumplirlo.

Salí del camerino y me encaminé hasta la sala de fotografía. Ya habían colocado todo el equipo en el lugar. Ray les señaló a los fotógrafos que admiraran su "Obra maestra". Los fotógrafos tenían la misma expresión que yo hace unos minutos. Espanto.

Mordí mis labios y me limité a caminar hasta donde se marcaba una X, que señalaba mi ubicación. Seguí la pose de los modelos que me había dado Ray y la primera de ellas era fácil. Mirar a las cámaras, con un rostro serio y la espalda un poco encorvada. De todas formas, sólo se captaría mi rostro.

Eran las diez y media. ¡Una maldita hora! ¡Había pasado sólo una hora desde que me retiré de éste mismo lugar! El tiempo estaba tardando demasiado, y la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Quería patear todo lo que tenía al frente, quería rasgar el kimono, lanzar la peluca al suelo, abofetearme el rostro hasta que el maquillaje desapareciera y correr lejos de aquí, en dirección al estadio con Manuel.

Pero, como es lógico, no lo hice.

Un movimiento en falso y regresaba a Alemania. Era la condición de Lindsay. Le había rogado para que me dejara permanecer en Brasil para la copa. Ella me había dicho que si terminaba las tres semanas con Bella Femme, podría tomarme dos meses de vacaciones. Ya que en la Academia también teníamos las vacaciones de verano de julio a agosto. Aunque yo me las había anticipado desde el 27 de mayo.

En cualquier caso, quería tener esas vacaciones fuera de los estudios, clases, trabajos o cámaras. Quería pasar más tiempo con Manuel. Pero, de igual modo, él también tenía que trabajar. Tenía que irse temprano a los entrenos y regresar tarde. Er prácticamente lo mismo. ¿Er por eso que las relaciones de famosos no funcionaban? ¿Por la distancia? ¿La falta de tiempo? ¿Sería lo mismo con Manuel y conmigo? ¿Terminaríamos como otro fracaso en una relación?

Rezaba porque no. No quería que termináramos como las otras millones de parejas famosas que no tuvieron éxito en su relación. Amaba demasiado a Manuel como para dejarlo ir o vernos a ambos sufrir por eso. Iba a mantenernos juntos, costara lo que costara. Pero no iba a permitir que nuestras carreras nos alejaran el uno del otro. Eso, sin duda, me destrozaría el alma.

Jane, cambia de pose – me indicó Ray y yo cambié la pose. Siempre seria, pero dándole la espalda a las cámaras y mi cabeza girada a casi 180º. ¿Acaso Ray quería un nuevo anuncio para un nuevo villano en KillBill? Porque eso era lo que yo parecía. Una nueva villana que asusta a los niños en las noches con mi horrenda cara para ocultar mi identidad.

Las cámaras siguieron captando mis poses y yo contaba los minutos para salir de aquí. Era aburrido. No podía hablar, o mover mis ojos para ver otra cosa y distraerme. Simplemente ser una estatua, una marioneta que seguía haciendo esto para obtener sus vacaciones y volver a diciembre, cuando, a pesar de que me llené de problemas, pasaba más tiempo con Manuel.

Casi me sacaba los ojos de la desesperación que tenía de salir corriendo. ¿Por qué el tiempo tardaba tanto? ¿No bastaba en que ayer pasé casi todo un día sin él? ¿Y ahora de nuevo? ¿Pero más lento?

Ray dio por terminada la sesión. Me quité las sandalias y corrí a mi camerino. Me deshice de la peluca y comencé a quitarme el maquillaje con las toallas húmedas. Mi piel rosada comenzaba a verse de nuevo, mis labios estaban hinchados de tanto labial. Ahora me parecía a una viuda que llevaba llorando por tres años y nunca se había limpiado el rostro. Me apresuré en quitármelo. En eso, Dylan y Frida entraron por la puerta.

La buena noticia es que ya no hay nada qué maquillar. Ray quiere promocionar la crema de la cara y para eso no necesitas maquillaje. Sólo la crema y cómo ésta suaviza la piel. Te sentará bien luego del maquillaje que te acabas de quitar – dijo Frida y me acarició la espalda, dedicándome una sonrisa a través del espejo. Yo se la devolví y seguí quitando poco a poco el maquillaje. Dylan se enfocó en peinar mi cabello y atármelo en un moño, sólo que ésta vez con mi cabello natural. Me dejó una camisa de tirantes blanca a un lado y un short ajustado encima. Sólo tomarían mi rostro, de nuevo, de todas formas. La vestimenta no importaba.

Cuando mi cara reflejó de nuevo a la casual "Jane Harrison", sonreí. Mis labios estaban hinchados, pero al menos no parecían los de un vampiro recién alimentado. Mi piel seguía suave y rosada. Mis ojos ya no mostraban nada de miedo y mi color amatista volvía a ser atractivo y raro sobre mí. Tomé aire y me seguí mirando en el espejo, parpadeando feliz al verme de nuevo. Frida ya lo había dicho. Esas eran buenas noticias.

Ella y Dylan salieron del camerino y me dejaron vestirme. Me quite el kimono y volví a encontrarme en ropa interior. Pero eso duró hasta cuando me puse el short y la camisa. Ambos se ajustaban a mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que, en tanto tiempo, seguía pesando lo mismo. No había señales de más grasa o menos. Había permanecido así por un año entero. Era increíble que después de tanto comer, no comer o hacerlo constantemente… no rebajara o aumentara libras.

Tal vez estaba poseída o algo por el estilo, ya que en los últimos meses no había hecho ni un segundo de ejercicio. Lindsay creía que sí, pero no era cierto. Solo caminaba por la ciudad. Pero caminaba a paso normal, no saludable.

Salí de mi camerino y encontré a Ray, con su mano alzada en un puño y sorprendiéndome ante el gesto. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando yo la había abierto, así que bajó la mano en cuanto yo aparecí.

Jane, necesito hablar contigo. Antes de la siguiente sesión me parece buena idea y es que… - se rascó el cuello. Fruncí el ceño – has sido de mucha ayuda para nosotros. Nuestras ventas han aumentado un poco, pero contigo… sé que pueden aumentar más. Lanzamos tus fotos del viernes y ahora las ventas sumaron el 5 por ciento. Como te dije, es poco, pero aumentan cada vez que luces sexy o hermosa. La gente te admira. Aquí en Brasil eres admirada por todos. Y… si tú eres admirada, nuestras ventas irán creciendo más, poco a poco. Lo que quiero decir, Jane… - alcé mis cejas – es que queremos contratarte – y luego las bajé de nuevo, optando un rostro sorprendido, y espantado – un contrato de tres años – sentí mi sangre congelarse – vivirás aquí, cerca del estudio y nosotros nos encargaremos de pagarte el apartamento o la casa que quieras. Tu agente está de acuerdo con esto y serás de gran ayuda para nosotros. Y te convertirás en nuestra figura principal en todo Brasil. Si nosotros crecemos, tú crecerás mucho más… - interrumpí

¿Estás diciendo que van a contratarme para ser su modelo principal, y que eso implicará que me mude a Brasil por los próximos tres años que dure el contrato? – pregunté, con mi respiración agitada y el susto extremo en cada parte de mi cuerpo

Por tres años, sí. Y si deseas renovar tu contrato por otros tres… - volví a interrumpir

¡No! – exclamé, con mis ojos bien abiertos y mi corazón casi saltando de mi pecho – No, lo… lo siento, Ray, pero no puedo quedarme aquí por tres años. Tengo a mi hermano en Alemania, hay unas marcas muy importantes para mi carrera allá y… no puedo dejar a mis amigos… ni a las personas que quiero – pero en lo único que estaba pensando yo era en Manuel. ¿Vivir sin él por tres años? Era como vivir la peor de mis pesadillas. Si apenas podía soportar seis meses, tres años acabarían con mi vida. No me importaba ser la figura central de una marca en Brasil. No si Manuel no estaba conmigo.

Janie, eso ya está arreglado. Tu agente se encargará de que todos tus seres queridos estén bien, te hablen cuando quieran o se comuniquen contigo las veinticuatro horas del día. Serás una figura en Brasil. Todos querrán ser como tú ¿No te agrada esa idea? – preguntó, con una alegría en sus ojos que me fastidió

No. No, Ray, no, de ninguna forma, jamás, eso nunca ocurrirá ¿De acuerdo? Me alegra trabajar aquí con ustedes, de verdad, pero no puedo vivir lejos de mi familia o de mis amigos. Mucho menos de Manuel, no puedo, Ray. Lo lamento – expliqué. Ray me miró, serio, decepcionado y triste. No era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero yo no me quedaría por tres años aquí.

¿Ni siquiera porque serás la mayor figura de aquí? ¿No quieres que tu hermano, o tu novio y todos tus amigos se sientan orgullosos de ti por tu triunfo? Todos quieren los mejor para ti, Janie, y esto es lo mejor – me tomó del cuello con una mano, como si quisiera tratarme como algo precioso.

Ellos ya se sienten orgullosos de mí, y si quieren sentirse más… pues puedo hacerlo estando en Alemania. Con las marcas con las que ya trabajo, y estando cerca de ellos para celebrarlo – espeté. Si bien Ray no me caía tan bien como jefe, sus ojos me decían que no estaba obteniendo lo que todo jefe engreído quería. No me quería para mi bien. Me quería porque las ventas crecerían más si estaba yo, y eso implicaba más horas de trabajo, más feos maquillajes y más sufrimiento en los estudios. Pero eso no le importaría a él, no mientras se hiciera millonario de la noche a la mañana. No le importaría si estaba cansada o enferma. Me seguiría explotando mientras su dinero fuera creciendo más y más – No lo haré, lo lamento – dejé en claro. Ray me miró, con fuego en sus ojos y suspiró, desviando la mirada con sus labios mordidos. Pero no pudo mantenerse calmado por mucho tiempo. Porque cinco segundos después, su mano se había estrellado contra mi rostro.

Capitulo Ochenta y Dos

Me tambaleé hacia atrás, llevando mi mano hasta mi rostro, en donde mi mejilla palpitaba con fuerza por el impacto de la mano de Ray. Éste me miraba con los ojos vidriosos y el labio mordido, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera suficientemente doloroso, ni para mí ni para él.

¡Ray! – exclamó una voz coqueta desde atrás. Mi mejilla ardía, como si estuviera en llamas. Las lágrimas del cansancio estaban amenazando con salir. ¿Hasta cuándo pararía de enfrentarme a esto? No sólo por Ray, sino por lo demás. ¿No bastaba con Jessica? ¿Con las amenazas por la herencia de mi padre? - ¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer? – preguntó Dylan a Ray, con un acento creído y modesto. Dylan estaba parado a un par de metros lejos de nosotros, con su mano en su cadera y negando con la cabeza de forma reprobatoria. Ray lo miró con ira - ¡Le acabas de arruinar el rostro! Ray, tiene la crema encima… – y ésta vez fui yo quien volteó a verlo de manera irritante. ¿Enserio se había preocupado por sus cosméticos más que por mí? ¿Es que no había visto que me había agredido? – No, no, no, Ray. No tienes que pegarle a las damas. Mucho menos cuando están hermosas.

Dylan… - pero éste cortó a Ray.

Silencio, Ray, debo llevar a esta reina de vuelta al camerino – caminó hasta mí y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Ray llevaba unas leggins de estampado de leopardo, una camisa púrpura y el cabello rubio en un extraño peinado gay.

Dylan me tomó de las muñecas y me condujo hasta el camerino, de nuevo. Le dijo a Ray que tendría que esperar otro buen rato mientras me deshacía la marca del golpe. Y le dejó en claro que era por su culpa. Pero yo no quería que Dylan me defendiera. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba demasiado impactada, le habría reclamado a Ray. Tal vez incluso lo habría golpeado.

Lamento todo este caos, nena – dijo Dylan, agitando sus manos de manera impaciente al notar los dedos y la palma de Ray en mi rostro – eres demasiado hermosa como para tener esas manchas sucias ahí. Pero no te angusties, Dylan sabe cómo deshacerse de ellas – y eso me hizo esbozar una sonrisa - ¡Eh! ¡Mira eso! Te he hecho sonreír. Veamos qué más puede hacer Dylan. ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo! – dijo, apuntando al techo con su dedo índice, como si de pronto se le hubiera encendido un foco por encima de su cabeza, como solía pasar en las caricaturas - ¿Qué tal si te dejo ir temprano? Son las doce, y sé que odias pasártela encerrada aquí. Así que… ¿Qué dices si le digo a Ray que el golpe fue grave y necesitas reposar… y te vas de aquí? He visto cómo miras el reloj cada cinco segundos. ¿Hay algo especial hoy? Supongo que debe ser por tu novio, porque cada vez que vas a hacer algo con él, te la pasas mirando al reloj como si eso fuera a apresurar el tiempo – me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, mientras él volvía a colocar un pañuelo mojado sobre mi mejilla.

Sí, Manuel saldrá temprano hoy e iremos de paseo en un barco, o algo así. Pero a este paso, saldré de aquí a las seis de la tarde. Ayer pasé casi todo un día sin verlo, y ahora estoy muy ansiosa por ir con él. Demasiado, y por eso no dejo de ver el reloj – dije. Dylan asentía mientras me escuchaba, como si fuera un psicólogo.

Bueno, pero por eso estoy yo aquí. No te alarmes si Ray llega a sospechar o a enfadarse. De todas formas, quien te golpeó fue él, lo que significa que es su culpa que se cancelen las demás sesiones. Procura ser discreta y que nadie te vea al salir ¿De acuerdo? – dijo, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y sonreía alegremente.

Gracias, Dylan – respondí, con una sonrisa de total gratitud hacia él, que me la devolvía. Dylan era uno de los mejores compañeros con los que contaba. Era divertido, amable y cariñoso. A veces un poco ambicioso, pero eso era lo de menos.

Él terminó de retocar mi mejilla. A veces presionaba mucho y esto hacía que el contacto ardiente con el agua helada me raspara la piel y soltara un gemido de dolor. Cuando me miré en el espejo, todavía había marcas de los largos dedos de Ray, pero Dylan me aseguró que se quitarían durante la noche, cuando descansara. Pero, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Manuel que mi jefe me había golpeado? Lo único que haría sería hacerlo sentir inseguro cada mañana cuando me viera dirigirme aquí. Pero no podía esconder las marcas. Tendría que explicarle lo de siempre: "No me duele, no es nada, fue un accidente, no te preocupes".

Dylan me dejó ir y yo lo abracé con una gran sonrisa, ya me había vuelto a vestir. Si bien hace veinte minutos estaba enojada con Ray, ahora estaba feliz por la decisión de Dylan. Y él me cubriría. Me tranquilizaba saber el hecho de que él le echaría toda la culpa a Ray por golpearme, porque así no despedía ni a Dylan ni a mí. Ser despedida era lo que menos quería en este momento. Si me echaban de Bella Femme, mi obligación era regresar a Alemania y continuar con mi aburrida vida. Y ahora, estando con Manuel, no permitiría que eso llegara a pasar.

Dylan salió de mi camerino y me hizo una señal para que corriera a la salida de atrás. Lo hice tan bien como un ratón, y salí del edificio de estudio. Me di media vuelta para observar la entrada y asegurarme que nadie me venía siguiendo. Cuando comprobé que así era, dejé escapar un suspiro y seguí caminando, en dirección al estadio.

Encontré un taxi a medio camino y le indiqué la dirección. Éste no tardó ni quince minutos en llegar. Le pagué al taxista y éste se alejó, satisfecho. Atravesé la puerta de entrada y me dirigí a las butacas, como solía hacerlo. Se me cayó la cartera justo en la entrada. Bufé y me agaché a recoger las cosas que se habían caído de ésta y volverlas a guardar. Cuando me levanté, un ligero dolor bajó por mi médula hasta desaparecer por la zona del coxis, llevé mi mano a mi espalda baja e hice una mueca de dolor. Pero el dolor desapareció al instante.

Qué raro – musité, con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Era dolor de espalda por agacharme lo que había sido? ¿Era la edad? ¿Estaba engordando? ¿Cansancio? ¿Estrés?

Tal vez era estrés.

Lo ignoré y caminé a las butacas. Cuando el sol por fin volvió a darme en el rostro, fui bajando las gradas hasta quedar en la primera fila. Miré la hora, era la una de la tarde. No me importaba estar aquí sentada sin hacer nada. La verdad, sí que hacía algo. Observaba cómo Manuel atajaba increíblemente los balones que el director técnico le lanzaba. Me quedaba embobada al verlo reaccionar al instante y no dejar entrar ni una sola pelota en la portería. Roman y Ron-Robert lo animaban desde atrás. Quería gritarle que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero eso sólo lo haría distraer y dejaría que las pelotas entraran por fin.

Mi mejilla seguía ardiendo, pero era leve. Ojalá los dedos de Ray desaparecieran de mí más rápido de lo que Dylan había predicho.

El técnico que entrenaba con Manuel hizo sonar su silbato y Manuel dejó de atajar. Su turno había terminado. Fue cuando me puse de pie y comencé a aplaudir, contenta. Junté mis manos alrededor de mi boca, para que mi voz se escuchara más clara cuando grité que lo había hecho excelente. Todos, literalmente todos, dentro de la cancha voltearon a verme, con cara de confusión, espanto y sonrientes. Noté que Manuel esbozó una sonrisa y volteó a ver al técnico. Cuando éste asintió, Manuel se dio media vuelta de nuevo y comenzó a trotar a la salida de las canchas. Seguro venía hacia acá.

Volteé a ver a la entrada de las butacas, esperando verlo aparecer en algún momento. Veinte segundos después de haber salido de la cancha, su rostro se asomó de nuevo por la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Caminé hacia él y lo abracé, escondiendo mi mejilla derecha del alcance de su vista, al menos por el momento, no quería que su sonrisa se deshiciera.

Qué bueno verte – dijo, con cierta emoción en sus palabras

Estuviste increíble, no tengo ninguna duda en que serán los campeones. ¿Te sorprendí con mi entrada triunfal? – pregunté y ambos reímos. Manuel no deshizo el abrazo.

Bastante. No te esperaba a ésta hora ¿Por qué saliste temprano? ¿Se canceló la sesión? – preguntó, recogiendo mi cabello por detrás de mí oreja y descubriendo las marcas de los dedos de Ray en mi mejilla. Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como increíble. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién te lo hizo? – preguntó, de nuevo. Manuel colocó con cuidado su mano sobre mi mejilla, no queriéndome hacer daño. Me mordí el labio.

Um… - pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Sería más fácil si hubiese sido un fotógrafo o un estilista quien me hubiera abofeteado. Pero había sido Ray. Mi jefe. Quien me tenía en sus garras y podía mandarme de vuelta a Alemania si quería como si no. Manuel sabía que Ray podía hacer eso. Y supuse que también podría guardar la calma y dejar el tema.

¿Um…? – dijo, enarcando sus cejas y esperado a que prosiguiera. Volteé a verlo a los ojos.

¿Ray? – dije, en un tono tímido e inseguro, con mi frente arrugada mientras me encogía entre sus brazos. Manuel frunció el ceño, como tratando de recordar quién era Ray

¿No es ése tu jefe? – preguntó, con un acento incrédulo. Yo apreté mis labios, y luego los lamí. Cosa que siempre hacía cuando tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal. Volví a bajar mi vista mientras asentía. Manuel no retiró su mano de mi mejilla. Pero seguía apenas rozándola.

Por eso salí temprano. Mi estilista me dijo que mejor me fuera, antes de que Ray perdiera el control y siguiera "estropeándome" el rostro. Me golpeó porque me negué a quedarme aquí, en Brasil. Él hablo con Lindsay y quiere que me quede aquí para ser la modelo central de la marca… pero… yo me negué. Lo hice porque aceptar la oferta significa mudarme a Brasil por tres años y dejar todo en Alemania. No quiero dejar a Brad, o mis otras marcas. Y, mucho menos pienso dejarte a ti o a Nath. Tengo toda mi vida en Alemania, no puedo irme sólo por esto – Manuel asintió, y por fin retiró su mano. La utilizó para acercarme a él mientras me plantaba un beso en la frente. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

No tenía por qué preocuparme. Manuel no perdía os estribos a menos que fuera una situación realmente grave. Lo más sorprendente era que parecía comprenderme con cada palabra que decía. Siempre entendía mis problemas y estaba ahí para ayudarme a superarlos.

Así que… ¿Te golpeó y después estuvo de acuerdo en dejarte ir? – preguntó. Estaba confundido, lo dijo el tono de voz que empleó para la pregunta. Yo enarqué mis cejas y negué.

Oh, no. Él no tiene idea de que el golpe ya está mejor de como a él lo recuerda. Mi estilista me cubrirá diciendo que el golpe es muy grave como para seguir con las sesiones. Sólo él y yo sabemos que no es cierto. Pero, estoy aquí gracias a él – volví a morderme el labio.

Un silbato se escuchó desde la cancha. Era el entrenador de Manuel, diciéndole que era su turno. Manuel le levantó el dedo pulgar y regresó su vista a mí. Se inclinó para darme un beso.

Bien, iré yo mismo al estudio y le entregaré rosas a tu estilista. Luego le enseñaré a "Ray" que si te pone una mano encima, le costará tres dientes, un ojo morado, la nariz rota, el hombro dislocado y, posiblemente, un par de horas inconsciente. Espérame tres horas más y volveré contigo – me dio un abrazo y, mientras y reía, él se alejaba de las butacas. Un par de segundo después él apareció de nuevo en las canchas y trotó hasta la portería. Se colocó delante de ésta y comenzó a atajar los balones que el técnico le lanzaba.

Caminé de vuelta a mi asiento, en donde había puesto mi bolso. Pero de pronto, sentí cómo todo mi estómago se contraía y se sentía vacío. Y esto hizo que una fugaz corriente de dolor pasara por todo mi vientre. Caí de rodillas, del impacto, y esbocé una mueca de dolor. Era la segunda vez que una corriente de dolor arrasaba conmigo. Entrecerré los ojos, porque era extraño. ¿Se trataba de la falta de comida? No había almorzado, tal vez si comía algo acabaría con los dolores.

Pero no tenía hambre. No se me antojaba nada y el sólo pensar en comida me dio náuseas. Sentí que mi estómago se revolvía y la comida comenzaba a subir por mi garganta. Cerré los ojos y eché hacia atrás mi cabeza, tomando aire y así esperando que las náuseas desaparecieran, así como el dolor de estómago.

Pero no fue posible. Las arcadas se hicieron presentes y no dudé ni un solo instante en correr a los baños. La única vez que había estado en los baños de éste estadio había sido el día que Luke golpeó a Manuel hasta dejarle el ojo morado y el labio partido. Pero la dirección hasta llegar a ellos fue útil para mí, porque sentí que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, y no quería hacerlo en alguno de los pasillos.

Encontré el baño de damas y entré de golpe en éste. Abrí la primera puerta a mi alcance y me hinqué frente al inodoro. No tarde ni siete segundos, cuando por fin vomité todo lo que mi estómago retenía. El dolor abdominal y estomacal no me ayudaba mucho. Los brazos me temblaban. La presión estaba amenazando con hacerme explotar la cabeza y me volví débil. Hasta el límite de dejar de lanzar arcadas y desplomarme en el suelo, cansada.

Respiraba agitada y todo mi cuerpo estaba derrotado. Me sentía sin fuerzas, sin apetito, sin ánimos y sin amparo. Dejé ir el agua del inodoro y salí al lavabo. Me enjuagué la boca casi cincuenta veces. Todavía tenía mal aliento, y mi estómago todavía dolía. Tenía que comer algo. Por más hambre que no tuviera, tenía que almorzar algo.

Me dirigí de vuelta a las butacas, tomé mi bolso y salí del estadio. El pueblo de Santo André quedaba cerca, al igual que el Camp Bahía. Caminé, con esfuerzo, hasta el pueblo y olí todos los tipos de comida que se preparaban alrededor. Conociéndome a mí, sabía que oler todas esas comidas me haría flotar en el aire y llevarme hasta cada una de ellas y devorarlas. Por eso me asusté, porque no lo hice. El olor de distintas comidas volvía a revolverme el estómago. El olor era insoportable para mí. Me cegaba la vista y me nublaba la mente. Tapé mi nariz con mi mano derecha y caminé hasta el restaurante más cerca. El mismo al que Manuel me había llevado a comer en mi primer día aquí. El mismo solitario restaurante. Con la diferencia de que ahora había más gente. Seis mesas, de quince, estaban ocupadas.

Tomé asiento al lado de la ventana y el mesero llegó hacia mí en cuanto me vio. Me esperó para que ordenara. Todo se veía horrible para mis antojos. No quería carne, no quería pollo, no quería sopa, ni ensaladas, ni helados. No quería nada. Nada en el menú me gustaba.

Pero me decidí por papas fritas y agua. No me importaba si no me gustaba nada. Tenía que comer. No me gustaría pasármela enferma en el viaje en barco que Manuel había programado. Lo arruinaría. Y eso era lo que menos quería.

No había olor a comida dentro del restaurante, puesto que la cocina estaba totalmente cerrada. Y eso me tranquilizaba. Pocos minutos después de ordenar, el mismo camarero llegó a colocar mi orden frente a mí. Le sonreí, agradecida, y el apetito se me abrió de golpe. Comencé a devorar las papas como si fuera la última comida en el mundo. Estaban deliciosas, y eso me hacía querer comerlas más rápido. El plato era pequeño, y me arrepentí por haberlo pedido así. El hambre, que hace no más de diez minutos no tenía, ahora era amenazante y sentí que podría comerme una ballena entera.

Me terminé las papas en siete minutos. Había estado moderando mi modo de ingerirlas para así nunca acabarlas. Masticaba lentamente y cuando se acabaron. Sentí que el mundo también se había acabado. Me bebí el vaso de agua y me quedé mirando el plato frente a mí, en busca de alguna deliciosa papa olvidada y devorarla de inmediato. Pero no encontré ninguna. Había, prácticamente, lamido todo el plato.

Me alegraba saber que el hambre volvía a mí, pero ese sentimiento de alegría desapareció en el momento que el estómago me volvió a doler como el infierno. Y me asusté aún más cuando las náuseas volvieron a hacerse presentes.

Corrí de nuevo al baño, antes de pasar el ridículo en el restaurante. Me hinqué de nuevo frente al inodoro y repetí la misma rutina que hace media hora había hecho. Todas las papas que había ingerido, ahora ya no estaban en mi estómago. Y el apetito se me había vuelto a cerrar. Lavé mi boca y salí del baño. Me encontré con la cuenta sobre mi mesa y un par de dulces de menta. Guardé dos de ellos en mi bolso y metí a mi boca uno. Firmé la factura y dejé el pago y la propina sobre el portafolio de paga. El sabor a menta tranquilizó mi cuerpo por un momento. Mi estado me estaba asustando demasiado. Yo jamás vomitaba la comida, ni siquiera cuando me dio gastritis hace dos años. Y jamás había vomitado dos veces en el mismo día. Jamás se me cerraba el apetito, o se abría y se cerraba a cualquier momento, eso no era típico de mí. No sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Tal vez iba a resfriarme. Tal vez comí algo que me cayó mal, o simplemente era el estrés que Ray me había dado el día de hoy. ¿Sería el hecho del trauma con mi yo japonesa?

Sentí miedo. Porque mis brazos estaban débiles y apenas podían sostener mi bolso. Sentía que mis piernas se debilitaban y que en cualquier momento tropezaría. Mi abdomen, mi vientre y mi estómago eran atacados por una tormenta de dolor. Sin mencionar que agacharme y levantarme de nuevo me era un infierno total. Si iba a resfriarme, presentía que sería una seria enfermedad. No sólo gripe o fiebre. Tal vez diabetes, tal vez neumonía.

O tal vez cáncer…

Sacudí mi cabeza, y eso me hizo marearme. Me sentía realmente mal. Y entonces me di cuenta que estaba sudando. Bastante. Ahí comprendí que, definitivamente, algo andaba mal conmigo. Jamás sudaba por caminar apenas treinta metros. El restaurante todavía estaba cerca de mí, no había caminado tanto como para sudar. Así que me dirigí al campamento. Manuel tenía una pequeña piscina en su cabaña, al igual que todas las demás. Me quedaría ahí y no saldría hasta que dieran las tres y media. Pensar en un traje de baño corto, agua, sol y descanso sonaba como una tarde en el paraíso. También tomaría un caldo de pollo, para evitar una enfermedad. Y mañana, en el almuerzo, iría al médico para acabar de una vez por todas con mi malestar corporal.

Llegué al campamento, saludé a los oficiales y entré en la cabaña de Manuel. Busqué un traje de baño en el armario y me puse uno rojo manzana. Tomé una toalla, mi bronceador, una botella con agua, mis gafas y mi celular, por si alguien llamaba.

Salí. Me puse el bronceador, mis gafas y me metí en la pequeña piscina de agua tibia. Me senté en la grada de ésta y respiré profundo, tratando de relajarme. Tenía miedo de enfermarme con gravedad. Tenía miedo de que los dolores y las náuseas se hicieran más frecuentes y terminaran por desnutrir mi cuerpo. Sabía que eran síntomas de una enfermedad pero… ¿Cómo la había conseguido?

Capitulo Ochenta y Tres

No lo sabía. Y, aunque tenía curiosidad de cómo la había atrapado, sentía miedo de saber que era grave. Teniendo en cuenta que diez minutos después de haber entrado en la piscina, el dolor de vientre me hizo encoger las piernas y salir de inmediato del agua. Tal vez no debí meterme luego de haber comido. Trataba de convencerme de que era eso.

Así que me vestí con distinta ropa, una camisa de manga larga, blanca y suelta, un pantalón negro ajustado y unas botas hasta el tobillo con tacón. Tomé mi computadora y comencé a buscar enfermedades que tuvieran por síntomas las náuseas al oler comida, dolores de estómago, espalda y vientre, mareos y desorden alimenticio, recordando que no tenía hambre antes de llegar al restaurante, pero al ver las papas las quise devorar de un solo mordisco.

Nada. No encontraba nada que se relacionara precisamente conmigo. No era Ébola, ni Cáncer y mucho menos era Meningoencefalitis amebiana. Era claro que estaba exagerando al relacionar mis síntomas con enfermedades mortales. Así que bajé la intensidad de búsqueda y me di cuenta que… tampoco era Neumonía, ni Diabetes, y tampoco Comportamiento Anoréxico.

Me di por vencida. Me dejé caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y miré el reloj. Eran las tres y media.

Salté de la silla y tomé mi bolso. Apagué la computadora y me dirigí al estadio. No sabía si un viaje en barco iba a tranquilizarme o relajarme. Supuse que no. El olor a mar, el viento golpeándome el rostro y el movimiento de las olas haciendo tambalear de manera agresiva al barco… Seguro terminaría arruinando el viaje.

¿Le diría a Manuel que mejor hiciéramos otra cosa? ¿Le diría que me siento pésima y tal vez me vaya a enfermar? ¿Iría a preocuparlo días antes de la competencia más importante del año? No podía. No quería que se distrajera de lo que incluso yo quería, que ganaran. No tenía duda de que eran los mejores, pero posiblemente si abría la boca los iba a poner en desventaja.

El dolor de estómago no había parado. Pero sí había disminuido. Conforme mis pies avanzaban al estadio, pensé en cómo y cuándo decirle a Manuel que algo andaba mal conmigo. Pensé en las enfermedades que había encontrado. Hoy era el primer día que sentía los dolores y náuseas. Tal vez más adelante comenzaran a surgir otros síntomas para conectar la Anemia, Diabetes y Ébola. Pero no quería esperar. Si cualquiera de esas cosas estaba haciendo efecto en mí e iba a matarme, iría con un médico de inmediato. Pero tal vez sólo era algo rancio que comí, o algo mal preparado. Si mañana amanecía con el mismo dolor, sería bastante extraño. Pero tal vez sólo era dolor de estómago, y los vómitos eran simplemente causados por éste.

Llegué al estadio, eran las tres y cuarenta y cinco cuando por fin terminó el entreno y todos se fueron a las duchas. Nath me miró en las butacas y se acercó corriendo hacia mí. Se paró en puntas para mirarme y sostenerse de la barra de seguridad. Le sonreí.

Janie, tienes una pinta horrible ¿Sabes? – fue lo primero que me dijo y mi sonrisa se deshizo de golpe. Me llevé las manos a la cara, con una expresión aterrada mientras Nath me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Examinándome.

¿Por qué lo dices? – de seguro eran los dolores. No era de sorprender.

Estás pálida y tus ojos parecen haberse aclarado bastante. Además que… te ves agotada… y tienes unas casi invisibles sombras bajo los ojos - _¡Santo Dios! Ray va a matarme_. ¿Y si Manuel lo notaba? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que tengo un dolor de estómago fulminante? ¿Que posiblemente me dé Cáncer?

 _No exageres, Janie, sólo es un dolor_.

Justo iba a decirle a Nath lo que me estaba pasando, cuando Manuel llegó a mi lado. Vestido y listo para irnos. Su cabello estaba mojado y la sonrisa que me dedicaba desapareció al ver mi aspecto. Le dije que le explicaba en el camino, y así asintió y se dio media vuelta, esperando que yo lo siguiera.

Te cuento lo que pasa más tarde – le susurré a Nath y ella asintió. Nath sabía que si se lo había susurrado tan bajo, era porque no quería decirle a Manuel lo que en verdad pasaba. Y me gustaría contárselo, pero no quería que sintiera más presión de la que ya tenía. Y sentía su presión. La sentí cuando tomé su mano y él la apretó con fuerza, como asustado de que hubiera llegado de golpe.

¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma? Y no me digas que no es nada, o que estás bien, y mucho menos me mientas para no preocuparme ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, como si me hubiera leído la mente y supiera las tácticas que ya tenía planeadas – por favor – me dijo, mirándome a los ojos y tocando mi barrera de culpa, la que se destruye tan fácil que una sola mirada de él, y sólo de él, me cambiaba las ideas mejor planeadas que tuviera. Y no pude. No pude mentirle.

No lo sé. Luego de irme de aquí comencé a sentirme mal y fui a comer algo. Pero sentí náuseas y terminé vomitando las papas que había comido. Me fui al campamento y me bañé diez minutos en la piscina hasta que me volvió a doler el estómago al estar dentro del agua. Pero, seguro no es nada – Manuel enarcó sus cejas, y entrecerró los ojos – No, digo… Ugh… - exclamé, buscando las palabras correctas – Lo que quiero decir es que seguro es sólo un dolor de estómago normal. Busqué en internet las opciones de enfermedades que tuvieran como síntomas lo que me pasó, pero nada conecta correctamente. Sólo es dolor. Enserio – dije, tomando su brazo y mirándolo con ojos comprensivos. Manuel tensó su mandíbula y volteó a ver al frente, como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo para preocuparse y dejarlo pasar. Yo no quité mi vista de él

¿Y estás segura que quieres subirte al barco? Porque no he comprado las entradas y podríamos hacer otra cosa. No quiero que ése "dolor" empeore – sugirió y volvió su vista a mí. Mordí mi labio. Yo sabía que no sólo se trataba de un dolor, sino de náuseas al oler comida, mareos al hacer mucha fuerza, dolor en la espalda al optar una posición incómoda y repentinos ataques de hambre y pánico. Me decidí.

Sí, eso estaría bien – contesté, con una sonrisa en mis labios y haciendo que Manuel también esbozara una. Me rodeó con su brazo y salimos del estadio. Si bien no había arruinado nuestro tiempo, juntos, me sentía mal por no haberme subido a un romántico viaje por la playa y apreciar la puesta del sol en un par de horas. Pero había varias formas de pasarla bien con Manuel en Brasil. Empezando por ese día en Río de Janeiro, cuando me perdí y me atacó el lobo, pero terminé besándome por fin con Manuel. Tal vez este día era igual. El dolor me atacaba como si fuera una tormenta lanzando rayos, pero al final algo bueno pasaría. Tal vez la noticia de que se acortaran las semanas de trabajo con Bella Femme y mañana fuese mi último día.

Manuel entró en el pueblo, conmigo colgando de su brazo, mientras ambos reíamos por la historia de cuando comenzó a jugar como portero a sus cinco años y siempre que no atajaba un balón, se iba a llorar con su osito de peluche.

Un hombre pasó corriendo por nuestro lado y nos tomó una foto con rapidez. El flash que nos golpeó en la cara fue tan repentino que me sentí desorientada al segundo en el que desapareció. Luego de que lo hiciera, varias personas llegaron corriendo hacia nosotros, tomando fotos y hablando todos al mismo tiempo que fui demasiado sensible para soportar tantos sonidos. Y el flash de las cámaras no ayudaba para nada. Los periodistas nos habían rodeado, y Manuel simplemente me halaba con él, intentando salir de la manada de personas. Escuchaba que hacían preguntas, pero no podía entenderles. No era porque no supiera portugués, sino porque mis oídos estaban cerrados y no podía escuchar cosas más que voces murmurando de manera fugaz y en voz tan alta como gritos.

Manuel tomó un taxi y le indicó al conductor cierto destino, que tampoco pude escuchar al todavía permanecer con mis oídos cerrados. La cabeza me daba vueltas y la comida que había vomitado, se volvía a revolver dentro de mi estómago. Por suerte, no subía. Simplemente se mantenía, haciéndome doler y con mis párpados queriendo cerrarse para olvidarme de todo el alboroto que se había causado. Y toda la presión que había sentido, me había hecho comenzar de nuevo con la rutina del hambre.

Me desplomé en el asiento, pero con mi cabeza en las piernas de Manuel, que mencionaba mi nombre para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Sí – le contesté, cerrando mis ojos – sólo quiero descansar un poco…

Jardim Zoológico de Salvador era como vivir en medio de un planeta de animales. Había de todo, desde leones hasta flamencos. Me emocionaba tanto, que parecía una niña de cuatro años saltando y rogándole a Manuel que entráramos en todas las secciones. Manuel había accedido, con la condición de que no me separara tanto de él.

El Zoológico costaba en total setenta y ocho _reales_. Manuel pagó su entrada, y yo la mía. Había sido difícil convencer a Manuel de eso, pero al final lo conseguí. Entramos primero a la sección de panteras. Saqué mi celular y las fotografié con entusiasmo. Las panteras nos observaban a Manuel y a mí. Pero no arrugaban los bigotes, o nos fulminaban con su mirada. Sólo nos observaban, como preguntándose qué sería ser humano.

 _Eso depende_. Les respondería yo.

Hmm… - esbocé, mientras suspiraba y pensaba.

Hmm… ¿Qué? – preguntó Manuel, sonriendo y apoyando sus brazos sobre el barrote de seguridad que nos separaba de las panteras. Yo volteé a verlo

Me gustaría ver una pantera rosa – dije, con una sonrisa juguetona en mi rostro. Manuel asintió, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se lamía los labios, como si estuviera ideando algo. Se veía atractivo haciendo eso, y no pude soltar una risita animada.

Bien… - dijo por fin, tomando su celular y comenzando a hacer quién-sabe-qué dentro de él. Yo fruncí el ceño, pero sin deshacer mi sonrisa. Manuel deslizaba los dedos por la pantalla, y alzaba sus comisuras de vez en cuando – Ten – me dijo, cuando por fin dejó de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, y me mostró la pantalla de su celular.

Era la pantera que estaba frente a nosotros, con la diferencia que Manuel había usado una aplicación para editarle el cabello. Ahora éste era rosado, y le había añadido una banda de Miss Universo con el título "Miss Pantera" y una corona de diamantes. Solté una carcajada y le devolví el celular, reprendiendo su interés al experimentar con animales inocentes.

Seguimos con la sección de cebras, donde éstas estaban de pie, caminando por todo el lugar, como si quisieran asegurarse que dar mil vueltas en su zona no acabaría con el mundo. Al igual que con las panteras, les tomé varias fotos que me encantaron tanto que un nuevo amor por las cebras comenzó a crecer en mí. Luego entramos a la sección de venados.

¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Manuel, mira ése! – exclamé, comenzando a correr, al otro lado de la sección, desde la entrada. Manuel corrió detrás de mí, hasta alcanzarme. Me paré sobre uno de los barrotes, con Manuel sosteniéndome la mano para no caerme. Con mi mano libre, le tomé fotografías al hermoso venado blanco que me había impactado desde cruzar la puerta de entrada de la sección. Sus cuernos eran grandes y su pelaje impecable, como si fuera nieve lo que llevara encima. Y éste me miraba, con sus tics en la oreja y la nariz húmeda.

Estaba quieto, tranquilo, y atento. Mi respiración estaba agitada, pero mi sonrisa todavía seguía palpada en mi rostro. Me había olvidado del dolor de estómago, y la corrida que di desde la entrada, lo había hecho revolver de nuevo. Pero no me importaba. El venado era impresionante, y no me quería mover de ahí. Porque combinaban lo que eran recuerdos preciados. Venados y nieve. Porque recordé la mañana en la que Manuel me llevó al bosque de Schneeauflage, un día después del casi-beso. Era cierto que después de eso, todo se vino abajo con el accidente de Brad y el ataque de la banda que mató a mi padre, pero el detalle que Manuel había hecho conmigo… era imposible de olvidar.

Me di media vuelta, para mirar a Manuel. Él despegó la vista del venado y la clavó sobre mí. Me sonrió, y yo me lancé sobre él, juntando mis labios con los suyos y teniendo la viva imagen de esa mañana de nieve y venados. Manuel lo había planeado para mí. Quería darme una sorpresa con mis animales favoritos. Mi animal favorito era el delfín, pero luego de esa mañana… los venados los habían superado.

Separé mis labios de los de Manuel. No lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque necesitaba aire. Pero lo abracé con fuerza, todavía parada sobre el primero de los barrotes de seguridad. Me di cuenta que, parada sobre éste, Manuel me llegaba a la barbilla.

Te amo – dijo en mi oído. Yo sonreí, y lo besé en el cuello

Yo también te amo – respondí, para después bajarme del barrote y quedar de nuevo a la altura del hombro de Manuel. Le tomé más fotos al venado, y después pasamos a la sección de monos.

Me quedé paralizada. Viendo a uno.

Oye – llamé a Manuel – no es que quiera burlarme de Thomas en este preciso momento – Manuel enarcó una ceja – pero ése mono se parece a él – y señalé al mono que me había dejado impactada. Manuel volteó a ver al mono, y soltó una carcajada que tuvo que tomarle cien fotos al mono para mostrársela a Thomas.

Con la misma aplicación en la que editó la foto de la pantera, también editó la del mono. Le puso unos ojos color verde, y la camisa de selección de Thomas. Me reí tanto, que las náuseas volvieron a invadir mi sistema y comencé a tener frío. Y a perder el equilibrio.

Jane… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Su risa había desaparecido. Su semblante estaba serio. Sus ojos alarmados. Y volví a reír. No porque la foto de Thomas me siguiera dando risa. Sino porque no quería preocupar a Manuel, y una risa era la mejor forma de encubrir el dolor.

Las náuseas no habían cesado. Pero la había pasado tan bien con Manuel que me obligué a soportar un par de horas más. Llegamos al campamento a las siete de la noche. Habíamos ido a cenar a una pizzería. Fue ahí cuando el estómago se me volvió a revolver, así que le tuve que decir a Manuel que no tenía hambre, y que sólo tomaría un batido de fresa. Él dijo que tal vez tuviera hambre más tarde, así que encargó el postre para llevar.

Cuando él estaba subiendo al porche de su cabaña, le dije que iba a ir a ver a Nath un rato. Él asintió y entró en la cabaña.

En ese momento, yo corrí a toda prisa a la cabaña de Nath. Toqué la puerta con desesperación hasta que ella me abrió. Me saludó con una sonrisa. Pero apenas tuve tiempo para observarla, porque la hice a un lado y corrí en dirección al baño. Las arcadas no tardaron en llegar, y el batido que había tomado. Mi cuerpo ya lo había expulsado.

¡Santo Dios, Janie! – exclamó Nath, aterrada al entrar en el baño. Dejé al agua ir y me desplomé contra la pared. Con lágrimas en el rostro y mis brazos temblando. Me había aguantado casi cuatro horas para poder hacerlo. El dolor se había hecho más fuerte cuando ingerí el batido. Me había cansado tan rápido que Manuel había tenido que volver más lento el recorrido. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor en mi cuerpo?

Esto es de lo que te quería hablar, Nath – le dije, entre jadeos. Nath me tendió una goma de mascar con sabor a menta. Yo le agradecí y la tomé. El sabor refrescante hizo dominio en mi boca y aliento.

¿De qué? ¿De que eres bulímica? – preguntó, aterrada y con los ojos casi saliéndose de lugar. La fulminé con la mirada.

No – espeté – No sé qué es. Nada parece concordar con las enfermedades que busqué en internet… - Nath me interrumpió

¿Manuel sabe de esto? ¿O sólo le dijiste que "no pasaba nada"? – volvió a preguntar y volví a mirarla fulminante.

Algo así – Nath me lanzó una mirada confusa – Le dije que es sólo un dolor de estómago. Y tal vez sea sólo eso, y las náuseas sólo son consecuencia del dolor. Seguro no es nada, mañana volveré a sentirme ig… - pero el olor a carne asada me llegó hasta las fosas nasales, y lancé una vez más al inodoro. Nath arrugó su nariz y desvió su vista al interior de la cabaña. Mi estómago dolía como el infierno. Era la cuarta vez que vomitaba. En el mismo día.

De nuevo, dejé al agua correr, y sollocé en el suelo. Cansada, sin fuerzas, sudando y con el dolor quemándome por dentro.

¿Sólo un dolor? ¿Enserio crees que sólo es un dolor cuando no puedes ni siquiera oler el delicioso olor de la carne de la cafetería de Camp Bahía? – Nath estaba en lo cierto. La carne del campamento era deliciosa. Nadie se resistía a ella, y ahora, yo, había vomitado por sentir su delicioso olor.

No sé qué me pasa, Nath – dije entre lágrimas, mientras sollozaba de miseria al lado del lavabo – siento náuseas al oler cualquier comida, y todo lo que como me hace vomitar. Me muestro sin hambre en la mayor parte del día, pero si tengo algo de comida frente a mí… la devoro sin siquiera masticar. Me canso tan rápido que no puedo ni siquiera caminar treinta metros sin sudar. Me duele el estómago, el vientre y la espalda. ¡Nath! ¡Me voy a morir! – exclamé con miedo. Estaba asustada. No quería seguir teniendo más dolor. No quería seguir sufriendo de náuseas cada vez que veía u olía comida. Ya ni siquiera podía tomar un batido. ¡Y todo eso había pasado solo hoy!

¿Jane? – me llamó. Yo volteé a verla. Nath tenía una expresión tan aterrada en el rostro, que me asustó hasta los huesos. Respiraba tan agitada, que parecía que de su pecho iba a saltar su corazón. Nath estaba espantada, como si acabara de ver al diablo - ¿Hace cuánto te acostaste con mi hermano?

Y el alma se me cayó al vacío…

Capitulo Ochenta y Cuatro

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, y no.

¡Esto era imposible! ¡Yo _no_ podía estar embarazada!

Tenemos que ir al hospital – dijo Nath, corriendo como loca de su cuarto a la sala, de ésta a la cocina y de la cocina de vuelta a la sala. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá, aferrándome a una almohada mientras las lágrimas bajaban como cascadas por mi rostro.

¡No! – exclamé. Nath paró de dar vuelta de angustia, y me miró, con el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos tan abiertos que podría jurar que iban a saltar de su rostro.

¡¿Cómo que no?! Janie, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no estés embarazada. Te acostaste con Simon hace tres semanas, tal vez yo sólo exageré las cosas. Tal vez sólo sea gripe – sugirió, tomando mi mano y tratando de sacarme del sofá. Pero me resistí.

¡¿Pero y si la prueba resulta positiva?! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Manuel?! ¡Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo arruiné todo! – y me lancé sobre la almohada, llorando desconsoladamente al imaginarme la cara de Manuel cuando le dijera que posiblemente el dolor que tenía se debía a que podía estar embarazada – Todo es mi culpa – sollocé – Tuve que darme cuenta que no era Simon, tuve que haberle dicho que _no_. Yo amaba a Manuel y me olvidé de eso. Soy una tonta, una estúpida – Nath se sentó a mi lado, colocando su mano en mi espalda.

Janie… - me llamó – Lamento esto, pero tal vez ni siquiera se trate de un bebé. Tal vez sólo comiste algo que te hizo daño, y lo de Simon sólo es coincidencia… - pero la corté.

No – dije. Levanté mi rostro, mirándola a los ojos y suspirando para enfrentar lo peor – la semana pasada tuvo que haberme venido el período. Creí que sólo se trataba de un retraso, pero con esto… no lo creo, Nath, no puedo ir al hospital, no quiero…. No quiero ver los resultados – y tapé mi rostro con mis manos.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento. Escuchamos un "¿Nath?" desde afuera, y su voz era tan reconocible como la mía. Miré a Nath con terror. Ella me tomó de los brazos y me dirigió al cuarto de baño, me dijo que guardara silencio y que no saliera de ahí por nada del mundo. Me cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a la entrada. Las voces se escuchaban amortiguadas detrás de la puerta de baño.

¡Manuel! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Nath se escuchaba agitada, temiendo, seguramente, de que Manuel pudiera entrar en su cabaña y encontrarme hecha un mar de llanto por culpa de mi idiotez. Y luego le tendría que explicar por qué me sentía así.

Janie dijo que venía a verte, y quería saber si ya se encuentra mejor. Se sentía mal hace ratos ¿Está aquí? Quiero darle algo, además – mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido de nuevo, y las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por mi rostro. Tapé mi boca con mi mano, para evitar que se escucharan mis sollozos. No me gustaba mentirle a Manuel. Mucho menos si se trataba de nuestra relación. Yo sabía lo que significaba el estar posiblemente embarazada. Significaba que tenía que terminar con él. Tendría que volver a Alemania para cuidarme y mantener sano al bebé. Y decirle a Simon de que iba a ser padre del bebé que llevaba dentro. Eso me destrozaba el alma. Me hacía añicos por dentro y tenía la misma sensación de suicidio que había desaparecido cuando creí ser feliz. Cuando la fecha de mi período llegó y no ocurrió nada, se me pasó la terrible idea de que estaba embarazada, pero ya me había pasado antes. Tal vez sólo se trataba de un retraso. Pero, ahora, con esto. Las dudas habían nublado mi mente que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta de entrada de la cabaña de Nath se cerró, y, segundos después, la del baño se abrió.

Janie, tenemos que ir – me dijo Nath, hincándose a mi lado y mirándome con súplica. Mi maquillaje se había corrido, y me sentía sucia. Realmente sucia al caer en la trampa de la culpa y la estupidez. Tuve que haberme negado esa noche. Pero me dejé llevar. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Bien… - fue lo único que mis labios pudieron formular. Nath me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Me secó el rostro y caminó conmigo hasta la entrada de su cabaña.

Manuel cree que estás en la cafetería. Va a preocuparse mucho cuando se dé cuenta que no estás en el campamento, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que tú estés bien – explicó Nath. Me hizo caminar a prisa hasta la salida y tomó un taxi. Me ayudó a subir en éste y le dijo al conductor algo en portugués. Yo la miré, sorprendida.

¿Desde cuándo sabes portugués? – pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos y respirando profundamente para calmarme. Nath se encogió de hombros.

Lukas me está enseñando. Es un buen profesor – y sonrió. Yo la imité a los segundos, pero débilmente. No podía quitar mi mente de otra cosa que no fuera angustia y miedo. No podía dejar de pensar en Manuel. ¿Sería esto el fin de nuestra corta relación? ¿El fin de todo? Sabía que apenas llevábamos dos semanas, exactas, juntos. Pero yo tenía seis meses de haberme enamorado de él. Hace seis meses me di cuenta de que habían personas que me podían cambiar la vida de la noche a la mañana. Con Manuel pasó así. El jueves 19 de diciembre me seguía quejando de que la vida era una porquería, pero la noche del viernes 20… pareció que la venda se me quitó de los ojos. Y cuando Manuel partió el 2 de enero., mi vida se fue con él también. Y el 28 de mayo, cuando por fin probé sus labios, la vida volvió a mí como un rayo cargado de toda la electricidad del universo. Me olvidé de todo. Sólo lo quería a él.

Y ahora lo perdería…

Entrar por las puertas del hospital era como entrar en el lugar de la perdición. Las enfermeras me aterraban, al igual que los doctores. Pero no era exactamente eso lo que me asustaba. Lo que me asustaba era la prueba de embarazo. Y me asustaba aún más pensar que podría salir positiva.

Nath se acercó a la recepcionista, e hizo una petición de atención a mi nombre. La recepcionista le entregó un papel a Nath y le indicó uno de los pasillos que estaban a nuestro lado. Nath le agradeció, y me indicó que la siguiera. Yo no quería hacerlo, puesto que cada paso que daba, me acercaba a lo que sería el fin del mundo. Al menos _mí_ mundo.

Un doctor, que se apellidaba Phill, estaba saliendo de una habitación médica cuando Nath lo llamó, con prisa. El doctor Phill la volteó a ver, sorprendido. Él llevaba un gracioso corte de cabello, que era negro, y sus ojos eran café oscuro. Tenía bigote, y sus cejas eran horriblemente gruesas. También tenía un lunar por encima del labio. Pero ni eso lo hacía lucir atractivo.

Disculpe, doctor Phill – dijo Nath – acabamos de hacer un turno para una prueba de embarazo. Es urgente, doctor, y la recepcionista me dijo que el único disponible a ésta hora es usted – el doctor arqueó sus cejas, comprendiendo.

Claro. Síganme – nos indicó. Nath me volteó a ver. Estaba pálida, seguro nerviosa por el resultado, también. Yo de seguro era una página de papel blanco. Con todo mi cuerpo temblando y siguiendo al doctor con esfuerzo. Me dolían las piernas, y el estómago se me revolvía de vez en cuando. Pero sin causar náuseas.

El doctor Phill paró en una habitación extraña, como un laboratorio, y entró. Nos indicó que pasáramos con él y Nath me tomó la mano. Nerviosa.

Pase lo que pase, resulte lo que resulte, yo estaré contigo ¿De acuerdo? – me animó y apretó mi mano. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, y sus labios temblaban. Yo asentí, con un nudo en mi garganta y la abracé con tanta fuerza que podría haberle roto las costillas. Pero era mi mejor amiga. Ella era la única que me podía hacer compañía en éste momento. Y quien estaría conmigo en el momento que tuviera que decirle a Manuel lo que pasaba.

Entramos. Ambas nerviosas, mientras el doctor Phill sostenía un recipiente pequeño y una tira extraña. Volteó a vernos. Yo me acerqué a él, tomando la tira y el recipiente en mis manos. El doctor Phill me señaló el baño que estaba en una esquina del laboratorio. Caminé hasta éste, entré y cerré la puerta. Mi corazón estaba palpitando demasiado rápido. Pero, con las fuerzas que no tenía, abrí el recipiente, y coloqué la tira dentro.

El doctor Phill nos había dicho que esperáramos en recepción por mis resultados mientras él se quedaba revisando mi orina y evaluando la tira con lo que podría ser la comprobación o negación de mi embarazo. Yo cruzaba los dedos y movía mis piernas, impaciente. Nath tenía hundido su rostro en sus manos. Hace cinco minutos habíamos salido del laboratorio, y los resultados tardarían una hora y media en ser entregados y archivados en mi expediente de paciente. El doctor Phill me advirtió de que, en caso que el resultado fuera positivo, mañana tendría que ir de nuevo al hospital para comenzar el proceso de atención y cuidado. Si el resultado fuera negativo, podía volver a vivir tranquila.

Me asustaba demasiado el creer que había un bebé dentro de mí, y que no era de Manuel. Sin embargo, sería más fácil dejar de complicarme y comenzar con el proceso de aborto. Lo haría, si fuera como Jessica, o como Louis, o como Pamela Blake, o como todas las personas que no les importaría acabar con una vida sin siquiera haber venido al mundo. Pero yo no era así. Era cierto que me dolía hasta el alma hacer frente a esto, pero no abortaría. Si la prueba resultase positiva, tendría que vivir con ello y lamentarlo por el resto de mi vida. Lamentar el que yo misma me llevé a mi perdición. Que pasé cinco meses soñando con Manuel y, cuando al fin lo tuve en mis manos, lo dejé ir. Por mi estupidez.

Pero… ¿Y si salía negativo? ¿Se lo diría a Manuel? Él seguro ya estaba preocupado, buscándome en cada rincón de Bahía al no saber nada de mí. Tal vez debería enviarle un mensaje de que salí a hablar con mi jefe. Pero eso implicaba mentirle. Y no me gustaba mentirle. Pero si la prueba salía negativa ¿Podría decirle que fui al hospital porque, ya que hace tres semanas me acosté con el hermano de Nath, creí que ahora estaba embarazada y no le dije nada porque tenía miedo de que lo nuestro se acabara? ¿Le diría que ya no hay que preocuparse por nada? Sabía que Manuel me comprendía cuando le decía cómo me sentía. Pero esto no lo iba a perdonar.

Me gritaría, me diría que soy una estúpida y que creyó que era una mejor persona. Sabía que, aunque el resultado fuese negativo, se enfadaría conmigo. ¿Acostarse con alguien y después irme con él? ¿Así era yo? ¿Turnándome de chico cada mes? Porque eso era lo que creería Manuel. Y no habría palabras para explicarle que estaba con Simon porque me había olvidado de que lo amaba, porque quería que Simon me tratara como él lo hacía. Pero no pudo ser así, y entonces cometí el peor error de mi vida.

Manuel iba a terminar conmigo. Fuese la prueba negativa o positiva.

¿Janie? – me llamó Nath. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a bajar por mi rostro y yo las dejaba recorrerlo. Me lo merecía. Merecía ser odiada por Manuel. Merecía estar embarazada de Simon y merecía sufrir por ello. Porque era una idiota.

Nunca quise que esto pasara, Nath – bajé mi vista, mientras negaba con la cabeza – y Manuel va a terminar conmigo. Sea la prueba negativa o no – sollocé. El dolor de estómago me seguía presionando el abdomen. Ya me había pasado algo similar con Edward, el que murió por mi culpa en el incendio del Hotel Pestana Bahía. Él había intentado acostarse conmigo, y yo me sentía tan culpable de que Manuel fuese a terminar conmigo, que al final no pasó nada. Simplemente me besó, y me dijo que eso no era culpa mía.

Pero esto sí. Manuel me perdonaría de nuevo si Simon y yo sólo nos hubiéramos acostado. Pero no era así. Yo ahora estaba en el hospital, esperando una prueba de embarazo. Si ésta salía negativa y yo le decía a Manuel que creí estar embarazada pero que la prueba resultó negativa, él se sentiría mal. Saber que me acosté con alguien y después me fui con él. Y que el hecho de no estar embarazada era lo único que me podría permitir seguir con mi "juego"…

Estaba muerta.

Eso no es cierto, Janie – me animó Nath. Pero yo volteé a verla, como queriendo decirle que dejara de un lado las consolaciones entre amiga. Porque no había consolación para esto. Iba a perder a Manuel – Él te ama con su vida. Si la prueba resulta positiva… Manuel tal vez se moleste al principio, pero él sabrá que, en ese momento, tú necesitarás su apoyo, más que nada. Y, si la prueba es negativa, él entenderá que fue un error. De que te asustaste de perderlo. Manuel sabe que tú nunca harías algo para dañarlo, y que esto se salió de control. Va a entender, te lo prometo – mi mirada se suavizó. Si bien Nath tenía una correcta y confiable teoría, eso no pasaría. Manuel se decepcionaría de mí. Creer que nuestra amistad fue sólo un engaño, y que nuestra relación lo sería aún más… era desastroso para mí, y no imaginaba cómo sería para él. Si era necesario llorar e hincarme para que me perdonara, lo haría. Pero ni eso lo arreglaría. Manuel ya había pasado por esto con su exnovia. Y estaba segura que no querría pasar de nuevo por el mismo camino.

Me odio – dije en susurros, mientras hundía mi rostro de nuevo en mis manos.

Nath me abrazó, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.

Janie, Manuel te ama demasiado como para querer perderte. Si esto va a separarlos… igual no podría vivir toda la vida enfadado contigo. Ya te lo dije. Él sabe que, si estás embarazada, vas a necesitar de nuestro apoyo. Y él estará ahí. Como un buen amigo cuidando de la persona que más ama.

Y sus palabras me hicieron estallar en llanto. Todavía no pensaba en el futuro. Verlo cada día, sabiendo que pude haber tenido una mejor historia para los dos, pero lo arruiné. Manuel me vería con Simon, y no con él. Yo me vería con Simon, y no con él. Lo que parecía ser un hermoso comienzo para Manuel y para mí, se había ido al diablo por mi culpa. Si hubiera tenido un poco de cerebro e inteligencia, yo no estaría aquí. Estaría con Manuel, mirando comedias y comiendo palomitas mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y le decía que lo amaba las veces que yo quería. En diciembre me había costado tanto decirle lo que sentía. Porque tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad. Era irónico, porque ahora yo había arruinado nuestra relación. Para siempre, seguramente.

Quedaban quince minutos para que la prueba fuese entregada. Mi corazón parecía un tambor. Seguro Nath podía escuchar los latidos de éste.

Cerré mis ojos, junté mis manos, y recé. Sí. Recé como loca y pedí al cielo que me perdonara por ser una idiota. Que me perdonara por haber esperado tanto tiempo para decirle a Manuel lo que sentía. Que perdonara todo lo malo que hubiese hecho, y todo lo bueno que pude hacer, pero no lo hice. Prometí que no cometería ese error de nuevo. Que no cometería otra estupidez si me daba otra oportunidad de comenzar con Manuel.

Mis súplicas eran reales, y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con todas mis promesas. Pero sólo quería otra oportunidad con Manuel. Necesitaba que la prueba fuese negativa. Si era así, entonces le rogaría a Manuel que me perdonara. Tal vez lo haría, y eso sería excelente. Y si creía lo que yo me había planteado, le explicaría de la mejor forma hasta que comprendiera. Pero no podía separarme de él. Yo no quería que lo nuestro se terminara. Mucho menos antes del Mundial. Si le decía a Manuel todo esto, cinco días antes de su primer partido importante, le nublaría la mente. Y si llegaba a fallar en el partido. También sería mi culpa.

Todo, todo, era mi culpa.

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos. Que estaban empapados de lágrimas. Mi rostro era un espanto. Mi piel estaba más blanca que la nieve. Y los nervios más altos que ser apuntada con un arma a la frente. Tenía que confiar en que Simon había sido precavido, y que mis síntomas sólo se debían a una enfermedad entrante. Y que el período menstrual se había atrasado. Ya se había atrasado antes, e incluso adelantado. Por eso no me sorprendió al principio. Y esperaba que fuese lo mismo.

El miedo todavía no me había abandonado. Había incrementado más conforme los minutos avanzaban. El doctor Phill tenía que entender que yo no podía estar embarazada. Al igual que el cielo. Yo sólo quería un final feliz. Después de todo lo que pasé, esperaba que, ahora con Manuel, la vida comenzase a cambiar, al igual que mi suerte.

Pero sólo había empeorado. Mientras más feliz era, más problemas llovían sobre mí. Y estar embarazada de la persona incorrecta sería lo peor. El pilar que mantenía mi vida estable, era Manuel. Nath y Brad eran muy importantes para mí, pero era Manuel quien me mantenía viva. Quien me hacía feliz veinticinco de veinticuatro horas del día. Si lo llegaba a perder.

Lo perdería todo.

Perdería lo que pudo ser una vida perfecta. Perdería al amor de mi vida. Perdería la felicidad que comencé a tener estando a su lado. Perdería la oportunidad de darle un obsequio de aniversario, de pasar todo el tiempo con él, de celebrar las victorias, de consolarlo en las derrotas, de apoyarlo en cada partido, de decirle que era el mejor. Y, sobre todo, perdería _la oportunidad_. La única oportunidad de estar con él.

Y, si bien yo lo amaría por siempre. No estaba segura si él lo haría. No me importaba si me odiaba hasta las entrañas, él era mi razón de ser. Y no podía perderlo. _Dios… no puedo…._

Cuando la recepcionista mencionó un "Srita. Harrison", mi corazón dejó de latir. Pero pude ponerme en pie, caminar como un muerto viviente hasta su escritorio, tomar el portafolio de mi expediente y mi prueba de embarazo, y volver con Nath.

Ella me miraba con los ojos llorosos, mientras que los míos ya estaban por derramar más. _No quiero perderlo, no puedo perderlo_. Era lo que me decía, mientras abría el portafolio y comenzaba a sacar la papeleta de prueba. No aparecía mi nombre, sólo el resultado de la tira y las ocho palabras que estaban afirmando mi destino.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar asesinamente.

"Positivo".

Capitulo Ochenta y Cinco

Tragué saliva. Mis labios, mis manos, mis párpados… todo en mí temblaba. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Y, sin embargo, era real.

Nath me miró con dolor. Ella sabía qué significaba esto. Significaba que mi relación con Manuel se había acabado. Que esto era mi fin. Y no habría vuelta atrás. Porque _lo que empecé, lo tenía que terminar._

Lloré. Como si me estuvieran desmembrando lentamente y el dolor nunca desaparecía. No quería volver al campamento. Y, aunque no le diría a Manuel que estaba embarazada, tenía miedo de que se enojara conmigo. De por vida.

No le iba a decir lo que estaba pasando, porque estábamos demasiado cerca del primer partido del Mundial, que no quería estropear los cinco meses de entrenamiento que tuvo para poder llegar hasta acá. Se lo diría cuando todo pasara. Cuando regresáramos a Alemania, y no hubiera más presión. Además, quería evitar decírselo. Porque evitarlo, significaba pasar un poco de tiempo más con él. Un corto tiempo más en el que podía demostrarle que de verdad me importaba, y que esto sólo había sido un error. Pero, por más palabras que dijera, él no me perdonaría. Y por eso no se lo quería decir…

Nath y yo volvimos al campamento. En silencio. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, ni siquiera se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, y ya no podía llorar. No era porque quería fingir que no pasaba nada. Sino porque las lágrimas no salían. Mi destino ya estaba establecido, y llorar no lo remediaría.

Muy dentro de mí, había una pequeña esperanza de que Manuel entendiera, y me apoyara con el proceso que tenía. Pero yo no quería que sólo me apoyara. Porque eso significaba volver a los días de amistad. Como en los cortos viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que sufría hasta morir. Y esto era peor. Porque lo tuve. Lo tuve y lo dejé ir. Se me resbaló de mis manos y ahora lo había perdido para siempre. No era que no quisiera un bebé, pero no lo quería a mis 18 años, y mucho menos de Simon.

Entramos en el campamento, con nuestras miradas bajas. Las luces de la cabaña de Manuel estaban apagadas, eran las nueve de la noche cuando Nath y yo volvimos. Mi respiración volvió a agitarse. Tenía los papeles de la prueba en mi mano, queriendo romperlos hasta que el embarazo desapareciera.

Nath me dio un fuerte abrazo, y sollozó varias veces. Me decía a cada rato "Lo siento, lo siento. No mereces esto. Nunca lo mereciste". Y después se fue a su cabaña. Con las lágrimas empapando su hermoso rostro, y el dolor, que yo también sentía, en cada latido aumentando.

Cerré mis ojos, y respiré profundo. Si Manuel estaba despierto, tendría que esconder lo mejor que pudiera los papeles. Si estaba dormido, sería más fácil. Pero necesitaba esconder el portafolio de una manera tan invisible que nunca lo pudiera encontrar. Mañana tenía mi segunda cita con el doctor Phill, para comenzar con el horario de ecografías, atención y precauciones. Iría en la mañana. Le mandaría un correo a Ray diciéndole que es urgente, y que compensaría las horas perdidas el sábado. En la tarde del jueves, era el partido inaugural, donde iríamos Nath, Bastian, Manuel y yo.

Subí las escaleras del porche con cuidado. Abrí la puerta, Manuel nunca le ponía seguro a ésta, si no fuera porque yo me estaba quedando con él… seguro ya le habrían robado todo en la noche.

¿Cómo sería mi vida sin él?

Miserable, aburrida, solitaria, triste, bipolar, cansada y deprimente. Los seis meses que había pasado sin él, habían sido como una estadía en lo más recóndito del infierno. Era cierto que estaba con Simon, pero mi mente todavía seguía insistiendo en Manuel. Y debí haberle obedecido a mis instintos. Tuve que haberlo hecho, pero me la pasaba tan ciega con Simon, que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Tuve que haberme prevenido de esto, tuve que haber dicho que _no_.

Siempre tuve que haber dicho que _no_.

La cabaña estaba oscura. No vi a Manuel en la sala, o en la cocina. Pero sí lo vi en su cama. Dormido, con su celular en su mano y la pantalla todavía encendida. Me apresuré a esconder el portafolio en el bolso dorado que colgaba del armario. El bolso era mío, y Manuel apenas lo volteaba a ver.

Volví mi vista a la cama, mientras sus párpados se mantenían cerrados, y su respiración era tranquila. Parecía un ángel durmiendo. Y fue entonces cuando las lágrimas por fin comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro, sin emitir ningún sonido molesto o que pudiera despertarlo. La pantalla de su celular dejaba ver el listado de llamadas que había hecho. Se lo quité de la mano, y observé. Me había llamado veinticinco veces, y yo no había contestado. Había dejado mi celular en la cabaña de Nath. Aunque de todas formas no hubiera respondido, porque no quería que se enterara. Todavía no.

Lo miré, de nuevo. Y seguí llorando. Lamentando nuestro destino. Lamentando lo que le había hecho. Lamentando haberlo arruinado todo. Y saber, que ese hermoso rostro que ahora dormía, pudo ser mío por más tiempo. Pero todo había acabado. Manuel no lo sabía.

Pero era peor que el fin del mundo.

Lo siento – susurré, en inaudibles sollozos. Le quité un mechón que cubría su frente, y lo besé. No importaba que estuviera embarazada y tuviera que separarme de él para siempre. Lo seguía amando.

Y lo iba a hacer hasta mi muerte.

Escuché que alguien murmuraba a lo lejos. No podía escuchar con claridad lo que decía. Pero sabía que era Manuel quien hablaba. Porque no estaba a mi lado, y su celular, que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche de al lado, tampoco estaba. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, y quedaban diez minutos para que mi alarma comenzara a chillar.

Quería sonreír, ya que faltaba un día para que la Copa Mundial de la FIFA comenzara. Pero luego, recordé lo que pasaba. Recordé el dolor de estómago, las náuseas, el embarazo. Y el fin.

Me levanté de la cama. Todavía tenía la ropa del día anterior, con la diferencia que sólo me había quitado la camisa manga larga para ponerme una más cómoda para dormir. Una camisa de top, negra. Caminé descalza hasta la sala, y encontré a Manuel, hablando por teléfono, sentado en el sofá…

Con unos papeles en las manos.

Volteó a verme, y tenía los ojos rojos. Y húmedos. Colgó el teléfono y bajó su mirada, de vuelta a los papeles. ¿Pero… cómo los había visto? ¿Por qué los tenía él? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Manuel se puso en pie. Mi corazón comenzó a contraerse, y me quería hacer pequeña. Volteé a ver al bolso dorado en donde se suponía que estaban los papeles. El bolso ya no estaba colgando del armario. Y, cuando volví mi vista con Manuel, me di cuenta que estaba en la mesa de café. Frente al sofá. Y al lado estaba un muy familiar relicario.

El relicario que me había dado mi abuela antes de morir. El mismo que le di a Manuel en la plaza de Múnich antes que se fuera. El ángel cupido para desearle suerte. Estaba ahí. Lo había cuidado. Lo había guardado durante estos seis meses. Y ahora se acababa de enterar de que estaba embarazada.

Manu… - pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo respondería a cualquier excusa que yo pusiera? Ya no podía hundirme más. Sólo morirme. Así que suspiré, con la voz temblorosa – lo siento – dije, arrugando mi frente y mirándolo con súplica. Y él me veía sin expresión alguna. No sabía si estaba enfadado, o triste. O si iba a dejarme, o a perdonarme. No lo sabía. No podía leer sus ojos. Jamás lo había visto así. Herido. Sabía que estaba herido, pero no sabía lo que vendría después.

Y luego lo supe. Lo supe al instante que arrugó los papeles de la prueba en sus puños, hasta hacerlos bolas de papel, y las lanzó hacia el suelo. Furioso. Mis ojos se debilitaron. Mi alma quería huir de mi cuerpo, y mis esperanzas habían quedado aplastadas, y lanzadas al suelo junto con la bola de papel, que era mi aprobación de embarazo. Manuel arrugó su nariz, y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Azotándola con fuerza cuando ésta se cerró.

No me quedé parada. Sino que corrí. Abrí la puerta, y lo llamé. A gritos. Con la voz que no sabía de dónde había salido. Él estaba atravesando la entrada del campamento. Se dirigía al pueblo. Hasta su forma de caminar me daba a entender que estaba furioso. Que si iba detrás de él, sólo terminaría por destrozar nuestros sentimientos.

Pero no me importaba. Si íbamos a terminar, al menos quería seguir siendo su amiga. No, no quería ser su amiga, pero al menos lo necesitaba cerca. Necesitaba que me apoyara. Que no me odiara. Lo necesitaba. Él tenía que entender que, sin él, yo estaba perdida. Como lo había estado en el bosque con el lobo. Así me sentía sin él. Sola, sin fuerzas, agotada y miserable. Y eso iba a matarme. Y a matar a mi bebé también.

Corrí fuera del campamento, hasta alcanzarlo. Lo llamé, rogándole que me escuchara.

Manuel, por favor… escúchame – rogué. Manuel paró en seco, y se dio media vuelta. Sus ojos seguían rojos. Y su nariz también lo estaba.

¿Y qué quieres que escuche? – preguntó, frío, incrédulo… y molesto - ¿Qué vas a explicarme, Jane? ¿Vienes a decirme que las pruebas son falsas? ¿Qué es sólo una broma? Esperé que fuera sólo una broma, Jane. Pero al ver los papeles dentro… supe que era cierto – negó con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio y desviaba su vista. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a bajar por mi rostro. El sol no había salido. Todo estaba oscuro. Desde el cielo, hasta mi interior.

Cariño – dije, parpadeando con el dolor quemando mi estómago, y mi pecho – Yo no quería que esto pasara…

No, pero sin embargo está pasando ¿No? – respondió, con una risa hipócrita y sin humor. Cerré mis ojos, adolorida - ¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó, en voz baja. Yo levanté mi vista, mientras sentía sus ojos penetrarme como dagas afiladas. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Simon – dije, en voz casi tan baja que apenas se pudo escuchar. Pero Manuel entendió mis palabras. Manuel respiró hondo, y pareció que había guardado la calma. Pero, en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, se dio media vuelta y pateó con fuerza el cubo de basura que estaba a su lado. Éste salió volando hacia la otra calle, y Manuel comenzó a llorar – Manuel… - pero me cortó.

¡No, Jane! – gritó – No estoy de humor… - y se fue, corriendo hacia el pueblo. Yo pude haber ido tras él. Pero lo dejé ir. De todas formas, tendría que acostumbrarme a hacerlo.

Así que me di media vuelta, y regresé al campamento. Me duché, me vestí, tomé un poco de agua, levanté los papeles que Manuel había arrugado, y los puse de nuevo en el portafolios. No m maquillé. Porque no había podido dejar de llorar desde que Manuel se fue. Había decidido esperarlo un rato más. Necesitaba hablar con él. Quería decirle que lo sentía mucho y, que aunque él no lo entendiera, yo de verdad lo amaba. Que jamás quise esto, y que era la persona más idiota del universo. Que había cometido la peor estupidez al dejarlo ir, porque lo tenía todo. Y ahora lo había perdido.

Cierto. Manuel y yo todavía no habíamos terminado… del todo. Lo que significaba que Manuel tampoco sabía qué hacer. Él también estaba confundido. También necesitaba pensarlo. Pero, tarde o temprano, uno de los dos tendría que decir las palabras mortales. Pero al menos esperaba que él siguiera tolerándome. Que verme a los ojos no fuera como un pecado grave para él. Porque lo necesitaba. Más que a nada en el mundo, necesitaba saber que me iba a perdonar, y que me iba a amar por siempre. Porque yo sí lo haría. Estuviera lejos de él o no.

Manuel no apareció. Y ya eran las siete de la mañana. Hace más de una hora que había desaparecido y ahora me aterraba el hecho de que se hubiera ido a colgar de un árbol para terminar con esto. No podía pensar en tantas cosas. Tal vez simplemente se hubiera ido a un lugar solo, a pensar. Tenía que confiar en que estaba bien.

¡Pero claro que no estaba bien! ¿Cómo podía estarlo después de ver los papeles de embarazo, que resultaban ser positivos? Necesitaba ir a buscarlo. Pero el dolor de estómago todavía no desaparecía. Tenía que huir del mundo. Huir de la humillación. Todo era mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, Manuel estaría entrenando felizmente, sin preocupaciones. Sin verlo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Haberlo hecho me partía el corazón. Saber que ésas lágrimas eran por mi culpa. Que yo había hecho que se sintiera herido, decepcionado y furioso. Era mi culpa. Si Manuel estaba en la cima de un monte, tratando de ahorcarse, era mi culpa.

Las náuseas volvieron a mí. Así que tomé los papeles, un bolso con mi billetera, sólo mi billetera, y salí de la cabaña de Manuel. Más tarde vendría a trasladar todas mis cosas de vuelta a la cabaña de Nath. Era obvio que Manuel no volvería hasta que yo me fuera de su cabaña. No volvería a estar en un mismo cuarto, o salón, o edificio que yo. Y eso me dolía. Porque yo lo seguía amando, mientras que él sólo quería alejarse de mí.

Tomé un taxi, y le indiqué al conductor el hospital de Salvador. Había dejado, de nuevo, el celular en casa de Nath. Pero era bueno que se quedara ahí. No quería hablar con nadie. A excepción que fuera Manuel. Pero él estaba enfadado conmigo. Esperaba que, en algún momento, entendiera. Que lo necesito como el oxígeno. Porque no puedo vivir sin él.

Me recosté en el asiento, cansada y angustiada. Tenía la boca seca, y Manuel se había ido. Todavía seguíamos juntos, pero se había ido. Lo perdí. Lo tuve, o lo dejé ir. Habría preferido quedarme inconsciente en el hospital después de mi accidente. Habría preferido ir a la cita con Luke y que me matasen a mí. Habría preferido cancelar la cita con Manuel y haberme quedado en casa en vez de que a Brad lo tuvieran que lastimar. Y habría preferido que el bolso no se me cayera el día del circo, cuando Luke estuvo a punto de matarme. Todo era mejor que esto. Que sufrir por amor. Era algo irremediable, y doloroso. Quería explotar hasta que nada de mis restos quedara patente en la Tierra. No quería un bebé de Simon. No quería alejarme de Manuel.

El taxi aparcó, luego de veinte minutos. Le pagué al taxista y éste sonrió. Yo no lo hice. Ya no podría sonreír.

Entré en el hospital, e hice una cita con el doctor Phill, de nuevo. Mi carpeta dejaba ver las letras "Harrison" en la parte frontal. Le dije a la recepcionista que era para el proceso de embarazo. Ella asintió y tecleó la cita en su computadora. El doctor Phill podría atenderme en media hora. Lo cual significaba esperar hasta que estuviera desocupado. Lo que era bueno, ya que no me sentía con ánimos de hacer nada. Lo único que necesitaba era a Manuel.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en eso? Se suponía que tendría que aprender a vivir sin él. Pero no podía. Lo necesitaba, lo amaba… y lo extrañaba. Esperaba que estuviese bien. Quería hablarle a Nath y rogarle que tratara de convencerlo para escucharme. Pero me había dejado e teléfono en su cabaña. Y eso sólo me llevaba a una cosa.

Esperar.

No sabía lo que se tenía que hacer para cuidar un bebé… interno. Sabía que si tenía los ánimos bajos, eso afectaría al embarazo. Era necesario tener una buena salud para eso, pero no me importaba tener una buena salud. No quería formar una familia si Manuel no estaba en ella. Aunque, de todos modos, no quería formar una familia a tan temprana edad. Yo sólo quería vivir con Manuel feliz. Afrontar problemas de relaciones, sí, pero no _esto_. Yo ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Ya no había remedio para esto. Pero había metido la pata. Y ésta estaba estancada, así que lo único que podía hacer era meter la otra, para hundirme en la miseria.

 _¡No, Jane! – gritó – No estoy de humor…_

Eran las últimas palabras que me había dicho. Ni siquiera un "Hablaremos luego" o "Necesito pensar". No. Él me había dicho _No_. Lo que yo tuve que decir en el momento que Simon me pidió que fuera su novia. O en el momento en el que comenzó a quitarme la ropa. Tuve que haber dicho que _no_. Y por eso estaba aquí. Porque no pude pronunciar dos simples letras que me cambiaron la vida por completo.

No sabía qué hacer. Manuel me odiaba. Lo que yo más temí, ya estaba pasando. No iba a perdonarme, y mucho menos a escucharme. Conocía a Manuel. Pudo haberme perdonado millones de cosas, pero esto pasaba los límites. Él estaba en lo correcto en evitarme. El problema era que yo no quería lo hiciera.

Porque me estaba haciendo daño. Manuel, quien creí que nunca me lastimaría y siempre me protegería, me estaba hiriendo. Y seguro así se sentía él. Yo nos puse en esto y no nos podía sacar. Había arruinado nuestra felicidad. Nos había separado. Y Simon me había ayudado.

Miré el reloj. Faltaban ocho minutos para mi cita. Había un par de personas más en la recepción, pero todas esperaban turnos para ver a los pacientes enfermos. Familiares, seguro. Yo estaba aquí para una cita de preparación. Sólo tenía 18 años. Apenas podía con mi vida ¿Cómo diablos iba a cuidar la de un bebé? ¿Cómo me iba a hacer cargo de todo, si tenía mi mente tan nublada de tristeza por haber sido estúpida? ¿Cómo me sentiría al saber que mi hijo fue producto de un error? Él era un error. Pero lo tenía que cuidar. Me gustara o no.

Mis impulsos me querían hacer desesperar. Sacarme los ojos, romperme los dientes, golpearme contra una puerta, halarme los cabellos hasta quedar calva y sacarme el corazón para así dejar de sufrir. Pero no lo hacía. No porque tuviera miedo de que eso me llevara al dolor y la muerte. Ya no podía sentir más dolor, y no podría estar más muerta de lo que ya estaba. Pero necesitaba hablar con Manuel. Al menos para que me entendiera… una última vez.

El doctor Phill salió de una sala, y yo me acerqué a él

¿Diane Harrison? ¡Qué bueno que ya vino! – fruncí el ceño.

¿Diane? – pregunté. Confundida – Soy _Jane_ – dije. Fue el turno del doctor de fruncir el ceño.

¿Jane? – su expresión cambió, a una más aterrada. Enarqué mis cejas – Ay, no…

Capitulo Ochenta y Seis

 _¿Ay, no? ¡¿Cómo que AY, NO?!_

¿Qué quería decir el doctor con eso? ¿Había un error? ¿Sería bueno? ¿Sería malo? ¿Eran mis papeles o no?

Lo miré, con la boca entreabierta, y respirando por ésta. El doctor tomó mi carpeta con los papeles dentro. Éstos seguían arrugados por Manuel. El doctor lo ignoró, y leyó la prueba. Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Y sus parpados se cerraban repentinamente. Eso significaba que no se lo podía creer. Y mi pecho sintió los fuertes y emocionados latidos del corazón.

Lo lamento, Jane Harrison – hizo énfasis en mi nombre. Luego me mostró la prueba – Pero ésta prueba no tuvo que haber llegado a sus manos. Su carpeta tiene una "J" y su apellido, para diferenciarlo de la srita. Diane Harrison. Cómo lo siento… - fue mi turno de abrir los ojos como platos. Arrugué mi frente, apreté mis dientes y también los puños. Iba a perder el control – La prueba de embarazo que se hizo ayer seguro sigue en el archivero de la secretaria. No se alarme, la prueba es negativa. – y entonces los perdí.

¡¿Está usted diciendo que _no_ estoy embarazada?! – exclamé, con voz tan alta que el doctor tuvo que hacer una mueca molesta. Pero asintió - ¡¿Entonces mi novio me odia porque leyó una prueba que es falsa?! – exclamé más fuerte. El doctor levantó una mano, tratando de calmarme

No es falsa, es errónea – desesperé

¡Me da igual! – volví a gritar - ¡¿En dónde está mi carpeta?! ¿Y qué significan las náuseas, dolores de abdomen, descaro al oler comida, sentirme cansada y el retraso del período menstrual? ¿Es normal a los 18 años? – lo último lo pregunté incrédula. No me lo podía creer. ¿Era esto enserio? ¿Manuel me odiaba por estaba embarazada, y sólo había sido un error del hospital? ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieran dado el archivo correcto! ¡Odiaba mi vida!

Por eso la esperé anoche, se suponía que iba a hacerle un examen de sangre para comprobar su estado, considerando que los síntomas que tiene son muy parecidos al embarazo. Pero sus células están completamente normales, no hay nada extraño o curioso. Hay muchas enfermedades o trastornos que pueden tener en común los síntomas que usted tiene. Acompáñeme al laboratorio, le haré una prueba de sangre… y me aseguraré que su carpeta no vuelva a confundirse ¿De acuerdo? – sugirió. Yo todavía no me lo podía creer. Necesitaba hablar con Manuel, necesitaba decirle que ambos habíamos sido alarmados en vano. De que yo estaba completamente bien.

 _Wow, no estás embarazada y podemos seguir viviendo felices. ¡Mira qué feliz estoy!_ Me diría, mientras me daba la espalda y se marchaba. Lo conocía. Sabía que esto no cambiaría las cosas. El que yo no estuviera embarazada no disminuiría su ira. Manuel seguiría estando enfadado conmigo, por el simple hecho de 1) No haberle dicho que me sentía mal y que fui a hacerme una prueba de embarazo 2) No haberle dicho que Simon y yo nos habíamos acostado 3) El que nos hubiéramos acostado y no me percaté de ser precavida 4) Haber dejado que Simon me quitara mi virginidad 5) Creer que _no_ estar embarazada podía arreglar las cosas. Si Manuel creía, lo último, de mí, era todo lo que necesitaba como para seguir enfadado. ¿Primero meterle el miedo de que estuviera embarazada, y luego llegar con las mejillas rojas de la alegría porque no era cierto, y sólo quise jugar con él para alarmarlo y después bromear con que no era cierto?

¡Vaya que terminaría conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

El doctor Phill me abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Era un laboratorio distinto al de ayer. Había una cama quirúrgica, y bastante equipo médico. Parecía una sala de hospital, pero en realidad era un laboratorio.

Me senté en la cama quirúrgica, mientras el doctor Phill preparaba la aguja y el recipiente en donde caería mi sangre. Si no estaba embarazada, entonces… ¿Qué tenía?

La aguja penetró mi brazo, e hice una mueca de disgusto. La sangre recorrió el ligero cable hasta que comenzó a gotear en el recipiente. Sentir mi sangre ser extraída era algo extraño. Mi brazo se sintió débil, y no podía moverlo. El doctor Phill llenó el recipiente hasta la mitad, y luego lo cerró. Desechó la aguja en el cubo de basura, y llevó el recipiente hasta una mesa de revisión. Se colocó unos lentes y comenzó a extraer unas gotas de mi sangre, colocándolas en un cubreobjetos. Lo colocó en microscopio, y acercó su ojo derecho a la lupa. Yo lo miraba, mientras la bandita que me había puesto me picaba al hacer contacto con el lugar donde la aguja había penetrado.

Los minutos pasaban, hasta que se hizo media hora. El doctor Phill seguía evaluando la sangre, enfocando, anotando y evaluando mis glóbulos. Yo no creí que mi sangre tuviera nada malo. Al contrario, me mantenía sana. O eso creía yo. Era modelo, si Lindsay o Bruno se enteraban de que mi sistema no estaba funcionando bien, me regresarían a Alemania para comenzar a nutrirme mejor.

 _Manuel, Manuel, Manuel_

¡Dios! No podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Cómo le diría que hubo un error en el hospital y nos asustaron a los dos? Si yo misma había perdido los estribos, Manuel terminaría arrancándose el cabello y sacándose los ojos. No quería que esto terminara lo que era la fase final de nuestra relación. Pero tal vez se podía arreglar. Tal vez él me escucharía y al final me terminaría besando. Después de todo… me seguía amando

¿No?

El doctor Phill por fin dio un largo suspiro, y, tras una espera de cuarenta y cinco minutos, me dirigió la mirada. Su expresión era agotada, y parecía que había dado todas sus fuerzas para poder encontrar lo que fuese que me estaba pasando. ¿Enserio había algo que relacionara los mismos síntomas de embarazo con una enfermedad? ¿Cuál era, entonces?

Me puse de pie, con la esperanza de que no me dijera "Lo siento, Jane, creo que sí estás embarazada". Porque si lo decía, lo iba a tomar del cuello hasta que me sacaran los de seguridad. Necesitaba saber algo de mi estado, incluso el cáncer era mejor que estar embarazada. Al menos lo era para mí, en este momento.

Bueno, no es nada mortal. Es sólo una consecuencia de la falta de algunas vitaminas. Estás anémica, Jane. Por eso tu período se ha retrasado. Tienes Anemia Ferropénica, es muy frecuente en chicas de tu edad Las pérdidas periódicas son una de las principales características de éste tipo de Anemia, no es nada grave. Sólo necesitas ingerir más hierro y así tu hemoglobina volverá a tener el oxígeno necesario para que no canses tan rápido, o te den mareos y náuseas. No estás embarazada, sólo es Anemia – explicó, mientras se recostaba sobre la puerta y me miraba con una sonrisa.

No podría decir lo mismo de mí. Yo estaba estupefacta, incrédula, y sorprendida. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, y sin parpadear por largo tiempo. No me lo podía creer. Ayer había llorado como viuda al tener un resultado que aprobaba un embarazo, pero no era mío. Y Manuel estaba terriblemente enfadado conmigo por un error. Yo me había asustado por un error. No estaba embarazada. ¡Solo era una maldita Anemia!

Gracias – dije, en un tono dulce y una sonrisa forzosa. Respiraba agitada. Tenía que guardar la calma. Tenía que hacerlo y salir de ésta como pudiera. Sí, me alegraba mucho, demasiado, saber que todavía había una oportunidad entre Manuel y yo. Y me alegraba aún más el hecho de no estar embarazada de Simon. Pero nada cambiaba. Manuel seguía enfadado conmigo, y si después le decía que nada era cierto… seguro me daría una bofetada.

Bueno, Manuel no era así. Pero igual me haría algo similar. Como ignorarme, o, lo peor, terminar conmigo. Ninguno de los dos tenía que pasar por esto. No sabía en dónde estaba Manuel. Eran las diez de la mañana. Tenía cuatro horas sin saber sobre él. Era como iniciar de nuevo con la tarde en la que se golpeó la cabeza y no despertaba. Ahora, dos días después, estaba enojado conmigo. Yo quería una linda historia entre los dos. Pero todo se había venido abajo.

Tal vez sólo era un típico momento en los que tu pareja estaba hasta el borde de estallar, pero al final, como solía pasar, siempre se arreglaba. Confiaba en que Manuel volviera al campamento y pudiera hablar con él. ¿Y si ya había llegado al entreno? ¡Entonces Nath estaría con él! ¡Y podría hablar con él!

¿Doctor Phill? – lo llamé. Éste me volteó a ver, mientras dejaba de ordenar los instrumentos que había ocupado para examinar mi sangre - ¿Me puede prestar su teléfono? – y señalé el teléfono. Estaba sobre la mesa de al lado. Era un IPhone, de último modelo. Supuse que las personas disfrutaban de la compañía del doctor. Aunque gracias a él mi novio se había enfadado conmigo.

Claro que sí, tómalo – me dijo, yo le sonreí, agradecida, y me estiré hasta alcanzar el teléfono. Tenía que hablarle a Nath y decirle que necesitaba hablar a solas con Manuel. Sabía que no iría al campamento hasta asegurarse de que yo no estuviera ahí. Pero no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Me quedaría en Camp Bahía hasta arreglar las cosas con Manuel. Y ésta noche hablaría con él, hasta hacerlo entender que era un error. Sí, iba a molestarse. Pero necesitaba que comprendiera. Porque lo amaba, y no podía imaginarme una vida sin él

Hablaría con él en Pelourinho, la ciudad era alegre de día, pero en las noches estaba sola. Sería un buen lugar para poder mantener la calma. Además, había bastantes lugares cerrados, así no se iría tan fácilmente. Nath contestó al tercer tono

¿Hola? – preguntó. El número había sido identificado como desconocido, así que no la culpaba de que tuviera un acento confuso.

Nath, soy yo. Jane – dije, lo más rápido posible para adelantar la conversación. Nath tosió

¿Jane? ¿En dónde estás? – preguntó, con cierto aire de angustia – Tienes que cuidarte ¿Lo recuerdas? Por cierto, Manuel ya ingresó al entreno, está atajando balones, pero los detiene demasiado fuerte, como si quisiera desquitarse con ellos ¿Ya sabe lo de… eso? – preguntó. Yo rodé los ojos, esperando que parara de hablar para poder hacerlo yo

Nath, te explicaré luego. Necesito que le digas a Manuel que vaya a la calle principal de Pelourinho a las siete de la noche ¿De acuerdo? – apresuré a decir, y quité el teléfono de mi oído lista para colgar.

No, espera, Janie. ¡No lo…! – pero colgué. No me importaba si Nath no estaba de acuerdo en dejarme hablar con Manuel. Él seguía siendo mi novio, y tenía que escucharme.

Le devolví el celular al doctor Phill, y le di de nuevo las gracias. Ésta vez, más tranquila. Estaba feliz, pero seguía temiendo por la reacción de Manuel al decirle que todo había sido un error. Pero me sentía más aliviada de saber que no estaba embarazada. ¡Sólo estaba anémica!

Pude evitarme esto si hubiera comido más hierro. Y pude ahorrarme éste problema de muchas formas. Pero ya estaba hecho. Sólo tenía que hablar tranquilamente con Manuel, esperar que comprendiera, y volver a comenzar. Mañana era el partido inaugural. Manuel no podía faltar. Me había prometido ir, había pedido el día para hacerme compañía, no podía estar enojado conmigo cuando se suponía que mañana íbamos a pasarlo bien. Tenía que recordarlo. Y entender que esto, un error, no nos podía separar. Yo no quería que fuese así, pero la decisión ahora quedaba en Manuel.

El doctor Phill me dijo que podía retirarme, que no tenía que preocuparme por nada más. Pero estaba equivocado. Sí tenía que preocuparme por una última cosa, y era en no perder a Manuel. No tendría nada si él se negaba a perdonarme. Y no me quedaría nada más que seguir con mi vida, ausente de la realidad.

Pagué la cita y me dirigí a la salida. Cuando estuve por salir, una mujer joven entró por la puerta, con un rostro enfadado y confundido.

¡¿Podría, doctor, explicarme cómo es que las últimas seis pruebas de embarazo que me he hecho han sido positivas… y ésta resulta negativa?! – exclamó la mujer - ¡¿Y quién demonios es J. Harrison?! – esbocé una sonrisa. Entonces era ella Diane Harrison.

Salí del hospital y fui a un restaurante para desayunar. Comenzaría comiendo cereal de trigo, con bastante hierro y así evitar más el aumento de la Anemia. Luego iría a visitar a un viejo amigo que tenía un tiempo de no ver. Con Manuel enfadado conmigo y Nath ocupada en su trabajo, tal vez se animaba a salir conmigo.

… Entonces le dije "Lo dice quien acaba de golpear a mi madre" – negó con la cabeza, frustrado al recordarlo. Yo reí.

Bueno, ya sabes cómo puede Jessica trastornar la mente de un ser que alguna vez fue amigable – dije, tomando el vaso en mi mano y dirigiéndolo hasta mis labios. Charlie rió.

Así que… ¿Tu novio se enojó contigo y… todavía no te habla? – preguntó, enarcando sus cejas y mirándome con curiosidad, yo asentí - ¿Y lo hizo porque cree que estás embarazada y, sin embargo, el hospital te dio el archivo incorrecto? – asentí de nuevo. Con mi mirada baja-

Por eso debo hablar con él, para que me entienda y olvidemos esto. Me preocupa que termine conmigo por un error. No quiero que termine conmigo, eso sería como terminar con la vida – Charlie sonrió de lado, comprendiendo.

¿Te importa mucho? ¿Tu relación? Porque, la mayoría de las chicas estarían buscando una forma de forzar a sus novios para que no se "amarguen" y olviden todo. Tú pareces ser paciente y tratar a Manuel con tolerancia. Hacerlo entender de la manera más tranquila – dijo, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que el rubor subiera a mis mejillas.

Es que no puedo obligarlo a hacer algo si no quiere. Por más que me duela, voy a dejar la decisión en sus manos. Dime… ¿Enserio no te molestaría descubrir que tu novia tiene una prueba de embarazo positiva, no te lo dijo, y luego llegue con una sonrisa irradiante en el rostro diciéndote que todo era un error, de que podían seguir juntos? – pregunté. Charlie entrecerró los ojos. Meditándolo.

Demonios. La abandonaría de por vida – iba a sonreír, pero sus palabras me aterraron tanto que opté por un rostro espantado. Charlie se dio cuenta de ello, y entonces se apresuró a explicarse – No, no, no. No me refería a eso. Es decir, eso es lo que yo haría. Manuel es distinto. ¡Uf! Somos polos opuestos, nada comparados. Yo soy el amargado y él es como el Océano Pacífico – enarqué una ceja, mirándolo como si tuviera un feo suéter navideño – Ignora eso. Lo que digo es que… Manuel no es como yo. Él va a escucharte…

Pero será difícil. Ya te dije cómo reaccionó cuando traté de explicarle que todo había sido un error. Manuel perdió el control de sus impulsos. ¡Estaba llorando! Jamás había visto los ojos de Manuel así… ni su mirada… herida – mi corazón se comenzó a empequeñecer al recordar las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, sus ojos rojos y el dolor de saber que yo estaba embarazada. O al menos creer.

Bien, lo hiciste llorar, pero no ignores el hecho que te ama. Al principio se mostró frío y enfadado, pero está enamorado de ti. Eres su media naranja, su otra mitad del corazón. Él te necesita tanto como tú lo necesitas a él. ¿Por qué crees que no terminó contigo en el momento que se enteró de lo de la prueba? – fruncí el ceño – porque no quiere hacerlo. Un chico jamás terminará una relación, a menos que sea demasiado importante para él y tenga que pensar con más claridad sobre qué hacer – entrecerré los ojos, y sonreí de lado.

Suenas como un experto, Charlie ¿Alguna chica que te haya hecho sentir como el hombre más importante? – pregunté. Charlie rodó los ojos, ruborizado, y bajó la mirada. Como queriendo esconder sus mejillas rojas. Yo reí.

Sí, hubo una. Pero decidió hacerse bisexual y me fue infiel con una prostituta bailarina de un club nocturno – enarqué mis cejas, sorprendida. Charlie esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y yo estallé en carcajadas – Se llamaba Pamela Blake – y mi risa paró de golpe. Y lo miré, espantada. Mi cuerpo se quedó helado. Y Charlie me miraba como si fuera un fantasma - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, con sus cejas fruncidas y un rostro confundido. Yo parpadeé, atónita.

¿Pamela Blake es lesbiana? – pregunté. Sabía que Pamela era una zorra, pero esto pasaba los límites - ¿Y te hizo sentir importante? – pregunté, con más asombro aún. Ahora sabía cómo Pamela se ganaba a tantos chicos. Fingía ser una niña inocente, tierna y divertida. Escondía a la perfección su verdadero ser. Y podía ver que hasta las mujeres caían a sus pies.

¿La conoces? – preguntó Charlie, con sus cejas todavía fruncidas y bebiendo un poco de su té de frambuesa. Las bebidas de Starbucks eran las mejores.

Sí, es compañera mía en la Academia Universitaria de Múnich. Vamos juntas a Estilos Modernos. Aunque sólo la veo los marte y viernes, ya que también estudio Administración de Empresas – Charlie enarcó sus cejas.

¿Así que eres modelo y futura administradora de Mercedes Benz? – esbocé una sonrisa, porque eso significaba seguir los pasos de mi padre. – Eso es genial, Jane – dijo Charlie, sonriéndome de manera especial.

Gracias, eso mismo dijo Manuel cuando se lo conté – dije, bajando mi vista hasta mis manos, que jugaban entre sí. En siete horas podría hablar de nuevo con él. Y tenía miedo de que fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. No quería perderlo. Jamás quise verme en este lugar. Con los nervios al máximo de perder a la persona más importante de mi vida.

Tenía que convencerlo de que fue sólo un error. Que no sólo él fue engañado, sino que yo también pasé por un trauma que casi me deja sin aliento. Tenía que confiar en que me escucharía, porque me amaba, ¿No es así?

Capitulo Ochenta y Siete

Regresé al estudio. Era mediodía y no quería perder todas mis horas y compensarlas el sábado. Sabía que Ray iba a reprenderme, y posiblemente soltarme otra bofetada, pero le explicaría lo ocurrido hasta que comprendiera.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que hablar con todo el mundo y esperar que comprendieran? Aunque, seguro con Ray sería más fácil. Yo no podía juzgar el comportamiento de Manuel al momento en que le dijera que los papeles que leyó no eran míos, pero sabía que su reacción no sería linda. Temía que me gritara, pero lo aceptaría. Me merecía sus gritos e insultos. Si bien no estaba embarazada, había jugado con sus sentimientos. Sí, no lo quise hacer a propósito, pero se salió de control. Todo seguía siendo mi culpa.

Cuando llegué al estudio, Ray salió de su oficina y me haló dentro, con él. Cerró la puerta y me miró con seriedad. Yo tragué saliva, preparándome para escuchar las peores palabras que un jefe pudo haberme dicho. Pero Ray no hablaba. Simplemente se quedaba de pie, frente a mí, mirándome con detenimiento y esperando algo por mi parte. Seguro una explicación. ¿Me dejaría explicarle mi muy obvia tardanza?

Lo siento, tuve un gran problema con un tema de embarazo, pero ya estoy aquí… - Ray me cortó

Alto… ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Embarazo? ¡¿Estás embarazada?! – rodé los ojos, cansada de repetir lo mismo.

Ayer fui a hacerme una prueba de embarazo, pero confundieron mi carpeta y creí que sí estaba embarazada. El doctor me dijo que si la prueba llegaba a ser positiva, tendría que ir al hospital para hablar sobre el cuidado y eso… pero resultó ser un error y lo único que tengo es Anemia. Por eso no vine en la mañana, porque estaba en el hospital – expliqué, esperando que no volviera a levantar su mano y estrellarla contra mi rostro. No era que no me lo mereciera por todas las estupideces que hubiese cometido, pero tampoco era un blanco para golpear.

Tienes cinco minutos para ponerte la ropa y presentarte con los fotógrafos. El sábado repondrás las horas perdidas – ordenó Ray. Yo bajé la mirada y asentí, sumisa. Ray volvió a abrirme la puerta y me dejó salir. Me dirigí hasta mi camerino, con Frida y Dylan siguiéndome hasta éste.

¡Oh! ¡Mira, Frida! Nuestro ángel ya no tiene los feos dedos de Ray en su rostro – exclamó Dylan, muy entusiasmado y agitando las manos con emoción. Frida asintió y rió. Ella comenzó a darme un par de muestras de maquillaje en fotos, esperando que le dijera cuál de todas querría usar yo. Escogí la de _La Dama De Oro_ , como decía en su descripción. El maquillaje consistía en sombras de ojo doradas, y en la zona baja café. Un labial rojo intenso, y delineador oscuro. Dylan me peinó conforme al tema. Era un moño alto, que dejaba escapar algunos de mis cabellos como cascada. Frida me dejó el vestido dorado que usaría, junto con la joyería de oro que acompañarían a todo. Cuando ella y Dylan salieron, me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Me quedaban cincuenta segundos para estar en el estudio. Me chequeé en el espejo, y me encontré con algo bastante impresionante.

El vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado, los accesorios y los zapatos. Todo se ajustaba con mi cuerpo, y todo me hacía lucir hermosa.

No lo podía creer. Me quedé un largo rato, observándome. Parecía, en verdad, una dama de oro. Todo en mí costaba millones, y todo en mí me hacía resplandecer. Como si se tratara de un ángel. Si Dylan hubiera añadido un par de alas a mis accesorios, definitivamente sería un ángel. Me sentí bien, joven… y bella. Me sentí con ese orgullo de ser una chica, y de ser precisamente Jane Harrison. No quería separarme del espejo, porque no quería perder la viva imagen de lo que podría ser el mejor atuendo que modelaría para Bella Femme. Pero cuando tocaron mi puerta agitadamente, volví a la realidad.

Miré el reloj, me había atrasado un minuto, y Ray me gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta que me diera prisa. Me chequeé una última vez más. Sabía que Ray me enviaría las fotos de la sesión a mi correo, y yo se las enviaría a Manuel, pero… ¿Las vería hoy? ¿Vería lo hermosa que me veía en un atuendo así?

Abrí la puerta y caminé, seguida de Ray, hasta el centro de las cámaras. Ray me indicó que posara la primera pose, y así obedecí. Los fotógrafos comenzaron a captar el atuendo que ahora me hacía lucir hermosa. Y yo disfruté que ellos me fotografiaran, porque sabía que tenía que ser captada así. Y, por primera vez en mi vida, no quise salir del centro de atención. No si llevaba una combinación hermosa. Pero, al parecer, Ray tampoco quería dejarme ir, porque se tardaba un mundo entero en decirme que cambiara de pose. Eran siete poses diferentes, y, en veinte minutos, terminé de hacerlas todas.

Ray indicó que se cambiara mi vestuario, y me retiré a mi camerino. Si había más atuendos como éste, estaba ansiosa por probarlos. Pero Frida no me siguió al camerino, sólo Dylan. Éste llevaba todas las cosas de Frida en sus manos, y encima de éstas, las suyas.

Tomé sus cosas y lo ayudé, porque parecía que se le iba a caer si alguien no le daba una mano. Dylan me agradeció y entramos en mi camerino. Coloqué sus cosas en mi tocador, mientras que él colocaba las de Frida en una mesa aparte.

Frida tuvo una emergencia de último momento, su hijo se tragó una moneda y está siendo ingresado en el hospital. Espero que se recupere, es la persona más preciada de Frida – dijo Dylan. La comprendía, a Frida. Si alguien me llamara y me dijera que Manuel estaba siendo ingresado en el hospital por algo grave, me sentiría peor que como me sentía ahora. Incluso estar así me dolía. Manuel estaba furioso conmigo, y yo no podía tolerar eso. Él jamás se había enfadado conmigo, y, como primera vez, era desastroso. No podía hacer nada, no le encontraba sentido a nada. Y, cuando quería llamarle, me recordaba que jamás me contestaría al saber que quien llamaba era yo. Eso, y que había dejado el teléfono en la cabaña de Nath.

Sí, la entiendo – fue lo único que dije, mientras me sentaba y dejaba que Dylan siguiera haciendo magia conmigo.

Entonces, Janie… - cambió de tema - ¿Cómo te fue con Manuel ayer? ¿Se divirtieron? Hoy salió un apartado en el periódico de ustedes entrando en el pueblo de Santo André. El titular fue "Amor en el aire" – hizo maripositas con sus manos, mientras parpadeaba repetidamente – Son la pareja favorita de la prensa – dijo, mientras sonreía tiernamente y tomaba mi mejilla con sus dedos. Yo esbocé una sonrisa, débil

Sí, la pasamos bien. Pero ahora está enojado conmigo – suspiré, mirando mis manos y observando cómo éstas comenzaban a sudar – Así que no puedo mirarle el lado bueno a nada – y era cierto. Ni siquiera el hecho de no estar embarazada de hacía feliz, no si Manuel seguía evitando chocar miradas conmigo, o palabras.

¡Ay, no, cariño! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo alguien puede molestarse contigo? De acuerdo, Ray puede, pero él siempre se molesta hasta con su peinado. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¡¿Terminaron?! – preguntó, con angustia y susto en su voz, mientras se llevaba su mano al lado izquierdo del pecho, donde estaba el corazón.

No, no terminamos. Pero posiblemente lo haga pronto. Está furioso – le dije. Desahogarme con Dylan me hacía bien, él siempre me hacía ver un lado bueno, a pesar que todo a mí alrededor estuviera muerto. Además, él me entendía. Era como si quisiera lo mejor para mí, y estuviera dispuesto a demostrármelo con los ánimos que él siempre irradiaba. Era una gran persona, y de las pocas que de verdad me agradó conocer.

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó, mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello.

Luego que me fuera de aquí, comencé a presentar síntomas extraños. Muy parecidos a los del embarazo. Así que fui a hacerme una prueba de éste, y, cuando me entregaron una carpeta con el apellido "Harrison", resultó ser positiva – Dylan se quedó helado

¡Ay, mi Dios! ¿Jane? ¿Estás…? – pero lo corté.

No, Dylan, tranquilo, no estoy embarazada. Espera a que termine. Yo me sentí mal, porque… sabía que si estaba embarazada… el bebé no sería de Manuel, sino de mi exnovio – Dylan llevó una mano a su boca, cubriéndola, sorprendido – Escondí los papeles en un bolso que Manuel jamás había notado, pero resultó ser que ahí había guardado un relicario que le di hace seis meses, y que me lo daría ayer. Así fue como descubrió los papeles. Estaba herido, y se enojó tanto que… me dijo que no estaba de humor para… nada. Fui al hospital para comenzar con las indicaciones que me daría el doctor, pero me dijo que el portafolio de "Harrison" no era el mío. El mío se diferenciaba por ser "J. Harrison". La prueba de embarazo que me dieron no era mía, era de una tal Diane Harrison. Mi prueba era negativa, lo único que tengo es Anemia Ferro-p-po… - no recordaba el nombre.

Ferropénica – dijo Dylan.

Eso. Así que… Manuel está enfadado conmigo porque leyó una prueba de embarazo que era positiva pero que no es mía – dejé de tensar mis hombros, luego de haberle contado todo a Dylan. Él asentía, tratando de comprender mi situación y formulando las palabras adecuadas para lo que yo estaba pasando.

Esto es peor que un drama de telenovela, cielo – dijo por fin. Yo esbocé una sonrisa divertida. Dylan siguió peinando mi cabello – Pero, déjame decirte una cosa. Él no estará enojado para siempre. Puede que pase así por… una semana, al menos. Pero va a regresar contigo, a pedirte perdón y decirte que "Fue su culpa, pero no puede estar lejos de ti". Los chicos siempre actúan así, pero al final entienden que es una mujer la que los domina. Tú eres _la chica_ de Manuel, y él no puede vivir sin _su chica_. ¿Entiendes? – preguntó, yo lo miré, a través del espejo, y sonreí.

Creo que sí – dije, agradecida. Ray sonrió y dejó de retocar mi cabello. Me maquilló con prisa, pero aun así me dejó linda, y después me mostró un hermoso conjunto azul marino para modelar – Gracias, Dylan.

No sabía si Nath le habia dicho a Manuel sobre nuestra "reunión" en Pelourinho a las siete de la noche, pero de igual modo yo fui al pueblo en Salvador, yendo de tienda en tienda a visitar y comprar varias cosas. Todo era muy lindo. Decidí comprarle varias cosas a Brad, ya que no le había comprado nada en las últimas dos semanas que llevaba en Brasil.

Pelourinho era una ciudad muy alegre en el día, había música, los locales estaban abiertos y la gente caminaba bastante confiada. Había rumores sobre el lugar y los robos frecuentes, pero yo no veía nada fuera de lo común, o a nadie huyendo con algo robado. Todo era normal, como las demás ciudades del mundo. Felicidad y alegría en cada esquina del pueblo.

En la noche, todos los locales estaban cerrados y nadie deambulaba por las calles. Todo era desolado, sin ninguna presencia humana a la vista. Por eso quería hablar con Manuel ahí, para que nadie nos interrumpiera, o que nada lo hiciera distraerse y volver a ignorarme. Quería una oportunidad. No estaba embarazada, y podía seguir con él. Pero ni eso era suficiente para convencerlo. Tendría que pedirle perdón por haber jugado así con él, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin él a mi lado. Yo esperaba que meditara y terminara besándome. Yo _esperaba_.

Ya eran las cinco y media. Una hora y media más, y Manuel estaría por fin conmigo. Todas las tiendas cerraban a las seis y media. Era curioso, porque parecía como un toque de queda cada día. Había leído que el pueblo respetaba los supuestos "Asesinatos" que se dieron hace años a esa misma hora. Me aterraba pensar que los fantasmas recorrían el pueblo en busca de un alma viva, pero no me interesaban las intenciones de "espíritus muertos". Sólo necesitaba quince minutos de comprensión por parte de ellos, y quince minutos de tolerancia por parte de Manuel. Si las cosas no resultaban bien, los demonios podrían tomar mi alma. Y por mí estaría bien.

Salí de la tienda de recuerdos y me encaminé a un restaurante de comida tropical en la otra calle. Una moto pasó velozmente por mi lado, que me dejó con el corazón en la boca del susto. Todos en los locales cerca se percataron de ello y se asustaron. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, mientras que yo todavía sentía el ritmo cardíaco de mi corazón como el mismo motor de la moto que estuvo a punto de arrollarme. Fulminé con la mirada la dirección en la que la moto había desaparecido.

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – preguntó un oficial de seguridad, que se acercaba a mí desde el restaurante al que quería entrar.

Sí – respondí, sin prestar atención a mis palabras – Sí, estoy bien. Gracias – dije, mientras el oficial me tomaba del brazo y me dirigía delicadamente hasta el restaurante. Me abrió la puerta y me dio la bienvenida al lugar. Yo le sonreí y entré. Observé cómo todas las miradas se posaban sobre mí. Ahora era conocida como la chica que estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por una moto. A Lindsay no le gustaría eso.

Ordené una ensalada común y un vaso de jugo de naranja. El estómago todavía me seguía doliendo, y las náuseas seguían amenazándome. Pero me alegraba saber que sólo era Anemia. No un bebé en crecimiento.

Tomé asiento en la terraza, observando la ciudad y las personas caminando por ella. Comprando y cenando. En poco tiempo yo estaría en la calle principal, esperando a Manuel y tratando de formular el buen discurso que le daría. No esperaba que mantuviera la calma, pero al menos necesitaba que no se fuera.

Quería llorar. Un sentimiento horrible llegó a mi pecho y comencé a recordar todo lo que Manuel y yo pasamos, desde que nos conocimos. Yo atesoraba esos momentos como los más preciados de mi vida, porque lo eran. No podía perder a Manuel ahora. No después de todo lo que pasé para al fin estar con él. No era justo que termináramos así. No soportaría vivir con eso. Cruzaba mis dedos para que todo saliera bien ésta noche.

El camarero puso frente a mí la ensalada y el jugo de naranja. Limpié rápido la única lágrima que se había escapado de mis ojos, y le sonreí. El camarero, de todas formas, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo. Así que me dejó una flor que llevaba en el bolsillo de pecho de su uniforme. Yo miré la flor, era un clavel, rosado.

El camarero me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, agradecida. Se retiró y volvió al interior del restaurante. Yo tomé la flor en mis manos, y la observé. Era hermosa, y sin duda me daba una buena señal para lo que pasaría. O al menos así me lo planteé yo.

Justo estaba por tomar mi tenedor, cuando alguien se acercó a mi mesa y se sentó en la silla del frente. Era un chico, moreno, de tez dorada y con aspecto de ir al gimnasio cada día por la mañana. Llevaba un jersey azul, y su cabello iba peinado al estilo de _Justin Bieber._ Pero el de él era castaño oscuro. Sus ojos igual. Pero su sonrisa era brillante.

Volteé a ver al lugar del que había salido. Cuando clavé mi mirada en la mesa con chicos mirando hacia acá, ellos la desviaron de inmediato, tratando de disimular. Yo quise esbozar una sonrisa irónica al ver eso, pero cuando escuché la voz del chico frente a mí llamarme, volví a verlo.

Hola, linda. Soy Brian. No suelo venir aquí con frecuencia pero… supuse que, al verte, era mi día de suerte. ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó. Se notaba que no era brasileño. Primero, porque no me habló en portugués. Y segundo, su camiseta era de la selección de Inglaterra.

Jane – respondí, cortante. Pero no lo hice con esa intención de irritación. Más bien, no quería hablar con nadie. Me sentía demasiado mal como para querer una conversación con un desconocido. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en Manuel. Y faltaba sólo una hora para poder hablar con él.

Es un hermoso nombre – dijo, sonriéndome amablemente y tratando de buscar mi mirada – como tú – yo levanté mi vista, para verlo. Conocía esa mirada. Sabía qué vendría después de que yo me derritiera por sus halagos y manipulara mi cerebro. Si estuviera de buenos ánimos, caería en la trampa. Pero sólo me importaba Manuel. Y, si hacía esto, sería como darle más leña al fuego.

Tengo novio, idiota – espeté, con mis ojos entrecerrados y una mirada desafiante. Tomé mi ensalada, mi jugo, y la flor. Me puse en pie y caminé hasta el interior del restaurante, alejándome del chico que me miró de la misma manera que Simon lo había hecho antes de quitarme mi virginidad. No volvería a cometer esa estupidez de nuevo. No después de lo que pasé.

Terminé de comer a las seis y veinticinco. Todos los locales ya estaban comenzando a guardar sus cosas para cerrar. Eso era bueno, porque Manuel seguro ya estaría en camino. Temía que no viniera, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por mí. O eso sería suficiente para dar por entendido que lo nuestro se había acabado. Y que no estaba dispuesto a perdonarme.

Caminé hasta la calle principal y me senté en una de las bancas. Ya eran las seis y media, y toda la gente corría y se gritaba entre sí. Con espanto. Algunas personas se me quedaban viendo extraño, y otras me gritaban cosas, pero no les podía entender. Era un escándalo por irse de ahí. Cuando supuse que había fantasmas que merodeaban por la noche, no hablaba enserio. Pero la gente parecía que les tenía demasiado miedo.

A las seis y cuarenta y cinco todo estaba vacío, solo, y terrorífico. Yo daba vueltas por la calle, esperando, y esperando. Todavía no eran las siete, así que no me preocupaba que Manuel no apareciera. Todo estaba oscuro, sólo la luz de las lámparas de la calle eran las únicas que iluminaban el pueblo.

El silencio era escalofriante. El frío se hizo presente y una corriente de nervios pasó por mi cuerpo. Sintiendo que era observada. Pero cada vez que volteaba a ver a todos lados, no encontraba nada. Y justo iba pasando frente a una tienda de objetos antiguas… cuando todo sucedió tan rápido.

¡Janie! – gritó una voz a mis espaldas.

No pude ver quién era, puesto que cuando me di media vuelta, ésa persona me arrolló en el momento justo que el sonido estrepitoso de una bala se escuchó a pocos metros lejos de nosotros. Y apenas noté que la bala había impactado en el lugar donde hace dos segundos estaba parada.

Capitulo Ochenta y Ocho

¡Corre, ven! – me ordenó. Los disparos se seguían escuchando, y todos iban apuntados hacia nuestra dirección. Me puso en pie y me tomó de la mano, haciéndome correr lejos del lugar de los disparos y tratando de escondernos de los hombres que nos estaban siguiendo.

Si Manuel no hubiera llegado a tiempo, yo estaría muerta. No sabía qué era lo que me aterraba más. Que estuve a punto de morir, o que Manuel estuviera aquí. Conmigo. Protegiéndome como siempre lo había hecho.

Me aterraba por el simple hecho que ahora tenía que decirle lo que pasaba. Era la hora de saber su reacción. Si seguiríamos juntos, o sería el fin. Quería meditarlo, pero los disparos que se escuchaban desde atrás, y las balas que pasaban a nuestro lado, no me dejaban pensar.

La ventana de una tienda de ropa deportiva se rompió a nuestro lado, y di un grito de horror cuando uno de los cristales se incrustó en mi brazo derecho. El cristal se había impregnado en mi piel, profundamente, que seguro había roto la vena. Porque comenzó a sangrar imparablemente. Pero Manuel no se paró a chequear la herida. Me tomó del brazo bueno y siguió corriendo conmigo.

Llegamos a una calle sin salida, y los gritos de los hombres se iban acercando. No nos podían ver, todavía, así que Manuel tomó un callejón sin ninguna luz iluminándolo, y me dijo que guardara silencio. Pero mis gemidos de dolor eran demasiado audibles como para poder controlarlos. La sangre me había ensuciado la camisa, y el dolor era infernal. Manuel también tenía unos cortes en su rostro, pero seguía atento al callejón que habíamos dejado. Ahí estaban los hombres, preguntándose en dónde nos habíamos metido.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, porque quería gritar. Estaba cansada, y el cristal parecía quererse incrustar más hasta el hueso. Manuel todavía sostenía mi mano, y yo la apretaba con fuerza para no emitir algún sonido que nos delatara. Los hombres miraban en todas direcciones, esperando un ataque sorpresivo. Al ver que nunca llegaba, se fueron.

Cuando abandonaron el callejón, relajé mis hombros, y comencé a respirar en un ritmo acelerado. Estaba cansada, mis pulmones apenas recibían oxígeno y las náuseas volvían a amenazar con hacerse presentes. Y el dolor del cristal hundido en mi brazo no ayudaba.

Jane… ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a la zona _más_ peligrosa de Bahía… a la hora más peligrosa del día?! – preguntó Manuel, gruñendo de frustración y angustia. Yo bajé mi vista, parpadeante.

Tenía que hablar contigo – dije, encogiendo mi hombro izquierdo, en donde el dolor no estaba a punto de hacerme desesperar. Manuel volteó a verme, mientras respiraba agitado.

Pues pudiste haberlo hecho sin hacer que el alma se me saliera del cuerpo… - dijo, en voz baja y mirándome con el mismo terror que el tono de su voz. Yo temblaba, tanto por el frío, el dolor… y el temor. No se suponía que le diría todo lo que le tenía que decir de esta forma.

Lo siento – dije, con mi entrecejo fruncido y mi mirada débil. El brazo estaba empapado de sangre. El cristal seguía inmovilizando mi brazo derecho. Pero no me importaba. Ahora sólo me importaba una cosa, y era en mantener mi relación con Manuel.

Él volteó a verme, mordiendo su labio inferior y lanzándome una mirada débil. Después desvió su vista a mi brazo, miró el cristal y soltó mi mano.

A ver… - me dijo, tomando con cuidado mi brazo derecho y estirándolo. Yo hice una mueca de dolor, porque no podía sentir mi brazo. Y la sangre me espantaba. Mi camisa rosada ahora estaba llena de sangre, y las manos de Manuel trataban lo más posible de no hacerme sentir más dolor. Pero sabía lo que venía, él tenía que sacar el cristal de mi piel…

Y eso me haría gritar.

Tranquila, será rápido… - trató de calmarme, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Apreté mis labios y desvié mi vista, mientras comenzaba a llorar con la idea de soportar el terrible dolor que sentiría en pocos segundos – Lo haré con cuidado, lo prometo – me dijo, mirándome a los ojos y enviándome una señal de seguridad y confianza. Y funcionaba, porque, mientras él sacaba el cristal y yo me mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, no fue tan cruel como creí. Apenas sentí el tiempo en el que lo sacó de mi piel. Yo me quedé mirando sus ojos. Y me convencí de una cosa: No podía perderlo.

Manuel tomó el cristal en sus manos y lo dejó a un lado, mientras tomaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y comenzaba a limpiarme el brazo. Yo me limitaba a prestar atención, porque tenía que decirle todo. Las palabras no me salían, porque ya no sabía qué decir. Él ahora se veía bien, pero ¿Y si le decía que todo fue un error? ¿Qué lo asusté para jugar con sus sentimientos… y después decirle que nada era cierto? ¿Y si se volvía a ir? ¿Me dejaría aquí, de nuevo?

Enrolló su pañuelo alrededor de la herida de mi brazo. Cuando terminó de examinar mi brazo, clavó su vista en la mía, que estaba baja. No me miraba con furia, o con tristeza. Mucho menos con alegría, pero al menos no me miraba con ninguna expresión. Sólo me miraba, como si estuviera pensando… o intentando hacerlo. Yo, por otro lado, quería hablar. Decirle lo que pasaba y lo mucho que lo sentía. Pero mi lengua se quedaba tiesa, helada e inmóvil. Ni una palabra podía ser formulada por mis labios. Ya no sabía qué decir. Y eso bastaba, porque no había nada qué decir. No podía explicarle que, el hecho de no estar embarazada, significaba que podía seguir con él. Sólo era una excusa. Y yo ya no podía excusarme.

Manuel, de verdad lo siento… - sollocé, mientras negaba con la cabeza y arrugaba mi frente. Mi boca temblaba, y había un nudo tan grande en mi garganta que aumentaba los deseos de vomitar por el desorden de sentimientos que tenía internamente. Manuel no quitó su vista de mí. Y eso me hacía sentir mejor, porque me estaba escuchando – No… - no sabía cómo decírselo, así que lo diría tal y como era. Sin rodeos – No estoy embarazada – su semblante cambió. No me había dado cuenta que lo estaba tensando, hasta que lo relajó y me miró con ojos esperanzados – Confundieron mi carpeta con otra persona. Mi verdadera prueba es negativa – mi voz temblaba, al igual que mi brazo herido y mis hombros. Estaba asustada. No quería que Manuel me dejara aquí y se fuera otra vez. Mañana comenzaba el Mundial, y él me había prometido acompañarme para el primer partido. Lo tenía que recordar, y recordar por todo lo que ambos pasamos para poder estar juntos. Él tenía que recordar que mi vida nunca fue fácil. Y por eso me veía enrollada en tantos problemas… como éste – Perdóname si crees que jugué contigo, Manu. No quise hacerlo, y mucho menos quería confundirte. Estaba tan aterrada con tantos síntomas parecidos que no vi otra opción… y entonces… - pero me cortó. No con palabras, sino con un beso. Me tomo del rostro y me acercó a él, como siempre lo hacía y me decía en un solo beso que todo estaba bien. Y que me perdonaba

Janie… - susurró mi nombre, separando sus labios de los míos y mirándome a los ojos. Los míos estaban húmedos, y las lágrimas ya se habían resbalado por todo el rostro. Y Manuel las limpió, como siempre lo hacía – Aunque estuvieras embarazada de otro chico… yo no te dejaría de amar. Nunca lo haré – dijo, y sus palabras fueron suficientes para que me lanzara sobre él y lo abrazara con fuerza, agradeciéndole por entender y por estar ahí siempre, en el momento exacto.

Para salvar mi vida.

 _La mayoría de las veces en las que mi padre me llevaba al centro comercial, era para ver cosas… y no comprarlas. Por eso no me gustaba ir con él. Sin embargo, tomaba su mano y daba saltitos de alegría mientras miraba por las ventanas de las tiendas y pensaba en cómo convencer a mi padre de comprarme una. Tenía ocho años, en ese entonces. La diferencia era que… yo me estaba viendo. Yo iba detrás de mi padre, que sostenía la mano de mi pequeña yo. Me miraba, y no me podía creer que fuera tan rara hace diez años. Mis ojos eran más claros, y daban miedo. Tenía mi cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas a los lados. Mis dientes siempre habían sido "perfectos", según el dentista. Y usaba un vestido azul, bastante grande para mí._

 _Pero algo andaba mal. Algo que yo no podía ver, pero lo presentía. Sabía que se trataba de algo importante. Hasta que volteé a ver al frente. Mi padre me daba la espalda, y no podía ver su rostro. Al menos, la pequeña Jane no podía hacerlo. Todavía estaba muy pequeña como para entender que no todo en la vida eran arcoíris y unicornios. Pero yo sabía por lo que había pasado. Las cosas andaban mal. Así que adelanté a mi padre y a la joven Jane, y lo miré. La imagen que se presentó en el rostro de mi padre, me aterró._

 _Sus ojos estaban cocidos. Su boca también. El rostro de mi padre estaba todo pálido, y tenía una enorme "X" roja manchada en su rostro. Grité, pero ningún sonido se dejó escapar de mi garganta. Hice más presión, pero todo seguía silencioso. Mi padre sacó una navaja y un marcador rojo de su bolsillo. Yo grité más fuerte. Pero, conforme la navaja y el marcador se acercaban a mí, todo estaba silencioso._

 _A excepción de los aterradores "La, la, la" de la Jane que seguía mirando y saltando, tomando la mano de la muerte._

¿Jane? – escuché que alguien decía. La voz de Manuel se escuchaba bastante ronca. Pero era de esperar, el sol no había salido. Y aproximaba que eran las tres de la mañana. Su cabello estaba desordenado, y el sueño se le pegaba al rostro - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenías pesadillas? – preguntó, frotando su ojo derecho y mirándome con ternura.

El pijama podía calentarme lo suficiente como para no mostrar el temor que tenía. El vendaje que Manuel me había puesto en el brazo para detener la hemorragia seguía presionándome. Y la compañía de Manuel era suficiente como para darme cuenta que no tenía nada por qué temer. Que lo peor ya había pasado.

Supuse.

Sí… algo así – dije, sonriendo somnolienta. Manuel asintió, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándome como si tratara de descubrir algo. Pero quedó satisfecho con mi respuesta, porque volvió a recostarse a mi lado. Me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y me atrajo a él. Yo me acomodé entre sus brazos, sintiendo el olor a jabón en su camisa. Manuel me acariciaba el cabello, tranquilamente, y tratando de hacerme dormir de una manera más rápida.

Te amo – susurré, antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Se escuchó un grito desde afuera de la cabaña. No era de dolor, tampoco de alegría. Era de espanto. Manuel y yo nos despertamos de golpe. Eran las cinco de la mañana, y las alarmas apenas comenzaban a chillar. Manuel salió de las sábanas y se separó de mí. Se acercó a la ventana para poder ver mejor qué había sido ese grito. Sabía que era de Nath, así que no tarde ni un segundo en correr a la ventana a su lado. Nath estaba de pie, mirando el suelo. Aterrada.

¡Nath! – la llamé, una vez que Manuel abrió las ventanas y pude atraer su atención. La expresión de Nath estaba horrorizada. Podría darme gracia, de no ser porque estaba preocupada por ella - ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, cuando su mirada y la mía se encontraron.

Nath iba a responder, pero pareció que vio algo debajo de la ventana y lo señaló. Comenzó a gritar como loca y yo bajé mi mirada, con temor, para averiguar qué era lo que tanto la asustaba.

Y entonces grité. Como loca. Salté lejos de la ventana y tropecé con la cama. Me subí sobre ésta y seguí gritando.

¡Jane! ¡Cálmate, mi vida! ¿Qué pasa? – exclamó Manuel, con el ceño fruncido. Señalé la ventana, con terror y mi mano temblando. Fue cuando las dos cucarachas entraron por la ventana y comencé a gritar de nuevo, desesperada y con el horror subiendo a mi cerebro.

¡Manuel, mátalas! ¡Haz algo! – grité, espantada. Manuel miró las cucarachas, que se quedaron quietas en el suelo, y volvió a verme. Con una expresión irónica y diciendo que no se lo podía creer. Yo me tomé del pelo, nerviosa al ver a dos gigantescas cucarachas en la misma habitación que yo.

Manuel se dirigió al baño.

¡¿Manuel, qué estás haciendo?! ¡No me dejes, cariño! ¡No me dejes sola aquí! – sollocé, sin derramar ninguna lágrima como para que Manuel se afligiera. Regresó a la habitación, con un bote de veneno en la mano. Yo me senté en la cama, aferrándome a la almohada, aplastándola contra mi pecho y moviendo mis dedos de manera nerviosa. Manuel oprimió el bote y el veneno salió en forma de aerosol hacia las dos cucarachas que estaban en el suelo. Segundos después, dejaron de moverse.

¿Enserio? ¿Cucarachas? – preguntó, parpadeando y con el bote de veneno todavía en sus manos. Yo me encogí de hombros.

Son horrendas – me excusé. Con el rostro todavía helado del susto. Manuel esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se encaminó al baño. Mi pecho todavía ascendía y descendía de manera agitada. Los latidos eran intensos y el miedo seguía palpado en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Son pequeñas – dijo Manuel cuando volvió a la habitación y comenzó a preparar su maleta de entreno.

Bueno… lo dice alguien de casi dos metros de altura – dije, enarcando mis cejas y esbozando una sonrisa graciosa. Manuel volteó a verme, divertido y con las ganas contenidas de reírse.

Las estadísticas me aproximan al 1.90 – se defendió, mientras dejaba escapar la risa. Yo lo imité, tranquilizándome más y olvidando el susto que los pequeños insectos me habían causado. Manuel volvió a preparar su maleta, y entonces fruncí el ceño.

Oye… ¿Vas a entrenar? Pero se supone que vamos a ir al partido – dije, mirándolo con ojos confusos y enrollando mis piernas sobre la cama. Manuel asintió

E iremos. Entrenaré hasta las once, a las doce iremos por algo de comer y a la una estaremos disfrutando del partido ¿De acuerdo? – explicó, y yo volví a optar una expresión comprensible. De todas formas, yo también trabajaría hasta las once.

De acuerdo – y salté de la cama, en dirección opuesta a donde las cucarachas habían estado. Me dirigí al armario y comencé a buscar ropa adecuada para ir al partido. No era la primera vez que iba a un estadio a ver un partido de fútbol. En realidad, era la segunda vez en mi vida que asistiría a uno, pero era el primer partido al que le encontraba sentido. Aunque no sabía nada de fútbol, a excepción de gritar "¡Falta!" cada vez que un jugador caía al suelo.

Me metí al baño, con la ropa que había escogido, me deshice de la que llevaba puesta y entré en la ducha, tratando de que el agua tibia recorriera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Luego de veinte minutos, me vestí con un _Jumpsuit_ corto, negro. Un cinturón de tela atravesaba la cintura y se amarraba y ajustaba a ella. Me quedaba holgado en la parte del busto y torso. Dejaba al descubierto mi espalda. Me puse las sandalias doradas que Dylan me había permitido llevar de la sesión de la semana pasada, y se ajustaron bien al atuendo. Salí del baño y sequé mi cabello. Me puse un lindo colgante largo en forma de flor. Peiné mi cabello y lo até en una coleta alta, dejando un flequillo escaparse por el lado izquierdo de mi rostro. Retoqué mi rostro con maquillaje y me puse unos brazaletes. Me miré una última vez al espejo, y quedé lista.

Caminé a la sala para encontrarme con Manuel. Eran las seis y quince. Todavía tenía tiempo y necesitaba desayunar. Manuel estaba contestando un mensaje, mientras pasaba las páginas de la guía telefónica de Brasil. Caminé a la cocina y me preparé un emparedado de lechuga y tomate. Los dolores de estómago habían reducido, pero todavía seguían molestando mi sistema.

Tomé un plato y puse el emparedado en éste. Caminé de vuelta a la sala y me senté al lado de Manuel, que seguía revisando la guía telefónica.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté, mirando la guía y dándole el primer mordisco a mi emparedado. Manuel siguió hojeando.

Quiero encontrar la famosa tienda de la que tanto habla Thomas, y alquilar un auto – respondió, sin levantar su vista y observando detenidamente los anuncios de los locales para alquilar autos.

Tu Mercedes Benz y tu Audi van a sentirse traicionados – dije, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y mis cejar arqueadas. Manuel dejó de ver la guía y me volteó a ver. Esbocé una sonrisa realista, y él rió.

Pero el auto no es para mí – respondió, parpadeando y mirándome directo a los ojos – Es para ti – y arqueé más mis cejas.

¿Para mí? – pregunté, confusa - ¿Por qué? Manu, yo estoy bien – razoné, mientras él devolvía la vista a la guía – De verdad.

Bien… pero igual te voy a alquilar un auto – rodé los ojos, divertida y reí. Le di otro mordisco a mi emparedado y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras comenzaba a observar la guía, también.

Por cierto – dijo, acercando su mano a la mía y depositando algo en ella – esto es tuyo – añadió. Yo miré mi mano, y la abrí. En el centro de mi palma había un pequeño angelito, al que mi abuela llamó como su "cupido", y lo dejó para mí. Para entregárselo a la persona de quien me enamorada profundamente hasta no poder vivir sin él. Por eso se lo había dado a Manuel seis meses atrás. Porque él merecía tenerlo.

No – le dije, tomando su mano y dejando el relicario en el centro de su palma. Sonreí – esto es tuyo

Capitulo Ochenta y Nueve

Ray no se molestó en preguntar por qué había demorado cinco minutos en llegar. Pero, igual si me lo preguntaba, le diría que el tráfico estaba estancado. Y no era mentira, había una larga fila de autos, de al menos un kilómetro y medio. Yo casi me pongo a llorar al ver la hora, y que el estudio todavía quedaba lejos.

Pero sólo me demoré cinco minutos. Tuve que salir del taxi, pagarle al conductor, y correr en dirección al estudio, solo para que Ray no me matara al presentarme, por segunda vez consecutiva, tarde a la sesión. Hoy trabajaría hasta las once, ya que todos en el estudio iríamos a ver el primer partido del Mundial. Los asientos estaban reservados en la zona VIP, y me sentí importante al notarlo. Bastian, Manuel y Nath habían pedido la tarde para ir. Nath se tomó todo el día, pero igual iba a ir a ver el entreno y asegurarse que, si algún médico necesitaba ayuda, ella le daría una mano.

Recordé que todavía no le había dicho a Nath el que yo no estaba embarazada, y que las cosas entre Manuel y yo estaban bien. Además, mi celular seguía en su cabaña.

¿Por qué tan callada, Janie? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – preguntó Dylan, haciéndome reír y bajando la mirada. Ray me peinaba como de costumbre. Pero en la próxima sesión usaría una coleta alta, ya que era día de patrocinar la ropa deportiva. Mi conjunto era un _sport bra_ morado, con una franja negra en la parte inferior. Le hacía compañía unas leggins deportivas, del mismo color. También usaría unas _tenis_ de color negro.

No, sólo pensaba – contesté, jugando con mis dedos y sintiendo los dedos de Dylan transformar mi cabello. Frida seguía en el hospital con su hijo. Iban a tener que operarlo para sacarle la moneda del intestino delgado. Frida estaba destrozada. Dylan y yo acordamos en ir después del partido a verla.

Y… ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó, mirándome por el espejo y sonriéndome de manera amigable. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

En que tenías razón – le dije, mientras enarcaba mis dos cejas – Las cosas entre Manuel y yo se arreglaron, ya estamos bien de nuevo – Dylan dejó de peinar mi cabello y se tapó la boca con sus manos

¿Enserio? – yo asentí - ¡Es maravilloso, preciosa! – y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría. Yo reí, mientras él seguía saltando y mirándome con un rostro esperanzado - ¿Lo conoceré hoy? – preguntó, con sus ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas rojas de la emoción.

Sí, Dylan, lo conocerás hoy – le afirmé, mientras él agitaba sus manos de manera impaciente y volvía a mi cabello.

Bueno, entonces démonos prisa y salgamos de este manicomio – y comenzó a peinar mi cabello más rápido. Cuando acabó, salió para que yo me vistiera conforme las fotografías me lo indicaban. Ray era muy cuidadoso en escoger los colores perfectos, aunque la sesión de la moda Japonesa me aterró demasiado. Pero no habían vuelto a cometer la estupidez de poner un traje asiático en mí. Era cierto que una modelo se tenía que ver bien en todo, pero también el _atuendo_ se tenía que ver bien en ella. Y Japón y yo no congeniábamos.

Me puse el _sport bra_ y las leggins. Coloqué las tenis en mis pies y até las cintas. Me chequeé en el espejo… lucía cómoda y saludable. El traje se ajustaba bien a mi cuerpo y dejaba ver mis curvas a la perfección. Mis ojos combinaban con el color del conjunto, y el leve maquillaje que Dylan había aplicado sobre mí también era lindo. Las ventas, por fin, habían aumentado el doce por ciento. Todavía me quedaba una semana más con Bella Femme, así que supuse que, para mi retiro, las ventas alcanzarían un veinte por ciento. Ray seguía enfadado conmigo por no aceptar la oferta de tres años, pero esperaba que esto compensara mi decisión.

Salí del camerino y me encaminé a la sala principal. Había una pantalla verde, donde las computadoras la editarían y pondrían como fondo una plaza de Brasil. Ray me indicó la primera pose, y yo obedecí. Poniendo un pie al frente, y flexionando un poco las rodillas, mientras hacía puños mis manos y las ajustaba a la posición de trote. El ventilador comenzó a mandar ráfagas de viento en mi dirección, haciendo que mi coleta se moviera de manera desordenada. Pero era parte de las tomas. Los fotógrafos comenzaron a captar la pose y evaluar mi expresión. Tenía que mantenerme seria, y concentrada. No podía ver a las cámaras, y mucho menos a las personas. Tenía que mirar al frente, y fingir ser lo más precioso del mundo.

Eran las diez y media, faltaba media hora para terminar las sesiones y volver con Manuel. Estaba feliz, porque ya no me tenía que preocupar por nada. Yo esperaba que lo peor ya hubiese pasado y mi vida comenzara a ser normal.

Pero luego lo recordé. A Jessica, a Louis, al dinero de mi padre y las personas que lo querían. Mi padre tuvo que haber pensado en eso ¿No? En que, si me dejaba quinientos millones y alguien se enteraba, tratarían de arrebatármelo. No eran para Jessica, no eran para Brad. Eran para mí. No sólo porque fuese su primogénita, sino porque confiaba en mí. Yo no lo mal gastaría como Jessica en pechos falsos o montones de lencería. Y Brad estaba muy pequeño para administrar tanto dinero. Yo pude haber ido al banco y depositarlo en mi cuenta de ahorros. Pero el dinero iba a ser de Manuel. De algún modo tenía que agradecerle el haber estado para mí en todo momento. Uno de esos modos era amarlo y demostrárselo, pero quería darle algo más. Y era el dinero.

Pero, eso era riesgoso. Y él me lo había dicho. Si alguien se enteraba que yo, una indefensa niña de 18 años que apenas puede hacerse cargo de su vida, portaba quinientos millones en mi bolso… sería el blanco más fácil. No se complicarían en matarme y llevarse el dinero. Y eso era lo que me esperaba en Alemania. Peligro y dolor en cada esquina. Todavía tenía que vivir bajo el mismo techo de Jessica, cuidar de Brad, y soportar los insultos por ambos adultos que ahora se harían cargo de mí. Brad era el niño mimado, y me alegraba por él. Así no tendría que pasar por mi suerte. Pero yo tampoco podía seguir sufriendo. Jessica no me permitía salir a ningún lado sin dar un reporte de todos los datos en mi salida. Era como ser vigilada. Y si se enteraba que Manuel era lo que me hacía feliz, mientras ella trataba de hacerme la vida imposible, haría lo que faltara para separarme de él. Le pondría un enorme candado a mi puerta, colocaría barrotes en mi ventana y me quitaría mi celular, computadora y todo medio de comunicación.

Ya tenía 18, y en octubre iba a cumplir los 19. Me podía hacer cargo de mí misma. Bueno, no. No podría, pero igual todo era mejor que vivir con Jessica. Mientras más lejos estuviera de ella, mi vida comenzaría a ser feliz. Y por eso mi plan de escape no funcionaría. Porque ella estaba convencida en no hacerme feliz, y, si huía, estaría arruinando sus planes. Una vez que notara que me fui, me buscaría por cielo, tierra y mar hasta encontrarme y devolverme a la casa embrujada. Jessica jamás me dejaría vivir tranquila. Porque ese era el trabajo del diablo. Y ella era la reencarnación de éste.

Igual, si me iba, no podría dejar de pensar en Brad. ¿Y si Jessica descargaba su furia con él? ¿Le estaría haciendo daño en este momento? ¿Estaría Brad sufriendo en mi ausencia? Yo no había podido comunicarme con él. La señal desde aquí hasta Múnich era imposible. Brad no tenía ninguna cuenta de redes sociales, a excepción de Twitter, pero había olvidado su contraseña y ya nunca pudo entrar. De nuevo.

¿Y si encontraba a mamá y me iba a vivir con ella? Ya me lo había planteado varias veces, pero siempre llegaba al mismo resultado. No. La última vez que la vi fue en Canadá, y yo ya tenía toda mi vida en Alemania. Tenía a Brad, a Nath, y ahora a Manuel. Mamá seguiría en América, y no quería separarme de ninguno de ellos. Yo no sabía cómo podría una madre amar a un hijo. Lo había visto millones de veces en televisión, sí, pero eran actuaciones. Las madres e hijos que aparecían en la TV no tenían ningún parentesco en la vida real. Y Jessica jamás me trató como una hija. Me trató como enemiga, más bien.

Siempre pensaba en ir a buscarla, en verla y pedirle perdón por no haber hecho nada mientras mi padre la azotaba y la abandonaba. Sin embargo, si hubiera hecho algo, si hubiera dicho una palabra hace casi trece años… no estaría aquí.

No tendría a Brad, a Nath o a Manuel. Prácticamente, no tendría vida. Ellos tres eran lo mejor que me había pasado, y si nada de lo que pasó en Dawson a mis seis años hubiera ocurrido, no los tendría. Tal vez tampoco tendría problemas, pero no sería feliz. Los problemas de mí trastornada vida eran lo que habían hecho que ellos tres me importaran tanto. No quería que nada dañara a ninguno de ellos. Cuidaba y amaba a Brad porque era mi hermano menor y no merecía una madre como Jessica, Nath siempre me hacía reír y me animaba como una mejor amiga a seguir adelante, y Manuel siempre estaba en el momento exacto para ver que en la vida algunas cosas valen la pena. Además, amaba indescriptiblemente a los tres. Y, si los perdía, yo me perdía.

Nunca tuve una madre, y mi padre se negaba a hablarme de ella. ¿Por qué se habrán casado y después se odiaban? ¿Habría sido un error? ¿Era yo un error? ¿Un producto de un accidente y una hija no deseada? Porque recordé lo que pasó hace dos días. Yo no quería un hijo de Simon. Si la prueba hubiera sido positiva, yo sería miserable. Tendría que formar una familia con Simon, simplemente porque no tenía alternativa. Y yo no amaba a Simon. ¿Habría pasado así con mis padres? ¿Por eso mamá, en estos doce años, nunca me buscó? ¿Me querría ella como hija? ¿O amaba a otra persona y por culpa de mi padre tuvo que tomar su única alternativa?

Jamás había meditado sobre ello. Y un fuerte golpe en mi pecho hizo que me tambaleara sobre mis pies y perdiera el equilibrio de mi sexta pose.

Jane, concéntrate… ya casi terminamos ¿Bien? Cambia de pose – indicó Ray. Yo obedecí, con mi mente todavía puesta en el pasado.

¿Se amaban mis padres sí o no? O, lo peor ¿Me amaban a mí? ¿Había algo oculto en mi pasado? ¿En mi infancia, o en mi futuro? Estaba cansada de tener tantas dudas en mi cabeza, pero tenía tanta curiosidad por encontrar una respuesta que me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos.

Tal vez sólo tendría que ignorarlo. Estaba con Manuel, eso tenía que bastarme para olvidar todo lo malo y concentrarme en ser feliz. Además… ¿Qué si era producto de un accidente? Estaba viva ¿No? Mamá no hizo el proceso de aborto y me dejó venir al mundo. Me cuidó y después la abandoné. No porque quisiera hacerlo, o porque sólo tuviera seis años. Sino porque así lo había querido el destino. Porque, para tener la felicidad que ahora tenía, debería pasar por una prueba de fuego. Un desierto, o un lugar oscuro. Perdí a mi madre, a mi padre, casi pierdo a mi hermanastro, Manuel se fue por seis meses, sufrí mucho mientras sólo éramos amigos, casi pierdo mi vida en más de veinte ocasiones, creí estar embarazada del tipo a quien no amaba y casi pierdo también a Manuel.

Pero… Brad seguía vivo, Nath seguía siendo mi mejor amiga y Manuel y yo estábamos juntos. No me tendría que importar Jessica, o Louis, o si mi nacimiento fuese un error. Era feliz con lo que tenía. Y eso era suficiente.

Ray dio por terminada la sesión y todos los fotógrafos guardaron sus cámaras. Yo volví a mi camerino y cerré la puerta. Me deshice del conjunto deportivo y me vestí de nuevo en mi _Jumpsuit_ negro y holgado. Coloqué las sandalias en mis pies y acomodé todos los accesorios tal y como los traía antes de comenzar las sesiones.

Cuando me miré en el espejo y vi que todo estuviera en orden, alguien tocó mi puerta con severidad. Me sobresalté del susto y abrí la puerta, teniendo frente a mí el mismo rostro que me ordenaba cada día el "cambiar de pose". Además, el mismo que me abofeteó el martes por la mañana.

Mañana modelas el traje de baño de Estados Unidos, Grecia, Argentina y Japón – indicó Ray. Al escuchar Japón, abrí mis ojos de par en par.

¿Tendré que vestirme de nuevo como _Jóker_? – pregunté, con cierto aire de temor en mis palabras. Ray lo notó, y rodó los ojos. Sus gafas los hacían lucir un poco más oscuros.

No, solo será el traje. Cada uno cuesta trescientos _reales_ , aquí en Bahía. Esperamos que nuestras ventas aumenten un poco más, Jane. Tú eres una clave muy importante para nosotros. La gente sabe que eres hermosa, y quieren comprarlos para ser como tú – dijo, con seguridad y egocentrismo en cada una de sus palabras. Y era mentira. La gente lo compraba porque, si creían que en mí se vería bien ¿Por qué no les quedaría bien a ellas? El problema era ese. El profesor Stew, que enseñaba Estilos Modernos en la Academia, siempre decía que algunas marcas tendían a bajar porque las modelos lucían demasiado bien en los trajes. Tanto, que sólo ellas se veían bien luciéndolos. Solía poner de ejemplo a una mujer de tez blanca, y a otra de tez negra. Una se vería bien en un traje blanco, o amarillo. Pero la otra luciría distinta. Sin combinar. Ponía otro ejemplo que una mujer musculosa y otra delgada. Un bikini luciría _sexy_ en una, pero en la otra asustaría. Y, la más común, el ejemplo de una mujer gorda, con una mujer con curvas. Ver a la mujer con curvas correr, con un conjunto como el que acababa de posar yo, sería algo excitante para los hombres. Pero ver a la mujer gorda, con el mismo atuendo, correr. Seguro los espantaría.

Había tantas diferencias entre un mismo sexo, y las modelos sólo servíamos para bajar el autoestima de algunas, pero aumentarlo para otras. De igual modo, la gente compraba lo que creía que, si se veía bien en una modelo o en un maniquí, podría verse bien en ellas. Y eso era ganancia para una marca, y para una modelo.

Además… mira esto – me entregó un periódico. Era de ayer. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a leer periódicos. Y mucho menos si estaban en portugués.

Ray, no entiendo ni una maldita palabra – dije. En toda la página habían palabras inentendibles para mí. E imágenes que tenían descripciones extrañas. Ray tomó el periódico y buscó una página en particular. Cuando la encontró, me lo tendió de nuevo y señaló un punto en el periódico. Era una imagen de mí, posando el traje de baño de Alemania de la semana pasada. Pero no entendía lo que en su descripción mencionaban – dice: "Jane Harrison, la bella modelo alemana que Bella Femme ha obtenido para promocionar sus candentes marcas. Un ejemplo de ellas, es la foto de arriba. La modelo luce emocionada por promocionar a su país en un sensual traje de baño de dos piezas. Los rumores indican que Bella Femme ha tenido un incremento de ventas en la última semana ¿Será por la bellísima modelo? ¿Tendrá Harrison un impacto en Brasil? ¿Se quedará con la marca? ¿O regresará a su país para lucir ése cuerpo en su nueva marca, Hugo Boss?" – me tradujo. Yo no sabía qué decir. Ray sabía que las ventas habían subido gracias a mí. Él mismo me lo había dicho, y ahora la prensa ya sabía sobre esto - ¿Lo ves, Jane? Todos saben que eres de vital importancia para nosotros. No es que nuestras ventas sean malas, al contrario… somos la marca número cuatro con más ganancias en Brasil. Pero podemos llegar a ser la número uno con tu ayuda… - corté

Pero, Ray… no puedo hacerlo. La próxima semana será la última que modelaré con ustedes y después… se acabó ¿Entiendes? No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Además, eso implicaría que me aumentaras mis horas de trabajo. En Alemania, sólo trabajo cuatro horas al día, y después soy libre. Tengo estudios, un título universitario por alcanzar y… una marca importantísima que ahora me quiere ¿Sabes lo importante que será para trabajar con Hugo Boss? ¡Es una de las marcas más famosas del mundo, Ray! Es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar. Si de verdad dices que te importo, entonces estarías feliz por mí. Dylan lo está, Frida lo está, Gregor lo está y tú deberías estarlo. Pero sólo te importa tu marca y tu dinero. Vas a explotarme de trabajo y, para cuando te des cuenta, me sentiré demasiado agotada como para seguir trabajando. Y eso, disminuirá mucho más las ventas – me di media vuelta y tomé mi bolso, lista para irme. Ray no se molestó en detenerme. Ya eran las once en punto. Manuel seguro estaba terminando su entrenamiento. Nath me esperaba. Todavía tenía que almorzar y dirigirme al estadio. El partido inaugural era de Brasil vs Croacia. No me importaba el resultado, pero el hecho de ir a un partido con Manuel me emocionaba. La única vez que había ido a un estadio a un partido de fútbol había sido para ver el amistoso entre Alemania y un país de nombre extraño. El resultado había sido 9 a 0, con victoria para Alemania. En ese entonces Manuel todavía no era portero de la selección. Era Oliver Kahn, el "antecesor" de Manuel.

Le dije a Dylan que lo vería en el estadio y después salí del estudio. Tomé un taxi en dirección a Santo André y me recosté sobre el asiento. Todavía me quedaba una semana más de trabajo, y luego podía disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano. Manuel también tendría unas cortas vacaciones luego del Mundial. Serían más largas si llegaban a la final. Y serían aún más largas si ganaban la copa. Y, como yo tenía la confianza de que ganarían, las vacaciones serían largas.

Podría volver a esos días de diciembre. Sin trabajo, sin presión y pasar con él todo el tiempo. Ya no tenía que esconder mis sentimientos hacia él, lo cual era bueno. No, era excelente. Más que excelente. Esperé medio año para por fin obtener lo que quería. Todo ese sufrimiento de temor por no querer arruinar nuestra amistad se había ido. ¡Bendito fuese el 28 de mayo!

El taxista paró en el pueblo, en la misma plaza donde bailé en mi primer día aquí. Le pagué su parte al taxista. Quizá sí necesitaba un auto alquilado. Pagar un viaje en taxi no era del todo barato. Cada viaje que hacía me costaba veinte _reales._ Hasta este punto, había gastado alrededor de 250 _reales_. Y todavía faltaba un mes más para irnos de Brasil. Necesitaba un auto, no podía seguir gastando el dinero en viajes y viajes. Era cierto que los billetes me sobraban, pero tenía que cuidarlos.

Fui hasta las canchas, éstas estaban vacías. Nath estaba guardando un equipo médico cuando me vio y se acercó a mí, con una hielera en sus manos.

¿En dónde están todos? – pregunté, mirando a todos lados en busca de algún alma solitaria.

En el campamento. Van a ver el partido en la cafetería y evaluar las tácticas de ambas selecciones, por si "En un futuro los enfrentan" – dijo, moviendo sus dedos para formar las comillas – Bastian y Manuel están en los vestidores, regresarán en un momento.

Bien, a las doce y media tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto. El equipo de Bella Femme ha reservado los helicópteros para Sao Paulo. ¡Con lo que me gustan los helicópteros! – bufé, mientras recordaba mi primer viaje en uno. Era curioso, porque fue el mismo día que me atacó el lobo. Y el mismo día que besé a Manuel por primera vez.

¡Excelente! Jane está aquí ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Bastian detrás. Se frotaba las manos de manera entusiasmada. Tenía un gorro de Brasil en su cabeza. Manuel llevaba uno de Croacia. Lo miré, con mis cejas arqueadas.

Hicimos una apuesta – explicó, mientras rodaba sus ojos – yo perdí – Bastian rió.

Capitulo Noventa

Bastian y Manuel se nos adelantaron. Yo me quedé atrás con Nath, explicándole lo que pasaba y cómo Manuel y yo resolvimos los asuntos del supuesto embarazo. Nath no se lo podía creer, y amenazó al doctor Phill en ir ella misma y sacarle los ojos. Yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero igual me ayudó a salir de esto. Sólo era Anemia. Maldita Anemia.

Tomamos un taxi y nos encaminamos al aeropuerto. Nath iba en el asiento del copiloto, y, en el asiento de atrás, yo me senté en medio de Manuel y Bastian. Los dos bromeaban como si fueran niños pequeños. Bastian molestaba a Manuel, y éste se defendía. Nath se ponía bromear con el taxista, el cual también reía. Yo me limitaba a escuchar todas las conversaciones. Y los mareos aumentaban.

Ganará Brasil – se animó Bastian, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y le sacaba la lengua a Manuel.

Lo dices porque estás enamorado de Neymar – le espetó Manuel, riendo mientras lo decía. Bastian hizo un rostro de espanto y le lanzó su sombrero a Manuel. Pero yo lo detuve, antes que el sombrero cayera en el rostro de él.

Oye, no lo golpees – le dije, riendo también al no poder creer que hubiera fallado en su tiro. Bastian me miró, con sus ojos divertidos y la sonrisa más irónica que hubiese visto. No pude contenerme las ganas de soltar una carcajada. La cara de Bastian era, sin duda, la más graciosa que hubiese existido en el mundo.

¡Genial! Amigo, el que tengas novia no significa que no me deje hacerte la vida imposible ¡Dile que me devuelva mi sombrero! – exclamó, mientras Manuel y yo reíamos al ver el puchero que Bastian no podía mantener gracias a la risa. Nath volteó a vernos.

Bastian. Janie intenta cuidar a su novio y tú se lo estás impidiendo. Por favor, deja de llorar y comienza a madurar – Bastian estalló en risa, mientras se recostaba sobre el asiento y se llevaba ambas manos a su abdomen. En un momento desprevenido, Bastian me quitó el sombrero de la mano y se lo lanzó a Manuel, quien no paraba de reír.

¡Bastian! – grité, pero mis fuerzas eran escasas. La risa me estaba debilitando. Y las náuseas seguían aumentando. Pero no me importó. Le quité el sombrero a Manuel y se lo lancé a Bastian. El sombrero le cubrió toda la cara, y no se molestó en quitarlo de ahí. Si bien no lo hizo porque se sentía demasiado débil tanto reír, o reconocía que se lo merecía. Manuel tomó el sombrero de Brasil y se lo puso.

Tienes razón – le dijo a Bastian. Éste lo volteó a ver – Ganará Brasil – y sonrió victorioso.

Había tráfico en todas partes. Ya fuera por el primer partido del Mundial, o que era Brasil quien jugaba el primer partido del Mundial. Había gente caminando a los lados del auto. Todo el mundo llevaba puesta la camisa de selección de Brasil. Incluso los perros las tenían. Era una locura. Yo ni siquiera llevaba algo para animar a ninguna selección. Porque no me importaba Brasil. Me importaba Alemania.

Los autos, con chofer, que Ray y el equipo habían encargado, eran cómodos. No sabía qué marca eran, pero se parecían mucho a los Audi. Yo estaba acostumbrada a ver el interior de uno, por el auto que Manuel me había regalado. Un Audi Q7, blanco y hermoso. Casi nunca lo manejaba, puesto que tuve un accidente que me dejó en coma por tres semanas, y luego salí del hospital con un yeso nuevo. Ya había tenido uno, cuando las astillas de la escalera que usamos para decorar el árbol Navidad se rompió y las astillas se incrustaron en mi pierna. Lo que tuve fue Osteomielitis, y pasé la Navidad y Año Nuevo con yeso. Pero, con Manuel.

Yo iba recostada en su pecho, mientras él me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Bastian tenía su mejilla apoyada contra la ventana. Por fin se había calmado. Nath volvió a tomar el asiento de copiloto, junto con el chofer de traje que nos llevaba hasta el estadio.

El viaje en helicóptero había sido estresante. Manuel me había tenido que agarrar la mano para hacerme sentir más segura. Cuando aterrizamos en Sao Paulo, Dylan no tardó en buscarme e insistirme que le presentara a Manuel. Cuando éste salió del helicóptero, Dylan le pidió un autógrafo. Y, cuando vio a Bastian, se puso a dar saltitos de emoción. Como los típicos que él daba. Bastian y Dylan bromearon en todo el trayecto hasta los autos. Me daba miedo creer que Dylan fuese, en algún momento, a besar a Bastian. O, mucho peor, a Manuel.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al estadio. Podía verse desde nuestra posición. Un sonido bastante extraño se escuchó desde la parte trasera, y todos volteamos a ver. No había nada, pero el sonido se seguía escuchando. El chofer suspiró de desesperación y dijo algo en portugués. Nath hizo una mueca molesta, mientras el chofer apagaba el auto y se bajaba de éste. No me separé de Manuel.

¿Qué dijo? – le pregunté a Nath, quien le había entendido al chofer gracias a las clases de portugués que Lukas le estaba impartiendo.

Que la llanta explotó – explicó. Bastian volteó a verla, con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Desde cuándo sabes portugués? – preguntó. Yo reí, mientras cerraba mis ojos y apoyaba mi rostro contra el pecho de Manuel. Podía sentir su perfume, y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo tranquilo. Supuse que no podría estar más cómoda. Y el sueño estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en mí.

Desde que supe que Lukas lo entendía. Así que le pedí que me enseñara – explicó Nath. Escuché que una puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar. El auto se encendió de nuevo, y la marcha continuó.

No sabría decir por cuánto tiempo seguimos en el tráfico, pero el auto avanzaba. Dos más iban delante de nosotros, y otros tres nos seguían. Los gritos de la gente y varios tambores haciéndose escuchar no me dejaban descansar con tranquilidad. El dolor de estómago había reducido, igual que las náuseas. Pero todavía las tenía presentes. Y yo ya quería que ese dolor se me quitara. Pero no era un proceso rápido. Tenía que aguantar un poco más. Si estaba anémica, era por mi culpa.

Luego de unos minutos, el auto volvió a parar. Pero ésta vez no se debía a una llanta explotada, o con falta de aire. Todo lo contrario. Habíamos llegado. El enorme estadio se extendía ante nosotros, con millones de aficionados entrando y gritando por apoyar a un respectivo equipo. La mayoría de las personas iban vestidas de amarillo, con objetos amarillos, y pintados de amarillo. Bastian era el único que llevaba un sombrero de Croacia. Y, cuando salimos, varias miradas se centraron en nosotros. Un par de personas se acercaron a Manuel y a Bastian, gritando y diciéndole cosas en un idioma totalmente inidentificable. Una chica se lanzó sobre Manuel y lo beso en todo el rostro.

¡Oye, amiga! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué no ves que su novia está aquí?! – gritó Nath, antes que yo pudiera abrir mi boca y hablarle a la chica en un tono más calmado. La chica la miró, con ojos sorprendidos y me volteó a ver a mí.

Se alejó de Manuel y me miró con lástima, como queriendo que la perdonara por haber hecho eso. Yo le sonreí, comprensiva, y ella se esfumó por la entrada del estadio. Tal vez me tenía que ir acostumbrando a esto.

Ray nos encontró a todos y nos dirigió hacia los asientos. Éstos estaban en la parte alta del estadio. Los jugadores se veían diminutos a nuestra altura. La inauguración del partido se estaba realizando.

Tres niños vestidos de blanco llegaron hasta el centro de la cancha, y, las palomas que estaban sosteniendo, fueron liberadas y volaron por todo el lugar. Habíamos llegado a tiempo. Los jugadores se colocaron en sus posiciones. Todo el estadio estaba pintado de amarillo. Era increíble. Bastian estaba al lado de Dylan, hablando de quién-sabe-qué. Manuel a mi lado, y Nath al otro. Iba a decirle algo a Nath, cuando todos escuchamos el silbato que daba el inicio del partido.

El Mundial había comenzado.

Todos dentro del estadio gritaron de emoción, mientras que yo sólo aplaudía y sonreía. La pelota la tenía Brasil, y la gente se emocionaba al ver que comenzaban a aproximarse al campo contrario. Yo no sabía mucho, nada, del fútbol. Así que, cuando un jugador de Brasil alargó la pierna y el jugador de Croacia cayó al suelo, esperé que el árbitro sonara el silbato e indicara una falta.

¿No fue falta? – le pregunté a Manuel, quien miraba atento el partido y mantenía su sombrero de Brasil en la cabeza. Volteó a verme, y negó - ¡Pero se cayó! – exclamé, antes que él pudiera explicarme el por qué.

Pero el otro jugador no lo empujó, sólo se cayó – explicó. Yo formulé un "Oh" con mis labios, mientras asentía.

Volteé a ver a la cancha. Brasil seguía teniendo posición del balón. Lo único que yo podía identificar eran jugadores de amarillo y otros de rojo. Manuel y Bastian decían "Marcelo corre rápido" "Olic debe pasarle el balón a Rakitic" "¡Corre, David, corre!". Nath y yo los mirábamos con confusión. ¿Cómo rayos se sabían los nombres de _todos_ los jugadores en la cancha?

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que el primer gol llegó, de manera sorpresiva, en favor a Croacia, había sido un autogol. Bastian comenzó a gritar de diversión, porque haber cambiado de sombrero había sido bueno. Según él. Manuel miraba la cancha con la boca entreabierta, no pudiéndoselo creer.

Yo reí, y me paré sobre mi asiento. Pasé mis manos por encima de los hombros de Manuel y las entrelacé sobre su pecho, mientras recostaba mi mentón sobre su cabeza.

Tranquilo, Neymar arreglará esto – le dije, mientras él seguía mirando la cancha parpadeante. Yo me agaché y besé su mejilla, mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello – No le hagas caso al idiota de Bastian – susurré. Manuel rió y volteó su cabeza para verme. Yo lo besé, con una sonrisa divertida.

Los minutos pasaban. Brasil no podía meter ni un gol. Yo seguía abrazando a Manuel mientras miraba el partido por encima de todos. Los aficionados de Brasil estaban callados, sólo gritaban cuando los jugadores de su país llegaban al área contraria. Manuel hablaba con Bastian, diciéndole que apostaba cien _reales_ a que Croacia perdería. Dylan también discutía con Bastian sobre la victoria de Brasil. Bastian estaba seguro que Croacia iba a ganar.

¿Tarjeta amarilla? ¡¿Por qué?! – exclamé, al ver que el árbitro sacaba una tarjeta amarilla de su bolsillo. Para Neymar.

Porque cometió una infracción grave – me explicó. Todavía mantenía mi posición.

¿Y si vuelve a cometer una grave infracción? – pregunté. Brasil volvía a tener posición de la pelota mientras corrían al campo contrario.

Será expulsado del campo… ¡Mira ahí va Neymar! – exclamó, y yo volví mi vista de vuelta a la cancha. Neymar pateó el balón y el empate por fin llegó por parte de Brasil. Manuel gritó, así como Bastian lo hizo con el autogol hace rato, y Bastian echó hacia atrás su cabeza. Mientras gritaba "¡No!" de forma desesperada.

¡Sí! ¡Te lo dije, Bastian! ¡Bendito seas, Neymar! – exclamó Dylan, mientras saltaba de alegría. Ray y su esposa se abrazaron llenos de emoción. Nath también gritaba de entusiasmo. Yo, por otro lado, no hacía nada más que sonreír y recostar mi mentón sobre la cabeza de Manuel. No me importaba el resultado, ya lo había dicho. Si tuviese que escoger una selección favorita, obviamente sería Alemania. Pero, si ellos no estuvieran en el Mundial, me quedaría con Chile y Holanda.

Luego del empate, no hubo mucha acción. Y mi apetito se abrió. Ya no habíamos podido almorzar nada gracias al tráfico que nos retrasó. Y recordé que había ventas de comida en las afueras del estadio. Me separé de Manuel y me bajé del asiento. Él me volteó a ver, como esperando que le explicara si todo estaba bien.

Voy por algo de comer – le dije, mientras tomaba mi bolso con mi billetera dentro. Él asintió

Iré contigo – me dijo, mientras se quitaba el sombrero de Brasil y se lo colocaba a Bastian encima del de Croacia. Salí de la sección de butacas, seguida por Manuel, y tomé su mano. No conocía el estadio, no esperaba que Manuel sí, pero al menos conocía mejor la organización de uno que yo.

Tomé un camino a la derecha, pero Manuel me haló hasta la izquierda. Me señaló el cartel encima de nosotros. Decía "Salida". Y una flecha señalaba a la izquierda. Reí y lo seguí, mientras me conducía por los pasillos. Todo estaba vacío. La gente no quería perderse ni un minuto del partido. A mí tampoco me gustaría, si estuviese jugando Alemania.

Las puertas del estadio estaban abiertas. Los guardias estaban vigilando la entrada y lo límites de los aficionados tras las barras de seguridad. La gente gritaba y disfrutaba del partido en una gran pantalla que estaba colocada en una parte alta del estadio. Manuel me preguntó qué quería. Yo tuve que buscar y observar muy bien todos los puestos donde vendían algo de comer. Me decidí por una salchicha y un vaso de Coca-Cola.

Bien, pero lo pagaré yo – me dijo, sacando de su bolsillo trasero su billetera.

No, no lo harás – le advertí. Y comencé a sacar mi billetera de mi bolso. Manuel me miró, serio. Yo levanté mi vista a él, enarcando una ceja - ¿Qué? – pregunté, riendo. Manuel tomó mi mano, y colocó diez _reales_ en ella. Yo miré mi mano, y sonreí – De acuerdo – suspiré. Manuel me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó la frente. Yo lo rodeé por la cintura y me apegué más a él. No había palabras para describir cuánto lo amaba. Y cómo necesitaba de él.

El apetito me ordenó que lo parara, y tuve que deshacer el abrazo. Me acerqué al carrito de salchichas y ordené una de estilo alemán, junto con una Coca-Cola. La chica comenzó a preparar la salchicha. La pantalla gigante mostraba el final del primer tiempo, y la gente se quejaba de eso, porque querían más. Querían más goles por parte de Brasil.

La chica me entregó mi salchicha y la bebida. Le entregué los diez _reales_ de paga, y volví con Manuel. Tomó mi bebida y me dejó ocupar mis dos manos para sostener la salchicha y comerla. Estaba deliciosa, y mi estómago se tranquilizó. Pero el dolor no desapareció. De todos modos, no iba a desaparecer hasta que mi cuerpo tuviera el hierro necesario para desaparecer la Anemia y que mis hemoglobinas volvieran a tener suficiente oxígeno.

No entiendo el fútbol – dije, haciendo un puchero mientras miraba la salchicha. Manuel volteó a verme.

Eso no importa, mientras no grites de emoción cuando alguien me meta un gol – me advirtió. Yo reí y lo miré, divertida. Nath me ponía a ver partidos del Bayern Múnich en la Champions o en la Pokal, y Manuel siempre me impresionaba con sus atajadas y salidas. A veces, cuando se encontraba frente a frente contra un jugador, el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. Se relajaba increíblemente cuando Manuel paraba el disparo. Pero se destruía cuando la pelota entraba en la portería.

Eso no va a pasar, eres el mejor arquero del mundo… los jugadores saben que, si bien esquivaron la defensa, lo más difícil no se encuentra hasta que apareces tú – le dije, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Manuel había sido escogido como el mejor arquero del mundo en enero, luego de haberse ido de Alemania. Yo había visto la ceremonia, y me sentí muy orgullosa cuando el anfitrión mencionó su nombre. Había estado cruzando mis dedos mientras me contenía las ganas de llorar, porque lo extrañaba de una forma desesperante. Me sentía mal porque ya no podía hablarle, o planear algo para salir. Él se había ido.

Pero ahora lo había encontrado.

¿Tú crees? – me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos y enarcando una ceja. Le di otro pequeño mordisco a mi salchicha. Ya nos estábamos acercando a las butacas. Había más personas en los pasillos, ahora. Tanto para correr a comprar algo de comer, o para ir al baño.

Sí, lo creo. No hay nadie mejor que tú. Deberías saberlo – señalé, porque era cierto. Tal vez yo no supiera de muchos arqueros. La verdad, sólo me importaba Manuel. Pero no tenía duda que no había nadie mejor que él. Brad soñaba ser igual que Manuel, no sólo un portero, sino un defensa más.

Bien, si tú lo dices – se encogió de hombros. Yo reí y atravesé las puertas dobles para ingresar en la zona de butacas. El partido acababa de terminar con el primer tiempo. Nath estaba sentada mientras hablaba con Bastian. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento de Manuel, así que él se quedó en el que antes era el asiento de Nath. Ella nos saludó y nos dio una sonrisa penosa, pero luego se puso a bromear, de nuevo, con Bastian. Nath le había quitado el sombrero de Brasil a Bastian y ahora ella lo llevaba puesto. Dylan charlaba con uno de los fotógrafos, cuyo nombre no conocía, y éste sólo se limitaba a asentir.

Además, ya te dije, la Copa es suya, no tienes por qué preocuparte – le dije, encogiéndome de hombros y comenzando a terminar mi salchicha. La gente seguía gritando.

No, no me preocupa eso. Lo que me preocupa es fallarte – dijo. Yo volteé a verlo, con mi ceño fruncido y mi salchicha descansando en mis manos.

¿Fallarme? Cariño, tú no vas a fallarme – le dije, con una sonrisa honesta – Y nunca vas a hacerlo... – enarqué mis cejas, esperando que comprendiera. Manuel me sonrió.

¿Segura? Porque en estos seis meses… siempre sentí que cada balón que no atajaba significaba que te fallaba. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía con el Real Madrid en la Champions? Te fallé cinco veces, Janie, no quiero volver a hacerlo – bajé mi vista, parpadeante.

Si tú te sientes mal por no atajar un balón, para mí es mucho peor. Si tú sufres, yo sufro. Si tú pierdes, yo pierdo. Si ganas, yo gano ¿Entiendes? Nunca vas a fallarme. Por eso, y te lo voy a repetir toda mi vida, eres el mejor. Y tú… lo sabes. Sólo necesitas demostrarlo.

Capitulo Noventa y Uno

No entiendo – me quejé, mientras bajaba mi vista y veía mis pies avanzar en dirección al campamento. Los guardias eran visibles desde nuestro punto. Manuel suspiró.

Un penal se marca cuando un jugador comete una falta dentro del área penal en su propio campo. Aunque, y entiende, el penal de hoy no fue penal… porque el jugador de Croacia no cometió falta – me repitió, por tercera vez. Manuel volteó a verme, esperando que comprendiera.

El partido había acabado. Ya eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando volvimos a Bahía y el helicóptero aterrizó. Bastian se cambió de equipo al notar que Croacia iba perdiendo. Nath estaba contenta, puesto que Brasil era su tercer equipo favorito, luego de Alemania y Argentina.

Manuel sólo juzgaba el partido y la mala participación de los árbitros. Yo solo le tomaba importancia a los goles y el resultado final. Lo que en verdad me importaba era Alemania. Faltaban cuatro días para que jugaran por primera vez contra Portugal. No estaba angustiada, puesto que sabía que los chicos estaban hechos para llevarse la copa éste año. Sabía que, para ellos, ganar no sólo significaría obtener un cuarto título, sino mantener en pie lo que era la pasión del deporte del país y que, lo que pasó hace cuatro años, se puede remediar.

Manuel y yo ingresamos en el campamento y entramos en su cabaña. Nath se dirigió, poco después, a la suya. Bastian se fue corriendo a los baños. Dejé mi bolso en el sofá y quise revisar mi correo en mi celular. Pero luego recordé que éste todavía estaba en la cabaña de Nath. Le dije a Manuel que volvería en un segundo. Acto seguido, salí de la cabaña y troté hasta la de Nath. Toqué tres veces la puerta antes que ella la abriera y me sonriera.

¿A qué debo tu visita? – preguntó, mientras ladeaba su cabeza y enarcaba su cejas. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Olvidé mi teléfono aquí ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunté, ya que Nath seguía interponiéndose entre la cabaña y yo. Ella rió y se hizo a un lado. La cabaña de Nath seguía como siempre, y vi mi celular en el mueble donde estaban las películas a seleccionar y el televisor. Lo tomé y quise encenderlo, pero la pantalla me mostró una batería vacía, indicando que no tenía carga.

Supongo que las cosas entre tú y Manuel se arreglaron ¿No? Me alegro por ti – dijo, sentándose en el sofá y mirándome de manera curiosa, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa graciosa, como si tratara de decirme algo de manera indirecta. Yo fruncí mi ceño, mientras sonreía nerviosa

¿Por qué tan misteriosa? – pregunté, ya que parecía que sus ojos me estudiaban por todos lados, buscando algo que evidenciara cualquier cosa. Una fría corriente pasó por mi cuerpo, sin poder imaginar lo que fuese que Nath sabía y no me quería decir - ¿Nath?

Oh, nada, Janie. Sólo… - enarqué mis cejas, Nath rodó los ojos – Ugh ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a la chica que se lanzó sobre Manuel a besarlo como si fuera suyo? – espetó, con seriedad en su voz – Vamos, Janie ¿No me dijiste que lo amabas? ¿Acaso no lloraste como loca cuando te dijo que volvería con su novia? ¡¿Y si hubiera sido Kathrin Gilch la que se hubiera lanzado sobre él?! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te importa que todo el mundo llegue y lo trate como si tú no existieras? ¿Quieres perderlo? – espetó, con frialdad en su voz y una mirada reprobatoria. Nath había usado ese mismo tono y esa misma mirada para cuando le dije que Simon y yo éramos pareja. Ella y yo no nos habíamos hablado en dos días, hasta que Simon habló con ella y Nath pudo entender. Bueno, al menos aceptar, porque siempre me reprendía con eso que era una traidora y que Manuel no querría esto para mí. Principalmente sabiendo que en diciembre yo estaba loca por Manuel, no por Simon.

Ay, por favor Nath – suspiré, rodando mis ojos y guardando mi celular en una de las bolsas del _Jumpsuit_. Éste tenía una pequeña mancha de mostaza gracias a la salchicha, todo por distraerme al no comprender _qué-era-un-penal_ – No le dije nada porque ella no tenía idea que yo era su novia. La manera en la que le hablaste… ella se sintió mal y humillada. Además, si yo hubiera sido ella… tampoco me habría resistido a lanzarme sobre Manuel y besarlo. Las cosas son así, pero cuando se trata de hacerlo con intención… es otra historia. Si hubiese sido Kathrin, tal vez habría hecho una revuelta por todo el estadio, la perseguiría hasta matarla. Me importa mucho mi relación con Manuel, Nath, y no quiero perderlo. Pero tampoco puedo alejarlo de tener amistades femeninas, o alejarlo de todas sus admiradoras. Si es guapo es su culpa, no de ella – me encogí de hombros, mientras Nath masajeaba sus sienes y negaba con la cabeza.

Bien, pero cuando el momento en el que una chica lo bese en los labios llegue, que no se te olvide que yo te lo advertí – caminé hasta la puerta, mientras rodaba de manera arrogante mis ojos y salía de la cabaña de Nath. No quería volver a discutir con ella, así que me evité un montón de cosas que pude haber dicho y lamentarlas después. Abrí la cabaña de Manuel y me encontré con él en su computadora, con su celular al lado de él en el sofá y una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa de centro.

Caminé hasta él y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego me dirigí hasta la habitación, buscando mi cargador de batería. Normalmente lo dejaba sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, pero no estaba ahí. Más bien, se había caído y estaba debajo de la cama. Me agaché y lo tomé. Lo conecté al celular y lo dejé sobre el mueble, cargando. No estaría completamente vivo hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando me estuviera preparando para un penúltimo día de trabajo, ya que el sábado tendría que recuperar las horas perdidas de ayer.

Regresé a la sala, Manuel bebía de su taza y escribía en la computadora, sólo usando su mano derecha. Tenía la mirada bien puesta en la pantalla, mientras yo me acercaba a él y me sentaba a su lado, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro y observando, como él, la pantalla. Era YouTube.

¿Vas a ver algún video en específico? – pregunté, alzando mi vista para verlo y esperando que respondiera. Manuel apretó sus labios, mientras arrugaba su nariz

No, solo quiero ver el reporte del partido de hoy y hacer lo que Joachim me pidió… mirar los lados débiles y los lados fuertes de los que generan más disparos al arco – las tendencias de YouTube mostraban el resumen del partido, donde ganó Brasil con 3 goles a favor y 1 en contra. Manuel bostezó

¿Estás cansado? Porque no creo que el cansancio te deje concentrarte en el video, Manuel – él sonrió, mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Estoy bien, sólo bostecé – su voz se escuchó ronca, y yo rodé los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. No seguí tocando el tema, puesto que Manuel seguiría insistiendo en ver el resumen y estudiar las tácticas de cada selección. El video era de sólo tres minutos, así que Manuel no pudo ver algo que no supiera ya. Cerró la ventana de Internet y abrió una aplicación en la pantalla de inicio.

¿Me tienes a mí como fondo de pantalla? – pregunté riendo, al ver la foto que Manuel tenía en su portada de inicio. Era yo, posando para Stella como candidata para el concurso de modelaje de Alemania, por el que gané para venir a Brasil. Usaba un vestido rojo, con un labial del mismo color, unos tacos bastante altos negros y mi cabello recogido en un hermoso moño, como si fuera de la realeza. Llevaba un colgante de diamantes y aretes que le hacían juego. No había prestado atención a mi conjunto hasta ahora. Había sido un desfile de candidatas aburrido, pero noté que mi vestuario era hermoso, y combinaba conmigo a la perfección.

Sí. Espero que tú tengas una de mí en tu computadora, así no necesitarás descargar un antivirus de nuevo… yo me hago cargo de la basura – me guiñó un ojo. Yo reí, mientras negaba con la cabeza y volteaba a ver a la pantalla, que ahora tenía una imagen de un Lionel Messi, pero con evidentes gráficas animadas.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño y observando que se parecía mucho al videojuego de Brad siempre jugaba en su cuarto. Manuel sonrió de lado.

Te voy a retar en FIFA 2014 - dijo, haciendo una cara burlona y comenzando a escoger su equipo – Te daré la ventaja de tenerme a mí como arquero – enarqué mis cejas, mientras abría mi boca de la sorpresa

¿Así que vas a permitirte recibir cien goles en un pequeño partido? ¿Quieres hacer que yo te haga perder? – pregunté, mientras Manuel se lamía los labios y reía. Igual me escogió mi equipo, con él de arquero, y con Thomas, Bastian y Mario también – Bien… pero al menos no juegues tan rudo – dije, poniendo una cara de cachorro. Manuel colocó la computadora entre su pierna y la mía. Me explicó las teclas que yo usaría, pero se me olvidaron por completo. Iniciaría yo moviendo la pelota del mediocampo. Cuando el silbato sonó, simplemente apreté la primera tecla que tenía debajo de mi dedo índice y la pelota fue pateada hacia atrás. Manuel la tomó de inmediato. Había una flecha color azul indicando mi jugador, y una de color rojo indicando al de él. Yo daba vueltas sin saber qué teclas usar y cómo quitarle el balón a Manuel. Él reía como loco mientras yo arrugaba mi frente y apretaba todo tipo de teclas. Manuel pateó el balón para otro de sus compañeros, que estaba cerca de mi portería - ¡No! – tomé la computadora en mis manos y la alejé de Manuel. éste siguió riendo. Escuché gritos y el silbato se escuchó en la computadora. Volteé a verla. Manuel había disparado al arco antes de que le pudiera quitar la computadora. Punto a su favor – Tramposo – le dije, dejando de nuevo la computadora frente a nosotros. Manuel seguía sonriendo.

Oh, sí, no te preocupes, yo soy el tramposo – dijo de manera irónica. Yo esbocé una sonrisa divertida y reanudé el juego – presiona "W" – me dijo. Yo no lo dudé, y el balón pasó al dominio de Manuel. Éste volvió a reír

¡Manuel! – exclamé, riendo también. Manuel se estaba acercando de nuevo a mi portería. Mi jugador de defensa no pudo pararlo. Pero yo sí pude, incluso antes que disparara al arco. Porque me lancé sobre él y lo besé en los labios, con una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro. No se escucharon gritos de alegría o el silbato marcando el punto de Manuel

Tramposa – me susurró, mientras sonreía y juntaba su frente con la mía. Yo reí y volví a besarlo - ¿Así que me besaste para distraerme? – preguntó, riendo y mirándome a los ojos.

Tú míralo de ese modo, yo lo veré del realista – le dije, sonriendo y volviendo a darle otro corto beso – Te amo – susurré, cerrando mis ojos y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Manuel me rodeó con sus brazos.

Yo a ti más – dijo en mi oído. Eso me hizo recordar a Nath y su desesperación porque no le dije nada a la chica que se lanzó encima de él hoy. No era su culpa, tampoco de Manuel y tampoco mía. Ella simplemente vio en él lo que yo había visto y no dudó en dárselo a mostrar. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuese una fan. Pero lo conocí, y fue un gran amigo, a quien no quería perder si le llegaba a declarar mis sentimientos. Nath estaba equivocada al creer que Manuel no me importaba. Sí, me incomodó, y, de cierto modo, también me molestó, el acto que hizo la chica al besarlo por todo el rostro, con suerte los labios no. Me sentí mal, pero al instante supe que así me sentía yo, porque en cada momento que él movía sus labios, yo quería lanzarme sobre él y besarlo. Ella al menos había tenido el coraje, conmigo atrás viendo, incluso. Yo, por otro lado, quise formar una amistad entre los dos, pasando por horribles momentos hasta que el beso por fin llegó. Bajo la lluvia, como siempre había soñado. Sí, estaba convencida que lo amaba, y me sentía muy feliz el saber que él también me amaba. Yo no dejaría que nadie lo alejara de mí, pero tampoco me molestaría con aquellas que querrían haber tenido una oportunidad con Manuel y yo se las arrebaté. No iba a dejar que algo más se interpusiera entre Manuel y yo, porque lo amaba. Nath tenía que entender eso, porque Manuel sabía, y entendía, lo mucho que él significaba para mí y el precio que tendría que pagar si lo perdía. Una vida de miserable condena. No podía vivir sin él, se había convertido en una gran parte de mí hasta llenar mi corazón completo. Nadie puede vivir sin un corazón, y yo no podía vivir sin Manuel.

Es injusto – dije, luego de haberlo distraído con el beso y volviendo con el juego. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos, y Manuel me había metido seis goles, con el mismo jugador: Arjen Robben. Yo todavía no podía quitarle la pelota, hasta que Manuel dejó de moverse, y yo pude quitársela. Manuel mantenía sus dedos sobre las teclas, mientras yo seguía corriendo con la pelota. Sentía que Manuel iba a volver a movilizar a sus jugadores y evitar un gol a mi favor, así que entré en pánico y me apresuré a correr con la pelota. Manuel no hacía nada, y, cuando llegué al área penal y pateé, la pelota salió disparada el poste derecho, rozándolo y marcando un saque de meta. Manuel brincó de la sorpresa

¡No puede ser! ¡¿Es enserio, Janie?! – exclamó, no pudiendo parar de reír. Yo lo imité, porque tampoco me lo podía creer. Él me había dejado anotar un gol, y yo había fallado en el disparo. Ningún jugador me atacaba, y yo había fallado. Era una vergüenza para el fútbol principalmente al considerar que mi novio era un profesional en el deporte.

Te dije que era pésima en el fútbol. No importa lo que haga, siempre seré una burla – dije, todavía riendo y cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Manuel de nuevo. Manuel siguió riendo

A ver – Manuel se levantó y se puso a mi lado izquierdo, con sus teclas ahora a mi mando y las mías al suyo. Manuel reanudó el partido y yo no me detuve a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Tomé las teclas que Manuel utilizaba y comencé a perseguirlo con el balón. Igual, sin poder quitárselo. Manuel corrió al área que yo una sola vez pude tocar, y disparó, venciendo a mi ahora nuevo arquero, y anotando el primer gol de mi equipo. Manuel le había puesto el nombre "Madison's Square Garden", por mi segundo nombre. El equipo de Manuel se llamaba "Beer leaders", _líderes de la cerveza_.

¿Estás ayudando a mi muy humilde y perdedor equipo? – pregunté, mientras veía cómo él volvía a acercarse al campo que ahora yo defendía. Manuel sonrió.

Algo así – y anotó otro gol, usando a Thomas como jugador – Ya no quiero verme recibiendo tantos goles – solté una carcajada y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Gracias – dije irónica, mientras él reía y anotaba otro gol. Ahora el partido iba 6-3, y Manuel seguía con el balón, mientras yo hacía bailar a mis jugadores, fingiendo perseguir a Manuel y quitarle el balón. No sabía cómo correr con la pelota, y no sólo me pasaba en un juego. Ya le había dicho a Manuel lo muy mala que era siendo arquera. Cuando estábamos en Starbucks le dije sobre los 12 goles recibidos, y los tres autogoles por mi parte. Jamás había corrido con una pelota, pero sabía que iba a caerme con sólo poner un pie encima de la pelota y caminar. Era un poco de mi fortuna.

Bien, ganaste – dijo Manuel, anotando el último gol y dejando el partido 6-8. Mi anterior equipo había ganado, y Manuel ahora tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Yo reí y la pantalla de la computadora volvía a la página de inicio del juego. Manuel lo cerró y apagó su laptop, conmigo con fondo de pantalla y siendo lo último en ver antes que todo se oscureciera y la computadora se apagara. Eran las siete y media, y ni Manuel ni yo habíamos cenado

No, ganaste tú. Yo jamás habría conseguido, ni de cerca, un solo gol – me acerqué a él, abrazándolo y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho - ¿Tienes hambre? – Manuel comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

Estoy bien… - lo corté

Hablo enserio, Manu, no has comido nada desde el desayuno ¿Qué quieres? Iré a la cafetería y volveré en un instante ¿Sí? Pero come algo – le dije, levantando mi vista hacia él y convenciéndolo de comer algo. Manuel asintió

De acuerdo, Sushi estaría bien – dijo Yo sonreí y lo besé en los labios. Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta. Saliendo de la cabaña, choqué con alguien – Oh, lo siento – dije, sin ver con claridad a la persona con la que había chocado. Pero su altura, la forma en la que su cabello iba arreglado y la forma de su cuerpo me daba una imagen clara de quién era

No hay cuidado, Janie – dijo Joachim - ¿Vas a la cafetería? – preguntó, cuando ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a ésta. Yo asentí.

Sí, Manuel no ha comido nada en todo el día y no quiero que mañana se desmaye en pleno entreno por eso. Yo tampoco he cenado, de todos modos. ¿Tú vas a la cafetería? – pregunté. Joachim volteó a verme, con una sonrisa

Sí, pero a reunirme con los demás entrenadores para hablar sobre lo que haremos éste lunes, ya que no voy a incluir como titulares a algunos jugadores de mucha importancia – volteé a verlo, con el ceño fruncido – Tranquila – me dijo, lentamente – Manu sí estará en el partido como titular. No te preocupes – sonreí, ya que eso era música para mis oídos. Era el único día que Ray me había dado para ir a ver a mi país. Y, la otra semana era la última que modelaría con Bella Femme. Así, quedaría totalmente libre y con la única preocupación común: Si Alemania se llevaba la copa.

¿Crees que éste será su año? – pregunté, mientras nos aproximábamos a la entrada de la cafetería. Bastian estaba ahí, hablando con Mario y con Toni. Joachim se encogió de hombros.

Tú nunca sabes cómo resultará una competencia de vital importancia como la Copa Mundial, el marcador siempre comienza en cero, pero no sabes cómo estará al final. Por eso siempre hay nervios en un partido. Incluso para los técnicos. Pero lo daremos todo, te lo aseguro – me guiñó un ojo. Yo sonreí y subí las cortas escaleras hasta la cafetería. Joachim fue con los demás técnico, y yo fui a la barra ordenando dos platos de Sushi.

Bastian, Mario y Toni estaban en una mesa alejada de la barra, y mucho más alejada que los técnicos. La cocina estaba encerrada, pero había una parrilla al lado de la barra, donde se asaba la carne o el pollo. La parrilla estaba apagada, así que, cuando sentí un olor a algo quemándose, me di cuenta que no provenía de éste

¡Abajo! – gritó alguien, no supe identificar qué voz era, y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacerlo, porque las luces del techo se apagaron de golpe, y de la cocina salió una gran llama de fuego, que subió hasta el techo e hizo que éste se debilitara. Cayéndonos encima.

Capitulo Noventa y Dos

El peso no me dejaba ponerme en pie, mucho menos el dolor de todo mi cuerpo. Todo estaba oscuro, pero el olor a algo quemándose no desaparecía. Noté que mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero estaba tan agotada, que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrirlos. Respirar era como el suicidio. El oxígeno no llegaba a mis pulmones. Estaba mareada, sin fuerzas… y muriendo.

Me estaba asfixiando, porque no había aire fresco. Y tampoco podía abrir los ojos. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? ¿Podían los muertos oler? ¿O sentir dolor? ¿O asfixiarse?

¡¿Janie?! – exclamó alguien, y pude notar angustia en el tono de voz empleado. No me moví, sólo escuché. Si bien no estaba muerta, pronto lo estaría. Porque mis pulmones estaban débiles, sin oxígeno. ¿En dónde estaba?

Sobre mí había un peso increíble, como si tuviera mil rocas encima. El olor a algo quemándose se hizo más fuerte. Un olor extraño llegó hasta mí. Era familiar, y no ayudaba mucho con mi falta de oxígeno y mis pulmones.

Tosí.

El humo llegó hasta mis fosas nasales y me enfermó al instante. Un leve dolor de cabeza comenzó a subir poco a poco. Pero no se hizo fuerte. Era como morir lentamente. Sin aire, con pulmones llenos de humo y el dolor llenando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. No tenía salida. No podía moverme, ni siquiera mis párpados. Me había golpeado con algo. Más bien, varias cosas me habían caído encima antes de quedar noqueada y encontrarme en esta posición. Recordé ladrillos. Era como una lluvia de ellos y luego… todo se oscureció. ¿Qué había pasado?

Volví a toser.

Estaba asustada, no quería morirme. Pero la angustia de no recibir aire fresco aumentaba. Mi frente sudaba, y sentía que los latidos de mi corazón estaban disminuyendo. Podía escucharlos en mi cabeza. Se escuchaba un "Pum" cada tres segundos, cuando, normalmente, los latidos tardaban incluso menos de un segundo.

El humo seguía entrando en mis fosas, y yo sabía lo que venía de aquí a cinco minutos. No podía seguir resistiendo. Mi cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para seguir luchando contra algo inevitable. Quise recordar las cosas más importantes, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para eso. Sólo quería dejar de sentir ese malestar en mi pecho, que me ahogaba y me hacía querer gritar. Mi realidad comenzó a distorsionarse. Sentí el cuerpo comenzar a relajarse, y ya no escuchaba latidos en mi cabeza. Estaba comenzando con mi fin…

Hasta que alguien me tomó de la cintura y me haló hacia afuera. El humo había desaparecido, y el oxígeno volvió a llegar a mis fosas. Alguien mencionaba mi nombre a lo lejos, y pude haber abierto los ojos para descubrir al dueño de la voz. Pero el oxígeno recién recibido no fue suficiente. Los latidos ya no se escucharon en mi cabeza. Y tampoco algún otro sonido.

Tomé mi maleta y la puse en la parte trasera del auto. Ya era tarde, el desfile comenzaba en quince minutos y el museo todavía quedaba a cincuenta kilómetros lejos. Tenía que acelerar para llegar a tiempo. Lindsay iba a matarme. Ya era la cuarta vez que llegaba tarde a un desfile. La cuarta vez desde que Manuel se había ido.

Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes cuando lo despedí del aeropuerto y todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Nath era testigo de mis sesiones con ella para animarme, pero al final siempre terminaba llorando por lo estúpida que había sido al no haber aceptado la oferta. Si lo hubiera hecho, no tendría que sufrir del dolor que ahora estaba sufriendo. Manuel lo era todo para mí. Jamás comía algo, apenas bebía agua, me la pasaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Nath todo el día, y Brad todavía seguía internado en el hospital. No había vuelto a ver a Jessica desde el funeral de mi padre, pero sabía que se estaba quedando en la casa de un amigo de ella.

 _Menuda infiel_.

Siempre había creído que Jessica escondía algo, y ese "algo" era una relación con otro hombre. Mi padre era demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta de eso, pero yo no. Yo sabía quién era Jessica. Era una bruja que sólo le interesaba el dinero de mi padre.

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, y chocaron contra el parabrisas de mi auto. Hoy no llevaba el Audi que Manuel me había regalado. No había ocupado el auto desde que se fue. Para mí, ya nada tenía sentido desde que él no estaba. Lo necesitaba, más que a nada en el mundo.

 _¿Me estás extrañando, Peter? ¿Estás sufriendo igual que yo?_

Esperaba que fuera así, aunque no me gustaría que Manuel estuviera sufriendo de la misma manera que yo lo estaba haciendo. Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él y decirle que lo amaba. Pero la conexión de aquí hasta Brasil era imposible. Y, por alguna extraña razón, no quería hablar con él ni por Facebook, ni Twitter, ni Skype o ni siquiera revisar su perfil en Instagram. Quería _verlo_. Necesitaba recordar sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos y todo de él. Lo necesitaba de vuelta, y todo estaba a punto de terminar.

La lluvia se hizo más densa, y los limpiaparabrisas se averiaron. Maldije en un susurro y golpeé el volante con fuerza. Reduje la velocidad del auto y di un golpe en el parabrisas, intentando no dañar el vidrio. El Mini Cooper que mi padre me habia dado tenía ciertos daños, pero esto era del otro mundo. Se habían averiado justo cuando la tormenta se hacía más fuerte y ya nada era visible. Pero, fuera como fuera, tenía que llegar al museo.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor, aunque me fue imposible ver si algo se aproximaba o no. Me di cuenta que al lado del carril derecho, había una zona parecida a un bosque. Lo que me alivió fue que los árboles que estaban frente a la carretera eran grandes y servían como ligeras sombrillas. Podría estacionarme y bajar a arreglar los limpiaparabrisas. Sólo tenía que confiar en que ningún carro se atravesara mientras yo cambiaba del carril izquierdo al derecho. Así que tomé con fuerza el volante, y crucé mis dedos para cambiar de carril.

Escuché un claxon, haciéndose cada vez más y más cerca. El claxon era muy reconocible, pertenecía a un tráiler. Fue en ese instante cuando los vidrios del auto comenzaron a quebrarse y el impacto del tráiler con mi pequeño auto me lanzó con fuerza a la inconsciencia temporal.

Al principio, sentí mi cuerpo quebrarse en millones de pedazos. Sentí que era mi fin. Que todo había terminado, y que merecía morir. Para ya no sufrir más. Aceptaba morir.

Pero luego recordé varias palabras. Demasiadas. Palabras que hasta apenas hace sólo dos meses había comenzado a escuchar. Y ésas palabras me salvaron la vida. Ésa persona salvó mi vida… y no era la primera vez que lo hacía…

El sonido de las máquinas que se conectaban a mi cuerpo no era distinto al que tenía por costumbre escuchar. Había oxígeno. Mis pulmones no dolían, y ya no me sentía asfixiada. Mis párpados pesaban, pero estaba bien. Yo me encontraba bien. No me dolía nada, y el cansancio ya no era mi principal preocupación. Lo que me preocupaba era esa sensación de no haberlo visto, o de no saber nada de él. Necesitaba _verlo_. Justo como lo necesité en los cinco meses que pasé sin él.

¿Manu…? – susurré, comenzando a parpadear e incorporándome de nuevo al lugar. Vi una silueta a mi lado, sentada, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y mirándome. Alargó uno de sus largos brazos hasta mí, para quitarme un mechón del rostro.

¿Cómo estás, ángel? – preguntó, y no necesitaba aclarar mi vista para saber quién era el dueño de ésa voz. Sonreí, porque me alegraba que fuese él quien estuviera presente cuando despertara. Porque no quería que fuese otra persona. Sólo lo quería a él.

¿Qué pasó? – pregunté, abriendo por fin los ojos y encontrándome con un par de azulejos observándome. Manuel sonrió, y entrelazó su mano con la mía. La mía descansaba a mi lado, porque todavía no encontraba cómo mover algo que no fueran los ojos o mi boca. Manuel besó mis nudillos.

La cocina se incendió, el fuego se propagó hasta debilitar la cafetería entera. Estarán remodelándola en los próximos días. Bastian, Mario, Toni, los técnicos y tú están ingresados. Me alivia que tú hayas sido la menos lastimada – apretó mi mano. Yo sonreí, pero la deshice al instante.

¿Qué yo qué? ¿La menos lastimada? Pero… si casi me muero – dije, frunciendo el ceño y utilizando mis codos para sentarme. No había dolor, extrañamente, puesto que casi siempre que intentaba sentarme mientras estaba ingresada, el dolor del abdomen era tan atroz que me obligaba a permanecer recostada por el resto del día.

No, sólo te desmayaste por falta de oxígeno, los médicos dicen que podrías haber aguantado así hasta dos horas. Te traje de inmediato al ver que no respondías. Los demás tienen golpes y hemorragias. Tú solo te desmayaste – me guiñó el ojo. Yo reí. Los cables que se conectaban a mí me hacían cosquillas y mandaban una pequeña corriente por mi cuerpo. Como si tratara de darme electricidad.

¿Los técnicos también? – Manuel asintió, mordiendo su labio.

Cancelaron el entreno de mañana, pero habrá reunión en el campamento desde las ocho hasta las doce. Luego, veremos los partidos que siguen y evaluaremos el resultado – hizo una mueca aburrida – prefiero entrenar – reí.

Yo preferiría hacer eso que soportar al imbécil de Ray por diez horas – dije, mirando los cables y las máquinas. Manuel bajó su vista.

¿Sabes lo difícil que es retener los impulsos de golpearlo por lo que te hizo el martes? – preguntó, yo enarqué mi ceja – Se merecía una estadía en el hospital.

Pero me despedirían y tendría que regresar a Alemania… soportando otro mes sin ti – Manuel arrugó su nariz. Iba a decir algo, pero su celular sonó en ese momento - ¿No le advertí a tu celular algo? – dije, haciendo que Manuel riera y se sacara el teléfono del bolsillo. Contestó.

¿Hola? – yo parpadeé – Sí, está despierta… - me miró, yo le lancé un beso – Mmhmm… Bien… - Manuel frunció el ceño - ¿Ah, sí?... De acuerdo, no pasaré por ahí… - fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño – Como digas, nos vemos más tarde, gracias… Tú tambien ¿Eh?... Bien – y colgó. Yo enarqué mis cejas, esperando que me explicara por qué su expresión era tan seria. Manuel guardó su teléfono – Hubo un asalto a un par de calles de aquí, murieron dos personas – bajé mi vista – pasó hace diez minutos – y volteé a verlo, espantada – Thomas estaba en la tienda del otro lado de la calle y vio cómo asesinaron al chico y a la chica que iban pasando por ahí. Thomas sigue en la tienda y dice que los atacantes no se han movido de lugar. Tiene miedo, no quiere salir de la tienda – dijo, riendo. Yo sonreí

¿Y piensas irte? ¿O vas a quedarte conmigo? – pregunté, mirando su mano entrelazada con la mía. Mi mano, como siempre, era pequeña y parecía que la de Manuel era una especie de capa protectora mientras sostenía la mía. Y así era. Manuel era como un ángel guardián para mí, mientras yo a cada rato me metía en problemas.

¿Enserio crees que quiero irme? Hace tres horas que espero que despiertes, Janie, eres la culpable de mi desesperación. Sólo quería Sushi, no la cafetería encima de ti – reí, porque no mentía. Siempre que iba a hacer algo normal, las cosas malas ocurrían. Así era mi vida. Fuera de lo normal.

La puerta se abrió y un doctor entró por ella, seguido de Nath, quien sostenía un vaso con helado de chocolate. El doctor me saludó y se dirigió a la máquina que estaba detrás de mí. Nath se sentó al lado de Manuel. Ella me sonrió.

¿Sabes, Janie? Sé que no te gusta discutir conmigo, pero pudiste haberme calmado con palabras, no casi asesinándote – dijo. Yo reí y rodé los ojos, irónica. El doctor desconectó la máquina y comenzó a quitarme los cables del cuerpo.

Estás bien, Jane. Tu sistema parece estar intacto, lo único que necesitabas era recuperar el oxígeno y las fuerzas. Podrás irte de aquí en cuanto el papeleo de tu cuidado acabe. Será en una hora, no te preocupes – me guiñó un ojo. Yo asentí y terminé de quitar los cables de mi cuerpo. El doctor llenó algo en su fichero y después salió de la habitación. Nath desechó su vaso de helado en el basurero. Terminado.

¿Vas a ir al partido del lunes? – preguntó Manuel, mirándome de nuevo y enarcando sus cejas, yo sonreí.

Claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo – Nath no tomó asiento en su silla, se acostó a mi lado, cubriéndose con las sábanas - ¿Qué haces? – pregunté, riendo. Nath hundió su rostro en la almohada

Hace ratos que quería hacer otra "Noche de chicas". Desde que Manuel y tú son novios no hemos hecho una… ¡Espero te sientas culpable, Manuel! – exclamó. Manuel y yo reímos – Aunque… ésta no es ni de cerca una linda "Noche de chicas". Primero, porque Manuel está aquí – Manuel enarcó sus cejas – y segundo, estamos en el hospital – yo mordí mi labio inferior. Nath se volteó, con su cabello cubriéndole todo el rostro - ¿Mañana? – preguntó.

Mañana – confirmé. Volteé a ver a Manuel – Ya escuchaste, me tienes toda la semana para ti, pero mañana – me acerqué a él, para susurrarle – y sólo mañana – él rió – seré de Nath ¿Puedes vivir con eso? – pregunté. Manuel entrecerró sus ojos, mientras lo meditaba.

Lo intentaré, mientras nada intente matarte por una noche… podré dormir tranquilo – Nath rió.

Manuel, todos sabemos que cualquier cosa es peligrosa para Janie… se necesita un cuarto vacío para que ella esté a salvo – le di un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Nath se quejó.

No es cierto, no soy _tan_ mal afortunada – Nath ahogó una risa, y yo rodé mis ojos, divertida. El reloj en la pared marcaba las diez de la noche. En una hora, como había dicho el doctor, podría salir del hospital y prepararme para otro día aburrido con Ray y las malditas sesiones. Mañana modelaría los trajes de baño. Y el sólo hecho de recordar a Japón me ponía los pelos de punta.

Escuchamos un par de sirenas al lado del hospital. Eran tres. Seguro alguien había informado sobre el asesinato que se había dado a un par de calles de aquí. El mismo del que Thomas había informado a Manuel. Los tres volteamos a ver a la ventana que dejaba escuchar los sonidos. Cuando éstas se callaron, Nath habló

Esas sirenas en camino a un lugar de asesinato me recuerda… - comenzó, como si estuviera recordando algo importante. Nath volteó a verme, con un rostro alterado - ¡Jane Harrison! ¡¿Cómo cuernos se te ocurre ir a la zona más peligrosa de Bahía en la hora central de asesinatos?! ¡¿Es que acaso no pensaste en mí?! ¡Casi me matas del susto! – hice una mueca molesta, por el tono de voz agudo que había usado Nath para reprenderme. Arrugué mi nariz.

Lo siento – dije, con un acento dubitativo y temeroso. Ya había pasado un día desde que casi me asesinaran. Y ese _casi_ se debía gracias a Manuel, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarme la vida.

¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¿Casi me da un infarto y tú solo me vas a decir "Lo siento"? – imitó mi voz. Yo reí, pero traté de calmarla.

No sabía que era la zona más peligrosa de Bahía, Y tú no me dijiste eso cuando te lo dije… - defendí. Nath abrió sus ojos como platos.

¡Porque me cortaste la llamada! ¡Iba a advertírtelo y me colgaste! ¿Sabes cuántas pastillas me tuve que tomar para calmarme? ¡Te busqué por todos lados para evitar que te mataran! ¡A Manuel casi lo atropella un idiota por tu culpa! – y mi sonrisa se borró. Nath se dio cuenta de sus palabras y volteó a ver rápido a Manuel, quien no había dicho ni una palabra

¡¿Cómo que casi te atropella un idiota?! – exclamé, con el terror bien notado en mi voz. Manuel no me había dicho eso, y lo comprendía. Yo tampoco se lo hubiera dicho para no preocuparlo, especialmente luego de haber pasado por una prueba errónea de embarazo y haberlo asustado lo suficiente con eso. Pero la sola idea de imaginar que alguien estuvo a punto de arrollarlo, me aterraba

Casi – dijo, alzando su dedo índice y cerrando sus ojos… como queriendo tranquilizarme. Pero me desesperé más - ¡Nath, prometiste cerrar la boca! – exclamó, mirando a Nath. Nath sonrió y se cubrió con las sábanas. Manuel volvió su vista a mí – Era un moto, nada grave. Apenas me rozó ¿De acuerdo? No importa – calmé mis nervios, haciendo caso a sus palabras y viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas. Sí me importaba que alguien estuvo a punto de hacerle daño, pero él seguía aquí.

La próxima vez… al menos dime que casi te matan por mi culpa – Manuel sonrió

No fue tu culpa – enarqué mis cejas, Manuel también lo hizo. Me di por vencida y acepté el que no fuera mi culpa. Aunque yo sabía que no era así, porque de no ser por mi estupidez, Manuel podía haber muerto.

Él no corría peligro cuando sólo era mi amigo, pero ahora, que se había convertido en parte de mí, parecía que también contaba con la misma suerte que yo. ¿Era un peligro? ¿Una clase de maldición viviente? ¿Le pasaría algo grave a Manuel si seguía conmigo? Eran preguntas que siempre me aterraban. Pero no quería alejarme de él. Lo necesitaba tanto como la vida. Por eso mismo, no podía perderlo.

¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! – exclamó alguien desde la puerta, que ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta que estaba abierta – Qué lástima que los ladrillos no te mataron – dijo. Manuel entrecerró sus ojos, molesto e incrédulo. Nath hizo lo mismo.

Pero yo no mostré ninguna expresión. Porque esto era imposible. Edward debería estar muerto.

Capitulo Noventa y Tres

¿Quién es él? – preguntaron Manuel y Nath al unísono. Ambos con su mirada puesta en mí y su semblante serio. Yo no encontraba mi voz. El sólo hecho de verlo, ahí, de pies junto a la puerta. Me hacía temblar. No tenía ni una cicatriz o quemadura provocada por el incendio de hace dos semanas. Él estaba bien. Era yo la que casi muere por el incendio de la cafetería. Pero él estaba bien.

Edward rió, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza. Su barba había crecido, al igual que su cabello. Parecía una versión más joven de James Franco, pero un poco más robusto y más alto. Por eso me intimidaba. Edward parecía medir alrededor de un metro ochenta y cinco, pero era fuerte. O al menos sus músculos me lo decían.

Edward seguía hablando de algo, pero no podía escucharle, o entenderle. Estaba confundida, porque tal vez sólo se trataba de un sueño. No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida de pronto, pero seguro sólo era eso. Una maldita pesadilla. Edward no estaba aquí. Él estaba en el infierno quemándose, así como murió. No tenía por qué alarmarme. Pero la imagen de tenerlo frente a mí era tan real que me costaba convencerme que era una pesadilla.

¿Tú hiciste todo esto? – susurré, negando levemente con la cabeza y entrecerrando mis ojos. ¿Se trataba de su venganza? ¿Hacerme pagar por lo que hace dos semanas le había hecho yo? ¿Algún trato por el dinero de mi padre o simplemente para hacerme pagar lo que él pagó? ¿Acaso no se lo merecía? ¡Él me había intentado violar!

¿Tratar de matarte? Tal vez ¿Tú hiciste todo aquello en el hotel? Si no querías acostarte conmigo… pudiste haberme abofeteado, al menos – Edward comenzó a reír, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Manuel saltó de la silla

¡¿Qué?! – gritó tan fuerte que me sobresalté por el tono de voz que usó. ¡Esto era el colmo! Recién habíamos salido de un duro problema que no tenía nada qué ver conmigo, y ahora Edward aparece para darle más leña al fuego que comenzaba a extinguirse. Si quería vengarse de mí de algún modo, podía hacerlo conmigo… no metiendo a Manuel, o nuestra relación, en esto - ¿Te ibas a acostar con él?

¡Él me drogó y me llevó a su habitación! ¡Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que reaccioné! – exclamé, tratando de calmar las cosas y poniéndome en pie, hasta llegar al lado de Manuel. Él miraba a Edward, y, si matar con la mirada fuera posible, Edward en verdad estaría muerto ahora. Tragué saliva y arrugué la frente – Lo detuve porque me acorde que te tenía a ti – susurré, mirándolo con súplica esperando que comprendiera. Manuel no quitó su vista de Edward, y eso comenzó a preocuparme. Porque tenía el presentimiento que, en cualquier momento, Manuel se iba a lanzar contra él hasta matarlo – Manuel, jamás permitiría que algo así sucediera. El plan lo ideó él – y mis presentimientos resultaron ser correctos.

Manuel se lanzó, de una manera tan inesperada, sobre Edward. Nath gritó del susto, al igual que yo. Edward no tuvo tiempo de frenar a Manuel, por lo que el puño de éste se estrelló en el rostro de Edward y lo mandó al suelo con desequilibrio. Manuel lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo volvió a golpear, justo en el pómulo y haciendo que éste comenzara a sangrar.

¡Manuel, ya basta! – exclamé, con el corazón en la boca. No me importaba que Manuel le diera su merecido a Edward, se lo debía desde hace dos semanas. Pero me preocupaba que Edward le hiciera daño a Manuel en cualquier momento. No quería que Manuel sangrara de la manera que Edward lo estaba haciendo. Principalmente porque en cuatro días, casi tres, era el primer partido de Alemania. Ellos no podían perder el primer partido. Ellos _tenían_ que ganar la copa. - ¡Manuel, cariño, es suficiente! – me acerqué a él, tratando de esquivar el brazo con el que golpeaba a Edward. Éste ya no se movía. Estaba inconsciente. O muerto.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones, estaba bien por mí.

Manuel dejó de golpear a Edward. Sus dedos tenían sangre, y sus ojos seguían asesinándolo. Tomé una toalla que estaba en una de las mesas de la habitación y limpié la mano de Manuel, delicadamente puesto que sus nudillos estaban rojos por los golpes. Edward yacía a nuestros pies, noqueado y sangrando por casi todo el rostro. Era una imagen asquerosa, pero me alegraba el hecho que no moviera ningún músculo. Manuel tenía su rostro intacto, como si Edward no hubiese intentado hacer nada para defenderse, lo que era bueno… porque no me gustaría tener que ver a Manuel con el mismo rostro que había tenido cuando Luke y él pelearon.

¿Cuál era el afán de los hombres en pelear hasta matarse?

Gracias, se lo merecía – dije, tomando su rostro en mis manos y haciendo que me volteara a ver. Manuel sonrió de lado, débil. Odiaba verlo así. Lo odiaba casi tanto como quedarme sin oxígeno, así como me sentí al estar debajo de los ladrillos en la cafetería. No podía ver a Manuel enfadado. Me era extraño verlo así. Siempre sonreía y bromeaba sobre casi cualquier cosa, y me trataba como si fuese la joya más valiosa del mundo. Así era él. No un deprimido y débil hombre.

Y se merece más – susurró, tomándome por la cintura y atrayéndome a él. Manuel pegó sus labios a mi cabeza, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y me aplastaba los pulmones. Pero los aplastaba con cariño, lo cual se sentía bien para mí.

Nath tosió, falsamente. Manuel y yo volteamos a verla y ella nos lanzó una sonrisa irónica, como diciendo "Gracias, yo sigo aquí". Reí, era difícil olvidar que Nath estaba en algún sitio, pero se trataba de Manuel y yo. Todo alrededor desaparecía cuando se trataba entre él y yo.

La puerta detrás de nosotros se abrió, y la corriente del pánico bajó por mi médula hasta extenderse por mi pecho. La mayoría de las veces que un médico se da cuenta que un paciente necesita revisión, es porque las enfermeras se lo comunican. Pero para el doctor Steve, como decía en su bata, fue distinto. Encontró a Edward en el suelo y lleno de sangre en el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y llamó a tres enfermeras para que lo trasladaran a la zona de Observaciones. Les dio unas indicaciones a las enfermeras, mientras que Nath, Manuel y yo intercambiábamos miradas, claramente preguntándonos entre nosotros qué excusa poner. El doctor se dio media vuelta y nos miró, con ojos sospechosos

¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – preguntó, haciendo de sus labios una fina línea recta que daba a entender que no estaba de bromas, y que quería una explicación lógica. Nath fue la primera en hablar.

El chico vino y dijo bastantes groserías con respecto a… nuestro cuerpo ¿Verdad, Jane? – yo asentí, tragando saliva y siguiéndole la corriente a Nath – así que Manuel, como todo buen novio, golpeó al tipo por decir comentarios groseros sobre Janie – se encogió de hombros al terminar. El doctor Steve entrecerró sus ojos, mientras asentía y trataba de evaluar las palabras de Nath.

Dígame… - interrumpió Manuel, al notar que tal vez eso no era suficiente - ¿Usted se quedaría de brazos cruzados si alguien hablara del cuerpo de su esposa? – preguntó, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Yo solo me limitaba a apoyar las palabras de ambos. No era muy bueno mentirosa que digamos.

No tengo una esposa – respondió el doctor, a lo que Manuel se quedó tieso al escucharlo. Pero enarcó las cejas, mientras lamía sus labios. Era momento de improvisar.

Bueno… si tuviera – añadí yo, enarcando una ceja y ladeando mi cabeza, tratando de no mostrarme nerviosa. El doctor rodó sus ojos y negó, mientras una sonrisa de lado se formaba en su rostro. Levantó el fichero que llevaba y leyó algo en él. Nath se levantó de la cama.

De acuerdo, Jane Harrison, quedas libre por hoy. Los demás pacientes saldrán hasta mañana por la mañana, todavía necesitamos revisar la parte interna por si no hay fracturas o hemorragias. En lo que a salud cierna, todos están bien ¿Lo captan? – preguntó, y luego comprendí que se refería a si habíamos entendido.

Sí… - dije, entrecerrando mis ojos y fingiendo haber escuchado esa palabra millones de veces – lo captamos – asentí, para terminar con el doctor saliendo de la habitación y dándome el alta para volver al campamento. Mi cuerpo estaba bien, y no sentía dolor. Edward estaba en Observaciones y esperaba no volvérmelo a encontrar nunca más. Mucho menos que se encontrara con Manuel. Si Edward tenía algo que ver con el incendio de la cafetería, no dudaba en que se vengaría de lo que Manuel le había hecho en el rostro. Y ese era un pensamiento aterrador.

Nath, Manuel y yo atravesamos las puertas del hospital para encontrarnos en el exterior. La noche era fría, y todavía llevaba mi _Jumpsuit_ negro, mis piernas y mis brazos quedaban al descubierto, así que Manuel tuvo que quitarse el suéter y ponérmelo encima. Éste tenía el calor corporal de él, y no tardó en calentarme a mí también. Me quedaba grande, más bien… enorme. Pero era cómodo y agradable. Nath se nos había adelantado un poco, unos siete metros, al menos.

¿Sabes? Todo eso es tu culpa – dijo Manuel en voz baja, abrazándome por la cintura y apegándome a él. Yo levanté mi vista, con el ceño fruncido

¿Qué cosa? – pregunté, sonriendo. Manuel mordió su labio inferior.

Si no fueras tan hermosa, los chicos no se pelearían entre sí para tenerte en sus brazos. O no querrían matarme para hacerte suya. Definitivamente es tu culpa – dijo, sonriendo irónico y haciéndome reír. Yo lo abracé.

Tú no hables, señor Príncipe Verde – Manuel frunció el ceño – que si las chicas se emocionan cuando siquiera las ves, es porque eres demasiado guapo – Manuel volteó a verme.

¿Verde? ¿No soy azul? – preguntó, con su frente arrugada y expresión angustiada. Sonreí más

Es que casi nunca usas un traje azul, la mayoría de las veces juegas con un traje verde – dije, parpadeando y mirando cómo él enarcaba sus cejas, como si tratara de contenerse la risa. Se encogió de hombros.

El lunes usaré amarillo – lo miré, irónica. Manuel rió y terminó por besarme en los labios.

Oigan, tortolos, ¿Podrían darse prisa? No quiero que nos asalten o nos maten… dejen el romance para más tarde – Escuchamos a Nath, todavía no me separaba de Manuel y no es que quisiera, tampoco. Nath tosió falsamente, otra vez, pero la ignoramos por completo - ¡Manuel! ¡Jane! – gritó Nath, Manuel y yo reímos y nos separamos por fin. Nath nos fulminaba con la mirada – Qué bueno que lo hicieron por las buenas, porque estaba a punto de lanzarles una roca a los dos – dijo, dándose media vuelta y volviendo a caminar. Con su espalda hacia nosotros. Manuel y yo nos volteamos a ver, y ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo. Así que, de nuevo, nuestros labios se encontraron necesitados del otro y rehicimos el beso que Nath nos había obligado a parar.

Cuatro segundos después, algo golpeó con fuerza mi cabeza y cayó a mi lado en el suelo. Manuel y yo nos quejamos al mismo tiempo, y vimos a Nath, mirándonos, con una tercera roca en su mano. Dejó caer la roca y entrecerró los ojos, sin quitar su vista de nosotros.

Manuel y yo volvimos a reír y nos acercamos a ella. Nath se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. Le di un leve golpe en el brazo y ella rió, de manera malévola. Esto me confirmaba que su manera obvia de hablar podía convertirse en una manera de decir la verdad, aunque lo que dijera no tuviese sentido.

Cuando llegamos al campamento, las luces de todas las cabañas estaban apagadas. Eran las once de la noche. Casi las doce. En cinco horas me tenía que volver a despertar y soportar diez horas de trabajo junto con el peor jefe de la historia. Y mañana tocaban los trajes de baño. Y Japón y yo chocaríamos vestuario de nuevo. Eso era lo más alarmante.

Nath fue por su camino y Manuel y yo entramos en su cabaña. Las luces del exterior iluminaban lo suficiente la sala, así que Manuel no se molestó en encender las luces. Yo estaba descansada, ya que había dormido por casi tres horas, y había sido un profundo sueño. Pero sabía que Manuel estaba cansado. Podía notar cómo le pesaban sus párpados y caminaba de una manera agotada. Además, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación. Yo entré en la cocina y busqué algo para comer, mi apetito estaba cerrado, y no tenía ganas de comer nada, pero igual necesitaba comer. Esperaba no volver a vomitarlo, ya que la Anemia seguía estando presente. Los dolores de espalda baja y estómago desaparecieron. Me atacaban de vez en cuando, pero no eran tan fuertes.

Me serví un vaso de leche y me lo tomé al instante. No tenía hambre, sino sed. La leche helada ayudó a que esa sed desapareciera y caminara en dirección a la habitación. Manuel estaba en la sala, buscando su computadora. Ya llevaba puesto un pantalón de lana gris y una camisa roja con un signo de paz en el centro.

Me puse el pijama y regresé con Manuel a la sala. Ya había encontrado la computadora y la estaba conectando junto con el televisor. Me senté en el sofá, observándolo.

Manu ¿Qué haces? – pregunté, formando una sonrisa. Manuel volteó a verme

No lo sé – dijo, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. Yo reí, me puse de pie y caminé hasta su lado. Los párpados de verdad le pesaban

Estás cansado, mi amor. Ve a dormir – le dije, abrazándolo por la cintura y cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Manuel acarició mi cabello.

Bien – dijo. Caminó hasta su cama y se recostó sobre ella. Yo me acosté a su lado, esperando a que se durmiera para asegurarme que descansara. Tal vez mañana no tuviera entreno, pero aun así tenía que descansar, últimamente ambos nos estábamos durmiendo tarde.

Los minutos pasaron y Manuel no movía ni un dedo. Lo único que yo escuchaba era su tranquila respiración. Me tenía envuelta en sus brazos, y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón palpitando con normalidad. Pero yo no me podía dormir. Tal vez era el hecho de que dormí demasiado. O tal vez el hecho de que Edward no estaba muerto.

¿Y si en verdad planeaba algo en contra de Manuel? Lo mataría si fuese así. No iba a permitir que le tocara un solo cabello. Manuel lo era todo para mí, si lo perdía sería como perder mi vida. Sería un espíritu maldito que tenía que seguir atrapado en la Tierra, sufriendo de lo que era perder lo más importante en mi vida. Mi tercer nombre sería Miseria. Y mi tercer apellido Condena.

La alarma sonó bastante lejos, pero igual la pude escuchar. Manuel seguía a mi lado, durmiendo cómodamente y bastante tranquilo. De verdad parecía cansado, y que dormir era como el regalo de la vida. Todavía me veía envuelta en sus brazos, sintiendo que éstos iban a sostenerme siempre para no dejarme caer. Pero tenía que levantarme, separarme de él y verlo de nuevo en diez horas. Si no llegaba, mañana tendría que pasar un día completo en las sesiones. Y mañana era sábado, mi día libre. Aunque igual tendría que recuperar una mañana por haber perdido las sesiones del miércoles.

Me di cuenta que mi celular estaba en la mesita de noche, conectado con su cargador. La batería estaba al cien por ciento y ahora tenía que ir a ducharme y prepararme para otro infierno en sesiones.

 _Sólo una semana más_.

En Alemania, las horas de sesiones con Stella y Machima eran cuatro, tres lo mínimo. Sólo posaba ciertos trajes, y luego era completamente libre. Bueno, no tan libre, puesto que seguía estudiando en la Academia y mis clases estaban organizadas de siete a diez de la mañana. Trabajaba de las once a las dos, iba a casa a hacer los trabajos y luego me ponía a leer los libros que mi padre me solía comprar. La biblioteca estaba en su oficina, y era enorme. En todo el tiempo que él estuvo vivo me compró hasta ciento diecisiete libros. El último que me había regalado, había sido "La Mecánica del Corazón", dos meses antes de morir.

Pude haber recordado más cosas, pero me di cuenta que me había quedado quieta por al menos diez minutos. Me deshice del agarre de Manuel y caminé hasta el ropero. Tomé un short naranja-rosado, con un pequeño cinturón para hacerle juego. Lo combiné con una camisa blanca de tela suave, y con las mangas hasta por encima de los codos. Tomé unas sandalias formales y entré en el cuarto de baño. Me deshice del pijama y me metí en la ducha. Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos era bañarme, y por eso me tardaba bastante en la ducha. Era un momento tan relajante que no veía cómo dejar de hacerlo. Pero se me hacía tarde y todavía tenía que llegar al estudio. Así que me duché rápido, me vestí y sequé mi cabello con la toalla. Salí del cuarto de baño y esperé encontrarme con Manuel despierto o al menos despertándose. Pero seguía dormido. De verdad que estaba cansado.

Tomé mi maquillaje y apliqué una suave de capa de éste. Peiné mi cabello y revisé mi conjunto. Me aseguré de que todo estuviera bien, y caminé hasta la cocina. No había cafetería, así que tendría que prepararme algo hasta que estuviera en pie de nuevo. Tomé un vaso de agua y saqué unos huevos del refrigerador. Me los preparé revueltos, como solía hacérmelos mi padre.

Había naranjas, así que me preparé un jugo de naranja y tosté unas barras de pan. Tomé mi celular y chequeé mi correo. Tenía setenta y seis mensajes sin leer. Y comencé a revisarlos uno por uno mientras tomaba asiento en la isla de la cocina y comía tranquilamente mi desayuno. Todavía tenía quince minutos.

Tenía notificaciones de varias redes sociales, y Lindsay me había mandado una imagen del periódico de Alemania. Era increíble que ya todo el mundo supiera que Manuel y yo estábamos juntos. Estábamos en una esquina de la portada, debajo del resultado de Brasil y Croacia ayer. Había otra foto, y era de ayer. Alguien en el estadio la había tomado. Éramos Manuel y yo. Yo estaba parada en el asiento, con mi mentón apoyado en la cabeza de Manuel. Lindsay había escrito algo debajo de las fotos.

 _Jessica lo sabe_

Capitulo Noventa y Cuatro

Nath suspiró

¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó, juntando sus manos y mirándome con sus cejas arqueadas. Ladeé mi labio, porque esa todavía era una pregunta sin respuesta. No sabía qué iba a hacer. Si me iba de casa, Jessica me buscaría por esquina a esquina hasta encontrarme y regresarme al hogar del diablo. No era libre, y jamás lo sería. Por otro lado, no podía irme de casa por Brad. Lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo ir para siempre. Éramos de madres distintas, pero lo amaba como a mí misma. Si yo me iba, igual podría seguirme viendo con Brad. Pero él pasaría a ser sólo un pequeño amigo de 10 años que vivió conmigo bajo el mismo techo. La casa "Harrison" ya no era "Harrison". Se trataba de la casa "Watson", y tal vez pronto la casa "Naughlen".

No lo sé – volteé a ver a las canchas. Manuel atajaba los balones muy bien. Mario y Bastian hacían pases con la pelota, Thomas platicaba con Joachim, y Toni bromeaba con Mats. Era sábado, faltaban dos días para que el primer partido de Alemania disputara contra Portugal. Ayer, todos nos llevamos una sorpresa increíble, y era que España, el actual campeón del mundo, había sido goleado por Holanda, los subcampeones, con un resultado de cinco goles en contra. Todos apoyaban a Arjen Robben, de Holanda, por ser su compañero de equipo por el Bayern Múnich – Si Jessica lo sabe… es obvio que no me dejara ver a la persona que me hace feliz. Ella lo dará todo por no verme una sonrisa, así que va a encerrarme en un calabozo hasta que la guerra llegue y destruya la casa. Tal vez me muera, pero tal vez sobreviva y vuelva con Manuel para cuando todo…

Janie… - interrumpió Nath, mirándome con una ceja arqueada y un rostro confuso – ya estás delirando – negó con la cabeza – Sabes que eres bienvenida a mi casa cuando quieras. Mi madre no tendrá problemas con que te quedes con nosotros, te quiere más que a mí – reí, porque sabía que era cierto. Aunque no toqué el tema – Además, en mi casa la única regla es "No caminar después que mamá ha hecho el aseo". Ni siquiera Lucio entra en la casa cuando mamá acaba de hacer la limpieza. Es un perro obediente… y también te ama más que a mí – rodé los ojos. Lucio me odiaba. Así que lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Gracias, Nath, seguro me quedaré en tu casa hasta que a Jessica se le pase lo que tiene de bruja. Luego buscaré un apartamento y… me esconderé lo más posible de la ex casa "Harrison". Pero no creo que lo vaya a hacer. Es decir ¿Desde cuándo un plan me sale bien a mí? – pregunté, Nath se encogió de hombros y desvió su vista

Bueno… Manuel…

Ese no era un plan, el destino lo quiso así – señalé. Nath mordió sus labios y asintió – además, no puedo dejar a Brad con la supervisión de dos imbéciles como Jessica y Louis, ¿Y si ambos maltratan a Brad para hacerme regresar a mí? ¿Y si Jessica me amenaza con tratarlo igual que yo para que regrese? No puedo hacerle eso a Brad, sólo tiene diez años. Y creo que fue suficiente con lo que le pasó en diciembre – dije, volviendo mi vista con Manuel y saludándolo con una sonrisa forzada. El turno de Manuel había terminado, así que me devolvió el saludo. Su sonrisa sí era real. ¿Tendría que arriesgarme a dejarlo para proteger a Brad? ¿Protegerme a mí? ¿O proteger nuestra relación? Porque podía seguir siendo su novia, con la diferencia de no verlo las horas que yo quisiera. O ir a un partido a apoyarlo. Me preocupaba eso. Y sabía, que si las cosas estaban así, sería Manuel quien ya no querría soportar la idea de salir con alguien que era invisible. O peor, que no existía.

¿Enserio crees que Jessica tratara mal al angelito de su vida? Nadie puede lastimar a Brad, Janie, ni siquiera Jessica o Louis. Es demasiado inocente como para que alguien pueda hacerle daño. Él va a estar bien, pero tienes que preocuparte por ti. ¿Qué tal si Jessica decide quemarte viva? ¿Y si se cumple todo lo que dices? A Manuel no le va a gustar que tu madrastra te separe de él. Será un problema más grande, porque te aseguro que, si Jessica te encierra para siempre, Manuel le declarará la guerra hasta demoler por completo la casa y sacarte de ahí. Si quieres mi opinión… - levantó las palmas de sus manos – es ésa. Manuel no va a dejarte ir…

Y le agradezco por eso – coloqué una manos sobre mi pecho – yo tampoco me quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando ser rescatada. Pero Jessica tiene los peores planes macabros. Especialmente si soy yo ¿Recuerdas cuando me lanzó la virgen al ojo? Esa es una completa prueba de posesión satánica… nadie lanza a una virgen – dije, señalando el punto. Nath sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Janie, solo quiero decirte que deberías preocuparte más por ti. Brad está bien ¿Desde cuándo has visto a Jessica comportarse como bruja con él? Incluso le da todo lo que él quiere – enarqué mis cejas

Sí ¿Recuerdas que te dije lo que me dio para Navidad? Brad tuvo lo que él quería, guantes originales. Yo… palos de golf. Me obligué a mí misma a que me gustara ese deporte, pero igual nunca he tenido tiempo para aprender. Al menos fue un regalo, tal vez pueda convertirme en jugadora profesional algún día – Nath rió – pero… Jessica no me dio nada que me alegrara la Navidad…

Hasta que los regalos de Manuel y yo llegaron – me sacó la lengua, y yo reí. Era cierto, pero luego la secuestraron. De igual modo, eso no tenía que ver con el tema. Lo que yo quería era huir, pero iba a ser imposible si Jessica me buscaba y me arrastraba de vuelta a la casa. Y no quería irme por Brad. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida? Era casi tan doloroso como dejar a Nath, o dejar a Manuel. Pero sabía que esto estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Era Brad. O era Manuel.

Si me quedaba en casa, la regla de "No salir nunca jamás" estaría grabada en la puerta de mi habitación. Y eso significaba tener una relación con Manuel y nunca verlo. Lo cual nos llevaría a terminar lo que tanto deseé. Y, si me iba a otro lugar, ya no podría ver a Brad por temor a encontrarme con Jessica y me obligara a despedirme de Nath y de Manuel.

Dios… ¡Qué complicado! – exclamé, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos y agitando la cabeza, alterada.

¿Qué es complicado? – preguntó una familiar voz por detrás de mí. Levanté mi vista y volteé a ver, Manuel caminaba con una botella de agua hacia nosotras. Tomó asiento a mi lado y besó mi mejilla.

Nada… solo la vida – dije, sonriéndole sin mostrar los dientes y recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Nath miró a las canchas.

La que casi siempre pierdes – dijo ella, riendo. Le quité la botella a Manuel y se la lancé - ¡Hey! – se quejó Nath, Manuel y yo reímos y ella de ordenó el cabello – Sólo hablaba de la verdad – asentí, irónica – Además, tienes que aprender a lanzar – me lanzó la botella, que cayó en mi abdomen y tuve que enderezarme de golpe, ya que sí había sido un buen golpe.

¡Tonta! – grité, mientras apretaba los dientes y dejaba la botella al lado de Manuel, Nath rió y me lanzó un beso

Ups, lo siento – se cubrió los labios, mientras miraba a Manuel – olvidé que ahora sólo eres de un chico – y lo fulminó divertida. Yo rodé mis ojos, sonriente – Aunque gracias por acceder a la "Noche de Chicas" de anoche. Sé lo duro que fue dejar ir a Jane – se colocó una mano sobre el pecho

¿Duro? – siguió Manuel - ¡Tuve pesadillas por tu culpa! Considérate afortunada que la dejé toda la noche ahí, la hubiera secuestrado a las dos de la mañana. Hora a la que, por cierto, seguía sin poder dormir – señaló. Nath rió y yo lo miré, seria.

¿Cómo que no podías dormir a las dos de la mañana? – pregunté, parpadeando como si fuera su madre y lo fuera a castigar por dormirse tarde, especialmente porque su entreno comenzaba temprano. Manuel asintió

Sí, bueno, eso también es tu culpa por abandonarme. Suelo tener pesadillas cuando no estás conmigo – dijo. Sentí el calor llegar a mis mejillas, y por suerte mi cabello estaba desordenado y me cubría los lados del rostro. Sonreí y le di un beso, a modo juguetón y de disculpa por haberlo dejado solo la noche pasada. Él tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

No sé… digo, y sólo digo, más bien… pienso un poco, poquito, que ahora me siento, no sé ustedes, invisible – dijo Nath, hablando como si quisiera decirlo de la manera menos directa posible. Manuel y yo gruñimos, como si estuviéramos de acuerdo en no volver a besarnos cuando Nath estuviera presente, sólo para interrumpirnos. Volteé a verla – Enserio, son asquerosamente lindos – Manuel enarcó sus cejas

Yo no soy "Lindo" – se quejó – Guapo, pero no "Lindo" – yo reí, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y Nath asentía, como si quisiera comprender algo en las palabras que había dicho Manuel.

Claro que sí, cariño, eres el más guapo del mundo – le dije, mirándolo mientras él volteaba su vista a mí. Iba a besarme, pero luego se frenó. Porque Nath tosió falsamente y ambos la volteamos a ver, fulminantes. Nath nos sonreía

Es broma, bésense cuantas veces quieran – dijo, arrugando su nariz y enarcando sus cejas repetitivamente. Yo no me quedé a pensarlo dos veces, así que junté los labios de Manuel con los míos y ambos olvidamos que Nath estuviese ahí. Pero su presencia se volvió a notar cuando una rápida luz hizo destello desde nuestro lado, y sabiendo perfectamente qué era - ¡Oh! ¡Maldito Flash! – se quejó Nath. Manuel y yo nos separamos y la miramos con horror, rogando para que no fuera lo que nosotros creíamos. Nath nos sonrió divertida, y burlona – crearé un nuevo _hashtag_ en _Twitter_. Pueden encontrar su foto en _#Januel_ – nos guiñó un ojo. Yo abrí mi boca, no pudiéndomelo creer.

Algún día voy a vengarme ¿Sabes? – la reprendí. Nath rió y nos mostró la pantalla. Evidentemente, éramos Manuel y yo besándonos, y ambos teníamos una sonrisa en nuestros labios. La felicidad estaba bien escrita en mi sonrisa, y juré que era la primera vez que me veía sonriendo de manera tan real. Pero era eso lo que podía llegar a destruirme. Esa sonrisa era la que Jessica se había encargado de evitar en toda mi vida. Si se enteraba que Manuel era el responsable de que sus planes estuvieran fracasando, no sólo me separaría de él. Sino, podía hacerle algo a él tambien. Simplemente para que mi felicidad ya nunca volviese a florecer dentro de mí.

Creo que fue una mala idea – dijo Nath, seguro al ver mi expresión. Pero yo negué.

No, déjala. Merezco ser feliz un momento ¿No? – dije, mientras obtenía una mirada por parte de ambos. Yo todavía tenía clavada la mía en la pantalla. Nath asentía, al igual que Manuel. Pero ambos sabían que tenía razón. Y necesitaba que un momento de total felicidad hubiese quedado grabado en una fotografía.

Claro que sí – dijo Nath, guiñándome un ojo. Un silbato se escuchó desde la cancha, y todos volteamos a ver. El entrenador quería a Manuel de vuelta, así que él le levantó el dedo pulgar y se puso de pie. Se inclinó para besarme y se despidió de Nath. Cuando se fue, sentí, como cada vez que se iba, que una parte de mí también se iba con él. Me gustaría pasar un día entero con él, sólo para ser feliz la mayor parte del tiempo. Y es que jamás había sentido algo por alguien, al menos no tan real como lo sentía por Manuel. Por eso no quería tomar decisiones apresuradas, porque si lo hacía, podía costarme mucho en el futuro. Tal vez todavía no era tiempo de pensar en las cosas del hogar o en Jessica. Estaba bien en Brasil. Sólo esperaba poder serlo en Alemania.

El celular de Nath sonó y ella tuvo que levantarse para contestar. Al parecer era algo "Demasiado importante". Me quedé mirando las canchas. Especialmente a Manuel, quien atajaba y atajaba balones como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Yo ni de cerca lograría rozar ni un solo balón. No era de las que practicaba un deporte tan exigente como el fútbol, o el básquetbol. Era más del voleibol o del tenis. Y, si pudiera jugar golf, tal vez lo practicaría.

Algo que Nath y yo habíamos aprendido juntas, era surfear en agua y en hielo. Para cuando fuimos a Malibú, como excursión de la Academia de Modelaje, ella y yo, junto con otras chicas, tomamos clases de surf. No era un pasatiempo realmente presente en mí, pero era divertido. Aprendimos sobre hielo en Berlín, en nuestras vacaciones de verano. Me había sentido bastante cansada cuando terminamos la primera sesión, pero había sido divertido. Bastante.

No era deportista, pero era sana. Normalmente hacía ejercicio, aunque los últimos seis meses no hice ni un poco de él. Pero se debía a que me sentía realmente deprimida por haber perdido a Manuel.

Nath regresó

¿Admirando a tu novio? – preguntó, tomando asiento de nuevo a mi lado y mirando lo que yo miraba – Es un buen arquero – volteé a verla.

¿"Buen"? – repetí – él no es un "Buen" arquero. Es el mejor – le dije, con un ojo entrecerrado y mirándola de manera de advertencia. Nath enarcó una ceja, mientras asentía. Volteé a verlo. Su turno todavía no había terminado, y no había dejado entrar ningún balón. Roman y Ron-Robert observaban, de brazos cruzados y una mirada de concentración.

Vamos a ganar – dijo Nath, tan segura como yo. Reí y volteé a verla, con una sonrisa

Claro que sí, ellos son invencibles – señalé. Pero nadie estaba lanzando balones. Todo lo contrario, estaban haciendo estilos libres mientras Joachim hablaba con uno de los médicos - ¿No deberías estar allá? – pregunté, ya que Nath ni siquiera tenía el uniforme puesto.

No, mañana será el turno final para los nuevos. Estrenaré mis habilidades el lunes. Estoy nerviosa – se metió las uñas a la boca, mordiéndolas de los nervios. Yo ladeé mi cabeza

¿Por qué? Eres la mejor asistente médica que conozco, eres una experta con esas cosas. Te va a ir bien, ya lo verás. Te ganarás el premio a la mejor médico – dije, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que ella se sonrojara

Sí, al menos si el premio existiera – dijo. Rodé mis ojos y volví a la cancha. Manuel ya no estaba en el arco, era Roman. Roman tampoco dejaba entrar ningún balón, y parecía que también agudizaba su concentración para lograrlo.

El hambre atacó mi estómago y le dije a Nath que iría por algo de comer. Ella me asintió y salí de la zona de butacas, mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del estadio y me dirigía al pueblo de Santo André. Las personas caminaban con lentitud y tranquilidad. Eran las tres de la tarde. Manuel terminaría de entrenar en una hora y después podríamos ir a algún lugar.

Ayer habíamos tenido la fantástica idea de ir al cine, ya que la única vez que había ido con él había sido en diciembre. Nuestros planes ya estaban tomados, cuando nos dimos cuenta que no había ninguna película con subtítulos. Todos estaban doblados al idioma portugués. Y no iba a gastar mi dinero en una película que no entendiera. Así que fuimos al cine del campamento. Por fin me lo había mostrado. Y luego me mostró la biblioteca. Era una enorme cabaña con hileras de libros de cualquier género. Desde Acción hasta Terror.

Busqué por todos lados algún restaurante que me llamara la atención, y había uno en cierta esquina que me agradó. Era un restaurante europeo. Había una variedad de comida exquisita, como platos franceses, o italianos, y, sobre todo, alemanes. Pedí una orden de carne a la boloñesa, junto con un té de manzanilla. Me entregaron un ticket y me pidieron de favor que esperara.

Tomé asiento en una mesa cerca y esperé. El restaurante estaba lleno. Había personas que incluso habían juntado mesas para toda una familia. Varios tenían camisetas de los países que estaban jugando ahora. Como Inglaterra, o Costa Rica, o Colombia. No había visto ningún partido, puesto que no me importaba el resultado de otros países que no fuera Alemania.

Observé la entrada, afuera de ésta había un pequeño porche, con más mesas ahí para que la gente pudiera disfrutar del exterior. Aunque estaba más helado adentro, y yo estaba acostumbrada al clima frío. En la televisión del restaurante pasaban el _Preview_ de los partidos que se disputarían en una hora. Seguía esperando mi comida hasta que un hombre mencionó mi número de ticket y yo me acerqué a la barra para tomar mi orden. La comida se veía deliciosa, y podría lanzarme sobre ella y comérmela con las manos. Haría eso si no tuviera modales o dignidad.

Comencé a apuñalar la carne mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de todos en el restaurante. Todos hablaban del resultado de algunos países, aunque lo único que yo podía escuchar con claridad era el inglés de los británicos. Y entonces un acento llamó mi atención. Porque ése acento ya lo había escuchado.

Era el de Brian, el chico que me había hablado en un restaurante hace tres días. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y yo de él. Lo cuál era una increíble posición, así podría evitar chocar alguna mirada con él. Le había llamado _idiota_. Y tal vez lo era, pero tal vez no. Ése día no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera arreglar las cosas con Manuel, por eso había actuado tan agresiva.

De igual modo, terminé mi carne y dejé el efectivo sobre la mesa. Salí del restaurante y caminé con prisa de vuelta al estadio. En media hora Manuel estaría listo. Él no estaba dispuesto a ver los partidos de hoy, y yo tampoco. Así que, mientras caminaba, pensaba en algún lugar a dónde ir

 _Tal vez un viaje en el Amazonas_.

Un chico se atravesó en una patineta y me hizo caer, con las rodillas impactando en el suelo y sintiendo cómo la sangre salía de la herida. El chico se disculpó y siguió patinando, sin voltearme a ver. Susurré un _idiota_ , pero lo dejé pasar. Así que me puse de pie y tomé mi bolso.

O bueno, quise tomar. Pero no lo encontré a mi lado, ni detrás de mí, o en ningún lugar cerca. Todo lo contrario.

Lo llevaba el chico de la patineta.

Capitulo Noventa y Cinco

Tomé impulso y corrí detrás de él, esquivando a la gente que se atravesaba en mi camino y me impedía llegar con el chico. No sólo iba mi celular y mis documentos en mi bolso, sino mi dinero… la herencia de mi padre y la parte que le correspondía a Manuel.

El chico de la patineta volteó a verme, y aceleró su paso. Yo aumenté mi velocidad y corrí hasta tratar de alcanzarlo. Mis rodillas ardían, sabía que estaban raspadas y que pronto tal vez estarían demasiado débiles como para seguir corriendo, pero no me detuve. Seguí corriendo hasta acortar nuestra distancia a sólo cinco metros. Escuchaba la respiración agitada del chico al tomar más impulso con su pierna, pero le fue inútil. Me lancé sobre él. Ambos nos desequilibramos y caímos al suelo. El chico no soltó mi bolso y se puso de pie de inmediato, para seguir corriendo.

Imité su acto y corrí de nuevo tras él. La patineta quedó atrás, y el chico no corría muy rápido que digamos. Le gritaba que se detuviera, o que lo golpearía. Sus jadeos eran audibles para mí, y se estaba cansando, porque su velocidad fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Así que llegué donde él y lo tomé del brazo, haciéndolo parar. El chico agitó el brazo, intentado zafarse de mi agarre y seguir corriendo con mi bolso y los millones que llevaba dentro. Tenía mi bolso en su mano libre, mientras yo intentaba quitárselo. El chico llevaba un gorro que le cubría la frente, aunque su flequillo podía notarse por debajo de éste. Era de cabello cenizo, con ojos claros y una camisa negra con una calavera en el centro. Tenía un rostro ovalado y fruncido, y era alto y delgado, como si tuviese seis meses de no comer, pero igual encontraba lo poco con qué alimentarse. Lo golpeé en el rostro, como para vengarme de lo que había hecho.

¿Quién demonios te crees para robarme mis cosas? ¿Acaso no tienes las tuya? – traté de alcanzar el bolso, pero el chico alzó su brazo y lo puso a una altura imposible para mí. Manuel lo alcanzaría, de eso no tenía duda.

Estás loca, muñeca – me dijo, jadeando y con su sonrisa bien formada en el rostro. Su dentadura era impecable y definida, con todos sus dientes rectos. Sacudí mi cabeza y volteé a verlo a los ojos.

Devuélveme mi bolso… y no le diré a la policía – quería cruzarme de brazos, pero era lógico que si lo soltaba, él correría hasta hacerme cansar. El chico rió y bajó su vista.

¿Te parece si me besas y te devuelvo _el bolso_? – preguntó. Yo entrecerré mis ojos, y le di otra bofetada. Él simplemente rió, y eso me molestó aún más ¿Quién se creía?

Ni loca. Además, quiero el bolso con todas mis cosas dentro ¿Entendiste? No me obligues a noquearte – alcé mi puño, amenazante. El chico lo miró, con una ceja arqueada y un rostro irónico – te juro que lo haré – susurré, arrugando mi nariz.

Seguro que lo harás, me gustaría sentir el tacto liviano de las mujeres ¿Boxeas o practicas karate? Porque en realidad pareces una _Barbie_ sexy e indefensa ¿Eso me tendría que asustar? – sin más, le solté un fuerte golpe en el pómulo, tanto por imbécil, como por llamarme sexy e indefensa ¿Desde cuándo combinan las dos palabras? – De acuerdo… eres una _Barbie_ ruda – mi paciencia no pudo más, y tuve que tomar las vías más agresivas. Alcé mi pierna y la estrellé en su entrepierna. El chico hizo una mueca adolorida y flexionó sus rodillas, colocando su mano libre en su pierna y dejando de hacer fuerza. Tomé mi bolso, mientras él seguía quejándose del dolor.

Tienes razón, soy ruda con mis cosas – le sonreí victoriosa. Me alejé de él y ésta vez apreté mi bolso contra mi pecho, atenta ante cualquier otro asalto

¡Zorra! – escuché que me dijeron desde atrás. Rodé mis ojos y seguí caminando, en dirección a una farmacia visible, puesto que mis rodillas ardían como el diablo y la sangre ya estaba comenzado a secarse. No quería una infección.

Volteé a ver, como para asegurarme que el chico no me siguiera o me apuntara con un arma, como casi siempre pasaba. Seguía quejándose del dolor ¿De verdad dolía tanto? No fue un golpe tan duro, pero al parecer era como su Talón de Aquiles.

Vi una farmacia en la otra calle y llegué hasta ella. Saqué las cosas de mi bolso, verificando que todo estuviera ahí y no hubiese olvidado nada. Para mi suerte, todo estaba ahí. Mi billetera, mi teléfono, mis documentos y mi maquillaje. Cerré los ojos y susurré un "Gracias" por eso. Una señora tras la barra apareció y me dijo algo en portugués. Yo sólo sonreí y traté de mencionar lo mejor posible que quería unas banditas para golpes. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y arqueó una ceja, tratando de entenderme. Así que tomé mi celular y busqué el Traductor de idiomas. Coloqué _Banditas_ en la zona de alemán, y la palabra _Cura Fita_ apareció en la zona de portugués. Le mencioné la palabra a la señora, en mi muy retrasado portugués, y ella asintió, mientras se contenía las ganas de reír.

Buscó en las repisas lo que yo quería. Cuando lo encontró, me tendió una caja para que yo escogiera de cuáles y cuántas necesitaba. Tomé dos, una grande, del tamaño del hueso de mi rodillo, y otra pequeña, para el raspón menos grande. Ella me mostró el precio en la calculadora y yo me apresuré a sacar los diez _reales_ que me pedía. Se los entregué y me coloqué las banditas en las rodillas. Al llegar al campamento tendría que lavarme las heridas con agua tibia, para evitar que se me infectara.

Justo iba a salir, pero vi que el chico estaba en la otra calle, mirando hacia todo lados. Yo cerré la puerta de golpe y escondí mi rostro. Luego me alejé de la puerta, ya que era transparente, y evitar que me reconociera por mi vestimenta, o el bolso. Me coloqué tras la pared, con mis manos extendidas y pegadas a ésta, como si se tratara de espionaje.

Asomé mi cabeza un poco. El chico seguía ahí. Mirando, volteando y examinando cada parte del ambiente. Si salía, me atraparía y correría hasta mí y devolverme el golpe en su entrepierna. No tenía miedo, simplemente quería ahorrarme cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal. Principalmente porque el chico llevaba una navaja en su mano. ¿Enserio pensaba matarme de la manera más vil? ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada al ver que era un chico sospechoso? Brasil estaba loco.

Algo dentro de mi bolso comenzó a vibrar, y eso me hizo sobresaltarme. Se trataba de mi celular, y la llamada entrante hizo que mi pulso comenzara a relajarse. Ya eran las cuatro, Manuel seguro se preguntaba en dónde estaba. Le contesté.

Voy en camino – le dije, antes que él pudiera decir otra cosa – me tropecé en la calle y estoy… en una farmacia cubriendo la herida. No es grave – me apresuré a decir, antes que se alarmara. Pero nadie hablaba de la otra línea. Todo lo contrario, él reía. Seco. Aunque su risa no era nada parecida a la del verdadero Manuel. Ésta era más ronca, y ahogada.

¿Cuántas veces le has mentido ya al pobre hombre? – preguntó la misma voz. Ésta vez sí entró un pánico en mí. Quité el celular de mi oreja, y miré la pantalla, para asegurarme si era el número de Manuel o un desconocido. Pero era Manuel. La pantalla tenía su nombre, y su número era correcto.

Empujé con fuerza la puerta de la farmacia, y noté que el chico me vio salir de ella. Corrí a toda velocidad en dirección al estadio, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Escuchaba trotes desde atrás, y los pasos del chico se hacían cada vez más audibles. Yo aceleré mi paso, tanto para alejarme del chico como para llegar hasta el estadio y asegurarme que Manuel estuviera bien.

Pasé al campamento y me dirigí por el camino de tierra hasta el estadio. No estaba en condiciones para correr, porque mis rodillas ardían y tenía que tratar la herida. Pero me importaba nada el que se me cayera la pierna si era posible. No podía dejar de pensar en Manuel ¿Por qué un desconocido tenía su teléfono? ¿Le habían hecho algo? ¿Y si era una broma? La voz no sonaba para nada parecida al de alguno de los chicos, mucho menos de los entrenadores. Tenía miedo. La última vez que recibí una llamada de un número de mi agenda y resultó ser otra persona…

Fue para cuando mataron a mi padre.

No, no, no, por favor, no – susurraba mientras corría y escuchaba al chico jadear detrás de mí, como si ya no soportara seguir corriendo. _Las ventajas de ser una modelo_. Pensé, porque asistir a maratones de Stella era obligación por parte de las modelos que trabajábamos en la tienda.

El estadio ya era visible a mis ojos. Sólo un par de metros más. A lo lejos pude ver un par de personas en la salida. No lucían como los chicos, o los guardias o nadie conocido. ¿Tenían a Manuel? ¿Le habían hecho algo? Porque si la respuesta era _sí_ , yo misma me encargaría de terminar con eso. El sólo hecho de imaginar que le pudieran hacer daño a él, me lastimaba hasta los huesos, como su penetraran una espada en el centro de mi pecho y acortaran toda señal de respiración y circulación. Era como quedarse sin aire, o tragar mucha agua, o sentir que una hoguera había sido encendida en el lugar donde se ubicaba el corazón. No podía soportar la idea que Manuel estuviera herido. Porque era como la perdición profunda.

Llegué al estadio por fin, y me detuve para verificar si Manuel no estaba ahí. Eran aficionados, que estaban siendo controlados por los guardias. Unos llevaban camisetas de Bayern Múnich, y otros, fotografías de los jugadores de Alemania. No veía un rostro de angustia en ninguno de ellos. Todo lo contrario, estaban alegres y ansiosos por ver salir a los jugadores.

Entré corriendo en el estadio, atravesando los pasillos y llegando hasta las canchas. Grité el nombre de Manuel a todo pulmón, queriendo que apareciera de alguna de las butacas o de alguna puerta. Las canchas estaban vacías, ni siquiera los entrenadores o médico estaban aquí. Las cosas de los chicos seguían en los banquillos, estaba buscando con la mirada las de Manuel.

¿Janie? – preguntó alguien a mis espaldas. Volteé a ver de golpe, era Sammuel, uno de los guardias internos. Me acerqué, a él, con las lágrimas poco a poco bajando al imaginar qué había pasado con Manuel. Estaba desesperada y asustada ¿Por qué no podía verlo? ¿Por qué el sentimiento de no saber lo que pasaba con él era demasiado cruel que me hacía comerme las venas de la frustración?

¡Sam! ¡¿En dónde está Manuel?! ¡¿Está bien?! – pregunté, alterada y haciendo que Sammuel cambiara su expresión confusa a una aterrada. Pero luego sonrió.

Desde luego que está bien, Janie ¿Por qué no debería estar…? – pero no terminó de decirme nada, porque algo impactó en su cabeza y Sammuel cayó al suelo de golpe. Di un grito de espanto al mirar la sangre corriendo de su cabeza, y el orificio por donde la bala había impactado y atravesado su cráneo. Tomé, con mis manos temblorosas, la cabeza de Sammuel y mis dedos y palmas se apresuraron a llenarse de sangre. Sammuel estaba muerto. Y lo habían matado enfrente de mí.

Volví a gritar de horror y volteé a ver en la dirección que le había disparado. No vi a nadie, pero un sentimiento de inseguridad y desprotegido se apoderó de pronto de mí y me obligó a alejarme todo lo posible de mi lugar de exposición. Los disparos, silenciosos, siguieron escuchándose y las balas impactaban a escasos centímetros de donde yo me encontraba. Corrí torpemente hasta el túnel de entrada y salida de los jugadores. Volteando a ver el cuerpo muerto de Sammuel y sus ojos mirando, pero sin ver, hacia la muerte.

Grité el nombre de todos. Manuel, Nath, Bastian, Thomas, Mario, Joachim, Lukas… Todos. Estaba aterrada de imaginar que alguien les pudo hacer lo mismo que a Sammuel a ellos. ¿Seguirían vivos? Yo esperaba que sí, porque mis manos llenas de sangre temblaban demasiado, que se podría decir que era como gelatina, o que había un terremoto dentro de mí.

Escuché pisadas, que provenía desde los vestidores. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido buscar ahí? Caminé a toda velocidad hacia la zona de éstos, pero me topé con mi nuevo amigo ladrón de bolsos. Él arrugó su nariz y no dudé en darme la vuelta y correr en dirección a cualquier lugar fuera de su alcance, pero cuando doblé en dirección al pasillo de oficinas, choqué con alguien, quien me detuvo de los brazos y me obligó a tranquilizarme.

Jane, Jane ¡Janie! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Manuel, con un rostro afligido y alterado. Los demás jugadores venían detrás, de él, junto con los médicos y técnicos - ¿Por qué tienes sangre en las manos? – preguntó, de nuevo, en un tono alarmado y sus ojos bien abiertos. Yo lo abracé con fuerza, mientras sollozaba y hundía mi rostro en su cuello. El corazón me latía con rapidez, que juraba que iba a cansarse en algún momento y detenerse para "Descansar". Manuel pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que me aferrara más a él.

¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron… daño? – sollocé, mirándolo a los ojos y notando que éstos mostraban confusión. Él no se veía lastimado o asustado por algo, a excepción por mi raro comportamiento y la sangre en mis manos. Manuel frunció el ceño

Estoy bien, linda, ¿Debería ser de otro modo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te asusta? – preguntó, con bastante confusión en su tono de voz y en su mirada. Mi nariz comenzó a arder, y supuse que estaría roja por eso. No podía hablar. El susto de haber pensado que algo le había pasado me había dejado con un nudo gigante en la boca, y luego presenciar la muerte de Sammuel y darme cuenta que Manuel estaba intacto. No resistí en abrazarlo de vuelta y hundir mis uñas en su espalda. Escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Le estaba manchando la camisa de sangre, pero no me importaba, daba gracias al cielo de que estuviera bien, y no con una bala atravesada en el cráneo – Jane ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, por tercera vez, y ésta vez con un tono dolido, como su no soportara verme así. Y es que nunca me había alterado tanto, simplemente porque jamás había visto a alguien ser asesinado mientras habla conmigo. Mucho menos cuando creo que a mi novio le han hecho algo y ni siquiera sabe de qué estoy hablando. Tomé aire.

Es… - comencé, tartamudeando – Es… Sammuel – Manuel limpió mi rostro con su pulgar, y paró en el momento que yo mencioné el nombre de Sammuel.

¿Sammuel? – preguntó otra voz. Era la de Joachim, quien tenía otro rostro confuso y el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a mí - ¿Qué pasa con él, Jane? ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó.

¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó Manuel más alterado. Yo negué con la cabeza, dejando salir más lágrimas.

No, lo asesinaron. Eso es… Estaba hablando conmigo y de repente una bala atravesó su cabeza – sollocé más fuerte. Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar desde atrás, como si lo que yo acabara de decir fuese un momento de impacto para todos. Y lo era, puesto que Sammuel era conocido por todos aquí. Un gran hombre que siempre hablaba de lo maravillosas que eran sus hijas con él y cosas que todo buen hombre diría.

Y ahora estaba muerto, y algo me decía que era mi culpa.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser mi culpa?

Jane, ¿En dónde está? – preguntó Joachim, alarmado y sus ojos expresando temor.

En las canchas. ¡Pero no vayas! Hay personas escondidas disparando a cualquiera que llegue – dije, haciéndolo detenerse cuando comenzaba a doblar para dirigirse a las canchas. Joachim volteó a verme.

Pero… ¡Nuestras cosas siguen allá! – gritó Bastian, con un rostro con falta de entendimiento, como si no pudiera creerse lo que yo estaba diciendo. Sus pequeños ojos esperaban una respuesta de Joachim. Éste se mordió los labios.

Bastian, ve a buscar a los guardias, y que llamen patrullas. Los demás, vuelvan al cuarto de reunión y esperen ahí hasta que esto se arregle – Todos asintieron. Bastian comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. Pero en eso recordé al chico que me había perseguido desde Santo André, y que luego de chocar con Manuel, él había desaparecido ¿Y si se estaba escondiendo y le hacía algo a Bastian por mi culpa

Voy con Bastian – le informé a Manuel, deshaciéndome de su agarre y obteniendo una mirada de completo terror por parte de él. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero me adelante – Es urgente, Manu, no me tardo. Lo prometo – le dije, con ojos suplicantes, y todavía húmedos. Sabía que eso hacía que Manuel cambiara de opinión. Especialmente porque mis ojos seguían llorosos, y era como poner una carita de perrita irresistible. Manuel suspiró y asintió. Le sonreí, débil, y me alejé de él para irme con Bastian. No sin antes dejarle mi bolso a Manuel, por algo salía mal.

Ten cuidado – me dijo, con su voz herida – enserio – enarcó sus cejas. Yo le lancé un beso y fui por Bastian, quien caminaba con sigilo por los pasillos, esperando alguna sorpresa.

Limpié mis ojos y Bastian volteó a verme, seguro escuchando mis pisadas. Me sonrió amable y se detuvo, esperando a que yo llegara a su lado.

Puedo cuidarme solo – se excusó, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a caminar. Yo asentí, sin sonreír.

Lo sé, pero hay un chico que se esconde en cualquier parte del estadio y quiero que desaparezca de una vez por todas – arrugué mis nariz, mientras inhalaba con fuerza – Lo golpeé, le hice daño, pero me enoja que me siga persiguiendo sólo por mi bolso – Bastian asintió

Bien, si lo ves… tú lo sostienes y yo lo noqueo. Lo vamos a dejar al puerto de Salvador… y él no recuerda nada de lo sucedido cuando despierte. Así que acaba el problema – lo miré, divertida, y él se echó a reír. Pero la risa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras avanzábamos y él clavaba su mirada en sus zapatos - ¿Lo mataron frente a ti? – preguntó luego de un rato. Yo parpadeé, mientras tragaba saliva y asentía. Bastian mordió su labio inferior – Era un buen hombre – entrecerró sus ojos.

Sí, lo mismo estaba pensando yo – dije, con voz apenas audible, aunque lo suficiente para que Bastian escuchara y me volteara a ver. Dándome una sonrisa, con sus labios apretados y sin mostrar sus dientes – Es mi culpa que hayan tipos armados acá, y lo mismo con la muerte de Sammuel – Bastian rió, incrédulo

¿Tú culpa? – preguntó, con el ceño fruncido – Jane, cada día hay asaltos y muertes en cada parte del mundo. Ésta vez fue el turno de Sammuel, y nuestro turno de vernos invadidos. El que un chico quiera tu bolso y te persiga, y ahora nos veamos rodeados por maníacos armados, no significa que sea tu culpa. Tienes que comenzar a dejar de echarte la culpa por cada cosa mala que pasa, Janie. Eres demasiado buena como para sufrir tanto. Por eso Manuel trata de darte lo mejor. Para evitar que te sientas mal. Esto no es tu culpa. Sólo es casualidad – sonreí.

Capitulo Noventa y Seis

Lo sujeté con fuerza, ya que intentaba zafarse de mi agarre. Bastian le gritaba que se calmara, que sólo le iba a soltar un golpe y él quedaría noqueado. El chico siguió luchando por su libertad, hasta que Bastian estrelló su codo contra su rostro, y el chico quedó inconsciente al instante. Miré a Bastian, con terror.

¿Enserio creías que iba a calmarse? – me preguntó, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y optando un rostro desesperado. Yo me encogí de hombros.

Lo estaba controlando – me excusé, obteniendo una mirada de completa ironía por parte de Bastian. Yo enarqué mis cejas.

¿Controlando? Parecía que el chico iba a sacarte los brazos en cualquier momento. Y, créeme, no quiero llegar en frente de Manuel contigo y sin brazos. Me sacaría los ojos, o me arrancaría mis brazos y te los pondría a ti… - Entrecerré los ojos.

Bastian, estás delirando – dije, cruzándome de brazos y ladeando mi cabeza. El chico yacía inconsciente a mis pies. Bastian negó con la cabeza.

No, lo que pasa es que tú no sabes qué tan lejos puede llegar a hacer Manuel por ti. Por ejemplo ¿Te acuerdas de aquel golpe en su ojo, mientras tú estabas inconsciente? – lo recordé.

Eso es distinto, fue un accidente – dije, todavía cruzando mis brazos y alzando una ceja, como para defender mi posición. Bastian levantó su dedo índice, y lo meneó de izquierda a derecha de manera fugaz. Negando.

No. Eso es lo que Nath y tú creen. El golpe del espejo del auto con el que golpearon a Manuel no hizo el daño completo. Manuel no tenía el ojo así de feo cuando llegó a mi casa. Lo tenía rojo, pero no morado… - interrumpí, mientras fruncía el ceño

¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Lo golpearon? ¿Quién? – pregunté. Bastian bajó la mirada al chico que estaba inconsciente. Luego volvió a verme.

Llegó a mi casa y sugirió que fuésemos a comer a un restaurante, porque quería contarme algo. Por cierto, ése algo, tenía que ver en que no sabía lo que sentía por ti. Terminamos en un restaurante español, donde estaban haciendo unas apuestas o algo por el estilo. Manuel me estaba diciendo que tú eras una chica muy especial, hermosa, perfecta… bla, bla, bla… cosas que Manuel dice cuando está enamorado. En eso, llegó un hombre que mencionaba tu nombre varias veces. Cuando Manuel lo volteó a ver, el hombre comenzó a decir… - se quedó callado –… cosas no muy agradables de ti – entrecerró sus ojos – Pero llegó a decir algo muy ofensivo, y Manuel no tardó en soltarle un golpe. Créeme, hasta juré que le había roto la mandíbula de lo fuerte que había sido el golpe. Y lo fue, porque escupió un diente después de eso. Así que "Don Gruñón" le devolvió el golpe a Manuel en el ojo. Si yo no hubiera intervenido – se puso una mano en el pecho, e hizo un gesto de inclinación – tu pobre novio habría terminado con un parche… sin ojo – el cuerpo se me puso helado.

En ese caso, eres mi héroe. Ya mucho tenía con Brad – tenía los ojos bien abiertos – Pero… cuando le pregunté a Manuel qué le había pasado en su ojo… él me había dicho la verdad. Me dijo que había sido un problema en un restaurante. Después Nath me dijo que no, que era por el golpe del auto. Y, cuando le dije a Manuel la teoría de Nath, él accedió a esa idea… - Bastian me interrumpió

Eso fue para que no te alarmaras tanto. Si Nath ya te había explicado lo del problema con el doctor, Manuel no iba a arriesgarse a decirte que fue: 1) Porque un tipo te insultó 2) El golpe en su ojo fue grave y 3) Fue él quien comenzó la lucha de golpes – rodé los ojos

No tiene sentido – dije a mi defensa. Bastian soltó un resoplido.

Porque no eres un chico… - fue su turno de defender. Bastian bajó su vista de nuevo, al chico – Bueno… será mejor que lo amarremos y que los oficiales se lo lleven. Seguro ya están aquí en el estadio – dijo, mientras buscaba en uno de los armarios, detrás de él, un par de sogas o cinta adhesiva. Encontró un poco de la última y amarró bien al chico, este seguía sin moverse.

Bastian había encargado las patrullas hace unos diez minutos, y el chico nos había sorprendido. Con una navaja en sus manos e hiriendo el brazo de Bastian. No había sido un corte profundo, puesto que no había bajado sangre por su brazo. Bastian me afirmaba que no sentía dolor pero eso no quitaba el hecho que me hubiera asustado. El chico estaba loco. Primero mi bolso, luego yo. Pero al final, fue a Bastian.

Bastian cargó al chico sobre sus hombros, mientras yo caminaba a su lado de manera tranquila. La sangre en mis manos estaba seca, y la imagen de un Sammuel hablándome, y luego callándose de golpe por un fuerte impacto en su cabeza, era aterradora en mi mente. No se trataba de un producto de mi trastornada mente, sino de un recuerdo. Era un recuerdo escalofriante. Algo que, posiblemente, el tiempo podría borrar.

Pero era duro. No era una gran amiga de Sammuel, pero se trataba de alguien a quien sí conocí, con quien sí hablé, y con quien sí vi morir. Sammuel no merecía tenerme a mí como su última visión. ¿Qué había de su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Vecinos? Él era un gran hombre. No merecía morir de esa manera.

Bastian y yo atravesamos las puertas de entrada y nos encontramos con todos los chicos afuera, reunidos y siendo entrevistados tanto por reporteros, oficiales, médicos y agentes. Encontré a Manuel con la mirada, estaba hablando con un grupo de oficiales. Thomas estaba con él, observando la libreta de uno de los oficiales.

Ayudé a Bastian a quitarse al chico de sus hombros, mientras unos médicos se acercaban a nosotros y examinaban el brazo de Bastian, mis ojos, y al chico. Le dije a uno de los médicos que yo me encontraba bien, pero igual abrió bien mis ojos y encendió una lamparita frente a mis globos oculares. Parpadeé por instinto, pero la luz pareció llamar la atención de mis pupilas. El médico me indicaba ciertas cosas y yo las seguía. Cuando la luz de la lamparita se apagó, yo parpadeé, para incorporarme de nuevo y tratar de no ver demasiado claras algunas cosas.

Froté mis ojos, y, cuando volví a tener mi visión normal, noté que Manuel se estaba acercando a mí, con mi bolso en su mano derecha. Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, me lancé sobre él y lo abracé con fuerza. Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar, y mi boca era una fina línea recta que mostraba el espanto y la palidez que todo mi cuerpo tenía. Manuel me envolvió en sus brazos, como si tratara de convertirse en una manta gruesa y fuerte, para calentarme, mientras yo me congelaba por dentro.

Él enterró sus labios en mi cabello, tomándome la cabeza con una de sus manos y apegándome más a él. Yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho, pudiendo olfatear su perfume caro y su jabón. No me separé de él, y ni tenía la intención de hacerlo. Había estado muy asustada de imaginar que algo le había pasado, y sólo se trataba de un hombre que llamaba para hacerme sentir aterrada. Manuel estaba intacto, y daba gracias, a todo, porque así fuese siempre.

Las cosas de los chicos seguían en la cancha. Y, según tenía entendido, una tropa de oficiales estaba inspeccionando cada esquina del estadio para asegurarse que los chicos pudiesen volver a entrenar tan pronto como fuera posible. El primer partido era en dos días, ellos no podían dejar de entrenar a tan poco tiempo del primer partido importante. Mucho menos de una Copa Mundial.

Deberías volver al campamento, intenta descansar un poco – me dijo Manuel, alzando mi barbilla para mirarlo y colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja. Mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas que no se atrevían a bajar. Manuel cerró mis párpados con su pulgar y pasó limpiando ésas lágrimas. Sonreí, plantando un beso en su mano

Sólo si tú vienes conmigo – respondí – Me prometiste que iríamos a algún lugar luego del entreno… El campamento me parece bien – Manuel rió, juntando su frente con la mía – No importa el lugar, sólo quiero estar contigo – susurré, mientras hacía que nuestros labios se rozaran.

No hagas eso… - dijo él, riendo y abrazándome con más fuerza. Yo fruncí el ceño, mientras sonreía.

¿Hacer qué? – pregunté, sin juntar sus labios con los míos. Manuel acercaba los suyos, pero yo los retiraba, esperando mi respuesta.

Eso… resistirte a besarme. Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo – enarqué mis cejas – pero yo no lo tolero – y juntó sus labios con los míos. Sonreí en medio del beso, mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuello y las entrelazaba detrás de éste. Habría seguido besándolo por minutos y horas. Pero esa conocida y familiar tos falsa me hizo separarme de él – Ojalá te dé un resfriado de verdad – la fulminó Manuel, mientras ella reía y sus ojos se empequeñecían.

Gracias, yo no puedo verle el lado "Adorable" que Jane ama tanto de ti ¿Segura que no es otro Manuel, Janie? Yo creo que sí – Manuel entrecerró sus ojos, divertido. Yo rodé mis ojos y negué con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Manuel.

¿Lo ves? Ella sabe que soy el correcto – y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Yo reí y volteé a ver a Nath.

Me alegra que no le veas ese lado "Adorable". Así me ahorro los tutoriales de "Cómo no enfadarse con tu mejor amiga por un chico". Eres la mejor – le guiñé un ojo. Nath me devolvió el guiño y se acercó a mí, entregándome algo

Ten, carta de Paolo – dijo, mientras yo fruncía el ceño y tomaba el sobre. ¿Por qué Paolo, estilista, se molestaría en enviarme una carta a _mí_? Si bien era cierto que era una de sus favoritas, sólo me contactaba cuando se trataba de las semanas de moda o tendencias juveniles. Nunca en junio. Jamás me había llamado en junio.

¿Paolo? – pregunté, mirando a Nath - ¿Qué quiere? ¿Más fotos del estampado de leopardo? ¿Tigre? ¿Mapache? – Nath rodó sus ojos.

¿Quieres leer? – me señaló el sobre – Es peor – hice una mueca de completa indiferencia. Si era peor, era muy malo. Paolo era un gran estilista, pero lo daría todo por hacerse más rico. Incluso había matado a dos tigres cachorros para unos "Preciosos guantes". Los cuales me tocó modelar a mí.

Abrí la carta. Paolo iniciaba saludándome y deseándome una feliz corta carrera con Bella Femme. Manuel leía conmigo, puesto que la carta era visible para los dos. No veía nada malo en las palabras que Paolo empleaba. Cosas como "Suave", "Tierno", "Sexy", "Encantador" y "Janie" me daban una combinación de un atuendo sin pieles. Ninguna de las pieles de algún animal llevaba todas esas combinaciones. Al menos no las de Paolo. Pero, como había dicho Nath, las cosas eran muy malas.

¡¿Piel de Venado?! – exclamé en voz fuerte. Sujeté la carta con fuerza y ésta se rompió. La ira de imaginar a Paolo matando a un inocente y hermoso venado me hacía querer ir por mi propia cuenta hasta su casa y arrancarle todo su _hermoso_ rostro. Y encima de todo ¿Ponerme, principalmente, a mí como modelo? – Yo lo mato – comencé a romper la carta, con la estrés en mis manos de querer tomarlo del cuello y hacerlo bolita, como si fuera plastilina. - ¿En qué cosa está pensando? – grité, apretando mis dientes y arrugando mi nariz. Manuel quitó los papeles de mis manos y los arrojó al cubo de basura

Tranquila… podrás desquitarte con comentarios en el partido del lunes – me guiñó un ojo – si Cristiano me mete un gol… - interrumpí.

¡Lo incinero vivo! No estoy de humor para pensar en nada acerca de Paolo… ¡Y si llega a meterte un gol desatará mi ira! Yo misma me encargaré de vengar ese gol – Me di media vuelta y caminé en dirección al campamento. Nath se quedó con los otros médicos. Manuel me alcanzó a los segundos. No iba a modelar nada de venados. No me importaba si mi paga sería de medio millón, no iba a modelar a mis animales favoritos. No iba a modelar los animales que Manuel me había llevado a ver allá en diciembre. Tener su piel encima era como tener el recuerdo muerto de ese día. Y, si bien el día había terminado con Brad en el hospital, el rostro de Manuel con una X roja y mi inconsciencia a los 56 minutos; el día sí había comenzado un poco bien. Eso, ya que tenía tantos nervios sobre hablar del día anterior y nuestro casi-beso – Pero… No vas a dejar que te meta un gol ¿O sí? – pregunté, luego de haberme llenado de aire fresco y que el sudor no siguiera bajando por mi frente. Manuel sonrió

Claro que no. No quiero fallarte, ya te lo dije – pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo más a él. Mi ira todavía seguía encendida, tanto por Paolo como por la idea de imaginarme a Manuel recibiendo un gol. No significaba que me enojaría con él. Me enojaría con el autor de su dolor, y del mío.

Y yo ya te dije que tú nunca vas a fallarme. Al contrario, tendrás tu arco en 0 – Manuel sonrió. El campamento ya era visible ante nosotros. Estábamos a cincuenta metros lejos de él. No sabía si el estadio ya estaba vacío de asesinos, pero Manuel todavía tenía sus cosas ahí. Tendríamos que regresar… o esperar hasta mañana. Ellos no podía perderse un último día de entrenamiento antes de su partido inaugural. Mucho menos _el último_.

Que Dios te escuche – me dijo. Yo reí y me aferré a su brazo. Mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro. O, bueno, la parte baja de su hombro, ya que ni siquiera le llegaba al mentón para siquiera recostarla completamente. – Enana – se burló él al ver mi intención. Volteé a verlo

Pie Grande. Mi estatura es, científicamente, normal – dije, defendiendo a todas las personas de un metro setenta y cinco. Manuel encogió su hombro libre.

Mi estatura es, científicamente, adecuada – señaló, mientras yo asentía irónica y reía – Eres pequeña – terminé riendo, porque eso significaba que todos éramos "Pequeños" – pero así eres perfecta – y besó mi cabello.

Porque mi estatura es _perfecta_ – defendí. Manuel bajó su vista hasta mí – Pero, debo admitir, Pie Grande es más guapo de lo que dicen – me burlé. Manuel rodó sus ojos, divertido, y se inclinó para besar mis labios, sin deshacer su sonrisa.

Tal vez tu _feo ideal_ sí sea un Oompa Loompa – entrecerré mis ojos. Hasta que lo recordé.

¿Te acuerdas de ése día? – pregunté, bastante confusa y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Manuel me miró, como si eso fuera obvio.

Jane, recuerdo cada segundo que he pasado contigo desde que te conocí – sonreí – son como… lo que más valoro de mi vida… después de ti, claro – reí y lo volví a besar, dejando de caminar. El campamento estaba cerca de nosotros.

Mi _feo ideal_. Le había dicho a Manuel, que Nath me había dicho, que mi _feo ideal_ era un Oompa Loompa. Sin embargo, yo había tenido que improvisar en ese momento, puesto que Nath había hablado al Starbucks y su voz con su mensaje de "Jane, debes besar al chico" me había aterrado tanto, que temí que Manuel creyera que se refería a él. Y… sí se refería a él, pero al final Nath había dicho que besara al chico de la foto que me había enviado. Fue cuando comencé a improvisar sobre una ridícula historia sobre pequeños hombres y Tyron Hill.

Insisto, el jugador de la NBA es más ideal para mí – dije, separando nuestros labios, pero haciéndolos rozar. Manuel sonrió.

Ya te dije que no hagas eso – y me dio un corto beso, antes de seguir caminando. La entrada del campamento ya estaba cerca. Por fin. Cuando llegamos, Manuel y yo saludamos a los guardias y fuimos a su cabaña. La cafetería seguía en reconstrucción, al igual que algunos daños alrededor. No había sabido nada de Edward desde el hospital. Y yo procuraba que siguiera siendo así.

Dejé mi bolso en la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina, para beberme un vaso de agua. Manuel estaba sentado en el sofá, con su computadora en su regazo y la televisión apagada. Me había dicho que no tenía interés en ver ninguno de los partidos que se jugarían hoy, y yo tampoco tenía interés a menos que fuera un partido de Alemania.

Dejé el vaso en el lavabo y me dirigí a la sala con Manuel. Él estaba en Facebook, Twitter y revisaba su correo.

¿Quieres ver una película? – preguntó, sin quitar la vista del correo de un tal Sebastian Phinn. Yo recosté mi mentón en su hombro, mirando en directo su perfil. Su barba había vuelto a crecer, pero eran vellos pequeños los que se veían. Igual parecían rasposos. Asentí

Pero será una de terror – dije, mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba al mueble de películas. Busqué entre todas las películas una que me llamara mucho la atención, y que no me dieran ganas de verla por una portada muy aterradora. Al final escogí tres, pero no me decidía por ninguna de ellas – Dí un número del uno al tres – dije, sin voltear a verlo. Tenía mi vista clavada en las tres películas. No importaba qué número escogiera, igual terminaría bien pegada a Manuel mientras él me decía que me protegería si algo pasaba. Mis miedos nunca podrían ser controlados.

Uno – dijo, y pude notar una sonrisa divertida en su tono de voz empleado. Rodé los ojos, sin contenerme la sonrisa. No me había sorprendido que hubiese escogido ese número.

Su número.

Bien… - dije, tomando la opción número uno en mis manos y colocándola en el DVD. De todas, era la que menos quería ver. Con sólo su portada, su título, su frase y los colores… me daba cierto terror. Pero, sobre todo, estaba con Manuel. Eso tenía que confortarme en algún sentido. El problema era que no sabía si sería buena idea ver una película a la que todo el mundo había clasificado como "Inapropiada para menores de 22 años". Yo tenía 18 – Veremos _Posesión Infernal_.

Capitulo Noventa y Siete

Abrí los ojos.

¿Manuel? – lo llamé. Él imitó mi acto y me miró, con sus ojos somnolientos y los párpados pesados. Me sentí culpable por haberlo despertado. Él tenía entreno mañana y necesitaba descansar. Y yo lo había despertado a las once de la noche. No era _tan_ tarde. Pero hace tres horas que nos habíamos ido a dormir. Bueno, al menos Manuel se fue a dormir. Yo todavía no podía conciliar el sueño. No sabía si era por la película… o por la idea de relacionar la película con lo que pasó hoy con Sammuel. Manuel me acercó más a él

¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó, apoyando su frente en mi sien y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Manuel se escuchaba cansado, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad volvió a amenazarme con dejarlo dormir. Pero tenía miedo. Sin Manuel, yo me sentía vulnerable.

No – afirmé, en un susurro, por si acaso ya estaba dormido. Pero seguía despierto. Yo creía que había cerrado sus ojos, pero en realidad me miraba. Moví mi cabeza, de modo que el puente de nuestras narices se rozaran y nuestros labios quedaran a pocos milímetros de distancia. Manuel me besó, y me dijo que no lo siguiera torturando con sólo roces de labios. Sonreí – Siento que El Coco va a venir a comerme ésta noche – hice una mueca de perrito asustado, como si le estuviera diciendo a mi _amo_ que me metiera a la casa en donde no hay sonidos extraños o viento frío para aterrarme. Manuel mordió su labio

No voy a dejar que ningún Coco te coma – ambos reímos – Bien, no me dormiré hasta que tú lo hagas ¿Te parece? – lo miré, con espanto.

Desde luego que no. Descansa tú, tienes entreno mañana. Yo puedo levantarme a las diez si se me da la gana – Manuel enarcó sus cejas.

Lástima, me dormiré hasta que tú lo hagas. No me importa si no logras cerrar tus pestañas. No me dormiré – rodé mis ojos, mientras suspiraba y cerraba mis ojos.

Ya estoy dormida, puedes dormirte – dije. Manuel rió y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en mi brazo. Su tacto era sensible, y suave. De cierto modo, me comenzó a tranquilizar y el sueño por fin despertó en mí. Yo seguía aterrada por la película. Y lo estaría aún más, pero tenía a Manuel. Sabía que él me protegería si algo llegaba a pasar. Aunque sabía que sólo era un trauma luego de ver una película de terror. Sin embargo, Manuel no estaba, ni parecía, nada aterrado o inseguro. Todo lo contrario. Respiraba con tranquilidad y de manera fluida. Como si no hubiese visto una terrible película hace no más de tres horas.

Manuel mantenía sus labios en mi frente, todavía haciendo círculos en mi brazo. Pero yo seguía sin poderme dormir. Había abierto mis ojos por puro instinto. Y ahora, por una rarísima razón, no los podía cerrar. Sentía que, si los cerraba, iban a arderme. Y a mí no me gustaba eso.

¿De verdad no puedes dormirte? – preguntó Manuel, al ver que seguía despierta. Yo lo miré, triste. Él sonrió de lado y alzo la vista, como si estuviera buscando en su mente alguna idea o método de hacerme cerrar los ojos y dormir. Luego bajó su vista hacia mí – Bien, te contaré un cuento – enarqué mis cejas - ¿Cuál quieres escuchar? – yo reí leve, mientras negaba con mi cabeza y me acomodaba sobre su pecho. Podía escuchar sus latidos, en un ritmo cardíaco muy audible. Parecía que tenía a su corazón justo debajo de la piel. Pero no era así. Nos separaban huesos y órganos. Aunque Manuel no estuviese vivo de no ser porque así se conformaba nuestro cuerpo. Así que daba gracias a Dios por la Anatomía.

Caperucita Roja – dije, en voz baja y abrazando a Manuel con fuerza y cariño. Como si hacerlo le diera a entender que no pensaba dejarlo ir, o dejar que algo le pasara. Lo amaba. Mi corazón, mi adrenalina, mis sentimientos y mi alma lo tenían presente. Todo en mí amaba todo en él. Si demasiado amor pudiera matar a alguien, yo moriría a cada segundo de mi vida.

Bien… - susurró Manuel, escuché una sonrisa en sus palabras – Caperucita Roja… « _Había una vez una_ _adorable_ _niña que era querida por todo aquél que la conociera, pero sobre todo por su abuelita, y no quedaba nada que no le hubiera dado a la niña. Una vez le regaló una pequeña caperuza o gorrito de un color rojo, que le quedaba tan bien que ella nunca quería usar otra cosa, así que la empezaron a_ _llamar_ _Caperucita Roja. Un día su madre le dijo: "Ven, Caperucita Roja, aquí tengo un pastel y una_ _botella_ _de vino, llévaselas en esta_ _canasta_ _a tu abuelita que esta enfermita y débil y esto le ayudará. Vete ahora temprano, antes de que caliente el día, y en el camino, camina tranquila y con cuidado, no te apartes de la ruta, no vayas a caerte y se quiebre la botella y no quede nada para tu abuelita. Y cuando entres a su_ _dormitorio_ _no olvides decirle, "Buenos días," ah, y no andes curioseando por todo el aposento." "No te preocupes, haré bien todo," dijo_ _Caperucita Roja_ _, y tomó las cosas y se despidió cariñosamente. La abuelita vivía en el bosque, como a un kilómetro de su casa. Y no más había entrado Caperucita Roja en el bosque, siempre dentro del sendero, cuando se encontró con un lobo. Caperucita Roja no sabía que esa_ _criatura_ _pudiera hacer algún daño, y no tuvo ningún temor hacia él. "Buenos días, Caperucita Roja," dijo el lobo. "Buenos días, amable lobo." - "¿Adónde vas tan temprano, Caperucita Roja?" - "A casa de mi abuelita." - "¿Y qué llevas en esa canasta?" - "Pastel y vino. Ayer fue día de hornear, así que mi pobre abuelita enferma va a tener algo bueno para fortalecerse." - "¿Y adonde vive tu abuelita, Caperucita Roja?" - "Como a medio kilómetro más adentro en el bosque. Su casa está bajo tres grandes robles, al lado de unos avellanos. Seguramente ya los habrás visto," contestó inocentemente Caperucita Roja. El lobo se dijo en silencio a sí mismo: "¡Qué criatura tan tierna! qué buen bocadito - y será más sabroso que esa viejita. Así que debo actuar con delicadeza para obtener a ambas fácilmente." Entonces acompañó a Caperucita Roja un pequeño tramo del camino y luego le dijo: "Mira Caperucita Roja, que lindas flores se ven por allá, ¿por qué no vas y recoges algunas? Y yo creo también que no te has dado cuenta de lo dulce que cantan los pajaritos. Es que vas tan apurada en el camino como si fueras para la escuela, mientras que todo el bosque está lleno de maravillas. Caperucita Roja levantó sus ojos, y cuando vio los rayos del sol danzando aquí y allá entre los árboles, y vio las bellas flores y_ _el canto_ _de los pájaros, pensó: "Supongo que podría llevarle unas de estas flores frescas a mi abuelita y que le encantarán. Además, aún es muy temprano y no habrá problema si me atraso un poquito, siempre llegaré a buena hora." Y así, ella se salió del camino y se fue a cortar flores. Y cuando cortaba una, veía otra más bonita, y otra y otra, y sin darse cuenta se fue adentrando en el bosque. Mientras tanto el lobo aprovechó el tiempo y corrió directo a la_ _casa de la_ _abuelita y tocó a la puerta. "¿Quién es?" preguntó la abuelita. "Caperucita Roja," contestó el lobo. "Traigo pastel y vino. Ábreme, por favor." - "Mueve la cerradura y abre tú," gritó la abuelita, "estoy muy débil y no me puedo levantar." El lobo movió la cerradura, abrió la puerta, y sin decir una palabra más, se fue directo a la cama de la abuelita y de un bocado se la tragó. Y enseguida se puso ropa de ella, se colocó un gorro, se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas. Mientras tanto, Caperucita Roja se había quedado colectando flores, y cuando vio que tenía tantas que ya no podía llevar más, se acordó de su abuelita y se puso en camino hacia ella. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta, y al entrar a la casa, sintió tan extraño presentimiento que se dijo para sí misma: "¡Oh Dios! que incómoda me siento hoy, y otras veces que me ha gustado tanto estar con abuelita." Entonces gritó: "¡Buenos días!," pero no hubo respuesta, así que fue al dormitorio y abrió las cortinas. Allí parecía estar la abuelita con su gorro cubriéndole toda la cara, y con una apariencia muy extraña. "¡Oh, abuelita!" dijo, "qué orejas tan grandes que tienes." - "Es para oírte mejor, mi niña," fue la respuesta. "Pero abuelita, qué ojos tan grandes que tienes." - "Son para verte mejor, querida." - "Pero abuelita, qué brazos tan grandes que tienes." - "Para abrazarte mejor." - "Y qué boca tan grande que tienes." - "Para comerte mejor." Y no había terminado de decir lo anterior, cuando de un salto salió de la cama y se tragó también a Caperucita Roja. Entonces el lobo decidió hacer una siesta y se volvió a tirar en la cama, y una vez dormido empezó a roncar fuertemente. Un cazador que por casualidad pasaba en ese momento por allí, escuchó los_ _fuertes_ _ronquidos y pensó, ¡Cómo ronca esa viejita! Voy a ver si necesita alguna ayuda. Entonces ingresó al dormitorio, y cuando se acercó a la cama vio al lobo tirado allí. "¡Así que te encuentro aquí, viejo pecador!" dijo él." ¡Hacía tiempo que te buscaba!" Y ya se disponía a disparar su arma contra él, cuando pensó que el lobo podría haber devorado a la viejita y que aún podría ser salvada, por lo que decidió no disparar. En su lugar tomó unas tijeras y empezó a cortar el vientre del lobo durmiente. En cuanto había hecho dos cortes, vio brillar una gorrita roja, entonces hizo dos cortes más y la pequeña Caperucita Roja salió rapidísimo, gritando: "¡Qué asustada que estuve, qué oscuro que está ahí dentro del lobo!," y enseguida salió también la abuelita, vivita, pero que casi no podía respirar. Rápidamente, Caperucita Roja trajo muchas piedras con las que llenaron el vientre del lobo. Y cuando el lobo despertó, quiso correr e irse lejos, pero las piedras estaban tan pesadas que no soportó el esfuerzo y cayó muerto. Las tres personas se sintieron felices. El cazador le quitó la piel al lobo y se la llevó a su casa. La abuelita comió el pastel y bebió el vino que le trajo Caperucita Roja y se reanimó. Pero Caperucita Roja solamente pensó: "Mientras viva, nunca me retiraré del sendero para internarme en el bosque, cosa que mi madre me había ya prohibido hacer…"_ _»_

Escuchaba unos pasos a lo lejos. Podía presentir que estaba sola, pero escuchaba pisadas. Alguien caminaba, al menos unos quince metros lejos. Mi sentido de la realidad todavía no se adaptaba del todo. Pero cuando los rayos del sol atravesaron mis párpados y abrí mis ojos de golpe, me di cuenta que había estado dormida.

Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era a Manuel contando el cuento de la Caperucita Roja. Cierto subconsciente seguía despierto mientras escuchaba cómo su voz lo narraba de manera tranquila y profesional. Era como si narrar fuese otro talento de él. Cada coma, punto, comilla y diálogo era tan claro como leerlo o escucharlo de un audiolibro. Hacía mucho que nadie me contaba un cuento para dormir. Mucho menos cuando de verdad _no podía_ dormir. La Caperucita Roja era mi cuento infantil favorito. Mi padre me lo contaba noche tras noche cuando creía que habían monstruos bajo mi cama. Desde que vi Monsters Inc. Mi trauma había comenzado.

Me estiré, obligando a mis brazos hacer bastante fuerza y cansarse en el momento que los dejé caer sobre mis piernas. Encorvé mi espalda y bostecé. Escuché de nuevo las pisadas, y volteé a ver rápido a la entrada de la habitación. Si no era Manuel, tendría que preocuparme. Porque parecía que eran casi las ocho de la mañana, y Manuel entrenaba desde las seis.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé, con mi larga camisa hasta por encime de las rodillas, y descalza hasta la sala. Había hecho calor en la noche, pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado helado como para notarlo. Aunque Manuel me había enviado esa corriente tibia que me había ayudado a dormir de manera cómoda y cálida. Además de bien.

No había nadie en la sala. Estaba sola. Pero una figura ingresó de pronto desde la cocina, cargando un vaso con lo que parecía ser jugo de sandía. Manuel volteó a verme en cuanto ingresó en la sala, con un rostro de completa sorpresa. Me sonrió y me dio un beso de buenos días. Le devolví la sonrisa y acerqué de nuevo su rostro al mío, para darle otro beso.

Te podrían contratar como narrador – dije, divertida. Manuel rodó sus ojos, riendo.

No lo dudo. Te dormiste, no sabes lo orgulloso que me sentí de mí mismo cuando te vi inmóvil y tranquila – suspiró – por fin te estuviste quieta

¡Hey! – exclamé, mientras Manuel reía y yo hacía una mueca ofendida – Tenía miedo… y eso fue tu culpa – Manuel enarcó sus cejas – Tú dijiste "Número Uno" ¿Por qué no el dos? Tal vez la opción dos era menos aterradora – defendí. Manuel junto su frente con la mía.

Janie, la película no era aterradora. Era ridícula – bajé mi vista, con un rostro de pena y sintiendo a mis mejillas comenzar a calentarse. Manuel colocó mi cabello sobre mi hombro derecho, dejándolo recogido ahí.

Bien, soy cobarde. Comprendo tu punto… - iba a seguir hablando, pero Manuel me besó. Me tomó desprevenida, así que, al cerrar mi boca, me mordí la lengua - ¡Oh, maldición! – dije, interrumpiendo el beso y llevando mi mano hasta cubrir mi boca. Manuel me miró, como esperando que le dijera qué había pasado.

Caminé hasta la cocina y tomé una servilleta. Manuel me siguió. Quité la mano de mi boca y acerqué mi lengua a la servilleta. Antes que ambas se rozaran, sentía un sabor metálico y salado en mi boca. Podía jurar que se trataba de sangre. Y lo era, pero no estaba tan convencida hasta que un punto de la servilleta se tornó de un rojo intenso y oscuro. La lengua me ardía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que había sido gracioso

Eso te pasa por decir mentiras – señaló Manuel – no eres cobarde, y no es lo que quise decir.

¿Y qué querías decir? – pregunté, en una pronunciación poco comprensible por el dolor de mi lengua y mi incapacidad para usarla por el ardor. Manuel acercó su rostro al mío.

Que me necesitas para protegerte – dijo, besando mi mejilla y tomando mi rostro en sus manos. El ardor seguía presente, pero tener los suaves labios de Manuel en mi mejilla era como ignorar todo dolor que pudiera impedirme disfrutar del beso. Aunque fuera sólo en la mejilla - ¿Me equivoco? – sonreí y volteé a verlo

No – contesté, con el gracioso acento presente. Manuel alzó sus comisuras – Pero el inquieto eres tú – defendí, sacándole la lengua y sintiendo un ardor punzante en cuanto lo hice. Arrugué mi nariz y opté una mueca de dolor. Manuel rió – Por cierto… ¿Qué acaso no tienes entreno? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo, mientras colocaba una manta húmeda sobre mi lengua herida. Manuel negó.

Están haciendo algo en el estadio. Capturaron a los hombres y están asegurándose que no haya ninguna bomba o nada por el estilo – enarqué mis cejas – El entreno comenzará hasta la una y terminará a las seis de la tarde – abrí mis ojos como platos

¿Seis? – dije, todavía con la pronunciación de niña pequeña. La manta se había tornado un poco roja. Tal vez la herida fuese corta, pero se trataba de la lengua. Un sensible órgano.

Sí, seis. Todos reaccionamos igual, especialmente porque tenemos que descansar para mañana. Será un partido difícil – entrecerré mis ojos. Manuel mantenía sus labios apretados, mientras me miraba confuso y con sus ojos bien abiertos

¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que _no_ hay nadie mejor que ustedes? – pregunté, acercándome más a él. Manuel sonrió – Hablo enserio. No sólo porque te amo o porque son Alemania. Sé que será así, Manu. Algo me dice que será un buen Mundial – dije, encogiéndome de hombros y dejando la manta en la repisa de al lado, mientras pasaba mis manos alrededor del cuello de Manuel. Él estaba un poco inclinado hacia mí, puesto que no tenía zapatos… Y eso me ponía en una muy notable baja estatura al lado de él. Su hombro y mi frente eran del mismo porte. Su mentón todavía me quedaba en el cielo.

Bien, confiaré en tus palabras – besó mi brazo, que estaba cerca de su rostro. Lo hale hacia mí y lo besé, con una sonrisa bien formada en nuestros rostros y el sabor a metal y sal ya desaparecido. Mi lengua estaba hormigueando, la herida punzaba levemente y ardía, pero ya no como antes. Además, tampoco salía sangre.

Me separé de Manuel y lo abracé, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y teniendo que usar mis puntas para elevar todo mi cuerpo. Incluso así, Manuel todavía tenía que inclinarse un poco para estar a mi estatura. Por eso me gustaba usar tacos. Así al menos le llegaba al mentón.

Manuel se dirigió a la sala, decidido a poner una película mientras yo me arreglaba y me preparaba para salir con él. No iríamos a ningún lugar en específico. Sólo caminar, y comprar.

Un short azul, una camisa blanca de tela fina, una chaqueta sin mangas de jean, café claro, tacos blancos y mi cabello suelto. Esa era mi combinación de hoy. Hacía calor y no quería ahogarme con algo que cubriera mi cuerpo. Me sentía cómoda con ropa específica para el clima. Especialmente sabiendo que era Brasil.

Salí del baño y me encaminé a la habitación. Tomé mi maquillaje y apliqué una leve capa de todo. Recordé a Bella Femme. Ésta era mi última semana con ellos. Ray me había dicho que las ventas alcanzaron un veinte por ciento más de lo que se ganaba anualmente. Me sentía bien por eso. Pero ésta era mi última semana. No iba a aceptar contratos de tres años ni a mudarme a Brasil, lejos, lejísimos, de Alemania. No podría soportar viviendo así. Haría lo imposible por volver si Ray me obligara a estar en su línea por tanto tiempo.

Metí en mi bolso mi teléfono, billetera, maquillaje extra y pañuelos, por si acaso. Todavía eran las ocho, así que Manuel y yo todavía teníamos hasta casi cinco horas juntos. Lo que me emocionaba, puesto que no podía pasar con él la mayor parte de la semana. Excepto en la noche. Ayer fue una excepción, por lo del ataque y la seguridad. Hoy era distinto. Los domingos, Manuel usualmente salía temprano de entrenar y tenía toda la tarde libre. Ahora, por las cosas de ayer, el horario se había tenido que cambiar. Aunque la peor parte era esperar hasta las seis de la tarde para volver a estar con él. No me molestaba, porque mañana era el partido contra Portugal, y yo de verdad tenía esperanzas de que ganaran. Jamás los había visto jugar en vivo, o en un estadio, con toda la adrenalina en cada esquina y molécula de oxígeno presente. Un solo sentimiento por parte de todos los asignados en butacas, e incluso los de afuera.

Tomé mi bolso y me encaminé a la sala. Manuel seguía mirando una película. Si mi memoria no me fallaba, era la quinta entrega de la saga de _Harry Potter_. Cuando Manuel me vio, apagó el televisor y se puso en pie, listo para irse. Todavía teníamos que pasar al estadio recogiendo sus cosas, puesto que éstas seguían allá. Manuel caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, esperando a que yo saliera primero.

Cuando él cerró la puerta de su cabaña y nos dirigimos a la salida del campamento, el estómago me comenzó a doler. No un dolor asesino, pero sí fuerte. Me calmé al saber que sólo se trataba de la Anemia. Todavía tenía que controlar eso, hace ratos que no me estaba doliendo tanto como ahora. Y era injusto que me doliera justo ahora. Pero lo ignoré, decidida a no arruinar las cinco horas que tendría con Manuel.

Tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía, caminamos por el camino de tierra, con mis tacos alejando mis pies de ensuciarse. No había lodo, sólo tierra polvorizada. Ahora llegaba hasta el cuello de Manuel, los tacos no eran tan altos.

Por cierto, a Bastian le gusta Nath – me informó de pronto.

Capitulo Noventa y Ocho

Mis pies no pararon, pero mi expresión se quedó pensando en lo último que Manuel había dicho. Como si hubiese sido sólo parte de mi imaginación. Pero lo había escuchado bien claro. Manuel estaba a mi lado, era lógico que no se tratara de mi mente. Manuel lo había dicho.

¿Qué? – pregunté, de todos modos. Volteé a verlo, con un rostro de completo terror y sorpresa expresado. Manuel sonrió, mientras asentía.

Me lo dijo hace unos días. Yo ya sospechaba de eso, puesto que siempre que se lesiona va con Nath y le dice que se está muriendo. Nath le dijo que se cuidara más, porque, en la semana, Bastian ha recibido atención médica trece veces. Dime ¿Quién recibe trece veces atención médica? Son sólo siete días – yo reí, sin podérmelo creer. ¿Bastian y Nath?

Un minuto. ¡Yo era la mejor amiga de Nath! ¡¿Por qué ella no me había mencionado nada respecto a esto?! Oh, bueno… tal vez Nath no sienta nada por Bastian. Y ella tampoco sabe que Bastian sí siente algo por Nath. Nath no me ocultaría algo tan importante como esto. Es decir… ¡Yo le conté lo de Manuel! Confié en ella porque era mi mejor amiga. Yo esperaba que no me estuviese ocultando secretos. Especialmente porque Nath es de esas personas que se dan a expresar de manera fácil y sin nervios. Yo me sentía incómoda hablando de Manuel con personas distintas a Nath, por eso ella era la principal informada. Y era quien me apoyaba más.

¿Puedes creerlo? Es decir, Bastian me llamó infiel, a mí, desde que supo que me gustabas ¡Es mi venganza! Le haré la vida imposible y le haré pagar por engañarme – dijo, en un tono ofendido y divertido. Yo reí, pero de igual modo enarqué mis cejas.

¿Así que me engañabas con Bastian? – pregunté de golpe. Manuel me miró, con un rostro espantado. Entrecerré mis ojos – No sé si sentirme ofendida… o halagada – esbocé, con una sonrisa burlona formada en mi rostro y haciendo que Manuel riera.

Bastian no importa, todos le mentimos. Tú… sí importas – dijo y me besó, haciendo que la sonrisa no desapareciera y lo tomara por el cuello. Íbamos acercándonos al estadio, donde seguían las cosas de Manuel.

Nos separamos y seguimos caminando. Los oficiales seguían en el estadio, verificando que no hubiese nada peligroso en él y que fuese seguro para los jugadores. Por mí, yo los dejaría revisarlo todo el día. No quería que Manuel estuviera en la zona asesina y después todo se viniera abajo. Recompensaría a los oficiales si estuviese en mis manos. Simplemente por hacer que Manuel estuviera a salvo.

Fuimos a las canchas, en donde había más oficiales buscando algo sospechoso y fuera de lo común. Manuel se dirigió a las bancas, en donde se encontraban las cosas de todos. Tomó las suyas y se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí. Estábamos por irnos, cuando escuchamos que alguien nos llamaba. Manuel y yo nos dimos media vuelta, esperando a encontrar el dueño de la voz. Un hombre alto, casi del tamaño de Manuel, con cabello cenizo y ojos color verde, se nos acercó. Tenía una brillante sonrisa, y traía una sudadera de los Royals, de Kansas City.

¡Manuel! – dijo, con el corazón en la garganta y tomando aire, como si hubiese corrido del otro extremo de la cancha hasta nosotros, antes que desapareciéramos. Manuel enarcó sus cejas, esperando a que el hombre hablara – Quiero hablar contigo… sobre mañana – dijo. El hombre no llevaba uniforme de oficial. Todo lo contrario. Parecía que era más un fanático o turista, o yo qué sé.

¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Manuel, mirándolo de frente y apegándome a él, como asegurándose que no me fuera o me separara. El chico sonrió alegre.

Es que… ¿Có… cómo te sientes… por el juego de mañana? – el chico tartamudeaba, puesto que se veía lo nervioso que estaba. Sonreí, porque me pareció un gesto tierno. Manuel se mordió el labio.

Um… ¿Emocionado? – respondió, no muy seguro de cómo describir su expresión. Volteé a verlo, prestando atención a lo que fuese a decir – Es nuestro primer partido y queremos darlo todo. Supongo que todos nos sentimos así – se encogió de hombros, mientras el hombre lo miraba con entusiasmo. No era tan _hombre_ , que digamos. Parecía tener unos veinticuatro años, todavía en la "Edad de Oro". El tipo volteó a verme, luego miró a Manuel. Y luego volvió su vista a mí.

¿Ella es tu novia? – preguntó, señalándome. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, y yo le sonreí, sintiendo el rubor subir a mis mejillas.

Claro que no – respondió Manuel. La sangre se me heló en ese momento, y volteé a verlo, con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿No? ¿Qué significaba exactamente _no_? ¿Estaba terminando, indirectamente, conmigo? ¿Era una broma? ¿Le daba vergüenza admitir que yo era su novia? El miedo de imaginarme cualquier cosa invadió mi pecho, y abrí mi boca para protestar – No es _sólo_ mi novia – explicó Manuel, mirando al hombre – Es el amor de mi vida… es la razón por la que vivo, mi media naranja, lo mejor que me ha pasado… "Novia" es un término muy pequeño – respondió. Me quedé mirándolo, con sorpresa. No me había esperado eso. Y sonreí, sintiendo que, conociendo mi lado sensible, podría ponerme a llorar de felicidad. Pero sólo apreté la mano de él con la mía, mientras sonreía de manera sincera y alegre. El tipo enarcó sus cejas, mientras nos miraba con atención.

Bueno, no sé por qué pero… Hacen una pareja linda. Algún día me gustaría sentir lo que tú sientes por ella – y con eso concluyó, no sin antes sonreír y pedirle a Manuel un autógrafo. El tipo trotó hasta el otro lado de la cancha y lo perdimos de vista. Manuel y yo nos dirigimos a la salida, y luego dirigirnos al pueblo de Santo André. Cuando nos acercábamos a las puertas dobles, bajé mi mirada y sonreí

Creo que te pusiste un _poco_ romántico hace rato ¿No es así? – dije, alzando de nuevo la vista y volteándolo a ver. Manuel miraba al frente, pero esbozó una sonrisa torcida y enarcó sus cejas.

Más bien, me puse _honesto_ – dijo, recalcando la palabra - ¿Por qué? ¿Te molestó? – preguntó, con acento nervioso y asustado. Yo reí, mientras negaba con la cabeza y hacía que su expresión cambiara a una más aliviada.

Por supuesto que no – afirmé – Pero, si vas a escribirme un poema, te advierto que no me gustan. Una canción estaría mejor – señalé, mientras él reía y me apegaba más a su cuerpo. Yo lo rodeé por la cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza

Bien, buscaré las partituras de "All Of Me" y ya veré cómo suena en el piano – dijo, de manera tranquila, mientras que yo tenía la mirada helada, con mi mente puesta en las últimas palabras dichas por él.

Espera… - dije, parpadeante y mis ojos bien abiertos, confundida. Volteé a verlo, él me miraba con un rostro confuso, también. Como si no comprendiera por qué había reaccionado así. Pero ¿Acaso no era lógico? Esto recién salía a la luz - ¿Tocas el piano? – pregunté, enarcando mi ceja y mirándolo con ansias de una respuesta. Manuel asintió, despacio, dejándome evaluar lo que significaba ése asentimiento de cabeza.

Claro que toco el piano ¿Con qué crees que me entretengo cuando estoy aburrido? – preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros y confirmando que no era yo la que estaba imaginando cosas. ¿Cómo que tocaba el piano y yo no sabía eso? ¿Había otras cosas de las que me había perdido? ¿Tendría un perro? ¿Hablaría chino? ¿Nadaba los sábados? ¿Cómo es que no sabía que tocaba el piano?

No sé, me dijiste una vez que jugabas tenis. Tal vez me imaginé que lo practicabas en tu tiempo libre, pero… ¿Piano? ¿Desde cuándo tocas piano? – yo esperaba que me dijera que aprendió hace tres meses. Pero no estaba muy segura que hubiese aprendido aquí. Yo no había visto ningún piano en su cabaña, o en ninguna otra. Ni siquiera una cabaña de música y cosas así en el campamento.

Desde mis doce años – respondió. Apenas me había dado cuenta que el estadio ya estaba lejos de nosotros. Yo parpadeé, todavía sin podérmelo creer – Marcel aprendió a tocar la batería. Me interesé por la guitarra, también. Pero con las cosas del fútbol, escuela y clases de piano… era difícil organizarme. Aunque, cuando cumplí quince, mi abuelo me enseñó a tocar el saxofón – abrí bien mis ojos.

¿Algún otro instrumento del que yo no me he enterado que toques? Nunca me habías mencionado que tocabas el piano… o el saxofón – Manuel me miró, confuso.

Lo siento, se me pasó por alto. Y… puedo tocar el triángulo – ambos reímos, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Por otro lado, yo no podía tocar ningún instrumento a excepción del violín, aunque no era, que digamos, un talento que pudiera. No lo tocaba desde hace dos años, y supongo que si volviese a tener uno en mis manos, ya no recordaría las leyes para que no desafinara y espantara pájaros - ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Manuel, leyendo mis pensamientos.

Pues… podía tocar el violín. Aunque ya no recuerdo muy bien cómo se hacía – Manuel rió, imitando mi acto al negar con la cabeza y haciendo que yo le siguiera la risa. Era cierto que al aprender sobre algo se te tenía que quedar en la mente de por vida, puesto que era una experiencia inolvidable. Pero el violín no era lo mío. Además, lo aprendí obligada. Porque mi padre quería que al menos tocara algún instrumento. Sin embargo, ahora, Manuel podría ser un buen profesor de piano. Y desde luego que sí me gustaría recibir sus clases – Pero sé italiano – defendí, como para no dejar a mi orgullo sin recompensa. Manuel volteó a verme, sorprendido

¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo aprendiste? ¿Con un profesor atractivo? – preguntó. Yo lo fulminé, divertida, con la mirada. Negué, mientras recordaba paso por paso cómo lo aprendí. Y por qué lo aprendí.

Me gustaba un chico, pero era italiano, y sólo hablaba italiano. Así que me inscribí en un curso de italiano online. Cuando aprendí lo suficiente, le hablé por primera vez. El chico era gay. Así que mis esperanzas se desvanecieron pero… ¡Aprendí italiano! – dije, de modo alegre y entusiasmado. Manuel rió – Yo sé que hablas holandés fluido, pero… ¿Algún otro idioma? – pregunté, Manuel negó.

No, me conformo con esos. Aunque espero me des lecciones de italiano – me señaló, opinando. Yo reí y asentí.

Bien, y tú me darás clases de piano – le dije, como a modo de condición. Manuel sonrió y asintió. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en los labios. Ya estábamos en la entrada al pueblo, las personas se nos quedaban viendo, pero no me importaba. Cuando se trataba de Manuel y yo, éramos sólo los dos. Esa era la parte mágica, porque era como tele transportarse a un lugar solo, sin nadie, y lindo. Nos separamos y nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Manuel cargaba con su maleta sobre su hombro. La maleta tenía la insignia de la selección alemana. Y tenía la bandera a cada lado de la maleta – Dame eso – le dije, tomando su maleta y quitándole el peso de encima. De todas formas, iba a tener que volver al entreno en un par de horas, pero igual tenía que vaciarla y sacar las cosas que ya no necesitaría.

Se negó a dejar que yo cargara con la maleta, pero al final lo convencí. Eso sí, me puso la condición "Más terrible del mundo". Darle tres besos.

Luego de cumplir con mi "Castigo", tomé su mano y caminamos por las calles del pueblo. Se escuchaba música alegre y puestos de karaoke. Había un puesto de comida de distintos países. Casi todos eran de Sur América, así que decidí probar la carne de Argentina, que, según decían, era la más famosa. La carne estaba deliciosa. El chico tras el mostrador me regaló una bandera de Argentina, por ser la primera en probar de la carne. Luego probé la de Alemania. Pero era distinta a cómo en verdad sabía una real comida alemana.

No hubo bandera de Alemania, pero sí una salchicha gratis. Le agradecí al chico y le pagué lo que correspondía a su servicio. Manuel tomó el recipiente que contenía la salchicha, como venganza de lo de la maleta, y seguimos mirando y visitando los lugares, como lo hicimos en mi primer día aquí. Ésta vez no había bailes ni nada por el estilo. La fiesta era hasta en la noche. Y, con la Copa Mundial ya comenzada, eran mucho más largas y entretenidas. No había ido a una en casi dos semanas, pero no era porque no quisiera, sino porque implicaba quedarse hasta tarde. Y yo tenía una apariencia qué cuidar.

Me acerqué al puesto de esculturas mayas y cosas por el estilo. Alguien explicaba en inglés la historia de una de las figuras de barro que se encontraban en la mesa. Era muy extraña, y graciosa. Manuel llegó a mi lado, recostando su mentón en mi cabeza. Eso me confirmaba una cosa. Era bastante pequeña en comparación de él. Pero, ya lo había dicho. Me gustaba que fuese así. Me ubicaba en una posición frágil, y a Manuel siendo como el encargado de no hacer que nada ni nadie me dañara o deformara algo de mí. Sabía que yo no era débil, pero saber que Manuel cuidaba de mí no sólo me hacía sentirme más segura. Sino feliz, y confiada.

No entendía nada de lo que la historia del muñeco tenía. Es decir, no le encontraba sentido. Se suponía que no era una estatua maya muy buena, pero que había sido utilizada para ritos hacia los dioses, y ellos mismo hacían prender fuego a la imagen, dándole a entender a no-sé-quiénes si la ira caería contra ellos, o contra sus enemigos.

Manu ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté luego de un rato, mientras caminábamos por la acera y las tiendas de ropa y equipo de estudio se situaban a nuestro lado. Manuel miró su reloj de mano.

Las once de la mañana. ¿Tienes hambre? Aún tenemos dos horas más – hice una mueca. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y no quería que Manuel volviese a entreno. Es decir, sí quería que fuese, debido a los partidos. Pero no quería dejarlo. Pasar con él eran momentos valiosos en mi vida. Algo que tenía que aprovechar al máximo. En dos horas él tendría que volver. Y mañana era el primer partido oficial de la selección. Hoy mismo tenía que preparar mi vestuario para el partido. Me había decidido por la camisa verde que Manuel me había dado hace unos días, junto con el colgante con su apellido.

Sí, entremos ahí – señalé al frente. Manuel también volteó a ver y asintió. Él llevaba mi salchicha y una soda de uva. Yo tenía un refresco de piña, que me habían dicho que era muy famoso en Bahía. Estaba delicioso, pero no superaba el de sandía.

El restaurante era muy cómodo pro dentro. Tenía un estilo rústico y elegante. Los asientos estaban forrados con cuero y las mesas estaban impecables. Había camareros en cada esquina y la cocina estaba apartada del mostrador. Manuel y yo ordenamos lo mismo, un plato de pollo a la plancha con ensalada. El camarero se llevó nuestra orden y ambos tuvimos la sensación de mirar a nuestro alrededor. Había varias miradas clavadas en nosotros. Disimulé no notarlo, pero eran como reflectores apuntando hacia nosotros. Manuel rió

¿Y tú? – lo miré, confusa - ¿Cómo te sientes por el partido de mañana? – preguntó. Yo enarqué mis cejas, buscando la verdadera forma de describirlo. Si no era orgullo, era entusiasmo. Pero no podía dejar de lado a los nervios. O al temor de imaginar un gol.

Sé que van a lograr ganarlo – afirmé, tomando su mano, que descansaba en la mesa – Y tú, como mejor arquero que has sido premiado, no dejarás entrar ningún balón. Créeme. Deberías hacerlo – Manuel sonrió.

Lo hago, pero estoy acostumbrado a sentirme nervioso incluso hasta dos días antes de un partido… importantísimo. Cuando se trata de una final es peor… - dijo, negando con la cabeza y mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Pero será mejor cuando alcen la copa y todo el país esté emocionado por eso – dije, encogiéndome uno de mis hombros y haciendo que Manuel esbozara una sonrisa. Cambié de tema – Volviendo con Bastian y Nath… - mencioné, parpadeando y escuchando la risa de Manuel - ¿Bastian se lo ha dicho a ella? – pregunté, ladeando mi cabeza y mirando a Manuel mordiendo su labio.

No. Y no lo hará. Está asustado, ya que no sabe cómo reaccionará Nath si se lo dice – comprendía su posición – Cuando lo veo… me pregunto se así habré estado yo hace seis meses, e incluso durante el tiempo que pasé aquí en Brasil sin ti – reí.

Nath no ha mencionado nada con respecto a Bastian. Ni siquiera sospecha de sus repentinas lesiones y gran atención médica. Es raro puesto que ella siempre está al tanto de quién está coqueteando con quién, o quiénes serán pareja en un futuro. Aunque tal vez no se fije mucho cuando se trata de ella, es decir… ella jamás había notado lo que Brad sentía por ella, hasta que yo se lo dije – añadí, jugando con sus largos dedos. Entonces, se me vino a la mente lo que Bastian me había dicho el día anterior. Sobre el golpe de Manuel. Fue un pensamiento que golpeó mi cabeza, como si estuviera insistiendo en ser el nuevo tema de conversación - ¡Peter! – exclamé, no tan alto, pero sí haciendo que Manuel se sobresaltara y me mirara con los ojos bien abiertos - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que el golpe en tu ojo, de hace seis meses, había sido causa de una pelea?! – reclamé. Manuel abrió la boca, peor luego la cerró, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que eso no tenía que saberlo yo, ya que se suponía que el golpe había sido causado por el doctor y su espejo del auto.

Porque no era necesario que lo supieras – explicó, enarcando sus cejas y mirándome de manera tranquila, tratando de que no perdiera los estribos por eso – Ya sé que Bastian te contó. Es el único que sabe, aparte de mí – entrecerró sus ojos – y, ahora, de ti – dejé de tensar mis hombros, mientras rodaba mis ojos y negaba con la cabeza. Manuel me miró, con el ceño fruncido - ¿ _Peter_? – esbozó, debido a cómo lo había llamado hace unos segundos. Mordí mi labio, llevando mi vista de nuevo a él.

Sí, así sabrás cuándo estoy enojada – contesté, alzando mis cejas y haciendo que él riera levemente.

¿Estás enojada? – lo miré. Pero no pude evitar sonreírle. Porque no podía enojarme con él.

Capitulo Noventa y Nueve

No es cierto – renegué, alzando mis cejas y clavando mi mirada en mi bebida. Manuel me miraba divertido y retador, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con mi defensa.

Lo es – insistió. Yo lo miré, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Manuel rió - ¿Lo ves? No puedes evitar sonrojarte cuando te hago un cumplido y te miro a los ojos – volví a bajar mi mirada, para evitar que mis mejillas comenzaran a tornarse rojas – Por ejemplo… - jugué con mi bebida y mi pajilla. Los cubos de hielo bailaban flotantes en la superficie del vaso, siendo detenidos de sumergirse por la falta de presión y masa que tenían. Parecía que los hielos eran como una representación del pasado que viví. Fría, con lo muchos problemas debajo de mí, pero no pudiéndome hundir debido a mi ignorancia y mi falta de fuerzas. Ahora, que el hielo de mi alma estaba derretido… todo mi cuerpo se convertía en ése problema que me ahogaba. Parecía que la felicidad, en mí, tenía un costo alto por pagarse. Lo comprendía y lo aceptaba. Por tener a Manuel, aceptaría el peor de los castigos. Sólo me importaba estar con él – Tus ojos son únicos – prosiguió

Para – le indiqué, sintiendo cómo el calor comenzaba a subirme a las mejillas. Manuel no iba a parar hasta probar que tenía razón. Pero no quería sonrojarme. No en este momento.

Eres un ángel, demasiado hermosa para ser permitida para cualquier persona… No he conocido nunca a nadie más divertida que tú, y siempre, siempre, siempre – movió su cabeza de lado a lado – tendrás esa risa que es un coro angelical para mis oídos – enarqué mi ceja

No sólo vas a lograr que me sonroje, sino también una nominación al premio Nobel de la poesía – Manuel rió, desviando su vista por encima de mi cabeza y mirando al televisor.

Sé que odias la poesía, así que quería ver si te sonrojabas con palabras lindas de algo que no te gusta – apretó sus labios, mientras rodaba sus ojos irónicamente y me hacía reír.

Sólo haré una excepción porque se trata de ti – tomé su mano, dejando libre a mi bebida – Mañana será un buen día. ¿Sabes qué? Estaré en la primera fila de las butacas. No me gustan los asientos que Joachim me otorgó – hice un puchero, a lo que  
Manuel sonrió.

Vas a estar en la zona VIP, Janie – me miró, tratando de hacerme comprender – es una zona segura, donde no pueden empujarte o golpearte por algún resultado – Manuel comenzó a jugar con nuestros dedos, abriendo y cerrando su larga mano, con la mía, pequeña, dentro – Tienes manos de muñequita – se burló, riendo y mirando mi mano.

Pues las tuyas son iguales a las de Ralph el Demoledor – defendí yo. Manuel volvió a reír, sin separar nuestras manos, y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla – Pero me alegra que sean así – yo apoyé mis codos en la mesa – porque puedes detener muchos disparos a tu arco – Manuel bajó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa más grande.

No siempre… - corté

Como decía, mañana será un gran día – Manuel me miró sonriente y después negó con la cabeza – Ugh, no puedo creer que el martes tenga que trabajar de nuevo… ¡Es tu día libre! Tal vez pueda convencer a Ray de posponer la sesión para el próximo domingo – dije, recostando mi mentón en mi mano libre

El próximo domingo también tengo día libre – dijo Manuel, alzando sus cejas y acercándose a mí. Yo cerré mis ojos.

Diablos, es cierto – medité en mi mente, en busca de algún plan. Pero no encontré ninguno.

Linda, ésta es tu última semana en Bella Femme. Puedo soportar un solo día sin ti – enarqué mis cejas – Sí, tienes razón, no puedo pero… puedo intentar sobrevivir. Es sólo un día – Manuel enarcó sus cejas – Un maldito día, completo, diez horas, sin ti. Creo que será un buen castigo por si mañana permito un gol – lo miré, seria. Manuel también tornó un rostro serio, puesto que me miró con susto, esperando a que yo explicara mi cambio de expresión tan repentino - ¿Vas a llamarme _Peter_? – preguntó, con cierto aire afligido. Yo fruncí el ceño.

No… ¿Por qué? – pregunté, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Estás enojada

No estoy enojada

Me estás mirando feo

No te estoy mirando feo – Manuel tornó un rostro idéntico al de su tono de voz. Angustiado. Entrecerró sus ojos, como queriendo evaluar mi expresión y dedicando toda su atención en mis ojos. No es que me sorprendiera que pudiese leer mis pensamientos. Manuel sabía lo que sentía. Sabía cómo me sentía. Sabía cuándo necesitaba algo y cuando ése algo me sobraba. Pero su respuesta me sorprendió.

Sí. Me estás mirando feo – definió. Yo rodé los ojos, divertida, y negué con la cabeza.

Sólo iba a decirte que mañana tu arco quedará en cero – lo animé, sacándole una sonrisa y dándole toda la confianza que podía darle. Y cabe presumir que era mucha - ¿Estás ansioso? – pregunté, sus largos dedos estaban extendidos y yo los acariciaba con mis largas y limadas uñas.

Nervioso, más bien - dijo, suspirando. Yo lo miré con ternura, tratando de transmitirle mis ánimos y haciendo que esbozara una sonrisa honesta.

Te va a ir bien, cariño – dije, ésta vez sin duda o sólo pro compromiso. De hecho, siempre que se lo digo… lo digo de verdad. Pero algo me dice que Manuel sólo lo recibe como palabras de aliento – lo digo enserio. Tienes que confiar en tus capacidades, Manu. Eres el mejor arquero y vas a irte de aquí como campeón del mundo.

¿Y si no es así? – preguntó, y en su mirada pude notar decepción, una fina recepción de tristeza y desesperanza llegó hasta mi corazón y lo hizo empequeñecer. Si había algo que de verdad me partía el alma, era ver a Manuel triste. No lo conocía como alguien que sufriera. Manuel siempre estaba alegre y transmitía esa alegría a todo su entorno. Pero, a pesar que en su mirada trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que se sentía nervioso y desprotegido. ¿Y cómo podría darle yo esa protección que necesitaba? Apenas era una chica frágil que rompe todo lo que toca. Casi llevo nuestra relación al abismo por unos papeles de embarazo que descuidadamente dejé que él leyera. No podía protegernos a ambos, no podía protegerlo y yo dependía de su protección para que yo me mantuviera a salvo. Pero no podía verlo así. Sólo el mirarlo a los ojos y saber que algo no andaba bien hacía que me entrara esa desesperación por mover el cielo, la tierra o el mar para no dejar que se sintiera así. Lo quería feliz. No asustado o sin esperanzas.

Será así – le dije, con tanta confianza que hasta yo misma me sorprendí de lo muy decidida que me había escuchado. Manuel se mordió el labio, mirando mis ojos - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, Manuel? Sé que sabes que eres un gran arquero. Lo has demostrado a lo largo de tu carrera. Y sé que siempre das lo mejor de ti en cada partido. Mañana no será diferente. Cada día es diferente y cada decisión lo es también. ¿Por qué, entonces, te asustas de algo a lo que te acostumbras hacer?

Porque es distinto ahora que te tengo – respondió, sin detenerse a evaluar las palabras antes de decirlas. Y luego de haberlo hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en preocuparse. Lo que significaba que lo quería decir de verdad – Janie, todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en ti. Si como, pienso en ti. Si camino, pienso en ti. Si entreno, pienso en ti. Si duermo, sueño contigo. Y es una sensación de que si hago algo mal, de fallo. Si hago algo mal, soy menos merecedor de ti. Y si no soy bueno en mi carrera, no soy bueno para ti – Manuel bajó su mirada a la mesa, parpadeante. Ya me lo había dicho antes, sólo que ésta vez era más serio. Manuel tenía un terrible trauma con fallarme. El problema era que no se convencía de que él jamás podría fallarme.

Ganes o pierdas, eres un campeón para mí – dije, apretando su mano con fuerza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No por un acto de verdad. Sino por honestidad y amor. No sabía cómo explicarle a Manuel lo muy importante que era para mí, y que, sin importar un resultado al final, mis sentimientos hacia él jamás cambiarían – te amo, y tu carrera y lo que siento por ti no tienen nada qué ver para afectar nuestra relación. Si pierdes, ahí estaré yo para reanimarte. Si ganas, ahí estaré yo para celebrar contigo ¿Entiendes? No se trata de fama o reputación. Se trata de ti y de mí… - Manuel sonrió.

Mis pies dolían como el infierno, y la llovizna que caía sobre nosotros como un rocío del cálido clima de Brasil le daba un aspecto hermoso y delicioso al estadio por el interior. Las estrellas eran visibles a nuestra posición y la luna sonreía de manera pícara bien alzada en el cielo, iluminando la ciudad de Bahía y haciéndome pensar que en Alemania la gente estaría cerca de un sueño imposible de despertar. Ya me había acostumbrado al horario de Brasil. En casi tres semanas acá había aplicado las costumbres más comunes que uno debe tomar para sobrevivir en el otro lado del mundo. Pero había algo a lo que no me adaptaba aún.

Los mosquitos.

Desde mi lejana butaca en el estadio, podía ver a Manuel entrenando personalmente con el entrenador de arqueros. Ron-Robert y Roman no estaban presentes, puesto que era el entrenamiento de los titulares a debutar mañana frente a la selección de Portugal. Thomas, Mario, Mesut, Mats, Toni y Jerome hacían pases en el centro de la cancha. Bastian no iba a jugar mañana, pero estaba observando el entrenamiento.

Al lado de Nath en las banquillas.

Tuve la intención de gritarles y divertirme un poco. Pero… me puse en el lugar de Bastian, que era el mismo por el que yo pasé hace seis meses. Un ejemplo era el café de Starbucks y la voz de Nath irrumpiendo en todo el lugar con el mensaje de voz sobre besar a Manuel. Él, por suerte, no sabía de lo que hablábamos. Hasta que terminé hablando de basquetbolistas y pequeños humanos de películas infantiles. Desde luego que no le haría eso a Bastian. O a Nath.

Todo lo contrario. Desvié mi vista de nuevo con Manuel y lo miré, tan concentrado en la pelota que apenas las dejaba entrar. De vez en cuando pasaban de largo unas. Pero sólo pasaban de largo. Sin impactar en la red del arco.

Manuel había tenido una conducta diferente desde que salimos del restaurante. Se veía más confiado y seguro de lo que antes de almorzar era. El Manuel que yo conocía estaba de vuelta, y eso a mí me tranquilizó mucho. En cierto sentido, porque así Manuel tendría un mejor aspecto mañana, y los nervios no se lo estarían comiendo por dentro. Y, por otro lado, saber que su alegría y normalidad habían vuelto. Todo estaba en orden. No tenía que angustiarme por ninguna otra cosa, a excepción que por el partido. Pero estábamos hablando de Portugal. No es que fuese un mal equipo…

Pero Alemania tenía que ganar.

El entrenador hizo a Manuel cambiar de técnica. Yo trataba de no llamar la atención, para no distraerlo. Incluso había puesto mi celular en vibrador para no tener que ser un elemento de estorbo. Todos tenían rostros serios y profesionales. A comparación de lo que vi entrenos anteriores… rostros dinámicos y burlones, pícaros, divertidos, alegres, relajados y sonrientes. Ahora parecía un silencio de respeto después de la muerte de alguien. Todos tenían rostros de espanto y de completa concentración en hacer lo que la técnica les obligaba. Joachim veía a Manuel, veía a Thomas, a Mario, a Mats y a todos. Los observaba como por treinta segundos y luego se acerca a corregir lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo mal.

Mañana no sólo era el partido inaugural de Alemania en el Mundial. Sino también mi primer partido de apoyo como la novia oficial de uno de los jugadores. Había una gran diferencia entre las chicas que vestían camisas de Manuel y yo.

Y me emocionaba saber que esa diferencia era mi relación con él.

Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía nerviosa. ¿Preguntarán por nuestra relación? ¿Iré a desagradarle a alguien? ¿Recibiré insultos por parte de fans?

No me importaba si la gente pensaba que no era ideal para Manuel. Yo había luchado por tenerlo. No podía permitir que simples palabras acabaran lo que me costó tanto obtener. Mucho menos mirando mi felicidad obtenida desde que Manuel y yo comenzamos a salir.

El entrenador de Manuel lo felicitó y lo dejó beber un poco de agua. Manuel se acercó a su botella y bebió de ésta luego de ejercicio realizado. Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron. Él sonrió y me saludó con la mano. Yo le devolví el saludo, al igual que la sonrisa y le lancé un beso.

Manuel rió y tiró la botella al suelo, lo que hizo que lo mirara con ironía y diversión. _¿Habla enserio?_ Pensé. Negué con la cabeza y miré a Manuel, quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al entrenador y preguntando sobre algo. El entrenador le respondió y luego ambos rieron.

El abrigo de Manuel me quedaba grande. Más bien, enorme. Pero hacía frío y el viento helado, que venía acompañado de llovizna fría a mi caliente cuerpo, amenazaba con estremecerme y sentir ligeras corrientes de hielo por mi sangre y los temblores de mi cuerpo llegaron al punto de ser incontrolables. Pero el calor corporal de Manuel, que seguía pegado a su abrigo, me mandaba el calor necesario a mí tambien y, gracias a ser enorme, me acobijaba y me envolvía en un rollo de hornos y humanos. Pero me protegía del frío.

Los pelos se me habían erizado. Y era raro, puesto que estaba acostumbrada al clima de Alemania. Que es siete veces más helado que Brasil. Y medité sobre nuestro regreso. ¿Me congelaría? ¿Terminaría resfriada o inadaptada al clima de allá? Había vivido en Alemania casi toda mi vida. Tres semanas en Brasil no podía destruir lo que era naturaleza para mí.

¿O de verdad me iba a resfriar?

Manuel volvió con sus ejercicios a eso de las cinco y media. Quedaba media hora para volver al campamento y cenar en equipo por la inauguración del primer partido del Mundial. Joachim estaba decidido a llevarse una cuarta copa éste año. Y sería todo un honor ser partícipe de la cuarta victoria de Alemania.

Volteé a ver al centro de la cancha. Joachim hablaba con Phillipp, seguro por cosas de organización de mañana, ya que Phillipp era el capitán. Thomas y Mario tenían un rostro tan concentrado que me costaba creer que se tratara de ellos. Y se me vino a la mente el rostro de Bastian concentrado.

¿Será eso posible?

Volteé una vez más a ver a Manuel. Se trataba de una técnica distinta a como usualmente entrenaba. Ahora saltaba unos barrotes, rodaba por el suelo, esquivaba conos, saltaba otros barrotes, pero en lateral, luego saltaba encima de unas llantas con un solo pie y atajaba el balón que lanzaba el entrenador. Me preguntaba cómo podría recordar una rutina así. Yo lo único que hacía era posar por al menos un minuto frente a unas cámaras y esperar al cambio de pose.

Pensar en mi trabajo era agotador. Pero era la última semana. Manuel tenía el martes libre, debido a que les dan un día de descanso luego de cualquier partido. Pero los siguientes entrenamientos son mucho más intensos. Y estaba de acuerdo. Para obtener la victoria tendrían que darlo todo.

El entrenador comenzó a exigirle más velocidad a Manuel, y éste obedecía. Sentí temor porque se fuera a tropezar con algún barrote y caer. Pero ya tenía por costumbre hacerlo. Tenía que comenzar a tener eso cuenta y contar con el mejor equipo que pudo haber llegado al Mundial. Si Alemania no era candidato al título, no veía a ningún otro país ni cerca de conseguirlo, entonces.

Me imaginé a mí, mañana. Estaría sola. Manuel estaría, obviamente, en la cancha. Joachim, lógicamente, supervisando. Nath, por ende, presente ante la asistencia médica. Y los demás que no jugarían, en las banquillas como apoyo o suplentes necesarios. Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar en un partido. Mucho menos uno inaugural.

La misma condición con la que entrenaban los del centro, así entrenaba Manuel. Un movimiento en falso y le tocaba un castigo de veinte vueltas por toda la cancha. En dos minutos. Thomas, Jerome, Manuel y Toni se vieron obligados a cumplir con la sentencia al haber hecho mal un ejercicio. Joachim mantenía su silbato en sus labios y el cronómetro en la mano derecha, mientras descansaba la izquierda en su retaguardia. Observaba con detenimiento a los castigados y la pantalla del cronómetro. Cuando iban por la vuelta 18, Joachim paró el tiempo. Ellos se apresuraron a tomar agua.

Volvieron a los ejercicios. Manuel tuvo cuidado de no volver a cometer el error de saltarse la parte de barrotes. Y lo vi cansado. El color comenzaba a subirle a las mejillas. La única vez que había visto las mejillas de Manuel rosadas había sido para el día de los venados y el accidente de Brad. Cuando la nieve le caía en el pelo y parecía que fuesen las nubes adornándolo con divinidad.

Pero ésta vez tenía las mejillas rosadas del cansancio. Y, de ninguna forma, renegó. Manuel siguió cumpliendo con la técnica que le correspondía. Al igual que los otros castigados. No volvieron a cometer el error. Todos parecían tener una única prioridad.

Ganar.

 _Están listos._ Me dije. Mientras una sonrisa triunfante se formaba en mi rostro y dejaba al descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía. El corazón ya me comenzaba a palpitar de adrenalina. Quería que el partido llegase ya.

 _Mañana comienza todo_

Capitulo Cien

La hermosa y fría mañana del lunes 16 de junio se presentó con unas ligeras gotas de lluvia provenientes de las grandes y alzadas nubes grises que nublaban el cielo y apagaban la esperanza que tantos alemanes y portugueses desearían conservar. No sólo era una desdicha mirar por la ventana y darte cuenta que el día estaba triste, sino también percatarte que la persona que más amabas en tu vida no estaba a tu lado. Cuando hace nueves horas estaba a tu lado, acariciando tu cabello y tratando de hacerte dormir cuando te despertabas por una pesadilla.

Manuel no estaba. Seguro que se encontraba desayunando o algo por el estilo. A las nueve de la mañana él tendría que estar en el Arena Fonte Nova, donde se disputaría el primer encuentro del Mundial para Alemania y Portugal.

No podía negar los nervios que sentía desde que recordé eso. El día se había llegado. La hora estaba escrita y sólo Dios sabía quién terminaría ganando éste primer encuentro. Aunque yo tenía toda la confianza del mundo de que sería Alemania. Lo anhelaba y lo sabía. No podía tener más seguridad que ésta, pero sí que había un sentimiento de preocupación dentro de mí. No sólo porque Alemania pudiera perder. Sino porque, un solo gol en contra de Manuel, iba a destrozarme tanto como lo destrozaría a él.

Tenía una fina cobija blanca encima, y ésta estaba cómoda. Tenía un gran espacio vacío a mi lado, donde se suponía que debía estar Manuel. Así que, sin soportar un segundo más sin él, me levanté de la cama y caminé, con sólo mis calcetas puestas, a la sala de la cabaña número 1. No había nadie en la sala, cosa que me extrañó mucho. ¿Estaría en la cocina?

Efectivamente, estaba en la cocina. Manuel cerró la puerta del refrigerador y me volteó a ver. Sonrió y me dio un beso de buenos días. Yo lo abracé por el cuello y formé una mueca emocionada. Tuve que pararme sobre mis puntas, mis verdaderas puntas, para poder hacer que el puente de mi nariz y sus labios se rozaran. Él pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me apegó más a él, esperando que le explicara por qué tanta emoción.

¡Es _el día_! – exclamé, entusiasmada y haciendo un poco chillona mi voz. Manuel rió y posó su mentón en mi cabeza, una vez que había relajado los pies y había puesta mis plantas de nuevo en el suelo. Él suspiró.

Sí, por fin. ¿Estás emocionada? – preguntó, mirándome a los ojos y teniendo que agachar su cabeza para poder verme a los ojos. _Mientras más alto, mejor, Janie_. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

Más que emocionada. Estoy esperando a ver la cara de los portugueses cuando sepan que Alemania es invencible – di un salto de alegría y Manuel volvió a reír. Le seguí el acto y planté un beso corto en sus labios - ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, tomando su rostro con mi mano derecha.

Estoy bien – confirmó, tomando la mano que sostenía su rostro y acariciándola. Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera – Usualmente los futbolistas suelen decirle a sus novias "Anotaré un gol por ti" – enarqué mis cejas. Manuel se mordió su labio – ya que soy portero… Atajaré todos los disparos por ti – y besó mi mano. Yo reí y lo abracé, entrelazando mis manos en su fuerte espalda.

Y sé que lo harás – le dije, tratando de recostar mi cabeza en su hombro. Pero su altura me daba la desventaja de no poder hacerlo. De todos modos, seguía siendo perfecto para mí - ¿Necesitas palabras de aliento? – pregunté, mirándolo curiosa.

Tenerlas sería algo bueno – meditó y asintió. Yo sonreí maliciosa.

Si dejas entrar un gol en tu arco. Terminamos – dije, seria, pero reprimiéndome las ganas de reír. Manuel enarcó sus castañas y rubias cejas, mientras me miraba asustado y parpadeaba sin podérselo creer.

Bien. No son palabras de aliento, pero son lo suficientemente aterradoras como para enfocarme en no dejar entrar, por ningún motivo, un maldito balón – dijo, tragando saliva y haciéndome dejar escapar una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Así se habla – y le guiñé un ojo. Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la cabaña de Manuel. Él rodó sus ojos y deshizo nuestro agarre. Yo lo seguí hasta la puerta y, cuando la abrió, nos encontramos a Bastian esperando una respuesta al haber tocado la puerta. Manuel lo miró de pies a cabeza, mientras Bastian lo miraba con un rostro de "¿ _Qué estás haciendo_?"

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Manuel, al sentir la intimidante mirada de Bastian sobre él. Yo los miré a ambos, con mi ceja arqueada.

Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Manuel. ¡Son las nueve de la mañana! Salvador todavía queda al otro extremo de la ciudad – dijo. Tan desesperado que creí que iba a darle una bofetada a Manuel. Si bien no lo hizo porque no quería, seguro tampoco lo hizo al darse cuenta que aquí estaba yo presente. Si le tocaba un pelo a Manuel. Yo me aseguraría de devolverle lo que se merecía.

¿De verd…? – no terminó la oración, puesto que dirigió su vista al reloj de inmediato y luego salió corriendo al cuarto por su maleta de entreno. Bastian rió y negó con la cabeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

¿Vas a ir hoy, no es así? – preguntó Bastian. Yo lo miré, con rostro irónico. Pero Bastian no pareció captar mi indirecta respuesta. Así que entrecerré los ojos, divertida, y asentí.

Desde luego que voy a ir. No me perdería el primer partido oficial en el que, obviamente, debo asistir como novia oficial del portero – Bastian alzó sus cejas. De manera indignada.

¿Novia? – rió – Manuel me ama sólo a mí. ¿Entendiste? Así que… - levantó su mano, de manera creída – aléjate de él – estallé en una carcajada bastante audible, y Bastian me imitó al instante. Manuel entró en ése momento a la sala, con su maleta sobre su hombro, y un rostro de completa confusión notable. Se dirigió a Bastian.

¿Estás intentando matarla con graciosos comentarios para deshacerte de ella y luego quedarte conmigo? – chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza – Bastian, ya búscate a alguien – Bastian lo fulminó y lo apresuró a salir. Pero Manuel se acercó a mí y me besó – Te veré a la hora del partido ¿Llegarás antes y me animarás minutos antes de éste? – suplicó en modo de pregunta. Yo reí y rocé nuestros labios, sabiendo perfectamente cuánto luchaba Manuel por resistirse.

Sí. Ahí estaré. Puntual y siendo específicamente _tú_ animadora – por fin volví a besar sus labios. Manuel sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta – Te amo – dije en voz alta – Mucha suerte hoy, mi amor – alcé mis dedos pulgares en su dirección. Manuel rió y por fin cerró la puerta. Yo dejé caer mis manos a mis costados y dejé escapar un gran suspiro.

Y de verdad fue grande.

Caminé en dirección al baño y tomé el conjunto de ropa que me pondría para éste día. El partido comenzaba en cuatro horas. El viaje hasta Salvador era rápido, así que no había necesidad de preocuparse por el tiempo. Pero sí por la ropa. La camisa de Manuel me quedaba enorme. Literalmente, enorme. Era su auténtica talla, el mismísimo color que casi siempre usaba, y los mismos símbolos que la camiseta original llevaba. La diferencia era que Manuel, hoy mismo, no jugaría con su camisa verde. Jugaría de amarillo. Así que, por fin decidida, me metí al baño y me di una larga ducha. Tenía tiempo. Y a eso de cuarenta y ocho minutos después de haber entrado en la ducha, me vestí con un pantalón ajustado negro, de tela un poco parecida al cuero, y la camisa de la selección, con el número uno en grande en la parte de atrás, y en pequeño en la parte del pecho bajo, y mi apellido en la parte superior de la parte de atrás de la camisa. Escogí también unos botines hasta el tobillo con taco alto, y me dejé el cabello suelto. Apliqué una ligera capa de maquillaje a mi rostro y tomé tres botes pequeños de pintura especial. Los botes eran del color negro, rojo y amarillo.

Los colores de la bandera nacional de Alemania.

No me la pintaría hasta estar ya en el estadio. Me habría gustado estar con alguien a quien yo conociese. Pero estaría sola. Todos los jugadores estaban, lógicamente, en la banquilla de la cancha para algún reemplazo de urgencia. Nath era asistente médica y todos los técnicos también estarían en las banquillas. Ni siquiera había ninguna novia o esposa de algún otro jugador para acompañarme. Y la más próxima a llegar, que sería Ann-Kathrin Brömmel, novia de Mario, estaría en Brasil en una semana.

Manuel me había dicho que Ann había tenido un proyecto de completa importancia en la última semana de diciembre del año pasado, y que por eso perdió el vuelo del 2 de enero con Mario. Así que, ya que el proyecto de Ann había cesado hace trece días, ella estaría en camino a Brasil para apoyar a su novio.

No conocía a Ann, y temí por el hecho de no caerle bien. Es decir… ¿Y si prefería a Kathrin para Manuel? ¿Y si no me aceptaría como nueva pareja de él? No quería ser odiada por todas las parejas de los compañeros de Manuel. Y que, por eso, Manuel perdiera las amistades con ellos y ellas. Sabía que era un factor exagerado del trauma. Pero cosas así, y aún más locas, podían pasarme. Específicamente a mí.

Luego de haberme arreglado y alistado para el partido, salí de la cabaña a las diez treinta y dos de la mañana al pueblo de Santo André. El cielo seguía manteniendo un aspecto deprimente y suicida. Pero la alegría y emoción que salía desde mi interior era suficiente para notar incluso los pequeños rayos del sol que atravesaban la gran barrera de agua contenida que le impedía alzarse en el cielo y brillar por doce horas consecutivas. Y, así como el sol, me vi yo una vez allá en Alemania.

Siempre había una nube de problemas o angustias que me impedía alzarme por encima de ellos y brillar como el sol, que en éste caso vendrían a ser los problemas y angustias que se presentaban cada tres horas.

No sabía a dónde ir en particular. Sólo quería caminar y tomar fotos con la cámara que Manuel me había regalado meses atrás, para Navidad. Tenía muy buenas fotos en ésta cámara. Me gustaba atesorar preciados momentos en algo que era muy valioso para mí. Y, todo lo que tuviese que ver con Manuel, era vital en mi vida.

Encontré un supermercado y entré en éste. No es que Manuel no tuviera suficientes cosas en su cocina. Al contrario, parecía no faltarle nada. Pero yo, como mi papel de mujer, sabía perfectamente que le faltaban detalles esenciales en la cocina. Como especias para preparar algo de comer o ingredientes para hacer un postre. Me gustaría hacer un postre con Manuel. Sería como en una de esas películas románticas donde no importa si se te cae toda la harina en una cuchara. Es divertido cuando estás con la persona más importante de tu vida.

Así que metí cacao, harina, leche, mantequilla, huevos, canela en polvo y vainilla. Agregué otro par de cada ingrediente necesario, pensando en que también me gustaría hacer galletas de chocolate.

Cargaba mi bolso, y lo mantenía cerca de mi pecho. Iba revisando cada pasillo de secciones, buscando algo que pudiese faltar en la cabaña de Manuel. Pero cosas que veía, o ya estaban en su cabaña, o no eran tan necesarias como otras. Lo que sí metí en la carreta fueron frutas. De todo tipo. Sin excepción alguna.

Cuando estuve segura que no faltaba nada más, me dirigí a la caja de pago y esperé a que la fila avanzara. No era una larga fila. Pero me tomaría a lo menos siete minutos esperar mi turno de paga.

Por fin pagué y me dirigí al campamento de nuevo. Parecía un día aburrido, parecido al estado de ánimo del cielo pintado de un gris desesperanzado. Pero sí había una esperanza en mí. Era el primer partido de Alemania. Y ellos tenían que ganar.

La piel se me comenzó a poner de gallina cuando miré el reloj en la sala de la cabaña de Manuel y noté que eran las once de la mañana con veintiséis minutos. Faltaban dos horas para el partido. Manuel seguro estaba entrenando lo mejor que podía para no permitir una derrota el día de ahora. Y me sentía segura con eso.

Tomé todo lo que necesitaba. Mi bandera de Alemania, los botes de pintura, el sombrero con los colores de la bandera, mi cámara dentro de su estuche, mi celular, gafas de sol, billetera y audífonos en mi bolso y las entradas para el partido. Eran dos, puesto que me tocaba el puesto VIP, y eso requería un boleto extra. Uno confidencial.

Me peiné por tres minutos y me chequeé el maquillaje como quince veces. A las seis y treinta y tres ya estaba lista y fuera del campamento. En dirección a cualquier parte en donde pudiera encontrar un taxi que me llevara a Salvador. Tenía desesperación para que la una de la tarde se llagara por fin. Estaba ansiosa por que el partido por fin comenzara y todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hecha Alemania.

Encontré un taxi a no más de dos kilómetros lejos del campamento. Entré en él y le indiqué al conductor al lugar al que necesitaba llegar. Sólo mencioné el nombre del estadio, ya que el hombre sólo hablaba en portugués. Él me miraba por el espejo retrovisor a cada minuto. Yo me limitaba a mirar por la ventana y encogerme en mi asiento, intentando evitar su mirada.

Me puse mis gafas de sol e ignoré al hombre y su mirada penetrante. Conecté los auriculares en mis oídos y reproduje, como primera opción, la canción _Billie Jean_ , de Michael Jackson. Las imágenes pasaban de manera impresionantemente rápida por la ventana a mi lado. El taxista parecía llevar prisa. Y yo también la llevaba. Pero me sentía bastante insegura estando en manos de un conductor que, a lo mejor, no había pasado las pruebas de manejo y ni siquiera había estudiado en una universidad como para terminar dentro de un taxi y estar al servicio de las personas que necesitaban un transporte. Me sentía mal por un destino así. Pero me asustaba el creer que éste hombre tramaba algo y al final del día terminaría debajo de un taxi en llamas, estrellado en algún edificio o poste. Conmigo muerta dentro. Y él también.

Lo pensaba porque él parecía llevar demasiada prisa. Su expresión y la velocidad a la que aceleraba lo decían.

Puede dejarme aquí – dije, tocando su hombro y sintiendo que mi rostro se empalidecía a medida que el hombre me ignoraba y pisaba con más firmeza el acelerador. Las calles no estaban solas, lo que volvía ésta situación un tanto más aterradora.

No fue hasta un semáforo en rojo que el señor paró. Aproveché a sacar unos cuantos _reales_ de mi cartera y los dejé en el asiento del copiloto. Abrí la puerta y salí del taxi. De ninguna manera seguiría yendo con ése psicópata. Si secuestrarme era su plan, lamentaba haberlo estropeado. Éste era un día excelente y no permitiría que mi mala fortuna me lo arruinara. Y, yo esperaba, que ésa suerte no se aplicara a semejante compromiso de la selección de Alemania contra Portugal.

Busqué en el GPS de mi celular mi ubicación. Ahora se reproducía la canción _Happily,_ de One Direction. Me encontraba a quince kilómetros lejos del Arena Fonte Nova, donde se encontraban los chicos. Yo di un bufido de frustración y miré a todos lados, en busca de algún auto distinto a los urbanos. Específicamente nombrado "Taxi". Pero no aparecía ninguno. Y supuse que si caminaba en dirección al estadio podría toparme con uno de sorpresa.

Comencé a caminar cuando la canción cambió a ser _Silver Lining_ , de Kacey Musgraves. Disfrutaba de la canción mientras caminaba a un paso rítmico con la canción y tarareaba la canción en voz baja. Escondí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y observaba cada movimiento a mí alrededor. Algunas personas mantenían su mirada sobre mí, pero yo trataba de ignorarla. El GPS seguía abierto en mi celular. Sabía qué calles tenía que tomar para llegar al estadio. Pero al ver la hora, me preocupé.

Doce con quince minutos.

Faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el partido diera inicio, y le había prometido a Manuel estar puntual para animarlo minutos antes del partido. E iba a cumplir con mi palabra. Si Manuel quería mi apoyo, yo tenía que dárselo. Él ya me lo había dado por varias ocasiones, y jamás había faltado ni una sola vez a sus citas de palabras confortantes para la débil y delicada Jane Harrison. Él era el único doctor para los corazones destrozados. Conocía la cura y reparación. Y su compañía era mucho que mejor.

Visualicé un taxi a un par de metros lejos de mí y apresuré el paso. El taxi estaba estacionado, y me apresuré a llegar tan rápido como fuera posible para que nadie más lo tomara. Las plazas estaban llenas. Los bares incluso tenían mesas afuera y había apartamentos que explotaban de emoción. Había bastante gente con camisas de Alemania, Estados Unidos o incluso de Ghana. Entré en el taxi con aire cansado y le indiqué al taxista el destino al que tenía que llegar, a más tardar, en cinco minutos. El taxista asintió y se puso en marcha, a una velocidad moderada y segura. Podía sentir la seguridad que tenía al tomar el volante y dirigir el auto con dos personas dentro. Todo lo contrario al taxista que quería matarme anteriormente.

El cielo escuchó mis súplicas, puesto que en siete minutos ya estaba a las puertas del estadio. Le dejé su parte al taxista y corrí en dirección a las puertas. Justo le di mis boletos de entrada VIP a uno de los guardias, cuando escuché en alguien mencionaba mi nombre. Volteé a ver de inmediato, buscando a la chica, porque la voz había sido muy identificablemente femenil, que había mencionado mi nombre. Pero no encontré a nadie. Es decir, claro que había mucha gente, pero no pude encontrar a la persona que me había llamado.

No le di importancia y seguí al guardia, que me decía que me apresurara. Él me condujo por varios pasillos. Los gritos se amortiguaban con las paredes, y eso que provenían desde la parte de las butacas. Todavía un poco lejos de nuestra ubicación.

Esos gritos se fueron haciendo más audibles cuando por fin el guardia me hizo atravesar unas dobles puertas transparentes y me dejó en la zona VIP. No entendía por qué Joachim había ordenado que se me pusiera en la zona estrictamente reservada para gente famosa o popular. No es que no me gustara estar aquí. Es sólo que… no me sentía tan importante como para que alguien notara la diferencia entre alguien como yo y…

Alguien como yo.

Podría haber estado en medio de unos completos extraños y nadie me reconocería o sabría quién soy.

Entonces se me vino la idea… De que tal vez hubiese sido Manuel el que le dijo a Joachim que me quedara en la zona "popular". Puesto que estaba vigilada y protegida por si algo llegaba a pasar. Manuel iba a ser cuidadoso con ese aspecto. No dejar que nada me pasara. Y ser golpeada o agredida era más fácil en medio de todo un público, que estando rodeada de guardaespaldas que vigilaban que nadie se acercara o me mirara de manera extraña.

 _Gracias, Manuel_.

Miré mi reloj, ya eran las doce y media. Faltaban treinta minutos para que el partido comenzara. No había nadie en la cancha aún, seguro los chicos estaban en los vestidores, platicando sobre los planes del partido. En quince minutos ellos saldrían a calentar a la cancha, al igual que lo haría el equipo de Portugal.

Dejé mi bolso en el asiento y fui en dirección a los vestidores. Si los guardias me impedían entrar, hablaría y explicaría que tenía que ir con Manuel a desearle suerte. No sabía en dónde quedaban dichos vestidores, así que me dejé guiar por la suerte y por fin me encontré con un rótulo que marcaba los vestidores. Bueno, el rótulo decía que los vestidores se encontraban a la derecha de mi ubicación. Seguí la indicación de la flecha blanca y terminé en un pasillo donde resonaban voces fuertes. Se escuchaban gritos, y palabras en portugués.

 _Vestidor equivocado_. Pensé. Bien ¿Ahora cómo llego con Manuel? Tal vez si pedía indicaciones a algún jugador o técnico, me ayudaría bastante a ahorrar tiempo, antes de que los quince minutos que me restaban se convirtieran en cinco.

Justo estaba por darme media vuelta y seguir contando con la suerte, cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Volteé a ver, esperando que fuese algún miembro de la selección de Alemania, para rogarle a llevarme donde Manuel. Pero mis ojos se encontraron con una total figura inesperada y sorpresiva.

Cristiano Ronaldo.

Él tenía sus cejas enarcadas, mientras se quedaba parado a un par de metros de mí y me miraba con una expresión confusa. Yo tenía mis ojos bien abiertos, con el corazón queriendo salir de mi pecho. ¿Y cómo no? Tenía a la figura más destacada del fútbol frente a mí. Aunque, eso no quitaba el hecho que estaba a punto de salir y tratar de hacerle daño a mi novio.

¿Te perdiste, linda? – preguntó, ya que yo no podía articular ni una palabra gracias al asombro que su presencia me había dado. Abrí la boca, pero no encontraba mi voz para pronunciar alguna palabra.

Uh… no, yo – bajé mi vista, a mi camisa de Alemania – Estoy buscando los vestidores de Alemania – mordí mi labio, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tímida y jugaba con mis dedos. Cristiano sonrió, asintiendo.

Ya lo suponía – señaló mi camisa, riendo. Yo imité su risa, más por nervios que por consciencia – Por aquí – me dijo, señalando su izquierda y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. No me inmuté a quedarme parada, lo seguí sin retracto alguno y mis tacos se hacían resonar por todo el pasillo. Se seguían escuchando las voces, pero, a medida que avanzábamos, se hacían más lejanas - ¿Novia de Manuel? – preguntó luego de un rato, mirando mi camisa y seguramente dándose cuenta del número uno en la parte baja de mi pecho. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

Sí – dije. Vaya, pero qué bien se sentía decir eso. Por fin decir _sí_ – Es mi primer partido como su novia oficial – me encogí de hombros, tomando un poco más de confianza. Cristiano asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

¿Jane Harrison, verdad? – señaló. Yo volteé a verlo, asintiendo, confusa y desorientada. Cristiano sonrió – Ya eres muy conocida por Bahía. Tu nombre lo sabe todo el país, no te alarmes – dijo, colocando una mano en mi hombro, riendo. Voces familiares se comenzaron a escuchar en ese entonces. – Bueno, Jane, los vestidores de Alemania están en ése pasillo – señaló un pasillo de la izquierda – a la segunda puerta. Buena suerte para tu país ahora – dijo, sonriendo honestamente y haciendo que yo también le devolviera una sonrisa.

Gracias, y suerte a Portugal también – dije, viendo cómo él se alejaba y me agitaba la mano, a modo de despedida. Volteé mi vista al pasillo que tenía que seguir. Mis pies se comenzaron a mover sin intención alguna y, en menos de quince segundos, ya había dado la vuelta al pasillo o posicionado frente a la puerta que escondía a toda la selección de Alemania. Seguro estaban hablando cosas demasiado importantes en este momento, así que decidí esperar afuera y a que ellos salieran en, aproximadamente, siete minutos.

Y así fue. Luego de casi ocho, o nueve, minutos de espera… los jugadores salieron por la puerta. Yo estaba recostada en la pared del frente, esperando ver un rostro en particular. Todos los que salían me dedicaban una sonrisa. Yo alzaba mis pulgares y les deseaba buena suerte. Manuel salió a los segundos, detrás de Thomas y delante de André. Me miró y se acercó a mí, con sus guantes y uniforme ya puesto. Efectivamente, iba de amarillo.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso, mientras me paraba sobre puntas, incluso con tacos, y rodeaba su cuello con mis manos. Él pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me apegó más a él. Cuando nos separamos, noté que Joachim era el último en salir y cerrar la puerta. Me sonrió, acto que yo devolví, y caminó hasta alejarse de nosotros.

No se tarden – nos advirtió. Manuel levantó su pulgar y Joachim se fue tranquilo. Volteó a verme, con una sonrisa hermosa formada en su rostro y sus ojos azules examinando mi expresión.

Te irá muy bien – le dije, tomando sus manos y apretándolas con fuerza. Manuel apoyó su frente con la mía y me abrazó. Yo pasé mis manos por su cintura y las entrelacé en su espalda. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón contra mi pecho, estaba agitado. Los latidos eran fuertes, y no dudaba que el mío también estaría así – Ganarán, estoy segura – Manuel asintió.

Gracias – besó el puente de mi nariz, haciéndome sacar una sonrisa – No me importaban las palabras de ahí dentro – señaló la puerta de atrás con su cabeza – Sólo las tuyas podían hacerme sentir seguro – amplié mi sonrisa, tomé su rostro en mis manos y besé de nuevo sus labios.

Tú… ve allá afuera, y demuestra quién es mejor que Cristiano Ronaldo – Manuel sonrió, no sin antes darme un fuerte abrazo, el cual yo respondí. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y cerré mis ojos. Ahora de verdad podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Manuel. Y me di cuenta que el mío y el suyo estaban coordinados con el ritmo cardíaco, palpitando al mismo tiempo, como si fueran tomados de la mano.

Me separé de Manuel y le dije que fuera a calentar, puesto que ya iba tres minutos tarde. Vi cómo él se alejaba por el pasillo, en dirección a las canchas mientras que yo tenía que volver a las butacas VIP. Había olvidado decirle eso, pero, en un momento así, Manuel sólo necesitaba palabras de aliento. Y era mi trabajo hacer que se sintiera confortado.

Recordé el camino que Cristiano me había mostrado, y el mismo que yo había antes tomado. En menos de cinco minutos estuve de vuelta en mi asiento. Tomé mi bolso y saqué de éste mi teléfono. Tomé un par de fotos y las subí a _Instagram_ y _Twitter_. Noté que había más gente en la zona VIP, pero, para mi propia sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran.

Centré mi visión en la cancha. Alemania entrenaba de un lado de ésta, y Portugal de la otra. Manuel estaba calentando, junto con Roman. Ron-Robert no estaba ahí, y supuse que no estaba en los planes de Joachim meterlo en éste partido. Minutos después, Manuel se encontraba entrenando en el arco, con balones siendo pateados por Roman, el entrenador evaluándolos a ambos, y a Manuel atajando con facilidad.

Faltaban seis minutos. Los jugadores se retiraron de las canchas y volvieron a los vestidores, simplemente para tratar las últimas cosas antes del partido y animar a todos los jugadores. Tomé asiento y me crucé de piernas, mirando a todo mí alrededor para entretenerme con algo. Pero todo me era desconocido. La gente gritaba con amigos o conocidos. Pero aquí yo estaba sola. Sin Nath, sin Manuel, sin alguno de los chicos, sin familia y sin compañero de trabajo. Tal vez tuve que haber invitado a Dylan. Frida seguía ausente por la operación de su hijo. Ya no habíamos podido ir a verla después del partido inaugural. Ella había dicho que no era necesario.

Justo después de pensar en eso y quejarme de estar sola, se colocaron todos en su lugar y los jugadores comenzaron a salir, tomando de la mano a los niños que siempre los acompañaban antes del partido. Se posicionaron en fila, mientras en todo el estadio resonaba la voz de un hombre, indicando la hora de entonar el himno de los respectivos países. Alemania y Portugal.

Todos dentro del estadio guardaron silencio y esperaron a que los himnos nacionales acabasen para volver a gritar de emoción y desesperación. Los jugadores aplaudieron al público y fueron colocándose en sus posiciones. Philipp y Cristiano llegaron al encuentro, junto con los árbitros y el acuerdo de inicio. El balón sería pateado primeramente por Alemania.

El silbatazo por fin se hizo resonar en todo el estadio y cada uno dentro de éste gritó de emoción. Se escuchaban cantos de alegría y ánimos para cada selección, que la piel se me erizó y mis manos, heladas como el hielo, comenzaron a sudar. La pelota estaba en posesión de Alemania, lo cual me hacía sentir un poco más segura.

Pero conforme pasaban los minutos y Alemania llegaba cada vez más seguida al área contraria, mis pulmones se retraían y la respiración se me entrecortaba, con la idea que podían anotar en cualquier momento.

Pero cuando Portugal tomó control de la pelota y avanzaban a una velocidad impresionante hacia el arco de Manuel, era el corazón el que me dejaba de palpitar. Y, cerca del minuto cuatro, el número nueve del país de Portugal pateó en dirección al arco y los gritos de espanto y emoción hicieron que mi cabeza no pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que en miedo. Pero, cuando las firmes manos de Manuel atraparon el balón y evitaron un gol en contra de Alemania. No pude evitar aplaudir de alegría y sonreír, sabiendo que Manuel había salvado ese punto.

Mis nervios no me permitían tener los pensamientos claros. Y a veces no me concentraba ni siquiera en la pelota o en el partido. Lo único que mis ojos querían ver era a Manuel. Y lo único que podía desviar mi atención de él, era cuando la pelota estaba cerca del arco contrario, o cuando el miedo de que un jugador de Portugal pisara el área de Manuel.

Sin embargo, en el minuto nueve, el árbitro pitó una falta dentro del área de Portugal, lo que favorecía a Alemania. Recordé que Manuel me explicó que, si pasaba eso, se cobraba un penal. Y, en efecto, lo cobró Thomas y anotó en limpio, dándole así el primer punto a Alemania. Todo el estadio se transformó en gritos ensordecedores. Pero las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón también llegaron a mí, y lo único que pude hacer fue aplaudir, mientras me paraba de mi asiento y decía para mí misma _Vamos, vamos, vamos_.

Alemania tenía más posesión del balón que Portugal, y eso, para mí, era más que excelente. Manuel estaba atento a la pelota, y cada vez que se acercaba el equipo contrario, él mantenía su posición alerta. De vez en cuando la pelota era disparada a su lado, pero se desviaba por encima o los costados del arco, así evitando un posible gol en contra. Y es que si le anotaban un gol, para mí sería peor que el fin del mundo.

Conforme los minutos iban pasando, ni Alemania ni Portugal se habían hecho daño de nuevo. El marcador seguía estando 1-0, y no sólo era desesperante. Alemania podía ir ganando, y Manuel podía ser el mejor arquero del mundo y no dejar pasar ni un balón, pero el temor de que Portugal anotara en cualquier momento y empatara el partido todavía seguía molestando mi sistema nervioso.

Y las cosas parecieron obedecer a mi mente, puesto que en el minuto 31, Toni hizo un saque de esquina, que terminó impactando en la cabeza de Mats, y enviando la pelota cerca de la esquina superior izquierda, anotando, así, el segundo gol para Alemania. Y fue en ése momento en que una señora, muy conocida para mí, se puso en pie y aplaudió, reconociendo el importante punto que significaba para su país. La mujer andaba vestida con un elegante traje rosa-naranja, y su gracioso cabello rubio era tan reconocible por mí, como para todo el país. Se trataba de Angela Merkel, canciller de Alemania.

La miré, estupefacta, y quise levantarme e ir a saludarla. Pero no pude. Supuse que sería un poco ridículo hacerlo en éste momento. Tal vez sería mejor hacerlo cuando el partido terminara. Era un completo honor estar tan cerca de ella y saber que, lógicamente, estaba aquí por Alemania.

No me percaté de los minutos pasados, hasta que toda la gente comenzó a gritar. Y no se debía a ningún gol u otro penal. En realidad, Thomas estaba en el suelo, con una mano sosteniendo su mandíbula, y el número tres de la selección de Portugal se acercaba a él. Lo que hizo fue chocar su frente contra la cabeza de Thomas, a lo que éste último reaccionó con furia y comenzó a gritarle al jugador. El árbitro pitó y de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta roja, señalando la expulsión del jugador de Portugal. La gente comenzó a gritar más fuerte, tanto de furia, como de júbilo.

El equipo rival jugó con diez hombres en la cancha, y tanto ellos como Alemania, lo daban todo por anotar en los arcos que les correspondían. Pero, a pesar de los ataques de temor al ver que la pelota se acercaba a Manuel, sabía que él no dejaría entrar ningún balón. Sabía que él podía hacerlo. Sabía que él era el mejor. Yo confiaba en él.

Así que, cuando los cuarenta y cinco minutos terminaron y los jugadores deberían estar en camino a los vestidores, el árbitro decidió agregar dos minutos más del partido. Y sólo veintidós segundos después, Thomas anotó su segundo gol, y tercero del partido. Aumentando y alejando el número de oportunidades para Portugal de empatar o, siquiera, ganar.

Salté del asiento y volví a aplaudir con sorpresa. No me esperaba un gol en este momento, pero Thomas nos había tomado desprevenidos a todos. Así que, cuando el árbitro indicó el final del medio tiempo, Alemania ya había completado su tarea, con tres goles a cero, en el primero tiempo.

Vi que Manuel recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a los vestidores. Me puse en pie y tomé mi bolso y mi cámara. Iba a ir a verlo, a decirle que había estado excelente y que ahora la victoria estaba asegurada. O al menos eso esperaba yo.

Escuchaba las voces de todos los jugadores. Alemanes y portugueses. Todos pasaban en desorden por los pasillos, hasta que uno vestido de amarillo captó mi atención y lo llamé a un grito no tan fuerte, pero claro que audible. Y, a pesar que sólo quería que Manuel me volteara a ver, lo hicieron todos. Absolutamente todos.

Manuel sonrió y cambió de dirección hasta llegar a mí. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, al igual que la nariz, y sabía que no se debía al cansancio.

Si es necesario, moveré el sol para que deje de quemarte – dije, tomando su rostro con cuidado en mis manos y besando sus labios – Has estado increíble. No sé qué haría Alemania sin ti – Manuel amplió su sonrisa – No sé qué haría _yo_ sin ti – dije, parpadeando y pasando mis manos de su rostro, hasta rodear su cuello.

No he dejado de pensar en ti en todos los 45 minutos – negó con la cabeza – así que, si no he permitido ningún gol, se debe a que tu amenaza me tiene demasiado asustado como para arriesgarme a saber si hablas enserio – reí – Y, si puedes mover el sol, te lo agradecería mucho – reí aún más, puesto que no quería que Manuel terminara todo rojo por culpa de los rayos que le caían en la cara. Busqué en mi bolso de maquillaje el bloqueador solar que siempre llevaba conmigo. Encontré el pequeño bote blanco que necesitaba e hice rodar la tapa que lo cubría. Pasé mi dedo índico por la homogénea crema y apliqué un poco de ésta por el rostro de Manuel.

Listo – dije – Ahora… sigue pensando en mi amenaza, no dejes entrar ningún balón… y al final del partido te veré de nuevo… lista para ir a comprarte un regalo de primera victoria de la competencia – Manuel rió, depositando un corto beso en mis labios y siguiendo el camino a los vestidores, en donde tenían que reunirse para hablar sobre el primer y segundo tiempo

Giré sobre mis talones y caminé de vuelta a las butacas. Mi estómago seguía cerrado. Y sabía que tenía que tomarme un poco más enserio la situación de la anemia, no quería llegar al punto de sufrir por leucemia. Así que fui por una botella con agua, y me la bebí completa.

Llegué de nuevo a las butacas y vi que Angela Merkel estaba hablando con uno de los guardaespaldas. Ella dijo algo que hizo reír al hombre y a todos a su alrededor. Me senté en mi lugar y le envié un mensaje a Nath, ya que no la había visto entrar en los vestidores. Ni salir.

 _¿En dónde estás?_ Le envié. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto que mi mejor amiga estaba perdida? O tal vez no lo estaba, sólo que no la había visto en los vestidores. Podría estar en la zona médica, o sentada todavía en los banquillos.

 _En los banquillos médicos, estoy verificando que todo esté dentro del botiquín_.

Recibí su mensaje, segundos antes que unos tipos en la zona baja de las butacas comenzaran a discutir a gritos y se golpearan, como si se tratara de un _Ring_ de Boxeo. ¿Es que acaso los hombres disfrutaban arreglar sus problemas con golpes? Era ridículo, puesto que todos en el mundo saben que son las palabras las que duelen más que diez mil golpes en los respectivos talones de Aquiles de cada persona.

Rodé mis ojos y guardé mi teléfono en el bolso. Tomé un par de fotos con mi cámara al estadio y los aficionados. ¿Cómo no captar los momentos de éste día? Apoyando a Manuel en mi primer partido como su novia. No era sólo emocionante. Era impresionante. Seis meses atrás jamás me habría imaginado en ésta posición. Yo creía que no había más que amistad entre Manuel y yo para un futuro. Pero, ahora, me veía aquí alentándolo a ser mejor y cada vez mejor. Diciéndole _te amo_ sin angustia de que él se lo pudiera tomar a mal. O con miedo de expresar mis sentimientos.

Eso había quedado en el pasado, en aquel diciembre sombrío, pero únicamente acompañado por el brillante rayo de luz que Manuel le daba a mi vida. Todo se había quedado en diciembre. En el año pasado. Había atravesado los oscuros túneles del infierno por seis meses, para por fin encontrar el desvío al paraíso y verme rodeada de tranquilidad y alegría ahora en Brasil. Y, con la victoria que Alemania tenía iniciada, nada podría ser mejor.

Bueno… - suspiró una voz a mis espaldas – Veo que por fin tengo el placer de conocer a mi reemplazo – añadió. Una parte de mi subconsciente me hizo darme cuenta que dicha voz, que nunca en mi vida había escuchado, se dirigía a mí. La voz había sonado seca, y eso me aterró ¿Habré hecho algo malo? ¿A qué se refería con _reemplazo_?

Mi cuerpo se tensó, y una corriente helada atravesó mi médula y mi tórax, por fin desapareciendo en mi pecho. ¿Qué pasaría si giraba mi cabeza? ¿A quién encontraría? ¿Sería alguien a quien conocía? La voz, que no había vuelto a hablar, pertenecía a una mujer. Y era por eso que, seguro, haber girado mi cabeza fuese uno de los peores errores que pude haber cometido. Porque sabía quién era la dueña de la voz.

Kathrin Gilch.

Capitulo Ciento Uno

No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho – dijo, con su semblante serio y sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Volteé a verlo, sintiendo arder en llamas mis ojos, que seguro deberían estar rojos.

 _Yo_ no puedo creer que _tú_ lo hayas hecho – espeté, con mi voz ronca, pero sin obtener ni una mirada de dignación por parte de Manuel. Entonces sí estaba molesto…

 _Ni siquiera mis pulmones reaccionaron ante la figura que tenía frente a mí. Cabello corto, oscuro, lunares en el rostro, tez rosada y cuerpo de maniquí… Evidentemente tenía aspecto de ser exnovia de Manuel. Además de ser la mismísima Kathrin Gilch._

 _Es increíble que sigan juntos a estas alturas – dijo, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza, mientras me miraba con rostro negativo y extraño. Fruncí el ceño, mientras entrecerraba mis ojos y la miraba asesinamente. Unos deseos inexplicables de furia se apoderaron de pronto de mis impulsos… y las ganas de abofetearla amenazaban con tomar control en mí. – Después de lo que me hizo… - interrumpí_

 _¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté, llamando su atención, como si haberla interrumpido le hubiese sorprendido. De alguna forma, saber que la exnovia de mi novia estaba presente en el mismo país que él, y en el mismo partido en el que seguramente venía a apoyarlo… me daba ira. Especialmente sabiendo qué fue lo que los llevó a terminar. Sí, me alegraba que lo hubiese engañado y darme la oportunidad a mí. Pero le rompió el corazón. Y si Manuel la odiaba, mi naturaleza me conducía a odiarla también – No deberías estar aquí – arrugué mi nariz. Los gritos detrás de mí se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Al parecer, el partido iba a reanudarse en unos minutos. Pero, por el momento, no me importaba nada más que saber qué demonios hacía ella aquí._

 _Justo aquí._

 _Eso pregúntaselo a tu querido novio – sonrió hipócrita, e hice puños mis manos – Él me invitó – pero mi expresión cambió al instante, y mis puños se relajaron. Pero no de una manera tranquila. Sino confusa – seis meses atrás, un día después de Navidad… en la fila del puesto de papas con carne de la feria de fuegos artificiales. Tú estabas ahí ¿Lo recuerdas, Janie? – desde luego que sí. El mismo día del casi beso. El mismo día en que Thomas y Mario se dieron cuenta que me gustaba Manuel. Y el mismo día en que Manuel se ofreció a ir por las papas y se había tardado una hora en conseguirlas. ¿Así que había sido por ella? ¿Se había encontrado a su exnovia, la había invitado a venir a Brasil luego que yo le dije que no… y ahora está aquí por su culpa? ¡¿A qué estaba jugando?!_

 _Sí, claro – le sonreí, de manera incrédula y examinando mi manicura - ¿Invitarte, después de engañarlo con el tal William? Sabes, tal vez Manuel tenga carita de perrito inocente, pero tiene algo que tú no tienes. Además de corazón, cerebro – volví a entrecerrar mis ojos – Si quieres volver a tener su atención… tal vez inventes una máquina del tiempo y trates de no engañarlo con… - Kathrin rió, pero me interrumpió_

 _¿Eso es lo que te han dicho? – preguntó, mirando por encima de mi cabeza. El silbatazo de reanudación se hizo escuchar en todo el estadio. Pero no le tomé importancia. No me importaba nada. Ni siquiera el partido. O si le metían un gol a Manuel. De verdad no me importaba. Estaba tan enojada por tener a la zorra de Kathrin frente a mí, tenerla aquí en Brasil, saber que estaba aquí por Manuel y saber que Manuel podría ser la causa de que ella estuviera aquí._

 _Eso es lo que hiciste – espeté – Di todo lo que quieras, no cambiarás el pasado. Tuviste tu oportunidad, Kathrin. Si no la supiste aprovechar, es tu problema. Definitivamente es inmaduro de tu parte venir y aquí y tratar de robarme a mi novio. No te convierte en persistente, te convierte en zorra – ella alzó su ceja. Como si lo que acabase de decir se lo tomara con gracia_

 _¿A mí? ¿Qué hay de Manuel? ¿Está libre de pecado? – preguntó, con ironía y voz imponente. Rodé los ojos. Su actitud de elevación comenzaba a caerme peor que Jessica. ¿Con qué suerte habré venido a Brasil? ¿Habrá un momento de paz? ¿Terminará esto bien o con una nueva bota protectora? Porque estaba muy convencida de que iba a lanzarme sobre ella hasta matarla si seguía hablando._

 _¿Cómo que "Qué hay de Manuel"? ¿Enserio te gusta tanto hacerlo sufrir? – Kathrin entrecerró los ojos, indignada_

 _¿Hacerlo sufrir? – preguntó, tanto confundida como falsa - ¡¿Así que soy yo la que lo engañó?! ¡¿Es que acaso todo el mundo cree que Manuel es un ángel del cielo?! – el pecho me comenzó a doler, y la corriente helada pasó por cada vena de mi cuerpo, sintiendo como si, de pronto, fuera a convertirme en una escultura de hielo completo. Kathrin ahora tenía una pose molesta, como si fuese a decirme todo en mi cara y luego no tendría más remedio que dejarla aquí, con su victoria en manos y mi derrota por cada lágrima._

 _Y lo logró._

 _¡Fue él quien se veía con otra y se olvidaba de mí! ¿Enserio crees que jamás lo valoré como el hombre que era? Pero ya veo que decidió quedarse contigo y culparme a mí por nuestra ruptura. Gracias, estúpida Harrison, por quitarme a lo mejor que tuve – rodé los ojos, irritada._

 _¿Entonces supones que soy yo la chica con la que se veía? ¡¿Y encima me culpas?! – grité. De pronto sentí que las miradas se posaban sobre mí. Pero, y repito, me daba igual. Todo, absolutamente todo, en este momento, me daba igual. Ya ni siquiera me importaba si Alemania perdía su primer partido. Ni siquiera me importaba que Manuel recibiera cien goles. Ni siquiera me importaba pensar en su dolor en éste momento._

 _¿Él? ¿Él era la causa de su ruptura con Kathrin? ¿La había engañado él? ¡¿Por qué Kathrin me culpaba de ser la razón de su ruptura?! ¡¿Por qué Manuel haría eso?! Yo no conocía un Manuel así. Y estaba cien por ciento segura que Kathrin estaba mintiendo, ya que sólo quería volver con él. Pero un miedo tan imparable tenía dominio sobre mí, que no estaba segura de mis pensamientos. Manuel no era así. No era así._

 _No te creo – dije, tragando saliva y reprimiéndome las ganas de llorar. Kathrin me fulminaba con la mirada._

 _¿No me crees? – preguntó, y luego esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Entonces cómo me explicas las fotos que tenía de ti en su celular… dos meses antes que termináramos? ¡Me dejó por ti! ¡Todo el mundo me decía que me engañaba con una modelo castaña y plástica… cuyo padre trabajaba en la empresa Mercedes Benz! ¡Y fue cierto! Y, ahora, gracias a ti perdí a lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida – abrí la boca, sorprendida – Me alegra que tu padre ahora esté enterrado con los muertos – y exploté._

 _Me lancé sobre ella, tomándola del pelo y escuchando sus quejidos de dolor y gruñidos de ira. Varios guardaespaldas se acercaron a nosotras e intentaron separarnos. Pero no la toleraba. Meterse en mi vida personal, arruinar mi relación con Manuel en menos de quince minutos, confundirme totalmente con otra chica, que al parecer también estuvo con Manuel mientras estuvo con ella, y ahora meterse con mi padre._

 _Las lágrimas de ira corrían por mis mejillas, hasta deshacerse en mis labios y dejar un sabor salado en ellos. Kathrin utilizaba su ira también, descargándola contra mi estómago y mi rostro. No pensaba soltarla hasta verla muerta en el suelo. La odiaba. Si la odié por romperle el corazón a Manuel, ahora mismo la odiaba. Por cambiar todo mi sistema de idealismo. Por decirme prostituta. Por decirme la "supuesta" verdad de su ruptura con Manuel. Y por mi padre._

 _¿Con qué derecho venía a decirme ella todo esto? ¿Con qué juicio podía aceptar yo eso? Sólo se trataba de una niña bonita que quería recuperar a su exnovio. Kathrin habría planeado todo este drama por al menos seis meses. Todo se encontraba en sus planes. Manuel sí era un ángel. Él jamás podría herir a una persona. Y mucho menos engañar a una mujer._

 _Pero… ¿Por qué me incomodaba tanto el hecho de haber escuchado eso? ¿Y si se lo preguntaba? ¿Qué me diría? ¿Me mentiría? ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si llegaba a engañarme con alguien más? ¿Y si terminaba como Kathrin? ¿Y si de verdad Kathrin estaba aquí por invitación de Manuel?_

 _¿Cómo podían tantas preguntas aterradoras surgir tan de repente?_

 _¿En quién confiar?_

El partido terminó, y yo ni siquiera había celebrado el cuarto gol del partido, en favor a Alemania. Manuel no había recibido ningún gol. ¿Me importaba? No. Ya nada me importaba. Kathrin me había arruinado el día, y posiblemente mi relación. ¿Y si decía que sí? ¿Si decía que fue él quien la engañó?

Y me atreví a preguntárselo. En el momento que me pregunto _¿Sucede algo?_ Fue en ese momento que le solté una bofetada, frente a todo el equipo, y las lágrimas de ira volvieron a bajar por mi rostro. Manuel estaba tan atónito como todos los que se quedaban mirando. Y en el momento que pregunté _¿Qué hace Kathrin aquí y con quién la engañaste?..._ No tuve la respuesta que habría querido escuchar.

 _No lo sé_ , así contestó la primera pregunta. Pero, luego de bajar la mirada y que yo volviese a repetir la segunda pregunta… _Ambos nos equivocamos_ , fue lo que dijo. _Ella se fue con William… mientras yo me veía con Pamela_.

Así es. Pamela Blake.

La chica que me odiaba por tener a Luke. ¿Era esto una especie de karma anticipada? ¿Yo con su chico y ella con el mío?

¿Qué clase de suerte o maldición estaba conmigo? ¿Primero Kathrin y después Pamela? ¿Y ahora Kathrin creía que yo era la zorra? ¿Y qué fue lo que llevó a Manuel a dejar a Pamela? O, al menos ¿Siquiera anduvieron? ¿O sólo fue otro juguete de Pamela, pero con la diferencia que fue Manuel quien se ofreció a sus servicios? ¿O qué? ¿Por qué mi vida no tenía sentido?

Jane… - habló Nath, volteando a verme. Ella iba en el asiento del copiloto, con el taxista conduciendo en dirección al campamento. Estábamos cerca, faltaba alrededor de siete minutos para llegar - ¿Quieres agua? – preguntó, alzando la botella y con voz en apenas un susurro audible. Asentí y tomé la botella. Nath estaba furiosa con Manuel también, y con Kathrin. Y con Pamela. Se sentía como yo, a excepción que la afectada aquí era yo. Pero Nath era como mi hermana. Sintiendo siempre lo que yo sentía. Y así yo con ella.

Me bebí la botella completa. Manuel seguía mirando por la ventana, con su mentón tenso y una mirada de completa ira. Su mejilla seguía rosada por el impacto de mi palma con ésta. Ni siquiera me había dolido el haberlo golpeado. Sí, me sentí mal, pero fue un sentimiento repentino. El odio se apoderó de mí al instante. Odio a las zorras de sus exnovias. Y dolor, porque nunca me imaginé un Manuel así. ¿Él… con Pamela Blake? ¿La mosquetera de la Academia? ¿Y mi novio?

 _Obrigado_ – dijo Nath, entregándole los _reales_ al taxista. Manuel se apresuró a salir del auto y azotó la puerta con furia. El taxista le reclamó, pero Manuel siguió caminando. Yo me disculpé, con una mirada, con éste y cerré, siguiendo a Nath y observando cómo Manuel entraba en su cabaña y cerraba la puerta. Sin seguro, como siempre. Nath paró de golpe y yo choqué con ella, quejándome, pero sin ánimos de sufrir otro ataque de ira de nuevo – Tienes que hablar con él – dijo, mirándome seria, con una fina línea recta mostrando autoridad.

¿Para qué? ¿Para que descubra cuántas veces se besaron Pamela y él? ¿O para enterarme que mi novio es un infiel? ¿O cómo es que Kathrin está aquí por su "invitación"? No quiero saber nada de eso, me duele que Manuel admita haber hecho todo lo que hizo… - Nath me cortó

Y a mí me enfada que nunca te lo haya dicho, pero es tu novio, Jane. Son problemas que se dan y tienes que enfrentarlos. Sé que amas a Manuel, sé que te molesta que la persona que más ames, tenga cierta relación con las personas que más odies. Pero debes preguntarte por qué lo hizo así, por qué tomó esa decisión y por qué ya no la tomó. Tengo miedo que, si lo que dijo es verdad, pueda hacerte daño en un futuro. Pero necesitas arreglar esto… - abrí mi boca, pero la cerré en cuanto Nath volvió a hablar – comenzando por pedirle disculpas por la bofetada…

Pero… - me volvió a cortar

Lo sé, Janie. Sé que se la merece por esto. Pero no tuviste que reaccionar así. Acaba de ganar su primer partido. Fue muy imprudente de tu parte comenzar una pelea cuando él lo que esperaba era una felicitación de tu parte – rodé los ojos. Bien, soy una tonta en ese aspecto. Pero no tenía clara mi mente. Mi cabeza no soportaba demasiadas ideas. Y jamás las soportaría. No quería creer que Manuel hubiese escondido ese aspecto. ¿Culpar siempre a Kathrin, sin mencionar a la maldita de Pamela? ¿Por qué Pamela jamás presumió de eso? ¿Por qué _a mí_? – Ve allá adentro – señaló la cabaña número uno – y arréglenlo. Son una linda pareja y han esperado mucho para estar juntos ¿Vas a perderlo ahora? ¿No estás cumpliendo, entonces, con los deseos de Kathrin? – la miré, sorprendida.

Nath. Tan sabia como siempre.

No me despedí de ella. Simplemente me di media vuelta y caminé a la cabaña. Cuando subí al porche, volteé a ver. Nath seguía ahí, de brazos cruzados, asegurándose que cumpliera con mi responsabilidad. Si Manuel estaba enojado, era por mi culpa. Enojado tanto por el desastre que Kathrin y yo causamos por la pelea, como por mi intolerancia y mi agresión hacia él. Pero iba a sacarle respuestas. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? En este momento podría tener cientos de maldiciones en mi mente… pero lo seguía amando. Manuel era todo para mí. Y por eso no quería creer que él hubiese sido así. No quería creer que alguien como él llegara a cierto límite. Pero, el miedo más grande, era pensar si se atrevería a hacerme eso. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Sería capaz de herirme?

Abrí la puerta de la cabaña y entré, sin hacer ruido alguno. De puntas, entré en la sala, donde vi a Manuel recostado en el sofá, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera pensando. Cuando todo mi cuerpo estuvo dentro de la cabaña, cerré la puerta. Haciendo así el primer ruido y teniendo la atención de Manuel en mí. Pero él se veía dolido. Con sus ojos rojos y los párpados un poco caídos. Sabía que no se trataba de cansancio o sueño. Era dolor. Un dolor hiriente y penetrante hasta los huesos… que me hacía querer matarme por haber perdido los estribos. Porque, si no estaba pensando en que era mala idea seguir conmigo, era porque Manuel no era el chico que engañó a Kathrin con alguien más tonta que ella. Era el chico que se arrepintió, me amaba de verdad y siempre estaría ahí conmigo.

Y, ahora me preguntaba… ¿Acaso importaba lo que Manuel hizo antes de mí? Se trataba de algo que había pasado un año atrás. Manuel seguro ya lo había olvidado, y yo arruiné ese proceso en él. ¿En qué clase de monstruo me convertía cuando perdía el control? ¿Cómo era posible que la ira se me subiera a la cabeza y actuara de formas en las que jamás había actuado? Con Jessica era una cosa, ella nació para hacerme la vida imposible. Pero con Kathrin… o con Pamela.

Era la guerra.

Es que no lo toleraba. No Manuel. Podía aceptar cualquier impacto en mi vida. Pero no _esto_. No quería seguir así. Yo misma le había hecho daño a Manuel. ¿De quién tenía que protegerlo ahora? No sólo de Kathrin, o de Pamela, o de personas que quisiesen alejarlo de mí. Sino de mí misma. Si no podía protegerlo de ésta ira, lo iba a perder. Lo perdería por ser una idiota.

Y no habría estupidez más grande en la historia que esa. Saber que lo tuve, y lo perdí. Pero yo no lo había perdido. No aún. Kathrin lo hizo, ella fue una estúpida y ahora lo perdió. Pamela sólo fue una desgracia. Pero no iba a pasar eso conmigo. Lo que sentía por Manuel era real. Si no funcionaba, entonces no entendía cuáles eran los términos del amor.

Pero Manuel era mío. Lo único _mío_ que jamás dejaría ir.

Por eso, cuando sus ojos azules, y los míos amatista se encontraron de nuevo… sentí como si toda la ira del mundo cayera de mis hombros y me liberara de la pesada carga que no pude llevar. Manuel era como mi _Simón de Cirene_ , siempre había sido así. Pero jamás me había enfadado tanto como para darme cuenta de ello.

Las lágrimas no bajaron ésta vez. Se quedaron detrás de mis lagrimales. Detenidas. Sin amenazar siquiera. Mis manos temblaban y el nudo que tenía en mi garganta me impedía articular palabra alguna. Manuel me seguía mirando. Yo lo seguía mirando.

El silencio inundaba la habitación. Y era extraño, porque el silencio no era cómodo. Pero tampoco incómodo. Parecía que estábamos comunicándonos con una sola mirada. Era como si él también estuviera tratando de hablar, pero tampoco pudiera hacerlo. Todo nos conducía a mirarnos. Mis ojos estaban débiles y expresaban sollozos de arrepentimiento, sin siquiera moverme. Y los de Manuel mostraban dolor, pero atención. Nuestras miradas se decían todo. Sin susurros, sin movimientos de nuestros labios, sin ademanes, y mucho menos sin voz.

Con una sola mirada. Le había pedido perdón. Y, con esa misma mirada, él me había perdonado.

Y, en cuanto él me dedicó una sonrisa débil y me confirmó que todo estaba bien, las lágrimas cayeron como corrientes imparables, mientras acortaba a grandes zancadas el espacio entre el sofá y la puerta y me lanzaba sobre él.

Lo abracé con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, sollozando audiblemente y diciendo "lo siento" como novecientas veces. Y es que de verdad lo sentía.

Con mi mano derecha, comencé a acariciar el lugar donde anteriormente lo había abofeteado. Mi mano seguía palpada en su mejilla.

Lamento esto – susurré, juntando su frente con la mía. Manuel sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, y besó mi nariz.

Ha sido un honor recibir una bofetada por tu parte, mi vida

Capitulo Ciento Dos

Kathrin volvió a encontrarme en el partido de Ghana contra Alemania. La semana había pasado tan rápido que, justo cinco minutos antes de que comenzara el partido, me vi rodeada de aficionados africanos y europeos. Ésa vez no estuve en la zona VIP, me quedé en las primeras filas. La sorpresa que tuve al querer ir a los vestidores para alentar a Manu… fue que no pude ir. Kathrin me había detenido el paso y me había llamado por "Pamela"

Según ella, mi nombre completo era "Pamela Jane Harrison Blake" y usaba mi segundo nombre para encubrir mi "verdadera identidad". Por su culpa Manuel recibió dos goles, pero gracias al cielo que no perdieron, pero empataron. De igual modo, Kathrin me siguió culpando por haberle quitado a Manuel. Yo, por otro lado, traté de mantener la calma y no tratar de arrancarle el poco cabello que tenía. Quería burlarme e insultarla. Quería aplastarla con comentarios y verdades hasta que no volviera nunca más en mi vida.

Pero lo hice por Manuel. Él Ya me había explicado lo que pasó con ella, con Pamela, y por qué no tenía que tenerle miedo. Porque yo tenía miedo de que me hiciera lo que hizo antes. Pero él estaba arrepentido. Y me prometió nunca hacerlo. Lo prometió por mí.

Me sentía mal. No por Kathrin. Sino por Manuel. Estaba bastante desanimado después del partido, y ni siquiera mis estúpidas bromas podían devolverle una sonrisa real. Nath se dio cuenta de eso, puesto que todos, absolutamente todos, estaban así. Incluso Joachim. Todos estaban desilusionados por el empate. Pero, es decir, yo estaba feliz de que al menos no hubiesen perdido. Aunque, claro, se trataba de la Copa Mundial. Ellos querían ir perfectos hasta la final. Sabía que lo harían, pero ellos tenían miedo. Un empate significaba, para ellos, una posibilidad menos de alcanzar una cuarta copa. Pero yo tenía la confianza en que sí lo harían. Nath también estaba convencida de eso.

Pero igual ver triste a Manuel me partía el corazón.

Era parecido a ver a Steve Martin con rostro humillado, o a Roberto Benigni bajar la mirada. Ver triste a Manuel era peor que eso. Toda la tarde del sábado se la pasó mirando películas. Me preocupó, en cierto sentido. Pero el domingo, hoy, como su día libre, parecía que lo había olvidado. Yo recién había acabado mi trabajo con Bella Femme. Hubo un almuerzo de despedida en mi honor, y no puedo negar que lloré de alegría y tristeza. De verdad iba a extrañar a algunas personas.

Algunas.

Ray ni siquiera fue al almuerzo. Sólo me entregó mi cheque adicional, depositó el dinero en mi cuenta, y no lo volví, o volveré, a ver jamás.

No me importaba. No esperaba algo más por parte de Ray.

Manuel quería ir a un restaurante alemán que, por casualidad, había encontrado junto con Bastian. Invité a Nath, no sólo por mí, sino por Bastian. Hasta ahora, Bastian creía que Manuel era el único que sabía su secreto. Y yo no me arriesgué a decirle nada.

El restaurante quedaba a treinta kilómetros lejos del campamento. Ya se estaba por cumplir una semana desde el primero partido de Alemania, en su victoria de 4 por 0 ante Portugal. Bastian y Manuel estaban felices de ello. Pero decepcionados por lo de Ghana.

Al fin y al cabo, terminaron por olvidarlo. Eso era lo mejor. Todavía les faltaba un partido más, y era contra Estados Unidos.

No pude evitar pensar en Edward. En lo que estuvo a punto de hacerme, o el punto al que yo pude permitir. Estaba ansiosa por el próximo partido. Quería ver cómo Alemania le pasaba por encima al país del chico que trató de violarme… y me hizo sentir la persona más culpable del mundo luego de eso.

Nath había sido felicitada por los médicos, por su gran participación y actitud profesional en los dos últimos partidos. Ella había estado alerta en todo. Y, más que nada, Nath no despegaba los ojos de Bastian. Desde que entró en reemplazo en el partido de ayer, Nath no quitaba sus ojos de él. Es como si estuviera alerta a lo que fuera a pasarle. Lo supe porque estaba en las bancas que daban al frente de las banquillas, y Nath no podía ser más obvia.

No me gusta – susurró Nath en mi oído, mientras Manuel y Bastian estaban ordenando. Manuel estaba frente a mí, y Bastian frente a Nath. Yo habría querido estar en el lugar de Bastian, pero Nath, con su mano como hierro, me haló con ella. Claramente para no dejar que Bastian se sentara a su lado.

Quiero un Gutten Abend, München – dijo Bastian – Para Manu lo mismo… y para las damas lo mismo – Nath y yo arqueamos las cejas, irónicas. El mesero se retiró, y Nath fue la primera en defender la conversación por las dos.

¿Damas? – preguntó, sin bajar su fina ceja. Bastian y ella conectaron miradas.

Shh – espetó Bastian, llevando su dedo índice a sus labios y agachando la cabeza – Es un restaurante decente ¿No querrás dar una mala impresión… no es así…Dama? – Ahogué una risa, a lo que Nath me golpeó las costillas con su codo. Hice una mueca y rodé mis ojos. Tomé el vaso de Manuel, que estaba lleno de agua, y me lo bebí.

Lo siento – dije, cuando el vaso quedó vacío y yo suspiré por la falta de oxígeno. Manuel negó con la cabeza. Cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza, gruñendo. Seguro del cansancio. Habíamos caminado por horas en todo Bahía. Sólo porque Bastian quería distraerse por lo del partido de ayer. Manuel, Nath y yo, como buenos amigos, lo apoyamos. - ¿Estás cansado? – susurré e su oído, inclinándome para poder alcanzarlo. Manuel asintió, con su cabeza todavía enterrada en sus brazos. Comencé a acariciar su cabello, mientras, con la otra mano, hacía caminar mis dedos en sus brazos. No me sorprendería si tuviese los ojos cerrados y estuviera a punto de dormirse. Todo el día había pasado con voz ronca. Cansado.

Todo apuntaba al cansancio.

Manuel, la comida – anuncié, al ver al mesero acercarse con nuestro pedido. Bueno, el pedido que Bastian hizo por todos. Nath le agradeció al mesero y éste se retiró de nuevo. Yo no sabía qué era el Gutten Abend, München. No había tenido tiempo de buscarlo en el menú. Pero, de haber sabido que se trataba de hígado de caballo y entrañas de sapo…

Hubiera golpeado a Bastian.

Jane, no comas eso – dijo Manuel, con un pedazo de _eso_ en su boca, y con una expresión de asco. Bastian lo comía con fluidez. Y Nath miraba el plato, horrorizada – Basti… - Bastian volteó a ver a Manuel – Eres un idiota – le dijo, parpadeante y mirándolo a los ojos. Bastian sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Qué nena eres. Está delicioso – dijo Bastian. Yo miré mi plato. En parte, la comida se veía sacada de un inodoro sin asear en cuatro años. Pero, por otro lado, me daba curiosidad saber a qué sabía. Bastian decía que estaba bien. Manuel me advirtió de no probarlo. La lógica me decía que escuchara a Manuel, primeramente por ser mi novio. Pero los impulsos me decían que lo probara.

No lo probé. Ni Manuel siguió comiendo, ni Nath se atrevió a comer un pedazo. Así que, por educación, lo pedimos para llevar. Bastian era el único alegre y "satisfecho". Yo todavía tenía hambre. Y no era de esos momentos en los que me gustaba tener "Hambre"

Quiero comer – dije. Nath volteó a verme, aterrada. Sabía que, si decía esas palabras, significaba que _de verdad tenía hambre_. Así pasó una vez cuando estábamos en mitad de un proyecto de "Supervivencia" de la Academia. Se trataba de estar en medio del bosque… si al caso nos llegábamos a perder alguna vez. Nath y yo sacamos 0 en la actividad. No podíamos llevar nada de comer. Nosotras mismas teníamos que cazarlo. Y, como Nath y yo amamos los animales, no pudimos hacerlo. Estuvimos un día sin comer. Nath había mantenido la calma. Pero yo… destruía todo. Tomaba piedras y las lanzaba con fuerza a los troncos. Subía hasta la punta de los árboles, simplemente por querer conseguir algo. Pateaba todo a mi paso, gritaba a menudo, me comportaba como caprichosa y estaba enojada todo el tiempo.

Con hambre, Nath no podía soportarme. Y, si ella no podía soportarme, dudaba que alguien lo hiciera.

Tranquila, Jane – exclamó Nath, con un rostro afligido - ¿Quieres pizza? ¿Pollo? ¿Un emparedado? – asentí. Nath levantó sus dos pulgares y salió corriendo en dirección a una tienda cerca. No era un restaurante. Era algo parecido a una tienda de comida rápida… ¿Recalentada?

Bastian, son las tres… ¿Qué más quieres hacer? – preguntó Manuel, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. De verdad lucía cansado

Sí, Bastian. Mira a Manu… está agotado ¿Podemos volver? – hablé. Bastian sacaba unas fotos de la plaza más adelante. Parecía entretenido. Y odiaba tener que arruinar su emoción, pero Manuel necesitaba descansar.

Bien. Volveremos en cuanto Nath regrese – dijo, con su cámara todavía enfocándose en la plaza. Me acerqué a Manuel y lo abracé, él recostó su cabeza en la mía, ya que mi hombro estaba muy, pero muy, abajo.

Nath volvió luego de seis minutos, con una caja de cupcakes y una gaseosa de uva. Me entregó el contenido con desespero y yo le agradecí. Luego de eso, nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al campamento. Manuel entrelazó su mano con la mía, ya que había bastante gente en la plaza, y parecía un mar de cuerpos. Perdimos a Bastian un momento, pero, cuando salimos de la "Gran Tribulación", nos dimos cuenta que Nath no estaba con nosotros. Cuando lo mencioné, Bastian casi salta del terror.

¡¿Nath?! – gritó. Eso llamó la atención de muchas personas. Y, en cuanto vieron a Bastian y a Manuel, bastantes de ellos se acercaron, empujándose unos con otros, donde ellos. Los rodearon en número, que me vi apartada por los mismos fans. Tropecé sobre mis talones y caí de espaldas al suelo. Mi bolso nunca soltó mi brazo, y mi abrigo color crema apenas se ensució. Por suerte.

Frente a mí tenía otro buen bosque de cuerpos. Manuel sobresalía por encima de todas las cabezas, pero estaba prestando atención a todos los fans que les hablaban o pedían un autógrafo. Enderecé mi espalda y, todavía en el suelo, sacudí mis piernas. Llevaba una falda negra, corta, y el abrigo al que Manuel había llamado "Abrigo de espía". Se parecía, pero sólo era un abrigo.

Una chica con gafas de sol y sombrero se acercó a mí, tendiéndome la mano y ayudándome a ponerme en pie de nuevo.

Gracias… qué ama.- pero no me dejó terminar. La misma chica me empujó con tanta fuerza que me vi arrojada casi seis metros lejos de mi ubicación reciente. Ahora estaba en un callejón desconocido. Había casas, y desde luego que había salida, pero seguía siendo el "Callejón terrorífico" en ésta situación. Sentí una leve corriente de dolor en mi abdomen. Y noté que tenía la huella del zapato de la chica en mi abrigo. Completamente sucio, ahora – Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté, utilizando mis manos y mis piernas para volver a ponerme en pie. La chica sonrió. Se quitó las gafas y el sombrero.

Ah, pero claro. Tenía que ser ella.

¿Enserio, Kathrin? ¿Por qué no maduras y me dejas vivir en paz? – espeté, sacudiendo mis brazos a mis lados… de modo desesperado. Kathrin se quitó el labial rojo que traía y entrecerró sus ojos. Ella estaba a unos tres metros lejos de mí. E incluso, diez metros más lejos, se podría notar el odio que irradiaban sus ojos.

¿Por qué no mejor… maduras tú, consiguiéndote a tu propio hombre y dejando de meterte en mi vida? – defendió Kathrin. Las voces y gritos de los fans se seguían escuchando. Lo que me causaba más molestia.

Eres tú la que se está metiendo en mi vida ¿Por qué no te vas y dejas de hacernos la vida imposible a ambas? Deberías haberlo superado – Kathrin me lanzó las gafas, que rebotaron en mi pómulo y cayeron al suelo. Me cubrí la cara, puesto que el dolor apareció de repente.

¿Superarlo? ¡¿Robas a mi novio, destruyes nuestra buena relación y luego me dices que lo supere?! ¡Desde luego que no, Pamela! No voy a descansar hasta verte en mi posición – me empujó de nuevo, pero mantuve el equilibrio.

¡Ya deja de llamarme _Pamela_! ¡Me llamo Jane! ¿Entiendes? ¡Jane Harrison! – Kathrin rodó sus ojos y me dio una bofetada. Tan fuerte que me dejó atónita. ¿Así se habrá sentido Manuel? – Eso es por zorra – me dijo. Luego me dio otra – Y eso por mentirosa – Kathrin levantó su mano, de nuevo. Se notaba que ésta vez estrellaría su palma con fuerza. Cerré los ojos. Esperando el impacto.

Pero nunca llegó. Los segundos pasaron y todavía me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sin sentir nada más. Abrí primero el ojo derecho, y luego el izquierdo. Esperando la supuesta trampa. Pero no se trataba de engaño alguno. Kathrin estaba en el suelo. Noqueada. Y frente a mí estaba Nath. Con sus nudillos rojos y el cabello desordenado. Ella levantó su vista a la mía, sonriéndome.

Apesta a exnovia aquí, Janie. Puedes enfermarte, ven – tomó mi brazo, con cuidado, y me llevó hasta por donde Kathrin me había encontrado. Llevé mi vista una vez más hacia atrás. Ella seguía en el suelo. Sin ninguna articulación moviéndose,

 _Ojalá así fuera para siempre_. Pensé.

¿Estaba deseándole la muerte a una persona? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba yo así? ¿En qué momento llegué a odiar tanto a una persona… sobrepasando el nivel de odio de Jessica?

El problema con Kathrin era el siguiente: Quería a Manuel. Ella quería quitármelo y quedarse de nuevo con él. Jessica podía golpearme, podía insultarme, podía hacerme sentir la persona más miserable del planeta, pero no le tocaba ni un cabello a Manuel. Ni siquiera sabía de él. En cambio, Kathrin, lo quería para ella. Tenía la maldita idea de que yo era Pamela Blake y era la responsable de la ruptura de ella con Manuel. Y quería hacer que él se olvidara de mí. Cosa que… no permitiría.

Kathrin podía hacerme lo que fuera. A mí. Pero a la relación con Manuel… era otro juego. Manuel era lo más valioso para mí. Y, si Kathrin llegaba a deshacer lo que tanto nos había costado construir…

La mataría.

Sin prejuicios, sin rencores o sin remordimientos. La mataría si llegaba a pasarse de la raya.

Bastian y Manuel seguían con los fans, por lo que Nath me dijo que los dejáramos ahí un momento. Ella y yo caminamos en dirección al campamento. El ardor del pómulo había desaparecido, al igual que el de mi abdomen. Mi abrigo seguía sucio, así que tuve que quitármelo y enseñar mi camisa ajustada de tirantes, azul. Combinaba bien con el gorro, la falda y las botas. Pero me sentía expuesta. No era incómodo, ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar en trajes de dos piezas frente a una gran sala de espectadores, encima de una pasarela y todo el mundo evaluando ms curvas, caderas, pechos, espalda, piernas y trasero. El problema era que… simplemente me sentía expuesta.

Kathrin está loca – dijo Nath, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, parecido al mío. Excepto que el de ella era de lana.

Dímelo a mí – dije, enarcando mis cejas y rodando los ojos. Los gritos de aficionados ya eran inaudibles a nuestro alcance. Nath miraba sus pies e iba jugando con una hoja seca en el suelo. Ambas llevábamos botas de cuero. Era como si hubiéramos decidido entre las dos qué ponernos hoy.

Pensar en Kathrin era un completo dolor de cabeza. Me enojaba lo inmadura que fuera y que, sólo porque su relación con Manuel no funcionó… ahora quisiera tomar venganza, como una excusa, de que era la mujer por la que la había dejado.

¿Y qué había de ella? Había engañado a Manuel, también, con un tal William. Seguro el chico era otro modelo de Calvin Klein. Kathrin no miraba dentro de su propio error, tampoco. Además ¿Qué cambiaría el hecho de que Manuel y ella se mantuvieran separados… si al caso Kathrin se deshacía de mí? Manuel la cambió para hacerla sentir como él se sentía en cuando se enteró de William… Pamela lo hizo adicto a su cama… y Kathrin explotó en cuanto se enteró. Yo también lo hubiera hecho… pero jamás hubiera encendido la ira de Manuel. Si de alguien es la culpa… es de Kathrin.

Por estúpida.

Simplemente no supo valorar lo que tenía. Y ahora me culpaba de eso.

No te preocupes por ella, Janie – dijo Nath, mirándome – Simplemente odia ver que seas feliz con Manuel. Ella nunca estuvo feliz. La madre de Manuel nunca la quiso. Recibía bastantes críticas y nadie le tomaba importancia. Ahora, con los anuncios de "La linda pareja" "La pareja del año" "El amor está en el aire" y todo eso... Kathrin siente celos. De ver que tú tienes lo que ella tuvo en sus sueños. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que eso se acabe. Pero, para eso, necesita hacer que Manuel deje de amarte…

¿Y si lo consigue? – pregunté, tragando saliva y con un aire tan aterrado que Nath tuvo que desviar la mirada al suelo. Parpadeando.

Es imposible. Sabes que, en éste mundo, sólo hay una persona para Manuel. Y tienes suerte que no sea su madre – me dio un leve codazo, juguetona. Yo reí y miré mis pies avanzar, mientras sentía mis mejillas calentarse - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – preguntó. Yo la miré, notando cómo ella colocaba un pedazo de servilleta en mi mano – Dale esto a Bastian – dijo, y se desvió por otra calle. Yo miré el papel, con el ceño fruncido, y lo leí…

 _La playa. 10:00 p.m. Cuando todos estén dormidos. Sé puntual._

Capitulo Ciento Tres

Esto es espionaje – dijo, alejando los binoculares de sus ojos y volteándome a ver. Yo suspiré, todavía mirando aquella curiosa imagen que, gracias a los binoculares, podía presenciar de cerca.

No, cariño. Se trata de investigación experimental sobre el romance de mejores amigas – contesté, sintiendo la mirada de Manuel evaluarme con confusión. No lo culpaba, no estaría aquí si no fuera por mí. Él ni siquiera tenía idea que había sido Nath la que había planeado ésta supuesta cita con Bastian. Y yo, como toda mejor amiga, estaba dispuesta a saber en qué andaban ellos dos. Sabía que si Nath se enteraba que la había espiado ésta noche, seguro me mandaría a los países de nunca jamás. Pero esto era distinto. Yo le había contado todo sobre Manuel y sobre lo que sentía por él. Nath no me mencionó en ningún momento que se sentía atraída por Bastian. Y no era que estuviera cien por ciento segura que le gustaba. Pero… la cita en la playa, cuando todos estaban dormidos y a solas con él.

Me parecía muy sospechoso.

¿Crees que se gusten mutuamente? – preguntó Manuel, colocando de nuevo los binoculares en sus ojos. Yo hice una mueca.

No lo creo. Nath me habría mencionado algo con respecto a estar "Enamorada". Pero tal vez ni siquiera ella entienda lo que siente… hay que darle tiempo – dije, sin despegar mi vista de las únicas dos personas en la orilla del mar, con sus pies mojándose con éste.

¿Nath hizo esto alguna vez? – preguntó, con un tono curioso e interesante. Volteé a verlo. Confusa – Espiarnos durante el tiempo que fuimos amigos – reí, y sentí mis mejillas calentarse de pronto. ¿Lo habría hecho? No dudaba en que sí, pero tal vez Nath no se hubiera atrevido. La duda ahora me comería como mi propia sombra. Siguiéndome a todos lados. No importa lo que haga, no desaparecerá hasta saber si lo hizo.

No lo sé – dije, encogiéndome de hombros y clavando mi mirada en mis brazos, que estaban apoyados en la arena, detrás de un tronco que escondía nuestra presencia y nos hacía invisibles a la vista de Bastian y Nath – Manu… - lo llamé. Él volteó a verme de inmediato, esperando a que prosiguiera - ¿Cómo conociste a Pamela? – pregunté. Había tenido esa duda por al menos cuatro días después de encontrarme con Kathrin en el partido de Portugal vs Alemania. Luego que Manuel me contó lo que pasó con ella y con Pamela… nunca mencionó sobre cómo conoció a la chica que me odiaba por estar con Luke, pero que sin embargo se acostaba con Manuel dos veces a la semana.

Manuel bajó la mirada, como si estuviera recordando.

En Mercedes Benz – contestó, todavía con su mirada baja – Tu padre y el de ella trabajaban en zonas separadas, pero ambos se encargaban de las reuniones con el equipo. Cuando tu padre se ausentó por un viaje a Nueva York – recordé ese viaje – el padre de Pamela se hizo cargo de la reunión del patrocinio. Luego de la reunión, él se fue a la cafetería y, ya que nos invitó a un café, lo alcanzamos a los minutos. Él estaba hablando con su hija. En ese momento Pamela tenía el cabello teñido de castaño, se parecía al tuyo… - corté.

Acabas de ofenderme – parpadeé, y Manuel levantó la mirada. Sorprendido.

Perdón – sonrió, a lo cual yo imité – Nunca me gustó. Pero reconocí que era una chica hermosa. La noche anterior a ese día, estuve meditando sobre mi relación con Kathrin, así que… lo tomé como una señal – enarqué mis cejas – La invité a salir, poco a poco fuimos… hablando. Hasta que un día fui a su casa y comenzó lo que ahora llamo "Dos meses desperdiciados de mi vida que jamás recuperaré" – mordí mi labio, jugando con mis dedos entre sí y asintiendo, a modo comprensiva.

¿Y cómo te detuviste? – pregunté, ya que ese era otro punto que él no había mencionado la semana pasada. Manuel suspiró.

Kathrin sabía que me veía con otra chica. Duró así por siete semanas, hasta que se enteró de lo que en realidad hacía con Pamela. Corté con ella y me di cuenta que mi motivo de estar con Pamela se había esfumado. Que podía ser feliz a partir de ese momento. Y así pasó con los primeros días… pero mi concentración en los partidos era deficiente. Sabía que había actuado mal. Todos creían que se trataba de Kathrin, porque muy pocos sabían lo de Pamela, y la culpaban a ella sobre mis distracciones. Aunque luego descubrí que era mi conciencia y la falta de tener una excusa para aislarme de los problemas – fue mi turno de suspirar, puesto que no podía creer que Manuel fuese un chico con problemas. Y, aunque éstos hubiesen pasado hace casi un año, eran grandes problemas.

¿Y por qué _yo_? – pregunté de nuevo. Esa era una duda que no había podido descifrar en mucho tiempo, pero que se había formulado desde el día que Nath mencionó que tal vez Manuel podía estar enamorado de mí también. Es decir, en aquel momento yo pensaba ¿Por qué Manuel se enamoraría de mí? Hay tantas chicas hermosas en el mundo, mucho más que yo… ¿Por qué me escogería a mí? Por eso me costaba creer que pudiese haber algo entre nosotros dos. Manuel podía conseguirse alguien mejor que yo… ¿Por qué, entonces, me habría escogido a mí?

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y volteando a ver rápido a Bastian y a Nath, pero devolviendo su mirada de nuevo a mí al instante. Yo apreté mis labios, insegura.

Pudiste quedarte con Kathrin, pudiste quedarte con Pamela, o pudiste conseguir muchas otras chicas antes de mí, e incluso después… - añadí, haciendo referencia a los seis meses que no nos vimos - ¿Por qué quisiste conformarte conmigo? – pregunté, con la voz comenzando a temblarme.

No me conformé contigo, Janie – respondió Manuel, frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza – No eras como Kathrin, o como Pamela, o como ninguna otra chica que hubiese conocido. Sí tenía buenas amigas, pero no podía verlas como más que amigas. Tú, por otro lado, tienes algo distinto. No sé si es tu manera de ser o tu manera de actuar frente a una situación – entrecerré los ojos – Me refiero… puedes tener el peor día de tu vida, pero intentas ser fuerte, o sonreír, o lo olvidas rápido. Con Brad, por ejemplo – entendí lo que quería decir. ¿Había puesto atención en eso? Lo único que yo recordaba con respecto a esos días era miedo, tristeza y el desespero de encontrar una manera de superar eso. Lindsay me había dicho lo mismo cuatro meses atrás, pero no le creí. Creí que sólo lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor. Pero, ahora que Manuel lo mencionaba, se escuchaba lindo saberlo – Y, luego de conocerte mejor, me di cuenta que eras la chica que yo quería… - pasó su lengua por sus labios – A la que no me gustaría cambiar por nada del mundo – una amplia sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, mientras las lágrimas de alegría y emoción se contenían detrás de mis ojos. Pasé mis arenosos brazos por su cuello y enterré mis labios en los suyos. Manuel no tardó en responderme. Y no nos separamos a tomar aire hasta casi veinte segundos después.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras mi sonrisa todavía seguía estando viva en mi rostro. La cálida mano de Manuel acariciaba la mía con ternura, mandándole el calor que el frío de la noche había arrebatado. No todas las noches eran frías, pero Nath había escogido una de las más frías para verse con Bastian.

Te amo, Manu – dije, en casi un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para Manuel. Él bajó su mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

También te amo, Janie – contestó.

Y la noche siguió siendo perfecta. Bastian y Nath parecían divertirse en la playa y hasta se dieron un beso de buenas noches. En la mejilla, desgraciadamente. Estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos por Bastian, pero Manuel improvisó y le mandó un mensaje a Bastian de último minuto. Bastian se concentró tanto en el teléfono, que ni siquiera notó nuestros cuerpos acostados en la arena. Nath tomó el camino más lejos, tal vez para buscar piedras o seguir disfrutando de la playa. Manuel y yo nos quedamos mirando la noche un rato más, mientras el sonido de las olas le daba un aspecto más hermoso al momento. Toda la noche parecía ser perfecta.

Hasta que tuvimos que volver.

No es que la noche hubiese estado demasiado perfecta para odiar el momento de regresar al campamento. Literalmente, cuando volvimos a la cabaña de Manuel… todo colapsó.

Parecía como una película de terror, en donde el personaje principal abre una puerta y en la sala de su casa se encuentra con una figura femenina, vestida en un blanco vestido largo manga larga y el cabello de ésta cubriéndole todo el rostro sin dejar ver ni un poco de color más que el negro y el blanco sucio. Se parecía a una escena así.

A excepción que, en lugar de encontrar a una niña endemoniada. Kathrin estaba parada como semáforo en medio de la sala de la cabaña de Manuel.

Manuel se quedó tieso, mientras la miraba y trataba de evaluar el momento. Obviamente no esperaba encontrársela aquí. O mucho menos encontrársela.

Yo, por otro lado, la furia subió a mi cabeza como un tren a toda velocidad. Podía incluso sentir cómo el dolor de cabeza iba formándose desde la médula superior. Todas las silenciosas risas que Manuel y yo veníamos compartiendo… se habían esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y las ganas de matarla volvieron a tomar control sobre mí.

¡Manuel! – exclamó ella, sonriente – Qué gusto verte de nuevo – y dio un paso al frente. No terminó de dar el otro cuando yo me lancé sobre ella y le solté un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Ella cayó de espaldas al suelo y llevó su mano a su mentón

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – exigí saber, con mis dientes apretados y en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a nadie. Kathrin rodó sus ojos y evadió mi pregunta, como si yo no estuviera presente y no hubiese escuchado nada.

Entonces, Manu – dijo - ¿Ya no me extrañas? ¿O me invitaste para utilizarme de la misma forma que utilizaste a Pamela? Se ve que tienes preferencias por las prostitutas – preguntó, con ironía e incredulidad en su voz. Fue tanta la ira que sentí en ése momento que habló, que ni siquiera dejé que Manuel articulara palabra alguna, ya que le solté otra bofetada y sentí su hueso crujir debajo de mi mano - ¡Maldita! – chilló, empujándome fuera de ella y devolviéndome el golpe, justo en el abdomen.

¡Kathrin! – exclamó Manuel, molesto y llegando hasta mí de inmediato - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Será mejor que te vayas antes que llame a… - Kathrin lo cortó

¿Llamar a quién? ¿Seguridad? ¿Acaso los viste cuando entraste? – preguntó, con sus manos en sus caderas y rodando sus ojos con superioridad.

Si en lago tenía razón, era en los guardias. Ahora que lo recordaba, no estaban en el momento en que Manuel y yo entramos. Veníamos riéndonos tanto que ni siquiera nos fijamos en eso. Tuvimos que sospechar que algo andaba mal si los guardias no estaban. ¡Maldición!

Con una velocidad indescriptible, me lancé sobre Kathrin y tomé su pelo en mis manos, halándolo con fuerza y escuchando cómo ella me gritaba y trataba de alejarme. Aunque al ver que sería imposible, sus largas uñas recorrieron casi todo mi rostro e hicieron daño en éste. Manuel trataba de separarnos a ambas. Y, entre tantos gritos y jadeos, noté que ya no sólo se trataba de un cuerpo intentando separarnos. Veía dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco cuerpos acercarse a nosotras y tratar de separarnos.

¡Voy a matarte, Gilch! – grité, mientras gruñía y sentía un sabor salado y metálico en mis labios. Saborearlo me daba asco, porque sabía que se trataba de sangre. Comencé a golpear a Kathrin en todo su cuerpo. Usaba mis piernas, pies, brazos, manos, codos, rodillas e incluso frente para noquearla y verla, de una vez por todas, quieta.

Iba a matarla. ¿Quién se creía para entrar en la cabaña de Manuel y comenzar, de nuevo, a arruinarme a lo vida a mí y hacérsela imposible a Manuel? ¿Por qué Kathrin seguía insistiendo en deshacerse de mí y olvidar el asunto de hace un año por una buena vez? ¿La venganza era lo que quería? ¿Verme sangrar hasta el final? ¿Comenzaría una guerra por Manuel? ¿Sólo porque creía que Pamela era yo y era la responsable de su ruptura con él? ¿Por qué no maduraba y se acababa el problema? ¿Qué tenía Kathrin conmigo?

Llegué al punto de molestarme tanto, que estrellé mi pie contra su rostro, dejándola atónita y mareada. Mi pie tembló en el aire y pronto una corriente de dolor infernal descendió por ella, obligándome a soltar un gruñido de dolor y dejarme arrastrar fuera del alcance de Kathrin por unas manos, que yo calcularía que eran seis. Kathrin era separada de mí por Lukas, André y Mario, mientras que Manuel, Bastian y Nath me arrastraban a mí.

Kathrin parecía seguir mareada y sin sentido espacial. Sin embargo, el silencio que reinó de pronto la cabaña era muy incómodo. No porque nadie dijera nada con respecto a ser partícipes de la presentación de una pelea de chicas. Sino porque Joachim Löw estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

Y, si la mirada del diablo no era idéntica a esa, no podría definir algo peor. Joachim lanzaba rayos de ira desde su posición. Mantenía una pose firme y su ceño estaba muy fruncido. Daba miedo. Y el silencio se debía a eso. Siempre hay miradas para todo. En este caso, era la mirada en la que no debes hablar. No por respeto, sino por intimidación. Nadie hablaba por miedo. Por temor a saber qué diría Joachim en estos momentos.

Y, lo peor del caso. ¿Qué me diría a mí? ¿Me echaría del campamento? ¿Me obligaría a cumplir cientos de abdominales? ¿Por qué me pondría castigos de sus jugadores? Yo no era responsabilidad de Joachim. Era responsabilidad de Manuel…

Y entonces comprendí la causa del silencio.

¡¿Qué es esto?! – preguntó, de manera tan exigente y autoritaria que no pude evitar sobresaltarme de la sorpresa al escucharlo. Manuel pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me abrazó con fuerza, tratando de hacerme sentir un poco más segura y no dejarme intimidar por los gritos molestos de su entrenador. ¿Qué haría Joachim? ¿Cómo no pensé en Manuel al atacar a Kathrin? ¿Lo despediría? ¿Le prohibiría jugar contra Estados Unidos? ¿Perderían la copa por mi culpa? ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto cuando se trataba de mí? - ¡Jane! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! – volvió a exclamar Joachim, sólo que ésta vez de manera más directa y asustándome la forma en la que se dirigía a mí.

No es su culpa, Joachim – intervino Manuel, al ver que mi rostro estaba tan aterrado como el temblor de mis manos lo expresaban – Kathrin estaba aquí y comenzó a decirle cosas… - lo cortó Joachim.

No es el punto, Manuel – dijo, todavía molesto y sin nada de humor – Es tu novia y está aquí por una causa. Si te permití dejarla quedarse contigo, fue precisamente para evitar desastres como éstos. En especial cuando se trata de la mitad de la noche. Tenemos que dormir bien. Es una competencia seria, Manuel. ¿Quieres llegar hasta la final? ¿Quieres saber cómo se siente ganar una Copa Mundial? ¡Pues yo también! ¡Pero este tipo de problemas son los que impiden que nuestros logros no puedan llevarse a cabo!

¡¿Y qué piensas hacer?! ¡¿Despedirme?! ¡¿Prohibirme entrenar por toda la semana?! ¡¿Quitarme la titularidad?! – exclamó Manuel, sin soltarme y atrayéndome más a él. Yo apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Joachim no estaba a punto de despedir a Manuel. ¿Podía? Es decir… ¿Perder al mejor arquero del mundo por algo que yo causé? Si Joachim iba a castigar a alguien, podía ser a mí. Pero no podía meter a Manuel en esto. Era algo similar a ser inculpado. Manuel estaba tratando de ayudar, no de impedir la victoria en Brasil.

No, Manuel. ¡Sabes perfectamente que no voy a arriesgarme a quitarte de los partidos próximos! ¿En qué soluciona el problema con despedirte? – exacto – Pero esto no se puede seguir repitiendo. Lamento tener que meterme en tu vida personal ahora, Manuel, pero si tu exnovia y tu novia siguen siendo causas de distracción, tanto para tus compañeros como para ti, me temo que voy a tener que tomar medidas más serias. Y lamento aún más tener que escoger a Janie como el problema principal – los brazos de Manuel se tensaron de pronto, al igual que mi cuerpo se tornó un hielo entero e hizo que las náuseas del miedo amenazaran con hacerse presentes. Las manifestaciones de arcadas iban a comenzar pronto, si es que Joachim seguía hablando.

Joachim, te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar – casi rogó Manuel. Kathrin tenía su vista fija en mí, y me miraba triunfante con la mirada. Parecía que su método de venganza había resultado con éxito. ¿Era esto lo que quería? ¿Qué Joachim descargara un castigo contra mí?

Sé que tú no lo permitirás. Pero ¿Qué hay de Janie? – Kathrin entrecerró sus ojos, y yo volteé a ver rápido a Joachim – No puedo darme el lujo de confiar en ella y esperar a que cumpla con su palabra. Esto es algo serio… - Manuel lo cortó.

Lo sé, Joachim. Y te juro que de verdad quiero ganar ésta copa. Pero no es necesario que hagas esto. Esto no va a repetirse, lo juro – Manuel me atrajo más a él. En algún momento, sus brazos aplastarían mis costillas y éstas penetrarían en mis pulmones, pero era inevitable. Yo también tenía tanto temor de saber en qué estaba pensando Joachim. Era mi error, lo sabía. Sabía también que merecía un castigo. Y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Pero me daba miedo saber qué sería. ¿Físico? ¿Prohibido entrar de nuevo al estadio? ¿Regresar al Hotel Pestana Bahía? ¿Permanecer lejos de Manuel durante los entrenamientos?

Lo siento, Manuel. No puedo – masajeó sus sienes, y luego volteó a ver a su asistente – Búscale un hotel a Janie en Acre. Que su estadía permanezca ahí hasta que la competencia termine. Es mejor que estén separados…

Capitulo Ciento Cuatro

Llevaba siete días sin comer saludablemente.

Siete días sin salir del hotel.

Siete días sin emocionarme por algo.

Y siete días sin ver a Manuel.

Desde el momento que Joachim ordenó traspasar todas mis cosas a Acre… mi mundo se había venido abajo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había podido sólo pensar en matar a Kathrin, y no en las consecuencias que una pelea podría traer? Sabía que Joachim tendría un orden con respecto a ésta competencia. Él ya lo había dicho, es una _competencia_ , no simples partidos en los que la suerte siempre estará del lado de Alemania. El hecho que ellos ya hubiesen clasificado a los Octavos de Final, no quería decir que las cosas se pondrían más fáciles. Y, en cierto modo, me alegraba que Joachim hubiera hecho esto. Así él podía concentrarse más en ganar la Copa.

Ann-Kathrin Brömmel había llegado dos días antes del partido contra Estados Unidos. Nath me envió una foto de ella, junto con una nota de voz. Al parecer, quiere que nos conozcamos. El problema es que… ella no quiere ir a ningún lugar sin Mario, Mario debe permanecer en Bahía, y yo estaba al otro lado del país. En Acre.

Me había tenido que pasar el jueves mirando el partido en el restaurante del hotel. Lo peor del caso era que yo era la única alemana presente. Todos estaban con su respectiva camisa de selección de Estados Unidos, mientras que yo llevaba la verde inmensa que Manuel me había regalado.

Casi incluso podía sentir su olor impregnada en ella. Lo que me hizo desesperarme por volverlo a ver. Era peor que una catástrofe infinita. Sentía los días tardar años, y la semana se había pasado tan lenta, que incluso un caracol la habría terminado primero. Los días eran grises. Literalmente. En Acre, las lluvias eran catastróficas y fuertes. Cada noche podía ser testigo de una tormenta increíble. Los truenos y rayos ni siquiera me permitían concentrarme en mis propios pensamientos. Tuve que colocarme mis audífonos y reproducir música natural para poder cerrar los ojos y dormirme.

Las mañana eran frías y tristes. El primer día que amanecí en Acre, me sentí muy vacía. Creí que seguía en la habitación de Manuel y que todo lo de la noche anterior había sido sólo una mala pesadilla. Incluso alargué mi mano para poder tomar el cuello de Manuel y acercarme a darle un beso. Pero en el momento que mi mano pasó de largo y chocó contra la almohada a mi lado, supe que todo era real. Manuel no estaba conmigo. Estaba a cientos de kilómetros lejos. Y Kathrin…

Kathrin también estaba en Bahía.

Joachim despidió a los guardias de seguridad por haber caído en la trampa de una niña malcriada y problemática. Kathrin tenía estrictamente prohibido volver a ingresar al campamento. La seguridad se había duplicado y Joachim ahora tenía, prácticamente, encerrados a todos los chicos. Yo tenía permitido entrar, por suerte, pero el campamento estaba demasiado lejos como para intentarlo. Claro que iría con gusto por Manuel. Pero ¿Y si mi llegada es causa de distracción? ¿Y si vuelvo a cometer otra estupidez? ¿Me haría Joachim regresar a Alemania? ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría la próxima vez?

No estaba preparada para soportar algo más. Ya había superado los seis meses sin Manuel. Ahora… siete días tendrían que convertirse en catorce días más. Dentro de catorce días sería la Final del Mundial. Alemania tendría que estar ahí. Dentro de catorce días podría volver a ver a Manuel. Tener un día más de relajación, y después gozar de las vacaciones con Manuel.

Pero no me podía esperar catorce días más. Es decir… Sí, aceptaba que era mi error y que me merecía un castigo por ser incoherente pero… ¿Separarme de Manuel? ¿No sabía Joachim que eso era peor que ser disparada en la cabeza para mí?

¿Necesita algo más, señorita Harrison? – preguntó el encargado de mi estadía, Manuel. _Para variar_.

No, gracias, Manuel – dije. La verdad es que siempre que me dirigía a él, mencionaba su nombre. No precisamente por creer que se trataba de Manuel. Sino porque me gustaba mencionar su nombre. Era como si él pudiese escucharme. Aunque, no era nada más que un encargado. El Manuel que yo quería estaba a tantos kilómetros lejos de mí, que ni siquiera me gustaba recordar cuántos de ellos eran para evitar torturarme a mí misma.

A veces, incluso me obligaba a creer que estaba al otro lado de la pared.

¿Está segura? Puedo traerle un poco de frutas, o una comedia junto con palomitas, o un par de cervezas… - corté.

No me gusta el alcohol – dije de manera fría. Manuel me miró, con sus profundos ojos cafés sobre los míos. Sus pestañas eran envidiablemente largas y curveadas. Tenía un lunar en el pómulo izquierdo y era casi de mi estatura.

Pero… usted es alemana – dijo, no comprendiendo muy bien por qué había dicho lo de la cerveza. Era cierto que Alemania era la casa de la cerveza, pero, primero, yo no me "crie" en Alemania hasta casi los siete años. Papá no bebía cuando vivíamos en Canadá. Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sobrio para encararle a mamá los problemas. No es que yo me recuerde a la perfección lo que ellos dos discutían, puesto que tenía alrededor de cuatro a seis años. Pero sabía que se trataba de divorcio y el trabajo.

Además, ni siquiera recordaba cuál era mi segundo apellido para así poder buscar a mi madre. Lauren.

No todos los alemanes bebemos cerveza, Manuel – dije, saboreando el nombre mientras salía de mi boca. No podía seguir soportando esto. Es decir… ¡Eran siete días sin Manuel! ¡¿Cómo es que había soportado siete días sin él?! Una tarde me volvía loca, pero en siete días yo ya tendría que estar muerta. Apenas hablábamos por teléfono, el video chat era imposible aquí en Acre, la señal nunca llegaba.

En ese caso… ¿Le apetecería una ensalada de frutas? Lleva días sin comer, señorita Harrison – dijo, mirándome y entrelazando sus manos, esperando una respuesta de mi parte y así quedar satisfecho con su trabajo

De acuerdo – decidí por fin. Sólo quería que se fuera de una vez y me dejara en mi miseria de nuevo. La única persona con quien quería sentirme miserable era con Manuel. Y de igual forma, no estaba aquí para hacerlo.

Manuel asintió y salió de la habitación. Ésta era muy grande. Tenía la sala bien amueblada, con tres sofás color crema y una pantalla enorme de TV sólo para mí. Había un mini bar en una esquina de la sala y al lado se encontraba la cocina, bien equipada con licuadora, cafetera, refrigerador, estufa, despensa y un desayunador. No había mesa, sólo el desayunador. Los baños eran impecables y enormes, por no hablar del dormitorio. Una cama matrimonial sólo para mí, con un amplio lugar de gimnasio equipado con caminadoras, bicicletas, pesas, pelotas y toallas de yoga. El armario era blanco y disponía de sector de ropa y sector de calzado. Era una habitación de ensueño, con, además, una espléndida vista a la ciudad de Acre desde la inmensa ventana que se encontraba en la sala de ésta.

Pero ni siquiera podía disfrutar de los beneficios de la habitación. No me sentía digna de hacerlo. No sin Manuel. Mi vida se había quedado en Bahía. La única razón por la que había venido a Brasil estaba tan lejos de mí que no me importaba si tenía la mejor habitación del hotel. Yo quería estar con Manuel. Quería que fuese Kathrin la que estuviera aquí, no yo.

Era una tonta. No tuve que haberla atacado a la medianoche. Manuel pudo haber hablado y razonado con ella, e incluso pudo ser más inteligente que yo y simplemente llamar a seguridad para echarla. Pero, primeramente, yo no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo. Actué como animal, por instinto, y la ataqué sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Segundo, ni siquiera había guardias para darse cuenta del horror que había permitido.

Había pensado sobre eso muchas veces en los últimos días. Casi todo el tiempo me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera actuado así. Seguramente habría sido Kathrin la única expulsada del campamento y yo seguiría con Manuel en Bahía. Habría podido ir al partido contra Estados Unidos y alentar a Manuel a seguir siendo el mejor. Yo pude haberlo hecho.

Pero, como dijo Einstein, la estupidez humana es infinita.

Es algo que jamás me lo perdonaría. He cometido muchos errores, pero alejarme de Manuel seguro había sido el peor. ¿Y qué si pasaba algo peor en un futuro? ¿Qué si cometía algo que nos llevaba a terminar nuestra relación? Por poco lo pierdo hace unas semanas con respecto al tema de mi supuesto embarazo. Sólo faltaba un poco para perderlo. Por suerte, no estaba embarazada y Manuel había sido tan amable de perdonarme, estuviese embarazada o no. Pero, ahora, había atacado a su exnovia, a la mitad de la noche, generando la ira de Joachim y así viéndome a mí misma ser apartada del lado de Manuel por el resto de la temporada competitiva en Brasil. ¿Era injusto? No, de cierto modo. Pero sí de otro. Era justo para Joachim, Manuel y todos los demás jugadores. No tenerme a mí como distractor principal sería un empujón a su concentración en llevar una cuarta copa a Alemania. Pero, era injusto separarme de la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Joachim no tenía derecho de alejarme de Manuel. Sí, tenía autoridad, pero no derecho. Todos sabían que quitarme a Manuel, era peor que quitarle la comida a un animal. Por eso había actuado así con Kathrin. Ella quería quitarme a Manuel.

A mí, nadie me quita a Manuel.

Tu ensalada – me sobresaltó la voz de Manuel entrando. Sus ojos me miraron con diversión y luego dejó el plato con frutas en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Yo asentí y traté de sonreír.

Gracias – dije, todavía mirando hacia el balcón y, más lejos de éste, la ciudad de Acre. Muy distinta a Bahía.

Por cierto, señorita Harrison – llamó Manuel, captando mi atención y haciéndome voltear a verlo, esperando que me dijera lo que me tuviese que decir. Él señaló hacia atrás – Hay una llamada en espera en recepción. No sabía que conocía a Manuel Neuer – salté de la cama y abrí los ojos como platos. Corrí en dirección a la puerta, dejando al otro Manuel estupefacto. Los tacos me impedían correr con normalidad, pero no me importaba doblarme un tobillo conforme mis pies avanzaban con rapidez. ¿Por qué Manuel llamaría al hotel por mí? ¿Estaría todo en orden? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Habría perdido su celular? ¿Qué pasaba con el mío?

Llegué a la recepción del hotel y me dirigí a la primera mujer pelirroja que estaba más cerca. Detrás del escritorio, me indicó que esperara un segundo mientras atendía una llamada entrante. Rodé los ojos y comencé a moverme desesperada. La mujer hablaba en portugués y se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Y si Manuel se aburría de esperar y colgaba? ¿Por qué hablaba en portugués y no en inglés? ¿O siquiera en alemán?

¿Señorita Harrison? – escuché que mencionaban mi voz, un par de mujeres más lejos. Volteé a ver al origen de la voz. Una chica rubia y de ojos color miel me señalaba el teléfono blanco que tenía a su lado, alzando sus cejas e indicándome que la persona detrás de la línea esperaba. Suspiré de gratitud y caminé hasta la chica. Desde hace un día que no hablaba con Manuel. Y, si bien hablar con el tranquilizaba mi adrenalina, no verlo era tan destructor como la ira de Dios.

La chica me permitió pasar a las oficinas de recepción, en donde le comunicó al encargado de éstas que se trataba de una llamada por cobrar en directo conmigo, y me dejaron utilizar un teléfono privado. La chica me indicó que esperara a que Manuel fuera comunicado conmigo y así me dejaría en paz. Yo simplemente asentí y esperé a que la indicación fuese dada. La rubia se retiró y me quedé a solas con el encargado de la oficina, aunque éramos separados por una habitación.

El hombre llevó el teléfono, que acababa de sonar, a su oreja y asintió a lo que fuese que el de la otra línea le hubiese dicho. Comprendí, entonces, que se trataba de la chica rubia dándole la indicación a él de transferir la llamada al teléfono que estaba conmigo. Y, a los pocos minutos, el teléfono frente a mí comenzó a sonar. Levanté el teléfono de inmediato y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta en cuanto escuché un _¿Janie?_ Proveniente de la inconfundible voz de Manuel.

¿Janie? – repitió, al darse cuenta que no contestaba. Casi dejé escapar un grito al volver a escuchar su voz mencionando su nombre - ¿Jane?

Estoy aquí – dije, antes que colgara por creer que me había ido. O que su mente se llenara de preguntas por mi supuesta desaparición. Esbocé una sonrisa – Hola – dije, con la alegría muy notable en mi voz - ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi teléfono? – fue lo primero que pregunté.

Lo hice como trece veces. Pero no contestaste – dijo, confuso y, seguramente, frunciendo el ceño. Yo hice una mueca.

Tal vez no esté cargado, hace diecinueve horas que no lo reviso – Manuel ahogó una risa.

Eso es impresionante. Como sea ¿Cómo está la chica más bella del mundo? – preguntó, pude identificar una sonrisa en sus palabras. Y, si lo tuviera en frente, probablemente lo besaría. Lastimosamente… él estaba en Bahía.

No lo sé… seguramente esté comiendo en Rusia, o tomando vino en Australia, o estudiando en Inglaterra… - Manuel me cortó.

Jane, me refería a ti. ¿A qué otra _chica más bella_ me referiría? – arqueé mis cejas, comprendiendo, y formando una "O" con mis labios, sin dejar salir sonido alguno.

Oh – dije, ésta vez haciendo el sonido de la comprensión. Manuel rió en la otra línea. Yo sacudí mi cabeza, obligándome a prestar atención. Más atención – Lo siento, he estado un poco ida en las últimas horas – Manuel siguió riendo.

No me digas – contestó irónico – No me respondiste la pregunta, de todos modos… ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó de nuevo. Yo torcí mis labios.

Aburrida, furiosa, desesperada, triste, deprimida… y con sueño la mayor parte del tiempo – el silencio de la otra línea de indicó que prosiguiera – Manu… lo lamento tanto – ésta vez me volvió a cortar.

Jane… no hay ninguna llamada en la que me digas "Lo lamento". Y en todas ellas ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Porque no pasa nada, Janie. Hay mejor seguridad ahora, Kathrin no ha vuelto a aparecer y ambos seguimos juntos ¿Sí? Sólo que… en destinos separados. Esto no es para siempre, Jane. Sólo son… dos semanas más – no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Pero… te extraño – lo último lo susurré, porque lo dije de manera tan débil que ni siquiera las fuerzas de mis cuerdas vocales pudieron decirlo más fuerte. Es no se lo había dicho. En toda una semana le había dicho que lo amaba, que era mi culpa, que lo sentía, que las cosas pasarían rápido y que Kathrin era una estúpida. Le había dicho todo eso, excepto que lo extrañaba. No entendía por qué no lo había hecho aún, es decir… lo había pensado tantas veces, pero todavía no se lo había dicho. Hasta ahora.

Yo también te extraño, hermosa – su voz se escuchó apagada – Estaba pensando en ir uno de estos días a Acre – mis ojos se abrieron como platos, de emoción – Mañana es el partido contra Argelia y el martes tengo el día libre… ¿Quieres que llegue a tu hotel? ¿O conoces un mejor lugar? – casi no presté atención a lo último. Estaba emocionada. Siete días sin verlo… y él venía justo el martes por fin.

Eh… sí… bueno… no… quiero decir – me di un golpe en la cabeza, obligándome a concentrarme – No he salido mucho estos días, así que… tal vez si vienes a mi hotel y salimos a caminar ayude un poco – Manuel rió – Manuel… ahora que dijiste eso ya estoy más que ansiosa porque llegue martes – Manuel permaneció callado unos segundos, como esperando que dijera algo más.

Y… ¿Eso es malo? – preguntó, confundido. Sonreí.

Pues… ahora los dos días que faltan pasarán tan lentos como lo hizo ésta semana. Tal vez incluso más – Manuel volvió a reír – Además… estoy tan ansiosa de verte como de escuchar esa risa y ver cómo tus ojos se empequeñecen y tu cara se torna tan angelical… y volver a besarte – suspiré, anhelando con ganas el día martes.

Es curioso… porque también quiero eso ahora. Mis labios están secos – solté una risa – Hablo enserio… están secos y no he parado de morderlos en toda la semana. Y me haces falta… todo el día. Ayer te confundí con una chica en una tiendo de objetos antiguos – arqueé mis cejas – podía jurar que eras tú… pero la chica era de Venezuela…

No me digas… ¿Te pidió una foto con ella? – pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos y esbozando una sonrisa divertida y curiosa. Manuel también reiría si estuviera aquí y viera mi expresión.

Sí, pero la ignoré – mi sonrisa se borró tan rápido que no me lo pude creer.

¿Cómo que la ignoraste? Cariño, eso es grosero – dije, riendo en medio de la frase y negando con la cabeza - ¿Te imaginas la cara de la pobre chica?

No estaba de humor. Quería que fueses tú… no ella. Así que me decepcioné tanto que no quise ni volverla a ver…

¿Y si hubiese sido yo? – pregunté, volviendo a enarcar mis cejas y esperando a que contestara. Seguro se estaría mordiendo el labio. Meditando.

Habría gritado de alegría, hubiera golpeado a Lukas de la emoción, habría comprado un dirigible para mostrarte lo muy feliz que me hubiese sentido y te habría besado como nunca…

Capitulo Ciento Cinco

Además… - continuó – tenemos que celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos – podría jurar que había guiñado un ojo. Y que también estaba sonriendo. Lo cual me mataba por dentro.

Recién ayer se había cumplido un mes desde que nos besamos en el Cristo Redentor, allá en Río de Janeiro. Un mes desde que todo por lo que había venido a Brasil por fin se cumpliera. Y ahora, por lo que tanto luché hace seis meses, ahora cumplía un mes de haberlo conseguido.

¿No era raro el destino?

Me encantaría haber estado allá para celebrarlo. Soy una ton… - me cortó

No lo digas – suplicó. Yo cerré mi boca al instante – Jane, ya basta. Hablo enserio. Esto no es tu culpa ¿Bien? Kathrin causó todo esto, no tú. Ya olvídalo. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos y no tendremos que volverla a ver nunca – fue mi turno de cortar

¿Y puedes prometerme eso? – pregunté, con el semblante tenso y apenas pudiendo pronunciar bien las palabras por el miedo a saber la respuesta. Puesto que yo la conocía. Manuel no iba a prometerme eso. Y él lo sabía. Kathrin no iba a darse por vencida sólo porque le prohibieron entrar al campamento. Nadie se da por vencido por algo así.

Te lo prometo – dijo. Tan seguro como si le hubiese preguntado que me prometiera que su nombre era Manuel. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿O estaba pensando en algo más allá de Kathrin? ¿Me estaba prometiendo no volver a ver a Kathrin? – Te prometo que jamás causará algo así de nuevo – Entonces supe que Manuel seguía en la Tierra.

Gracias – sonreí, confiada. Tal vez si alguien más me lo hubiera dicho en verdad me habría costado creerlo. Pero confiaba en Manuel. Sabía que si él decía _no_ a algo. Eso no cambiaría. Era otra razón por la que me sentía segura con él. Era decidido y honesto. Bajo cualquier costo, él cumpliría con su palabra. ¿No es así? - ¿Jugarás mañana? No dudo en que sí – dije, tratando de olvidar el tema de Kathrin. Manuel rió en el otro lado de la línea.

Sí, jugaré ¿Vas a ver el partido? – miré mi manicura, mientras ampliaba una sonrisa.

¿Qué clase de novia sería si no lo viera, entonces? – Manuel siguió riendo, y noté que llevábamos casi una hora platicando. No dudaba en que esto se añadiría a mi cuenta. Y ojalá Joachim pagara por esto, porque gracias a él estaba aquí.

Escuché que Manuel suspiraba

Me gustaría que estuvieses ahí… es decir… ya son los Octavos de Final… estamos a sólo dos partidos para estar en la Final, y posiblemente tres de ser campeones del mundo ¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó, entusiasmado y riendo mientras hablaba. Yo me mordí el labio.

Cariño, tú eres _mí_ campeón del mundo. Y sabes que, aunque no esté ahí presente, igual te apoyo y te deseo lo mejor para mañana. No dudo en su victoria… ¡Y quiero un arco en limpio, eh! – reí, a lo que Manuel imitó.

Lo sé, hermosa. Prometo no fallarte mañana – rodé mis ojos, mientras sonreía.

¿Cuándo vas a entender? Nunca vas a fallarme – repetí, palabra por palabra – Eso es imposible…

Una vez dije que sería imposible que tú me amaras… Pero resultó ser posible – negué con la cabeza.

Manuel, estás exagerando – respondí, jugando con mis dedos y observando el reloj, que avanzaba y me quitaba horas del día para seguir hablando con Manuel – Además… es un caso de un "Imposible Bueno". De lo que tú temes es de un "Imposible Malo" – razoné, pero Manuel insistía.

No creo que eso me anime, Janie. De lo único que estoy completamente seguro es de que te amo… y pienso hacer las cosas bien por el resto de la competencia por ti – sonreí – Tu amenaza del primer partido contra Portugal sigue plasmada en mi mente – la recordé. Le había dicho que si permitía un solo gol, lo nuestro terminaba – Esa es una amenaza, Jane

Lo dije en broma, mi amor – dije entre risas – No se suponía que debiese asustarte – me cubrí el rostro con las manos

Pues lograste espantarme… - Manuel guardó silencio un rato, como si hubiese visto algo que llamase toda su atención. Fruncí el ceño y agudicé mi oído, esperando escuchar algo.

¿Manuel? – lo llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta - ¿Sigues ahí? – mi cuerpo se heló. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Lo habrían llamado para algo? ¿Se acordó de algo importante? ¿Dejó algo hirviendo y lo había olvidado completamente?

 _Eso te pasa a ti, Janie. Dudo que a Manuel también_

¿Manu? – volví a llamarlo. Los latidos se me hicieron más sonoros y fuertes, y comencé a desesperarme. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba y por qué Manuel se había callado de pronto. Una fría corriente de inseguridad recorrió mi espalda y se extendió por mi pecho, mandando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo - ¿Manuel? – llamé, aterrada, una última vez.

Perdón, Jane. Me distraje con el televisor – su voz se escuchaba distante y temblorosa. Y eso, por obvias razones, me preocupó bastante. Los latidos se hicieron más fuertes.

Manuel… ¿Todo en orden? Te oyes… asustado ¿Pasó algo? – pero no me contestó la pregunta.

Mi vida… ¿En qué hotel estás? – Manuel en verdad se escuchaba aterrado. Mis latidos no paraban de dar golpes fuertes en mi pecho y me asustaba creer que algo estaba pasando con Manuel. ¿Qué habrá visto? ¿Por qué estaba así?

En… - cerré mis ojos, tratando de recordar el nombre – Um… Río Branco ¿Por qué? – contesté, imitando su voz angustiada y esperando que contestara de inmediato. La mente procesaba demasiadas emociones que comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza y conclusiones de que algo malo iba o estaba pasando comenzaban a formularse por sí solas, incluso cinco segundos antes de que Manuel contestara.

Porque hay un incendio al lado de ese hotel, Jane. Sal de ahí… antes que el… - pero la línea comenzó a fallar. Volteé a ver al hombre que estaba fuera de la habitación, y lo vi correr hacia la puerta de salida. Me distraje colocando el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar y luego corrí hacia la puerta de salida. El hombre ya había desaparecido.

Así que corrí en dirección a la puerta que llevaba al lobby, pero, en cuanto ésta se abrió, una gran llama de fuego explotó frente a mí y rozó parte de mi brazo, que protegía mi rostro por instinto. Al momento en que el fuego hizo contacto con mi piel, ésta ardió y quemó mi brazo con rudeza. Di un grito de espanto al sentir el dolor infernal que mi brazo estaba experimentando. La carne derretida y quemada ardía tan fuerte, que no podía ni siquiera ponerme en pie.

La puerta abierta daba imagen a un lobby en llamas. Había objetos cayendo del techo, personas muertas en el suelo y muebles y objetos cubiertos por llamas.

El fuego comenzaba a expandirse dentro de la habitación en donde me encontraba, así que, con esfuerzo, pateé la puerta y la cerré con fuerza. El fuego seguía extendiéndose y no tuve más alternativa que retroceder arrastrándome con mis pies hasta chocar con la pared.

Miré a todos lados, en busca de alguna herramienta o recurso que pudiera ayudarme a salir de lo que pronto podría convertirse en mi muerte.

 _No, Jane. Has pasado por disparos, astillas, bacterias, operaciones, traumas, pesadillas, accidentes de tránsito, lobos, asaltos, secuestros, persecuciones, golpes y peleas y todavía sigues viva. Has enfrentado peores situaciones que éstas. Desde luego que no vas a morirte hoy_.

Descubrí un Extintor al lado de un mueble donde se archivaban los documentos de los huéspedes. Como pude, me puse en pie y corrí hasta donde éste se encontraba. Utilicé mi puño para golpear el vidrio y hacer que éste se rompiera. Los trocitos de vidrio hirieron mi mano, pero tuve el Extintor a los segundos. Mi brazo ardía y las lágrimas habían salido por sí solas desde hace un rato.

Extinguí el fuego que crecía conforme yo le permitía hacerlo, y las llamas fueron reduciendo poco a poco. Sabía que pronto tendría que salir de mi "Escondite", o eso sí me llevaría a la muerte. Sabiendo perfectamente qué pasaría si abría la puerta de nuevo, me coloqué detrás de ésta y evité que la llama volviese a explotar y a causarme una quemadura más grave.

Esquivé las zonas que presentaban mayor cantidad de llamas y peligro y fui avanzando hasta la puerta de salida. Un par de brasas caían sobre mi hombro y mis pies, y eso ardía también. El humo era muy denso y mis pulmones no podían soportarlo. Pero estaba cerca. Cerca de salir y tener otra historia que contar.

El aire fresco pegó a mis pulmones de manera imprevista, que casi vomito del impacto que se dio entre ellos. No había sido algo tan difícil de lograr, pero igual me estaba jugando mi vida si hacía un movimiento en falso. La suerte, al parecer, me acompañaba de una manera incomprensible e injusta.

Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien? Déjeme chequearla – dijo un hombre, vistiendo una bata blanca y llevando sangre en unos guantes de goma que usaba. Tosí un poco, podía sentir las cenizas en mis mejillas y en mi cabello.

No hace falta, estoy bien – pero me ignoró por completo. Sacó una lamparita pequeña e iluminó mi ojo izquierdo y derecho con ésta. Estaba tratando de esconder mi brazo herido de su vista. Lo último que quería era atención médica, lo vital para mí en este momento era hablar con Manuel y decirle que todo estaba bien. Que yo estaba bien.

Déjame ver tus brazos – dijo el hombre a bata. Era lógico que era doctor. Hablaba algo torpe el inglés, pero, y para mi suerte, podía entenderle.

El doctor tomó mis brazos y, dándome por vencida, dejé que los mirara. Hice una mueca dura cuando tocó la quemadura en mi brazo y la presionó con fuerza. Doblé mis rodillas y sollocé al sentir cómo el ardor aumentaba tan rápido. Pero el doctor lo notó a tiempo y quitó su mano de mi brazo. La sangre seguía saliendo sin parar. Por desgracia.

El doctor mandó a traer un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un par de materiales aparte. Me pidió que tomara asiento en la acera. Las sirenas del camión de bomberos se escuchaban cerca, al igual que la policía.

El asistente con el botiquín y un paño húmedo llegó hasta nosotros y le entregó lo que traía al doctor que revisaba mi quemadura. El doctor aplicó una crema hidratante en la zona más afectada, y yo tuve que apretar los dientes para soportar y disimular el ardor que sentí en ése momento.

No llegó lo peor hasta cuando el doctor colocó el paño húmedo en la quemadura. Era peor que sentir la crema hidratante. El agua ardía sobre la herida, y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin intención por mi rostro. El doctor notaba que era insoportable para mí, así que disminuía la presión poco a poco. Pero era insuficiente. Se necesitaba más que disminuir la presión para que me calmara. No sabía si la quemadura era grave. Pero, si al caso fuese de primer grado, de ninguna manera me gustaría experimentar alguna de tercer grado.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida? – preguntó el doctor, tenía un acento ruso, que me costó identificar

Jane – respondí, apretando mis puños – Jane Harrison – el doctor anotó algo en una libreta que llevaba.

Pues… Jaine – pronunció mal mi nombre, así que lo corté

Es JANE – dije, enfatizando la pronunciación. El doctor me miró, expectante.

Como sea… Jane – también hizo énfasis en mi nombre, ésta vez pronunciándolo mejor, pero no a la perfección. Y eso me hizo recordar al acento que Manuel empleaba para decir mi nombre. Su pronunciación al llamarme era sexy. Y eso me gustaba – Tu quemadura es de tercer grado – _Bendito sea Dios… ¿No?_ – Voy a tener que enyesarte el… - corté.

No… no, no, no, no, no… por favor… no – dije, suplicando de rodillas y frunciendo hacia arriba mis cejas. El doctor me miró extraño – Todo menos otro yeso. Por favor. Usted no sabe lo que en seis meses un yeso me ha identificado… ¡Pasé Navidad y Año Nuevo con un yeso! Y, dos meses después de haberme retirado ese yeso, o bota protectora, ¡Me pusieron otro! ¡Por un accidente de tránsito! – exclamé. No estaba dispuesta a usar de nuevo algo así – Me rehúso a usar un yeso – El médico alzó su mano, pidiéndome que esperara a que él hablara.

Señorita Harrison, es un yeso de tres días. Se trata de un vendaje protector, encima el yeso, que permitirá a la medicina actuar en su brazo para mantenerlo firme, y una simple crema para curar su quemadura. No es nada mayor que un tratamiento de tres días ¿Entiende? – asentí, pero bajé la mirada.

Pero… Mi novio viene el martes – dije, indignada. El doctor se encogió de hombros y ladeó el labio.

Ese ya no es asunto mío – y se retiró. Yo abrí mi boca y entrecerré mis ojos. No pudiendo creer lo que había dicho – Por cierto – dijo, acercándose de nuevo – Por favor pase con aquel señor de allá – señaló un punto al lado de la ambulancia – El señor de bigote gracioso… él le inyectará el medicamento y le entregará la crema adecuada. También dígale que yo afirmo la necesidad de un yeso y vendaje ¿De acuerdo? – volví a asentir, pero de manera más brusca. Le di la espalda y caminé hasta el señor de bigote gracioso. También usaba bata blanca y llevaba guantes de goma. Usaba gafas y estaba casi calvo. Su bigote era del mismo color que su cabello. Gris sucio y blanco. Se parecía a una escoba.

¿En qué te puedo ayudar, linda? – preguntó, quitándose los guantes y colocándose otros. Ya había visto hacer eso a Nath antes. Además de higiene, era prevención a los otros clientes y los mismos doctores.

Necesito el medicamento para esto – señalé mi quemadura – El doctor de allá – señalé al doctor de acento ruso – me indicó que viniera con usted, y que me diera la medicina y crema adecuada. Además… necesito un yeso y un vendaje que puedan sanar más rápido la quemadura – el doctor asintió y buscó entre sus cosas lo que fuese que estuviese buscando. Me parecía exhausto el asunto de un yeso. ¿No bastaban los meses que pasé con ellos? Fueron casi dos meses en total. Es decir… tenía la bota protectora en los días que me veía con Manuel. Incluso la tenía para el funeral de mi padre y día de partida de Manuel. ¿No bastaba eso ya?

El doctor tomó por fin lo que estaba buscando. Me di cuenta que se trataba de una jeringa y un bote de líquido color cobre. Parecía cobre oxidado, o algo por el estilo. Pero no se veía bien. Ningún líquido que tiene aspecto de oxidado podía ser bueno en el organismo de una chica. Mucho menos en las que se llamaban Jane Harrison.

Tranquila, no dolerá tanto - ¿Tanto? _No hay problema, sólo gritaré de espanto_. Deseaba con mi alma que Manuel estuviera aquí. Me sentiría más segura si él estuviera a mi lado, tomando mi mano con fuerza y así teniendo que enfrentar una maldita jeringa a su lado. No me importaba el dolor… si él estaba conmigo.

Pero no era así. Manuel estaba en Bahía, a medio mundo lejos de mí. Y, seguramente, estaba tan preocupado de saber qué pasaba conmigo, en lugar de preocuparse por el partido contra Argelia de mañana.

No. No podía hacerle esto. Manuel de seguro estaba destruyendo todo a su paso para poder comunicarse conmigo de algún modo. Tenía que hablarle y decirle que todo estaba bien conmigo. Explicarle que sólo fue una quemadura y que no pasó nada más. No podía dejarlo angustiado. El hecho de saber perfectamente que él estaba aterrado por mí, me hacía sentir culpable cada segundo que pasaba y él seguía sin saber de mí. Tenía que hacerlo algo. ¡Ya!

¿Doctor? – lo llamé, una vez que él ya hubiese puesto la medicina, la crema y el vendaje. El yeso lo pondría hasta que la crema estuviese seca. Al escuchar que lo llamaba, el doctor volteó a verme - ¿Tiene un teléfono que pueda prestarme? – utilicé mi mirada de necesidad extrema. Quería que supiera que era una emergencia. Y es que… en verdad lo era.

Claro, amor – alargó su mano hacia una mesa cercana y tomó un aparatito negro, con una extraña antena, que hace mucho tiempo que no veía, en la parte superior. Reí al volver a ver uno de esos aparatos de nuevo.

Coloqué mis dedos sobre los números y tecleé el de Manuel. Yo esperaba que contestara, Manuel no solía responder llamadas que no estuviesen en su lista de contactos, cosa que, en ésta situación, no me agradaba.

Tal y como predije, Manuel no contestó. La llamada sonó y sonó y nunca contestó. Hice un segundo intento, cruzando mis dedos y rogando al cielo que Manuel contestara. Necesitaba decirle que todo estaba bien. Sólo se trataba de una quemadura. No tan grave. Y, con respecto al yeso, era mejor que lo descubriera por sí mismo el martes. No quería preocuparlo antes de un partido de gran importancia como el de Octavos de Final, mañana.

La segunda llamada resultó ser igual que la primera. Manuel no contestó. _Vamos, guapo. Contéstame._ Hice un tercer intento, confiando en que ésta vez Manuel contestaría.

Y así lo hizo.

¡¿Jane?! ¡¿Eres tú?! – preguntó, angustiado y con la respiración agitada. Yo sonreí, agradecida - ¿Estás bien? Janie… Dime que estás bien… - una lágrima cayó por mi rostro.

Sí, Manuel. Estoy bien, tranquilo – contesté, con voz segura y dándole confianza, esperando no asustarlo más – Todo está bien…

Capitulo Ciento Seis

Jamás creí que amar tanto a alguien podría costármelo todo. Además de responsabilidad… seguridad, confianza, cuidado y atención. Pero lo más difícil de todo… era mi dignidad y mi vida.

Cuando Manuel y yo éramos sólo amigos, lo que sentía por él lo era todo para mí. El problema era que creía que algo entre nosotros dos no podía pasar. Para mí, era imposible que él se enamorara de mí, de la manera en que yo estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, seis meses después… nos encontrábamos juntos. Con consecuencias y problemas, pero juntos, después de todo.

Y es que las ideas que se presentaban a mi mente como "Dificultades" o "Piedras en el zapato" llevaban a que me viera a mí misma llegando al punto de creer… ¿Hasta dónde lo podré soportar? O, en el caso de Manuel, ¿Hasta dónde podrá soportar él?

Yo estaba dispuesta a atravesar cielo, tierra y mar por ésta relación. Era lo más importante para mí. Manuel era la razón principal por la que no me atrevía a decir que mi vida era un total fracaso. Porque él no era un fracaso. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida.

Pero… ¿Qué había de él? ¿Estaría dispuesto a soportar mis estupideces como humana con tal de seguir con ésta relación? Kathrin ya había dado el primer paso para hacerme cometer una separación injusta entre Manuel y yo. ¿Qué pasaría después? Todavía portaba el dinero de mi padre y, aún si Luke ya no se metería en mi vida nunca más, había personas que sí deseaban ese dinero, lo cual significaba que estaba arriesgando mi propia vida, y la de Manuel. No soportaría que algo le pasara a Manuel por mi culpa. Principalmente por mi culpa.

No estaba considerando terminar con esto. Desde luego que no. Sólo tenía miedo de que mi estupidez nos trajera consecuencias de hablar y que Manuel y yo concluyéramos nuestra historia juntos por su seguridad, o por la mía. No podía dejar que mis impulsos tomaran control de mí de la misma manera que lo hice con Kathrin. Tenía que controlarme, o podría perderlo todo.

Ahora… ¿Cómo? Si personas como Kathrin, que estaban dispuestas a hacer que mi relación con Manuel se fuera al diablo, se presentaban a cada momento en mi vida… ¿Cómo podría controlar mis impulsos? Nunca fui alguien insoportable o impaciente. Pero mi debilidad más grande es que detesto "prestar", "compartir" o siquiera "dejar mirar" algo que amo con mi vida. Y Manuel… era Manuel…

De ningún modo dejaría que alguien intentara arrebatármelo de las manos. Me era imposible no molestarme si alguien intentaba alejarme de él. Estaba un tanto molesta con Joachim, por la misma razón. Pero yo conocía perfectamente que había sido Kathrin la autora de todo esto. Y, por su culpa, también mi brazo estaba siendo vendado muy cuidadosamente por el incendio que se causó en el hotel donde Joachim me dejó… consecuencia de mis acciones que Kathrin me hizo tomar.

Ouch… - me quejé, sintiendo las quemaduras volver a arder. El doctor me miró por encima de sus anteojos, alzando sus cejas y luego deteniéndose con más cuidado en la zona en la que sentí una punzada de dolor - ¡Ouch! – volví a reclamar. El doctor alejó el algodón con agua y se colocó una mascarilla. Supuse que eso no era bueno.

Tienes una hemorragia en una vena interna. Necesito arreglarlo – dijo, como si no se tratara de nada grave.

¿Y… eso qué quiere decir? – pregunté, asustada por cómo se dirigía a un mueble con varios objetos metálicos y especializados en cirugías, como bisturíes o tijeras. El doctor que me atendía, cuyo apellido no aparecía en su bata, se colocó también unos guantes de goma y fingió no escuchar mi pregunta. Su seguridad al limpiar un largo palo metálico con una extraña punta me causaba deseos de huir. Es como si de pronto tomaría una sierra y se volvería un maníaco asesino como pasaba en las películas. Pero no tenía que exagerar demasiado. Sólo se trataba de una vena.

Tengo que inyectarte un antihemorrágico. Puede que cierre la herida…- corté

¿ _Puede_? – pregunté, alzando mis cejas e inclinándome un poco hacia el frente, totalmente incrédula ante lo dicho por el doctor. Su seguridad ahora comenzaba a hacerme dudar sobre si en verdad se había graduado de medicina en la universidad. ¿Desde cuándo un doctor utiliza el término _puede_?

Si no lo hace, significa que puede existir algo que impida el cierre de la herida, y entonces se necesitará hacer una operación – rodé los ojos. Seguro Lindsay me despediría por demasiada operación. Ya tenía una por la pierna, y si bien la cicatriz era casi imposible de notar ahora, demasiadas cicatrices perjudicaban mi cuerpo. No es que lo mostrara todo, pero en el caso de trajes de baño o ropa interior de Stella y Machima… era muy notable.

El doctor me inyectó el "antihemorrágico" y enseguida sentí el efecto de la medicina. Me mareé por unos segundos y luego me dio mucho sueño. Sin embargo, no podía dormir. Me quedaba perdida en mis pensamientos por un largo lapso hasta que de pronto el doctor me hizo volver y preguntarme si me sentía bien.

En lo que al brazo respectaba, no sentí nada. Me preocupé de que fuese así, porque eso significaba la operación. Pero traté de calmarme y confié en que era la medicina la que tardaba en actuar.

Manuel jugaba mañana, y venía a verme en dos días. Luego de conseguir el teléfono y hablarle para decirle que estaba bien, Manuel no se tranquilizó muy fácilmente. Primero… me hizo demasiadas preguntas médicas que me dieron dolor de cabeza. Segundo… insistió en demandar a la panadería que comenzó el incendio. Tercero… exigió que le dijera qué daños tenía y qué tan graves eran. Y, como cuarto y último punto, me hizo pelear con él por la paga de un nuevo hotel en el cuál hospedarme. Manuel insistía en que lo pagaría él, luego yo reclamaba y le decía que mi dinero era interminable y podía hacerme cargo de mis cosas. Luego él se "ofendió" porque lo llamé "irritante" y tuve que rogarle que me disculpara si me di a entender así. Él me perdonó y luego yo le reclamé de ser muy "grosero" con mis sentimientos. Y así estuvimos casi toda la tarde hasta que el celular del doctor se quedó sin carga. Hace más de una hora que había colgado y dejado de hablar con él.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y yo todavía no tenía un hotel en dónde quedarme. Mis cosas todavía seguían en el hotel y nos estaba prohibido entrar hasta que los bomberos terminaran de apagar el incendio y que la policía profundizara el caso. Hubo seis muertos y veinticuatro heridos. Incluyéndome.

¿Qué se suponía que haría una chica de 18 años en una ciudad totalmente desconocida sin su mejor amiga y sin su novio? Ni siquiera conocía a nadie como para llamarlo y pedirle que diera una vuelta conmigo. Y, además, mi celular estaba en el hotel, lo que significaba que tampoco podía hablar con Manuel.

Sería una larga noche.

El problema de esto era que no tenía mi bolso para pagar mi cena o algo de comida. Tampoco cargaba mi abrigo y eso ponía peor la situación, puesto que la noche se estaba tornando cada vez más fría.

Es su día de suerte – me dijo el doctor, chequeando la radiografía que me acababa de tomar. Mi brazo todavía se veía feo. La quemadura estaba tiesa y tardaría al menos una semana en desaparecer. El yeso ayudaría en la recuperación, supuestamente – el antihemorrágico funcionó. Ahora sólo tendrá que aplicar la crema que le recomendé a su brazo por siete días. La quiero el próximo domingo aquí, observaremos su proceso y veremos si es necesario que siga con el yeso o si ya es suficiente. ¿Entendido? – preguntó. Yo asentí y le sonreí débil. No estaba de ánimos para fingir estar feliz.

Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo – ironicé, aunque lo fingí bastante bien. El doctor asintió emocionado y dedicó su atención de vuelta a la computadora.

Pero desde luego que no era mi día de suerte.

No sin Manuel.

Rondar por las calles de Acre no era distinto a hacerlo en Múnich. De hecho, podría jurar que era una ilusión mía cobrando vida. Había cabañas de madera, muy auténticas, en los laterales y los senderos eran solitarios. Parecía una escena de una vieja película inglesa, específicamente en la estación de invierno, sin incluir la nieve, claro. La noche era fría, las casas tenían luces llamativas, la calle sin autos y muchas personas caminando bajo la luz de la luna. Hasta ahora, la única compañía que tenía era un perro de la calle. El problema era que me seguía a todos lados, esperando un poco de comida.

 _Amigo… si supieras que al menos tú puedes comer basura_.

¿Qué diría mi padre si me encontrase caminando solitaria, hambrienta y con frío a mitad de la noche? Si estuviera vivo, se indignaría de verme así. Es decir… era el jefe de Mercedes Benz, el refrigerador de nuestra casa estaba siempre a reventar, yo misma tenía mi propio dinero para pagar un banquete de cien mil personas. ¿Cómo era posible que _yo_ estuviera en una situación miserable y siendo semejante a una vagabunda?

Sin duda el destino tenía un cierto sentido del humor conmigo. Qué mal que yo no podía reírme a carcajadas con él.

Disculpa – le dije a una señora de aspecto inglés y humilde. Ella dedicó su sincera mirada en mí - ¿Tienes una moneda? – había visto un teléfono público hace no más de dos cuadras. Si le llamaba a Manuel, al menos podría decirle que enviara a alguien a mi rescate. Un poco de comida y un abrigo sería suficiente.

Claro… - dijo la señora, en un evidente acento británico. Ella buscó en su bolso un par de monedas. Escuché cómo ellas chocaban entre sí al tener contacto con el frotamiento de la mano de la señora. Al retirarla de su bolso, me entregó cuatro _reales_. Le agradecí con una inmensa sonrisa y corrí en dirección al teléfono público. El perro me siguió, ladrando.

Coloqué las monedas en el teléfono y traté, lo mejor que pude, recordar el teléfono del campamento. Sin estar del todo segura del número, marqué de una vez por todas y esperé a que alguien me contestara. Crucé los dedos, en confianza.

La emocionante y familiar voz de la secretaria del campamento hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir más rápido y mis fuerzas comenzaran a hacerme temblar. Mi voz quedó helada y no podía articular ni una palabra.

¿Hola? – preguntó Mindy, al no obtener respuesta por nadie de la otra línea. Reaccioné y comencé a titubear.

Uh-Sí… sí, um… ¿Mindy? Soy yo, Jane – traté de escucharme lo mejor posible.

¿Jane? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Por qué me llamas a mí? – estaba claro que lo que todo el mundo esperaba era que le llamara a Manuel en primer lugar sobre todo el mundo. Pero así son los reveses de la vida.

Pues estoy… - ¿En dónde estaba? – ando por ahí. Te hablo desde un teléfono público… lo que… indica que no puedo hablar con Manuel. Pero por eso llamaba a recepción, ¿Podrías comunicarme con él? Es urgente – pedí. Tragué saliva, esperando que Manuel no estuviera ocupado y pudiera atenderme – Si está libre… claro – enfaticé, antes de cometer otra estupidez. No quería que Mindy llegara a mitad de una reunión con Joachim y pusiera la excusa que yo necesitaba hablar con Manuel. Eso sería rebalsar los límites de Joachim.

Sí está libre, Janie – dijo Mindy, riendo – Además, aún si estuviera ocupado, sabes que siempre tiene tiempo para ti – sonreí, y no dudé en que Mindy también había sonreído cuando lo dijo – Iré a llamarlo – anunció. Yo asentí para mí, puesto que era lógico que ella no podía verme. Cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi espalda en el poste del teléfono.

Era totalmente inevitable dejar de hablar con Manuel. Lo necesitaba. No tenerlo conmigo era devastador. Era una máquina aplastante que hacía que todo dentro de mí se encogiera y no me dejara estar en paz. Lo necesitaba a mi lado cada maldito segundo del día. ¿Quién era Joachim para tomar esa decisión por Manuel y por mí? ¿Quién era Kathrin para aparecer en mi vida de la nada y arruinar mi relación? Y, sobre todo, ¿Quién era yo para hacer pasar por todo esto a Manuel? Él no había hecho nada. La única que tuvo que ser castigada fui yo. Sin embargo, había hecho que Manuel también afrontara las consecuencias de mis actos. Y, si bien pudo ser beneficioso en el tema del Mundial, mis sentimientos no estaban preparados para soportar un mes sin él. ¡Un mes!

 _Tranquila, Jane. Ya pasaron los seis._

Mañana no sólo significaba comenzar una semana más. Sino… significaba soportar una semana más sin Manuel. A excepción del martes. Anhelaba con mi vida el martes. Y, si ganaban el partido mañana, se enfrentarían a Francia el viernes y el sábado podría venir a verme. O podría ir yo…

¡¿Jane?! – escuché que decía alguien al otro lado de la línea. Una inmensa sonrisa invadió de pronto mi rostro y estuve a punto de soltar una lágrima de felicidad. Si bien hace no más de tres horas había hablado con él, no verlo o escucharlo por cada minuto que pasaba era similar que recibir un cuchillo en el pecho. Él era parte de mi vida.

¿Manu? – contesté, por puro impulso. Desde luego que se trataba de él – Escucha… no tengo mucho tiempo así que… - pero me cortó.

¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi teléfono? ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde estás? – preguntó, demasiado angustiado. Tomé aire y apreté mis labios, forzando a mis pulmones a resistirlo. ¿Qué iba a responder? ¿Que el hotel seguía en llamas y me encontraba rondando por las calles como vaga mientras moría del hambre y del frío? Porque era exactamente eso lo que le tenía que decir.

Cariño… necesito que envíes a alguien con comida y abrigo. Es que… el – me aclaré la garganta – el hotel sigue en llamas y… pues… todavía no puedo entrar – divagaba mucho en las palabras que empleaba. Como para hacerlo menos alarmante – el problema es que no porto mi celular… ni mi bolso… ni un abrigo. La noche está fría, no tengo dinero para comprar algo para cenar y… estoy desde un teléfono público. Además… hay un perro que me sigue de esquina a esquina esperando a que le dé algo de comer. Me da lástima, Manu… ¿Podría esa persona que envíes traer un poco de comida para perro? – pregunté, con voz dulce e infantil. Manuel permaneció tan callado… que creí que la llamada se había terminado - ¿Manuel? – llamé inmediatamente, rogándole a Dios que todavía siguiera ahí.

¿Estás diciendo… que vas a pasar la noche afuera con frío y hambre si no llega nadie a tu rescate? ¿Intentas hacer una prueba de sobrevivencia para el apocalipsis o simplemente te gusta hacerte, y hacerme, sufrir? – alcé mis cejas, inocente – Bien – suspiró – Llevaré todo lo que necesites para esta noche… - corté.

Alto, alto, alto, campeón… ¿Dijiste… _llevaré_? Desde luego que tú no vas a venir. Tienes un partido mañana ¿Recuerdas? – razoné. No, no, no, no. Esto no puede pasar.

Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Piensas que por un partido voy a permitir que mueras en tu intento de "supervivencia"? ¿Quién me crees? – preguntó, indignado – Además, no hay nadie en este mundo que te quiera más que yo. Por lo que no hay nadie en este mundo que esté dispuesto a atravesar el país completo por ti… y regresar la misma noche. Así que te veo en… - supuse que miró su reloj – tres horas… ¿Te encontraré viva para entonces? – preguntó. Yo reí.

Lo intentaré.

Así me gusta. Eres mi guerrera. Te veo luego – y con eso concluyó la llamada. De acuerdo… hora de entrar en crisis.

¿En qué estaba pensando Manuel? ¿Qué pasaría si Joachim se daba cuenta de esto? Seguro me regresaría a Alemania. Manuel estaba arriesgando un partido de _Octavos_ de final por mi culpa. Era el primer partido de eliminación directa. Si perdían, no podría evitar sentirme culpable por ello. Y Manuel seguro me odiaría de inmediato si eso llegaba a pasar.

De haberlo sabido antes… habría preferido morirme aquí afuera.

Puse de nuevo el teléfono en su posición y caminé en dirección cercana al hotel. Seguro sería el primer lugar al que Manuel llegaría. De igual forma, conocía Acre peor que yo, así que el problema de ubicación seguro alargaría un poco el plan de encuentro. Aunque yo rogaba que no fuese así.

La noche cada vez se hacía más fría y la temperatura de mi cuerpo ya no estaba acostumbrada al frío. ¿Cómo sería al regresar a Alemania? Apenas llevaba un mes aquí y mi cuerpo ya se había adaptado por completo al calor. Debía obligarlo a adaptarse de nuevo al clima helado.

Llegué hasta la calle de frente del hotel y observé cómo los bomberos entraban y salían del edificio, a veces sacando cuerpos… a veces sacando objetivos irrecuperables. Tenía entendido que el último piso que se había incendiado era el piso 4. Un piso debajo de mi habitación. Esa sí había sido una muestra de suerte, aunque todavía no me sentía confiada para celebrarla. No tenía ánimos para nada. Quería a Manuel. Sólo a Manuel. Y ahora que él estaba en camino…

Un momento…

¡Manuel estaba en camino! ¡¿Cómo no me había percatado de eso?! ¡Los dos días de espera ahora se habían convertido en tres horas más! Definitivamente era un día de suerte. Me centré tanto en mi miseria que ni siquiera me había percatado de ello. No podía esperar por ver mi reacción en cuanto viera su rostro. Lo necesitaba. Tanto como el oxígeno y pulmones.

Lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. En este momento no me importaba el hambre, o el frío, o mi celular o el perro a mi lado. Necesitaba a Manuel. Una larga semana sin verlo a él y sin besarlo… estaba a punto de romperse en un par de horas. La espera había terminado. Y no me importaba si sólo se tratase de cinco minutos. Serían los mejores cinco minutos de toda ésta semana. Y los sentiría como una eternidad.

Ahora las ansias de verlo me hacían mover las piernas con desesperación y voltear a ver a todos lados por alguna señal de él. Aunque faltasen dos horas con treinta minutos todavía para verlo.

De verdad anhelaba verlo de nuevo. Necesitaba más que nadie su amor y un abrazo. Necesitaba que me dijera que todo estaría bien. Y que el tiempo pasaría más rápido de lo que ambos notáramos. Que esta pesadilla terminaría pronto y que volveríamos a estar juntos… pronto…

Capitulo Ciento Siete

No cabía duda alguna que esperar no era lo mío.

Los segundos se convertían infinitas horas para mí. Tenía la necesidad de hacer avanzar al tiempo ya mismo, y que esas tres horas se redujeran a tres minutos. Pero era imposible. En vez de avanzar… el tiempo parecía detenerse. No importaba lo que hiciera… acariciaba al perro, cosa que no le gustó porque me mordió; miraba las estrella, incluso las contaba; me recostaba en la banca y cerraba los ojos tratando de imaginar cómo vendría vestido Manuel.

No hacía nada en absoluto, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que cruzarme de brazos y esperar sin hacer nada en realidad por tres horas. Y el ardor en la mano era incómodo también. No había pasado ni medio día que había salido del hospital y ya tenía la mano buena con una mordida de perro.

¿Tendría rabia? ¿Me estaba arriesgando quedándome aquí? ¿Qué le diría a Manuel cuando viese el yeso en mi mano y la mordida del perro al que supuestamente premiará con comida para él?

No me importaba. En realidad, lo único que me importaba era volverlo a ver. Esperaba que Joachim no se enterara de esto. Porque, de ser así, era mi fin. Joachim había dejado en claro que no quería que Manuel y yo estuviésemos bajo el mismo techo. Mucho menos dentro del mismo estado. Eso había quedado claro. Y el hecho que Manuel saliera del campamento a mitad de la noche, un día antes del primer partido de eliminación directa, era una locura. Manuel estaba loco.

Y por eso lo amaba. Porque esa locura se debía a mí. Estaba haciendo esto por mí.

Me acerqué a un lugar oscuro y silencioso. Al llegar al lugar que quería, una zona donde estaba un grifo, lo giré y el agua tibia cayó lentamente. Lavé mi mano que sangraba y tuve cuidado con no mojar el yeso. Al quedar limpia mi mano, cerré el grifo y volví a la banca. El perro seguía sin separarse de mi lado.

Voy a llamarte Stalker – le dije, mientras sus oscuros ojos me veían con piedad, buscando comida – Pero cuando te dé la comida… será nuestro adiós ¿Entendiste? – pero no supe identificar si me había entendido o no. De todos modos… me había mordido.

Miraba mis uñas y volteaba a ver cada minutos en toda dirección en busca de alguna señal de Manuel. Lo necesitaba ya. Tenía que hablarle y preguntar si estaba cerca o qué se yo… ¿Y si Joachim lo había descubierto y ahora lo tenía con candado en su cabaña?

 _Cálmate, Jane. Aún en la jaula él vendrá por ti_.

Tenía que confiar en él… de eso se trataba ¿No? Yo confiaba en él. Pero no confiaba en mi suerte. Si Manuel no aparecía en una hora… significaba que algo andaba mal. Tal vez Joachim sí lo descubrió… tal vez había tráfico… o… tal vez…

 _No, no, no, no… Manuel estará bien, Jane, sólo cálmate. No todo es muerte y peligro en el mundo_.

Jamás había tenido un monólogo de discusión en mi mente tanto tiempo. Normalmente me encontraba muy distraída con cosas interesantes para ponerme a hablar conmigo misma en mi mente. Y aquí estaba… en una banca, al lado de un perro al que había llamado Stalker, con un yeso y una mordida en ambas manos, frío, hambre… y teniendo un monólogo interno sobre la posibilidad de que Manuel llegara en una hora o menos a salvarme la vida…

Una vez más.

La noche pasaba tan lenta como la rotación de la Tierra. Veinticuatro horas para una sola vuelta. Tres horas para que la felicidad regresara a mi rostro. Pero esas tres horas pasaban más lentas que nada. Estaba desesperada. La ansiedad se estaba apoderando de mí… y Manuel todavía no aparecía.

El silencio reinaba en las calles de Acre. Hace una hora que los bomberos se habían ido… y ya sólo quedaban tres oficiales haciendo guardia en el hotel, vigilando que nadie entrara por seguridad. Mañana inspeccionarían con más detalles el origen del incendio y cómo llegó al hotel. Sabía con certeza que mis cosas estaban a salvo… pero todavía no tenía acceso al hotel. Ni siquiera el dueño podía entrar. Era muy "peligroso".

Stalker se subió a la banca conmigo y se enrolló como serpiente para darse calor. Si bien era cierto que los días eran terriblemente calurosos, las noches tenían la misma magnitud e intensidad… pero frías.

Extrañaba las playas de Bahía... y las fiestas con Manuel. Extrañaba mirar con atención a Nath y a Bastian… que todavía no admitían sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Y, aunque ambos negaban sentirse atraído por el otro, Manuel y yo sabíamos que no era así. Bueno… Bastian le había dicho a Manuel que gustaba por Nath… pero yo seguía siendo la ingenua que sólo chismeaba. De no ser por Manuel… tal vez incluso sería cierto.

Una suave brisa fría atravesó el callejón y me hizo estremecer. Una camisa caliente sería útil en una situación así… pero estaba totalmente en desventaja y todavía faltaba madia hora más para que las tres se cumplieran. Manuel no tardaría en llegar. Seguro ya estaba cerca… aparecería en cualquier momento…

Un hombre ebrio pasó enfrente de mí y se me quedó mirando de manera extraña. Ni siquiera me atreví a levantar la vista… puesto que sentía que una mala mirada me costaría la vida. Afortunadamente, el hombre siguió con su camino y no volvió a ver de nuevo. No me había dado cuenta de la respiración que estaba conteniendo por el susto, y el suspiro que dejé escapar fue tan largo que necesité de dos bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

Son las tres horas más largas de mi vida – susurré para mí, mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Encogí mis piernas a mi pecho y las rodeé con mis manos, intentando darme calor así. Stalker dormía como muerto a mi lado, y su carita lo hacía ver de una manera tierna e irresistible – Aguanta, amigo… nuestra salvación llegará antes de nuestra maldición… - y volteé a ver al callejón -… o eso es lo que espero…

Quince minutos eran esenciales para acabar con mi vida. Y no era que faltasen quince minutos para cumplir las tres horas. La verdad… las tres horas se habían cumplido hace quince minutos.

La preocupación invadía cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo con prisa, mis manos jugaban entre sí… tratando de calmarse, mis labios temblaban, mis estómago exigía comida, mi garganta trataba de expulsar lo poco que quedaba de ella, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mis respiración estaba agitada y mi rostro más frío que la nieve. Como había dicho…

Preocupación en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

Más allá de la preocupación se encontraban las intranquilizantes preguntas que reclamaban una lógica explicación.

 _Tal vez es tráfico, o… se quedó a ayudar a alguien en el camino… o se perdió…_

Las dudas comenzaban a nublar mi mente y un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse desde la parte baja de mi cuello. El frío se hacía cada vez más insoportable. La falta de comida me daba náuseas, mis dientes castañeaban con cada minuto que pasaba y Manuel no se presentaba. Tenía mis dudas… pero también tenía razones para justificar su tardanza. Había una explicación para todo esto. Además… si él no estuviera en camino… habría encontrado una forma de comunicármelo. Manuel jamás me dejaría expuesta con frío y hambre con la ilusión de que él aparecería con una manta y comida. Y, también, faltaba la de Stalker, quién seguía dormido a mi lado.

Los quince minutos se convirtieron en 20. La ansiedad me comía completa. Mis piernas se debilitaban y mis manos sudaban como cascada. Si Manuel no aparecía en 40 minutos más… tendría que buscar una manera para llamarle y preguntarle qué pasaba. Estaba preocupada. Y si algo le había pasado… no podría evitar sentirme culpable.

Mirar a todos lados no ayudaba en nada a sentirme menos angustiada. Las voces lejanas de los oficiales cuidando el hotel no me dejaban concentrarme en una idea clara de lo que significaba esto. No podía convencerme completamente de que Manuel estaba bien. Todavía me asustaba creer que se trataba de algo malo. Pero conocía a Manuel. Él vendría por mí. Pese a todo… confiaba en que él aparecería…

Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No es así?

Stalker se levantó de la banca y decidió volverse a recostar, pero ésta vez en el suelo. Todavía seguía con mis piernas pegadas a mi pecho y detenidas por mis brazos. Rodaba mis ojos, impaciente, y miraba a las estrellas para matar la espera.

 _Aparecerá. Aparecerá. Aparecerá._

Me lo repetía cada segundo. Tenía que convencerme del todo que Manuel estaba bien. No era nada. Sólo una pequeña demora… ¿Acaso alguien no podía llegar tarde a algo? ¿Desde cuándo se respetaban los horarios establecidos? Sólo es una demora…

 _Manuel está bien… ¿Repites conmigo, Jane? Manuel-está-bien._

¿Se encuentra sola, señorita? – preguntó una voz masculina a mi lado. Me sobresalté y volteé a ver rápido al origen de la voz. Era un hombre, con uniforme parecido al de un cartero, con un sombrero muy peculiar, ojos oscuros y bigote negro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi médula.

Espero a alguien… no tarda en llegar – dije, desviando mí vista de nuevo a las calles… esperando que Manuel apareciese en ese mismo momento. Pero el hombre se agachó hasta estar cerca de mi rostro… y me habló en voz baja.

Hace frío aquí afuera – contuve la respiración para fingir que el miedo estaba congelando cada parte de mi cuerpo – Ven conmigo… he notado que llevas largo rato esperando aquí… en mi casa hay comida y abrigo, si te quedas más tiempo aquí afuera vas a congelarte… - dijo, con una voz seductora. Empleada específicamente para que cayera en su juego.

Suena tentador – contesté, con mi voz temblando y mis pulmones con falta de aire. El hombre pasó una mano por mi espalda baja, y comenzó a acariciarla.

Así es – sonrió – Ven… estoy seguro que no quieres un resfriado ¿O sí? – preguntó.

 _Resístete, Jane… Manuel ya está cerca._

Lo lamento, señor. Estoy esperando a alguien – en ese momento Stalker alzó su cabeza de golpe, como si de pronto se hubiese percatado de algo, y comenzó a ladrar con rudeza al hombre que estaba a mi lado. Éste quitó de inmediato su mano de mi espalda y retrocedió. Stalker avanzaba poco a poco hacia él, con mirada furiosa y penetrante. Los oficiales, a un par de metros lejos de nosotros, voltearon a vernos y centraron su atención en lo que estuviese ocurriendo.

Pero, antes de que pudiera detener al hombre que trataba de huir de Stalker, éste ya estaba corriendo en dirección lejana. Stalker se quedó ladrando en su puesto y, una vez que el hombre no se volvió a ver, se calmó.

El pulso de mi corazón se aceleró tanto que el cansancio no me dejó respirar con tranquilidad. Ya había pasado media hora y Manuel todavía no aparecía. Un tipo extraño acababa de intentar seducirme para ir a su casa y Stalker ya había llamado la atención de los oficiales. Y, por lo visto, estaba claro que ellos no se moverían de su lugar a menos que alguien disparara y diera señales de alerta. Es decir… habrían esperado a que me matara, o que me intentara secuestrar, para moverse.

Claro está que… Stalker también, además de ser un acosador, era un buen guardián.

El silencio reinó de nuevo el lugar y me volví a recostar en la banca. Mi espalda se relajaba y el cielo estrellado se alzaba como de costumbre encima de mí. Las estrellas, con su luz propia, brillaban a cientos de miles de kilómetros lejos de mí… pero parecía que con sólo alzar la mano podría tocarlas. Y, sin embargo, sí las había tocado. Cada vez que estaba con Manuel era como estar en el cielo. De día… de noche… a toda hora y en cualquier momento que pasaba junto a él. Yo llamaba a eso _tocar el cielo_. Cosa que no hacía desde hace una semana.

Stalkie… - lo llamé con cariño - ¿Crees que voy a volverme loca? – pregunté, inocentemente y sin quitar mi vista de las estrellas, mientras dejaba caer mi mano mordida y la columpiaba tratando de llamar la atención de Stalker.

Totalmente – contestó una voz. Mi mano dejó de columpiarse de golpe y mi mirada quedó totalmente perdida en la confusión.

Conozco esa… - susurré con impacto. ¿Habrá sido mi mente? ¿En realidad me estaba volviendo loca? - ¿Manuel? – pregunté, volteando a ver con esperanzas a mi lado y descubriendo al verdadero dueño de la voz - ¡Manu! – grité con fuerza y me levanté como pude de la banca, simplemente para lanzarme sobre él, ignorando el yeso que llevaba y la mordida que todavía ardía.

¡Dios, Jane! ¡Te extrañé como nunca! – contestó, abrazándome con fuerza extrema y sin notar el yeso y la mordida. Stalker permaneció echado en el suelo.

No puedo creer que estés aquí – dije, tomando su rostro con mi mano herido y sosteniéndome en él con el brazo enyesado. Manuel me tenía alzada debido a la diferencia de estatura.

¿Por qué? – preguntó, como si lo hubiera ofendido - ¿No creíste que atravesaría el país por ti? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin deshacer la sonrisa – Cariño… - junté nuestras frentes – yo atravesaría el universo por ti – y finalmente junté nuestros labios con desesperación. Manuel me sostuvo de la cintura para no dejarme caer y yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo en ignorar el dolor en mis manos. Lo único que me importaba era él. Sabía que aparecería. Tarde… pero estaba aquí

Creí que algo te había ocurrido – dije, con el llanto atorado en mi garganta. Una semana… y ahora estaba aquí. Real, tocable y admirable. Por fin estaba aquí.

Lamento la demora… Tuve que convencer a los guardias que iba a salir a caminar y que regresaría en siete horas. No se tragaron la historia… así que tuve que explicarles que se trataba de un malestar estomacal que podía matarme si no tomaba aire. Les dije que era necesario por recomendación del doctor… y que la caminata duraba de cinco a diez horas – alcé una ceja – Tengo cuatro horas para regresar… y son tres de camino así que… tengo una hora sólo para ti – y volvió a juntar nuestros labios – Por cierto… aquí están las cosas que necesitabas – me puso de nuevo en el suelo y se agachó a recoger las bolsas con mis provisiones de supervivencia de una noche. Pero en eso… su vista se clavó en mi brazo enyesado - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, soltando de nuevo las bolsas y tomando mi mano con delicadeza - ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido y preocupado.

Es una quemadura que me hice por el incendio. No es grav.- pero me cortó.

¿Y esto? – tomó mi otra mano y miró la mordida.

Fue Stalker – dije. Y luego me percaté que Manuel no tenía ni idea de Stalker.

¿Stalker? – preguntó, confuso. Bingo.

El perro – señalé a Stalker. Éste ni se movió. Manuel rió.

¿Le pusiste el nombre de Acosador? – preguntó con burla y no paró de reír. Yo lo imité.

Es que… me seguía a todos lados y no me dejaba en paz… es un buen nombre para él ¿No crees? – pregunté, tomando su brazo y acercándome más a él. Manuel siguió riendo.

Desde luego. Pero… ¿Te mordió? ¿El perro al que le traje la comida porque me lo pediste… fue el que te mordió? – preguntó, con un tono más serio y mirándome intimidante. Yo parpadeé.

¿Sí? – encogí mi hombro más a mi oreja, tratando de parecer inocente – Se moría de hambre… es comprensible – Manuel alzó una ceja – Él lo lamenta – y me escondí en su pecho, esperando que perdonara al inocente perro.

Pude notar, aunque no lo veía, que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Bien… pero sólo porque te mantuvo a salvo en las horas que tarde en venir acá – yo reí. _Así es, Manuel. De no ser por él un hombre habría podido violarme_. – Pero necesitas curarte esa mordida – señaló mi mano – podría hacerte daño. Y todos sabemos… que no es lo que quiero – se agachó de nuevo para recoger las bolsas.

¿Qué uniforme llevarás mañana? – pregunté, luego que Manuel me entregara una manzana antes de comer la pizza que me había traído. Él abrió la comida de Stalker y se la puso al lado de la banca. Luego, se sentó a mi lado.

El negro. Siento que el negro me da suerte así que… mantente alerta por si atajo un penal – ambos reímos – Por cierto… tengo que darte algo – dijo, buscando algo en su billetera. Yo fruncí el ceño, mientras le daba otra mordida a mi manzana y tomaba la manta caliente que Manuel había traído. Era grande… cómoda y… caliente – Ten… - dijo, sacando un papel de cartón rectangular de su billetera y entregándomelo. Yo fruncí más el ceño, y lo miré.

Manuel… - dije, tratando de protestar.

Joachim tal vez tenga derecho de privarte de entrar en el campamento. Pero no tiene ningún derecho de prohibirte ir a mis partidos. Es un Mundial y todos son bienvenidos. Tú, mejor que nadie – explicó, antes que yo no aceptara el boleto para el partido de mañana contra Argelia – Llegarás… ¿Verdad? – preguntó, como si estuviera esperando la respuesta con ansias. Yo sonreí, irradiando felicidad.

Claro que sí – dije, acercándome a él y plantándole otro beso en los labios.

Me recosté sobre su pecho y nos cubrí a ambos con la manta. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y nos quedamos mirando el cielo estrellado. Tenerlo a mi lado… nunca pareció ser más hermoso.

Te extraño, ángel… - dijo, antes de besar mi cabeza y que yo cerrara mis ojos.

Capitulo Ciento Ocho

Las cálidas manos de Manuel me rodeaban completa y me apegaban más a él. Sus dedos acariciaban mis brazos y mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Hace ratos que no hacía esto… ya lo extrañaba. Aunque no lo extrañaba tanto como a Manuel.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados. Lo único que se escuchaba era Stalker masticando las croquetas de su comida. Y la respiración de Manuel como la mía. Apenas se oían las voces de los oficiales. Y ellos tal vez apenas se darían cuenta que Manuel y yo estábamos aquí, todavía recostados en la banca, arropados por la manta que él me había traído.

Y con media hora restante para que él se fuera.

Entonces… - volvió a decir, con voz ronca y sin dejar de acariciar mis brazos - ¿No has ido a conocer Acre? – preguntó, recordando lo que le dije por teléfono. Pero no me avergonzaba el haber estado en una ciudad por una semana completa y no conocer ni la calle en donde se encontraba el hotel. No tenía a nadie conocido aquí. Así que no tenía por qué disfrutarlo sola.

No – contesté, sin abrir los ojos. El clima frío de la noche atravesaba la manta y los brazos de Manuel, pero así era mucho más cómodo. Tener un poco de ambos: calor y frío - ¿Para qué saldría a conocer la ciudad si de todos modos no tengo con quién disfrutarlo? El único conocido que tengo aquí es el encargado de mi estadía en el hotel – dije, recordando al otro Manuel.

Jane… eso es triste – dijo, riendo. Yo imité su risa pero no abrí los ojos. Estaba cómoda. En verdad estaba disfrutando del corto momento que tenía con Manuel. Si bien lo volvería a ver mañana y el martes, igual no quería desaprovechar este momento. Porque lo extrañaba. Necesitaba estar con él cada minuto del día, dependía de su compañía tanto como la del oxígeno. Con Manuel me bastaba para ser feliz.

Sólo con él.

Stalker terminó de comer en cuanto se llegaron los veinte minutos restantes. No me quería quedar dormida, porque quería seguir consciente de que Manuel estaba aquí conmigo. En una banca… pero conmigo.

Sabes que puedo llevarte a Bahía de nuevo y evitar que te quedes a dormir como vagabunda aquí afuera ¿No es así? – dijo, ésta vez quitando un mechón de mi rostro y colocándolo detrás de mí oreja. Yo sonreí.

Lo sé, pero a Joachim no le gustará eso. Si él me hubiera echado del campamento, pero dejándome quedar en un hotel en Bahía o Salvador, las cosas fueran distintas. Pero no, Manuel. Me echó del estado. Lo que significa que no quiere que nos veamos por el resto del Mundial y no te distraiga del objetivo principal – dije, tratando de explicarlo por qué las cosas eran así.

Jane… tú eres mi objetivo principal – contestó, como defendiendo su punto de vista. Y entonces por fin abrí los ojos de nuevo. Sólo para encontrarme con aquel par de zafiros observándome con detenimiento - ¿Enserio crees que me importa más una copa que tú? – rápidamente negué.

No he dicho eso – defendí, tratando de explicar mejor a lo que me refería – Pero estás aquí por algo, Manuel. Es tu trabajo, si yo no estuviera aquí… - pero me cortó.

Si no estuvieras aquí… yo estaría más distraído de lo que pudiera imaginar. Estaría pensando si sigues viva, o si no estás en prisión, o si no te ha pasado nada… o si tu madrastra no te ha hecho daño. Además… si no estuvieras aquí, tampoco estaríamos juntos – dijo, y caí en la cuenta que tenía toda la razón – Créeme, Jane. El que esté contigo ahora no afecta en nada mi carrera. Y eso es bueno, pero Joachim cree que no es así. Estoy dispuesto a ganar esa copa, pero tú no eres motivo de distracción. Al contrario, quiero ganar la copa por ti… sólo que… es más difícil hacerlo si ni siquiera estás en Bahía – dijo, a lo que reí y me acerqué a sus labios. Rozándolos, pero sin darle todavía un beso – Jane… deja de hacerlo – pidió, sonriendo y haciéndome reír más. Por fin dejé de torturarlo y lo besé. Pero sólo cinco segundos después, Stalker comenzó a ladrar como loco.

Me sobresalté por el ruido y me separé de Manuel. Volví mi vista a la calle y a los lados, esperando ver a lo que fuera que el perro estuviese ladrando. Pero no encontré nada. Todo seguía igual. Y Stalker seguía ladrando. Ladraba en dirección al hotel. Los oficiales seguían ahí.

Debe estar loco.

Pensé. Manuel me observaba su reloj de mano, y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo más lento. ¿Cuánto faltaba? ¿Todavía tendríamos tiempo de seguir juntos? ¿No podía el tiempo detenerse una hora más?

¿Cuánto? – pregunté, al ver el semblante de Manuel tieso. Él suspiró. Sus hombros se levantaron con gran pesadez, pero se dejaron caer con tranquilidad. Manuel parpadeó.

Cinco minutos – dijo, como si no quisiera hacerlo - ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que iba a alquilarte un auto? – preguntó, cambiando de tema. Seguro para aprovechar esos cinco minutos restantes. Así que lo seguí.

Sí… ¿Por qué? – contesté. Stalker había parado de ladrar por fin, y se encontraba recostado debajo de la banca.

El martes alquilaré uno. Así podrás ir a Bahía las veces que quieras. Pero ten cuidado… y no manejes cuando llueva – me advirtió, refiriéndose al accidente que tuve meses atrás. Fue precisamente porque la lluvia me impedía ver por los espejos retrovisores y, en un acto de valentía e idiotez, un tráiler golpeó mi pequeño Mini Cooper y estuve inconsciente por varias semanas.

¿Alquilarás un auto? – él asintió - ¿Y qué clase de auto será? – pregunté, sonriente.

El que tú quieras… pero te prohíbo uno de color rosa o morado. Mejor que sea negro. Con asientos de cuero… y tiene que ser una marca alemana, pero no un Volkswagen… - corté.

En ese caso, Manuel, deberías escoger el auto tú – dije, sonriendo y aguantando la risa. Manuel mordió sus labios y se encogió de hombros.

Si tú insistes – contestó. Yo reí y volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre él. Las estrellas ahora estaban siendo cubiertas por una inmensa nube oscura… y gotas de agua livianas comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros como un rocío – No puede ser – reaccionó Manuel al sentir esas ligeras gotas sobre nosotros. Ambos nos pusimos de pie de inmediato, con nuestras miradas en el cielo, sintiendo el leve golpe de las gotas de lluvia.

Yo… - comencé, sin poder creer lo que ésta noche, justo ésta noche, estaba pasando – definitivamente el destino me odia – dije, volteando a ver a Manuel y observando cómo guardaba todo dentro de la bolsa en la que traía todo.

Ven, Jane… te llevaré de vuelta a Bahía – mis ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto lo escuché decir eso. Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero justo en ese momento las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más densas y ahora caían como pequeñas bombas a reventar. Un relámpago apareció en el cielo y el estrepitoso trueno hizo eco en toda la ciudad.

¿Qué? – hablé por fin. Mi cabello ya estaba empapado, y los charcos en el suelo me impedían caminar con tranquilidad sin empaparme los pies – Manuel… pero Joachim dijo.- me cortó

No me importa lo que dijo, de ninguna manera vas a quedarte aquí afuera – dijo, tratando de convencerme. Pero seguí insistiendo. Si Joachim me veía _en Bahía_ , me desterraría de Brasil. Y no estaba dispuesta a volver a Alemania sin Manuel.

¡Pero hay otros modos! Puedo quedarme en cualquier hotel de Brasil, Manuel. No es necesario ir a Bahía… ¡Manuel! ¡Estás arriesgando mi estadía! – dije, al ver que Manuel no paraba. La lluvia se hizo cada vez más densa y los truenos eran tan fuertes que retumbaban dentro de mí. Manuel seguía avanzando hacia quién-sabe-qué lugar. Seguro regresando por el camino que había venido.

Podría dejar que se fuera, simplemente para no seguirle dando leña al fuego que Joachim tenía. Pero igual, si lo dejaba ir, me quedaría afuera por toda la noche. Fría, lluviosa y amanecería con un buen resfriado, si no muerta. No tenía dinero para pagarme un hotel por mi cuenta. Y algo me decía que Manuel no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Él siguió trotando por delante de mí. La lluvia cada vez se hacía más y más densa. Apenas se veía con claridad, y las gotas por veces rebotaban sobre mis pestañas, lo que me impedía mantener los ojos abiertos.

¡Manuel! – grité, esperando que él se diera media vuelta y me mirara. Pero no me escuchó, porque siguió caminando sin voltear. Toda mi ropa estaba empapada. Incluso en mis zapatos tenía agua. Manuel también estaba así. Nuestra ropa estaba pegada a nuestros cuerpos y congelaban toda articulación movible. No sabía si podría soportar toda la noche así. El frío de la noche era más cálido que el de la lluvia nocturna. - ¡Manuel! – volví a gritar, ésta vez con más fuerza en mi voz.

Manuel volteó a ver. Al menos veinte metros nos separaban. La lluvia caía sobre los tejados de lámina de algunas casas y hacía eco por todo el lugar. Era un sonido bastante tétrico y molesto. Y el frío no ayudaba.

Caminé con esfuerzo hasta Manuel, mientras él se acercaba a mí tambien. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. La camisa de Manuel estaba pegada a su cuerpo… igual como lo había visto la última vez que nos encontramos bajo la lluvia.

El día que nos besamos.

Iremos al campamento, tomarás una sopa caliente y dormirás en mi cabaña ¿Entendiste? – dijo, como una orden. No sabía si serviría de algo protestar, puesto que estaba decidida a no hacer enojar más a Joachim. Pero se trataba de Manuel ¿Qué podía hacer?

Manuel… - traté de hablar. Pero Manuel volvió a interrumpir.

Entendiste. Muy bien, vámonos – dijo con seguridad. Tomó mi mano y me acercó a él. Era un hecho. No podía negarme a la oferta de quedarme con Manuel ésta noche. Pero… ¿Cómo rayos íbamos a pasar la seguridad? Seguro ellos estarían al tanto sobre lo que pasó con Kathrin la semana pasada, y no dejarían entrar a ninguna Jane Harrison por nada del mundo.

Pero se suponía que Manuel tenía todo bajo control.

Sorprendentemente, Manuel supo encontrar un taxi. Él había venido en uno. Pero, bajo las circunstancias climáticas y la hora a la que estábamos, dudaba mucho en encontrar uno. En Alemania, luego de las diez de la noche no encontrabas ni un solo taxi. Aunque… éste era otro extremo del mundo. Reglas distintas, vida distinta.

El conductor nos dejó entrar aún mojados. Manuel le indicó el campamento en Bahía y el señor enseguida se puso en marcha. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañear y me abracé a mí misma para intentar darme calor. Manuel me atrajo a él y también me rodeó con sus brazos, pero éstos estaban igual de helados que los míos. Así que sacó la manta de la bolsa y me envolvió con ella. Ésta seguía un poco seca de la mayor parte, y funcionaba para darme calor.

Pero el frío no cesaba.

Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Manuel y traté de quedarme dormida. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, tratando de apegarme más a él y hacer parar el frío. Manuel miraba por la ventana mientras las gotas caían en ésta y se esparcían. La carretera era apenas visible los truenos se seguían escuchando. Mis párpados pesaban y el calor de la manta por fin hacía efecto. Y miré a Manuel. Su semblante estaba serio y una capa de cabello mojado cubría una parte de su frente. Un par de gotas caían de su cabello y aterrizaban en mí.

Mis cosas estaban todavía en el hotel de Acre, y no podría ir a recogerlas hasta mañana por la tarde. Esperaba encontrarlas todavía ahí para cuando llegara, puesto que mis tarjetas de crédito, en donde estaba el dinero que me dejó mi padre, seguían en la habitación. Y, especialmente, las tarjetas que contenían el dinero para la fundación de Manuel.

El taxi frenó de pronto, que nos vimos expulsados hacia el frente del impacto. Por suerte Manuel me detuvo a tiempo. Supuse que el conductor nos pidió disculpas, pero lo dijo en portugués así que no pude entenderle. Miré al frente, intentando ver por qué había frenado de golpe. Una chica pasó corriendo desde la mitad de la calle al otro extremo, seguro se había detenido del pánico de estar a punto de ser atropellada. En cuanto la chica pasó, el taxista puso de nuevo en marcha el auto.

Tapé mi boca, porque comenzó a picarme la nariz. El estornudo por fin llegó y Manuel volteó a verme. Enseguida sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa en donde traía las cosas y me lo tendió. Yo lo tomé e hice sonar mi nariz en éste. Luego de hacerlo, una de mis fosas se tapó.

Oh, genial – dije, y noté que mi voz se volvió ronca. Manuel me sonrió y colocó su mano en frente, como verificando si mi temperatura seguía normal.

Tienes fiebre – dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome a los ojos – Y tu nariz está roja – añadió, con una sonrisa divertida. Yo lo imité y bajé la mirada, tratando de esconder mi nariz roja – Pararemos en una farmacia ¿De acuerdo? – yo asentí, volviendo a colocar mi cabeza en su hombro.

Parecía extraño, porque de pronto comencé a sentirme muy caliente, pero mis manos estaban heladas. En realidad, todo mi cuerpo estaba helado, a excepción de mi cuello y mi rostro. Y eso me hacía sentir mal. Me ponía cansada y con bastante sueño. Mi nariz picaba en ciertos momentos y mis ojos ardían. Me estaba resfriando. Y justo estaba por decirle a Manuel que me sentía mal, cuando noté que él también tenía la nariz roja y de vez en cuando se la frotaba, seguro para evitar estornudar.

 _¡Dios! Se resfrió por mi culpa._

Esto era malo, porque mañana tenía un partido importante y no se lo podía perder por un resfriado. ¿Y si Joachim se enteraba que fue por mí? Era pasar la raya. En este momento iba en camino al campamento, donde tengo prohibido entrar durante el Mundial. Y ahora… había resfriado a su portero titular, una noche antes del primer partido importante que implicaba el avance de la selección para una cuarta copa y la eliminación directa.

Si Joachim me odiaba… lo comprendía a la perfección.

Manuel le dijo algo al conductor en ese momento. Lo dijo en portugués, así que no pude entender lo que le dijo. Pero lo descubrí al momento en que el conductor paró al lado de una farmacia y Manuel bajó de ésta.

Quédate aquí – me dijo, mientras él tomaba su billetera, que estaba en la bolsa, y salía del auto. Justo en cuanto la abrió las gotas se hicieron de nuevo presentes y mojaron parte del asiento. Las sequé con la manta de inmediato. Por la ventana pude ver la silueta borrosa de Manuel caminando a la farmacia y entrando en ésta. Las puertas eran transparentes, así que todavía podía verlo.

Caminó por los pasillos en busca de la medicina correcta, y la encontró en el tercero. Luego de tenerla, se acercó a la caja y pagó por ella. Luego de un rato, caminó de vuelta al taxi y entró. Sacó en un recipiente un poco del jarabe que había comprado. Y su color no me dio ni un poco de antojo. Al contrario… me negaba a probarlo.

Toma esto… no quiero que te resfríes – dijo, acercando el pequeño vaso de plástico a mis labios. Pero me hice hacia atrás, con una mueca extraña al ver la medicina – Jane… sabe bien, lo prometo – dijo, con una sonrisa y todavía con la medicina frente a mí. Arqueó sus cejas, esperando a que lo tomara.

Y obedecí. Manuel me dio el vaso y yo bebí todo el jarabe. Entonces me di cuenta que Manuel estaba en lo cierto y la medicina sí sabía bien. Luego de beberla completa, Manuel sirvió de nuevo y también la bebió.

Minutos más tarde mi cuerpo ya no soportaba mantenerse despierto, así que, recostada sobre el hombro de Manuel, terminé dormida.

Sean, te lo suplico… sólo será ésta noche – rogó Manuel, conmigo detrás de él y cubierta por la manta. En Bahía, la tormenta acababa de pasar. Ya todo estaba claro y húmedo, pero sin gotas que molestaran el calor de nuestro cuerpo. Manuel llevaba cinco minutos intentando convencer a los oficiales que me dejaran entrar. Puso como excusa el incendio, que no tenía dónde quedarme y que podía resfriarme. Todo. Pero nada parecía convencer a los oficiales – Te prometo que Joachim no tendrá idea… pero necesito que ella entre conmigo – volvió a suplicar.

Sean, de cabello cenizo y rostro muy bien rasurado, lo miró por un momento. Eran casi del mismo porte, pero Manuel seguía siendo más alto. Eran tres oficiales los que protegían la entrada, y Sean era el que tomaba las decisiones, según me había explicado Manuel.

Bueno… - dijo, rindiéndose por fin a las súplicas de Manuel – Pero sólo ésta noche – advirtió, abriendo la puerta e invitándome a pasar.

Gracias – habló Manuel. Yo sonreí y caminé hacia la puerta.

Gracias – dije ésta vez yo. Sean me sonrió y asintió.

Me di la vuelta y caminé de nuevo al lugar del que una semana atrás había sido echada. Todo estaba silencioso y oscuro, ni una voz ni sonido además que las olas a lo lejos. Y, luego de caminar un poco, me encontré frente a una cabaña muy conocida.

Capitulo Ciento Nueve

Manuel me abrió la puerta de la cabaña y me dejó pasar primero. Todo estaba como la última vez que había estado aquí. La sala, con tres sofás frente a un mueble en donde se encontraba el televisor y la selección de películas, la cocina a un lado, al final del pasillo la habitación de Manuel, a la izquierda el baño… y una puerta en una esquina de su habitación que conducía al patio y la piscina. Nada parecía estar fuera de lo común.

Tomé asiento en el sofá del centro y Manuel me tendió una cobija seca y gruesa, perfecta para calmar el frío. Mis dientes seguían castañeando y mi cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese de nuevo en Alemania… con una lluvia en invierno. O como si hubiese estado en el congelador de la Academia por toda la noche. Sentía que las gotas de agua iban a volverse hielo en cualquier momento, y terminaría convertida en una estatua de éste. Como Jack, de Titanic.

Desde la cocina podía sentir el olor familiar de una sopa de pollo. Mi padre solía darme eso cuando me resfriaba. Usualmente me resfriaba en la segunda semana de vacaciones. Claro que eso pasó hace tanto tiempo. Apenas tenía trece años cuando por fin comencé a ingerir medicamentos recomendados por el doctor y a descuidar más mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando Lindsay se convirtió en mi socia… mi sistema cambió. Mis medicinas eran naturales. Todas hechas de frutas, verduras y caseras.

Aunque igual los "incidentes" que me pasaban normalmente requerían inyecciones, exámenes y, finalmente, medicamentos de nuevo. Lindsay sabía perfectamente que mi suerte jamás iba a cambiar. Así que conservé los medicamentos. Porque mi vida depende de ello ahora. Dudaba mucho que una crema de sábila pudiera curar un hueso roto. Y Lindsay lo comprendió.

Un plato hondo conteniendo un caldo de pollo me sacó de mis pensamientos y Manuel me lo entregó, junto con una cuchara de metal. Lo sonreí, a modo de agradecimiento, y él volvió a la cocina. Seguro para guardar todo. Yo tomé la cuchara y la acerqué al plato. Pero mis dedos temblaban demasiado, y sentía que iban a pegarse al metal si lo sostenía por mucho tiempo. No pude levantar el cubierto del plato, puesto que mis fuerzas escaseaban. Sin darme cuenta, Manuel me observaba desde atrás.

Tomó el plato y se sentó a mi lado. Mis brazos habían tornado una piel de gallina áspera y apenas podía distinguirse su tono rosa. De hecho, estaban más blancos que la nieve. Mi cabello todavía seguía mojado y las gotas rebotaban en mi espalda. Por suerte, la tela de la cobija las absorbía.

Me acerqué más a Manuel y él pasó su brazo libre por encima de mí. Una vez que ambos nos acomodamos, sostuvo la cuchara con la mano por encima de mí, y el plato con la otra. Poco a poco, iba acercando un poco de caldo hacia mis labios. Yo era incapaz de hacerlo sin hacer temblar la cuchara y que el caldo se cayera en el sofá, o encima de mí. Y ésta era una de las razones por las que agradecía tenerlo a él.

Manu… - lo llamé, en un susurro. Mi voz también estaba sufriendo los efectos por el clima. Se me habían congelado las cuerdas vocales y no podía hablar más fuerte. Tenía mucho frío. Brasil no era una excepción al desierto. Si bien en el día era caluroso y tropical, en la noche se volvía una masa de frío. El problema era que el frío y la lluvia no ayudaban en nada. Combinados los dos juntos, se parecía al día más frío en Alemania, en pleno invierno. La diferencia era que cuando ese día llegó, hace un año, todos teníamos nuestros abrigos para calentarnos. Hoy… yo había escogido una camisa corta y un short. Y la tela de la camisa era fina.

¿Sí? – preguntó Manuel, luego que lo llamé. Lo había hecho porque sentí un ligero ardor en mi pecho, unos segundos atrás. Y sabía lo que era.

Dejaste caer un poco de sopa en mí – dije, riendo. Manuel volteó a verme y sonrió. Dejó la cuchara en el plato y alcanzó una servilleta que estaba a su lado. Con cuidado, limpio la sopa derramada en mi pecho – Al menos estoy más caliente – dije, sintiendo el calor del caldo en mi pecho. Manuel acercó su palma a mi frente, queriendo comprobar si mi fiebre había bajado.

Sigues igual – fue lo único que dijo. Yo lo miré, con mis ojos ardiendo debido a la temperatura, y luego recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Encogí mis piernas a mi cuerpo y me abracé a Manuel con fuerza. A pesar de estar dentro de una cabaña cálida, envuelta en una cobija gruesa y tomando caldo de pollo… mi cuerpo seguía helado. Pero ardiendo de mi rostro. Era horrible. Pero era de lo más leve que me había pasado.

¿Y si Joachim se entera…? – comencé.

Nadie se va a enterar ¿De acuerdo? – me cortó, acariciando mi cabello – Nadie lo sabe. Solo los guardias, tú y yo. Fuera de nosotros no puede saberlo nadie ¿De acuerdo? Ni Nath – en cuanto escuché el nombre de Nath, volteé a verlo de golpe. Ella era mi mejor amiga. Tanto como a Manuel, la había echado mucho de menos.

Desde que Manuel y yo comenzamos a salir… sabía que la había hecho mucho a un lado. La diferencia entre nuestra cercanía en diciembre, a la de ahora… era muy distinta. Y me hacía sentir mal. No sabía si a Nath le molestaba eso, aunque fuese extraño que no fuese así. Es decir… la estaba cambiando por un chico. La estaba cambiando por mi novio.

Si bien Manuel era la persona más importante para mí… fue Nath la que estuvo conmigo desde los 12. La que me conoce de pies a cabeza y ha estado conmigo a lo largo de mi dura vida. Y, precisamente, en los momentos más problemáticos. Fue ella la que me vio sufrir por Manuel.

Nath no se merecía esto. La había hecho a un lado tantas veces desde nuestra llegada a Brasil… que merecía saber que ahora me encontraba aquí, en Bahía. No decirle eso… sería como mentirle. U ocultarle algo. O simplemente no confiar en ella.

¿Era ésta la clase de amiga que merecía alguien como Nath? Manuel me arriesgó trayéndome aquí ¿Por qué no debería arriesgarme yo en ir con ella?

Después de todo… ya había corrido muchos riesgos.

Un fresco clima tempranero era lo que cualquier mente estresada necesitaba. Y el lunes 30 de junio había amanecido de esa forma. Se podían escuchar las olas del mar desde la habitación de Manuel, y asimismo podían escucharse varias aves cantar fuera del campamento. Tenía tantas ganas de salir a caminar y disfrutar del paisaje que mi mente formulaba al escuchar los sonidos de la mañana.

Pero Joachim recién había pasado por la cabaña de Manuel y seguro volvería a pasar en cualquier momento. Además, no sólo Joachim. También los otros jugadores y otros médicos. Manuel había sido claro en que nadie más podía enterarse que yo estaba aquí. La voz se correría de inmediato y me tendría que enfrentar a una penitencia mayor. Si Joachim ya me había mandado al otro lado del país… no imaginaba de lo que podría ser capaz si se enteraba que ignoré sus indicaciones y volví… mostrando un acto de rebeldía.

Tal vez me estaba formulando una imagen de mi padre en Joachim. Papá era muy exigente y disciplinario, aunque sus técnicas no funcionaron muy bien en mí… puesto que siempre peleaba y discutía con él. Pero tal vez Joachim no era así. Tal vez no me mandaría de regreso a Alemania… y me dejaría quedarme aquí si yo le prometía no molestar.

Pero mis ideas no iban más allá que un simple "Tal vez". Y yo había aprendido que los "Tal vez" no son un juego de adivinación. Sino advertencias que necesitan ser bien meditadas para poder realizarse. La vida, por ejemplo, es un "Tal vez".

El amor también. Manuel fue un "Tal vez"… ahora es un presente. Y los presentes son obsequios que se cuidan. Y es por eso… que no puedo salir, no levantar la cara, ni asomarme a ver por la ventana. Porque si alguien me ve _aquí_. Se acabó.

 _Tal vez_.

¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Manuel, entrando en la habitación y cerrando las cortinas, permitiéndome así a mí por fin ponerme de pie y caminar hacia él.

Sólo en un tal vez… - dije, suspirando. Manuel ya estaba vestido en su ropa de entrenamiento para antes del partido de Octavos de Final de hoy, frente Argelia. El partido iba a ser hasta las cinco de la tarde, pero aun así tenían que viajar a Porto Alegre, asistir a un foro con la selección, una reunión de equipo, entrenar, ir al estadio, calentar, prepararse y jugar. Sin contar la tensión que sentirán en pleno partido. Pero sé que podrán lograrlo. No sólo tengo fe en Manuel, sino también en el equipo completo. Después de todo… se prepararon para ganar, no para ser eliminados.

¿Y cuál es ese "Tal vez"? – preguntó, colocándose un suéter gris encima de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Manuel ya tenía su maleta con sus cosas listas. No se irían hasta después de las dos de la tarde, así que todavía teníamos una mañana juntos. A pesar que Joachim quería que todos miraran el partido de Francia contra Nigeria, puesto que uno de ellos dos sería su rival en los Cuartos de Final, si llegaban a ganar hoy. El problema era que ni Manuel ni yo queríamos ver ese partido. Ambos queríamos tener más tiempo para los dos.

No lo sé… hay muchos – dije, contestando la pregunta de Manuel. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y me apegué a él. Olía a jabón y a menta – _Tal vez_ Joachim descubra que estoy aquí… _Tal vez_ no lo haga. _Tal vez_ ganen hoy… _Tal vez_ no. _Tal vez_ vayas a besarme en este momento… - Manuel volteó a verme, con una sonrisa. Yo enarqué mis cejas – _Tal vez_ no – él amplió su sonrisa y terminó por besarme.

Sólo que siete segundos después, alguien toco la puerta.

Me separé de golpe y opté un rostro espantado. Manuel me tomó de los hombros y me susurró que me escondiera bajo la cama. Yo me negué, al principio, pero quien fuera que estuviese afuera… tocó de nuevo, impaciente, y le dijo a Manuel que se diera prisa. Y esa voz era inconfundible. Si Manuel no le abría la puerta a Joachim… él sospecharía que pasaba algo.

Me deslicé debajo de la cama, y Manuel caminó natural hacia la puerta. Tenía suerte de ser delgada, puesto que la altura de las patas del mueble era justa a la medida de mi cuerpo. Y me alivié al no encontrar ninguna telaraña o animal aquí abajo. La última vez que me escondí debajo de una cama… descubrí un nido de insectos muertos. Fue cuando tenía dieciséis y Nath y yo nos escondimos debajo de la cama de su tía… ya que habíamos entrado a su casa sin que ella se diera cuenta. Nath necesitaba trecientos euros para pagar una multa, y ella siempre le reclamaba a su tía que le devolviera los trescientos euros que le debía… precisamente también por una multa. Justo al estar debajo de la cama el lugar olía a muerto y podrido. Vimos los insectos muertos, y casi grito del horror. Nath me tapó la boca y los ojos, porque un sonido nos delataría. Mientras yo lloraba por querer salir de ahí, Nath trataba de calmarme mientras su tía siguiera en la habitación. Desde entonces… no volví a ocultarme debajo de ningún mueble de madera…

Hasta ahora.

¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó Joachim, luego de saludar a Manuel. Joachim no se escuchaba furioso, ni serio… ni curioso. Al contrario, se escuchaba de humor… y hasta podría jurar que estaría sonriendo. Yo traté de calmarme. La fiebre me había pasado y ya no tenía frío. Manuel me había cuidado muy bien anoche… yo esperaba que así como logró sacarme de un resfriado, pudiera sacar a Joachim de inmediato. Los nervios no me dejaban en paz. Ni siquiera estando oculta.

Con Janie – contestó Manuel – Como siempre. La he llamado a esta hora durante toda la semana… es como… dedicar quince minutos al día para llamarla y… saber cómo está – dijo. Creí que Joachim sabía que Manuel me hablaba a la hora que él quisiese. En toda la semana… Manuel me había hablado hasta cinco veces al día. Y casi todas las llamadas duraban cerca de media hora. Y, a pesar que habíamos hablado mucho, las cosas no eran igual. Yo lo quería conmigo, no sólo escucharlo hablar.

¿Ella está bien? – preguntó Joachim. Las voces apenas se escuchaban hasta acá, ellos estaban en la sala. Y normalmente la madera no era un buen material para hacer un eco. Al menos no la madera de las cabañas.

Sí… - contestó Manuel, como si se hubiese quedado en trance y luego volviese en sí para prestarle atención a Joachim – sí… ella está… muy bien. Verá el partido de hoy en un restaurante – Manuel hizo una pausa – Ella nos desea suerte – concluyó. Hubo silencio por unos segundos… hasta que Joachim lo rompió.

Manuel… lamento haberte hecho esto. Sé que la amas y es más difícil tener concentrada tu mente así. Sé que piensas en ella y en lo que sea que puede estar haciendo. Pero te necesito aquí. Hoy tenemos un importantísimo partido y tienes que estar atento. Estás aquí por tu trabajo… no de vacaciones con tu novia. Tendrás vacaciones… cuando ganemos la copa ¿De acuerdo? – otro corto silencio – Bien… La final está apenas a dos semanas, Manuel. Podemos hacerlo… - supuse que Manuel asintió – Nuestra salida es a las dos y media. Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer antes. Tienes permiso de hablar con Jane toda la mañana, si eso es lo que quieres… - y con eso último… no se escuchó más. Unas pisadas hacia el dormitorio hicieron que mis nervios se alteraran. Pero sólo era Manuel. Salí al exterior de nuevo y arreglé mi cabello. Manuel llevaba unas gafas de sol en su mano. _Mis_ gafas de sol.

¿Salimos? – preguntó, divertido. Yo reí y bajé mi mirada… a mi ropa.

Sólo déjame cambiar de ropa – dije. Mi conjunto consistía en una camisa de Manuel, que me quedaba como camisón. Eso era todo. La semana pasada me había llevado la mayoría de mi ropa. Pero no la que estaba en la tintorería del campamento. Así que esa ropa estaba en el ropero de Manuel, guardada y para mi suerte.

Tomé la ropa que Manuel había guardado y entré en el baño. Luego de una rápida ducha, me puse mi camisa verde suave con mangas de tira y tela seca. Me quedaba un poco holgada… pero adecuada a mi cuerpo. Me coloqué el jean azul ajustado y lo adorné con un cinturón café. Até mi cabello en una trenza de lado, y el brillo de mi cabello castaño le dio un lindo toque final. Al salir, me puse los tacos con los que vine ayer, del mismo color que el cinturón, y quedé lista. Ya que no traía ni mi maquillaje ni accesorios… busqué en la mesita de noche algo que pudiera ser útil. Pero sólo encontré un brillo labial de sandía.

Apliqué un poco de éste y fui a encontrar a Manuel en la sala, mirando una película. Era asiática, así que no entendí de qué trataba.

¿Estás lista? – preguntó, apagando el televisor. Yo asentí y sonreí, apretando mis labios – Muy bien… todos están en la cafetería o en sus cabañas. La salida está cerca así que sólo tenemos que correr rápido ¿Bien? – indicó. Yo asentí, de nuevo.

Bien… - sabía que esto se ponía cada vez más arriesgado. Pero quería estar con Manuel. Hace una semana que no pasaba con él, y sentía que si seguía así… me iba a volver loca. Apenas salía del hotel en Acre y lo único que hacía era visitar el gimnasio y ordenar postres. Si siguiera trabajando con Bella Femme… sería obligatorio estar en Bahía. Tal vez en otro hotel… pero siempre en Bahía. Joachim no podría mandarme a otro estado debido a mi trabajo…

Pero mis semanas con Bella Femme habían acabado. Y no estaba dispuesta a volver a estar bajo el mando de Ray. Mucho menos sabiendo que podría golpearme si no hacía lo que él quería.

Manuel abrió la puerta y volteó a ver a todos lados. Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor… me indicó que corriera. Yo obedecí y ambos salimos de la cabaña. Agaché mi cabeza, por si acaso, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba fuera del campamento. Sin que nadie me viese. A excepción de los oficiales, que estaban frente a mí ahora, pero ellos ya lo sabían. En cuanto me vieron fuera… supieron que ya no volvería. Nuestro trato terminaba aquí.

Manuel salió poco después, se había quedado cerrando la cabaña. Les agradeció a todos los oficiales y luego tomó mi mano. Me condujo por las calles, que no había olvidado, mientras me colocaba las gafas que me había guardado también. El sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo… y sus rayos me quemaban.

Necesito comprar un bloqueador solar – dije, frotando mi piel, que comenzaba a arder gracias al sol. Y ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana. Manuel señaló un pequeño quiosco de ventas, específicamente con productos del cuerpo. Entre ellos, logré ver un bloqueador solar de coco. Asentí y nos dirigimos a éste. Pero en cuanto dimos el primer paso, alguien gritó el nombre de Manuel entre la gente. Ambos nos volteamos a buscar al dueño de esa voz. Apareció en medio de la calle, tratando de hacerse espacio para llegar con Manuel y seguro pedirle una foto o un autógrafo.

Le dije a Manuel que iría por el bloqueador mientras él atendía a su fan. Me entregó un par de _reales_ y le dije que tardaría. Me di media vuelta y comencé a cruzar la calle. Volteé a ver a Manuel, él ya estaba hablando con el chico que gritó su nombre, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a verme. Asegurándose que todo estuviera bien. Volteé de nuevo al quiosco, y noté que las personas estaban haciendo una fila. Me coloqué en el lugar que me correspondía y esperé a mi turno. La fila avanzaba rápido, así que no había prisa.

Volteé a ver de nuevo a Manuel, él ahora se tomaba un par de fotos con el chico. Parecía que se iba a demorar un poco ahí. Manuel seguía sin quitar su ojo de mí… y eso, en cierto de sentido, me hacía sentir protegida. Por fin llegó mi turno y pedí el bloqueador solar de coco que había visto. Costaba ocho _reales._ Pagué y salí de la fila.

Pero justo al dar la vuelta, un perro salió detrás del quiosco de ventas y comenzó a ladrar agresivamente. Me apresuré a alejarme del perro y cruzar la calle, antes que se atreviera a saltar sobre mí y morderme, sin voltear a ver a los lados como casi siempre solía hacerlo.

¡Cuidado!

¡Jane! – escuché que gritó Manuel. Me de media vuelta rápido, esperando ver lo que fuera que tanto alarmaba la gente… y a Manuel.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi un auto rojo acercándose directamente hacia mí. Yo me encontraba a mitad de la calle. Lista para sentir cómo el auto me golpeaba en las piernas…

Capitulo Ciento Diez

El impacto hizo que me desequilibrara y cayera al suelo. Por suerte, el auto paró justo a tiempo y lo único que logró fue golpearme las piernas. Aunque no fue un golpe duro. A decir verdad, fue como sentir a un perro muy grande lanzarse a ti de emoción. Pero el susto estaba ahí. Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza y mi mente no dejaba de reproducir el momento fugaz. Era algo así como ver pasar todo tan rápido que luego no sabía si había sido mi imaginación la que estaba jugando conmigo… o si había sido real.

Por cómo todos a mí alrededor me miraban con espanto… sabía que había sido real.

Manuel llegó corriendo hasta mí a toda prisa. Miré mis rodillas y descubrí un pequeño golpe que comenzaba a sangrar en ella. Mi codo también ardía, puesto que había caído de espaldas y tuve que detenerme con mis codos. Pero fue el derecho el que resultó herido.

Fue entonces que escuché el sonido de una puerta abrirse. El conductor del auto rojo que casi me mata bajó del auto y se acercó a mí. En cuanto apareció y quitó las gafas de sus ojos, Manuel se puso en pie tan rápido que no pude frenarlo para evitar que le golpeara la cara al tipo y le rompiera, al menos, dos dientes.

El tipo se tambaleó hacia atrás y se sostuvo la mandíbula con su mano. Su boca sangraba y, al escupir, mis sospechas de que Manuel le había roto los dientes se comprobaron al ver cómo uno ensangrentado salía de su boca y rebotaba en la calle. Fue sólo un diente.

¿Y eso a qué viene, imbécil? – preguntó el tipo, con una voz adolorida y poco entendible. Una vez leí que el esmalte dental era la parte más dura del cuerpo humano… incluso más que el hueso…

¿Cómo sería que te rompieran los dientes?

¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? ¡Casi matas a mi novia, estúpido! – contestó Manuel, desesperado y furioso. La adrenalina y el temor de casi ser aplastada por un auto me hizo revolver el estómago y que las náuseas se presentaran. Hace tiempo que la anemia desapareció de mi organismo, y eso se convirtió en algo muy positivo. Pero, de cualquier forma, vomitar era una maldición… que acompañaba a las otras maldiciones de mi vida. Como por ejemplo tener yesos. Aunque la venda que llevaba en mi brazo no era etimológicamente un yeso… igual tenía que llevar algo que cubriera una extremidad de mi cuerpo para evitar un daño mayor de la causa del efecto. Y eso significaba, para mí, un yeso.

¡Ella se atravesó! ¡Apenas tuve tiempo para frenar! – se defendió el tipo robusto y del mismo porte que Manuel. Esto era raro. ¿Por qué un tipo con aspecto militar entrenado no respondía a un golpe que lo dejó sin diente? No es que quisiera que eso pasara, porque no iba a permitir que golpeara a Manu… pero… si tenía la capacidad para defenderse… ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

¿Me estás diciendo que la culpa es de ella? – preguntó Manuel, de forma amenazante. Entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. El tipo grandulón lo miró con temor, al darse cuenta que lo que había dicho podía acabarlo. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Manuel lo veía de frente. No bajaba la mirada… ni la subía. Lo miraba recto y firme. Ambos eran de la misma estatura. Yo sabía que si alguien del porte de Manuel lo golpeara… él respondería igual. Y por eso me confundía la actitud del "Chico de Roca", puesto que era mucho más robusto que Manuel y parecía una rata asustada. Más bien…

Era una rata asustada.

Manuel… - lo llamé, con la voz apenas audible que tenía. Todavía seguía en estado de _shock_ por haber sido casi arrollada. Mis piernas no respondían y mi cerebro lo único que procesaba era confusión por la actitud del chico. Manuel volteó a verme y esperó a que dijera algo – Estoy bien, vámonos de aquí. Él tiene razón… fue mi culpa – dije, tratando de calmar las cosas y esperando que fuera lo suficiente para parar lo que podría ser un show de golpes por parte de Manuel al chico cobarde y extraño.

¿Cómo que fue tu culpa? Desde luego que no, Jane. Las cosas se arreglan aq... – pero alguien estrelló su mano hecha un puño en las costillas de Manuel desde atrás y lo mandó al suelo del impacto. Ahogué un grito del susto y mis sentidos despertaron de inmediato. Como si hubieran recibido un baldazo de agua congelada y supieran al instante lo que estaba pasando.

Me levanté de golpe y me acerqué hasta Manuel, que se quejaba del dolor en el suelo y se tocaba el costado izquierdo con miseria. Volteé a ver al chico que lo había golpeado. Aparte del chico cobarde que no hizo nada al recibir un golpe de Manuel, había otro tipo con él. Éste revisaba el rostro de su amigo. Mantenía el rostro del chico ensangrentado en sus manos y limpiaba la sangre de su boca. Era más alto… tal vez alrededor de cinco centímetros más alto. Mucho más robusto. Llevaba una bandana en su cabeza y tenía una impresionante barriga de ebrio. Tenía barba rubia y sus cejas eran iguales. Vestía una camiseta interior blanca y una chaqueta de jean de mangas arrancadas. Lo combinaba un pantalón jean azul y unos botines de suela gruesa. Además… en sus gordos brazos, justo debajo del hombro, lucía un tatuaje de pandilla y un pendiente dorado resaltaba en su oreja derecha.

Todo un pandillero.

Mis sentidos se helaron cuando el tipo aterrador volteó a ver en mi dirección y me dedicó una mirada escalofriante. Como si me estuviera asesinando con los ojos. O como si el propio diablo estuviera poniendo sus ojos sobre los míos. La gente comenzaba a desalojar alrededor. Quedaban sólo los vendedores y pocos compradores. Además de aquellos que estaban interesados en saber qué pasaba aquí. El tipo no quitaba sus ojos de mí, pero tampoco dejaba de limpiar la boca de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando ésta estuvo limpia y sin una gota de sangre, el _herido_ le bajó la mano al _amenazante_ y pareció que le dijo que se sentía mejor. Justo cuando acabó de decirlo, el otro acercó sus labios a los del _herido_ y formaron un asqueroso y extraño beso.

Desvié mi vista con Manuel, quien también miraba con horror la escena y arrugaba su frente. Pero sabía que la arrugaba por el dolor. También sabía que después que terminara el beso del horror entre los dos pandilleros, el más aterrador vendría de vuelta. Posiblemente a matar a Manuel por agredir a su… novio.

No era que me dieran asco los gays. En realidad, me caían muy bien. Dylan, por ejemplo, era homosexual y era un arcoíris andante. Y casi todos resultaban ser alegres y cariñosos. Pero… una pareja homosexual… en la que ambos tipos son dos "Monstruos espanta humanos" que tienen aspecto de ser unos completos machos alfa con quien nadie debe meterse y les gusta asistir a bares con bailarinas semidesnudas todas las noches… de verdad me daba miedo. Y, por la expresión inicial de Manuel… me alivié al no ser la única.

Maldición… - susurró Manuel, cuando toqué su costado izquierdo. Parecía como si tuviera una costilla rota. Pero, al examinarlo con cuidado, noté que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sólo se trataba del dolor. Pero ése _dolor_ lo estaba matando. Y el tipo de dos metros ya estaba caminando hacia nosotros…

Pero no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Manuel. Tenía un partido importantísimo hoy y no iba a perdérselo por culpa mía, ni por culpa del gay monstruo que ya tenía frente a mí, con su nariz arrugada y sus manos hechas puños, que apretaba con fuerza inigualable. Mis piernas, que dolían por parte del golpe del auto, comenzaron a temblar y no sabía qué decir para evitar que acabara con Manuel, que seguía quejándose del dolor en el suelo.

Yo había visto cuando lo golpeó en las cotillas… y había sido un fuerte golpe. Uno que probablemente me hubiese dejado inconsciente a mí.

¿Quieres apartarte, perra? – dijo, con un tono escalofriante y pesado. No tenía que dejarme intimidar.

No – dije, segura de mí misma y cruzándome de brazos. El tipo entrecerró los ojos y me miró con rabia. Extendió sus dedos, estirándolos, y después volvió a apretarse los puños. Sus hombros se elevaban brutalmente, debido a su respiración agitada.

Jane… - susurró Manuel, con un poco de temor en su tono empleado. Fue cuando el tipo estancó su inmensa rodilla en mi estómago con fuerza sobrenatural y me sacó todo el aire que tenía dentro de él - ¡Jane! – gritó Manuel, poniéndose en pie y tratando de golpear al tipo en el rostro. Pero éste alejó su rodilla de mi estómago y tomó a Manuel por el cuello de la camisa. Lo acercó a su rostro… tanto que sus narices se juntaron. El tipo veía a Manuel de manera asesina. Apretaba los dientes y gruñía horrible. Manuel tenía un rostro adolorido y desafiante. Pero se transformó en uno muy adolorido luego de recibir un frentazo por parte del tipo de dos metros. Por suerte, Manuel no pareció recibir algún daño en su cabeza. Nada más que el dolor del golpe y la conmoción rebotando dentro de su cabeza. Yo no tenía nada de fuerzas para siquiera levantarme. Y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Manuel. El tipo le susurraba cosas y lo seguía tomando por la camisa.

Hasta que, en un momento repentino, Manuel golpeó la entrepierna del tipo con su rodilla y después estrelló su codo en la espalda de éste, haciendo que cayera al suelo, quejándose del dolor. Como lo estuvo Manuel hace un rato.

¡Eso te enseñará a no golpear a mi novia! – exclamó, con furia. Pero el chico alargó su pierna e hizo un movimiento de atracción por detrás del pie de Manuel y éste resbaló, hincado por parte de una pierna y recibiendo, luego, un golpe con el zapato de suela gruesa en el pecho.

Manuel salió disparado hacia atrás y rebotó con la espalda en el suelo. El dolor en mi estómago seguía igual, pero no me importó en absoluto. Me levanté de mi posición fetal y cojeé hasta donde Manuel se había detenido. No llegué a tiempo, puesto que el tipo pateó los costados de Manu tantas veces que comencé a llorar del horror. Ninguno sangraba, pero eso era lo de menos. El chico esbozaba furioso un "Y esto te enseñará a no golpear a mi novio", mientras golpeaba a Manu. Pero paró de hacerlo cuando fijó su vista en mí.

No me dejé aterrar. Si agredirme a mí terminaría con esto de una vez por todas, entonces estaba de acuerdo. No podía soportar otro segundo más ver cómo golpeaba a Manu como si fuera un saco de boxeo. El maldito no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo. Manuel me estaba protegiendo a mí, era lo que cualquier novio hubiese hecho…

 _Espera…_

Ven acá, _Jane_ – dijo el tipo, mencionando mi nombre con repugnancia y desprecio. Su paso aterrador hacia mí hacían que mis impulsos quisieran correr de aquí y encerrarme en un cuarto con cien mil soldados alrededor de él, protegiéndome del grandulón que parecía la versión rubia de Pie Grande. Pero no corrí. Ni me moví. Me mantuve de pie, justo al lado del auto rojo… esperando el temido golpe que estaba segura que iba a recibir.

Pero, cuando el puño se acercaba con toda velocidad hacia mí, no pude evitar no apartarme del rumbo. El puño del tipo se estrelló contra la ventana del auto de su novio y se hizo trizas. Manuel gritaba mi nombre con fuerza y trataba de ponerse en pie.

Los vidrios grandes cayeron a nuestros pies y el tipo me veía cada vez más furioso y asesino. Así que, evadiendo su segundo intento de golpe, me agaché y gateé a través de sus piernas, hiriendo mis manos por los vidrios rotos, pero tomando conmigo uno de los pedazos más grande y afilados. Como arma de defensa.

Me levanté de pronto y sentí cómo un enorme y pesado objeto golpeaba mi espalda y me empujaba hacia adelante, con impulso impresionante. Había sido el zapato del tipo, con su gruesa suela como dientes de acero y talla de ogro gigante. Logré recuperar el equilibrio de nuevo y evitar caerme. Pero al darme la vuelta, noté que el tipo ya estaba frente a mí, con su mano extendido en dirección a mi rostro, listo para, posiblemente, tomarme de la cabeza y dirigirla hasta su rodilla, para dejarme totalmente inconsciente.

Pero mis temores me llevaban, siempre, a hacer las cosas más estúpidas que cometo en mi vida. Pero que, al mismo tiempo, muchas veces me habían salvado la vida.

Así que, dominada por el temor, tomé con fuerza el pedazo de vidrio que sostenía en la mano y lo impulsé con fuerza, dirigiéndolo en el rumbo que la gigantesca mano venía hacia mí. Cerré mis ojos del miedo y esperé al grito de dolor por parte del grandulón.

Pude sentir cómo el vidrio atravesaba la mano del chico y penetraba hasta salir por el otro extremo de su mano.

Pero no escuché el grito que tanto esperaba. Simplemente escuché un gruñido violento y lleno de dolor. Pero, con su mano libre, tomó mi cabeza y la obligó inclinarse hacia abajo, dirigiéndola directo a su rodilla.

Manuel hundió otro pedazo de vidrio roto en el hombro del brazo que sostenía mi cabeza y disminuyó la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en mí. Por lo que choqué contra su rodilla… pero apenas fue un choque al que podría definirse como doloroso. Fue sólo un toque de cuerpos.

El tipo se quitó el vidrio que yo le clavé en la mano, apretando sus dientes y dejando salir mucha sangre. Sin dudarlo, tomé el brazo de Manuel y lo halé fuera de ese lugar. El tipo aterrador seguía quitándose el otro vidrio de la piel, mientras el otro se acercaba a él y le preguntaba cómo estaba.

Yo me apresuré a caminar hacia una casa de huéspedes que vi a lo lejos. Manuel cojeaba y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Pero necesitaba que siguiera esforzándose. Tenía que revisarlo y chequear que no estuviera tan grave. Tenía que asegurarme de que no le pasara nada. No podía permitir que tuviera un daño interno. No por mi culpa.

Llegamos a la casa de huéspedes y entramos sin avisar. La recepcionista nos miró con susto, pero al ver que lucíamos adoloridos, nos guio por el pasillo hacia una habitación que tenía una cruz blanca en la puerta. Había una cómoda cama con un edredón café en el centro, y una puerta que conducía a un baño que a lo lejos parecía estar impecable.

Manuel, ven acá – dije, conduciéndolo a la cama y dejando que se recostara. Alcancé una silla de madera que encontré al lado de la puerta del baño y me puse a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano y acariciándole con cariño. La señora dijo algo a lo que no presté atención. Pero me limité a asentir y eso sirvió para que se retirara y nos dejara solos.

De todas formas… si le hubiera prestado atención, no le hubiera entendido por el portugués. Así que no había cometido ninguna falta de respeto o estupidez.

Manuel miraba el techo con tranquilidad, pero respiraba agitado. Yo lo miraba a él. No parecía tener ningún rasguño. De no ser porque yo había visto cómo el tipo lo golpeaba con fuerza y por su estado de dolor… juraría que sólo se trata de aburrimiento por parte de él.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté, tomando con mis dos manos la suya. Entrelacé una de las mías con la suya y con la otra acariciaba sus largos dedos. Manuel presionaba su mano con la mía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa adolorida.

Para serte sincero… - comenzó, con voz ronca y forzada – Me siento invencible – dijo. Yo reí, más por los nervios, a eso y negué con la cabeza. Mis ojos seguían húmedos de las lágrimas que cayeron por las imágenes de ver a Manuel ser golpeado por un idiota.

Cariño, lo siento… - pero me cortó, como si estuviera esperando a que dijera eso.

No, no, no… Jane, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Soy yo el que debe disculparse por haberte metido en eso y haber permitido que ese maldito haya puesto sus manos en ti. Y aún más por permitir que te golpeara como si tuvieras la fuerza necesaria para soportar una rodilla de ese tamaño. ¿Te hizo algún daño grave? – preguntó, como si lo acabara de recordar y deseara ser informado de inmediato. Yo negué, mientras acercaba mi mano a sus costillas. Pero Manuel se contrajo y apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

Manuel… debe verte alguien. No creo que estés… - pero me volvió a interrumpir. Había descubierto que algo muy común en nosotros era la manera en cómo nos interrumpíamos a cada momento.

Estoy bien, Janie. Lo juro por ti. Sólo necesito un poco de descanso… es todo ¿Sí? – dijo, mirándome a los ojos y no dejando ver alguna señal de engaño o mentira en ellos. Sus ojos azules no mostraban ni más luz ni más oscuridad. Eran los mismos de siempre. Los puros y hermosos ojos que tenían encerrados en dos zafiros finos al cielo completo. Por lo que sabía que me decía la verdad.

Está bien – susurré, tomando otra vez su mano y acercándola a mis labios, donde la deje por un buen rato.

Manuel cerró sus ojos y se acomodó para descansar. Todavía eran las diez de la mañana. Aún tenía tiempo para descansar y prepararse. Así que esperé a que se quedara dormido. Parecía un ángel cuando cerraba sus ojos y trataba de descansar. Todo su cuerpo se relajaba y su rostro no dejaba ver ni una pizca de preocupación en ningún momento.

Me gustaría que fuese así todo el tiempo. Pero si quería que o Manuel o yo permaneciéramos tranquilos por el resto de la vida… teníamos que cerrar nuestros ojos y descansar para siempre…

En otras palabras… estar muertos.

No funciona… - dijo Manuel, abriendo sus ojos de nuevo y atrapándome admirándolo. Pero no tocó el tema – No puedo descansar sin ti – dijo, mirándome de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño.

Claro que sí, lo has hecho una semana entera en la que no estuve contigo – razoné, sonriendo honesta y sin quitar mi vista de sus ojos. Manuel negó.

No, Jane. Cerrar tus ojos por diez horas seguidas y aislarte un momento de la realidad no es una definición de "Descanso". Yo descanso cuando tú estás a mi lado. Porque sé que estás a salvo. Y si estás a salvo… yo me siento en paz. Y si estoy en paz… puedo descansar. Sean un par de horas… o la eternidad. ¿Entiendes? – yo sonrío, mostrando los dientes.

Creo que sí…

Capitulo Ciento Once

Manuel soltó mi mano y se detuvo en seco. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que me vería luego. Me entregó un pasaje de autobús y varios reales que no pude descifrar cuánto era en total. Se nos había hecho tarde y su partida hacia Porto Alegre era en cinco minutos. Por suerte, Manuel ya tenía su equipaje listo y el campamento todavía quedaba cerca. Lo vi alejarse con rapidez mientras yo sostenía lo que sus manos tuvieron hace no más de diez segundos.

Sabía que yo también tenía que tomar un autobús hacia Porto Alegre. Era difícil encontrar taxis en esa ciudad, por lo que un autobús era mi única opción viable y confiable. Así que no dudé en guardar los reales en mi bolso y no solté el pasaje de autobús hacia Porto Alegre. Caminé hasta una tienda de turismo y entré. La campanilla anunció mi ingreso a dicha tienda y el aire que estaba dentro de la tienda invadió con un aroma de extrema comodidad y el suelo de madera, junto con el tapizado de cazador, me hizo sentir de vuelta en Alemania.

Busqué en la tienda un mapa completo de Brasil. Había unos que sólo marcaba la extensión territorial, pero no detallaba las ciudades, capitales, estados o calles. La tienda era grande, por lo que todavía tenía un poco de tiempo para buscar un mapa completo. Además, Manuel tenía mucho qué hacer hoy por la tarde, por lo que, si me iba en este momento, me aburriría mucho en Porto Alegre, y lo más probable sería que Joachim me viera y se preguntara qué demonios hacía allá. Aunque, de todas formas, tenía mi excusa. Mi boleto de entrada al partido contra Argelia. Le diría que lo había comprado y había ido a ver el partido como un hincha.

Subí las escaleras, encontrándome con un segundo piso totalmente iluminado y lujoso. Había un candelabro en el centro de la tienda, muy bonito y se notaban lo ceros que pertenecían a su valor. Volteé a ver a las mercancías que estaban expuestas en el segundo piso y noté que se trataba de una biblioteca. Había libreros en filas y éstos se dividían en secciones. Las de romance, histórica, nacional, cultural, poesía, etc.

Fui al área de "Literatura Territorial". No sabía que en Latinoamérica existía una categoría llamada así, pero, por el nombre, supuse que en alguno de los libros debería haber un mapa de Brasil. Y, si tenía suerte, estarían divididos por estados y habría un mapa extenso y dedicado sólo a Porto Alegre.

Busqué entre las estanterías algún libro con nombre peculiar y relacionado con mapas de Brasil. Pero lo único que encontraba eran cosas similares al relieve, kilómetros cuadrados por territorio y en dónde se encontraban las mejores tierras de Brasil. Nada que tuviera que ver con mapas, cartógrafos o un tesoro escondido. Todo se cerraba a producción del territorio brasileño.

Pero, entonces… alcé mi vista y descubrí un Atlas nacional. Sólo que estaba muy alto. Si Manuel estuviera aquí, seguro lo alcanzaría sin necesidad de tomar impulso o pararse sobre sus puntas. Pero, a comparación de él, mi estatura no me daba la ventaja de alcanzarlo ni con el mayor de los esfuerzos.

Por suerte, había un banquito azul en una de las esquinas de los libreros. Caminé hasta él y volví para colocarlo frente a la columna donde se encontraba el Atlas que necesitaba. Lo dejé quieto y me subí en él. Tenía una pata más corta que la otra, por lo que se tambaleaba escalofriante y me costaba mantenerlo en equilibrio. Pero no tuve que darle importancia, puesto que tomé el Atlas y comencé a bajar cuidadosamente. El problema fue que las veces que intentaba bajarme de algo resultaba siempre mal. El banquito se tambaleó y yo me desequilibré hacia atrás. Sin embargo, alguien me tomó por los brazos y me puso en pie de nuevo.

Woah… pero qué susto – dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Yo respiraba por la boca, debido a la agitación de mi respiración al sentir que iba a caerme. Me compuse de inmediato y me encontré con un chico de aspecto simpático – Creo que esto es tuyo – dijo, alzando el Atlas, al mismo tiempo que sus cejas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se me había caído el libro. Y lo tomé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gracias – contesté, presionándolo contra mi pecho. El chico, que poseía un uniforme un poco ajustado a su cuerpo, el cual era delgado, me sonrió y dejó ver una muy radiante sonrisa blanca, empequeñeciendo sus ojos, que formaron pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas.

Su gafete decía "Lou". Era castaño, con ojos claros color café y piel bronceada. Un flequillo liso le caía en la frente y, además de ser delgado, tenía un cuerpo ajustado y trabajado. No era un musculoso chico, pero no cabía duda que debajo de aquella camisa polo negra había un abdomen entrenado y cuidado. Era casi de mi misma estatura, y tenía una sonrisa y una mirada encantadora.

¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? – preguntó. Su acento no era común al de los otros brasileños. Tal vez todos tenían su manera de hablarle a un extranjero. Eso… o yo no conocía mucho de los latinos.

La segunda opción era más razonable.

No… vengo de Alemania – contesté, tratando de evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Eran tan claros que parecían puras gemas valiosas. Él simplemente abrió sus ojos, emocionado, y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

¿Enserio? – preguntó. Yo no pude evitar voltear a verlo – La prima de mi mejor amigo es de allá. Ella también vino para apoyar a su país… - se quedó meditando un rato -… a decir verdad… vino para apoyar al jugador del que está enamorada – yo enarqué mi ceja.

¿Y quién es el jugador? – pregunté, riendo y sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, que veían hacia arriban, como queriendo recordar el nombre.

Um… no me acuerdo. Pero sé que su apellido significa "Nuevo" – enarqué ambas cejas y abrí bien mis ojos.

¿Manuel Neuer? – pregunté, con las ganas de estallar de la risa. Era obvio que no era la única en el mundo que estaba loca por Manuel. Es decir… ¿Quién no lo amaría? Especialmente por su forma de ser y lo tierno que todo el tiempo era con alguien. Claro… era tierno cuando no le dabas una razón para no serlo. Lou asintió ante mi pregunta - ¿Y cómo se llama la prima de tu mejor amigo? – pregunté, interesada. Aunque era obvio que si me la encontraba iba a dejarle en claro que Manuel era mío. Podía seguir siendo fan de Manuel… con tal de que no se le ocurriera quitármelo.

Pamela Blake…

¡Por la maldición de Caín! ¡¿Qué demonios tenía que estar haciendo ella aquí?!

Mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Como un globo que es explotado en el momento más intrigante de la fiesta. Mi sangre se heló y recorrió todo mi cuerpo. La emoción que hace un rato tenía, había desaparecido con la esperanza de no ser alguien importante o conocido.

Pero resultó ser… que la coincidencia del maldito destino fue a parar al mismo que yo. No sólo por apoyar a la selección de _nuestro_ país. Sino más bien estar aquí por una sola razón.

Manuel.

Pamela estaba aquí… ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer lo mismo que Kathrin? ¿Tratar de recuperar a Manuel? ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando se enterara que él y yo estamos juntos ahora? ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? La última vez que ella quiso estar con alguien, o al menos que _ella_ _quiso_ , se trataba de Luke. Quien, para ese entonces, estaba saliendo conmigo.

Si Pamela se enteraba que ahora estaba con Manuel, su exnovio, tendría dos razones para detestarme. Pero si no fuera tan regalada como lo es, posiblemente podría conseguirse mejores chicos que los ebrios que la rodean. Era injusto que la única vez que ella se enamoró, tuviera que hacerlo de mi novio, cuando todavía seguíamos saliendo. Y era más injusto que viniera a Brasil para, posiblemente, recuperar a Manuel justo en el momento en que él y yo estuviéramos saliendo. ¿Qué acaso el destino no se hartaba de verme sufrir?

Kathrin había venido a hacerme la vida imposible. Cuando ella desapareció, o al menos estaba desaparecida, de mi vida… parecía que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse mejor. Pero ahora me enteraba que la exnovia de Manuel, con quien tenía sexo casi tres veces a la semana, estaba aquí… en Brasil… el mismo país donde estaba su otra exnovia… y su actual novia.

¿En qué lío se había metido Manuel?

La noticia daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. Imaginar que, con mi buena suerte, me encontrara con Kathrin y Pamela en un centro comercial cerca de la playa.

Kathrin no conocía del todo bien a Pamela. Es decir… ella creía que Pamela Blake se trataba de mí. Por otro lado, Pamela todavía no sabía que yo estaba con Manuel, y ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien como para dignarnos a hablarnos si de casualidad nos encontramos en el camino. Con Kathrin podría ser igual. Simplemente nos ignoraríamos, nos diríamos un par de insultos, y seguiríamos con nuestras vidas.

El asunto era… si nos encontrábamos las tres y yo anduviera tomada de la mano con Manuel. Pamela lo reconocería… y me reconocería a mí. Kathrin… con ella era obvio que se iniciaría una catástrofe.

Pero… ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que las tres nos encontráramos en un mismo lugar… al mismo tiempo… y que nos reconoceríamos? De seguro eran 5 en un millón. No tenía nada por qué preocuparme. Sabía que si Manuel las veía en alguna parte, se alejaría de ellas. Es decir, ambas eran sus exnovias… y estaba conmigo. Una lo engañó con otro y la otra lo hizo adicto a su cuerpo. Tanto que… olvidó ser el Manuel que en realidad es.

De igual modo… si Manuel se las llegara a encontrar, era muy probable que nunca me lo dijera. ¿Para qué afligirme? ¿Para qué permitir que esa noticia me alterara? Manuel no iba a hacerme esto. Estaba segura. Y yo lo comprendía.

El autobús paró en la estación y todos los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. En mi regazo descansaba el libro de empastado grueso y 103 paginas. Como yo quería, cada una de ellas con un mapa distinto al de cada ciudad. Las páginas estaban llenas de polvo y hacían que mi nariz picara de vez en cuando. Pero, con la excusa de no querer perderme en Porto Alegre, lo conservaba.

Todavía me faltaban dos paradas más para llegar a mi destino. Eran las tres de la tarde. El partido no iniciaría hasta las cinco de la tarde. Manuel seguro se encontraba entrenando o en una conferencia. Cualquiera de las dos, igual estaba ocupado.

Me preguntaba cómo estaba Brad. Hace un tiempo que no sabía nada de él. No sabía nada de él ni de Jessica, o Louis. Tampoco había visto a Charlie en un tiempo. Hace rato que no sabía de nadie más que de Manuel. Es decir… sólo hace una semana fui expulsada del campamento de Alemania y enviada a Acre. Durante esa semana no había salido del hotel, o hablado con nadie más que con Manuel.

Me refiero… los dos Manuel.

Un hombre se sentó a mi lado en el autobús y seguimos con el recorrido. El interior del autobús era muy distinto al que yo conocía en Alemania. Aquí, estos eran más sucios e inseguros. Los asientos iban tapizados por cuero y la mayoría de las personas decidían ir paradas en el pasillo.

En Alemania, yo estaba acostumbrada a ir en auto. Pero eso no significaba que no supiera cómo funcionaban. A diferencia de estos, los asientos iban tapizados con tela gruesa y cómoda. Había aire acondicionado, televisor, nadie iba de pie y tenían conexión a internet. Y, por fuera, eran del todo lujosos y limpios.

Casi nadie utilizaba los autobuses allá. Todo el mundo poseía su propio auto o vehículo con qué poder transportarse. La mayoría de personas que ocupaban los autobuses eran niños, ciegos y personas que no podían comprarse un auto.

Miré a través de la ventana el paisaje que pasábamos a una velocidad neutra. No reducía ni aumentaba. El hombre que estaba a mi lado comenzó a roncar como perezoso y caí en la cuenta de que hacía ratos que se había quedado dormido. Volteé a verlo. Su boca estaba abierta y tenía un poco de saliva expuesta por la esquina de su labio, saliendo en forma de baba durmiente.

Qué asco – susurré, casi tan inaudible que juraba que sólo había sido un pensamiento que había gritado en mi mente. Traté de toparme lo mejor que pude al respaldo del autobús y alejarme del hombre. Por su vestimenta, podía adivinar que se trataba de un obrero.

Lo miré con determinación, mientras parpadeaba expectante. No me había percatado que esa muestra de saliva, y esos ronquidos exagerados se debían a un deseo de descanso después de un largo día de explotación a su fuerza de trabajo para alguien que, de seguro, ni siquiera le estaba pagando bien. Su ropa lo decía. Las llagas en sus manos o pies lo decían. El aroma que desprendía lo decía. Desde luego un hombre con una vida ajustada y perfecta no vestiría una camisa a cuadros de color blanco, con manchas de suciedad en varias partes. Tampoco usaría tirantes que sujetaran su pálido y horrible pantalón azul, que le llegaba hasta por arriba de los tobillos. Tampoco usaría unos calcetines combinados con el pantalón o zapatos desgastados. Y tampoco se vería tan cansado como ese señor.

Un hombre de vida perfecta vestiría formalmente. Desprendería un aroma a colonia de marca y estaría muy bien arreglado. Desde luego que no luciría como aquel hombre a mi lado.

En su bolsillo de pecho descubrí un par de billetes en forma de _real_. Los tomé, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y los miré. Por suerte, nadie me veía a mí como para sospechar que era una saqueadora. Así que tomé el dinero en mis manos y lo conté. Estaba tibio… por lo que supuse que había sido extraído de un cajero recientemente.

Eran mil quince _reales_. Que, en euros, se convertían en apenas trescientos. Si este era el sueldo mensual del hombre… ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo? ¿Y si tenía esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Cuántos? Trescientos euros era lo mínimo que yo gastaba por varias cosas. Apenas se podía sobrevivir con eso. ¿Cómo podía _él_ sobrevivir así?

Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a agitarse dentro de mi pecho. Parecido a la lástima y a la pena pero… mucho más fuerte. Este hombre daba todo de él por varias horas… y no conseguía ni siquiera lo suficiente para poder mantenerse él mismo. ¿Qué había de mí? Mi trabajo consistía solamente en posar frente a las cámaras y fingir ser bella. Y por eso… me pagaban miles de euros. También tenía la herencia de mi padre. Estaba convertida en dólares todavía… pero sabía que su herencia sobrepasaba varios de los límites que muchos padres les dejan a sus hijos. Especialmente cuando estos apenas tienen diez o dieciocho.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la próxima parada, por lo que dejé los billetes de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pecho y saqué un par de los que yo tenía en el bolsillo. Los que Manuel me había dejado.

Conté a toda velocidad seis mil setecientos sesenta y cinco _reales_. En euros, equivalía a un valor de dos mil. Los metí deprisa en su bolsillo y me recosté de vuelta en el asiento. En ese momento, el autobús paró y las puertas se abrieron ruidosamente. El hombre a mi lado se despertó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Yo actué de forma natural y volteé a verlo, pero desvié mí mirada rápido.

El hombre se puso en pie con cuidado y caminó en dirección a la salida. Todavía no se percataba del dinero en su bolsillo.

Me sentía bien al haber hecho eso. Haber ayudado a una persona… No me sentía molesta o estúpida. En realidad, sentía que le había hecho un milagro. Varios millones de dólares ya iban a parar a la fundación de Manuel. Era hora de ayudar a alguien más ahí afuera.

Ésta vez… yo había sido el ángel de aquel hombre.

Conseguí que un chico me prestara su teléfono para poder hablarle a Manuel y preguntarle cómo iban las cosas. Fue fácil pedírselo, toda chica había utilizado la técnica del coqueteo con pestañas, cabello y dulce voz para conseguir algo a cambio de un chico. En éste caso… yo necesitaba un teléfono para contactar a mi novio. Manuel respondió al tercer tono.

Soy yo – dije, antes que preguntara quién era. Escuché una risa del otro lado de la línea por parte de él. Y no pude evitar sonreír.

Sabía que eras tú – fue lo que respondió. Yo reí – Acabo de salir de la conferencia, estoy en camino al estadio para charlar sobre el plan de juego y comenzar a calentar. Falta… - supuse que estaría revisando su reloj -… justo una hora para que dé inicio el partido ¿Ya estás aquí?

¿Sabías que adoro tu voz? – pregunté, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y mirando hacia el cielo, que comenzaba a oscurecerse ya.

¿De verdad? – preguntó, como si no lo creyera. Yo hice un sonido afirmativo con mis labios juntados - ¿Entonces estarías dispuesta a escucharme hablar estupideces por el resto de tu vida? – preguntó, como si fuera un reto.

Con tal de que estés conmigo y no te vayas… lo haría – dije, defendiendo mi postura. Quería ver a Manuel. Quería pasar cada segundo de mi vida con él. Y aunque sabía que era imposible que eso fuera a pasar, me gustaba disfrutar con él los momentos que teníamos juntos. Incluso si era por vía telefónica.

¿A dónde más querría ir sin ti, Janie? Tú eres todo para mí. Algo así como… lo es el nerd con sus gafas. O… los gatos con la lana, o… los zombies con los sesos…

Eres tan romántico, Manuel

Pero así me amas ¿O no? – preguntó, y juraría que estaba enarcando sus cejas. Yo reí y negué con la cabeza.

Así es… con tus comparaciones extrañas también lo eres todo para mí – escuché una risa al otro lado de la línea – Estoy en camino – dije, respondiendo a su pregunta inicial - ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer por esta hora mientras tú entrenas? – pregunté, mirando hacia atrás y observando cómo el chico me miraba sonriente. Seguro que imaginaba que le daría un beso en la mejilla por haber sido amable. _Sigue soñando_

Pues… - comenzó, como si estuviera meditándolo. Yo enarqué mis cejas – Podrías venir a besarme ¿Qué te parece?

Capitulo Ciento Doce

Los pies del hombre se movían con rapidez en dirección a Manuel, quien se quedaba en su lugar mientras no quitaba la vista del que emprendía la carrera por una oportunidad.

Tanto Alemania como Argelia corrían tras el jugador que llevaba la pelota. Alemania en defensa y Argelia en ataque. Mi corazón se aceleraba más al ver que se acercaban una y otra vez más hacia Manuel. Mi corazón podría salirse de mi pecho si no fuera por mis costillas o mi autocontrol. El de camiseta verde volteó a ver hacia los lados en busca de algún compañero, supe entonces que iba a pasársela al jugador que estaba cerca de Manuel. Que tenía mejor posición para marcar. Que podría descontar el marcador.

Ni bien lo hizo y disparó como una bala al arco, haciendo pasar la pelota entre las piernas de Manuel permitiéndola estrellarse en la red del arco y marcar el 2-1. Sin embargo... Alemania seguía un punto por encima de ellos y el partido estaba prácticamente finalizado.

Minutos después se escuchó el silbatazo final del árbitro y los gritos de júbilo y odio se escucharon en todo el estadio presente. Argelia había perdido contra Alemania y les había regalado el boleto a los Cuartos de Final de este viernes, enfrentando a nuestro vecino, Francia.

Observé a Manuel tomar sus cosas y de inmediato fue aplaudido por los alemanes presentes. Pero también abucheado por los hinchas de Argelia y algunos otros. Muchos llevaban la camisa del Real Madrid o del Borussia Dortmund, y precisamente ellos también lo abucheaban. Yo simplemente me limité a rodar los ojos y a aplaudir con orgullo el trabajo que había hecho hoy.

Manuel no sólo había realizado increíbles atajadas. Salió del área en persecución del balón, como si se tratase de un defensa, y bloqueo el disparo del jugador de Argelia, mandándolo a un tiro de esquina. Bloqueó otro balón con la cabeza, igualmente fuera del área. En realidad... salió tantas veces del área para despejar y defender su arco, debido a que la defensa del equipo estaba muy mal parada, y realizó un trabajo excepcional. Si él no era el mejor arquero del mundo... no sabía quién era. Manuel había hecho un trabajo excepcional y eso yo nadie lo podía negar.

Tomé mi bolso y caminé en dirección a la salida. Ésta vez no estuve en los asientos VIP, como pasó la vez contra Portugal. Aquella vez había sido Joachim quien me había puesto en esos asientos. Pero ésta vez era distinto. Joachim no tenía que verme aquí. Se suponía que yo estaba en Acre, lejos de Manuel. Lejos de que él se pudiera distraer de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo aquí.

Justo iba pasando por las gradas del estadio en dirección a las salidas, cuando una chica salió de las filas de las butacas y chocó conmigo, derramando su té helado en mi ropa.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Soy una tonta, arruiné tu camisa - dijo, tapándose la boca y optando una voz afligida y aguda - ¡Pero qué tonta! Discúlpame por favor... - suplicó, con su boca tapada y mirándome por detrás de las gafa oscuras de sol que llevaba puestas.

No te preocupes - dije, haciendo un ademán con la mano, demostrando que de verdad no importaba. La chica relajó los hombros y negó con la cabeza, disculpándose una vez más por lo sucedido.

Tenía un rostro ovalado y rosado, llevaba una coleta alta y su cabello rubio parecía haber sido alisado últimamente. Era más baja que yo y tenía unos labios finos y un poco rosados. No podía verle los ojos debido a las gafas, pero la camisa que llevaba me decía a toda costa que venía de Alemania.

La chica pareció sentirse incómoda cuando notó que la veía demasiado, así que sonreí sin ganas y seguí mi camino en dirección a la salida. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿La habría visto antes? Porque examinarla hizo que mi sexto sentido se activara. No por precaución o emoción. Sino como... una ligera incomodidad o cosquilleo. Como si ella tomase un papel representativo dentro de mi vida.

Las únicas rubias que conocía eran Pamela Blake y Jessica. Y ninguna de ellas se parecía a la que recién acababa de ver. Primeramente... porque la chica me pidió perdón. Segundo... me rogó el perdón.

Si jamás la había visto y no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era... ¿Por qué me había causado incomodidad? ¿Sería una bruja? ¿Me puso un hechizo en cuando el té cayó en mí? ¿Había sentido su incomodidad tan fuerte? Era extraño. No me pasaba eso nunca a menos que me encontrara con alguien familiar y no lograra reconocerlo. Pero si fuese conocida mía... tal vez ella me habría saludado.

O tal vez sólo estaba delirando.

Caminé en dirección al baño de mujeres, pero éste estaba lleno. Y al ver a tantas chicas formándose para ir a los mismos baños... me dio terror. Ni loca pensaba entrar en un baño tan lleno, principalmente porque no iba a entrar sólo para quitarme la camisa y limpiarla... cuando había otras chicas que seguro morían por hacer sus necesidades.

Salí del mar de cuerpos y me encaminé hacia un mapa de la edificación que había visto al entrar al estadio. Recordaba muy bien en dónde lo había visto, por lo que me fue fácil encontrarlo. El mapa estaba cubierto por un cristal sólido y fuerte, atornillado a una base rectangular cúbica que emergía desde el suelo. Estaba muy limpia y todo alrededor de él estaba muy tranquilo. Se escuchaban las voces, gritos y todo lo de las personas dentro del estadio, pero incluso aquí las paredes amortiguaban los sonidos. El lugar en sí estaba en silencio.

Busqué con la mirada algún otro baño más alejado de las butacas. Había uno cerca de la entrada principal, pero me encontraba muy lejos de ella y descubrí otros baños cerca de los vestidores.

Tenía dos opciones: Caminar al otro lado del estadio, en tacos altos, con ya el dolor en mis piernas de cargarlos dos días seguidos... o arriesgarme en ir a los vestidores y probar mi suerte en si Joachim se llega a enterar que estaba aquí y no en Acre... como se supone que él tiene entendido.

Mi camisa estaba húmeda y molestaba. El líquido del té ya se había hecho pegajoso e incomodaba mucho a mi abdomen y pecho. Miré la ruta necesaria hacia los baños cerca de los vestidores y me encaminé hacia ellos. Rogaba a Dios que estuvieran vacíos y aseados.

Mis pies lloraban con cada paso que daba al frente y hacía la fuerza. Desde ayer llevaba puestos los zapatos, y no había parado de caminar. Hoy por la mañana fue igual. No podía quedarme en un solo lugar sin caminar. Primero... la pelea con los tipos gays, luego la caminata para matar el aburrimiento mientras llegaba el partido. Estuve dando vueltas por todo el perímetro y no podía llamarle a Manuel o verlo o siquiera saber qué estaba haciendo. Joachim se daría cuenta que aún lejos seguía siendo una distracción para Manuel y las cosas empeorarían.

Doblé a la derecha y me encontré con lo que quería encontrar. Los baños estaban ahora frente a mí, justo en la esquina que llevaba a los vestidores. Estaban solos, no había moros en la costa y eso me animó. Caminé con rapidez hacia los de mujeres y cerré la puerta con seguro. Inmediatamente me aseguré que no hubiese nadie más dentro del baño que yo.

Al ser la única ahí, me quité la camisa y la puse encima del largo lavamanos hecho de mármol que estaba en el baño. El enorme espejo dejaba ver mi sostén de lencería negro, y mis pechos alzados. Concentré mi vista en mi abdomen plano y las curvas de mi cintura. Y descubrí el horror... la posible razón por la cual tal vez andaba extraña hoy...

Un gordito.

Si Lindsay o Bruno llegaban a verme en traje de baño o en ropa interior... y descubrían el gordito que se había formado debajo del brazo... era mi fin. Stella me despediría... Machima me despediría... Hugo Boss me rechazaría y lo mismo pasaría con Wella. ¿De dónde había sacado la grasa que se contenía ahí? No la tenía cuando trabajaba con Bella Femme. ¿Habría sido de la Anemia? ¿La depresión de no ver a Manuel durante una semana? ¿Demasiado medicamento?

Sacudí mi cabeza y dejé de pensar en mi futuro si me seguía descuidando. Si bien no había hecho ejercicio en los últimos días... tenía que deshacerme de ese gordito. Mi carrera como modelo se iría al infierno si seguía subiendo de peso...

Pensándolo bien...

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza y tomé un pedazo de papel higiénico. Lo humedecí con el agua del lavamanos y comencé a limpiar la camisa. El té se había vuelto pegajoso y asqueroso. Mi camisa verde dejaba ver la enorme mancha de la bebida y lo único que estaba haciendo era mojarla más. Mi intención no era secarla, sino limpiarla y deshacerle lo pegajoso.

El aire acondicionado dentro del baño hizo que mi espalda y mis hombros comenzaran a estremecerse. El frío golpeaba como puñetazos mi cuerpo y la exposición de éste hacía que temblaran por instinto. Pero mi camisa seguía pegajosa y fea, y no quería sentirme así mientras esperaba a Manuel.

Nuestro plan era irnos de aquí juntos, caminar por la ciudad, regresar al Camp Bahía y esperar a que él tomara sus cosas para venir conmigo a Acre, ya que mañana tenía libre y esta noche podría quedarse conmigo, viajar a Acre, cenar, conocer el pueblo e ir a un parque para dormir al aire libre. Al principio dije que sería muy peligroso... pero Manuel me convenció de que también sería divertido. Y estaríamos juntos.

Luego de quince minutos en el baño y que el olor del té desapareciera, junto con el líquido pegajoso, me puse de nuevo la camisa y me miré en el espejo. La camisa volvía a justarse de nuevo a mi figura y susurré un "maldita sea", debido a que la enorme mancha de agua no iba con mi reputación como modelo. Si Nath me viera... tal vez sólo reiría y bromearía conmigo. Pero si críticos, estilistas, modelos o representantes... o incluso gente más importante, viera a una modelo vestir así...

Sería mi fin.

Solté un resoplido de frustración y finalmente salí del baño de chicas. Justo iba repasando el mapa de vuelta a las butacas en mi mente cuando de reojo alcancé a ver que la puerta del baño de chicos se abre y me golpea en la espalda, haciéndome tropezar y caer al suelo.

Te juro que no lo hago a propósito, Jane - dijo una muy familiar voz a mis espaldas, corriendo hacia mí y sosteniéndome por los hombros - ¿Estás bien? - yo sólo reí.

No podría estar mejor - contesté, dándome la vuelta y juntando sus labios con los míos. Ambos sonreímos en medio del beso y juntamos más nuestros labios, hasta que el aire se nos acabó y nos obligamos a separarnos - ¿Qué tienes conmigo y las puertas? - pregunté, sin poder evitar reír mientras hablaba, provocando que Manuel también lo hiciera.

En realidad... eres tú la que atrae a las puertas como si fueras imán - bromeó. Manuel me ayudó a ponerme en pie y observó de inmediato la enorme mancha en mi camisa... - ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó, señalando la mancha y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Choqué con una chica y ella derramó su té sobre mí - hice una mueca molesta y Manuel rió. Mientras lo hacía, se quitó la sudadera de la selección que llevaba encima y me la entregó. Yo la acepté y sonreí, agradeciéndole. Manuel llevaba la camisa Underwear que suele llevar bajo la camiseta de portero. En este caso... era negra.

Bien... espérame en la zona de las butacas ¿De acuerdo? Si Joachim te ve por aquí... no sé qué más hará contigo... pero no estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo. Y no dejes que nadie te secuestre - señaló, conociendo mi suerte. Hice un gesto de afirmación.

Trataré - respondí. Manuel sonrió y desapareció por la zona que llevaba a los vestidores. Su sudadera me quedaba gigante... mis delgados brazos ni se notaban. Pero eso me agradaba. Mi mancha ya no se notaba y estaba abrigada. El sol se ponía y el frío de la noche ya se venía.

Caminé en dirección a las butacas y deambulé por el pasillo. Mis pies ya dolían así que me dejé caer en el suelo, con mis piernas extendidas frente a mí y el dolor subiendo y bajando desde mis tobillos hasta mis rodillas. Estaba acostumbrada a manejar los tacos, pero no para usarlos dos días enteros. Especialmente cuando tenían el taco grande y pesaban mucho.

Estaba aburrida. Pasaron los minutos y Manuel no llegaba. Tal vez Joachim estaría dando algún sermón o felicitación o qué se yo. Pero se estaba demorando y yo ya me quería ir de aquí. Movía mis pies de lado a lado y jugaba con los dedos de mis manos. Volteaba a ver a todos lados e incluso cerraba mis ojos por largo tiempo. Pero al abrirlos las cosas seguían igual.

No había ni un solo ruido en mis alrededores. Ya todo estaba en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran las sirenas de las ambulancias a lo lejos, o el claxon de los autos o algún que otro auto frenando de golpe. Incluso escuchaba un par de fuegos artificiales, tal vez por la victoria de Alemania y Francia del día de hoy.

El agua de la camisa me seguía incomodando. Pero esta vez por el simple hecho porque estaba húmeda y el frío ya se aproximaba. Podría quitarme la camisa y simplemente quedarme con la sudadera de Manuel. Pero si me levantaba y me iba al baño... y Manuel venía justo en ese momento... lo preocuparía.

Pero de todas formas... Manuel no iba a aparecer ahora mismo.

Así que me puse de pie y caminé en dirección al baño cercano. Ya que esta vez no había nadie, entré con confianza y aseguré la puerta. Verifiqué que fuera la única dentro del baño y rápidamente me quité la sudadera y la camisa. No pude evitar echar una rápida mirada al gordito bajo el brazo, que amenazaba y desigualaba la tonificación de mi demás torso. Rápidamente me puse la sudadera para ocultarlo y me sonreí, arreglándome el cabello y soltando una gran bocanada de aire.

Miré mi camisa a mi lado, obviamente no la iba a cargar durante todo un trayecto. No pensaba hacer eso. Así que la doblé y la dejé en una esquina del lavamanos. Tal vez alguien necesite una camisa. Y salí del baño.

Como predije, Manuel seguía sin aparecer. La tardanza me estaba desesperando y ya no tenía nada que hacer. El sol se había puesto y la iluminación del pasillo, y la oscuridad de la noche mostrándose a través del cristal de la puerta que conducía a las butacas, no le daban un ambiente cómodo a mi posición.

Fue cuando escuché voces a lo lejos, varias voces. Mi única reacción fue correr de nuevo a los baños y cerrar la puerta, esperando que los dueños de las voces pasaran rápido. Tal vez eran los jugadores de Alemania, o los entrenadores, y quizá Manuel venía con ellos. O tal vez los de mantenimiento. No estaba segura, y ni quería averiguar quiénes eran. Si no era Manuel, no me importaba.

...felicito por haber conseguido el premio. Es decir... ¡Tú fuiste el mejor del partido! ¡Definitivamente eres el hombre del partido! Atajaste los balones más difíciles y si no fuera por ti... ellos nos habrían goleado - escuché que dijo una voz. Era un poco distante, por lo que supuse que todavía no pasaban por aquí.

Sí, amigo - habló otro. Hablaban en inglés... lo que era muy extraño - No sé quién se cree el arquerito alemán, pero obviamente no está a tu nivel. Sólo por querer que todo el mundo hable de él... casi arriesga a su equipo. Consiguió ser Tendencia Mundial en Twitter, pero no ganó como mejor del partido - intentó razonar.

¡Porque no lo fue! - volvió a decir el que inició, se escuchaban más cerca - ¿Quién se creía? Su trabajo es ser arquero, si no le gusta, no debería poner en riesgo a su equipo. Seguro que no lo ponen para el próximo partido. Es tan vergonzoso que un arquero, en especial de su nivel de retrasado, te achique como un defensa y no logres esquivarlo. Vamos, hermano... ¿Enserio ni uno lo pudo esquivar? ¿A un solo hombre? ¡Es el arquero! ¡No un maldito defensa! - sentí que mis manos se formaron en un puño tan cerrado y presionado que mis uñas habían herido mis palmas. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y un dolor de cabeza comenzó a surgir desde la médula superior. Mi respiración se tornó agitada y mi nariz parecía arrugarse.

Todo lo que quiere es fama - insultó otro, parecía que se iban alejando poco a poco de los baños.

Todo lo que quiere es demostrar que es "El mejor del mundo", pero dime... ¿Hizo las atajadas de nuestro Rais? ¡No! ¿Puede hacerlas? ¡Claro que no! Rais es el mejor arquero del mundo. Manuel no le llega ni a los talones... - las voces por fin desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en silencio que indicaba que se habían ido. La furia que sentía salía por mi nariz y mis orejas. Lo que habían dicho... era estúpido.

Esperé unos minutos más, para tranquilizarme, y luego abrí la puerta, silenciosamente para asegurarme que nadie estuviese en el pasillo además de mí. Y, cuando estuve segura, salí y lancé la puerta de manera furiosa, maldiciendo a los jugadores de Argelia y sus estúpidos comentarios. Manuel es el mejor arquero del mundo. Su amado Rais jamás habría tenido las agallas que tuvo Manuel para defender su arco, mejor de lo que los defensas lo estaban haciendo. Era cierto que Manuel tomó un riesgo muy costoso, pero él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Conocía a Manuel, y él no haría algo arriesgado... sabiendo que o bien no es correcto o si no está seguro si lo es.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí dando vueltas impacientemente por el pasillo. ¿En dónde demonios estaba Manuel? Ya casi pasaba una hora y mis ánimos ya no estaban tan calmados como antes. Si se trataba de una broma, desde luego que no me reiría. Quería irme de aquí. Celebrar con Manuel la muy merecida victoria de Alemania y, sobre todo, la perfecta actuación que había tenido Manuel hoy. Sin duda no era mi noche. Una tonta me bañó con su té, me había crecido un gordito, mi camisa me incomodaba, unos idiotas decían que Manuel no era un buen arquero y ahora él mismo me dejaba esperando una hora completa, aburrida, y desesperada.

Si Manuel no aparecía en cinco minutos... iría yo misma a los vestidores y lo buscaría. No me importaba si Joachim me veía. No estaba de humor para que alguien me reprendiera o me dijera algo en mi contra. El dolor de cabeza era leve, pero presente. Era una molestia en el cuello y eso hacía que mi autocontrol presionara los puños una y otra vez, sabiendo perfectamente que era una señal de querer golpear algo. O a alguien.

Necesitaba desahogarme...

Y ya sabía cómo hacerlo...

Capitulo Ciento Trece

Estaba a punto de ir en busca de Manuel, cuando su rostro finalmente apareció. Traía una camisa azul marino con cuello V y unos pantalones negros. Venía revisando su teléfono y en cuanto me vio, lo guardó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

¿Lista? – preguntó, tomando mi mano y entrelazándola con la suya. Pero yo seguía enfadada y con ganas de desahogarme. Necesitaba eso… sabía que lo necesitaba…

Necesito un trago – dije, sin mostrar emoción alguna o indicar síntomas de resfriado. Era cierto que odiaba el alcohol, pero sabía la sensación que se sentía cuando el alcohol bajaba por la garganta y el olvido de la realidad se presentaba. Era justamente lo que necesitaba. No pensar en nada. Olvidar lo que los jugadores de Argelia habían dicho y seguir después con mi vida. Pero primero necesitaba un trago. No quería emborracharme, pero sí al menos sentir la pesadez del alcohol y la presión en la cabeza. Con eso sería suficiente.

¿Qué? – preguntó Manuel, deteniéndose y mirándome con confusión. Manuel sabía que yo odiaba el alcohol, y el hecho de haberle dicho esto… era como presentar evidencia de que no era la real yo.

No me siento bien… necesito alcohol – expliqué, evadiendo el tema de lo que dijeron los jugadores de Argelia respecto a Manuel.

Pues no vas a sentirte mejor con el alcohol. ¿Qué tienes? Podemos pasar a una farmacia… - corté.

No, Manuel. Necesito un trago – dije, muy convencida de esto y no dando lugar a más rodeos por parte de Manuel. Pero esto, para él, era muy raro. Me conocía a la perfección y pedirle alcohol no iba con la usual _Jane_.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, con un semblante serio y angustiado. Manuel se cruzó de brazos y esperó a mi respuesta. Pero yo estaba en blanco. Simplemente no podía decirle lo que había escuchado. ¿Para qué? Manuel no necesitaba escuchar eso y a mí ni me tenía que importar. Pero era algo casi tan personal que la ira no me abandonaba. No podía creer que hubiesen personas que tuvieran la necedad de insistir en que existía alguien mejor que Manuel. Porque no era así. Mientras Manuel siguiera haciendo lo que hace… él sería el mejor.

Me encontré a Pamela Blake en las butacas. Me derramó el té encima a propósito y… - me cortó.

¿No me dijiste que habías chocado con alguien? – preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y todavía esperando una explicación. Mis mentiras no solían ser las mejores. A decir verdad… era pésima para mentir. Pero ésta vez trataba de hacer lo mejor – Y… ¿Pamela está aquí? – _Cierto… Manuel no lo sabe_.

Te mentí porque no quería… que… te angustiaras o supieras que estaba aquí – me mordí el labio, como intimidada. Yo esperaba que Manuel no notara mis fosas nasales. Usualmente, cuando miento, mis fosas se abrían y se cerraban repetidamente. Era un instinto de estar haciendo lo incorrecto. Y no sabía si Manuel sabía esa debilidad de mí.

¿Y por eso quieres alcohol? – preguntó, todavía no convencido de lo que quería. Esto estaba mal. Le estaba mintiendo a mi novio sólo para conseguir un trago. ¿En qué clase de hipócrita me ubicaría en este momento? Yo confiaba en que sería de las pocas veces en mi vida que pediría un trago. Pero le estaba mintiendo _a Manuel_ sólo para conseguirlo. Y eso no me hacía sentir para nada mejor.

No _quiero_. _Necesito_. Sólo quiero olvidar lo que pasó y desahogarme y distraerme… ¿Puedes? – pregunté, en un tono cansado y suplicante. Me acerqué a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, mencionando su nombre repetidas veces a modo de súplica. Manuel lo meditaba. Se quedaba en silencio mientras yo lo llamaba y le rogaba que me llevara a un bar. Manuel inhalaba y exhalaba, meditándolo. Y su tardanza en responder era mucho peor que la de aparecer. Pero aun así… esperé.

De acuerdo – respondió, como a regañadientes. Alcé mi vista para mirarlo y asegurarme de que lo estuviera diciendo enserio. Él me miraba, directo a los ojos. Y sabía que estaba hablando de verdad.

La música electrónica que resonaba y rebotaba en las paredes con tremenda fuerza hacía que la presión en mi cabeza aumentara con el ritmo de la canción. Manuel iba detrás de mí, cuidándome la espalda. El bar estaba hecho como una taberna de cerveza. Al estilo alemán. Era esa la razón por la que Manuel escogió este lugar. Pero era demasiado pequeño y las personas estaban de pie y en desorden por la pista de baila que había en un lado de la cabaña. Pero la pista se había extendido por todo alrededor. Había personas que platicaban en medio del pasillo o estaban sentados en el taburete del centro. La barra se encontraba al fondo y un _barman_ se encargaba de limpiar los vasos, ya que no había nadie a quién atender.

La mayoría de las personas dentro del lugar eran adultos. De al menos 25 años a los 40. Manuel y yo éramos los más jóvenes dentro del lugar, pero no me sentía incómoda. No venía aquí a hacer nuevos amigos o querer meterme en una conversación. Sólo quería venir y tomar alcohol por un rato, distraerme, si sería posible vomitar, y olvidarme de todo por un momento. Sólo vivir lo que yo quería vivir en ese momento. Sólo distraerme.

Manuel me llevó hasta la barra y nos sentamos de espaldas al _barman_. Con la vista en las personas que charlaban o bailaban. La cabaña estaba oscura y el olor fuerte de cigarrillo y alcohol estaba presente en toda esquina. El olor se impregnaba a mi ropa y fingía que era normal. Pero me daban ganas de toser. Había ido a muchas fiestas con el ambiente idéntico a éste, pero nunca me agradó la pesadez del olor de la droga u otras sustancias. Era muy fuerte para mí. Poco soportable, pero con la distracción de la fiesta… se me pasaba por alto.

¿Quieres alguna bebida en especial? – preguntó Manuel, dándose vuelta para ver al _barman_ y pedir nuestras bebidas. Yo lo medité… pensando en alguna bebida fuerte pero no tan fuerte.

Un _Armagnac_ – dije, pensando en el Brandy de uva que solía pedir papá para Jessica normalmente. Jessica amaba esa bebida y siempre terminaba noqueada por tanto alcohol. Pero ella lo disfrutaba y yo podía ver cómo luego de beber cantidades grandes se olvidaba de todo y de igual forma se reía. Como una bruja, pero al menos se reía. Yo necesitaba reírme. Pero tenía furia en la sangre. Nada bajo el dominio del destino iba a hacerme reír. Por eso era necesario cometer esta estupidez.

Manuel pidió mi bebida, mientras que él pidió un _American_ , también un Brandy. Nunca antes había probado ese tipo de bebida alcohólica, pero siempre me agradó su aspecto oscuro, frío y jugoso. Como si sólo se tratara de un vino cualquiera. Pero ni siquiera era vino.

Mi mirada seguía evaluando a las personas dentro de la cabaña. Ninguna parecía notar que cada vez entraban más personas. Cada quien estaba en lo suyo y yo nos los molestaba. De todas formas… para eso venía yo también. Para centrarme en mi mundo.

Sigo sin creer que sea por eso que quieras un trago – dijo Manuel, apoyando su brazo en el mostrador y mirándome directo a los ojos. Mi perfil era lo único que él veía. Mi vista se clavaba en una chica pelirroja que bailaba tambaleándose en una parte de la cabaña. Venía sola, porque se movía de lado a lado y miraba en todas las direcciones. Su cabello iba ordenado en dos colas de caballo a los lados, y un chaleco con rayas rojas y negras. Sus medias eran iguales, y vestía una camisa de cuero negra, junto con una falda corta, negra también. Sus botas con tacos altos eran de cuero también, y le llegaban hasta las rodillas. El maquillaje que usaba era excesivo, y sus pechos estaban demasiado aplastados por la camisa que llevaba. Yo di un resoplido.

¿Por qué? ¿No me crees? – pregunté, en un tono indignado. Manuel se enderezo, y dejó escapar el aire. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que negaba con la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos. Para luego volverlos a abrir y de nuevo poner su mirada en mi perfil.

Janie… te conozco. Si hubieses visto a Pamela me lo habría dicho. Incluso me habrías dado una bofetada como lo hiciste cuando te encontraste con Kathrin… - corté.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿También la invitaste? – pregunté, fría, y sin voltearlo a ver.

Está bien, Jane… - contestó Manuel, serio, frustrado… y harto - ¿Qué sucede contigo? Antes de desaparecer por los vestidores no estabas tan… fría como lo estás ahora mismo. ¿Pasó algo después de que nos separamos? ¿Una pelea? ¿Discusión? ¿Qué pasó? Porque no estás siendo tú en este momento - habló, como queriendo una explicación real ya mismo. Y es que Manuel tenía derecho de enfadarse, yo estaba exagerando. Si bien estaba molesta por los comentarios que escuché acerca de Manuel, no tenía que mostrarme fría con él, ni con nadie. Eran sólo comentarios de jugadores celosos. Ellos ni siquiera habían pasado a Cuartos de Final, su arquero no había sido lo bastante bueno como Manuel como para mantener vivo a su equipo y eso era una clara demostración de nivel de superioridad. Manuel seguía siendo invencible. Tenía que convencerme de aquello e ignorar lo que jugadores celosos habían dicho. Eran sólo comentarios insignificantes, no tenía por qué molestarme tanto.

Lo siento – dije, negando con la cabeza y volteándolo a ver. Manuel tenía un aspecto impaciente en su rostro. Y un "lo siento" no explicaba nada – Me escondí en el baño y escuché una conversación de unos de los jugadores de Argelia… - expliqué, ésta vez con la verdad. Y por su mirada, supe que Manuel sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad – Ellos… estaban criticándote… estaban diciendo que arriesgaste mucho al equipo, y que sólo querías fama y… que no deberías jugar de defensa porque eres un arquero y que no estabas al nivel de… - suspiré – dijeron muchas cosas que no quiero recordar. No importan pero… fue algo inmaduro lo que dijeron, y me enfureció mucho porque no tienen ningún derecho a criticarte – Manuel alzó una ceja – Su arquero ni siquiera pudo mantener su arco en limpio… y a ti te anotaron gol hasta casi el final del partido. Y tuviste las agallas que ningún otro arquero ha tenido en la historia… y, aunque no sepa mucho de fútbol, sé que lo que hiciste hoy nadie lo ha hecho jamás – concluí, defendiéndolo como siempre lo iría a hacer y dando cien mil razones por las cuales Manuel era el mejor – La próxima vez que escuche a alguien decir algo en tu contra… juro que le llamo a Luke – Manuel estalló en una carcajada sonora y llevó sus manos a su estómago para intentar calmarse.

Y entonces yo le seguí la risa.

Hablo enserio, Manuel – dije, todavía riendo – No sé cómo haces para que los comentarios no rueden por tu cabeza… - dije, mirando mis manos y deshaciendo la sonrisa… hasta convertirla en una débil.

Te acostumbras, Janie – dijo, en un tono comprensivo y encogiendo los hombros. Manuel todavía tenía su sonrisa alegre en el rostro – Aprendes a vivir con eso… porque llega un momento en que descubres a los _haters_ y sabes que lo dicen porque no les agradas. Lo que dicen… lo dicen porque no están de acuerdo con alguien que simplemente no les cae bien. La diferencia es que hablar mal de alguien famoso se hace más espontáneamente que hacerlo de una persona cercana o normal. Los deportistas reciben críticas de comentaristas, ex deportistas, hinchas o demás jugadores. Y eso no me afecta, porque juego a mi estilo y si lo hago así es porque sé que el equipo lo necesita… y que puedo hacerlo. Te acostumbras a escuchar murmureos en contra… pero no importan. Si hay gente que te odia, también hay gente que te quiere. Y no vas a ignorar lo que te dice la gente que te quiere por concentrarte en lo que dicen los que te odian – razonó, dándome una perspectiva mejor de lo que quería dar a entender. Así que le sonreí.

En ese momento el _barman_ dejó las bebidas frente a nosotros y Manuel deslizó un _real_ de 50. El _barman_ lo tomó y atendió a otros clientes más alejados. Manuel me acercó la bebida y vi la copa con el _brandy_ esperando. El olor al alcohol llegó a mis fosas y ocasionó una fuerte presión en mi cabeza.

Se suponía que iba a tomarme la bebida para olvidarme de lo que habían dicho los jugadores de Argelia, y distraerme y dejar que la furia se disolviera. Pero no me había dado cuenta que sólo estaba buscando una excusa para probar el alcohol. Sólo había hecho lo que la gente usualmente hace y al final terminaba por cometer una estupidez. Había dejado que mis impulsos humanos me guiaran al camino más fácil y llegué a creer que el alcohol era la solución de todo. Estaba comenzando a pensar como una alcohólica. O una vendida.

Y es que en realidad… Manuel me había calmado. Necesitaba una risa. Y había olvidado que tenía al chico perfecto para sacarme una. Había olvidado que tenía al chico indicado para tranquilizarme y quitarme la venda de los ojos. Lo había olvidado.

Sin embargo, Manuel no se había ido y había seguido conmigo. No me había dejado de lado y habló en el preciso momento de retractarme de mi decisión inicial. No iba a hacer algo que no me gustaba sólo para olvidar las cosas. Porque había notado que podía olvidarlas de maneras distintas. Sin necesidad de hacer una estupidez.

Ya no quiero, Manuel – dije, apartando el _brandy_ de mi perímetro de olfato cercano. El olor fuerte ya comenzaba a marearme y no me imaginaba mi reacción si llegaba a tomar un poco de eso. Especialmente cuando se suponía que ese tipo de _brandy_ no llevaba mucho alcohol.

Manuel sonrió y atrajo hacia él la bebida. Supuse que se la tomaría él, o la regresaría. O se la regalaría a alguien. No me importaba lo que hiciera con la bebida. De todas formas… ya no la necesitaba.

La canción cambió y en ese momento perdí de vista a Manuel.

Unos chicos, un poco mayor que mí… aunque de la edad de Manuel, se nos habían acercado y nos habían invitado a unos tragos. Manuel les explicó que yo no tomaba y ellos lo aceptaron, por lo que sólo pidieron bebidas para ellos cuatro. El problema había sido que Manuel nunca había probado ese tipo de bebida, que se llamaba… _Bocardi 151,_ un tipo de _Ron_. A Manuel le gustó, y pidió… y pidió… y siguió pidiendo varios tragos más.

Le dije que parara luego de tres tragos, porque el olor del alcohol era demasiado fuerte. A decir verdad, era la bebida más fuerte que había olido en mi vida, y ni me imaginaba qué tan pesada era al ingerirla. Por lo que le ordené que parara.

Para distraerse, los chicos lo animaron a ir a la pista. Manuel quiso que lo acompañara, pero si me metía en el mar de cuerpos que ahora se amontonaban en la pista… terminaría desmayada. Así que preferí quedarme. Y no hacía más de unos segundos que la canción había cambiado y todos se pusieron locos, permitiendo que mi vigilancia sobre Manuel se fuera a la basura y lo perdiera de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No quería que Manuel se emborrachara hoy. Todavía nos faltaba que regresar a Acre y yo sola no podría controlarnos a ambos. No conocía la ciudad, no portaba dinero, ni teléfono, ni nada. Con Manuel me sentía más segura… pero sola… estaba perdida.

Me levanté del asiento y caminé en dirección a la pista, abriéndome paso entre las personas y tratando de buscar una figura de casi dos metros y camisa azul. ¿Cómo perdía a alguien de dos metros? ¿Cómo demonios perdía a mi novio? Ya me había pasado una vez y terminé con una gran herida de un lobo en el brazo. Todavía tenía una invisible marca de ese día. Pero al mismo tiempo había conseguido el beso más esperado de mi vida. Y todavía tenía una invisible marca del recuerdo de ese día. El mejor día de mi vida.

No encontraba a Manuel en ninguna parte. Ni en esquinas, ni en el centro, ni en el suelo… ¿Y si había salido? O tal vez había ido al baño a vomitar. Era una de las opciones más realistas que tenía. Y con razón, la bebida se notaba que era muy fuerte.

Volteé mi vista de regreso a la barra y la desesperación y el alivio invadieron mi sistema nervioso. Manuel estaba sentado en la barra, con sus codos apoyados y platicando con uno de los chicos que habían ido a ofrecerle un trago. Me abrí paso para salir y caminé, con mis tacos haciéndose escuchar por el suelo de madera, hacia Manuel.

Cuando llegué, él y el chico, que nos había dicho que se llamaba Mike, reían a carcajadas mientras el olor a alcohol me hacía toser pesadamente. Manuel notó mi presencia y comenzó a hablar.

Jane y yo… nos conocimos en un estadio – Manuel hablaba torpemente… y una sonrisa perdida se formaba en sus labios mientras hablaba – La… puerteé con el golpe… y se enamoró de ella – volteé a ver a Manuel, quien volvió a estallar en carcajadas con Mike y se llevaban una copa de la misma bebida que hace rato estaban tomando.

¡Manuel! – reaccioné al instante, cubriendo su boca con mi mano y tratando de quitarle la mediana copa de la mano, pero no la pude tomar bien y se me cayó, haciendo que la bebida se derramara en la camisa de Manuel y la copa se rompiera en el suelo. Manuel sólo alzó la vista hacia mí, y yo rodé los ojos, mientras lo tomaba de la mano – Es hora de irnos… - pero ni siquiera terminé de decir la oración cuando Manuel se zafó de mi agarre, agitando su mano bruscamente y sentándose de nuevo.

No, aún no. Mike y yo… no hemos terminado de hablar – dijo, como si eso fuera suficiente. Mike estaba recostado, con los brazos extendidos, sobre el mostrador y decía cosas inentendibles.

Manu… el chico ya está agonizando – señalé a Mike, que estaba por caerse del asiento – y tú ya has bebido demasiado – miré la barra. Había ocho copas vacías en ella, cuatro de Mike y cuatro de Manuel, sin contar las que ya había tomado anteriormente. Un sentimiento de angustia comenzó a crecer en mí – Es suficiente – dije, tomándolo una vez más de la mano y halándolo lejos de la barra. Manuel trataba de zafarse de nuevo, pero lo tomé con más fuerza, casi clavándole mis uñas en la piel. De igual modo, quería volver adentro y seguir bebiendo. Y su agresividad comenzó a intensificarse conforme sus sacudidas del brazo hacían rebotar al mío.

Pero la agresividad llegó a su límite, en el momento en que los nudillos de Manuel se estrellaron con potente fuerza en mi pómulo izquierdo, mandándome lejos de él y dejando libre su mano…

Capitulo Ciento Catorce

Era real.

El dolor, la sorpresa, el golpe… todo era real.

Una borrosa imagen de Manuel entrando de nuevo al bar fue lo último que vi antes de mirar al cielo y cerrar los ojos. No me desmayé. Simplemente el sentimiento de confusión y decepción hicieron que el cansancio en mi cuerpo tomara control de mí y la única opción cómoda que veía en ese momento era el recostar mi cabeza en el suelo… y sentir cómo el dolor en el pómulo aumentaba.

A decir verdad… Manuel tenía una fuerza impresionante.

Me sentía noqueada. No sólo por el golpe, sino por la actitud de Manuel. Era… peligroso. Jamás había visto a Manuel ebrio como ahora. Pero esto no se podía repetir. ¿Lo recordaría mañana por la mañana? ¿Lo habría hecho consciente? ¿Qué había pasado esta noche?

¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó una desconocida voz a mi lado. La persona estaba de pie, lo podía reconocer por la distancia de la voz. Usualmente encuentras a todo el mundo ebrio en un bar. Pero la voz de esta persona era muy… normal. Tal vez se trataba de un peatón matutino… dando su caminata nocturna como siempre…

Estoy bien, gracias – dije, sin abrir los ojos. Necesitaba volver adentro y encontrar a Manuel. Además de necesitar, también, un plan para que no me volviese a lastimar, necesitaba encontrar un hotel cerca, o cualquier lugar para pasar la noche.

Vi cómo ese chico te agredió – dijo la persona desconocida. Por la distancia de su voz, reconocí que ahora estaba en cuclillas – Podría jurar que te rompió el pómulo… ¿Y dices que estás bien? – insistió. Yo simplemente reí, aunque el dolor aumentó de golpe – Puedo llamar a la policía, aunque sea…

Ese "chico" al que viste golpearme es el portero de la selección alemana – respondí, abriendo por fin mis ojos – y también es mi novio – no me lo podía creer. Mis ojos estaban a punto de saltar de mi rostro, y el pulso de mi corazón se aceleró tan rápido que creí que moriría de taquicardia.

Sí… eso lo sé… - dijo el inconfundible chico que me miraba. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, seguramente al ver mi estupefacta cara. Era la segunda vez que me lo encontraba sin querer.

No sabía que seguías aquí – dije, sentándome lentamente y frotando mi pómulo levemente. Él acercó su mano a mi rostro, con cuidado de no presionar muy fuerte. Yo traté de disimular los nervios.

No pensé… ya sabes… - titubeó, yo enarqué mis cejas, esperando a que lo dijera - … Manuel… golpeando chicas…

Está ebrio – dije a mi defensa. Rodé los ojos y suspiré, como si esto me trajera muy cansada – No habría pasado nada de esto si yo no le hubiese pedido un trago… es decir… ¡Jamás tomo! Cometí la estupidez de querer hacerlo esta noche – él me ayudó a ponerme en pie de nuevo. Tropecé con mis propios pies pero logré mantenerme erguida. Ambos nos quedamos mirando la puerta del bar, como si estuviésemos pensando en si era una buena idea ir por Manuel o no.

Yo creo que sí deberías ir – me dijo, de brazos cruzados y su pose natural.

Ya sé… pero necesito un plan para evitar… que vuelva a hacer lo que hizo. No es común que haga eso. La bebida que le dieron debe ser muy fuerte.

¿Te acuerdas del nombre de la bebida? – preguntó, sirviendo un poco de ayuda. Yo mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de recordarlo.

Um… _¿Bocardi…?_ – Cristiano hizo un sonido como de espanto.

¿ _151_? – preguntó, con un rostro afligido. Yo asentí… asustada… - Es una de las bebidas más fuertes del mundo… ¡Ni siquiera yo bebo eso! ¿Cómo dejaste que tu novio bebiese tal cosa?

¡Yo no sabía si era una bebida fuerte o no! ¡Apenas toco el alcohol!

¡Tiene el 70% de alcohol en su contenido! ¡Incluso casi 80! ¡Una botella entera en una noche lo podría hasta matar! – el pánico de imaginarme algo así subió como adrenalina hasta mi cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces entré corriendo de vuelta al bar. Busqué con mi vista a Manuel pero extrañamente no lo veía en ningún lado.

Pero lo encontré desmayado en una de las mesas un poco alejadas de la barra. Volteé a ver a la puerta, tratando de buscar a Cristiano y pedirle un poco de ayuda. Él comprendió lo que mis ojos suplicantes pedían y se acercó a ayudarme. Con ayuda de otro chico, ambos levantaron a Manuel y lo sacaron del bar.

 _Al menos está tranquilo_.

Mi pómulo ardía y la cabeza me dolía cada vez que los latidos rebotaban dentro de mi cráneo. Me apresuré a buscar un taxi en algún lado pero ninguno transitaba a esta hora.

Yo puedo llevarlos en mi auto – dijo el chico que sostenía las piernas de Manuel – hay un hotel a un par de cuadras de aquí. Le que ambos necesitan es descansar – dijo, refiriéndose a Manuel y a mí.

Te lo agradecería mucho – dije, a lo que el chico asintió nervioso y le indicó a Cristiano su auto. Ambos caminaron hasta éste y me apresuré a abrirles la puerta del asiento trasero. Con mucho cuidado, dejaron a Manuel en el asiento y cerraron la puerta. Estiraron sus brazos un rato y el chico regresó al bar, en busca de sus llaves.

Cristiano vestía una camisa muy formal, de botones y tela cara. Un pantalón, muy formal también, combinado con un cinturón de cuero y zapatos finos. Llevaba el mismo peinado con el que jugó contra Alemania y un reloj de marca. Su cabello se veía húmedo, lo que me indicaba que había tomado una ducha hace poco.

¿Vas a un lugar importante? – pregunté, cruzándome de brazos y fingiendo que no lo estaba mirando con determinación. Él volteó a verme, como confundido de lo que decía – Me refiero… te ves muy arreglado… ¿Es para algún evento? ¿O un compromiso? – pregunté. Cristiano hizo una mueca incómoda… como si no se hubiese esperado la pregunta.

Um… no… sólo… sólo venía a comprar cervezas – mi rostro tornó una expresión incomprensible e incrédula. _Esto no es cierto_.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el chico castaño que me hacía el favor de llevarme a un hotel. Yo asentí nerviosa y volví mi vista con el jugador de la selección de Portugal.

Bueno… un placer volver a verte y… lamento el resultado de Portugal este año… - dije, sinceramente. Cristiano negó, a modo de que todo estaba bien, y me dedicó una sonrisa.

No hay problema, todavía quedan un par de años más. De todas formas… mucha suerte para Alemania… y espero que tu novio se mejore – sonreí y alce mis dedos pulgares. Me despedí de él y entré muy emocionada al auto. Ni siquiera me había percatado que era un Toyota Land Cruiser.

Me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y le agradecí nuevamente al chico. Tenía unos bonitos ojos color mar y mejillas ruborizadas. Volteé a ver a Manuel. Estaba dormido… que parecía un muerto. Su rostro expresaba la necesidad de descansar y sólo pensé en aquellas veces en que me encontraba en algun sermón aburrido de la Academia y los ojos me demandaban dormir… luego de haber pasado una noche entera estudiando; y que al recostarme y cerrar los ojos el paraíso venía con todo arcángel a contemplar mi sueño.

La parte triste… era que Manuel estaba ebrio.

Así que… tú eres la novia de Manuel Neuer – dijo, sin quitar la vista del frente y a 20 km por hora. Las calles estaban solas.

La misma y única – dije, sonriendo y dejando escapar el aire. El chico asintió… y parpadeó.

Y… ¿Cuál es su historia? – yo sonreí.

La mejor que escucharás.

Cerré la puerta y volví a la habitación con Manuel. En la cama matrimonial que había, se encontraba él descansando como tronco. Había obtenido la habitación usando su tarjeta de crédito. En cuanto despertara y su conciencia estuviera bien… le explicaría el porqué de las cosas.

No sólo había obtenido la habitación. Había pedido también un poco de comida. Y "un poco", significaba, al menos, casi la mitad de lo que te ofrecieron.

No me estaba aprovechando de su dinero. Al contrario, se lo pagaría en cuanto tuviese mi cartera devuelta. Pero el hambre era homicida y necesitaba cuidado para Manuel, también. No sabía si la cantidad de licor que había ingerido era dañino o soportable para su metabolismo.

Más allá de lo reciente, el dolor se había esfumado. Caminé al baño y me miré en el espejo. A pesar de que ya no tenía dolor, una fea marca morada se ubicaba como media luna por debajo de ojo. Lo presioné un poco, y por obvias razones me dolió. Pero ya no se trataba de un dolor en un solo estado, sino provocado.

Regresé a la cama y me recosté al lado de Manuel. Apagué las luces y coloqué su cabeza sobre mi pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello y fingía mirar hacia el techo. No me sentía cansada, ni afligida… ni espantada. Sabía que lo que había pasado esta noche no se trataba de un comportamiento normal de Manuel. Era sólo un descontrol emocional que provocaban bebidas de alto porcentaje de alcohol en las personas. Manuel había sido víctima de eso hoy.

Yo lo comprendía.

Pero el problema no residía en si lo comprendía yo o no. Si no lo comprendía, de igual forma había sido mi culpa el exigir alcohol y después negarme a ingerirlo, permitiendo que Manuel se emborrachara y no me tomara la responsabilidad de vigilarlo. Y, además, yo estaba aburrida. ¿Era tanto simplemente ir y decirle a Manuel que era hora de irnos… mucho antes que se pusiera ebrio? No tenía excusa. Yo habría podido evitar que él me golpeara. ¡Vaya que pude!

Pero el problema, como lo había dicho, no residía en eso.

El problema era con Manuel… ¿Lo soportaría en cuanto le contara que fue él quien me golpeó?

Un par de golpes molestos hicieron que el profundo sueño que conservaba se arruinara. Los ojos me pesaban y mi pómulo izquierdo palpitaba extrañamente. Llevé mi mano rápidamente a éste pero el dolor impidió que presionara más.

Me obligué a recordar lo que había pasado ayer por la noche y fue cuando los nudillos de Manuel estrellándose conmigo me dieron la respuesta que necesitaba, pero que no quería recordar.

El cuerpo de Manuel se encontraba todavía a mi lado, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y un aspecto mucho más descansado de lo que ayer aparentaba. Su rubio-castaño cabello brillaba gracias a los rayos que atravesaban la ventana y golpeaban en él. En cuanto vi la ventana, me di cuenta que el molesto sonido era provocado por un pajarito de plumaje café oscuro. Al parecer tenía una semilla en su pico, y la golpeaba contra el vidrio.

Pasé mi mano por el cabello de Manuel, despeinando un poco su cabello pero éstos inmediatamente volvieron a su posición. No imaginaba la horrible resaca que Manuel tendría en cuanto despertara. Su ropa tenía olor a cigarrillo y al mismo tiempo podía sentirse el alcohol.

Con cuidado, me aparté de su lado y me dirigí al baño. _Demasiado alcohol por el resto del año_.

En el mueble dentro del baño, se encontraba una sección de toallas con el logo del hotel. No recordaba su nombre, pero con sólo haber podido pasar la noche bajo un techo era suficiente para mí. Y con Manuel noqueado… puntos extra.

Me deshice de la ropa y entré en la ducha. Giré el grifo y el agua helada viajó por todo mi cuerpo. Descubrí pequeños botes de shampoo y una barra de jabón de cuerpo. El olor a cigarrillo y alcohol también fue esfumándose de mi cuerpo y la lisa y suave piel iba tomado su belleza natural conforme el jabón y el agua lo limpiaban.

Luego de veinte minutos transcurridos en la ducha, decidí salir envolverme en el poncho blanco que había encontrado. Envolví mi cabello con una toalla y me lavé una última vez la cara. El calor tropical era perfecto. El clima necesario para una mañana luego de una noche larga… donde lo único que quería era relajarme.

Miré mi ropa que estaba colgada. No iba a usar la misma ropa de ayer…

Mucho menos si salía con Manuel…

Del mismo hotel…

Con la misma ropa…

De ayer…

Sacudí mi cabeza y abrí la puerta del baño, para entrar de nuevo en la sala de cuarto. Manuel seguía durmiendo. Parecía en verdad… un muerto.

Me acerqué a la cama y, con la mano temblorosa, la puse en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo y justo encima del corazón. Cristiano había dicho que una botella en una noche podía matarlo… ¿Se habría tomado una botella? ¿Dos? ¿Lo suficiente para…?

Los latidos fuertes y normales hicieron que todos los nervios volvieran a su lugar y la tranquilidad volviera a reinar en mí. No tenía que dejarme llevar por la locura. Se trataba de Manuel… ¿Acaso no daría mi vida yo para que él estuviera bien? Incluso daría más.

Busqué en el clóset de la habitación algo distinto para usar. Me daba asco incluso ponerme la misma ropa interior… pero no tenía absolutamente nada más de ropa. Y ni de chiste iba a salir en toalla a alguna tienda.

Podía usar la ropa de ayer… y en cuanto Manuel despertara ambos podíamos ir a comprar la ropa que usaríamos… y quemar la que ocupamos. Pero habían dos problemas: Era la misma ropa… y no sabía cuándo iba a despertar Manuel.

Pero el cielo escuchó mi pensamiento y entre las sábanas de la cama una silueta comenzó a moverse. Primero… lentamente. Luego… con un fuerte gruñido de muerte, como si una espada le hubiese atravesado la garganta de golpe. Corrí hasta la cama y tomé en mis manos la cabeza de Manuel. Él se la sostenía con fuerza y el dolor estaba impregnado en sus ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer para que se le quitara el dolor ya mismo? Si Einstein o Newton eran tan genios como dicen… ¿Dónde estaba la receta para que el dolor se esfumara ya mismo de Manuel? De ninguna forma iba a dejar que siguiera soportando el dolor que parecía el infierno.

¿Jane? – preguntó, en un tono tan adolorido que pudo cortarme el corazón en dos. Manuel entrecerraba los ojos y se cubría de la luz. Aquellos rayos que le daban brillo a su cabello como si fuera oro, estaban haciendo que la presión de mantener los ojos abiertos forzara a la cabeza a cansarse más… y a producir más dolor dentro de él. Caminé hasta la ventana y solté la persiana para cubrir los rayos y dejar a oscuras la habitación. La poca luz que se filtraba era suficiente para poder verle el rostro a Manuel y tratar de calmarlo. Todavía me encontraba en toalla, pero eso era lo de menos. Ropa nueva, ropa vieja. Me daba igual. Si no era la solución para que Manuel no tuviese dolor, no me importaba.

Tranquilo… recuéstate y trata de descansar ¿Sí? Te traeré unos analgésicos, un par de galletas… en algún lado leí también que el agua de coco y el _Powerade_ ayudaban mucho… y una papa con leche…

Janie… - interrumpió, tomándome de la mano y mirándome fijamente al pómulo - ¿Qué te pasó ahí? – _No te hagas esto_. Manuel señaló mi pómulo, con una cara llena de ira, confusión y sorpresa. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que había sido él? No… ¿Le diría que había sido él? ¿O le diría que fue otra persona? - ¿Janie? – preguntó, esperando la respuesta.

Cariño… - comencé, tomando aire y acomodándome más a su lado. Manuel cambió su expresión – Fue… mi culpa ¿De acuerdo? Esto comenzó por mí… nadie más es culpable además de…

Fui yo ¿No es así? – las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi boca. Al final me quedé callada. Manuel tenía un rostro realmente adolorido. Y no era la misma expresión de dolor que tenía por la resaca. La expresión había cambiado a una menos descriptible y torturadora. La palabra correcta era tortura. Al parecer… Manuel no se lo estaba perdonando.

Manu… - pero me volvió a interrumpir.

Era por esto que no quería pedirte que salieras conmigo… - dijo, con su mirada en sus manos y una actitud derrotada. Yo negué, mientras colocaba mi mano en su mejilla. Pero él se apartó – Jane… tenía miedo de hacerte daño… - una lágrima cayó por mi rostro.

Manu… no me has hecho daño… No era algo que pudieras controlar…

Y es precisamente eso lo que me asusta. No poder controlar algo que no se puede controlar… especialmente si soy _yo_. Me conozco ebrio. Sé qué tan lejos puedo llegar estando ebrio. Lo sé. Y mi temor, desde que tu hermano fue ingresado en el hospital, es verte así otra vez. Destruida – negué. No tenía que decir esas cosas – Mi temor, Jane, era que conocieras al monstruo que soy… - Manuel se cubrió el rostro – Mi temor… era que incluso yo te llegara a hacer daño.


End file.
